Heavenly Resonance
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Set directly after LG 3:02 - Who says Bo and Lauren can't be together forever? Inspired by ShowCases bravery at Canon Doccubus, Kath and I played around with the lap-top and came up with this. As the stats show it's a LONG story with not only B&L but featuring all the gang and partnering Kenzi with an OC. We hope you enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part One**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Hey Bo-Bo, a word." Kenzi made a 'causal' stroll passed her best friend who was sat on the couch trying her best to ignore the Mesmer who was sprawled next to her, annoyingly flipping through the new channels on the TV. He didn't settle on one for more than a minute before changing it but he didn't seem to be paying attention as the young human motioned with her head to the kitchen. Where, after Bo breathed out, she pushed up from her place to join her best friend. "We really need to think long term for a moment." Kenzi looked passed Bo into the room obviously to Vex. "The new cable is nice and everything but..." She looked back at her best friend seriously.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bo gave a sigh and looked to where the Mesmer was laid down oblivious to them. "He really knows how to eat and cramp our style."

"Oh and talking about eating." Kenzi backed up a little and pulled open the fridge door and pointed to the shelves in the door itself that were filled with bottle after bottle of different flavoured high electrolyte replacement sports drinks. "Are we preparing for a marathon?"

"Um Lauren's coming over later, it was a little joke gift for her." Bo blushed slightly.

"Oh god." Kenzi groaned and leaned her head back against the fridge as she closed it again. "I thought it was bad when you couldn't decide, now that you have, you and doctor Hotpants have barely parted thighs, each others not your own as if that needed clarification."

"I am allowed to enjoy my girlfriend, we are just going through the hyper sexual first few months of a relationship." Bo pointed out, sticking out her tongue at her best friend playfully. "What about I try to get rid of Vex for the night? Give you some time off from babysitting him."

"Months? You two are going to be like this for months?" Kenzi's blue eyes went wide as she stared at her best friend. "Fine, get rid of him for the night and I will be your best friend again for a while." She folded her arms across her chest with a huff.

"Okay okay... Vex..." Bo walked over to the couch as she dug into her pocket and held out a bill towards him. "Fifty bucks is yours if you get off my couch and don't reappear until tomorrow morning."

"Fifty bucks?" Vex frowned at the offer and looked at the money, "What kind of a place am I going to find for fifty bucks? I get entertainment worth more than that by staying right here." He leaned back down, briefly fluffing the pillow beneath his head. "Give it to the human, she's homophobic, doesn't like the clam derby, I've gotten quite the taste for it as it happens." He shrugged.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just make a clam joke..." Bo leaned forward and stuffed the fifty into his arm sling making sure to poke the still healing bone enough to make the Mesmer jump in discomfort. "Take the money, here take an extra twenty upgrade to a place without roaches. I don't care if you sleep in a gutter, tonight the club house is off limits. Get me, homeless guy who wants to be let back in tomorrow?"

Vex let out a hard sigh and pushed up from the couch.

"Fine, though I don't think much of your hospitality succubus." He stalked off towards where his coat was. "You coming?" He looked at Kenzi. "I don't know why I'm asking, God knows listening to your constant whining about how tired you are of listening to the battle of the beavers..." He grumbled as he pulled on his coat.

"I have other plans." Kenzi held up her hand to him and made gave him a wave.

"She better not have gotten more than my tiny allowance for her night out." Vex hesitated with a scowl.

"She is civilized Vex, I haven't had to bribe her." Bo snorted at him and waited until he had finally left before she turned to Kenzi. "I know Vex talks out of his ass most of the time, but are you sure you're okay with the whole Lauren and me thing?" She checked wanting to make sure her recent love bubble wasn't blinding her from Kenzi's discomfort.

"What?" Kenzi initially did the brush off thing and then frowned and sighed a little softly. "That is yes of course I am, that you have chosen and that you seem to be happy with that choice is good." Kenzi looked at her best friend. "You are happy right? I mean it's probably not wrong to judge a succubus' happiness on how many times she has sex, but you're not just a succubus to me, you're my best friend, so verbal confirmation would be good."

"I am." Bo gave an immediate happy smile that lit up her entire face. "I love Lauren, I have for along time and now I get to share everything with her like it should be." She reached out and put her hand on Kenzi's arm. "And I also meant are you okay with the gay thing Kenzi? I know you've always been more Team Dyson."

"Well yeah I am more about the manly abs and the wolf junk but it's what floats your boat babe not mine." Kenzi shook her head. "And if it's the Doc that's doin' it for you right now," She paused and shrugged. "Who am I to judge right?" She dropped her arms to the side again and glanced at Bo. "When you expecting her over?"

"Not till nine at least, she's working hard for the Ash." Bo glanced over at the clock to see that she still had close to two hours. "Did you want to grab something to eat with me first?"

"I don't know Bo." Kenzi shrugged, to be the whole turning down a meal offer a little odd for the younger woman. "I just might chill." She wandered through to pick up some of the litter Vex had left strewn over the couch and the coffee table before sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Are you alright?" Bo moved over immediately and frowned at her. "You're turning down food, that worries me?" She pointed out her reasons immediately.

"I just miss home, this place you know it's home." Kenzi frowned. "Going back underground with Oz the other day, it just." She shivered slightly not actually verbalizing everything she felt.

"Reminded you of a few things you'd rather forget." Bo gave a soft nod that she understood. "Do you want to talk about it?" She slid onto the couch cushion looking at her best friend.

"I don't do that you know?" Kenzi sighed again shaking her head. "The past is the past and you live through it and make sure it doesn't happen again." She picked at the material of the couch as she spoke. "I guess it's just harder being here with Vex here all the time and then Lauren."

"Do you want me to call Lauren and cancel tonight?" Bo frowned seeing how much her best friend seemed to be struggling with her history and the change in life since the Garuda.

"Would you?" Blue eyes looked up and over to the succubus.

"Yeah of course." Bo nodded her head immediately. "If my bestie needs me my girlfriend will understand." She pulled her phone out. "Let me call her and you figure out what to order in for us to eat yeah?"

"I'll go look at menus." Kenzi nodded and pushed off the couch and moved into the kitchen to give Bo some privacy.

"Well hello, I wasn't expecting a call." Lauren's voice instantly filled with a soft purr of attraction when the succubus' call was answered after just the second ring.

"I wish I could say I was just calling to hear your voice but..." She looked back to see Kenzi was indeed purposefully busy. "I'm afraid I have to beg your forgiveness because the whole thing with Kenzi's friend Ozzie has done a bit of a job on her mentally and she needs a little one on one best friend attention. Can I get a rain check for tonight?"

"Oh." The reason for her lover's call was obviously a complete surprise for the blonde, but typically for Lauren she recovered the next instant. "No, of course." She immediately compensated for her initial response. "I'll just go home." She assured Bo that it would be fine. "My offer still stands to check her over for anything residual from the Piper's thrall." She underlined. "Not tonight obviously, best friend time comes first, just generally."

"I don't think it's the Piper, but I'll keep an eye on her and if anything sticks out to me I'll double check with you." Bo assured her. "And for the record..." She turned her back on the kitchen. "Girlfriend time and best friend time aren't something I see being in competition very often and I will make it up to you, extra special make up."

"I don't need make up." Lauren's tone was lighthearted. "I'll just go back to my place and have a quiet night. We're probably bordering on seeing each other obsessively anyway."

"I don't mind anything obsessive if it involves you. What time do you think you'll go to sleep? Because I could call you later for a good night." Bo put forward the idea.

"You're having a bestie night with Kenzi, you won't even think about me after a few drinks." Lauren laughed softly.

"Oh trust me I will, make sure you're comfy preferably naked when I call." Bo teased her.

-x-

"So I was thinking shots." Kenzi balanced two full bottles of spirits on top of the pizza box that she carried over to where Bo was sitting nursing the remote flicking through the options for movies. "Or do you prefer just beer." She turned around rather precariously to show that she had a bottle of beer stuck in each back pocket of her jeans.

"I prefer both." Bo said encouragingly reaching out to pull the beer out of both her pockets with a deep laugh. "You've been hiding the good stuff from Vex I see."

"Yes and you don't get to know where I keep them either." Kenzi pushed mess aside on the coffee table to make room for the pizza box. "We have tequila and vodka."

"You are so sneaky, I love it." Bo encouraged clapping her hands together. "And I have to admit that you were completely right about needing time away from Vex, knowing he's not going to walk in and start being annoying is like heaven." She leaned back waiting for Kenzi to pour her a shot.

Kenzi chose tequila as her first choice and poured two shots.

"So what are the plans to get rid of him?" She asked holding up her glass and Bo's.

"Well..." Bo gave a sigh and took the shot, drinking it quickly after she clinked it into Kenzi's as a cheers. "Lauren says his arm should be healed enough for him have use of it again in another three weeks, but I'm thinking of just tying him up and delivering him to the Morrigan." She gave a light laugh. "I just can't believe with all the flash and bling he had all the time, it was all Mommy Evony's money."

"Good if you can get it I guess." Kenzi threw the shot down her throat. "He was useless by the way, on the case. Worse than taking along like a pet dog, a least a dog would have been able to sniff out a trail or something." She quickly poured herself a second shot glancing at Bo to see if she was ready for another.

"He seems to only be good at insulting people and controlling them." Bo gave a nod that she planned on staying step to step with Kenzi, after all if this was a bestie night it might as well be a true one. "Have you heard from Ozzie? Lauren said that the medical results for him and the other people that we found in that holding container have returned to normal, she's been keeping a particular eye on his tests for you."

"He's sent me a couple of texts." Kenzi nodded. "It was a bit hard explaining the dream weaver and the constant reference everyone was making to 'humans'." She refilled their drinks and downed hers again. "But Oz is a cool kind of guy..." She shrugged. "He doesn't demand be explanations or anything, which is a good thing considering, right?" There was something unusually pointed about the younger woman's tone.

"It is." Bo nodded catching the tone but not wanting to really challenge it. "And how about we try to have him by for pizza night or something? Maybe not having his 'humanity' pointed out to him will help him settle into the idea that you're okay and taken care of."

"Taken care of?"Kenzi gave Bo an odd look. "I'm not your puppy."

"That's not what I meant Kenz." Bo frowned at her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah." Kenzi rolled and reset her shoulders a little and picked up the tequila and refilled their glasses. "I guess just with how the Piper was keeping those people and Fae just crated up, or down underground... Made me forget the good Fae." She downed her drink quickly. "Gave my humanity a bit of a push for freedom, I know you don't look at me and think slave or pet."

"Never." Bo underlined. "In my mind Kenzi you are stronger and braver then all of the Fae I've met, me included, because you are human. Everything you do in the Fae world, you do it knowing how vulnerable you are. And I say we drink to that, to Kenzi." She reached and poured them another shot each urging Kenzi to pick hers up. "The bravest woman I know and one I love, my sista." She spoke from the heart.

"To me." Kenzi hit Bo's glass and downed the alcohol blinking slightly as it stung a little having done so many in such a short space of time. "I was thinking." She played with the glass in her hand a little. "Ozzie was telling me about a cool group of people he's hanging around with these days, I was thinking of maybe, chilling out with them sometimes." The raven haired girl glanced at Bo occasionally as she threw out the idea.

"What do you mean?" Bo found the question out of her mouth before she could stop it. "I mean it wouldn't matter who you want to hang out with Kenz, but that made it sound like you wanted to bail on our place at times."

"Well occasionally maybe I'd crash with them." Kenzi still played with the shot glass in her hand. "If they head out of town for some reason, I might tag along. I mean I know a couple of them from way back. I totally don't mean bail on you." She shook her head though blue eyes didn't come up to look at Bo. "Just you know maybe give you a little time, Hotpants time." She did look up now with a slight smile. "I'm getting education I never wanted." The smile grew slightly.

Her smile wasn't met by one from the Succubus, whose frown was firmly in place.

"You want space from me because of Lauren?" Bo questioned slowly putting her glass down.

"You took from all of that that I don't like listening to your marathon sex sessions with the Doc?" Kenzi blinked at her wide eyed.

"No..." Bo let the words filter through her brain again but kept frowning. "You're getting fed up with the Fae aren't you? All of the fae crap you have to deal with because of me."

"No way!" Kenzi put down her glass and moved next to Bo on the couch. "Bo, no it's not that, I just... I guess I miss people." The younger woman breathed out a little. "I know that sounds crazy but I miss normal complicated people who aren't going to eat me, sell, buy or try to feed off me. Human's are mean, greedy and selfish but at least what you see is what you get, and there are good ones out there." She frowned and looked down at her hands on her lap. "You, I love you, you're good Fae, and the Fae around you are good Fae too but I... I'm not Fae." She tried to explain.

"Kenzi..." Bo reached out and put her hand over both of her best friend's. "If you want to hang out with friends, non fae complicated friends, that's cool. But no matter what life was like for you before we met, now that we have, this is your home, our home and I'm cool with a few days out of town but I need my Kenzi fixes. Call me selfish but I need you in my life, daily if I can get it." She made the honest admission.

Kenzi looked up slightly slowly with a soft smile.

"I'm just feeling really..." Kenzi took a deliberate breath a frown replaced the smile as she tensed up a little, her blue eyes meeting brown. "Lost."

"You're not lost beautiful, you're here with me, where you are meant to be." Bo assured her putting her arm around the brunette and pulling her closer in a sideways hug. "But if you need time to detox from the Fae world, I understand. I wish I could detox from it sometimes."

Kenzi wasn't sure why but suddenly she found herself crying, not soft gentle tears, but hard sobs that came from deep inside herself, something she hadn't done for so long that she couldn't physically remember when.

Bo didn't say anything else, but she did hold her best friend close, tight almost as she wished she could make the emotional trauma that Kenzi was going through go away. The truth was she didn't know enough about the young woman's past to truly understand how any of this could have effected her. Not that any of that mattered, all she really wanted was for Kenzi to be happy.

-x-

Kenzi's emotional breakdown hadn't lasted all that long, but it was clear that just the act of having a good cry and reconnecting with the Succubus, who had spent every moment soothing and reassuring her, had given her a better sense of balance for the moment. They had surprising enough begun to ease off on the drinking, turning instead to watching some of the illegal cable television that Vex had installed, pushing out the world around them.

That was until Kenzi's phone had come alive with the noises that proved she had a incoming message, that was instantly repeated when another message came through right after it. Absently the younger woman took out her phone and scrolled through the communications.

"Apparently Ozzie is all excited, a few kegs fell off a truck and his friends are having an impromptu bonfire beach party." Kenzi gave a soft laugh at the idea of a beach party in January. "I'm guessing they're going to turn up the heat and hope girls show up in bikini tops." She showed Bo the message.

"Do you want to go?" Bo questioned with a smile when she read it. "Sounds like good clean non fae fun."

"No, we're having bestie time, you blew off your girl friend for this." Kenzi turned the phone around and read the message again. "You could come?"

"I know I could, but I was listening when you said you wanted time away from Fae and Fae seems to follow me wherever I go." Bo gave a soft smile. "Sounds like fun though..." She heard another two messages come from Ozzie obviously trying to convince her to come, and she looked down with Kenzi at the text. "And free booze thanks to him. I can drive you over, there might be cute boys."

"I'll only go if you promise to call Lauren and see if you can sneak girl time." Kenzi looked at her best friend with a slight grin.

"Ummm... okay." Bo grinned back at her. "But I'm not suggesting you go for that reason, I want you to have fun."

"I know that, I'm the one who got the texts." Kenzi wiggled her phone. "And unless you somehow sent a message to your grandfather to off load a few kegs somewhere so Ozzie could find them, then this really can't be pinned on you." The young woman's fingers flew across the phone keyboard as she sent a reply to her friend to let him know that she was throwing on some party gear and on her way. "Bo none of what I said before was about you." She dropped the phone into her lap and looked at the succubus, "I love you." She leaned and hugged her tightly. "I don't even know what is going on." She admitted. "But whatever it is, you're still the best."

"Thank you for underlining that, but if it is you can tell me." Bo assured her softly hugging her best friend tight. "I love you so much, I don't even think you can understand how much I just want you to be happy."

"I need to go get ready, you going to slip into something super sexy for your girl?" A small smile curled up Kenzi's lip. "Show that blonde of yours what my bestie is made of." Her smile spread to brighten her whole face.

"You betcha, you didn't raise no frigid succubus." Bo pushed up to stand when Kenzi did to go upstairs.

-x-

Less than forty five minutes later, Bo had already dropped Kenzi off at her party and into Ozzie's very excited company. He'd even seemed disappointed when Bo said she wasn't also attending, his cluttered memory still able to focus enough to know that she had 'helped' him and was one of the good guys.

Now as Bo was stood in front of Lauren's door, dressed quite literally in enough tight leather to have turned her on already just with ideas, she took a deep breath of anticipation as she finally knocked on the door and waited for Lauren answer. Immediately she posed a little, so that when the blonde looked through the security peep hole to unexpectedly see her.

There was a slight pause when obviously the blonde did look and then the door was pulled open and the blonde face was beaming as the barrier swung open. Unlike the succubus, the blonde was dressed down not up, wearing a sloppy grey sweater that in no way shape or form 'fit' her, sliding off one shoulder even as she just stood there at the door. She had on plain loose cream coloured pants that were almost as loose as the sweater.

"Bo." The small breath Lauren took as she said her girlfriend's name underlined the happy surprise she felt at the sight of the brunette. "What happened to not seeing me this evening?"

"Kenzi got a call to attend a kegger for free with her friend Ozzie." Bo spelled out grinning at the reaction she had immediately received. "She said I should come and show you how sexy her best friend is."

Lauren gave a very classic smile as she stepped backwards to open the way into her apartment.

"Well then you'd better come in." She offered Bo the easy access. "You do look very..." Lauren unconsciously licked her lips. "Sexy." She used the word the succubus had already offered. "But then I think for a succubus that is intrinsic to your nature."

"That compliment seems indecisive." Bo smirked as she followed the blonde in and made sure to close and lock the door behind her. "I'm going to have to help you decide whether I'm just sexy or if I'm sexy because I'm a succubus." She slowly began to sway her way towards the blonde, reaching up as she got close to push the loose sweater off Lauren's shoulder.

"And just how are you going to do that?" The blonde tipped her head slightly with a soft smile, her hair gracefully falling to gather on the shoulder that still was covered with grey material.

"I was thinking of peeling all this leisure wear off you and licking you from head to toe." Bo explained a glint in her eyes.

Lauren closed her eyes as a body wide shiver of pleasure ran through her body, a shiver she knew Bo could feel even though there was still only minimal contact between them.

"What about picking Kenzi up after her party?" She tried to focus on conversation for a moment, all the important questions in her head having to be answered before she could relax.

"She has cab money in her boot." Bo outlined reaching up to the other shoulder, sweeping blonde hair off Lauren's shoulder first before she pushed the sweater off it as well.

"So I have you all to myself, all night?" Lauren let her eyes close, her mouth opening slightly as her breathing dropped a little heavier as her body flooded with arousal.

"You do, unless you'd rather have... whatever you were up too." Bo looked around but there was no clear indication of what the blonde had been doing. "What were you up too?" She grinned as she purposely moved around the back of the blonde and smoothing long hair further out of the way leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I was just relaxing with a book." Lauren rolled her eyes slightly as another strong wave of arousal washed through her body as Bo's lips caressed her skin. "Well..." She stopped. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" The inflection in Bo's voice turned the two simple words into a question, as she continued to pepper the blonde's skin with kisses.

"Yes." Lauren felt a soft blush enter her cheeks as she tipped her head forward slightly letting her hair fall naturally totally out of her lover's way. "The book was sort of relaxing."

"So really, you were dozing?" Bo ran her hand down Lauren's back even as she whispered the words near the back of her ear.

"No." Lauren denied taking in a soft gasp of air as a race of pleasured chills followed the sweep of the brunette's hand. "It had been a long day and I had expected to end it with you..." She tried to lead Bo to the true conclusion of what had been her outlined plan for her evening, "Then you called and cancelled but..." The blush in her cheeks deepened slightly.

"Oh!" The reality of what Lauren was trying to tell her finally dawning on her. As the idea fully cleared in her mind and then her body she had to give out a low growl of instant arousal. "Really? Mmmm that's a show I could watch."

"Bo!" Lauren tried to sound horrified that the succubus would say such a thing but it wasn't a total surprise really. "I just planned draw a nice bath, read a little and relax, all very mellow." She tried to down play the sexuality.

"So would you touch yourself in the bath or after the reading?" Bo asked the direct question in a breathy tone before she dragged her lower lip up Lauren's neck.

Lauren caught the edge of her lip with her teeth as once again the touch of her lover's warm lips fuelled her desire.

"That depends." The warmth and thickness of the blonde's voice was almost shocking.

"And would it be manual or with battery operated assistance?" Bo asked just before she let her lips close around Lauren's earlobe.

"If I didn't get where I needed to in the bath without assistance, then I'm technologically sound enough to employ assistance." Lauren purred back, her breathing staggering a little as Bo inched naturally slightly closer to her.

"I could run you this bath." Bo let her arm curl around so her hand was flat on Lauren's stomach pulling her back closer to the brunette's body. "Maybe even join you in it."

"Are you sure you don't need a night off from me?" Lauren teased softly pressing her hand over Bo's against her own skin.

"Am I sure I need a night getting you off?" Bo teased back instantly turning the blonde's words around. "Always."

"I'll get drinks and fresh batteries, you start the bath." Lauren leaned back for a moment against the succubus just letting the feeling of closeness overwhelm her for a moment.

-x-

"So Kenz having a good time?" Ozzie carried over a plastic over filled beer to where the dark haired woman was sat around a blazing bonfire with at least ten other young people, though there had to be thirty or more of them altogether, with a stereo playing music loudly in the dark night as people danced and chatted in groups, or attempted to toast various things in the hot flames.

"Awesome." Kenzi grinned at him and took the beer he'd offered. "I haven't been at something this Burning Man in along time." She looked around. "Do you know a lot of these people?"

"A lot, I know all of these people Kenz." Ozzie laughed loudly and dropped onto his haunches beside her and looked around. "I'm not gonna go through everyone just one's you're gonna see a lot now you and me are gonna start hanging around together more. That's gonna happen right?" He glanced at her.

"Totally." Kenzi assured him. "So come on, give me the highlights?" She leaned down to kneel on the ground on a patch of cardboard there for the purpose.

"Okay, so..." He looked around again. "Couple dancing by the fire, Skin and Shade. Great people." He nodded at a tall thin guy in khaki cargos and an army coat, with a messy mop of brown hair, and a slightly shorter, skinner girl, in impossibly tight black jeans and a weathered grey denim jacket, her long reddish hair was tied back in a thin pony tail. "The guys you want to talk to if you want art." He said with a nod and a smile.

"I might need a new tattoo." Kenzi gave a nod. "Whose that?" She pointed to a pair of tall dark haired boys that while they weren't identical, had styled themselves to be almost so.

"Oh." Ozzie glanced to where Kenzi pointed and laughed brightly. "You wait till you meet all of them. The Baxter Boys. There's five of them altogether." He shook his head and stole some of Kenzi's beer. "A little weird, got this whole clone thing going on but great with the tech and getting hot electrical gear." He gave a shrug. "Now if it's other stuff you want. TY over there is your man." Ozzie pointed through the flames slightly to a shorter, much stockier looking man, who also seemed somewhat older than your average early 20's kind of age range. "If it's in a store in the city, he can probably get you it. Just you know make sure you come through with the deal you know." The young man looked at Kenzi with his bright smile, the type that said that he knew she was good with what he was telling her. "Okay then we've got the urban crew." Ozzie pointed to a group of at least six people who were all sat together, either on milk crates, or strips of cardboard like the one Kenzi knelt on, near the fire.

On closer inspection there were seven individuals gathered together, just one was stood in the shadow of the rest of them making them a little harder to see. Three of the group were girls, four boys. All dressed very typically individually in a mixture of denim and leather, camo and even muted plaid, with hair styles that ranged from the standard buzz cut to the outrageous seven inch blue and white tipped Mohawk that one of the boys sported.

"These are the guys you're really gonna get to know." Ozzie said, the pride in his voice obvious. "You wanna meet and greet?" He glanced sideways at his old friend.

"Yeah that's why I'm here, get back on the in side." Kenzi moved to get up reaching out her hand for him to help him. "And I want to see you show off how cool you are knowing everybody like always. There was never even a sewer rat you didn't know sweetie." She teased him as they started to head over.

-x-

"I never knew you had whirlpool jets in here." Bo had to giggle as she put her hand in front of one of the higher ones and managed to spray water over the tiled wall next to the corner tub. "Are they directional?"

"No they're fixed." Lauren's smile was wide and bright as she watched Bo's discovery finding herself greatly amused and happy all at the same time. It wasn't that her arousal had dimmed any in the time it had taken for the bath to be run and the bedroom to be prepared for later. Or when they had slipped out of their clothes and into the hot water to slide to opposite sides of the tub, their legs sliding against each others in the centre, but more than a full sense of relaxation had filled her as the reality of Bo being there settled into her consciousness.

"Still its nice." Bo leaned into the water a little more, letting her legs slide up the sides of Lauren's until she could gently hood her feet behind the blonde. "Why haven't we done this before?" She grinned wanting to show Lauren that she was enjoying this as much as the blonde seemed to be. The simple fact of them being in the same space, for the immediate moment almost as satisfying as their love making.

"Because so far in our relationship, whenever one or the other of us takes any clothes off, the other one jumps them." Lauren said with a classic smirk.

"You're right Doctor." Bo grinned at her with a soft laugh, slipping her hands down into the water to guide Lauren's legs up over her own so that with a simple pull of her strong legs she made the blonde slide across the tub closer to her, their lower bodies entwined together under the hot water. "I hate to break tradition."

"I thought that was exactly what you liked to do." Lauren lifted one wet hand out of the water and drew it over Bo's collar bone, trickles of water trailing over the succubus' skin in glistening wet lines.

"Not our traditions." Bo gave a soft shake of her head as still under the water she slid her flat palms up the outside of Lauren's thighs to the top of her hips before she curled them around and then slid them down the inside area that she could reach.

"You think we're going to form traditions?" Lauren gave a soft almost perplexed smile as her pleasure notched up again from Bo's touch.

"Most certainly." Bo acknowledged as her hands continued to play on the sensitive flesh of Lauren's inner thighs. "Like our new Gatorade tradition, there is two cases of it in the fridge at my house for you." She grinned as she let the fingers of her right hand skim high enough to brush over soft waxed skin.

"What flavour?" Lauren's eyes fluttered closed briefly a soft moan escaping from her lips as she drew her fingers back along Bo's collar bone.

"Six different ones." Bo admitted that when she'd seen the cases it had been hard to choose, so she'd impulsively picked up the two mixed flavour cases to cover all her bases. "I was wondering doctor..." She continued to make Lauren use her mind as her fingers inched over sensitive flesh slowly towards their intended goal. "Would bathing you in it help with your medusa ollygotta?"

"Medulla Oblongata." Lauren corrected with a soft smile. "And no, not really, it would just be sticky and very..." She paused as a smile spread across her face. "Well we'd need a second bath after the sports drink one." She let herself breath a little heavier as Bo's touching turned her on even more. "It wouldn't actually help with my hydration at all, absorbing liquid by osmosis isn't something human epidermis is capable of." She teased Bo a little with mild 'geek speak'.

"Mmmmm." Bo closed her eyes as she finally let two fingers press in a swallow depth between wet lips, knowing the rush of hot water with her fingers into the intimate area would have a doubly arousing effect on her lover. "You make science so sexy."

"The stimulation of your cerebral cortex is by definition arousing." Lauren purred pressing herself a little closer to Bo in the tub.

"Stimulate me baby, stimulate me." Bo used her free hand to help guide her closer as she switched the movement of her hand, using her fingers to guide a path for her thumb so that she could directly press the pad of it against Lauren's centre.

-x-

"Here you go." The young man that had been introduced as Jazz handed Kenzi her fifth beer as he squatted down on the cardboard beside her and offered her a bite of the hotdog he had in his hand.

"Thanks, I didn't even realize how hungry I was." Kenzi admitted chewing through the large mouthful.

"You obviously don't get out enough, night air is good for you." He took a deep breath of the smokey air and breathed it out. "Makes you hungry." He chuckled and handed Kenzi the whole hotdog. "I'll just cook another one when my beer runs out." He picked up his cup and took a healthy swig. "You know you're a bit of a legend, when Oz gets drunk he talks about you a lot it's good to finally meet you, to know you're not some made up perfect girl." The rather 'pretty' young man laughed as he looked sideways at the raven haired young woman, the bright flames of the still burning bonfire dancing brightly in his dark blue eyes.

"A legend eh? That could be hard to live up too." Kenzi gave a laugh as she continued to eat the hot dog, partially convincing herself it was the outdoors and the high concentration of weed in the air around them that was making her hungry.

"Don't sweat, we're all legends in Ozzie's eyes in one way or another." Jazz laughed and took another drink. "He's a good guy." He added in a more serious tone as he glanced over to where the young man was chatting with the pink haired, brown eyed young woman named Medi that she'd been introduced to along with the other members of the urban crew. "Though he's never gonna learn with that one." He added shaking his head softly.

Kenzi looked up and appraised the interaction for a long moment before she had to laugh.

"We've all got to have dreams." She smiled at Jazz.

"Yeah but like I tell him, stick to ones that have a hope of coming true." Jazz leaned back a little. "I'm surprised he's not hitting on you."

"Me and Ozzie? Naw, too much history." Kenzi shook her head. "I wish he would find his Juliet though, he deserves it."

"Well if he would look in the right place..." Jazz shifted his eyes subtly to the very soft spoke blonde that had been among the crew who had had the ill fitting name of 'Flash' considering how almost shy and soft spoken she was, then again knowing street talk that maybe exactly why she had earned it.

"She likes him?" Kenzi picked up on the hint immediately.

"Huge crush." Jazz laughed softly as he chugged more beer. "He's so funny, he's so bold, he's so brave.." The young man continued to chuckle. "But we have this code, no one ever rats anyone out in the crew." He shook his head. "And to let that slip would be ratting her out."

"But I'm not part of your crew." Kenzi gave him an evil smirk.

"Well how about that?" Jazz smiled even more, leaning back even further on his hands.

"I like you're style." Kenzi grinned pushing up. "I'm going to get another beer you want one?" She didn't even take notice of the half finished one beside where she'd been sitting.

"I won't say no to a hotdog." Jazz gave her a quick salute.

-x-

"Bo... oh... god..." Lauren curled her hand around the top bar of the headboard and gripped it hard, her other hand was meshed in the succubus' long dark hair and had once been adding a little pressure to the back of her lover's head that was buried tightly between her long legs. But the pressure had long since eased off and now the threaded fingers were little more than just another touch point between the two women as their bodies moved rhythmically on the bed.

Tipping her head back, pressing it into the pillow behind her the blonde squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body arch a little in response to her lover's direct attention, the stimulation becoming too much to just exist in a state of constant arousal.

Then just as Lauren was about to lose control, jarringly Bo's cellphone began ringing. The problem was the blonde was almost too far gone to focus on the distraction.

"Bo..." Lauren tried to get her lover's attention but at the same time her body was trembling.

"Ignore it!" The mumbled instruction came from between Lauren's thighs, the attention of her tongue barely missing a motion.

"Yes!" Lauren arched more. "I mean no, Bo... it's late...it might be... oooooh God..." The blonde's hips bucked hard as she pulled on the wooden pole of the headboard. "Important." She panted the word, her breath coming in pants as she felt her body internally beginning to spasm and jump.

Bo didn't pay her concern any mind, after all she was only going to be intensely busy for another minute at most as she knew the blonde's body and she was going to need a cool down period when her orgasm fully broke through her. She concentrated the efforts of her tongue, her own body rising with intense pleasure at her lover's enjoyment.

As it happened the succubus was right and the next moment the blonde cried out Bo's name, her hips pushing down hard against her lover as she was completely over taken by a mind blowing orgasm. It was only thanks to good workmanship that the bar of the headboard that Lauren was gripping was ripped off as the blonde's arms went taut, her impressive biceps tightening to keep her upper body tense as she literally rode out the heights of her pleasure.

Bo's tongue led her through the intense release and into the slow down afterwords before the brunette finally pulled her mouth free and slowly slid her body up the blonde's.

"Can I just say you taste like heaven?" Bo admitted huskily as she stared down at her lover.

Lauren's breathing was still slightly laboured as her brown eyes opened somewhat heavily.

"So I don't taste any different after a bath?" She asked with a smirk, slowly uncurling her fingers from around the headboard.

"I dare to say you taste more pure." Bo grinned leaning down to kiss her gently before she eased off to rest her body to the side of the blonde, playing lazy fingertips over the doctor's skin. "You just taste like heaven." She gave a soft one shoulder shrug to underline that her point just couldn't be argued with or even altered.

Lauren slowly bent her arm down, the muscles in it screaming slightly having been braced up and back for a while now, and tucked it under her cheek as she turned her head on the pillow to look at her lover. Her smile was blissful.

"You should check your phone, make sure your bestie didn't lose her cab fare, or the boot her cab fare was in." She offered the possibilities with a softer smile.

"I'm only checking in case it is Kenzi, if it's anything else short of an apocalypse I'm not returning the call." Bo vowed as she rolled to reach out for the phone. "And even then hell, the light and dark must have found ways to survive before me, they can get their collective big boy pants out of storage and deal again without me." When she finally turned the display and read the number she groaned. "It's Dyson." She rolled her eyes.

Lauren drew in a breath through her nose, her brain torn between her good girl response of 'call him back, you know you should' and her bad girl response of 'screw it you're not Dyson's go to girl anymore.'

"Sorry Dyson didn't get your call." Bo turned and dropped the phone off the bed. "He has his brand new bitchfaced partner, she can go work the case with him. She made it very clear my help wasn't necessary anymore, there were procedures to follow." She turned back instead and began to place kisses over Lauren's shoulder. "Ready for round three?"

"Isn't this my round?" The blonde pushed up on her hand and leaned putting her other hand on the mattress the other side of Bo's head, her face millimetres above the succubus'.

"I thought for sure by now, with all the liquid you've lost, you'd be too dehydrated." Bo teased instantly, as always loving the feel of the blonde pressing down from above her.

"Well you're not the only one who's had time to shop." The blonde purred sliding her leg over Bo's body to straddle the succubus, bringing her body down to rest her weight deliberately on Bo's stomach.

"I love you." Bo spoke the heartfelt words before she pressed her mouth up far enough to mesh it to the blonde's.

"Mmmmm I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing you say those words." Lauren said, her voice breathy as she briefly broke their kiss. "I..." She stopped as the sound of her cell phone ringing and vibrating on the bedside table broke her concentration, her brown eyes momentarily flickered over to it.

"Check it quick before you lose your round and I get another one." Bo teased, even though she could guess that if it was Dyson something big enough was going on to ruin the rest of their private evening.

With a sigh the blonde shifted slightly and grabbed her small phone not managing to catch it before the caller rang off. Her brow crumpling into a frown she pulled up the caller ID only to discover it was Hale, or rather The Ash.

Her frown becoming more pronounced Lauren rolled off Bo and gathered her hair in one hand to throw it over her shoulder as she sat up, very aware that she hadn't yet told her lover who the call had been from.

Bo sat up with her, almost instantly assuming it must be the Ash, the way that Lauren's demeanour had always changed with the current leader of the Light Fae called easy to read. Except now the leader of the Light was Hale, a friend to both of them and she gave a soft sigh almost wishing that the doctor could have found a little relaxation from that fact.

"I have to return this." Lauren glanced at Bo, the frown on her face now hard, spoiling what had been a look of blissful relaxation.

Before Bo could say anything from where she had just dropped it off the bed her own phone began ringing again.

"Okay I was joking when I said apocalypse." Bo scowled and rolled onto her stomach to reach off the end of the bed picking hers up to answer the call. "You found us, what's up?"

"Lauren is with you?" The siren's reply was business like and almost short, far from the usual relaxed calm Hale they were so used to.

"Yes, she was literally just returning your call. What's going on?" Bo questioned again, never remembering to have any protocol especially now that Hale was the man in charge.

"It's Light Fae business Bo, can I speak to Lauren." Again Hale's tone was verging on dismissive.

"Fine... The Great and Powerful Wizard of Ash for you." Bo held the phone out to the blonde making sure he could hear the title she used to mock him slightly put off by his tone. When Lauren took it she immediately exchanged it for the blonde's phone, intending on now calling Dyson back to see what on earth was going on to make the sky fall this time.

Lauren let her hair fall over the phone as she held it up to her ear, she shifted almost automatically to sitting straighter and more upright in the bed, as if at respectful attention.

"Of course." The blonde said after a long moment of silence, obviously spent listening to whatever the Siren relayed. "Right away Sir." She held her head even and level, her jaw locking slightly and flexing as she listening again for a long moment.

"Is he being mean to you? There is no being mean to Lauren!" Bo made sure she said the words more than loud enough for Hale to hear.

"I understand that." Lauren glanced at Bo her eyes pleading with her silently for the succubus to for the moment just keep calm. "Yes." With the last affirmation she pulled the phone away from her ear dropped it back onto the bed.

"What is going on?" Bo questioned her immediately.

"A light Fae elder has been murdered." Lauren slipped out of the bed, unfortunately for the blonde the change in elevation proved too much too quickly, making her head swim violently. Reaching out her arm she braced herself against the wall.

"Lauren!" Bo instantly was up and holding onto her to support her. "Sit back down." She instructed easily leading the blonde to return to the bed. "Dehydrated remember?" She gave a soft loving smile. "You stay here, I'll get you one of those sports drinks you rave about. The mighty Siren can wait an extra two minutes while you drink it before I drive you over to the compound."

"We're not going to the compound." Lauren did steady herself on the bed. "He was found dead on his estate, his head on the gate post, rather implailer-esque." She explained. "His three owned humans were also killed."

"I'll take you wherever you need to go but you're drinking first." Bo assured her moving to the door. "And we'll find out who did this, to all four of them." She underlined that to her the three humans murdered were just as important as some elder of the light fae.

Lauren nodded in agreement actually smiling at her lover as she paused at the door in both thanks and appreciation for her care and support.

-x-

"For someone new to the crew you fit right in." The short muscular form of Medi strolled over to Kenzi who had moved her milk crate a little closer to the dying bonfire in an attempt to keep the chill of the air off her, "You can even hold your drink." She nodded to the three empty cups around Kenzi's feet. "Unless you just posed them there for effect, though either way good for you." She dropped down onto her haunches and poked a stick into the fire making it flare up a little.

"I'm not so much new as recently returned from a hiatus." Kenzi corrected with a smile. "And I can hold my drink." She admitted easily. "Those kegs you scored, not the cheap stuff. I'd swear it was Heineken."

"It was definitely better than some of the shit we get." The smaller woman nodded. "Want something else to drink? I think the kegs are dry but a girl might have a couple of back up bottles to offer if a new friend is so inclined?" From behind her back the pink haired young woman produced a bottle of Smirnoff and a bottle of Crown Royal.

"Wow, top shelf." Kenzi commented clearly impressed. "Vodka is a favourite of mine." She pulled her crate a bit closer.

"Well it's not like we do this a lot." Medi just passed Kenzi the whole bottle with a smile and unscrewed the whiskey top taking a quick swig. "Jazz's taken a quick shine to you." She nodded to the 'pretty boy' "Then again he's always been one to listen to Ozzie's spin so he probably half loved you already." She politely teased.

"I didn't know Ozzie spoke so highly of me." Kenzi gave a soft laugh and opened the vodka to politely take a swig. "Jazz seems like a nice guy." She added. "Your crew seems to really look out for each other."

"You know how it is." Brown eyes looked at Kenzi, "Oz told us about your years on the streets together. You've won the respect of the crew already which is why you get the good stuff." She nodded to the bottle in Kenzi's hand. "Life shit on all of us in its way, so we're good to each other." She shifted tracks back to the point Kenzi had initially made as she glanced back to the rest of the gang. "When life teaches you lessons early it's good to find people who have learned the same things."

"I'll drink to that." Kenzi hoisted the bottle for a moment and then took a long swig. "It seems you've made quite the impression on Ozzie too." She teased with a smirk.

This made the smaller woman laugh brightly.

"He likes the idea of a woman with biceps, triceps and abs." She pushed her hand up through her short pink bangs.

"I have another friend with the exact same problem." Kenzi gave another laugh. "Who did your hair? Best shade of pink I've seen."

"I do it myself." Medi laughed again and glanced again at Oz who was now chatting it up animatedly with Flash. "Though going back to Oz, seems like someone steered the guy in a more appropriate direction. It's not that I don't like him or anything I just don't..." She frowned briefly and then sat up a little more. "Kenzi get up." She said, her tone changing. She was pushing up off her knees already.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi of course did get up at the direction, after all she'd gone from the mean streets of the humans to the mean streets of the fae, both of which meant you had to react quick sometimes. She looked to follow Medi's eyes just as the area began to flood with police lights as cars arrived to raid the impromptu party. "Shit, 5-0."

Everyone else was already up and moving the place bordering on chaos as thirty plus people all began looking for ways out that didn't involve facing off the raiding law officers.

"This way." Medi was already heading off at a rather oblique angle, using the shadow of the surrounding buildings to cover her small frame.

Kenzi was quick to follow behind her, taking one look back to see Ozzie being pulled off with Jazz down an alley close to the impending raid but far enough to get a good lead on the officers.

"I hate it when they ruin fun times." Kenzi grumbled though to be honest the adrenaline rush of fleeing from the cops was something she kinda missed in a sick twisted way.

Medi threw a quick smile over her shoulder at Kenzi as she gave a jump and latched onto the bottom of fire escape ladder that wound itself up the side of a seven storey building. With strong arms she pulled herself up the distance between the bottom rung and the floor, scrambling the remaining distance before she unlatched the lock that held the bottom last rung of stairs up from the pavement, so that Kenzi could just climb up them.

"Thank you." Kenzi smiled up at her and then made as quick work as she could of climbing up the ladder in her high heeled boots. "Up to the top?" She questioned already moving to the set of stairs, knowing that if they were caught on the fire escape the cops would have continued to try and hunt them down, maybe even call out the helicopters. She fully expected the strong girl to drag the ladder back up to hide their ascent.

Securing the lowest rung back into place Medi followed behind Kenzi after nodding to her that indeed their destination was upwards. They made the distance in a surprisingly short time and Kenzi was surprised when she breached the flat top to find that there were three flat board of wood stretching between the building they were stood on to the one beside it.

Climbing up beside her Medi glanced at her quickly.

"You're okay with heights right?" She checked quickly.

"Yeah I'm cool." To show she was Kenzi took a soft breath and then headed across the short distance, knowing better than to look down she was happy however when the strong feeling of the other rooftop was beneath her feet.

Medi was close behind her and then took the lead heading straight for the small doorway that led into the building, reaching into the breast pocket of her tight sleeveless button down she pulled out a lock pick and popped the door in a second.

"After you." She smiled at Kenzi.

"Nice technique." Kenzi grinned as she moved inside and headed down the concrete industrial stairs.

-x-

Dyson barely waited for Bo to park her car before marching over to it and pulling the door open.

"What the hell are you doing..." He stopped as his eyes flickered to the passenger seat. "Drop and go Bo." He gave the softer instruction easing back a little from the door.

"But you called me." Bo pointed out, before she looked back at Lauren. "Call me if you need me, I know you've got work to do." She said the words softly, reaching out to squeeze the blonde's hand for a long moment before Lauren moved to exit and she moved out to address Dyson again. "So what do you need from me?"

"I called you to check where you were." The wolf replied keeping his voice soft as he looked at Bo.

"You thought I might have something to do with this?" Bo narrowed her eyes at him. "You're new partner figures that anyone dies in the city limits and it must be me? Clearly heads on fence posts is my calling card Dyson."

"The three humans..." Dyson's body tensed a little, his entire look turning more serious.

"I was with Kenzi and then with Lauren the whole night." Bo pointed out to him what she already knew, she hadn't had a thing to do with any of this. "How were they killed?" She decided she was better off trying to get real information about what was going on then arguing with him about her guilt or innocence.

"I can't tell you that Bo." Dyson shook his head.

"Switched to Light Fae and their pets?" Tamsin's voice filled the sill night air as the attractive blonde began striding towards the car.

"I was just going to ask where you were, there was a certain lack of bitch in the area." Bo stared at her as she approached. "And I'll tell you what I just told Dyson, I wasn't anywhere near here and I have witnesses to prove it."

"Let me guess, your convict friend and the not so impartial doctor? Convenient." Tamsin's look remained ever cool as she stared at the succubus.

"True." Bo shot back at her. "Now can I actually be of any help?" She looked at Dyson.

"Probably the best thing you can do is leave Bo." Dyson looked at her trying a soft smile aware of the instant heavy tension between the two women. "Go home." He added the detail in case it was necessary.

"Fine." Bo made a tusk noise with her tongue. "Don't forget to keep your ear to the police scanner in case I go on a killing spree on my way there." She glared hard at Tamsin and walked back to the Camaro.

"Didn't think the skinny blonde looked like much of meal." Tamsin bit back under her breath but deliberately loud enough for Bo to hear.

"Okay bleachy, you can take shots at me, you can think what you want about me, but don't mention Lauren." Bo spun on her heel and stalked back over to the blonde to look her in the eye. "Because whatever you are, it won't keep me from putting you on your knees if you insult her."

"Like I care what you think about what I say about a human." Tamsin returned the icy stare with one of her own. "What you do with the Ash's bitch is up to you, sloppy seconds has never been my menu choice."

Without a thought about consequence, Bo's arm came back in a hard motion with the intention of popping Tamsin right in the face with her fist but luckily it was caught mid air by Dyson, who pushed his body in between the two of them and growled.

"I've had enough of your pissing match, the two of you." He glared at Tamsin then at Bo and then back at Tamsin. "Bo you are leaving, go home. You and I have real work to do."

"Keep her on a leash around me!" Bo snapped pulling her arm away and heading back to the Camaro, only to screech off in a squeal of tires.

"You need to learn manners." Dyson huffed at Tamsin beginning to walk towards the security gate that was open but closed off with yellow police tape and a uniformed officer checking the badges of anyone entering.

"You need to get over her." Tamsin laughed as she swaggered her way after him.

-x-

Medi led Kenzi down three flights of stairs in the building and then headed down one of the graffiti strewn hallways, putting her arm out as she stopped at one of the standard brown doors. The number 64 was barely visible on it in plastic letters. Reaching up she knocked on the door and waited, glancing at Kenzi with a brief smile.

In less than a minute the door was pulled open by at young man that looked that he should have been at Harvard rather than living in this industrial highrise. He was wearing a perfectly pressed pair of plaid pyjamas, matching slippers and small round glasses. His blonde hair with hardly a strand out of place looked like there was no way he had just got out of bed to answer the door. He didn't smile as he looked at the pink haired young woman on his doorstep.

"Medina." His voice was a little tight as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Razor." She walked passed him and beckoned for Kenzi to follow her. "We just need a minute, shouldn't need more than like thirty." She crossed straight through the incredibly neat apartment to a small kitchen table and sat down on one of the wooden chairs there.

"Trevor, my name is Trevor." He corrected her and looked at Kenzi.

"Kenzi, hi." Kenzi put up her hand as she crossed in to let him close the door. "I like your pjs." She admitted with a smile.

"What did you do this time?" The tall young man's eyes left Kenzi to look at Medi.

"Nothing we were just having a party, I sent you an invite." The muscular young woman replied. "But you've stopped returning my calls."

What could only be described as a tired sigh escaped from Trevor's lips.

"We agreed Medina." He looked at her and then looked at Kenzi. "Can I call you a cab or something, Medina only wants to wait so she can back track pick up her precious bike I'm sure." His dark eyes flicked back to the younger woman who instantly flipped him the bird.

"No, I'm good I can find my own way home." Kenzi could feel the general tension but at the same time familiarity to the banter. "You have a bike, what kind?"

"Harley Sportster." Medi looked at Kenzi.

"Nice, I hope you have rumble pipes on it." She moved over and perched on the back of the couch. "Every Harley needs rumble pipes."

"No, I have those on my V-rod." Medina chuckled. "Chromed the shit out of it though." She offered an alternative for appraisal.

"I can only comment on it when you drive me home." Kenzi grinned, seeing the way Trevor rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen.

-x-

Kenzi couldn't help but half skip, half walk through the club house door, unintentionally loudly for 3:30 am, then again she wasn't expecting anyone to be home. She was feeling slightly drunk, adrenaline giddy and practically awesome.

"Hello home." She announced happily as she wrestled with her jacket momentarily, kicking the door closed as she did so.

"Kenzi?" Bo came around the corner holding a cup of coffee. She appraised the inebriated state of her best friend and gave a soft smile. "You want help with the boots?" She laughed lightly seeing how long it was taking her to get the jacket off.

"Bo-Bo?" Kenzi paused leaning against one of the support struts beaming at her best friend for a moment, though in an instant the look turned into one of worry. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your girly, with the hot one, getting all sweaty. You didn't fight did you?" Kenzi stumbled forward one arm still tangled in her jacket. "It's too early for you two to fight, you're all smiley after being together and all glow-y." She waved her hand in the zone of Bo's face.

"We didn't fight, she had to work." Bo corrected reaching out to catch her best friend's arm and free it from the jacket. "There was much glowing before she was called out." She explained not wanting Kenzi to worry. "You look like you've had a much better night though, how was the kegger?"

"So totally awesome." Kenzi leaned forward putting her head against Bo's. "There was free booze, the air was like 50% green, the cops raided us, I ran across a two roof tops, hid out in some weird Harvard dudes apartment." She slung her arm onto Bo's shoulder. "Then rode a Sportster across Matney Park."

"Wow, sounds... exciting, and wait you ran across roof tops?" Bo looked at her with a certain amount of concern.

"Well we had to get out of the area, the last thing I wanted to do was get picked up by the popo." Kenzi pulled back a little and blinked her bright blue eyes at her bestie.

"No you didn't, especially since Dyson's new partner is such a super bitch, he probably wouldn't have been able to bail you out right away with her watching." Bo pointed out the soft reality of how things had changed now that Hale was the Ash. "Bottom line you had fun though yeah?"

"Fun with a capital F, though it would have been better if you had been there babe." She grinned at the succubus, "Though probably not for you." She winked. "The new crew Ozzie hangs with is pretty cool."

"Well why don't we get you ready for bed and you can tell me all about them?" Bo offered when suddenly the door to the clubhouse quietly opened again, and a clearly very inebriated Mesmer tried to sneak into the club house.

"Oh, you're both up." He had to lean against the post to stay upright. "Is the clam slam over?"

"Hey don't refer to my friend and her girlfriend's lady parts as shellfish any more." Kenzi stepped forward and poked Vex in his 'bad' shoulder. "It's not funny or cute it's just rude." She objected. "Bo and Lauren make love, all be it noisy, groany, bangy, panty and sometimes screamy love, it's still sweet and beautiful."

"The bird's drunker than I am." Vex made the appraisal squinting one eye. "Bugger, did you give her a bigger allowance then me? I told you that's not fair."

"I am taking Kenzi to bed you can sleep on the couch." Bo gently turned Kenzi's shoulders towards the stairs.

"You're just jealous because you have to pay people to spank you!" Kenzi baited the Mesmer over her shoulder as she moved with Bo.

"Ease up now I was only jokin' before, a bloke could get really hurt by that." Vex looked at her with a drunken frown. "I only paid those girls because they really knew what they were doing love, it's not an amateur sport, you need professionals."

"Oh I could beat you." Kenzi offered before Bo managed to push her up the stairs.

"I'll remind you of that in the morning, I expect your little hands could leave a right good welt." Vex teased after then dryly, laughing at the stare he got from the Succubus just as she went out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Two**

By: The RainbowWriters

-x-

"So what you are saying," Tamsin paused as she let her eyes pan over Lauren's body for a long moment making no attempt to hide her obvious stare of appraisal. "Doctor." She emphasized the word as she shifted the weight of her hips slightly and tipped her head, her eyes coming to coolly rest on the other blonde's brown ones. "Is that the human's inside the estate were definite succubus kills?"

"No." Lauren didn't shift under Tamsin's gaze. "What I am saying is that a fae, with succubus or incubus like powers was responsible for their deaths." She looked briefly at Dyson who had been silent so far since she had passed both detectives the findings of her examinations. "But we all know such life draining powers aren't limited to the Incubi genus." She added still looking at Dyson.

"Thanks for this." Finally the wolf looked up from the small collection of papers in his hand and nodded at Lauren. "And Elder Heralder?"

"Decapitation." Lauren summed up easily. "Nothing ''Fae' specific about it, not even in the choice of weapon." She added with a soft shake of her head. "It wasn't a one strike blow, and the failed attempts suggest a short standard sized blade."

"Side kick sized Katana type length?" Tamsin offered dryly.

Lauren's eyes went immediately back to Tamsin for a second, growing wide for a second as she looked quickly back at Dyson.

"You can't seriously think that Bo has anything do to with this." Lauren's voice was full of shock. "Dyson?" She stared at the wolf. "She was with me the whole evening." She added turning back to look at the blonde, whose look never changed the whole time.

"Sounds a little long for a doctor's appointment." Tamsin replied with a subtle smirk. "Late too, house call?" She offered maintaining a mostly neutral tone and look, though her eyes sparkled with internal amusement.

"Tamsin." The was a certain level of warning to Dyson's low level growl as he looked at his partner.

"I just didn't know that Light Fae medical coverage was so, all encompassing." The blonde blinked innocently at Lauren with a sweet smile. "Or is this just an extra service you're offering to the unaligned on behest of the Ash, an incentive to choose a team perhaps?"

Dyson suddenly cupped his hand under Tamsin's elbow and pulled the slender blonde back from Lauren.

"You have to stop this." He growled at her his voice low and angry. "I don't know what kind of deal The Morrigan has made, or what strings have been pulled to even allow you in here, but they will be cut before you can blink if you piss off the wrong people, and believe me you mess with her, and you will piss off the wrong people really quickly."

"She's just a human, why does anyone in here care about the feelings of a human? Seems to me that the rumours of the light going soft are true." Tamsin bit back with a tight scowl. "And what do you care what I say or do to her? From where I'm standing isn't she the one who's replaced you in the succubus' bed?"

"That has nothing to do with this." Dyson's voice was still full of thinly veiled warning. "The Doctor maybe a human but she has earned the respect of a lot of those around you. Watch your step."

Tamsin looked at the wolf for a moment as a smile spread across her lips.

"That almost sounds like you care." Her voice filled with amused pleasure as she glanced over her shoulder to where Lauren was stood exactly where the two detectives had left her. The blonde's comment obviously having effected her as she had withdrawn a little to a typically classic defensive pose with her arms wrapped around her body and her head tipped slightly down.

The blonde detective turned back to Dyson.

"Really you let that take Bo from you?" Tamsin shook her head as she turned and began to walk away towards the exit.

Dyson let her leave, his jaw flexing involuntarily for a moment as she moved before he breathed out and turned back to Lauren.

"I'm sorry." He began as he walked back to stand in front of her.

Silently Lauren shook her head, though it was clear from her body language that the whole interaction had unsettled her.

"Thank you for this." He held up the papers in his hand again. "You should head home, you look tired." He added thoughtfully glancing at his watch. "It's already passed nine."

"I should check with the Ash." Lauren shook her head.

"Of course." He nodded and backed up a little suddenly short of something to say that wouldn't sound awkward or trite.

-x-

"Wow my head kinda hurts." Kenzi squinted at Bo, who was just finishing pulling up the zipper of her boot as she leaned her foot up on the bed. Kenzi who was still stretched out on the succubus' bed in her pyjamas' rubbed her eyes to bring her best friend into a clearer focus. "Is it morning already?"

"Considering when you got in, no." Bo smiled at her as she leaned over to ruffle Kenzi's dark hair. "I am just popping out for a while, I won't be long, stay in bed, sleep off your hang over." The succubus encouraged. "It's not even ten yet." She added.

"Is everything okay?" Kenzi checked with a slightly concerned frown.

"Yeah. Just some crazy stuff happened last night in the 'Fae' world and I want to do some follow up." Bo gave her soft assurances. "Not to mention I want to check on Lauren." She added. "She was up all night and I just got a call from her to let me know Hale just let her go home."

"Make sure you let her sleep." Kenzi teased with a grin as she pulled a pillow under her head and folded it into the right shape for optimum comfort.

Bo smiled back and shook her head.

"I am going to tuck her in and make sure she has everything she needs to get the rest she needs." The succubus countered. "I can be good." She held up her hands innocently. "It's not my fault that my girlfriend is deliciously irresistible and amazing in bed." She gave a soft groan and rolled her eyes.

"Bo." Kenzi opened a blue eye and looked at her bestie. "Do not work yourself up before you even get there."

"You're right, I so should have opted for a cold shower this morning." Bo breathed out a quick hard breath.

"I think you should switch to cold showers permanently." Kenzi gave another soft laugh. "Really, remember she's one of me not one of you. She actually needs sleep to survive, I heard once you can go insane after something like 72 hrs if a human doesn't sleep."

"Really?" Bo actually frowned at Kenzi as she looked at her but then smiled. "It's not like I don't let her sleep Kenz." She shook her head. "We're just very physical right now."

"Bowsie, relax." Kenzi actually gave her a soft smile. "I was joking mostly, I know that you'd never purposely do anything to hurt Lauren, like ever." She underlined. "And its normal to be all touchy feelie in the early days, enjoy it. Ride her till she tells you to get off." She winked at her best friend. "She loves it as much as you do clearly."

Bo literally beamed at her best friend for a minute and flicked out the bottom of her free flowing dark hair.

"I'm so happy Kenzi, I lie in bed next to her when she's sleeping and just watch her sometimes and she's so beautiful." Bo leaned against the post of the bed.

"You sound like every Chick Flick I've ever seen, I'm happy for you." Kenzi actually sat up in bed. "I mean really, I am. I know I've had my issues with Lauren in the past but I've seen more of the real Lauren and I get that she loves you. But for the record I will still hit her with a shovel if she hurts you." She grinned.

"I know you've got my back." Bo smiled thankfully at the dark haired woman still curled up in her bed. "I need to talk to Dyson about everything." The succubus frowned slightly. "Whenever I can talk to him without his new bitch of a partner present."

"When you're back later you have to tell me about this woman, so far you haven't mentioned her without using the word Bitch so I'm dying to know how bad she is." Kenzi admitted her curiosity was definitely peaked. "I'm also thinking up derogatory names to sling at her."

"I doubt you'll be able to come up with anything that makes her even blink." Bo shook her head. "She's that cold. I don't know what type of Fae she is but it's probably something ice related." The succubus paused to adjust the lay of her top and fuss with her hair for a second time. "Going back to Dyson." She paused and looked at Kenzi for a moment. "Have you noticed anything, different about him?" She asked of her best friend with a slightly confused frown dancing on her brow.

"Different no, but then again I haven't actually seen him that much." Kenzi gripped the mattress under her hand out of view under the covers. "Why? Does he seem different?"

"Something does." Bo nodded bringing her hands together to play with them for a moment. "About him, his aura." She stopped and then laughed softly. "But then everything has this glow right now." She laughed harder and rolled her eyes. "And oh God I sound like a love struck teenager."

"You do, so go on and go watch your lady love sleep." Kenzi encouraged her. "And whatever this case is, let Dyson and his new Ice Queen do the work for a change." She laid back down on the pillow. "If Vex is alive down there, tell him not to try and crawl in here with me."

"Threatening his junk is effective." Bo smiled as she took long steps towards the door patting Kenzi's legs through the covers as she past. "I'll bring home coffee when I come back." She promised with a wink.

-x-

It had been easy for Bo to assess when Lauren had opened the door for her that the blonde was tired. Probably nearing exhaustion after her long night dealing with the scene at the estate. For that reason Bo had purposely guided her up to bed, even helped the blonde get out of her clothes and then got into bed with her.

"You need to sleep and this is how our evening was supposed to end." Bo assured her as she cuddled the blonde in close to her own body. "Consider me your girlfriend pillow."

"You probably have a thousand and one more important things to be doing right now." Lauren's words completely belied her actions as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder, draped her hand across her stomach and her leg over the succubus thigh.

"Nothing is more important than you." Bo used the arm she had around Lauren's back to pull her a little closer still. "I'm sorry about Tamsin this morning, that bitch has it out for me."

"She made it quite clear how she feels about me this morning too." Lauren closed her eyes as she relaxed against Bo's body.

"I'll talk to her." Bo felt a roll of anger go through her, after all if this new detective wanted a pissing contest as Dyson had called it, she'd prove no one could piss further than the succubus. "And I'll talk to Dyson to have him talk to her, she needs to learn some manners."

"It's not worth it Bo, she's Dark Fae, everything she does, says, is to get a reaction." The blonde didn't move as she spoke. "And to be honest Dyson did try to reel her in."

"Well that at least makes me happy." Bo admitted the true fact, despite the circumstance she expected Dyson to understand what was right in the situation. "Now no more talk of bitchy pants, all I am worried about is you getting some sleep." She let her hand sweep up and down Lauren's back.

"How long can you stay?" Lauren's body became a little heavier where it rested against the succubus'.

"All day if you want." Bo assured her. "Sleep baby, I'm not going anywhere." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You don't have to stay when I'm asleep, I know you have things to do." Lauren's voice began to get sleepy and weaker as sleep began pulling at her consciousness. "I love that you're here right now."

"I love you." Bo whispered placing a kiss onto blonde hair and leaving her face close so that her breathing could be felt against Lauren's scalp. She closed her own eyes, not in the lest bit tired but immersing her senses in the closeness of the blonde.

-x-

"Oh and the hangover queen awakes, afternoon love." Vex laughed loudly as Kenzi came down the stairs moving straight to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. "Need medication for that?" He asked deliberately cranking up the volume on the TV.

"Have you always loved being an ass hole to everyone?" Kenzi questioned finding an old pizza crust on the island that she threw at him, managing to make it land in his lap.

"I've refined it into an art that I am quite proud of." The Mesmer picked the crust off his dark jeans, sniffed it momentarily before biting the end off it and chewing it. "Have you always enjoyed interfering in things that you have no business in?" He returned the question back to Kenzi perching his chin on the back of the couch to watch Kenzi make her drink.

"And what pray tell do you think isn't my business?" Kenzi poured the coffee from the machine into her cup praying it hadn't been made too long ago.

"The Fae, we're none of your business human." He pointed out clearly. "But that doesn't stop you tramping around in those pin heels of yours with wolf boy on a leash, treating the architect of peace like a freaking garden gnome. And don't get me started on how you treat the new Ash, because the word whipping boy is going to come out of my mouth and I might be up on charges that even I can't wiggle out of."

Kenzi gave him an icy stare for a long moment before she walked around and plucked the converter out of his hand.

"Coming from a broken Mesmer who isn't even wanted anymore by his own side or else why is he squatting in my house like a homeless orphan child." Kenzi hissed the words at him. "And for the record, you Fae are in our human world, living off us, using us, killing us. I'm just evening the score by being a human who knows not to put you all on the little pedestals you think you're entitled too."

"How do you know who this world belonged to first, considering which one of us has the longer life span, I'd wager this world is Fae's after all." Vex pouted when Kenzi took away the TV remote. "The succubus needs to get you in hand. A nice little dog collar would suit you and a stiff chain."

"Really if you came first what the hell did you feed off of? No, we came first, fae like you are just a cancer eating off us." Kenzi glared more at him. "Now why don't you actual do something useful and clean up after yourself? It's called earning your keep, puppy."

"I'm not a bloody puppy, I'm a Rottweiler baby." He gave Kenzi a salacious smile. "All testosterone and aggression."

"Yeah." Kenzi made the dismissive noise. "You're going to be a rottweiler with a dust rag, get moving." She urged him.

"Watch the arm love, watch the arm." The Mesmer shielded the injured limb dramatically as he rolled off the couch to do what every Kenzi asked of him.

-x-

Lauren had quickly fallen asleep curled into and laid on Bo's body obviously completely comfortable and comforted with her lover's presence. The succubus to had found a strange sense of balance and peace in the softly lit quiet room, that was filled with just them. That was until the phone in her pants pocket began to vibrate against her thigh.

Very carefully she pulled it out and pushed it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered in a hushed tone.

"Bo?" Dyson's voice was filled with a certain level of concern as he replied. "Where are you? I've just driven by the club house and your car isn't there." He pointed out. "Are you at the Dal?"

"No, I'm at my girlfriend's. What do you need?" Bo checked that so far she hadn't disturbed the deep slumber the blonde was in.

"To talk to you." The wolf replied simply. "Would there be a good place?"

"No, I'll meet you in the Dal in the hour." Bo regretfully made the offer. "This is important right?" She checked.

"Of course it is." Dyson confirmed. "Have you forgotten what happened last night? Or why I have a Dark Fae partner right now?" His tone stiffened slightly.

"She's not coming is she?" Bo checked the one last fact, if Tamsin was going to be there she needed to pep talk herself for this for sure.

"No, she's tied up with something." Dyson caught on right away to who the succubus was alluding too. "And Bo don't bring your girlfriend."

"See you at the Dal." Bo hung up on him, keeping in a groan of discontentment. "Lauren? Lauren, baby?" She began softly not wanting to leave the blonde without at least explaining that she had to go work on the case.

"Binary algorithms." The blonde mumbled slightly nuzzling closer to Bo.

"Close." Bo gave a soft laugh and rubbed her hand over the blonde's back. "I've been called in to help with your murder case." She tried to explain softly. "How about I leave you right here? And I'll come back in a few hours with something yummy to eat?"

"Eat me later." Lauren nodded her agreement clearly not waking up.

"I will do that for sure." Bo began to carefully disentangle her body. "Just stay asleep, I'll be back to eat you before you know it." She whispered with a light laugh leaning in once she had mostly extracted herself to kiss the blonde on the forehead. "I love you."

-x-

As the succubus might have expected Dyson was already waiting for her when she arrived at her grandfather's way station, sitting not at the bar but at a booth away from the generally crowd that milled around. Bo's dark eyes also noticed he had already ordered them drinks.

With a slight wave to Trick, she moved over to the booth and slid in.

"So what's so important?" Bo asked with a smile. "Need my help after all."

"I needed to talk to you without my new partner adding her brand of..." He paused trying to work out exactly how to phrase the next part of his sentence.

"Mixed Martial Bitchiness into the conversation?" Bo gave a tight smirk.

"She's a Valkyrie Bo, they're not famous for self control or their tempers." Dyson pointed out as he reached to pick up his bottle of beer and take a light drink from it. "And she's here with a purpose which makes her dangerous." He added a frown creasing his brow as he slipped his hand into the paper folder that was on the table between them. "Which leads me nicely to my first question." He eased out a sheet of photo paper and slid it across to Bo. "Have you ever seen this man?"

Bo reached and took it studying the face intently for a minute, trying to push down a certain vague air of familiarity that the face had, before she slid it back at him.

"Still no." Bo repeated her original answer.

"Okay." He tempered the breath he let slip out between his lips as he slipped the photograph away. "Do you want to know who he is?" He asked his eyes coming up to look at Bo, the question asked in a quiet concerned voice.

"Yes, I would because whoever killed him is clearly trying to frame it as me to the dark Fae and I don't like the fact this poor guy is hurt or that I'm being targeted." Bo summed up her feelings on the issue.

"He's not dead Bo, he's in a coma." Dyson pointed out the subtle difference. "In fact the dark are doing everything they can to make sure he doesn't end up dead, so that he can tell them exactly who did this to him." He went on.

"I'm sorry, I misspoke but fundamentally I'm still pissed for the same reason. Someone hurt this poor guy, this..." She looked at him waiting for a name.

"David." Dyson gave the name when prompted.

"David... looks like an okay guy but whoever hurt him did it in front of my grandfather's bar. Doesn't that strike you as a little coincidental Dyson? Because really if I was going to start attacking Dark Fae do you think I'd start doing it outside of Trick's way station?" Bo pointed out the other enormous red flag in her brain. "My guess is still whoever hurt David, killed the light Fae elder and his humans."

Dyson leaned back in his chair for a moment his eyes on the succubus opposite him.

"When was the last time you fed Bo?" He asked, his voice low, his eyes narrowing slightly as he seemed to more examine her than look at her.

Bo gave a huff and wracked her brain.

"Just before I was thrown in Hecuba." Bo gave the honest answer. "I'm only just starting to feel hungry today... what does that have to do with anything?"

"You look and you're acting a little erratic, I was going to say something last night but I put it down to Tamsin just riling you up. I know that you've made a commitment to Lauren." He lowered his voice slightly. "But you're a succubus, a human cannot sustain you and given how tired she was when I saw her this morning I doubt you'll be able to feed off her today."

Bo didn't know how to respond to that for a moment, but clearly to Dyson his comment did not sit well with her.

"What on earth makes you think I'm feeding from Lauren?" Bo snapped the words at him finally.

"You've chosen her." Dyson said with a frown. "As the mate of a succubus it's part of her role." He shook his head slightly. "Bo I wasn't trying to start a fight with my observation." He added quickly, "Quite the opposite actually, I was more concerned, for both of you." He put his hand over Bo's on the table.

"What is up with you?" Bo snatched her hand back. "I don't feed from Lauren, I have never fed from Lauren. I will feed, safely without hurting anyone. Now is there anything I can really do to help you with this case?"

"I was just offering to help." Dyson pulled his hand back, slower than Bo had. "I have chi to spare."

"We both know how ultra complicated that is Dyson." Bo shook her head at him and gave a sigh. "Look thank you for the offer, I get that you want to help but... I can't." She shook her head again. "I promise I will feed, safely... soon." She added the proviso and let a moment of silence linger before she spoke again. "Lauren didn't get a chance to fill me in yet, did you find anything useful last night? Any leads?"

The wolf sat up a little again and flipped open the folder this time and slid out more photographs and paper work, pushing three pictures towards Bo of the three humans from the estate. It was obvious just from the colour stills that the kills were similar at least to ones she could have made.

"Lauren confirmed that they had the life energy drained from them." Dyson frowned a little, "The elder was decapitated." He added the somewhat glaringly different COD for the Fae. "The even odder aspect of the crime is that a number of items were stolen from the estate, though none of them had any value, Fae value that is. Street value is a different matter, but as far as being important in our world, nothing."

"None of this adds up to anything that makes sense. As you seemed to just say, I'm sure this elder had a lot of expensive relics in his home and what they stole the silverware?" Bo checked she was getting the basic feel of this right.

"That brings me round to the next reason we're here." Dyson frowned again and looked up at Bo. "Do you know exactly where Kenzi was last night?"

"Exactly, not exactly. I know she was out drinking with her friend Ozzie and some of his crew why?" She looked at him concerned.

"Because our mob squad have started a new technique called mob flash photography, which is where before they rush in to break up a mob or an illegal party for example, they take random photographs of it on arrival, in the hopes that when developed they can identify and follow up with some of the offenders." The wolf's hand moved back to the folder and pulled out a dark somewhat grainy photograph. "And I'm good with boots and skinny jeans." His finger pressed on a point in the shot as he slid it across the table top towards Bo.

As the wolf had seen, it was clear that the very skinny legs and metal laden high heeled boots were Kenzi's even to Bo.

"Wait she did mention her rave was raided, her drunken ramblings mentioned something about jumping across roof tops and hiding in this university guys apartment and then riding through a park on a motorcycle. I only got a drunk run down." Bo frowned at the picture. "Is she in trouble?"

"Normally nothing that a quick word about getting out early wouldn't cover, but this isn't normal." Dyson's frown was still hard. "The raid gang found five beer casks on site, all bearing the Heralder coat of arms. Exactly five casks of beer had been stolen from Elder Heralder's estate."

"What?" Bo's eyes went wide and then she put her hand on the table. "Kenz got a text from Ozzie, out of the blue saying some friends had got some hot kegs and there was a party he could get her into for free. She didn't have anything to do with even arranging the party and besides Dyson..." She frowned hard. "The only reason she went to the party was to hang out with humans and get away from our fae shit for a few hours. If she'd known it had Fae relations she wouldn't have been there."

"This is all a mess Bo." Dyson admitted shaking his head as he looked at the succubus. "How close is Kenzi to the people that organized this party?"

"Other than Ozzie, none that I know of but..." Bo looked at him seriously. "Let me talk to Kenzi, if anyone can find out the truth about where they got those kegs its her. Where they did the pick up, what the seller looked like, how much they paid... I'll get her to find out anything she can for you. You know she's not mixed up in this Dyson."

"Of course." The wolf agreed with a nod. "But right now a Light Fae elder is dead, and we don't even have an official Ash." He breathed out, showing his dis-pleasure with the whole situation. "Unofficially the old families are nervous." He lowered his voice a little. "I need you to keep a low profile Bo, after the Hecuba mission you're a little high profile, give yourself time to sink down again."

"Then I'll just get Kenzi on hunting down the info and stay out of the way." Bo gave a nod. "On another note, any idea why suddenly you've been placed with a dark fae Valkyrie?"

"Her story is some light fae dark fae out reach program, the real reason..." Dyson shook his head. "Who knows." He admitted. "And I know you're probably going to take this the wrong way but..." Again he paused. "Try to be cognisant of who Lauren is when you're in mixed company." He glanced around them. "You maybe unaligned Bo, but she isn't."

"I get it." Bo tried not to let her tone reflect her annoyance at the comment but it did. "And I bet your partner would just be itching to rat her out for cavorting with the enemy just to piss me off. Her and I, there is going to be a fight, you know that right? And I'm going to wipe that smug smile off her face when it happens."

Dyson leaned in close.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, because Hale confided in me personally but..." He frowned as if reconsidering what he was going to say.

"But?" Bo urged him immediately.

"You might need to keep yourself together and calm soon." His voice was heavy with warning. "Going back to what I mentioned earlier," He checked around them again. "I know from Hale that he's received a personal request from the Morrigan to..." Again Dyson's eyes darted quickly around the bar.

"To?" Bo felt her body almost press out of the seat to lean closer to him in order to urge him to continue.

"Borrow Lauren." Dyson met his eyes with Bo's.

"For what? And if Hale is even thinking of saying yes I'll march right back into his Ash room back there and explain to him why it's not going to happen?" Bo's whole body locked with anxiety.

"To help David." Dyson summed up with a breath his eyes still on Bo's.

"Fine, have David shipped to Lauren, she is not going into the Dark Fae Compound. Do they even have a compound or just Evony's tower of power?" Bo locked her jaw.

"Yes they have a compound." Dyson sighed. "And Hale hasn't decided what he's going to do about the request yet, he has some time, not a lot but some." The wolf gathered up the papers littering the table top. "But Bo, whatever he decides, you have to go along with, do you understand?" He paused and looked at the succubus his jaw locked.

"Are you kidding me? Right now it looks like the entire Dark Fae is setting me up and then for the first time in history they want my girlfriend to come help doctor one of theirs? Once the Morrigan has her in that compound what assurance does Hale have Lauren will ever come back? None, that's what because if the Morrigan did keep her, he's not about to go to war to get her back now is he?" Bo finally did push up a bit out of her chair. "If any of you expect me to sit by while Lauren is used as a war pawn, you are clearly forgetting I'm not one of yours to order around."

"Bo." Dyson reached out again and put his hand over hers. "Humans are not worth waging war over, any war, any side." His voice was a low growl. "Dark, light or unaligned." He outlined.

"Wrong!" Bo leaned across closer to him, getting into his face. "To the unaligned they are the most important thing to wage war over. You need to remember Dyson that while I appreciate you trying to help me, I don't do things just because you tell me too, I won't fall into line because that's what you do." She gave him a light growl of her own before pulling back and standing up. "I love Lauren and I won't let her be used by either side every again." She put down the ultimatum feeling her skin burning hot with anger.

"You need to feed." He called out loudly. "You're imbalanced and reckless right now."

"What's your fucking excuse then?" Bo continued to stalk away, putting up her hand to give him the middle finger as she headed to the exit needing to get some air.

-x-

Kenzi was laid on her back on the couch, her legs hanging of the arm bouncing to the bass rhythm that was pounding through the large earphones that were around her head and over her ears. Her eyes closed as her head popped along to the track she was listening to her fingers drumming against her flat stomach. Obviously in blissful enjoyment of the moment, and also obviously alone.

"Kenzi?" Bo tried first to call out loudly and then resorted to kicking the couch in order to ruse the other woman out of her rock solitude.

"Oh hey!"Kenzi scrambled up into a sitting position and pulled the earphones so that they hung around her neck. "Bo-Bo." She said in greeting, her smile wide. "You took your time." She began the intro to a little sexy dance manoeuvre in her place. "Can't guess what you've been up to." She added a soft boom chugga drum beat to her 'dance'.

"Not exactly, Kenzi we need to talk." Bo moved around to the couch and lifted her best friend's legs out of the way. "I just had to get an earful of crap from Dyson, but long painful story short, your rave from last night. You were caught in the pictures the cops took of the scene when they first rolled in."

"Shit." Kenzi balled up her hand into a small fist and pulled her earphones completely off. "How much trouble am I in?" She turned and blinked big blue eyes at her best friend.

"Not as much as you could be if Dyson's new partner knew how to recognize your skinny leg in a stylish pair of boots as the wolf does. Your face isn't in the picture they got, so they don't exactly know it was you but..." Bo frowned. "The beer kegs your friends had Kenz, they were stolen from a light Fae elder's house, the one who was murdered yesterday."

"Shit balls just how much bad news have did you get from the D man today?" Kenzi shook her head and rubbed her hands on her thighs. "I have no idea where the beer came from, I mean I can call Ozzie and ask." She looked at Bo to see if this was indeed what she wanted from her.

"Yes please, make it clear Dyson isn't interested in them or their rave, just where the beer came from. I need to know whatever they know, where they met them, what they looked like, what they drove it in." Bo explained the outline of what was needed. "It might be the only lead we have right now to finding out who did this."

"What the doc came up with nothing?" Kenzi frowned. "Usually she's all digestive secretions and fae specific markers."

"Everything the doc came up with pointed to a fae from the incubus or succubus genus." Bo's mouth pulled into a deep frown. "There was also another attack, on a dark fae who is now in a coma, same telltale feeding pattern. Someone is trying to frame me I think."

"What?" Kenzi looked at her best friend with wide blue eyes. "Your mom's back?" She jumped to the immediate and only conclusion she could think of.

"I guess that's a possibility." Bo hadn't thought of this and was forced to give a nod. "There is so much shit going on right now Kenzi." She sighed and leaned back against the couch hard. "Apparently the Morrigan has also requested Lauren from..."

"Ooh wait." Kenzi pushed up off the couch. "Before the list of gloom continues." She jogged and slid her way over to the fridge and pulled off the front of it a bright pink note. She coughed to clear her throat. "My darling Bo..." She read from it with a big grin. "Lauren called before you think I'm suddenly pronouncing undying love for you succubunny." She added walking forward a little. "Slight change of plan lover." Kenzi curled her tongue around the word lover teasingly, her face a bright grin as she continued to read. "The Ash has called me back to the compound, I'll come to the club house after for our 'meal'." Kenzi reached the couch and held out the pink note. "Kiss kiss, all my love and adrenaline?" The blue eyed young woman arched her eyebrow. "Really? She even leave love messages with scientific undertones?"

Unfortunately instead of Bo being as amused at the younger woman was, she wasn't, and she reached instead to her phone.

"I have to call Hale... the Morrigan wants Lauren loaned to the dark fae... if he has called her for that..." She didn't finish as the other end was picked up by the pleasant sounding Siren.

-x-

"Well at least he assures me he's not stupid enough to send Lauren to the Morrigan." Bo hung up the phone with a sigh and looked at Kenzi, who had managed to make herself popcorn and was munching it as she waited for her best friend to stop her pow wow with the Ash. "She's looking over medical records to see if there is any verbal instructions she can offer." She finally picked up the note from the table where Kenzi had finally abandoned it and then tucked it into her pocket. "Everything is so screwed up right now." She sighed again looking at her best friend. "Do you know the other thing Dyson had the audacity to say to me? That I need to feed, that I'm strung out and edgy. He even went so far as to suggest that Lauren was too tired to feed from today, as if he thought I fed from Lauren."

"Well it's not so much of a stretch to think you'd be feeding from the girl you're riding like fifty times a day, is it?" Kenzi asked trying not to push her luck with her best friend. "You're a succubus, sex and feeding kinda like playing the guitar and singing, they just go together, don't they?"

"No, I play the guitar with Lauren, I don't sing too." Bo explained her reality with the strange analogy. "First of all she's human and second I could never do anything that might hurt her and feeding might hurt her."

"Last time I checked your favourites Marco the limo driver and Chaz the construction worker were human too." Kenzi pointed out. "And you took her along with us to the Garuda stand off babe, that's about as dangerous as it got. You're in charge of those luscious lips thanks to the Doc, isn't it right she gets to feel them in action?"

Bo of course found that she had to think about this idea for a minute. For so long the idea of feeding from Lauren had just well been off limits. At first it had been a necessity as the Succubus herself hadn't been in control of her own power. But as Kenzi had pointed out, she had several humans she fed from periodically and they weren't any worse for wear.

"I have to think about it, figure out my mind scape on this whole feed off Lauren thing." Bo made the admission. "Either way Dyson wants me to keep a lower profile until this murder gets sorted out, starting with you working on getting that info okay?"

"Can do, now, do you want me to call Chaz? It's his afternoon off and if the lovely doctor is due in after her meeting you can follow your nutri-shake with a real meal." Kenzi winked at her best friend. "And no I don't mean feed of Lauren, just eating her in the usual way you two do." She rolled her eyes before her best friend jumped to any negative conclusion.

"No I'm fine, I'm going to have a shower." Bo shook her head standing as well. "And for the record Kenz, it's not just a girl thing, if none of the boys you've dated have eaten you, you need a better class of boys." She teased before jogging up the stairs.

"You're gross and I've so been eaten!" Kenzi shouted after her best friend with a pout. "Just no where near recently enough." She added quietly with a hard sigh as she moved to pick up the two empty cans that she had left on the coffee table.

-x-

Wrapped in her kimono, her hair still wet Bo pulled open really not at all expecting to see the person stood behind it.

"I'm not really sure why I'm surprised to find you living somewhere like this." Tamsin looked passed Bo into the club house for a second and then focused on the succubus. "Sorry did I interrupt a snack?" There wasn't even a glimmer of apology in her tone or eyes.

"No." Bo purposely didn't move out of the doorway and also didn't make any polite offers to invite her in. "What do you want?" She struck right at the point.

"Investigation follow up." The athletic blonde shifted in her place a little her eyes travelling up and down Bo briefly. "I wanted to check the specifics of your alibi." She clarified.

"I thought this kinda work was done with a partner, or did you just want the opportunity to prod me on your on?" Bo leaned against the door frame still not moving out of the way. Intentionally she let the blonde appraise her as much as she wanted, reading that even though the dark fae probably wasn't that into her, she was intrigued sexually at least.

"Oh believe me I'm not that interested in prodding you, on my own or in a group situation." Tamsin let her eyes linger again on Bo's body. "Like I think I told you before I'm a little picky about what I stick my fingers into." She slowly ran the fingers of her hand through her hair at her temple feigning a check on if it was still secure in it's pony tail. "I had heard that my partner had already gone through a few things with your solo earlier, I just felt it was catch up time." She added with a soft smile.

"Let me recap then; I still don't know the dark fae who was hurt, David I believe Dyson called him." Bo's mouth curled up into a one sided smirk knowing that despite her words, Tamsin wasn't quite the hard assed unaffected bitch she was trying to play herself off as. "I still don't have a clue who would have killed those four people at that estate, though I did offer your partner any help I could and I'll say the same to you." She purposely rounded up the parts of her conversation with the wolf she was even going to acknowledge to Tamsin.

"Do you enjoy having a wolf curled around your little finger? That you can tweak and manipulate at will?" Tamsin eyed Bo again this time with a look of curiosity more than contempt. "Does it add to the turn on?"

"Look let's clear something up right now, despite what you think, my genus doesn't define who I am. I'm not sleeping with everyone I know, I'm not swaying everyone in my path and I certainly don't have Dyson curled around my finger." Bo gave her a polite smile. "If I did he wouldn't have stopped me from punching you in the face last night." She reminded the detective of the small fact.

"On the contrary, that just tells me that it's partially at least mutual." Tamsin bit back with an amused half smile.

"You know really you should be thanking me, if I hadn't of killed the Garuda you wouldn't have gotten the chance to continue being a brittle social misfit like you are right now." Bo continued to meet her word for word.

"And you're going to ride that little victory forever aren't you." Tamsin look turned a little cooler and was probably thrown by Bo's bright loud laughter.

"Honey I didn't solve a case, I saved the world, I get a few rounds of one upmanship." Bo laughed more and then sighed. "Oh for God sake come in then, I'm not going to freeze at the door just so I don't have to listen to you insult my decor." She finally moved backwards. "You want a coffee?" She headed into the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Tamsin actually managed a level of faux politeness. "So the you admit that the dark is supposed to just over look your little over feed in lieu of it's massive debt to the great 'Garuda Slayer'." The blonde spoke as she followed Bo into the club house, her eyes tracking all over, silently appraising all she saw.

"No I don't admit anything, and I especially don't expect the Dark to give me anything." Bo went about making her coffee. "Which in fact, if you want one of your side is occupying my couch most of the time, you want him back?" She gave a grin. "Because he's free."

"I am sure the Morrigan will claim the Mesmer when she wants him." Tamsin's reply was flat and emotionless. "So you were here, the night Elder Heralder was slain?" Again cool eyes tracked around the large open space. "With your pet." She added.

"Her name is Kenzi." Bo spelled out. "And while you keep humans as pets, I have friends. Would you like to talk to her?" She almost relished the idea of releasing the little firecracker on the Valkyrie.

"Maybe later, but not where you can prompt her." Tamsin smiled tightly at the succubus. "Dr. Lewis was far more fun to talk to alone." She added totally unnecessarily.

"Let's get one thing straight." Bo sauntered around the island. "I don't care who you are, what clan, what side, what badge you carry or even that you have a gun... if you really want to get on my bad side, then continue to mess with Lauren. Because while the rest of the fae are worried about all those things, I'm not."

"You know of all the things that I've found out recently and believe me it's been a sharp learning curve over the last week or so, this is the one I'm having most trouble with." Tamsin turned her back on Bo and walked away from her into the main room, sliding her hands into her pockets as she walked. "Your little obsession with this particular piece of Light Fae chattel." She came to a stop near the television and turned around with a stunning smile on her face. "I mean she's pretty enough," She continued as if seriously thinking about it. "I admit I'd probably try it just to say I did, why have something pretty in the stable if you don't ride it once?" She shrugged.

"You touch Lauren and you won't have to worry about what is in any stable ever again." Bo's tone was icy. "So cut the crap Tamsin, you want me in cuffs cause you're being told I hurt one of yours. All of this school yard name calling is getting old and boring."

"I want you in cuffs because you are dangerous and because you need taking down." Tamsin's reply was just as cutting. "You're a succubus who knows nothing and controls herself even less." The Valkyrie's eyes glittered slightly. "The more time I spend with you the more obvious that is." She added with a look of disdain. She took long strides towards Bo and leaned in close. "And know this, your human lover is a piece of meat, nothing more, nothing less..."

"Now I know what's wrong with you, I frighten you." Bo almost whispered the words, but her underline tone was confident and even held a hint of surprise. "It scares you that I value humans, that I won't pick a side, that I won't just ask how high you want met to jump like every other fae you come across Detective."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Tamsin stepped back slightly and breathed out. She unzipped her leather jacked a little and slipped her hand into it and pulled out a slip of paper. "You said Kenzi Dennis was here, I'd really like to see her now." She expertly unfolded the piece of paper in her hand with long fingers as she held it up. "And I'm afraid she'll be coming with me."

Bo snatched the piece of paper from the blonde's hand and read it quickly.

"And how exactly do I know you didn't print this and sign it yourself?" Bo waved it in the air. "Come back with Dyson, and you can take Kenzi in for questioning."

Tamsin actually just stood there for a moment and looked at Bo.

"Really? You want me to go back to the station, get Dyson and come back, you know if you make me do that I might just add a search warrant to the list of paperwork I bring with me, I think it would be beneficial to the case to get a good look at this place."

"I'll make sure to flush all the drugs and send all the illegal immigrants in my basements making running shoes home." Bo didn't flinch either. "Though are you sure you're not going to get a search warrant just so that you can look in my underwear drawer?" She winked at her.

"I'd rather fuck your human." The blonde hissed as she turned on her heel and stalked to the door. "And I never play with my food." She added pausing as she hauled open the door, nearly walking straight into Lauren who had been about to knock on it. "Oh talking of food. Delivery for the succubus." She turned back to look at Bo briefly.

"Most pharmacies carry Midol, it might help with that permanent PMS you're experiencing." Bo moved as slowly as she dared over to hold out her hand for Lauren, wanting the doctor to know she wasn't the real focus of this bitch fest.

The blonde leaving said nothing in response and the blonde entering frowned obviously more than a little perplexed as she stepped into the club house.

"Bad timing?" She asked of her lover pausing before undoing her jacket.

"No, perfect timing. Detective Angry Pants was just leaving." Bo moved over to help her slide it off, letting out a breath of tension from her encounter. "But is apparently coming back with an arrest warrant for Kenzi and Dyson to prove to me its not just something she printed up to cause trouble."

"I don't understand, an arrest warrant?" Lauren shook her head.

"The other day at the police station, Kenzi may or may not have opened a interrogation room door so I could give Tamsin and Dyson the slip." Bo made the truthful admission. "It's just her grasping at straws, what she really wants is the upper hand to grill Kenzi about where I was the night of the murders. I think she thinks Kenzi is going to lie and she wants to have her in the station to put the pressure on her."

"She is very..." Lauren paused, a slight frown crossing her brow. "Focused." She decided on the most accurate word she could think of for the Valkyrie.

"Makes me think more and more the Morrigan is pulling her strings." Bo admitted with a sigh. "And for the record, if Tamsin tries to interrogate you and is pulling attitude, call in Hale, don't give her the satisfaction of letting her treat you like anything less than you are. Okay?"

"Okay." Lauren nodded with a soft smile as she stepped up to Bo and put her hand on the succubus' chest before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. "Hello there." She said softly. "Did you get my note."

"Yes, I did." Bo's mouth slid into a sexy smile. "I get all your adrenaline do I?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Definitely." Lauren breathed out stepping a little closer. "Though did you have a bath without me?" She put on a soft pout.

"Only a quick shower, but I could have another, I was in the proximity of dirty Valkyrie." Bo pointed out pulling her closer.

"Okay enough ew you two for god'sake." Laughing softly Kenzi jogged into the room pulling on a short jacket as she did so. "Sorry hot lips I'm stealing your Boo." As she went past Kenzi slapped Bo's kimono clad ass. "Get dressed Succula, I need a ride." She continued past them into the kitchen and began to rifle through drawers and cupboards obviously looking for something.

"Where to?" Bo didn't let go of Lauren right away but followed Kenzi with her eyes.

"The Crew's garage." Kenzi replied. "To chill and hang and ask important questions." Suddenly out of the midst of various junk in the cupboard the young woman produced an unopened bottle of whiskey.

"Let me get dressed." She gave a soft laugh at the sudden arrival of the large bottle. "We can drop her off and then I can take you to lunch, oh and Kenz I have to talk to you about Detective Tamsin in the car." She gave an eye roll finally stepping away from Lauren to go upstairs.

"No can do my boobalicious friend." Kenzi shook her head again, "I promised the great Oz man that I would bring my curvalicious bestie so he could oggle the jugs."

"Did you or Ozzie call them jugs?" Bo stopped and gave an unreadable look.

"Ozzie." Kenzi admitted, "I think he was a little overwhelmed and caught out, he'd already called them bazoomers."

"Is breasts that hard to say?" Lauren had to interject with a soft laugh. "You two go find out whatever it is you need to find out, I'll see you at my place later?" She looked at Bo.

"No, you can come." Bo looked at Lauren and then at Kenzi whose eyes went wide as she gave her best the best WTF look in the world.

"Oh yeah for sure." Kenzi nodded and reached into her pocket to get her phone.

"While I appreciate the invitation..." It was Lauren who finally had to interject. "Hanging with a 'crew'..." Just the way she said the word gave her away. "Isn't something I'm likely to manage to pull off, unless you plan on telling them I'm a geeky type who makes illicit drugs which honestly would make me even more uncomfortable. It's fine Bo I have things I can work on at my place."

"Awesome." Kenzi quickly slipped the phone back into her pocket, though she nearly pulled it out again when she saw the disappointed look on her best friend's face that she would be losing out on precious girlfriend time. "Really Bo-Bo Ozzie will run out of staring stamina in no time, you can bail early for sure." She smiled at Bo hoping to make her feel better.

"Let me get dressed." Bo finally relented though she made a motion with her head for Lauren to at least join her upstairs while she was doing so.

-x-

"How dare you?" Dyson slammed Kenzi's arrest warrant down on the table of the interview room he'd dragged the Valkyrie into. "I've had about enough of you trying to sabotage both investigations just because you can't play nice with Bo."

"It's a legitimate warrant for a legitimate crime." Tamsin bit back. "Just because you're too blind to see it, pining for one of them, desperate to hump the leg of the other."

"For the last time let the Bo and me thing go." Dyson growled at her. "This little one upmanship you're trying is just going to led to more questions and possible exposure to the humans working here. After all even if Kenzi did pick the door lock, why the hell did Officer Duncan just let Bo walk out? We have to pick our battles Tamsin and this isn't one of them." He took the paper and ripped it in half. "Besides if you wanted to talk to Kenzi about Bo's alibi, I will call her and get her in here to do just that. Right now there is a bigger picture then just you're desire to nail Bo for hurting the Dumner."

"It would be interesting to see if you were this cool and calm if it were a light fae she'd left in a coma in the street like a piece of trash." Tamsin eyed the wolf coldly.

"Are you forgetting my side has an elder missing his head?" Dyson shot back. "I know how serious this is, and if we find the evidence to prove that Bo has done this, I will drive you to arrest her myself. But we work on facts, and right now all we have is might haves. Bo is the only known fae of her genus in the county but that sure as hell doesn't mean she's the only one here for certain." He stood up again and shook out his shoulders a little. "Now do you want to work this case like a real detective or should I just call the Ash and tell him this little experiment in working with the dark is over?"

"Like you have the authority to do that. We're pawns you and I, we do what they tell us." Tamsin huffed at him.

"Exactly." He agreed with her openly. "So just for a minute, just a minute, doesn't it quirk a little question in that head of yours as to how all of this can so easily look like Bo did it but yet our CSI found not one fingerprint, not a hair, not a spec of dust to link her physically to the scene? Are you really giving Bo that much credit?"

"Bo no." Tamsin shook her head. "But I've read her friends rap sheet, all twenty six pages of it." She countered. "Interesting pet your succubus keeps." She narrowed her eyes a little.

The simple idea that Kenzi was a criminal mastermind made Dyson laugh.

"Yes, Kenzi is interesting but she doesn't have the skills or the abilities to wipe a scene that big of all evidence." Dyson shook his head. "Pick the thirty year old door lock, in a heartbeat..." He motioned to the door. "And, though partly I don't know why I am telling you this, she is right now working for me to talk to her street contacts about how the Heralder kegs made it on the street."

"Convenience reigns supreme for them doesn't it." Tamsin smiled and shook her head. "Looks like I'll just have to go and have my one on one with the Doctor then." The blonde shook her head and slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket.

"You..." He made the word pointed. "Don't go anywhere near the Ash's doctor without me, do you understand? This is not about her connection to Bo, this about her place in the Light Fae, something you seem to be forgetting."

"No there's something you're forgetting pretty boy." Tamsin reached up to her own neck and pulled at the slim chain around it until a pendant not dis-similar to Lauren's, though instead of being a single tree symbol, this had to interlocking symbols rather like a ying-yang, but with a warrior woman and a tree entwined. "Right now, I'm a little bit of both fae." She smirked. "Which means I can do anything I want, or wasn't that message passed on?" Dyson just stared at the pendant cradled in Tamsin's fingers. "Haven't seen one of these for a long, long time have you wolf man?"

"No, I haven't." Dyson made the easy admission. "Fine, go talk to the Doctor. Do whatever you want when you want, but I was trying to make this a real partnership."

"This will be a real partnership when you stop thinking that the thing that did this isn't capable of doing it." Tamsin said coldly as she moved to the door. "When that happens let me know."

-x-

"Kenzi!" Oz pulled open the huge sliding door to the equally huge 'garage' that turned out to be a large oversized warehouse, that was completely outfitted to mend, refit and modify cars. The young man was obviously more than happy to see the raven haired young woman as he grinned madly as she slammed the door of the Camaro and began walking across the parking lot. The sound of a heavy base track playing in the garage filled the back ground with noise, that along with the four cars, one jeep and five other people in the space made it feel very 'busy'.

"Hey Mr. Ozbourne." Kenzi tip tapped her way across the tarmac faster and gave him a quick hug. "I brought the jugs with me." She teased him as Bo followed behind slower.

"Alright." Ozzie's beam became even bright were that possible as Bo also stepped over the threshold of the workspace. "Bo." He greeted her, his eyes instantly falling from hers to her chest.

"Hi Ozzie." Bo smirked as she watched his eyes, admitting to herself his enthusiastic attention wasn't horrible. "So this is the crew eh?" She looked to the building beyond. "Beats our place."

"Oh this is just the workshop." Ozzie backed up slightly moving to where a black BMW was parked over a bay. "You know where we work on the merchandise." He tapped the hood, receiving a grumble from someone who was obviously working on the car in the basement below.

"My baby tend to smell like gas after sixty, think your crew could take a look at it?" Bo gave him a bright smile.

"Kenzi mentioned that." From the back wall Medi jumped down from where she was sitting on a wall mounted tire. "Bring her in to Bay 2." The short muscular woman jogged and hit the doors for the second bay, which began to rise.

"This is looking up." Bo winked at Kenzi and began to move back to the Camaro.

-x-

When the brisk knock had come at Lauren's door, she had been forced to secure the slides she was working on before she was able to move over and open it. Almost as Bo had warned her, seeing the blonde detective standing there made her realize she was the next to feel the brash woman's inquisitive wrath.

"Hello Detective, please come in." She said politely holding the door for her.

"Dr. Lewis, thank you." Keeping her hands in her pockets, a soft neutral expression on her face, Tamsin slipped into the room. "Sorry did I disturb something important? I can come back later."

"No, it's fine, nothing is time sensitive." She made a vague motion to her lab desk as she closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I just have a few questions for you if you feel up to answering them, I would have brought my partner with me but some of them are a little sensitive in nature and I don't want to..." She stopped and let her brow fall into a slight frown. "Make you any more uncomfortable than necessary."

"I understand." Lauren moved over casually and sat down on her couch.

"We can do this at the table if you'd rather." Tamsin glanced at the small table with two stools by it near the kitchen.

"No, I'm quite fine and quite willing to answer any questions you have." Lauren assured her, finding the Valkyrie's so far 'sensitive' approach interesting to say the least after what she'd witnessed already.

"Dr. Lewis, please forgive me if I don't call you Lauren I don't know you well enough to do that and your level of education deserves i use the title you have earned." Tamsin glanced at Lauren as she began a slow walk close to the couch.

"As you wish Detective." Lauren gave her a soft nod.

"By now you know one of the real reasons I am here, the reason I have been placed with Detective Thornwood and given this..." Her hand went to but didn't reveal the pendant around her neck, "The mark of clemency. You have seen the photographs and read the details of the attack on the Dark Fae Dumner." Cool steel grey eyes looked at Lauren briefly for clarification of all of this.

"Yes, I have had the opportunity to review the preliminary reports. So you are aware, I have put in a recommendation to the Ash that he request the complete file and all secondary forensic evidence so that I can make a full review but I am waiting on his response." Lauren filled in the question.

"A request that would have been more swiftly answered had you taken up the invitation sent to you by my leader to examine the victim personally." Tamsin pointed out, a slight edge entering her tone.

"It was decided by the Ash that I would not be allowed to attend." Lauren corrected the idea that she had refused. While the idea hadn't thrilled her, and the real reality that having entered the Dark Fae compound there was little guarantee she would have been returned, the fact of the matter is she did want to help the poor Dumner. "I have however forwarded all available anti-serum remedies to the attending physician."

"I didn't mean anything by that statement Dr Lewis, forgive me, we are all at best pawns, one such as yourself can hardly even claim that status." Tamsin shook her head. "No offence." She added before looking away again.

"I am aware of what I am Detective." Lauren pointed out purposely not showing any emotional reaction. "I was merely trying to convey to you how saddened I am by the patient's state and as any doctor I wish to what I can to aid him."

"I'm glad you brought that up." Tamsin stopped turned dropping down to rest on her haunches as her eyes locked onto Lauren's. "As a Doctor." She used the other blonde's words, "How do you sleep at night in the arms of a monster?"

The question of course made Lauren's body tense with surprise as the words filtered through her brain.

"Bo is no more a monster than any other fae." Lauren corrected her softly.

"I have something for you, Dr Lewis." Tamsin straightened up with a smile as she unzipped her jacket and reached inside, pulling out a folder. "Something you won't have seen before." She added, her smile growing just slightly as she held it out.

Lauren took the folder, and dutifully opened it. Having to swallow when the first picture showed her a young human male slumped against the back of a car, the telltale signs of being devoured of his chi by a succubus evident to the doctor with little examination. Steeling herself, she flipped through each of the dozen photos, committing what she should to memory knowing this was what the detective wanted. To put her off balance and shake her belief in Bo.

"I'm going to assume you are showing me these because you believe they were all killed by Bo?" Lauren made the logical leap as she looked up to lock the blonde's eyes with her own.

"Best guess." Tamsin nodded, "She travelled a lot, got better over the years at hiding what she did, but the bodies cropped up from time to time." The blonde detective nodded. "Would names make them more personal? Age's? Personal history and details. The first one was just seventeen..." She reached and pulled the young man's to the front of the pile again.

"It might not shock you to know this Detective but I am well aware of Bo's past, that she was raised by humans and in fact didn't know that she was a succubus until I examined her and told her so." Lauren let her move the photos as she wished. "Each and every one of these deaths is a result of Bo being abandoned by the fae, left without knowledge or guidance of what she was or what she was even capable of. I think it is a blessing that this folder isn't six times as thick, the destruction an untrained and uncontrolled succubus could have wrought on the human population is frightening."

"We probably just haven't found the bodies." Tamsin seemed unmoved. "Tell me Doctor why do you find it inconceivable that a succubus who did all this, would be incapable of doing this." Tamsin took a folded photograph of David from her jacket pocket and tossed it onto the pile of photographs.

"Detective, my report specifically states that the attack and subsequent injuries are concurrent with the attacker being from the genus Incubi or Succubi, or a small number of underfae subtypes with chi eating abilities. I am just unable to attribute the kill to one particular member of any of those species." Lauren corrected her gently.

"Ah so you think Bo might have done this." Tamsin's smile was positively award winning.

"No Detective, I know that factually Bo is from a species group that has been ruled in as having committed the attack. None of the evidence provided to me positively identifies Bo as the attacker. It would be like me saying that if the attack had possessed the markings of a Valkyrie that it was you who was clearly the attacker. You would fall into the inclusive species but without specific evidence I could not make an opinion on guilt." Lauren corrected her again.

"Looks like a duck, sounds like a duck and is the only duck like thing for 5 thousand miles doctor, I'd say it was a fucking duck wouldn't you?" Tamsin's tone went suddenly tight.

"No, I wouldn't until I had proof that the duck in question was the one that had quacked." Lauren gave her a tight smile.

"Fine." Tamsin physically moved herself back and flexed her neck to calm herself.

"If you believe Detective that my handling of the evidence is incorrect I encourage you to speak to the Ash." The Doctor spoke of the unspoken assumption. "If you believe my relationship with Bo will have in any way clouded my medical opinion."

Tamsin laughed brightly.

"Relationship." The Valkyrie held up her hand. "Excuse me for one moment." She turned her head away from Lauren and laughed before collecting her self and turning back to the other blonde. "No I'm pretty sure that 'relationship' you've got going on there won't effect a damn thing." She shook her head as she began pacing again. "Most specifically not the one she has going one with my partner." She added with a roll of her eyes and quick shake of her head. "But I'm not here to interfere with what the Ash has ordered his Doctor to do I'm just here to to my job, though note to you doctor, on the Dark side of the fence, we don't treat humans with skills outside the bedroom like whores." She winked.

Lauren's face was simply unreadable, as she refused to rise to any of the derogatory inferences or the name calling.

"Do you have any other questions Detective?" She asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Actually yes. I need details from you, times activities that kind of thing of when Bo was with you over the last week, and when she wasn't." Tamsin moved to sit down on the couch on the end furthest away from Lauren, leaving the photographs in a pile between them. "And please, be as accurate and honest as you can."

"Of course Detective." Lauren nodded. "Let me get a pad and I will write them down for you."

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Three**

By: The RainbowWriters

Kenzi was having an animated discussion with Ozzie, Flash and a very 'pretty' guy who Bo remembered being called Jazz as they played a rowdy game of Foosball over by the back wall, while Bo was leaned against the tire that Medi had been sitting on, trying to feign an interest in to what was possibly wrong with her car, that the short mechanic was fixing in the basement right now. The tall skinny guy in a pair of very oily overalls who was trying to explain, with great enthusiasm the succubus had to admit, what could possibly be wrong with the Camaro, just wasn't grabbing or keeping her attention. It was the knowledge that she could be other places enjoying other things that was proving to be way too distracting to a conversation about the inner workings of a 85 engine.

"Beer?" The monotony was broken up when a can was literally thrust between her and the taller young guy held to both of their surprise by Medi, who wiped a greasy hand across her brow waiting for Bo's decision.

"Thank you." Bo took it with a pleased smile. "How did you guess all that work was making me thirsty?" She joked knowing she'd done next to nothing so far.

"Figured the feeling might be contagious." The pink haired young woman crossed to the beer fridge and got herself a can. "She needs work." She added moving back towards Bo and the car. "More than I want to get into right now. When was the last time you had her serviced and overhauled?" She cracked open the can and took a quick drink passing the can on to her tall friend as she dropped down to look at something under the wheel well.

"Um never." Bo made the gentle admission. "She's not been touched by a mechanic since I bought her."

"You bought her?" Medi arched an eyebrow.

"Okay exchanged her for some bar tending I did." Bo corrected. "I figured she's been worth the fifteen hours of my life."

Medi laughed and walked back to the wall with the fridge on it.

"Which do you like the look of more, the jeep or the hybrid?" She called out her hand hovering over a key rack.

"Which is faster?" Bo called back.

Medi snatched up a set of keys.

"Jeep it is." She tossed them towards Bo. "Try not to fuck up the suspension I've already put cash into it. It shouldn't take me more than a week to fix your baby up."

"Um before you do, how much is it going to cost? I'm not exactly flush with cash at the moment." Bo admitted not really wanting to take anything for nothing.

"Crew don't charge crew." Medi eyed Bo shaking her head. "Was Oz just exaggerating to us when he said you lived on the streets like the rest of us, because you know I had my doubts when I saw a couple of assets you walked in with."

"No, I'm street." Bo confirmed for her. "And I'll find a way to pay you back." She smiled brightly.

"I know you will, it's cool." Medi nodded and walked passed the Foosball table nimbly stealing the small plastic ball out from between plastic players, causing mass uproar from the four team members playing. "If not I'll stop Kenzi's free booze." She winked at Kenzi and tossed her the ball quickly as she headed into the small 'office' the only 'private' room in the place.

Bo laughed at Kenzi's shock at the ultimatum, before she exchanged glances with the other woman as to who should perhaps follow the confident pink haired woman and see if she had answers.

"Bo, take my place I got to pee." Kenzi seemed to clue in immediately and the other brunette came over to replace her, much to Ozzie's delight who was positioned across with a perfect view of Bo's breasts.

"Okay boys so remember I'm a noob." Bo teased as she leaned in further. "We want the little ball to go where?"

-x-

"The first thing I'm going to make Bo do is steal you a better toilet seat cover, that thing bit me." Kenzi moved into the small room where she had seen Medi stretched out on a couch, her hand holding her left butt cheek.

"I'm sure Jazz will be happy to look at that for you." Medi chuckled as she pulled up her feet a little to give Kenzi room to sit if she wanted. "Bo's sweet, I can see why you picked her, nice kinda big sista shit you two got going on." She added.

"Yeah she's a real treasure." Kenzi's voice was honest. "I was stealing wallets in this upscale hotel bar she was working behind the counter, saw this creep spike my drink and when he followed me out back she rescued me from... well you know the story. Best buds ever since."

"All to well." Medi nodded. "You leave your beer behind or you run out?" The small woman noticed Kenzi was without a drink.

"I finished it but..." Kenzi slipped the small backpack she'd had glued to her back since arriving and pulled out the whiskey bottle. "For vu." She grinned. "Since you lost your last bottle."

"Ah a girl who remembers." Medi's smile grew. "Need glasses?"

"Really am I an amateur?" Kenzi produced two steel cups from the bottom of her pack. "Though if the Camaro is as fucked as I think, you don't have to work on it."

"Shouldn't take me more than a week, until then Bo picked the jeep." Medi sat up a bit more. "Hell even Ozzie has a car that runs, for some reason he chose a piece of shit Golf, but it's one hell of a car since I got my hands on it."

"Maybe that's why he has such a big crush on you, he wants to see what you can do with your hands." Kenzi grinned as she passed her a drink.

"I'm a mechanic captain not a miracle worker." Medi toasted Kenzi and then took a hard drink of whiskey, clearly enjoying the potent spirit.

"Come on then tell me, which of the crew does have your eye?" Kenzi leaned back leaving her pack on the floor as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Oh and I supposed to just spill that am I?" Medi laughed and shook her head. "I let the girl drive my sportster and she thinks I'm gonna drop my biggest secrets on her?" She took another drink.

"Of course." Kenzi gave a stunning smile. "I'm just the kind of girl people love to spill their secrets too."

"I bet." the young woman agreed. "None of them." She smiled back at Kenzi. "Flash is to into Ozzie to even think about, Ozzie is just...no." She shook her head. "Jazz is just too pretty, I want my men to be... rugged. Bulldozer..." For the first time she paused when she mentioned the tall lanky boy also so inaptly named. "I'm not even going to comment. "Robin, wouldn't let someone with hands that got this greasy anywhere near her and that just leaves Spida, and I hate spiders." She summed up with a smile.

"Not that I want to break Ozzie's heart but Bo's taken too." Kenzi filled in. "She's got this really swanky doctor broad who likes to walk on the wild side if you know what I mean."

"Oh let me guess, a perfect..." She paused closing her eye briefly as if picturing it. "Blonde, works 9 to 5 in a down town clinic, private only." She opened her eyes and winked at Kenzi. "Legs up to here." She put her hand up to her chin.

"You know Lauren?" Kenzi smirked. "No really you know Lauren?" She sobered a bit. "Because your description was spot on."

"There's a picture of a blonde in the glove compartment." Medi gave a wicked grin. "I have her cellphone number if you want to cold call her and give her a scare."

"No, Dr. Hotpants... as I loving refer to her, is cool. She gets that Bo and I aren't into her square lifestyle but we respect she's got that whole calling thing." Kenzi was impressed by the woman's detective skills more and more. "So do we pass inspection?" She subtly pointed out she knew what Medi had really been doing.

"Wow I could play coy right about now." Medi sat up and folded her legs in her lap, putting herself in a compact little parcel as she held out her cup for a refill, "But you're cool. I was already pretty sure but with you and then Bo and a car coming over, it was too much to resist just going over everything." She admitted.

"It's cool, this is your peeps you're protecting, I get that." Kenzi gave a soft nod, fully indeed understanding, and she felt a tinge of guilt knowing she was in fact trying to get info for Dyson but she pushed it away knowing that the wolf detective didn't give a care about what these humans were doing as long as they hadn't been the ones to kill the old crusty light fae elder. "And I haven't been around Ozzie a lot in the last few months but I'm back baby." She clinked her cup off Medi's. "Oh and just an afterthought, my cousin is trying to get rid of a boatload of tailored shirts, in case you know anyone into bulk clothing purchases."

-x-

Lauren had tried to focus on the slides that she had been going to work on after Tamsin had left, but she had to admit that the Valkyrie's visit had disturbed her more than she had expected it to. She wasn't sure which aspect of it had gotten to her in particular, or whether it had been the culmination of everything, which ever it was the whole hour long event had left the blonde with a headache, a slightly sick feeling in her stomach and a stronger desire than ever just to be with Bo.

For a long moment she sat at her lab desk looking at her phone that was just sat on the table in front of her. The desire to call the succubus almost over whelming, it was only the controlled, compartmentalizing restrained Lauren in her head that kept telling her what she wanted to do was irrational and unnecessary. After all Bo had already told her she would be there later, when they had the answers they needed from the small gang of Kenzi's friends, it wasn't like she would have to wait that long... But still her brown eyes lingered on the slender silver phone. Her jaw locked to the point that it actually hurt her.

In a sudden snap decision Lauren leaned forward and grabbed the phone holding it to her head as she hit Bo's number.

"Hey... hold on..." Bo had seen it was Lauren's number but the noise of the music in the garage made it hard to even try to hear. She headed outside into the lot and leaned on the jeep that was apparently her new loaner car. "Lauren, hi. Sorry it's noisy in there."

"How's it going?" Lauren did her best to sound all causal and even, which she should have known would have been the worst thing to do.

"Fine, are you okay? You sound tense..." Bo heard the tone in her lover's voice and it automatically made her worried.

"I'm fine, I was just..." Lauren paused just a little too long to be 'normal'.

"Did something happen?" Bo's mind began to whirl. "Did Tamsin and Dyson come to see you?"

"Just don't be late okay." The blonde asked, her voice wavering.

"I won't be, I've done all the meet and greet I need too, I'll say my goodbyes and be on my way, shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes to get to your house." Bo outlined what was instantly her plan.

"You don't have to come now." Lauren's voice was still somewhat uneven.

"Yes I do." Bo said her voice softer. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She underlined not giving her lover the chance to question further she ended the call and slipped her phone away, sliding back into the garage and crossing over to the small office smiling at the gang who were still gathered around the table. Knocking on the door she pulled it open and looked initially at Kenzi.

"Hey Bo-Bo what's up?" Kenzi grinned at her, though she twitched her eye to show Bo she could see there was something 'up' up.

"You know that bitch at the office that has been giving my girl some hassle..." Bo looked at Kenzi. "Well she's been giving my girl extra hassle."

"Bitch." Kenzi repeated in solidarity. "Go give Hotpants some of your TLC." She grinned and winked at Medi. "Bo apparently gives the best TLC. You can give me a ride home later if I need one yeah?" She added.

"We won't make her walk." Medi leaned back a little on the couch and nodded at Bo with a smile.

"Great, call if you need anything." Bo said to Kenzi in parting. "And thanks for the loaner." She nodded to Medi again before disappearing out of the doorway.

"I swear if those two weren't from seemingly different worlds they'd be married already." Kenzi gave a little laugh, moving to pick up the whiskey and fill both their glasses again.

-x-

By the time Bo made it Lauren's apartment, she knew she was almost twitching with worry as a thousand horrible scenarios went through her mind. She knew that with everything going on right now, a pissed off Valkyrie with a grudge against her wasn't going to be nice to Lauren and she didn't expect Dyson would be able to keep her on much of a leash considering how the fae in general viewed the blonde.

"Lauren?" She didn't bother knocking and just pushed into the apartment.

Lauren who had been sat on the couch waiting for the succubus' arrival pushed up off of it and into her lovers arms. Her breath coming out as one long hard exhale as she closed her arms around Bo's body. Instantly Bo held her back just as tightly, her eyes glancing around to check nothing was disturbed in the apartment to suggest something worse had happened then just a visit from the detectives.

"Are you okay?" Bo finally leaned back enough to study brown eyes, trying to read the blonde's face for clues on what had gone on.

"Yes." Lauren nodded looking back at Bo, but then frowning, "No." She shook her head as she breathed out. "I don't know." She admitted before pulling Bo back into a hard hug. "I love you." She said with total conviction as she held on tightly.

"I love you too." Bo underlined holding her close, closing her eyes and she breathed in the smell of the blonde and let it settle the ache that seemed suddenly inside her. "I'm not going anywhere." She added.

"Bo, you must promise me something." Lauren leaned back and put her hands up resting them against Bo's cheeks. "No matter what happens, what the future brings..." The blonde's slightly erratic eyes caught and fixed on Bo's brown ones. "Don't ever let them convince you that you're a monster."

If she was honest Bo had been expecting Lauren to say a lot of things, but that hadn't been one of them. Though she didn't pull away from Lauren, it was obvious that the words struck something inside her that broke her own calm exterior.

"But what if I am Lauren? My father had to be one, what does that make me?" Bo asked the same questions she'd asked of Trick in a tiny voice.

"You're not, I know you're not." Lauren said with complete conviction. She reached down and took one of Bo's hands in hers. "I know here." She brought it up and held it against her chest. "In my heart, that you are good and kind and that the monsters are those who would call you one." She moved the other hand from Bo's cheek to the succubus' hair line. "I know that you are beautiful and that you have a heart like no one else I have ever known Bo." The blonde's brown eyes filled with tears that she blinked out onto her cheeks even though she locked her jaw and willed them not to. "Even if at times you get lost." Her bottom lip quivered with the word as she pressed her fingers back into dark hair.

"Don't cry." Bo whispered the words reaching up to try and catch the tears on her fingers. "I know as long as I have you I won't get lost again."

Lauren let her eyes fall closed as she pushed up and pressed her lips to Bo's her hands both moving to the succubus' jacket set on the task of pushing it from her body. The brunette moved her arms to help with the task, feeling the same almost desperate need that Lauren did to be close right now.

-x-

"Okay so there's one of two reasons you're asking me the question you just asked." Medi threw back the last of her fifth glass of whiskey and closed one eye giving a little shiver as the liquid burned down her throat. "One you want more free booze and an invite to the next party." She held out the cup for a refill as she looked at Kenzi. "Or two, you're asking for someone else." The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at Kenzi. "Wanna tell me which of those to it is? Because I like you Kenzi, I do, and you fit." She glanced at the door. "Not just because of Ozzie, you fit generally, you're quick on your feet, you're funny and you've got skills but you'll fit a lot better if we keep this honest, get me?"

"I get you." Kenzi nodded reaching to fill up her cup again. "But I'm asking for me." She gave a soft breath out. "I just... I'm not saying anything bad here about Ozzie but... I'm still trying to figure out how he got this high up the food chain. I mean when I fell out of touch with him a few months back he was still sleeping at the YMCA, now he's flush and posh and rolling around in a supped up Golf. He deserves it, don't get me wrong, just... I'm not saying nothing bad about anyone, but I just wanted to make sure he wasn't into something too deep and serious. We both know there is some real cutthroat shit going down in this town."

"There is, but Ozzie has some skills." Medi glanced at the door briefly with a slight smile. "I can see your point though, must be kinda weird coming from knowing the guy since you were what kids right?" She shook her head still smiling. "Let's just say he had a skill set we were lacking. Someone who actually had street connections." She smiled. "Rather than the lot of us who know our shit but fuck all else."

"He always was a talker." Kenzi nodded. "I just... tell me it isn't hard core drugs and shit. The idea of him using anything and getting tweaked out scares the hell out of me."

"Okay we take care of our own but I'm no ones mother, I don't know what the guy shoves up his nose or sticks in his veins." Medi shook her head. "What I do know is that he doesn't do any of that here, I run a clean garage." She then stopped with a smile as she realized what she had said and waited to see if Kenzi had caught on.

"Good, I like a woman in charge of her boys and their shit." Kenzi clinked their glasses together again.

"So to answer your question. Ironically the beer came from Razor." Medi laughed and shook her head. "Not that many know that, officially it came through Skin and his crew.

"You're Harvard friend." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "Did he steal it from his parents liquor cabinet?" She teased.

Medi laughed harder.

"Who the hell knows, probably." She grinned. "He tried so damn hard to shake his street roots and become all proper." She sighed and picked at the lace on her work boot for a minute and then looked across at Kenzi. "But he never was any good at running, he couldn't leave it all behind you know, he had to hold onto something, like it might be worth it if he held on long enough."

"I understand that, also explains why we were so close to his place with the beer." Kenzi nodded understanding. "I have a cousin, runs one of those twenty four hour gas stations about an hour of town. No matter how hard he tries to be legit, he still has to get himself into trouble now and again playing dice in the back alley."

"Dice are always loaded." Medi shook her head. "Even your own." She finished her drink and sat up a bit check how the others were doing in the main area. "You know this is pretty much how the night is gonna drag on, you want that ride home so you can be somewhere that has a toilet that doesn't bite and cable?"

"Sure, you can come in and see where I live. It might make you realize rushing home isn't always so desirable." Kenzi gave another laugh.

"Well I'd take you back to mine but I have this dog and dogs aren't everyone's thing you know?" Medi pushed off the couch and grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack.

"Actually I like dogs, one of my best friend's is a dog." Kenzi had to smile at her own line. "What kind of dogs do you have? Are they cute? Can we buy them treats? He won't let me feed him treats."

"What kind of weird dog doesn't like treats?" Medi shook her head and held out a second leather jacket to Kenzi.

"Well technically he's a guy, but he can act like a dog, so we kid him." Kenzi gave a shrug.

"What guy doesn't." Medi laughed and pushed out of the office.

-x-

The floor of Lauren's apartment wasn't the comfiest of places, nor was it the warmest, but laid on it, in Bo's arms with a cushion pulled off from the couch under her head, and the throw off the back of the couch tossed over her and her lover's body, the blonde felt the most comfortable and the warmest that she had for hours.

She made a soft noise of contentment as she moved her head a little off the cushion and more onto Bo's chest, the succubus pressed half against the side of the couch and half on the floor after their love making.

"Are you okay? Do you want to move up to the bedroom?" Bo asked the words in a soft voice as she continued to play with a lock of blonde hair.

"I suppose we should, for continued comfort." Lauren drew her fingers lazily around Bo's belly button under the throw. "By the way, you smell like oil and beer, just what have you been doing?" She shifted her head back onto the cream coloured cushion, smiling up at her lover.

"Hanging out playing Foosball with Kenzi's new crew of friends." Bo gave a chuckle. "Mostly letting Ozzie look down my top, but don't worry he didn't do anything ungentlemanly."

"Foosball? This is what the kids do these days?" Lauren drew her fingers up to graze over the skin between the a fore mentioned breasts.

"The good news is they are going to fix the weird smell in the car. I have jeep as a loaner, I dread to think how hot it is." Bo gave another chuckle.

"Did you check if it even had a vin number?" Lauren chucked along shaking her head slightly.

"I didn't want to know." Bo smiled. "But at least the Camaro might seem safer to you when its ready."

"So Kenzi's new friends are a group of car thieves?" Lauren pointed out what was glaringly 'wrong' with the scenario.

"Basically yes." Bo had to made the small admission. "But they seem okay other than that, very nice."

"Mmmm." Lauren relaxed a little back on the floor and breathed out. "You two, you never make it easy do you?" She smiled up at Bo tenderly.

"How about I make this easy, what happened earlier?" Bo asked the question in a gentle voice as she watched Lauren stretch out, letting her eyes glide over perfect skin.

"Our new detective friend came over to flex her detective muscle." Lauren explained with the hint of a sigh and a tired blink of her brown eyes.

"I hate that woman." Bo underlined. "I hope that Dyson kept her in line."

"I am sure he would have tried if she had brought him." Lauren raised her eyebrows quickly bringing the succubus up to speed that it had been a solo visit.

"What? She came alone, she had no right to do that she's dark fae." Bo could feel her cheeks redden with anger.

"She has a pendant of clemency Bo, no doubt given to her by the Ash. It gives her the right to come and go freely in light fae territory and to interrogate light fae property." Lauren tried to keep to the facts.

"I'm going to interrogate her." Bo grumbled a flash of anger in her eyes. "See how far this amulet goes down her throat."

"She's very..." Lauren paused. "Even for a Valkyrie." A frown returned to what had been a completely relaxed brow.

"I'm sorry, she has it in for me and no doubt she took it out on you." Bo frowned reaching up to smooth her thumb over Lauren's cheek.

"You could say that." Lauren closed her eyes briefly obviously trying to seek comfort from the brief contact.

"Tell me what she said, it's okay, whatever it is. I know how mean she can be and all I really care about is that you're okay." Bo assured her softly repeating the motion.

"She was just trying to wear me down." Lauren rolled her eyes a little. "Poke at the things she knew would hurt." The blonde took a slightly unsteady breath. "What I am, what you are," She offered sparse details with eye rolls and controlled breaths. "Dyson." Her jaw muscles danced as she whispered the word.

"What did she say about Dyson?" Bo breathed out the question, repeating the motion but letting it trace ever so lightly across her chin and throat.

"That you and him are..." Lauren's chin trembled.

"No! No." Bo answered the unspoken accusation immediately. "It's a lie Lauren, that bitch doesn't know anything. I haven't done anything with Dyson in a long long time, I wouldn't either... I only want you." She leaned in and kissed her with as much underlining passion as she could.

Lauren met the kiss and pressed back into it hard, wanting, needing to feel the conviction Bo put into it.

"I trust you." The blonde breathed out onto Bo's lips as she pulled back from the kiss. "It was just hard, I admit it Bo, he's my fear, my weakness." She blinked her eyes as they filled up again with tears. "He's everything I can't be for you." She sniffed.

Listening to the words, ones that belittled everything that Lauren was, even from the blonde's own lips broke something inside Bo.

"He's not you." She pointed out her voice soft but honest and full of the swell of emotion that let go inside her. "And who I want, who I love is you Lauren."

"But I'm just human." More tears spilled onto the blonde's cheeks.

"You're not just anything, you're everything." Bo corrected her again. "I wouldn't change anything about you, not that you're human especially. If anything I wish I could be human like you, so that nothing about this world that I'm a part of would complicate you."

"Bo would you do anything for me?" Lauren blinked to clear her eyes free from tears.

"I would, anything." Bo nodded not even stopping to try to clarify the broad request.

"Feed from me." Brown eyes looked at the succubus with complete conviction.

"I..." Without willing it, just the idea made a flash of blue go across Bo's eyes, and her tongue came to sweep over her lips unconsciously. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered her voice possibly as soft as Lauren had ever heard it.

"You won't." Lauren put one hand to the floor and used it to push herself up a little, the throw slipping off her body revealing her silken skin as she turned to look down at Bo. "It's stupid I know it is," She licked her lips and caught her tongue briefly between them as she spoke. "But it's what he has over me, in my head, what he can give you that I can't that you wont take from me." She put her hand over her chest, her fingers balled into a fist over her heart. "Just a little Bo, just so I know, we know that you can, you could, you have." She tried to explain.

By this point Bo's eyes were a bright luminous blue, and instead of pushing up she reached up to slid her hand into blonde hair and guided the blonde down to her.

"Just a little." She underlined almost to herself as she let Lauren press the last bit of distance between them to connect their mouths to one another.

For the first moments she just kissed the blonde, before she could feel the ache inside her reach a tipping point. For so long she had told herself she could never do this, would never do this, but now here Lauren was literally begging her too, to prove the point that she could, had as the blonde had underlined.

Their mouths parting just a few centimetres, Bo let her natural ability take over, power flowing both into Lauren to bring about the natural flood of pleasure to the blonde at the same time the brunette literally felt the floor begin to fall out from beneath her as the purest essence of Lauren flowed into her.

Somehow despite the luscious feeling, nothing in her wanted to take more than just a little. Just this little taste was all she needed, to even prove to herself what she knew already, she loved Lauren, with all that she was. Pushing their mouths together again she stopped the transfer, just kissing her for another long moment before she pulled her mouth back to speak.

"You taste..." Her eyes still glowed bright blue when she opened them, her tone thick and heavy as if she was close to orgasm. "Like Heaven."

"Oh wow." The completely unscientific phrase slipped from between Lauren's lips as Bo eased back slightly, "Oh Bo." She groaned pushing down to kiss the succubus again, this time letting the tension drop out of her arm so that her body once again pressed down onto her lovers with a renewed sense of arousal.

-x-

"So that is Bolts." Medi pushed open the front door to what was a very nice looking one bedroom basement apartment. As she did so an absolutely massive grey mastiff raised its head off a brown leather couch and just looked at the door, seeing who it was, the large head just lowered again back onto the cushion. "And, give it a sec." She held up her and and literally seconds later the apartment was filled with a bright yapping noise as from out of the bedroom door there came a streak of black and tan. "Here comes Nuts." She gave a stretch and pulled off her jacket. The next moment a small dachshund was jumping and bouncing in small circles at Medi's feet.

"Oh my god he's adorable." Kenzi bent down and was instantly assaulted by the little dog, that seemed mostly to want to coat her in kisses with its wet tongue. "So is the giant on the couch, but this one will fit in my knapsack, yes he will." She by this time was rubbing the dogs back as he twirled in tight circles enjoying the attention.

"He comes with a free bag of kibble if you promise not to bring him back." Medi grinned as she crossed to the fridge and took out two pepperettes. "Here." She tossed one at Kenzi. "Become his friend for life." She winked. "Bolts get your fat ass off my couch if you want this."

You could almost hear the large dog discuss with itself if it was worth getting off the couch for the treat or not, ultimately deciding it was probably loosing its' spot anyway, and at least this way it would get a treat, the huge beast lumbered over and flopped on the floor in front of Medi, putting a paw on her leg.

"Wow the enthusiasm." The pink haired young woman gave the incentive over with a grin and turned back to Kenzi. "What can I get you?"

"Anything." Kenzi barely looked up as she was too busy feeding piece after piece of the pepperette to what was indeed her new best friend.

"Wow helpful crowd I got tonight." Medi laughed to herself as she reached up and into a cupboard to grab two glasses. She poured a healthy shot of vodka into each.

"Sorry, he's just so cute." Kenzi gave him the last of the stick and stood up again, watching as the short legged dog toddled off to a little round bed in the corner by the couch to eat his treat away clearly from where the bigger one could get it. "He rules Bolts doesn't he?" She laughed.

"What are you talking about he rules both of us." Medi laughed as the larger dog wandered off towards the bedroom. "You are seeing the routine I feel for when I brought him home. When you're gone he'll turn back into his usual savage." She brought Kenzi her drink. "I hope you didn't want to drop down a level on your beverage scale. You can if you like I have various pop, coffee, and I think at a push a could rustle up a hot chocolate, though i wouldn't trust the cream."

"No, Russian girl likes vodka." Kenzi took her glass with a smile moving over to drop onto the couch, with one leg pushed up underneath her. "I'm really not taking you inside my place now, this is like the Taj Mahal in comparison."

"I'm sure your place is great." Medi shook her head, "Probably doesn't come with dog hair on everything."

"No, but then again it barely has walls." Kenzi quipped with a laugh. "Really abandoned shack in the industrial section."

"Beats a cardboard box in the underground though right?" Medi countered with a soft shrug. "Like I'm gonna judge." she put a foot up on the coffee table and began to unlace her work boot.

"It does, we do have illegal cable though." Kenzi tried to push the better points. "And it's rent free, first time I've had my own room in years."

"I'm liking it more and more." The other woman smiled genuinely. "This place is great, fine for what I need, I don't spend too much time here, the dogs are usually with me at the garage unless the whole crew are there, Spida has allergies."

"You know more and more you're sounding like a pretty awesome crew leader, you don't bring your dogs because of allergies." The brunette grinned at her. "So come on wow me with stories of the crew you had before you came to town."

"Wow I must be looking old." Medi ran her hand through her hair.

"No, just no one hits the streets and runs there own crew, on top of that you said you needed Ozzie for contacts. All that adds up to you not being from her originally, meaning you hit the streets as a noob somewhere else and in that some where else you had to have started somewhere to work your way up to being able to steal both domestics and foreigns so..." Kenzi prompted her.

"You know interestingly enough I like picking up imports." Medi leaned back. "They've got a nice feel to them." She pulled off her second boot and picked them both up and carried them over to put close to the door. "Give me ten will you, I want to change out of this shit, I do like to smell of something other than engine oil occasionally."

"No prob... I'll just turn on the TV." Kenzi encouraged her to get comfortable as she picked up the remote.

-x-

Bo felt the emotions of the last few hours playing over and over in her mind as she lay with Lauren curled into her on the blonde's bed. Something that she had never even let herself dream was possible had not only happened but it hadn't resulted in the end of the world.

Far from it. She'd drank chi from Lauren and the only thing that had happened was that every thought she'd ever had about the blonde had been confirmed to her. There was no one on earth like Lauren, no fae or human she'd ever tasted that had filled her with such a feeling of euphoria and spark.

Yes, the first time she'd tasted Dyson, her first Fae meal, she had compared it to the fourth of July. But if he was the fourth of July, then Lauren was the cumulative spectacular of Chinese new year across the entire country all at once.

The second unexpected side effect had been that instead of making Lauren instantly tired from the drain, it had seemed to fill the blonde with a drive to devour her as much as she'd been devoured. Their lovemaking starting in the living room and continuing without parting their bodies up the stairs and into the comfort of the bed they know cuddled in.

"I want to stay here forever." Bo whispered pressing her lips to Lauren's temple.

"Mmmm." Lauren agreed stroking her hand down over Bo's arm lightly. "I hope I'm not supposed to contradict or complain." She replied smiling blissfully as she leaned against the succubus' body. "I really thought that..." She stopped herself. "I don't t know what I thought actually, but I didn't think for a minute you'd ever let this, us, happen."

"Then I would have been the fool." Bo admitted realizing at times in the past she had been so afraid of the idea of this, so afraid that if she tried she would ruin everything with Lauren so badly she hadn't even been willing to try for this.

"Thank you." Lauren leaned back a little more against her lover. "For trusting me, for giving us a chance."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Bo shook her head. "You're the one who always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

"Mmmm." Lauren made the small noise of satisfaction as she let her body weight rest a little heavier on the bed, her body relaxing more. "You are the most amazing lover, which is the most stupid thing to say because you are a succubus but still..." The blonde blew up into her hairline. "You really are."

"What's the reason you are then?" Bo teased reaching to run her nails along the blonde's side ever so lightly.

Lauren chuckled lightly.

"Biased assessment." She summed up with a smirk, shifting slightly so that she could look at the brunette. "Really Bo." She reached out to touch Bo's face, her eyes dancing all over her lover, a look of wonderment in her dark eyes. "You're... beautiful."

"I feel it when you look at me, not just because I'm a succubus, just because I'm Bo." She made the admission softly, a light blush rising in her cheeks as Lauren continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry I stare at you a lot don't I." Lauren smiled and tossed her head back a little, licking her lips as she apologized. "I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable in mixed company." She added with a softer smirk.

"No, it's always made me feel special." Bo admitted that she had noticed the way Lauren watched her. "I hope you don't mind me trying to bite the head off anyone who does anything mean to you."

"I find it refreshingly charming." Lauren smiled. "If a little dangerous." She admitted with a quick eye roll. "Bo." Lauren's tone dropped a little to a slightly softer one. "If you... if this is ever too much for you, I understand." She tried to end her sentence with a brave smile but failed instead just managing to end it with her usual stoic look and strongly held jaw.

"I don't want you to understand, I want you to kick and scream and push me to make me see what an idiot I'm being." Bo shook her head and leaned to kiss her. "If I ever forget what this feels like, this minute, hit me in the head with something heavy till I make sense again."

Lauren laughed softly and shook her head.

"And I really thought I would just get over you." She said shaking her head to herself.

"Really? When was this?" Bo gave a soft smile back.

"Oh a dozen or more times. When you swayed me to try and get out of my office, when you came back at me when I told you I didn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken succubus booty call." She paused briefly. "The first time I broke your heart." She looked at the brunette with a sad frown.

"It was a misunderstanding... the thing you should remember from that night more than anything was that I fell in love with you that night." Bo shook her head to the frown.

"I fell in love with you the night in the Dal." Lauren revealed without prompting. "Your first 'trial run' in the real world, you probably don't even remember the night I'm talking about." She smiled as she shook her head.

"I remember, you asked me what your aura level was, how sexually aroused you were." Bo pointed out instantly without much thought. "It was a ten by the way." She grinned. "But I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Thank you for that." Lauren felt a hot blush in her cheeks despite the fact she was laying naked in the succubus' arms. "It was later though, when you nearly kissed me that I thought Lauren Lewis, you're in trouble with this one." She smiled a soft one sided smile and rolled her eyes.

"You talk to yourself with your last name, that is so cute." Bo giggled and made another pass with her fingers over soft skin. "I know that a lot of things have happened in the past Lauren..." She sobered slowly. "Things we haven't really talked about, things we should talk about, but I wouldn't change anything if it meant I wouldn't be right here with you right now, knowing what I know... that I love you."

"Can you stay? The night that is, I mean are you picking Kenzi up?" Lauren asked, her voice soft and low again.

"I can stay, Kenzi is making her own way home when she's ready." Bo confirmed the fact they both wanted to hear, after all staying the night meant not having to move out of each others arms. "You still haven't told me what it felt like..." She asked the open ended question.

"I didn't know if you wanted to know." The blonde admitted as she closed her eyes and turned moving back to lean more against her lover than face her.

"I do." Bo prompted her as she encircled the blonde with her arms.

"I don't even know if I can describe it Bo," Lauren admitted making small adjustments to how and where she leaned for maximum contact and comfort. "It was like the most intense kiss we've ever shared, combined with the most passionate all encompassing release you've ever brought me to all held together by this embrace that seemed to be all encompassing, almost overwhelming but at the same time not quite enough to satiate the need it actually stirred inside me."

"So you want more of me?" Bo squeezed her tighter as she summed up the long, big worded explanation.

"Yes." Lauren gave a much simpler, shorter answer accompanied by a soft nod. "Whenever that feeling is reciprocated." She added pressing back against her lover with a soft body wide roll.

Bo didn't bother answering with words, instead she began to kiss her way across Lauren's shoulder to her neck, fully intending on showing the blonde how her reciprocation of that feeling was never to be questioned.

-x-

When Medi had returned she looked quite different from the 'mechanic' that had disappeared into the bedroom, her usually punkish pink hair had the product brushed out of it and now was just flat and natural, the overalls replaced by soft grey joggers and an oversized jersey.

"You figured out how to work it all?" The young woman smiled as she came out to find Kenzi watching some odd show on the TV.

"Well after I had to get off the porno channel you were last watching." Kenzi teased her, appraising how much more 'relaxed' that the mechanic looked.

"That's Nuts not me." Medi shook her head sitting down again on the couch. "So Ozzie tells me you and your friend have your own little investigative agency now."

"We do, nothing formal." Kenzi admitted. "That way we don't have to pay taxes." She gave a soft laugh. "We pick up the cases no one else will, usually the ones worth less money then you spend in gas going around town but it's nice to help people. We find loved ones, hunt down bad guys, return 'lost' merchandise." She made little quotations with her hands.

"Don't look around the garage too much then." Medi joked lightly.

"No worries, it's usually stuff with sentimental value more than monetary value." Kenzi reassured her. "So far we've never had a find my car case."

"A lot of my car work is legit." Medi smiled. "Well some."

"Don't worry, it's not like we have P.I. Licenses or anything." Kenzi shrugged. "Hell we don't even have business cards, people just seem to find us when no one else will help. I have to admit one of the parts I love the most is doing the stuff the cops won't do to help people, especially our kind of people."

"Well Oz said you helped him out so that says something." Medi leaned back slightly. "Feel free to use the garage if you need it for anything now you know where it is." She offered freely.

"Same as my place, when you take me there later. It's a great hide away when you need it, no one thinks anyone squats there and anyone who does know, knows not to mess with Bo." Kenzi made the offer back.

Medi chuckled for a moment.

"You know you make her sound very bad ass, does she had a secret weapon I don't know about? Or do those breasts of hers work with everyone?"

"If the breasts don't work, she's got a killer right hook and an even worse high kick." Kenzi tried to underline that Bo did indeed have more skills then she looked like she had. "She might be older than us, but she's been on the streets since she was 16, running from here to there. If you're in a tight spot, Bo can get you out of it."

"Hey more power to her." The pink haired girl nodded. "Guess that means it's time I answered your question right?" She glanced at Kenzi with a smile, though her smile disappeared as she sat forward in her spot to begin her story. Picking up her glass, she downed the vodka in it in one and then looked at the coffee table. "I found myself alone and on the streets at fifteen, with zero skills and a bad attitude. I didn't have the looks or more specifically the body to make money the way most of the girls my age did, so I looked around for something different, and got into cars."

"Good choice, I don't blame anyone for having to do what they have to do, but the sex trade can be so dangerous." Kenzi pointed out softly. "I'm glad you found something else you were good at. For me it was picking pockets, tiny hands." She wiggled her fingers for effect.

"Oz said you were the best." Medi nodded.

"I'm not the best, but I'm good." Kenzi gave a soft smile. "Like you said I had to find something else to get by, swiping wallets and selling off the ID's and credit cards always kept me fed and clothed. Ozzie used to be a great look out and hand off man, he knows how to blend in."

"Yeah he's good at that." The pink haired girl nodded. "So did you and Oz ever..." She wiggled her eyebrow at Kenzi.

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "Ozzie and I were more like brother and sister then anything else, the first time we met I had this wicked fever and I crawled in this old guys tent, Ozzie saved me and nursed me back to health. He waited with me for six hours at the free clinic just so I could get antibiotics, after that we just looked out for each other."

"That's so sweet." Medi smirked softly. "Sounds like Razor and me, until Razor grew up and decided he wanted to be Mr. Clean." She rolled her eyes and sat back again. "He's still a good guy though." She added with a soft sigh.

"What's he do now? In the real world that is." Kenzi questioned reaching to finish her drink.

"Works for Mr. Lube." Medi replied barely keeping a straight face.

"He's a Lube man?" Kenzi couldn't manage to keep a straight face. "He left the street life to lube it up?" She kept giggling. "You should have told me he was a rent boy." She winked.

"Want him to fit you in?" Medi reached out and poked Kenzi with her sock covered foot.

"No, I've got my own lube." Kenzi laughed and poked her back with a stocking covered foot, feeling something inside her relax any more as she realized she was just hanging out. Like the old days, no Fae, even if the worry about the murders were in the back of her mind, but no immediate danger. Unless of course Nuts decided he wanted more kisses.

-x-

"Well this is an unexpected, but lovely surprise." Trick's smile was genuinely heartwarming as he looked at his granddaughter as she eased herself up onto a bar stool in front of him and slid a large take out coffee over the bar towards her grandfather. "Good morning Ysabeau."

"Good morning." Bo smiled at him flipping back the top on her own letting the steam escape. "It is a fabulous morning." She bubbled with energy and excitement.

"Is it?" the older fae blinked a few times. "Is there a something that has happened to make is specifically fabulous or is this just a succubus specific fabulous morning?" He enquired with a soft smile.

"Mmmm I hope everyone has the same feeling, but I think it might be succubus specific." Bo continued to smile at him brightly. "It's part of the reason I came to see you so early, I need to pick that wise and knowledgeable brain of yours."

"Well I can hardly complain at that can I my granddaughter coming to me for advise and wisdom." He kept his bright smile. "Though if you're asking why you are feeling happy, perhaps it is that being in love suits you." He turned briefly to pick up a plate of cookies which he put beside their coffees. "It's not so unusual." He smirked slightly. "A few songs over the centuries have eluded to the fact that love is the sweetest thing." He sung softly.

Bo grinned even more at him and stole a cookie.

"I definitely think it has something to do with me being in love." She confirmed the obvious fact. "My questions have to do a lot with that actually..." For the first time she stalled trying to pick her words. "I wanted to ask specifically about succubus related things, like feeding." She began to very badly explain what she wanted to talk to him about. "It's just... Lauren and I..."

Trick nodded at her softly to continue.

"Are worried about how you will feed? The damage it might have on your relationship?" He offered.

"No, it's just..." Bo stalled again. "I fed from Lauren and Trick..." She leaned closer on the bar. "It was like... nothing I have ever tasted, it was like riding a space rocket to the moon."

"You fed from Lauren?" Trick arched his eyebrow as he looked at Bo. "When?"

"Last night, it was the first time ever and I just took a little bit, just a taste. She wanted me too and it was, really Trick... I know humans and Fae have different power, I've even tasted the difference between light and dark but... Lauren is just like heaven. I'm still buzzing." She underlined the fact.

"Bo." Trick motioned with his head to the back door.

Having kind of expected this to happen, Bo picked up her coffee and followed him out the back and downstairs into his private quarters.

"I just know there has to be something special about the way I'm feeling, even if it's just that I'm in love with her but I was in love with Dyson, and it was never like last night." Bo continued as soon as they were alone.

"Please, sit down." Trick just motioned to a chair and moved off to his desk. Bo did as he asked, though her boot tapped on the ground when she was sat to show her nervous energy.

When he returned to her side Trick was carrying a short, very sharp looking dagger and a clean white cloth, which he was using to clean the weapon.

"Cut your hand for me, your palm." He held the blade out towards Bo, hilt first.

"You're going to explain all this right?" Bo took the knife from him tentatively.

"If I can." Trick nodded moving away as soon as she had taken the dagger. He headed off towards his bookshelf.

With a deep breath, Bo took the blade in her hand and with a wince pulled it across her palm to make a shallow cut. A line of blood began to trail out of her skin as the blade passed and as she watched almost as soon as she'd stopped cutting the top of the wound began to close and within moments her hand was perfectly fine again.

"You are so going to explain that." Bo flexed her hand a few times, almost tempted to repeat the procedure to make sure she wasn't somehow imagining it.

"You healed?" He checked pausing at the bookshelf to look over his shoulder.

"Yes, instantly." Bo confirmed for him. "How did you know I would?"

"I didn't, for sure." The old fae admitted, standing up on a step to get a book from a higher shelf. "But I had an inkling you might."

"Because?" Bo prompted him to continue talking.

"Do you remember back when my friend lost his husband and his body was taken and reanimated by the Lich?" Trick made his way back towards Bo with his book.

"Kinda hard to forget Trick." Bo admitted remembering back to how the Lich had shot her and threatened to kill Lauren.

"Well you never talked to me about your experience that day." He looked at her with a look of slight reprimand, "But Lauren did." He put the book down on his desk and moved to a page he had obviously ear marked. "Because you frightened her, what you did frightened her."

"I frightened myself Trick, it was like... I felt invincible, until I tapped out." Bo summed up.

"Did you ever consider why you felt that? What pushed you to that point?" Trick glanced up from the book to look at his granddaughter.

"He was going to hurt Lauren, I just... couldn't have that." Bo badly tried to recap the emotions she'd been feeling.

"Interesting that you think of her first." Trick raised his eyebrow a little. "That your first consideration wasn't that you were dying and it was a will and a drive to survive." He offered a different slant for consideration.

"No, it wasn't that. First he wanted me to hurt her, which I was never going to do, then he shot me and I knew I was hurt but it was her I was afraid for. I just couldn't let him hurt her." Bo agreed with her grandfather. "I don't know how I did it though Trick, it just happened."

"I am sure, being raised by humans you have heard the term soul mate Bo." Trick sat down at his desk close to Bo, his hand resting on the book beside him.

"Yes, it's what every relationship guru says you should be looking for." Bo gave him a nod.

"Indeed." Trick smiled. "A somewhat mythical ideal." The older fae put into words the basic framework of the concept. "There are many such idea's or concepts through out folklore and mythology, some with more clout than others." He admitted. "Some fae, even have genus specific traditions about such things." Trick looked at his granddaughter.

"Are you trying to tell me Lauren is my soul mate?" Bo's eyes widened.

"It might be a little more complex than that." For the first time Trick frowned. "You rightly assume that Succubi have a similar type of lore known as the Lore of the Resonant. But for a succubus or an Incubus a Resonant is far more than a 'soul mate' if found." He looked at Bo for a moment the look on her face begging him to continue talking. "A Resonant possess the ability to make a succubus the closest they will ever come to being complete, whole, fulfilled."

"So..." Bo hesitated all of his words and implications of such racing around in her head. "Lauren might be my resonant?"

"Yes." Trick said simply as he looked up from the open book. "With her power you could become almost omnipotent."

"But what does this do to Lauren?" Bo voiced her greater concern, after all she didn't have any great desire to be omnipotent, she just wanted to be with Lauren.

For the first time Trick frowned.

"You know how a succubus consumes power Bo." He answered her sombrely.

"I'm not eating Lauren, I took a taste, a tiny taste, I'm not killing her just so I can turn into some fae God." Bo shook her head.

"The problem is, you might not be able to stop yourself." Trick's frown deepened.

"No, I would never do that to her. You just said when the Lich had shot me, I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about her..." Bo contradicted the idea. "I protect Lauren."

"Bo you hadn't tasted her then, your nature didn't know, didn't crave what she has, what she can give you." The Blood King shook his head.

"There has to be alternative Trick, something in one of these books." Bo's eyes went a little wild with the picture he was painting her. "You can't tell me that a succubus finds her resonant and the thing they love and crave more then anything and the only thing they then do is eat them. It doesn't make any sense, it just... makes me a monster." For the first time the brunette looked as if she might just burst into tears.

Trick reached out and put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"You are not a monster." He said softly. "And I will read more. All I have right now is suspicions Bo. The truth is that a succubus in love is itself a rare thing, this could be a result of that and that a lone." He tried hard to undo some of the damage he may have caused.

"I won't hurt her." Bo said the words as if they were a vow to the older man. "I can't..." A tear finally began to slid down her cheek.

-x-

By the time Bo had driven Kenzi to the deserted dead end street and then led her down into the riverside park, the younger brunette was probably very curious as to what was going on with her best friend. The succubus had arrived back from her night with Lauren, in a strange mood that Kenzi couldn't put her finger on in any way shape or form.

All attempts at brevity and banter on the way to their secluded destination had been met only by short answers, though it was clear whatever was going on wasn't her fault and the succubus' mood wasn't directed at her.

"Do you remember before the Garuda that I made you promise to stop me if I turned into a monster?" Bo finally spoke when they were down by the water, picking up a stone she played with the smooth rock in her hand as she looked at Kenzi.

"Uh-huh." Kenzi made the small noise of acknowledgement. "Have to admit that's one bullet I was glad to have dodged." She added with a chuckle as she watched her best friend carefully.

"I don't really know how to tell you what I need to tell you, it's all so fucked up." Bo gave a sigh and flicked the stone into the water. "I fed from Lauren last night."

Kenzi stopped and thought for a minute that she was going to be sick, but managed to control the hard roll of nausea that hit her as she reached out and put her hand around Bo's arm.

"Oh Babe." The voice that came out of Kenzi's mouth wasn't the young woman's usual one, it was a thousand times softer filled with a love and a tenderness that was so heartfelt it was almost painful to hear, and at the same time it was so, so sad. "It's okay, you didn't mean it babe." Kenzi felt her eyes sting with tears as her throat threatened to close as the overwhelming idea that her best friend had killed her lover hit her full in the chest and nearly shut her down. "We'll...No one knows the jeep we don't need anything in the club house..." Her mind went into overdrive.

"Kenzi, Lauren's fine, I didn't hurt her." Bo frowned as she saw the immediate panic in her best friend. "But thank you, for still wanting to help me." She had to acknowledge the fact that even having made the very wrong but very scary conclusion, Kenzi's focus had been on getting the two of them out of danger. "Quite the opposite, it was... beautiful, wonderful, like nothing I've ever tasted in anyone, human or fae but that's the problem..." Her words stalled again.

Kenzi let out the deepest breath and for a moment dropped forward, resting her hands on her knees.

"Okay give a girl a minute." She held up one hand. "So Lauren-a is not-a dead-a." She looked up at Bo.

"No, she's perfectly fine, in a great mood when I dropped her off at the lab." Bo confirmed the fact for her. "I only took a little taste, she wanted me too... Tamsin had been by and really shaken her up, would you believe the bitch even suggested that Dyson and I were still having sex to her?"

"Wow the vadge with a badge is seriously hardcore." Kenzi shook her head. "We're going to have to show her this is not the way to deal with the unaligned and their associates." She tried to rally around her best friend. "Okay so you and the doc, did the feeding thing, it went okay, she tasted good, but that's a problem?" Kenzi spelled out what Bo had said to her. "Why exactly?" She asked the important question. "Because you want more and you're not sure Lauren wants it to be anything more than a one time thing?"

"No, I went to talk to Trick because feeding from her Kenzi, it was euphoric." Bo tried to explain better. "He had me cut my hand and it healed, just like that... then he started to explain that Succubi can find someone who is something called a Resonant, it's like a soul mate. It means that if Lauren is mine, that if her chi is like the greatest chi on earth that I could ever drink, it could make me omnipotent, like a Succubus God..." She frowned drastically her voice showing the heartache all of this was causing her. "Trick thinks I won't be able to control it, if she is this resonant thing, I will be compelled to consume her, to consume the power she has in order to complete myself."

"You mean like..." Kenzi frowned again,."Going back to my original scenario consume?" She blinked at her best friend.

"Yes." Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Trick says it goes back even to the Lich episode, but I hadn't tasted her then, I didn't know what it felt like to eat her chi." She opened her eyes again to look at Kenzi. "I can't hurt her Kenzi, I won't hurt her."

"So how do we know, how do we find out about this whole soul thing?" Kenzi asked the frown on her brow still deep. "There must be a way to know for sure."

"Trick is trying to find me more information, by the sounds of it the whole idea of even finding my resonant is kind of mystically rare." The brunette moved closer to her best friend. "But until then, and no matter what he finds out, I need to know that you'll help me, protect her, no matter what it takes. She doesn't deserve this, neither do I, but I won't just let some damned old Fae prophecy turn me into a power hungry crazy that hurts her. I'd rather die Kenzi."

"Whoa there." Kenzi's blue eyes flared wide. "No one needs to be talking about getting dead just yet." She frowned harder. "I've got your back, but it's a little early to be calling out the firing squad okay?" She took a breath to calm herself down more than anything. "What about this if anything do you think Lauren knows?"

"After the Lich she went to talk to Trick, so she knows there is something. I don't think she knows that she could be this thing. She wanted me to feed from her to prove she was just as good as Dyson, you know how everyone everywhere drums into her how she can't be what I need, can't give me everything a fae could. I wanted her to know she was equal to anyone, human or fae it didn't matter to me." Bo tried to further map out what had happened desperately needing her best friend's help in any way possible, if only to share her burden right now. "Knowing her big brain she might know its possible, but if she thought it might hurt me she would have never suggested I feed from her."

"Hearing that." Kenzi agreed with a nod. "Okay now not wanting to and panic to this wildfire, but Poppa Trick, he's not likely to..." She stopped and looked up at Bo. "Did you ask him not to talk about this?"

"No, I was so freaked out I just wanted to get some air." Bo shook her head. "Oh no, he's going to tell Dyson." She balled her hand up into a fist. "Damn it, we have to get back to the Dal."

Kenzi shook her head.

"He already knows by now sweetie." She said with a sigh.

Bo could feel a sense of panic build up inside her, an overwhelming chill seemed to crawl over her skin and into the very centre of her being.

"He's going to try to keep Lauren from me." Bo looked at Kenzi and a flash of blue went by her eyes. "If they keep her from me, they can stop whatever I might become."

"Or they might force you to become something that you never were going to become." Kenzi flipped that idea on its head. "You never did do well with being kept away from the Doc." The younger woman dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialling a number quickly as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Kenzi." Dyson picked up the phone his tone as always neutral. "Have any good news for me?"

"Yeah I need to see you, ASAP, can you make that happen?" She asked her voice totally casual and upbeat Kenzi.

"Of course, where do you want to meet?" He answered his interest piqued by her urgency.

"Lakeside park, and hurry up, it's cold and I need coffee, I thought undercover work paid well." She quipped.

"I'll bring donuts." Dyson was heard to give a soft laugh as he hung up the phone.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Bo had been pacing the whole time while Kenzi made the call.

"We don't give him a choice."

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Four**

By: The RainbowWriters

"You have to assume that Bo has spoken to Kenzi." Trick frowned as he watched Dyson hang up the phone.

"Of course." The wolf nodded as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"I just wish I had more time to gather information, to better understand how she will react." Trick frowned as he closed the book he had in front of him. "I know what I have told you is hard for you to accept old friend, but are you really prepared to do what is best for your mate, even if it means taking her from yourself?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Dyson locked his jaw so firmly that it had to hurt. "This information cannot get out Trick." He looked at the Blood King, his eyes dark. "Bo is enough of a legend as it is with as many fae afraid of her as intrigued by her. The Morrigan is already out for her blood."

"No, this must remain with only those who can be absolutely trusted." Trick nodded his agreement to this fact at least. "Though I do trust Hale, I'm not sure involving the Ash at this time is advantageous to his position."

"You know that sounds mighty close to treason." Stepping out from around one of the bar's upright support beams Tamsin smiled a very trite smile as she looked between Trick and Dyson. "And for a wolf who lives by his nose and a Inn keeper who lives by his trade, neither of you know a thing about secrecy." She pushed off from her lean and took long confident strides closer. "Bet you don't consider me one of those trusted few you were just talking about." She smirked.

"Valkyrie I beseech you, there are things going on you do not understand. If you interfere it could mean the downfall of us all." Trick fixed her with serious eyes.

"Beseech me." Tamsin's eyes went wide for a moment. "Wow I've not heard that kind of talk for a long while." She folded her arms across her chest and tipped her head to the side slightly. "Things like?" She looked between Trick and Dyson. "An out of control succubus that just needs taking down." She offered her eyes flashing.

"Do you value your life Valkyrie? Value the breathe you take in and out of your lungs? Because if you attempt to take her down, you will be nothing but an empty husk when she is finished with you." Trick frowned doubting this fae could even be reasoned with but he had to try. "I don't say that to insult your strength or your fortitude, I know you possess both in abundance but you must understand that not all things can simply be muscled into compliance." He tried to read her for any hint of understanding.

"Interesting." Tamsin paused and looked briefly at Dyson. "I'm waiting for you to beseech me too." She smiled at him sarcastically.

"Are you old enough to have made your oath simply to the dark and the Morrigan, or are you of the proud warriors who pledged themselves to the Kings of the fae?" Dyson didn't beseech her but instead hit her with the very deep meaning question.

"My allegiance is my own to know and to honour." Tamsin's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Dyson. "And I don't care if you beseech me or not, what I care about is justice for the innocent Fae who was struck down by the succubus." She turned back to look at the barkeep. "I don't even care about this little issue you have with her human bitch." She added glancing back at Dyson with a smirk. "Though as a side note, I take back what I said to you, after my interrogation of her last night, I can see how Bo swapped you..."

"Valkyrie hold your tongue!" Trick snapped in a tone so sharp and so authoritative it made the blonde's words stop as she looked at him incredulously. "You know nothing of honour, your tongue is sharp, spiteful and slick with pride that you will outdo the mighty killer of the Garuda." He came slowly around the bar. "When this has nothing to do with pride, there will be no banner of victory for your wall, there will only be death, to an untold number of fae. Do you wish that on your head Valkyrie, do you wish that to be your legacy in the halls of your Gods?"

"The Myth of the Resonant is just that, a Myth, told by generations to underline the power and might of a race of Fae that we are suppose to tremble before." Tamsin kept her proud and defiant stance. "But I don't cower or tremble easily."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Trick gave her the small agreement. "But I ask you this, as you are so knowledgeable of myths, do you believe in the maker of the peace? Do you believe in the Blood King?"

"The architect of the Peace is not a Myth, his is a historical figure, he who carved the history of the Fae." Tamsin replied. "Whether or not his blood could change the face of the future..." A wry smile crept onto her lips. "There are fae that believe it." She didn't personalize the comment further.

"And would you get down on your knees if you were in the presence of the Blood King?" Dyson threw the taunt at her almost as a challenge to her honour.

"The Blood King was Light. No, I would likely raise my sword and try to slit his throat." Tamsin bit at the wolf.

In a flash Dyson was on her and gripped his arm around her throat, driving her down to her knees, his eyes yellow and his fangs bared.

"You will do nothing to him, you insignificant braggart, because his blood could write you off the face of the earth with one rune." He hissed the words into her ear even as she struggled. "Believe in myth Valkyrie, because what your Morrigan didn't tell you is that you stand in audience with the Architect himself. And I will not let you touch him, understand?" He tightened the grip further.

"Dyson she is simply ignorant of the greater workings." Trick gave a sad sigh and shook his head as he watched her struggle with the wolf.

With an extra shove Dyson released the blonde but stood close by. Tamsin remained on her knees just looking up at Trick.

"You're the Blood King?" Her tone had completely changed, it was almost lost, childlike.

"Yes child, I am." Trick held her eyes but still frowned. "In the years before the peace, I fought beside your matriarch Brunhilda, she counted me as a friend and King."

The Valkyrie could be seen to breath quite heavily for a few moments as she tried to process the revelations that had just happened.

"The injury to the Drumner are regretful and sadden me Tamsin..." For the first time Trick used her name. "But I have seen so many injured and so many killed that I know vengeance for one hurt cannot be allowed to spiral into war, create a map in which the very future of the Fae is threatened." He tried to reason with her softly. "Justice is a noble creed to live by, but it must be tempered with thought and weighted against the ripples it will cause. Believe in the myth of a Succubus resonant or not, but you cannot deny that Bo is a power you are incapable of controlling, incapable of disposing of. She has faced worse and survived, thrived one could say. Everything must be handled with care and consideration. Do you even understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"I think so." Tamsin admitted. "But I don't believe that the guilty should go free, no matter who they are, how big or powerful they may be."

"Then arrest me first Detective..." Trick walked closer to her with his hands out. "Because the blood of so many is on my hands, I have no hope to wash it clean. In everything I have done to bring peace, there has been death and destruction."

"That's not what I'm talking about." The blonde shook her head, still having not gotten up.

"No, but it is still the truth. Let me ask you this, are you so clean that another might not believe justice should be brought against you?" Trick moved to be standing right in front of her, showing he trusted her at least not to attack him at that moment, trying to show her he wasn't ignoring her arguments.

"I've never cut down a Light Fae and left him to die in the street with the trash." Tamsin clarified.

"But you have killed, you have taken life, you have followed the trumpets into war and felt the blood of your enemies flow off your sword over your hand." Trick continued to frown at her. "There is no excuse for what was done to the Drumner, but in war the innocent suffer. The Valkyrie custom is to burn the villages that bare arms as enemies, do you not think that the bodies you've left behind there did not seem like they were discarded in the trash by those who loved them?"

"We're not at war anymore."

"Child if we are not at war, why must you wear this around your neck?" He reached forward and pulled the clemency amulet free of her shirt. "We are always at war, the light and the dark, we are at war within ourselves to preserve peace because we know without peace we will destroy all that is Fae."

Slowly and deliberately Tamsin pulled back from Trick and pushed to her feet.

"If you're really so worried about the human being this mythological resonant for the succubus, why not just kill her?" Tamsin offered with a shrug. "She's just a human and with her eradication the problem goes away."

"No." Trick shook his head. "There would be no resonant to complete her, but she would be engulfed by her rage and her own sense of justice. She would seek out at first any and all that had anything to do with Lauren's death, and lay waste to them. But that vengeance would not bring back what she craves, not bring Lauren back to her, and so her rage will grow tenfold and she will focus her anger on the thing that has taken her love from her... the Fae. In her heart Tamsin, Bo has no allegiance to us as a people, she was raised by the humans, she feels more for them then us. We are the cancer to her, not them, we are the monsters that need to be rooted out and destroyed. She knows now, has tasted what is her completion... imagine your rage if you were told Valhalla was destroyed and no longer awaited you?"

"So what is your plan?" She glanced again for the first time in a long while at the wolf beside her before looking back at Trick.

"Honestly we have little of one right now, other than to appease her, not invoke panic in her, but also not to allow her to consume Lauren. Though I know you have a very low opinion of Bo, she does not wish to kill Lauren, she doesn't wish to fulfil any mythical right to make herself omnipotent. She only wishes to love her, and be loved by her." Trick's voice was sad. "What I ask of you is that you keep this pact of secrecy, that you take the hand of friendship I am trying to offer you? What I ask you for is your help honourable Valkyrie."

Tamsin stood silently for a long moment and then stepped forward extending her hand to Trick.

"You have it." She glanced over her shoulder at Dyson and shook her head. "I still don't need a new partner."

-x-

Lauren frowned as she closed the door to Hale's office and walked back down the halls towards the lab, of all the things she had expected to happen in the last ten minutes it wasn't to be refused a lunch break. Well more specifically a couple of hours off to go and surprise Bo with lunch, but still, she really hadn't expected a direct and not even thought about 'No'. It had surprised her so much that Lauren just walked passed the turn off towards the lab and found herself having to back track to get back to the right place.

It wasn't that she cared particularly, she had plans to go to the club house after work, but that Hale had just flatly denied her request had made the blonde feel a little, haunted she guessed was the word, by a past that she had thought was long behind her and would never be repeated. To top it all the blonde was actually hungry, really hungry, though she had had her usual breakfast, she had really been looking forward to eating something substantial as well as spending time with her girlfriend.

Though in all honesty it was the 'Bo' part of the equation that had been the biggest pull of the plan. Which logically she told herself was a little crazy as they'd spent all night together and had plans to spend the evening together, but she wasn't' with her now, and she missed her. Missed not being able to just look up and see her, or to reach out and touch her.

Lauren's hand was around her cell phone before she even really thought about what she was doing, she sidestepped out of the main hallway into a plant filled alcove and leaned into a windowed arch way as she dialled Bo's number.

"Hello sexiest girl in the world." Bo answered the phone with a bright tone. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Why not?" Lauren played with a leaf on one of the plants, her finger tracing over its main vein.

"Someone said she had many many things to do at her lab." Bo reminded the blonde. "I thought you'd having fun with your microscope by now."

"I've been having fun, but I'm distracted." Lauren admitted with a smile. "Wondered what you and Kenzi were up to." She added.

"Not much, we were just joy riding in the jeep." Bo summed up part of what they'd been doing. "She got some information on where the kegs came from, we're supposed to be meeting Dyson for coffee to fill him in."

"Exciting." Lauren breathed out softly as she leaned more against the pillar behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice dropping a little deeper and softer.

"I'm feeling like I would rather be curled up naked beside you." Bo's tone was just as soft and as laced with arousal when she answered the question.

"Bo is that really the kind of thing you should say whilst driving? Hands free? I'm sure Kenzi didn't want to hear that." Lauren playfully teased her.

"I'm not driving at this moment, and she's out of earshot... I could say all kinds of things." Bo teased her back.

"Hmm tempting." A smile spread across Lauren's face. "I don't know why I called really I just wanted to talk to you." The blonde admitted. "I missed you, wished I was still in bed beside you, touching you."

"I want exactly the same thing." Bo assured her. "And you call me anytime you want, anytime, okay? You can hang up and call right back if you want." She offered. "What time can I pick you up?"

"I'm not sure. I asked Hale for lunch so I could come and surprise you but that got shot down in his first display of Ash powered no-go." Lauren tried to make light of the dismissal she had got that still burned. "I'll call."

"Hale no-go'd you?" Bo's tone could be heard quirking. "When we're finished with Dyson I'll come by and see you, and his Ashness. He should know he shouldn't no go you for something like lunch."

"He might be having a bad day, with the death of the elder and everything, but he's put nothing extra on my schedule." She pointed out that his refusal didn't quite make any sense. "It's fine Bo, have your day, and I'll call by six, so you can come and pick me up and we can have a bath and spend the evening together."

"That sounds wonderful, it's going to be the best part of my day after waking up with you this morning and..." Bo purposely didn't fill in the details knowing Lauren knew them all too well.

"Heads up Bo-Bo D-man approaching."

Lauren heard Kenzi's voice calling to the succubus and with a sigh she realized that whether she wanted it or not their conversation was over.

"Have a good day my love." Lauren said without stopping herself.

"Get something for yourself for lunch, lover's orders." Bo replied also not editing anything she said. "I'll be ready when you are to start are evening together."

Lauren blew a kiss at the phone and then flicked it off pressing it to her chest briefly before slipping it back into her lab coat pocket and heading back to the lab.

-x-

"Everything okay Bo-Bo?" Kenzi stopped short of actually running into her best friend when she saw Bo was on the phone, but she had just watched Dyson's car pull into the parking lot.

"It was just Lauren checking in." Bo nodded with a soft smile, still on her face after the conversation she'd just had.

"Well gird your loins honey bee because he's not alone." Kenzi frowned.

"Not... this is not what I need right now." Bo cursed under her breath as she watched the two Detectives approach.

"Looks like you weren't a surprise either." Kenzi whispered as Dyson was carrying a tray with four coffees and a bag of donuts.

"I don't like this." Bo hissed but kept a neutral tone as they got closer.

"Coffee." Dyson held the tray out at arms length, coming to a stop, a smile on his face as he nodded a Kenzi and Bo.

"Awesome thank you." Kenzi reached out and took the first one, handing it off to Bo before she took one for herself.

"Are you here to arrest Kenzi?" Bo held the coffee in a tight grip appraising the new arrivals.

"No." It was Tamsin that spoke. "It was pointed out to me that as McKenzi Dennis doesn't have any kind of priors, in fact she doesn't seem to have a record of any kind, such a small misdemeanour could be overlooked this one time." Her eyes flicked between Bo and Kenzi and back again. "You'd be wise to work out where and when to practice your lock picking skills in future." She focused on Kenzi for a minute, "That and think up better nicknames." She pulled her own coffee from the tray.

Bo actually stayed silent at the news, assuming somehow Dyson had managed to talk some sense into the other headstrong Fae.

"So I guess you both want to know what I've dug up." Kenzi tried to keep the conversation on target, especially since Bo wasn't going to get to talk to Dyson about the Lauren issue with the Valkyrie around. "The Crew got the kegs from a guy nicknamed Razor, real name Trevor, no I don't know his last." She gave an eye roll in anticipation of the query. "He lives in the big red building on Churchill, two from the end, seventh floor, sixth door on the right, it has a weird yellow stain on it." She filled in. "He's an old street friend, used to run before he got a job working at a Mr. Lube over on ninth. That enough to go on?" She grinned at them both. "Oh he's blonde, about six foot, slim build, blue eyes."

Dyson smiled despite the tension of the situation at just how much Kenzi had got in such a short space of time.

"Tamsin go through it all again with her for me, I want to talk to Bo." Dyson pulled his own coffee from the tray and walked to Bo. "Walk with me." He said in a low tone.

Bo nodded and followed along with him until they were a good fifty feet away down a slight incline by the waters edge, though they could still see the other two women talking.

"Did you see Trick this morning?" Bo asked the unnecessary question.

"You know I did." He said quietly.

"So what you brought her to help arrest me?" Bo narrowed her eyes at him. "Keep me from doing something crazy."

"No, I wanted to talk to you, needed to talk to you, about something I should have talked to you before now." He said keeping his tone low.

"What are you talking about?" Bo looked at him confused. "You knew?"

"No." Dyson shook his head and put his coffee down on a rock and plucked Bo's out of her hand to join his. He reached out and took both of her hands in his. "You've noticed for a while there's something different about me Bo, something strange." The wolf let his tone slip lower as he held her hands loosely in his. "But Bo it's not new, or strange, it's just you maybe forgot what it looked like, with all the aura's you look at every day." He shook his head with a soft smile. As he moved his thumb back and forth over the back of Bo's hands. "What you're seeing always used to be there before I gave it away, but I got it back Bo. I'm back, we're back." He tightened the grip he hand on the succubus' hands. "That love we had, the spark, the fire, it's burning again Bo and I'm ready to be what you need. Your lover, your healer, your mate."

The next instant he pushed forward pressing his lips against Bo's breaking the contact of their hands to engulf her in his arms, his hands spread evenly on her back as he held her tightly against his strong chest as he kissed her hard.

The next noise that was heard in the area was the low guttural moan that the wolf gave out as Bo's knee came up squarely to nail him in the crotch, at the same time she pushed him back off her with her hands.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bo's eyes were bright blue with anger. "THESE LIPS ARE LAUREN'S!" She switched her stance, and even with his slightly hunched over position used a hard front kick to hit him in the chest and send him flying backwards from the force landing with a large splash into the river.

The disruption obviously brought Tamsin and Kenzi running, though the Valkyrie stopped running quicker than the young human who didn't stop until she was right beside her best friend, with her hand on her arm.

"Bo? What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked watching as Dyson flailed a little in the water and then began to swim for the shore.

"He kissed me, he knows I'm with Lauren and he kissed me." Bo grumbled the words as she balled her hands up at her sides and released them over and over trying to calm herself down. "He said..." For the first time her thoughts derailed from the slight against Lauren at all. "He said he has his love back, how the hell did that happen?" She looked from Kenzi to the wolf who was just pulling himself up to stand a few feet away.

"Might know something about that." Kenzi raised her hand a little, "Didn't know he was going to do that." She stared at Dyson and marched over to him slapping him on the chest. "What the hell man?" She demanded, the slap sounding impossibly loud on the wet leather as she stalked back to Bo.

"This was actually something I'm glad I didn't miss." Tamsin was grinning wildly and reached into her pocket. "Tissue?" She offered it to the drenched wolf.

"I want an explanation now." Bo demanded her voice still angry. "Because I was under the impression the Norn didn't give things back and if kiss me again without expressed written permission you'd end up at the bottom of that river." She hissed the added proviso.

"Not my idea." Dyson held up his hands. "In fact none of it was my idea." He broadened the meaning of his initial sentence. "Getting my love back was something Kenzi came up with to help with the Garuda, but I agreed to it, because she was right, as I was I wasn't any use to you." He glanced at Kenzi with a half nod of thanks. "And telling you, which was something I wasn't going to do yet, as you seem so happy with Lauren, was Trick's idea."

"Shut the Front Door." Kenzi blurted out her blue eyes wide as she stared at Dyson, who was equally aware that Bo was giving him the same stare of disbelief.

"Trick felt that hearing from me that I had my love back, would break any euphoria that you might be experiencing if the bond between you and Lauren was something less than mystical." He tried to explain the Blood King's reasoning.

"Ixnea on the explana infront-a the Bitch-a." Kenzi pointed with her arms folded over her chest at Tamsin.

"I know already." Tamsin flashed her a smug smile.

"So if the kiss didn't work..." Bo put her hand out and swept Kenzi behind her in one strong motion. "You'd both have a better chance of taking me down." Her eyes began to glow bright blue. "You're not keeping me from Lauren." Her voice held an odd echo.

"There are things you need to think about Bo, that you need to read." Dyson kept his position, his eyes flicking briefly over to Tamsin who for once had dropped out of 'bitch' stance and looked a little unsure. "We want to make sure everyone is safe, including Lauren."

"By tricking me, by testing me." Bo began to back up with Kenzi tight behind her the younger woman being taken along on the ride so to speak. "You know what she thinks of me, she doesn't care about anything but locking me away, away from Lauren and I won't have it."

"Bo, you know that Lauren is safe with the Ash, remember, Hale." The blue glow in the succubus' eyes unnerved him. "You know he wouldn't hurt her, he'll keep her safe, and we're not here to lock you up." He glanced at Tamsin who still hadn't moved.

"Would you stop talking?" Kenzi tried to look around Bo making a motion for him to cease with words like 'hurt' 'lock up' no matter what their context was.

"You both want to go for a swim." Bo's voice held the deep echo of power as she stared at the two Detectives. "You both want to swim to the other side of the river."

"Why..." Tamsin's eyes went wide her voice actually holding a thread of uncertainty as she felt her feet start to walk backwards. "Am I moving?"

"She's making you." Dyson replied trying to keep his motions more fluid than Tamsin, letting his body move as Bo manipulated his mind to make it. "Bo." He tried to keep enough focus to keep trying to communicate. "We're not trying to hurt you."

"Since when can succubi do that?" Tamsin squeaked as she tripped a little sending a little splash of water into the air as she did so when her expensive boots breached the water line.

"She's swaying you, without the good bits!" Kenzi called back as she was pulled by the hand towards the jeep by Bo.

"Don't fight it." Dyson tried to help the Valkyrie as his body finally moved to turn and plunge into the frigid water.

-x-

"Why..." Tamsin scowled as she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair at least as she sat on a rock on the other side of the river after some fifteen minutes of hard swimming later. "Is she even allowed to be free?"

"Because normally she's not like that." Dyson pulled off his shirt and just rung it out using it to wipe off his body like a towel. "Residual power from her feed with Lauren or some ability she has tapped into must have something to do with it." He frowned as he pulled his drenched phone from his pocket and shook his head. "And think about it, she could have hurt us if she wanted to but she didn't, which suggests to me she's just scared and upset. Not a killer on the loose."

"That was... unexpected." Tamsin admitted taking off a boot to dump water out of it. "With you going on about your love being back and no one hurting Lauren. By the way I'm dying to hear this Norn story as we walk back across the bridge to the car." She sneered at him.

"You know what you told me about you not wanting a partner, well I don't want one either." Dyson said making a head start on the journey. "And that's the kind of story I'd tell my partner."

-x-

"Okay Bo, where exactly are we going." Kenzi had put her seat belt on, and managed to get Bo to do the same, though only by repeatedly motioning for her to pass her the end and clipping it into the latch herself. "Because so not condoning what went on back there, but we need a plan." She pointed out.

"They won't keep Lauren from me." Bo shook her head over and over as she drove.

"Got that, but babe, Lauren's just at work, she doesn't know about any of this stuff." Kenzi pointed out. "We go pick her up at five thirty like always and you have your Hot pants back." She tried her best to calm her bestie down.

Suddenly Bo pulled the jeep to the side of the road and stopped.

"Explain to me how you got Dyson's love back please." She kept her hands on the wheel, gripping and re-gripping it.

"Now?" Kenzi checked and from the look she got from the succubus she just shifted a little in her seat. "Okay well I went to the Norn bitch asked her for it, she said no, so I went back with a chainsaw." Kenzi gave the sum up and a shrug. "She said yes the second time." The younger brunette gave a very Kenzi smile.

Of all the things that Kenzi could have said, this one thing broke Bo from her intense concentration.

"You took a chainsaw to the Norn's ancient tree?" Bo's hands actually came off the wheel as she turned to look at Kenzi with a smile.

"I know, I know and before you say anything I thought about safety, I wore goggles." Kenzi's grin was so cute it was almost criminal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked another important question.

"At the time there were bigger more Garuda shaped things going on, and afterwards..." She paused, "You'd already fallen for the legs." Kenzi smiled a little more tenderly. "I'm a sucker when it comes to my best friend in love."

"Thank you for fixing Dyson." Bo gave soft smile. "But... what the hell am I going to do now? I know what you said is true, Lauren doesn't have a clue about any of this but... I still have this overwhelming urge to go get her Kenzi. It's like... I keep thinking of all the horrible things they could be doing to her, but aren't, because Hale is the Ash... not Llachlan or the other guy." She gave a hard sigh.

"Hale will not do anything or let anything bad happen to Lauren I one hundred percent believe that, no I know that." Kenzi put her hand over her heart. "I say we head to Gramps, we look at whatever books he wants you to look at and we listen to whatever he wants to say to you. He might have found something good, something positive." She tried to think out side of the gloom and doom box. "What is it that your girl says, 'knowledge is the source of power'? It works for her right?" She looked at Bo again with another smile. "Worst case, we wait till six o'clock, no one knows the jeep, we bundle her in it, grab some over night shit and bail the hell out of dodge." She grinned.

"Okay, you're right." Bo made herself breathe as she looked at her best friend, she knew that Kenzi was someone she trusted and right now she needed guidance as much as anything. "Let's go to the Dal."

-x-

"I'm going home." Lauren walked up to the front desk in the lab area, her hands in her lab coat pocket her head held upright but tilted slightly to the side as she looked at the Fae seated behind it.

"Of course Dr. Lewis, do you require a driver?" The Fae questioned a little unsure why she was being told this.

"No." Despite the fact that there was over three hours to go before she was due to officially 'go home' the blonde pulled open the snaps on her lab coat as she took steps away from the desk her eyes still on the Fae that was sat there. "Maybe." She paused mid-step as if thinking. "I might just take a cab." A slightly confused frown danced on her forehead for a moment as if she hadn't actually considered how she was going to get 'home'.

"Let me call you a driver Dr. Lewis." The woman gave her a polite smile and picked up the phone having a short conversation. "A car will be around for you immediately, at the usual security door." She outlined.

"Right, thank you." Lauren first turned the wrong way taking a few steps off down the hallway, only to turn and have to walk back passed the desk again, this time in the right direction of the exit, still wearing her unfastened lab coat, not having even got to her room to pick up her jacket or purse.

-x-

When the pair had arrived at the Dal, Bo hadn't waited for Trick to suggest they go downstairs she just headed there herself with Kenzi and waited for her grandfather to follow.

"You shouldn't have told him to do that!" Bo's snapped at him, in a tone Bo hadn't used towards the older man in a long long time.

Trick had the sense to look a the floor obviously a little ashamed of his choice that had so obviously not worked, and had in fact brought pain to his granddaughter at least to some extent.

"I thought..." He offered in defence.

"These lips are Lauren's... Lauren's!" Bo pointed out and then paced away, giving a look to Kenzi that almost said 'talk before I get more upset'.

"What Bo is trying to express is... the whole ambush with Dyson and Tamsin thing, not such a well thought out plan." Kenzi tried to soothe.

"It wasn't an ambush." Trick shook his head frowning softly. "Bo please no, I would never do that. I want to talk to you yes, but to come here under your own steam, always under your own steam, because you want to." He frowned more and looked back at Kenzi when he didn't get any response from his granddaughter. "I've been reading, and there is a way a ritual that can be performed that will prove without contest that Lauren is what we believe her to be."

"What ritual?" Bo did in fact spin around to look at him.

"I'll explain that later when I've told you why the ritual is important." Trick looked at the young succubus the instant she gave him any eye contact. "One of the outcome's of the ritual is that any previous ownerships or ties attached to Lauren automatically become null and void." He looked at her evenly. "If resonance is proved."

"So it would prove she was mine, not the property of the Light Fae?" Bo asked the question to clarify and saw him nod immediately. "But will it keep me from hurting her?"

"Not in itself." He held up his hand, "But." He added quickly hurrying over to pick up a small book and then walking to her side, "If she was yours, and is your Resonant, then with her permission, you can perform the Mir-la-gahan."

"What is that?" Bo looked at him, her anger seeming to have dissipated again as easily as it seemed to rise.

Kenzi too hurried over and peered at the book over Trick's shoulder.

"The bond of life?" The young woman read from the top of the page her blue eyes looking over The Blood King's head to look at Bo.

"I still don't understand." Bo prompted either of them to explain.

Kenzi snatched the book out of Trick's hand and quickly skimmed through the details on the page.

"You can make her immortal Bo-Bo." She looked up blinking wide blue eyes.

"I can make it so I can't hurt her?" Bo's voice was tiny and almost childlike.

"Yes." Trick nodded with a tender smile as he patted her arm, the move so fatherly it was almost beautiful.

"Then we need to do this ritual." Bo put her hand over his hand for the first time smiling. "We need to make Lauren mine."

-x-

"Where's Bo?" Lauren looked at Vex and then looked around him into the club house, pushing her hand into the loose pocket of the lab coat she was still wearing.

"Well hello Doctor... um your little bit of stuff isn't here right now." Vex looked over the couch at her with a quirked eyebrow. "My, my don't you look all professional. Is it time for Dr's and patients role play this afternoon?"

"Your arm is healing perfectly it would be a shame to ruin all that healing by adding a compound fracture to your skull caused by say this candle stick." Lauren said picking it up absently as she passed it, setting it down again just the next second later when Vex sighed and flopped back to lie on the couch. "Where is she?" She asked again doing a quick lap of the ground floor to check Vex's word.

"I told you love, she's not here and trust me she doesn't usually tell me about her comings and goings." Vex huffed again. "Have you tried calling her or the little imp, they aren't usually far apart unless she's with you."

"No I called her earlier but she was meeting with..." Lauren suddenly bristled "Dyson." She straightened up blinking her eyes rapidly in quick succession. "But that was hours ago, what could her and Dyson talk about for hours." She spoke now to herself as she walked in a tight circle, "Talk, they would just talk wouldn't they, of course they would." She breathed out a little faster as she put her hands deep in the pockets of the lab coat.

"Really Doc, are you okay? You look a little pale, I hear that's bad news for you humans." Vex pushed himself up to stand. "Look, why don't I call for you and then you can stop being weird and keeping me from Honey Boo-Boo yeah?" He took out his phone and hit Kenzi's number.

Running her hand through her hair Lauren continued to pace, and mumble under her breath about what might or might not be happening with Bo and the wolf, her pacing and breathing becoming a little more erratic with each repetition.

"Vex I don't care if there is no more Ginger Ale, if you've run out of chips or if there is a strange smell coming from the sink, deal with it, I have things going on." Kenzi answered.

"Right, pleasant to speak to you too." Vex snapped back at her. "I supposed you don't want me to tell you then that the little doctor is here acting mighty strange then?"

"What?" Kenzi paused the Mesmer's words obviously surprising her. "Lauren's at the club house?"

"She just arrived, in a lab coat and all." Vex watched Lauren walk in another circle. "Acting like well not like the doctor, shall I send her away?"

"Wait.." Kenzi rather badly shielded the phone against her chest, "Bo, Trick, Lauren's at the club house, I don't want to ring alarm bells gramps but is there any reasons she should be acting, like cuckoo?"

"Lauren's at the clubhouse?" Bo of course only heard one part of the conversation.

"She... she could be feeling effects the same as Bo is, destabilizing her normal rational thinking replacing it with well obsessional thoughts about getting to Bo." Trick tried to piece together what would make sense. "Have Vex bring her here."

"Bring her here." Kenzi called back to Vex.

"On what my magic broom?" The Mesmer barked back in a laugh.

"Call a cab you ass hole, we'll pay for it when you get here, and don't even think about touching her." Kenzi added.

"Fine fine, but I better get top shelf for this." Vex ended the call with a huff and then moved over to Lauren. "I've found your succubus. Let's roll." He said with large amounts of fake enthusiasm.

-x-

"One cuckoo doctor delivered safe and sound, and one cabby wanting his payment of $45 dollars, I'll take the cash, I already paid him." Vex pushed into Dal holding the door open from Lauren who hurried through literally into Bo's arms who was waiting in the fairly quiet bar to engulf the blonde in a tight embrace.

"There's a twenty and if it cost you more you were shafted." Kenzi slapped the note in his hand and walked away smiling just a little as she watched Bo close her eyes as she held Lauren close.

"You're a shark." Vex wandered towards the bar with Kenzi, where Trick was already fixing them both drinks.

"I didn't think of here, I don't know why I didn't think of here." Lauren drew her hands down Bo's face over and over as she gazed into brown eyes, finally pressing forward to close their lips together.

"I was right here, waiting till it was time to pick you up." Bo clarified when their lips parted again a few moments later. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No I just wanted to be with you." Lauren shook her head and leaned in close breathing in deeply as she leaned against Bo's body before sharply pulling back, her eyes focusing on the succubus' eyes, her own narrowing slightly.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Bo watched her sudden change of facial expression.

"Why do you smell like him?" Lauren pressed her hands in to her pockets as she took a full step back away from Bo.

"Because I saw him, remember I told you that... and..." Bo faced crumpled into a frown. "He kissed me, I didn't want him too but he did..."

"And then Bo balled him and kicked him into a lake!" Kenzi jumped in right away putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Really Doc you should have seen it, she put that wolf in his place, told him not too touch your Bo lips again."

Lauren looked from Kenzi to Bo and then smiled slightly.

"You said that?" The blonde tipped her head forward slightly, her hair falling to cover her face a little.

"I yelled it at him actually, I told him only you were allowed to kiss me." Bo gave a solid nod holding out her hand again to the blonde who took it and moved back into the succubus arms.

"You know people come here to eat and drink and maybe try to eat." Vex groaned and shook his head. "They shouldn't have to put up with that." He motioned over his shoulder.

"Bo, why don't you take Lauren out back." Trick offered softly.

"I'll go with them to supervise." Kenzi gave a salute to the bartender and began to guide the couple towards the back.

"There you go snuggle bunnies." The younger woman smiled as Bo and the blonde nestled together on the small couch in a neat alcove in Trick's back room. "You know I for one am happy you two are back together in the same room." She admitted sitting down Trick's chair. "Just remember, hands where I can see them, clothes remain on, and no funny business." She teased.

"Kenzi, told me you'd be safe." Bo nodded clearly only half hearing the other brunette as she focused on Lauren's face and the feel of the blonde in her arms again that settled something so fundamental inside her. "I'm sorry about Dyson, I would never ever have let that happen if I'd known what he was up too."

"No Bo, I don't know why I reacted like that." Lauren shook her head, and it was the truth, the longer she spent cuddled into the brunettes embrace the less unfocused she felt, in fact she was more worried now about why she had left work three hours early, and what she had left behind unfinished at the lab.

"It's okay today has been crazy." Bo continued to rub her hand over blonde hair as she too started to relax and clam down more and more. "Did you ever get lunch? Are you hungry?"

"I am actually." Lauren realized as the succubus mentioned it that she was indeed hungry.

"When Poppa Trick comes to check on us I'll get him to rustle up some sandwiches." Kenzi interjected with a smile, happy that they both seemed less 'crazed'.

"You could go now." Bo winked at her best friend.

"Oh no, sweetcheeks." Kenzi shook her head. "I owe it to both of you to stay right here, think of me as Mother Superior." She winked back. "We'll get her fed go back to your general fawning."

"Am I missing something?" Lauren frowned as she looked between Bo and Kenzi, "I am so missing something." She changed her sentence slightly.

"There is some things going on..." Bo spoke first, her voice soft. "But I think we both need time to relax before I try to explain. The most important part is that I love you and we're meant to be together, forever."

"Forever." Lauren chuckled. "From three weeks to forever?" She took a deep breath. "It's the way I make toast isn't it?"

"You just put the perfect amount of butter on it." Bo grinned at her. "I don't want you to feel pressure or anything just... I will explain... it's probably best to do it with Trick's help isn't it?" She glanced at Kenzi.

"Yeah, really Doc, you trust Trick with the knowledge right?" Kenzi put forward.

"He certainly knows more than anyone else I know." Lauren admitted. "Is this serious." She shifted a little away from Bo so that she could look at the succubus properly. "Is it about the Dark Fae?" She checked.

"No." Bo shook her head. "It's about, it's about you and me, what we feel for each other." She wasn't sure how they were going to get around not just telling Lauren. "Have you ever heard of the The Myth of Resonant?"

The blonde sat up further looking from Bo to Kenzi and then back to Bo the answer obvious from the look on her face.

"What does that..." She blinked a little the flare of her nostrils enough of a sign to Bo at least that the doctor's mind was travelling a mile a minute right at this moment, a fact further underlined to her when the blonde pushed up out of her seat. "I'm so sorry." She backed up a little nearly walking straight into Kenzi in her retreat.

"Doc, you haven't done anything wrong, neither of you did... it's just... things seem to be pointing to the fact this whole obsession you two have always had with each other isn't so much obsession as you're soul mates." Kenzi gently gave her some stability putting her hands on Lauren's arms.

"No you don't understand I did cause this." Lauren shook her head. "I made Bo... I should never have asked you to feed." She looked back at Bo.

"Lauren, you didn't cause this, this was always there." Bo pushed up to stand and moved close to her again, letting Kenzi slip back a bit. "And you didn't make me do anything, you asked me too and I said yes. What happened last night happened because we both wanted it too, not because you made me or either of us knew what it might bring to the surface. I love you, nothing changes that."

"I love you too." Lauren leaned her hand on the table a little her eyes going naturally to what was on there, which unfortunately for everyone in the room was the information on the 'Mir-la-gahan'. "Just how much have you looked into this?" Lauren picked up the book pushing her hand up into her hair as her eyes flashed across the page.

"I haven't, Trick has been researching all day for me." Bo gave a soft shrug. "Why?" She moved over to look at the book trying to see what Lauren was seeing.

"Because last night we were curled together in bed and right now your looking at rituals to make me immortal?" She held up the book briefly before closing and turning away obviously more than overwhelmed.

"Bo, why don't you go see about that sandwich?" Kenzi suddenly broke into the conversation again, and wasn't surprised when the completely out of her depth succubus gave a soft nod and slowly moved upstairs. "Kinda psychedelic eh doc?" She put forward softly when the brunette had left.

"Kenzi it's not even..." Lauren stood up and took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. "The concept of a Resonant even existing is rather like suggesting the Easter Bunny is real."

"Hey can I get some chocolate eggs then please?" The younger woman gave her a broad smile. "Because you need to get that big brain around it now that you've stopped being I miss my Bo-Bo gaga."

"When I worked with an incubus, years ago now, my research touched on the legend very briefly, more because of the problems he was having with control, I was looking into anything that may be interrupting his control." The blonde explained a little more as she went back to the Blood King's desk to look at the other books that had been left there. "I quickly ruled it out obviously because it's a myth, and because the changes it bring about in a succubus are potentially, devastating." She frowned as she glanced at Kenzi.

"That's the part I don't think Bo can get to Lauren." Kenzi moved over and closed the book slowly. "Right now it doesn't matter how this finally started, but it's started and unless we make this safe for both of you, we don't want to think about what it could me." She frowned. "Because I don't want to lose both of you to this, no matter how Easter Bunny it is."

"The Lich." Lauren suddenly rolled her eyes and sat down on Trick's chair and let her head loll back. "This is way too much face without facts." She admitted as she picked up a book and in typically Lauren style began to read, "I need more facts." She said under her breath as her eyes traced over lines of old text.

"Just tell me one thing Doc, that's all I need to know, you love her right?" Kenzi moved to bring over other books she'd seen Trick poking at.

The blonde paused and looked at the younger woman, the woman who had at times been her biggest antagonist, her biggest decryer but who also undeniably shared the one thing no one else around them did, humanity.

Lauren's dark eyes traced over Kenzi's face for a long moment as if assessing something about the other woman.

"Don't let her became what she's most afraid of Kenzi." Lauren replied softly shaking her head slightly, her jaw locked solidly in place, so tight that the muscles flexed in place just a little.

"See we are on the same page." Kenzi reached out and put her hand over Lauren's. "I'm sorry you're so tightly wrapped up in this but I have a good feeling that there is no place you'd really rather be if it means being able to help Bo, to save her."

"Kenzi," Lauren kept her tight closed demeanour. "You made a promise to me once, do you remember it?" She asked without a trace of a smile.

"That if you hurt Bo, archeologists would find your corpse... blah blah blah." Kenzi checked not able to come up with any other promises.

"Remember it." Lauren kept the look going. "Don't let them use me to hurt her." Brown eyes flicked up to look into blue.

"Doc..." Kenzi took a deep breath and let it out. "I won't let this hurt her, and I won't let her turn into a monster, I've already promised her that. What I really want to know though is are you ready to really be the centre of Bo's world, not just flirting with it?"

"I don't know." Lauren replied. "And I think anyone would be lying if they said otherwise right now."

"Good answer, you can't bullshit a bullshitter." Kenzi smiled at her. "No one knows up from down right now Doc, least of all Bo, all she knows is that she will not hurt you, not matter what it says in those books. So like Trick, please go through them with a fine tooth comb and tell us if there really is a way to get you free of the light fae and prove your her resonance or whatever it is. Then we need to know whether there really is a way to make you a superwoman who can be with her. The end bit by the way does sound a little cool, I'm just not so sure about the middle."

-x-

"Hey lover." Bo's voice was soft as the succubus came up behind Lauren, she slid one hand onto the blonde's shoulder as she put a plate with a sandwich on it down on Trick's desk in front of her. Softly she pressed her lips against blonde hair, her eyes closing as she deliberately kept everything she did light and not about full on heavy contact or over whelming smothering.

"Hi." Lauren reached up and put her hand over the one on her shoulder to hold it there. "Thank you, that looks delicious."

"Made with my own hands." Bo pressed her fingers lightly into the blondes shoulder. "I knew I'd come back here and find you reading." She added.

"I'm trying to understand, what is going on... with both of us." Lauren admitted leaning her cheek against Bo's forearm, not able to deny that despite all the confusion she was feeling just having the brunette close again settled so much inside of her.

"I know if anyone can, you can." Bo's voice was filled with honest confidence. "For the record, I believe it, whatever it means, I know that you are special, that you and I is right, is..." She took a breath as this was exactly what she had promised herself she wasn't going to do when she came back in, that is pressure Lauren with how convinced she was about how she felt, how already committed she was to whatever it took. "Are the books helping?" She forced herself to focus.

"Bo..." Lauren let go of the grip she had on Bo's hand and turned in her chair looking up at the brunette. "My reaction before, it wasn't because I don't love you." She blinked brown eyes up at the Succubus not even sure if she could express what she was feeling right now. "I just won't rush into anything that could hurt you, could allow anyone to use me to hurt you."

Bo breathed out as if a little relieved by the blonde's initial words.

"This is big, massive I know that." Bo moved the hand Lauren had released and put it on the blonde's cheek. "And I know you need to understand as much as you can, but I want you to know something that those books can't tell you." Bo dropped down so that she wasn't towering over the blonde. "I won't hurt you Lauren. I don't care what any book written before I was born says. I couldn't and nothing could make me. I love you and that love.." She rubbed her thumb over soft skin. "Won't let me do anything to you let alone..." Bo closed her eyes unable to even say the words.

"If it's what you need to do to save you." Lauren whispered giving a soft nod of her head. "I want you to."

"I'd rather die." Bo shook her head, her voice resolute.

"But that would hurt me." Lauren's voice stayed a whisper as she pressed up to stand and pressed herself into the brunette's arms, a part of her mind recognizing that the sheer intensity of her emotions were overwhelmingly unusual. After all it wasn't that she felt more in love with Bo, it was just that she had no self monitoring anymore, no sense of editing, no idea of what she should say verses what she wanted to say.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and held her tightly closing her eyes as she just breathed in and out for a few moments.

"I don't suppose we could just run away?" The succubus whispered. "You, me and Kenzi." She didn't pull back from Lauren in the slightest. "Go somewhere no one knows us, just be us, be happy."

"If it was possible, I would say yes, in a heartbeat." Lauren stayed close in her arms.

"But it's not, because the Fae are everywhere." Bo breathed out again and then eased back a little. "Which means we have to do this their way." With one hand still around Lauren she reached out and picked up one of Trick's books. "Which means reading and me keeping my temper." She summed up reading the title of the book before sliding it back onto the desk. "Easy peasy." She tried to give Lauren a convincing smile.

"I think everything well be easier as long as they understand right now we both have to be near each other to think straight." Lauren acknowledged sitting again and pulling a book closer to her. "Though there is a lot I want to discuss with your Grandfather when he has a chance, things... I need his expertise to explain a little more to me."

"Well I've served drinks before, I can most certainly do it for the woman I love." Bo smiled at Lauren. "I'll send him down."

"Thank you, by the way... you have a very good friend in Kenzi." Lauren had to made the comment after her conversation with the younger woman. "In case you didn't know."

"I had my suspicions." Bo smiled again. "Eat your sandwich." She nodded as she stepping back towards the stairs.

Lauren picked up one of the carefully cut, crust-less squares, and took a mouthful with a grin. Even though she was hungry for knowledge as usual, she was just as hungry for actual food.

-x-

Bo was actually enjoying herself, it help she had to admit that her best friend was sat on a bar stool keeping her up beat with chatter and general banter about the clientele, and the high level of flirtation she was receiving from everyone, but all in all, relieving her grandfather from his usual place behind the bar at the Dal was proving a good distraction for the succubus.

"And so what can I get you?" She asked of Kenzi noting that her glass was empty, and all her customers for the moment were taken care of.

"What's your speciality?" Kenzi grinned at her.

"I mix a mean martini." Bo replied returning the grin. "In fact I have a range of cocktails that I could rustle up." She turned and looked at what was available around her and then back at Kenzi. "How about a White Russian? Too early?"

"No, with the day we're all having, just in time." Kenzi gave her a nod. "So... I know it's usually the other way around but do you want to talk about what's going on?'

"Where do I even begin Kenz?" Bo went about prepping her best friend's drink. "The bit where my own grandfather is looking at me sideways as if he's waiting for me to jump Lauren and drink her dry any second, the bit where I feel like I can't relax for five seconds because I'm petrified that if I do someone will try and take Lauren away from me. The bit where I might have a found the perfect match for my life, the one person who has a chance of making me all I could ever be, but that fact means that I am closer to becoming a monster than I ever have been in my life?" She paused looking at Kenzi with a small frown.

"Any of that is a good place to start." Kenzi gave her a gentle shrug. "Mostly I just want to know if there is anything I can do for you." She offered feeling a little outside of all of what was going on.

"Kenzi, really you are the thing that keeps me grounded." Bo shook her head as she brought over the younger woman's drink, putting it down in front of her as she stretched her hand out to press her fingers onto the back of Kenzi's hand. "You're the person I trust more than anyone." She looked into blue eyes. "I couldn't face any of this without you." She said her voice filled with sincerity.

"I'm not going anywhere babe." Kenzi assured her holding brown eyes with blue ones. "No matter what the hell is going on, or what has to happen."

"And then there is all of this other stuff going on with the bitch and the dead fae that keep cropping up." Bo rubbed her forehead and eased back to stand up properly behind the bar. "You know I could do this." She slid her hands out on the wood top. "Work my grandfather's bar, come home to you and Lauren, listen to her day at the office and watch you prep for you night out with the crew."

"That's what you need to focus on then babe, the future, the possibilities, the good bits like me and the Doc." Kenzi encouraged her taking as sip of her drink and grinning. "Wow you do mix a mean drink girl, you could totally work here."

Bo smiled brightly, a smile that unfortunately faded when Tamsin and Dyson walked into the Dal. The two detectives in fresh outfits, neither looking happy. The both headed straight to the bar.

"May I remind both of you the way station is a sanctuary." Kenzi turned around in her chair, having read Bo's look to guess what the problem might be.

Dyson flashed Kenzi what could only be described as a slightly annoyed look and then looked back at Bo.

"Are you calmer now?" He asked of her, his voice surprisingly even.

"Yes." Bo took a breath and looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry about earlier." She addressed both of them, looking first at Dyson and then at Tamsin.

"It's alright." It was the wolf who continued to talk. "I knew the risks, Trick and I talked about how it was a risky way to approach the matter but hindsight is twenty twenty." He actually smiled. "Are you actually working?" He nodded toward the shelf of his preferred beer.

"I am, Trick is going through books with Lauren." Bo grinned and moved back to get a glass and expertly poured him a pint. "Detective Tamsin what can I get you?"

"Beer's good." Tamsin nodded.

"Lauren's here?" Dyson looked over the top of his beer at Bo as she moved to get Tamsin a beer.

"Yeah, the Doc got the need my succubus blues and cabbed her way over to the clubhouse. Trust me..." Kenzi leaned closer to Dyson. "They need to be in proximity of one another right now, really need to be." She gave him the 'get it' stare.

"Well whether or not she's what she might be you certainly have her swayed." Tamsin took the drink Bo passed her, giving the succubus an unapologetic look of annoyance.

"I have not done anything to purposefully sway Lauren." Bo's tone grew more annoyed again. "I don't know what this mystic crap might be doing to us, but I'm not doing it on purpose." She made the fine point very clear.

"I found that easier to believe before you made me swim though a polluted lake, ruin a good pair of boots and a fairly new cell phone." Tamsin bit back with a sarcastic smile. "Right now I'm not sure what I think of you or what you might not be doing deliberately." Cool eyes shifted to Kenzi. "I mean can you just walk away?"

"Um yeah." Kenzi laughed lightly. "Bo c'mere." She stood up on the rungs of her stool and leaned across the bar a little. As she expected the brunette came close immediately, and Kenzi appraised her for a moment bringing her finger up to her lip. She sucked on it for a moment and then in a quick move stuck it in Bo's ear. "Wet willy proof."

"Kenzi!" Bo pulled her head back immediately showing her displeasure with the action as she moved to get a towel.

Dyson chuckled softly putting his head down a little to hide his amusement at the very 'Kenzi' show of independence.

"Have you ever slept with her?" Tamsin kept her eyes on Kenzi, if she had found the whole show amusing nothing showed on her face.

"Eww!"

The immediate and guttural reaction didn't just come from Kenzi, but from Bo at the same time as she lowered the towel from her ear.

"No honey, see maybe you didn't get the memo but Bo and are sista's." Kenzi made a motion between herself and the succubus. "We do not keep it in the family." She looked at Dyson. "D-man, back us up please." She looked at the so far silent and merely observing wolf.

"I can back them up on that one." Dyson agreed with a nod.

Tamsin glanced at Dyson with her eyebrow arched.

"And I would take your word on it because?" She asked of him. "You're only not sleeping with her because she's moved on." The Valkyrie pointed out.

"Even she knew you had your love back... am I freaking blind?" Bo seemed to rant to herself, and well Kenzi in an odd theatrical sense, but the most important part was Bo wasn't acting she was just being serious.

"Busy?" Kenzi offered with a soft wince.

"It's not like that Bo." Dyson shook his head.

"Not like what? Even she could read it off you but I just didn't want to see it because I didn't want this complicating my relationship with Lauren because the 'you' issue was easier if you didn't have your love anyway?" Bo stared at the wolf, her look stone cold in one sense and completely reflective of the primary focus of her statements wrath. "Kenzi, take the bar." She suddenly stopped herself and walked off heading to the backroom.

"Me?" Kenzi's blue eyes went a little wide. "You're handing control of the bar to a barely legal alcoholic?"

"No..." Bo stopped again and took a slow breath releasing it with a literal movement straight from her toes. "You're right, I am doing something right now that means I can act civilized." She walked back over to the bar and leaned both hands on it. "Tamsin..." She motioned the detective to come closer to her.

The Valkyrie deliberately leaned her weight on her back foot and folded her arms across her chest.

Bo looked at her defiant refusal to do so, and gave another big sigh as she looked at Kenzi, who gave her only a smile of 'whatever you're gonna do babe do it' support before she finally looked back at the blonde detective.

"You ever in your wild fae life ever been wrapped up in something so much bigger than yourself that someone as smart and observant as you was watching her every move and she knew no matter what she did she'd fail?" Bo asked the question she shad been going to ask.

For a moment Tamsin looked at Bo without responding.

"Maybe." She replied her tone and look completely unreadable.

"Then please give me the benefit of the doubt right now, because on top of a lot of things I don't know how things play out for Valkyrie's, hell I barely know how I play out day to day as a succubus." Bo gave her an almost amused smile. "So I have no idea how low you can be dragged to be tested as to whether or not you will turn into a monster that will take over the whole in her quest to protect Lauren?" She twitched a little, her smile growing less amusing. "Basically cut me a break okay, I haven't taken over the city to protect her which if I was out of control I would have. I am in control, help me keep it."

"Bo!" Dyson finally snapped into the conversation without being asked. "Everyone here knows how in control you are being right now."

"She didn't need the cheer-leading squad." Tamsin looked at him with an eye roll. "Fine." She looked back at Bo. "Be a bar tender if that's what keeps an unaligned slightly psychotic Succubus under control these days." She shook her head. "But I'm watching you." She added. "And remember I'm Dark Fae, and I've not had the pleasure of enjoying the benefits, you've shared around..." She glanced at Dyson deliberately, "So I'm not all weak at the knees for you." She gave a little wink. "I'm honour bound to my Kin, my..."

"Detective..." Bo's eyes reflectively turned blue as the annoyance inside of her Tamsin's unwillingness to believe she could make her move struck her, but almost just as intrinsically she purposefully didn't try to sway the blonde even though she knew she could from that distance. After all she just had to lull her close enough to touch, then all bets were off.

Tamsin tipped her head to the side curiosity passing over her features at Bo's tone and the strong shift in the colour of her eyes.

"Like I said, whatever makes a crazy succubus happy." She held her hands up in brief surrender.

-x-

Lauren looked across the desk at the Blood King as she put down the book in her hand.

"Bo will never agree to this and you know it." Her voice was cooler than normal as she looked at him with a trace of anger in her eyes.

"Doctor, I for one am not pleased to put my granddaughter in any measure of danger, so don't think anything about this scenario pleases me..." Trick's look was stern as if it was clear he'd already made up his mind.

"Lauren for gods sake Trick it's Lauren." the blonde snapped at him, "I'm not the Ash's doctor right now, I'm your granddaughters girlfriend, possibly far more than that." She glanced at the books on the table, breathing in so sharply the end of her nose narrowing. "And of course I don't think you haven't thought about all of this." She added her tone short and for Lauren very snippy. "But she won't do it, she will not have me put in a room with a dozen underfae with the hope that she turns super nova and saves me."

Trick took a deep breath, one of the biggest pauses the blonde had ever seen him take. His eyes softened as he moved around the desk closer to her.

"Lauren..." He said her name softly and in a tone that almost relished the informal relationship. "I have seen the way you have acted for my granddaughter, so selflessly at ever turn. Putting yourself in risk and in danger for her at any opportunity. I've seen you support her and teach her the things that she needs to know about herself and I've seen her fall in love with you, at least two dozen times. I know you are her resonant, and I know she will not willing see you put in harms way. " His frown now showed how much this pained him. ""Which is why Lauren, I'm sorry." He said the last words very softly as he pulled his hand up, the emotional words causing a shower of red and white sparks to fall over and around the blonde.

"Trick?" Brown eyes looked into the air around her in confusion as the low light in the room made the particles in the air glitter and sparkle slightly, but then as her eye lids became heavy and the light in the room darkened by the second, she realized what was happening. "No... Trick..."

The Blood King caught her carefully as Lauren slipped sideways in her chair making sure that she didn't hurt herself as he lowered her carefully to rest against the table top. Taking a few steps back her cleared his throat and then coughed and two large well dressed fae walked in from where they had obviously been concealing themselves. With hardly any effort they lifted Lauren from her place and carried her away towards the back exit from Trick's chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Five**

By: The RainbowWriters

Kenzi was trying to maintain a fairly normal conversation with Dyson, even though the 'Vadge with a badge' was lingering far too close for comfort all the while, and interject with her own form of dry wit whenever she felt the need. But the young woman was pushing up on the rungs of her bar stool as she watched her best friend almost go down onto her knees, mid way through pulling a pint of beer.

Kenzi was up and over the bar in a second, her arm around Bo's back, even though she didn't manage to save the glass or the beer that went smashing to the floor.

"You're okay." Kenzi soothed instantly as the next moment Bo seemed to regain her strength although there was a definitely look of discombobulation in the succubus' eyes. "Rest for a sec." She encouraged her bestie to lean back on her ass. "Dyson take the bar." She called to the wolf, even thought technically at that moment she couldn't see him. "What's going on babe?"

"I don't know, it's like... my legs went numb." Bo struggled to get her equilibrium back completely. "I had this body wide... I can't describe it, it wasn't pain, but it wasn't nice..." She seemed to stall on her confusion with the description.

"Want me to go and get Lauren?" Kenzi asked. "Maybe it's some kind of back lash from what's been going on."

"Check on her for me, I'm okay now. But check." Bo glanced down the bar where the entrance to the back was. Leaning herself against part of the back cabinet she seemed stable again.

"Okay but take it easy." Kenzi stepped back, her eyes still on Bo as she backed up more. "You." She said as she passed Dyson who had come round to the back of the bar like she had asked, though he had brought Denise, one of the usual servers with him, "Watch her." She instructed before turning and walking swiftly to the door and slipping out and down the stairs.

Kenzi was more than surprised to find the front room to Trick's apartments empty. The desk full of the books that had been picked out, even Lauren's empty plate was neatly tucked into a free corner. Her lab coat was folded and on the back of the chair she had been sitting on.

"Trick?" She called, her voice slightly uneven and unsure. "Doc?" She took a few more steps inside, walking to the large vault to check if it was open, frowning when she saw it wasn't. "Poppa T?" Kenzi called a little louder back tracking a little heading off towards the back route out of the main room that led to the exit out of the area and to the small tunnel that led to the 'secret' way out. "Lauren?" She called hopefully.

The young woman had barely turned the corner when she nearly walked into Trick who was walking back up the small hallway having obviously just secured the back door closed.

"Trick?" Kenzi's voice was full of nervous concern as she looked at him and then passed him to the recently closed door.

"It had to be done Kenzi, the only way to save Bo is to test her." Trick's voice was soft but resolved.

"What had to be done?" Kenzi's eyes went a little wider. "What did you do?" The pitch of her voice went a little higher. "Where is the Doc?" She put the pieces together and started shaking her head. "No, oh no, no, no." She turned and began marching back towards the main room. "You so didn't do this." She put both of her hand around the sides of her head as she marched, pausing in the main room to turn and stare at Trick who was of course following her. "Have you lost your freaking Blood King mind?" She peered at him blinking wild blue eyes.

"Kenzi, it is the only way to save them both." Trick eyed more sternly. "The Labyrinth Monks have taken her to perform the ancient test of resonant. If Bo is able to find her and save her then resonance will be proved beyond doubt."

"I though only Bo and the Doc went crazy because of this, not that the effect was radial, Trick you've lost the plot man." Kenzi huffed loudly and turned away him again. "Where is this Labyrinth?"

"I don't know." Trick shook his head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kenzi stood stock still and literally blinked at him in almost comic shock. "We're all going to die." She began pacing. "The whole city is going to become a little heart shaped crater caused by an implosion of succubus can't get me some love." The young woman through up her hands in despair. "You are really telling me you just handed over the Doc to some cryptic dudes, to take to who knows where, to prepare for some funky mystical rite that you've read about in a dusty, frankly smelly old book..."

"Kenzi, it is necessary." Trick snapped at her loudly. "Stay here, I will go and tell her myself."

"You are so dumb." Kenzi shook her head. "When you wake up, remember to thank me for this." she said wiping her hands quickly on the thighs of her jeans.

"When I wake up?" Trick looked at her shaking his head in confusion.

Indeed that was the last thing that the Blood King thought for a while as he was blind sided by Kenzi's best right hook and then his favourite chair was brought down over his shoulder and back when initially he wouldn't just drop.

-x-

When Kenzi exited the back room, she immediately tried to assess where Bo was and where everyone else was. Bo it seemed was still leaning in her place, Dyson standing nearby and Tamsin drinking her beer slowly. She took a deep breath and raced as best as she could in her high heeled boots to her friends.

"Dyson..." She linked her arm in his and purposely guided him back a bit. This immediately piqued Bo's interest but as soon as she could Kenzi put herself between Dyson and the Succubus. "Lauren is gone, someone beat up Trick and I can't find her down there anywhere." She let her voice show the hysteria she was feeling in preparation for the change that she was about to see in Bo.

"Lauren is gone?" Bo's previous aliments disappeared as her eyes flickered to blue and she started to race down the bar towards the back rooms, blowing by Kenzi and Dyson. It came as no surprise to Kenzi that Tamsin was hot on her heels, the second after the succubus had made her move, and Dyson just as quickly moved from his place, with a quick congratulatory smile to herself Kenzi pursued them all.

Bo was on her knees beside her fallen grandfather by the time Kenzi had jogged down the stairs to join the four of them in the lower room. She had his head cradled in her lap and was barking orders at Dyson to fetch her some water and a cloth. Tamsin was looking around the room, and to her credit doing a good job and figuring out the lay of the area considering she hadn't been back there before to know where to look. Kenzi made her way to Bo's side.

"Is he okay?" Kenzi asked of Bo.

"He's out cold." Bo smoothed her fingers over a welt forming on his cheek. "Someone must have punched him." She frowned more. "They did this to take Lauren."

Dyson jogged back into the room and passed Bo a damp cloth which she immediately placed against Trick's wound.

"The back door's not broken open, but with an old lock like that, to be honest even the human could pick it." Tamsin nodded at Kenzi with a frown as she relayed the information she'd found out.

"You know he wouldn't let them just take her." Kenzi reached out and put a comforting hand on Bo's where it was holding the cloth to Trick's head.

Bo's eyes came up to look at Kenzi.

"Who's taken her Kenzi?" The succubus' voice sounded lost and scared more than angry.

"We need answers." Kenzi reached up and took the glass of water from Dyson and threw it in the Blood Kings face. "Sorry Trickster." She apologized halfheartedly.

Sputtering from the shock, the bartender's eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at Bo and over at Kenzi who was holding an empty water glass.

"What happened?" He took a moment to orient himself. "I got blindsided." He finally accurately recounted.

"Don't worry about that." Kenzi said quickly shaking her head.

"Kenzi's right." Bo took hold of the older Fae's hand. "I'm just glad whoever did this didn't really hurt you." She closed her eyes as she brought his hand up to her cheek briefly. "Thank you for trying to save Lauren." She added smiling at him as she opened her eyes.

"Who would do this?" Kenzi quickly interrupted the moment, a part of her not able to hear Bo give Trick credit he didn't deserve right now.

"The Monks of Labyrinthia." Trick struggled to sit himself up independently of his granddaughter.

"The who of where?" Bo blinked at him in confusion.

"The Monks of Labyrinthia." It was Dyson that repeated the Blood King's phrase. "They are the only ones who can prepare the sacred ritual of authentication."

The succubus backed up a little as Trick got to his feet, a hard frown crossing his face when he saw his favourite chair in pieces on the floor. Kenzi just have him a blank look when he tried to catch her eye.

"Where do I find these monks? No one kidnaps Lauren." Bo had her hands gripped at her sides again, her eyes flashing blue.

"No one knows where Labyrinthia is Bo, that is part of the trial." Dyson was the one to continue. "All that is written is that once taken the succubus or incubus has twenty four hours to retrieve their resonant, after that..." He frowned.

"So I'm just supposed to find her?" Bo felt her insides twist with panic, her eyes began to glow even brighter as a sense of panic overtook her.

"Find her, beat the guardians of the labyrinth itself and return with her to the place you consider home." Trick read from the text of the book on the desk.

"Helpful hints Trickster, not crusty old text type hints." Kenzi flashed him an annoyed glance.

"Wait, I need to think." Bo took long steps away from the table and from everyone who was gathered around it, feeling suddenly cramped and boxed in. She turned back to look at them all when she finally had a little room.

"Trick you said this Resonant thing was rare, mythic like rare?" She looked at her grandfather desperately trying to stop her mind from just spiralling out of control, "But you didn't say it had never been heard of." She pointed out the difference. "Which means it's been done before, at least been tried. By who? When?" She looked at him desperate for anything he could give her.

"Dyson, the analogues, get me the first edition." Trick sat down on his chaise putting a hand to his head.

The wolf moved quickly to do as the old man had asked, knowing he library system enough to be able to carry over the large book. It sat across Dyson's arms like a log, thin and long but clearly heavy as the wolf laid it on the desk.

Trick moved himself back over and quickly began to skin over pages.

"As you said there must be a prior case, and if there is it should be in here but this will take a little time." Trick put his hand to his head again.

"Do your thing." Kenzi dared to breach the zone Bo had made around herself. "How about you and I go back to the club house, get you ready for a fight." She made sure to make eye contact with her bestie.

Bo didn't say anything she just gave a nod and headed out of the room that seemed to be closing in around her.

"I'll look after her... just get info..." Kenzi urged them as she followed.

-x-

When Kenzi had been very little, she had watched a bad movie in which a squire had helped dress a knight for battle. The careful way all of the buckles had to be checked, and the lie of weapons against the body adjusted had impressed her. Now as she went from place to place picking up things that Bo was listing off, she felt like that squire.

"Stun gun?" She questioned as she dropped a short sword into the large bag Bo was packing.

"Throw it in." Bo nodded. "Kenzi I don't even know what I'm going to be facing." The brunette ran her hands down her almost painted on pants. "If it's anything like the trial I had for the choosing, I barely beat that, it was only because of you that I did." She glanced at her best friend before looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

She cut a mean warrior like figure at that particular moment, all in shiny tight black, the material like a second skin that flexed and moved with every breath the succubus took. Bo thighs were bisected with the strap of a harness and sheath, the handle of a dagger fitting snugly against the shape of her leg. The top of each of her knee high boots was slightly uneven where the hilt of her boot daggers lay ready for easy access.

"You, my dear..." Kenzi walked over and reached up, her fingers spreading out to reveal one of the shurikens that Lauren had given the Succubus for her birthday. "Have me with you, and what I'm going to keep reminding you in your head is you can do anything... because you would never let anything hurt Lauren or me. But right now it's Lauren who needs your super-succubus ass to do your thing and wow the chi out of anything and everything in your way."

Watching all of Kenzi's movements in the mirror Bo's hands checked the broad strap that held her swords scabbard to her back and took a breath.

"I don't want you here when I'm there." Bo spoke to the mirror and not to Kenzi herself. "Go to Ozzie, the garage, but not here, not to the Dal, no where Fae."

"Bo, I'm not going anywhere. I'm by your side as long as I can be, that's how this rolls." Kenzi shook her head.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think that's how this works Kenz." Bo was honest as she took another deep breath. Since leaving the Dal the succubus' eyes had gone back to being her regular brown, and while interacting with her best friend alone she had become much calmer. "Though please, stay with me till you can." She added finally turning away from the mirror to actually look at her best friend.

"That's what I just said I was doing." Kenzi reached out with her free hand and took Bo's, placing the round fighting star in her palm softly. "We hang till they get us an addy, and then you're going to go get your girl back." She held brown eyes. "I know you can do this Bo, no matter what it is, you were made to do this."

Bo was about to reply when suddenly all of the lights in the bedroom went out, including the candles that were burning around the mirror and the electric lamps that were placed strategically around the bed.

"Kenzi!" Bo instantly put her hand out protectively across her best friend's body, flicking the shuriken in her palm around, holding it ready to throw in her fingers.

"Right here." Kenzi's body bounced into Bo's, her voice showing how uncertain the sudden darkness had made her.

Suddenly the darkness was broken by an intense yellow light that emanated directly from three figures that appeared in door to Bo's room. Each one dressed in a shapeless hooded robe which hid all details of their faces from view.

"Succubus." Their voice's came as a harmony, not from one of them but from the zone that they occupied.

"I think your ride is here." Kenzi whispered the words to Bo, squinting from the light.

"Do you challenge the Labyrinth to claim your resonant?" The question was posed with ominous overtones.

"I challenge the Labyrinth, I want Lauren back." Bo spoke in a clear and strong voice.

"Do you bring with you a Succund?" The harmonious tone rang out again.

Bo was too busy contemplating if there could be any hidden meaning behind their question when her thoughts were cut off.

"I'm her second." Kenzi answered the question for the succubus.

"Kenzi." Bo said her name more in reflection to her interrupting but it was clear it came across more as an answer.

"So it is accepted." With a flash of white Bo's bedroom was empty with just the bag of weapons lying still open on the floor.

-x-

The next thing that Kenzi knew was that she was that she really, really needed to throw up, and barely taking anything in, other than the fact that there was sand under the soles of her high heeled boots, she dropped to her kneels and hurled so hard that it hurt everything from her stomach up to the back of her throat.

"I wasn't expecting sand." Bo bent down and drew some between her fingers. "Are you okay? I don't think they're used to transporting humans to where ever this is."

"You think." Kenzi groaned falling back onto her ass in the what she realized was warm sand. "Wow." She added finally taking a look around. "We should have worn white." She squinted up at the sky and the bright sunlight that beat down on them.

"When I heard labyrinth, I admit I immediately thought more stone passageways or mile high hedges." Bo moved over to offer her a hand up.

"Well the weapons didn't come with us." Kenzi struggled up and brushed the sand off her skin tight jeans. "So I have the other shuriken and a bad attitude to help you out." She summed up, slipping the throwing star into her back pocket. "I guess at a push I could try for a cactus." But neither woman could see one in the immediate vicinity.

"Since we didn't pack a shovel or water, the weapons would just be more of a hindrance." Bo put her hand up to try and shield her eyes, and after looking at the horizon for a long time, she could pinpoint only one anomaly in the distance.

"I think we head for that." She pointed in the obscure direction.

Kenzi was about to give her consent when the three hooded figures appeared, though this time without the tell tale flash, though that may have just been because of the brightness of the sun.

"You have twenty four hours to claim your resonant from the labyrinth of the sands, after which she will be claimed by them forever."

"Do we get a watch?" Kenzi questioned realizing she didn't have one on and Bo never wore one.

The monk on the far left tossed something in the dark haired woman's direction that landed in the sand near her feet. Then the mysterious trio once again disappeared.

"This is starting to go a little Alice in Wonderland." Kenzi leaned down and came up with the small glass sand timer. But no matter how she oriented it the sand only moved one way, counting off their time. "I would also like a map?" She called out the request to the air but nothing immediately happened. "Well at least we've got this." She held it for Bo to see.

"Next time we're on a mystical mission at least we know to ask for the map first." Bo tried to keep up beat as she focused again on the anomaly on the horizon. "Come on." She breathed out. "She's that way."

-x-

Trick looked from the book on his lap to Dyson as he held his phone to his ear a moment longer before lowering it slowly.

"She's not answering." He told the wolf, his voice more than troubled by the admission.

"It's likely she might have already been transported there." Tamsin threw in having watched the two of them for awhile now. Her eyes came over to look at Trick. "Don't you agree?"

"It's probable." The Blood King admitted with a frown.

"Fine but why isn't Kenzi answering?" Dyson didn't disagree with either of his companions, but his face was a hard frown when he added his own concern as he lowered his own phone from his ear, having just tried called the young human.

"She's an unreliable human?" Tamsin offered.

"I will tolerate a lot from you, but be careful what you say about Kenzi." Dyson snarled a little before looking back at Trick. "Trick, why wouldn't Kenzi be answering? She's not part of this mystical rite. She's just human." He underlined his concern more than evident in his voice.

"Oh no..." Trick suddenly had a frantic look on his face and he began to flip pages in the large tome. He moved to the side and picked up a very powerful magnifying glass and looked at a text written sideways by the seam. "I didn't realize when I first read it." He looked at them, his face momentarily magnified until he remembered to lower it. "The Succubus is allowed one to accompany her, due to the nature of her quest, a Succund... otherwise known as a sacrifice."

"Bo wouldn't take Kenzi along as a sacrifice to anything." Dyson shook his head.

"And she would know that's what it meant how?" Tamsin pointed out looking between the two of them. "Wise old sage man here didn't know until he looked it up five seconds ago, brought up by humans psycho succu-bitch wouldn't know a fae double word switch if it bit her in her perfect ass." She sighed. "So we can more or less guarantee you succubus and her loud mouthed friend are both in Labyrinthia having a real fun time right about now trying not to be killed."

"All we can do now is wait, and pray." Trick said the words seriously.

-x-

Lauren felt a warm gentle wind blow softly across her skin, and for a moment she didn't want to wake up. She was warm, and comfortable, there was no noise, nothing to disturb her sense of peace. But the next second it was that very sense of nothing that turned everything from okay to very, very wrong. Pushing all effort she could into the action the blonde opened her eyes, even though they didn't really want to comply and for a moment she was blinded by the pattern of shadow and light that played out before her eyes.

What Lauren was instantly able to assess was that she was no where she recognized. She was also outside, no not outside because there were walls around her. A glance from side to side confirmed that, but if she looked straight up she could see bright blue sky, with the odd puff of white cloud.

It was only when Lauren went to sit up that she realized that she couldn't actually move, in fact as she tried even to turn her head to get a better look at the walls that surrounded her. It wasn't that she was bound or tied down she just couldn't move, her body wasn't working other than her eyes and her breathing and her circulatory system, though she could tell from the sluggish thump in her temple that her heart beat was considerably slower than normal.

Lauren was suddenly overwhelmed by the idea that she was completely and utterly helpless. Lost in a place that she had no knowledge of, no way to get out of with no one as far as she knew even knowing she was there. She could feel her body's natural reaction to the panic that idea brought start to build inside her as her sluggish heartbeat picked up a little, and darkness pulsed rhythmically at the edges of her vision.

This is what Trick had wanted to happen, what he had made to happen. The Blood King had ensured that the Rite of Authentication had been initiated, and there was nothing anyone could do about it now. The die had been cast and her fate now was in the hands of another. Despite everything as that thought entered her mind, the pulsing darkness in her vision calmed, and her heartbeat regulated itself as she reminded herself of just whose hands her life rested in. Bo's. The one person she trusted, loved more than anyone who could, if indeed anyone could, come through this as a victor. Bo, the unaligned succubus who had won her heart with her beauty, her kindness, her compassion and her ability to love with her whole heart, no reservations, no false promises or pretences.

Letting her breathing even out Lauren stopped fighting so hard to keep her eyes open, happy to be rid of the glare of the bright sun, and just let herself once again become lost in the silence surrounding her. Her thoughts on Bo and the idea that her lover would come, would save her, if she possibly could and this part of the nightmare at least would be over.

-x-

It was funny for Kenzi, because after what seemed like an eternity walking across the hot sand, with the equally hot sun, she had only thought to lean against the strange stone building that had indeed been where Bo had pointed.

"According to this thing they gave me that took..." She looked at it. "How the hell would I know? There are no numbers? We got a lot of sand left is the best I can come up with."

"That's good because I think we only just found the labyrinth." Bo pointed out looking at the wall that Kenzi was leaning against. The sandstone wall seemed to just go on for metre after long metre before turning a sharp right angle and leading off into the distance both north and south of where they stood as if it were one giant square, with no visible door and interestingly enough no roof. "You were right about should have worn white." The succubus' body was covered with a visible layer of sweat, that made her skin glisten almost as much as her shiny black outfit.

"So which way makes your Succubus sense go off?" Kenzi pointed in both visible directions. "There has to be an entrance somewhere."

"God I don't know Kenz." Bo admitted shaking her head as she looked at the tall plain sand stone walls. "I just wish I had a bulldozer right now." She admitted breathing out a frustrated breath. "I'm also kinda surprised we haven't met any..." Bo stopped as a low rumbling growl filled the air.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Kenzi looked at her bestie looking around her feet for a rock, something to arm herself with.

Bo reached back and drew her sword taking up a ready stance as a second louder growl echoed the first.

"Everything is going to be Fae right?" Kenzi checked. "Because I'm not sure I'm okay with killing animals and shit." She glanced at Bo as the pair of them did a small 360 circle, the succubus' eyes flickering with blue flares as she looked for any movement in the bright sand filled wastes.

"It'll be fae." She assured Kenzi sensing more than seeing something approach.

And Fae it was, for though it may have had vaguely feline features with paw like 'hands' complete with at least four in long claws, the seven feet tall creature that stalked out of the dunes towards them bore no resemblance to man or beast. It's muscular form was barely covered with scraps of animal skin, and its disfigured fang filled face was held in a permanent snarl as it quickly focused on where Bo stood sheltering Kenzi.

"No succubus shall rule my land." It snarled at Bo angrily swiping the air in front of her face as it approached.

"I don't really want to rule your land, I just want my Lauren back." Bo bent backwards away from the blow and pointed the sword in the direction of her foe.

"Lucky us, you rolled Liono, the rotting variant." Kenzi moved to position herself behind Bo, at a distance but still close enough for the succubus to defend her.

Almost immediately Bo found herself having to either parry or completely move out of the range of swipe after swipe from her opponent. All the shots meant to lacerate her with its claws and if possible knock her off her feet to then pounce and attack with its teeth.

Doubtful her stamina was going to outlast whatever this was, she used its size against it, moving in close to its body out of paw range, in a twirl that let her plunge the sword deep into it's chest.

The blow should have been an instant kill, Bo knew it, Kenzi knew it but all the cat did was roll off to the side and retreat a few feet away. With a mighty shake it managed to loosen the sword from its flesh and the blade dropped useless into the sand.

"Okay so not fair." Bo pulled out a dagger not sure what good it was going to do but she had to have something in her hand.

"Decapitation maybe?" Kenzi offered trying to be helpful as she dodged and weaved with Bo away from a new attack of swiping paws.

"With this?" Bo glanced very quickly over her shoulder at Kenzi with a look that said 'for real?'. "You go that way, I'll go this way." She nodded with her head. "I have a feeling it has a hard on for me, I do that to things." She ducked a high swipe, pulling Kenzi down with her, "Try if you can to get back to my sword."

"Ten four captain." Kenzi had fought alongside Bo enough to know the split attention manoeuvre. Nine out of ten times whatever they were fighting had a hard on for Bo, she would always be the second after thought kill.

She was already moving when she saw Bo indeed drawing away the attention of the animal, letting her make a sand hampered progress to Bo's sword. She dug her hand into the hot grains to pull it out.

"I have it." She announced to Bo making sure that the growls and snarls of her opponent didn't drown out her announcement.

"Great." Bo called back diving down into the sand as for some reason the cat like underfae launched into a jump dive attack at the succubus. Having slightly misjudged the distance that Bo was away from the tall sandstone wall, and without having her there to land on any more, the heavy catlike body landed against the hard stone with a thud, sending a trail of sand and dust down from the seam where the giant slab of wall was cemented to the next. It paused for a second slightly dazed as Bo scrambled to her feet and began a fast dash through the sand towards Kenzi.

Breathing hard Bo snatched the sword from her best friend and watched as the underfae pulled itself back to its feet and had returned to stalk towards them, its laboured breathing proving it had put a lot into its leap attack, blood flowing freely from its large sword wound and minor head wound from hitting the wall.

"You know Kenz..." Bo kept her eyes on the creature poking at it now as it got closer, deliberately swatting at it, which in turn made the younger woman stare at her with her best 'Are you insane?' face.

"I know you shouldn't be pissing it off." She countered skipping in a wider circle away from Bo and the angry under fae.

"No, I want it pissed off, I want it to come at me with all its got." Bo used the sword to cut its paws during two of its next attacks and it backed off further for a moment circling around to allow Bo to get the wall behind her again. "Stay out of the way." She encouraged Kenzi who was a good twenty feet off to her left now.

"Bo, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Kenzi's voice held a slightly high pitch as she felt the ground shake again as the animal gave a loud growl and seemed to decide it had had enough of this game.

The underfae started its attack on Bo as fast and as hard as it could, its paws pulling through the sand hard enough to spit up sprays of the shiny white particles. Her sword held in front of her, Bo waited. She waited until she could feel the hair stand up on the back of her neck and only then did she start her side step and used her sword to deflect the paw that tried to contain her inwards.

Its claws came so close a large gap of flesh was now visible on her right thigh where it had just managed to miss her skin.

In total the deflection left the underfae again crashing headfirst into the stone wall, but this time at a drastically increased rate of speed and thrust. Using the vantage of where she was now in relation to the flying cat, Bo pulled back her sword with both hands and drove it through the side of the creatures head just as the mortar holding the large slab of stone in place failed and the enormous piece fell inwards like a domino.

"Succubus One, Labyrinth Nothing." Kenzi made her way across the uneven sand, waving a hand in front of her face to clear some of the still billowing dust.

Bo who hand landed face first in dead underfae and sandstone, rolled off onto her back and breathed out hard.

"Next time we do this, we bring water." She lolled her head back breathing hard.

-x-

The domino effect the toppled slab had caused allowed them with a little effort, to breech two separate arms of the maze.

"Are you going on the assumption I'm going on and she's in the centre?" Kenzi brushed more sand off her pants.

Bo suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to fail." She suddenly announced leaning against one of the high stone walls and sliding down it till her ass hit the floor.

"Whoa Bo, we're not on a downer we're on a high note, didn't you just see what you did? You fucked up this maze." Kenzi pointed to the downed stone. "You're doing it Bo style, you're doing great."

"You don't get it Kenz, when I was a kid, every year at the harvest festival we'd have a corn maze, it was the biggest in the area. I was useless at it. I got lost in it every year. Every year someone would have to come and get me out and I would come out crying into my mother's arms because I was lost and I couldn't see over the high walls of corn stalks and I couldn't get out." She pushed her palm into her temple.

Kenzi moved over becoming very aware suddenly that her best friend was having a flashback fear moment as she thought of them.

"It's okay Bo." Kenzi knelt down in from of her and rubbed Bo's calves with her hands. "Corn mazes are scary, but this isn't made of corn and you're not a little girl. You can do this, better than that we will do this. We're going to find Lauren and save her." She looked one direction to the other. "The path seems to curve that was a little, we go right." She decided for her best friend. "Okay? And I'm going to take this." She reached into Bo's boot and pulled out one of her daggers. "And any time we make a decision about a turn off we mark it." She added pushing the small weapon into her own boot. "So we know where we've gone, even if we have to turn back."

"But we don't' have that kind of time." Bo felt so overwhelmed by panic that she blinked brown eyes at her best friend.

"We have time." Kenzi nodded, "We have time because I know you'll find her. I know you can do this." Kenzi squeezed Bo's leg again and then pushed up to stand holding out her hand to her best friend. "Come on." She encouraged preparing herself to help pull Bo to her feet.

"I will find Lauren." Bo tried to focus her mind, watching once she was on her feet a s Kenzi went to the rock and carved an arrow showing the direction they'd picked there. "I will find her." She began with her best friend in that direction, praying she was right.

-x-

"How are skeletons possibly..." Kenzi did her best to fight off the one she was having a sword, dagger square off with, "Considered underfae?" She asked of Bo who was busy with three of her own.

"I don't know!" Bo shook her head and kicked at one, managing to break off its arm. "But they're brittle in places." She realized quickly she must be missing something, after all as Kenzi had just said skeletons weren't what you expected as underfae.

"Places I can reach with a dagger?" Kenzi queried as she side skipped out of the way. "If I live through this I'm keeping its sword." She added

"Keep its sword brilliant Kenzi." Bo twirled away from the skeleton she had disarmed, focusing instead on one that was carrying a oversized one hand war hammer. Blocking the weapon, she used a flurry of kicks to literally take the legs out from under the skeleton and tore the large weapon away.

She used her own sword to knock its head from its body before she sheathed the valued weapon and picked up the hammer.

"Mamma's got a new toy." Bo began to make sweeping arcs with the weapon, tearing apart the one handed skeleton in three blows and dispatching in Kenzi's in another two. "I like my new toy, but..." She looked forward at the fog that had come from somewhere to box them in didn't dissipate. "I am not taking you into that."

"I don't think we go in..." Kenzi pointed in a squeak. "I think they keep coming out." At that moment another half dozen skeletons came charging out of the fog.

-x-

"If I never..." Bo brought down her hammer through the last skeletons skull, breathing a shy of relief as the fog began to clear showing them the way to continue. "See another skeleton I will be happy, not on t-shirts, album covers, Halloween decorations..."

"Half the shit I own has skulls on it." Kenzi objected as she looked around and the more than liberal smattering of bones that covered the sand laden floor. In amongst the glistening white ivory were a myriad of weapons, from morning stars to short swords, small hand axes and even a cross bow. "Wow talk about arsenal." She poked at the bones with her foot, bending down she picked up the cross bow and threaded her arm through it, picking up a handful of bolts and pushing them into her pocket. "Do I look like and axe or a mace girl to you?" She asked of the succubus.

"Take one of each." Bo gave a soft laugh. "I dread to think what's going to come out at us next."

"One victory at a time Bo-Bo." Kenzi did indeed take one of each of the weapons before looking ahead of them. "Wasn't there a wall in here before?" She asked walking forward into the area that had suddenly become fog filled before, the back of which now led out into a hallway.

"That was definitely a wall, you're telling me this maze changes as we go?" Bo followed along with her keeping the hammer in her hand.

"No it changes as you win." Kenzi corrected shaking her head as she threw a smile over her shoulder at her best friend.

-x-

"Ooh our first room with decor." Kenzi wandered into the slightly larger hall that indeed had hanging plants at odd intervals mounted high into the sand stone walls. "What do you think prompted the sudden urge for greenery, are we about to be attacked by over sized Ferns?"

"Don't wish for something we don't want, plant people are not something I want to have to harvest." Bo gave Kenzi a cheesy grin. "There's a reason you do the puns right?"

"Because I'm good at them and you make everything sound vaguely, well sexual and not in a good way." Kenzi scrunched up her nose slightly. "Really – harvesting plant people?"

"I'm under stress." Bo stuck out her tongue. "This place really is a bit psychedelic, I mean where did the ceiling come from toe hang the planters from?"

"Er Bo there is no ceiling." Kenzi gave a sad frown. "It's just getting dark babe." She made the revelation softly. "The plants are just really high up hanging off the top of the walls. She pointed to where one of the braces was just visible.

"No, no it can't get dark, that means we've wasted half our time, right?" Bo felt a sudden panic overtake her.

"No time has been wasted." Kenzi stopped and backtracked the short way to her best friend's side. "We've gone from the edge of who knows where to at least like five waves in." She motioned around her as she dug in her shirt between her breasts where she had pushed the strange sand timer. She held it up seeing that it was actually quite hard to tell which side the sand was flowing out of and which it was flowing in to, the sides were almost equally full.

"We have to move faster." Bo tried to focus herself as she began to hasten her pace further down the alley.

Kenzi tucked away the timer safely and hurried after her.

-x-

It had seemed like an age for Kenzi since they had met anything or seen anything different other than a long passage with the same sandstone slabs with hanging plants. So long in fact that the young woman was getting tired. So tired that she literally knocked into Bo who she hadn't noticed had stopped just a short way in front of her.

When Kenzi stopped to look at why her best friend just stopped she saw that the hallway in front of them had and instead they were faced with a set of stairs that led down into darkness.

"Oh great." Kenzi moved around Bo and looked down into the darkness.

"Not being able to see has so far meant bad things coming." Bo warned her taking a slow breath as she appraised their surroundings.

"Yeah but do the bad things come to us or do we have to go down to them? Kenzi stepped onto the first step. This proved to be a very bad miscalculation for the brave sidekick. As soon as her foot landed on the step, the entire staircase shifted becoming a steep slippery sand covered ramp. Her arms flailing in mid air for a second Kenzi gave a squeal before disappearing downwards.

"KENZI!" Bo yelled reaching the spot she had been in a second too late, watching in horror as her best friend just disappeared into the dark. "I'm coming." She added with a brief sigh before she jumped to slide down after her.

Bo landed in a sandy heap and to her surprise she wasn't in the pitch dark. It wasn't bright by any stretch of the imagination, but it was obvious that somewhere down the corridor that led off from where the 'slide of doom' let out there was some kind of torch or light burning, because week rays of light managed to penetrate all the way to where she and Kenzi lay.

"Sorry." Kenzi gave a soft laugh, as she made sure the hour glass had survived the fall. "We're good... so, that was subtle." She rolled her eyes.

"As a brick." Bo pushed herself up off the floor. "At least I got that ceiling I was looking for." She glanced up at the now very obvious roof above their heads, almost as instantly Bo missed being able to see the sky.

"I think it means we're making perfect time... since that is light right?" Kenzi squinted her eyes.

"It's something." Bo agreed. "Can you find your weapons?" She checked glancing at her bestie.

"I have the crossbow, five shots and the boot knife." Kenzi looked around seeing that at the sides where the sand pile wasn't penetrated by the soft light it was impossible to tell what was down there. "Lost the axe and the mace, damn it I liked that mace. You?"

"I didn't fall I slid, I'm still fully equipped." Bo smiled. "Want my hammer?" She held it out towards Kenzi. "It's good for skulls."

"Thank you." Kenzi took it and pushed down the rest of the way towards the lighted tunnel. "So what you think, I don't know if after the fantasy land we were walking around up there I'm really in the mood for all my horror nightmares underground tunnel fun?" She moved forward waiting to help Bo right herself at the bottom.

"I know what you mean but..." Bo stopped as the stronger light revealed that the hallway beyond was lined with tall standing 'boxes' each at least seven feet tall and three feet wide. "Kenz." Bo's voice was hesitant as she nodded for Kenzi to look at them. "Have you seen the mummy? You know the film?" She said slowly.

"Yeah of course I've seen the Mummy, I bet you watched for both Brandon Fraser and Rachel Weiss." Kenzi teased and then stopped as she took in the sheer endless magnitude of the number of tombs in the hallway. "They are all going to pop to life and come at us the moment we try to walk by aren't they?"

"I'm thinking it's a 90 / 10 split towards yes." Bo nodded wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Okay so before we move any closer, what's good for killing mummies?" Kenzi found her brain suddenly devoid of any ideas, even ridiculous ones.

"Sharp things cut their limbs off." Bo shrugged, trying to think. "Fire." She suddenly came up with running quickly through the plot of as many mummy movies as she could. "And they say smoking is bad for your health, right now a lighter would save our lives."

"If only I had my knapsack..." Kenzi let her eyes adjust even more to the flickering light when it struck her that the source of the light wasn't somewhere up the sides, it was literally hanging above their heads. "Fire!" She pointed up for Bo to see.

The succubus followed Kenzi's finger and breathed out when she saw what her best friend was point out. Hanging suspended from the ceiling were bowls of burning oil. They were hung high and well spaced apart therefore didn't give off much light, but were indeed a source of fire.

"This is insane." Bo shook her head. "How is this challenge tailored to a succubus and their talents?"

"That's it!" Kenzi turned to her. "I knew there was something that didn't make sense about all these monsters but that's it. This test isn't tailored to your skills babe, it's tailored against you. Zombie cat, skeleton army, and now mummies? All of these things have no chi, no power you can take from them." She realized the connection.

"Fuck." Bo kicked the wall. "Of all the Fae'd up things." She breathed out hard. "So I'm supposed to go through all this unharmed and perfect like I'm skipping through a field of tulips not the sand stone maze of death."

"You have to prove you'll save her, that you will dig that deep. But someone could have warned the second to bring a granola bar or something..." Kenzi took a deep breath. "So here's the Video Game deal, you need to run out half way, set off the first mobs, I shoot the oil down, it sets them on fire, we clean up any that don't die right away. Then rinse and repeat."

"I hope you're better with a cross bow in real life than you are with an AK in robot hookers." Bo took a breath as she looked down the hall way.

"Do you want the crossbow and I'll run the gauntlet?" Kenzi challenged her with a smirk.

"Then the mummies will be running at me while I'm trying to shoot the oil." Bo pointed out.

"Then let me line it up." Kenzi levelled the crossbow and took a breath. "Go." She urged her best friend.

"This had better work." Bo darted out, hearing the crack of the tomb fronts as they opened and she reached about the mid point before she skidded to a stop and backtracked.

"Good luck Kenzi." The other brunette prayed as she pulled the trigger and watched with equal parts confidence and fear, seeing thankfully the holder break and drop the burning oil down on the emerging mummies. "Still run!" She urged Bo to hurry back to her.

The entire procedure went like clockwork, and all of the four mummies that have emerged were burned to dust before them. The one bad byproduct was that the section they were in became shrouded in thicker darkness.

"See we are the two who are the two, we just have to hope there is four or less areas left." Kenzi did a fist pump.

"And that the smoke isn't toxic."

-x-

"I know it is pitch dark but can we just take a minute..." Kenzi leaned over near her best friend, knowing that for the first time the idea of an exit was in sight. There was just one more four pack of the undead to deal with, before... Well her brain didn't want to make up anything considering what they had gone through so far. "I only have one shot left." She made the honest admission. "This one could get ugly."

Bo looked back down the pitch black corridor that they had already come down, the thick smoke having begun to clear having found places to disperse, the seams between large sandstone brick not filled in with any kind of mortar so there was air flow all be it a small amount. Lumps of still burning mummy littered the path, but didn't really light it up, the fire more smouldering than flaming.

"Kenz, you're doing amazing." The succubus turned back to look at her best friend. "If you miss this, you miss okay? It's about time I pulled my weight with this challenge, all I've done is run really fast and poke a couple of barely burning ones backwards into the oil spills." She smiled tenderly at the younger woman.

"Great, so no pressure." Kenzi lifted the bow. "Go get em roadrunner, let's finish this."

"No wait..." Bo went to Kenzi and gently pressed her hand on Kenzi's arm and lowered the bow. "There is no pressure Kenzi, I mean it." She slipped her hand into Kenzi's and squeezed it. "You, this..." She shook her head and looked around. "You're the best friend a succubus could ever have." She underlined. "Put the bow away, I got this."

"I know you got this." Kenzi assured her that she did believe, how could she not? They were in some sort of magical labyrinth, with terrors so far unimaginable but yet chilling when revealed. "But I might as well take the shot and try, right?" She offered back with a smirk.

"Or you could keep your last bolt, in case you need it later on." Bo pointed out. "We don't know what else we might come up against Kenz."

"All right, all right." She lowered it again. "This is tailored to you, we go with your gut." She made a motion encouraging the Succubus.

Bo gave a smile back before she took a breath and moved forward slowly. When the first tomb spit out its mummy at her, she had only the one monster to deal with and with some well thought out parries and returns she soon had destroyed it. Feeling a little buzz of self accomplishment, she repeated almost the same procedure to the next mummy. What she had been half expecting happened when the third and fourth monster came at her about the same time. She'd been stretched to almost her breaking point when her blade had decapitated one of the two in a blow she'd expected to be blocked.

"You got this babe." Kenzi yelled her encouragement, knowing Bo was having to work but from her very human watching a superhero fight vantage point, the succubus wasn't having to really work. Kenzi had seen her really work before.

"Thank you." Bo smiled when she realized the younger woman was literally just stood watching, and not offering any assistance. Which meant she was being far more cautious that she needed to be. Steeling herself she parried the next blow and went after the head of the mummy immediately. Getting through a good portion of the old wrappings with the blow even if the monster didn't quite yet die.

Pulling the entangled sword free, she rolled away, being up on her feet again when it charged at her quickly allowing her to parry and attack again. The blade going through the ancient body with in the wrappings now and clear out the other side.

"See I had that." Bo put the blade back in its sheath even as the last mummy's body withered a bit on the ground.

"You totally owned that." Kenzi grinned moving to catch up with her and head towards the now clear view of a stone staircase going upwards. "Ready to go up?"

Kenzi would come to greatly regret her words, as the two of them had begun to climb the staircase with some sort of spring in their steps, that was until it just kept going, and going and then going some more.

"The Labyrinth brochure really should disclaim all this walking and stair climbing? Are they secret Nike Cross train freaks or something?" Kenzi had to breath in between many of the words as she tried to keep climbing.

Taking a glance upwards Bo saw that there was nothing but stairs ahead of them and looking down nothing but stairs behind them and what was worse is that the stairs just seemed to hang suspended by nothing not in any way walled in, just a continuous staircase. The succubus stopped and looked at Kenzi.

"Rest a minute." She offered her best friend the break. "This is crazy." She added as she eased down onto a sand covered step.

"Just a little eh, think we get riddles as well as monsters?" Kenzi moved to sit on a stair and leaned her legs out, bending back to try and get as much rest as she could in the short time.

The succubus had to admit that she was feeling physically tired, she couldn't even begin to imagine how her friend was feeling, after all she didn't have the benefit of being fae and they had been going and going now for hours. Leaning her head back slightly she felt the ridge of the step behind her press into the back of her head uncomfortably but that didn't stop her from keeping her head there.

"If you... she's probably just around the corner, keep going... get Lauren, then come back pick me up." Kenzi stretched her arms out.

"I'm not leaving you in this..." Bo shifted slightly onto her side more, putting her hand up under her head as padding between it and the hard stone. "This crazy place. Just get your breath back." She encouraged.

"It's... it's... crazy, I was tired but suddenly, I just can't move..." Kenzi was actually trying to roll over. "Really go on, get Lauren."

"I know what you mean about the tired thing, I can barely keep my eyes open." The succubus admitted finally making a grand effort to pull her hand out from under her head and sit up again. "We need to get up Kenzi." She looked at her best friend to see that the younger woman's head had already tipped slightly to the side, her bright blue eyes were closed, her breathing slow and deep. "No, no, no." Bo slid and crawled across the step she was on till she could reach Kenzi, managing to grab her best friend's leg. She shook it gently. "Kenzi." She tried to rouse her.

Despite her attempts, Kenzi didn't seem able to awaken. Bo even tried to slap her, not so lightly but got nothing.

"Kenzi, we have to keep moving." Bo knew she was speaking more to herself as she skidded down to be even with her friend and then literally willed herself to begin the seemingly impossible task of lifting Kenzi onto her shoulder and beginning to crawl up the stairs again. "We can't stop, must get to Lauren..." She kept repeated the words to herself.

-x-

When Kenzi suddenly felt blades of wet cold grass slap against her face she startled awake for the first time.

"Wha... where the hell are we?" She asked pressing up to sit, seeing Bo trying to catch her breath on her knees.

"No...idea..." Bo panted as she tried to ignore the burning in her lungs, the trudge up the seemingly endless flight of stairs had finally brought her out to this open plain of grass that looked like a picture perfect meadow, in fact it almost reminded her of the ones of the farmland of home. Almost as soon as she had put one booted foot onto the thick grass the heavy tired feeling slipped from her body, to be replaced by the very real tired feeling of having carried Kenzi up god knows how many stairs. "Crazy land just got crazier." She stole a quick look at her best friend. "Maybe the world biggest maze in the desert has the worlds biggest oasis in it?"

"Do I hear water?" Kenzi body seemed to sit up straighter. "Cold, fresh water?" She listed off the undetectable qualities.

"Hadn't got that far, just got you up here." Bo admitted but then keyed more into her surroundings as she too heard what Kenzi had. Looking up and around her the succubus' keen eyes immediately picked up on the fact that in the distance there was a break in the sea of green a broad swath of bright blue, with a small mass of green within it. "There's water." She pushed back up onto her feet and over to Kenzi's side her hand stretched out to help her best friend up.

Kenzi took the offered help thankfully, straightening herself out and looking off towards the inviting water.

"Beats the stairs." Kenzi smiled and started to hike through the lush grass.

-x-

The lure of the water had kept Bo and Kenzi on a good strong pace, and though it was a long hike through the grass the two made good time and were soon close enough to see that indeed the blue swatch in the landscape was indeed a lake, the surface of which was gently rippled by the ever present gentle breeze.

Most of the bank of the small lake was edged with tall reeds and long pampas grass that swayed gently in the light wind, the drop in elevation from the grass to the water no more than a foot or two, though it look crumbly and the bottom silt laden.

The other thing that became more and more visible as they got closer was the obvious island that was in the centre of the lake, sitting almost perfectly circular, with trees at ridiculously perfect intervals around the outer limits hiding whatever might be at the interior of it from view.

"Yeah team Us, we found the centre." Kenzi did a little cheer-leading jump at the side of the water. "But what makes me dreading having to cross that suddenly?" She pointed at the water giving a visible shiver. "It looks perfect but it feels... scary."

"Okay think, we've had undead cat creature thing, skeletons and mummies." Bo looked out across the water. "What dead things like water?" She glanced at Kenzi.

"Oh god, you had to ask that question didn't you." Kenzi suddenly grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her backwards away from the edge of the water as the reeds beside them began to rustle and the tall grass on the other side began to sway vigorously.

"What? You know of something?" Bo looked at Kenzi, her eyes wide.

"Drowners." The dark haired human replied reaching for Bo's boot knife as she continued to back up more as from the reeds a short grey skinned bloated looking creature began advancing towards them. It's dead white eyes looking huge in the wet glistening skin.

"Is that what that looks like?" Bo noted the vaguely humanoid shape, but the lifeless eyes made her shiver.

"Uhuh." Kenzi nodded as the second one joined the first in it's lumbering approach.

"And I'm guessing no chi." Bo pulled out her sword. "Not that I want to put my lips on any part of that."

"You so don't, there is no lip balm that can repair that damage." Kenzi put up the crossbow and shot the last bolt right through the first one's left eye socket but instead of killing it, the damage just seemed to slow it down slightly.

"Anything else I should know? Poison? Spikes? Bad gas?" Bo offered as she poked her sword out at the still fairly fast moving one.

"Don't let them get you under the water." Kenzi lashed out, using the crossbow strap to extend the range as she thumped this one off its feet with a sideways blow. It did little damage but at least bought them some time.

Bo gave Kenzi a quick 'No shit' look and then focused again on the two undead, noticing out of the corner of her vision that the reeds and tall grasses back at the waters edge had begun to shake and sway again. Hurrying forward a short distant Bo sliced down with a hard move and severed the head off the Drowner on the floor, leaving it to spasm rather fish-like on the ground for a moment before lying still. She turned round on her heel driving the full length of the blade right through the middle of the second one that seemed to 'pop' as she did so, as if the air that had been trapped inside it from the bloating escaped out of the hole made by the sword, and escaped in one sharp fast explosion, showering the succubus with grey goo.

"Hello goo." Bo glanced over her shoulder at Kenzi but was suddenly up ended as one of the second wave hit her full on the side with a surprisingly strong slap. The succubus was lifted up in the air a little before slamming hard to the grass, sliding along the slippery surface a little, only managing to hold on to her sword through sheer will power.

"These things don't have definite attributes." Kenzi half apologized as she using her crossbow to knock another over on her way to Bo's prone form. "But they are definitely pushing us to the water." She felt her boots sink further into the silty edge.

"Water bad." Bo scrambled back up hacking the arm off one that reached out trying to grab Kenzi's ankle.

"But we need to get across the water to the centre island?" Kenzi put out the accurate secondary fact as she hit another one with the crossbow, part of the old weapon breaking with the repeated mistreatment.

"Maybe if we kill enough a bridge will magically appear." Bo said hopefully as she sliced another head off, completely missing a side swipe from one that had literally crawled up from the water, this ones claws actually raking across Bo's arm, tearing through material and skin.

"You want to risk Lauren on a magically appearing bridge?" Kenzi totally trashed the crossbow in one last blow into an emerging Drowners' head.

"You want to try carving a canoe out of dead Drowner?" Bo bit back a little angrily as she began a silt filled wrestling match with a ground level monstrosity, pulling a thigh dagger out of its harness to repeatedly hammer it home through its 'ribs' over and over until it finally stopped flailing.

"I hate myself for this but... head into the water!" Kenzi gave out the girliest scream she'd ever let out of her body and started to try to run as best as she could into the water.

"Kenzi what the hell?" Bo looked up from the bank unable to believe that her best friend had just thrown herself into the water. As three more of the undead creatures began stumbling out of the reeds. Bo pushed wetly up to her feet and thrust her sword back into its scabbard and took a quick breath. Lowering her body she dug her boot into the shifting silt and pushed into a hard run, launching herself at the last minute into a leap that put her a metre or two into the lake.

It was safe to say that Bo's approach to 'get in the water' had been more successful than Kenzi's as the succubus had landed in water that was already too deep to touch the bottom. Instantly she pushed to break the surface and tread water, clearing her eyes she looked back at Kenzi who was still pushing against the now wavy water, being pursued by at least five watery undead.

"KENZI!" Bo pushed herself back towards her best friend reaching out with her hand to pull her into the deeper water, which to her surprise had so far proved to be Drowner free.

"Bo!" Kenzi lunged what little she could, her hand coming into her best friend's just at the same moment as she felt another hand close around her ankle and try to pull her downwards. "Bo!" Her second repetition was gurgled by water as her head was pulled under from the added weight and the succubus felt her grip threatened by the downwards momentum.

"Shit." Bo took the biggest lung full of air she could and flipped her body, pushing it under the cool water and forcing it down, using Kenzi's body as a guide, easily finding and locking her own hand around the Drowner that had its grip on Kenzi's ankle. With a swift right hook to its head, the undead creature let go of Kenzi, its anger and attention now on the succubus, which it grabbed with its other hand.

The two were soon in a two arm wrestling lock, turning over and over each other under the water, with Bo trying to make sense of the rushing turning environment, one that wasn't at all familiar to her.

Kenzi, in contrast, started to float upwards now that she didn't have the mother of all dead weights on her ankle. She crawled as much as she could to go faster as her lungs started to burn, and when she breached the surface of the water she took in a long hard gasp.

"Bo?" She looked around immediately, trying to pinpoint the succubus. "Bo?" She called out louder actually putting her head back under the water but she couldn't see anything below her. Pushing through the surface of the water again, she tread water for the longest of moments before the break of the fast moving succubus trying to reach air made her heart jump into her throat. "Bo!" She said the brunette's name again in a relieved tone as she moved over to help her stay afloat.

"Further... from.. shore.." Bo flipped onto her back and weakly push with her legs a little, not really using her right arm much, but pushing the left through the water to drive her more into the deeper water. "They can't swim." She made the revelation. "Just walk on the bottom, if they can't..." She breathed hard. "Reach you, they can't..." Another hard breath, "Get you."

"Makes sense." Kenzi tried to remember her fifth grade swimming lessons and help tow Bo towards the other shore. "If they could swim they wouldn't have drowned."

"Quite." Bo quirked her eyebrow giving up pushing for a moment and just letting herself float and move with Kenzi's help.

"I'll take a look at your arm on the other side." Kenzi assured her.

-x-

Kenzi finished wrapping the material she'd ripped from her sleeves around the open bleeding wound on Bo's arm.

"Well it's not broke but we ain't exactly got a first aid kit either." Kenzi gave her a soft frown. "And we're heading into the deep dark forest." She looked over their shoulder to the endless stand of trees ahead of them. "A path would have been nice."

"It also would have been too easy." Bo breathed out, if she was honest she was in some serious amount of pain from everything from her side and her arm and just the level of go, go go she had put into this. "But I'm not giving up, not now." She shook her wet hair and pushed up the slight hill that led into the mass of trees.

"Of course we're not." Kenzi moved to match her step from step. "I feel a little like Hansel and Gretel." She joked.

"I had more the theme from snow white going on in my head." Bo glanced at her with a tired smile.

"Don't wish for undead dwarves." Kenzi warned her looping her arm into Bo's. "We're going to find Lauren, we're going to find her lying on a bed of flowers in a pretty princess dress, the canopy opening up to let the sun's rays come down and caress her and nourish her in her slumber."

"Who knew you were such a romantic." Bo looked at her best friend with a soft smile, then suddenly without warning Bo stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi shuddered to a stop with her and her voice went down to a hiss.

"Why is light again?" Bo's voice was tight with obvious panic her eyes on Kenzi because although the tree canopy above them shut out a direct view of the sky, it was obvious from the occasional break in cover that the thick darkness of night was gone.

"Don't trust the weird freaky Labyrinth." Kenzi moved to retrieve the hour glass in her cleavage and looked at it. "We defiantly still have time left, not a lot but some." She let Bo see it.

The succubus did indeed look at the mystical time piece and happily saw that her best friend was telling the truth, there was still sand running through the odd object.

"We have to find her." Bo balled up her hands into light fists and began jogging forwards.

-x-

Bo hadn't been able to maintain her running long, the forest going to dense to do so, the pair having to more trek and climb through the branches and underbrush than just walk. It was obvious to Kenzi that the slow pace was frustrating her best friend more than anything at that moment in time. To have had to fight so hard through so much, to be slowed down by nothing but their environment felt so, pathetic.

"Shit." Bo cursed as her foot caught up in some twisted tree roots sending her sprawling to the floor.

"They really know how to piss off a succubus don't they?" Kenzi rushed over as fast as she could to help get her back up to her feet.

"Don't they ever." Bo took a deep breath and brought her head up slowly for what felt like the first time in a long while, after all when working through hard bush like this, it paid to look in front of you, not have your head up looking around, that was the way to miss something and break a led. It was as she did so that her breath literally caught in her throat. "Lauren?" The word pressed out of her mouth in a breathy whisper, before the succubus' body became a flurry of motion, her legs kicking up high to hurdle over fallen logs and twisted roots, her arms flailing out to push aside branches and broken shrubs. "LAUREN!"

Kenzi's head snapped up the instant her friend had begun her frenzied move, beginning a similar, though slightly less careless and exuberant one the next moment as she saw what the succubus had. About twenty metres away, maybe less, the trees literally stopped replaced by a circle of short brilliant green grass, with a tall marble pillar central to it. Tied to the pillar by her feet, wrists and throat was Lauren.

"Lauren." Bo breathed out as soon as she was close enough, pulling out her sword to cut through the binds in turn to release her, taking the blonde in her arms to help her lower to the ground. "I found you, I found you." She brushed her hand over Lauren's face studying her for injury.

The blonde's brown eyes flickered open, her cheeks were tear stained, her throat marked by angry looking rope burns, a baseball sized bruise was visible at her temple. As the blonde became more conscious she weakly moved one of her hands towards Bo, the wrist badly marked by the rope that had been there too, to the point that it had bled, scabbed over and bled again obviously numerous times as the blonde had tried to escape.

"Shush I'm here now, I've got you." Bo tried to soothe her, studying the way brown eyes darted around not holding hers just scanning her face almost in disbelief. "KENZI!" She turned her head briefly calling out to her best friend to both check that she had seen where she had run off madly to and secondly because she wanted the other woman's help.

Kenzi finally managed to scramble over the last of the high level shrubbery, sprinting across the short grass to drop down on the ground by Bo, she smiled quickly at her bestie and then frowned a little that Lauren wasn't the picture perfect princess that she 'should' have been.

"How is she?" Kenzi asked quickly doing her best to control her breathing.

"If these Labyrinthia monks have a terrestrial address, I am going to kick their front door in." Bo continued to cradle the blonde. "Lauren? Can you say anything?" She urged the so far silent blonde.

Very carefully Lauren completed the move to place her hand up onto Bo's cheek, finally making her eyes focus for a moment on the succubus.

"Bo." She said softly.

"I found you." Bo repeated the comment again, her eyes registering that somewhere beyond them a bright door of light had appeared to show her the way out. Her eyes stayed locked to Lauren's.

Kenzi scrambled to her feet as the entire circle of grass was bathed in yellow light. A very short set of white marble stairs appearing to lead up to a very normal looking arch way.

"Woooo Hooo!" She jumped up and punched the air and burst into a little impromptu dance routine. "Grab your honey, let's go for the money." She looked from the exit to where Bo was cradling Lauren a bright grin on her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Are you ready to go home baby?" Bo stroked her hand over Lauren's hair closing her eyes briefly.

"You really need to ask." Lauren replied with a soft eye roll.

But it was an eye roll that Bo missed, she missed it because her eyes were still closed. They were still closed because she was confused. Here she was, at the end of the labyrinth, the way home open behind her, Lauren safe in her arms, she had won, then why did she still feel... scared. It wasn't overwhelming anymore, there wasn't the hard panic right behind her every thought and action, but it was still there, especially now, with her eyes closed and her body totally still. An intense feeling of fear. Of hopelessness, of...

"You can't be Lauren." Bo found her body pushing herself back on her elbows before she could question her own movement.

"Bo?" the blonde who found herself briefly on the floor quickly shifted to right herself the best her tired, sore muscles could. "What?" She frowned and looked at the succubus with a hard frown.

"Bo-Bo?" Kenzi echoed the blonde's question taking the step she had taken towards the exit back towards the succubus.

"I don't feel right, it doesn't feel right..." Bo shook her head, closing her eyes again and feeling another rush of the cold icy fear.

"What does in this freaking place?" Kenzi moved past Bo and moved to Lauren to help the struggling blonde to her feet.

"If she... I'd feel..." Bo looked again at the very real image of her best friend helping what looked like her lover to her feet, her girlfriend but something inside her still felt broken. "I feel afraid not happy." She put her hand up to her chest.

"Bo." Kenzi slipped her hand around Lauren's waist supporting the weaker woman as she looked at her best friend. "Look behind you, remember what the books said, when you find her we'd get to go home, behind you is a way home." Kenzi spelled out slowly and clearly.

"I know that." Bo quickly glanced at the stairs and the archway that indeed had appeared 'on cue', "But..." She forced herself to stop looking at the blonde and instead looked at Kenzi. "Isn't that why I'm here Kenz? To show I know, I know inside what's right?" She asked of the younger woman. "And this..." She made herself look at the blonde. "This isn't right."

"Please Bo, take me home." Lauren lifted her chin a little, a distinct wobble in her usually strong jawline even though she tried to lean less heavily against Kenzi.

"Bo." Kenzi stared at her bestie.

"You can't trick me, it's not her. Give me my Lauren!" Bo suddenly put up her hands and screamed at the light around them.

That instant everything froze, Kenzi froze mid step forward towards Bo, Lauren's hand froze mid motion to flipping her hair back out of her face the breeze stilled, the grass strands themselves stopped moving, the only one free from the time lock was the succubus and the trio of robed figures that appeared where the marble pillar had been.

"Do you know how many of your kind have come to this place and have left with our shade of their supposed resonant?" The harmonious voice was almost amused as it revealed the sickening fact to Bo.

"Well I know it's not her, give me the real Lauren, I've jumped through all your hoops." Bo narrowed her eyes at them.

"On the contrary, you have to complete the final challenge, the shade must be bested." The trio revealed.

"Bested? I know it's a fake." Bo contradicted them.

"Yes play your Succund, or destroy the shade." The harmonious voices instructed her.

"Play my what?" Bo's confidence wavered again not understanding their instruction.

"Best the challenge, claim your Resonant." With a shudder the trio vanished and time restarted, Lauren's hand pushed back through her hair and Kenzi stepped forward putting her hand on Bo's arm.

"Bo-Bo..." Kenzi's voice was a tiny whisper. "Go with your heart babe, I trust you." She squeezed the succubus arm before turning to face 'Lauren' with a frown that she threw over her shoulder at Bo. "Come on babe, help Lauren and let's get out of here." She said loudly.

Bo studied both the looks, and then the still fragile and unsteady blonde form before her. That looked just like Lauren, that sounded just like Lauren, that was just like Lauren in every way except that it wasn't Lauren. When she was around Lauren, she didn't feel fear. When she had been reunited in the Dal, there had been euphoria, bliss, no fear. A giant could have ripped the roof off the place at that moment and she would have felt many things, but none of them would have been fear.

Moving as fast as she could, Bo pulled the sword off her back and swung it with all of the kinetic energy she could build up. Feeling so overwhelmed both by what she now knew was her own feeling of fear that she was wrong, not the other utter feeling of lost despair that sat heavy in her chest.

If Dyson, or probably even if the Valkyrie had been there, they would have seen that Bo closed her eyes once she knew she was on target. The blow removing Lauren's head in a neat clean slice.

There was no spray of blood, no ghastly vision to haunt Kenzi who watched in disturbed horror all that her best friend was doing, there was just what looked like a magic trick as in one moment there was something solid and lifelike standing where Lauren was, the next, there was nothing there, and no sign that there ever had been.

The raven haired woman had been about to open her mouth to tell her best friend it was okay, when the world beneath her feet began to shift, turning into a spiral. Snapping her head round, she watched as the marble column that 'Lauren' had been tied to suddenly dropped downwards into oblivion and the world began to spiral into the hole, like water down a drain.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Kenzi vainly waved her arm above her head as she was sucked along with Bo into the hole and began to fall.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Six**

By: The RainbowWriters

There was something familiar about everything around her when Kenzi opened her eyes. The tall plain walls, the warm breeze, the bright over head light, the sudden urge to vomit.

"Just give yourself a minute... that even made me..." Bo's voice sounded somewhere off to the younger brunette's right shoulder before it was punctuated by the fae throwing up.

The catalyst was too much for Kenzi's brain and stomach and the younger woman was lucky to get to her knees before she wretched hard.

"In the re-tellings..." Bo stayed on her haunches for a moment clearly getting her own bearings. "We leave out all the vomiting, it's just a little omission."

"Yeah." Kenzi wiped her hand across her mouth and gave a shiver. "Wow never been here before." Kenzi slowly pushed up now recognizing for sure the familiar surroundings of the original sandstone labyrinth. She moved slightly staggering to Bo and reached out her hand to help pull Bo up.

"But we haven't, no markings." Bo pointed to the unmarred sandstone. "We marked everywhere we've been." She reminded her.

"And this room appears to have no exits." Kenzi did a slow 360 which showed indeed that the small room was self contained, apart from having no roof. "Do you think there's a magic switch..." Kenzi asked taking a step forward hopefully. Not surprisingly nothing changed in the small cube like room. "Clap on clap off." The young woman raised her hands over her head and clapped her hands together and clapped them loudly.

"Lauren?" Bo did the first thing that came naturally to her. If she couldn't find the blonde maybe she was at least behind one of these walls and then she could focus her efforts.

Bo's voice hadn't even finished reverberating around the room when dust particles began trailing along the seams of the wall in front of where Bo had been facing, and slowly, inch by agonizing inch the huge sandstone slab that had made up that wall began to slide downward.

"For real?" Kenzi looked at Bo and ran over to the slowly descending 'door'.

"She is my resonant, they cannot keep her from me now." As the door had started to come down, created a connection between this room and the room hidden beyond, the thing she had been unable to feel when she had been with the shade engulfed her. "Lauren." She said the blonde's name again as she registered the real proximity she had to her girlfriend right now. It was like the air was humming the doctor's name to her over and over.

Kenzi was pretty sure Bo saw it first, but Kenzi had been doing little push up jumps against the falling wall to look into the room beyond, and it was far to say that even though she liked to maintain her whole stoic approach to most things, the sight of the simple flat altar like stone in the centre of the room, on which, dressed in a white robe, looking like a sleeping Disney princess, was Lauren, made her heart flutter.

"Go, girl, go." She encouraged Bo when the door had dropped anything close enough to clamber over.

Bo did exactly what she suggesting, pulling herself up onto the edge of the moving stone and rolling over to drop down to her feet on the other side. Not hesitating in any way she race to the side of the altar, her hands coming slower as they reached down to cup a slightly cooled cheek.

"Lauren?" She whispered and not actually thinking about what she was doing she leaned down and pressed her warm lips to the blonde's. She could feel the blonde's fear right now, but she also knew it was going to be okay, she could make it better in this instant. She could make anything okay if it was for Lauren.

Lauren's 'nothingness' was suddenly filled by everything, sensations, feelings, smells, sounds, a literal wall of 'life' pressed down over her, seeing to warm her from the inside out, filling her with a strength and a energy that she feared was lost to her forever. Before she even opened her eyes she knew what she would see, she knew what had happened . The impossible had happened, of course it had. Bo had happened. Without even opening her eyes, Lauren's first action was to ease her lips open accepting the kiss she knew Bo would be giving her, after all how else would a princess save her beloved?

-x-

"Bo, really I don't need to be in bed." Lauren tried to argue as the succubus plumped up a second pillow behind her head and smoothed the top sheet over her legs, checking the soft drapes that maintained the privacy of her bed from the exposed double glass doors of the bedroom. "I've done nothing but lay down for hours." She quirked her eyebrows and gave a quick eye roll.

"Exactly." Bo couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde, the fact that she had somehow bested an ancient maze in order to prove something she'd known for a long time, Lauren was special, singular in the universe and something every ounce of her cherished and loved. "Kenzi will have fun telling everyone the recount of our adventure, you need to rest."

"Wait, does that mean you intend to join me?" Lauren paused in her objections and looked at Bo curiously.

"Only if you want me too, I don't care what you say... I know how it felt for you." Bo's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I think you've earned a rest." Lauren reached out and pulled back the neatly pulled up sheets. "Join me."

Bo, of course, couldn't refuse and climbed in under the sheet, letting the blonde come to cuddle into her body.

"It was a very wild ride." Bo made the soft admittance. "But it didn't matter, I was going to find you."

"You need to heal." Lauren pointed out, her hand gently tracing above the angry bruises on Bo's ribs.

"I just need you to be safe, in my arms." Bo squeezed her closer.

"Arm." Lauren corrected. "I am a doctor and I'm not blind." She pointed out gently.

"I know it's just... I don't care about me right now, I just want to know you're safe." Bo smoothed her hand over blonde hair.

Lauren relented slightly and nuzzled against her lover.

"You know what this means don't you." She said in a soft whisper as she closed her eyes her hand resting on Bo's chest as her body relaxed.

"You're free." Bo whispered the fact she had heard in all the jargon Trick had thrown at her about what was happening to the two of them.

"Free." Lauren agreed breathing the word like it's true meaning was a mystery to her.

"Yes, totally free." Bo ran her fingers through blonde hair. "No more worrying about the Ash, the only person who has to decide what you want to do is you."

"Right now this is what I want to do." Lauren confirmed as she settled herself even more. "If that works for you." She checked with a soft smile.

"It's perfect." Bo assured her, feeling for the first time in along time that she wasn't racing towards something but had finally 'won'.

-x-

Trick wrung his hands in front of him waiting until a moment came where he could cut off Kenzi's retelling of their time in the ancient maze.

"Would it be possible for someone to go and check on them?" He looked directly at Kenzi. "I do wish to hear the story of your adventure, but now that Lauren has been identified as Bo's resonant, we still face a very dire possibility, especially if they are left alone for too long."

"I'll check." Dyson made a move towards the stairs.

"No." Tamsin put her arm out and stopped him, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I am not your partner but that is a bad idea for you. I will go keep the succubus from starting this whole apocalypse you described." She headed to the stairs.

The blonde detective knew that her presence in the bedroom at this moment in particular would be awkward enough to make it nearly impossible for the succubus to accidentally get caught up and do something she shouldn't.

She eased open the bedroom door, seeing the drawn curtains around the bed and frowned.

"Please don't tell me you've done something stupid in there?" She called out in a loud sharp voice wanting to disturb the succubus and keep her off balance.

"What the hell?" Bo's annoyed voice was followed moments later by the sheer curtains being pulled open and the succubus peering out from them. "Why are you in my bedroom? Get out." She looked purposefully at the door.

"No." Tamsin replied in a simple defiant tone. "I am here to remind you..." She brought her voice down lower so only the succubus could hear. "That you might have just beat the labyrinth but now you have to make very sure you are in control of yourself until the Mir-la-gahan is preformed or you kill her and become... well we don't exactly know what you turn into then."

"Really you think I just whisked Lauren upstairs to eat her?" Bo tone was more than annoyed. "She is tired and needs to rest, which as it happens, so am I." She shifted and slipped off the bed pulling the drapes shut behind her, though to be honest the lightweight linen did very little to hide anything from either side.

"I'll check again in a bit, behave yourself lover girl." Tamsin didn't let Bo seem to have the upper hand as she left and went back downstairs, conversation ceasing the moment she arrived in the main room. "The Succubus hasn't had her psychotic break yet."

"The succubus..." Unbeknown to Tamsin, Bo had followed the blonde down the stairs. "Is closer to her 'psychotic break' than she was five minutes ago, because for some reason you wont all leave her alone to take a nap with her tired and emotionally drained RESONANT." She snapped looking around at the three Fae in particular, who did at least have the decency to look a little ashamed for a brief moment at least. "Now I understand that all you have to go on is stories of what might happen, but we all know that until something actually happens to someone, you don't know how or what actually, well happens."

"That is one kick ass speech babe..." Kenzi uncharacteristically put her hands up and tried to step a little closer. "But I know it would mean a lot more right now if you gave me the short sword." She looked to the weapon that Bo had been flailing around in her hand, not threatening anyone with it just brandishing it wildly.

"What?" Bo looked a little confused for a moment and then looked at the sword in her hand. "Oh." She brought her hand down to her side and then eased lower and slid it onto the floor, giving it an extra kick to the side when she stood up right again. Then she brushed at her hair nonchalantly. "Yes, well, what I was trying to say, without the flailing sword, which probably did undermine my point slightly, was that I'm..." She stopped and sighed. "Okay I'm not fine." She stepped a little further away from the bottom of the stairs. "But I'm better. I've got Lauren back, proved that she's what you thought she was." She glanced at her grandfather. "She made me jumpy." She turned to stare at Tamsin accusingly.

"Ysabeau." Trick tone was soothing as he moved closer and urged her to come further into her living room. "The truth is you are showing extraordinary control, but this is what concerns us, what you are trying to do is not what would normally happen, your nature..." He led her to sit on the couch and frowned. "Wishes to consumer her, wishes to transcend with the power she makes available to you." His eyes held no judgement just truth. "But you will to preserve Lauren is stronger."

"I don't want to hurt her. I won't become a monster." Bo shook her head as she eased down and sat on the edge of the couch.

Kenzi moved quickly over and sat next to her best friend, instantly grabbing hold of her hand.

"You won't." She underlined in a fast assured voice looking at Trick silently willing him to add his voice to the wall of support.

"You are strong, you have already bested the Labyrinth." Trick reassured in the best way he could, after all he could not say for sure she was capable of this, if any succubus was.

"And she's already learnt things other succubus took their whole growing up time to learn, in like a year." Kenzi gave him a quick scowl. "She's special, you know that, we all know that." She looked around at Dyson for some support briefly before looking again at Trick. "For god sake man, she's your granddaughter. If any one can pull off the self control win of the century isn't it the offspring of the Architect of Peace?" She stared at him demandingly.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin was on the young humans words in an instant. "Did the human just say the succubus was..." She stopped her finger held up in the air as her eyes locked onto Bo's. "She's the Blood King's Granddaughter?" She shifted her angry gaze to Dyson. "She's a Queen Succubus, we just let a Queen succubus find and save her Resonant?" She blinked her eyes rapidly her hand falling out of the air. "You are all insane." Her eyes flickered around the gathered group quickly. "I'm going to do what needed to be done when anyone suspected this." Turning sharply on her heel, her hand slipping to rest on what was obviously the holster on her hip she jogged up the stairs.

Tamsin's senses had given her no early indication of the succubus' body, that suddenly landed on her back, strong arms coming both around her throat not to choke her but to push the wave of power soak into the very fibre of her being in a way the Valkyrie had never ever known before.

"You will not hurt Lauren!" Bo's hiss was sickly sweet as she stepped to her feet but kept her hand on Tamsin's throat, the usually fast and strong fae reduced to nothing but a lovesick puppy. "The only one who can stop me from hurting Lauren is me, you need to understand that." Her voice held a echo within it and her eyes glowed a blazing blue. "How does the tie to your kin feel right now Valkyrie?"

"Kin?" Tamsin's eyes lulled a little close to closing, though out of pleasure not tiredness or pain, "You're all I'm worried about Bo, why would I be worried about anything else?" She rather limply moved her hand to trail a little against Bo's arm.

"Remember how you feel right now... how I could make you do anything.. think about that before you threaten her again, because threatening her will be the last independent thought that goes through your head for the rest of time." Bo hissed the words at her and backed away, leaving Tamsin to react as she wished.

The blonde dropped rather heavily on her ass on the steps looking at the very least dazed and more than a little out of it. Despite herself Kenzi hurried over to kneel beside her as Bo stalked back down to the couch standing by it, resting her hand on it to give herself the little added stability she needed for a moment.

"Bo?" Dyson checked.

"We need to do this ceremony, to make her safe, as soon as possible please." Bo reacted far better to the gentle enquiry, offering up that indeed there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind but so far she was in control of it. After all the alternative meant hurting Lauren, something she just was not prepared to do.

"I agree." Trick nodded. "And I can work on setting things in motion, but you must remember Lauren does not have to enter into this willingly." He looked at Bo. "If you'd be willing to..."

Bo's eyes burned bright blue suddenly and it was Kenzi who stepped into her view.

"Old book said we had to mention it..." Kenzi turned and glared at Trick holding up her three fingers at him. "But of course we no that's a no, Lauren does it voluntarily or it doesn't happen... what we need to decide is do you want to explain this part to her babe or do you want back up?"

"Trick, I think you need a drink." Dyson gave a slim smile backtracking to the kitchen. "I'll pour one for Tamsin too." He said the Detective's name loudly.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I don't want to see Lauren right now." Bo shook her head and moved towards the front door of the club house. "I need some air."

Kenzi did a quick look around and her math didn't work out. After all she didn't want Bo off on her own, or off with someone bound to make this more complicated. But she also didn't want to go off with Bo and leave the other three fae to talk to the poor human woman upstairs.

"Bo, wait..." Kenzi moved over to Tamsin and reaching into the Detective's coat snatched the shiny metallic handcuffs the Valkyrie always had on her. "I know you trust me so trust me..." She reached out and slowly put the cuff on Bo's wrist, the succubus stalling long enough for the real reason for her words to make sense as she snatched her hand out and closed the other half around Dyson's wrist. "You can't be alone right now and I have to talk to your girl, okay?"

"Really?" Bo gave her best friend a look as she breathed out hard through her nose.

"Kenzi's right." Dyson glanced down at the cuff on his wrist and then over at Kenzi with a slight smile even though his head was shaking.

"This means Bo, and trust me I am just spelling it out to Queen Succubus you in there who thinks she knows what's best... this means you have to go through Dyson to get to her, right now we make that a reality. So I know, you don't want to hurt Dyson."

"Let's get that air." The wolf actually smile softly at Bo easily abandoning the drinks he had been making to lead the succubus to the door and out into the cooler night air.

-x-

"So Trick before I go up there and ask Lauren to hitch her waggon to this Bo star of ours, explain to me what is going to happen in this ceremony?" Kenzi demanded the answer as soon as the door had closed behind Bo.

Trick sat down on the couch rather heavily and sighed hard.

"What do you mean, do you want to know what is actually going to happy physically, or metaphysically, or what the end result will be for both Lauren and Bo?" the Blood King shook his head as he looked at Kenzi with a frown.

"Start at the beginning, go off on tangents as necessary don't you agree Detective?" Kenzi glanced to see if Tamsin had found her legs yet after the intense succubus sway.

"Please Blood King you have a captive audience of two." The blonde indeed had come back more to herself and looked like she was thinking about moving back down the stairs.

"The ritual is similar to the blood bond that you are already familiar with." Trick looked at Kenzi. "Though the means of transfer cannot be as clinical as a syringe, it must be from throbbing vein to throbbing vein." He outlined rather graphically.

"Officially ew, and then?" She was forced to ask him to continue. "Bo gets Lauren blood, Lauren gets Bo blood and what happens then?"

"And then Bo must feed from Lauren, deeply, until she is close to death." Trick glanced at Kenzi, "She hasn't asked me for the details of the ceremony Kenzi." He continued immediately defensively. "It's not that I haven't told her about these things..."

"So she drinks her almost dry, and then?" Kenzi urged him a twitch in her jaw from tension.

"Lauren must in turn inflict upon Bo and near fatal injury." Again the old fae looked up at Kenzi, knowing for sure the look he was getting.

"Nine tenths dead Lauren has to shank a Bo?" Kenzi swallowed glancing at the Valkyrie, whose own face proved how crazy this all sounded. "And then?"

"If they both survive the ceremony is complete." Trick gave the very inadequate answer.

"And the alternate is she drinks Lauren and turns into Nuclear Queen Succubus of the world?" Kenzi sat down.

"Or she drives herself insane trying not to do that." Trick nodded.

"Or we kill the human." Tamsin interjected.

"Don't push me right now!" Kenzi reached her right hand behind her and out of the waistband of her skirt pulled out the detective's handgun which of course she had taken at the same time as the handcuffs. "No one hurts Lauren." She pointed it vaguely in the detectives direction.

"You have now broke a half a dozen laws Mackenzi Dennis, so give me back my gun." Tamsin snapped at her, holding out her hand.

"Then I might as well break one more." Kenzi took a better aim. "Just shut up." She looked back at Trick. "So IF they both wake up, what? Bo can't ever go supernova on Lauren's chi and Lauren can't ever be sucked dry, right?" She checked the detail.

"Yes, they will have reached perfect resonating balance in one another." Trick gave a sharp nod. "Kenzi, there is a reason people think this is a myth."

"Because dying along the way is WAY too easy?" Kenzi offered up the obvious one. "The going home with the wrong woman was a nice touch." She added. "That would have been a great one." She shook her head the situation obviously getting to the young woman not as much as her best friend, but definitely enough to shake her solid core. "Okay. I'm going to talk to Lauren. You two, don't kill each other, don't do anything stupid." She glanced between them. "Ordinarily I'd only be talking to her when I said that, but recently T-man, you have been making one stupid mistake after another." She slowly lowered the gun and pushed it roughly back into her waistband. "I can't believe that as a race you have made it this far when you settle momentous events like this." She admitted as she stalked towards the stairs her bright blue eyes on Tamsin as she made the move to past her. "I'm watching you." She added as she gingerly stepped over her and then jogged the rest of the way up the stairs.

-x-

Kenzi was the one who finally exited the clubhouse again to find the pair of fae handcuffed together outside. She confidently walked over to where her best friend stood and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Bo, there are some things we have to talk about but the first thing is the one that I need you to fundamentally hear. Lauren is ready to do this with you, for you, for her." She reached out and touched her best friend's arm. "But what you have to do, you won't want to, but you have to, because you are the only one who can make this work."

"She want's this?" Bo felt a small flutter in her chest. "To be with me, to be mine." For some reason the succubus' words were full of breathless surprise.

"Of course she does Bo, this is Lauren, she loves you." Kenzi spoke with complete honesty for what she had come to believe. "But you have to understand what you have to do first, it isn't going to be easy."

"I don't care, I'll go through anything, fight anything." Bo shook her head.

"That's the problem Bo, yourself and Lauren is what you have to fight." Kenzi frowned. "You have to blood bond with her, then drain her almost dry, then she has to mortally injure you, and then you both have to recover and its done. Love the easy fae way of doing things."

"What?" Bo looked at Kenzi as if she had just stolen her favourite puppy. "No." She shook her head but she wasn't angry at her best friend more confused, as if she was trying to work out why on earth Kenzi would be lying to her. "That doesn't make sense, if I feed from her I become super woman." She pointed out.

"Something about the timing of it after the blood bond, Lauren if strong enough, if meant to pair with you will have the fortitude to injure you, drain you of that strength in the vital first moments." Kenzi had brought up the finer point with Trick.

Bo took a breath and held it her thoughts spiralling around her brain.

"Does she want to see me? Can I see her, is that allowed?"

"Undo the cuffs Dyson, it's time for Bo to fly on her own on this one." Kenzi gave a soft sigh as she urged him to free her.

Dyson hesitated from moving for a moment longer before he was forced to reach to his keys and unlock the handcuff.

"Remember you are Bo." He said firmly, wishing somehow he could help her in this but he knew all he could do was support from afar.

"That's all we can hope she's able to do." Kenzi watched as the brunette ran towards the house, her movements controlled but hurried as if the separation had been too long already.

-x-

"I understand we're facing a little bit of a hard decision." Bo slowly walked into the bedroom, where the blonde was sitting on the bed. Her face held a soft frown and she moved close enough to lean against the bedpost. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Brown eyes watched as Bo moved.

"I won't hurt you." Bo answered by way of the continued promise as she sat down on the end with the pole at her back. "I don't care what has been decided."

"Bo to fulfil the ritual we have to follow the instructions laid out." She frowned slightly. "You think I want to hurt you?" She asked the honest question in return.

"I know right now we are both sliding down an incline we can't actually do anything about." Bo breathed out her brown eyes welling with tears. "But I love you." She said the words that meant the most to her.

"We can do something, we can believe in that love and we can believe in each other." Lauren reached over and put her hand on Bo's knee. "It's true the details of the ceremony are..." She paused obviously to select the right word. "Daunting, but I trust you." She squeezed her hand in its place.

"Is there anything we can do to make it safer?" Bo grasped at any straw she could.

"It's not meant to be safe." Lauren shook her head. "It's meant to be risky, meant to be dangerous."

"I believe in you." Bo brought out the shuriken that Kenzi had given her so long ago and used one hand to pierce it deep into her palm, pulling it down towards her thumb until a thick seep of blood began to pool down onto the bed. Her eyes came up to find Lauren's seeing that the blonde was already holding out her hand.

With a swift motion, Bo drew the blade down through Lauren's palm, trying to close her ears to the necessary noise Lauren made to betray the pain it caused. Immediately she pressed their palms together, and pushed her body forward to gently guide her lips to the blonde's.

Sliding her fingers in between Bo's to lock their hands together, pushing their hands together so that nothing marred the seal between them Lauren easily met the soft guide to kiss her lover, the meeting at first just a gentle brush of lips to lips, which then turned into a more passionate deeper connection with Lauren drawing her tongue over the succubus' lower lip before gently requesting entrance to her mouth.

This action as always, made Bo weak at the knees and she opened her mouth to allow the blonde to kiss her any way she wanted. She could never immediately tell what kind of kiss such a kiss was going to precursor. One that was slow and so luscious it made Bo think that time had stopped, or one so white hot she felt like she may melt around it.

"I don't remember there being any rule about not making love during this." Lauren broken the kiss to breathe the words over Bo's mouth, as she brought her free hand up and stroked her thumb on Bo's cheek.

"No one said anything about not making love." Bo agreed with her, as she moved her other hand around the blonde and let her palm splay over Lauren's ass. She let her mouth find the blonde's again, wanting the doctor to continue her exploration.

"Then I say if we have to do this, we do this our way Bo." Lauren drew her hand down Bo's face, throat and then over her breast as she pressed her mouth back to the succubus' pressing her tongue deeply into her lovers mouth eager to feel the heat and taste of the brunette.

Bo only responded by pulling the blonde down onto the mattress, their hands staying glued together as she let the blonde's lithe body settle over hers. This was the feeling she'd been craving, this had been at the core of what she needed, to be this close to Lauren, for the blonde to do what only she was capable of, soothe and set her on fire at the same time.

-x-

"Okay." Kenzi paced around the club house kitchen trying to keep most of her major muscle groups moving, because basically she was running on adrenaline alone, she was exhausted and all of her body just wanted to cramp up and stay still for a really long time. "So the Dal, it's the best place to do this, right?" She looked at Trick, so we can keep an eye on them, watch how it's going?"

"I don't think its safe to let him watch what they're going to likely do." Tamsin poked her thumb towards Dyson.

"My only concern right now is that Bo is safe and sane." Dyson gave her a narrow stare.

"Trick?" She pushed the Blood King for his opinion on the subject.

The older fae frowned a little and then sighed.

"It's best they are monitored yes, but no one can interfere." He added. "It would make the act void."

"Obviously." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Is there sacred daggers or shit that need to be used?"

"No, nothing that is written of." Again the Blood Sage shook his head. "Only what must occur is stated, the where, the how isn't detailed so specifically."

Kenzi was about to say something else when above them the ceiling groaned slightly and a trickle of plaster dust drifted down trailing onto Tamsin's shoulder, making the Valkyrie frown for a minute first at her jacket and then up at the cracked ceiling.

For the first time in a while Kenzi actually smiled, a smile that broadened out into a soft grin, that expanded into a low chuckle as she could just barely pick up on the soft rhythmic bang sound that Bo's bed made against the floorboards of her bedroom.

"I think that's your cue to leave." She glanced around at Trick, Dyson and Tamsin. "And mine to put on loud music and go to bed."

"We'll prepare the Dal for the morning." Trick nodded knowing that he wasn't totally for the idea of leaving the succubus alone with two humans but the alternative wasn't attractive to him either. "As close to first light as possible." He instructed Kenzi. "If you two officers could give an old man a ride home." He gave Dyson a soft smile.

"Of course Trick." Dyson gave a nod.

"My gun back now." Tamsin walked straight over to Kenzi and held out her hand.

Kenzi pulled the pistol out of her waistband and laid it in Tamsin's hand.

"You should really keep better track of that." She teased as she relinquished it.

"Never again, or I charge you." Tamsin pointed out the new bottom line then followed the general move towards the exit.

"With what disarming a love struck puppy?" Kenzi called out for some reason feeling invincible. "Come back when a single touch from my best friend doesn't make you glassy eyed and fall on your ass!"

"I'm watching you." Was all the Valkyrie said before closing the door behind the three of them.

-x-

Lauren's back was arched, sweat covered her now naked body, there were streaks of blood on the bed and even on the blonde's body from where neither her nor Bo's hand's had even begun to stop bleeding, not that that had stopped them from using their hands in the slightest. Bo slid her both of her hands onto Lauren's cheeks lifting her up off the pillow slightly bringing her once again into kissing distance, her body pushing up rhythmically against her over and over as Lauren hugged her hands over her shoulder and held on tight, locking her long legs around Bo's hips

Breaking the kiss Lauren leaned slightly off to the side as Bo pressed kiss after kiss against her neck, moving around and then back towards her mouth.

"Feed Bo," Lauren breathless encouraged her lover. "It's time..." she fluttered her eyes closed in pleasure. "Feed."

The instruction that the blonde gave her, the consent to a question not yet formally asked compelled Bo not to hesitate in any way. To prove to Lauren that she did believe, she would not let this ritual kill her lover, kill her resonant, she would let nothing hurt Lauren.

And if right now that meant that Lauren was going to evolve into the next stage of Lauren, then she was going to let that take place but through it all protect her Lauren.

Pulling her mouth back from Lauren's, she let her natural powers begin a slow pull of chi out of the blonde's body. Taking the initial taste so very easy, to let her lover's words let the control inside her ebb and allow the natural to occur. Then she drank past just a taste, and in time, her body burning bright with energy as her open eyes began to see more than just the blonde in front of her.

Bo began to see the very fabric of the world, the integral balance of good and bad that existed in every molecule. Every molecule that she could control, she the Queen Succubus could manipulate with her omnipotent power.

But in another twist of attention, as she tried to see the deep threads of power, the thing that was the brightest, the thing she couldn't draw her attention from was Lauren, her hunger continuing to feed and feed until she literally used every ounce of her will to make herself close her mouth and end the kiss.

"Lauren?" She asked her eyes literally glowing with power, her skin showing waves of deep red exces energy.

Bo hadn't noticed due to her very 'out of body' experience with the super powered feed, but moments before she had stopped Lauren legs had slipped from around her body, and her arms had fallen onto the mattress from her shoulders. Her brown eyes remained closed and as Bo pulled her hands free from her cheeks, that had kept her face close to the succubus Lauren's head slipped back and landed limply on the pillow.

"Lauren?"

No matter what the edge the flow of power put through her body, the lack of answer from the blonde tempered all of it in an instant.

"NO...no... Lauren..." Bo brought her hand back up to touch her unmoving face before she let out a loud scream. "No..." Her voice was deep. "I will not let her be hurt." She moved Lauren's chin and against ever desire in her body she pushed chi back into Lauren's body.

To Bo's possible amazement rather than rejection the infusion of life energy as a normal human would have Lauren seemed to inhale slowly, lifting her arm a little up off the mattress over and over, as Bo pressed more and more chi back into her. Then with a gasp Lauren's body arched as if receiving a jolt of life or power, her eyes snapped open, flashing glittering blue orbs at Bo as she pushed up in a sudden move cutting off the flow of chi by kissing the succubus hard on the mouth.

So caught up with the fact that Lauren was not just breathing again but kissing her hard, Bo forgot what the last requirement of this ritual was. She lifted her hands up again and threaded them into blonde hair caught up in the luscious kiss, not noticing that Lauren was shifting them, using whatever energy she had to move herself on top of her. Nor did she care, she loved Lauren on top, the feeling of the blonde in control.

Lauren made every move as deliberate as she could, with her mouth and one hand touching Bo's body constantly, while she reached back with the other, her finger tips searching the pile of clothes that she had very carefully put there as she had pulled them off her lover earlier. Sliding her fingers between layers of material, they slid over the cold metal that she had hidden there, the small sharp bladed throwing star that had begun this whole ritual.

Drawing it into her hand Lauren slid closer to her lover kissing and licking over her hot skin. Turning her attention subtly to Bo's neck with little licks and nips at the very obvious vein that ran down the succubus throat.

"I love you." Lauren whispered moving her hand as quickly as she could in a diagonal cut down across the thick pulsing line, that sliced open easily at the razor sharp throwing stars bidding.

It wasn't that it caused her pain, no Bo would not have called it that. It was more that suddenly her internal alarms of panic were wailing, and the bed beneath her seemed to be like a puddle somehow.

"Lauren..." She managed the whisper out the blonde's name, as for the first time in her existence, as the ritual was designed to do, it was the Succubus who was pulled down into the dark spiral of death at the hand of another. Then suddenly there was a hard pressure at her throat and Lauren's lips were on hers again.

"Feed Bo." The words seemed to echo in Bo's head rather than come from Lauren's mouth as the blonde lips never moved off the succubus.

Again at the order, Bo began to pull chi from Lauren's body, but unlike the last time, there didn't seem to be an end in the supply.

Lauren somewhat nervously pulled eased one finger away from the hard press she had over the slice she had made in Bo's throat only to find her finger resting on perfect soft skin. With a barely restrained smile, and without even thinking she was doing it, she closed her mouth, cutting off Bo's supply of chi and leaned back, pulling her hand off Bo's throat.

Blue eyes blazing from the blatant counter of her power, Bo's grin was wide as she realized Lauren's bright blue eyes were looking down at her.

"Lauren, you're eyes..." She whispered in awe of the sight.

"My eyes?" Lauren shook her head slightly a little confused, her euphoria far more focused on the fact that she had managed to stop Bo bleeding out on the bed.

"They're like mine now, blue." Bo leaned in and kissed her again, slowly enjoying just the doctor's lips the connection between their bodies almost enough to push her over the edge of release just from the simple meeting of their lips.

"Oh god Bo," A similar jolt of knee weakening arousal flushed through Lauren when they kissed

"I think it's safe to say this is over." Bo whispered the words onto the blonde's lips.

"I think it's equally safe to say we need to get off the bed." Lauren winced slightly trying hard to keep looking just at Bo and not at anything else.

"To tell everyone it's safe." Bo nodded her eyes still locked to Lauren's.

"That, and to shower." The blonde nodded.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Seven**

By: The RainbowWriters

After the clubhouse had quietened down, to leave only herself to listen to the celebration sex-a-thon that was taking place upstairs, Kenzi had found herself breathing out and finally relaxing for the first time in longer then she could pinpoint. But it wasn't a relaxation that lasted long, no despite everything that she'd had to face with Bo in order to prove Lauren was the one, she felt wired and energized.

No matter what they were still facing, she trusted that Bo's love for the blonde was going to be strong enough to help the two of them conquer anything and she planned on being right here to help in any way that she could. After all that was what she'd signed up for when she'd decided she was Team Bo.

Kenzi had managed to occupy her mind for only about another half hour before the hard reality that she wanted to celebrate this victory took hold of her. Of course she knew she couldn't go upstairs and interrupt to explain to Bo and Lauren she was going out. She also had a responsibility to be here until they were ready to finish this nightmare in the morning. No right now she wasn't leaving the clubhouse and that made her more instantly in need of entertainment.

Hearing the shower turn on upstairs, Kenzi knew there would at least be a lull in the activities and she fired off a quick text to Medina to see if the exciting crew leader was available to swing by the clubhouse. With any luck one of her two friends would come down to collect sports drinks and she could tell them of her intention to bow out and party.

As she had expected, she got a quick response, and reading it she was pleased to know the pink haired thief was not only free but in the area and was swinging right by. Expecting things to time out better she waited for the shower upstairs to turn off, but it seemed to just keep running, making Kenzi wonder how unlikely it was that they weren't just having sex in the shower now.

Moving herself to the fridge as she waited, she toyed with writing out a note, after all it was unlikely that the two lovebirds would come up for air for hours now. She opened one of the nuclear green bottles of Gatorade, and wondered just why it seemed like the clubhouse was warmer then it had been in the summer.

Not realizing what she was doing, Kenzi stood in the kitchen for a long ten minutes, her eyes closed just focusing on the events of the last few hours as she tried to consolidate them in her head. Her concentration had grown so deep that she jumped when she heard the knock on the front door.

"Medi." She smiled knowing who it would be almost before she opened it, the other woman not disappointing as she was just pulling off her helmet, dressed in head to toe riding leathers. "You really were close..." She said the words with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was looking for something." She laughed softly and then did a quick scan of the area obviously looking for somewhere to put her helmet.

"Did you find it?" Kenzi backtracked moving to the kitchen on automatic to get them a drink.

"No." The other woman shook her head, sliding the beautiful customized helmet, though it was black on black in design, onto the island as she unzipped her jacket. "But it's okay, I got other places to look." She pushed her gloved hand through her hair and ruffled it a little to give it some life after being in the protective head wear. "So did you send out a crew message, is it party night at Kenzi's?" She grinned as she turned her back to the island and then hopped up to sit in it bringing up one of her leather clad legs to rest her motorcycle boot on the work top. She hung her arm off her knee casually after undoing the zipper on her jacket.

"No, I didn't send out a crew message." Kenzi shook her head and moved over to off her the shot of whiskey and had to laugh as a bumping noise was finished off by a loud groan just as Medi finished the drink. "Bo is celebrating something with her long legged Doctor." She filled in. "I wasn't sure it was the right crew party atmosphere, more..." She felt herself reach out almost like she'd planned it to take the empty shot glass back from Medina to rest both of them on the island, her body close to the side of the other woman. "A private party."

"A private party?" Medi quirked her eyebrow inquisitively at Kenzi. "Did you text the right crew member? Jazz's number is kinda similar to mine, more with the eights and twos less with the sixes and fours, but similar." She cleared her throat. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" She added pulling at the front of her distressed look t-shirt.

"A little..." Kenzi arched her body a bit, feeling a smile cross across her features. Was it not true that she'd just gone to another dimensional maze as an apparent sacrifice and not only made it out alive but got Bo and her honey out too? Didn't she deserve to lose her mind for a change? And Medi was right it was hot in the room, her thoughts were distracted again. "Or are you just trying to cover up for this energy between us?"

"Well now you mention it there is definitely some kind of vibe in here." The pink haired young woman slid her foot off the work top and pushed down off the island, backing up from Kenzi just a little as she took a breath. "Kenzi, I'm not judging or anything but are you high?" She focused on the other woman for a second focusing on bright blue eyes.

"Not yet." Kenzi gave a soft head shake. "Just tell me that I'm reading this wrong, tell me you don't want to kiss me?" She teased not moving backwards but not following Medi's body backwards, she just stood there confidently, for the first time not feeling an ounce of uncertainty about anything.

"Kiss you?" Medina's eyes went a little wider as she looked at Kenzi, forcing herself to swallow. "Kenzi, I barely know you." She replied, but didn't accompany the words with any action like shaking her head or any other motion that denied Kenzi's words, in fact the muscular young woman's tongue slipped out and grazed over her lips as her eyes darted all over Kenzi's face.

"And if you kissed me you'd be getting to know me better, wouldn't you?" Kenzi's pupils stayed wide, the arch in her tiny body making the temperature in the room arch up another five degrees.

"Technically." Medi nodded and though she kept her distance it was obvious that the other woman was having to focus to control her thoughts, words and actions. So much so in fact that she began to lift a leather clad arm out towards Kenzi, her hand out stretched on a path to touch the smaller woman's arm.

Both of their concentration was broken however when just across from where they both were in the kitchen, the toaster suddenly tipped off the side of the kitchen counter, crashing to the tiled floor below.

"When they get going nothing is safe." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "You look tense do you want another drink?"

"I don't know if drinking would be good to mix with whatever it is you've..." Medi shook her head glancing at the open whiskey bottle on the side near them and then paused to blow up into her hair line. "Really it is warm in here? Is there something wrong with your furnace?" Without thinking she pulled off her biker jacket reaching back to put it on the island behind her.

"I told you I haven't taken anything, I just... have you ever had a night so insanely crazy and so eye opening at the same time because at the end of it all you and the people you loved had won?" Kenzi leaned her back against the island. "Well I've had one of those nights, so maybe I seem a little wired because of that. You know the feeling when you find that car you've been looking for, the rare one worth a boatload of quick money. Just sitting there on a dark street with no chance of a witness?"

"You and Bo cracked a tough case?" Medi breathed a little easier for a second as indeed if this was the case then the other woman's actions did make a little more sense.

"Medi, we cracked the mother of all cases." Kenzi made the easy comparison.

"That's awesome." The striking young woman relaxed a little actually smiling at Kenzi, reaching out with her still gloved hand she patted her mid way up her arm in a congratulatory manner. At least that's what she had meant it to be, though it was like a jolt of electricity passed between them as leather touched cotton.

"I'm glad you understand now." Kenzi gave her an alluring smile as if they shared a secret now.

"But I don't." Medi said shaking her head actually having to pull her hand away from Kenzi arm to stop touching it. "That is... Kenzi you're beautiful..." She said in a soft breath as she gazed into large blue eyes.

"Really? You know the first time you came up to me at the bonfire, I thought you were going to hit on me." Kenzi stepped closer to her. "I have to be honest considering the night I've had, that a part of me was disappointed the cops had interrupted."

"I hate to admit it." Medi glanced at the floor briefly avoiding blue eyes briefly. "But you would have been more disappointed if they hadn't." She breathed a little quickly. "I wouldn't have hit on you no matter how long we'd have had, I'm not..." She looked at Kenzi. "I'm not gay." She shook her head.

"Wow!" Kenzi's expression was suddenly very unreadable as she said the short sharp word in a more shocked tone then anything else. "I am so sorry." She took a deliberate step backwards. "You know maybe you're right, there's a chance during that case I got dosed with something, that has to be it." She was so thrown by the sudden reality to herself of how she'd been acting made her want to crawl under the couch and literally die. It was like suddenly the odd heat in the room made sense, and she tried to retreat to get her head around what was going on but retreat didn't work for once.

"If you did then you shouldn't be alone." Medi followed Kenzi's step backwards instantly with a soft frown replacing any other look on her face as she reached out and put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, again the touch making the young mechanic give a quick look of puzzlement as she didn't want to pull away. "And Kenzi, you don't have to be sorry." She added her voice softer, shaking her head. "I'm not... that is... I just don't do relationships of any kind, to say to you I'm not gay was wrong, I'm not." she paused. "Anything." She summed up more accurately.

"But you do feel it don't you?" Kenzi reached up and put her hand on Medi's bare forearm.

"I..." Medi looked at the small hand on her tanned muscular arm and then straightened up a little. "You know what Kenzi, if you've just solved the biggest case of your life and you want to celebrate." She breathed a little more evenly. "I can for once stop analyzing everything and just feel." She let her eyes slowly come up and meet Kenzi's. "And yes, I can feel it, whatever it is."

"I'm so glad I'm not crazy." Kenzi found herself transfixed by the brown eyes looking down at her a little. "There is just something about you." She let her hand drift towards Medi's face. "That is so irresistible." She tried to quantify it.

"I'd probably say you were crazy for thinking that." Medi countered with as slight smile, her eyes closing briefly as Kenzi's finger tips just grazed the skin of her cheek. As she did so, bottle of whiskey that had been stood up behind them suddenly tipped over not breaking just falling onto its side with a loud thud, but without its lid, the amber alcohol began pouring out over the counter.

"No, I have known crazy this evening." Kenzi gave a slow shake of her head, laughing lightly even though normally the sight would have made her cringe. "You have this energy, that makes things around you seem alive." She gave another giggle.

"Or this house really can't take your friend's idea of a good celebration with her girlfriend." Medi made the soft joke back. "Are we sure its going to take the strain?"

"You have no idea what those two have gotten up to that this house has lived through." Kenzi let her fingertips touch Medi's cheek again. "It is warm in here though isn't it?" She caught a bead of sweat from the other woman's temple on her fingertip, glancing at the staircase as if there was something she might have remembered but that had left her again.

"I do have my leathers on." Medi made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"Just so you know, I don't go around hitting on beautiful woman either." Kenzi was sure that her skin was going to burst into flame soon if the tension around her didn't seem to break.

"You wouldn't be single if you did." Medi pointed out logically. "Is there a window or something we can open, while I slip my leathers off, I have jeans on underneath I swear." She said not truly realizing how unnecessary the second half of her statement was.

"I can open a window." Kenzi gave a soft nod and moved over to one of the boarded up windows they had rigged to still be accessible. "But do you have on underwear?" She threw back with a cheeky grin.

Medi, who was bent over with her leathers pulled down to her knees, her tight jeans hugging her body stopped mid motion and looked at Kenzi with a smile.

"Yes, I have underwear on." She pulled off her boots and leathers and then finally her gloves, leaving them in a pile she just stepped out over them. "You?" She shot the cheeky question back.

"Does this outfit look like it wouldn't come with fabulously sexy underwear?" Kenzi manhandled the window up, the instant cold January breeze doing little to change the hot temperature around them.

"Actually yes, yes it does." Medina moved across the short space between them coming up close to where Kenzi was leaned out against the window. With just a quick breath she reached out and put both of her hands on Kenzi's slender hips and then eased her back around so that they were facing each other properly again. "That feels a little better." She said, her voice sounding subtly deeper.

"Yes, it does." Kenzi's voice was also thick, as her arms came up to loop around Medi's neck. "The contrast is remarkable."

"Is this where we get back to the kissing question?" Medi's eyes traced over Kenzi's face, lingering for a long while on bright blue eyes before slipping to focus on her lips.

"I'd like to get back to that question." Kenzi leaned her body closer to the muscular woman's, lifting one leg in the air almost like a postcard shot.

Medi tightened her grip, leaned her head down slightly and then in to Kenzi pressing her lips somewhat tentatively to the other woman's, a hesitation that more or less instantly dissipated as the soft jolt that had passed between them earlier at just a brief touch was blown away into memory by the literal wave of charge that flared between them as lips touched lips.

Her hands clenching somewhat unconsciously tighter into the fabric at Kenzi's sides Medi tugged the slender woman closer pressing her lips hard against Kenzi's mouth a loan moan escaping from her lips as she parted them slightly to capture Kenzi's lower lip to briefly suck on and tease before kissing her full on the mouth again.

-x-

Bo laughed almost hysterically as she looked at Lauren who was stood soaking wet in the tub laughing back at her. The reason for their bright unbridled laughter obvious as the succubus had most of the shower curtain hanging from her hand, what little she didn't was hanging on by the narrowest of plastic strands on badly bent metal hooks on the narrow metal pole that ran around the top of the tub.

"You are ticklish." Lauren continued laughing with her lover.

"You broke my shower curtain." Bo said incredulously shaking her head, her laughter even brighter as she looked around her at the wet tiles and the destroyed shower curtain. "You've been my resonant for less than an hour and you're already destroying my house?" She grinned brightly. "And I am not ticklish, I just slipped." She stuck the tip of her tongue out at the blonde.

"Just admit it, you're ticklish." Lauren finally leaned down and turned off the water, saving the rest of the bathroom.

"Maybe, just a little." Bo finally relinquished her hold on the destroyed drapery and moved to wrap her arms back around Lauren's body. "You're sexier than I am ticklish." She nuzzled into Lauren's neck pressing wet kisses onto the wet skin.

"That is not possible, you're a succubus, unless you are admitting you are incredibly ticklish." Lauren's voice fluctuated with arousal as the brunette touched her.

Bo laughed brightly again.

"Do you know I just got you to admit you were incredibly sexy?" She teased. "I think I broke your big brain." She nibbled Lauren's neck. "Though for the record if it makes you believe you are the sexiest woman on the planet, you can believe I am almost the most ticklish Fae on the planet." She slid her hands up Lauren's sides for a long moment and then pulled back a little with a smile and a soft shake of her head. "Is this how we're supposed to feel after this ceremonial ritual thing, because the way my grandfather spoke about it I thought we'd be in bed for weeks or something, and not the good in bed kind." She looked up her eyes sparkling.

"Like always Bo, you found the way to make an impossible situation possible." Lauren caught the look with one of her own. "We weren't supposed to survive the ceremony, but we did. You being safe is all I really care about."

"Well obviously you don't care about my decor." Bo teased grinning madly again before pulling Lauren close, their naked wet bodies pressing as tight together as they could. Bo's eyes traced over Lauren's features for a moment and the succubus took a slightly steadying breath as she moved one hand off Lauren's waist and moved up to push through wet blonde hair. "You look beautiful with blue eyes." She said, her voice small and full of amazement and wonder.

"I'm a part of you now Bo, and you are a part of me." Lauren didn't shy away from what was being point out to her, in fact as she recognized the other telltale signs of arousal in her body the fact that her view of the world had a much more acute focus then she ever experienced and that the edges of it were tinged blue to better amplify the sexual aura around her lover became something she was actually aware of.

"Do you have any idea of what that actually means?" Bo looked at Lauren and asked the question, her voice full of genuine enquiry. "Because I know I don't." She admitted shaking her head.

"What it means is that you and I have a connection Bo, one I know I've always felt even before I got a nifty tattoo." Lauren looked down at the small box maze in black ink on her inner left forearm. "But now it can't be denied by anyone fae, and when you are hurt..." She moved her hand to caress down Bo's shoulder. "I can heal you, when you are hungry, I can feed you."

"God..." Flares of electric blue flashed across Bo's eyes. "Just hearing you say that is such a turn on." Her eyes flared wider as she looked at Lauren for a second like she was seconds away from pouncing on her. "Remind me again why I'm not carrying you back into the bedroom right now."

"I have to run hazmat on the ritual site." Lauren gave a soft frown. "We were a bit messy."

"Right." Bo nodded, a brief flash of the state of the bed intruding into her mind but she pushed it away. "Floor it is." She reached out and grabbed a towel off the towel rack that was in range and threw it on the puddle closest to bath tub before reaching out to grab her lover.

-x-

"If you care, which I know you don't, but I'm not talking to you." Tamsin threw the shot of whiskey she was nursing down her throat and glared at Dyson, as Trick did his best to maintain normalcy by just tending behind the bar till close.

"You'd only care enough to not be talking to me if we'd agreed to be partners." Dyson shot back holding his large hand around the icy beer stein.

"We are partners I don't have a choice about that any more, I'm in with the in crowd that I didn't even want to know existed." She hissed, pushing away the heavy glass Trick had served her drink in. "All of you, the succubus, the gnome king and the two humans should all just be..." She sighed tightly, "Locked away... I don't even care where, just somewhere."

"And now so should you." Dyson gave her a wide smile. "You now know the world's greatest well kept but obvious secret, Bo is a succubus who could rule us all." His smile sobered a little. "This is Bo's world, we just try to keep it from exploding around her."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Tamsin stared at him. "You sound insane. You ARE insane, all of you." The intensity of her look increased. "What if I'm right and Bo is responsible for these deaths?" She asked of the wolf. "What does that mean?"

"Right now I don't know Tamsin." He held her wild eyes seriously. "But we have to be very sure before we truly accuse her of anything." He tried to explain the underlining problem with Bo. She had this way of either going around, or through things in her path. "Right now we only have to focus on getting her through the ritual."

"Yeah about that, what happens is during the feeding part of this ritual she sucks a little too much if you know what I mean, we end up with super succubus and a world ending apocalypse?" Tamsin folded her arms across her chest. "Am I the only one rooting for the human to do a really good job with her nearly lethal wound, you know say go above and beyond like her past history would suggest she likes to, I hear she's a bit of an over achiever." Tamsin made her point more than clear that it would be in everyone's best interests if Lauren just succeeded in killing Bo.

"Tell me you didn't feel it when she swayed you?" Dyson looked at her with a soft look.

"Mostly I just felt wet and then pissed off." Tamsin said bluntly. "Oh wait you're not talking about at the lake, you're talking about at the shack they call a house? Same thing more or less just wet then really pissed off."

"But you didn't feel the overwhelming thought in your brain to protect Lauren?" Dyson challenged her to relive the confusing moments.

"You're the one that got thrown to the gutter for a human wolf boy, not me so no I didn't feel anything more than a really powerful succubus who was pissed off and wanted me to do what she told me to." Tamsin shook her head. "But then again." She added with a tight smile. "I have been told I'm a little hard headed."

"Just... we can't make a move against Lauren, we have to try and help her stabilize Bo by living through this ritual." He gave a dismissive shake of his head and turned away from her.

"I don't want to hurt the human, I want her to kill the succubus." Tamsin shook her head. "Did you not read the part where she has to basically mortally wound her?" The blonde smiled. "Believe me I'm this close to finding a reputable steroid dealer, if I knew one for humans."

"You still don't understand." Dyson rolled his eyes.

"Why no one has put her down yet, you're right I don't." Tamsin shook her head but then she shrugged and seemed to relax slightly. "But then again, at least if all this goes ahead like planned and she comes out all balanced and well, not psychotic, at least we can get on with the real issue, that she is a murderer."

"Trick pour our good friend another drink please." Dyson gave a laugh, almost begging for another of his own in the hopes it would drown out Tamsin or at least soften the time they had to spend together waiting. Taking another long drink of his beer, he thought of Hale and wished good health to the Ash. Sometimes times had to change, and while he did believe his best friend deserved the seat he know held, he knew that ultimately led to him being here faced with Tamsin as a partner.

-x-

Lauren winced slightly as she came fully to consciousness and though the first thing she happily realized was that she was spooned against Bo's warm body, the fact that she was laying on something cold wet and just uncomfortable quickly over shadowed the instant pleasure. As she slid her leg back and her skin went from cold soggy something to ice cold tile, she remembered instantly where she was, indeed where they both were and her frown melted and turned into a soft smile.

"Bo." She leaned to whisper in her lover's ear. "We fell asleep on the bathroom floor." She pointed out trying not to find the whole situation as amusing as it was. "On wet towels." She added the detail, shifting her body slightly, the feeling not a pleasant one. "Well you got most of the towels actually." She added as she extricated herself from the brunette who was stirring slightly. "I got the tiles." She pulled herself to her feet, using the tub behind her to help her get upright.

Brown eyes quickly scanned the room to try and locate anything she could just slip on, considering the fact she was actually verging on freezing cold.

"Hey." She poked Bo's back with a cold toe. "Off the towel, you'll get a chill."

"I was trying to convince myself I hadn't gotten one already." Bo finally pulled up to sit and then lifted herself to her feet, taking a slow deep breath. "I'll get us some clothes." She commented seeing Lauren give another shiver, and knowing she clearly felt more mobile.

As she breached the bathroom area back to the bedroom, her eyes couldn't help but fall on the bed and that instant she felt her stomach turn from the sheer volume of blood.

"I so need a new mattress." Bo pulled her eyes away and went to the dresser, specifically to a pile of blankets and throws. She collected some of the blankets and made her way straight back to the bathroom. "You don't want to go in there." She immediately took one and spread it out to tuck it around Lauren's shivering body.

Lauren rubbed her arms under the new covering.

"I can imagine it's not pretty." The blonde admitted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She added for the first time remembering the action she had been forced to carry out on the woman she loved so much, even though there was absolutely no mark left on the succubus flawless skin.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Bo leaned down with her meeting brown eyes with her own. "We did it Lauren. You're free, we're both free." She rubbed her hands on Lauren's upper arms through the blanket. "I think that's the only thing we should focus on."

Lauren nodded happy right now to take this base line of thinking.

"It's still dark out, we could take the couch." She offered the relocation to her lover. "A little more comfortable than tiling. We probably need to sleep." She tried to stay logical as she moved closer to Bo lifting up the blanket to close it around the both of them by sliding her arms around the succubus neck.

"You and me on the tiny couch?" Bo wiggled her eyebrows. "Why am I thinking sleep might be interrupted for awhile?"

"Oh come on, don't you think we can be good, when our naked bodies are having to press tight together, probably entangled to a degree so that we can stay secure on three lumpy cushions?" Lauren teased as she leaned in and nudged her nose against the bottom of Bo's ear. "If you think it'll be too hard to sleep one of us could always take the chair."

"Sounds like a challenge." Bo giggled beginning to lead their blanket covered bodies to the hallway. "I bet a certain doctor gets wandering hands before I do." She dared further as they expertly manoeuvred down the stairs.

But Lauren's descent down the last two steps didn't go as planned, as Bo's body just stalled mid step causing the blonde to bump into her softly.

"Kenzi?" Bo's tone didn't immediately give away to Lauren what was wrong, but there was clearly something distressing the brunette enough to make the blonde move to be able to look around Bo.

Clearly neither woman was prepared to find a trail of clothing beginning with motorcycle leathers, then jeans, then Kenzi's over shirt and continuing on through every imaginable piece of clothing two people could be wearing, leading from the kitchen window, which had the glass broken out of the frame, through to the couch.

The couch itself was occupied by the succubus' best friend, who had up until the point when Bo had called her name been asleep, in a typically sprawled 'Kenzi' way, with a leg hanging off the couch, and an arm tucked under her body, the main obvious differences to normal 'couch' Kenzi being that she was completely naked, and that her mattress wasn't the couch cushions, but another naked person, who secured the young woman with and arm loosely around her body.

"Kenzi?" Bo repeated the young woman's name a second time, this time louder purposefully intending on waking her housemate.

Blue eyes snapped open and Kenzi's head popped up over the back of the couch in a second in what had obviously been an innate reaction to what might be a call of alarm from Bo. It was only as a slight groan came from the body beneath her, that she had disturbed as she had shifted to look for her best friend, that Kenzi's eyes suddenly flooded with a whole new level of panic.

"Are you okay?" The question came from Bo, the only one of the four people present who had found a voice. Though to Medina's credit, she was just waking up after Kenzi quick movement and couldn't yet see the two newcomers on the stairs.

"Yes." Kenzi's blue eyes shifted from the stairs to where she was lying, obviously stuck for what she should do especially as right now her ass was on show to the world, a world that included Dr. Hotpants. "Could you both turn around for a minute?" She asked her voice for once very unsure.

Bo looked at her for a moment longer before she did awkwardly turn, as did Lauren in response.

Immediately Kenzi shifted and tried to gather what clothes she could from arms length away.

"Medina? Medi?" She hissed trying to fully rouse the woman who clearly had fallen into a deep deep sleep to have been able to sleep at all in the position she was in.

Light brown eyes fluttered open a little as Medina moved to bring her shoulders out of the horrible scrunched bend she had wedged them into, almost as if she was used to sleeping in similar bad positions and this was just like waking up any other day. That was until she focused on Kenzi and her state of undress and her own similar state.

"Kenzi." She slipped a little as she hurriedly tried to sit up on the couch. "Sorry I must have..." She watched as in a panic the dark haired young woman struggled into clothes, still unaware of Bo and Lauren on the stairs. She pushed up and stood up to the side of the couch frowning slightly as she watched Kenzi. "I get it I'll go." She added as Kenzi didn't actually stop to respond she just hopped around fastening up her tight pants.

"No, no... Medi.." Kenzi pulled a throw off the chair moved to wrap it around her upper body.

"I'm turning around." Bo warned having not liked the immediately apology that slipped from whoever 'Medi' was, apologies suggested bad things, and if something bad had happened to Kenzi, Bo needed to address that and address it instantly.

"Bo?" Medina turned around her light brown eyes going a little wider as she saw the older brunette standing on the stairs wrapped in a sheet with Lauren beside her. The blonde to her credit still had her head turned.

"You?" The succubus stared at the mechanic and then at Kenzi who was doubling her effort to get the throw around Medi's naked body.

"I think everyone just needs to take a moment." Lauren's voice softly tried to interject some calm into the situation, having been forced to turn by the tone Bo had used to say the previous word. When she did, despite Kenzi's intense efforts, Medina's own efforts to get dressed made it easy to see the intense burn scars that marred the tall athletic woman's back and legs.

"Yes... everyone needs a moment." Kenzi flashed Bo an unreadable look as she tried to focus on Medina. "It's okay, she's harmless." She tried to lower the level of tension Bo was injecting into the room.

Bo began to take steps down the stairs, when the torque on the sheet she was holding to her own chest reminded her she was sharing it with Lauren.

"I think we should go and put some clothes on." Lauren continued to expound on her 'take a moment' idea. "And let them do the same." She put her hand softly on the middle of Bo's back and to her relief Bo turned and moved up the stairs with her.

"It's going to be better for you if I'm gone when they come back down right?" Medina fastened her belt buckle and tucked in her t-shirt pushing her hand through her short hair as she looked around for her missing sock.

"I'm not really concerned about either of them right now." Kenzi gave a shake of her head looking down at the general disarray around them. "My concern is you... about last night..." Her voice got softer as for a moment she remembered very acutely she was stood there in nothing but a throw blanket and a pair of skin tight pants, while at the same time she could remember the feel of Medina's mouth on most every area of her body she could mention.

"You really want to talk about that when your best friend looks like she's ready to kill someone?" Medi glanced over her shoulder at the stairs before bending to pick up Kenzi's top from behind the back of the couch and bringing it over to her. "I don't want to make what is clearly a bad situation worse." She held out the soft garment. "We can talk about what happened when you smooth things over, you know where I am."

"I will come by as soon as I can." Kenzi vowed, at the very core of her being she did want the chance to talk about this, whatever this was. She watched rather helplessly as Medina pulled herself back into her jacket and boots, slinging the leather pants over her shoulder and finally picking up her helmet.

"I..." The pink haired girl paused at the door and then just pulled it open with a s soft shake of her head, jogging quickly out into the dark night.

"Fuck me." Kenzi back tracked and sat on the couch, tipping her head back onto it to take a moment to try and figure out what the hell, apart from the obvious, had just happened. Taking a necessary breath, she marched up the stairs, still trying to straighten her shirt and marched right into the Succubus' room. "Okay, I think we need to start..." She began to try to speak when her eyes came on the blood soaked bed. Yes, soaked her brain decided was the only word, this was the type of crime scene they only showed in wide shot on 48 hours. "With who needs 911?" A panic entered her tone.

"Kenzi it's okay." Lauren quickly moved to try and at least block some of the gory scene from view as at the same time she tried to tie the draw string at her waist tight enough for her pants not to slip down.

"Fuck! Fuck, Shit, Damn.. You this was you!" Kenzi stamped her foot loudly on the floor flailing out her arm to hit the succubus door so hard that it flung wider open and even bounced back on its hinges. "You and you." She pointed to Bo who had instantly come to stand next to Lauren somewhat protectively at Kenzi's outburst. "You did the thing didn't you. The mystical make me a thing thing." Wild blue eyes flashed between Bo and Lauren quickly full of a mixture of fear, annoyance and anger. "And people think I'm irresponsible?"

"Kenzi, what the hell are you talking about? I have no idea what was going on down there, naked twister? But I do know I didn't make you do anything, I was up here performing a very hard ritual with Lauren thank you." Bo snapped back at her, partially because of the intensity of emotion that Kenzi was throwing her in the first place.

"You and that holy honey of yours." Kenzi waved her hand towards Lauren as she stared at Bo her tone no less angry. "Didn't think for a moment that that crazy ritual you were doing might have you know, side effects? Like for example a massive succubus sex bubble that enveloped the whole house turning everyone in it into horny nymphos?"

Bo's eyes went wide and she paced away from Lauren and Kenzi, the idea of that indeed being the reality dawning on her.

"Kenzi..." Lauren tried to calm her voice a little, tried to show that no matter what had or hadn't happened her concern was for the young brunette's obvious sense of panic. "If that is what happened last night..."

"If?" Kenzi turned away from Bo. "Medina is my friend, probably was my friend is the term I should be using right now, I don't..." She deliberately 'bleeped' herself. "My friends." She underlined. "It makes for messy fall out like, well like this." She underlined emphatically. "And as everyone noticed thanks to your discovery from the stairs, she's a girl." Kenzi paced in the doorway a little.

"I only said 'if' because we don't know what might have happened Kenzi, but clearly its looking very possible that we affected you, and your friend." Lauren stepped a little closer to her. "I'm sorry, you know it wasn't Bo or my intention to do that to you."

"Leave me alone." Kenzi pulled away and jogged back down the stairs needing for the moment at least to put some distance between them.

"I have to talk to her..." Bo finally moved into some sort of action, trying to cross by Lauren from her position at the far end of the room.

"And say what Bo?" Lauren reached out gently and stopped her lover. "We don't know what might have happened during the ritual, as a result of it." She shook her head as she looked into dark brown eyes. "We have nothing to say to her that can make her feel better right now." She added with a frown as the honest truth of Kenzi's words hit home to the ever rational doctor. They had been incredibly impulsive and irresponsible. She moved closer and breathed out as she reached up and with a soft look of sadness on her face she traced her fingers through Bo's hair. "Because she's right Bo." It was obvious the words pained her to say them though she fought the almost overwhelming drive she felt inside not to continue. "What we did was selfish and careless. It was reckless and..." She stopped watching Bo's face crumple as Lauren's words hit home and hurt her.

The blonde paused for a second as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes becoming moist with tears as she forced herself to continue knowing that what she was saying would hurt, hurt them both, but was never the less true.

"We weren't thinking of anything but each other..." She licked her suddenly dry lips and stroked her hand on Bo's cheek. "About facing down the hurdle in our way." She breathed out, her breath slightly staggered. "We can't undo it, take it back." She shook her head, trying to at least most of the time keep her eyes on the brunette so close to her. "And even if we didn't make anything happen with her and her friend, right now, that's not the point."

"All Kenzi has been missing in her life is the feeling she's still human, and I just dragged her back into the world of the unpredictable Fae." Bo gave a slow sigh. "She might never forgive me for this."

-x-

"She's gone."

Lauren literally jumped awake when the bedroom door slammed back off its hinges.

After the whole upset with Kenzi Bo and Lauren had stripped the bed and moved the mattress off into the bathroom and had made themselves as comfortable as they could, though both had known they weren't likely to sleep long, just long enough to let tempers cool probably.

"Gone?" Lauren frowned as she held the sheet up to her chest and watched as Bo stalked around the bedroom pulling on tight pants and picking up a shirt.

"Gone." Bo underlined feeling a strange panic in her body. "You don't understand." She moved over and gripped the bedpost. "People like Kenzi, like I used to be... things can freak us so bad we just feel the need to go poof."

"Bo, she hasn't gone." Lauren got up quickly, her mind spinning slightly as she grabbed the clothes from earlier. "She's probably just not here." She re framed what she expected Bo had found out was Kenzi's absence from the club house.

"No, she's gone Lauren. Her pack is gone, her makeup is gone, Ziggy is gone." Bo tried to list off all the things she'd been forced to recognize when she'd opened the door to Kenzi's room when the younger woman hadn't answered any of her calls.

Lauren obviously hadn't been prepared for that as she just stood for a minute and looked at her lover.

"Perhaps she went to Dyson's?" She offered the first thing that came to her head, after all the bond between the young woman and the wolf was hard to deny.

"Then we start there." Bo nodded her agreement to the doctor's logical thinking. "I say we also try the Dal and if I have to, go to where I know I can get a message at least to Medi." She said the other woman's name and realized suddenly the category her brain put her into; innocent human who had by whatever bad luck, randomly entered into the zone in which the ritual had been effecting. She didn't exact relish the idea of being forced to face this tough street thief with a less than honest explanation which is all she could give. After all she knew little to nothing about Medi, her sexual preferences in particular, her interactions with Medi having shown her a very natural shut down zone around her. One Bo had brushed off from experience as hinting to some horrible mistreatment the woman had faced at some time in her life, something if she came to know in time would horrify her. As a succubus the idea of trying to draw sexual energy from a child triggered a reaction of deep abhorrence. Children, when you looked at them, saw them playing games or chasing after their mothers in a shop, did not naturally possess sexual energy. They were innocent, the reality all the more real to her with what she could see and she had seen others who had been so fundamentally hurt their aura was frozen so to speak.

"We'll find her." Lauren frowned slightly watching how distressed Bo was at just the thought that Kenzi might have actually taken off, unable to cope with being around the succubus any more. "It'll be okay babe." She added softer.

"I can't do this, I can't get you as a constant and lose her, the two of you are not inter-changeable like that in my life." Bo shook her head as she slid a boot dagger into her boot. "I need you both." She glanced at Lauren.

"I know Bo." The blonde's voice was gentle as she smiled at her girlfriend. "I know."

-x-

"Kenzi might have just over slept." Dyson redialled the young woman's number and held the phone to his ear as he looked at Tamsin and Trick who were both watching him their eyes wide with anticipation. Trick's were more laced with worry as to where Kenzi, Lauren and Bo were, after all they had arranged with Kenzi that she bring them to the Dal early so that they could do the ritual as soon as could be. "Still no answer." There was the trace of a growl in is voice as he tossed the phone on to the bar top.

"Or the succubus has eaten her resonant already and the skinny human was dessert." Tamsin put in bitchily with a shrug.

"I am sure they will arrive any moment." Trick said more hopeful then confident as he looked to the door. "Until then, more coffee?" He tried to ply both the detective who had switched from alcohol related beverages to the high caffeine alternative about an hour ago.

"Or she will on a dais carried by her worshipping minions." Tamsin pushed her coffee cup forward. "As a blonde do you think I've got a chance she'll like keep me as a pet?' She asked glancing at Dyson, her eyebrow quirked high.

"Do you ever stop." Dyson looked at her with a sigh as he rubbed his face. "Bo won't have done anything to Lauren." He said his voice filled with conviction. "Kenzi isn't known for her punctuality." He added. "And they did have a hard day yesterday." He reminded them all subtly.

"No, come on even though I'm swayed and a sex zombie, will I still get to enjoy the fact I'm watching you being even more humiliated on a daily basis?" The Valkyrie's eyes flared with energy for a moment.

Dyson flared his nostrils in an attempt to not let the blonde's comment get to him, when the door to the Dal was pushed open hard with Bo running through it, Lauren hurrying behind her. The wolf flashed Tamsin a quick 'told you so' look. The look on Trick's face was not as relieved however as he was looking at the look on his granddaughter's face.

"Bo?" He said before she was even half way towards the bar.

"Is she here?" The words were out of the succubus' mouth in a breathy rush as she looked around quickly.

"She?" Trick frowned glancing quickly at Dyson, who couldn't help but tense up in reaction to Bo's entrance and 'vibe'

"Kenzi. Is she here?" Bo reiterated her question.

"No, she's supposed to be escorting you two love birds." Tamsin shook her head trying to get Bo to quickly catch onto the fact they had expected Kenzi to be with her.

"Escorting us?" Bo looked at Tamsin with a hard frown.

"The ritual Bo." Dyson said softly frowning slightly at the succubus' obviously high level of anxiety. "Kenzi was bringing you here this morning so that you and Lauren could..."

"We've done that already." Bo shook her head and looked over her shoulder to Lauren. "She's not here, I'm going to call Ozzie." She pushed her hand into her jacket and stalked towards an emptier space in the Dal to make the call more private.

Lauren just stood there, more than aware that three pairs of eyes were just staring at her right now, a thousand unspoken question on their lips. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Last night..." She began with a soft eye roll. "Bo and I... successfully completed the ritual." She reiterated what Bo had just said, which in itself caused Trick to take several small steps backwards and lean against the back wall of the bar. "But that's not why we're here. Something... That is..." Again Lauren gave a typical 'I'm not sure how to deal with this' eye roll and a deep breath. "Bo and Kenzi had a disagreement and now Kenzi has gone." She explained the situation that was currently causing the succubus' demeanour.

"So she finally did it, she finally snapped and killed someone..." Tamsin began to rise off her stool, turning to where Bo was huddled with her phone.

Lauren looked at Tamsin a little confused.

"She means Kenzi left." Dyson growled not even bothering to look at his partner his eyes still on Lauren. "When did this happen?" He added.

"Around three, she could have left any time between then and five, five thirty this morning." Lauren breathed out. She stepped a little closer to the wolf. "Help her Dyson please, you know the streets better than me, you have the police angle that I can't even hope to get into." She frowned softly.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Trick." Brown eyes changed their focus to look at the Blood King. "I need to talk to you." She nodded to the back room.

Silently the older Fae nodded and moved with the doctor to the privacy of the back rooms.

"Well isn't this just peachy." Tamsin picked up her coffee and shook her head.

-x-

Lauren stood somewhat awkwardly in front of Trick's desk as the old Fae nodded to her to join him in taking a seat. Slowly the blonde did so, though it was obviously all the while she was thinking about what to say, going over in her mind exactly what and how any conversation right now between them should play out.

"How dare you do that to me?" She began, her dark eyes fixed on the ancient Fae before her. "The decision to begin to even enter into the trial of authentication was Bo and mines alone." Her jaw quivered a little as she locked it in place and kept her stare even. "If you ever treat me like a sacrificial offering again..." Lauren continued a streak of blue flashed across her dark eyes. "It won't be forgotten or hidden away."

"Your eyes... you did complete the ritual." Trick's look that had once been unapologetic turned into one more of pure awe.

"My..." Lauren blinked and frowned in slight confusion of course not having any idea of any change, other than the fact that she was incredibly annoyed and angry at her lover's grandfather for making all this happen way before she herself felt she was ready for it. "Look I don't want to be angry with you, but you had no right." She went back to her point, though this time with a little more restraint. "You know I would do what was best for Bo, I love her..." She stressed. "But I needed to know, to understand what was going to happen, what side effects for other people there might be..." She frowned again as she glanced at the door. "Trick, Kenzi and Bo didn't just fight and Kenzi leave..." She brought up her hand to her brow and rubbed it slightly. "Something happened last night with Kenzi at the club house while Bo and I were doing the ritual. Kenzi believes it's because of what we were doing and I don't know if she's right or wrong because I don't know a thing about the ritual we did." She explained her frustration and anguish at a deeper level. "I don't know what it did to Bo, what anomalies it may have caused in the general area, I don't even know what it did to me." She looked at him imploringly. "You had no right to do this to us, to just push us off this cliff into free fall that we had no control over." She looked at him with a sad frown.

"Not being able to let you finish your research was something I deeply apologize for." Trick gave her the small victory in that he had listened to her and understood what ultimately she was trying to express about what she needed. "And..." He moved closer to her and put out his hands to take hers. "Welcome to the family Lauren."

For a moment Lauren felt a little of the tension filling her body ease as the Blood King held her hand in his. She closed her eyes and let the moment settle her.

"We have to find Kenzi." She said softly as she eased her eyes back open. "But more than that I need answers for her when we do." She added glancing from the old Fae to the desk that had been filled with books, of course the Blood King had long since tidied them away. "From what you know, or can guess Trick, is there anything in the ritual that could..." She paused, "Have influenced Kenzi to act in ways she would normally not have acted, made her do things she wouldn't do."

"I can tell you're hesitant to tell me but it would greatly help to know what it is that Kenzi did while possibly under the influence of the ritual nearby?" Trick urged her to be more frank.

"Well I don't know exactly." Lauren admitted, "As I was obviously..." She stopped for Trick to realize that the blonde had been otherwise occupied at the time.

"Participating in the ritual itself." He gave her a soft smile.

"Yes." Lauren agreed to his very accurate summary. "But from what we saw and what she said, I think she slept with a friend."

"I take it by slept you mean had sexual intercourse?" Trick's voice lowered.

"Yes." Lauren nodded her eyes on Trick's for an idea of whether or not this made any sense.

"Not that I have read of incidents of such in relation to this ritual, there are recordings of how while participating in high level magical or supernatural pursuits, a succubus can create a proximity area around her that will compel those within the radius to also engage in sexual activities." Trick gave her the first thing that came to his mind.

"Similar to a Dionysus being able to create a status of lowered inhibitions and heightened pleasure?" Lauren asked her brow quirked, her brain's curiosity obviously piqued.

"Yes, but as I said I have seen nothing recorded in relation to this particular ritual. All of the documents, what little there are, seem far more concerned with how impossible it would be for both of you to survive the experience." Trick seemed to pause. "You both survived." He looked at her again with a visible feeling of pride.

"A fact you might doubt had you seen the bedroom." Lauren said with a soft smile. "Could I borrow your library, while they're looking?" She asked of Bo's grandfather. "I want to be as sure as I can be about everything for both Bo and Kenzi when the time comes."

"Of course." Trick nodded, "I could help if you would like." He made the offer softly all to aware of how their last 'research' session had ended.

"Thank you." Lauren nodded her agreement with a smile.

-x-

"Really you didn't have to do this." Ozzie slipped into the booth at the fast food joint, pushing his food laden tray onto the table as he went. He glanced across at Bo who simply slid in and sat down looking at him with a slim smile.

"You did ground work for me, it saved me time." Bo watched him as he cracked open his burger box and began munching fries.

"Well no one's heard from her." The young man shook his head. "I called the whole crew and nothing." He gave a small shrug. "But honestly." He glanced across at the beautiful brunette. "Kenzi has lived in or on the streets of this place since she was a kid, she's not just gonna up and run for it." He put forward his opinion frankly.

"I hope not, especially not over something that I don't want her to run away for." Bo said cryptically to herself. "But you promise you'll call me if you hear from her?"

"For sure." He nodded. "What was it anyway?" He asked looking over his burger at the brunette.

"That happened?" Bo looked back at him.

"Yeah, I mean you two are tight." He stopped eating to drink some of his pop. "Man she raves about you all the time." He smiled at Bo. "About how she'd finally found a home with you. What happened to mess that up?"

"Nothing, it's not messed up, not really... just... I can't explain, just please call me if you find her." Bo underlined pushing up to stand. "You've got my number."

"Yeah, ordinarily I'd say I'd ask Medi to drive around a little take a look at some hot spots, but she's the only one I've not heard back from yet." Ozzie explained with a frown, "Soon as I do though, she'll be all over it, she has eyes out on the street you know, looking for pick ups, cars." He underlined in case Bo mistook his meaning.

"If she checks in give her my number as well okay?" Bo gave him a soft smile. "And enjoy your lunch." She urged him before headed back out of the restaurant.

-x-

Sixteen division was not the premier flagship of the city's police force, it hadn't even been back in 1953 when the strangely square and 'prison movie' type decorating had been somehow seen as acceptable. Almost feeling a little other worldly dressed in her expensive tailored suit and pristine pair of designer leather boots, Tamsin used her badge to get by the front desk and didn't object to the young eager officer that escorted her down into the bowels of the building to the female holding cells.

As soon as they were anywhere near the cage, Tamsin asked him to give her some alone time with the perp and he was only to happy to oblige a detective.

"You have a lot of very unstable people looking for you." Tamsin rattled the door to the cage to get the slumped over petite brunette's attention.

"Go away." Kenzi didn't even look up as she mumbled her reply, there was something odd about her voice.

"Come on now Hello Kitty, put a smile on and I might just get you out of here." Tamsin leaned against the bars with a smirk of her own.

"I'm fine where I am." Finally Kenzi lolled her head back slightly revealing the rather shocking fact she had the beginnings of a black eye and a swollen and split lip.

"You had to go and show me that didn't you." Tamsin growled and stalked back out of the holding area.

-x-

Not more than twenty minutes later, Kenzi found herself still handcuffed and pushed into the passenger side of Tamsin's undercover car and being driven away from the precinct without hardly another piece of paperwork or signature.

"I'm sure you had a rough morning and all, but what kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Tamsin asked directly as she drove down the street.

"Someone tried to steal Ziggy." Kenzi grumbled slouching down as low in her seat as she could, folding her arms over her torn and rather dirty outfit.

"Well thank god someone did, your succubus is trying to tear apart the city looking for you, I thought she had a bad enough thing for the blonde one." The detective continued to prod at her.

"She's probably just trying to contain me on behalf of the Fae." Kenzi huffed. "You can drop me off here." She added looking at the street corners as they whisked by.

"Look I barely know why I am asking you this but you really genuinely seem disillusioned in your little Fae friend, what happened to you this morning?" Tamsin didn't stop the car at her direct request.

For a moment Kenzi opened her mouth to reply and then stopped.

"Like I'd tell you." She shook her head, "You hate her freaking guts already, you think I'm gonna give you anything to add to your succu-bitch pile?" Kenzi sighed hard and looked down again.

"This, this is why I don't try with humans." Tamsin geared the car higher and then sped off into traffic.

-x-

"Call back the hounds." Tamsin led Kenzi into the Dal, still handcuffed more to combat the brunette's foul and spiteful mood more than anything the detective feared physically.

"Oh Kenzi!" Lauren, who had been sat at the bar was off her small stool in a heartbeat a hard frown fixed on her face the instant she saw the younger woman's injuries. "What happened?" She asked of Tamsin, frowning even harder when she saw that Kenzi was in handcuffs.

"Some kind of altercation about a ziggy, I just got a call from 16th precinct that they'd picked her up and read the flag I put on her file." Tamsin gave a shrug. "She refused my offer to take her to the hospital."

"I hate hospitals."

"She hates hospitals."

Lauren and Kenzi said in harmony to the blonde, making the two of them glance at each other for the first time, though the young woman quickly looked away.

"Could you at least take those off her." Lauren looked between Tamsin and the cuffs around Kenzi's wrists.

"If you take responsibility for her." Tamsin eyed the brunette then reached to take them off.

Immediately Lauren led Kenzi down into Trick's private rooms, and the blonde pushed books out of the way to sit the younger injured woman down.

"Tell me what happened? Do you feel dizzy? Disoriented?" Lauren moved to check her facial wounds.

"I'm fine." Kenzi did her best not to pull away although her face did hurt. "Some A-hole tried to steal my backpack while I was trying to take a nap." She explained more. "He had a hard right hook." She admitted with a wince as Lauren pressed lightly on her cheek bone.

"I really think this might need to be x-rayed." Lauren frowned more. "Kenzi..." Her voice softened. "I wish I could say I could explain what went on last night, what you experienced, but I can't yet, but I want you to..."

"Doc, look I get what you're trying to do and it's big of you, it really is because it must be hard for you, there being something happened that you didn't expect, didn't think of. You're always so careful, so neat." The young woman winced as her eye roll stung her injured face. "But it did and there was a casualty." She shrugged. "And I'm not really talking about me." She added looking down at the floor.

"You're friend Medina." Lauren spoke immediately, knowing just the point that Kenzi was making. "Neither of you deserved to have been manipulated like you were last night."

"I'm not saying we did but I'm in the know right? I'm Bo's..." She stopped as she thought about her best friend, about how panicked the succubus no doubt was. "Getting messed up sometimes comes with the territory but Medi..." Kenzi looked away. "I broke Nate's heart so that this wouldn't happen to him, so that he wouldn't get hurt by the Fae, get effected and used by them. Medi's worth no less than that, none of them are, Ozzie, Flash, Jazz, all of them." She shook her head. "I can't have human friends any more." She closed her eyes as gave voice to the revelation that had come to her in the cold hours of morning. "I'm a human in a world that doesn't want me." She blinked open her good eye, the inured one barely opening to look at Lauren sadly.

"It's not that it doesn't want you Kenzi, it just doesn't understand... and I get it." Lauren's voice was soft and tender. "I know you and I don't think we get much about each other but I know exactly what you're talking about, feeling... excluded suddenly." She took a soft breath. "Let's get you to my place, I can take a better look without having to go to the hospital, and we can let Bo know you're safe."

"Okay." Kenzi nodded, the motion small and pained as she let Lauren slip her arm around her shoulders and guide her towards the door.

-x-

"Bo...Bo..." Lauren blocked the stairs from the brunette's approach the moment her lover got through her door and confirmed that Kenzi was upstairs. "She's having a shower, she... give her the chance to come down under her own steam. She knew you were on your way."

"Is she okay? I know you said on the phone she was but I also know you could just have been saying that to keep me focused and keep me safe." Bo looked from the stairs to Lauren, her breath fast and slightly uneven.

"She's okay, she's been in a bit of a fight over Ziggy but... she'll heal in a few days." Lauren assured her not wanting the brunette's face to be a shock when Bo saw her. "Bo, we need to talk about some things." She urged her to move over to the kitchen suite.

The succubus gave one more glance at the stairs and then moved with Lauren to rest near the small kitchen island.

"Okay what do we need to talk about? Your research?" Bo looked into brown eyes.

"No, what your best friend is going through right now." Lauren shook her head and led Bo to sit on one of the stools. "I know it would be easy to just see the obvious; last night somehow the ritual effected Kenzi and when her friend came over, the two of them were influenced to have sex with one another." She held brown eyes. "And while the whole never kissed a girl thing might be the main issue for some, Kenzi is a bit more grounded then that, she is even able to admit that she will get her head around the being influenced thing, she understands that's what she signed up for but her biggest problem right now is that she feels guilty... however Medi got involved, she's innocent in all this Bo."

The succubus took a hard breath in as she listen to and understood her lover's words.

"You and Kenzi are two of the most important people in my life and still I manage to hurt you both without even trying." She frowned softly. "How can I make this better for her?"

"Listen to her, don't jump to want to fix anything, this isn't the kind of thing you can just fix, like her letting go of Nate." Lauren made the subtle reminder. "Support her, I think right now we have to take a lot of our cues from her. How she wants to approach this with Medi is hers to decide, so remember do not go find the pink haired girl and talk to her." She gave a loving smile to the succubus. "I know it seems helpful but its not."

Bo chuckled softly.

"Okay so that might or might not have been my first suggestion." She reached and put her hand on Lauren's knee. "This is insane it's been less than twelve hours since we..." She looked at her lover. "I've not even begun to think about that yet and now Kenzi's life just falling apart and can you believe in the car this afternoon when we were driving around Dyson reminded me that although this..." she motioned between the two of them. "Is all 'done' it's only just begun as far as the Fae are concerned." The succubus drew her hand back off Lauren's knee and sat back up straight. "At least Kenzi is home safe. Right now that's what matters." She admitted.

"Exactly." Lauren nodded holding brown eyes with her own. "How are you feeling by the way? I need to make sure that you're reacting normally to what happened?" She began to fret suddenly.

"What's normal?" Bo asked honestly.

"A loaded question I know but... I might have gotten caught up in all of this, but that doesn't mean I can't stop and start doing what I should have been doing all long. Making sure you're safe, there could be any amount of blow back from the power exchange Bo." She admitted putting her hand up to check Bo's pulse.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same questions?" Bo patiently tipped her head slightly to allow better access to her pulse point trying almost to will herself to be the calmest she could to give a 'normal' rating.

"I think we have even less of a baseline for me to go on then we do for you." Lauren acknowledged. "But I will take notes about myself when I have a chance."

"Good, you should." Bo smiled at the beautiful blonde. "And you tell me the instant if something, anything feels wrong. Please." She stressed.

"I will, but so far other then your grandfather noting my eyes, I seem to just be me." Lauren reassured her. "I do know, I feel calmer having all three of us under the same roof."

"And just how and why did my grandfather get to see your beautiful new eye shade?" Bo quirked an eyebrow.

"He... and I were having a discussion about how badly they handled approaching you when he figured out things might not be right." Lauren broadened the reason for her agitation. "Seems arousal and annoyance cause me to lose control of my eye colour." She gave a soft smile.

"You got pissed off at my grandfather?" Despite her stress level the succubus smirked.

"A little, he didn't exactly support you at every turn." Lauren had to smile back, the emotion sitting high up on her cheeks. "Why don't I make you a hot chocolate you can bring up to Kenzi?"

"Wait, did you let Kenzi in the whirlpool tub? She's never coming out."

-x-

"You and Hotpants can have the club house, I'm staying here." Kenzi looked up from within the swirling bubbles at the offered hot chocolate the Succubus carried.

"Kenz." Bo hurried to put the mug down on the side of the tub fighting the urge to just reach out and touch her best friend. "Does that hurt as much as it looks like it does?" She asked with a frown.

"More than, Ziggy is priceless." Kenzi looked up at her best friend. "You didn't mean it to happen did you?"

"Kenzi I would have told you to get the heck out of dodge if I had any idea anything would have happened." Bo frowned hard as she shook her head. "I... this...Lauren's still really not sure exactly what happened." She added. "She's working on it."

"The whole clubhouse was hot, like face of the sun hot. It should have tipped me off that something was funky." Kenzi made the small admission.

"None of this is your fault." Bo shook her head. "Have you told Lauren about this? The heat thing in at the club house? Was there anything else? A smell or lights?"

"No, I wasn't abducted Bo." Kenzi had to give a soft laugh. "I just got slipped a mickey by Sappho and the gang." She closed her eyes. "No, I haven't told Lauren but I figured I'd have to get as many details as I could for her. There was just the heat, and I wanted to celebrate so I called Medi to swing by, I was going to tell you two I was going out if you came out for air but then... suddenly all I wanted to do was jump her."

"I am so sorry Kenz." Bo closed her eyes and put her head down. "After everything, all you went through in the Labyrinth with me, in fact just in general the last thing I wanted to happen is for you to get hurt in any way through all of this." She looked up her dark eyes sad. "When you weren't at the club house this morning I was so afraid..." She stopped herself trying to remember what Lauren had said about this not being about her, but about Kenzi. "Anyway." She refocused. "Do you need to go Kenz? Leave? Get away from me? This?" Bo wasn't sure how she managed to say the words.

"Do you want me to go?" Kenzi's response was tiny and a little confused. "Now that you have Lauren." She added pulling herself out of the tub and moving to wrap herself in a towel.

"What?" Bo blinked at the young woman completely confused. "What does Lauren have to do with this? Kenzi I'm asking if you want to leave if you need to leave, this has nothing to do with Lauren and her place in my life. You and I, what you are to me that is something so, so different." She shook her head. "I need you. So much." She stressed. "But if you need to be free I understand that need more than anything else." She frowned more. "I won't be selfish if it means you can't be the person you need to be, can't have the things you need to have." Bo reached out and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You've already given up one boyfriend for me, for this." She tightened her grip slightly. "I can't be that selfish."

"Bo... I need you as much as you need me, and come on if there is anything this little incident has proved... I'm in now, I know about the Fae. Going back, its not possible, spies don't get to fit in again." Kenzi shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, but I would appreciate if we don't make a habit of last night."

"I think the nature of the ritual is that it's a one time deal." Bo tried to smile though she still felt a hard heaviness in her chest, that eased a little as she pulled her best friend into her arms. "Don't ever do that again." She held her close, her voice gentle and quiet.

"Don't be mad but..." Kenzi hugged her tight. "I had to prove I could, if I wanted too."

Bo took a breath for a moment, the meaning of her best friend's words registering on many levels in her head.

"To know that I wasn't controlling you? To know you were free? In charge of your own life?" Bo offered the unspoken details each word hurting more as she said them.

"I realized at the bus station, that while I could..." She hugged Bo tighter. "I didn't want too."

Bo let the embrace linger for a moment before backing away, her face the most unreadable than it had been since she came in.

"I'll let you get dry and dressed and everything." She reached for the door. "Take as long as you need."

"Bo..." Kenzi stalled her reaching out to touch her best friend's arm. "I'm sorry for screwing up your celebration."

"That's not an issue." Bo shook her head and pulled away. "Don't forget your hot chocolate."

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Eight**

By: The RainbowWriters

Bo slowly descended the stairs, the soft frown on her face getting ever deeper with each step that she took. Inside she felt like her life was rapidly falling apart despite all the good that had happened, the bad that came along with it was too overwhelming right now. The very idea that Kenzi had felt she had to leave, had to re-establish her own sense of self will and empowerment sent shivers of cold fear up the succubus' spine. The very thought that she ever could, ever would use or manipulate her best friend like a puppet, to do her bidding against her own will made her literally sick to the stomach, and yet wasn't that fundamentally what her kind was built to do?

"Bo?" The soft caring voice of her lover calling to her from the kitchen didn't actually for once do anything to break Bo's mental spiral, in fact in some ways it made her macabre self examination worse.

After all there was Lauren, the love of her life, right now, less than twenty four hours after being abducted by mystical monks, secluded in a Alice in Wonderland-esque maze, then put through a ritual that would have killed most people, only to have come out the other side as, well as what? No one knew, and she had actively let that happen. More than that she had been the one to put her through most of it. What kind of a lover did that to another? What kind of a person took the one they loved and offered her up to some mystical rite having no clue on earth what it would do to them, how it would change them, could hurt them?

The same kind of person who would manipulate her best friend into doing things against her will, who would take a beautiful person so full of life and make her give up that life, that freedom to live along side her in hiding, in fear. A monster.

"I need to get some air." Bo didn't even glance Lauren's way before reaching to grab her jacket off the end of the stairs.

"Some air?" Lauren's line free brow instantly crumpled into a worried frown as the blonde stopped what she was doing and began to cross the apartment. "Bo what is it? What's wrong?" She pushed softly as she walked a cold hard lump forming in her stomach the closer she got to her lover as Bo's feeling of sadness and fear pressed itself upon her like never before.

"Nothing I just need a minute, I'll grab us some coffees." Bo tried to out manoeuvre the blonde shifting to open the door, but Lauren reached her before she got the door open.

"Bo please, your scaring me." She admitted easily. "What happened with Kenzi? What did she say that affected you like this?" She tried hard to make her lover make eye contact with her.

"I need to go Lauren." The brunette wouldn't look up and wouldn't release the door handle.

"No." The blonde moved herself again, this time putting herself in front of the door that Bo was so adamant to open. "You don't have to run away and try and deal with this alone, face it with me, talk to me." She made another attempt to get through to her lover. "Bo, I can feel you're hurting inside." She put into words what she was experiencing as she brought a closed fist up to her chest. "Please." She made a more passionate plea to the succubus to stop being shut out.

"I can't." Deliberately not hurting her but moving her none the less Bo pressed passed Lauren and pulled open the door slipping out into the hallway beyond.

With a small pained gasp Lauren closed her eyes as she heard Bo's footsteps take her away from the apartment, her heart literally felt like it was breaking.

-x-

Dyson leaned against the wall of the Ash's 'office' watching his old partner with a small smile of amusement. To his credit the handsome Siren seemed to have stepped up rather well to his new difficult role, and even now as he barked off orders into his phone at some light Fae who had questioned his ruling on something, Dyson couldn't help but feel a healthy dose of respect for his former partner. Replacing the receiver Hale looked at Dyson and smiled.

"I didn't know if I had to request an audience." Dyson's return smile was just as bright as he pushed off the wall and came to sit on the edge of the Siren's desk.

"Nothing between us has gotten that formal yet." Hale laughed softly and leaned back taking a long breath out. "I take it this is my update time?" He added taking off his hat and laying it down on the table top. "How did it go?"

"Well as hard as you're going to find this to believe..." Dyson began with that charming smile he liked to pull out occasionally, "Bo didn't exactly follow the plan." He quirked his eyebrow quickly. "She and Lauren completed the ritual last night."

As the shifted had expected him to, Hale laughed brightly and shook his head.

"When I wasn't in charge I thought her unpredictability was cute." He ran his hand over his head. "And they both..."

"Seem fine." Dyson nodded. "Other than being riled up because of an issue with Kenzi this morning Bo seemed better."

"An issue with Kenzi?" The wolf's words caught the Siren's attention, making him lose his smile and give Dyson a guarded look.

"It's a solved issue." The shifter quickly clarified, they're all relaxing together getting over the excitement of the last day or so as we speak." He summed up with a smile. "Where as you my fine liege, your work has just begun."

"Thanks for that." Hale groaned. "If it wasn't bad enough that I have a thousand 'where is the doctor' calls to answer, I've had a few, 'What's been going on' calls from the more mystical of my beloved people. I'm not going to be able to play dumb forever." He frowned gently. "And I'm not sure that the news of the unaligned succubus having found and secured her resonant is going to be received well." He admitted as he glanced up at his old friend. "What do you think the chances of her signing over to the light for me are?" He asked with a smile.

"Sir, you have the best chance of any, and I've witness a few now." Dyson gave him a solid smile back. "I don't envy what you have to deal with, but I feel I'm already experiencing the fallout, as from you to me, what on earth made you agree to this partnership with the dark?"

"Are you enjoying your Valkyrie?" Soft amusement filled Hale's eyes.

"She is unsociable, narrow minded and... knows who Trick is, and who Bo is in relation to him. It's become necessary through this little ride to impart certain knowledge on her in order to keep her from arresting Bo in the middle of a meltdown." He raised an eyebrow at his old partner. "She doesn't bring me organic dark roast coffee, let's just start with that issue."

"I told you you didn't know how good you had it with me." Hale tapped his own lapels and grinned. "Look Dyson, this thing is bigger than just you and Tamsin, is an outreach that's been sanctioned for lots of different areas." He began, leaning forward a little, his tone softer. "As a people we've never had real peace man, we've had this truce that is just waiting for one side or the other to slip up, it's about time that stopped and we trusted a little." He opened up his heart and plan to the shifter with a slight dreamers look in his eyes. "I know it's not easy." He leaned back, "Though it sounds to me like you're going the extra mile." He laughed. "She knows things it's taken me fifty or more years to be trusted with."

"She's far pushier then you are." Dyson complimented him. "So in relation to the Doctor, I know it won't make me popular with Bo but for your benefit I think the Light needs to severe ties with her immediately. I mean if the Ash is so benevolent he may give her a bestowal for her years of service, but in the eyes of your council and as a security officer she is now a liability to the compound." He gave a soft frown. "Until the influence this ritual has had on both of them can be properly assessed."

"That would technically make her homeless." Hale looked at Dyson with his eyebrow arched high. "I'm glad you're not sitting where I am brother."

"I mentioned a bestowal." Dyson gave him a slim smile. "I know I'm just going to sound like the jilted ex but Bo and her have made this choice, embarked on this journey, they have to stand on their own to a certain extent."

"But how do I keep the somewhat riotous mob calling for her return to the lab quiet if I simply cast her aside?" Hale looked at the shifter with a frown. "Dr. Lewis has built up a knowledge of the Fae that makes her..." He paused. "Invaluable to any side, Light or dark. Can you imagine the response if I were to announce that I was just handing her to the unaligned side? The one that now has the resonated Succubus as its leader." He blew out a lung full of air. "I understand you push to be cautious considering the ritual and the after effects, which is why, officially Dr. Lewis is enjoying at my behest a long, well deserved, well earned vacation at least according to all paperwork and all staff, until I am ready to pick and choose what facts need to be shared."

"I'm glad you told me your plan." Dyson couldn't contain his frown. "Should I just keep you updated on the major changes then? As they become known to us?"

"That would be helpful. I know it's a different topic and I know you've been otherwise occupied, but before everything went crazy did you manage to get anywhere with tracing any of the stolen property from the Heralder Estate." Hale checked with the detective.

"We've got a lead on who might have put the kegs on the street, it may be still far off our target but as soon as I had checked in I was picking up Tamsin who is digging up information as we speak." He tried to be vague about Kenzi's link but still keep the Ash up to date on the truth.

"I know it sounds harsh even to mention it with everything that has gone on." Hale admitted. "But..." He paused. "I also know you know what this job is like." He reached and put his hat back on his head. "I appreciate you not keeping me in the dark and feeding me shit about this whole thing with Bo man, I really do. I know it was a tough choice for you to share it with me." He looked at his old partner with a smile and a nod.

"Ah you know I had my doubts." Dyson smiled. "But Trick convinced me to trust you." He took a few steps towards the door. "Don't work too hard there Sir." He grinned more and nodded at the piled of paperwork on the table top. "I'll be in touch."

-x-

"So I was thinking, anything I really need to chew isn't going to work with this so... Thai noodle bowl?" Kenzi came slowly down the stairs expecting to see both Bo and Lauren waiting for her. Instead she was faced with Lauren alone, sitting on the couch, her arm wrapped lightly around her stomach, her dark brown eyes looking the saddest Kenzi had ever seen them. The look vanished however the instant she heard Kenzi, the blonde pushing herself up off the couch to move a step or two towards the kitchen.

"I could make you something..." She said her tone distracted as she turned to look at the cupboards.

"Doc, what's wrong? You look like someone just busted your favourite microscope." Kenzi couldn't help but frown from the feeling Lauren was giving off. "Where is Bo?"

"I'm okay." The blonde denied there was anything wrong as she pulled open what turned out to be a surprisingly well stocked food cupboard. "Bo just slipped out to get some air."

"I know my face isn't looking its best but I'm not blind." Kenzi felt just too brittle inside to have anyone acting like she couldn't see what was perfectly obvious. "What's going on? Did she... Did something I say piss her off?" She checked with a frown that pulled at her swollen lip.

"I don't know." Lauren had to admit turning round at last to look at the other woman. "She wouldn't tell me." The blonde rolled her eyes and licked her lips obviously at the helplessness of the situation. "Even though I more or less begged her to." She admitted remembering all to clearly the feeling of empty coldness she had been left with when Bo had left.

Kenzi had to take a moment, both to reel in her own emotions and try to assess what was going on. After all despite whatever had occurred between her and Medi, something even bigger had occurred between Bo and Lauren.

"Go find her." She said softly. "I don't need a babysitter, and if I know Bo, she needs you." She released a soft breath.

"Don't go anywhere Kenzi please." Lauren was moving towards where her jacket was neatly hung up on a coat rack. "Order anything you like, there's money in the drawer underneath the microwave." She continued as she pushed her arms in the jacket sleeves. "The cable is through the building, but I'm pretty sure you can just call and order things you want to watch." She glanced at the TV honestly knowing little to nothing about it.

"I'm a big girl, go." Kenzi waved her towards the door, knowing from the almost frantic way that the blonde had immediately headed to her jacket when given permission that Lauren's worry about her had been the only thing keeping her in place.

-x-

"Well I'm afraid this isn't going to be a very interesting trip for you." Tamsin smiled to Dyson, not that there was anything pleasant about her smile, as she walked round and deliberately took the driver's side of the car that he had just brought to the station to pick her up in. She slid a wallet of papers across the roof towards him as she got in and buckled up, waiting until the shifter got in the passenger side and did the same.

"And why not?" He asked flicking open the folder to look at the photograph of 'Trevor Orati' who to all intents and purposes looked like a very nice clean looking young man, in his early twenties. "Is he the type you like to sink your teeth into?" He gave Tamsin a smile of his own. "Like them young and impressionable?"

"Hardly." Tamsin glanced at the shifter as she pulled out of the precinct car park. "It's going to be a boring trip for you because you won't be getting out the car. Well no you can get out the car but you won't be coming up to our suspects apartment with me." She flashed him a know it all grin, which in turn got a frown from Dyson.

"I'll bite, why wouldn't I be going into his apartment with you?" Dyson questioned.

"Well my mind started ticking as soon as the succubus' skinny little pet mentioned it, but remember she said there was a mark on the door to 'Razor's apartment." Tamsin leaned over and flicked over a page to show a photograph of the door, which instantly made Dyson blow out a hard breath of air.

"He's one of mine I'm afraid." The blonde detective grinned. "You won't be helping me out."

"He's Fae?" This revelation rather than the fact that their lead was Dark seemed to strike Dyson the most. Indeed the wolf hadn't been prepared for that at all. He had been ready for a young kid with a rap sheet a mile long, or even a squeaky clean guy who came up with no hits what so ever, but a Fae? That he hadn't been expecting.

"I know but before your mind goes into over drive about him being the killer, he's a kobold, hardly the right MO." Tamsin shook her head. "And seeing as you're not wearing one of these you're not even getting through the door to poke at him." She fingered the pendant at her throat.

"There's a simple solution to that, give me the pendant so I can come up with you to interrogate him." Dyson put forward the simple solution.

"This is a white gold Cartier chain, do you really think I'm just going to hand it over?" Tamsin stared at him.

"I'm not going to steal it." Dyson made a 'hand it over' motion with his hand.

The blonde used one hand to expertly release the necklace at her throat, letting it pool in her palm.

"Don't sweat on it." She said with a scowl as she passed it over.

"Anything else you can tell me ahead of time about our new friend Trevor?" Dyson gave a slight smile, actually surprised she'd even parted with the important charm.

"Well go figure Trevor Orati isn't his real name." Tamsin arched her eyebrow as she turned her focus back to driving. "He's new to the area, been keeping a clean record as far as we can tell." The blonde gave the run down. "Interesting thing about him, he didn't got through his choosing until recently, only an oddity because he was at least forty five past due by then."

"So he's been off the official radar, means he could have any number of allegiances that don't conform to the rules of either side." Dyson put forward from the information. "My guess is he was given the beer by someone else, or at the very least knows little about what happened at the estate. Unless of course we've stumbled across some kind of dark Fae infiltrator mastermind."

"I doubt it somehow considering he's a kobold, the human job he was given to blend in was 'lube technician'." Tamsin glanced at Dyson.

"Insert lubricant joke here." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Please don't." The Valkyrie frowned in annoyance. "Though I suspect you're right, I think Razor was just a way for the goods to get to the street. It's just a case of whether or not he's willing to give us the who and the where of how he came to get them." She mused along with the shifter as to the nature of exactly they were going to find out.

"I think between the two of us we can convince him that talking is the only option for his continued longevity." Dyson gave a nod. "Since it's your side of the tracks, you can be good cop." He smirked.

"Oh please." Tamsin scowled. "I am never good cop. If he get's out of this without broken bones he can thank whoever it is he worships at night." She rolled her eyes drove a little faster. "You have to remember wolf boy. Dark Fae policing isn't quite like it is with the light." Her eyes narrowed a little. "Any kill is a justifiable kill if it's made by the right person."

"I'll try to remember that." Dyson looked out the window wondering how in the future he might make the same statute apply to Bo, if necessary.

-x-

As soon as Lauren had left her apartment building she realized she didn't know where she was going, or exactly how she was going to 'go after' her lover. A quick check of the car park told her that Bo hadn't taken her car, the jeep was parked in the same spot the Camaro usually was, it's bad angle a clear sign of the haste with which Bo had parked it in an effort to speed her way to see Kenzi.

Even on foot though Bo had a huge head start on her, and there was absolutely nothing stopping the beautiful brunette from having just got into a cab or a streetcar.

Lauren tried hard to keep her mind logical and focus, two things she actually prided herself in being, and thankfully since the ritual she had noticed she had gone back to being them more consistently again. After her brief but alarming venture into completely distracted and flighty land. Lauren knew that although the succubus part of her lover thrived on energy and to some extent action and chaos, the very human aspects of Bo were lovers of a sense of the familiar, she was almost a creature of habit. There were people and places that made her feel happy and safe at least usually.

Kenzi, her, Trick, Dyson, The Dal, the club house, the old wrecking yard that she mentioned often and with affection. But right now Lauren wasn't sure that Bo was looking for comfort or familiarity. The pain she had felt inside her own chest had suggested far more that her lover was both scared and angry, but she didn't understand at what or why, not truly anyway, though she had her suspicions.

Of course the choices of places for an angry Bo would be somewhere she could let off that energy, pick a fight or... Lauren stopped herself from going down that alternative train of thought, which led Lauren immediately to think of Dark Fae territory, somewhere she really didn't just want to wander into, but of course she knew she would if it meant finding Bo.

For a moment Lauren considered calling Trick at the Dal, but she knew that if Bo wasn't there, questions would be asked of why she was calling and why she was looking for Bo, and that wasn't a road she wanted to go down, and to be honest she seriously doubted her lover would be anywhere near her grandfather's way station. Too many people, too many questions, not enough space to just think and just be.

"Oh Bo." Lauren whispered as she pulled her jacket closer around herself, the wind biting into her as she stood there just trying to decided where to even start.

-x-

"So you don't know who they are, how to contact them or why they called you?" Tamsin stood with her arms folded across her chest as she stared at Trevor who honestly look like he might piss himself as he sat on one of his kitchen chairs, with Dyson sat on the other across the table from him, his eyes not leaving him for a second. "That's the best you're going to do for us after we came all this way just to hear what you had to say?" She glanced at Dyson with a sigh as she tipped her head from one shoulder to the other slowly.

"I... I d-d-don't know what more you w-w-want." Wide eyes looked between the wolf and the Valkyrie, as the young Fae stammered hard on his words. "I just got a call that there was some merchandise that needed turning around, I'm not even in that scene anymore, it was all I could do to get rid of it as quickly as they wanted."

"As who wanted?" Dyson was quick to ask, making the young looking man jump and turn to look at him as if the wolf had literally poked him.

"I can't tell you." He shook his head more. "I don't know."

"Which is it Trevor?" Tamsin took up the pressure. "Can't tell or don't know?" She outlined the two very different realities.

"They said I shouldn't talk to anyone about the transaction, but the truth is I don't really know anything." Trevor reached up to brush some visible sweat from his forehead.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of what you really know." Dyson tried to help the young man talk. "What did they want in return for the casks?"

"Nothing." Razor shifted slightly to focus on Dyson, the one that didn't look like they were about to kill him.

"Really someone gave you some casks of Light Fae ale just because they randomly picked your name out of the phone book?" Tamsin suddenly launched forward grabbing hold of the back of Razor's head, pulling him by his short hair upwards until he was on his feet, only to kick him sharply in the back of both thighs, which of course sent him to his knees on the ground. "I've had enough of your bullshit." She snapped, still holding his head taut backwards.

"Now you've done it, now you've made her mad." Dyson just stayed in his spot. "Let's start this again before she rips your head off and drinks the information out of your still gushing neck." He gave a slim smile. "You're phone rang and it was?" He prompted the intensely tortured young man.

"Sh-sh-she can do that?" Wide brown eyes nearly popped out of the kobold's head.

"Who called you? Name and phone number." Dyson prompted playing with the blackberry he'd found hidden in a 'man purse' on the table. As he asked the questions he scrolled through the numbers from the recent calls lists pinpointing the time just after the murder but prior to the raid.

"I don't know names, just street names. I don't contact them, they contact me." He tried to start an explanation.

"You really like a woman causing you pain don't you?" Dyson leaned on the table. "Just tell me all that you know, whatever it is, I don't care if your contact called himself Mickey Mouse, I want details or she snaps you... understand? No more shiny things, no more fixing things... no more lube technician."

"Bo... She called herself Bo... I've never dealt with her before, she said a mutual friend had put her onto my name. Please don't kill me." He whimpered.

-x-

Pushing money into the cab driver's hand Lauren turned and was moving away from the car before he could even check with the blonde if she wanted change or not. She didn't even look behind her as she ran across the gravel up towards the club house slipping inside the deserted broken down building and heading straight to the familiar door. She instantly tried to just open it, disheartened when she found it was locked.

"Bo." She called out, knocking lightly on the wood. "BO!" She called louder, hitting the wood with her fist, the noise resounding loudly in the empty house. Taking hold of the door handle Lauren took a slight breath and made a quick decision, she could buy a replacement lock easier than she could just walk away.

Turning her body to the door, hitting it squarely with a well placed hip the blonde easily popped the overworked lock and the club house front door swung open.

"Bo?" Lauren called stepping inside. "Bo?" She left the door open as she moved straight through the main floor looking for any sign that the succubus had even been there, but there was none.

Taking the stairs two at a time the blonde hurried to check the bedroom and the bathroom, but like downstairs they were empty, devoid of any evidence that this was where Bo had headed.

Heading quickly back down the steps Lauren moved into the kitchen just checking the side of the kettle and the coffee maker, just to check there was no residual heat in either appliance, both were stone cold.

"Oh Bo." She turned and let her body lean against the kitchen work cupboard her mind turning over and over as to what she should do.

-x-

"Get the blood lust out of your eyes and talk to me for a minute." Dyson pulled Tamsin to a stop as they approached the car. "I know he said Bo's name, but his description of her was way off."

"Easy explanation it was a hand off by someone else, she was back to playing house with her honey by then." Tamsin didn't give and inch as she stood there, her whole body a ball of tension as she stared at the wolf.

"Just for a minute, think knowing Bo how you know her now, does this seem like her kind of set up?" Dyson moved closer to her. "Get no money from selling off beer that will lead right back to her and her incredibly well cleaned up murder?"

"Lead back to her how? She had no idea the street party her friend was conveniently at to make sure the evidence got drank, would get raided by street." The blonde countered.

"But then she lets Kenzi lead us to the guy whose going to name her as the seller?" Dyson eyeballed her. "Tell me there isn't a big ball of this doesn't feel right sticking right here?" He poked her in the stomach.

"Touch me again and you'll lose a finger." Tamsin stared at Dyson with cold eyes. "I admit it there are holes, but then again your succubus friend doesn't do well under pressure, she's proven that to me rather succinctly in the last forty eight hours."

"And isn't the other thing she's proved is that she's far too erratic for this?" He continued to challenge her. "We have a number and a car for this 'Bo', let's work the evidence first then if you're right I'll cuff her myself."

"If I believed that, then I'm move of an idiot than the Kobold who believed that some random woman had heard he was a good way to turn over hot merchandise." Tamsin shook her head.

"Fine, don't believe the part about me but I know that just because you're dark doesn't mean that sense of justice you have wants to be right about who you put away not just put someone away." Dyson challenged again.

For the first time Tamsin actually stopped and seemed to dwell for a moment on Dyson's point.

"Fine." She turned away from the shifter and back towards the car, "But Dyson, if..." The blonde was cut off from continuing by her phone that began ringing in her pocket. She snatched it out answering it quickly a frowning quickly marring her perfect brow as she suddenly broke into a fast run for the car.

"Tamsin?" Dyson on instinct started to follow her. "What's wrong?"

"They've found another body."

-x-

With her vision not quite settled on just being double, Bo didn't notice the state of the door to the clubhouse when she eased her way in. She knew that it had something to do with her very vague memories of getting into a fight, in some kind of dark restaurant or maybe a bar. A vague series of flashes that included her being blindsided by a pool cue.

Her bodily injuries showed instantly just how hard it was for her to move with her clearly non-functioning right shoulder, the arm hanging useless cradled to her body. Her forehead held a large deep contusion wound, and blood flowed out of both her mouth and her nose.

Bo most certainly hadn't seen Lauren, who had chosen to stay put at the club house at least for a little while. The blonde, who had been sitting at the table trying to wrack her brains as to where to begin looking for her lover, instantly looked up at the first sound of someone one coming through the door. She was on her feet the next instant moving around the side of the table to approach the brunette.

"Bo? What happened to you?" She said her voice full of emotion and concern.

"Lauren?" Bo's surprise at the blonde literally somehow just being there, that it made a slow smile spread across her face. "I got in a little fight... I think." Her confident answer dipped in sincerity as the Succubus openly questioned her own recounting of what she'd been up too.

"You need to sit down." Lauren hurried and moved a chair closer to where Bo was struggling across the room. "God Bo..." She pulled off her own jacket dropping it on the floor as she hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a roll of kitchen towel and filling a mug with water. "Just sit down." She encouraged the brunette who still hadn't done so despite standing right beside the chair.

"I know it looks bad... it feels bad." Bo gave a soft sad laugh as she finally lowered down into the chair. "But it's fine." She realized as she watched Lauren move how out of sorts the blonde seemed, how unprepared she was to deal with the reality of 'crazy' her. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering Kenzi's words in the bathroom again. "This happens sometimes." She added lamely as some sort of explanation.

Lauren came back over and knelt on the floor at Bo's feet, soaking a wad of paper towel before beginning to gently clean Bo's gashed head.

"It's not fine Bo." She shook her head, her voice gentle, her face pained as she pressed the wet cloth so very gently against the lacerated and bruised flesh. "This doesn't just happen, didn't just happen." She corrected her tenses. She held the wad of tissue lightly against the large slice on Bo's head and then with her other hand gingerly pressed against her lover's limp arm. "Your shoulder is dislocated." She pointed out obviously having to control the amount of emotion she put into her voice. She breathed out and pulled her hands away from her lover's body for a moment suddenly remembering a time before when she had seen her lover look very much like this. "Did you do it?" She asked, her tone changing subtly. "Did you manage to convince yourself this time?" She challenged. "Is this what you're worth? Is this how you should feel?" She had to lock her jaw just to be able to get the words out.

"She ran away to prove to herself she could, that she could get away from me." Bo's emotional instability was quickly reignited with Lauren's carefully chosen words.

"She ran away because she was scared and angry, because something rocked the stability, the foundation that she has built her world on. She didn't run away from you she ran away to find herself." Lauren countered the succubus statement.

"She ran away to make sure she could still be herself." Bo head hung a little lower. "Because my powers at their best mean she wouldn't even know to question that, the worse case scenario she has to brace for when I lose control."

"So you think Kenzi thinks you're what?" Lauren breathed out with a hard frown. "A time bomb? This catastrophe just waiting to happen? Bo she loves you, you are her family, her best friend." The blonde reached out and put her hand on Bo's knee.

"But I let what I am hurt her, I let what I am hurt you." She reached up with her good hand and rested it against Lauren's cheek. "I hurt both of you."

Lauren closed her eyes briefly at the contact loving the connection it made between them no matter how hard the situation was.

"And we've hurt you." She pointed out. "That's what happens in life." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "It's not all rainbows and sunshine, there's the pain, the loss." She moved her hand to mirror Bo's resting it very lightly on the brunette's less damaged cheek. "It's what makes up our story, Kenzi's, mine, yours." She breathed out as she looked at Bo with all the love she had inside her.

"Sometimes I get so lost Lauren." Bo's voice was small and showed the fear the brunette was feeling. "All this power..." She shivered though clearly from something deep inside not Lauren's still soothing touch.

"How could you not." Lauren lifted her hand from off Bo's cheek and stroked it gently over slightly matted hair. "But I need you to remember you're not alone, not now." She leaned a little closer and very, very gently pressed her lips against the brunette's, going into the kiss with her lips slightly open, in fact as Bo was about to discover, Lauren wasn't actually moving to kiss her at all.

To be honest Lauren wasn't one hundred percent sure she could do what she was about to try to do, but considering the situation and how she felt, so desperate to show Bo how committed she was to her and how connected they were, she decided it was worth trying. She concentrated on her energy, on the feelings she had for Bo, the feelings the succubus created inside her and then on transferring that to her lover.

Bo wasn't sure what she had expected other than a kiss, but when she suddenly felt herself feeding from the blonde, an act she hadn't so much initiated but been suddenly just doing, she felt something in her mind just relax. She could feel the almost slow transfer of the chi through her Fae body, the ease of the pain in her face and shoulder coming as reminders that Lauren devouring her mouth also somehow meant Lauren feeding her.

"Lauren." She finally broke the kiss and whispered the blonde's name. "We're working on all new rules aren't we?" She asked softly her fingers tracing the doctor's lower lip.

"Our rules." Lauren blinked open brilliant blue eyes.

"Our rules." Bo repeated and then leaned in to kiss her again.

-x-

"Hey girl." Ozzie's grin was bright as Kenzi pulled open Lauren's front door, the young man, "I heard this guy was giving you trouble, I didn't hear if he made it through the battle." He pulled out a new 'Ziggy' from behind his back.

"Ziggy jr? Where did you find him?" Kenzi snatched the little bear happily letting Ozzie come into the apartment with her.

"Okay wait, you have access to this place and yet you and Bo live in the crack shack?" Ozzie looked around in complete confusion. "Girl you're allowed to leave the street behind you know." He laughed flopping down onto Lauren's couch, testing the springs for a moment.

"Access is a fluid term, it's Bo's girlfriend's place. Don't get mud on the couch." She pointed out with a sudden worry, after all Lauren was the first human being she'd ever known with a white couch. "You want a drink? Food?"

"Yes, to both." The young man nodded. "So what was with the disappearing act? You just wanted to see if you're big sis would come running? She did."

"She even came calling to see if you knew how to find me? I'm impressed." Kenzi gave a soft smile as she moved to fill his order, all with Ziggy Jr watching on. "We just had a weird night last night, I needed to work some things out."

"That's what places like the garage and shit are for, don't scare the shit out of someone who obviously really loves you Kenzi, you need a break call and I can tell Bo you're somewhere safe you just need a time out." The young man gave a casual shrug of his shoulders and smiled at his dark haired friend. "It's better than getting a black eye and a split lip." He pointed out her obvious injuries.

"You are a wise and generous old sage." Kenzi moved over and kissed him on the top of the head. "Do you want mayo on your sandwich?"

-x-

Tamsin stared down at the very dead, obviously drained body that was propped half upright against the side of a dumpster behind a sports bar, police tape cordoning off the area giving her and Dyson the privacy to stand around and assess what they were looking at.

"Well?" Tamsin's voice was hollow as she looked from the corpse that was already a bluish grey colour. "Back to humans." She noted as she looked at the ID she had been handed by the patrol unit on site. "Sandra Lume." The Valkyrie glanced down again at the dead naked blonde. "Anything you want to say?"

"Tamsin." Dyson hissed the woman's name, if there was one thing he didn't do it was mock the dead. He'd seen too much in his long life. "This scene doesn't add up like any of the others. Ms. Lume is naked, possibly sexually assaulted but at the very least suggestively posed for us to find." He frowned. "And there's signs of a struggle..." He pointed to one of her high heels, which was almost under the car and a series of marks in the dirty asphalt.

"What was it her friend said, 'Swaying without the good bits'?" Tamsin offered sarcastically, "Maybe since merging with a human her swaying skills have suffered and Ms. Lume tried to struggle." She added her voice tight and angry. The blonde pulled at the knees of her pants as she bent down to get a closer look at the body. "She's pretty enough." The Valkyrie assessed dispassionately staring at the dead woman's open eyes. "Blonde, brown eyes, slim build, fit any pattern you can think of?" She looked over her shoulder at Dyson.

"I admit the resemblance." Dyson bent down with her frowning harder. "We need to process the scene then we can confirm where Bo was during the time this happened, it's a small window."

"Well at least we have a truly objective doctor on the case." Tamsin glanced over Dyson's head at the short balding man heading towards them. The wolf recognizing him immediately from the compound. The Valkyrie pushed up to her feet and looked around the back of the dumpster. "Smell anything?" She asked casually not finding anything of note or value where she was looking.

Dyson took in a deep breath, letting his nostrils flare and his eyes yellowed for a brief moment. His face immediately showed a distinct state of confusion, as he repeated the procedure two more times.

"No, nothing... it's like everything here has been dampened down, the garbage..." He leaned on the car. "The engine is warm but it doesn't smell like it has been running anywhere near here." He moved back over closer to the body. "And though you won't trust me, I don't smell Bo, I smell no one, not even Ms. Lume has a real odour and we know she should."

"What you're suggesting sounds like staging." Tamsin looked at him with a slight quirk to her eyebrow. "Which hardly goes along with the three people we have who say they heard noises and scuffling in the alley back here just before the body was found." She countered his point. "Unless they were a part of it." She did give him the small out. "Time of Death on the vic will rule that out though." She glanced again at the corpse.

"It looks like the type of kill we've been dealing with but something just isn't right." He shook his head, moving aside so the coroner could do his job.

-x-

Bo was sure now that she understood why teenagers rode roller coasters over and over when they were at amusements parks. Part of it was the love of the adrenaline filled moments, the ones were you feared for your life but part of it was the feeling of relief when you pulled into the station between major drops.

"I can't believe I have you in my life." Bo whispered looking up, her fast breathing matching that of the blonde who braced over her body.

A slightly crooked smile spread across Lauren's lips.

"Let's see if you're still saying that in a few months." She concentrated on bringing her breathing and body under control, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her lover's warm skin again.

"It's there isn't it? This connection between us, it's always been there but now its just..." She reached out and cupped Lauren's cheek. "There." She leaned up and kissed her.

"Yes." The blonde nodded, the kiss sweet and soft. "How are you feeling? Any pain? Anything still hurt?"

"No, I feel perfect, energized." Bo admitted stretching out her body under the blonde enjoying the residual flares of pleasure. "I'm thinking pick up food and head back to put some ice on Kenzi's face and feed her chocolate pudding with crushed up Demerol?" She joked.

"That borderlines on abusing prescription pills." Lauren laughed softly.

"There are a few things about Kenzi and I that you might find a bit shocking." Bo blushed a little. "And that is the way Kenzi demands her pudding after being beat up."

"Well perhaps now that you're dating a doctor we can convince her that there are better ways to manage her pain, and more nutritious ways to pamper reward herself for victory in battle." The blonde countered Bo's point logically.

"You have your work cut out for you, trust me." Bo continued to grin. "Thank you..." Her voice softened again. "For looking for me."

"I..." Lauren shook her head. "I was going to come straight you but..." She paused and gazed into dark brown eyes. "You're not going to believe me over night, and things aren't going to change just because I say they should, all things take time I know that, but Bo, I couldn't be with someone I believed was anything less what I know you are. Good and honest, with a heart bigger than anyone I've ever known."

"Not as big as yours." Bo leaned up and kissed her again.

-x-

"...and if there was any..." Ozzie stopped as behind him there came the sound of the front door opening, which made Kenzi break her focus on him and look over his shoulder to it, an uneven smile breaking out across her face the instant she saw who it was who had slipped in. The young raven haired woman pushed up from where she was sitting on the couch and hurried over to where Bo was stood, with Lauren just behind her closing the door, and threw her arms around her best friend holding her tightly.

"'Bout time you two got back." She deliberately made her tone casual as she hadn't told Ozzie that she had been waiting on tender hooks for word on where her best friend had gone. "Oooh do you have chocolate pudding in there?" She looked down at the shopping bag that Bo had in her hand.

"Do you have a facial injury? Of course I do." Bo grinned at her pulling out the six pack of name brand chocolate puddings. "Lauren isn't so sold on your magical Demerol dust though." She winked at the brunette. "By the way Ozzie, this is Lauren. Keep your eyes north of the mountains." She warned him with a pointed finger and a smile before moving off to put away the groceries.

"Pleasure, nice place." He added nodding his greeting to Lauren who smiled in reply.

"Oh come on Lauren it hurts." Kenzi watched as the blonde followed Bo into the kitchen with a second bag of things.

"I'm not saying it doesn't hurt Kenzi, I'm saying let me give you things that might help you more than..." She couldn't bring herself to entertain the young woman's preferred treatment.

"We could have done with you at times over the years eh Kenz?" Ozzie smiled as he watched the interaction between them all with a smile. "Kenzi used to get really sick in the cold winters." He added with a softer frown encroaching on his brow.

"Really Kenzi?" A look of genuine concern came over Lauren's face as she looked at the younger woman who had moved back to sit on the couch.

"I may or may not have a perchance for getting bronchitis." Kenzi poked Ozzie with her toe playfully as she sat down. "But it's been way better since we got the space heaters for the club house." She smiled at Bo remembering the day they'd spent tracking down the best options, even though they didn't pay for their electricity anyway.

"Bo talked me into still allowing the pudding, but I think some ice and maybe a less potent properly administered pain killer will be more effective." Lauren put forward what she had agreed to allow to happen.

"As long as you two can come to an agreement." Bo encouraged taking out some other 'comfort' foods for the fridge.

"Next time I get beaten up can I come and crash here?" Ozzie interjected playfully as he watched Bo unpack the last of the shopping including two different quarts of ice cream.

"We'll look after you." Bo assured him.

-x-

Trying to get a moment alone when a Valkyrie had decided to make shadowing your every move her new pet project had turned into a cat and mouse game that Dyson had been playing since they'd left the crime scene. He fully expected that Tamsin was waiting for him to try to bail out and go talk to Bo ahead of time about the newest murder but the truth was he wasn't sure what he would say to the succubus right now.

Having finally retreated to the men's bathroom, he pulled out his phone and dialled Trick's number on automatic.

"Trick, I don't have long..." As soon as the bartender identified himself Dyson had full confidence their conversation was between them alone. "But another body has been found, human drained of their chi, and the victim bears a resemblance to Lauren." He filled in the negative points right off the bat.

"When?" The sombre sincerity in the Blood King's voice was enough to underline the seriousness with which he was taking the news.

"Less than two hours ago, the coroner is confirming time of death details." He met the question just as quickly. "I need you to search with anyone you know to find out if there is anyone or anything else in the city capable of feeding like this, if we can't come up with an alternative things are looking very bad for Bo."

"Have you checked with Bo to see where she was in the possible time frame?" Trick's voice flooded with worried concern.

"Negative, my partner wants all the nails before we fit Bo for the coffin." Dyson gave a disagreeable huff. "My hope is Lauren will provide an alibi at least to buy us time."

"I will get to work straight away my friend, thank you for doing this, for calling me." He added, his words honest and stressed.

"You know I will do what I can to protect her." Dyson vowed before hanging up and trying to walk casually out of the bathroom back to his desk.

-x-

"Whatever you gave Kenzi, she is out like a light, despite her allegations she could never sleep on anything but her left side." Bo gave a soft laugh as she closed the bed room door behind herself, Kenzi was already tucked up into the spare room and Oz had been sent home with leftover ice cream. "She might be sold to your way."

"Well I hate to say it but there just may be something to that doctor licence I studied so hard for." Lauren gave her lover a bright, though slightly sarcastic smile as she watched her walk down the stairs back towards where she was sitting on the couch.

"I can't imagine how hard you must have studied." Bo finally settled back down onto the couch. "At..." She left the intentional blank to encourage Lauren to fill it in.

"Yale." Looked down briefly at the couch between them wondering why Bo had left the space between them, but put it down to the fact that maybe it was because the succubus wanted to talk. It was something new that they had been trying, before the whole resonant thing had reared its head.

"You went to Yale?" Bo's face showed her proud surprise. "Like the really expensive one for genius types like yourself?"

"Well I went on a scholarship so..." Lauren smiled. "I wouldn't know too much about expense." She shook her head. "A part of me does like to feel a little proud of my academic achievements."

"You should, you really should." Bo gave a fast nod, slipping a bit closer on the couch, reaching out to tease her finger into the top of Lauren's sock. "I can't imagine how hard you had to work to get a scholarship or become a doctor." She smiled very proudly at the blonde. "I barely remember grade nine chemistry lessons about the water table." She gave a soft laugh.

"Academic qualifications most certainly aren't the way to measure a life Bo." Lauren said softly. "And you do just fine what ever you did or didn't achieve at school." She stretched out her legs a little so that it was her legs that were in reach of her lover's fingers not just her toes. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment with a classic Lauren eye roll, "After all, all through school what I really wanted to be good at was Art, and honestly I was horrible at it." She admitted with a soft smile at her lover.

"I bet you scienced it up to much." Bo moved a little closer herself so that her hand could slowly peel off Lauren's sock and begin to massage the blonde's foot. "And as far as I'm concerned you're an art of your own, especially in bed." She teased inching her fingers up under the cuff of Lauren's pants.

"I once had a lover that told me the reason I was as good in bed as I was, was because I had an unnatural understanding of the human body because of being a doctor." Lauren revealed to Bo with an amused smirk.

"You know one day I want to hear all about the other women who have loved Lauren." Bo continued to let her warm hand play over Lauren's skin. "Because I know you're my Lauren now and they lost their chance with you." She gave a loving smile.

"I'm sorry that probably wasn't the most romantic thing I could have told you was it." Lauren apologized softly with an amused shake of her head.

"No, actually it was... I want to know all about the Lauren you were before I knew you. I want to know what you loved, who you loved, where you hung your hat, what jobs you had along the way." Bo shook her head. "I want to know everything about you, I want to ask all those questions I just never seemed to get around to before."

"Shouldn't you have done that before we did the ritual that made it so you couldn't run away?" Lauren teased softly, shifting softly to slide her hands under her head as she leaned against the side of the couch, just letting her gaze linger on the beautiful brunette.

"Probably but I can be a little illogical at times." Bo enjoyed the view for a long moment, letting her eyes linger up and down the blonde's body. "But for the record next time I see a Yale hoodie I'm buying it for you." She slid her hand further up the leg of Lauren's pants, letting her body move closer to the blonde.

"I have an old one, back from my university days." Lauren smiled as she welcomed Bo into her arms, the succubus coming up to predictably lay over her.

"Can I admit that I suddenly have this very vivid fantasy of peeling you out of it while pretending to distract you from studying?" Bo continued to slide up the blonde, tucking one knee in between Lauren's legs to brace her weight against the couch.

"I was just having my own about you wearing just it curled up on this very couch distracting me from my studying." Lauren admitted the similar thought pattern.

"Do you really have to study for that exam Lauren? You know the whole book backwards and forwards." Bo brought her hand up to trace her thumb over Lauren's collarbone. "We could study biology in another way."

"I think I may have failed my training had I had you to distract me through university." Lauren felt her body happily relax under her lover's attention. "And I don't think I would have cared." She closed her eyes and let a small noise of pleasure escape her lips.

"No, you getting your degree would have been super important to me. Why do you think I work all those long hours in my grandfather's bar?" Bo broadened out the image as she slowly reached to begin playing with the top button on Lauren's shirt, undoing it after a long time and moving onto the next one.

"Admit it you like working there, all those people telling you how beautiful you are all day." Lauren reached up and curled her finger into a dark lock of hair that trailed down over Bo's shoulder, "He tells me you know, that you make more in tips than he pays you."

"Irrelevant." Bo continued to undo the third button, her own eyes having shifted downwards to watch the slim sliver of skin that was becoming more and more visible as she worked. "I'll only admit that if you admit you get better marks on exams when you've relaxed your brain and we've made love the night before?" She let her fingers move away from the shirt, using just her fingertips to push it back off the blonde's body to bring most of her torso and bra into view.

"Well in someways it's logical to assume I would perform better at even a mainly academic task when my body is in a more relaxed state, and the endorphins released by my brain during our acts of intimacy definitely help to sharpen my focus for some time after the act itself is over." The blonde leaned back a little more against the couch so that her loose shirt fell more where Bo wanted it out of the way, her dark navy bra now contrasting starkly with her skin.

"I swear you talk like that and it makes me tingly." Bo gave a visible body wide shiver before finally dipping her head and letting her lips come in contact with the skin just above the blonde's cleavage.

"Ribosomes." Lauren purred lifting her head just enough to shake her hair blonde hair out so that it fell more freely over her now bare shoulders. "Mono-nucleic acid." She grinned.

"I know they have something to do with cells but..." Bo continued to kiss down her lover's taut stomach. "Keep talking." She urged her.

"I was going to ask if you actually cared." Lauren moaned softly at the brunette's lips on her skin.

"I do, I really do..." Bo took the time to place kisses across the bottom of Lauren's rib cage and then up between her breasts again. "Like your dissertation on isosceles movements." She pointed out her intense understanding of the blonde's work just before she brought her lips to within a hair's breath of Lauren's, letting their bodies press against each other on the couch for a long moment. "I'm dying to read that when its finished." She admitted with a smirk before she closed the gap and slowly fell into the intense kiss she'd been building up too.

Lauren pressed herself into the kiss with just as much passion as the succubus did, moving her arms up and around the curvacious brunette, ensuring her full hand slid up her lovers sides, tracing her curves with close attention. She arched and rolled her body against Bo's as the kiss lingered into another before the brunette pulled away, mainly to breath.

"It wasn't a dissertation it was a ..." Lauren stopped as she looked up at Bo with adoring eyes before letting out a soft happy breath, "Oh you know what it doesn't matter." She leaned up to capture the succubus' mouth again.

There mouths didn't leave each other, even when the brunette had worked to rid the blonde of her shirt and bra. The clothes on her upper body soon joining the doctor's on the floor and unlike earlier at the clubhouse, there was no sense of urgency in their actions, no overlying tinge of desperation to show each other the feelings they couldn't express.

Bo realized as her tongue danced over Lauren's lower lip that right now what she wanted most to do was to just enjoy the reality that this beautiful creature was in her arms, wanted to be in her arms, no matter what the ritual had changed it hadn't changed that simple fact.

"I still want to read it." Bo assured her in between meetings of their lips, the kisses being used by both of them to savour the intensity of physical closeness they had in their position on the couch. Her right hand had been also using the time to re-map out the contours of her lover's breasts.

"You can look over any of my research any time Bo." Lauren breathed out in a soft whisper in response to her lover's words. "I don't want to have secrets from you, not this time." She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against Bo's as the succubus pressed kisses against her skin.

"This time nothing gets between us." Bo agreed turning the attentions of her mouth to the doctor's long neck. "Nothing." As she closed her lips around the blonde's earlobe, her eyes momentarily burned bright blue.

-x-

The alley was long, long and it seemed to get darker and darker as Bo continued to walk. She wasn't sure how she had gone here, or how long she had been walking but she felt exhausted and almost afraid. The fear you had in your gut when something was chasing you, that's what was haunting her right now.

The other problem was the more that she walked, the hungrier she felt. She recalled suddenly she was on her way to Lauren's, and with the revelation birdsong started around her and the dark dreary brick changed to bright white and red colours.

If she could just get out of this alley, then she'd get to Lauren, the idea began to obsess her when she turned another corner but still there was no 'end' visible. No way to exit and leave where ever she was, and certainly no way to get to Lauren.

With this thought a panic began to build up inside her, one that was confusing even for the succubus as it ping ponged between being one of fear and one of hunger. Her legs started to grow weaker and weaker, and she began to use one side of the alley to help her progress.

"The Dal?" The question came off her dry lips as she saw the telltale rune marked lamplight that gave away the entrance to the secret Fae way station. She contemplated going inside for a moment, to rest, to get a drink to quench her thirst but she was faced with the crushing knowledge suddenly that she couldn't satiate her hunger there.

And so Bo found herself continuing down the alley, and though it hadn't rained while she walked there were intermittent puddles now that she could catch glimpses of her reflection in and the more her hunger grew the darker the shadows around her eyes grew.

As the gnawing feeling in her body began to scream more and more, she tried to avoid seeing her reflection in the puddles. The face that looked back at her unrecognizable to her. It was the embodiment of hunger with sharp teeth, glowing eyes and sallow cheeks, it was her future.

Stumbling almost blindly, when her body bumped into that of another she didn't even have time to contemplate what she was doing before she pushed him against the wall and drained him of all the energy her starved form could.

It left her feeling satiated but disgusted with herself, a disgust that soon turned to utter contempt as the face of the Drumner stared back at her in an eternal gaze of succubus bliss.

"Do you even want to know my name?" The corpse suddenly spoke to her, making Bo jump back away from it, the alley way around her suddenly filling up with body after body. All of their faces frozen in the effect of her deadly kiss, all of them somehow clamouring to smother her.

-x-

"Nooooo!" Bo's loud howling scream came at the same time her body literally lifted off the mattress in a sharp unexpected jump of panic.

Lauren who had been asleep on her side beside the brunette instantly turned, her hand reaching out on automatic to touch her lover anywhere she could for now until she woke up properly and orientated herself to Bo's position. Turning over to her other side and pushing to lean up on her elbow Lauren moved her hand up to run down Bo's bare arm.

"Bo." She said her voice low and tender. "Babe it's okay, it was just a nightmare." She repeated the motion lifting up off her elbow to sit up in the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear quickly as she moved a little closer to her lover.

"What... Lauren?" Bo's voice was small and showed her general disorientation still, though her body stayed where it was almost frozen in place for the moment.

"Right here." The blonde slid her hand around Bo's back, her skin was icy cold. "You were having another nightmare." Lauren frowned softly moving slightly to move one of the soft silky sheets off the bed to draw it around the back of Bo's body. "But you're here, with me, safe." She held her tight for a moment.

Uncharacteristically Bo didn't try to backtrack away from her abrupt awakening, instead she curled her body as close to her lover's as she dared. After all while Lauren should be the one person she should tell about her disturbing images of David, she was still so afraid of what all this might mean.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Bo began to try and recollect herself.

"Don't be, it's okay." Lauren shook her head. "I had hoped after seeing the dream weaver your nightmares would stop, or at least not be so intense." The blonde admitted what indeed she had hoped to be true. "Feel up to telling me about them yet?" She added softer still, making sure in no way to put any pressure behind her tone.

Bo closed her eyes for a long moment, a war waging inside her on what to say and what not to say.

"They're all the same, well no, slightly different I suppose, this one the worst. It scared me Lauren." She made the gentle admission to start. "I was walking down this impossibly long alley, I was getting so tired..." She reached up and ran her hands through her hair. "And so hungry..." She turned to focus sad brown eyes on her lover's. "Then it's I see that dark Fae's face, the one who was hurt by the Dal and then all these corpses are smothering me." She tried to sum up what made any sense to her at all.

"Okay..." Lauren listened carefully nodding gently as she moved a little closer towards her lover so that her warm body was pressed tightly to Bo's colder one. "That does sound terrifying." The blonde easily comforted her lover with honest words of support. "You have been through so much Bo, in such a relatively sort space of time, I really think this is your brain's way of telling you to ease off a little." She added softly. "Though that is just a hypothesis." She added tenderly, "A concerned, worried and over protective girlfriend type hypothesis at that." She added smoothing her hand over dark hair.

"What if I did hurt him?" Bo asked the question searching the blonde's brown eyes for any indication of what that would mean. "What if the Angry Valkyrie is right and I'm guilty, but I'm just repressing it?" She outlined her worse fear.

"Bo look at me and listen very carefully to what I'm saying." Lauren made sure she kept eye contact with her lover at all times. "I know you didn't mean to hurt this Fae, even if somehow it turns out you are the cause of him being in a coma, there is a reason behind it, a casuistry factor that we're all missing." She said with complete conviction. "And nothing anyone could say or show me would convince me otherwise." She underlined.

"I just wish I could explain why he's in my head, in my nightmares." Bo listened to every word then tucked her head again to cuddle into the blonde.

"We'll work on it." Lauren leaned her head to rest against her lover's. "There's any number of reasons." She added. "You may even have walked passed his body on your way over to meet me the night he was injured but for some reason it didn't register with your conscious, just your subconscious mind." She offered one suggestion softly. "Guilt you feel over not seeing him, or helping him might be expressing itself in an unusual way."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Bo admitted her hands rubbing over Lauren's side, a relaxing a little more at the 'new' theory as it started to make itself make sense. "It was just after all the craziness in Hecuba." She closed her eyes feeling the nightmare press further out of her mind. "I'm still sorry I woke you, I know you were tired." She went back to an easier focus all together, pulling the blanket more up around their entwined bodies. Knowing that Lauren was here, not more than millimetres away soothed her in a way that she could hardly imagine. It eased her unsettled soul to know a decision had been made, one that would keep her this close to the blonde for a long time to come.

The fact about everything that did make her actually thankful, was that she had committed to Lauren, picked the sexy doctor as her one and only long before the fates of Faedom had intervened to show her it was mystically true as well.

She had chosen Lauren long before any mystical rite said it was official, she had given herself over to the idea of 'only Lauren' eons before she'd fought through the maze to prove she was willing to do whatever it took.

With these more triumphant thoughts in her mind, Bo drifted back off to sleep long before Lauren's brown eyes managed to close again and rest.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Nine**

By: The RainbowWriters

In someways it had surprised Lauren that Bo had settled back to sleep, especially the deep sleep it appeared to be as the succubus hadn't moved when the blonde, who hadn't managed more than an hour or so eased herself out of the bed and moved quietly into the bathroom. Her mind rather unsettled both with worry but also with thoughts about what she could do about the situation.

Deciding she needed a drink to go along with this line of heavy thinking, the blonde slipped on her thick robe and made her way downstairs, putting on the coffee machine on automatic, only noticing the second time she passed it, that her cell phone was lit up like a Christmas tree with notifications of missed calls and text messages. Picking it up she scrolled through the three texts and checked the calls, they were all from the Dal, and the texts were from Trick none going into detail, all asking her to contact him as soon as possible. Checking the time on the phone Lauren decided that since the Blood King had made such an effort to contact her it didn't matter that it was barely 5am. She wasn't surprised when Trick answered the phone at just the third ring.

"Lauren?" The older Fae sounded concerned to a point that instantly made the blonde frown.

"I called as soon as I got your messages, sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Lauren is Bo with you?" The Blood King asked immediately.

"Yes, she's upstairs asleep." She answered simply, but the man's tone made the concern inside her grow deeper. "Trick what's wrong?" She asked directly turning to rest her back against the island.

"Dyson contacted me last night, they found another body." Trick revealed the problem, his voice low and serious.

"Another one?" Lauren reached back to grip her hand on the work surface. She was about to ask why hadn't she been called but then the reality of her new position in the world slapped her hard in the face. "Is it the same as the others, energy drain?" She checked the most important fact. "What time was the murder?"

"They didn't have a confirmed time of death by the time Dyson contacted me." Trick explained the information he did have. "He couldn't tell me much, other than the victim was female, human, drained." He gave Lauren the basic information he did know. "They will be coming for Bo." He added his voice solemn.

"Okay." Lauren closed her eyes trying to think for a moment. "I'll try to make her as prepared as I can for when they get here. Trick..." She hesitated taking a breath. "Whatever is happening, if it is Bo, she's not doing it voluntarily, it has to be the residual effect of the blood bonding."

"So Bo wasn't with you yesterday?" The heaviness of Trick's voice was obvious at Lauren's revelation.

"She was with me almost entirely the whole day. There is only a small window when we were all looking for Kenzi, and another in the evening, less than a hour..." Lauren realized that almost as her subconscious had hoped the bartender had caught onto her slip. "I was at the clubhouse and she came in bad shape. Dislocated shoulder, lacerations, blunt force trauma to her forehead and cheek... all she could say was she'd been in a fight but the time frame will be more than enough for Tamsin to find her guilty regardless of the circumstances." Her voice was low suddenly. "You want to protect her from anything, don't you Trick?"

"I want her to get help if she needs it." Trick didn't answer the blonde's question directly.

"That's not what I asked." Lauren shook her head even though she was on the phone. "They won't help her, they will try her, bind her, kill her or put her in a dark hole where she can feed off nothing until she is weak enough to kill. Are you going to help me protect her or do I just hang up and do what I have to do?"

"With respect Lauren you do not know what my granddaughter needs, right now no one does." Trick countered. "That you even consider the fact that she may have done these things makes me worry more than you know." He added seriously.

"I don't believe Bo murdered these people Trick, but I do believe that whatever is going on the evidence is making the Fae believe she has, and I know as soon as Tamsin has the evidence she needs there will be no way to save Bo from their condemnation." The blonde tried to refocus him. "All I need is a straight answer Trick, are you going to help me protect her or are you going to abandon her to face their fears?"

"I will not abandon my granddaughter, what can I do?" He asked of the doctor.

"I don't know yet, we need information about what they've found out, what they know, any files you can get would be helpful. The only three people that know about Bo being unaccounted for, are you, me and Kenzi. I will talk to Kenzi, make sure her alibi is tight at least it will help Dyson delay Tamsin." She realized as she spoke that she was 'assuming' the wolf would help Bo, even after the recent revelations about her relationship with the brunette, but almost immediately her own inner mind reminded her it was the wolf who had tipped off Trick. She had to trust his love for Bo was still strong enough to want to protect her, even if his mate was now bound to another. "Any information, as soon as you can." She repeated and hung up the phone.

Abandoning any idea of a drink, she headed towards Kenzi's room. She knew the younger woman wouldn't be happy about being awoken so early but considering the seriousness of the situation, she knew it would be forgiven.

-x-

Bo turned over and reached out her arm to stroke her hand over Lauren's body, only to find nothing but cotton within her reaching. With a groan of discontent she opened her eyes and eased to sit up, easily discovering the fact that she was most definitely alone in the room, the blonde's side of the bed not only empty but cold. Rubbing her hand on her forehead somewhat sleepily the succubus eased out of the bed and then with a broad smile noticed something. Beside the bed on a chair, laid out neatly, obviously meant to be put on by the succubus when she woke up, was a grey pair of jogging pants and a well worn navy hooded sweater, the front of which was emblazoned with the letter in grey.

Bo took no time at all pulling on the outfit that Lauren had obviously thought about from the night before and taken the time to dig out of a closet somewhere.

"So whatd'ya think?" Bo jogged lightly down the stairs, not really expecting to find both Lauren and Kenzi already up and sitting at the small island drinking coffee. A check on the bedside clock had told the succubus it was only eight, still way early for her best friend's usual morning wake-up schedule.

"Like... you are so totally fine." Kenzi bopped her head from side to side with a bright grin.

"Dreamy." Lauren winked at her, taking a moment to appraise the brunette and commit the image to memory. She knew now that if Bo had been her girlfriend in university she might never have kept the scholarship that had put at Yale in the first place.

"It's a nice fit." Bo moved over to grab a mug and helped herself to a coffee. "So what did I miss?" She looked between the two most important women in her life still beaming. "Kenzi is never out of bed this early unless something is going on or there is food and I don't smell food."

"Sit down Co-ed Bo-Bo." Kenzi used her foot to sweep out a stood for her best friend and the brunette moved over but didn't sit down.

"Bo, we don't know anything yet but..." Lauren's frown was obvious. "Dyson sent word through Trick, there's been another murder." She spoke the words softly.

"When?" Bo's smile vanished instantly as she sat down heavily.

"The story hit the news just after nine, Caucasian woman in her thirties, some witnesses heard a disturbance in an alley and they called the cops." Kenzi filled in the skeletal information she'd been able to pick up off the internet. "Not many details yet, the news says the cops are having a press conference around 10 this morning."

"A human?" Bo glanced from Kenzi to Lauren.

"Yes, but Dyson confirmed to Trick it was an energy drain killing." Lauren knew that Bo would want all the details she could have, even if there were precious few of them.

"So we thought it was best if we were all up and going about our daily lives when Dyson and the 'Vag with a Badge' comes to put the heavy on." Kenzi smiled, her facial swelling having calmed down though it was still clear she'd been in a recent fight.

Bo put her mug down on the small island as the news settled in her mind.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said though it was obvious from her tone that she was more than distracted. "Have we heard from Dyson?" She checked looking more at Lauren than her best friend.

"No, my hypothesis is that Tamsin is keeping a close eye on him." Lauren gave the wolf the vote of confidence. "Bo... we know you didn't do this." She reached out and put her hand on the brunette's. "Think about it..." She could see the flash of disbelief on the brunette's face at her own guilt. "When you came into the clubhouse last night, there is no way one human woman could have done that too you, the fight you picked, it wasn't with her." She assured her gently.

"Doesn't mean I didn't kill this poor woman before that." Bo's voice was empty, her look haunted as she glanced at Kenzi, she had been going to have this talk without her best friend present but as Lauren had started it she just let it happen. "Think about it, I drain some poor woman then go on a crazy power high looking for trouble?" She offered the option of what could happened.

"Um I know this is a you and you moment but..." Kenzi gave her a soft smile. "Bo, why would you go out for greasy random take out when you had lobster tail at home?" She motioned with her head to Lauren.

"You didn't kill her Bo, I know that even if you don't." Lauren tried to hold brown eyes. "Now when the detectives get here, you and I left here together last night. We went down to the Lakeshore, walked near the water's edge, there was hardly anyone with the cold weather, just some joggers and dog walkers. There was a little lab puppy playing with a red frisbee..." She didn't know why she put forward the mundane detail. "When we got cold we went back to the clubhouse and made love, then we came back to have dinner with Kenzi and Ozzie." She outlined the step by step alibi.

"Kenzi, I need to talk to Lauren." Bo looked at her best friend for a moment.

With a slight frown the younger woman picked up her coffee and slipped off her stool.

"Okay, but as well as talking to her, listen to her okay Bo-Bo." Kenzi backed up a little, heading towards the stairs. "Because sometimes you need other people to do the thinking when you get spooked. You didn't do this Bo, any of this and if you can't trust yourself, trust the people who know you best." She outlined as she pulled herself up the stairs.

"She's right, trust us." Lauren stepped closer to her lover as Kenzi moved out of view upstairs.

"If you lie for me and they find out..." Bo reached for the blonde's hand shaking her head. "Maybe it's best if they..." She stopped and looked down away from brown eyes.

"No." Lauren's voice held a firm conviction as her hand came up to guide Bo's face so she would have to look at her gently. "I will do a lot more than lie if I had too, but Bo you didn't kill her, you didn't murder the elder or his servants and I will not let you be punished for something you didn't do." Her tone and facial expression didn't wavier from one of complete trust. "But no more disappearing acts okay? If I'm always with you then you don't have to doubt yourself again."

"If I didn't do this Lauren, who did?" The succubus put her hand over Lauren's her eyes closing slowly. "Is there another succubus out there? My mother? Someone new we don't know about?" She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "And why are they trying so hard to make it look like it is me?" She added with a soft sigh.

"I don't know the answers to those questions, but I promise Bo we will find out, who and why." Lauren gave her the best assurances she could under the circumstances. "Whoever it is has to have been shadowing your movements, knows when you were 'unaccounted' for in order to know you shouldn't have an alibi. Trick is trying to get me the case documents on the latest death, perhaps there is something in there to give us a clue."

"What if I did do it?" Bo's voice went quiet as she looked at Lauren. "What if the nightmare is my brains way of telling me I am killing people, the bodies in it, piling up on top of me, suffocating me..." Bo's face crumpled into a distraught frown.

"Bo..." Lauren pulled her closer. "Even if I thought you had done this, something is wrong with your powers, you're out of balance because of the blood bonding and if I had to I would find a way to balance it again. I will do anything to help you, anything." She vowed seeing the way the brunette searched for something to hold on too. "You said in your nightmare, you saw the Drumner clearly, but have you seen any of the others?"

"No." Bo admitted shaking her head. "They didn't really have faces, not that were turned to me, or recognizable." She added. "But what do you mean wrong with my powers?" She added with a hard frown. "Things can go wrong with Fae and their powers? We can what, malfunction?" The look on Bo's face was close to horrified.

"First I am not saying that this is what is happening to you." Lauren reached up running her thumb over Bo's cheek wishing she could say something to completely eliminate the frown. "But yes, Fae can experience malfunctions." She used the word knowing it wasn't accurate but it was sufficient. "It can be biological, due to age, due to exposure to other elements, and sometimes due to a sudden enlargement of their power base. But I seriously don't think that can be happening to you Bo... for one, everything we went through, have become, wouldn't have worked if you were 'wrong'." She used the succubus' other word for it.

"Why wouldn't it?" Bo shook her head not accepting the blonde's summary. "Nothing in the books suggested I had to be good, or working right for you to be my resonant, I just mess you up too." The succubus pulled away from the blonde and walked into the kitchen.

Lauren watched her pull away and felt the distinct ache of distance between them immediately.

"Because I know what I felt Bo, what I experienced, and nothing in those books, no matter how wise or how old they are, knew anything about what it was actually like." Lauren stayed where she was but her eyes followed the brunette's every move. "When I punctured your artery, felt you bleeding out in my arms..." She didn't even feel a build up to the sudden sob her body made, even before the tears building up in her eyes could fall. "When I pushed chi back into you to heal you... do you know what I felt Bo? Love... that's all, just love. You're not a monster." She put her hand on the counter-top. "I've seen so deep inside you now... I know."

Bo's reply was lost as a hard sharp knock on the front door made both women turn to stare at it.

Lauren quickly wiped at her face and took a couple of breaths to centre herself.

"Remember what we discussed, please." She made one last plea to the succubus and then slowly moved over to the door. She opened it up slowly, purposely putting a smile on her face as she did so as if there wasn't anything unexpected about the knock. "Dyson... Tamsin..." She morphed into a look of surprise. "Come in, is something wrong?" She stepped back out of the way for them to enter.

Dyson nodded to the blonde and looked over to Bo who was moving back from the kitchen to the stools as he walked slowly in. The blonde detective just took long strides into the doctors apartment her eyes solely on Bo.

"Sorry to call on you so early." Dyson began glancing back at Lauren.

"Must be important, coffee?" Bo stopped her approach to the island.

"Well this is very domestic." The Valkyrie stopped at the couch watching as the succubus took two mugs from the cupboard and waited for their response. "Not as mystical as I expected from the resonant and her succubus if I was honest." She rolled her eyes as she looked to Lauren.

"Well I assure you we are not sorry to disappoint you." Bo gave her a quick sarcastic smile, hating the way the blonde detective tried to immediately focus on the doctor.

"No coffee." Dyson shook his head, his face stoic as always. "We need to talk to you about where you were yesterday?"

"This again?" Kenzi rolled her eyes, announcing that she was coming downstairs having heard the loud knock and knowing what it must be.. "Do you just want me to text you every time she moves? Isn't this considered police harassment?"

"I can arrange it for her to wear a pretty little anklet if you like." Tamsin glowered at Kenzi as she looked at young human. "Would save us a lot of time."

"You know where I was most of the day Dyson, I was with you, we were looking for Kenzi." Bo looked at the wolf turning away from the coffee maker. "When Lauren called that she was safe we came back here, spent most of the night here, the only time we weren't here..." She paused as if thinking. "Was when Lauren and I went for a walk." She glanced briefly at her lover. "I wanted to get some fresh air so Lauren suggested a stroll by the lake." She looked at Dyson. "From there we briefly went back to the club house..." She glanced at Tamsin. "You don't need to know in detail what we did." She said to her pointedly. "Then we came back here with dinner." She walked back over to the small island. "Do I get to ask why now?" She looked between Tamsin and Dyson expectantly.

"Isn't that convenient? So what you're love toy here will certainly tell me is that you were with her between 8-10pm last night and not anywhere near Yonge and Duncan?" Tamsin gave a visibly dismissive shake of her head. "Think there is anyone else who can confirm your alibi? Anyone you saw, talked too, buy a hot dog perhaps?"

"It is really important if there is anyone else who can validate your claims." Dyson looked between both Lauren and Bo. "There has been another murder, with your signature."

"Wow Bo-Bo you really got to stop signing dead bodies babe." Kenzi shook her head as she muscled past Tamsin to get her coffee mug from off the island. "Don't you two have anything better to do at eight thirty in the morning than come here and bug us? A call would have clarified all you've just asked without all the unnecessary cold stares." She sat herself down heavily on a stool.

"Who was murdered?" Lauren, who had been relatively silent, sat down on a stool looking the most upset about the news of another death. "Have they been identified?"

"Sandra Lume, 32 years old, single mother of two." Tamsin looked at Lauren as she revealed the details.

"Fae?" Lauren asked the short follow up question.

"No, human." Dyson interjected not particularly wanting just Tamsin to be the information sharer.

"You think I killed a random human now?" Bo showed her displeasure with the idea, not having to act this part at all.

"Actually she's not that random." Tamsin walked to the island and tossed a photograph onto the island, this one of a healthy Sandra Lume, dressed casually in jeans and a sweater playing with a small child in a garden. Her resemblance to Lauren rather striking.

All three of the women there looked at the picture, the fact that she did look so very much like Lauren making each of them react. Lauren turned away, a haunted look crossing her face. Kenzi leaned in closer, almost shocked to see that there was another 'Dr. Hotpants-ish' woman in the city but Bo stopped her scrutiny when the succubus picked up the photo.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen this woman before in my life, let alone killed her." Bo shook her head and walked to hand the photo back to Tamsin. "And though I know you won't listen, if I was a homicidal succubus I wouldn't kill someone who looked like Lauren, I couldn't." She gave a soft head shake.

"Bo." Dyson looked at the succubus for a moment. "We'd like permission to take a sample of your DNA."

"Oh no!" It was Kenzi who stood up and moved over pushing Bo back a little. "I've watched enough cop shows and court shows and any law show you can mention to know, you my muscular and hairy friend need a warrant for that. Who knows what the light..." She looked then at Tamsin. "Or the Dark, will do with it once they have my friend's very rare biological property."

"Why would you want Bo's DNA?" Lauren frowned at Dyson. "The elder's estate was a completely clean scene, was this scene different?" The blonde pushed for details.

"Sorry Doctor, details like that are only for those directly involved in the investigation which you in your new..." Tamsin paused. "Role." She summed up with a soft smirk. "Aren't..." She snatched the photo out of Bo's grip. "So..." She continued looking back at Bo. "You were with your significant other the entire evening, never left her side, positively cocooned together." She arched her eyebrow.

"Wow, has it really been so long since you got some that you spend your time fantasizing about Bo and Lauren? Detective Perv much?" Kenzi kept her place between Bo and the blonde.

"Can we please stay on topic for a moment?" Lauren was the one to refocus the small group. "You say this woman was killed by an energy drain, but an energy drain kill wouldn't have by nature left any DNA evidence..." She looked at Dyson who in turn looked at Tamsin as if to say. 'I told you the doctor was too smart to play games with'.

"Fine, I'm just going to come back with a warrant and stick a swab in her mouth anyway." Tamsin gave a soft sneer to Bo before she locked eyes with the Doctor. "You're lover changed her signature, not only did she attack Mrs. Lume and drain all of her chi, she decided that wasn't enough this time." She let a silence break the air for a moment. "But like most rapists, you weren't careful enough." She looked back at Bo.

"Okay..." It was Kenzi again who spoke up. "Now I don't know what kind of an education you got on your fellow fae, but a succubus doesn't rape people, she doesn't need too. The only reason she did the sway on you without the jollies is because you pissed her off."

"Maybe Ms. Lume pissed her off as well." Tamsin looked at Kenzi with cold eyes.

"Please." It was Lauren that asked for the two women to stop bickering. "Are you saying that this latest victim was sexual assaulted in a violent way?" She looked at Dyson.

The wolf nodded and despite the looks he was getting from the Valkyrie he moved closer to the blonde and pulled out some crime scene photographs for her to look at. Lauren frowned as she glanced at the pictures, looking closer at the ones of the body.

"Even if she hadn't have been with me I could tell you without a shadow of a doubt this wasn't Bo." Lauren shook her head as she slipped the photographs back onto the island in front of her. The words receiving and instant eye roll from Tamsin. "In fact I can tell you this wasn't an incubus or a succubus."

"What do you mean?" Dyson shot the blonde detective a warning look and questioned Lauren, if the truth was known he'd been a little desperate to show the pictures to the blonde for the same reason that Hale had officially put her on 'vacation'.

"Succubi and Incubi thrive on sexual energy and arousal..." Lauren looked at Dyson. "It encourages feeding, it stimulates hunger, there is nothing arousing about rape." The blonde pointed out. "That's why succubi thrall their unwilling victims, their prey have to enjoy their allure, else they become inedible. Without arousal, there is no sexual energy and no feeding." The blonde continued as she glanced at the photographs. "Whoever, whatever did this, it wasn't an incubus or succubus, it couldn't have been."

Dyson immediately looked at his partner, trying to judge her reaction and whether or not the Valkyrie would be satisfied.

"I don't care about definitions of should or shouldn't..." Tamsin shook her head trying to ignore the information. "She sent me into a river without any of those good feelings, we don't know what she's capable of... she's not a typical succubus, she's a Queen." She laid the seemingly last card she had to play on the table. "If you're so sure it wasn't her... give us the sample, it will clear you in hours." She baited the succubus.

Bo's eyes shifted to Lauren, almost trying to decide if she should or shouldn't.

"Dyson, I need you to petition the Ash." Lauren looked at the wolf, her tone confident. "The only way we will allow Bo's DNA to be sampled is if I do the sample and run the comparison tests." She looked at Tamsin. "I will agree to constant supervision so that the results are verifiable, but this is the offer. The unaligned are not going to participate in a witch hunt where guilt has already been decided when clearly the kill is not compatible."

"I underestimated you Dr. Lewis." Tamsin looked at Lauren for a moment not giving Dyson the opportunity to answer the doctor's request. "Being with the Fae for as long as you have has taught you a lot."

"Underestimating me is something Fae often do." Lauren gave her an unreadable look. "We will wait for the Ash's response."

Dyson nodded and collected up the photographs.

"Yale?" Tamsin arched her eyebrow as she backed up a little her eyes on Bo. "What was your major?"

Bo just stared at her and didn't give her a response.

"Tamsin, we should go." Dyson pointed out to his partner moving towards the door. "Don't make any sudden travel plans." He eyeballed each of them in turn.

"Damn and I had heard Jamaica was great this time of year." Kenzi rolled her eyes at him. "Try finding the real bad guy." She called a little louder as the pair of them reached the door.

-x-

Hale eyed Dyson, who stood across from his desk, and considered the request that was before him.

"I know the Doc is probably mostly trying to buy time but is it wise for me to allow this? If we run the test and it comes back as a match for Bo..." He left the open ended conclusion for Dyson to fill in.

"Lauren seems more than confident that it won't." The wolf replied with a hard sigh as he looked at the Siren. "She is convinced that it's not even a genus compatible kill." He added. "And the more I listen to her..." He paused his hands gripping the back of the chair that he stood behind. "The more I think we're being played, and I don't mean by Lauren." He made sure the Ash understood. "I think someone wants Bo out of the picture."

"To eliminate the Garuda Slayer." Hale gave a nod and a soft sigh clearly able to see how advantageous this could be. "Would mean any future actions you wished to take wouldn't have her poking around with all the leeway being unaligned gives her." He nodded again. "I've gone over the case files that you submitted, even read through the information that Tamsin included to convince me, and I think you're right partner." He got out of his chair and moved around the desk to stand next to Dyson. "We're all being played. There is no way Bo has gone from nearly killing a Dark Fae, to slaughtering a Light Fae Elder household, to now raping and killing this woman." He held the wolf's eyes. "We've all seen the girl in action, this isn't her style, if she was unbalanced enough to go after an Elder she'd already be sitting in my chair while the Morrigan and I tap dance for her amusement." He moved around to his desk again and reached into his desk. "I would have sent this earlier but you're the only one I truly trust." He pulled out a small storage stick and held it out to the wolf. "Lauren needs this before she does this test, I'll delay a few hours on my decision to allow it, delay a little more if we need time 'securing' my lab. If you can't get it to her directly because of your new partner, move it through Trick. He needs to review it all as well, see if his brain picks up something else we're missing." He sat down again. "A revenge plot against the Succubus cannot be allowed to damage the peace parley that the combined elders have agreed too."

"I don't envy the political games you now have to juggle." Dyson was honest. "The other problem is we have been so focused on Bo for this..." He frowned knowing exactly the Siren would know what a detriment this meant for the case as a whole.

"There could be a lot of evidence that's been lost." Hale nodded that he understood. "And Dyson, there is no guarantee the Valkyrie has nothing to do with this. I know she's been taken into confidence to a certain extent, but this might be her playing along, to get to the real goal if she understands one Fae can't take Bo down."

Dyson nodded and let out a tight breath.

"It was simpler in the old days." He said with a shake of his head. "At least we can relax from the idea that Bo is out of control and randomly hurting people and Fae." He backed up a little. "I didn't want it to be and I didn't want to think it could be but..." He frowned slightly. "After the blood bonding with the Garuda, Trick mentioned to me that Bo's might experience a shift in her powers that she may have some difficulty understanding and perhaps even controlling." He revealed to his old friend something the Blood King had revealed to him in secret just after the Garuda slaying.

"I know what you mean, I didn't want to think it was her either but... for awhile it looked like the only answer." Hale nodded that he understood. "The truth is we still don't know what effect that event or finding her Resonance will have on her but she doesn't deserve to be condemned for crimes she hasn't committed. Get things in motion and stay in touch."

"As is your will Sir." Dyson said with a smile and a respectful nod before slipping out of the room.

-x-

"You know that brain of yours, it's pretty useful." Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Lauren who was sitting on the couch reading a particularly complicated looking 'Fae' book. The young woman herself was fixing a sandwich for everyone obviously having a fun time mixing and matching the many different cold meats that Lauren had to choose from in her fridge. Bo was up stairs having a shower at Lauren's suggestion, having complained of feeling slightly achy.

"Well it's nice to be useful occasionally, considering the skills I bring to an actual fight are minimal." Lauren reasoned giving the younger woman a soft smile. "At best I've managed to actually make them reconsider their conclusions and actually look at the facts they have with a logical and open mind." She went on. "Being on the outside of an investigation isn't what I'm used to and honestly..." She admitted in a lower tone. "It's not a feeling I like."

"You're doing a boat load of good where you are right now Doc." Kenzi glanced at the stairs before looking back at brown eyes. "Bo needs you, you're keeping her grounded and focused, I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for that story you had pre-packaged for her about yesterday she'd have left herself open for Tamsin the Terrier to just latch herself on for the kill."

Lauren looked at the succubus' best friend for a long moment and then decided something important.

"That's because she's not convinced that she didn't do these terrible things Kenzi." The blonde made the admission in a whisper.

"What?" Kenzi just stared at the other woman a little slack jawed. "Bo-Bo actually..." She frowned and stared up at the floor above. "Why? Since you've helped her and with the injections..."

"Kenzi we've both seen the changes in her, we can't say we haven't." Lauren looked at Kenzi, her tone slightly clipped though still tender to the point of open discussion. "I saw it early, before the Garuda, the glimmer of the immense power she possesses, but since the blood bonding I think that instead of being locked away inside of her, that added power is something that at times, overwhelms her." The blonde offered her own hypothesis of what may be happening with the love of her life.

"But you said a succubus wouldn't rape someone, and I know she's never even heard of that old guy till the night of the murder." Kenzi felt a chill go down her spine. "No, I don't care how powerful she is, Bo wouldn't do these things." She shook her head. "I'm not denying what you said, she has been... different since the Garuda but she didn't do this."

"It's Bo we have to convince." Lauren said with a sigh. "That's one of the reasons I asked Dyson to get me the clearance for the DNA sampling, I need to prove to Bo that she didn't do this and as much as she trust me she knows I believe in science above, well most things."

"You are so smart." Kenzi walked over and actually gripped the sides of Lauren's head lightly and kissed her on the top of blonde hair. "I love that brain." She moved back to her sandwich. "So what else can we do anything?"

"There is always something we can do..." Lauren looked a little uncertain at Kenzi's show of affection but then smiled a little more genuinely as the young brunette leaned back and picked the book off her knee.

"Please tell me it doesn't start with reading this?" Kenzi frowned as she held it up, not even having understood the long title.

"I was going to suggest finishing the sandwiches." Lauren shook her head and nodded back to the kitchen.

As Kenzi moved to pick up the mayonnaise there came a polite knock at the front door, making both women look up. Lauren put down her book and moved to the door, opening it and she didn't know really to be happy or unhappy to see who it was.

"Come in Trick." Lauren stepped out of the doorway to let the small man make his way in, noting that he was carrying a leather briefcase on top of his normal cane.

"Trickster, please tell me you have a portable bar in that case." Kenzi grinned at him. "Wanna sandwich?"

"For once I will go against my better judgement and say yes." The Blood King actually smiled back at Kenzi as he and Lauren backed up a little toward the blonde's coffee table. "And no it's not my portable bar, that's the metal case not the leather one." He continued the jovial banter before he looked at Lauren and he frowned softly. "I have some things for you, from Hale." He lifted the case and rested it on the desk.

"Hale?" Lauren frowned back as she watched the Blood King snap open the briefcase.

"Yes, from the Ash." Trick gave her a soft smile as he lifted out a three thick envelopes. "I printed off everything he sent, I also have the memory device if that is easier." He held them out to the blonde. "The full case files for your eyes, he would appreciate any insight you have to share with him about who is the true perpetrator of these crimes is."

"Thank you." Lauren's smile conveyed most if not all of the relief she felt as she took the envelopes. "Do you know if any of the information I requested from the Morrigan is in here?" She added on the off chance.

"I believe there is quite few documents from the Dark included." Trick nodded. "I took the time to peruse the information and I brought some other material I thought would help."

"Things are looking up." Kenzi chided in with a grin as she continued to build sandwiches for them all.

"Looking outside of the succubus genus, I've narrowed it down to two underfae who could be being used for this purpose... my primary choice is the Benease." Trick continued to pull things out of the briefcase including a book that he opened to show a picture of his choice.

"Alien face hugger." Kenzi had wandered over to bring Lauren her sandwich and looked at the picture. "I mean I know that's not accurate but... and you haven't seen the movie..." She sighed seeing Trick's face and went back to the kitchen.

"You are partially right Kenzi." Lauren picked up the book. "The Benease is attached to the face of the victim, inserts a probosces like appendage down the throat and drains the victim of all life energy. But these fae are usually only confined to certain cave systems deep in the Andes, and they wouldn't be able to survive out of a high sulphuric environment for long."

"Exactly, if it is a Benease then someone is caring for it and transporting it to the victims." Trick agreed with her immediately.

"I thought I heard my grandfather." Bo's voice came from the stairs as with her hair still wet, but dressed again in Lauren's Yale hoody, the succubus walked slowly down to join everyone in the front room. "What am I missing?" She asked naturally moving to Lauren's side and sliding her arm around the blonde's back.

"Hale sent the case files over for us to work, and we have a hypothesis of what someone might be using to frame you." Lauren turned into the comfort, taking a soft breath in as again she noticed how more relaxed her body naturally became when Bo was close to her now. She'd always felt it but since the ritual it was something undeniable.

"Alien face hugger." Kenzi filled in moving over to put a plate next to the one Lauren had put on the coffee table with her sandwich. "For vu Succutastic bestie."

"Thank you." Bo gave Kenzi a bright smile. "They're using an alien?" She asked looking at Trick as she immediately picked lettuce out of the side of the sandwich.

"The definition is accurate to some extent." It was Lauren who nodded with a smile. "It's an underfae." She went on turning to look at her lover. "An underfae that I need to read up on a little more, but one that we both think is worth checking up on." She added. "Though the down side of it is I have a lot of paperwork to read through." She nodded to the three thick folders on the table top.

"Thank you for bringing this over." Bo looked at Trick with a smile and then moved away from Lauren and took her sandwich to the kitchen island moving up to sit on a stool she watched as Kenzi put the finishing touches an her grandfather's.

"Dyson would have but Tamsin..." Trick moved over along side her, trying to begin an explanation for the wolf not delivering the files himself.

"Has his balls." Kenzi summed up turning around presenting the Blood King with his sandwich. She had made a little 'Blood King' on the side of the plate out of ketchup.

"Thank you." Trick said simply. "Dyson is doing his best to work within this." He had to stand up a little for the wolf.

"It's okay, I know he tipped you off to help prepare us." Bo assured him as Kenzi sat down beside her, and with a nod the older man moved back to begin combing through the case files with the Doctor. "So... how's the face Tyson?" She gave a soft frown to her best friend.

"I'd like to say Ziggy was worth it but..." Kenzi gave a soft grumpy frown. "It really just showed to me I've lost it." The younger brunette shook her head. "Living with you Bo-Bo, it's got me used to the soft life." She gave her best friend the brightest smile she could.

"Lost it? Never, after all you've still got Ziggy even after a mean right hook." Bo gave her a soft smile. "Have you..." She glanced to the couch where both Lauren and her grandfather were deep into the files and seemingly had blocked out the rest of the world. "Talked to your friend?" She had had one quarter of her sandwich in her hand and nervously she took a large bite of it, one so big she started having trouble chewing it.

"No." Kenzi shook her head as she picked at her own snack, which wasn't so much of a sandwich as everything that made up one just dumped on a plate. "I guess I should at least call right?" She glanced at Bo with an uneven look. "Though what am I going to say." She rolled her eyes.

"Well..." Bo finally managed to swallow down the lump of sandwich. "How about we had a leak of some gas at the clubhouse, made us all crazy?" She offered the rather lame option.

"Sex gas?" Kenzi gave Bo the 'eye ball'.

"Maybe she'll just be willing to chalk it up as a one off." Bo questioned softly. "Kenzi, I am so sorry that you're in this position. I know how much you wanted things to be low key with your friends, no fae, and I... fucked it up."

"Well technically I did the fucking." Kenzi actually laughed and gave Bo another quick eye roll. "I dunno Bo, it might be for the best you know." She gave a sigh. "Ozzie's gonna always be there for me but as for the rest of the gang..." She paused. "You and the Doc might be all the trouble I can handle you know."

"For the record, this is the best threesome I could ever think about or want." Bo reached and put her hand on Kenzi's. "Though even if you can't explain it to her, it might make it sit easier with you if you talk to her."

"Well right now it couldn't sit worse." Kenzi admitted with a sigh. "Especially as one of the last bit of conversation I actually remember having with her was her telling me how not gay she was." The younger woman groaned. "I should so do this shouldn't I? Hell, she still has the beast." She made the quick reference to Bo's car.

"You don't have to do it right away." Bo tried to beg the fact off but in reality she knew leaving it was probably only going to make it harder. "But... you do whatever you need to do, I promise... staying right here with Lauren and Trick." She motioned to them. "I don't want to complicate this already.. insane scenario and every time I seem to be alone, people die." She frowned hard.

"You know that someone is totally framing you up, right babe?" Kenzi quickly pointed out.

"I... I wish I was as sure as you are." Bo held blue eyes with her own. "As Lauren was... if I did do these things, I'm sorry in advance for screwing up everything."

"Hey that's as Lauren IS not was." Kenzi reached out and slapped Bo's arm lightly. "And you didn't do them so you don't have to apologize." She rubbed over the place she had just slapped and then nodded over to where Lauren and Trick were just sharing opinions over something the Blood King had just pointed to in one of the reports. "You know you really couldn't have made a better choice for a granddaughter-in-law as far as the brain department goes for Poppa T." She made the soft joke as she nudged her bestie.

Trick looked up and gave both of them a soft smile before looking back to the book.

"And I couldn't have made a better choice for a best friend." Bo leaned and put one arm around the smaller woman. "Ever."

-x-

Medi cursed softly as she put too much torque on the spanner she was twisting and sent it spinning into the pile of tools by lying by her side in a pile, with a hard sigh she laid back fully on the slide board she was resting on underneath the Camaro and twisted the snake light she was using to a better angle.

A pair of designer high heeled boots suddenly appeared at the side of the car, bending down to pick up the wayward tool.

"I think you lost this." Kenzi's unmistakable voice called out to the woman on the board.

After what seemed like a long moment, slightly squeaky wheels brought the flat board out from under the yellow car and the buff mechanic sat up on it.

"Hi." Kenzi made a little wave with her hand.

"Hi." Medi somewhat awkwardly returned the greeting. "She's not quite ready, I'm waiting on a couple of parts..." She motioned to the car. "In case you were checking up." The pink haired young woman smoothly got up off the floor and stood up.

"I actually came by hoping we could talk." Kenzi admitted looking around to see various members of the crew working on other things. "In private?" She questioned wanting to not do this in front of anyone, specifically for Medi's sake.

"The office private or somewhere else private?" Medi asked not giving anything away with her tone or her words.

"As private as you think it should be." Kenzi offered with a look of compliance to whatever she chose, after all she'd already accepted that if she had to be the bad guy in this, she would be, for Medi's sake. After all Medina hadn't asked to be screwed up in all of the Fae crap she was, the mechanic hadn't signed on willingly and openly knowing Bo was a Succubus.

"Kenzi and I are going to grab coffees put your orders in now." Medi called out as she walked over towards the large sink at the back of the garage. "If you wouldn't mind jotting down what everyone wants." She handed Kenzi a small note pad out of the front pocket of her overalls.

"No problem." Kenzi took it from her and dutifully wrote down all of the called out order, giving the mechanic just enough time to wash up a bit and together they headed to the jeep.

Kenzi had handed her the keys, getting into the passenger seat and giving Medi the option to take them wherever she wanted. She really wasn't surprised when they drove less than five minutes in silence before pulling into a fairly empty truck parking lot behind a warehouse.

The lump in her throat got bigger when Medi slowly turned off the car and just seemed to stare at the steering wheel.

"I'm not exactly sure where to start." Kenzi was honest as she took off her seat belt and turned in her seat.

"There's a get together going down on Friday if you, Bo and her friend want to come." Medi offered a way to break the silence. "But I'm guessing that's not the way to start." She glanced quickly at Kenzi pushing her hair through her spiked up hair.

"Actually it's a great way to start, tells me that you don't hate me." Kenzi gave a soft shy smile.

"I don't." Medi breathed out shaking her head slightly. "A little confused maybe." She added honestly.

"Me too." Kenzi had decided once she managed to swallow down the lump in her throat she should just try to stick with as much as the truth as she could. She had been looking at her hands but came up to catch brown eyes. "I... I'm not sure I can explain what happened to us but..."

"Happened to us?" Medi laughed softly. "Kenzi you make it sound like we barely made it out of a war zone." The pink haired mechanic actually smiled. "Was it that bad?"

"NO!" Kenzi's immediately answer held a high inflection and wide expression. "No..." She softened her tone, turning more in the small seat to be able to scrunch her legs into the area with the gear shift. "Really, no." She put her hand on Medi's leg and took a soft breath. "You were... wonderful but..." She took another breath. "I do remember the bit where you tried to tell me you weren't into girls."

"Yes." Medi nodded and then took a breath. "Look we can make this not a problem, it can never have happened, if that's what you want." She offered looking at Kenzi.

"But it did happen." Kenzi said the words, not really editing herself the emotional stress right now making her feel so out of her depth. She was so distracted in fact she hadn't taken her hand off Medi's leg. "And I don't want you to think this has anything to do with you."

"Well from a self esteem point of view at least a part of me was hoping it had a lot to do with me." The mechanic gave another smile.

"You shouldn't have any self esteem issues... you're gorgeous... and clearly hot... and well I think we both know what that night was like." Kenzi didn't even realize a blush had risen at the tops of her cheeks.

"But you don't want word getting around that we slept together." Medi offered her the out. "I get it..."

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "Why would I be ashamed for anyone to know we slept together? I just... I don't want to complicate your life... with the craziness that is my life. I wanted to play this however you wanted to play this."

"Kenzi I'm confused." Medina shook her head honestly. "After what happened I didn't hear from you, then I heard from Oz you took off." Light brown eyes looked across at blue ones. "And now you're here. That's all rather confusing for a girl, like me, who doesn't 'do' relationships." She tried to point out her view point. "I know what happened was..." She paused. "Crazy, as in it was so intense and." She blew up into her hair. "And if I hurt you I'm sorry..."

"You didn't hurt me and you have nothing, I mean nothing to be sorry for." Kenzi reassured her instantly. "Yesterday... really shit just got crazy with Bo, old problem, it wasn't you." She shook her head and realized right now she wasn't sure what to say, how to frame anything. All she did know was that she didn't want Medi thinking it was her, in any way, but it was becoming more and more clear that might not be possible.

"Okay." Medi nodded. "So we just, move on." The young mechanic offered making herself swallow.

"Why don't you do relationships?" Kenzi hadn't realized how loaded the question would sound but the inquisitive part of her mind just wouldn't stop replaying the words.

"It's complicated Kenzi." Medi frowned slightly. "But the good side is that I do friendships." She tried to even out her look. She reached out and meant to put her hand on top of the brunette's but instead managed a sliding motion across Kenzi's hand, making it a far more emotive and erotic move that she had intended. She pulled her hand back the move obvious after the brief contact. "Sorry, I don't know why I..."

Suddenly the windshield wipers started to go back and forth rapidly for a few passes, despite the fact the jeep was turned off. That the odd occurrence happened as Kenzi was trying to explain to herself why the touch had made her stomach do a roll.

"Damn there must be an issue with the electrics, did Bo mention anything?" Medi took the opportunity the wipers afforded her and turned placing both hands on the steering wheel.

"No, we haven't had any trouble with it." Kenzi shook her head, looking out the front window and when she looked back her eyes fell on Medi's hands. That even though they were holding the steering wheel were clearly shaking. "You're shaking." Her voice was a whisper as she put her hand up and covered one of the mechanic's.

"Yeah." Medi admitted the obvious truth there was after all little point in denying the obvious. "If I'm honest I've been psyching myself out about seeing you ever since I bailed." She admitted pulling her hands of the wheel, slipping the one Kenzi was touching out from under the touch. She wiped them on her thighs. "Because there are things I want to tell you." She looked out of the windshield.

"You can tell me anything." Kenzi reassured her. "After..." She didn't want to use a stupid phrase like she had before so she just left it open to the obvious. "I promise, it's between you and me."

"I lost my entire family when I was fourteen." Medi wiped her hands on the overalls covering her thighs again. "They were burned to death in a fire." She cleared the lump that had formed in her throat. "I escaped, badly burned...You probably don't remember seeing the scars..." She bit the inside of her mouth uncomfortably at the words. "It wasn't an accident Kenzi." The young mechanic glanced at the brunette for the first time. "My family were wiped out for a reason, I wasn't meant to survive, I had to become a nobody to be somebody." The deep silence that had filled the jeep when Medi took a paused in her explanation was broken when suddenly the windshield wipers burst into life again, flashing furiously across the glass, in such a frenzy in fact that the right one broke off at the base and went flying off the jeep, bouncing at an acute angle off the hood.

"Medi..." Kenzi, who for the brief explanation had sat there showing her shock and horror at the revelation, had jumped at the noise and watched the event with wide eyes. "What..." She felt her brain running on overdrive, suddenly remembering how the toaster and whiskey had turned itself over on the counter at the clubhouse that night. "Am I missing?" She turned back to look at the mechanic.

"Missing?" Medi frowned shaking her head a hard frown etching on her brow. "What do you mean missing?"

Kenzi just pointed with her hand to where the windshield wiper arm was still sticking out oddly.

"Bad import?" The mechanic offered with a shrug. "Let's get coffee's and I'll drive you back..."

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "Okay forget that..." She didn't point again just looked at Medi. "What you just told me..." She took a breath the wash of fear and concern for the pink haired woman overwhelming her again. "Do you know why? Do you think you're still being chased?" Her brain started to formulate how she was going to have to get Dyson on this as soon as they figured out the Bo issue.

Medi let out a hard breath and then despite Kenzi's objections turned the key in the ignition.

"I shouldn't have told you." She tried to push the jeep into gear.

"No." Kenzi stuck her leg in the way so she couldn't adjust the gear stick. "You don't tell me something like that and then because of faulty equipment try to just act like you didn't say anything. You've been on the run since you were 14... have you ever told anyone this?" She asked the question her voice soft despite her physical effort to keep the gear shift in place.

"Not exactly." The muscular young woman shook her head. "People tend to give you that look they give people they think are crazy." She smiled subtly. "Right before they start backing away."

"I don't think you're crazy, not at all." Kenzi shook her head, swallowing as she saw the pain and haunted look in the mechanic's eyes. "I know crazy, and you're not it." She shook her hair again. "You are strong and beautiful..." She reached up when Medi's head had tried to look away to deny the words, her small hand settling around her chin to turn it back. "And I know." She whispered licking her lips. "Intimately."

A moment of suspended time seemed to occur as their eyes locked and somewhere inside Kenzi just relaxed, leaning forward to press her lips to the other woman's wanting so badly to soothe the pain she was being given the privilege to see.

-x-

Trick had stayed far longer than Bo had expected him too, but eventually he had left to return to the Dal for the evening rush. Not that that had meant Lauren had eased up on the reading or going through the photograph that filled the envelopes that the Blood King had delivered.

"Hey." The succubus eventually decided that her lover needed a break, especially considering the frown that had been increasing across her brow for the last half an hour. "Can a sexy co-ed distract you for a minute?" She moved over and leaned against the lab desk, playing with the cord that ran through the hood of the sweatshirt.

"What... yes." Lauren gave a soft smile realizing she'd been at this for along time and Bo had been, well as good as gold for Bo with nothing to do. She pushed off the couch and walked towards the brunette. "You like that hoodie don't you?" She smiled more reaching up to twist her finger in the other cord end.

"Is that a trick question?" Bo let go of her own cord and slid her arms around Lauren's waist. "Just the thought that this used to clothe your twenty something body." She made a guttural noise of appreciation. "I could do naughty, naughty things to this hoody."

"I'm not sure you'd have like me... my nickname was Brains." Lauren gave a soft laugh at the memory. "Not many other students appreciated my dedication to my studies."

"Did you ever just slip this on after a shower?" Bo asked her voice a whisper as she nuzzled her nose close to Lauren's ear. "With maybe just a tiny pair of white undies?"

"It may or may not have been my favourite study sweaters, which may or may not explain why I still have it." Lauren gave a shiver at the attention, tuning into how inactive her body had been while her mind had been racing through information. "And as you once teased me about, I do like white underwear."

"Hmmmm." Bo made a soft noise of arousal as she closed her lips around Lauren's earlobe. "So how many lucky Yale students got to enjoy my resonant?" She asked kissing around the sensitive area.

"You really want to know this?" Lauren's head arched to let her explore as she wished, and the slight noise she heard suggested just that. "Three..." She answered putting her arms more around Bo's body. "Two of which were in my first wild and crazy year."

"Ooo wild and crazy, I like the sound of wild and crazy Lauren." Bo teased softly. "All girls?" She checked beginning to graze her fingers up and down Lauren's back over her shirt.

"Yes, I told you already... prom was the last chance I gave the opposite sex." Lauren's body arched into the touch, flexing and moving to the tune Bo was setting.

"Not even one super sexy, oh so smart doctor type guy ever turned you on?" Bo teased with a brilliant grin.

"Only my science was turned on, not my body." Lauren teased back, moving her hands up into dark hair.

"Lucky, lucky me." Bo gave a low growl. "Oh God Lauren." She added. "Do you have any idea how much I want you, how much you..." She assaulted the blonde's neck again with a series of kisses. "Do to me with just a look, just a touch."

"Yes." Lauren's inflection on the word half agreed with Bo's statement and half expressed how much she wanted the brunette to be doing just what she was doing. "I do... I feel it inside Bo, just like you do."

"Can the investigation wait for an hour, maybe more?" The succubus asked her hands moving to the fastening at the front of Lauren's pants.

"An hour..." Lauren pulled Bo's head where she could press their lips together.

-x-

"Nuts, get down, Kenzi doesn't want you in her face." Medi reached out to try and catch hold of the small black and tan body that had just bounced up onto the bed and was heading for Kenzi's head. "Kenzi, just tell him no." She added, clutching the blue and black plaid sheet around her obviously naked upper body as she tried to wrestle the squirming dachshund out of the way.

"He's fine..." Kenzi was laid back against the mattress next to Medi's body, still breathing heavy as their bodies had only parted a few moments before, possibly the reason the dog had taken the chance of interrupting. She rested one hand on her naked stomach, holding up the other for exuberantly jumping dog. Nuts for his part was happily licking at Kenzi's hand.

"Really he's not." The pink haired mechanic shook her head and then carefully eased her hands around the struggling dog's body, plucked him off the bed and rested him back onto the carpeted floor. "Sorry." She leaned back onto the bed turning on her side to look at Kenzi, her eyes lingering on the brunette's body. She carefully lifted the dark plaid sheet up and covered the pale skin letting her fingers trail over Kenzi's collar and neck line just above where she let the sheet lie. "Don't get cold." She said, her voice soft.

"I don't think I could get cold anytime soon." Kenzi grinned, just knowing from the heat in her face she must be red. "Am I as red as you?" She moved her hand to rub her thumb over the other woman's cheek.

"I feel like I'm glowing." Medi chuckled. "You're more..." She paused, "Rosy?" She offered the word.

"Rosy." Kenzi repeated the word with a giggle. "Are you 100?"

"My brain fell out." Medi laughed resting her head on Kenzi shoulder as she let her hand trace down over Kenzi's body over the sheet, lingering on the subtle curves that the cotton hid before sliding up again, this time she stopped her hand covering Kenzi's left breast, not moving, just lightly resting over the sheet. "Everything okay?" She asked looking up into blue eyes.

"Yes." Kenzi closed her eyes as she felt the soft hand trace over her body, hating how she suddenly felt conflicted by the simple question. After all isn't this what she'd let happen with Nate? Played nice until she had to be the cold-hearted bitch? "Though..." She opened her eyes again. "What time is it?" The thoughts of Nate and the Fae made her suddenly remember the world was so askew right now disappearing acts were not good.

Medi somewhat reluctantly pulled her hand off Kenzi's body and rolled over to pick up the alarm clock that was on the side table by the bed.

"Six thirty." She read the red digits, groaning again when she was hit in the stomach by Nuts who had seen his mistresses movement as the green light for another attack on the bed.

"You don't remember hearing my phone at all do you?" Kenzi checked laughing as Medi had to put the dog on the floor again.

"You shouldn't be here." Medi laughed to herself in an almost unreadable tone.

"No, actually my bestie knows where I am, who I came to see, it wasn't a secret mission..." Kenzi rolled over towards her, wanting that truthful fact to be clear. "If she hasn't called then the case that may blow up hasn't, just yet."

"Do you need to go?" The muscular young woman asked her eyes watching Kenzi's face with the ghost of a smile on her features. "It's okay if you do, I know this wasn't exactly how you probably meant this talk to go."

"Medi... I didn't know how I wanted this talk to go... but..." She studied the other woman back with her eyes as much as she was being studied. "I know I don't want to go." She leaned in and kissed her again.

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Ten**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Well I wouldn't suggest you ever get a job that relies on you keeping good time." Lauren laughed softly as she dropped back slightly exhausted onto the pillow, a giddy smile on her face as she turned to look at Bo who was lying beside her with almost the same look on her face. "That was not an hour." She pushed her hand up through her slightly tangled hair.

"It was a succubus hour." Bo couldn't grin any wider, but she would have if she could.

"I walked into that." Lauren turned her head to look at her beloved with a classic eye roll. "Mmmm," She made a noise of comfort and pleasure as she laid her hand on her naked stomach and turned to assess where her clothes had ended up in their rush to undress. "It was nice to take a break from work though." She admitted easily. "But I should get back to it." She lifted her hand off her stomach and reach across to graze her finger tips over Bo's hip. "Are you going to lounge here for a little longer?" She asked softly. "You look beautiful."

"How about I make you something to eat?" Bo turned her head and could easily see the clock on the nightstand behind her lover. "I was expecting Kenzi to be back by now, usually she figured out what take out to order." She reached her hand out to trace her fingers over Lauren's hand and lower arm.

"You two eat too much take out." Lauren commented with a soft laugh. "With any luck her conversation with Medina went well and they're just relaxing at the garage with Ozzie and the others." She suggested the possible explanation for the young woman's absence. "Give her a call." She encouraged, moving to lean on her side up against Bo's side, her fingers tracing round in small circles around the succubus' navel. "Find out how many you're cooking for."

"You do realize me saying I'm cooking is me phoning for take out right?" Bo's eyes dipped closed as the touch caused her already heightened senses to peak in pleasure.

"Oh no." Lauren leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Bo's neck, unable to resist as her lover just looked so beautiful laid back on the bed, her eyes closed in pleasure. "You're cooking." She added in a whisper, pressing another kiss to the succubus' throat. "I have everything we need in." She continued changing the movement of her fingertips on Bo's stomach to a full handed stroke. "A simple pasta dish." She suggested bringing her kisses up towards her lover's ear, her hand smoothing over Bo's flat stomach in wide circles, moving lower with each sweep. "I have linguine or rigatelli."

"That isn't fair, how am I supposed to say no when you're doing that?" Bo's eyes stayed closed as she leaned her neck into her lover's attentions.

"I have Alfredo and red sauce." Lauren smirked her hand stroking low enough to cause Bo's hips to flare up in an innate reaction. "So it's hardly any work." She kept peppering the succubus' neck with kisses. "Just a little heating and mixing..." She underlined her words with matching movements of her hand.

"I think you could convince me to do just about anything." Bo gave a soft moan as her body's desires began to speed up again. "I'll make dinner." She vowed in a breathy tone.

"I never doubted you for a minute." Lauren beamed pressing her mouth full onto her lover's, kissing her deeply.

-x-

"That was Bo... you won't understand my shock but apparently she's cooking." Kenzi gave a laugh as she looked at the text message on her phone. "She doesn't cook, usually she just burns things."

The raven haired young woman was sat up in Medi's bed, one of the mechanic's over sized work shirts covering her arms and fastened with one button low between her breasts. One hand rubbed at the mainly pink belly of the upside down dachshund that lay between her legs, its own legs bent up in the air wiggling as he obviously enjoyed his attention.

The mechanic appeared in the door way, dressed in a navy blue tank top and a pair of plaid boxer shorts, carrying two mugs.

"Might be a good thing, I didn't get to the store to buy fresh cream." Medi smiled as she brought the drinks she carried over and put them down on the bedside table. As she got closer to the bed Nut's rolled back onto his feet and began jumping around to get attention from both of them. The young woman looked at Kenzi with a smile as she knelt on the bed and rubbed the black and tan dog's head. "Next time we should talk about stuff huh?"

For a moment Kenzi just gave her a soft smile, as the 'adult' reality of life pressed in on them again.

"Well going with the fact neither of us 'do' relationships..." Kenzi spoke honestly. "We could just try to not complicate our friendship with talking, just know that we're both on this page, where you know that I'm here for you to tell me anything, anytime you want to talk?" She held the brown eyes that appraised her.

It was almost impossible to tell what effect is any Kenzi's words had on the other woman who reached for her drink and looked away from the other woman. She took a sip from her coffee and then slipped off the bed again.

"I'll let you get dressed." She took her coffee with her as she moved towards the door, a trace of awkwardness in her tone. "Come on Nuts get outta Kenzi's way." She patted her bare thigh and obediently the small dog flopped off the bed and scuttled to her mistress' heels.

"Do you want to come for dinner? It's late and I can promise if Bo's attempt goes wrong there will be take out." Kenzi watched her go, feeling an instant slight tension fill the air again, knowing no matter what she'd tried to express it probably hadn't come out right.

"No, thanks for the offer, I should get back to the garage." The pink haired girl shook her head and nodded to her dog to leave the bedroom before pausing in the doorway briefly as if going to say something else. She didn't however and just stepped out pulling it closed behind her.

-x-

Kenzi pushed her way into Lauren's condo, actually surprised when the first thing she smelled wasn't smoke or burning food.

"I had 911 on speed dial, but what... did Lauren cook?" Kenzi moved in, seeing the blonde still pouring over files while Bo was in the kitchen. The sight of the succubus in an apron, cutting mushrooms made her laugh and take out her phone. "I've got to get this for leverage." She grinned taking a few quick picture, one of which Bo gave her the finger in.

Lauren looked up briefly from her papers and smiled watching as Kenzi quickly stripped off her jacket and threw it on the couch before going straight over to her bestie and stealing one of the mushrooms.

"This actually smells good, really good." Kenzi leaned across the stove and gave the sauce that was on a low heat on the front burner a quick stir. "I'm suspicious." She added pulling out the wooden spoon and blowing on it before tasting the thick aromatic sauce. "Okay, Lauren so made this." She announced putting the spoon back into the pan and stirring it again.

"I assisted." Lauren admitted from the couch, closing a file and finally standing up to move over to where the other two women were. "Bo, is the head chef." She smiled at her lover.

"I could get used to this." Kenzi backed out of the way grinning brightly as Bo shooed her away to add the mushrooms she had prepared into the sauce. The younger woman turned and opened the fridge, where there was a fresh bottle of white wine obviously being chilled ready to accompany dinner. "Okay this is almost too much." She grabbed the bottle and took it out of the fridge still grinning. "We're chilling the wine these days?" She wiggled it back and forth for a second staring at the back of Bo's head.

"I mean this with all the love for your home that I can Kenzi, but this isn't the Crack shack." Lauren gave her a soft smile.

"Club house." Bo corrected her lover with a wink.

"Bo, hates Crack Shack, she thinks it gives the wrong impression." Kenzi had to laugh as she grabbed herself a bottle of water to wait for dinner to enjoy some wine. "Now the important question is, have you made any headway Doc?"

"Well I've read all there is to read on the latest victim though..." She paused as she leaned against the work surface at her back. "The autopsy was less than thorough." She rolled her eyes.

"No one is as through as you are." Bo looked up from her cutting to compliment the blonde.

"But it couldn't have been a succubus right?" Kenzi checked the important fact.

"We can talk about this after dinner." Lauren gave Kenzi a quick look that silently asked the darker haired girl to drop the questioning for now. "I for one don't want to have to divide my attention between Bo's first adventure into the culinary arts and molecular chemistry."

"Some things need undivided attention." Kenzi nodded stealing another mushroom. "By the way we've all been invited to a party on Friday night with the crew, I haven't said yes or no but I thought you'd both like to know you were invited."

"A party?" Lauren asked looking between Kenzi and her lover.

"Cool, where?" The succubus glanced at her best friend and then added the final ingredients to the sauce as Lauren had instructed her and focused on stirring the mixture.

"The garage... oh and the Beast isn't quite ready yet, Medi has some parts on order." Kenzi shared the two facts waiting almost impatiently for the inevitable question.

"Fair enough." Bo nodded to the information. "We have to get her something to say thank you for all the work she's putting into this, we need to find out her beer choice." She glanced at Kenzi. "So were you and the guys caught up in a marathon foosball contest this afternoon?" She added checking on the pasta.

Kenzi looked at Bo for a minute, and then her eyes shifted to Lauren before she gave a soft sigh.

"Not exactly... and I have to apologize to you guys, the other night... your love bubble thing might not have been the real root of my problem." Kenzi's shoulders sank a little bit as she made the revelation.

Both the blonde and the succubus instantly gave the younger woman their complete attention.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Well Doc, do you think if things were caused by your ritual it would still be effecting us?" Kenzi asked the question seriously.

"Babe, can you watch dinner for a sec?" Bo backed up from the stove reaching out for her best friend's arm as she moved, literally pushing the younger woman towards the small patio. Without any question Lauren took over control of the stove as the succubus and her best friend slipped out of the apartment into the cool night.

Bo pulled the glass door closed behind them as they stepped out into the night and looked at Kenzi with a slightly confused frown.

"It happened again?" She asked of her bestie.

"Yes." Kenzi leaned her back against the railing and gave a loud sigh.

"With who?" Bo rubbed at her forehead anxiously. "Oz? Jazz?"

"What? No." Kenzi shook her head. "Medi, again." She clarified.

Bo's look of complete panic changed slightly as she looked at her best friend, it being replaced with a look of confusion.

"You and Medi." She repeated what Kenzi had just revealed.

"Yes, is there a secret lesbian language I'm not communicating this in?" Kenzi's visible agitation grew as she finally had a chance to talk to Bo alone. While she had been prepared to try to discuss this in front of Lauren, wanting to try to include the clearly now to be included blonde, she was secretly glad to be able to hash this out with Bo so that she didn't have to watch her words.

"No, no that's not..." The succubus shook her head quickly. "How did it happen, I mean was it like before at the club house? Or..." She looked at Kenzi for a moment.

"I wasn't exactly like the clubhouse, no equator desert hot temperature... and instead of being interrupted by you it was Nuts her dachshund." Kenzi leaned looking out over the railing now. "She was working on beast, we went in the jeep away from the garage to talk... which we did a little. I don't think either of us have a clue what to say to each other... but..." She looked down to the sidewalk far below. "She confided in me why she's on the street, why she's been on the run... and then suddenly I was kissing her." She admitted the fact that she had been the first one to cross the line. "Then we went to her apartment and you can guess the rest being succubus." She turned her head to look at Bo where the taller brunette had moved to shadow her at the rail. "Bo, I am so confused right now... I don't know what I'm doing... what is going on. I mean... I'm not gay, I don't do girls... and even if I did... I can't do this again, try to be a regular human in a relationship... just to rip her apart when I have to bail. But I'm not gay..." She repeated the fact trying to express the conflicting thoughts she was feeling. "And by the end I gave her this little speech about neither of us wanting a relationship, so we could both just work on being friends... which I think came out more like, wow thanks for the screw, don't expect shit from me, I'm using you." She put her forehead on the rail. "So this time it was me who bailed."

Bo stood there for a moment taking in all that her best friend was saying, watching her body language and tone closely. Gently she reached out and put her hand on Kenzi's back and rubbed lightly.

"I'm not saying that's not what you said, or how it came across Kenz, but I can't see it being that bad." She offered sympathetically. "With how all of this has happened, she's probably as confused as you." She added. "So..." She stopped. "Maybe there is some kind of lingering effect of the bubble." The succubus changed tracks, her mind turning over quickly as she tried to think of things to say that would make her best friend feel better. "We'll get Lauren back to looking into it."

"Bo, it's not the priority right now." Kenzi turned to her best friend and shook her head. "Any other day me taking a second ride to girls town would be top priority, but right now its not really on the team radar and it shouldn't be. I just... I wanted to at least talk to you about it because I'm not using her, not on purpose at least. I mean I think she's so cool, so together... she's put that entire garage together, the crew, her life is sorted out and here I come to be this big confusion."

"So what do you want to do?" Bo made sure to keep looking at her best friend as she asked. "Avoid her? Make sure you're only around her with company?"

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "I want to understand what the hell is going on with me." She admitted the real truth. "Don't get me wrong Bo, I understand way more now why you and Lauren spend so much time in bed." She blew up into her bangs. "But... what I want most is not to hurt her, she deserves more than that."

Bo took a breath and looked at Kenzi with a soft smile.

"I don't want you hurt either." Bo put her hand up on her best friend's shoulder. "You deserve more." She underlined making Kenzi turned slightly so that the slightly smaller woman had no choice but to face her. "And by the way, just as a point in fact from the way a succubus sees the world... gay, straight, they're just words, feelings don't have labels." She shook her head. "If you feel things for Medi, if she makes you feel things in turn, that's what matters."

"You're right." Kenzi let out a big breath but smiled softly at her best friend, actually feeling more than a little comfort from the words. "I have to stop worrying about labels and worry about what I am feeling, which right now is confused but I can work it out." She gave a nod of her head.

"You know what I'm feeling?" Bo put her arm around Kenzi, who looked at her with inquisitive bright blue eyes. "Hungry." The succubus grinned. "You're not the only one who spent the afternoon working up an appetite."

"I'm glad you let Lauren cook and just pretended." Kenzi teased her putting her arm around Bo in turn as they moved back to the patio door. "It really smells good, you can keep her." She teased.

-x-

Dinner had been delicious and after everything had been cleaned away Kenzi and Bo had taken to just lounging on the couch while Lauren took up residence at her desk working her way through the second file, though she had the papers from the most recent murder laid out covering a large percentage of the desk to reference back to when she needed.

The succubus and her best friend were idly watching TV, the younger woman more or less sprawled out over Bo's legs, the two of them complaining at how 'fixed' the show they were watching was. As mildly amusing as the blonde found it, she had to admit that it was more than a little distracting, she was used to a quiet working environment when she did this kind of thing.

"The two of you don't have to stay in just because I am doing this, why don't you go to the Dal, relax a little." The blonde looked up the paperwork.

"Are you sure?" Kenzi's head popped up right away at the idea.

Lauren nodded gently especially when Bo looked over to her, a frown marring the succubus' dark features.

"But..." Bo began to object.

"Bo, really, you've had a very tough few days and it would be nice for your grandfather to see you." She added another incentive.

"It's a great idea, and don't worry we won't leave each others side so the Terrier won't have anything to try to exploit." Kenzi reassured her best friend. "And hey, you're not guilty why shouldn't you be out at your normal haunts? And everyone knows we haunt the Dal." She put her arms up as if mimicking a movie ghost.

"A drink would be nice." Bo admitted as Kenzi shifted and got up off the couch. "Are you sure?" she checked with her lover again moving over to where the blonde was.

"As your doctor I'm recommending it." She smiled and leaned her head back to accept the kiss that the succubus was already leaning down to give her. "I will call you if anything comes up, I promise." She put her hand over the one that Bo had on her shoulder.

-x-

Kenzi pushed her way through the busy crowd at the Dal, returning from the pool table counting a small stack of money.

"I swear I love it when new Fae come in and don't get word I'm a hustler." She grinned at Bo as she pushed in next to the brunette at the bar.

"Don't expect my 'in' with the owner to stop you being banned." Bo smiled bright at her, just the relaxed smile on her best friend's face made her feel better, not to mention the fact that as usual Lauren had been right, just the normalcy of coming to the Dal, of chilling at the bar had done wonders for the succubus.

"Would a split of my winnings help sway you?" Kenzi wiggled some bills at her.

"Ill gotten gains." Bo reminded her. "Are we sure you're not some kind of swindler Fae?" The succubus gave a bright laugh.

"No, I was born a con I guess." Kenzi laughed with her, stuffing the bills into her pocket. "You look more relaxed." She pointed out.

"I feel it." Bo admitted picking up her beer and taking a big drink. "Lauren was right, this was a great idea." She leaned back and took a quick look around.

"Especially since Tamsin isn't here." Kenzi moved to look with her. "We need to have a bake sale or something to pay for surgery to remove the stick from her ass."

"I'm not sure she can function without it." Bo chuckled at her best friend's human. "Oh talking of the power partnership, here comes the more approachable half." Indeed heading their way through the busy bar was Dyson. To both of their relief, the tall wolf looked almost as relaxed at they did. He was dressed in his typical off duty look as he caught Trick's attention so that there was a beer waiting for him by the time he had arrived beside them.

"Hey D-man, welcome to the relaxation party." Kenzi held up her beer to him.

"Don't mind if I do." The tall wolf took the beer and nodded to the pair of them and took a drink. "No Lauren?" He frowned slightly noting the blonde's absence immediately.

"She's knee deep in all the information you got for her, thank you by the way." Bo held his eyes, her sentiment genuine and heartfelt.

The smile she got in return matched her sentiment.

"You are welcome." He nodded at her. "The Ash sends his regards and his love." He added his smile lingering a little longer.

"How is his Siren-ness?" Kenzi questioned, wishing in the back of her mind that Hale was still just a cop so he could be there having a drink with them.

"Feeling the weight of reality." Dyson nodded a frown tugging at his relaxed features. "But he's rising to the challenge, I think we all knew he would." He admitted, the smile returning the next moment.

"He's a good man." Bo used the term deliberately, her smile as bright as ever.

"So where is your dead weight?" Kenzi reached out and poked his vest playfully.

"Kenzi." Dyson gave her a soft look of warning. "Tamsin isn't used to doing things the way we do them." He offered a reason for the Valkyrie's maladjustment. "She had other things to do, I did ask her." He explained her absence.

"Probably sharpening her talons, or practising her sarcasm on her houseplants." Bo whispered loudly to her bestie with a grin.

"I hope that her houseplants are plastic." Kenzi gave a soft snicker. "Or else they'll be dead."

"Cacti." Bo winked. "The really prickly ones."

"It bit her in the shop so she knew it was for her." Kenzi continued the banter.

"Are you two finished?" Dyson gave them both a look. "You have to remember she's dark Fae, politeness doesn't get you far on that side."

"I've met some polite dark Fae." Bo shook her head to the idea and Kenzi looked at her with a look that totally belied her statement.

"You so don't mean Ryan Lambert by that statement do you?" The younger woman checked. "Because news flash Bo-Bo, that Loki wasn't polite, he just liked vacationing in your pants."

"I wasn't talking about Ryan but..." Bo suddenly had something strike her. "Speaking of dark Fae, have you been getting messages from Vex? I can't remember the last time I saw him, which is weird."

"He wasn't there when you and Lauren..." Kenzi looked at Bo with a frown, having figured that the Mesmer had just made the club house his own since they had spent so much time at Lauren's condo.

"No, or when we were back there last night, there was no sign of him." Bo nodded with a frown. "I guess we can hope he got his powers back and is off causing havoc in the dark Fae side of town."

"Yeah." Kenzi agreed, but it was obvious from the frown on her face that the matter had bothered the young woman. The idea that Vex had managed to just slip out of the limelight as it were with out them having some kind of tabs on him bothered her, it wasn't as if he was a 'good guy'. "I have to visit the little girls room, be right back." She announced with a smile as she slid off her stool and then hurried away off to the bathroom.

Dyson and Bo watched her leave with a shared smile. The wolf finishing off his beer and setting the empty glass down on the bar while he could with Kenzi's space empty.

"Oh while I think of it Bo, and when Kenzi isn't here, I wanted to tell you, Tamsin and I followed up on the lead Kenzi gave us for the kegs." He kept his voice low as he looked at Bo.

"Did you find something?" Bo leaned in close with him to make sure their conversation was just between the two of them.

"That's confidential to the case Bo, and not what I was going to talk to you about." Dyson smiled gently knowing Bo knew that fact.

"Confidential to the case? You're starting to sound like Tamsin." Bo frowned at him.

"Give me a break okay? Your girlfriend has files right now that could get me thrown out of a job." He gave Bo a tight smile.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me about?" Bo gave him a slim smile back, especially at the way he just let 'your girlfriend' slip off his tongue.

"Razor the guy Kenzi led us to," Dyson gave a quick look around, making his voice quieter still. "He was Dark Fae." The wolf made the revelation looking into the succubus' eyes for a reaction.

"What?" Bo had been expecting him to say a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. "You're sure?"

"One hundred percent." Dyson nodded. "A Kobold." He gave Bo more details. "Not exactly high on your danger scale, but I thought you should know." He took a breath.

"I'm glad you told me." Bo gave a nod back trying to filter in her brain how she was going to deal with this information. Especially as it wasn't setting well to her that the person who had sold the beer was the same person whose apartment that Kenzi had mentioned she and Medi had hid in from the police raid.

"I'm still here for you Bo, that hasn't changed, it never will." Dyson looked at her with a smile.

"That means more than you can know Dyson." She smiled back at him, even though she had a tension sitting in her body from the new information. "I'm sorry that I'm the thing is causing so much friction between you and Tamsin, I know you're trying to give Hale's whole police peace project the best shot it can have."

"Anything that might bring a better peace is worth giving my all to." Dyson admitted with a nod. "Even if the Valkyrie is..." He paused with a smile. "Proving to be a challenge." He offered the term. "I know she's all over you Bo and you're doing great at not reacting, forgive a friend for asking you to keep trying as hard as you already are."

"I will, I know that reacting to her is just going to make things worse. I don't need to give her any more ammunition." Bo picked up her glass and clinked it to his. "Here's to me keeping my cool."

-x-

Lauren didn't like anything she was reading. She had gone back over some of the paperwork that she had separated from the last case to read through in greater detail and had come up with more questions than answers. There were two clearly different trace DNA's on the young woman's body, one of which was Fae, that much was clear from the basic results that the lab had already done even if the crime lab wouldn't have picked up on it. The other was an unknown human donor, and that alone made no sense.

The blonde pushed up from the desk with a hard sigh, shaking her head as the facts turned round and round in her brain. She crossed slowly to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. She was interrupted in her move by a knock on the door.

The knock made her nerves set to 'alarm' mode and she quickly moved to gather up all of the files sent to her by the Ash and tucked them safely into a drawer. With one last look around to make sure nothing that shouldn't be out was out, she finally moved to check who it was.

"Detective, I have to say I wasn't expecting you again." Lauren gave a tight smile as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, I'd say it was a happy coincidence that I found you here alone, but it isn't." Tamsin's predatory smile was intimidating.

"I doubt there is much you do that is a coincidence." Lauren swallowed softly, and waited for the detective to begin whatever line of questioning or intimidation she intended to unleash. She stepped back and let the taller blonde enter the condo, closing the door behind her.

"I realized something this evening Dr. Lewis." Tamsin put her hands behind her back as she walked into the blonde's apartment giving her a slight nod in thanks for giving her access. "I realized I haven't been fair to you."

Having spent the time with the Fae that she had, Lauren knew better than to jump on any offer of kindness before the catches were exposed.

"You see all this time when talking to you, asking for your input, your opinion, I've been hiding something from you, something important. Something that the scientist in you would..." She paused and turned looking at Lauren for a moment. "What I mean is I know that you pride yourself in what and who you are Dr. Lewis and I know now you are something more than that, or so The Blood King and his ancient books would have us believe..." She paused again. "Which is why I've come to you with the desire to level the playing field between us, to let you know what I came here knowing." She looked at Lauren her eyes locking with the other blonde's. "We, that is the Dark, myself obviously included in that, know that Bo was the one who attacked and left David for dead. There is no doubt, no question, no element of error." She made the revelation slowly, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"And what evidence exactly do you have that makes that fact so indisputable to you and the Dark?" Lauren asked the question, having not let even one of her facial muscles flinch during the confident statement.

"Well we might not someone as good as you doctor, but we do have scientists, and your lab, sorry your old lab..." She smiled a smug smirk. "Has leaks." She summed up with a shrug.

"So you're admitting to me that you are involved with espionage within the Light Fae Lab? Is that wise officer?" Lauren countered her 'confidence'.

"What does it matter what I admit to you? You're not affiliated to anything any more Dr. Lewis, you're just the resonant of a murderer." She summed up with a cruel smile.

"And you haven't told me anything to support your claims of that, or your claims that it was Bo who attacked the Dark Fae outside the Dal." The doctor didn't react even though in some ways she wanted to shake the blonde to make her stop acting so very superior.

Tamsin unzipped the pocket of her tight jacket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to Lauren. It was of an evidence bag laid against a white surface for maximum contrast. Inside the clear plastic bag were three strands of long dark hair.

Lauren looked at the photo, the ramifications of it settling in her mind easily. The fact that a hair sample had been found on the victim had not been included in the Dark Fae report, but clearly they had collected it and held the information back. Second to that, a leak in her lab meant the Dark probably already had an illegal copy of Bo's DNA profile from the records and had compared it to this hair. Lastly it meant that Bo had been in contact with the Drumner, most likely meaning she had been the one to drain him.

The whole problem for Lauren was that if she was honest it had been the attack that had given her the most concern out of any of the accusations against Bo. There was no possible way Bo had raped and murdered Sandra Lume, there was no way that she had drained three human servants and decapitated Elder Heralder, but the attack was far more the signature of Bo out of control of her powers. Something they had all heard Trick warn her about after the blood bonding to defeat the Garuda.

Refocusing herself after the long moments of thoughts, knowing that the Valkyrie had been watching her reaction, she handed the photo back to her.

"And you're here to tell me this so that what? I suddenly agree with you that Bo attacked this Fae and because of that must be the one who killed all the others? If that's the case Detective..." Lauren boldly held the Valkyrie's serious stare. "You have wasted your evening."

"I don't understand you doctor." The blonde detective shook her head, holding the photograph lightly in her hand and looking at Lauren.

"The feeling is mutual Detective." Lauren admitted. "Because let's say you're telling me the truth, and you're illegal sources have helped you to confirm that Bo did attack this Fae and put him in a coma. Why would you believe that two other crimes have been committed by Bo just because the cause of death was energy drain when all the other signature marks don't match her?"

"What do you know about the signature marks of the other crimes, you were pulled from the case long before we were able to gather all the details we could from the Heralder estate and the Lume case you've never been near." Tamsin bit back.

"Unless you have some great revelation about the Hearlder case Detective, I know exactly what the crime was like. The Lume case... I watch the news and gleamed a lot from the photographs that Dyson showed me. It gave me a lot of insight, and well you yourself confirmed she was raped." Lauren continued to hold her eyes. "Was the Dark Fae male raped Detective?"

"You know he wasn't." Tamsin glowered at the other blonde her tone becoming sharper as this obviously wasn't going how the detective had pictured it.

"Then again I ask, why do you think that three cases with drastically different signatures were all committed by Bo?" Lauren went back to her counter point. "I understand that the Dark Fae take great offence to one of their own being injured by anyone other than another Dark Fae Detective, and I understand that the relationship that Bo has with the Morrigan is strained at the best of times and with certain events around the time of the Garuda, those relations became almost volatile but..." She actually stepped closer to the other blonde, closing the gap between them from about two meters to one. "What I don't understand is why you are so desperate to pin this on Bo, even when she doesn't fit your evidence."

"He is my brother." Tamsin hissed.

Unlike the Valkyrie may have expected this news made Lauren frown deeply, the first real emotion she'd allowed herself to show since the Detective had arrived.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was gentle and sympathetic. "Have the serums been of any help? I haven't been privy to any follow up since the ritual." She made the admittance.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Tamsin snapped suddenly furious. "Say that to my sister, to their children."

"I would Tamsin." Lauren purposely used the detective's first name, realizing that Tamsin's relationship with her brother-in-law must be extremely close. "Because I am sorry he is hurt, that they are suffering and if there is anything I can still do to help, you only have to bring me the information and I will do my best."

"I will prove that Bo did this." Tamsin drew in a hard deep breath. "The hard way, the right way, and I will make sure she faces her crime." The Valkyrie's eyes burned for a moment as she stared at the other blonde. "As a human I thought..." The blonde stopped and shook her head at Lauren. "What am I talking about, you're not human anymore." She turned and moved to walk away.

"Tamsin, regardless of who did this..." Lauren's frown stayed in place as she witnessed the visible guttural emotion that the Valkyrie was giving her insight into. "There is a good chance that since the injury has been caused by an energy drain, that... well, Bo could heal him." She put forward the possibility.

"I'd rather he died." Tamsin wrenched open the door and stalked out, slamming it behind her so hard that one of the blonde's nudes fell from it's hook on the wall, the glass and frame smashing on the tiled floor.

-x-

It wasn't until the drive home that Bo's attitude and tone in anyway, shape or form changed from the lighthearted and relaxed one that she had been in all night at the Dal. The succubus and her best friend had enjoyed a generous amount of alcohol and snacks, not to mention laughs and games of pool with some old and new friends, before deciding to call it a night, but almost as soon as they were strapped into the jeep and out on the main road driving towards Lauren's place, the succubus' bright smile dimmed slightly.

"Kenz." Brown eyes glanced quickly at Kenzi as she began. "How exactly did you say you knew Razor? It was through the crew right, or just Medi?" She deliberately kept the question casual.

"He's Medi's friend, it was his apartment that we hid in to lay low after the raid." Kenzi filled in looking at her best friend. "Why? Did Dyson follow up about the kegs and find out something? Because if he expects me to try to get more information we both know right now that is mundo complicato."

"And that's all you knew about him right? Just that he was Medi's friend and she told you he was the one who got the kegs, but that he didn't sell them to the crew, but another different crew?" Bo checked the facts.

"Yeah, that's the whole story. She's known him for years." Kenzi turned more. "What is wrong? What did Dyson tell you? You have angry face."

"No, I have concerned face." Bo shook her head to Kenzi's appraisal of her feelings. "What's wrong is that Dyson did follow up with this Razor guy and..." She frowned more as she glanced at her bestie.

"And?" Kenzi pushed her to finish, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise from the atmosphere that Bo was creating.

"He's Fae Kenz." Bo made the reveal with a sigh.

"Shut the front door!" Kenzi's face showed her utter surprise.

"Dark Fae." Bo added the extra detail that might make the revelation a little 'worse', especially considering they both knew the general opinion dark Fae have about humans.

"This..." Kenzi's eyes went wider as the news settled in. "This can't be possible." She took a few quick breaths. "I mean... clearly it is but... what the hell does this mean?"

"I don't know, I just knew I had to tell you." Bo admitted still frowning hard as she shook her head. "It could mean a thousand things, or nothing." She added. "Dyson said he's a Go Bald Fae."

"Go Bald?" Kenzi quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe that's why he had such good hair, he steals it from other people."

"I don't know what one is, Dyson said they weren't dangerous but..." Bo looked at Kenzi for a moment. "You know my rule." Her frown melted slightly as she looked at the younger woman. "Nothing comes close to hurting my bestie, not even some freaky hair stealing Fae."

"Thank you babe, it's nice to know you have my back." Kenzi patted her best friend's arm. "Let's get home to your honey, this night has been exciting enough."

"Are you sure?" Bo waited at a light. "I didn't know if maybe you wanted to go talk to Medi about..." She left the statement unfinished.

"I kinda do." Kenzi made the honest admission. "But I promised Lauren I'd accompany you back home." She felt torn between the two issues. "Head to Lauren's, I'll go over to see her once you're home."

"I could come with." Bo offered instantly.

"While I do appreciate your offer..." Kenzi smiled at her. "There's a good chance she has no clue what Razor is, or even knows about the Fae. We both know Fae love to fake out humans, protect their secrets. He might have just latched onto her on the streets because she's a survivor."

"Yeah." Bo nodded though she wasn't convinced. "But there's a chance that it isn't that innocent." The succubus hated being the one to say it especially after what her best friend had shared about her and the mechanic earlier that very day. "What if things go bad Kenz? You know the Fae but..." She frowned harder still.

"They're dangerous." Kenzi nodded that she did know. "I'm not going to go in and poke at her like she's a hornet nest, just feel out for information."

"What's your gut reaction on this?" Bo asked of her best friend turning to look into blue eyes. "Is Medi Fae?"

"No." Despite her gut now telling her just the opposite Kenzi lied to the Succubus, knowing that she'd never let her go over alone if that was her answer. Right now the most important thing was making sure Bo was looked after, and right now that meant making sure no one else had a window of opportunity to frame her for anything else.

"Okay." Bo let go of the breath Kenzi didn't even know she had been holding and then patted her best friend's leg. "Let's go home."

-x-

When the door opened to the condo and Bo strode in alone, Lauren looked up from her reading with a deep frown.

"Where is Kenzi? Is something wrong?" She asked immediately concerned.

"Kenzi is..." Bo pulled began to pull of her jacket but stopped. "Things have gotten a little complicated." She admitted giving up on the removal of her jacket all together she came to over to the desk where Lauren was and sat on the edge. "And I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Talk to me." Lauren looked at her, urging her in a soft tone.

"You remember with the Heralder Estate there were some things stolen?" Bo watched as her lover nodded. "And that one of those things were the kegs at the street party that Kenzi and her friends were at." Again came the soft nod she expected from her lover. "Well at Dyson's request Kenzi found out who got the kegs to the party, and came up with a guy called Razor, who was a friend of Medi, yes that..." She stressed the word. "Medi."

"Right." Lauren leaned back a little in her chair nodding that so far she was keeping up with the situation and explanation of the background story.

"Well Dyson did the follow up and..." Bo paused to lick her lips that had dried a little in her fast recap. "This Razor guy is Dark Fae."

The news hit Lauren like a slap in the face, mostly because of the connection that all of this had to Kenzi.

"Where is Kenzi?" Lauren asked the important question.

"She's gone to talk to Medi." Bo explained as she looked at the door a look of mixed emotions filling her face. "I shouldn't have let her go should I?" She immediately questioned the choice rubbing her hand against her brow.

"Kenzi is smart Bo, she wouldn't go if she thought it was dangerous. After all she has been intimate with this woman, I think she would have noticed something if there was something." Lauren tried to reassure her girl friend.

"Really?" Bo asked of Lauren with a quirked eyebrow. "We both know Fae don't exactly broadcast it." Bo cursed to herself for even thinking of letting Kenzi just go. "Razor is a Go Bald..."

"What did you just say?" Lauren had to stop her when she heard the odd title.

"A Go Bald." Bo repeated looking into brown eyes. "Dyson said it wasn't like dangerous Fae..."

"You mean a Kobold?" Lauren corrected her.

"I do?" Bo blinked at her lover. "Okay I do, is he telling me the truth?"

"Yes, they aren't known for being violent or dangerous." Lauren reassured her.

"We should go after her." Bo crossed over to the coat hook and grabbed Lauren's jacket.

-x-

"Kenzi?" Medi peered at the dark haired young woman at the door stop as she held the door to her apartment slightly open. She held her small dachshund in her arms, obviously in an attempt to stop the small dog from barking and waking up the entire neighbourhood at the late hour. "I didn't... It's really late is everything okay?"

"I hope so, but I really needed to talk to you about some things." Kenzi admitted reaching out to let Nuts lick her hand in an attempt to help him calm down.

"Okay." The pink haired mechanic backed up a little putting Nuts on the floor who had settled considerably now he had seen who it was that was visiting so late. "Coffee?" She asked glancing towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Kenzi nodded moving in behind her and following her to hover in the door of the small kitchen. "Medi..." She began watching the other woman begin to make coffee, a knot in her stomach not sure how exactly to approach this. "I need to ask you something, that either you're going to think I'm crazy and that's fine or you're going to know right away what I mean and if that is the case I don't want you to panic, I just want to talk to you about it. To understand."

Medi paused at what she was doing and looked backwards at Kenzi.

"Okay, you know what, the first time you went a little weird on me I figured maybe you just reacted badly to something you took, but now I'm thinking your dealer just has bad shit generally." She shook her head.

"Are you Fae?"Kenzi just blurted out the question, remembering vividly how the wipers in the car had first turned on and then flung off its arm.

"Wow the Morrigan's gotten better." The pink haired girl's voice was filled with sad hollow laughter as she sighed and looked up. "I fell for it."

"I'm not with the Morrigan, I'm not Dark Fae, I'm not even Fae Medi." Kenzi shook her head feeling a whoosh of adrenaline overtake her body none the less. "I'm actually on the side of the unaligned."

"Oh please enough you've won your bonus, or whatever else she promised you." The muscular young woman shook her head and turned away shaking her head over and over. "What are you? A Silkie? No you can't be a Silkie, a siren?" She mused pausing again briefly to look at Kenzi. "A dark Siren, wow."

"I'm not Fae, I'm a human, just Kenzi." The brunette shook her head soundly. "But I know about the Fae because Bo is the unaligned Succubus, the first one who wouldn't pick a side."

Light brown eyes looked at blue ones ever so briefly again and for just a minute it seemed like as if the other woman at least wanted to believe what Kenzi was saying.

"Oh it all makes sense now. The bandage." She pointed at Kenzi a second hollow laughed escaping her lips. "Great way to hide your brand, I didn't even think of it." She slapped her hand down hard on the kitchen work surface. "To think I was even about to talk to you about your arm, check with you if it was okay as it didn't seem to be any better than the first time I met you, no wonder really huh?" Her tone was as always self berating and not turned towards Kenzi.

"Medi..." Kenzi walked closer at the same time pushing up her sleeve. "I don't have a clan brand because I don't have a clan, I'm human." She pulled back the bandage exposing the angry wounded flesh and stuck it out in front of the mechanic's face so she had to look.

For the first time, when faced with the marred skin on Kenzi's forearm Medi's fervour faltered. She blinked as she focused on the damaged flesh and then looked into Kenzi's blue eye a look of confusion creeping into what had been just wild and self embittered eyes.

"Think about it, if I was working for the Morrigan, or any of the Fae who clearly killed your family..." Kenzi laid out what she saw as the obvious truth right now. "I wouldn't have come back, your door would have been kicked in by some crazy assassins or something. Not fragile little human me." She took a soft breath. "I'm not here to arrest you, expose you, or hurt you..." She underlined pausing realizing whatever she said to explain things now would start to make her look guilty of being a mole, even though her reason for finding out info about Razor was to keep the Fae from looking at the human crew for the murder of the elder.

Medi who had looked for a moment like she was coming around a little suddenly narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kenzi.

"It was you!" She announced backing away from the slender brunette. "You set Razor up with the Fae police."

"Yes, but I didn't know he was Fae. The beer he had Medi, it was from a light Fae elder estate, somebody chopped the old guys head off. I was trying to keep them from mixing all of your crew up in it, mixing up humans in something they didn't do." Kenzi tried to explain herself.

"Elder Heralder is dead?" Medi stared at Kenzi.

"Decapitated and three of his humans murdered too." Kenzi nodded. "And someone is trying to frame Bo for it Medi. When Ozzie took me to the party, I was trying to get away from some of Bo's Fae crap for awhile, trying to be human again... but the raid police took crowd photos and a light Fae cop recognized me in one. When they linked the party to the beer, they wouldn't let it go, I thought probably Razor had been offered the kegs for a good price and he'd send them on to the next thief in line, get you guys out of the spotlight."

"It wasn't light Fae cops that rolled over Razor." Medi shook her head.

"One was, one was dark. The Ash and the Morrigan have put together this stupid peace policing project since Bo killed the Garuda." Kenzi found herself trying to fill in so much information at once. "Dyson told Bo about Razor being Fae, she told me... and I came to talk to you. The jeep... it wasn't the electrics was it? It was you."

For a moment Medi kept herself tense, maintain a good distance away from Kenzi before finally letting out a long breath.

"It was me." She admitted with a nod sliding her hands into the pockets of the navy and white striped sleep pants she was wearing. "The toaster and a few of the things at your place the other time were probably me too." She added pressing the toes of her foot into the tiling for a second almost embarrassed.

"What kind of Fae are you?" Kenzi asked the question softly, moving a step closer.

"You don't want to know the answer to that Kenzi." Medi shook her head her eyes coming up watching Kenzi carefully.

"Yes, yes I really do." The brunette admitted moving right over in front of her. "I want to talk to you about a lot of things now that neither of us are trying to hide the Fae elephant in the room."

"I'm a Geist." Medi kept stock still as Kenzi stepped up close.

"Pardon my ignorance of Fae, but what is a Geist?" Kenzi questioned hoping it wasn't offensive that she didn't know. "Lauren is kind of the Fae type braniac in my group, she's human too by the way." She filled in.

"A Geist is a Fae that feeds on human fear." Medi summed up doing her best to keep her voice even and monotone. "We have the power to remotely manipulate inanimate objects, create basic illusions, and other rather more..." She paused. "In my opinion questionable things all to instil and create fear."

"I've never felt afraid around you." Kenzi made the admission without any prompting and without really thinking about editing herself.

"My life on the street taught me long time ago that just being human is frightening enough." Medi shook her head. "You don't need to be made more frightened." She shook her head more her tone sad.

"How about we finish making that coffee and talk?" Kenzi felt her heart break at the compassionate answer. "Really talk about all of this."

-x-

For all intent purposes the garage should have been closed but Bo hadn't been totally surprised when the place was still 'open' or at least occupied by a few members of the crew who were hanging out more than working.

"Hey remember me friend of Kenzi's?" Bo announced herself over the loud music, Lauren coming a little more timidly behind her as she assessed the garage for the first time. She tried to get who she believed was Spyda's attention, the young man was paying more attention to a girl laying on an old couch off to the side of bay one though for Bo to be very successful.

To Bo's advantage however Ozzie came wandering out of the garage office, calling out Bo's name with his usual bright tone as he hurried towards her.

"Hey Ozzie." Bo grinned at him. "I was just looking for Kenzi... she had said she was going to meet Medi... are they here?"

"No Med had a headache, she left around seven, maybe eight, went home." Oz shook his head. "You know Kenzi she's been here five minutes and has done what the lot of us in like three years haven't managed to do, got herself an invite to Medi's apartment." The young man laughed brightly. "I swear she was born with a horse shoe up her.." Oz stopped and blushed as he looked at Lauren. "Sorry Ma'am." He apologized to the blonde.

"It's okay." Lauren gave him a soft smile.

"So none of you know where Medi's apartment is to guide me over there?" Bo checked the fact he'd already given her. "Okay, I get it... crew secrets." She smiled at him even if all she really wanted to do was grab him, sway him and make him talk.

"Hey you wanna see your Camaro? It's looking good." Oz grinned nodding to where The Beast was covered by a large tarp.

"Yeah sure..." Bo decided to take the offer in case it got her close enough to privately sway him. "Lauren, could you... um... phone Kenz, see if she'll pick up or tell us where to find her." She gave the blonde a bright smile hoping she would understand her ever evolving plan to get information out of him.

"You girls are without a ride?" Ozzie looked between them with a frown. "Oh no no no, we can't have that. Did Kenzi steal the jeep on you?" He chuckled as he glanced at the cars in the bays, both of them obviously not in working condition.

Bo realized he'd taken the comment to Lauren the wrong way but decided to use it to her advantage, besides whatever car he might lend her she'd bring back.

"She likes the jeep." Bo gave a shrug. "But come on show me the Camaro... what have you done to my neglected baby?"

Lauren watched them walk away, frowning a little as she realized Bo was likely going to 'confirm' he didn't know where the mechanic's apartment was. Taking out her cell phone she walked back further into the front asphalt covered lot and dialled Kenzi's number. She let it ring long enough to be picked up by the young woman's answering machine, leaving a brief message asking her to call Bo or call her back before she hung up and then shot off a quick message asking the same thing.

She was only left waiting for about five minutes before Bo came strolling back out, wiggling some car keys.

"He really has no clue where Medi lives, none of them do, which makes me even more worried." Bo admitted with a frown as she pointed to a black Honda she'd been given the keys too. "Did she answer you?"

"No." Lauren shook her head and looked at the keys in Bo's hand. "You didn't sway him into giving you those did you?" She checked.

"No, I didn't sway him for the keys those he happily gave me. I swayed him to check he wasn't lying about the address but he was telling the truth." She got into car with Lauren. "Hiding your apartment from everyone it making me think more and more she's Fae."

"Not that I am adding fuel to the fire or anything but," Lauren paused. "In the books that I looked at that spoke about any possible radial effect from the ritual you and I did, all of them suggested that the risks were almost all restricted to Fae or underfae." The blonde glanced at Bo as she fastened her seat belt.

"If she hurts Kenzi..." Bo put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot her hands gripped tightly to the wheel. "She'll regret it."

-x-

Kenzi had her feet curled up to her body on the sofa, nursing her coffee, while Medi sat next to her doing the same. The dogs seemed to sense something serious was on the go and had settled in their respective dog beds, not wanting to make matters worse.

"When you told me about your family..." Kenzi began her voice soft. "That's why you ran, you ran away from the Fae didn't you?"

The pink haired young woman looked down into her drink for a long moment and then glanced up at Kenzi.

"I didn't so much run as..." She paused as if thinking of the best way to frame things. "Well no I did." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "My family were killed on the orders of the Dark King." She glanced at Kenzi. "For what reason I don't know." She admitted shaking her head. "I was only little, guilty apparently, but little." She flexed the muscles in her jaw as ran through her obviously painful past. "According to everything, everyone the eradication of the Frost Clan was completely successful."

"I will never understand what one Fae is willing to do to another." Kenzi shook her head and put down her coffee. "So you've never gone through a choosing?" Medi shook her head instantly to the question.

"Had my family not incurred the Dark King's wrath it would have been a formality." She gave a shrug, "There is no such thing as a Light Geist, at least not that I am aware of."

"The story I told you about how I met Bo..." Kenzi didn't think about it as she moved a little closer on the couch, the visible pain and sorrow the memories were causing to the mechanic breaking her heart. "Is all true, just she didn't high kick him, she sucked out his chi." She gave the fuller picture. "Bo was raised among the humans, she didn't even know she was a Fae when I met her."

"I can't even imagine that." Medi shook her head. "I've always known, my powers hadn't really kicked in before the..." She stopped her brow furrowing hard. "But I still knew." She tried her best to relax her own body, as she could sense the tension growing in it. "Razor helped me through it when they eventually did start to kick in." She admitted. "As best as he could."

"Knowing wouldn't have helped you deal with that." Kenzi acknowledged her mind thinking of all the ways Bo had been 'abused' by her own powers, how out of control they had made her. She doubted that having known she was a succubus would have helped her in the slightest to not kill when she fed. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been, how scary... how alone you felt." She reached out her arm, having settled the bandage back down to cover the disfiguring wound, and rested her hand on Medi's.

"There's a certain safety in being alone." Medi pointed out with an ironic smile. "No one can blow your cover, or hurt you or be hurt." She listed the apparent 'benefits' that her life had afforded her.

"But the down side is you're alone." Kenzi's counter point was said in a whisper, letting her hand rub over the mechanic's bare arm.

"You're going to tell Bo aren't you?" Medi looked to where Kenzi's hand rested on her arm and then at Kenzi's bright blue eyes.

"Bo can protect you." Kenzi spoke the words with all the firm belief she had in her best friend. "She's unaligned Medi, she picked the side of the humans, to protect us." She didn't move her hands but held brown eyes seriously. "No one else has to know, not even our light Fae friends, well maybe Lauren, who'll want to do a physical on you to make sure you're okay but that's cause she really is a doctor, trained to help Fae. She used to be a light Fae slave, but Bo saved her."

A soft chuckle broke from Medi's lips.

"I thought Bo was a succubus not some kind of life preserver Fae I'd never heard of, she seems to do a lot of human saving." The young mechanic gave Kenzi a brief smile. "It wouldn't work." Her smile dissipated the next second however as she shook her head. "Razor said one of the Fae that came to him was a shifter, a wolf, he'd know the instant he ever met me what I was."

"The wolf shifter is Dyson, a light Fae, the dog man I told you about, he's a friend." Kenzi had to give her a soft smile. "And he can be made to ignore his nose." She tried to relay the truth. "He owes me." She underlined. "Like really owes me, this has to do with him." She motioned to her arm with the other hand and then scooted even closer up to the Fae's side. "I know you've been running, hiding for so long Medina... please let us help you."

"Eliyana" The young Fae corrected her softly. "Eliyana Gladiola Frost." She looked at Kenzi with a soft smile. "My mother used to call me Yarnie," She admitted with an eye roll. "But then again I used to wear pink dresses and like to pretend to be a princess as well so don't let that sway you." She smiled more.

"I like Yarnie." Kenzi admitted with a soft smile of her own.

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Eleven**

By: The RainbowWriters

Bo wasn't exactly sure where she was going, after all she didn't have a clue where to go in order to find Kenzi. Somewhere in the city her best friend was now confronting an unknown person about whether or not they were Fae, and her brain continued to come up with a myriad of ways this meeting could be playing out. After all Medi's 'friend' Razor had been exposed as Dark Fae, which meant if the mechanic had any connection to the Fae it was most probably to the Dark. As her brain swirled, thinking of the Kobold made her stop.

"Razor..." Bo suddenly blurted out the name. "He'll know where her apartment is." She looked to Lauren, who for her part was in the passenger seat trying to keep the Succubus calm enough to not cause an accident.

"The Kobold?" Lauren checked that they were talking of the same person.

"Yes, if anyone knows where Medi lives its him." Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Dyson will know his address."

"And just what are you going to tell Dyson you need his address for?" Lauren tried to get her lover to think a little out side of the box of panic that she was in at the moment.

"How else am I going to find her?" Bo asked the question, her tone angry. "I shouldn't have let her go, if anything happens its all my fault."

"Bo, I know how responsible you feel, I do, but right now I think it's best if we go back to my apartment. Think about the best way to handle this. Maybe you're right maybe we could ask Dyson for Razor's address, but we have to think of a good reason we need it, one that makes sense." She tried to reason with her lover. "You have to remember why he was even brought to the attention of the police in the first place." She reminded with a soft frown. "The less you have to do with this the better." She reminded gently.

"I just..." Bo took a long deep breath. "Okay." She gave in and changed lanes in order to head back to the blonde's place. Her mind was still overwhelmed with what could be happening with Kenzi but her hands were tied. "Thank you." She reached and put her hand on Lauren's leg, knowing the blonde was trying to steer her in the right direction.

Lauren smiled a little tightly, just hoping that she was doing the right thing.

-x-

"Wow." Medi made the small noise as she walked slowly through the door into Lauren's apartment following Kenzi's lead. The muscular young woman's light brown eyes were wider as she looked around the bright spacious apartment with its modern decor and attractive art pieces. "You weren't kidding about the Doc." She summed up, pausing on instinct to take off her sneakers at the door.

"You can leave those on." Kenzi shook her head. "I don't know how she does... all the white. Makes me sometimes think it's like an asylum in here." She gave a soft laugh. "Nothing personal but stay away from the Doctor zone." She motioned to the work table and other cabinets. "Apparently unqualified people like us, well like me, can break expensive equipment without really knowing it." She rolled her eyes. "You wanna drink?" She moved towards the fridge.

"I think I'm going to need one." Medi nodded as she followed Kenzi a little further into the condo, her eyes still wide at the beautiful layout of the place. "It's so..." She looked around. "Clean."

"Lauren has stocks in a bleach company." Kenzi teased getting them both a drink. "I don't know why they're not here though..." She tried not to let her worry about that fact spill too much into her mood. "I'm sure they'll be back sooner than later." She crossed back to hand the beer bottle to Medi. "You hanging in?" She asked gently.

"I guess." The Geist frowned slightly as she moved to perch on the very edge of the couch. "It feels weird you know, you're the first person in like forever who knows." She glanced down at her own hand's around the bottle, shaking her head a little. "I..." She eventually looked up and at Kenzi. "I'm terrified." She admitted the simple fact.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling." Kenzi moved to sit next to her, putting her own bottle down on the coffee table. "But you're not alone in this anymore... you have Bo and Lauren, and me. We take care of each other, like a crew, the Unaligned Fae crew." She specified.

"I don't know Kenzi, I..." Medi took a breath. "I don't want to bring any trouble into your lives, and believe me..." She frowned. "I have a habit of finding trouble." She picked at the edge of the label on the bottle. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come?" She edged a little forward on the seat as if to get up.

"No, you're doing the right thing." The brunette reached out her hand on Medi's arm to gently keep her from moving. "You can't run forever Medi, you deserve more than that."

"Wow. this feels so weird." The pink haired young woman tipped her head back and blew out a lung full of air. "You know..." She slowly righted her head and looked at the hand Kenzi still had on her arm and then slowly looked into blue eyes. "You know I'm Fae." She said the words almost in a whisper, the ghost of a smile pulling on her lips.

"I do, and you know my best friend is Fae, the one and only unaligned Fae." Kenzi gave her a smile. "Even playing field all around."

"I so should have guessed Bo was a succubus." Medi laughed at herself softly. "I knew one once, well no, my mother she..." Her smile dissipated into a frown that melted into a look of confusion.

Two things struck Kenzi at the same time: first was the obvious pain that remembering her mother caused the young Fae, probably because she had barred most thoughts of the fire and what it had taken from her from her immediate thoughts; and the second was that she knew already the Frost family had been associated with the Dark King and she already knew of a succubus who was also tied to him.

"Do you remember her name?" Kenzi asked the question softly. "The succubus..." She clarified her brain not able to let go of the point.

"I try not to think about back before the fire..." The muscles in Medi's jaw locked and flickered as she obviously shut down the emotions and memories that flared in her brain just thinking about it. "Do you mind if we don't talk about it?" She shook her head, pulling her arm back from Kenzi's light touch.

"Sorry, when you're ready." Kenzi tucked the question to the back of her mind, after all, even if figuring out Bo's origins was always a priority there were bigger fish to fry right now and with any luck Medi would be around a long time to ask the question again. "I know what it's like to want to forget the past, push it from your mind. It's nothing like what you've gone through, but I understand."

"Ozzie told me your step-dad used to hurt you." Medi looked up to meet Kenzi's eyes again, the very centre of her brown eyes glowing a more golden colour as she spoke.

"Damn Ozzie, he never could keep his mouth shut." Kenzi gave a soft tight laugh. "But he did, I wasn't his child, so the only way to make me respectable was to beat the crap out of me at any opportunity, 'correct me' as he used to call it."

"He was drunk when he told me." The young Fae offered the fact in Ozzie's defence. "He wanted us to go and beat the shit out of him for you." She laughed softly as she looked at Kenzi. "Good thing I hadn't met you by then or he'd had gotten his wish."

"Carl isn't worth it." Kenzi shook her head. "I decided that along time ago, though when I first met Bo I was tempted to send her over to teach him a lesson." She leaned back on the couch. "But risking everything I have now, he wasn't worth it."

"Does she know? Bo? About what he did?" Medi shifted to sit sideways slightly, her eyes becoming more muted brown again as she pressed back to relax into the cushion.

"No." Kenzi made the soft admission. "It would eat Bo up, that's just the kind of woman she is. She knows I had a bad go, that I ended up on the streets young. Once you get to know her you'll understand, Bo is the kind of person... well Fae... that leads with her heart. That's why she's the unaligned, she couldn't agree to either side if they treated humans like crap."

"The Dark King, I can't imagine he likes the idea of an unaligned just out there..." Medi shook her head as she took a quick drink.

"He's not really on the scene anymore, the only threat from the Dark comes from the Morrigan." Kenzi tried to address the issue.

Wide brown eyes flicked up to stare at Kenzi, her confusion obvious.

"But..." The young fae's brow creased hard, her voice trailing slightly. "Really?" There was more than a trace of disbelief in her tone.

"The rare times I've heard him referenced it's always in the past tense. We have a friend though, I can ask him for better details, if anyone knows he will." Kenzi filled in again reaching out to put her hand on Medi's arm. "Just remember you're not alone in this, we're in it together."

The pairs conversation was suddenly broken up by the loud opening of the front door announcing the equally loud arrival of Bo and Lauren, the blonde having to keep up with the lover who was moving quickly through the door and was already halfway towards the kitchen before she stutter stepped when she noticed the fact there were two people sitting on the couch.

Medi had on automatic withdrawn into a defensive ball, the instant the door had been pushed open, the tall table lamp next to the couch rising a good five inches off the end table it was sat on, hovering delicately in place, somewhat like a cumbersome butterfly.

"Medi it's okay, it's just Bo." Kenzi stood but put herself close to the mechanic as she looked at her friend. "Bo, who is going to relax and listen as I explain the things you've told me." Her look bored into the Succubus, willing her to please chill and just listen as she was freaking out the newcomer.

To her credit Bo had stopped in her tracks and was looking at Kenzi since her best friend had directly addressed her and to some extent had drawn her attention away from the pink haired girl on the couch. Lauren however was staring at her lamp, watching as it slowly went back to resting on its base on the table.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." More or less ignoring everything Kenzi said Bo crossed the room and pulled Kenzi into a hug. "I was an idiot to let you go alone." She apologized softly so that only the younger woman could hear as she held her tightly.

"No, it was the right way to play it." Kenzi assured her and then leaned back out of the hug. "Bo... Lauren... this is Medi, who is Fae." She let the fact be spoken first. "And she's got a dozy of a story to tell." She smiled as she moved to sit down next to the mechanic again.

"Light or Dark?" Bo asked immediately watching as Lauren silently moved around the back of the couch to the kitchen, getting Bo a drink before moving back pass it to her lover.

Kenzi looked at Medi first, seeing how reluctant and unsettled the mechanic was and couldn't keep from answering the question for her.

"Neither." She spelled out immediately. "She's been on the run since she was thirteen because the Dark King had her whole family murdered in a fire."

"What?" Bo's eyes went wide looking from Kenzi to Medi and then back to Kenzi.

"She's like you Bo, no side. She's been on the run all this time, hiding from the Dark King's order to have her family annihilated." Kenzi spelled out more succinctly. "She's..." She looked to Medi and gave her a supportive smile. "A Geist."

It was quite possible that Bo was going to say something in response to this next revelation, but to everyone's surprise it was Lauren who made a small strangled noise of surprise which made everyone look at her.

"Sorry." She said apologetically when she felt everyone's eyes on her, doing her best to recover her usual calm collected appearance.

"Babe?" Bo frowned softly at her lover, clearly not going to just let Lauren recover and move on.

The blonde smiled and then took a breath focusing her soft brown eyes on the small woman who was still sat far back on the couch.

"You're a Geist?" Lauren asked specifically of Medi, her words slow and clear. Medi looked up slowly and nodded, to which Lauren licked her lips, looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes slightly.

"What's a Geist?" Bo frowned in confusion between Lauren and Medi. "Is it bad?" She felt her tension increase ten fold as she focused on her lover for answers.

"Bo, there is no good or bad Fae you know that, not in essence anyway." Lauren shook her head her eyes briefly meeting Bo's before going right back to look at Medi. "How have you..." She asked with a frown, shaking her head as she obviously thought about the young Fae's life on the streets. "At thirteen your powers weren't even fully active." She continued to shake her head.

"Lauren, sharing would be good." Bo continued to harass her lover, who had very typically for Lauren gone into internal dialogue with herself, rather than information sharing.

"Bo..." Lauren eventually blinked and looked at the succubus. "A Geist is a rare and powerful Fae." The blonde focused herself on her lover. "Like you feed on sexual energy, they feed on fear, their telekinetic powers are unmatched in the Fae world and that's only one aspect of their abilities." She began to explain.

"Fear." Bo had really only focused on one word and she really didn't like it. "She feeds on fear?" Dark brown eyes shifted back to stare at the smaller fae.

"Bo." Kenzi eyeballed her back with the warning to ease off. "Medi, I think they need to hear this part from you."

"I do." Medi uncurled a little her eyes shifting nervously between all three of them. "But I don't have to create it to feed, I've lived all this time and I've never had to hurt anyone." She shook her head and then frowned slight. "Well not really..." She amended her statement.

"Not really?" Bo questioned immediately, glancing back to her lover who had come around to look at the young Geist.

"It was bad, for a while when I was younger." Medi looked distinctly uncomfortable as she seemed to try and back up into the couch a little. "I couldn't...I..." The increasingly tense atmosphere was made worse when a decorative vase over by the stair well suddenly pitched itself onto the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces.

"Medi..." Lauren's voice was soft and kind, even after the jump her body had instinctively made at the unexpected explosion. "It's okay to be confused and nervous..." She moved to sit on the coffee table close to the mechanic. "Bo of all people understands what you are going through, she just is cautious because of Kenzi." She tried to point out the elephant in the room because clearly her lover's demeanour was the thing mostly putting the Geist on edge. "You've grown up knowing what you are but not having any guidance I guess, you are very powerful, very extraordinary, but like Bo you can't be expected to control the power inside you without training and time. "No one here is going to hurt you, and most certainly none of us will tell the Dark that you exist until you are ready to face them."

It was strange but the atmosphere in the room noticeably calmed down with Lauren's words as if shifting in response to Medi's change of mood, the young woman looking up at the blonde, drawing in a slower breath.

"I've never hurt anyone on purpose." She shook her head.

Bo had listened to her lover's words and watched the way that the pink haired Fae reacted to everything going on with fear more than any other emotion and as her worry about Kenzi dimmed a little she realized how much worse she was making the situation. After all, hadn't all the Fae she'd been introduced too in those first few days of learning what she was done the same thing to her, make her feel more afraid and more out of control.

"Neither did I." Bo took a soft breath and looked at the young Fae. "Lauren is right Medi, we're not going to let anyone hurt you, or find out anything about you until you are ready to face it. That's not how I work." She gave a nod of her head to agree with herself. "Learning control is hard." There was a haunting nature to her words. "Every day is a different struggle, a different situation, new challenges to face that make it hard to just not go nuclear." She made the painful admission. "But we will help you learn... if it wasn't for Lauren, I don't know how I would have ever learned to feed without killing."

The blonde glanced over her shoulder at her lover and smiled softly reaching back she held out her hand, happy when Bo slid hers into it. With the connection solid between them, the blonde looked back at Medi.

"It's overwhelming I can imagine." She said gently. "Why don't you just sit, take a minute, I have something I want to talk to Bo about which we'll do upstairs, give you some space." She eased up off the coffee table and walked with Bo to the stairs, moving quickly up them and slipping off to the privacy of the main bedroom.

Once inside the blonde eased the door closed behind the succubus and breathed out a soft but obviously slightly anxious breath.

"Bo this is..." She glanced between her lover and the door.

"Lauren, how rare is a Geist? The look on your face, I know that look." Bo watched the blonde's body language. "And how the hell has she been just roaming around out there and no one knew it."

"I've never seen one." Lauren shook her head. "In all my six years with the Light fae." She breathed out. "I've read about them, seen maybe one case study from Europe." She added with a gentle frown, "But..." She looked off into the room as she paced away from Bo before turning round again to look at the Succubus. "She lived like you did Bo, under the radar. People don't find what they're not looking for."

"They must have thought she died in the fire with the rest of her family..." Bo said the words and the true reality of what that meant hit home for her. "My God, how did she survive that, as a child..." She shook her head.

"I don't know." Lauren was honest. "I'd really like to examine her." She went on. "I'd be able to get more of the picture, possibly even find her brand, work out her clan, find out the history without her having to tell us and relive the horror. If it even survived the fire."

"I think Kenzi will need to be there for it, to help her stay calm." Bo admitted the obvious fact. "I can make myself scarce and stay up here."

Lauren moved back towards her lover and reached out and took hold of one of the Succubus' hands.

"You make me so proud do you know that?" The blonde whispered as she moved closer to the brunette, her voice full of true emotion. "On top of how much I love you and how close we our with our..." She rolled her eyes. "'Mystical bond'..." She smiled. "Every loop you're thrown into, every new challenge your faced with, you rise to." She brought her other hand up and rested it lightly on Bo's face. "And all when I know inside there is raging this force that wants to flare up in uninhibited reaction." She smoothed her thumb over Bo's cheek. "Yet you breathe, you centre yourself and you look beyond yourself to the people you love, the people around you who matter and you remember them." She breathed out lightly letting her warm air from her lungs caress Bo's lips. "And you wonder why I never, ever doubt you." She gave the softest of smile before leaning the impossibly small distance that existed between them and placed her lips over Bo's mouth.

Suddenly feeling the uncertainty inside of her called out, Bo kissed her back with a level of desperate emotion that told Lauren more about how she was feeling then any words could.

-x-

If Kenzi admitted it, she'd never really thought about the things that Lauren did as a doctor, specifically as a Fae Doctor but now she was seeing a prime example. Luckily her warnings to Medi about the Doctor's need to examine her had helped the idea that the examination was happening right now.

In all ways, Kenzi had to concede that the blonde was courteous and kind, first taking a blood sample as carefully as she could and then doing the usual medical checks that even Kenzi would have gone through at a normal doctor. It wasn't until Lauren had asked Medi to remove her shirt that the vibe in the room had grown more pensive.

"It's okay... she only has eyes for Bo." Kenzi assured her from her perch close to Medi, trying to help her relax.

The young Fae briefly met Kenzi's eyes before she moved to pull off her top, balling the material up into a small tight mass that she clutched in her fist as she stood in front of Lauren, doing her best not to tense up like she wanted to.

The Geist's eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, aware that both Kenzi and Lauren's attention was back on her. Medi wasn't at all comfortable with the idea that people were looking at her, especially not when she knew without a doubt that for one of them at least, her patchwork like back would be the central focus. Actually for Medi right now it wasn't so much Lauren she minded looking, she reasoned with herself that Lauren was a doctor, she saw this kind of thing, it's what she did, it bothered her more that Kenzi would be seeing it, in very bright white lit technicolour. She was more than aware that her back and legs were a mess and that was the politest way she could think to describe it.

Lauren made sure she let herself have no open reaction to the heavily burn scarred expanse of skin that was suddenly exposed in the bright light of the condo. Beginning just below the small Fae's shoulder blades, more or less her entire back was a mish-mash of scarred skin, melded together, stretched and creased, in places looking almost plastic and glossy. Just above her right hip, there was a more intricate, black pattern in the skin, but it became blurred and lost in the scarring the lower it went over the curve.

Kenzi couldn't hide the soft breath she did take in seeing the extensive scarring on the mechanic's back, remembering it from their intimate moments but never having the chance to examine it. Her emotion however wasn't one of disgust or dislike as Medi might have thought, but of empathic pain for the trauma the other woman had gone through.

"You're doing great." Kenzi assured her, trying to catch brown eyes.

"You are." Lauren underlined Kenzi's gentle encouragement. "Did you get any medical treatment for the burns?" The blonde asked moving a little closer to actually look at the damaged skin.

"No." Medi made the almost silent reply, suddenly remembering with clarity the mind numbing pain that filled her body for what felt like an age, the feeling of her skin literally burning off her body. The vision of flames licking off her skin...

It was then that Lauren noticed just how tense the younger Fae was holding her body, the muscles in her shoulders and arms jumping under the skin as she fought to hold still.

"Okay, okay Medi, breathe." Lauren frowned softly glancing at Kenzi.

"You need to listen to the Doc." Kenzi moved over in front of the mechanic and reached to take each of her hands in her own. "Both of us just want to help you." She underlined squeezing softly.

Medi forced herself to look up to meet Kenzi's eyes, though the centre of her own were burning with a bright golden ring as she forced herself to breathe in, her small hands closing around Kenzi's.

"You're eyes glow gold." Kenzi pointed out in a whisper, a soft smile spreading on her features. "Bo's glow bright electric blue." She added wanting to show Medi how 'normal' it was.

A soft laugh broke the hard tension holding Medi's body so taunt at Kenzi's words.

"Really?" She said, her breath coming out suddenly quick and hard as if she had been holding her breath for a long time, or running a marathon.

"Yes, it's how we know she's doing her thing." Kenzi's eyes went briefly to Lauren to encourage her to keep doing her exam. "And the sexual chi she drinks is blue, I've seen her suck it out of people. I guess this means fear is gold, that's kinda cool."

"I've never really thought about it." Medi admitted. "I taste it more than see it." She looked at Kenzi obviously thinking about it now, her concentration clearly moving off from the fact that she was standing topless in Lauren's condo.

"What does it taste like?" Kenzi asked the gentle question her hands not leaving Medi's.

"It's hard to explain..." Medi looked up for a moment and then gasped almost sinking to her knees obviously in pain in response to something that Lauren had done.

"Oh Medi, I'm so sorry..." Lauren moved to the side of the younger woman.

"Nothing should hurt that much." Kenzi's voice was filled with a hint of anger as she looked at Lauren.

The blonde frowned as she looked back at the brunette the look in her eye obviously agreeing with her assessment.

"I'm fine..." Medi pressed both hands that she had pulled from Kenzi's hold to her side where Lauren had been pressing. She shuffled sideways putting distance between them. "I should go..." She added releasing one hand from the grip she had on herself, to shake out her shirt in an attempt to put it back on.

"No." Kenzi disagreed immediately. "Lauren can help with the pain." She looked at the blonde expecting her to say something to that effect. "You can't live with this all the time."

"Medi, please, Kenzi is right." She glanced at Kenzi and then back at the pink haired Fae. "I understand this must be uncomfortable for you really I do, but I can help. I have a few things here that I can put together, but if you let me get a proper look, a better idea of exactly..."

"No." One armed Medi struggled into her shirt and continued to back up. "I don't want to be a bother. You..."

"You're not a bother, please... let us help you..." Kenzi shadowed her and stopped her from hurting herself more as she half shrugged on the shirt. "Let me help you, please." Her voice was a soft pleading whisper, laced with emotion.

"I could hurt you, all of you." Medi shook her head, then suddenly with a pulse of brilliant gold that seemed to emanate from her eyes, Kenzi was pushed back a little, the only recently re-hung picture was thrown off the wall by the door, smashing to the floor and the light blub in the lamp above the door blew in a shower of tiny glass shards.

"Kenzi!" Lauren called out seeing the younger woman slip and fall sideways as the front area of the condo dipped darker. Medi used the moment of confusion to quickly slip out of the door, hitting the hallway outside in a hard run.

On the top of the stairs Bo had appeared, having heard the raised voices and disturbance caused by the Geist easily. If the truth be known she was in the hallway keeping track of the progress downstairs.

"Look after Kenzi." Bo instructed Lauren as she almost leaped down the stairs and rushed out down the hallway, quickly assessing that the Geist had taken the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. "MEDI! WAIT!" Bo called as she entered the concrete emergency staircase, hearing squeaky sneakers at least two full cases below her.

"Stay back Bo, I can hurt fae too." The younger woman called the obviously still pounding down the stairs as fast as she could manage.

"But I know you don't want to hurt me." Bo used her superior conditioning to make up ground, soon only a staircase behind her, able to see the Geist. "I know you're afraid..." She timed herself and jumped at the right moment to land on Medi so they would both fall onto a small landing. She even tried to twist their bodies so that she would take the brunt of the fall. As soon as the initial shock of hitting the hard concrete had passed, she slipped her hand up to the other woman's throat and used a small amount of power to subdue her. "You need help Medi." She said softly. "I know, I've been where you are."

-x-

It came as a surprise to Lauren when Bo came back through the front door moments later carrying the light, limp form of the pink haired mechanic. The blonde who was leaned beside the couch with Kenzi, who was assuring the doctor that she was fine, frowned hard and pushed up to her feet crossing quickly over towards her lover.

"I had to subdue her, she was freaking out." Bo tried to explain seeing the mix of emotions in her best friend's eyes. "I've been in that place she's in right now." She looked at Lauren. "Upstairs or down here to finish your exam?"

"Upstairs would be better." Lauren nodded to the stairs. "I'll be right there." She added going to her work area to collect some things. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" She added checking with Kenzi as she moved.

"I'm fine." Kenzi shook it off, though her hand went to the area on her arm where the angry Norn rash had bled through the bandage.

The blonde paused as she reached to get something from the desk drawer as her eyes followed the brunette's hand movements.

"Kenzi?" She moved out from behind the desk. "Is that the rash Bo told me about?" She moved closer to the young woman.

"Yeah it's nothing, just grumpy I smacked it when I went down." Kenzi tried to brush it off. "You need to help Medi."

"I want to see it, when I'm done." She frowned softly not letting the matter drop. "Bo said it was better." She added keeping her close proximity to her lover's best friend.

"It comes and goes." Kenzi tried to lower her concern, but she knew in some senses that she wasn't going to be able to keep the blonde from seeing it. "When you're done with Medi, I'll show you... just you." She added slightly nervously.

"Okay." Lauren nodded and then moved to the stairs. "When I'm done, you're next."

-x-

"Well her physique is..." Bo arched her eyebrow trying hard not to stare at the incredibly fit body on display laid out on the spare bed. "Impressive."

"Down girl, this is a scientific appraisal." Lauren teased her softly as she continued to map her fingers over scar tissue, and make notes of the estimated thickness and other important indicators.

"I didn't mean..." Bo tore her eyes away from Medi's muscular torso and caught sight of Lauren's grin. "Be nice." She moved slightly just to check that the other Fae was still comfortably unaware of things. "They look..." She paused trying to think of some kind of appropriate term. "Bad." She offered knowing the word was ultimately lacking.

"They are." Lauren gave a soft frown as she used a blunt instrument to examine one of the areas a natural crease had formed to allow movement in Medi's arm. "They would have easily qualified as third degree burns in almost all of the area, some of her mid back and side might have even been fourth degree. A human would have simply died from the initial shock to the body, but clearly her Fae powers allowed her system to go into survival mode." She continued to make notes and examine Medi inch by inch.

"With all the burning on her legs, how did she even escape the fire?" Bo glanced down to where the burns continued over the smaller fae's thighs. "Who could do this to a child?" She added the more unbelievable question.

"You already know the answer to that Bo." Lauren admitted sadly remembering the Geist's mention of the Dark King. "And she couldn't have run, no amount of Fae power could have allowed her to with this type of damage." She ran a gloved finger over one section of skin a second time, a frown coming over her face. She knew this was the area that she had been examining downstairs when Medi had literally buckled in agony and now that the young woman was unconscious, a more through examination was making her worry more and more. "I think..." She bit her lip tracing her fingers down a rectangular bulge under the damaged skin. "Bo, go downstairs, behind my work station in the cabinet to the left is a large box marked 'quarantine kit', get if for me please and one of the trays of instruments wrapped in blue on the second shelf."

"What?" Bo didn't move she just looked up at her lover. "You're kidding me right? I know I'm not a doctor and I didn't go to Yale, but I know what quarantine means." She glanced at Medi. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sorry, I don't need it to quarantine her, but there are sterile sheets and surgical equipment in the kit. I need to remove whatever this is inside of her, it's caused a damaging sub cutaneous infection as her body attempts to reject it. The inflammation around it must be causing her excruciating pain, it's pushing the scar tissue to make spaces underneath it that are filling with infection with no chance of it draining due to the burnt skin above." She turned to look at her lover with a soft frown. "Imagine a splinter that is..." She put her hands on Medi's back to show the fifteen centimetre length of the object. "This long and that has been there long enough to form a bubble of infection around it?"

"Debris from the fire?" Bo made her best 'ew' face.

"Most probably, she said that she had never had real medical attention for the burns." Lauren continued to frown. "You stay with here, I'll get what I need." She decided on another plan. "Thank you for catching her." She reached out to press her fingers to Bo's shoulder as she passed by.

-x-

"All done?" Kenzi perked up as soon as she saw Lauren mid step coming down the stairs.

"No, there's been a complication." Lauren admitted moving down the stairs to her work space to collect the things she would need that she did have on hand. "There is a foreign object embedded in a section of the burns, it's the reason the area caused the reaction it did earlier when I examined it. I'm going to remove it and clean out the infection." As she talked she created a pile of supplies.

"Here? Like now?" Kenzi's eyes went a little wide. "Don't you need like a lab to do that kind of thing. I mean I..."

"I don't have a lab anymore Kenzi." The blonde looked up clearly upset by this very fact herself. "And I'm not sure bringing her to the Light Fae Compound would be safe for her anyway. You have to understand Kenzi... there has never been a Light Fae Geist, much like Bo they will try to do anything to sway her to their side."

"Right." Kenzi let out a breath and tipped her head back. "Can I help? Is she okay?" The young woman offered feeling completely useless.

"I gave her a sedative to keep her comfortable." Lauren admitted trying to gather everything up. "You could help me with this." She asked with a soft smile. "And though you can't help with the procedure having someone there who cares is always helpful." She tried to catch blue eyes with her own.

"So not how I expected tonight to pan out." Kenzi breathed out again and moved to help Lauren with the small mountain of medical gear she had prepared.

-x-

"What the hell is it?" Bo held up the long, flat rune filled rectangle of silver metal that Lauren had recently exorcised from Medi's back, frowning harder as she tilted it, the light literally sparkling off the edges of diamond cut runes.

Lauren glanced over to her lover from where she was just closing up the cupboard, putting away the last of the medical things that she hadn't used in the long procedure to remove the object. She shook her head as she stood up and moved to join her lover at the kitchen island.

"I have no idea." She admitted honestly, pausing briefly to glance at her lover and then at the strange object itself before moving to get herself a glass of water.

"Are you still thinking debris from the fire?" Bo laid the shiny metal plate back down in the collection dish that Lauren had first put it in and shook her head in bewilderment.

"No." Lauren shook hers back as she ran the tap water to a cool temperature. "Someone placed that there on purpose, even if they didn't understand the inner workings of skin tissue and rejection. From the amount of internal scar tissue I would also guess it's been there awhile." She made the logical leap from what had presented itself. "I think we need to go and talk to Trick. If anyone can recognize the rune patterning it will be him." She moved back over to stand beside Bo. "Medi will be out for a few more hours, Kenzi can look after her." She made the silent offer for them to go immediately.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Bo looked at her lover with a frown. "That can't have been easy." She glanced to the stairs. "And it's not like we had a quiet day around it." She admitted the other fact. "Oh and I meant to ask, that mark, on her hip, the one messed up by the scars, was that her family brand?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded. "I took a picture of it for Trick as well." She revealed that she was ahead of the Succubus. "Remember how in the early days you told me you didn't need to sleep much, you would sleep but you didn't need to when you were feeding?" Bo nodded that she did remember.

"That was before I knew what it was like to sleep with you." She grinned brightly and winked at the blonde.

"Thank you." Lauren leaned in and kissed her very lightly. "But I get it now, the buzzing energy when there is something important to do. Let's talk to your Grandfather and then we can curl up, Medi's going to need a day or so at least to really re-cooperate. I'm hoping he might also have a medical supply dealer he can send me to in order to get more supplies."

"He's my Grandfather, he can do anything." Bo gave her lover a grin. "That's what Grandad's do, right?" She added picking up the mysterious silver object and sliding it into the bag Lauren had placed next to the tray. "Well that and spoil their Granddaughter's rotten, and in my case own a bar." She smirked as she watched Lauren grab their jackets, noting with a frown that the nude next to the door was broken. "You're rough on the ladies Doctor." She said with a wink as she moved to take her coat from the blonde.

"Only the inanimate ones." Lauren teased back taking the bag from Bo. "You go tell Kenzi the plan I'll get this ready to transport it."

-x-

Peering at the long silver object from behind a large magnifying glass mounted to a leather head harness Trick made a myriad of unhappy and curious noises. He used a pair of tweezers to turn it over and back again, before he brought down an second lens to magnify the object even more.

"This is just the start of the mystery, but we figured we'd get your take on this first." Bo admitted to him sitting nearby as Lauren stood watching him appraise the object.

"And you are both expecting me to believe that you came across this?" His tone was somewhat judgemental as he moved back slightly and lifted the magnifier out of his way, shuffling over to pick up something from the dresser, he came back over to the desk and dribbled a blue liquid onto the metal which instantly bubbled, hissed and evaporated.

"When we explain where it was found it will probably be more confusing." Lauren answered his unspoken question. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a shalafae, or a crude hand made attempt at one at any rate." He grumbled, pushing it away from him over the desk with his tweezers.

"A shalafae?" Lauren's eyes went wide as she moved around the side of the desk, back closer to the innocuous looking object, her look a mixture of wonder and horror.

"Which would be?" Bo asked both of them at the same time.

"It's a Dark Fae torture device Bo." Lauren turned to look at her lover. "A curse is inscribed on an object that is then literally inserted into the body of the victim, usually destroying them from within."

"I am liking this whole thing less and less." Bo's face showed her complete and utter displeasure with the fact.

"You're liking it less and less." Trick said standing up tall against the desk. "The two of you show up at the Dal at four thirty in the morning with a hand crafted shalafae, and you're the one's feeling uncomfortable." He shook his head and moved to sit down, his eyes on Bo. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What I'm not telling you is..." Bo gave a hard sigh and looked at her lover, whose eyes immediately encouraged her to continue. "That I found another Fae like me, one who has existed outside of the Light and the Dark. She knew what she was but went on the run at 13, this was stuck in her back Trick under a boatload of burn scars. Her family was torched out of their home and murdered, that's why she went on the run."

The Blood King looked down with a small noise of surprise escaping his lips, obviously not in anyway prepared for what his granddaughter had just told him.

"She has a brand, it's been partially destroyed but I have a photograph." Lauren reached into her pocket for her phone as she spoke. "I don't recognize it, but her family were Dark Fae..." She continued holding out the picture as soon as she had her phone free.

"Another Fae like you." He barely glanced at it before he turned and walked away from the pair of them. "How remarkable." His tone was careful and oddly even. "You know she will have to be returned to the Dark." He added having put some distance between them.

"No, that isn't why we came and she can't be." Bo shook her head firmly. "You know the brand don't you, tell me who she is Trick."

"It's badly disfigured by the scaring, it would be easy to miss-identify..." Trick shook his head.

"Trick, this child was nearly burnt alive, her family was murdered and she was left for dead." Lauren fixed the Blood King with brown eyes, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "She deserves no less than honesty from you."

For a moment the Blood King was slightly taken aback that the doctor had been the one to push him, he looked from her to his granddaughter and then let out a breath.

"Frost." He said through his breath. "It is brand of the Frost clan."

"Medina Frost, okay, question one answered." Bo took a breath, happy to finally be getting somewhere.

"Eliyana." Trick countered moving back to one of his bookshelves. "The youngest of the Frost Clan was a girl, Eliyana." He pulled out a book and brought it over passing it to Bo. He opened it to a page with a large oval framed painting recreated on it. Within it were a couple with two young woman standing beside their seated pose. The one on the left baring a striking resemblance to the pink haired mechanic. "That is her mother Slyviana and her father Mickale." He moved back leaving the book on Bo's lap. "A very powerful family."

Lauren quickly crossed to the brunette's side to look at the photograph, slightly speechless at the resemblance.

"That's her." Bo gave a fast nod. "Why was this done to her family?" She asked the direct question of her Grandfather.

"The Dark metre out their own forms of justice for slights and sins." A frown pulled at Trick's brow. "I do know that it was believed that the Frost name was erased from history." He sighed a little harder.

"I know you know why." Bo stared at him seriously. "Too many times Trick, too many times you've hid stuff from me and I've tried to let it go but right now I have a scared girl whose been running most of her life, persecuted and alone, afraid of herself and the Fae that turned on her. I know what all of that feels like, and it hurts so much..." Her jaw locked as she stared at him. "Why?"

"Slyviana Frost was judged a traitor of the Dark, her whole Clan decreed to suffer for her actions." Trick replied closing his eyes as he breathed out. "Bo, the fact that her daughter survived is far more important than the past right now." He added quickly opening his eyes the next moment and looking at the Succubus. "You cannot harbour her." He underlined just as fast. "As much as I understand your desire too." He added the soft discernment. "Bring her to me and perhaps with my ties and my connections I can..."

"No!" Bo's answer was firm and uncompromising. "She is not being turned over to anyone, right now she's ill and needs to be helped, she has burn scars all over her back and legs Trick. A choosing is not what she needs to worry about." She shook her head. "And if you did turn her over to the Dark, what guarantee do we have she wouldn't just be killed to finish the order?"

"None." The old Fae admitted the simple fact. "Other than those times are past and gone now." He tried again to sway her a little. "The Frosts were Geists Bo, do you even know what that means?" He attempted a different angle, glancing this time at Lauren hoping that the revelation of the young Fae's rare and powerful nature might sway the blonde.

"She already told us." Bo burst his bubble. "And it doesn't matter what she is, she doesn't deserve what was done to her and I won't abandon her, not again, not like I was for all those years." She made the cutting comment directly at him. "Are you going to help or do we take that Shanana and you just keep your mouth shut?"

"I can't keep this to myself Bo." Trick shook his head. "You can't keep a secret like this in."

"A secret can be kept forever if those who know it keep it." It was Lauren who once again caught the Blood King's eye. "You said this was hand made..." She brought the attention back to the metallic object on Trick's desk before things got too heated again. Thankfully everyone refocused again with her and the older fae flicked down his magnifier again and looked at it for long moment.

"Definitely, there is no way this was made with the precision tools of an official torturer." He summed up lifting his head up again from the examination.

"So someone else made this and put this inside her?" Lauren looked across at Bo.

"Why would someone do that? If someone else had found her why curse her instead of just carrying out the order to kill her?" Bo came over trying to breath through her emotions. After all, there were times when she just wanted to shake Trick, demand he stop keeping secrets and telling her half truths.

Lauren paced away from the desk obviously thinking, her mind unhappy about so many things right now. She glanced around her at the Blood King's private rooms, taken in as she always was at just the vast array of lore and information that surrounded her. Here there was so much she could learn, so much she could understand about everything. About Bo's family, about her powers... Lauren's brain refocused as she turned around and looked at Trick.

"What does it say?" She asked somewhat oddly.

"I'm sorry?" Trick asked looking at her with a frown.

"Specifically what is the torture of this Shalafae?" She moved back over to the table briskly.

"Yeah, that would be important might help point to who did put it in her." Bo moved over closer.

Trick brought down the magnifier for a third time and picked up a note pad scribbling down the runes he came across and then glancing at them on the pad, doing his best to come up with a fluid translation.

"It's weakens the cursed, lessens their power, causes them pain to access their natural abilities." Trick summed up.

Lauren's brown eyes went from Trick to Bo as she rolled her eyes, a soft curse falling from her lips.

"You said her friend, was a Kobold..." She asked of her lover and Bo nodded immediately. Lauren lifted her hand to the side of her head and rubbed at her temple. "Efficient tinkerers and etchers." She looked at Trick. "No one did this to her against her will." She cursed again louder this time as she turned away from the table a hot anger flaring up inside her at the thought of what the young scared Fae must have done. "She asked Razor to make it." She turned back towards them when she was a distance away. "To stop herself losing control, she did this to herself."

"To stop herself from being found." Bo made the additional leap and suddenly locked her eyes on her Grandfather. "That's it Trick, I'm calling it in... you lied to me about who you were, who I was... you let me think all those months I had no family, you left me to chase every scrap of information I could about my Mother..." She bent down to lean over the table and look him directly in the eye when he wouldn't meet her gaze. "She had a metal plate stuck in her body to mute her powers..." She balled one hand up into a fist. "She is that afraid of the Dark King... tell me why Trick, TELL ME WHY RIGHT NOW!" She had been trying up until that point to ignore his body language, the way the small man betrayed himself to her that he knew something big, far bigger than he was giving away. After all if he knew nothing about the situation then why had Medi's mother's name fallen so quickly from his lips.

"Slyviana hid your mother from him for three months, the three months before you were born." Trick whispered the words, never once looking up.

Trick's private room was broken by the sharp pained gasp that Bo took in the moment he said the words. She took a staggered step back from the table as another noise came from her throat that was also indicative of pain.

"Her family..." Bo's eyes welled up with scalding tears that poured over onto her cheeks. "Were murdered because of me?"

"No." Trick instantly moved, reaching out to try and touch Bo's arm, shaking his head as he did so, his voice flooding with sorrow and regret. "No none of the blame for this falls on you..."

"Don't!" Bo staggered back further, the tears continuing to pour, her chin shaking in agony. "You haven't seen her... the burns... the pain... all because of me."

To the side of the room, Lauren had been forced to press her body back and lean against a nearby bookcase as a wall of grief and agony hit her in the midsection, seeming to press all the air out of her lungs as she felt her lover's intense reaction to the news. Her own mind reeled on its own with the ramifications of who this young Fae was, but her primary focus was of course Bo.

"YOU TELL NO ONE!" Bo's focus suddenly changed, her voice booming off the walls, her eyes burning bright with power. Her mind had tumbled in on itself for awhile: an entire clan of Fae, light or dark had been burnt up in their own home because they harboured her mother while she was pregnant; a little girl had somehow crawled from the inferno and lived all this time in hiding, mutilating herself to stay safely away from her powers and the Fae; and here she was putting her back in danger again. "Do you understand me? Not a word, not a hint, not a notion, to anyone." She stepped back towards her Grandfather. "I won't let the entire Frost Clan be destroyed, I won't." She vowed to him and to herself.

"He won't..." It was Lauren who hurried and placed herself between the Blood King and the succubus, she felt more than noted her own body pulling a little taller, her shoulders drawing a little squarer as she looked Bo in the eye, blue meeting blue suddenly. "He wouldn't mar Slyviana's memory, the sacrifice she made for his kin... would you Trick?" She flashed her face back at him, her eyes burning bright. "That's why he knew the brand, he knew her real name, why he knew the exact page of the book to show you their picture."

"You have my blood oath." Trick's words came from behind the blonde, said with a small nod of his head. "I will not bring harm to her."

"We should go." Lauren turned back to look at Bo, her eyes dimming back to brown, though blue flecks danced through them as she kept tight focus on her lover. "Kenzi and Medi need us."

"Ask him about the supplies, I'm going upstairs for a drink." Bo closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down, she opened them brown again and looked at Lauren for a long moment. "I'll wait for you up there, I promise." She added in a whisper. Lauren nodded with a small smile and let her slip away.

-x-

Medi's world was awash with pain and disorientation, the last thing she really remembered was running away from Kenzi to make sure that, well that she didn't hurt her, after all the Doctor had accidentally hurt her during the exam and sometimes she didn't do well with intense pain like that.

"Take it easy Wonder Woman, the Doc had to put some heavy duty shit into you." Kenzi's soft comforting voice came from what seemed like a long distance away but it was most certainly real, not imagined.

"Kenzi?" Medi moaned her voice muffled mainly because she realized she was laying on her front on a bed, her body felt heavy and unresponsive, tired and drained. She blinked her eyes open and lifted her head slightly, only managing to turn it slightly to at least unmuffle her mouth a little.

"I'm right here." Kenzi was closer in an instant and ran her hand over Medi's cheek. "You're going to feel like shit, but it's okay. You had a huge infection in your back, Lauren's drained it and packed it, so you can't roll over, that's why you're in this position. I'm allowed to give you more painkillers if you need them."

"That's one hell of a thorough exam she gives." Medi made the soft attempt at humour fighting a hard wave of nausea and pain that rolled through her.

"She went to Yale." Kenzi filled in with a soft laugh. "You need painkillers, let me get some for you." She moved to the side table measuring out the right amount of liquid as Lauren had instructed her. "She even left you the fast acting liquid kind. I was tempted to drink it myself but I figured you might need it..." She teased softly as she brought it over. "Let me lift your head up so you can drink it okay?"

"I'm sure I'm fine to just..." Moving one arm under her to push up, Medi got half of her torso a little way up off the mattress to turn over before her elbow gave out in a grunt of pain sending her back into the mattress.

"Have you proved anything to yourself hero?" Kenzi chided her gently as she knelt by the side of the bed. "Just stay put and drink this okay? Doc's orders... and well, I saw the amount of green stuff that came out of your back... I promise I'll be here to take care of you, and technically for the record I hate anything to do with doctors and doctoring, so give me a chance to step up here."

"My back?" The reference that Kenzi had now made three times finally cleared in Medi's brain enough to make sense. She wrenched her hand from under her and reached it around her body trying to feel exactly where the padding and bandaging was on her back. "No." She groaned catching the sides and top of the dressing with her fingers. "Shit... no." Putting extraordinary effort into her movement Medi pushed herself onto the side that Kenzi wasn't resting near and rolled or rather dropped heavily off the bed, dragging herself to her knees as she hit the floor.

"Medi, what are you doing?" Kenzi pushed up rushing around to the other side of the bed. "If you burst that bandage Lauren will kill me..." She tried to get her to stop moving.

"I have... to..." Medi pushed herself up onto her knees, her breathing hard. "Did she..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Metal, Kenzi, there was a..."

"Yes, she took it out, it was hurting you." Kenzi tried to help her stay semi upright but in a burst of sheer stubbornness Medi managed to get up onto her feet. "Please just let me get you back in bed."

"You have to get out of the way Kenzi." Medi staggered a step or two forwards, pain flaring up her back with every step.

"No." Kenzi said firmly moving to get into her way. "You have to stay put." She put her hands up onto Medi's body to stop her from going forward. She stared into wild, pain filled eyes. "Let me take care of you."

"You don't..." Medi panted fighting the wall of blackness that edged in the side of her vision as the pain threatened to take her consciousness. Blinking she focused on her jeans that she could see on the side dresser. "Understand.." She more or less threw herself at her goal, coming up short and landing awkwardly on her knees.

"I do understand..." Kenzi hadn't been able to stop the move, and she grimaced when she saw the painful landing and the blood that was now spreading out over the pure white bandage. She fell down on her knees beside the Geist. "I'm not afraid of you Yarnie..." She used the almost secret name on purpose wanting her to believe as much as she did. "I lived with a succubus who could suck someone dry just because she was a little hungry... I wasn't afraid then, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of you... not when I know how gentle you are..." She reached up cupping her palm to the other woman's cheek. "I'm not afraid of your powers." She underlined again. "You won't hurt me."

The young Geist leaned more heavily on Kenzi blinking up at her for a long moment, her body moving with each hard breath, before suddenly she slipped more heavily against the young woman unconsciousness winning the pain battle inside of her.

"Why did you have to move off the bed?" Kenzi managed to catch her, looking alarmed at the now soaked bandage and the bed that might as well have been a mile away.

-x-

When they finally breached the outside of the bar and the sharp cold air of the early morning hour hit Bo in the face, it was a welcome assault. Most of her body felt primed and ready for a fight, the news she'd literally had to pry out of her Grandfather giving her answers but no real feeling of completion as it only brought up more questions.

"Lauren..." She said the blonde's name softly as they both stood there, a very light spray of tiny icy snowflakes falling from above and twinkling in the street lights. "How do I tell her the truth?"

"You'll know how, when it's time to tell her." The blonde glanced at her lover and then shook her head gently. "But it's not time right now." She added words she truly believed gently. "Bo, I'm not saying what I'm about to say because I back and support him totally, but I do agree with this one point wholeheartedly. Trick was right when he told you none of this, falls on you." She reached out and took hold of Bo's hand. "You weren't even born when Eliyana's mother chose to hide your mother from the Dark King." She rubbed her thumb lightly on the back of it. "Eliyana herself was probably only a small child then herself and knew nothing of what was going on around her."

"How does that even make sense?" Bo frowned softly. "She only looks about as old as Kenzi now, and I know for a fact I'm thirty."

"Different Fae age at different rates Bo. Thirty years for you may be three for another, and thirteen for another." The blonde smiled softly and kept up the gently stroking motion of her thumb. "As a child she may have even known your pregnant mother, but despite the time that has gone by she's only aged into her early twenties."

"I don't understand why I have to come from so much pain." Bo turned more to her lover, and swallowed down the tears starting to strangle her throat. "I'm going to protect her now Lauren, from all of them, I have too, I need too. What her mother did for me... I..."

"Bo, listen to me okay?" Lauren tightened the grip she had on her lover's hands. "I can't possibly understand what you're feeling right now, but believe me when I say I know what it feels like, because I can feel it..." She moved their joined hands to cover her heart. "In here, and I know how much pain and sorrow and guilt the thought of what they did to Medi's family brings you." She brought their hands down again, keeping the contact between them. "But you have to remember that Medi is like you were, she is afraid and untrained, and right now she doesn't know who are the good guys and who are the bad guys." She underlined gently. "We will help her, we will be there for her, but we need to do it the right way."

"What is the right way?" Bo asked almost innocently, kicking herself again for having not remembered that the Resonance would cause Lauren to feel all that she was feeling.

"Carefully." Lauren said with a slow eye roll. "There is a lot going on right now, that Medi doesn't need to get involved in." She hated being the one to make the subtle reference to the other major ongoing issues in their lives.

"You're right, she doesn't need to be involved in any of that, no matter what happens." Bo agreed with her instantly, stepping closer so that their hands were pinned softly between their bodies. "I don't think I could handle all of this without you."

"Well lucky for us the powers that be knew what they were doing and made sure that didn't happen." The blonde smiled softly.

"We should get home, Kenzi isn't the best nurse." Bo smiled back at her, feeling a little more shored up against the onslaught.

"Talking of Kenzi..." Lauren lost her smile for a brief moment. "Didn't you tell me that rash of her's cleared up?" She eased back as they pulled apart and began to walk towards the jeep.

"Rash?" Bo tried to get her mind to work as the sudden question came at her. "Oh the rash, yeah she said the polysporin cleared it up, why?"

"Because I noticed earlier before the whole having to operate on Medi, that she has it tapped up with medical gauze, and from what's missing from my drawer I don't think she just did it this morning." The blonde admitted as she climbed into the vehicle. "Where did it come from anyway? Was it a topical allergy to a perfume?"

"I actually don't know..." Bo shook her head as she started up the car. "She just started to complain about it after the Garuda, she told me it was a reaction to a wool shirt but..." The excuse didn't settle well with her suddenly. "But that wouldn't last months would it?"

"It also wouldn't be localized to one zone, it would effect anywhere the shirt touched, which is why I was thinking perfume or maybe some skin lotion she had tried?" The doctor frowned more as it became clearer to her that Bo knew next to nothing about her best friend's 'rash'. "I'm going to take a look at it when we get back either way." She added securing her seat belt. "Honestly, looking after the three of you, I don't need a full time job." She gave her lover a loving smile.

"I only pay in kisses." Bo smiled back at her. "I hope that's okay?"

"I'd like to see the tax people try and audit that." Lauren laughed as they pulled out onto the road to return to her condo.

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Twelve**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Guys!" Kenzi called out the instant she heard the front door open hoping beyond hope that it spelled the return of her best friend and the doctor. "Bo? Lauren? I'll take anyone right now."

"Hey Kenz, everything okay?" Bo called up the stairs as she pulled off her coat near the bottom of it, not quite sure if she'd heard anything from the upper floor or not.

"Er, your help would be mucho appreciated." Kenzi's voice was filled with controlled urgency as she yelled her reply from the doorway to the spare bedroom.

Lauren frowned hard as she pulled off her own coat and threw it towards the nearest surface heading towards the stairs the next heartbeat, actually beating the Succubus' reaction to the fact something must not be right upstairs. Bo ended up shadowing the Doctor up the stairs, stopping behind the blonde in the doorway, knowing from the gasp that Lauren gave that whatever was going on in the room beyond, it wasn't good. It was only when her lover moved down onto the floor out of her way that she actually saw what was going on, the bed where the other fae should have been resting was empty. Leaving Bo's eyes to skip the path that Medi had taken to end up where she was now just inside the door on the floor.

Kenzi, for her part, had tried to move Medi from her location on the floor to the bed but the small woman just didn't have the strength to lift the unconscious Fae. For that reason she had made the mechanic as comfortable as she could be in her current location, and stayed very close to her monitoring her breathing. She'd even packed other bandages on top of the one Lauren had applied to Medi's back to try and stop the bleeding, which after three layers had finally stopped seeping through.

"Kenzi, what happened? Why didn't you call us?" Bo was left to ask questions as Lauren simply went right to work assessing for herself what shape the young Fae was in and what she would need to immediately to do improve things. Probably a little surprising to Kenzi was that her first order wasn't to move Medi back onto the bed, now that there was enough of them to do it without her help.

"I was going to do that if you had been much longer." Kenzi admitted moving out of the way a little so that Lauren could have as much space as possible by Medi's side. The young brunette stretched out her cramped body her face a mask of worry as she watched Lauren nervously pacing behind the other side of the bed. "I did everything I could to try and stop her." She said glancing at Bo, her voice clearly showing her disagreement with the Fae's decision to try to get up, let alone get dressed and head to the door to leave.

"It's not your fault, just tell me what happened?" Bo encouraged her, reaching out her hand to help her bestie manoeuvre over Medi's legs to come out into the hallway.

"She woke up and I tried to get her to take some meds for the pain, and then she freaked out." Kenzi shook her head glancing over her shoulder to watch Lauren all the while she was explaining to Bo what had happened. "It was about whatever that thing is you took with you. Did Trick know what it is?" She looked back at Bo for the answer.

"Yes..." Bo looked down almost checking that Medi was actually out of it before she continued. "It was something called a Shalafae, or something like that... it's was a curse Kenzi, one meant to help dampen her powers and make it painful for her to use them. She had it put in there herself." The frown on her face was deep, showing how much it hurt the brunette to know this. "Usually they are put into prisoners by Dark Fae torturers." She glanced again at the prone body on the floor. "But we're going to take care of her Kenzi, and Trick has given his oath he won't say a word to anyone about her."

"She..." Kenzi winced as she looked at the small fae curled up on the floor. "God I hate the Fae." She suddenly moved closer to her best friend and pressed herself into her arms. "They don't have the sense to look after the good ones." She wrapped her arms around the Succubus.

"No, but we do." Bo hugged her back tightly, able to see how clearly all of this was affecting her bestie so deeply. "Why don't you make us some coffee and I'll help the Doc sort her out?" She didn't let go even when she made the suggestion letting Kenzi be the one to decide when the comforting hug ended.

"Okay." Kenzi eased back after a long moment and took a step towards the stairs but then stopped. "Did Trick know anything else?" She asked remembering she had meant to ask before. "Who she was? Anything about her past?"

"We'll talk about that later okay? The most important thing is looking after her right now." Bo gave her a soft smile, trying to help her understand that it was one of those times when information had to wait for the right moment. "Her real name is Eliyana Frost."

"Yeah, her mom used to call her Yarnie." Kenzi nodded with a smile.

The mention of Medi's mother made the Succubus' face fall, the fact that the Geist still had memories of the murdered woman, or her life before the fire destroyed everything hitting home suddenly with Kenzi's admission. It wasn't that she hadn't internalized that Medi had been 13 when the order to murder the Frost Clan had been acted on, it just was like a hard kick in the gut to be reminded of how much the Fae had lost because of her, her own knowledge of life up until the age of 13 solid in her mind.

"Make the coffee strong." Bo urged Kenzi, seeing Lauren trying to reach for something just out of reach on the bedside table. "I'll get it..." She forced her attention on the matter at hand and pushed the guilt she was feeling deep down inside, trying to find a way to deal with it for the time being. What she had said to Kenzi had been the truth, what they needed to focus on right now was helping her surivive. The rest they could and would talk about in its time.

-x-

Lauren pulled the door to the spare bedroom gently closed and let out a long breath. The young Fae had opened up the wound on her back that she knew she was going to have enough problems with anyway considering the amount of infected tissue and the scarring. The main issue facing her as a doctor right now was keeping the infection from going systemic and making Medi seriously ill, and with the frightened young Fae pulling stunts like the one she had tonight the chances of that happening were increasing exponentially.

The blonde had asked Bo to stay in with the Geist for a while knowing that she desperately need to take stock of what she had as far as medical provisions went. As far as worst timing in the world went, this was right up there. Moving with a purpose Lauren jogged down the stairs glancing at Kenzi who had ensconced herself on the couch as she moved to open up her main medical cabinet.

Lauren stopped mid motion as she reached up to take down a box of open weave gauze from the second shelf remembering suddenly something else that needed her attention.

"Kenzi..." She began moving around her workstation towards the couch. "Let's look at your arm."

"Come on Doc, haven't we got enough problems upstairs for you? Meatball surgery can't be easy, I watched enough MASH reruns to know it isn't." Kenzi shook her head as she looked over the back of the couch, instinctively pulling her arm closer to her body.

"The fact that you're being avoidy about this worries me." Lauren continued her approach despite the younger woman's attempts at diversion. "Now, when did this rash first appear, what do you think might have caused it?" She asked moving past Kenzi initially to wash her hands.

"I first noticed at the Dal after we kicked the Garuda's ass." Kenzi watched her and was forced to get up and shadow her over to the sink. "And really Doc, this is not the time to get into this, our focus right now is Bo, not me, Bo and then Medi, still not me." She hushed her voice, nervously looking to the stairs.

"Kenzi please." Lauren tipped her head a little looking at the brunette. "Let me see."

"You are bossy." Kenzi snapped slightly but begrudgingly rolled up her sleeve to expose the messy bandage.

Lauren frowned instantly as she pulled back the sticky bandage, stopping as she was obviously unhappy with the amount of material that was actually pulling away from Kenzi's arm as she removed it.

"Go and sit down at my desk please." She instructed with a nod. "That's not a rash Kenzi." She added her voice serious, as if stating the obvious at this point wasn't a mistake by any means, but her job almost.

Kenzi was about to make another snapped comment about how she wasn't a doctor to tell the difference, but she just put on a hard pout and moved to sit down, glancing up towards the stairs every few moments to make sure Bo wasn't heading back down them.

The blonde moved over with her quickly grabbing a few things from the top drawer of her main medical supply cupboard. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and then flicked on the spot light on the desk and angled it carefully to the right height so that the beam focused at arm level. She then got Kenzi to rest her arm on the desk top and took a more careful approach at removing the bandage that Kenzi had slapped to the wound.

"On a pain scale of one to ten, what is this?" Lauren asked when the whole wound was exposed, the area that covered the majority of the young woman's forearm that had only been discoloured and slightly raised in irritation was now oozing with open weeping sores, the base skin a hot red colour.

"It's more itchy then it hurts, probably pain is like a two, itchy is like a seven. The Benadryl people are loving me this month for buying so much product, it doesn't even make me sleepy anymore." Kenzi relayed in a round about way what she had been doing to deal with it. "Lauren..." Her words paused and her face sobered. "I think I know what caused it, well more I know what caused it as in when it happened but I don't know what exactly." Her voice dropped to a lower serious tone. "When I went to the Norn to get Dyson's mojo back, a bottle got broke and it splashed some shit on me." She could hardly believe in some ways the first person she was telling her most recent deep dark secret too was the Doctor, but in other ways it made her realize how far her relationship with her best friend's main squeeze had come in such a short time. Since the resonance thing it had really cleared in her brain that from now on it was going to be the three of them, and though they had very different roles in Bo's life they were of equal importance.

"It's Fae." Lauren closed her eyes briefly and Kenzi was almost positive she heard the blonde curse softly under her breath. "A typical antihistamine won't be helping." She leaned back, leaving Kenzi's arm alone for a moment she went back to the drawer and opened it. "Kenzi." She said her voice serious as she eventually turned round holding a small bottle in her hand. "You really needed to tell someone about this earlier." She moved and handed the younger woman the bottle. "These will make you drowsy." She promised. "But they will help." She turned her focus back to Kenzi's arm. "I need to take samples." She flipped the lid off a small test tube that she had already prepared and looked up catching blue eyes. "You say I'm stubborn and hard to work with?" She shook her head a little as she looked at Kenzi. "When were you going to do something about this?"

"When... I don't know... when ignoring it stopped working." Kenzi gave a soft shrug and then a hint of smile pulled at her features. "Do you think one of the reasons Bo likes both of us is that in weird ways we're a little alike?" She ended the offer with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe." Lauren smiled back a softness entered the look as she gently took a couple of samples and then began applying a very small amount of cream not directly to Kenzi's arm but to a dressing. "Have you noticed any other symptoms, not connected to your arm, more general body wide?" She asked as she put the dressing down against Kenzi's skin.

The brunette was slightly stunned at the almost immediate cooling and almost numbing effect the prepared dressing had on her arm. What had been itching to the point of burning was dulled to a point of mild annoyance almost instantly.

"Wow, whatever that stuff is I want a barrel full." Kenzi expressed immediately to the blonde how much it was helping. "No, nothing other than the rash." She shook her head finally to the question.

"I want to check this and change the dressing twice a day." Lauren smiled at Kenzi as she began packing up the mess they had made. "Take one of those before you go to bed." She reached out and tapped the top of the small bottle in Kenzi's hand. "If the cream isn't keeping the irritation down enough and you need to take one during the day let me know before..." She stressed the point. "You take one." She collected all the garbage up into a separate bag. "I'll know how better to actually treat it when I know what it is." She continued holding up one of the sealed test tubes to the light with a slight frown. "What you did was incredibly foolish Kenzi." She looked back at the young woman. "The Norn..." She stopped and sighed and smiled. "Perhaps we are more alike than I thought."

"Well would you have arrived at the Norn's with a chainsaw and gone all Lumberjack Olympics on her precious tree?" Kenzi checked, a grin accompanied the tongue in cheek explanation of her actions.

"Perhaps not that." Lauren smiled more. "Really has that helped?" She checked her face more serious as she looked between the pristine white dressing on Kenzi's arm and blue eyes.

"I'm tip top again, seriously." Kenzi assured her. "Whatever is in that cream is fantastic."

"Well at least I have some uses." Lauren teased softly. "Now..." She moved away from the desk slightly putting the two samples in a small container on the side. "Sleeping arrangements for this evening." She crossed back to the kitchen washing her hands again.

"Someone's going to need to keep an eye on Medi aren't they?" Kenzi pointed out immediately.

"Yes, but you need rest." Lauren glanced at Kenzi's arm pointedly. "Take a pill and my bed." She nodded to the stairs. "I'll have Bo join you there."

"But..." Kenzi was about to disagree, point out how the blonde needed rest as well, but the stern look of 'don't question my orders' she got after the small word of protest made her stop herself. "You're the Doctor." She gave a soft salute as she stood up. "Though if Bo starts getting touchy feely, we're switching back places again. We might be more alike then we've wanted to admit Lauren, but I'm still her bestie and you're still her girl." She teased the blonde softly.

"Sleep well Kenzi." Lauren said with a soft smile, her mind already clearly on taking stock of her medical supplies.

-x-

When Lauren re-entered the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find Bo was still in the chair beside the bed, keeping careful watch over Eliyana. The weight of responsibility that Bo felt was something that Lauren could say she literally felt a crush well beyond her desire as a doctor to help her, a deep soul-felt belief of a debt.

"I've convinced Kenzi to get some sleep..." Lauren purposefully tried to skew the reason for getting Bo to give up her post. "She's curling up in our room, I thought it would be a good way for you to go relax with her while I look after my patient?"

"No, you go." Bo barely even glanced at her lover. "You've had to do surgery and..." The Succubus did glance at the blonde as she made the summary of the hard day the Doctor had had.

"I did, and that wasn't so much an option, there are more of those post surgery things I need to do." Lauren exaggerated slightly her need to check the bandage and if necessary change the gauze packed into the wound to aid the drainage tube she'd added after Medi had torn the stitches open.

"Oh." Bo made the small noise after all there was little she could do when faced with an argument that included anything medical, she just didn't have any ammunition. "Okay." She pushed up slowly and moved to Lauren's side putting her hand on her lover's arm. "When you've done everything you need and it's just a case of watching her, come and wake me." She looked at the blonde. "You're precious." She underlined gazing into brown eyes. "I can't risk anything happening to you."

"She won't be waking up until the morning, I'm not afraid that anything will happen." Lauren reassured her. "But I will wake you if necessary." She admitted staying close to her lover for the lingering moment.

"Thank you." Bo reached her hand up and brushed the back of her hand against Lauren's cheek. "What a day." She breathed out in a whisper, "I... I still don't..." She glanced at the sleeping Fae in the bed behind them.

"I know Bo, but the thing to focus on right now is that she needs our help, she needs time to heal and the anonymity to do that right now. For a few days all Medi needs to do is heal, she has been carrying all of this far too long." Lauren began to break things down knowing that it sometimes made it easier for Bo to deal with certain things. She already had a priority list in her head as the Fae's extensive burns could be helped by numerous Fae agents she had catalogued and she was hopeful by the time Medi was ready to face what the Fae world had to ask of her, she'd be far healthier then she'd been in years.

"In case I haven't told you enough, you are amazing." Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren's cheek softly. "Really, you..." She took a breath and held it as she looked into brown eyes. "You take everything in your stride, you keep such a focus. Without you this would be such a mess." She breathed out in a whisper.

"Bo, you are stronger then you give yourself credit for." Lauren shook her head softly. "But medicine is just something I know more about, it's one reason you always have to keep me around." She made the gentle joke.

"As if I needed a practical reason." Bo shook her head and stood up a little taller. "Right bedtime." She smiled softly and pressed her lips to Lauren's cheek. "Come and get me if you need me." She underlined as she moved to the door.

Kenzi, the succubus decided was either going to be sound asleep when she slipped into the main bedroom, the craziness of the day having caught up with her, or she would be wide awake waiting for her to get the full details of the trip to Dal. And so Bo's eyes were on the bed as she eased the bedroom door open and slipped inside the still room, smiling a little when she saw blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hey." She said softly as she crossed over to the simple dresser near the window and began to take of her clothes to put on something lighter to sleep in. "Go to sleep already." She teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Kenzi teased back wiggling in her spot. "I've been up since some ungodly hour and I'm way post over-tired."

"Well don't keep me up." Bo moved over to the bed and slipped under the covers plumping up her pillow a little before turning on her side to look at her best friend. "Sleep." She ordered with a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you going to talk to me about what you found out at Trick's?" Kenzi slipped into the bed to be eye to eye with her.

"You already knew it remember?" Bo countered her about the information they'd shared in the hallway.

"All you told me was you found out her real name, which okay I knew but what about her clan? Did Trick know about the fire?" Kenzi rooted through the attempts at vagueness she was getting from her best friend.

"It's..." Bo frowned softly as she looked at her best friend. "You know how we once talked about how crazy life is and how it has this way of always coming round and biting you in the ass?"

"Yeah." Kenzi gave a fast nod. "So Medi is the what, who gets bit in the ass the most?"

"Her mother hid my mother when she was pregnant Kenz, kept her safe so that the Dark wouldn't catch her, hurt her, find me." Bo's voice trembled slightly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Holy shit..." Kenzi couldn't help the loud curse that came out of her from the initial shock. After all everything about Bo's past was so... well unknown. The who's and the why's all hidden from most people on the best of days. From the Succubus' instant reaction it became clear to Kenzi's quick mind that the fire that ultimately destroyed Medi's family must be tied to them harbouring the queen of the fugitives. "Oh Bowsie." Kenzi reached out and moved her body so that she could hug the succubus to her protectively. "It's not your fault babe." She underlined immediately.

"Her whole family, her whole life Kenz." Bo closed her eyes and pressed herself into the offered comfort. "All her pain boils down to me."

"No, no, no..." Kenzi held her tight and disagreed with each issue in turn. "The person who kept your mother prisoner is to blame, the person who started the fire..."

"I don't... I don't know how I'm going to tell her, or if, I mean we need her to stay with us, to stay calm..." Bo pulled back slightly.

"She needs to know, but right now she needs to get back to feeling in control before we change the world for her again." Kenzi let Bo pull away, but her voice was tender but strong.

"Get through today before we think about tomorrow?" Bo offered softly leaning flat back in the bed with a hard sigh.

"Sometimes that really is all we can do." Kenzi took a big breath. "There is so much going on at the moment Bo, all of it important but all of it crazy at the same time. We just have to get through what we can, and not complicate the rest with things that can be talked about later. I mean come on... you and Lauren are Resonant's? What the hell does that actual mean? Should I be looking to you two talking telepathically and cutting me out of all the convo soon?" She gave a soft amused grin.

Bo actually laughed softly in return as she turned her head on the pillow and looked at Kenzi.

"Thank you." The brunette said with a smile at her best friend. "For always making things real, reminding me about what's really important."

"The most important thing right now Bo..." Kenzi's voice sobered for just a moment. "Is that in the past you couldn't possibly have done anything, but now, right now, you're a force to be reckoned with. You scare both the Light and the Dark, and if anyone can protect Eliyana right now, it's my best friend." She gave her a trusting smile. "Hey we both knew for me to sleep with this girl she had to be somethin' somethin'."

Bo gave a brief chuckle and frowned curiously.

"About that..." She asked the frown turning to a soft smile. "You like them fit." She winked at her bestie.

"You're horrible." Kenzi hit her with a light flailing slap to the body. "Go to sleep, I'm not talking about this, it is so not important."

"Okay, I was just offering an ear, I've got a little experience." Bo winked.

"Seriously Bo..." Kenzi turned back to her best friend with more of a serious tone again. "There is so much going on, my confused feelings are hardly a priority are they? I mean... despite whether she may or may not like me, her whole life has just been turned upside down and thrown back into the realm of the Fae. I think I need to work out how that is going to go before I expect to get lucky again... but..." She gave a soft sigh. "She is really fit... I mean... fit." She stressed the word.

"I think she could be a great friend." Bo smiled back and winked at her best friend. "And we both know how good it is to have those."

-x-

Bo's eyes snapped open in response to hammering on the front door to Lauren's apartment. A quick glance at the window told her it was morning, but early. A glance back at the bed, catching the wide blue eyes of her best friend was enough to confirm to her that whoever it was at the door had woken the whole house. Throwing back the sheet Bo slipped out of the bed and hurried to the door.

"Go tell Lauren to stay put." She asked of Kenzi even as she moved towards the door. "Then meet me downstairs." Kenzi nodded and jogged off.

In just her t-shirt and short shorts the Succubus got to the front door just as a second round of hard knocks filled the apartment. Pulling open the door Bo looked up and wasn't surprised to see Dyson and Tamsin standing there.

"Good Morning." She smiled and stepped back. "Coffee?" She kept her tone light as she she left the door open and crossed to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Dyson returned the smile.

"You're out on the case early." Bo kept the banter light as she lined up mugs on the side.

"We're never off the case." Tamsin commented tightly as she stood close to the couch.

"Of course." Bo shook her head at the Valkyrie's hardheadedness.

"Hey what's with the early morning wake up call D-man?" Doing her very best bleary eyed stagger Kenzi came out of the spare room and hung over the railing to greet him.

"Hello." Dyson looked at her, his head turned away from Tamsin and the amount of blood and infection he could smell in the condo made him instantly stare harder at her. He didn't know how to take it when she made a big deal of yawning and shaking her head as if to say 'no' to his unspoken question of what the hell do I smell?

"You wake a girl up at this hour in the morning and you don't even bring donuts?" Kenzi moved to the stairs. "I don't know, I thought having a woman as a partner would make you a better wolf not a worse one." She tutted softly.

"This isn't a personal visit." Tamsin glanced at her with a sigh.

"No shit." Kenzi rolled her eyes and moved over to where Bo was fixing the coffees. "Morning Bo-Bo." She gave her best friend a side hug and airborne kiss.

"Morning." Bo addressed Kenzi with a smile. "So what business has brought you to see me again so early?" She questioned both of them though she looked mostly at Dyson.

"A few things actually." The shifter admitted. "I have a list for you." He kept his eyes on Kenzi. "It's of the things that were taken from the Heralder estate, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the streets, through your friends, to see if any of more them wind up out there." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheet of yellow paper which he held out to Kenzi.

"Okey, Dokey." Kenzi took the piece of paper and gave it a once over. "Some of this stuff will be out of the city already." She admitted with a shrug. "But I'll check."

"Also could you delicately ask around about Razor, he's MIA." Dyson smiled briefly at Bo as she handed him a coffee.

"For a guy who tried to underline his innocence, disappearing the day after he's leaned on does nothing to lend him credibility." Tamsin underlined turning to look at Kenzi too.

"I'll ask around." Kenzi put her hands up in mock surrender to the Valkyrie.

"Anything else?" Bo checked feeling a slight pang of worry that with Razor out of the picture a vital link to who may be doing this was lost.

"Well, not wanting to lean on you too heavily..." Dyson's eyes were still on Kenzi.

"Oh please." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "What my partner is oh so politely asking you for is the name of the people, or person who gave you Razor. We want to run them through the data base, see if anything comes up on them, see if we can pull them in for questioning."

"Another guy named Dirk, he was a hanger on for the Skins crew. I didn't get any real info on him, he just was really chatty about who sold them the beer thinking it would get in my pants." Kenzi let the lie fall off her tongue so much like it was the truth she started to believe it herself, making a picture of the tall, slightly stocky dude with a vague faux hawk and beady black eyes.

"Dirk." Dyson repeated the name. "Thank you Kenzi." He smiled more at her. "I know it's hard, that these people are your friends." He added softer.

"Well I don't know this guy well and as long as you guys are just heading further up the food chain..." She left the idea open so that her motivation was clear.

"Really you couldn't have phoned for this?" Bo questioned pouring herself coffee finally.

"Where's Dr. Lewis?" Tamsin asked pointedly.

"Dr. Lewis was the last person in line for the bathroom." Lauren appeared at the top of the stairs, completely put together and relaxed. "Good morning Detectives."

"Hey babe." Bo smiled brightly. "I've made you a coffee."

"Domestic bliss." Tamsin said under her breath as she watched Lauren walk down the stairs.

"Lauren." Dyson looked at the blonde with a nod of greeting. "I have a letter of request for you from the Ash." He said taking an envelope out of his pocket. It was sealed with the Ash's official seal. He held it out for Lauren to take on her way past towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Lauren took the envelope. "I was expecting a letter from the Ash this morning." She said the words more for Bo's knowledge above anything else. She cracked the seal as she had on a 1000 different correspondences, but this time there was different feeling for her as she knew fundamentally she didn't have to do what the letter said. She wasn't bound to the order as a slave anymore. Carefully with this in mind she read it over and then over a second time almost in disbelief of what it said. "I..." She began and then had to restart. "I have been formally asked by the Ash to work on the three cases as a Special Investigator." She held the letter out to Bo knowing she would want to read it first.

"What the fuck?" Tamsin didn't bother to filter herself as she stepped forward snatching the paper out of Lauren's hand before Bo could take it. "You blind sided me Thornwood." She glared at the shifter with a scowl that was almost physically painful. "Fucker." She added, her angry eyes scanning the official document quickly.

"I didn't know what was in the letter, I assumed it was a response to the Lab request." Dyson shook his head, but both Bo and Kenzi could easily read that he was trying to keep the peace with his partner.

"Can I please see this now?" Bo snatched the letter from the angry Valkyrie to read it over and confirm more than anything her disbelief that Hale would put himself out on this kind of limb.

"Okay come on people..." Kenzi didn't need to see the letter to know what the deal was. "The Ash, in his this time actual wisdom is seeing the factor in all of this that none of you FAE..." She stressed the word. "Want to admit about a HUMAN." She stressed the second word pointing at Lauren. "She's got the super computer Fae brain, there is no other Lauren anywhere, and she might be the only one who can figure out the frame-no frame case that you're all trying to figure out."

"I was an idiot to think anyone was actually interested in the truth." Tamsin flashed her angry eyes around the collected group.

"We all want to know the truth." It was Bo who answered her, her tone not angry but it met the unspoken challenge the blonde had put forward to judge them.

"Really so when she..." Tamsin pointed at Lauren. "Comes and slaps cuffs on you and leads you away you'll go quietly?"

"I don't know what I'd do in that situation." Bo met the Valkyrie's stare. "But I wouldn't hurt her, just maybe escape." She gave the honest appraisal. "To continue looking for the truth."

"You're all full of shit." Tamsin growled. "You did this didn't you." She stalked over to Lauren and stood toe to toe with the blonde. "I was hoping to force your hand with what I did yesterday but not like this." She shook her head. "I thought that if anyone of you had some decency it was you, wow was I wrong." She looked the blonde up and down for a long moment. "You're worse than all of them, with all you know, with what you're supposed to be. You're supposed to love and cherish life." The other blonde took long strides away from Lauren. "You make me sick." She spat on the floor at Lauren's feet. "I'm out of here."

Bo's level of 'dealing' had reached its red line and she was moving in between the tall blonde and her lover mid rant from the Valkyrie.

"What you did yesterday?" The words cleared in Bo's mind as she repeated them, a glance of her eyes going back to see Lauren's face, bright blue eyes looking back at her letting her know her own eyes had changed. "What did you do to Lauren yesterday?" The growl in her voice came as she gaped the distance to the Valkyrie and stopped her retreat.

"Get off me." Tamsin wrenched her arm out of Bo's light grip. "Unless you're going to add to your death toll, I mean go ahead why don't you, no one here will ever say anything other than it wasn't you." She turned to stare at the blue eyed Succubus angrily.

"Get out of here." Bo pulled back, suddenly reminding herself that she couldn't play into the 'lose your temper' baiting.

Tamsin did just that, stalking out of the condo, slamming the door as she left leaving Dyson standing in the middle of Lauren's front room, more than aware he was suddenly the odd one out in more than one way.

"I should go after her." He reached to put his coffee cup down on a small side table.

"Yeah, try a bucket of cold water." Kenzi gave a tight grin, as she got a warning look in return before the wolf followed the Valkyrie out.

"Lauren?" Bo hadn't really paid attention to Dyson's exit her focus solely on Lauren after the revelation of a Tamsin visit.

"There hasn't been the time to talk about it." Lauren replied with a frown as she backed up slightly moving to the sink .

"This is my cue to check on Medi." Kenzi pointed to the stairs, which she then jogged up quickly.

"How about we talk about it now that there is time?" Bo kept her voice soft and moved over to her coffee cup, trying to make her shoulders relax.

"The detective paid me a visit yesterday." Lauren leaned back against the sink. "I think her main motivation was to try and appeal to my humanitarian side." The blonde rolled her eyes a little as she recalled the conversation she had had with the other blonde and the revelations it had brought to light. "I think the timing of Hale's request for me to be included in the investigation was a little hard for her to take." She offered a gentle review of Tamsin's reaction.

"What would she have to try to and appeal to your humanitarian side?" Bo leaned against the island watched the blonde as she gave the careful answer.

"You know how detective's work, they make the case personal. Do their best to make you feel for the individuals involved, she knows as a human I'd be a good one to attempt a little..." Lauren stopped a hard sigh escaping from her lips as she gave the convoluted response to her lover. "The Drumner that was hurt..." She looked up and met Bo's eyes. "Is her brother in law Bo. Father to her two nieces." She said softly.

It was fair to say that Bo had been expecting just about anything else other than that simple devastating fact. She looked instantly as if the wind had been knocked out of her and she splayed her hand over the island's marble top to keep her balance.

"He has children..." Bo blinked her eyes rapidly, a flash of "David's face' being forced into her conscious mind.

Lauren nodded frowning hard as she watched the reaction on her lover's face, the feelings on it being echoed by the pain that filled her chest.

"Bo..." She stepped closer to the succubus closing her hand around the dark haired Fae's upper arm.

"I hurt him didn't I?" Her voice was tiny, lost in its tone as the reality hit her.

"I don't know." Lauren was completely honest. "But what I do know is that Tamsin thinks you did, more than thinks, wholeheartedly believes you did." She outlined the issue clearly. "And despite what she thinks to the contrary I am interested in the truth. I need to know what happened, to all of these Fae." She underlined gently. "But Bo, even if you did hurt that Dark Fae, I know you didn't hurt Elder Heralder or his human servants. And you most certainly didn't rape and kill Sandra Lume." She shook her head making sure that at least the Succubus caught the occasional sight of her shaking her head. The doctor's brown eyes never left her lover's face. "And Hale, God bless him has just made that a thousand times easier for me to prove." She rolled her eyes with a gentle smile.

"But if you found out I was dangerous, that I did these things... you'll make sure I'm arrested?" Bo asked the question, having listened to every word the blonde had said but some of Tamsin's still filtering around her raw brain.

"I know you didn't do at least two of them." Lauren shook her head. "As for the attack on the Drumner, I'd make sure I did what was best for you Bo, and as you don't remember doing it, then..." She breathed in. "I'd take you into medical custody."

"Thank you, if it's for the best, I want you to do it, I don't want to be dangerous." Bo leaned forward and pulled the blonde into her arms at the same time.

Lauren easily closed her arms around the brunette and closed her eyes.

"I love you Bo." She breathed the words out against the Succubus' neck. "Which means no matter what I will be there for you, fight for you and do what is right." She vowed closing her eyes as she increased the tightness of her hold on her lover.

-x-

Kenzi would have admitted to anyone at that point, that when confused and drug-fuddled brown eyes opened to look at her and then seemed to soften in vague recognition of who she was, she was about ready to throw a party.

"Hey there my little masochist, how are you doing? Please don't try to get up again." Kenzi guided her as to what was smart and what wasn't smart to try.

"Kenzi." Medi's voice was broken up due to the dryness of the young Fae's throat. "I'm really sorry about last night." She apologized immediately. "I got really spooked and..." She closed her eyes again briefly.

"And you probably have the oldest systemic infection from a foreign body that Lauren has ever treated, trust me it'll be even cooler when you see the article she does up for her medical records book." Kenzi kept smiling at her. "I just want you to get better, if last night was necessary for that then I'm glad to have helped you get through it."

"The Doc told me that you guys figured out what it was." The pink haired Fae kept her eyes closed as she tried to keep her body as relaxed as she could, any tension she put into her muscles caused the pain in her body to increase exponentially. "You're good. I don't know why you're not making more money with that private detective business you have going on." She offered with a soft rather pathetic laugh.

"Well we have this way of doing the cases that need to be worked not the ones that pay actual money." Kenzi moved closer and brushed pink hair back around her ear, even if the short locks couldn't reach there. "That you would do that to yourself, to stay in control, that proves to me you're better than Light or Dark, you're responsible for yourself, for the things your power touches, not many Fae are."

"I asked your friend the doctor to keep me sedated so I can't hurt you or Bo, any of you while I'm here, until I can get back on my feet to get home. She wouldn't say how long it would be but I think by this afternoon I should be able to stand." Medi flexed the muscles in her legs a little.

"You're not going anywhere, you are here to heal for as long as it takes. You'll learn not to argue with me." Kenzi added softly.

"Kenzi I have to go home, Nutz and Boltz are gonna need me."

"You are going to be staying put, and once I've feed you some attractive strawberry supplement drink I'm going to drag Bo with me to go take them out for a long run, well as long as they'd like and then spoil them rotten for awhile in your absence." Kenzi pointed out that she'd already thought about this.

"Okay, but just for as long as is really necessary." Medi let the tension drop out of her muscles again happy to do so as the pain that the simple tension had caused had almost brought tears to her eyes. "Where did your friend Bo take my Shalafae?"

"To a very trusted friend." Kenzi admitted easily. "He's old and wise and knows about nearly everything. Eliyana..." She put her hand over the medicated Fae's hand nearby. "You're not alone anymore, you're stuck with me, with all of us."

"Kenzi I can't..." Medina pulled her hand away. "I don't have control, I could hurt you, all of you."

"You won't hurt me." Kenzi shook her head, her belief absolute, after all as far as she could see it they had shared some very physically powerful moments that should have resulted in a powers meltdown if there was going to be one.

"Will she put it back?" Medi turned her head slightly to look at Kenzi.

"NO!" Kenzi's voice wasn't loud but it was firm and absolute. "That is not how the Unaligned work, we in fact wouldn't let you put it back in either because it's not the way to deal with this." She shook her head for effect. "It will take time, and Lauren will help you. She had helped an Incubus before Bo, gave her shots that kept her from killing people every time she kissed them and we will help you learn." She assured her.

"I feel like shit." Medi admitted with a groan.

"Considering what you put yourself through, I think shit is a good thing." Kenzi couldn't help running her fingers back and forth over Medi's hand softly. "Right now you just have to focus on letting your body heal."

"Okay." Medi shifted slightly getting her head into a more comfortable position on the pillow. "Thank you." She added, her voice softer. Kenzi smiled back and kept her hand in place.

-x-

"Dr. Lewis." Hale stepped out and around his desk his hand outstretched towards Lauren as the blonde was ushered into the room. The handsome siren closed his hand around Lauren's and masked the friendly greeting in a professional hand shake. "Thank you for coming to see me." He motioned for Lauren to sit down. "Thank you." He nodded to the two guards who bowed smartly and left the two of them to their meeting. "I am so grateful to you for coming Doc." The siren blew up into his brow as he sunk into his chair and looked across at Lauren. "I'm sorry it took so long to get you back in on the inside of this case, but I have to do things the right way you know?" He looked at her for her understanding. "As soon as other people started asking why the best of the best wasn't working on it I could start making the right noises and talk about petitioning you and appealing to your benevolent nature." He gave a shrug.

"I am complimented by idea that I am the best of the best in the eyes of the Elders." Lauren watched him and gave a soft smile. "And the vote of confidence from you Ash."

"You know I think you're the best doc." Hale smiled at her his words genuine. "I'm hoping you're here to talk through terms, just for this case, I don't expect you to consider your entire future with the Fae right now."

"That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, but as always, I should have trusted that you would see the difference between those two things." Lauren relaxed leaning against the edge of his desk. "Is there any new information?"

"A little, I have everything prepared for you in your official reports." He smiled at her again. "You also have papers from the Dark, in response from your requests to them." He added. "I've given you your old office back in the lab." He filled in the obvious points that needed discussion. "I thought familiarity would be best, unless there is one you've always liked the look of better?"

"No, my old office is perfect." Lauren nodded. "I should get to work then, the quicker we have answers the better."

"Perfect." Hale breathed out. "Just to check before you leave Doctor, you're happy with your pay scale, I was careful and looked at the top three hospitals in the area..." He looked at her with a broad smile.

"Hale, you know I never received a pay scale before." Lauren had to give him a broad smile right back.

"You know I don't like to ask this, but Bo's with Kenzi right?" Hale kept his eyes on Lauren for a moment. "God I hate even saying this, but knowing where she is, who she's with it makes things easier."

"She is with Kenzi." Lauren gave a soft nod. "And she understands how important it is right now to not give anyone another opportunity." She addressed the underlying question.

"Good." Hale nodded pleased at least that the succubus seemed to understand the situation as well. "Now if there is nothing else Dr Lewis I should let you begin your investigation. Is there anything else?" He checked looking at Lauren for a long moment.

"I'll let you know if there is anything I need." Lauren moved over to him and rather boldly gave him a warm hug. "Thank you for being willing to believe this isn't Bo." Hale held the blonde loosely and then moved back with a nod.

-x-

"Oh God he's huge!" Kenzi wasn't sure whether or not her best friend's exclamation came with a squeal of surprise or fear as Boltz jumped down off Medi's couch and lumbered towards them at the door.

"Yeah he is." Kenzi had to laugh as she leaned down to pick up an equally exuberant Nutz. "That's Boltz, he likes you, he usually doesn't get up off the couch." She moved in to find the bag of dog treats. "Boltz?" She waggled one and the dog finally got off Bo to come and retrieve it. "Better?" She laughed as she fed a second one to Nutz.

"I didn't know you liked dogs." Bo smiled brightly as she watched Kenzi with the two animals, particularly how she was with the smaller dog, who obviously adored the young woman.

"I love dogs, why do you think I took a shine to Dyson so early?" Kenzi teased feeding each of them a second helping. "You should feed them a treat, they'll love you forever too."

"I thought it was the wolf junk you were so attached to." Bo a little closer to where Kenzi was and took one of the treats from the bag and offered it to the mastiff, who nearly enveloped the Succubus' hand along with the treat. "Ew." She wiped her saliva covered hand on the back of the couch.

"Eww no you've touched that." Kenzi made a seriously disgusted face and Nutz treated her by giving a long howl of agreement. "So we chill here for a little while, then Ozzie is going to be at the garage where they normally go for most of the day anyway, and about tenish we have to bring them home, or to Lauren's depending on if we can scam her..." She put forward the idea to Bo.

"You are not bringing these to Lauren's." Bo pointed between the two animals. "She's already an ornament and a piece of art down." She frowned briefly.

"Look when life is more sorted I will replace everything that got destroyed, even if she over paid for that vase." Kenzi grinned at her.

"How about we relocate to the club house, the pair of them couldn't do any harm there, Medi could have the pull out, you keep your room and Lauren and I have our bed." Bo came up with the alternative.

"While I am on board, I'm not sure you're Yale Valedictorian will agree with either moving Medi or leaving her science gear at this moment." Kenzi pointed out the obvious reasons Lauren would still veto.

"I'll talk to her about it, it might be different with her working back at the lab for Hale again, at least for the moment." Bo stopped and smiled. "Wow I never thought I would be happy to hear myself say the words 'Lauren is working at the Lab'." She laughed softly at herself.

"The difference a few days and a mythical labyrinth can make." Kenzi moved to flop down on the couch with Nutz cuddling in beside her.

"Yeah." Bo moved to sit in the arm chair, surprised when Boltz followed her and made an attempt to jump up onto her lap.

"Oh he really likes you." Kenzi teased her instantly. "Really no, he vaguely paid attention to me and Medi was in awe, this is downright marriage proposal." She laughed more.

"While you are enjoying this, this dog is killing me." Bo squeaked out from beneath the mastiff who had successfully managed to beech himself across the arms of the chair with the majority of his weight on the succubus lap.

"Boltz go to bed." Kenzi gave him the soft order and grinned when the large dog turned to give Bo one large lick before he got down and went to his bed.

"Wow." Bo blinked as Bolts circled a few times before settling down staring lovingly at Bo. "She's got a cute place." The Succubus glanced around thankful to be free of her canine friend, she pushed up and walked back into the small kitchen area.

"Should have so known she was Fae right?" Kenzi asked with a laugh. "I realize now her abs should have given me the ultimate hint. Only Fae have those abs."

"When you came to her place and it wasn't filled with gym equipment." The succubus nodded laughing more as she leaned against the sink lightly. "Though for the record she didn't blip on my radar." She made the huge admission. "If you'd have made me bet on anyone I'd have gone for the tall skinny guy with the Mohawk."

"That does make me feel less blind." Kenzi gave a nod. "She's so afraid she's going to hurt someone, one of us most likely."

"Now you're making me worried that we shouldn't have left her, do you think she's going to try and run? It's what I would have done Kenz." Bo suddenly looked at her best friend.

"No, we made an agreement, if the dogs were looked after she'd stay put." Kenzi thought of her time that morning with the mechanic.

"Or that could have been her way of making sure the important things were looked after." Bo challenged softly her frown increasing.

"Now you're making me paranoid. Come on boys we're going for a ride now." Kenzi got up snapping her fingers which made both dogs head to take seats by the door.

"Will that even fit in the jeep, and when did you become a dog whisperer?" Bo grabbed the bag of dog treats and followed her best friends lead.

"I saw Medi do it, I figured if I just sold it like it was a given it would work, and it did." Her best friend laughed as she attached both their leashes.

-x-

Lauren frowned hard as she sat down on the small stool at her desk and looked at the sheet of results in front of her. She should be happy with them, a small part of her thought as she picked up a comparison sheet like she had already done at least three times before she dropped it again and breathed out.

Lauren had taken the time to pull the DNA they had on record from Bo, when they had first had her in custody way back when she didn't even know she was Fae, and compared it with the Fae DNA found on Mrs. Lume's body. It wasn't a match, not that she had in any way expected it to be, though to be honest there was an element inside her that did breath a slight sigh of relief at the result. But the result raised as many flags as it lowered for the blonde. Especially as the markers that she did pick out of the DNA, ones that she would class as flag markers, to help her narrow her field of targets, didn't help her at all. They matched nothing and no one on her system.

Her brain still mulling over that issue Lauren leaned back a little and picked up the envelope that was addressed to her that had come directly from the Morrigan's office. Putting all other papers aside she opened it up and reached inside. The frown that had lessened slightly returned to become even more pronounced than it had at its worst as the blonde read the contents of the cover letter, and then as she looked through the papers and contents that came with the note. Specifically the attached sterile sealed baggy that was attached to one sheet of the contents.

Breathing out hard Lauren closed her eyes briefly as she separated the specific sheet from the rest and brought it to the light, her heart sinking further than she thought was possible, as her eyes scanned over the photocopied police note that accompanied it, and then another also photocopied note from a medical examine stating where exactly on the Drumner it had been found. Her hand shaking slightly Lauren eased the small baggy free from the notes and then held it up to the bright desk lamp, her hand shaking slightly as she looked at the single strand of dark brown lightly curled hair trapped inside the sterile plastic.

-x-

"Really I want cucumber on the sub you are buying me because Medi..." Kenzi pushed in first to Lauren's condo even though it had been Bo who had used her key to open the door. "You idiot." She raced over as quickly as she could when she was met by the sight of the short Fae crumpled at the bottom of the stairs having obviously tried to manoeuvre them herself.

Bo left the door open and hurried to Medi's other side, quickly discovering that the bottom step and Medi's back was soaked with bright red blood.

"Call Lauren." Bo pulled off her coat pressing it against it against the younger Fae's back causing the weak Fae to groan and try and press out of the pain. "Kenzi!" Bo pushed her when for a moment her best friend didn't move.

"I'm on it." Kenzi pushed up to her feet and pulled out her phone. She held it to her ear for a moment before her tense voice filled the area. "Lauren you have to come home, Wonder Woman tried to make another runner... it looks bad, lots of blood, horror movie on your stairs... just hurry..." She hung up the phone. "She says 20mins, we have to make sure the bleeding has stopped."

"Okay..." Bo got down on her knees and tried to get Medi's attention. "Medi, I need to check your back." She began, but it soon became obvious that the other fae was in too much pain to understand anything Bo was saying, if indeed she even comprehended the Succubus was there. "Kenzi grab me a blanket or something... I don't know what I'm supposed to do here." She admitted as she pulled her jacket back from against Medi's body, which accomplished nothing except smearing thick congealing blood all over the floor.

"Doc might be plugged into a blue tooth by now." Kenzi called hitting redial as she moved to grab a blanket from the back of the couch. "Lauren, hi, I know you're busy driving but... what the hell are we supposed to do there is blood everywhere?"

"Define everywhere." Lauren's voice came back through the phone Kenzi sensibly having switched it to speaker.

"By the look of if she slipped down the stairs, hit her back maybe." Bo took up the explanation. "It begins third to last step, and it's literally everywhere from there down."

"Is it still bleeding?" The blonde could be heard to curse under her breath before she finally asked the question.

"How do I know?" Bo asked the question loudly hoping her lover would hear it without repeating.

"Do you see any new red blood pooling up or spurting out of anywhere? If you have too cut off her shirt." Lauren urged her and Kenzi was already running to get a pair of scissors and then come back to cut the shirt off.

Kenzi passed Bo the scissors which the succubus took with a quick raise of her eyebrows and a mouthed 'thanks'. She then leaned in and pulled the sodden grey material covering Medi's body away from the injured Fae's skin.

"Get away from me." The warning was a low whisper, a wounded growl that sounded oddly discombobulated.

"Medi... it's me... listen it's Kenzi, no one is hurting you." Kenzi said the words loud and clear as she waived off Bo's hands for a moment. "I need to stop your back from bleeding please, let me help you."

Bo frowned slightly looking between Kenzi and the small broken Fae on the floor. Medi's body was shaking and wasn't radiating any heat what so ever. All the while she was trying to inch herself into a smaller space, drawing herself back towards the stairs.

"Take whatever you want... the safe isn't locked... just... don't... I... don't want to hurt you." Medi's voice was so quiet, and held an almost begging quality to it. It was obvious the young Fae had no idea what was happening, her body having slipped into shock.

"Here..." Kenzi stuck her phone out at Bo and moved herself down so she was holding Medi's head and trying to look at her for acknowledgement. "Kenzi, listen to my voice, this is Kenzi. I know there is pain but I want you to focus on me, Kenzi."

Medina opened her eyes which only revealed rather alarmingly to Bo at least that they were glowing bright gold.

"Eliyana you are in control." Kenzi stroked her hands over the fae's cheeks. "Eliyana you are in control."

"Kenzi?" Medi blinked initially just in response to her name, but then several more times as she tried to bring the dark haired woman into focus.

"Yes, I'm right here, what were you thinking?" Kenzi continued to rub her cheeks. "My silly Eliyana, we're going to take care of you, is that okay?"

"Someone... Fae..." Medi squeezed her eyes shut as pain flooded through her system. "Here...I couldn't... be found here."

"There is nothing for you to be worried about, even if you were found no one is going to hurt you." Kenzi vowed to her leaning to kiss her forehead. "I just need you to focus, you've gone and opened Lauren's stitches again."

"Dark...trouble..." Medi shook her head weakly before her head slumped weakly against Kenzi's hands her efforts to stay conscious failing.

"I will take care of you." Kenzi vowed to her and then motioned for Bo to pick her up and get her back upstairs where they could properly do what they needed in anticipation of Lauren's arrival.

-x-

"Doc?" Kenzi stopped mid pace as the blonde stepped out of the spare room her face a mask of unhappiness. Silently she walked down the stairs pulling off her gloves and pulled open the snaps on her lab coat shaking her head as she paused at the bottom of the steps.

"I want her at the lab, I know... I know I can't I'm just saying what I want." The blonde admitted with a hard sigh. "I'm not even closing the wound I'm leaving it with drainage and packing, I've got her on fluids, pain meds and antibiotics." She glanced between Bo and Kenzi. "Can we try and ensure she doesn't do this again? That girl has a pain tolerant like nothing I've ever seen before... she beats juggernauts, obsidian, rock golems..." She stressed what she was trying to tell them.

"Kenzi said she'd promised not to do it again, that means 24hr watch." Bo put forward the necessary proviso.

"Her flight-fight reaction is bound to be a little upset right now." Lauren shook her head gently.

"More than a little upset, she's been running most of her life." Kenzi frowned seeing how upset the Doctor was. "How do you feel about dogs?" She broached the subject softly.

"Allergic." Lauren looked at her briefly not really connecting the question with anything. "How long were you gone?"

"Less than an hour." Bo piped in and gave Kenzi the motion not to say anything else about the dogs.

"We suddenly realized that we couldn't have trusted ourselves so we should check her." Kenzi added the reason they had come rushing back, with only the slight detour to get the dogs to the garage where they could be looked after.

"She said something about a Dark Fae being here, I can't believe with all the pain she was in she picked up on Tamsin, she leaves such a stench." Bo thought out loud.

"Well from now on I think it's in all of our best interests if I keep Medi's sedation level a little higher than I'm happy with. Her body can't handle another day like today." Lauren shook her head. "I don't like doing it but I don't see any options." She frowned. "Especially as I don't see Dyson and Tamsin's visits become a thing of the past any time soon." She admitted realistically.

"I"m going to go up and sit with her okay?" Kenzi looked to the stairs, the same ones she and Bo had spent so much time cleaning.

"Of course Kenzi." Lauren glanced at the younger woman and nodded frowning at herself almost for being so very 'business like' so far with her appraisal and run down of everything. With a quick nod Kenzi nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"I'm sorry this got out of hand." Bo moved around to her lover.

"No, you called me, it was the right thing to do." Lauren shook her head smiling softly reaching out as soon as Bo was in reach. She ran her hand down Bo's arm with a soft sigh. "I just wish our newest friend didn't have such a..."

"Strength to live free?" Bo finished for her.

"Something like that." Lauren agreed with a nod. "I'm worried about her Bo." She added her voice softer.

"Just because of the wound, the burns or her ability to adjust?" Bo asked for specifics.

"Right now I'm just talking medically. The risk of systemic infection before this as high, it's now astronomically so." The blonde sighed. "I don't have the equipment I need to catch it before it becomes a big problem so I'm trying to stop it before it has a chance to start but that's like fighting with a blindfold on. I could be slashing my sword in one place and the man with a sword is stood behind me laughing." She sighed heavily.

"Lauren, everybody trusts that you are the one making the very best medical decisions ." Bo reassured her moving to hug the blonde from behind. "If you have to make a call and put her in your lab I trust it's what needs to be."

"I can't do that to her." Lauren rolled her eyes and leaned back against the succubus lightly. "I ran your DNA against the Lume sample in the lab." She closed her eyes and just breathed in, letting herself relax, her senses filling with everything 'Bo'.

"And?" Bo whispered the question, pulling her a little closer.

"And no match." She felt the smile that should have filled her features earlier when she pulled the results fill her features as she shared them with her lover.

Bo's whole body let out a clearly held breath and relaxed even further.

"Thank you." She snuggled her face into blonde hair. "Hearing it from you makes it real."

"You deserved to be the first to know." The blonde ran her hands back and forth over Bo's forearms. "I should head back."

"We'll keep a better eye on her this time, I doubt Kenzi will leave her side." Bo admitted the simple assessment that she'd made.

"Where did you go anyway?" Lauren didn't move even though she had suggested moving.

"To look after her dogs, Nutz and Boltz." Bo gave a soft laugh. "One is a mastiff the size of the jeep the other this tiny dachshund." Bo warned her. "It's why Kenzi asked about the dog thing."

"Ah." The blonde made the small noise. "And you were thinking that bringing them here would be a solution?" She turned herself around carefully in her lover's arms to show Bo her highly quirked eyebrow.

"No, Kenzi was." Bo looked innocent. "I think she hoped it would make Medi stay put more."

"Well I could give myself an antihistamine jab at the lab, give it a day and me chance to do a little dog proofing..." The blonde smiled softly.

"Let's see how the patient does, if a pick me up seems in order we'll work it out." Bo leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Is the Ash being nice?"

"Very." Lauren nodded. "And it's great to actually be able to involved in the investigation." She admitted with a smile kissing Bo in return. "I'm going to be distracted, I apologize already if I'm lacking in the attention department, or the actually physically being here department." She slid her arms around Bo's body and up her back kissing the Succubus' neck.

"I can't be greedy right now..." Bo felt her whole body go to immediate attention. "How soon do you have to be back?" She meshed her hand into blonde hair.

"I have enough time if you do." She dropped her voice to a soft purr.

-x-


	13. Chapter 13

**NB - Authors Note added to end of chapter**

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Thirteen**

by The RainbowWriters.

The world Medi became aware of when she returned to consciousness this time was slightly different in a few ways to how she had left it; the major difference of course being that she was back in a bed, propped up, with her weight taken off one side of her back, but not face down for once. She was also hooked up to IV equipment, she could feel the unfamiliar tether point at her wrist, where Lauren had carefully secured the IV port more rigorously than normal. She also felt a great deal, calmer was the word. Like everything had lost a little of its imperative edge, even if the underlining and draining feeling of pain still almost overwhelmed her.

She groaned softly pushing her head back into the pillow beneath her head as she eased open her eyes, expecting the light to be blinding, pleasantly surprised to find the low level mood lighting of Lauren's spare room to still be in place.

"Take it slowly, and please this time listen to me." Kenzi urged her immediately, a certain edge of unavoidable worry in her tone. "What do you need?"

"A drink maybe, got any vodka?" A slightly broken smile eased across the very pale Fae's lips.

"As soon as you can handle one, I'll get one in here." Kenzi instead reached to bring over some ice water with a straw already in the glass. "I have a request from the Doc too, that you don't pull out any more of her handiwork anytime soon please. She's used up every cool type of stitch she ever learned on you now."

"Tell her to use duct tape, it's what I fall back on in a pinch for cars." Medi's smile stayed in place around the straw as she took a small sip from the glass. "Wow I didn't think there was a worse to how I was feeling before until around about now." She pulled her head back and moved to get it more comfortable on the pillow.

"The only thing you need to focus on is letting your body heal, telling Lauren the minute anything feels even vaguely out of whack from usual, with even now as a vague usual and sooner than later I'll be pouring you that vodka." Kenzi assured her. "Oh and don't mention duct tape to the blonde, she might be upset she didn't think of it to hold you together."

"So is this your bed I'm taking up?" Medi asked with another careful smile. "Have to say it's not quite you." She made the attempt at a joke but frowned when even the beginnings of a laugh made pain flare across and through her body.

"You're not ready for your own starting act there but don't worry one day you'll be a star." Kenzi tried to soothe her. "Close your eyes let the meds help you doze off again, one of us will be around when you wake up." She vowed.

"You don't have to watch me, I promise this time I won't move." She rolled her eyes slightly, shifting her legs a little to try and see if she could even move her body at all. Deciding quickly she couldn't. "Go, have a normal life."She made a small nod to the door. "Do whatever Kenzi does when she's not investigating a mystery, or hanging out on my spare tire, looking hot."

"This is what Kenzi does when she's not doing those things." Kenzi had to grin at the 'looking hot' line. "And don't expect anyone to listen to you promising things now..." She continued to grin. "You lost the alone privilege by doctor's orders before even friendly rules were pulled on you."

"Oh come on." Medi, who had closed her eyes, opened one of them to look at the dark haired woman, "If the condo was on fire, you would be allowed to leave your position and run for it." She pointed out the obviously disclaimer.

"I'd only leave long enough to pry Bo off Lauren and get her in here to carry you while we all run to safety." Kenzi outlined what would be an actual her plan. "You've never run with a crew like Bo's crew Medi, we take care of our own."

"But I'm just the broken interloper." Medi closed her eyes again.

"No, you're not broken, just on the mend." Kenzi soothed her running her hand over pink hair. "Though totally off topic question, is your hair colour real?" She asked the idea suddenly coming to her, adding to the possibly yet another reason she should have figured out she was Fae.

"If you prefer a different colour I can change it." The Geist kept her eyes closed as Kenzi's fingers passed through her short hair. "And no I don't mean with dyes. It was navy for a long while, sound better?"

"Save your energy but one day you are booked in to show me all the colours." Kenzi sealed her into the future engagement, also knowing she had to alert Lauren as soon as possible to this idea in the hopes that maybe it could help in other ways someways.

"One day." Medi agreed giving in a little more to the pull of the medications.

A soft silence fell between the two young woman for a while and Kenzi thought with the stillness that entered the young Geist's body and her soft regular breathing that she had fallen asleep, but after a long while the mechanic's voice broke the silence with a very medicated whisper.

"Aife." She said totally randomly. "The name of the succubus I knew when I was young."

Kenzi knew that by the time she'd have said anything that Medi was back into the land of nod but the information hung heavy on her.

"We'll look after you, you don't even know the lengths Bo will go in order to protect you." Kenzi whispered more to herself then the Geist as she continued to comfort her.

-x-

"Okay..." Bo pulled her naked lover down on top of her on the couch and pushed her hand up through slightly damp blonde hair, "Not that that wasn't amazing because it was, you always are..." She moved her hand to graze against Lauren's still heated cheek. "And call me a little paranoid." She underlined pre-empting her comment again, making sure to keep her eyes locked on the blonde's dark chocolate coloured ones. "But something is going on in there." She moved her fingers to trace in soft circles at Lauren's temple. "Are you going to share before I let you slip back to the lab? Or am I going to get the paranoid line?" She stroked her hand over blonde hair again.

"You're not paranoid Bo." Lauren shook her head softly. "But there is just so much going on at the moment, I'm trying my damnedest to keep everything clear and be on top of it all. The last thing I want to do is let anyone down."

"Lauren, you are keeping track of more things than I think most computers do." Bo shook her head to the idea that somehow the blonde was failing at something. "And though it's nice that Hale is recognizing your genius, don't think I'm not aware of the extra pressure that puts on you." She cradled her lover as Lauren leaned her weight more fully against Bo's body. "I meant what I said before Lauren. I trust you and what you do, I know you will do the right thing, no matter what that is."

"Anything I do, I do it because I love you." Lauren spelled out a little cryptically even to herself, letting her whole body weight rest against the brunette, surprised as always how unaffected she was. "When I walked back into a lab as a free woman, to go back to the same office, the same machines, almost like nothing had changed but to know in my heart everything has. The one and only thing I pledge allegiance to now is my love for you."

"But I know you." Bo shook her head as she held her lover tenderly. "Your love for people, for Fae is bigger than so many people and Fae I know, your love of knowledge, your desire to know more and understand is huge. It's what makes you the doctor you are, the doctor I love, that's who you are when you step into that lab, allied to Team Bo or not, your dedication is to helping those who need help." Bo pressed her lips against blonde hair.

Lauren held onto the brunette tightly, wishing that she didn't ever have to let go, that she never had to leave this intrinsic place of closeness that could exist when their bodies were close.

"I love you." Bo pressed her lips once more against Lauren's hair, happy for the moment just to hold her lover as she seemed to want to be held.

-x-

"I want you and you..." Dyson's Fae boss pointed at him and Tamsin as he angrily stalked into their area. "Here." He tossed a sheet of paper towards them, which fluttered uselessly in the air for a moment before landing on top of Tamsin's monitor. "Before anyone else get's there, shut the scene down, get rid of regular and plain clothes and lock it tighter than a Dwarven Arms Dealer's." He hissed staring at the tall shifter.

"That's pretty tight." Dyson reached over to pick up the wayward piece of paper and glance over the information. "What makes this scene look anything like the others?" He was already up and pulling on his coat as the piece of paper floated into Tamsin's awaiting hands.

Unfortunately for Dyson his boss hadn't waited around to give any further explanation as to a) why he was so pissed off or b) why he was quite so adamant about the issue. Instead choosing to just march through into his office and slam his door shut, making the rest of the room jump and then instantly look away.

Tamsin who had been a little slower to rise to her feet and push her arms into her jacket, her eyes scanning the paper as she did so let a heavy sigh slip from her lips as she took long strides to catch up with Dyson who was holding the main door open for her. She pressed the paper to his chest as she moved passed him in the doorway.

"Look at the vic's name." She said her tone dry and cold.

Dyson dropped his hand from the door catching the paper to his chest as she walked past him, his eyes picking up on the detail now he had been asked to. 'Trevor Bredsaw'

"Shit." He cursed sharply and ran after the blonde catching her as she literally dropped the front door closed on him. With a quick growl he pushed it open and hurried after her as she marched to the car.

"Answer your question?" She glanced at him.

"Someone is cleaning up loose ends." Dyson pulled open the door to the passenger side of the car. "Our friend is off radar for less than 24 hours and now he's dead?"

"Loving that coincidence aren't you?" Tamsin glanced at him coolly.

"Coincidence? How does this help anyone's side Tamsin? We have a dead Kobold who by both our accounts didn't do anything but accept from free beer he could make a profit on. Whether he did or didn't meet up with Bo for this transaction is now something we have to work twice as hard to prove either way." He snapped at her. "Look we are going to this scene with an open mind, to see how it fits in with the rest of this case."

"My mind's open." The Valkyrie shrugged as she pushed the gear stick hard and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. "Wide open.

-x-

Lauren wrapped her coat a little tighter around her, to be honest the last thing she had expected to happen was to be called on her way back to the lab was to be called out to a crime scene, and the location, a windy back alley behind one of the street markets in the old part of town wasn't a highlight at any time, let alone when it was cold, getting dark and looking like rain. Ducking under the yellow police crime tape, the blonde squinted a little into the increasing darkness of where the shadows from tall buildings overlapped each other, no doubt where the scene was.

"Hey." Dyson stepped forward from where he had been leaning against a parked car, obviously part of the secured area, jotting down things on his note pad. "Aren't you glad you're back on the outside or is that the inside?" He asked her with a genuine smile.

"More that I am wishing I'd thought to bring a warmer coat, what do we have?" Lauren asked professionally but her hint of a smile told him for a change she was glad to see him instead of his partner. She let him guide her in to the location of the body.

"It's a drop site, not the crime scene." Dyson led Lauren into a narrow alley between two old buildings littered with boxes, crates and dumpsters, almost to a point that there wasn't a walkway through it. Thanks to a powerful light that crime scene lab had already set up the entire area was visible as soon as Dyson nodded to where Razor's had literally been tossed. It lay where it had obviously landed, with no one taking any more care of it than that. Crumpled into itself on its side, buckled against the corrugated metal side of a dumpster. The body was so bent in on itself that it wasn't instantly discernible that he was missing his head.

"Have you located his head?" Lauren immediately took in the simple fact that despite the intense amount of damage to the young man's body, there was nothing more than a cup or two of blood here at the scene. She agreed with Dyson's assessment of a dump site on that fact alone.

"That would be a yes, but it's not here, it's at what we think is the crime scene." Dyson nodded with a sigh. "Where my lovely partner is in fact." He added. "When you're done here I've got orders to take you there."

"Fair enough." Lauren put her kit bag down on a clear patch of pavement and began to assess what she was seeing. "As we've already agreed he was definitely not killed here, his head was removed through a series of very hesitant blows from..." She by this time was pulling on a pair of medical gloves and reached in between the body and the corrugated metal to pull on the handle of the hilt she saw. When she drew out the short bladed katana, her eyes went wide. "This I'm guessing but wound comparison will confirm that." She turned it over in her hand. "But I won't know for sure his cause of death until I've gone over both scenes and analyzed the body." She wasn't surprised when another officer came carrying an evidence bag for her. "I'll only be able to identify pre-death trauma at the lab, perhaps be able to confirm if he's been hiding under his own power since your meeting with him or if he has been held captive for that time."

"One thing I've never done is question your ability when it comes to the science." Dyson shook his head and backed up a little watching as Lauren went about her work for a long moment. "Lauren." He asked his voice low. "I'm asking now unofficially because you know it's going to come up, I know you've been in the lab all day so you don't know for sure, but as far as you're aware, Bo and Kenzi have been at your place all day, right?"

"As far as I am aware right now." Lauren nodded giving him the opened ended honesty. "It wasn't just me who believed that katana looked familiar?" She questioned in a hushed tone bending to collect some dirt that was smeared on the dead Fae's sleeve.

"Short bladed katana's aren't that common and let's just say from first glance I've gotten up close and personal with one that looks a lot like it before." Dyson kept his voice very low.

"Under that assumption..." Lauren didn't make their topic obvious to anyone else who might be listening in the groups of officer's around them. "I'm going to do a very thorough assessment of how much strength and approximate number of blows that would be needed to remove the Kobold's head, as we both know their are a Fae species known for their physical incorruptibility."

"Anything you get would be good." Dyson admitted. "Dig in Doc, it's going to be a long night."

-x-

"Like I have to ask what you and the Doc were doing." Kenzi smiled brightly as she stepped off the last stair and walked into the front room, making Bo turn her attention from the TV to her briefly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lauren went back to the lab." Bo played innocent turning back to the television with a smug smile as she folded her arms across her chest, listening as Kenzi moved through the apartment towards the kitchen. On her way past the couch the younger woman dropped the succubus' bra onto her lap with a bright smile.

"Nice try succubusted." She teased gently moving to get herself a drink.

"So close to a perfect cover up." Bo laughed as she held up the garment for herself, realizing it was a pretty stupid thing to miss. "How is the patient? We did take all the running shoes out of the room right?"

"We did but I don't think she's going to be doing it again." Kenzi poured herself a glass of milk and leaned against the sink. "So you and your girl, still getting your groove on huh?" She smiled at her best friend despite the fact that she felt a little heavy inside at the whole situation they were in.

"Lauren and I are still very groovy." Bo pushed up from the couch and moved over towards the kitchen to forage for something in the fridge. "How are you doing?" She asked finally deciding on an apple.

"Oh you know, good. My best wolf friend has a new bitch partner who thinks my ultimate bestie is a serial killer, I've suddenly started sleeping with a rogue Fae who by the way happens to be wangless, and did I mention it's not even Wednesday?" Kenzi breathed out with a hard sigh. "Oh and that's not even covering said wangless wonder turns out to be some part of my bestie's mysterious past, my bestie has a mythical resonant who thankfully turns out to be her hot honey that she is in love with my man Hale is suddenly The Ash, and did I mention I slept with a woman?"

"It's perfectly normal for you to still have a big question in your head about that Kenzi." Bo leaned against the sink counter with her. "I can honestly say I know you gave the idea a shot, even the Silkies made you realize what being helped to turn could feel like, and you used to know it wasn't for you. Maybe it's not the fact she's a girl that is important, but the fact that she's Eliyana?"

"It's not that I'm having a big question about it Bo, really I'm not, not right now at least, everything else is just so loud in my head right now." The younger woman shook her head. "Come on you're really gonna tell me there isn't this whole mind numbing throb behind your ears with everything that's going on?" She looked at Bo with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, definitely yes..." Bo let go of a long breath. "I feel like I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions and a good part of the time I feel the need to either take the three of you and run away from it all and giving myself over as the murderer and rapist that the evidence suggests me to be."

"Okay back that shit up." Kenzi shook her head and put down her milk glass. "We both know you didn't do anything." She shifted a little.

"Lauren did the test to compare my DNA to the evidence on Sandra Lume." Bo looked at her best friend, seeing the hot tirade she had instantly been thrown into at the mention of her own guilt. "It's not a match... whoever killed that woman might have been trying to frame me but they did a bad job of it."

"Okay, that's great." Kenzi smiled a little. "Like I didn't know that." Her smile got a little brighter. "Bo it was never a question for me that you did anything." She added shaking her head. "What I do think is that we need to be more proactive." She folded her arms across her chest. "We need to start thinking about who would want to do this and why."

"My first answer is the Morrigan, she's the only one I have any direct leftover beef with." Bo answered the question that she'd been mulling over most of the morning. "Second choice is unknown factor, who had decided to finally step forward to the big girl's game."

"Okay, the problem with it being the Morrigan is that we're never gonna find anything to make it stick to that biatch, she's slicker than the Teflon Don." Kenzi shook her head. "So going with your theory..." She stepped off from the sink, "Which I agree with by the way, after seeing the photo there is no way in hell she's going to let you walk away with that." She paced a little ways onto the carpet. "We need to think of how she is doing this and out think her next move."

"Have you heard anything from Vex?" The missing Mesmer, usual right hand man to the Morrigan herself, had been oddly out of the picture for awhile now and the fact struck Bo's paranoid side.

"Not since he begrudgingly dropped Lauren off when she was doing her Desperately Seeking Bo impression." Kenzi shook her head. "Ditsy blonde, not a good look for her." She added with a grin.

"I think until he pops up and I can punch him in the face, we have to assume Vex is back in action and trying to do the Morrigan's dirty work for her." Bo could feel the scowl that had come across her features.

"Why would you say that?" Kenzi frowned slightly having thought she had developed somewhat of a bond with the Mesmer. "He's broken remember, what use would the Morrigan have for a broken Mesmer?" She countered.

"She'd have use for one that knew our habits, the locations we go to, could watch us without anyone else noticing them. Come on Kenzi, I know deep down he's probably not all bad, but he's been mostly bad for too long." Bo put forward the highly biased leap of thought. After all if she was honest, even when the Mesmer had fought with them to defeat the Garuda, she always knew his true allegiance was to the himself. He wasn't the type you could trust to have your best interests at heart if they conflicted with him getting something he wanted, like his lavish lifestyle back.

"I don't know." Kenzi shook her head with a slight frown. "I mean for all we know all the time we've been here he could have been crashing at the club house." She gave a shrug. "It's not like we've not been wrapped up in our own shit recently." She pointed out. "We should call him." She added reminding her best friend that they did these days have the Mesmer on speed dial.

"Next obvious choice then is Tamsin, but if she was working for the Morrigan why on earth when Dyson and Trick let her in on the know didn't she do what she could to stop Lauren and I completing the ritual?" Bo put forward her next wild speculation.

"To be honest she just smells like a vadge with a badge with a hard on for doin' her job." Kenzi shook her head, "And I don't believe I just used the words smell and vadge in the same sentence." she scrunched up her nose with a look of mild self disgust, "What is wrong with me?" She shook her head widening her blue eyes.

"Don't worry, it's natural." Bo assured her with a soft smile. "So I guess our best option is to sit on our butts till Lauren gets done at the lab?"

"Wow I can't believe how proactive we're being." Kenzi rolled her eyes and sighed. "But you're right." She gave a light groan.

"On that note, was there anything else Medi said to you, like say her real name, that I should know about?" Bo asked the slightly serious question remembering how she'd had to have a face off with Trick, the ultimately led to Lauren calling him out to find out basically similar information.

"Not really." Kenzi shook her head. "I bet you have a thousand questions for her, and Trick." The young woman added looking over to her best friend with a soft sympathetic smile. "Wow our lives never seem to get easier do they?" She added with a gentle sigh.

"Nope." Bo gave a soft shake of her head back. "I think that we have just enough time to make snacks before Alien comes on cable, you in?"

"For sure, though I bet Lauren doesn't have ice cream." Kenzi gave Bo a smirk as she hurried to join the succubus at the fridge.

-x-

"Like blood baths Doctor?" Tamsin gave Lauren a cool look as the blonde stepped somewhat gingerly over the threshold into Razor's apartment. The reason for her statement obvious as the whole of the white tiled kitchen was one large pool of thick red blood accented with arcs of spray that splashed up onto the fridge and the front of the stove.

"No." Lauren's answer was succinct as she surveyed the scene for a moment from her vantage near the doorway. "This is definitely our primary crime scene." She concurred as she moved around the large blood splattered area and put her bag down near the couch. "The placement of the head is significant." She pointed out to the official police photographer who was carefully working to capture the overall scene before she began to disturb it. "Anything immediately catch your eye Detective?"

"He's missing his tongue." Tamsin summed up with a shrug. "It's on his chopping board." She added the detail for Lauren in case she thought she was just somehow 'guessing' or telepathic, holding up the wooden object for her to see. The offending body part skewered to the wood with a steak knife.

"I think the message is overwhelmingly clear." Lauren frowned as she finished donning gloves and sorting out various collection containers. "Detective, when you interrogated the victim, he gave you no indication that the people he was being asked about were capable of this?"

"He said he didn't even know them." Tamsin shook her head. "Looks like he messed with the wrong crowd this time." She dropped the chopping board back onto the work surface and crossed carefully closer to Lauren. "You don't mind if I watch you work do you Doctor? I've always found science fascinating."

"You're more then welcome to observe Detective. I can speak out loud while I go about my usual routine if you like, to fully explain what I'm doing." Lauren paused. "You could even help, if you would be so kind?" She held out a handful of swap samplers.

"Oh no, watching is fine, I don't want to get in the way, just want to make sure everything is done right, you know." Tamsin shook her head, her smile sickly sweet.

"As you wish..." Lauren gave her a similar smile back walking over to one of the furthest outward reaching blood droplets, taking a quick sample and pushing up the protective cover. She put the swap down near the droplet and continued on to another point. "By the way detective, before being called out for this I was going through the biological evidence from the Lume case, and I thought it would be important to tell you that the unknown Fae DNA did not come back as a match to Bo." She stated the fact trying to hold back any indication of how emotional this fact was to her.

"Well that's good, an elimination is almost as good as a confirmation, isn't that what they say Doctor?" Tamsin replied without missing a beat.

"Indeed, I'm running both samples from Mrs. Lume through the Light Fae's experimental Codex program. I'm not sure if Dyson will have mentioned it to you, but it attempts to access nearly 90% of both public and private DNA profile holdings. Perhaps we will get lucky and something will match up to give you a lead." Lauren continued to lay out samples of the blood pattern.

"I'm sure I can do my best to get similar permission from the Dark, if you feel it would be beneficial." Tamsin glanced at Lauren when the other blonde looked at her. "I'm fully dedicated to this program Doctor Lewis, the Light and the Dark can only move forward if we move together and not against one another."

"I would greatly appreciate if you would run the two samples through your data bases as well, right now identifying who left those traces on Mrs. Lume could do a lot to leading us to whoever killed this poor young man and the others." Lauren frowned as she crouched down to look further at Razor's face. "That anyone is so brazenly killing every few days, risking exposure to the Fae, is unacceptable." She put forward the most basic point that she knew they would also agree on.

"A point we agree on." Tamsin leaned back against the wall with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "So is this how long ago did this happen? And no you don't have to tell me that he was chi-drained before his head was hacked off, that much is obvious." She smiled tightly. "If his heart was still beating when the hack-a-mon job happened, the blood would be everywhere." The blonde detective proved she knew a little about her job.

"You are completely correct." Lauren looked back at her with a soft appreciative smile. "The blood would most certainly be higher up and on the ceiling, the only thing we have is weapon cast back." She saw Tamsin's eyes go to the single arc of red on the ceiling. "Guessing that the decapitation occurred not long after death, I would suggest he's been dead less than four hours. There is very little tissue regression, the energy was drained out of him recently." She ran a swab along one protruding vein. "I'm not sure I can narrow it down much further than that, but I can make calculations based on temperature of the torso back at the lab."

"Just your best guess was all I was looking for." The Valkyrie shook her head as she turned and looked around the apartment with a soft sigh. Pushing off from her place she moved to take a look at the very ordinary space. Picking up a book off the coffee table and a magazine off the arm of the couch. She glanced at the titles and then put both back into their places with care before crossing to a neat bookshelf by the window. "Does it ever get to you Dr. Lewis?" She asked as she bent down the horizontal blinds and peered out onto the street beyond watching as a car drove slowly past.

"Yes, it does, every time I see another life cut short." Lauren's voice was sad as she continued to take and label each sample from the young man's head carefully.

"But he was Dark Fae, not your team, not even your old team." She said with a short bitter laugh as she let the blind go and turned to watch the other blonde work for a moment.

"He still had a life, filled with possibilities." Lauren contradicted softly.

"Not much of one by the look of it." Tamsin countered. "A lube technician, who from what I managed to find out only went through his choosing because we caught him and made him." She summed up her voice tight with anger. "He didn't want to be Fae, hated being Fae... in fact, spent most of his life trying not to be it, only came back to us when it suited him." She sighed. "I doubt whether his own kind give a crap to be frank."

"I still feel it's a waste." Lauren listened to the entire rant and began to realize that within Tamsin's dark and angry exterior, there was a angry woman who above anything else was proud to be Fae and protective of her own kins.

"Yeah." Tamsin agreed, though Lauren wasn't sure exactly what she was agreeing to.

-x-

"Ellen Ripley was SO the first super woman." Kenzi laughed as she backed up to the fridge and pulled it open, blindly groping behind her for the first thing she could lay her hands on that felt like a bottle. "She paved the way for everyone to come, despite the fact that was originally supposed to be a man, so the whole world has Sigorney Weaver to thank." The younger brunette frown when she discovered that her quest for a drink had gotten her the ketchup. "Honestly your woman is the only woman I know that has a glass bottle of ketchup. I mean really, glass?" She held it out in front of her towards Bo who was watching her best friend's antics from the couch. "Where did she get this?"

"How do I know?" Bo had to laugh at the absurd question. "Do you want to do Medi check or will I?" She questioned switching off the television as the credits rolled.

"I'm on it, sheesh you are like slave driver succubus this evening, find me a beverage that doesn't have electrolytes." She ordered putting the ketchup on the side, "Not all of us are having mammoth sex sessions that push us to the point of dehydration."

"Only because your preferred partner is on the injured list." Bo teased as she crisscrossed with Kenzi who was heading to the stairs to pick up the ketchup intending on returning it to the fridge.

"That my friend was below the belt." Kenzi pointed at Bo laughing as she jogged up the stairs. "I'm going to tell your Holy Resonance not to touch you for hours for that!" She called as she crossed the landing, her laugh bright and happy as she pulled open the door to the spare room.

Instantly changing her rather heavy footsteps to lighter ones Kenzi moved silently into the room checking the bags of saline that were hung up on the IV stand before anything else, Lauren said they were good for ten hours, but that sounded like a ridiculously long time to the young woman. Having said that though, they dripped with a solid regular rhythm through the chamber into the tube.

It was only as Kenzi stepped a little closer to the bed that she felt a slight tightness close across her chest. The young Fae was obviously unconscious, but behind her closed eyelids her eyes were moving wildly, a film of sweat covered her body and as Kenzi got closer she could literally feel the heat coming from Medi's body.

"Bo..." Kenzi backed up out of the door, nearly tripping over her own feet on the way. She ran to the landing and leaned over the balcony. "BO!" She called loudly.

The Succubus had already been moving at the first call, and moved quickly up the stairs.

"What wrong?" She backtracked with Kenzi the short distance to the spare room.

"I don't know." Kenzi shook her head. "Something." She added as she watched Bo move right up to the bed.

"She burning up." The brunette made the simple assessment after putting her hand on Medi's brow. "Lauren was worried about infection, it's probably that starting to kick in... shit..." Bo looked around as if somehow the answer would be in this room. "I don't know what to do for her." She let her eye stop on Kenzi. "We bring her to the lab, but then she won't be hidden anymore."

"We can't." Kenzi shook her head. "Can you... you know heal her?" She asked with an uneven frown.

"I think Lauren would have mentioned it if she thought this would work but I'll try anything..." Bo bent down again and with a whispered apology and pressed her lips lightly to Medi's before beginning to push red chi energy back into her.

All of a sudden Bo's world went a little dark, like the lights had been snapped out around her one by one. Then just as suddenly the world shifted and everything turned sharply, making the succubus' stomach literally twist in a sharp wave of nausea.

Shaking her head Bo blinked her eyes open, and looked around and recognized... nothing. She wasn't in Lauren's condo anymore, she was standing in a burnt out area of soot and ash. She was surrounded by large pieces of concrete rubble, anything within the dead stone that could burn seemed to be on fire.

Lining down away from where she stood was a parade of dead trees and behind them the destroyed shells of houses. As she let her eyes move upwards past the horizon, she found the sky above her was a bloody shade of red, with a large central cloud of black. Though why didn't she believe it was made of just smoke?

Shaking her head more, trying to understand how a place this ugly and this terrifying could exist, the brunette brought her hands in front of her. All her thoughts of the world around her were pushed out by the gasp that caught in her throat as she saw not the usual soft pale hands she was familiar with, but instead gnarled fingers, tipped with dagger like claws, caked in layers of dried blood.

Moving her 'hands' to her face Bo patted the skin there almost hysterically, feeling out her features with growing neurosis. Instead of the face she remembered, her fingers etching out elongated fangs pushing out over drawn lips, sharp features that felt nothing like her own face and as she reached to her head, small slightly twisted horns that emerged from her hairline.

"NOOO!" Bo screamed and threw herself backwards, backwards in both mind and body so that she went crashing into the beside table, sending the lamp and small clock on it flying, which hit the IV pole and pump, immediately setting off its alarm, plunging the room into darkness and a cacophony of alarm noise.

Kenzi stepped back and hit the main light switch instantly flooding the room with bright white light before dropping down on her knees beside her best friend.

"Bo?" She panicked as she looked her best friend over for injury.

"I'm fine... I... She..." Bo was slow to untangle herself from where she'd landed, managing to shut off the medical alarm and replace the clock on the side table. "She is powerful Kenzi." She made the statement almost as much to herself. "And hungry..." She gave a shudder. "I don't think I can give her chi... she just stops the infusion and starts..." She didn't finish not sure how to encapsulate it.

"Starts?" Kenzi pushed with a frown, glancing back at the still unconscious Medi.

"It's not her fault, her body is just trying to feed to survive." Bo didn't exactly explain to begin with and it was only Kenzi's continued stare that made her say more. "She put me in another world... one where I was a monster... a real monster... she made me afraid Kenzi." She tried to stress the level of success the Geist could achieve.

"You mean like a dream?" Kenzi frowned not really understanding.

"No." Bo shook her head. "Like this world, reality was replaced by the one of your worse nightmares. Every sense was there, every nuance, every little feeling..." She shivered again and looked back at Medi.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi frowned harder and looked down, "I shouldn't have suggested you try..."

"No, Kenz, it's not your fault or hers." Bo shook her head. "Her body is just doing what it does best, and I kinda got the royal flush when mine ended up working by bringing people pleasure." She gave a soft smile. "And I think you were totally right about her needing chi, but the chi she needs isn't the one I can infuse her with. It's the kind of energy I have to fight through to give her." She looked back at the young Fae. "You're going to time a minute, assess how she's doing, if she's healing, and when you think either of us is in danger severe the link."

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "No I can't, you can't do that to yourself." The younger woman shook her head. "Dude you had like a second and you looked like death." She pointed to the floor where Bo had landed. "You are not going to plug yourself in for a minute of Fear Fest 2000." She took a deep breath. "There has to be a better way."

"Right now there isn't any other way that is safe, between the two of us we can keep her from killing me." Bo stated the out right truth. "And we're doing it because I'm not letting her die." She spelled out the other compelling argument.

"Trick, let's call grandpa? He'll know what to do right?" Kenzi's eyes sparkled a little. "He always knows the best thing to do."

"I know what that hunger feels like Kenzi, this is the only way." Almost not wanting to argue anymore about the issue, Bo moved closer again to Medi. "Take what you need Eliyana." She reached up and put her hand on her cheek, before she started the effect again by first trying to push chi into the younger Fae's body.

-x-

"I think this is..." With a sudden groan Lauren dropped to her knees, the swab in her hand falling to the floor as she put the other hand out against the wall to stop herself from completely keeling over.

"Doctor Lewis?" Whatever else she may or may not be Tamsin was over beside the other blonde in a heartbeat, her arm around Lauren's back supporting her, guiding her backwards to rest on her ass on the floor. "Dr. Lewis can you hear me?" She repeated when Lauren didn't initially respond.

Lauren tipped her head back, her eyes closed, her body a little limp as Tamsin steadied her on the floor.

"THORNWOOD!" The Valkyrie called loudly as she pressed her fingers against the pulse point at Lauren's throat.

Dyson ran in from outside the apartment the instant he heard Tamsin's call, dropping down onto his knees on the other side of Lauren, his eyes on the other blonde, his face a mask of confusion.

"I'm okay." Lauren said weakly, one hand flailing a little as she tried to orientate herself. She blinked open her eyes, which were glowing bright blue. This in turn made both Dyson and Tamsin even more concerned.

"Lauren." Dyson said the Doctor's name calmly as he took hold of the hand she had been reaching out with. "Just take a minute." He didn't so much suggest the course of action as order it. "You've been through a lot and I think we've all forgotten that recently." He glanced at Tamsin over the older blonde's head and motioned to her to get a cushion from off the couch for Lauren to lean against.

"I'm just a little overcome." Lauren took a few slow breaths, but found that she couldn't shake the disoriented feeling inside her. It was like she was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. And yet not personally afraid. Like she was watching a horror movie, or knew something bad was going to happen to someone else, and she couldn't stop it.

"You're done." Tamsin made the call, though unusually for her there was no trace of animosity or judgement in her tone, almost the opposite in fact. Dyson gave her a quick look of tempered anger. "Oh don't give me that face." She added to him plucking her phone out of her pocket as her took her place in supporting Lauren. "You know as well as I do that you all forget she's not Fae. SHE'S NOT FAE. There I said it nice and loud." Tamsin looked around the small apartment, not in the least bit worried when the two other Fae cops inside looked at her and then looked down. "She's human, and when humans fall over like this, it means they're done."

"I wouldn't disagree to being brought back to the lab so I can relax for a little while, the last of the collections can be done by the other officers." Lauren gave in slightly by at least agreeing to leave the crime scene for a more hospitable environment.

Tamsin looked at Dyson for a moment.

"It's your call I say we take her back to her girlfriend." She held her hands up disclaiming her guilt from the decision and therefore any backlash from it. "Don't the machines do all the work, she just reads the results when they're done, which she can do later?"

"Doctor?" Dyson looked at Lauren for a moment to see if she would make any other demands to go to the lab. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Tell Hale I'll get back to the Lab this evening if I can." Lauren gave in graciously with a soft nod.

-x-

Kenzi frowned hard and nearly just grabbed hold of Bo and pulled her back away from Medi as soon as her best friend and started the move towards the other Fae, but she was torn, knowing how desperately the succubus wanted to help. She had been more alarmed when the instant the two had reconnected, Medi's eyes had snapped open, shinning a brilliant gold, and her hands had come up to grab hold of Bo's shoulders, raising the succubus up off her feet a little. The mechanic's bare arms showing how the muscles in her arms had locked keeping the succubus' suddenly rigid body aloft in her grip.

Bo's eyes were also fixed open, bright blue orbs were glazed and wide, her body shaking in its rigour like state, and the two had only been connected for seconds.

"I'm supposed to let this go on for a minute?" Kenzi hissed the question at the two of them, glancing at the clock to watch the second hand going around. "I'm not going above 30 seconds." She informed them both trying to judge the result this feeding was having on both of them.

As it happened Kenzi didn't have to worry, the hand didn't even make it to five seconds when Bo's body literally flew, or was rather thrown from Medi's body, across the room to hit the far wall. Medi's eyes flickering rapidly from gold to brown in flashes.

"NO YSABEAU!" The words burst from her lips in an ear splitting cry as she pushed her own body backwards.

Even if Kenzi had somehow had accelerated reaction time, she would have been stuck trying to decide who to try to catch from the sudden pair of flying bodies heading in opposite directions. Once they had both landed, Bo against the near wall and Medi off the far side of the bed, Kenzi moved to Bo first as she was closer.

"Bo, Bo are you okay?" She checked helping the brunette sit up and start to get her barrings.

"What?" Bo shook her head blinking open her brown eyes. "What happened? Kenzi what did you do, I have to help her." The succubus took just a second to settle herself before she attempted to push up not even noticing that the other Fae wasn't actually in the bed.

"I didn't do anything, she stopped you." Kenzi pushed up and rushed over to the other side of the bed. "Eliyana?" She'd discovered that saying the Fae's real name sometimes helped when she was disoriented.

"Kenzi." The pink haired Fae was breathing hard from her crumpled heap pressed up between the side of the bed and the wall.

"Bo, was trying to heal you." Kenzi moved to try to help her lean against the bed.

Medi reached up and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, a thin trail of blood leaking from the ripped iv line in the back of her hand onto the white sheet as she just rested in place for a moment. On the positive side however there was no fresh blood on the large packing dressing on her back and the hot flush had gone from her skin.

"What do you remember?" She asked reaching to pull out the last of the IV and put light pressure on it so it would stop bleeding.

"I..." Medina frowned slightly and shook her head. "I was dreaming I think..." She blinked more as she looked at Kenzi. "Remembering maybe." She rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye. "Oh God did I hurt someone? Bo?" She turned her head around looking for the succubus.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Bo reassured her right away. "How are you feeling?" She came to lean on the other side of the bed.

"Disorientated." The Geist admitted. "In pain." She added reaching to her back without thinking, her hand going straight to squeeze the thick bandage over her wound, in turn nearly making her launch off the bed in agony.

"Yeah, don't poke that okay?" Kenzi tried to help her stay upright. "You didn't exactly let Bo give you much juice, but I think it at least caught the infection, you don't have a fever anymore." She pointed out having put her hand on Medi's forehead again.

"I..." Medi shook her head again and then turned to look at Bo her eyes narrowing slightly as she did so, strands of gold threading into her iris as she did so. With a hard shake of her head she looked away and pushed a deep breath out of her lungs. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She glanced at Kenzi and briefly in Bo's direction, though not actually at the succubus.

"Do you remember what it was like when Bo connected with you?" Kenzi saw the flash of something go through gold rimmed eyes and she immediately questioned it.

"No." Medi closed her eyes. "I really think I need to lay down." She added a little weaker.

"Okay first priority then, the Doc is going to be so pissed." Kenzi hissed the last part mostly to herself as she waved Bo over to help. Hoping the succubus could function enough to put on a show that she was 'alright'.

-x-

"Okay so what happened?" Bo did her best to stretch out as she stood by the sink in the kitchen, the crick in her neck just beginning to hurt, not in any major way, just in a I just landed against a wall way.

"What happened? Well that is easy enough to explain, you fed her a little red, then that stopped and she like picked you up off the floor and her eyes came wide open, and were like gold on fire, and then she kinda woke up out of it all... like the most primal wake up you could have, the coldest slap to the face..." She wrung her hands a little. "And pushed you away... but..." She could see her best friend was trying hard to digest this information. "She called you Ysabeau."

"Wow she barely knows me and is using my full name at me when she's pissed off." Bo said with a half laugh and then saw that her best friend wasn't laughing. "But that's not what you're getting at..." She stopped smiling and frowned. "Is it?" She added taking a breath.

"There is no way that she knows that name, I've never said it, Lauren's never called you it." Kenzi shook her head over and over. "And... Bo, she said other stuff... I just..." She frowned now not sure how she hadn't found the right time to tell Bo.

"Other stuff?" Bo frowned harder. "Stuff like what." The succubus backed up slightly looking at Kenzi with a mixture of confusion and almost pained disbelief. The idea that Kenzi might not have told her something not really making sense to her.

"Do you remember when Lauren tried to explain to us all that one Fae might be 10 in human years but then another be 100 human years and there like the same age really? I know at the time I kinda brushed it off as more Fae weird rules but..." Kenzi tried to explain now as best as she could. "Eliyana was 13 when the fire took her family, from what I can guess she was about nine when her mother hide your mother, old enough to remember a lot of things she's buried so deep down because of the pain Bo. She knew Aife, spent time with her while she was pregnant."

Bo felt her breath literally catch in her throat, instinctively she caught hold of the work surface to support herself.

"She knew my mother." Dark eyes flicked to the stairs for a second, and for a second Bo felt that she couldn't breathe. All she could hear was the fast drumming of her heart in her ears the whooshing of blood so loud and strong.

"Bo... Bo... stay with me." Kenzi moved instantly to the Succubus, helping her stay upright. "You didn't do anything wrong, but right now you are doing so much right. Keeping her safe, helping her get healthy." She underlined the important things as she saw it.

"She told you she knew my mother?" Bo pushed back the noise and the feelings threatening to drown her and forced herself to focus on Kenzi's soft blue eyes.

"She just told me her name, said she knew her from before, then nothing else." Kenzi held the stare knowing right now she had to be front and centre with her best friend, it was sometimes the thing demanded of you at critical moments. "She hasn't exactly been up to questions or even lucid."

"I can't..." Bo admitted with a soft shake of her head. "Does that mean..." The succubus' mind was obviously working overtime. "She..." She looked at Kenzi. "But..." She looked down frowning at the floor, shaking her head over and over.

The next moment the succubus literally jumped as the front door to the condo was thrown open by Tamsin. The Valkyrie for once not presenting her usual formidable pose as she moved from the door to the couch, moving a cushion from the end to the middle and changing the overhead light to softer mood lighting with small lamp next to the couch.

Dyson followed moments later keeping a steadying arm around Lauren as he guided her into the condo and straight to the couch.

"What the hell did you do to Lauren?" Kenzi was the first to actual speak, Bo having already been so emotionally off kilter that the weird entrance at least afforded her more time to refocus and react. She moved towards the couch. "I'll file police harassment charges if you did anything."

"Charming, this is what we get for getting her home safely." Tamsin folded her arms across her chest shaking her head.

Dyson gave her a quick look and then looked at Kenzi and Bo who was now kneeling in front of her lover, with one hand resting on Lauren's knee, the other brushing over her hair.

"Kenzi." Dyson said his voice low with a subtle amount of warning. "Lauren felt a little unwell at the crime scene we thought it best to bring her home."

"Crime scene?" Bo's head turned immediately to look at Dyson, her dark eyes wide.

The wolf took another breath as her realized his slight slip.

"Yeah, our missing link isn't so much missing anymore as not with us." Tamsin said unsubtly.

"What? Razor is dead?" Kenzi's body went stalk upright.

"Very, both pieces of him." Tamsin nodded with a tight smile and Kenzi immediately looked like she was going to be sick.

"What happened?" Bo asked the follow up question.

"Bo you know we can't discuss that." Dyson slowly pushed up from his place beside the couch watching her as he straighten up. "Take it easy okay." He looked at the blonde who uncharacteristically had remained silent and indeed even now just replied with a soft nod and a smile. "We need to get back, everything is pretty crazy right now." His voice was laced with apology as he looked again at Bo. "I'll check in later, to see how Lauren is doing." He added a look of confusion crossing his face as he stood up taller, his nostrils flaring slightly as he turned his head towards the stairs slightly.

"Thank you for getting her home." Bo just gave him the politest stare back she could not recognizing his hint to the upstairs just in case Tamsin would catch on.

"You're welcome." Tamsin rolled her eyes as she walked back to the door not waiting for Dyson before she slipped out. Dyson however lingered for a moment.

"We need to talk." The wolf dropped his voice to a very low whisper looking directly at Bo before he moved.

"When you check in later." Bo gave him a fast nod.

With a nod of acknowledgement Dyson wiped his hands on his pants and began to turn but stopped.

"Kenzi..." He looked across to the young brunette. "I'm sorry, about your friend." He frowned softly.

"Thank you." Kenzi looked back at him clearly heartbroken, but thankful for the wolf's support and acknowledgement.

With a second nod the shifter slipped out making sure to close the door behind him.

"Lauren, what happened?" Bo turned her full attention back to her lover. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lauren leaned forward slightly and eased her jacket off her body, though in all honesty the blonde was looking a little pale as if something had at least affected the blonde recently. "I'm fine now, I wasn't..." She was honest. "I don't know what I was, but for a while I..." She shook her head and stopped when she saw the look that Kenzi was giving Bo.

It was the kind of look that she was used to seeing the young woman give her lover, the 'oops should we have done that thing' look. And it didn't help that her lover who had been attentive to her was now looking off at the floor.

"What did you do?" Lauren's tone changed as she reached and put her hand on Bo's.

"Medi started running a fever, that infection you'd been worried about was starting. Kenzi and I... we decided that it would make sense if I tried to give her chi." Bo began the explanation realizing how reckless it might sound now.

"Bo, Eliyana is a Geist!" Lauren's cheeks blanched at the idea. "You have no idea what that could do to either of you, I have no idea what that could do."

"Well we know it makes both their eyes glow and well, funny story this but on the second try, so that Eliyana could feed from her, we discovered she's hardwired not to hurt Ysabeau." Kenzi's voice was nervous, and still reeling from the news about Razor.

"Hardwired to... I don't understand?" Lauren frowned hard, really not understanding half if not all of what Kenzi was saying.

"Lauren... you tried to explain it to us, but we didn't get it." Bo's voice was soft. "I could seem thirty and she only seem twenty one, even if she had only been a child... she remembers who I am, she remembers that Aife was there, was pregnant. She wouldn't feed on me."

"You're suggesting that somehow Eliyana recognized you and..." The blonde looked at her lover blinking and frowning softly, though it wasn't in disbelief more in awe. "But..." Lauren let her brown eyes lose focus as she considered the idea. "You weren't born when Eliyana would have interacted with your mother which suggests that she must have interacted with you at an embryonic level...That's..." Lauren looked up blinking rapidly. "I don't even know what to call that." She admitted. "What does Eliyana say about this?"

"We kinda forgot to mention that when she broke the whole connection thing, Bo went flying that way and she went flying this way..." Kenzi made crisscross motions with her arms. "So she's just trying to chill more than think, I was the only one who seems to remember hearing her say Bo's real name."

"Oh please not her back again..." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No, no it's okay, remarkably good considering and her fever's gone." Kenzi pointed to the stairs. "I suppose we could..." The young brunette stopped. "Oh God." She looked down again a lump forming in her throat. "Her best friend is dead." She staggered a little and moved to lean on the nearest solid object.

"I really don't know how we are supposed to deal with this all at one time." Bo admitted feeling some of the strain start to crack her resolve. She looked at the blonde, worry etched on her face. "What happened to you." She said softly as she brushed her hand over Lauren's brow and down her cheek a little. "Are you sick? Is it something from what we did?" Bo immediately jumped to the 'easy' conclusion.

"I think it did have something to do with our resonance." Lauren reached up to put her hand over Bo's and drew it down to her lap. "The short time that Medi was feeding from you... you felt fear didn't you? Deep dark, all engulfing fear?"

Bo nodded quickly but with a frown not truly understanding why Lauren was revisiting the point.

"I felt it Bo, anything you feel that deep... I feel. I wasn't as prepared as you might have been and I think I actually scared both the Detectives when I almost passed out at the crime scene." Lauren kept a soft smile through her words. "It has an explanation now, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure the residual effects will wear off when you're feeling more balanced."

"Wait, I did this to you?" Bo leaned back a little, putting a small distance between them, her eyes widening slightly.

"No Bo, this is part of being your resonant." Lauren shook her head, frowning at her lover's retreat. "It's my fault for not dealing better with it."

The succubus remained silent for a long moment and then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lauren's forehead.

"I'm glad they brought you home." She admitted.

"Why don't you two go check each other over upstairs and I'll make sure Medi is as settled as she can be..." Despite everything going on, Kenzi swore she could almost feel how these two needed time being the two. "If she is awake I'll keep conversation light." She outlined her own plan.

Lauren looked up at Kenzi with a soft smile while at the same time reaching for Bo's hand encouraging the succubus to just come with her without question.

-x-

Bo closed the door to the bedroom behind them, and was surprised when Lauren immediately went over to the bed and laid down. She watched how her lover lowered down onto the comforter, a soft exhaustion in her eyes.

"I guess we have to get a blank book..." Bo slowly walked over to the bed. "To start writing down what it's like to be a resonant, in case anyone else manages it and needs a guide."

"Might not be a bad idea." Lauren drew her legs up on the bed and tucked one hand up under her head, though she turned to still look at Bo. "I think one thing we do need to remember is that we're linked now, in a very, very real way." She blinked at her lover and narrowed her eyes slightly. "And maybe that means we need to think a little sometimes." She said gently. "About what we're doing." She gave a soft frowning smile.

"Is that your very subtle way of telling me I was reckless and foolish and I should have known better?" Bo moved over and sat on the edge of the bed close to Lauren, leaning to put an arm over her body so that the blonde didn't have to turn her head to look at her.

"No." Lauren shook her head as she did indeed adjust to just looking up at Bo, she also reached up with her free hand and tucked strands of dark hair behind her lover's ear, the look of love in her eyes and on her face undeniable. "It's the universes way of telling you to love yourself like I love you." She said with a gentle half sob. "You rush into things that could hurt you without thinking," Lauren rolled her eyes feeling them fill with heat and tears suddenly, "Without caring what could happen and I used to stand by helpless, knowing the most I would get to do was patch you up afterwards and even then, probably not, you had..." She forced herself to stop and breath out. "All the while just wishing I could make you stop." She pressed her lips together for a moment and then licked them as a tear slipped down the side of her nose. "And just once think how much you meant to me, to Kenzi, to those of us who loved you." She sniffed and laughed almost at herself and pulled her hand from Bo's face momentarily to wipe away the tear from her cheek. "And suddenly I'm crying." She pressed her finger to the edge of her eye trying to stop the next tear from following a different trail this time down the outside edge of her cheek.

"The crying does a lot to making me listen and really internalize what you're trying to help me focus on." Bo reached up with her hand to catch one of the tears. "And you're right, I do leap and then look, and its not fair of me sometimes. Sometimes its the only thing I can do." She said softly. "But I will try to think more, because I don't want to be the reason you cry ever again." She let out a struggled breath feeling the feelings that Lauren was experiencing well up inside her.

Lauren pressed her hand back up into Bo's hair closing it around a handful of it tightly, keeping her lover close.

"I love you so much." She said with complete conviction locking eyes with the succubus

Bo held the stare a moment longer, her head giving a slight nod of agreement against Lauren's hold before she pressed herself forward and kissed the blonde hard, all of the emotions swirling around inside her only finding one thing that made them stop and seem manageable, and that thing was the fact Lauren loved her. It made her worthy and humble all at the same time.

Lauren both willingly and eagerly pressed back into the kiss, pulling the hand under her head free to slide it onto her lover's waist where the succubus was sat on the bed, immediately pressing beneath the thin layers of clothing so she actually touched Bo's skin, felt the succubus' warmth against her fingers, with nothing separating them.

The direct touch made Bo's body begin a slow move towards the blonde's, not breaking the connection between their mouths but making it so that in moments they had a complete head to toe circuit.

"I love you." Bo whispered between kisses, letting her mouth move with a slow purpose to devour the blonde's.

Lauren arched her back a little, untangling her hand from Bo's hair, to push it back through her own as she tipped her head back into the pillow slightly with her arch.

"Show me."

-x-

**AUTHORS NOTE - Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for reading and to drop this in for everyone...**

X X X

Confusion clarification for some points in Heavenly Resonance :) (Or at least I hope it's somewhat helpful in making things a little clearer)

Medi (Eliyana) is 21 in Fae terms (an important qualification to make.) - She (Geists) do not age in chronological synchronicity with human years. (where as Bo for example develops 1 for 1 with human years (or so the show has given us the template for) For very human year that passes Medi only develops / ages 4.3 months. So though technically in human years she should now be about 58 in Fae terms she is only 21 which is indeed how old she looks.

Medi's family were killed 20 years ago when Medi was just 13 Fae years old (for those interested in terms of our story Bo was 11)

Our story adheres to the following basic 'facts' Afie was in captivity for a very very long time (yes that long perhaps with bouts of freedom – who knows) She fell pregnant with Bo 32 years ago. (We went with the show for the approximate age of our beloved succubus) Sylviana Frost (Medi's mother) was involved with getting her free and hiding her from the Dark King for the last three months of her pregnancy with Bo. (there are other details here yet to be revealed). Some time over the next ten years her 'traitorous actions' were discovered and punishment was metred out on the Dark Kings behest.

The Dark King is alive and well in Heavenly Resonance, much like Trick, and where he might not be the all hallowed bitch face that he once was back in the old times he still commands fear and obeisance from those who know. (Like those who metred out justice on the Frost Clan). His word is still ultimate Law for those Dark who still believe in him and know him. The Morrigan and her ilk are merely the caretakers of the 'Counties' much like the Ash and his Light counter-parts.

Okay – hope that clarifies things a little bit and saves people from having to scour through chapters for hints and tips on these points.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Fourteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

The world had been weighing very heavy on Kenzi when she'd went into the spare room, thankful at first that Medi had dozed into a more comfortable sleep since they'd last left her. She'd tried to stay perched at the side of the room on the small chair put there for the purpose, but with everything she knew, everything that was going on it seemed too isolated and impersonal.

So, with the aid of her petite frame, she snuggled onto the bed beside Medi, her arms pulled into her body just watching the rise and fall of the Fae's breathing and the slower way her eyes sometimes moved behind closed eyelids.

Medi remained fairly settled for a moment but then seemed somehow to tune into the fact that she was no longer alone. Without moving her breathing deepened slightly and her eyes eased open and despite the fact that she was looking up at the ceiling a soft smile pulled at her lips.

"Kenzi." She said in a whisper and then turned her head on the pillow to look at the other woman her smile dissipating slightly. "What's wrong?" She added instantly.

Kenzi looked at her for a long moment, a sudden repetition of the words 'can't con a con' echoing through her brain made her stop her initial answer of nothing.

"If you were in my place and I was in yours, and you had something really serious to tell me but I was clearly not well enough to be worrying about the outside world? What would you do?" Kenzi asked the question in a soft voice.

"Wow that's..." Medi reached up and pushed her hand through tussled pink hair. "A lot deeper of an answer than I was expecting." She was honest. "I don't know." She added frowning slightly as she looked off into the room for a moment, suddenly wishing there was something, in fact anything in it to focus on, but there wasn't, it was exactly the definition of a 'spare room'.

"Just ignore me..." Kenzi shook her head softly. "How are you feeling? Lauren will be in later to check everything." She explained reaching out to play her fingertip into the sleeve of the Fae's shirt sleeve.

"It's not easy to ignore you." Medi moved her hand and touched her finger tips to Kenzi's. "You're afraid, a part of you, I can sense it, feel it." She lowered her voice slightly. "Why?" She added.

"Because..." Kenzi curled her fingers in amongst Medi's. "I just want the world to stop for a while, let you heal, let you get your feet again..." She shuffled her body a bit closer.

"I can make it stop." Medi moved her head a little making sure to catch Kenzi's eyes. "For a little while, if you want." Her voice went a little deeper. "Make all that fear go away, take you somewhere..." She paused. "Better."

"Do you want to know the truth?" Kenzi moved her body upwards more, making it easier for them to be eye to eye. "You did that before I even knew you were Fae."

Uncharacteristically a warm blush filled Medi's cheeks.

"That's not actually what I was suggesting but..." The Geist looked down briefly and pulled her hand free from Kenzi's then very lightly moved it to hold the other woman's chin as she leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Thank you." She whispered onto Kenzi's lips as she eased back and let her hand fall away.

If Bo had been in the room to read her aura, the succubus would have been able to explain the simultaneous peak and yet relaxation that came over her at the same time.

"I shouldn't be disturbing you..." Kenzi whispered back, even as her hand came to hold onto the Fae's again, not wanting to lose the contact point.

"Kenzi, don't okay." Medi shook her head. "You being here doesn't disturb me, now that could be the drugs talking I guess..." She gave a soft smirk and squeezed brunette's hand a little. She was about to continue when there came a less then gentle thud on the wall that separated the spare bedroom from the main. A thud that was quickly followed my a loud but muffled, 'Oh Bo..' and then gentler but rhythmic knocks on the bisecting wall.

Medi tried for a moment to keep a straight face as she glanced at the wall and then at Kenzi. But then broke down and laughed shaking her head.

"Expensive condo, bad wall making." She grinned at Kenzi.

"Sorry, those two have this mystical connection." Kenzi grinned back and snuggled closer still as if trying to indeed shut the world out. Of course if she was honest the sudden reminder of what parts of her mind had already been thinking about made her blush in turn.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?' Medi joked softly.

"That is always my line." Kenzi giggled and reached up tapping her finger lightly to the other woman's lips.

"Is there a tariff I have to pay for using it?" The pink haired Fae asked still chuckling. "Though on a briefly serious note a human and a succubus, that's a pretty big thing they've got going on." She shifted slightly moving off her back and onto her side more to be facing Kenzi.

"Oh Lauren's a pretty one of a kind human." Kenzi admitted with a soft smile. "You'll find out she's more Fae most of the time than Bo is."

"Is that your polite way of telling me that your friend Lauren is a nymphomaniac?" Medi frowned a little in confusion.

"No!" Kenzi had to laugh loudly, and then went to say something only to catch herself laughing even harder as she buried her face into Medi's arm softly to stifle the noise. "That is so funny. Lauren's a nympho."

"Okay, clearly the doctor is not a..." Medic couldn't bring herself to repeat the word even though a large bright smile filled her face as she watched Kenzi still reeling with laughter. "So by 'more Fae' than a succubus you mean?" She looked at the other woman to explain more.

"She's worked with them, studied them, as I mentioned once used to be slave to the Ash." Kenzi continued to giggle at the idea. "Bo was raised by humans, she's only known what a Fae was for the last two years or so."

"Right, now I get it." Medi rolled her eyes and nodded. "It wasn't a sexual comparison in anyway." She sniggered.

Just at that moment a gasped 'LAUR...' the end muffled by something reached Medi and Kenzi's ears, causing the Geist to look at Kenzi with her eyebrows raised.

"You're sure about that?" She grinned.

"Okay she might be part nympho but only when it comes to Bo." Kenzi grinned back. "Are you comfortable enough? I could get you anything you needed."

"Earplugs? Loud music?" Medi suggested with another chuckle.

"You've never had loud neighbours like these, even Beats by Dr. Dre don't drown them out." Kenzi continued to tease her best friend's in the other room.

"Hey..." Medi shrugged the shoulder she wasn't leaning on. "I think it's..." She paused. "I don't know." She admitted obviously thinking about it. "Nice?" She offered the word experimentally. "A succubus in love?" She spoke the phrase with the same amount of hesitation as she had the word 'nice', as if she was just testing how it sounded. "It's not something I've ever heard of, even thought about."

"Trust me it's apparently insanely rare." Kenzi gave her the insight into the event that was Bo's life.

"The succubus I knew was so... sad." Medi frowned and looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath. "The only thing she had that brought her any happiness she knew she was going to lose." The Geist's frown increased a thousand fold.

"They can be very sad creatures." Kenzi couldn't keep the mirrored frown off her own face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Medi took another breath and looked at Kenzi, literally shaking her head, "I don't... Bo seems happy." She tried to turn the downward conversation around.

"She is happy, very happy." The brunette underlined herself, her fingers running back and forth on Medi's hand. "The same way you're going to be when we get you healed up." She vowed.

"There it is again." Medi looked into Kenzi's blue eyes with a soft frown.

"There what is again?" Kenzi blinked at her.

"That fear." The Geist replied shaking her head ever so slightly. "You should know something Kenzi, sometimes it doesn't matter what you say to a Geist, they can sense what you are feeling."

"And what do you feel me feeling?" Kenzi asked her voice dropping softer.

"So much." Medi admitted as her eyes traced over Kenzi's face. "Can I kiss you?" The Geist suddenly asked her voice gentle.

Kenzi had been expecting a lot of statements, a lot of possible questions or even ramblings about what a Geist could read off someone but this hadn't been what she'd been expecting at all.

"Yes." She whispered the word before she could stop herself and closed her eyes on automatic.

Soft lips pressed against Kenzi's in a gentle touch as Medi cupped her hand under Kenzi's jaw, angling her head slightly so they fitted together better as she pressed into a slightly harder kiss, this time pulling back and focusing on capturing Kenzi's bottom lip between her own for a few brief moments before going back to a full mouthed kiss.

The young human couldn't suppress the shiver then went up and down the full length of her body, after all she wasn't hiding who she was anymore, her connection to Bo and the Fae were completely out in the open and though there were other horrible things to still reveal the fundamental truths had been carved in stone. She was going to be there to help Medi through anything, the problem was her intentions weren't as completely altruistic as she'd been trying to convince herself that they were. She knew this was something she had to admit as she kissed the mouth back that explored hers, the new intense feeling of a slow kiss as opposed to the hyperactive ones they'd shared recently making her body shiver again.

"Everything okay?" Medi's voice, softer than Kenzi could remember ever hearing it registered in the young woman's brain, making her open her blue eyes. The fact that soft lips had left her own only really registering because she realized Medi had had to use her mouth to speak.

"Yes it's... I'm..." Kenzi tried to make her brain formulate a sentence but was rudely interrupted from doing so by the phone in her pocket as it began to vibrate. She pulled it out, knowing in the back of her brain she should have expected who was on the other end to be calling her. Probably for two reasons; one the initial horrible one that Razor had been murdered and secondly because they would be trying to locate the leader of their crew to tell her. "I... I have to just take this quick." She admitted knowing she couldn't avoid what would soon become never ending phone calls and messages. She gave a visible frown as she had to pull her body back off the bed and as she made it to the door she took a soft look back to hold brown eyes for a moment before heading out into the hallway.

-x-

"Ozzie... hey man, just saw your number, what's up?" Kenzi waited until she was on the small patio of Lauren's condo.

"Kenzi we have a serious situation going down at the garage." The young man's voice was full of fear as he literally hissed into the phone.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Kenzi hissed back feeling the 'fear' that Medi had spoken of earlier grow bigger and bigger by the moment.

"I don't know exactly what but we have cops, and not the uniformed kind here." He continued in his hushed hurried whisper. "Something's happened man and it's..." He stopped for a second and it vaguely sounded for a minute like he was relocating somewhere. "It's not good man."

"What do you mean not uniformed?" Kenzi made the check instantly looking out over the balcony into the city almost as if she could somehow see.

"These ain't your usual beat cops Kenz." Ozzie passed on what information they could. "They're toe-tag detectives or something..." His voice got even quieter. "They're looking for Medi."

"Okay, you don't where she is, I do, I'll keep her safe Oz, you just tell them what you have too, nothing more nothing less, they're probably there about something way bigger than you guys have ever been into." Kenzi tried to reassure him. "Let me make some calls and I will call you back as soon as I can, okay?"

"No way, this is way out of our league girl, you know where she is you just tell them." Ozzie came back at her. "I'm figuring this must be back from her other gang or something. I'm telling you, there is something off with these cops. The dude he's freaky, and the bitch..." He went quiet for a moment.

"You stay put, I have to make a call..." Kenzi hated hanging up on one of her oldest friend's in the world but from his description the best way she could help him right now was by making this other call. "Pick up Dyson, PICK UP DYSON!" She literally spoke even as the phone rang waiting for him to pick up.

"Kenzi, I'm kind of busy, I thought we made that clear early when we dropped off Lauren." Dyson did indeed answer the phone swiftly, his voice low and guarded, he could be heard obviously walking away from where he had been to take her call.

"I know you're at South York City Wreckers scaring the hell out of all my friends!" Kenzi snapped at him immediately. "Now listen, and I don't care if the Valkyrie is right on your shoulder..." Her voice grew deadly serious. "You have to stop shaking it down, it is not a lead you can afford to follow right now. Medina, the owner, she's the smell you keep smelling when you're over here and if you keep digging then things will get very ugly for everyone." She continued to spell it out fast and furiously for him. "And I'm calling in one you don't even know I have on you Dyson, because when I got your mojo back the Norn spilt some shit on me and it's festering on my arm like some sort of chemical warfare. So right now you will follow up only what you need to follow up, bring Tamsin back here under no circumstances when you come looking for answers, and realize that the woman you're looking for was just a friend of the deceased, best friend... like you finding out Hale was dead."

"Please hold a minute." Dyson suddenly made his voice louder and official, and could be heard literally stalking away from the garage, his boots crunching through gravel as he put distance between himself and the busy building. "Don't do this to me Kenzi." He came back on the phone his voice lowered and thick, "You have the owner of this garage at Lauren's apartment?" He hissed the question. "You know she''s Fae?" He added the words his voice full of bemusement.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kenzi had to hold onto the rail on the balcony.

"I'm a shifter Kenzi." Dyson's whispered response was bordering on angry now. "Why did you never tell me you were hurt by the Norn?" He added his tone never changing.

"Not the issue right now, okay yes I have her, yes she's Fae but Dyson there is a huge massive story around that, one that I can guarantee to you will not help you solve who murdered anyone, including Razor. She was the one who told me he'd been selling the kegs, I didn't know either of them were Fae when I turned you onto him as a lead." She tried to get through all the unspoken questions. "You just can't lead Fae back to her right now Dyson, you can not, do you understand me?"

"Ozzie called you didn't he? He's hiding in the bathroom isn't he?" The wolf's voice held a low growl but the anger was gone from it.

"It doesn't matter who called me, you bring any Fae but you to this condo and you are going to open up a shit storm for your Ash that you are not going to have to want to explain to him, and I will never talk to you again." Kenzi hissed into the phone. "Never!"

"We have to finish here, I can't just pull Tamsin out, she would get suspicious." Dyson grumbled. "When I'm done for the day I'm coming round, and I mean whenever I am done Kenzi. I don't care what time it is." He warned her sincerely.

"Okay, just go easy on them they don't know anything about her, or where she is right now. Not even Ozzie knows." Kenzi put forward. "And remember you owe me."

"I'll do what I can Kenzi." The wolf promised before he shut off the call.

-x-

Three loud sharp knocks came at Lauren's bedroom door in warning before it pushed open and Kenzi moved her way inside with her hand up over her eyes.

"I know you are busy but we have a crisis, like sex stopping crisis." Kenzi leaned her back against the now closed door and tried to will her ears to not hear anything too personal.

After a moment or two of obvious desire interruption panting and necessary shock recuperation breathing control, there came a more organized shuffling from the bed and then the sound of the succubus clearing her throat.

"Kenzi?" She asked full of a surprising amount of control and concern.

"Really wouldn't do this unless I had too but... Dyson and Tamsin are down at the garage rolling it over looking for Medi, I'm guessing something of Razor's led them to her. I just talked to Dyson and he is going to do his best to keep Tamsin and anyone else away from here until he can come alone to get the full run down on what the hell else we are running over here on top of his murder investigation in circles." She exchanged one hand with the other when her arm got tired.

"Kenzi we're decent." Bo said as she eased out of the bed wrapping herself in a robe and securing it around her waist. "Now run all that by me again." She added crossing over to pick up her clothes as she asked for the details. "Something they found at Razor's led them back to Medi?" She glanced at her best friend as she wiggled into a dark pair of skin tight pants. "Which led them to the garage?"

"Which led Ozzie to call me in a panic, and me to call Dyson and we're going to have to let him in on the Medi thing to keep him from exposing the Medi thing during his other investigation." Kenzi summed up, very slowly lowering her hand to make sure she was being as respectful as she could be. "Dyson is coming here as soon as he can shake Tamsin but it might be hours yet."

"I should get back to the lab, maybe if I'm there I can sidetrack them." Lauren glanced at Bo and Kenzi seeing the instant frown that crossed her lover's face.

"I think you should rest." Bo countered instantly. "With what happened earlier..."

"Bo." Lauren looked at her softly. "I'm fine." She underlined slightly forcefully.

Bo pulled on her wrap around shirt and turned Kenzi by the shoulders and guided her out of the bedroom door.

"What did you tell Dyson about Medi?" She asked her voice tight.

"I didn't tell him much, his nose had already figured out she was Fae from the smell, and Razor had led him to the garage." Kenzi explained as she found herself in the hallway with her best friend. "I didn't tell him anything about the past or that she is unaligned. I did hint that if he screwed up and brought heat here it would piss off his Ash, which I meant more in a he'd have oodles of work to do way not a make him mad way."

"Let's hope he listens." Bo breathed out hard. "We so didn't need this." The succubus jogged lightly down the stairs and over to check her own phone that was on the kitchen work surface. There were no messages.

"I think one of us is going to have be be honest with her right now so she can decide what is best for her?" Kenzi put forward the idea having followed Bo downstairs.

"Honest with her about what?" Bo glanced at her best friend. "I mean about which part." She breathed out looking back up to the stairs to see Lauren easing out of their room and moving onto the landing.

"The part about Razor for sure, she has a right to know Bo." Kenzi eyes glanced up to Lauren but directed the point mostly to her best friend.

"Even though we have no answers for her?" Bo asked back watching as Lauren walked down the stairs. Unusually for the blonde she was putting her long hair up into a pony tail and had some what chosen to 'power dress' in smart dress pants and a slick navy button down.

"What answers are we ever going to really have Bo? Some evil fucks killed her best friend because he didn't snitch to the police?" Kenzi threw up her arms. "I don't know what is the right answer other then she has to the right to know and decide for herself."

"Decide what Kenzi?" Bo looked at Kenzi. "Think about it, what would you decide to do if someone told you I was dead?" Her dark eyes were bright as she stared at her best friend.

"I still wouldn't want to be kept in the dark." Kenzi locked her small hands into fists as she held the serious look.

"I'll tell her." Lauren said softly glancing at them both, a soft frown just creasing the bridge of her nose. "Kenzi's right, she should know and though it's never easy over the years I..." The blonde stopped at the sound of the door to the spare room opening made everyone's focus shift.

Medi came very slowly into view, leaning heavily on the door frame for support, narrowing her eyes against the brightness of the light in the rest of the house compared to the subtle mood lighting they had kept in the spare room.

"Geist's don't do well when there are high levels of emotional fluctuations in their vicinity." She winced as she shuffled forward slightly to lean on the railing to the landing, looking down to where Bo, Kenzi and Lauren were all staring up at her. "What's going on?" She added closing one had around the metal bar that ran along the top of the knee high glass rail, and using it to support herself as she moved slowly towards the stairs.

"We'll explain but you can't take another fall down those." Kenzi moved over and offered her support to help her down.

Bo, though she wanted to go and help, found herself stuck in place in the kitchen her own mind reeling with how she would take any news like the kind they were faced with delivering.

"As your doctor I really don't think you should be out of bed." Lauren frowned slightly moving to support Medi's other side as the young Fae moved into range having made it down stairs with Kenzi's help and the hand rail.

"Noted." Medi gave nod at the blonde gesturing to both her and Kenzi that she was happy to be left to lean against the medical desk for now. "So how did this place go feeling like a den of divine pleasures to an ice palace in less time than it took me to get down those stairs?" She winced slightly trying to find a happy lean point.

"Because..." Kenzi stayed close to her and even slipped her hand into Medi's. "We have something horrible to tell you, something that is going to make you angry and hurt..." She began and glanced back at Lauren who had also stayed close but had given the two of them some personal space.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Medi, but Trevor was murdered sometime this morning at his apartment." Lauren made sure she waited until the younger Fae's brown eyes were focused on hers before she said the words clearly and softly.

"What?" It was clear simply by Medi's tone that nothing in her mind had considered the fact that the mood change that had occurred would be, could be anything to do with her oldest friend in the world. The word was small, barely breathed out of the young Fae's lips, that had hardly even moved to pronunciate it.

"Razor... someone murdered him." Kenzi found she was able to repeat the words mostly because she wished she'd been as brave as Lauren had been to say them in the first place.

"No..." Medi shook her head, her hand curling around the edge of the medical desk. "Why would...I mean no one would..." She looked at the floor and then up at Kenzi, her eyes quickly scanning from her to Bo and then Lauren. "No one even knew Razor, why would anyone hurt him?" She kept her eyes on Lauren narrowing them slightly. "Who told you this, how do you even know?" She took a slight step towards the blonde, keeping a firm grip on the table for stability.

"Because the Light Fae called me in as a special investigator on the case." Lauren gave her a soft frown but didn't flinch or back up. "The police, from both sides, are working to figure out who hurt him Medi. There has been an unknown Fae involved in other murders in the city, the belief is that Trevor's murder is connected to those other cases."

"Bull shit." Medi slammed her free hand down on the table top, the noise impossibly loud in the tension filled room.

"Medi." Kenzi took step closer to the young Fae with a frown. "She's not lying." She made a quick glance at Lauren who met her eyes with a imperceptible nod. "It doesn't make sense and it's not fair but it's true." She winced seeing the heartfelt pain etched in the Geist's eyes.

"You don't know Razor, he wouldn't get caught out by just some Fae." The Geist turned her attention from Lauren to Kenzi shaking her head. "We've been on the streets together for twenty of your years." For the first time ever since Kenzi had known her Medi's tone stiffened and cooled, her eyes narrowed and the gold that flared through them sent chills through her. "We didn't survive because we were lucky." Her tone grew ever more aggressive. "We survived because we were smart, careful..." She looked down for a minute her frown increasing before suddenly it vanished and before any of them knew it, the Geist had moved from her place leaning painfully against the medical table to having Lauren pinned against the wall next to the front door by her throat, the blonde's feet a good foot off the floor. "You did this." She growled her eyes suddenly glowing bright gold, the glass in all the lights on the lower floor shattering at the same instant.

Even though up until that moment Bo had been a statue, the sheer fact that the distraught young woman had Lauren by the throat made her act more on reaction then action. She gaped the distance as quickly as she could in comparison to the Geist trans-location. She doubted Medi could be reasoned with, so she used a simple up chop move with her forearm to break the hold and her grip on Lauren with one hand, as the other pushed the Geist backwards.

"She didn't do this... but yes a Fae did this, a smart one, one who used Razor's reconnection with the Dark Fae against him." Bo locked bright blue eyes with the other Fae, holding up the hand she'd used to push her back almost to urge her to stay back. The sound of Lauren coughing beside her made part of her want to put this little impudent slug on her knees but she quickly fought off that side of herself to focus more on the fact that the initial danger to the blonde was over. "Eliyana, no one here hurt him, no one here would ever have hurt him."

For a long moment Medi stood staring at Bo, golden eyes locked with glowing blue.

"I have to go." She finally pulled her eyes away, the power quickly ebbing from her body as she stumbled heavily towards the door that was only a few feet ahead of her.

"No, you really really have to stay." Bo stepped into her way and caught her. "It's time to stop running, together we will find out who did this to him, make them pay but it has to be together."

"I can't stop running." Medi looked down at the hand Bo had on her arm. The younger Fae's anger was gone as she slowly looked up from the succubus' hand to her face. "I'm glad you have been able to, and that you've found a new family." She glanced over to Kenzi who had moved to check on Lauren. "I wasn't looking for a family I never had, mine are dead." She pulled her arm away reaching out for the door.

"We don't want to replace anyone..." Bo gave a soft shake of her head. "We're here to be the three people who right now can't let you run back out into the crowd again, but this time completely alone. I won't let you." She added her voice showing the pain she was feeling just by proxy for the young Fae.

"Medi please." Kenzi added her voice a little uneven.

The young Fae pressed both of her palms flat to the door and rested her forehead against it, feeling the world spin slightly out of control around her. Suddenly nothing made sense any more. She felt vulnerable and alone, something she hadn't done for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She said with a whisper, her eyes and indeed her whole body seeming to shimmer with a slightly golden hue.

Bo could feel the build of energy hum around her, as everything within a 180 degree arc around the Geist began to shimmer gold as well. Every object becoming translucent as if it was made purely of energy, and like energy it all began to shake and levitate. Even the wall around the door, and the floor behind both the Fae's feet seemed to change form and come to life almost.

As she watched, helpless, Bo wasn't sure what was going to happen but suddenly in what resembled a shock wave from an intense explosion, all the energy was gathered inwards towards Medi's body before it was driven outwards.

At the moment of explosion, Medi's body literally disappeared while everything in a fifteen metre radius that wasn't permanently fixed to the building was impacted by the release of energy. End tables, a vase, two paintings, a lamp, the trellis of greenery, some drapes and even some loose floor tiles hurled themselves towards Bo, Kenzi and Lauren in a vortex as the energy found expression.

"Damn it!" Bo felt all the wind pushed out of her chest as she landed against the short wall a few feet away, watching even as she flew that thankfully Lauren just got throw sideways slightly in comparison to her own path of flight.

Kenzi however had been on her way over to the door, and was sent back into the couch, toppling it over so that she spilled off the other side in a lump.

"Lauren?" Bo crawled her way across towards her lover who was closest.

"I'm okay..." The blonde pushed herself up onto her elbows breathing heavy, glancing around her apartment, which looked literally like had been picked up and shaken as if it were some kind of snow globe. "Kenzi?" She looked over to the upturned couch, moving one hand to rub at her neck, where already angry red marks of bruising stood out against her usually pale skin.

Bo found more motion in her limbs and scampered back to where the couch had overturned, moving to pick up Kenzi's body before she'd really got a chance to move it.

"You have to find her..." Kenzi tried to pant out the words having landed funny enough as well to knock the air out of herself.

"I will Kenzi, I will..." Bo looked up again to the door, which despite the general blow back of power was still perfectly in place. It was literally anything that hadn't been nailed down that had suffered the effects. "If she wants to be found."

-x-

Blending completely into the milling evening street traffic, now sporting shaggy mouse brown locks, Medi pulled the zipper all the way up to the top of the hoodie that she had bought off a street kid for a twenty and shoved her hands deep into its pockets and tried not to stumble as she hurried towards her goal. A group of P.O. boxes at the corner of Western Avenue. Reaching them none to soon she leaned heavily against the study structure for a moment, her fingers fumbling with the keys on the key chain on her jeans, her body filled with pain as the power she had been filled with had long since faded.

Finally finding the right key she pushed it into the appropriate box. The one she and Razor had set up years before. It was there place, the one they had that no one knew about. If the Kobold had known he was in any danger, and there was no way on earth the Geist believed he had just been randomly killed, and he had the chance, he would have left her something here. Just something to warn her, to explain. They may not be as close as they once had, literally living and breathing the same air, but that didn't mean...

Medi had to stop herself as she thought about it. Past tense. Every thought she had about Razor now had to be in the past tense. He was gone.

Letting go of the key so that it just hung in the lock for a minute Medi closed her eyes leaning more heavily on the unit as her tired body literally throbbed with pain.

"You alright son?"

A voice a her ear made her jump slightly, jarring her back making her slam the packed wound directly into the edge of one of the P.O. boxes.

Fighting the urge to just drop to her knees in agony Medi just nodded and reached to close her fingers around her keys again. She just needed to get through this, she had to find out what had happened to Razor.

-x-

"I can't do it." Kenzi suddenly pushed up from where she had been sitting in silence on the couch for the last hour or so. It hadn't taken her and Bo long to put the condo back together as much as they could, and after the succubus had failed to talk Lauren out of going back to the lab the succubus had clearly had to focus her attention into something. Which had meant for a swift tidy up leaving them both to sit and stare at a TV that though turned on was holding neither of their attentions. "I can't just sit here."

"I feel the same way but I don't even know where to start do you?" Bo asked of her, feeling the same call to action in her own body but having absolutely nothing to focus it on.

Kenzi shook her head, a cold emptiness filling a large space inside of her.

"She's gone hasn't she?" She looked across at her best friend with sad blue eyes.

"No, she's not gone." Bo shook her head. "Because we're not going to give up on her." She moved over to stand in front of her best friend. "Because of who she is, what she stands for, the innocent people she represents and mostly because you and her need time to work on this thing you two have." She reached out to take Kenzi's hands. "As soon as Dyson gets here I'm getting his nose to start tracking, it might give us a lead at least."

"She didn't mean to hurt Lauren." Kenzi looked at Bo frowning hard, her breath coming a little quicker than normal as she thought back to what had happened before the Geist had run away.

"I know she didn't, she was just angry, what she'd just had to learn... Lauren is okay, she understands." Bo gave a soft nod wanting Kenzi to understand that no one had to answer for Medi's actions, not even her. They had been a flared panicked reaction to the intense news that her best friend, the only thing like family she'd had for years, was dead. "Why don't we pack up some of the bandages and things we're going to probably need when we find her?" She offered the 'pro active' thing to do.

"Oh God the dogs." Kenzi suddenly had another revelation, "Little Nuts..." Her brow furrowed in deep immediate concern.

"One of the crew will have take care of them won't they?" Bo felt the intense sudden concern as well.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Kenzi breathed a little more evenly as she realized it wasn't like Medi was new to the crew like she was to them, who knows how often the young Geist asked members to look after the dogs or help her out in other ways. The young brunette wiped her hands on the back of her tight jeans and looked at Bo, her blue eyes just as sad as they had been even if they seemed a little less manic for the moment. "I don't know what to do." She added looking down at her hands as she brought them back around to look at. "Medical supplies, you said gathering medical supplies..." She looked up again at Bo for once truly looking at her best friend for guidance.

"Yeah let's be sure when we find her, that we're ready to take care of her." Bo stopped guiding Kenzi over to sit on the couch. "Look I know we've joked about it, and then we've kinda skirted the outside of the issue but... I know you pretty well Kenzi, and I don't want to seem like I'm calling you out on anything because this is just me and you here..." She made a motion around them. "But you're worried aren't you?" She stressed the words.

"Worried about?" Kenzi looked down at the strip of couch between them.

"Remember it's just you and me, you can stay stuff now and take it back later even..." Bo urged her hoping maybe by focusing on this it would help her deal more with why Medi's dramatic exit had left her feeling the way she did.

"Of course I'm worried." Somewhat uncharacteristically Kenzi pushed off the couch and took long strides away from her best friend. "She's gone Bo, and you don't know because you weren't street girl like we were. You were a run away with a very different..." She paused trying not to 'lose' it on her best friend but at the same time wanting her to understand the big difference between the lives the two of them had had. "It's been what..." She rolled her shoulders and looked at the small clock in the kitchen. "And hour and a half, she could already be sixty, seventy miles away." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Or be bleeding out in a gutter because some one saw she was injured and figured she had drugs on her." She held herself a little tighter her stomach turning over inside.

"I have all that on my mind too." Bo gave a nod, watching her best friend's energy take her in a figure eight around the couch. "But I was kind of meaning the added complication of you having, feelings for her and now she's literally just disappeared out of our sights?"

Kenzi put her hand out and gripped the back of Lauren's couch tightly.

"I just guess I'm not allowed to be happy." She looked at Bo tears filling her huge blue eyes.

"Ah Kenzi, no, no babe." Bo moved to gather her best friend up in her arms tightly. "You are so allowed to be happy, we're going to find Medi, and take care of her, through this and anything else we have too."

"How Bo?" Kenzi pressed herself into her best friends arm's. "We don't even know when Dyson the Wonder Nose is going to show." She closed her eyes and nestled in tightly.

"Because we have to find her." Bo said the ultimatum like words with a slight lack of confidence. "And I'll call Dyson and tell him to get over her sooner." She vowed knowing right now if she thought it would help, she'd call anyone she could to find the young Fae and keep her safe.

-x-

"Dr. Lewis, sorry to interrupt but this envelope just came straight over by courier from... The Dark." A petite black haired technician, a young Fae who mostly found herself so far cleaning equipment and doing extras for the central records department held out the sealed envelope. "The courier said if he handed it to me, I had to hand it directly to you." She gave a nervous smile. "Under penalty of death." She gave a slight laugh.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen." Lauren looked up from her microscope with a soft smile and reached out for the envelope. "Thank you." She added as she slipped off the stool keeping her in close proximity with the expensive scientific equipment, more to give herself some room to open the envelope.

The blonde wasn't totally surprised to find enclosed sheets of paper from the Dark's DNA codex, true to her word Tamsin must have telephoned the requests straight through from their discussion. If nothing else the other blonde was efficient, not that Lauren ever doubted that. Initially the doctor didn't pulled the pages out of the envelope. She was truly bogged down with other things to do, she had a million and one things to process from the two newest scenes, not to mention results to read from things that had already been processed. She also knew that waiting for her whenever she managed to get back to her room were Kenzi's initial round of lab results, something she wanted to get to sooner rather than later, though in many ways it was another thing in a catalogue of issues that just kept on growing and growing, turning into a veritable mountain.

"I hear you wanted a hands on assistant." Tamsin's all to familiar tones suddenly broke into Lauren's internal monologue, making her look up from the envelope, just in time to see Dyson backing out of the room, a 'thank you' smile on his face as he turned and began jogging away.

"I did actually." Lauren tried not to sound as thrown as she was by the Valkyrie's sudden appearance.

"Well I'm not exactly used to being in a lab, and I have to say I'm not sure that many of the Fae around here like the fact that I'm here." She looked at one lab technician that walked by the outside of the office and leaned towards the glass a little, making a quick 'boo' motion and noise, which made him scamper away. "Probably think I'm actually here to collect secrets, steal Light Fae intel, that kind of thing." She said with a shrug, wandering over to the microscope Lauren had so recently abandoned.

"Well as you just admitted to me you have no real idea what you would do with anything here..." Lauren tried to smile at Tamsin, while watching her as the other blonde began peering down the lens and then turned the focus wheel absently. "Really don't do that." She took several steps towards the workstation, holding her hands out towards the microscope wincing slightly.

"Sorry." Tamsin sighed and pushed the stool away as she stepped back, scraping it noisily across the tiled floor. "So what did you want me to do?" The Valkyrie breathed out rather heavily as she poked at a centrifuge on the side for a moment before, as if almost feeling Lauren's stare from behind she stopped and looked at her.

"Are you good with numbers?" Lauren asked desperately trying to think of something.

-x-

"Do I even want to question what happened here or do I just assume it has something to do with the explanation that Kenzi promised me earlier on the phone?" Dyson looked around the hastily put together apartment, missing a few decoration pieces that had simply not survived recent events.

"Sit down." Bo made a motion to the chair, her head hanging lower then it normally did. Kenzi for her part was scrunched up in a ball at one end of the couch. "When you found out about me? Realized there was a Fae out there living under the radar, how rare was that feeling?"

"The general reaction of what happened wasn't enough to tell you the answer to that Bo?" Dyson frowned at the Succubus slightly. "Really I'm not in the mood for a choose your own adventure, I need the answers I was promised." He looked again at Kenzi who still hadn't looked up. "Where's the Fae?"

"There's more than just she's an off the radar Fae Dyson." Bo snapped at him her eyes coming up. "Have you ever heard of a Dark fan clan named Frost, who are Geists?"

"BO!" In a rare moment of short temper from the wolf, he snapped at Bo and stepped forward a little. "I came here because Kenzi promised me that I could speak to the only other person we found any reference to in out latest victim's life. Add to that fact that I've since found out that she is Fae and that you are harbouring her and I am not in the mood to discuss with you obscure Fae history from back when you were a child, which has no relevance what so ever to anything."

"If you would listen to me it has every bit of relevance." Bo snapped even harder back at him. "Medi's real name is Eliyana Frost, of the Dark Fae Frost clan who were all murdered in a fire around twenty years ago, that she escaped badly burned at 13 and has been living under the radar from Fae ever since. She is... was Razor's best friend, and when she found out he was murdered you can understand how she needed some air. I need your nose to try to track her down, because on top of being emotionally strung out right now she also has a systemic infection that Lauren has been trying to treat for the last 48 hours."

Dyson took a deep breath in through his nostrils and then slowly breathed out obviously tempering himself before her responded.

"Bo, I don't know what or who this Fae is, but I can tell you she isn't a survivor of the Frost Fire. There were no survivors." He shook his head. "She's probably heard about you, knows that you're likely to fall for a good sob story..." His voice dropped sympathetically.

"Sob story?" Kenzi's dismissive voice suddenly sparked into the conversation. "We've all seen the burns Dyson, and what kind of a sob story is validated by Trick?" She stared at him with wild blue eyes. "She survived the fire and is who she says she is." She looked at Bo for her to continue to address his wrong assumption.

"Dyson, I did confirm this with Trick, from her brand and... because the Frost family were all murdered for the fact the matriarch Sylviana Frost hid my mother for the last three months of her pregnancy." Bo's voice was sad.

For a long moment the tall wolf seemed to stand almost in stunned shock before he crossed almost shakily to actually sit down on the edge of the couch.

"Eliyana survived?" The haunting tone of his voice making Kenzi shoot Bo a disturbed look.

"Yes, she did... perfectly hiding herself from the world until we accidentally flushed her out." Bo continued to frown. "You knew didn't you?"

"They were Dark Fae Bo, we couldn't save them." Dyson frowned slightly.

"Her whole family?" Kenzi's squeal of intense emotion split the room like a knife as she pushed up to her full height and over to him, slapping her hand on his chest. "Her whole family Dyson and you couldn't do anything?" She slapped him the second time and then literally turned and ran upstairs.

"You knew it was going to happen? You knew the Dark King was gunning for them and you did nothing?" Bo let the issue of Kenzi running tearfully from the room just stand as it was, right now she really didn't think Dyson deserved to know the real root of her intense reaction, just so he could dismiss it. "They helped you save me and you let them all be burnt to death? Medi put a Shalafae in her back to try and contain her powers, she cursed herself in order to stay safe, do you even understand how much pain she has gone through? That thing nearly killed her." She pushed up and stalked away afraid if she kept talking she was going to end up doing what Kenzi had done and just slapping at him wanting him to feel something.

"Sylviana Frost made her own decisions willing, she knew what the possibilities were should her actions be traced." Dyson countered. "We never thought the Dark king would fight so hard, dig so deep..." He let his head drop. "For so long..."

"It's so easy for all of you isn't it? To push guilt away onto the dead, to the ones who can't stand up for themselves?" Bo felt a fire building inside of her body. "You get your nose in tune, there are bandages over there with her blood on them... I'm going to get Kenzi put back together as best as I can, and then you are going lead me to her and this time Dyson Thornwood, you better do everything in your power to protect her, do you understand me?"

The wolf nodded and moved slowly over to where the Succubus had pointed, a whole new level of worries seeming to trouble his already burdened brow.

-x-

"Kenzi, Kenz?" Bo pushed her way into the spare room where her best friend was sitting on the edge of the bed looking forlorn, her cheeks tear stained. "Dyson is an old Fae ass."

"How could he just be there and just say those things?" Kenzi put her hands together in her lap. "Like it's okay, like it doesn't matter." She swiped the back of her hand under her nose.

"Because he's an old Fae ass..." Bo repeated the obvious moving to sit next to her best friend. "And because he doesn't know about the things that have happened between you and her."

"Would he even care?" Kenzi blinked, her voice full of doubt as she stared again at the door. "Other than to tell me how wrong it was and how it couldn't happen because she was Fae and I'm just some stupid human?"

"He would care, Dyson is a grade A ass but I know he cares about you Kenzi." Bo tried to actually stick up for him. "And we're going to make him care about Eliyana, he's going to do all the things that weren't done for her all those years ago. He's getting his nose ready, are you up to coming looking for her with us? I think it would be good if you were with us when we find her. To talk to her."

"I don't know." Kenzi shook her head frowning hard.

"This isn't fair of me to ask but... I need you with me right now, I need your help. You have a connection with Eliyana, one that is about the right here and now, not the past, and certainly not about the Fae." Bo put her hand out over Kenzi's. "Right now she's hurting and confused, and I don't blame her one bit, which is why she needs people, like you, to be helping her make decisions and helping her deal with what she has too." She gave a soft sigh. "I know the idea of her out there alone is killing you."

"What if she comes back here and there's no one here?" Kenzi looked at Bo, her voice small. She suddenly looked very young to the succubus, suddenly lost in a world of emotions that were scary and real and unknown.

"We'll leave the door open and a note to call us and we'll rush right back, but I think we both know she's going to be out there doing whatever it is she thinks she should be doing right now until she collapses." Bo kept her voice soft, not wanting to make it seem like it was the least likely thing to happen but under the circumstances it didn't seem very probable. "Help me find her Kenzi."

"Okay." Kenzi kept eye contact with her best friend and nodded very gently.

"Okay." Bo nodded more definitely steeling herself a breath before pushing up making her movements confident and bold. "Let's do this."

-x-

Dyson, Bo and Kenzi had been on the streets for hours. It was late, it was cold, it was raining and even the Succubus who was trying with every ounce of her energy not to admit how impossible their task was, was waning. Kenzi had given up actually talking about an hour ago, having slid her hands deep into her jacket pockets and just walked silently between her and Dyson, her head down staring at the slick pavement.

Lauren had checked in with a phone call to Bo a little over an hour ago as well, to say that she had collected the majority of results from the evening that were finished and was planning to bring them home to look over, adding that Tamsin had asked if she could go grab some 'shut eye' so she could be up bright and early to get back out and on the case in the morning. Of course Bo knew that didn't mean that the blonde would be back at the condo any time soon, but it did at least let her know she had every intention of heading that way as soon as she could wrap things up.

Glancing at Dyson Bo tried hard to not give him a look that passed on her silent feeling of frustration and building sense of failure. The wolf met her gaze but turned away frowning as he looked at the pavement at their feet.

It was Kenzi who next caught Bo's attention, the younger woman suddenly stutter stepped her hand obviously closing around the phone in her pocket, she watched as her best friend pulled it out and looked at the display, her blue eyes instantly coming up to look at Bo, a strange emotion filling them, one that instantly filled Bo with question.

"Hey." The voice on the other end was almost inaudible when she accepted the call.

"Hey you." Kenzi said back softly stopping her walk abruptly and turning her back to where Dyson would keep on walking without them for a few steps before he caught on. "You have no idea how happy I am just to hear your voice..." The words were honest and completely unedited.

"Can I meet you?" Medi's voice was slightly faltering and hesitant.

"Anywhere, do you just want me?" She glanced up and immediately locked eyes with Bo for a moment who was hovering close by.

"Selfishly..." There was a pause, "Yes." The young Fae admitted.

"Name the place." Kenzi made the issue easier, having pretty much already agreed with her first question by making it an option at all.

"The monument at Manley Park?" Medi offered the location. "Whenever you can get there is soon enough. Bring a rain jacket, it's raining out." She added softly.

"I'll be there in fifteen or less." Kenzi confirmed the ETA. "Stay dry till I get there." She added before hanging up the phone. "Medical bag, now." She held out her hand to Bo, not surprised when her best friend unhooked it from around her shoulder and handed it to her. "She's agreed to just meet me." She spoke answering Dyson's unasked question. "And yes I'm going, and no you're not coming, but chill because you can GPS my phone but do not let me see you within a 1000 meters of us unless I actually call you? Okay?" As she talked Bo nodded quickly.

"How did she sound?" The succubus asked reaching into her jacket pocket and holding out a fifty dollar bill to her bestie, who looked at it confused for a minute. "For drinks and things." She floundered.

"Always helpful." Kenzi nodded and then moved forward and hugged Bo, leaning in close to her ear. "I'm sorry about dealing with him because there is no GPS." She whispered and then took off jogging down the block entering into a nearby subway tunnel.

"No..." Bo was standing there feeling both happy and relieved that Medi had at least contacted Kenzi, but at the same time now fed to the lions when it came to the wolf. "Um... yeah we should give her a head start. Coffee?"

-x-

By the time Kenzi made her way from the subway tunnel to the entrance of the park it was pouring cold wet rain. Medi's suggestion of getting a rain jacket hadn't really had much of a chance to pan out, and her jean jacket was doing little to protect her by the time she reached the central monument.

It didn't take her long with the weather the way it was to see that Medi was the only person, leaning against the steps at the bottom. Even more soaked through than even Kenzi had become, as she laid there in the open elements.

Kenzi couldn't keep the burst of speed that she put on to make her way over to the other woman, and though a few amusing one liners came to her, she couldn't start with something so trite, so off handish.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Kenzi wasn't sure why these words were better than a one liner but it started somewhere raw for her, and exposed it.

Possibly to Kenzi's surprise Medi didn't push up off the stone steps to greet her she just made a small noise, possibly a gentle huff of understanding, grimacing slightly as one of the bright floodlights that illuminated the monument partially caught her eye.

"That's not a rain jacket." The young Fae pointed out, her voice as broken up and scratchy in person as it had been on the phone.

"I didn't have time for one, I have to get you out of this rain, you're back isn't healed enough." Kenzi moved to try and see how she could get the younger woman upright. A frantic feeling filling her being as she realized that despite the cold, Medi felt hot again like she had when the fever had started.

"You lied to me Kenzi." Medi grimaced a little more closing her eyes obviously in great pain, she tilted her head back until it leaned against the stone step behind her so she didn't have to support it.

"What did I lie to you about?" Kenzi asked back stopping her efforts for a moment.

The Geist moved her hand clumsily and pushed it into the sodden pocket of her jeans, managing to pull something out of her pocket. Her breathing becoming more laboured as she forced her body to actually work. She tossed the contents of her hand onto the wet stone at Kenzi's feet. The slim flash drive landing right next to Kenzi's boot.

"I don't understand, how did I lie to you?" Kenzi leaned down and picked it up, turning it over in her hand. She knew she'd never seen it before that was sure.

"You sent the..." She stopped and winced. "Cops..." She breathed out through the pain. "To Razor." She blinked her brown eyes open finally looking at Kenzi.

"Because I thought he was a guy who sold some beer kegs, I wanted to get everyone out of Fae investigation as fast as I could, the easiest way is to get up the food chain." Kenzi knew it was impossible to tell but she couldn't deny the truth, and that made her eyes burn with hot tears instantly. "I thought he would tell them a name, they would move on, and none of my human friends would be worried as to why the old beer of a headless light Fae elder meant the sky was falling. I'm sorry, I am..."

"He did tell them." Medi let her eyes close again but only for a moment. "He gave them the only name he had." She took a deeper breath before looking at Kenzi again. "Bo."

"Bo?" The look of complete confusion and shock that overcame her at the use of the Succubus' name was as finely chiseled as the statue they sat beside. "Medi, Bo didn't sell him the beer, she had nothing to do with the murder... but someone is trying to frame her of it." She sat back on her own step and put her hands to the wet stone. "You think she killed him..." She turned blue eyes to look at Medi, and a streak of pure terror flooded through her body to know that if right now, with this lie seeming so like the truth to Medi she was to be told who Bo really was... well she wasn't sure how she'd cope.

"No." To Kenzi's complete surprise the word was pressed out of the Geist's lips with complete conviction and as if to underline it, with intense effort she moved her hand and placed it over Kenzi's on the stone. "I know she didn't." Medi squeezed Kenzi's fingers slightly. The next moment however the young Fae's hand slipped limply down over Kenzi's wet skin, a dark trail of blood mixing with the rain water that flowed down from the steps where it hung.

"Eliyana?" Kenzi irrationally reached first to try and catch her hand, then moved to try and push her sleeve up to find out where the blood was coming from.

There were no obvious marks on the mechanic's arm, that could be seen at any rate, but what was more than obvious to Kenzi was the fact that the other woman was no longer conscious.

"Okay you're scaring me now." Kenzi moved to pull open her jacket and nearly threw up when she saw that the bleeding was coming from what was clearly a stab wound in her upper right hand shoulder. "This is bad... so bad..." She slipped the bag around from her back, never so happy in her life she was carrying pressure bandages as she tore one open and slapped it to the wound. "Don't you die on me, you hear me, don't you die on me, I get to be happy, we get to be happy..." She lightly slapped the side of Medi's face trying to get her to wake up.

"Kenzi!" Bo's voice suddenly broke through the overwhelmingly thick frightening silence that was Kenzi's world, seeming almost too good to be true, and yet from behind her somewhere there where distant sounds of footfalls on gravel.

"Bo? Bo?" Kenzi turned trying to pinpoint the noise. "She's been hurt, more than she was... she's bleeding... and unconscious."

The next second Bo was kneeling on the steps beside her best friend, the tall form of the shifter stood behind them, not even pausing for a second before he bent down and levered Medi's limp body into his arms and letting her fall safely against his chest so he could reposition slightly to carry her safely.

"Trick had all of our phones modded." Bo pulled Kenzi's close in a tight hug as she pulled her upright from off the wet steps. "You don't get away that easily." She smiled lovingly at her best friend.

"She needs Lauren, now." Kenzi said almost pleadingly, never so happy she'd been duped before in her whole life.

"Lauren's at home." Bo pulled Kenzi close watch Dyson who was already running with Medi towards the car. "You okay?" She check easing back to look into blue eyes.

"She gave me this, I think it has evidence about who sold Razor the kegs." Kenzi held up the flash drive for the brunette. "She said he gave the cops your name..." She looked after where Dyson was ahead of them. "But this proved to her it wasn't you, that you were being set up..." She said firmly taking off in a run after the wolf and the Geist. "She can't die! She just can't..."

-x-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Fifteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

The front room of Lauren's condo was barely recognizable when Bo pushed the door open and hurried Kenzi through it before Dyson carried Medi in. From somewhere the blonde had manufactured a fold out bed, which she had erected where the couch had been, having pushed the heavy looking piece of furniture well back out of the way. She also had one of the field medical surgery kits already laid out in a metal tray on a table that she had pulled up close to the bed.

"On the bed." The blonde Doctor's instruction was clear and succinct.

At her instruction Dyson carried Medi over to the bed and laid her down as carefully as he could, stepping back immediately to let the doctor start her assessment.

"I don't know what happened but she has a wound, on her upper right shoulder, it's bleeding a lot." Kenzi tried to fill Lauren in with what she could.

Lauren nodded and stepped quickly up to the bed obviously already in full 'doctor mode' as she was stripping clothing away from the wound to get an idea of the problem.

"Dyson, starting with her boots, get the rest of her clothes off, we need her dry and warm." She barely glanced up from her work. "Bo, take Kenzi up stairs and out of those wet things too, we don't want her to catch a chill either." She actually made eye contact with her lover.

"Yes Doctor." Bo gave her a nod and motioned to the stairs for Kenzi to head up. She followed her best friend upstairs and immediately moved to the dresser to get her clean clothes. "Now that Lauren is doing her thing, what did Medi tell you about the flash drive?"

"She didn't, she just told me that Razor told Dyson and Tamsin that you or 'Bo' had been the one to give him the beer, but that she knew that you weren't guilty of anything." Kenzi quickly shed her very wet clothes, shivering hard as she wrapped herself briefly in a very fluffy towel. "I wish she'd just told me she was hurt." She added wiping the towel under her nose and over her face. "I wouldn't have wasted any time talking."

"We'll take care of her, the main thing is we found her and she's in Lauren's hands." Bo tried to reassure her as best as she could, after all, the Geist hadn't been in the best shape to begin with. "Are you okay? Did you get a chill?'

"I'm fine." Still complete wrapped in her towel Kenzi moved and curled high up on the bed. "You should go get a laptop, we should look at the flash drive."

"We will..." Bo watched the way that Kenzi moved and how she settled her body into a tight compact ball with her back against the headboard of the bed. "But I know you're not fine." She pointed out softly moving up to sit on the edge of the bed near her best friend. "Talk to me." She made the gentle plea.

"Are we sure she's Fae?" Kenzi looked at Bo with wide blue eyes. "She looked so tiny, and she was so cold..."

"She is Fae Kenzi, remember how she teleported out of the condo?" Bo encouraged her to engage her brain more than just her overwhelmed feelings. "And Lauren will do everything possible... and..." She tried to reassure her. "If she needs to feed... to heal, we'll do whatever it takes."

"Is this what it's like because I don't know if I like it." Kenzi shook her head pulling the towel edge down off from where she had had it up her head momentarily trying to dry her long hair.

"What what is like?" Bo asked her softly trying to figure out exactly what her best friend meant.

"I..." Kenzi blinked at her best friend. "It's not you down there..." She glanced at the door. "But... I feel sick." She clutched her hand to her stomach.

"Kenzi..." Bo pushed a little closer and put her hand over the one Kenzi had holding the towel. "It isn't me down there, but it is someone that you have very strong feelings about. I know it's been crazy, and you haven't had time to think about what you want or don't want but what you're feeling right now, it tells you everything we need to know." She squeezed her hand tighter.

"So the best thing to do is keep my mind busy, right?" Kenzi gave her best friend a look of question.

"The best thing to do is focus on what is important, making sure Medi gets all the help she needs and that she has all the support you can give her in the next few days. She's going to be in a lot of pain, both physically and emotionally." Bo gave her the outline. "Knowing that you're there for her, care about her and want to help, it means more than you can understand Kenzi. When we first met, when I was so lost, most days it was you and you're zest for life that helped me keep my head up."

"I'm pretty zesty huh." Kenzi smiled slightly.

"You are like a lemon and an orange had the zestiest baby on earth." Bo grinned back. "How about I get Lauren's laptop and you try to work out what Medi saw that convinced her it wasn't me? And I'll take a swing downstairs to get an update from Lauren."

"Okay." Kenzi nodded uncurling a little and moving towards the small pile of clothes that Bo had got ready for her.

The Succubus quickly slipped into the main bedroom and grabbed the laptop from where she remembered Lauren leaving it next to the bed. She unplugged it and brought it through to Kenzi laying it down on the bed with a quick wink at her best friend before heading to check on things downstairs.

"What's the news?" Bo jogged down the stairs and over to the end of the medical bed watching how Lauren was working on the Geist's shoulder wound, herself not sure how the blonde could do anything with all the seeping blood that kept flooding into the space she was trying to manipulate as she continued to stitch together vital pieces of tissue.

"My honest assessment is that she was in some kind of fight." Lauren glanced over at Bo with a frown before nodding towards Medi's torso which was spattered with newly forming bruises. "It was a small blade but the wound is deep and she's lost a lot of blood, and that's not even factoring in the previous trauma." The blonde took a quick breath. "She needs more than I can do here." She shook her head as she grabbed another wad of gauze from table beside her. "I'm running out of options Bo." Dark brown eyes looked over to the Succubus again trying to convey her desperation.

"Then it's time for phase two... Dyson..." Bo's voice was serious as she looked at the wolf, a plan having already formed in her head upstairs while she was talking to Kenzi. "Ready to face your greatest fears?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bo." It was Lauren whose tight tone came in response. "She's not trained and has little if any control, her body would be in survival mode..." She frowned hard not wanting to have to go so far as to point out what the fatal consequence could be.

"I can break the contact physically, it worked when I tried." Bo pointed out, seeing how so far the wolf was just narrowing his eyes and listening to their discussion. "What else can we do?"

"Dyson?" Lauren looked at the wolf as the tall shifter grimaced slightly and breathed out hard.

"I'm not liking the idea." He admitted honestly.

"You couldn't do anything for the Frost family, but you can at least try to do something to save her." Bo underlined the history and the facts in front of them. "I will break the contact."

"Appealing to a sense of guilt you think I should have isn't necessary Bo." Dyson eyed the succubus with a frown.

With a rather intense sense of timing Medi started coughing, the small Fae's body buckling slightly a trail of bright blood began to trickle from the side of her mouth. With a sharp curse Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear, pushed the surgical instrument filled table away from the bed and placed the side of her head on the Geist chest.

"Dyson, I'll appeal to anything I can right now if it helps her." Bo admitted with a soft frown. "She can't die... you don't understand but... it will shatter Kenzi."

With a soft frown Dyson moved walked closer to the bed looking down at Medi for a moment who was obviously struggling to breathe. Clearly warring with himself as to what he should do, he let out a unreadable grunt as he continued to stare. Rather suddenly he made his decision, reaching down he pushed the base of his palm down hard over the shoulder wound.

With a scream of intense agony and shock the Geist's eyes snapped open, immediately glowing a brilliant shade of gold as her arm bent up and her hand clasped tightly around the wolf's wrist. All of this had clearly been his goal, as Dyson had also wolfed out to his usual mid way change, his elongated canines bared and his yellow eyes widened the moment Medi made contact with him.

Bo, having first been shocked by Dyson's choice to cause Medi pain, watched as the Geist's gold eyes glowed brighter as the Detective's body went stiff and lifted slightly off the ground as her power took over. His body started to shake slightly as the Geist's grip tightened despite her weak physical state. On instinct Lauren moved back from the bed slightly as Medi's body began to pulse with a very weak golden glow, her eyes closing and her breathing falling into a slow deep rhythm.

The calmer, more even that Medi's breathing became the more erratic Dyson's became, although it was clear that it was about the only thing that the wolf was in charge of about his body at that moment. His body was locked in a tight rigour like state, his eyes darted rapidly obviously tracking things only he could see. He was mouth breathing hard and fast, almost panting as if he was running although obviously he wasn't moving in the slightest.

"When should we call it?" Bo moved over closer to the wolf, glancing between the scene playing out and her lover.

"I don't know." Lauren admitted looking at the young Fae on the bed. The partially stitched wound looked no better that it had moments before. Neither did the mass amount of bruising that covered her body, but then again as far as the blonde doctor knew regenerative healing powers weren't part of a Geist's make-up. What they were doing was instead just hoping to give her enough power to allow her body to make emergency adjustments so it could survive. It was an ability all Fae seemed to possess as long as they had enough power to do so. "The problem with a Geists abilities Bo is that they are mostly mental." Her voice was strained, her frown pronounced. "It's not physical damage to Dyson that I'm worried about." She admitted glancing between the two connected Fae as a cold sweat broke out over Dyson's face and neck, a low growl coming from his throat as a vein at his temple began visibly throbbing.

"Okay..." Bo nodded wiping her hands on her still damp leather pants and watched, trying to tune in any abilities she had in order to make her decision. "I'm calling it." She made the decision rather quickly as the growl the wolf had been giving suddenly turned into more of a whine.

Making sure her action would do what she wanted, she took a half step back and then threw her body into Dyson's to push him sideways out of Medi's grip. She put so much force into her motion that it caused the wolf to fly sideways and land on the floor, with her landing just as unceremoniously beside him.

"You check Medi..." Bo more confirmed the fact with Lauren before she rolled the short distance to where Dyson was laid out prone, his hands now flailing a little in front of him now that he could move as his wild eyes started to adjust to the end of whatever terror he'd been experiencing.

Medi had gasped out at the sudden departure of her feed, her eyes snapping open again to show how they still glowing an unearthly gold, with no trace of a pupils. Lauren instantly moved to do as Bo suggested, a move that proved to be a mistake, as the Geist's still outstretched suddenly found something new to hold on to.

"B..." The blonde didn't even get her lover's name out before her back arched up in shock, her body locking in the impossibly hard bend as the Geist's hand around her upper arm froze her in place.

As Bo's head turned in response to Lauren's attempt at her name, her whole body exploded with intense fear and terror. It felt a lot like the moments in which the Geist had been feeding from her, except instead of being within it, seeing all of it, she was only experiencing the body wide effect of the resonance.

Her limbs were instantly heavy and sluggish, and as she tried to move back to Lauren in order to break the connection it became suddenly evident that she wasn't capable. Slowly the intense fear that her lover was feeling locked every muscle and joint in her body, her skin flushed with sweat as if she was somewhere intensely hot and her lungs burned with a lack of oxygen.

"KEN... ZI!" Bo tried to make the scream as loud as she could, praying it would alert the only free member of the household to what was going on downstairs. Still trying to reach Lauren, she used the spastic movements of her cramping legs to inch closer to the blonde, whose whole body was similarly locked and now levitating a few inches off the ground.

It was as Bo tried to throw her whole dead weight arm at one of the bottom cot legs, trying to at the very least destabilize the bed, that her best friend's footsteps finally sounded on the stairs.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked in confused panic, as she assessed the scene to see Dyson lying prone on the floor, Bo in a similar position and Lauren... Her mind stopped as she realized what was happening and exactly what had caused her best friend to call out in desperation. "Medi, Medi stop!" She cried out as she raced over to the cot, and not sure how the Geist's Fae powers worked bravely put her hands on the other woman's face. "Eliyana, you have to stop yourself, right now." She said the words loudly and firmly, though her fingers grazed over the mechanic's cheeks and lips trying to rouse a new sensation in Medi that might help her focus. "You have to stop right now, you're killing Lauren. Please..." She tried to put her own face in front of glowing gold eyes. "Stop."

In a sudden movement Medi's eyelids closed down over her eyes, the same instant her hand, rather like the jaws of a vice or a crane let go of Lauren, dropping the blonde doctor's still rigid body to fall helplessly to the floor, landing on the concrete with a solid thud.

Kenzi was torn for a second between staying by Medi or hurrying to Lauren who hadn't even made a groan as she had hit the ground.

"Thank you." She whispered quickly to the Geist keeping her hand on the soft skin of her cheek for a moment for letting it slide free to dive down onto her knees to check on her best friend's lover.

In what was almost a mirror of Kenzi's actions, Bo was making every effort to right herself and close the distance between her and Lauren. The big difference being that obviously the Succubus was still feeling the residual effects of the Geist's power, which in turn meant that Lauren must be too.

"Doc?" Kenzi reached Lauren's side and gently turned the blonde onto her back, frowning when she immediately saw that her brown eyes were still closed and moving rapidly behind the lids, her body shaking so much now that it was released from the rigour like state Medi's grip seemed to force it into that it almost seemed to be in a constant state of spasm.

Bo drew up to Lauren's other side in the next heart beat not even pausing before she pulled the blonde into her arms, drawing the slender shaking body to her own, pressing her cheek against her lover's.

"You're okay baby, you're safe, it's not real, I've got you." She whispered into Lauren's ear her voice insistent and sincere. "I've got you." She underlined pressing her lips to blonde hair.

With a sudden gasp and intake of breath, Lauren's brown eyes snapped open, her hand coming up to grip whoever, whatever was holding her. A look of relief flooding the blonde's face when her senses were able to tune into the familiarity that was Bo.

"That's my girl." Bo held her tightly kissing her head again.

-x-

Kenzi looked from where she was sat by Medi's impromptu bed, running her fingers over the back of the Geist's hand as she watched everyone in her life struggling from the effects of what they had recently managed to live through.

Luckily everyone was fundamentally okay, and even Medi herself had stabilized considerably after the infusion of energy from both Dyson and Lauren. The latter of course not having been part of the plan, but had ended up involved none the less.

All and all though Kenzi knew that everyone was acting much like Bo had after her first attempt to push Chi into the mechanic. Whatever it was that the Geist's power had dredged up from their minds to haunt them with had been chilling and left a lingering effect.

"I think I understand what she meant now by what she said at the monument." Kenzi decided to break the imposing silence, hoping that it would catch everyone's attention enough to help them push the terror the back of their minds.

"Which part of what she said?" Bo asked turning her focus from where it had been on Lauren, who was leaning against her shoulder where they both sat on the couch. She understood and knew what Kenzi was trying to do, trying to focus them, but she wasn't sure it was going to work.

Dyson was stood against the wall in the kitchen, the vibe he was giving off hard to read to say the least and Lauren, even though she had conducted a fairly thorough exam on Medi while the young Fae had briefly been conscious, had then just settled against the succubus. Her attention taken by the results that she had brought home from the lab, though Bo hadn't seen her turn a single page of the papers that sat on the blonde's lap.

"That when Razor told Dyson and Tamsin..." Kenzi looked to the wolf to see if she had his attention at all, pleased at least when his eyes shifted to look at her. "That it was Bo who gave him the kegs, he wasn't lying... but it wasn't Bo."

"How did you know that's what he said?" Dyson asked immediately knowing he hadn't discussed the revelations from the Kobold with any of them.

"Because he secretly videotaped the broad he met with and though she called herself Bo, she was most certainly not the Succubomb we all know and love. Believe it or not she had too much boob and her hair was clearly a dark brown wig." Kenzi began to fill this information in for them all.

"How do you know this? You have the video?" Dyson pushed off the wall and stepped back into the main area focusing his attention on Kenzi. "I need that video Kenzi." He changed his tone slightly.

"It's on a memory stick stuck into Lauren's laptop in the spare room, I'm not hiding it." Kenzi looked back at him. "From the file names on the tape Razor must have taped and logged everyone he dealt with, I think it's probably part of the way that he and Medi survived all these years on the streets. Know who you're dealing with, and always have dirt on people who might come back on you." She summed up looking down at the sleeping Fae.

"We went through Razor's place." Dyson shook his head to the idea, as he looked at Kenzi and then at Medi. "There wasn't any memory stick, no recording equipment, the guy didn't even have a lap top." He frowned as he relayed the information.

"Reasons why you are a cop and not a criminal Dyson." Kenzi gave him a soft shake of her head. "When something is really precious, you don't keep it at home, everyone will look there for it. You keep it somewhere only you and the people you really trust know about..." She chastised him lightly. "And by the looks of the video it was shot with a cell phone or something, we're not talking high tech Hollywood production."

"What other files were on this stick?" Bo looked at Kenzi. "Was there any information on this woman, anything Razor had found out?" She pushed.

"I don't know, I didn't exactly have time to look at all the files, it took me most of the time I was up there to crack the password on the thing." Kenzi made the soft admission. "There are about 40 or so video files, about another two dozen text documents. I only knew to hit the one I watched first because it was labelled 'Bo with the Kegs'." She gave a soft shrug.

"I'm going to be taking that flash drive with me." Dyson said his voice low and almost apologetic as he gave Bo and Kenzi the ultimatum.

"We haven't said you can't, but we also didn't say we wouldn't copy it first." Bo countered with a gentle but non compromising smile.

Dyson took a breath but didn't comment instead he turned his attention to Lauren who really hadn't engaged in the conversation so far.

"I'll let Hale know you'll be a little late in tomorrow morning." He offered generously. "I think all things considered he won't mind where you read those, as long as you read them." He nodded his head to the papers on her lap.

"I..." Lauren looked up but it was quite obvious from the blank look in brown eyes that she hadn't actually heard a word the wolf had said to her.

"Thank you..." Bo answered for her lover, rubbing the arm she had around the blonde up and down her shoulder. "But there is one other thing we have to be clear on, you can have the flash drive but Dyson, you can't tell anyone about Eliyana." She tried to hold his eyes.

The wolf quite obviously didn't meet her gaze, the silence of the room closing in around everyone for a long moment..

"I have duties and obligations Bo." He said his voice deep and serious.

"If my Grandfather, the Blood King, can see to keep this secret for awhile, you somehow think you can't? You're obligations are bigger than his?" She asked just as seriously. "I'm not saying hide her forever, she will have to go through the choosing and make her own decisions but right now... look at her Dyson... she doesn't know up from down."

"A word." Dyson flicked his head towards the front door.

In response Bo stared at him for a moment and then giving Lauren a kiss on the cheek moved off towards where he had requested into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him when he joined her.

"Come on then, tell me how you have to do this, how if you don't go running off to tell the Ash and the Morrigan you'll sullen some karmic circle you have." Bo stared at him. "Tell the whole of the Fae where she is so someone can come and try to finish off the Frost clan for good."

"Officially you are harbouring a fugitive." Dyson kept his voice low but calm.

"A fugitive? A fugitive from what Dyson? She was 13 when her family was murdered. Is this what the Fae are supposed to be about, hunting down children?" Bo looked at him feeling a total wash of disbelief. "And correct me if I'm wrong but even though you weren't apologetic about what happened to the Frosts, you seemed to hint that if you could have done something back then you would have. Why doesn't that apply to the now?"

"It does." Dyson hissed. "If someone else finds her..." He glanced around the narrow hallway. "If Tamsin finds her." He made the point more specific. "What do you think will happen?"

"I'll make it clear she's with me, not Light, not Dark, unaligned and claiming asylum with my side." Bo put down her view of things. "Your partner is a tough one, I'll give her that, but she's already seen what I can do when I put my mind to something. No Fae is going to make her do anything or do anything to her, I owe her that Dyson."

"You don't owe her anything." Dyson glanced quickly at the door to Lauren's condo. "You don't even know her." He shook his head. "The Frost's were Dark Fae Bo. They were never good people, not through history." He shook his head more. "You saw what happened in there." He added trying to add weight to his argument. "Eliyana's mother made a deal because she thought it would benefit her, she didn't think about the consequences."

"A deal?" Bo's eyes narrowed at him. "A deal with..." She was about to ask who but it became perfectly clear when he turned his head away to chide himself for saying what he had. "Trick, he put her mother up to helping Aife didn't he? What did he promise her Dyson?"

The wolf covered his face with his large hand and pinched his temples.

"That doesn't matter." He pulled it away in frustration.

"Was it money? Power? It does matter Dyson." Bo pushed him stepping closer as her voice notched up.

"You were what matter Bo, he needed to get you out of danger..." Dyson spoke quickly without thinking only stopping when he saw the bright blue flash of anger in Bo's eyes.

Though her eyes were burning bright, Bo's mind was dim and confused. After all this time the mystery of how she'd ended up abandoned, to be brought up ignorant of her powers by a human family became suddenly clear. Trick. He had arranged the safe house at the Frost mansion, he had known about the midwife, he knew about everything like he always did. Playing everyone like little chess pieces without thought of their emotions or their lives. Playing her over and over again with half truths and omissions.

"What did he promise Sylviana?" Bo said the words slowly, her tone empty and controlled.

"I don't know." Dyson shook his head.

"You're trying to convince me how not my problem this is, how I can't trust her or try to help her and you..." She stressed the word. "Don't even know what's going on, he's playing you too, like he plays all of us." She hissed the words her anger growing. "Well I'm done." She said defiantly. "Go tell whoever you want but warn them, she's under my protection." She drew the line in the sand. "I would however check in with your King before you do anything, you wouldn't want to upend any of his careful plotting."

"That King is your grandfather Bo." Dyson frowned softly, hurt by her tone and choice of words. "And I can tell that you're angry right now but you have to remember that all that was done was done for reasons."

"I'm sure it was, and what I am doing right now I am doing for a reason." Bo pointed back to the door. "She is injured, scared, feeling lost and abandoned, and I damn well won't just tie a rope to her and throw her in with the sharks of the Light and the Dark. You don't think it means anything to the now what happened then, but it means everything. All these puddles of fall out from everyone's actions, I'm the one who ends up dealing with them. Aife coming back crazed and insane to try and recruit me to take over the world, all came back on me. Now three months of harbouring my mother, keeping her and me safe, all comes back to me because the only thing that survived that along with me was Medi." She moved to the side and put her hand on the wall. "You don't get it do you? You've never gotten it." She shook her head. "Since the moment I've met you Dyson, in one way or another you've been trying to protect me, at first for him and then because you wanted too. It didn't make any sense for you to do that, all the times you fed me case information, all the things you did to break Fae law, but you did them because you needed too, because you felt you had to give me a chance. Even if all that was just because who my Grandfather is, you still have loyalties to something bigger than just the rules." She took a hard breath. "Can't you see past them now to realize, she is innocent?" She pointed to the door again. "Innocent. Does that word even mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, which is why I am telling you, you are in enough trouble right now." Dyson didn't budge an inch as he looked at Bo, keeping his stare soft at least.

"That means I should think only about myself? That so sounds like me doesn't it Dyson." Bo shook her head at him sadly. "I know you think I choose the humans because I didn't understand the Fae, because I was scared and confused but the more time goes by the more I know it was the best choice I could have ever made and I would make it again the same way if I could. She might not be human, but she's almost as close to being one as I am, which means I don't just give up on her, no matter what else is going on."

"So you're asking me to walk away." Dyson stood himself up tall and breathed out, looking down at Bo for a moment. "To let you do this even though I believe it to be wrong?" He continued his summary.

"Someone is trying to frame me for half a dozen murders, my life couldn't be more dangerous at the moment, regardless of anything to do with Medi." Bo cut him off offering her own version of things. "I'm asking you to hold your tongue for awhile, I don't expect to keep her hidden forever." She reminded him again. "She will have to make her choices, but I won't let that happen until she is ready to make them. Light, Dark, Unaligned... she has the right to choose what she will be regardless of what her Clan might have been."

"For you." Dyson gave a small nod. "But I can't help her if something happens Bo." He added with a frown.

"I know and if something did happen no one is going to reveal that you knew anything." Bo acknowledged with a frown of her own. "Let me get you the flash drive, from what Kenzi said you have a lot of information to wade through." She took a breath and then stopped moving over to him and hugging him quickly. "I know you're trying to do what's best for me, even if I don't agree with you, I know that fact is still the truth." She pulled back from him just as fast and moved to the door to retrieve the evidence.

"What did he say?" Kenzi was on her feet near the door the instant the succubus came back through it.

"He's going to delay telling anyone anything for awhile." Bo assured her urging Kenzi to follow her as she headed upstairs to get the drive. "But he also said he can't keep anything else from coming after her or us because of it." She frowned as they reached the bedroom. "We need a copy of this." She said absently as she sat down to look at the computer on the bed.

"I already did that." Kenzi shrugged as she dropped to sit cross legged on the bed. "Score for Razor though." She gave a weak smile. "Oh and I know I've said this before, in the last twenty four hours in fact but, she didn't mean to hurt Lauren." She glanced quickly at her best friend with a frown.

"I know she didn't." Bo gave a soft frown back. "Hopefully there won't be any need to repeat what happened down there anytime soon." She let out a soft breath. "Dyson thinks she'd be better off claiming sanctuary with the Light."

"What?" Kenzi scrunched her nose up. "The Light? Could we even trust that they wouldn't just hand her over to the Dark in exchange for some big Light Fae prisoner they have tucked away in a dungeon somewhere?"

"I just wanted to see what you thought, and clearly you think it's as bad an idea as I do." Bo actually smiled softly at her. "I know sooner or later she'll have to make choices, but I want it to be later, when she's healthy and not emotionally shocked by the death of her dearest friend." Her smile melted away. "What you did, by the way, to get her to stop... thank you. I couldn't do anything, the link from the resonance..." She put her hand up to her sternum. "It just crippled me to feel Lauren's terror."

"You guys, you have to look into that, find out more about what it means, what it does. I mean it's great that you have such a connection, that you and her can..." Kenzi made some odd hand gestures that could have alluded to anything really. "But it's really seeming like it should've come with a handbook." She frowned slightly.

"Yeah I hear what you're saying." Bo admitted with a gentle nod and a soft sigh as she pulled out the slim memory stick from the computer. "I'm going to give this to Dyson and then we are locking the door and calling it a night. We're done." She underlined softly. "You look like you haven't slept for a week." She reached out and gently rubbed her best friend's shoulder.

"Crazy stuff's been going on." Kenzi smiled a little weakly and nodded. "Do you think there's any chance you'll get the Doc to relocate a certain Geist to a more comfortable and ultimately queen sized bed for the night?" She lightly fingered the comforter that was covering the bed that she sat on as she looked at Bo with big blue eyes.

"I think if that increases the chance of her getting a full time nurse on bed watch duties the chances are pretty high." Bo smiled back, her hand stilling on Kenzi's shoulder long enough to apply a light pressure to the comforting touch.

"I can't believe Trick tricked out my phone." The young woman watched as Bo eased back and turned to walk to the door.

"My grandfather has his own agenda." Bo said the words with a deep frown, before she turned without saying more and left.

-x-

As Bo had expected, Lauren wasn't against moving Medi back into the spare bedroom, especially with the fact that Kenzi had offered to watch her for the whole night. The transition upstairs had been a bit rocky, especially since Medi had woke up half way up the stairs and been a little startled that Bo was carrying her in the elevated position.

All and all things had settled down into a more relaxed state of anxiety, as Kenzi asked Lauren a million what if questions for her nurse duty and the blonde had tried to patiently answer each one. The truth was Bo could still 'feel' that Lauren was struggling with whatever the Geist had shown her and as soon as they were alone in their bedroom she knew she had to address the issue.

"When Medi tried to feed from me..." Bo started just anywhere, with no lead up and no explanation of what she was talking about as she sat on the bed and watched Lauren pull an oversized sleep shirt on. "I went to a place where everything was destroyed, it looked like one of those blockbuster movies about alien invasions, all the skyscrapers were broken, everything was on fire, trees were just dead where they stood next to carved up roads..." She brought her brown eyes up to find Lauren's. "And I'd done it all, I just knew it when I looked at my hands... but they weren't my hands..." She held them out in front of her. "They were claws and I touched my face and I had horns and fangs... I was a monster." She finished with a soft swallow. "It was so real, everything about it."

"They're good at what they do, everything about the Fae, each Fae that fits into an eclectic niche like Geists, succubi, blood mages..." Lauren offered a short list of examples oh so scientifically. "Makes them the best at what they do, that's why they hold the positions of dominance they do." She summed up in much the same way. "She didn't mean to hurt you Bo." She added not really meeting her lover's eye. "She was just in survival mode, fighting to draw energy from anything she could to turn it into building blocks that she could use to keep herself alive."

"I know she didn't mean to hurt any of us." Bo frowned softly at her lover. "Will you tell me about what she made you feel?" She asked the straight forward question, because while she loved Lauren's scientific streak, right now wasn't the time for textbook definitions.

"Afghanistan." Lauren replied, her voice sounding oddly detached, a tone Bo had never heard from her lover before.

"Afghanistan?" Bo repeated the name of the country she would have to admit she knew little about, but did hear about frequently in the news. She hoped the inflection she'd put on the word would prompt Lauren to say more.

"I went there as part of a medical aid group in 2005." Lauren literally drip fed the Succubus details.

"Wasn't there a war going on?" Bo stood up moving towards the blonde when she didn't come closer.

"Yes Bo." The blonde nodded looking up to actually watch her lover as she approached.

"Please, talk to me." Bo stood in front of her looking upset just by the things her brain was coming up with.

"About what? The fear or the reality?" Lauren's brow crumpled slightly actually turning away from Bo, for what was possibly the first time in their relationship. "Though the difference between the two is minimal. Like I said Bo, Geists are good." She took a step or two away from her lover and put her hand out to lean it gently against the window sill. "Do you know why I became a doctor Bo?" She asked her voice barely a whisper in the still room.

"No, you've never told me." Bo's voice was soft, and she tried not to let the hurt she felt at Lauren walking away from her show, knowing that the blonde needed to get this out her way and right now proximity wasn't helping.

"When I was seven, I went to my best friend's house, she had this pond that we spent hours skating on." Lauren turned and leaned her ass against the window sill, rolling her eyes at Bo, the Succubus instantly noting that they were already full of tears. "We were going to be figure skaters." She laughed, her nose twitching, her chin trembling as she tried to stop herself from crying. "The next mixed doubles champions." She added, shaking her head a little at the memory, "Yes, we were both girls but that didn't matter when you were seven and you had a dream."

The blonde paused to regain some of her oh so famous control, breathing through her mouth to try and control the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"When you're seven you also don't think about things like when parents say no they mean it for reasons other they just wanted to spoil your fun or quell your dreams." The end of Lauren's nose pinched in again as she fought another sniffle, her watery brown eyes turned up to look at the ceiling. "So we waited until our parents were busy talking, then we laced up our skates and slipped out."

Lauren wrapped one arm around her stomach as she made a vague attempt to clear her throat before forcing herself to swallow

"Charlotte had fallen through the ice before I even got to the side of the pond." Lauren blinked as hot tears dripped onto her cheeks and at the same time Bo's face fell as she realized what she was hearing. "I remember screaming so hard my lungs hurt for days but I knew no one could hear me, no one could help. The only one that could save her was me." Lauren blinked more tears out of her eyes finally looking at Bo. "I didn't save her Bo."

"Oh Lauren..." Bo's frown was so deeply etched on her face that it hurt. "You were only seven, just a little girl..." She took a step forward towards her lover trying to gauge whether or not being near her would be welcome.

"That event." She used the word oddly. "Made me make two decision, the first, if I ever had a daughter, I would name her Charlotte, the second, that if anyone's life ever rested in my hands again, I'd know what to do, I'd learn, no matter how hard it was, how long it took, I would never be that..." Lauren paused. "That helpless again."

"You've kept the second of those promises, no one is better at helping people then you are." Bo stepped even closer, not yet reaching out to breech the space between them remembering that whatever the Geist had made her feel, she hadn't said it was the death of her childhood friend, it had been Afghanistan.

"You don't do such a bad job." Lauren actually made eye contact with her lover, taking in a slightly shaky deep breath.

"You're still the best." Bo slowly crouched down in front of her lover, looking up at her and leaning one hand on Lauren's bent knee for support. "Now tell me about Afghanistan."

For a moment Lauren paused and then actually slid her hand down and covered the hand Bo had on her leg.

"Like you said Bo, it was war." She arched her eyebrows slightly. "Thousands of people without homes, full of fear, with no hope, no direction, no guarantees." She shook her head a little. "Promises made in offices miles away take time to make a difference at ground level." She said the all too real truth with a sad frown. "It was everything you can think it was Bo." She looked at her lover shaking her head a little more. "I watched people die because I didn't have what I needed to stop it happening, I tried to put people back together that incendiary devices had blown apart. I watched as people fired rockets into the sky and cheered as helicopters carrying people I knew came down in flames."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all of it and I'm sorry that you had to relive it." Bo actually leaned her body forward and hugged one of Lauren's legs. "And I'm sorry I've never asked you before now, that I didn't know already." She placed a kiss on Lauren's fabric covered knee. "I want to know everything about you, the good parts and the sad parts." She admitted still frowning.

"I've never been good at sharing." Lauren admitted with another eye roll. "I was trapped for five hours in a four by four crawl space, with two children, while a rebel gang ransacked the village my team were assessing and helping. Knowing any noise, we made, any movement would give us away and would mean..." She took another staggered breath. "The children would probably be taken to join the rebels, they were boys, old enough to be trained, strong enough to hold a gun. And a pretty foreign blonde like me well..." She rolled her shoulders and swallowed again.

Bo wasn't sure what expression she had on her face; it was probably a even mix of horror, sadness, shock and revulsion. At this point she simply couldn't stop herself, the pain that flashed across her chest made it impossible for her to do anything but press up and gather the blonde into her arms almost desperately.

"I really wasn't ready to face that again in this evening." Lauren admitted feeling herself just press into Bo's arms her body instantly relaxing slightly as the warmth that she always felt from the Succubus actually permeated through into her. "She is so powerful." She added closing her eyes as she rested her head on her lover's chest. "And she wasn't even meaning to scare me, that was just innate feeding." She pointed out. The blonde could feel the slight tremor that still existed in her body and she knew that her lover to would sense it. "I'm guessing it's not cold in here?" She made the soft joke, pointing out to the Succubus that she knew that her body was still reacting to Medi's feed.

"It's not, but it's going to be even less cold in here when I get you tucked up into bed and in my arms for the whole night." Bo didn't let go, she didn't have any intention of acting on her plan so far. "You are so strong Lauren... I've always known it but now, it's undeniable."

"After Afghanistan, before you, even with Nadia really, I thought that being alone helped me be strong, I never really let anyone in." Lauren was honest. "Being who and what I was to the Ash made that easy..." She made a small scoffing noise from inside of Bo's arms. "But with you..." She paused and leaned back a little. "I don't want to be alone." She admitted her eyes locked on her lover's.

"You're never going be alone again Lauren, you're my resonant... mine." Bo said the last word in a loving whisper as she held her a little tighter.

Lauren stayed close in her lover's arm for a long moment and then leaned back a little looking at Bo, her face serious for a moment.

"Now you know Bo." She said her voice full of conviction. "How I know you're not a monster." She took a slightly staggered breath. "Because I've seen monsters Bo I know what they look like, what they do. You're not like them, you're not a monster."

-x-

There were many reasons why Kenzi should be exhausted, tired to a point where merely putting her head on a pillow would have resulted in instantaneous sleep, but that wasn't what happened. Despite being curled up in a very comfy bed, on incredibly plump pillows, she couldn't keep her mind from replaying information and scenes from the last little while in head.

Sleeping beside her was a Fae so powerful that with a touch she'd put both Bo and Dyson down, and she could transport herself from one place to another like a Star Trek movie. But on top of all of that Kenzi knew that the Fae beside her was tender and thoughtful, smart and beautiful, and like Bo, trapped by what she was. Trapped with powers she probably didn't want, didn't exactly know how to control, powers that she had to spend most of her daily energy trying to dampen and forget.

With all of this weighing heavy on her mind, she reached her hand out and stroked it over brown hair softly.

"We're going to keep you safe, help you." Kenzi vowed in a whisper. "You deserve to be happy, we all deserve to be happy."

"And who's going to keep you all safe from me?" The young Fae's voice was low in the darkness.

For the first moment, Kenzi was surprised to realize that Medi wasn't asleep, but then she just smiled in the dark and continued to stroke her hand over the other woman's head.

"You will." Kenzi answered softly.

"Is everyone okay?" The young Geist asked keeping her tone the same.

"Yes, Dyson's gone, Bo and Lauren are getting some sleep." Kenzi outlined, thinking to herself how much she wished she was hearing the bed knock against the wall, just the idea of the two of them being that okay would have made her feel that much better. "Do you want to talk about how you got stabbed?"

"It's a long story and you need to rest, we both do." Medi made a soft noise contemplation. "Did you get the flash drive files?" She asked the question that she knew was going against her previous statement.

"Yes, thank you." Kenzi made the heartfelt statement. "But you getting almost killed to get them..." She made the slight admonishment.

"What kind of trouble is Bo in?" All of a sudden all Kenzi was aware of was a hand sliding onto her side as Medi turned from her back onto her side.

"She..." Kenzi took an intake of breath at the touch. "Someone is trying to frame her for a series of murders, we don't know who or why, but the video that Razor took, it's going to help a lot."

"Sorry." Medi's voice dropped to a whisper as she pulled her hand back off Kenzi's body. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No." Kenzi spoke the word immediately, reaching out to find her hand in the dark. "That wasn't me afraid..." She contradicted pulling the hand back towards her body. "Did you really get fear from that?"

"No." Medi closed her hand back over Kenzi's hip. "I don't know how much use those files are going to be, but I hope they're of some help." The young Fae's voice was full of sincerity.

"They will, they're going to help Bo and help us find out who hurt Razor." Kenzi vowed slipping closer on the bed, knowing it was easier for her to move then it was for the injured Geist. "Did you hear me earlier... was it me that made you stop?" She asked the question that had been playing most on her mind.

"You know I did." The young Fae replied. "Heard you, felt you." She added, squeezing the hand that she held on Kenzi's body. "Though what you did was dangerous Kenzi, touching a feeding Geist..." She shook her head against the pillow softly.

"But you didn't hurt me, I don't know why I knew but... I knew you wouldn't." Kenzi shook her own head against the pillow. "I don't know why but I trust you, I trust you like I trust Bo... no, like I've never trusted anyone before..."

"I don't know if you should." Medi shook her head looking into blue eyes with a soft shake of her head. "Without the Shalafae, I'm not going to be the same, have the same control." She frowned. "I've proved that already." She added, her frown deepening.

"That thing was killing you slowly." Kenzi disagreed with her instantly. "And all you've proved to me is that you can control yourself, given time and the chance to learn... you are in control."

"You don't know." Medi suddenly pulled her hand back off Kenzi's side and turned onto her back. "You don't know what I've done."

-x-

"Well this is new." Tamsin stood in the middle of the cluttered dirty warehouse space, her hands on her hips, as she looked around at where dark plastic blankets were thrown over three obvious corpses. Her eyes weren't on the scene however they were on Dyson who was running from his car towards her.

"What that I might have been doing something?" Dyson looked back at her as he came to a stop. "I dropped everything and came, what do we have?"

"Well you can breathe a sigh of relief..." Tamsin stepped a little close. "Your favourite succubus didn't do this." She walked over to one of the blankets and flipped it back a little. The body beneath was splayed out, head stretched back with his mouth agape. "Best guess seizure, massive heart attack." She said flicking it back in place before taking long strides over to the next. "Approximately 57 short knife wounds." She looked up at him at an acute angle as she lifted it up to show the bloodied corpse of another male. "Wanna count them?" She flicked the material back in place. "I was bored waiting for you." She explained where she'd come up with the number she'd given.

"I'll take your word for it." Dyson gave her a neutral expression. "What about that one?" He pointed to the last covering that was about three meters away from the others.

"Asphyxiation, again best guess from the blue colouring of the skin, lips and the patina of the eyes." She glanced to where her partner pointed. "Quite the scene isn't it." She added moving back towards shifter. "Apparently the whole world gone and went crazy on us." She put on a bad accent.

"It is a very unusual collection." Dyson agreed taking a three sixty again of the scene. "It could be a bad batch of drugs... something psychedelic, bad chemical mixture." He admitted as he moved down closer to one of the blankets again and sniffed in deeply, having to hide his displeasure at what he could smell coming off everything. Lauren's description of Medi's stab wound coming back to his mind to reflect with the description that Tamsin had just given him. "Any of them have known connections to the Fae?"

"No, but they are all members of a street crew called the Skins." Tamsin glanced down at her note book. "Which oh look are the group Razor 'gave' the beer too." She waved the small book in the air while giving Dyson a very sceptical look. "Anyone else in the room smelling fish?"

"I think whoever killed Razor is cleaning up the rest of their loose ends." Dyson stood back up and agreed with her. "I'll put a call in to the Doctor Lewis, we're going to need to know ASAP what was done to them exactly."

"So you smell Fae?" Tamsin smiled slightly, "See I'm learning, the Chief asked us to come check it out and he'd go with whatever I thought on how to handle it." She looked more than proud of herself. "I wasn't sure and was almost going to hand the corpses over to the main street boys." She winked at Dyson. "Until i remembered that nose of yours."

"I don't know what I smell... but it deserves looking into." Dyson admitted moving over to look at a workstation filled with liquor and drug paraphernalia. "If the Doc finds it was..." He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a metal tin, opening it to see baggies filled with multicoloured pills. "Just drugs, we hand it off."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tamsin shrugged, clearly less than concerned if it wasn't a Fae related case. "What were you doing anyway? The way you smell it sure as hell wasn't catching up on your beauty sleep, what bars are open at this time of morning?"

"You don't need a bar to drink." He shrugged back at her. "But I'm fine."

"Only the lonely, sad or alcoholic drink alone my friend." Tamsin stepped over a dead body and patted him on the arm. "Or the sexually frustrated." She winked at him.

"Don't worry I wasn't alone." He corrected her pulling out his phone to put in the call to Lauren.

-x-

"So Detective's is there anything else specific you can tell me about our victims?" Lauren took a deep breath as she looked at the three body bags lined up in the Lab's freezer room.

"They're all human." Dyson replied shaking his head slightly. "All found in the same location..." He added glancing at Tamsin in case she wanted to add something to the run down he was giving the tired looking blonde. "The scene photos will be coming into your inbox anytime."

"Look Doc, we've got a lot on our plates already so the quicker you can find out if swiss cheese and his two heart attack friends are ours to worry about or if we can shuffle them off to another unit." Tamsin folded her arms over her chest and gave a sigh. "Would be great."

"It's going to take me a little while to give you even basic answers." Lauren looked at her shaking her head. "Now I am sure like you said you have a lot on your plate, initial scene work to process." She gave them both a tight smile. "I will be able to give you an answer on your shuffle or not shuffle question when the basic toxicology screen comes back, I'll put a rush on it. I expect the big thing you're wanting to rule out is a bad batch of street drugs." She looked between them both again.

"Yeah but dog boy's nose picked up something iffy, so we have to be sure." Tamsin looked at him almost blaming him for complicating things.

"Dyson?" Lauren looked at him with a gentle frown. "You sensed something Fae at the scene?" She asked the logical question. "Or was it that you smelled the drugs? Did you get samples."

"Well duh?" Tamsin laughed, glancing at Dyson who was dumbly patting his pockets.

"Must'a left them in the car." He frowned and shook his head.

"Want something done, ask a Valkyrie." The shapely blonde strode her way out of the room giving him a look of disdain for his stupidity.

"Dyson?" Lauren barely let her leave the room before her attention was back on the shifter, the bad 'forgotten evidence cover' transparent to say the least.

"Those three are members of the Skins gang, and the one with the stab wounds... I smelled your house guest." Dyson said the last words with his voice low.

Lauren made a small jog over to the collection of small report sheets on each of the victims reading through them at a record rate, her eyes widening a little as she quickly checked the body with the stab wounds for a long moment her frown growing by the second.

"Oh no." She said in a small whisper, putting down the sheets of paper. "Heart attack, asphyxiation maybe brought on by a breathing based affliction, acute asthma attack possibly, and the stab wounds, all the right angle and depth to have been self inflicted." She gave a quick summary. "The people may have been literally frightened to death or in his case to killing themselves." She looked at Dyson her brow furrowed in concern.

"The exact reason I knew I had to bring them in to you, I don't know how much Tamsin may or may not actually think this is Fae related." Dyson filled her in on his reasons. "I told Bo this could get complicated and come back to bite her in the ass, you have to convince her to turn in that girl."

"Or the toxicology screen comes back bad..." Lauren countered her brown eyes coming up to look at Dyson, her face cool and strong as she looked at him. "And it all goes away."

"That is up to you." Dyson put up his hands. "But I guarantee you the same thing I told both Bo and Trick, this will not end well, she is dangerous and no matter what your report does say, this just proves it. You felt what she did to us Lauren, you trust that she can control herself?"

"I believe that she deserves a chance." Lauren lowered her voice as replied honestly. "A chance to learn control, to have a place in the Fae world she chooses." She straightened up a little again having leaned a little closer to Dyson to share her honest beliefs and wiped her hands on her lab coat. "Bo's not going to let anyone hurt her Dyson, not the Dark, the Light not even you." She underlined.

"Your resonance made that very clear to me." He couldn't hide the slight bite the words took out of him. "Anyway... it's in your hands." He reminded her.

-x-

Kenzi had to admit that while she hated all things to do with hospitals and sick people, watching Bo try to change the dressing on Medi's shoulder as Lauren had asked them too, was like watching an elephant try to play a baby grand piano at a recital.

"I can't do it anymore, give, give..." She held her hand out to the Succubus for the little package of pre-soaked cleaning wands that they'd been instructed to use. "You go make coffee, you're better with that." She tried to make it up to the brunette who was frowning as she handed them over.

"Fine." Bo huffed as she moved to the door pausing with it open as she watched Kenzi scoot into her place. "Do you want your coffee up or down?" She checked before leaving.

"Medi?" Kenzi checked smiling down at the patient who had so far been more than co-operative.

"Down sounds good." The Geist nodded smiling as Kenzi looked at Bo who nodded too as she got her answer slipping out so that Kenzi could get on with the job at hand.

"I swear she's the best at being a Succubus but simple instructions like move the wand from the wound outwards, not the opposite are beyond her." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "Does it sting?"

"Yeah just a bit." Medi did her best not to wince. "Quite a lot actually, please tell me you're not going after the one on my back with one or several of those." She gave Kenzi a smile.

"No." Kenzi reassured her. "Lauren said that wound is her care only." She explained what the Doc had said when she'd asked the same question. "I'm sorry it hurts." She admitted gently tearing open a package of another three wands. "But someone went and got herself stabbed."

"It's not like I planned it." Medi looked at Kenzi with a gentle frown. "I really didn't." She added her voice a little more serious.

"I know you didn't, when you left here yesterday I don't think you had the brainpower to plan." Kenzi shook her head as she continued cleaning. "But after your very ominous statement to me last night, do you think you could explain now what happened?" She gave her a soft smile.

The Geist took a fairly deep breath and pushed her self up the bed, pulling away from Kenzi even though she was mid way through changing the dressing.

"Leave that stuff for a minute, 'k?" She asked looked at the young woman. Kenzi gave a nod and reached to put the stuff in her hands down on the bedside table.

Almost immediately the young Geist reached out and took hold of both of Kenzi's hands, pulling the young raven haired woman forward a little, while at the same time pushing herself forward just enough so to bring their bodies close enough to brush together. Medi pressed her mouth to Kenzi's as their bodies touched.

To be honest the entire series of moves caught Kenzi off guard, not that in any way shape or form she didn't enjoy the sudden rush of endorphins the contact between them caused to flood through her body, but she also didn't know how this could be an answer to her question. Letting that issue slip away for a moment, she kissed the Geist back without hesitation.

"I want you to know Kenzi." Medi broke the kiss softly. "That you, this, Bo and Lauren and what you have all done for me, knowing who I am, what I am..." She took another breath, her hands closing a little tighter around Kenzi's. "It...I...Thank you." She licked her lips. "You could have just gone to the Light, or the Dark, or just told any other Fae you knew about me, that you didn't." She shook her head slightly. "I don't know what I did to deserve that kindness."

"I know good people when I meet them and you are good people..." Kenzi held her hands back, still feeling a little heady from the recent kiss, so much so the entire Bo angle of everything slipped from her mind and she focused just on herself. "And we do have this... chemistry." She said the words softly, inside warning herself that the worst thing she could do right now was point and scare it, but she couldn't help herself.

"I feel closer to you Kenzi than I have ever felt to anyone." Medi admitted closing her eyes briefly.

"What I said to you last night, I meant it... I trust you." Kenzi underlined again, before this time it was her who pushed forward and kissed Medi full on the lips.

The young Fae pulled one arm free and close it around Kenzi's slender body, pulling her closer so any space between their upper bodies was closed, even though it caused her a twinge of pain across her shoulder. She kissed the young woman back deeply filling the passionate connection with all the emotion she wanted to convey.

"I know and I trust you which is why I'm going to answer the question you asked honestly." She eased back slightly. Kenzi gave her an encouraging nod, not moving back any further than Medi had done to leave only the small space between them.

The young Geist took another breath and glanced at the door which swung shut at the young Fae's willing.

"Kenzi, I don't know where to begin because what I'm going to say is going to change well, everything." She looked down at their joined hands. "Not necessarily because it should but just because it will." The next breath the Geist took in was a little shaky.

"I'm a little confused if with the kissing you're about to tell me you've decided you don't find me attractive anymore." Kenzi took a nervous breath.

"No, it's not that, never that." Medi shook her head. "When I left here yesterday, after picking up something to wear, I went to get the memory stick, I knew if Razor had anything on anyone it would be on it. We've done this thing for years. Look before you leap we always used to say or any other equally corny one liners that meant the same thing. But I knew as soon as I took a look that this 'Bo' character had caught him out, she was new and had a deal that was too good to turn down, so rather than check out in advance he did the next best thing and, sold the shit on to the Skins to make sure I was kept out of it and got this Bo woman's details on video to check out later." She explained the whole process that indeed Kenzi had already worked out. "What Razor didn't know because like I told you he'd been running clean, gone straight on me, left the scene behind, was that that woman isn't as all that 'unknown' at least she isn't if you look past the bad wig and the brown contacts."

"You know who she is?" Kenzi's eyes went a little wide.

"No." Medi shook her head. "But I have seen her before, hanging out at one of the Skin's joints." Medi paused briefly and looked up with sad brown eyes. "So last night, before I called you, way before, I went to 'talk' to a couple of the gang that I have history with..." She frowned more, she pulled her hands free of Kenzi's and tensed them up into fists before flaring out each finger in a quick movement as if trying to avoid it cramping up or something similar.

"And?" Kenzi felt a chill go up her spine, knowing somehow in her heart that whatever happened it wasn't good, after all the Skins didn't have the most non-violent reputations and Medi had come home with a stab wound.

"And..." Medi looked down at her hands for a long moment. "I killed them."

"You... you mean you..." Kenzi blinked her blue eyes for a moment. "You frightened them to death?"

Medi suddenly scooted away down to the end of the bed dropping off it onto the floor on slightly unsteady feet, that immediately pushed her into a hard pace across the soft carpet.

"I don't know..." She wrapped one arm around her waist, the fingers of her hand pressing lightly against the dressing on her back that she could just reach, as if the pain from it helped her focus. She pressed the other hand up into brown hair. "I don't know how it happened. They were giving me the run around, saying they didn't know what I was talking about, even when I was shoving photographs of them with her in their faces." She pushed the heel of her hand onto her head. "I just remember getting madder and madder, and I was in so much pain, everything inside hurt, and Razor is dead and then, Francisco dug that damned fishing knife into my fucking shoulder and..." She winced, her face scrunching up almost as if reliving the moment.

"He attacked you first... and then your powers took over?" Kenzi scooted herself down to the end of the bed so that she was closer to the Geist but didn't move to intercept her or change her path. It oddly struck her mind how much Fae seemed to like to pace when they were agitated and unsure.

"I just wanted them to tell me the truth." Medi threw her back against the wall coming to a hard stop. "The next thing I knew..." She shook her head. "They were all dead. I remember one of them coughing, Frankie screaming something, and blood, lots of blood but I..." She looked at Kenzi, tears filling her pale brown eyes, her chest falling hard as she let the breathe press out of her lungs. "I know they died because of me."

Kenzi grimaced when she saw the hard press back into the wall remembering the state of the Geist's back but it was the flood of tears that made her rush from her spot over to the Fae. As her small body pressed against the Geist's slightly smaller one, she reached up with her hands to cup both sides of Medi's face, fully intent on saying something important, something that could make all of this better but there just wasn't anything.

Medi wasn't stupid, she knew the score and fundamentally knew what she had done, even if there were reasons for her doing it. The two most prominent being that her best friend was dead and the external thing that had helped her keep control had been removed from her back. For those two reasons as well as others, Kenzi knew that the young Geist was no more capable of controlling herself then Bo was when Lauren was in danger. She also knew in her heart that Medi was not evil or destructive, even if her powers could easily be.

Blue eyes stared into brown ones, and her small hands kept Medi's face from turning away until in a confident way that could truly express what she was feeling and thinking more than words could, she pressed her lips to the other woman's again.

Medi let the young woman kiss her for a moment but then her hands over Kenzi's and pulled her face.

"What I have to do Kenzi is more selfish than anything else I have ever done, will ever do...But I know it's the right thing." Medi kept hold of Kenzi's hands as she looked into blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi swallowed hard.

"Shush." Medi moved to hold both of Kenzi's hands in one of her own and placed a finger on Kenzi's lips. "It's best you stop asking questions. Just remember when it's done, all you did, all we did..." She shook her head. "No regrets."

"No, that's not how I work." Kenzi shook her head reaching her hand to clasp Medi's. "You are not pulling another runner, you are not disappearing again and whatever happened last night we will deal with it. I know..." She softened her voice from the initial high tone of panic that registered in her ears. "You're not used to having Fae people who want to back you up, but right now you do... and not just me." She stressed. "But from a mostly me perspective I am not letting you do whatever it is you think you have to do or should, no." She shook her head. "I know you can be in control, you proved it last night when you didn't hurt me, when you stopped yourself. You are powerful Medi, but you can be in total charge of that power."

"I'm not running Kenzi." Medi shook her head closing her eyes slowly as she rubbed the back of her hand down against Kenzi's cheek.

"You are not turning yourself in." Kenzi shook her head back just as adamantly as she moved to the second possible option. "There is no guarantee you will be safe, Bo can keep you safe, please Eliyana."

"I'm not turning myself in Kenzi." Medi shook her head and opened her eyes very slowly, deliberately bringing her gaze to meet Kenzi's so that the young woman could work out the only 'ultimately selfish' option that remained when running and turning herself in had been ruled out. "I am too dangerous to exist Kenzi." She said her voice an almost silent whisper.

"No... don't talk like that." Kenzi shook her head her blue eyes filling with tears before she even knew it was happening. "That's not true, I know it's not true..." She locked her jaw. "You are here, with me, with Bo, right now for a reason. You didn't die in the fire, you didn't die from your burns, and you didn't even die when that damn Shalafang was in your back turning your body septic. You are not killing yourself." She spoke the words in a firm voice.

"I will not return to a people that killed my family, and I will not be a pawn to a people that stood by and watched." Medi shook her head. "And right now Bo has enough with these murders around her, adding a real murderer to her numbers doesn't sound like a smart idea to me." She narrowed her eyes just a little. "And you..." She paused again and then stopped. "I didn't tell you something I should have last night." She breathed out and closed her eyes briefly. "Thinking about it there are a couple of things that I didn't, but only one of them is important right about now."

"You tell me that and then I'm going to tell you something you need to know before you make any insane decision about killing yourself." Kenzi watched the play of hard emotions over the Geist's face, her own swirling in panic and fear, she was sure that Medi could feel off of her.

"When I was young, I had a gift, at least that's what my mother called it." Medi reached out and took one of Kenzi's hands. "I guess I still have it now." She added with a shrug. "Just haven't used it for a while." She actually smiled. "But I'm going off topic for what I wanted to tell you, which I am going to get right back too." She laughed softly at herself. "Yeah, like I said, I had a gift and through the use of this gift I..." She paused again. "And before you give me that 'Girl you are crazy' look, I received what my mother called my 'life's mission'." Medi laughed to herself softly again. "Okay you can give me the crazy look because I know it sounds crazy and believe me I'm missing out the really crazy bits." She squeezed the hand she held. "A Geist can be given a soul to guard or haunt if you like, for the Dark it's a bad thing, we make their lives a living hell, it's a whole heap of bad shit." She breathed out. "But I never wanted to hurt the soul I was given. Never ever." She stressed with a smile. "Even though I never actually met her, well no that's not true, she was yay big and screaming like a banshee but..." Medi held her hands about a foot apart and laughed. "Babies tend to do that."

The young Geist glanced at Kenzi who seemed to be about to burst for some reason.

"Okay you're obviously dying to call me crazy and I'm not actually at my point yet, but go on, get it out." She offered the floor to Kenzi.

"You're not crazy." Kenzi said those words first, taking a deep breath as the tears still in her eyes welled up more. "But I do know you can't kill yourself, because this soul you were gifted to guard still needs you... Ysabeau still needs you." She said the name in a whisper.

"How did you..." Medi's head snapped up to look into blue eyes a soft furrow creasing at her brow. "Have I been... in my sleep?" She offered the only logical explanation she could come up with.

"No." Kenzi shook her head holding brown eyes with her own. "I know because Ysabeau's mother was Aife, she's a succubus... and she's downstairs making coffee for us."

The look that came over the young Geist's face suggested she might either about to be sick, faint or burst into tears. In fact Medi did none of those things.

"The baby was a succubus? She... The..." The next moment Medi was running full tilt for the door, pulling it open. "YSABEAU!" She screamed almost at the top of her lungs from the small landing in front of the door before running towards the stairs.

Bo, who had been making coffee and trying to figure out how to work Lauren's oven in order to make ready bake turnovers, heard the yelling and came to the bottom of the stairs about to ask what was going on when Medi appeared at the top.

The small Fae paused, putting her hand lightly on the wall as her brown eyes traced over the succubus who was looking up at her.

"Ysabeau?" She asked this time her voice full of quiet wonder.

"Eliyana." Bo couldn't help but smile up at her. "Kenzi told you." She reasoned hoping that the loud reaction wasn't a negative one.

The Geist ran, jumped and hopped down the stairs that separated them and threw her arms around the rather startled succubus.

"My God look at you." She held on so tightly that for a second it was almost painful, before she released Bo and held her back at arms length. "You're beautiful." She reached out and stroked her hand over Bo's brown hair.

"So are you." Bo spoke back in a soft voice, glancing up to see Kenzi was at the top of the stairs moving down them quickly. She was able to brace both of them as the young thief's body came down to press them both together again.

"Group hug." Kenzi squealed rather excited now that she understood just how important caring for Bo had been for her. How, she could guess, Medi would have explained that having been given her gift she had done what she could and her purpose as it was was over, so she could check out with all things done that needed to be. But in that instant she knew that she'd needed to tell her the truth, that the baby she'd cared so much for was in her life again, and needed her, almost as much as Kenzi did.

-x-


	16. Chapter 16

**NB Authors note : It's 1am EST on Valentines Day which means an hour ago the Eonline Favorite Couple pole closed with Bo and Lauren WINING at 53.8% - Kath and I just want to say thank you to every single one of you who voted, you are amazing, to Zoie and Anna and all the cast and crew of Lost Girl who have inspired such love and loyalty from us. You, we deserve this. Doccubus with the Win!**

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Sixteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Well this I didn't expected. You or your girlfriend have been trying to smuggle my partner into places privately as much as you can recently, not me." Tamsin arched her eyebrow a little as she sauntered into Lauren's office and closed the door behind her as she look at the blonde who was stood leaning slightly against her desk, the look on her face slightly unreadable. "And please before you even try to suggest that you actually wanted my help the other night here in the lab, I'm not that stupid." She crossed over to one of the work surfaces. "I know about as much about this place as you do about the inside of a police office." She glanced at Lauren again as she poked at a digital scale. "So what can I do for you Dr. Lewis?" She rested her ass against the cool work top folding her arms slowly across her chest.

"From what I understand of Valkyrie's, Dark or Light, you and your kin hold honour in very high regard." Lauren's face remained unreadable as she crossed over to a workstation on the far side of the room and picked up a piece of paper from within a folder. "So when I finally read the information that you DNA experts sent to me, I knew that I had to discuss this with you in private before we moved forward." She walked back towards Tamsin. "Because I believe when you see this you will understand that Bo's claim that she didn't kill anyone is true, and she is in fact being framed." She took a slight breath in and held the paper out to the officer. "If you look at the second box, you will see the match that was found to the Fae sample found on Ms. Lume."

"Wow Doc must be some piece of paper you have there." Tamsin shook her head before she slowly reached out and took it from the other blonde, her eyes glancing down for a second to read the details Lauren had pointed out. For a second the Valkyrie's eyes came up looking briefly at the doctor, then she looked back down at the sheet of paper in her hand. "This is bullshit." Her fingers tightened on the paper, crumpling the edge she held slightly. "How would my DNA be anywhere near that human?" She stared at Lauren, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Normally I would say scene contamination Detective, but considering the sample we are considering was from a vaginal swab." Lauren frowned at the other blonde letting the implication stand for a short moment. "To add to the evidence, if you look at box number four you will see that despite never having actually come in contact with Ms. Lume, to this day in fact, I am the unknown human sample found from a swab of her lips."

Tamsin rechecked the paper in her hand and then tossed it on the work surface next to her hip.

"Bull shit." She kicked the toe of her boot into the bottom drawer of the metal unit that she was stood beside. It made a loud metallic clattering noise, which made Lauren's body twitch. "What the hell is this?" She turned to stare at Lauren.

"I believe Tamsin it's what is called a set up. Whoever is behind this has decided that in addition to implicating Bo, they can implicate you as an accomplice and I am assuming discredit me as a physician." Lauren summed up the harsh reality the results had led her too. "After all, this is the only case that involves sexual assault, and considering the intense sex drive of Valkyrie's, I believe our foe wanted to make it seem as if Bo killed the victim after you had raped her."

"Well they were aiming well off my taste." Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Not to mention not actually paying attention to the fact you weren't anywhere near her body."

"I'm assuming that is because you didn't tell anyone about Bo and I becoming Resonants in time for them to adjust to my new status. They assumed I would be at the crime scene, and they assumed wrong." Lauren added the conclusions she'd come to after she'd spent a good half hour while waiting for the Detective thinking about what the results could mean.

"I'll have you know I still haven't told anyone about you and Bo becoming whatever it is you have become." Tamsin breathed in through her nose, it was obvious that the Valkyrie was furious with this latest twist in events.

"Which is why Tamsin I didn't take this information to the Ash and have you arrested, because I know you have been focused on Bo being the murderer, but I don't believe either of you are responsible for these crimes." Lauren told her the honest truth of what she had decided the moment she read the results. "I knew either I'd show you that and you'd do exactly what you are doing now, or I would have made a gross misjudgement of character and you'd be trying to silence me. I'm glad I was right."

"So what happens now?" The Valkyrie asked of the Doctor as she reached back, her hands closing around the slight over hang of the work top. "Someone obviously has it in for Bo, at least in this case, and for me, and at best they are mildly annoyed by your expertise." She pushed off from the lean point and paced more into the middle of the room. "It's someone not up to date with what is actually going on in the now, but who thinks they are." She pointed out what else the evidence suggested as she walked and then stopped looking slowly over to meet brown eyes. "I suppose one good turn, which is what this could be described as, could warrant another." She changed the direction of her pace bringing herself close to the other blonde. "You didn't hear this from me, but..." She glanced at the door for a moment, "Get your lover's best friend to find and be ready at the drop of a hat to produce her katana." She whispered the words into Lauren's ear. "And if she can't, call me." The blonde slipped a thin card into Lauren's hand, holding it tight to her palm for a moment. "Certain prints may have been detoured passed your desk because of their 'sensitive' nature." She explained why Lauren hadn't heard about this development already.

"I understand." Lauren kept their palms pressed together and then slipped her hand back to put the card safely in her pocket. "I was about to perform the autopsy on Razor..." She used the nickname with a frown. "While trying to figure out what could be draining the victims energy in order to mimic Bo's feeding habits, Trick and I narrowed our pool down to a particular underfae called a Benease. I'm hoping that despite the decapitation there may still be the telltale signs of the creatures feeding technique in his throat or esophagus."

"You haven't heard have you?" Tamsin frowned hard.

"Haven't heard what?" Lauren couldn't help bur frown back.

"Razor's body has been claimed by the Dark." Tamsin shook her head. "I'm afraid you won't be getting the chance to do that autopsy." She frowned softly.

"Damn it." Lauren actually made a slight fist and made one slight downward wave in the air. "Detective..." Her mind immediately started to go into overdrive. "Is there any way I could ask you for one more favour, I need a tissue sample, swabs from his throat, what's left of it. If a Benease is involved there will be microscopic barbs in the tissue, secretions..." She moved over to a drawer and pulled out a series of collection swabs. "That I can confirm with tests and help us narrow down at least the creature we are looking for, and then back to who is keeping it." She walked back and held out the swabs. "Preferably from both sides of the decapitation site."

For a long moment Tamsin just starred at the blonde's outstretched hand.

"You want me to stick those in a dead guys neck and hacked off head?" She looked up to Lauren's eyes with a look that quite obviously said in addition 'Really'.

"You are the only one among us who can get access to his body." Lauren gave a short nod as she stuck them out a little further. "The Benease requires a very complicated and specific regiment to keep it alive outside of its natural cave habitat, if I can confirm it is what is being used, Trick is hoping we can trace our way back to the perpetrator by tracking the materials that would be required for the creature. Right now these swabs might be the only lead we have to finding out who is trying to frame both of you."

"I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this." Tamsin snatched the swabs from Lauren's hand and looked into brown eyes again. "If I get the chance I'll do it." She held on to them before pushing them into her jacket pocket. "God the shit I'm involved in now that I never even..." She moved away from Lauren towards the door. "When this is done, I'm done." She paused before opening it. "I don't even know half the time if you people are even honest and open with each other."

-x-

Bo was used to being stared at, people did it all the time, she was a succubus after all, but for some reason as she sat up on one of the stools at the small kitchen island, with Medi sat directly opposite her, the young Geist just staring at her, it felt, different. There had been much hugging and happy squeaking and then coffees and been distributed, to another round of hugging and then some basic small talk about how everyone was feeling but even that had been filled with this heavy back drop of all that needed to be said, talked about, asked and explained.

Kenzi had in time offered to make more coffee, which had left Medi to once again just stare at the succubus in a way that indicated she was experiencing something that close to awe at what she was seeing.

"Don't worry I'm not going to disappear." Bo spoke the words with a smile as she looked back at Medi.

"No, of course not sorry." Medi shook her head and turned her attention to the small island they were sat up to as she reached out to play with the stalk of an apple that sat in a fruit bowl between them.

"I didn't mean you had to make yourself not look at me, just... I hope Kenzi told you already but you're one of us now." Bo continued to smile at her. "And since my girlfriend is a doctor I am required to ask if you shouldn't be lying down again? You did get stabbed yesterday and I have it on good authority that you don't regenerate heal like I do."

"Wow Bo-Bo, dating the Doc has like doubled your Fae knowledge." Kenzi smirked as she lightly hip checked her best friend as she walked passed her carrying two coffee cups that she sat down on the island. "She has a point though." She glanced at the brown haired Fae. "Going from zero to a million wasn't the purpose of my whole revelation." She smirked slightly.

"There was a purpose?" Bo frowned softly.

"Yes." Kenzi moved to sit on the stool at the end between the two of them. "Which I can fill in if you want?" She looked at Medi, her eyes understanding and supportive.

It was almost as if Medi herself had forgotten what had led them to this place and with Kenzi's words her whole world came crashing down again. A look of almost physical pain flashed across her face and for a second it was hard for her to breathe.

"Babe, it's okay..." Kenzi slipped off her stool and carefully put her arm around Medi's lower back. "Bo will understand, if anyone will, its her."

The small body that Kenzi lightly held began to shake a little, a complete contrast to the relaxed, happy laughing Medi that had been sat there just a moment before.

"Medi Kenzi's right, I will understand." Bo underlined reaching out across the island top where one of Medi's hands still rested. She slid her hand on top of it as the younger Fae continued to shake. In fact the younger Fae's demeanour only got worse when a sharp knock on the door made all three women jump. "I'll get rid of them." Bo pushed off her stool instantly. "Kenzi, get Medi upstairs."

"Yes Ma'am." Kenzi urged Medi off the stairs and they hurried up to the safety of the spare room as quickly as possible.

Bo waited near the door, even when a second knock sounded, only opening it when she knew they were well out of sight.

"Trick... Dyson." When she saw the two men behind the door, she didn't quite know what to say. "Come in." She offered stepping back to let them enter. "I wasn't expecting either of you, what's going on?"

"We have things to talk about." Trick looked at his granddaughter with a soft frown as he moved into the apartment.

"Yeah we do." Bo agreed moving to get her coffee. "You want to start first or should I?"

"That depends on whether you want to talk or to listen." Trick settled himself down in a chair watching as Dyson stood staunchly beside it, the wolfs eyes glancing with alarming regularity to the stairs.

"I think I'll try listening first." Bo noticed the way Dyson was nearly moving up the stairs with his stare and moved over in front of them.

"Dyson please, sit down." Trick glanced at the tall wolf, who took a long slow deliberate breath out and moved to perch on a stool. "Ysabeau." The Blood King looked at the succubus with a soft smile. "I can only imagine how confused you must feel at this time."

"Things are a little crazy." Bo gave him the small concession.

"Yes, and I hope to help make them less so." He smiled a little more. "Though in order to do so, you need to let me help you, even if it is hard and feels wrong."

"That very much depends on what you think is going to help me." Bo had to admit she didn't like the way he was 'smiling' constantly.

"I'm going to be taking Eliyana Bo." Trick leaned forward slightly, his tone soft.

"No, no you will not." Bo shook her head back. "Try another option."

"I told you." Dyson whispered tightly under his breath.

"It's not an option Ysabeau. Having a Geist, an untrained, unfocused Geist under the same roof as you..." He shook his head.

"Is my choice." Bo challenged with a firm tone.

"Not when you are blinded by facts you misinterpret." Trick countered her defiance. "I swear to you she will be safe, she will not face pressure or attention from the Light or the Dark."

"Okay, let me ask you one question first..." Bo moved to put her coffee cup down on the island again and moved around to face the both of them. "Geists, they can find a soul to which they are drawn too, have a connection with?"

"Not exactly." It was Dyson that offered an answer. "Particularly powerful Dark Geist's Haunt specific individuals, Fae that they bond to, whose essence they seek through the ether and torment."

"And what if we were talking about a particularly powerful Light Geist, what would they do if they found that special soul in the ether?" Bo put her hands on her hips in her signature pose.

"There is no such thing as a Light Geist, a good Geist." Dyson's voice tightened.

"Well the Geist upstairs isn't tormenting me, didn't torment me when I was a unborn child, so I'm not seeing why she'd start anytime soon." Bo looked at him and then looked at Trick.

Dyson suddenly slammed his hands down on the island top, a loud growl coming from his throat as he pushed up hard and fast from his stool.

"The Geist up stairs just killed three humans..." He snarled, his eyes yellow and angry.

"Don't..." Bo's voice was hard and fast. "Don't pull that big dog bullshit on me, no matter what it is you want to tell me." She growled the words back, letting her eyes flash blue. At the same time, she knew in her mind that had been what Kenzi had been attempting to get Medi to tell her before the interruption. "Now if you can calm down, tell me who and how."

"That's not why I'm here." To Dyson's surprise Trick silenced what had been the start of his explanation and he looked at his Granddaughter. "Quite frankly I am surprised Eliyana's death count isn't much higher." He frowned a little more. "I came to talk to my Granddaughter about the past, her past. To answer the questions she must have of me, and to explain why I must take away what is possibly the oldest friend she has."

Like the wolf, Bo was more than surprised when Trick had literally cut him down and silenced him instead of supporting his show. She was also surprised by the way Trick seemed to be inviting conversation but she was unsurprised by his continued assumption he was going anywhere with Medi.

"I would like to talk to you, to understand how all of this happened, how an entire Clan could be destroyed just to save me." Bo gave Dyson one more 'don't challenge me like that again' look and then moved to sit on the couch with her Grandfather.

"Just to save you?" Trick repeated the Succubus' words his voice full of soft amusement at her question. "Ysabeau you have no idea..." He frowned briefly. "What I would have done." He looked away from her for just a moment.

"You'd put a mountain of bodies and a river of blood at my feet?" Bo whispered a frown coming over her face.

"I never wanted that for you." Trick shook his head. "But you had to be safe, the only way for that to happen was for you to be raised where no one knew you." He frowned harder. "If I could have raised you as a princess don't you think I would have?"

"I don't want to think about the might have been, I want to know about what did happen." Bo unconsciously nodded that she couldn't believe that he wouldn't have raised her that way.

"I understand that you want to know what happened." Trick wiped his hands on his knees. "I think Dyson told you most of it." He glanced at the suddenly sullen wolf who had retaken his seat on the stool.

"Except what he couldn't tell me." Bo glanced at the wolf for a second as well. "What did you promise Sylviana Frost?"

"You must understand Ysabeau it had taken me years to find anyone even willing to meet with me, I had tried before to get my daughter free." The Blood King looked at Bo for a moment his face a hard frown. "Sylviana Frost was the only link I had to her and when I found out that she was, that you..." He stopped and took a breath. "Eliyana's parent's marriage was not consensual Bo." The old Fae looked at his granddaughter knowing what kind of a reaction this revelation would get from her.

"She was forced to marry?" Bo narrowed her eyes in vague confusion. "Fae do that too? Great."

"They do, for a number of reasons, money, prestige..." Trick nodded. "For Sylviana it was for her gifts." The Blood King explained.

"Someone wanted her to cross breed?" Bo tried to make the leap as to what this meant.

"As I am sure Lauren has told you Fae breeding is an unpredictable thing, Sylviana was a Geist, the only chance of having a Geist off spring would be to have a Geist as one of the mating pair." Trick nodded. "Sylviana was a hot commodity when she was young and literally on the market."

"And she was sold to marry Mr. Frost, in the hopes she would have another Geist, which I'm assuming worked because she had Eliyana." Bo nodded that she was following along.

"She had two, Eliyana and her older brother, not to mention her other siblings who were not Geists." Trick agreed with Bo's understanding.

"The photo you showed me only had two girls in it." Bo reminded him not understanding. "What happened to her older brother?"

"You wanted questions as to what was promised Ysabeau, not to what happened in the past." Trick frowned briefly.

"Then tell me Trick, you're history lesson leaves me with more questions then answers." Bo frowned back at him. "And to be honest, it's giving me a headache."

-x-

Medi had initially let Kenzi lead her over to the bed and settle her down on it, understanding the importance hiding her held for the two of them, even if for her it wasn't so important. But it was because she had let Kenzi do that, that a soft still silence had filled the spare room, letting the conversation that was occurring on the floor below drift up to them, especially when on occasion voices got raised or heated.

With a suddenly flash of gold flaring across her eyes Medi pushed up off the bed and took less than three strides to the door.

"Medi?" Kenzi questioned as she moved so purposefully, having been sitting back herself taking a moment to relax and clear her mind.

"Kenzi stay back." Medi's voice was oddly hollow as the young Fae grabbed hold of the IV pole that was stood outside of the spare room, pushed to the back of the landing. "FITZPATRICK McCORRIGAN GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" The Geist growled, her voice deep and angry as she pulled the wheeled base off the IV pole and separated it in the middle, leaving her with a short metal baton which she span around in a fast circle as she descended the stairs.

"Medi?" Bo was up to stand quickly, looking at the enraged woman as she came down the stairs.

Dyson, clearly believing the Geist was dangerous, and right now specifically was threatening the Blood King, immediately engaged his own Fae powers and attempted to charge her.

With just a look in the wolf's direction a shock wave of gold flared out from her body hitting the wolf and threw him backwards into the kitchen island where he had been sitting.

Trick for his part had pulled himself up from the couch and was staring at the young Geist, his eyes wide as she took each step, her hands no longer touching the medal rod that still spun in front of her body.

"I said get out." She didn't shout this time, her voice just icy cold.

"Medi... just wait a minute..." Bo held up her hand towards the Geist. "Please..." Her voice was soft. "Trick isn't here to hurt you. I won't let him."

For the first time Medi took her golden eyes off Trick and looked at Bo, the metal pole dropping noisily to the floor and clattering down the steps.

"You can't trust him Bo, that man... he's a liar." Medi kept her eyes on the succubus, her once golden eyes turning browner as they filled with tears.

"Eliyana, it's complicated..." Bo took a few steps closer to her. "Why do you think he's a liar?"

"He let my family die." Medi's eyes shifted back to Trick, golden flairs flickering back into them as she focused back to him.

"I know... he didn't do anything to stop the Dark King, to protect you." Bo agreed with her, knowing in her heart it was the truth. "His main concern was saving me." She frowned deeply as she made the admission. "Because he is my Grandfather."

"Your..." Medi looked down confusion filling her eyes as she looked between Trick and Bo.

"Eliyana..." Bo purposely said her name again wanting to keep the connection between them. "Right now everything is so confusing, things that happened in the past that neither of us truly understand or know about. But there is one thing I do believe..." She took a few more steps closer. "You are a good Geist, you didn't want to kill those people last night and you want so much to be in control of your powers and I promise you, I am going to be here every step of the way while we make that happen."

Medi dropped down onto her ass on the steps, blinking fairly rapidly obviously trying to process some of what she was hearing and feeling. Moving to gap the last of the distance, Bo sat down next to her and put her arm around the other Fae.

"I think it's time you answered my question Trick." Bo looked up at the so far silent man. "What did you promise her mother to save me?"

"Safety." The word almost burned as it left his mouth.

"That's not an answer." Kenzi's voice suddenly made it clear she'd been listening the whole time unnoticed at the top of the stairs. After all she didn't stay put when Bo told her too, Medi telling her too wasn't going to be met with a different response.

"It is." Trick glanced up with a hard frown. "Eliyana was nearly nine years old when I began in earnest to work on an agreement with her mother, but already it was clear that she was..." He frowned as he looked away from the small Fae who was somewhat huddled into Bo's side on the stairs. "Different, powerful yes but not like other Geists, she drew power mainly from drawing off fear not causing or creating it." The Blood King wiped his hands on his pants again as he changed his look to his daughter. "Her mother knew in the world of the Dark, with the life that it had planned for her, her daughter would be..." He stopped his face a troubled mask of pain. "Consumed, twisted, turned into an abomination." He offered. "She was as desperate for her to be free as I was for you." He blinked at Bo with an honest look of sadness. "Sylviana asked for my blood oath, that when the time came for Eliyana to chose, that she could chose the Light, and that I would take her, and raise her as my own."

As the Blood King had spoke, Kenzi had come down the stairs to sit behind Medi and Bo. Bo listened carefully to everything her Grandfather said, happy to at least finally know the truth and to fundamentally understand that Trick had a promise to keep. One she was going to make sure he kept.

"I don't think she'll be choosing Light, but she is still one of our family now." Bo stated turning her head to look at Medi.

"Why wait?" Feeling a general flush of anger, Kenzi looked up and across the room to Trick.

"I'm sorry?" Trick frowned slightly.

"Why wait until her choosing?" The young woman demanded her tone cool. "If it was already so obvious that Eliyana was different, why not just take her before anything badder could happen to her."

"If a child of the Frost Clan suddenly went missing Kenzi then..." Trick shook his head.

"No, okay I get that, I meant after you got what you wanted." Kenzi shook her head, she wasn't that stupid.

"For the same reason, it would have alerted those who needed not to know who it was that had provided the assistance it took to get Bo free." The Blood King's frown was still etched hard on his face.

"The whole game was a ticking time bomb." Bo words came with a hard sigh and she squeezed the arm she had around Medi for a moment tighter. "That blew up in everyones face. You had to hide me with the humans and somehow the Dark King figured out the ruse, destroying everything involved."

"My mother believed in you..." Medi looked up from her arms, tears streaked her pale face, the expulsion of power obviously having depleted her weakened body significantly. "Till the day she died, she still believed somehow you wouldn't let us die." Her small body trembled slightly. "My baby sisters screams filled the house and she still believed in you."

Her words made Trick turn his head a little in pain and shame, as Bo tried to hold Medi to show her despite the horrible memories she wasn't alone.

"Is that enough to wake you up Poppa Trick?" It was Kenzi who pushed her small body past Bo as she moved closer to him, her own eyes filled with tears at her lover's pain. "You screwed up, you hurt people, let people die... and I'm sure it's not the first time. So, if you came here with Dyson to drag her out of here take your tiny little ass and march it back out the door because here we only want people who are going to help, not people who are going to make things worse."

"The Dark King is responsible for the death of the twenty seven Fae who died in the Frost fire." Trick locked eyes with the defiant young woman. "Their blood is on his hands."

"Twenty seven Fae?" Bo's eyes went wide at the number. "How many humans?" She realized the distinction had been made and wanted an answer quickly.

"Eighteen." Dyson answered quietly.

"45 people died..." Bo looked for a minute like she might throw up and then her look hardened a bit. "You want me to believe that all of that blood in on the Dark King's hands but it's not... it's on mine because they died to protect me." She looked at Trick and shook her head. "You don't understand how I can feel that way, but I do..." Her eyes turned to Medi with a lost expression. "It's me you should blame."

"Bo, no!" Dyson snapped pushing up from his place his frown distinct. "The blame falls to the one who betrayed his family, not to a child who hadn't yet been born."

"The one who betrayed his family?" Medi's brown eyes came up catching on instantly to the words that the wolf had spoken. "Who?" She stood up her jaw locking demanding the answer. In all these years she had made a lot of assumptions about why the Dark King had done what he had done, what she'd never been able to figure out is what had been the catalyst. A part of her had convinced herself it was Trick who had betrayed them ultimately but now Dyson was suggesting something she had never thought of.

"The one who betrayed the family." Dyson corrected.

"Dyson!" The growl came from Kenzi, urging him to just tell the truth.

"Eliyana..." Trick's face held a deep frown as he addressed the young Geist. "It was Eysan."

"My brother!" Medi grabbed the stair rail, her knuckles turning white with the intensity of her grip, mainly because her knees buckled a little, "Why...why would you say such a thing?" Her breathing became faster and shallow.

"Because it is true child, he sold the lives of his family to gain the favour of the Dark King." Trick said the words with disdain.

"No..." Medi let go of the rail and let her body sag back downwards a hard sob falling from her lips. Bo's arms and body came instantly to catch her, taking her weight so that she could ease her back down to sit, cradling the Geist to her body.

"You know this for sure?" Kenzi put one hand on her hip and stared at Trick, her look icy.

"Yes." Trick gave her a solid confident nod. "When I became aware of the fire, of what had happened... I needed to know how things had gone so wrong. I am certain it was Eysan."

"Enough, we've dug up enough of the past." Bo continued to cradle Medi to her. "Just... let her process it now, let us all process it." She looked at her Grandfather pleading with him, even if her words were more of an order.

"There is more than needs to be said." Trick's words belied his actions however as he moved slowly off towards the door, Dyson shadowing him carefully.

"I could stay if you need me." The wolf offered holding still for a moment by the stairs.

Bo looked up to meet his eye and gave a shake of her head, leaving him to hang his and continue out the door after the Blood King. In the hallway, the two hadn't yet reached the elevator when Kenzi came out after them and closed the door behind her.

"You promised to look after her." Kenzi stated matter-of-factually making Trick and Dyson turn. "Well despite the fact that she may hate you, we all may hate you right now..." She let the reality stand. "She needs your help, because if anyone can help her control her powers it's you Trick." She tried to contain her emotions but everything that had been revealed was cutting her up inside so much her chin trembled as she tried to keep talking. "She put that fucking thing in her back to stay in control, she is good and beautiful..." She reached up to her forehead trying to focus. "You can help her learn to control her powers can't you?"

"There will be a better time to discuss that." Trick frowned softly.

"Making deals with people's lives, is wrong." Kenzi stated firmly and then afraid she couldn't contain her emotions she stalked back into the apartment and slammed the door on them both.

-x-

It had been hard to get Bo to accept that right now there wasn't much that she could do to help Medi, with everything the Geist had just learned she really needed time. Time to think, digest, time to forget and even time to rage within her emotions.

Paralleled to the fact that she had found Ysabeau, was the fact that she'd come face to face with the Blood King and had learned that her brother had been the reason for their family being murdered en mass by the Dark King.

Slowly pulling the door mostly closed, Kenzi listened to Bo's slow footsteps head back down the hallway wishing right now that she could concoct some magic recipe that would make both her best friend and her lover feel okay again. But there wasn't one.

Turning to the bed, she frowned hard when she saw that Medi had pulled her body up into the smallest ball she could despite the injury to her back and her shoulder.

"Hey now, we still need to remember you're hurt." Kenzi spoke the words softly as she moved over to the bed, and only second guessing herself for a moment, she climbed onto the bed and pulled her body into a place behind Medi's, letting herself curl around the Geist as much as she could. Lastly she brought her arm around the other brunette's middle loosely. "Is your shoulder okay like this?" She checked her voice dipping even softer now that she was close, she breathed in through her nose and closed her eyes as she let her senses be filled with Medi.

"It hurts, but then, everything hurts." Medi replied, but then a small hand moved to cover Kenzi's where it rested on her stomach. "Don't move though." She added her voice a little smaller.

"I'm not going anywhere, MIlaya moyA." Kenzi whispered the endearment in Russian, linking their fingers together.

"I'm cold." Medi whispered shivering a little against as she let herself lean a little backwards against Kenzi.

"I can get us a blanket if you want?" Kenzi questioned knowing that Medi's first request was for her not to move.

"No, no stay there." The Geist shook her head into the pillow, her hand tightening in Kenzi's. "It'll pass." She began to push her legs down straighter but then pulled them back tight to her body, realizing she wasn't ready to pull out of the tight safe position yet.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." Kenzi reassured her softly and pressed a kiss into short hair.

"I don't..." Medi's opened her eyes then slowly and painfully turned over in the bed to that she was laying on her side now facing Kenzi, she kept their hands together put brought them to lay together on the mattress in the small space that existed between them. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel... How to even breathe?" She admitted her brow crumpling.

"The best thing you can do right now is just be Medi, just be and just breathe with me." Kenzi held brown eyes with her own, happy to be able to see Medi's face now but missing the full body contact between them. "Right now, right here, just you and me, you don't have to do or be anything at all, just be Medi lying on a bed."

Medi looked into Kenzi's blue eyes for a long moment letting herself settle into what had become a very familiar, very 'safe' place despite how new it in reality was. Carefully she eased her hand free from Kenzi's and then moved her fingers up and grazed them lightly down over long dark hair that trailed down over the young woman's shoulder, and then up and down over the lighter coloured streaks that framed Kenzi's face.

"Okay." She breathed out nodded very slightly.

"You're doing great already." Kenzi assured her, her eyes dipping closed as fingertips brushed over her hair.

"You're beautiful." Medi suddenly whispered her voice a little unsteady as her fingers kept passing over Kenzi's hair, though with each pass her index finger grazed down the young woman's cheek.

"I'm not." Kenzi gave a tiny shake of her head, not believing the words simply because she didn't classify herself as beautiful.

"Why would you say that when I just told you you are?" Medi moved more of her fingers onto Kenzi's cheek and drew them down and cupped her chin lightly.

"Because..." Kenzi was about to go into a diatribe about how she wasn't, listing all the things she thought was wrong with herself, but she stopped. "Thank you." She whispered instead blinking blue eyes as a blush came into the tops of her cheeks as she realized no matter what she thought, Medi thought she was beautiful.

"Now that's more like it, that is I thought that was more what a girl was supposed to say, that or 'I know'." She gave a small smile, it's fragility a sign of just how tentative the young Fae's hold on being 'okay' was. "You have the most amazing eyes." She moved her hand from Kenzi's chin and lightly traced over the soft arc of one dark eye brow.

"Thank you." Kenzi continued to blush and took the compliment without trying to side track it with stories of how kids used to call her 'fish eyes'. She let her hand move from between them and rested it on Medi's side softly.

"I'm sorry if over the last little while I've scared you." Medi looked down for a moment, moving her own hand to rest on a similar place on Kenzi's body, her thumb hooking instinctively into the belt loop at the young woman's waist.

"The only time I was really scared was when we couldn't find you, I thought I was never going to see you again..." Kenzi made the gentle admission her body sliding a little closer. "That scared me, the idea of you gone... not being able to touch you." She squeezed her hand over Medi's hip to underline her comment.

"When I saw what I saw on Razor's files I couldn't..." Medi looked into blue eyes, "I had to get them to you, it hadn't been what I had originally planned to do." She was honest. "Then again." She stopped and smiled slightly. "I didn't exactly have a plan." She admitted the faintest hint of a smile seeming to grace her features before the enormity of her life once more crashed down onto her. "Still don't." She looked away.

"Let me help with a plan." It was Kenzi's turn as she reached her hand up and traced her finger's over Medi's collar bone. "No more running away, you stay with me and Bo, and know that no matter what happens, we will get through it." She outlined things as simply as she could see them. "And in the short term, we stay right where we are and ignore the world for a little while." She moved her fingers to curl around Medi's ear. "Our only worry is whether or not you really want a blanket." She smiled giving her support to the idea of shutting out the world for a time.

"I am a little tired." Medi admitted her soft brown eyes looking heavy suddenly. "Sleeping seems easier sometimes when you're under a blanket you know?" She offered looking at Kenzi to see if the young woman agreed with her questionable logic.

"I'm not really moving." Kenzi gave a slight grin and pulled her body back off the bed quickly, making the assumption on how Lauren would keep her tidy spare room, she pulled open the bottom drawer of the tall wooden dresser and was rewarded with a large patchwork quilt. "Seems Lauren has been hiding the colour on us." She grinned more as she brought it back over and sat down in her spot again, spreading out the heavy quilt over both of them before she laid down fully again. "Better?"

"Nearly." Medi shifted slightly and opened her arm and gestured with her head for Kenzi to move closer. "There's no large gaping stab wound this side." She encouraged.

"If you're sure?" Kenzi was already moving when she said the words, curling into Medi's body as if she'd done it a 1000 times. There was just something so familiar about the touch, the feel of their bodies lying together.

Medi pulled Kenzi close, her arm drawing low around the slender woman's stomach, her nose nuzzling down into the hair behind Kenzi's ear. The intimate touch caused a shiver of pleasure to unexpectedly go through Kenzi's body as her arm came around Medi's body to keep the closeness the Geist had introduced.

"You were cold too?" Medi whispered into Kenzi's ear.

"A little." Kenzi gave another shiver. "Or I have sensitive ears." She made the even softer admission.

"Sensitive ears?" Medi breathed the words over Kenzi's ear not into it this time, "But it's not like I kissed it." She brought her lips to the very top of Kenzi's ear, that was partially covered with long dark hair and closed them over it in a light soft kiss. The action made a much harder shiver pass through Kenzi's body.

"Very." She admitted the tremor in her voice showing how much the touch had affected her.

"I should leave them alone then." Medi placed another light kiss there and then leaned her head back up on the pillow letting Kenzi feel the cool air of the new gap between them easily.

"You can be a tease." Kenzi said the words playfully as indeed the new gap was instantly noticeable.

"Sorry." Medi apologized softly and pulled their bodies closer together, increasing the grip she had around Kenzi's stomach.

"When I say that, you know I'm saying it in a good way right?" She checked softly, holding brown eyes with her own.

Medi shrugged without thinking, wincing instantly when the move pulled at her injured shoulder.

"Be careful." Kenzi brought her hand up to her lips, kissed her fingertips and the lightly placed it over where the injury was. "I need to put a fragile sticker on you." She smiled as she thought about the idea.

Medi closed her eyes briefly obviously taking a moment to internally assess how this felt and how she was doing after the morning's revelations. She opened them again the next moment and smiled at Kenzi.

"We should keep this quilt, it's working some kind of feel better magic." The Geist moved her hand and drew it down over the gentle curve of Kenzi's hip.

"I'll recon whether or not Lauren will miss it, and if isn't not a family heirloom I'll steal it." Kenzi assured her, letting her body move with the touch, moving her hand back to Medi's collar.

"Would you hate me if I admitted I wanted to kiss you?" The Geist lowered her head on the pillow slightly.

"Just kiss me." Kenzi urged her leaning her mouth closer.

Medi closed the small distance the still existed between them and pressed her lips onto Kenzi, sliding her hand around to rest on her denim clad ass as she did so, the fingers pressing into the small cheek hard. The intense press made Kenzi push into the kiss with the instant passion that she felt, all of the emotions swirling around in the world boiled down at that moment to one thing. This touch, Medi's touch, made the world evaporate, and right now a little escape was so welcome.

Without knowing it, Kenzi threw herself into the kiss, wanting to make the Geist understand how very much she wanted this, that the connection wasn't imagined by either side.

Enjoying the kiss for a long moment Medi finally pulled back for just a moment and then took a staggered breath to try and control herself a little. The kiss and the touch having ignited a spark inside her that felt so similar to the one that she felt every time she touched and kissed Kenzi. She leaned her forehead against Kenzi's having not successfully calmed down her breathing enough for Kenzi not to notice it.

"Sorry." She whispered the apology. "We were resting."

"We are resting, just with touching." Kenzi leaned in again and pressed their lips together, the spark that Medi thought must only be inside of her own body had flared in hers as well.

-x-

Bo sat at the island her head in her hand, her long dark hair falling forward over her face slightly, and covering the island top. Thick heavy tears filled her eyes and trickled down her already wet cheeks, she held one hand loosely around her stomach, the other lightly cradled her phone. Sniffing hard she eventually pressed a quick series of numbers and then held it up to her ear.

"Lauren?" She said the instant it was answered.

"Bo... honey, are you okay?" Lauren heard the odd tone that her name was said in and put down the papers she'd been reading to focus on the call.

"No, I..." The succubus paused. "I know it's really important that you're at the lab right now but..." She pushed the hair back from her eyes and kept it off her face by holding it there, leaning her elbow on the island top. "It's been a really hard morning." She tried to encapsulate things while at the same time keeping her emotions in check.

"I can come home for a bit, I'll leave right away okay?" Lauren assured her softly, feeling the shadowy ache in her chest from Bo's sadness and confusion.

"No, I know you have to be there, I just, I wanted to hear your voice. To talk to you." Bo heard her own voice crack as she replied.

"Bo, you're scaring me, what has happened?" Lauren pushed her to tell her something, anything to explain her mood.

"Dyson and my Grandfather came." Bo slipped off the stool and moved to the couch curling up into the corner of it. "Medi found out who I am." She added the other important revelation.

"That you were the baby?" Lauren had to confirm the fact as she sat back heavier in her chair.

"That and more, that Trick was is my grandfather, the man her mother made a deal with. Her mother didn't volunteer her help Lauren." Bo felt a sharp sting of sorrow in her chest. "She made a deal with my Grandfather that at her choosing Eliyana would choose Light and be welcomed into and protected by his clan." Fresh tears replaced the ones that had dried on the Succubus' cheek.

"Bo, I'm coming home, right now, just... I'll be there as soon as I can." Lauren was pushing out of her chair even as she spoke.

-x-

"Bo?" Lauren came through the door less than twenty minutes later, already pulling off her jacket as she called her lover's name. Seeing the brunette still curled up on the couch, dark sorrowful eyes coming up to meet hers, she tossed her jacket at the chair and moved over to the couch instantly pulling Bo into her arms.

"Lauren.." Bo pressed herself into her lover's arms wrapping her own arms low around the blonde's body. "Thank you." She whispered leaning her forehead for a moment on Lauren's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, I will always come when you need me." Lauren assured her in a soft voice holding her tightly. "Now... tell me about what happened this morning?"

"It started off so..." Bo paused. "So well." The brunette probably surprised the blonde with the word. "Considering how badly the night before had gone." She added the proviso. "It looked like Kenzi and Medi had managed a little sleep and I was just making coffee when all five feet, buck twenty of giddy Geist hits me with cries of 'Ysabeau' and happy, happy tears."

"Kenzi told her who you were." Lauren confirmed the simple fact.

"Yes and believe me when I tell you you're going to want to hear the whole story about our history from Medi." Bo actually eased back a little with a small smile of wonder actually pulling the deeply sad mask off her face for a moment. "It's... both beautiful and unbelievable."

"I don't understand, she was a child Bo, you were an unborn baby, how can you have history? Other that what I know." Lauren looked at her confused.

"Like I said Lauren." Bo shook her head, the smile still there. "It's astonishing. Have you ever heard of a Geist having the ability to bond with a consciousness, whether or not that consciousness is actually, well..." She paused. "Conscious?"

"Bo, I have never had the opportunity to study a Geist or had the chance to look into the specifics of their make up with all that is going on." Lauren gave a soft shake of her head. "I know you think I know everything but..." She gave a soft smile.

"You do." Bo smiled back her eyes full of soft love. "When she was a child, her mother gave Eliyana a task, that task being to keep me, as in Aife's unborn child calm, so that her pregnancy could be hidden as much as she was. Eliyana was like my in womb musical mobile and star bright light show."

"You're..." Lauren's eyes went wide as she listened to the interaction. "Telling me that a Geist interacted with you while you were in your mother's womb? Kept you from feeling any negative emotions inutreo?" She seemed to stall on the point.

"Amazing huh." Bo's smile faded a little as her mind moved on to later events of the morning.

"More than, there is a lot I need to look into." Lauren gave a quick nod. "So Medi found out and it was happy, made her happy but then..."

"But then Dyson and Trick came." Bo leaned back fully pressing her back into the cushions on the couch with a hard sigh. "Every time I think that they're being real Lauren, every time, something else comes out, some lie, some hidden fact." She shook her head feeling heat fill her cheeks and eyes again.

"Tell me what happened." Lauren urged her to continue, reaching out to take one of Bo's hands in both of hers.

"Like I said on the phone. You know how it's always sort of sounded like Eliyana's family offered my mother a place to hide away from the Dark King, like it was their idea, like it was Sylviana just thrusting her family out into peril." Bo shook her head. "My Grandfather petitioned Dark Fae for years, trying to find one who would help get Aife out, and only when he heard about me did he start really trying and did Sylviana take the bait and because he made her an offer she couldn't refuse." Bo couldn't help put put an edge to her voice.

"What was the offer?" Lauren asked her immediately.

"Apparently Sylviana knew that Medi was... different, wouldn't survive being Dark, so my Grandfather told her just what she wanted to hear. That he would take her and give her a place in the light, if she saved me." Bo clenched her jaw hard. "A life for a life."

"But then why was she still there when the fire..." Lauren tried to question the immediate issue that came to her mind.

"Because Eliyana had to choose light, because apparently just taking her would have been too suspicious, faking a death would have been too hard." She added sarcastically with a roll of her eyes before pushing her head back into the couch again. "Then Medi, who was hiding up stairs through all of this must have heard Trick's voice and God alone knows how much he must have haunted her thoughts all this time. She knew Lauren, about how he was supposed to be their protector, she blamed him for what happened to her family. While forty five members of her family burned and died around her, her mother told her that my Grandfather would still save them." The Succubus felt tears fall onto her hot cheeks again.

There was nothing that Lauren could say at this point, she just pulled Bo into her body again, hugging her hard. She rubbed her hand down the brunette's back and tucked her head down into dark hair.

"I'm here..." She encouraged Bo to let the emotion out.

"She came down ready to kill him and Lauren I swear to you, a part of me, a tiny tiny part of me wanted to let her hurt him, just hurt him, so that he might just understand what damage had been done." Bo felt something inside her break a little as she let herself lean into her lover's body.

"But you didn't." Lauren gave a sigh, knowing how in some ways just that thought would cause Bo so much pain.

"No, I didn't." Bo confirmed. "Instead I listened to more history, more stories that I should already know." She felt her jaw twitch again in anger. "Including the gem that they knew, both of them who betrayed Eliyana and her entire family."

"Trick knows so much." Lauren continued to rub her back. "How is Medi?" She asked softly.

"It was her brother Lauren, her brother told the Dark King what her mother had done and she's a total mess." Bo leaned back again to look at the blonde.

"I'm glad you called me." The blonde underlined this fact to her lover above anything else.

"I need you." Bo looked across at her resonant. "I have always needed you I just didn't know it, but since what we did...I couldn't deny it now even if I wanted to. It's like you're the light in the dark parts of me Lauren. The strength when I'm weak." She quickly wiped the semi dry tears off her cheeks. "She killed three people last night Lauren..."

"I know." Lauren made all the explanation that Bo was going to try and give her unnecessary. "It's why I was called into the Lab so urgently." She continued. "But..." She took a breath again and swallowed. "It's dealt with Bo."

"Dealt with?" Bo's brow furrowed a little as she looked at her lover, her brown eyes clouding in confusion which cleared the next second. "Lauren, no...you can't put yourself in the line of fire..." Bo frowned harder still.

"It's already done Bo." Lauren shook her head to the idea of not doing it. "The official report is that that all three of them ingested a very deadly batch of Ecstasy, it caused complete respiratory failure in two and the third mutilated himself due to intense hallucinations." She felt her body give a soft shake. "I did what I had to do to protect her, what happened last night is not her fault. It is horrible and tragic but it is not her fault." She underlined what she did believe. "My allegiance isn't to the Light anymore Bo, it's to you... to us."

"That..." Bo let her hard frown soften. "You've always been Team Bo, I was the one who didn't see it some of the time." She shook her head to the craziness of the day that she had had already. "So please tell me your morning was better than mine."

"Not exactly." Lauren had to frown as she gave the answer. "The DNA profiles from the Lume case were sent to the Dark Fae for comparison and it came back with a hit." She saw the way Bo's face perked up. "The profile was Tamsin's Bo, someone is trying to pull her into this elaborate set up. But they made two critical mistakes, first planting her DNA and secondly planting mine. I was the human sample they found on her corpse, they expected me to have attended the crime scene." She saw the play of emotions across her lover's face. "I've already talked to Tamsin, she understands now that you aren't guilty because she knows she didn't rape that woman even if her DNA was found on a vaginal swab."

"Some how I doubt she understands that I'm not guilty of all the murders, but I'll take one." Bo sighed softly. "So not leaping to any conclusions here, but it's obvious whoever is doing this hates me, doesn't particularly like Tamsin and really wouldn't mind if you went down with the ship too." She sighed hard. "Which narrows it down I suppose, but not to anybody reachable if you get who I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"Completely, I've been trying to figure out who could be doing all this, it's so elaborate and..." Lauren huffed annoyed by her inability to figure things out yet. "There is another complication, Kenzi's katana... Tamsin let me know that the one found at Razor's murder..." She lowered her voice to a hushed tone. "It matches hers Bo. Someone stole it from your house and planted it at the murder to implicate her as well."

"What? No, I mean, how do you..." Bo stopped. "You checked already didn't you?" She smiled slightly at her lover's efficiency.

"Yes, when Tamsin tipped me off I had to know. She is getting a replacement, she should be bringing it with some swabs of Razor's that I asked her to get me." Lauren outlined what had gone on in her morning.

"Wow I should have thought of planting fake DNA on bodies to get her on track way before now." Bo sighed hard.

"Not funny." Lauren gave her a soft frown. "Things are getting complicated fast, we're going to have to try to figure out who is behind all this."

"Come on Lauren if it's who it's looking obviously like, i.e. The Morrigan, we're not going to find anything, we're just going to have to prove who it's not, i.e. me, Tamsin, you or Kenzi. I think disproving is about the best we're going to get here isn't it?" The succubus sighed hard. "She hates me Lauren, with a passion, but maybe if we cock block her enough she'll back off for a while."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that term?" Lauren made a slightly 'icky' face.

-x-

"Imagine my surprise when, in what has been our busiest week ever, I find that you have put in for the day off?" Tamsin strode purposefully into the Dal and over to where Dyson was sitting heavily on a stool at the bar. "Some timing you got there partner." She slapped his back hard as she swung up onto the stool next to him and nodded at the barmaid for a beer.

"Something came up." Dyson didn't look at her, his voice somewhat grave as he just focused in the small amount of beer left in his tall glass.

"Yeah a lot of stuff's 'just been coming up' recently." The Valkyrie's tone was full of sarcasm.

"For once Tamsin..." Dyson sighed and just held up his hand, really not needing this now.

"Easy, I wasn't going to say anything about the succubus or her questionable human entourage." Tamsin held both of her hands up in surrender. "To be honest things have happened with everything that..." She rolled her eyes as she picked up the bottle of beer she was passed, but Dyson didn't even look up to enquire what she was talking about, which in turn made the Valkyrie sigh even harder and just take a hard swig of beer. "Clearly talking to you right now is going to be about as productive as talking to a corpse, so I might as well at least blow off some steam with a game of pool." She lifted up and swung her legs off the stool her eyes burning into the back of Dyson's head.

"I've had a bad morning." The wolf finally gave her something, possibly an apology for his demeanour.

"Really? And I just thought you were being an ass." Tamsin said with a heavy sigh. "Believe it or not mine's not been that great either." She moved slowly back to her stool. "Wanna talk about it?" She offered sitting back down and letting her hands stretch out across the bar top, clutching her beer bottle.

"Just a lot of things coming back to haunt me, making me feel like maybe I wasn't always the man or wolf I thought I was." Dyson actually looked up at her for the first time, his voice full of tired frustration as he set his now empty beer glass down and pushed it away a little. "You?"

"Someone's trying to implicate me in the murders, along with Kenzi and Lauren." The Valkyrie was up front and honest immediately, making the shifter frown hard and sit up a little straighter in his place.

"What?" Dyson's face clouded with confusion, this obviously not having been what he thought she had been going to say.

"The good Doctor was kind enough to share the DNA findings of the Lume swabs with me before things go shit faced. It's my DNA." She pushed her bottle away, a dry smile on her lips. "I look like the kind of Valkyrie that just can't get enough of average looking blonde humans don't I?" She shook her head, the idea completely blowing her mind. "Mine and her sample turned out to be the unknowns."

"Hers? But Lauren hasn't even seen the Lume body let alone touched it or the samples." Dyson frowned harder.

"Really?" Again Tamsin's look and tone was one of total sarcasm.

Dyson continued to stare at her for a moment, his mind trying to reorder itself away from his reflection onto the case again.

"Just when I thought this case couldn't get any more messed up." He continued to look at his partner. "Our unknown factor now wants to make it seem like you're helping Bo kill these people?"

"Or she's helping me clean up after my insatiable sex romps?" Tamsin shrugged. "And her ninety pound friend hacked of a Kobold's head with a short blade katana that hadn't actually been sharpened to a fighting point." She gave him a succinct smile.

"Do you really think we'd let Kenzi have a sharp katana?" He gave her a half smile as the barmaid replaced his empty glass with a full one and he took a quick drink. "I'm glad to know at least now you don't think we're all making up the idea that Bo is being framed."

"Right now I don't know what to think." The Valkyrie was honest. "But I do know that if what 'evidence' we have get's out, we're all in a big mess."

"Especially as considering at the estimated time of the Lume murder you were with me. I'm going down for false statements in my notebook at the very least." He took another swig. "Just as a curiosity, do you have any enemies who would do this to you?"

"I'm a Valkyrie, does it seem like I make friends easily?" Tamsin looked at him with slightly covered eyes. "The question I have for you wolf man, is who could have gotten this..." She pulled off a rather suspicious back pack from off her shoulder, after all the Valkyrie never carried a backpack. "From your succubus' bestie." She unzipped it and showed the wolf that inside was Kenzi's katana. Still in a clear plastic evidence bag, with all its official tape seals intact. "Her fingerprints are all, and I mean ALL over it."

For a moment he gave her a look that underlined how very much she shouldn't be holding the evidence that she now was, it should be with the rest of the case file, safely in the evidence lock up but the reality that right now with her DNA planted on a murder victim, Tamsin didn't have much to lose.

"With everything that's been going on I can only guess it was at the clubhouse and you've seen that place, anyone could have broken in and stole it." Dyson gave a soft shrug. "Though, Vex has been staying at Bo's since he was injured in the Garuda fight."

"Vex." Tamsin looked at Dyson as the wolf looked up at her. "I think it's time we had a chat with the broken Mesmer." She quickly zipped up the backpack and slung it back on her shoulder tossing a ten dollar bill on the bar top to cover her drink. "You coming?" She looked at Dyson for a long minute.

Dyson looked at his drink, thinking for a moment of reminding her that he'd taken the day off before he got up and followed her out.

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

**Heavenly Resonance. - Part Seventeen**

By: The RainbowWriters

Kenzi smiled as she jumped carefully from one large flat stepping stone to the next, the fast bubbling water of the stream they bridged not coming up to splash over their smooth surface, so at no time did the young woman feel like they would slip even though she was bare foot and the stone was cool against the sensitive skin of her feet. A bright laugh escaped from her lips as a brightly golden coloured Koi jumped out of the water less that a metre away, its bright scales catching the overhead sunlight before it disappeared back into the water with a loud splash.

The dark haired woman hopped lightly over the last few stones to land safely on the far bank, her toes sinking slightly into thick lush green grass, that tickled slightly as verdant strands pushed up between them. She couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed, this at ease. As she gazed out over the seemingly endless meadow, that was filled with wild flowers, their multicoloured heads waving slightly in the breeze she closed her bright blue eyes and filled her lungs with warm air before rakishly throwing herself back into the grass and pushing out her arms and legs in wide arcs to make a grass angel in the thick tide of green.

"Like it?" Almost out of no where came Medi's voice as through the grass Kenzi became aware of soft footfalls nearby.

"I love it, I think this is the nicest dream I've ever had." Kenzi made the admission in a giddy voice. "It's like a painting."

The young Geist moved closer and knelt down beside the still prone Kenzi. Now sporting platinum grey hair, with a shocking black streak near the front, Medi was wearing denim cut-offs with ragged bottoms and a tight grey tank top.

"This is where I used to bring Ysabeau." She reached out a hand to Kenzi to help pull her up as she stood.

"This is where..." Kenzi went to repeat the words as the idea cleared in her head. "This isn't a dream?" She reached out her hand letting Medi pull her body easily up to stand, the grass again tickling her toes.

"Not exactly." The Geist shook her head. "It's a construct, like a dream only more constant." She paused. "I'm in control." She added her voice a little softer. "But you say the word and it will stop, I won't keep you here Kenzi, that's not... I just wanted you to see, to experience, something other that the bad things I can do."

"You're doing this?" Kenzi took a moment to do a twirl and look all around her. There was a horizon in all directions, with the same lush grass and flowers that led to an inviting woods in two directions, mountains in another and what she had assumed far off was the ocean the last way she looked. "Wow." She felt a smile creep onto her lips. "I thought I'd just drifted off after we..." She felt herself blush.

"You did, which is when I..." Medi gestured around them. "It's easier for me to lead an unconscious mind here." She explained. "Do you ride?" She asked suddenly as from over her shoulder two tall creatures, that Kenzi initially thought were horse began galloping towards them. It was only as they drew closer that the young woman realized the white and black beasts were actually unicorns, as in the centre of each of their foreheads proudly sat an iridescent spiral horn.

"No, but I'm guessing here that won't matter much." Kenzi moved over to the black one and immediately it moved its head down so she could stroke its nose. "They're beautiful."

"Skill doesn't matter at all." Medi smiled more. "Because here, you won't be afraid to try." Her smile turned into an all out grin. "Am I right or am I right?" She asked grabbing a handful of white mane as she threw herself onto the unicorn's broad white back. "I'll race you to the sea." She called over her shoulder as the creature seemed to know already what to do and took off towards the horizon.

"You're cheating..." Kenzi laughed as she mimicked the motion and in an instant found herself atop the back of the dark unicorn that immediately started to race to catch up to its mate.

"Hardly you picked the faster of the two, I needed the head start!" Medi called, her laughter filling the wind. "Ysabeau always chose the white, she never did learn." She leaned forward urging her steed onward.

This idea made Kenzi laugh as well, as she leaned in, the unicorn seeming to race faster then anything she'd ever known. Her hair blew in the warm wind, as they crossed hills and made arcing leaps over streams before finally the grass under the animals hooves turned to crystal white sand.

"I can't believe how crazy gypped Bo got with her powers, this is... the best Fae power I've ever seen." Kenzi admitted as they both came to a stop just before the soft rolling waves.

Panting hard the Geist leaned back slightly, patting her mounts flank in thanks as they came to a stop.

"I've never really thought about it before." She admitted. "And I'm sure that being a succubus doesn't... suck." She made the bad pun with a grin, her eyes, that Kenzi noticed for the first time were constantly golden, glimmering as if they were their own light source.

"Doing this tires you out though doesn't it?" Kenzi noticed the way Medi was resetting her breathing as if she'd been the one running and not the unicorn.

"To see that smile, it's worth it." The platinum grey haired young Geist patted the unicorn again and then slipped down off its back encouraging it to go and play how it liked on the beach. "I've never really got to talk to you about what kind of place would make you feel safest, happiest, that's why I decided to bring you here, until I can work on a place just for you." She walked a little way on the tide line, the water pressing in over her feet as she looked back over her shoulder at Kenzi, who was still up on the black unicorn. "If you like the whole feeling of no fear, nothing zipping around in there too, you know get in the way."

"I do." Kenzi made the admission softly as she also slipped down and with another rub on its nose gave her thanks to the black animal before it trotted off to join its unicorn friend. She slowly walked across the sand, enjoying the feel of it on her feet and then took a few steps into the water to put herself beside Medi. "Just knowing that there is nothing that can hurt me, nothing that can hurt anyone I love... thank you." She looked into golden eyes. "But I don't want you wearing yourself out right now." She put her hand up to rest it on the Geist's shoulder. "Curled up in your arms is almost as good a feeling, but competing with this is hard." She grinned as she made the honest asdmission.

"So does that mean maybe you'll give me ideas for a construct I can make for you?" Medi asked as she reached up and took Kenzi's hand off her shoulder, only to hold it lightly in her own, swinging it lightly as they walked through the soft surf that rolled onto the sand.

"Yes." Kenzi squeezed the hand now holding hers, taking in a deep slow breath. She really did feel as if there was nothing in the world to worry about, nothing to be afraid of, nothing that could hurt her ever again. "And I'll give you lots of ideas, you'll wish you hadn't of asked." She teased.

"I love a challenge." Medi grinned brightly.

-x-

Lauren eased slowly down the stairs, having gone upstairs to get changed after deciding that she was not going back to the lab. She was amazed how easy decision like that had become for her since becoming Bo's resonant. If Bo's need was great, then there was no decision, she was Bo's and that was it really, the choice was made. She didn't see it as neglecting a duty, far from it after all, wasn't her duty to Bo first, even if they didn't quite know what that meant. Understanding the feeling was hardly necessary in the face of it.

"Bo." She paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the Succubus who was still sat on the couch, obviously feeling a little better having talked through everything that had happened, but how could anyone just shake off all the feelings that all of that brought out. "Could you come upstairs for a minute?" She asked softly, turning and putting her foot back up a step.

"Is something wrong?" Bo was up and off the couch immediately moving over to the staircase ready to head upstairs even before she heard the answer to the question.

"I just want you to come..." Lauren glanced back at her lover as she pushed upwards, pausing in the upper hallway a little way back from the top step.

Bo followed her up the staircase, pausing a pace or two behind her when Lauren did. The blonde slowly turned and looked at Bo, as she reached out her hand to the side, the Succubus not noticing that her careful placement had brought them parallel to the bathroom door. Pushing it open a smile spread across the blonde's face as the air was filled with the subtle smells of orchids and vanilla, and soft flickering candle light danced from inside the dimly lit room.

"You need some one to look after you sometimes." Lauren said very softly as her hands went to her button down, which Bo hadn't noticed was only held together by a single button between her breasts. "Which is my job now." She added undoing it to let the soft cotton slip open to reveal her bra-less torso beneath. The blonde took a half step towards the Succubus and lifted a hand to stroke down the side of Bo's face.

"I think a hot, romantic bath, for two, is something the doctor orders." She whispered.

"I think the doctor is right." Bo gave a soft smile, on one hand completely unable to believe that Lauren just knew how to come up with something to soothe her while on the other hand knowing it was just something Lauren knew how to do. Something she'd always known how to do. "But then she almost always is."

"If she always was then people would be suspicious of her... methods." Lauren smiled as she undid the knot holding Bo's wrap around top together, pulling it apart as she backed away slightly, stepping into the warmth of the bathroom, her own shirt falling more open with the movement of her body. "Don't you think?"

"I don't really care what people think, I know her methods are scientifically indisputable." Bo's mouth curled into more of a smile as she followed Lauren far enough into the bathroom to close the door behind them, trapping in the warm moist air and fragrance. "Did you check on your patient?" She asked softly, wanting to get the small worry off her mind as she moved to pull the complicated shirt off her body and undid the button of her leather pants.

"Sleeping." Lauren nodded as she pulled off her own shirt and slipped out of her pants. "As is Kenzi." She added the detail. "With my grandmother's quilt." She added the point with a quirked eyebrow. "Only my grandmother's quilt." She underlined making sure to hold her lover's gaze for a moment, even pausing in her undressing to do so.

"You mean?" Bo let the words stall as she heard the very specific description, pausing with her pants pooled around her ankles.

"Well technically there could be underwear." Lauren clarified as she leaned on the tub briefly to pull of a small black sock. "But other than that..."

"That thing happened again?" The brunette asked the question with a soft chuckle not really needing an answer as she finished undressing and moved over closer to the tub. "Oh Kenzi." She shook her head with a soft laugh and purposely got into the water slowly, letting the intense heat soak into her achy body. Though she positioned herself so that Lauren could get in behind her.

"Comfort..." Lauren moved the neat pile of her own clothes closer to the discarded mess of Bo's and then returned to the tub. "Is a very natural..." She stepped in and slowly slid her body in behind her lover's. "Medicine." She pressed her lips against Bo's shoulder blade as the hot water pooled around their bodies. She raised dripping hands to the Succubus' shoulders and pressed strong fingers and thumbs into tense muscles. "And you." She added, her voice thick and sensual. "Are tense and need to relax."

Bo gave a soft nod of her head, but out of sight of Lauren she closed her eyes, her body leaning into the blonde's massage as angry muscles enjoyed the feel of the doctor's strong fingers working out the knots in them. She let her hands settle into the water, pulling them back and forth just under the water level until she finally let them rest on Lauren's legs that were wrapped either side of her body.

"Thank you, for knowing what I need sometimes even when I don't." Bo made the soft acknowledgement of just how good the bath felt, how relaxing it was. Despite the fact that it really didn't change anything about their situation, or give any explanation as to the events of the past, it helped her refocus herself a little. "I spent so long alone, I guess I never made being nice to myself a priority."

"You're not alone now Bo." Lauren kept up her massage, focusing with almost trained precision on the most tense areas, "And you never will be again." She added her voice assured. "I'm your forever honey." She leaned in and pressed her lips against the warm skin of Bo's back.

"When all this... the murders, Medi's safety... is all figured out, I want us to go away for a little while, on vacation." Bo let her head tip back a little. "Forever deserves a honeymoon doesn't it?" She offered in a whisper.

"That's usually reserved for weddings." Lauren changed her massage into a long sweep of her hand down Bo's back before she leaned her head on the succubus' shoulder.

"I thought being Resonants was as big if not bigger than a wedding." Bo offered her reason for the comparison.

"You think you get out of buying me a ring?" Lauren teased gently drawing her hands through the water and wrapping them around Bo's waist.

"What kind of ring would you want?" Bo leaned back completely into the blonde's body, keeping her eyes closed.

"A solitaire, not too big, but big enough." Lauren leaned back to so that her back rested comfortably against the porcelain. "One that says 'Bo loves me' but not 'Bo sunk us into financial debt for the rest of eternity'." She chuckled as she gave her lover a light squeeze. "White gold, white diamond." She summed up. "What about you?" She asked giving another gentle squeeze. "A princess cut for the Princess?" She teased gently.

"I really don't know." Bo shook her head lightly against Lauren's shoulder. "I've never thought about it..." She moved her hands to hold the ones around her stomach lightly, letting her mind drift away from the pressing thoughts of the day to the idea of a ring. "Something that says Lauren loves me." She summed up softly. "I think I want it to be a surprise, something you pick out completely on your own."

"Well one day, when we're ready for that kind of commitment." Lauren laughed, knowing Bo would understand the humour of her statement. "We'll see what I come up with." She let her body relax all the more and let her breathing right down. "Bo." Lauren's voice grew a little serious momentarily as she moved her hands over Bo's stomach back and forth lightly. "I love you and I need you to understand that." She said and though the succubus couldn't see it a soft frown formed on her brow. "And I'm not talking about the resonant aspect, or anything like that." She clarified. "I, plain old Dr. Lauren Lewis, love you, Bo Dennis or Ysabeau McCorrigan." She breathed in a little deeper.

"I love you too." Bo turned a little in her arms, so that she could find Lauren's brown eyes with her own. "Just Bo... loves you." She blinked, her eyes somehow conveying from what an innocent and vulnerable place the statement was coming from.

"I know." Lauren half closed her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against her lover's before easing back from the tender kiss and retaking her previous relaxation spot, her body once more leaning against the back of the tub. She smiled more as Bo too shifted back in her arms to again resume their reclined embrace, their breathing shifting comfortably back into rhythm, though never quite in sync. "Eliyana." The blonde said the Geist's name after a moment. "Do you want her to stay?"

"I don't want her to be alone anymore." Bo admitted the foundation of her desires for the other Fae. "Trick made her mother a promise, that she would be our family when it came time for her to choose, and if she wants that, it's what I want but part of me understands if she wants nothing to do with me." She pulled Lauren's arms tighter around her body.

"From what you said before everything else happened she seemed quite happy with the 'you' part of the equation." Lauren reminded her lover gently happy to increase the pressure of her arms knowing that despite all of her lover's bravado the Succubus was more emotionally vulnerable that a lot of people she knew.

"She was, whatever this bonding thing is for Geists, that she had done it with me, for me back then... made her happy." Bo gave a soft nod. "Do you want her to stay with us?" A soft laugh broke from the blonde lips.

"The doctor in me is literally salivating at the idea of getting my hands on her." She rolled her eyes. "Though unlike with you this time I do mean in a totally scientific sense."

"I'm glad I know that's in a doctor-y way." The succubus gave a soft laugh. "But I can imagine you are pretty excited." She acknowledged. "I guess Kenzi is going to play some part in whether she stays or not." She admitted the obvious complication for the first time.

"Yes." Lauren's voice and enthusiasm dropped a little too at the admission. "There are going to be a lot of hurdles to over come even when things calm down." She added her mood tempered slightly. "She will have to under go a trial, like you had to, and to be honest, as untrained and uncontrolled as she is..." Bo could feel the movement behind her as Lauren shook her head. "I just wish..." She stopped realizing that this wasn't the time or place for any of this, she had run the bath, and taken this time out so that the pair of them could take a minute and just 'be'.

"It was all over already." Bo nodded her agreement to what she thought must have been Lauren's sentiment. "I wish our only worry was helping Kenzi figure out what she was feeling." She felt the same need to steer things towards the less 'pressing' complications of their lives.

"Yes, though officially I think I can call 'opt out' of that one." A soft chuckle erupted from the blonde as she leaned back. "After all , she's your 'bestie'." She added by way of explanation.

"You mean you're not going to try to sell her on the wonderful world of women?" Bo teased back. "Buy her her first nude drawing?"

"You said you liked my art." Lauren lightly poked a finger into Bo's stomach.

"I do like your art, how could I not love naked women all over the walls?" Bo pointed out the simple fact considering what she was. "I wish I could draw like that, I'd spend my time drawing you naked."

"In that case I think the world has been done a favour by not giving you artistic talents." Lauren shook her head, a bright smile filling her face. "There does not need to be a series of nude Lewis' in pastels or watercolour."

"I disagree." Bo countered seriously. "Maybe I'll sign up for an art class, learn to sketch so I can do just that." She formed the idea in her head.

"You really think I'm going to lie around naked for hours while you draw me?" Lauren gently squeezed Bo against her body. "Bo, you wouldn't finish a single sketch." She leaned forward and whispered teasingly.

"There is that small problem." Bo had to agree with her, drawing up one of Lauren's hands so she could kiss it. "You're so irresistible, I could never really capture that on paper."

"Actually did you know there is a Fae paper, well its not actually paper so much as a fabric, its made up of woven fibres from..." Lauren stopped herself from going into a long scientific diatribe. "Anyway, there is a substance that can be imbued not only with an image but also with pheromones and other sense stimuli."

"I love your brain, have I mentioned I love your brain?" Bo wiggled a little in the water. "I want some of this paper for my birthday." She stated excitedly.

"Apparently it's excellent for body rubbings." Lauren wiggled back against her lover.

-x-

As Tamsin followed Dyson into the Clubhouse, she was already shaking her head, unable to believe that this was possibly where they were going to find the Mesmer. After all if he was involved with the set up that was taking place, why would he stay at the scene of the crime.

"Well shock of shocks." Tamsin had to give the wolf's instincts credit as she saw that Vex was actually stretched out on the couch watching TV as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"Well at long last the Succubunny and her crew..." Vex stopped as he looked up over the back of the couch. "Or not." He amended his words as he looked at Dyson and the Valkyrie. "Didn't expect to see you two here, this is unaligned territory you know, can you just walk in here anytime you like?" He rolled off the couch and hopped onto his feet. "Aren't you like only allowed in light or dark zones?"

"You're trying to tell me the laws?" Tamsin raised a well manicured eyebrow and looked back at the door. "Would you prefer I kick it in and put you in a headlock?" She gave him a sinister smile.

"Ordinarily I might entertain that idea, but I'm not sure you know what pain for pleasure is love." Vex looked at her shaking his head. "So..." He clapped his hands together and looked between them again, making a slow walk around the end of the couch. "What can I do for you fine officers today? Or are you looking for the lady of the house because I can't help you there I'm afraid, haven't seen her for quite a while." He shrugged. "Been looking after the place though so I have." He winked at Dyson. "Kept it in the manner to which it's been accustom."

"Actually Vex we're here looking for you." Dyson's face didn't give away any reaction to his statement.

"Have you been here most of the time? Where else have you been going?" Tamsin continued to look at him, noticing how jumpy he seemed.

"You know how it is, life is fun." The Mesmer looked at the Valkyrie. "Ah but then again..." He narrowed his eyes a little. "Maybe you don't, but the rest of us like to get out, let our hair down, party it up." He shrugged his shoulders loosely. "It's not as easy as it used to be, after all who wants to party with a Mesmer who can't actually make anyone do anything, but thankfully I have good looks and charm on my side as well." He smiled broadly.

"Has anyone else been here at the clubhouse with you?" Dyson moved around, subtly checking the air for foreign scents.

"On and off, why?" He let his eyes trace up and down the wolf's body salaciously. "Is someone looking for an invite?" He smirked.

"We're looking to charge someone with theft." Tamsin burst his bubble quickly. "Are you aware one of your friends happened to steal things from this place?" She began to step closer to him.

"You are aware that one of the usual household members of this place makes a living by stealing things right?" Vex flopped back down onto the couch. "Just pick something from her more than full rap sheet if you finally want to put the little human away."

"Who told you to lie down?" Tamsin gaped the distance and knocked his leg off the arm of the chair where he had propped it up.

"We doubt Kenzi would have stolen something from herself." Dyson scowled at his attitude.

"Clearly, you're way isn't working, it's time to deal with this Dark Fae style." Tamsin looked down where Vex was still laying down. She quickly reached down and grabbed him by the throat, picking him up and moving to slam him against the nearest open wall space. "Give me a name of someone you let rifle through this place or I'm going to assume it was you."

"I bet no one ever tells you you have a soft touch." Vex groaned trying to pull her fingers off his throat.

"I have a very soft touch when I'm slipping a blade in between two of your ribs." Tamsin growled the words her face up close to his. "Talk." She underlined again.

"I've had a few different 'friends' in since the Succubus and her human have left the place free." The Mesmer grumbled. "I didn't ask for names love, they weren't that kind of relationship."

Tamsin kept her grip on him and looked back at Dyson to see what his take on the situation was.

"We know you're not that dumb Vex, who did you let take Kenzi's katana?" He narrowed his eyes at the Mesmer.

"Look obviously you're serious about this, give me a few hours, I'll ask around those that I remember, maybe one took a souvenir." Vex looked up at Dyson through his thick dark eyelashes.

"I'm having the worst day..." Tamsin let go of the grip at his throat and in a quick sharp move punched him in the fleshy area just below his sternum. The pressure made him double over from the pain. "And I hate... I underline hate being lied too."

"Lying? Why would I lie to a woman who could obviously really really hurt me?" Vex wrapped his 'bad' arm around his body as he stabilized himself by leaning the other one on the floor. "Two hours. I swear, no more and I'll even come and find you." He made the 'deal' sweeter.

"One hour, and if you don't come back I will hunt you down." Tamsin pushed him over onto the couch.

"And she'll enjoy it Vex, so be at the Dal in one hour." Dyson outlined to him.

Vex nodded his compliance eagerly, still clutching at his stomach as he landed on the couch cushions. Dyson and Tamsin backed up to the door, the Valkyrie pulling it shut with a slam behind them.

"Are we really walking away?" Dyson paused on the steps of the abandoned house a soft frown on his face as he looked at his blonde partner.

"No, we're going to follow the little rat and see where he goes." Tamsin gave him a tight smile.

"My thoughts exactly." Dyson nodded in agreement before heading with Tamsin towards the car.

-x-

Kenzi came down the stairs and had to smile when she saw that Bo was sitting on the couch watching TV, while Lauren was perched at her lab desk doing something science-y. It was like the world was perfectly fine and there was nothing that could hurt any of them.

"Well this is a perfect..." Kenzi reached the bottom and announced her arrival. "All we have to do now is figure out what we're going to eat."

"Kenz." Bo turned to the stairs with a bright smile. "Hey babe." The succubus switched off the TV with the remote and patted the couch cushion next to here. "Come sit, we can choose."

"Awesome." Kenzi made her way over, exchanging a small smile with the Doctor who continued what she was doing. "I'm thinking we need hearty." She admitted sitting down with her best friend.

"Carbohydrate heavy?" Bo queried with a quick glance and a wink over her shoulder at her lover as she used the 'scientific' term. The word got her a smile of reward.

"Definitely, so I'm going to start with Italian?" Kenzi put forward the choice. "I know it's pricey but we deserve it right?"

"We do." Bo agreed looking at her best friend with a warm smile. "Did Medi manage to get some rest? Lauren and I didn't disturb her with all the noise we made while rearranging all the furniture down here and then putting it all back in the same place it was in the first place?"

"No, I didn't hear a thing actually." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "Okay, I know one of you checked and noticed that I was asleep." She stuck her tongue out at the succubus.

"That's not all we noticed." Bo nudged Kenzi's arm lightly.

"It helped her rest." Kenzi had to give another laugh. "Though off the cuff question for you Bo-Bo, black or white unicorn?" She asked the question out of the blue.

Bo smiled at her best friend's answer and then blinked a little as she rolled her shoulders in a soft shrug.

"White." She said without a thought.

"I knew you'd say that." Kenzi grinned with a soft smile.

"Well technically." Lauren spoke up from her place. "An interesting fact is that genetically the black unicorn is faster and stronger than the white, so if you ever want to win a unicorn race, you'd be better choosing black." She said in a matter of fact tone. "The white ones however have more potent horns and hooves."

"Wait..." Bo turned on the couch. "First, Unicorns are real?" She asked her lover the important question.

"They're underfae." Lauren leaned back in her chair and brought the end of her pen to her lips tapping it lightly against her chin as she bounced her chair lightly in its place, with a soft smile playing on her lips as she nodded.

"And secondly, why the question?" Bo gave a surprised nod and looked at Kenzi again.

"Because..." Kenzi gave a soft shrug. "Medi let me see the construct she used to take you to. It's so amazing, when she takes fear away, she can take you to this place she's created... it was so beautiful, and like you two, we raced unicorns. I picked the black one." She grinned more. "Apparently you always picked the white one."

"That's so weird..." Bo frowned suddenly as she leaned back on the couch, looking down at the small space between her and Kenzi, as if she was trying to think of something that stayed just outside of her comprehension.

"Bo?" Lauren asked watching her lover carefully.

"I remember when I was younger, I used to have dreams about unicorns, riding a white unicorn, through a field of wild flowers." The succubus shook her head again as she looked up at Kenzi. "I had them sometimes when I was on the streets, on the really bad nights..." She frowned now obviously recalling the painful memories.

"The grass was so green and thick, there was a forest in the distance on one side, a beautiful mountain in another direction and then there was the beach... the sand was like crystals." Kenzi filled in the description.

"But how?" Bo frowned. "I didn't know Medi when I was little, and definitely not when I was seventeen." The brunette glanced over to her lover for any suggestion, but the blonde looked almost as confused as Bo did, after all this was something that she had no concept of, at least not yet, not until she could research it and become familiar.

"The construct is still there, a copy of it at least." Medi's voice came from the landing above. "Like a blue print, or a photocopy of it if you like." She went on as she moved to ease herself down the stairs, obviously in some amount of discomfort. "In your subconscious, not one that I control, one that you do." She leaned briefly at the bottom.

"I think she might need some of that magic medicine Lauren." Kenzi got up immediately, moving to help Medi get to the couch.

"This is what you used to do, take me to that beautiful place?" Bo looked at the other Fae with a soft smile.

Medi nodded glancing as Lauren moved out of her chair to get something out of the drawers beside her.

"I was told the most important thing in the world, possibly the most important thing I would ever have to do in my life, was to keep you safe, calm and happy." The Geist smiled at Bo gently. "So I made somewhere that I was 'perfect' and brought you there." She explained more. "Your favourite thing apart from losing at unicorn racing, was choosing what you would look like, I don't think you ever picked the same look twice."

"Did I ever come close to this?" Bo motioned to herself, watching as Lauren fussed getting a pain shot ready and Kenzi moved to get the Geist a drink.

"A few times now I think about it." Medi settled back into the couch and let herself actually look at Bo. "You're going to think this is stupid but..." The Geist paused. "The most amazing thing about you isn't what you look like, it's your voice." Soft brown eyes travelled up to look into Bo's darker ones. "You're appearance was fluid, it could be anything I wanted it to be, but all those months, you were silent..." The Geist's eyes became a little misty. "I remember wishing that you could have stayed with us after you were born, so I could hear you laugh. So I could know how that sounded, because no matter what face, what hair, what dress, even what gender you chose, you always looked so perfect when you laughed even if there was no sound."

"I can hardly imagine how you did all this when you were only a child yourself." Bo made the gentle admission. "The place I remember, that I get glimpses in the back of my mind, it was so beautiful."

"I didn't know I could really, it just happened." Medi admitted with a soft chuckle, moving slightly as Lauren came to lean against the side of the couch, the syringe prepped and ready. The young Geist smiled briefly at the blonde and rolled up the short sleeve on her t-shirt, the blonde quickly administering the shot with a soft sympathetic smile. "You look a lot like your mother." She added looking back at Bo. "I don't suppose you see her much, her father must have to keep her well hidden."

"My mother..." Bo repeated the words with a deep frown. "Medi, my mother, went insane. The last time I saw her over a year ago she tried to kill me, and blew up the Ash and his Council." She tried to relay the horrible details. "We don't know where she is."

"What?" The young Geist's eyes went wide as she stared at the succubus. "Aife..." She looked down with a hard frown. "I'm sorry." She added quietly.

"It's not your fault." Bo shook her head and slipped closer on the couch. "None of this is your fault, everything you did for her, for me..." She smiled at the other Fae. "Makes you awesome." She admitted.

"I'm not exactly awesome." Medi shook her head. "Not right now at least." She added the proviso. "Though I did here talk of food plans?" She glanced at Kenzi who had knelt down between the coffee table and the couch as she had put Medi's drink on the table.

"We were leaning towards pasta to get you lots of carbohydrates." Kenzi filled in. "Doctor's orders." She tipped her head towards Lauren.

"Actually the Doctor's preference is that we cook at home, but these two are obsessed with take out." Lauren threw in the comment as she cleaned up everything she'd needed for the injection.

"One thing you'll quickly learn about the woman I love." Bo smiled as she slipped off the couch patting the cushion for Kenzi to take her place. "Is that takes her title of 'doctor' very seriously." The Succubus slipped around the back of the couch and sidled up beside the blonde, pressing her lips lightly to her cheek. "I could make us grilled cheese." She winked at Kenzi choosing the one thing she knew would rile her lover who classed the popular snack food as 'fake food'.

"None of you seem to know what a vegetable is." Lauren gave Bo the look she was expecting at her suggestion.

"Kraft Dinner?" Kenzi joined in the gentle tease. "Oh no, no, wait you said vegetable, Mr. Noddle, there are vegetables in Mr. Noodles, those little orange bits, they're vegetables right?"

"Medi, please help me." Lauren looked to the Geist with a smile. "What are you in the mood for?"

-x-

"What is he doing?" Tamsin looked through the small binoculars she had up to her face down the long street to the building that Vex's taxi had just pulled up too.

"I don't know but this is Light Fae territory not Dark." Dyson glanced around them unhappily. "He shouldn't even be here, let alone be here acting like he comes here regularly." He summed up with a heavy scowl.

"I also doubt any of his sex friends are here, which is the line he tried to feed us." Tamsin pulled down the binoculars. "Ready for some recon?"

"Was that your polite way of asking me to go look around?" Dyson arched his eyebrow at the Valkyrie.

"Not just you, I want to know what he's up to, my ass is on the line." Tamsin put her hand on the door.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd be better staying put." Dyson turned and looked at her. "I promise to tell you everything I find out."

"Sorry, but do I look stupid enough to believe that? You've been going behind my back this whole case." The blonde shook her head. "Now that I'm in the middle of it, I still don't expect you to trust me." She pushed out of the car.

"Have you ever had a friend?" Dyson pushed out of the car after her. "Have you?" He took long strides to catch her up. "Because if the answer is no I think I might have a clue as to why."

"I've had friends thank you." Tamsin growled at him. "And seriously, all this sending me to the lab to 'help' the Doctor so you could go see your Ex? That's friendship?"

"I had to talk to her about something sensitive." Dyson frowned and then breathed out hard as he weighed up the facts in his head. Then he lightly reached out pulled Tamsin to a soft stop. "When we're done here, we need to talk."

"Wait, isn't that something you say to a real partner?" Tamsin eyeballed him. "Look let's find out what Vex is doing and then you can tell me all about what crazy thing the Succubus and crew is doing now."

"This is going to be a long, long day." Dyson gave a nod as he began the long walk to follow where Vex had gone into the building.

The building turned out to be deserted, and currently being used as a hang out for anyone who had no where else to go. The smell inside was almost noxious and there were unconscious bodies on stained mattresses everywhere, as well as piles of garbage and used drug paraphernalia. Vex was stood on the stairs at the end of the main hall, looking at the front door as it opened, doing his best 'shocked' expression as the two detectives walked in.

Dyson looked at Tamsin and rolled his eyes, clearly the Mesmer had been expecting them.

"Hey, who have we come to visit?" Tamsin gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Geo." Vex patted the back of a young man who was sat on the step in front of where he was stood.

At the mention of his name blood shot blue eyes looked up, and a scruffy dirty blonde young human blinked at Tamsin.

"Yeah, me, I stole that broads sword, needed the cash for some drugs you know." He gave the information without any prompting.

"Right." Tamsin gave a long eye roll. "What the hell is this guy on?" She looked at Vex.

"Adoration of me?" Vex said innocently with a shrug. "Anyway, as that concludes our business together..."

"You shut up." Tamsin moved over and knelt down in front of the other man. "So Geo, hey hey focus on me..." She snapped her fingers in front of her face once and then twice in order to get his over dilated pupils to indeed stare at her. "What did the sword look like?"

"It was one of those fighting swords you know." The young man replied. "Vicious looking."

"I bet it was wicked sharp too eh, had to be careful when you carried it to the pawn shop?" Tamsin gave him a soft misleading smile.

"Nearly took my finger off just getting it out the house." Geo nodded.

Behind him Vex rolled his head back and cursed under his breath.

"Alright, alright, outside, come on..." The Mesmer trod over Geo's head down the steps, patting him on the head as he went by.

Tamsin stood back up and with Dyson backtracked with the Mesmer to the sidewalk outside. The Mesmer motioned with his head to the alley around the side of the building for more privacy.

"It's a long story all right?" He began looking over his shoulder briefly almost nervously when they all stopped in the confined space amongst the dumpsters.

"We're not looking for a story Vex, we're looking for the truth." Dyson pointed out with a carefully controlled smile. "Kenzi's katana, when was the last time you saw it? What did you, or someone you know do with it?"

"Okay look." Vex stood up a little straighter prepping himself to explain but then in a flash the Mesmer pushed out his hand towards the shifter, who's own hand suddenly balled into a hard tight fist, which pulled back and then, with the full power of the wolf's body behind it hit Tamsin under the chin.

The impact was so powerful that the Valkyrie was pushed up off her feet and lifted into the air and thrown backwards a good five metres, crashing hard into the wall of the alley, falling limply into a heap on the ground.

"When will you people remember I'm a bloody bad guy." The Mesmer moved his hand in another swift movement, and this time the wolf's hand was around his own throat, the pressure tight and constant. It was a move that the both knew wouldn't kill the shifter, merely put him into unconsciousness, but it would still allow the Mesmer to get a clean get away. Pulling his fingers together slightly, Dyson increased the pressure on his own neck, and then with a guttural growl the shifter sunk to his knees, still trying to fight as he fell forward onto his face and limp.

"HA!" Vex gave a quick victory bang of his crotch much like a rockstar. "Oh yeah, I'm back!" He hopped around in a little circle for a moment but then frowned slightly creeping back towards Dyson checking that the tall shifter was actually breathing. "Okay good you're still..." He breathed deeply and then moved to make the same check on Tamsin. "And so are you." He eased up right happy when he saw the slightly staggered rise and floor of the bloodied Valkyrie's chest. "And all is good." He nodded to himself and then ran like hell out of the alley.

-x-

"...not to mention the foot soup." Bo laughed softly as she looked over at her best friend who poked her tongue out at the Succubus before putting a spoonful of wonton soup in her mouth. "Kenzi just likes to eat." Bo summed up leaning over Lauren's knee to steal another chicken ball from the small box on the coffee table. "My lover here thinks she must the metabolism of a hummingbird." She rubbed the blonde thigh as she reverted back to her spot on the couch beside the blonde.

"I'm surprised Doc that you haven't tested she isn't a Teasel Fae, they have the fastest metabolisms on record." Medi laughed lightly as she smiled at the young brunette. She had come to calling Lauren, 'Doc' most of the time, though it was clearly a nickname born from respect of the blonde's skills.

"I hadn't thought of that." Lauren smiled as well with a soft nod as she leaned back against the couch, enjoyed a plateful of the assorted dishes.

"You know you're all just jealous that you are Fae and have fabulous powers but don't look as good as me in these jeans." Kenzi shrugged and fluttered her eyelashes at them all grinning madly.

"Er, not Fae." Lauren waved her fork in the air slightly. "Just a doctor." She smirked a little as she speared a small floret of broccoli.

"Come on Lauren, after the whole Labyrinth thing and the Ritual, you're not 100% human anymore, have you seen your eyes?" Kenzi called her on the small fact. "You're a hybrid now." She stuck some noodles in her mouth.

"You sound like you all have quite the adventures, where on earth did you find a labyrinth in this city? Or is that a code word for the sewer system or something?" Medi smiled at the light tone and general banter of the conversation, and in general at the whole atmosphere that existed between the small group of people.

"No, it was a real Labyrinth..." Kenzi shook her head. "These two are like mystically joined together, seems a Succubus can have a Resonant, and Lauren is Bo-Bo's over here." She summed up the entire affair rather lamely.

"You've... you're..." Medi stopped with her fork literally half way to her mouth. "But you... she's still..." The Geist looked confused momentarily. "Wait you said something about a ritual." She glanced back at Kenzi. "The Mir-la-gahan?" She asked of her.

"Yes, you know about it?" Bo was the one who answered resting her plate on the empty cushion beside her for a moment.

"The bond of life, also known as the bond of balance." Medi nodded looking between Bo and Lauren, her eyes lingering slightly on Lauren.

"Yes, that's it... we're bonded. I could never hurt Lauren, so any of the other options we were told we had weren't going to happen." Bo gave another nod, then followed the way Medi's eyes went to Lauren's. "Why do you have that look on your face?" She asked the young Geist.

"You're not human any more." Medi's voice was low and serious as she kept her eyes on Lauren not really ignoring Bo's question, just not directly addressing it.

"What? Why do you say that?" Bo pushed forward more on the seat.

"And you, you are not solely Fae." Medi turned and looked at Bo, shaking her head slightly a slightly awed smile gracing her lips.

"Um Medi babe, she's Fae." Kenzi quirked an eyebrow at her lover. "And Lauren's always been such a brainiac I doubted she was human." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Medi, please what do you know about the ritual?" Bo urged her to talk faster.

"It used to be one of my favourite stories." Medi sat forward on her chair, her smile broadening as she glanced at Kenzi almost confused as to why the tension level in the room seemed to have increased.

"Um how about you tell us the story?" Kenzi poked her in the arm with her elbow as she saw the two pale faced women on the couch desperate for details in their own ways.

"Well okay, but you know I was a kid back then and so, it's a bit you know, with the gagging happy factor." Medi grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry we love gagging happy factor." Kenzi gave her a bright smile, knowing both her best friend and the blonde looked a little like they were going to puke up their dinner at the idea neither of them was what they had been before the ritual. Of course everyone had expected their would be changes, but Kenzi knew neither of them had assumed that they would fundamentally change.

"Okay well, basically it's one of those explain why something exists stories, you know? Even if no one is actually sure the thing it's explaining actually exists." Medi laughed softly at the irony of her own opening statement. "So the story goes that there was the amazingly powerful Fae, who had skills and strengths like none other, but inside them was an emptiness, a hole created by the imbalance of all that power, which made the song of their soul an aching clamouring instead of the bright ringing that it should be. As a result this Fae could never find peace nor happiness, could never be still or comforted, only alone and haunted by the emptiness inside."

"So far missing the happy." Kenzi gave her a confused look.

"It gets better." Medi promised her with a quick glance. "So 'those who could'..." The young Geist made air quotations around the phrase. "Decided to make a way to ease the Fae's suffering, by creating one who would complete them, be the perfect match to their soul, turning the aching clamour into a heavenly resonance." She smiled at Kenzi and then gave an uneasy frown. "But..." She added with a wince.

"But?" The immediate question came from Bo her hand having gone to rest across Lauren's legs almost protectively.

"The powerful Fae had been driven insane by the years of loneliness and torment, and when faced with the idea of completion, instead of embracing their resonant, they consumed it." Medi frowned trying to look anywhere in the room but at Bo.

"Dark Fae parents tell great bedtimes stories." Kenzi had to make her icky face and the young Geist just rolled her eyes at the young woman with a smile.

"I know cozy stuff isn't it." She admitted with a smile. "Determined to never let this happen again it was agreed that though nothing could now be done to stop Resonants from being created, they would create a place called Labyrinthia, a world created to test the strength of the bond that exists between the Song and their Echo."

"In this story did anyone ever mention to you how psychedelic Labyrinthia is? Because I've been there and it's mental." Kenzi stuck half a breaded shrimp in her mouth.

"I need all the details." Without thinking to stop herself Medi reached out and stroked her hand up Kenzi's thigh, the action not being discouraged by Kenzi. "And they also created the Mir-la-gahan a ritual that could be carried out by a successful Song and Echo, should they best the labyrinth, which balances them, taking away any danger that existed between them, making them equal in strength and power, in love and bond, in life and heath and resonance." She took a small breath finally as she looked at Bo .

"Medi, I understand what you're saying but there is no possible way that Bo and I are equal." Lauren gave her head a soft shake of disagreement.

"With Kenzi's help I bested the Labyrinth and with Lauren we completed the ritual." Bo continued to look at the Geist.

"It was just a story I guess." Medi backed down slightly with a soft shrug, she pulled her hand back off Kenzi's leg as if suddenly realizing it was there. She brought them both to rest some what awkwardly in her lap as she looked down at them.

"It's not a story." Kenzi shook her head immediately. "Bo and I went to the Labyrinth, there were mummies and drowners and doppelganger Lauren's..." She saw the widening of Bo's eyes and rushed to a new topic. "Then we came home and there is no way Bo would ever well consume up Lauren even if she was the equivalent of a universally powerful oreo cookie, so they did the ritual... and poof here they are. The song and the Echo, we should get you two t-shirts." She smiled at them both.

"It's not a story." Bo reiterated when Kenzi was done. "Lauren and I... are Resonants." She reached to put her hand into the blonde's.

"Excuse me I need the washroom." Lauren put her plate down to the side and with a soft smile at them all slipped off the couch and jogged lightly off up the stairs. The sudden urgency in her steps was obvious to everyone.

"I didn't mean to..." Medi frowned hard, not sure exactly what, if anything she had done or said that had caused Lauren's sudden departure.

"It's not your fault." Bo shook her head already standing up. "Really... there's just been a lot going on... Kenzi explain." She summed up and headed upstairs, moving straight into the bathroom to follow her lover. "Lauren?" She questioned softly.

"Sorry." Lauren's hands held the sink tightly, her head was bowed forward slightly obviously in an attempt to hide her tears, though the mirror nullified that instantly.

Bo felt a sharp pain of emotion strike across her chest and she reached out putting her hand on Lauren's back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She shook her head to the word as she rubbed her hand in a small circle in it's place on Lauren's back. "Just please talk to me."

"We should have been more cautious." Lauren looked up looking at Bo in their reflections. "What have I done?" She shook her head, her watery eyes fixed on her lover. "What have I done to you? How have I changed you? I'm human." Her voice wavered and cracked with sadness. "I'm weak and have nothing to offer you..." Her nose flared as more tears fell.

"Stop, that is not true, Lauren you have everything to offer me." Bo shook her head into the mirror. "Didn't you just hear the story Eliyana told you? Without you I was incomplete, unbalanced, broken... you are my missing piece, the thing that makes me capable of being my very best, of being whole. You are the thing that my soul has been searching for, the answer to the emptiness that I had inside me, the love that could fill up the darkness I contained. None of that sounds like nothing, to me... it sounds like everything." Her voice was loving and soft. "You are so precious Lauren, every ounce of you, every little neutron in your head is amazing."

"That was just a story Bo." Lauren look of pain seemed to increase slightly. "Told to Fae children to inspire or frighten them, I'm not sure which." She pushed one hand up through her hair, that hung down around her face. "This is reality, what we did is reality, and I don't even know what that is." She shook her head more and more, breathing out hard as she looked up into the mirror her chin trembling with building emotion. "If I... the idea that because of me you might..."She sucked in her cheeks slightly forcing down a hard swallow before she looked off into the room for some other focal point to concentrate on instead of her doe eyed lover. "I strive to help people Bo, if by becoming your resonant I have somehow made you 'less Fae'." She rose her shoulders up in a soft shrug, "How am I supposed to be alright with that? Being Fae is what makes you strong enough to do the things you do, live the life you've chosen to." Her chin began to tremble again as she pushed with her hand to help herself stand a little more up right coming once again to look at Bo. Her tear filled eyes resting on Bo's face for a heartbeat before she shook her head and closed them, the tears cascading down her already wet cheeks. "I need to take a walk."

"No, you need to listen to something first." Bo shook her head and moved up closer to the blonde, grasping her hands lightly around her upper arms. "I've never wanted to be Fae, I never wanted the powers I have, they were a curse to me, and when I found out what they were... they still seemed like a curse Lauren. Even as I've gotten more control, everything about them has been a fight, everything about them puts people at risk. So if you being my resonant makes me a little less Fae and a little more human, then I'm so okay with that because as far as I'm concerned being human is wonderful. If being your resonant makes me think more about how I use my powers, when I use them, and why I use them, then I embrace this, all of it. How this whole ritual has changed me isn't what 'I'm' worried about." She stressed the fact. "All I am worried about is how I have changed you, because you didn't need changing, not one little hair on your head did, you were perfect just the way you were. You didn't need me, you didn't need to be my echo, you were perfect... but yet again, it was you who came to my rescue, to save me when my powers were dragging me down into the darkness, into insanity." She reached up to cup a tear stained cheek. "Even if doing the ritual had taken all my powers away, I would still have done it to have to the chance to love you like I can now."

Lauren closed her eyes and just leaned her head into Bo's hand letting the touch calm her, the connection between them seeming to so easily.

"Neuron." The blonde whispered, her eyes still closed as she leaned her body forward shifting her head out of Bo's grasp to lean it on her lover's shoulder, her arms coming to hold the Succubus lightly.

"Sorry?" Bo said the word to show her confusion only when she had brought both of her arms up to hold the blonde to her tighter then Lauren had originally brought herself.

"Earlier you said you thought every neutron in my head was amazing?" Lauren didn't look up as she snuggled into Bo's shoulder. "A neutron is a subatomic particle of about the same mass as a proton but without an electric charge, a neuron is a very special type of cell that transmits nerve impulses, basically a nerve cell. I think you meant the latter not the former." She summed up with a smile.

"I repeat I love every brain cell in your head." Bo couldn't help but smile back. "I know all this Resonant stuff is new and unknown, and I know there is nothing you hate more than not knowing but we'll figure it out, together." She underlined softly.

"Together." Lauren nodded her agreement pressing herself even closer to the Succubus who she knew she could never live without.

-x-

"I really didn't mean to..." Medi frowned hard as she stared at the stairs, wiping her hands on her shorts, as her palms suddenly got sweaty, an odd tingling feeling spreading up her spine as the idea crept into and around her brain that she had really upset and done damage to these people who had been so kind and loving towards her.

"It's not your fault." Kenzi shook her head. "With everything going on with the murders... Let's just say that Lauren's brain works on facts and information from old books and she just hasn't been able to get enough of either to help her sort through what this new chapter means for Bo and her." She reached out to take Medi's hand. "I should have told you this earlier but the night they did the ritual, right after we'd gotten back from the Labyrinth, that was the first night you and I..." She gave a soft smile.

"They were performing the Mir-la-gahan that night? In that house?" Medi's eyes flared slightly. "When we..."

"Yup, I think that's why it was so hot remember? It was like a sauna for some reason." Kenzi watched her expression. "Medi really, it's okay... just this mystical rite isn't a fairy tale to the two people upstairs, it's real. Though for the record, you made it sound beautiful."

Medi did seem to calm a little at this.

"It always was to me." She admitted. "It was like this eternal hope to any Fae that felt incomplete or lost inside, that somewhere there was someone that understood them, even if they might never meet them, there was someone out there that could." The Geist shrugged. "I didn't mean to upset Lauren, I really didn't. She's been so kind, and I've done nothing to warrant it, in fact all I've done so far to her is hurt her." Medi went back to frowning hard. "First with the throat thing and now this..." The brown haired young Fae pushed off the chair and paced away. "That's not right or fair." She seemed almost to be talking to herself as she paced in a small straight like back and forth away from the chair. "That's not how you were told to treat people who were kind to you."

"Eliyana." Kenzi said her name in a soft tone. "It's okay. Lauren knows that you didn't say anything you just said to hurt her. Knowing her she's more upset because she thinks she's done something to hurt Bo by becoming her Resonant." She pushed herself up and moved over to intercept her pace. "Lauren hasn't had the best go of it in the Fae world, as I already told you she used to be a human slave of the Ash, that was she was a slave until she became Bo's resonant, which only happened well days ago." She reminded her. "It's all new and to a fact girl like her, new is scary, especially if it means she might have done something to hurt Bo. I've been expecting big fall out from this whole ritual thing anyway, so don't feel like its your fault because it's not. Its not even their fault, Lauren just has to realize and accept she's important, special, I don't think she's used to seeing herself that way."

"Right." The Geist stopped and took a moment to process what Kenzi was saying. "You know I think I should go and lie down, that needle made me feel kinda tired and I'm not sure eating after it was a smart idea." She backed up a bit from Kenzi and looked to the stairs. "Sorry to leave you with the clean up." She added glancing at the mess on the coffee table before she turned and headed towards them.

Kenzi was left standing there feeling kinda deserted as she looked around the empty living room and sighed.

"Why is life never simple?" She asked with another sigh as she moved back towards her dinner.

-x-

Trick frowned as he passed both of the officer's an frozen ice pack, Dyson immediately putting it up to the bruising on his throat and Tamsin lifting it to very gently put it against her left cheek and jawbone.

"So Vex has his powers back." Trick confirmed what had already been said to him. "That would make it more likely that he is working on the inside for the Morrigan. It is possible that since his arm has healed physically he has been faking psychological issue with it to continue monitoring Bo for her."

"He is most certainly mesmering again." Tamsin tried to growl but it hurt her face. "I'm going to so rip him a new one when I see him again, let's see if he can worm his way out of a flying dagger in his chest."

"He's definitely involved with this some how." Dyson looked sideways at her and frowned seeing the damage his own hand had caused her, even if he hadn't of been in control of it. "Just the simple fact he was trying to set up a fake alibi for who had stolen Kenzi's katana confirms that." He gave Trick a nod.

"Vex does add a new level of complication to the situation." Trick's frown was brief but obvious to the shifter.

"Speaking as the only Dark Fae here, I know both of you are going to automatically think the Morrigan has nothing better to do but really, this kind of set up isn't her style. If she really wanted Bo out of the way she could do it a 1000 simpler ways than this." Tamsin shifted the ice pack down so she could take the shot of whiskey that Trick poured her.

The Blood King looked at her with a soft quizzical frown.

"Really a stunt this elaborate, why bother?" She shrugged somewhat uncomfortably and instantly regretted it. "And as far as I know I've never pissed her off." She gingerly replaced her icepack. "Not to the extent that she'd want me buried up to my neck in this kind of crap." She groaned, her body just a mass of pain right now.

"But it was her who put you forward for this 'mission'." Dyson pointed out subtly.

"There's a good reason why she did that, I asked her too." Tamsin gave a soft sigh. "The Dark Fae that was found outside of the bar, it was my brother-in-law. I promised my sister I would find out who hurt him." She watched both of the other Fae's reactions. "It all just happened to coincide with the new peace project and I saw my chance."

Trick and Dyson exchanged quick glances, the wolf arching his eyebrows quickly as if to say how did that one manage to just slip by us.

"My sympathies to you and yours." Trick lowered his head slightly, his tone grave and somber, his frown hard as he leaned a little harder on the bar, obviously trying to think things through in his mind to see if they made any sense to him. "Any luck on the flash drive?" He asked of Dyson who immediately winced slightly and glanced at Tamsin.

"Flash drive?" The Valkyrie looked up between them confusion and anger clear on her face.

"One of the things we had to talk about after Vex before he took us both down." Dyson turned on his stool to look at her. "The owner of the garage, Medina... she was Razor's best friend and apparently they had a drop box where anything important could be left for the other if something bad happened. It appears Razor used his phone to make amateur video of everyone he made deals with, the video of the Bo he named is on the drive but it is clearly not Bo Dennis. Just an unknown woman trying to look like Bo." He clarified for her. "It was the only file on the drive related to the case but I have the pictures of this imposter being run through the database with facial recognition software in case we get lucky." He glanced at Trick obviously asking him an unspoken question about how much more he should get into.

"What else does she know?" The Valkyrie wasn't blind to the look being passed between the two older Fae.

"Nothing." Trick shook his head. "She's not related to the case in any other way."

"You know I'm pretty sure you two are bull shitting me right now, but I am in too much pain to call it so whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes and downed the second shot of malt that Trick poured her. "You all decide on how and where we're going to find Vex and I'll fantasize about how I'm going to permanently disfigure him while doing my best to ensure that I am not permanently disfigured by this." She pointed at her own face. "You owe me." She glared at Dyson putting the ice pack down heavily on the bar. "Call me the instant we get any movement on anything." She backed up still looking at them both. "I am going home." She turned and waved at them over her shoulder.

"I should go tell Bo." Dyson drank his own drink and put his empty glass down heavily on the bar. "I know for sure I wish for once I wasn't bringing dark news to her door."

"These are dark times my friend, we can only hope soon enough you will be able to bring her good news." Trick commiserated with him. "I would offer to go talk to her, but I believe my Granddaughter would rather see you then me right now." He frowned deeply.

Dyson frown and looked at the clock glancing at the fairly busy bar around them.

"Perhaps it would be better if neither of us darkened her door again today." He sighed and slid the glass towards his old friend for a refill. "If Tamsin is right and this is not the Morrigan." He added his voice small so that no one could hear him but the bar keep. "Do you think Vex would, could be doing this on his own?"

"No." Trick shook his head. "The Mesmer is powerful but historically has never been this ambitious. I also doubt even he would have the gumption to be trying to do all this and still living at the clubhouse, no he's most definitely working for someone else. Someone no doubt who is either promising him a great deal of money or it is someone that he is afraid to disobey." He summed up the possible scenarios that he believed fit the situation. "And while the latter would point to the Morrigan, as Tamsin so eloquently pointed out there is a certain lack of directness within this that would usually hallmark an attack by the Morrigan. Also the leader of the Dark Fae hardly needs to create such an elaborate ruse to have Bo imprisoned, she has 100's of ways at her fingertips in which she could simply dispose of Bo and legally claim immunity as she is unaligned."

"Things were supposed to get easier with the Garuda dead old friend." Dyson lifted his drink to his lips with a sad sigh. "Not harder." He swallowed down the burning liquid with a sharp intake of breath and a quick shake of his head. "Not harder." He repeated slowly.

-x-

Lauren had knocked softly, and then pushed her way into the spare room carrying the tools of her doctoring trade.

"Medi?" She asked in a gentle whisper as she came around the bed where the young Fae was wrapped up in her grandmother's quilt. "Kenzi asked me to check on you, she said that eating after the shot made you feel ill. I just need to check the usual things if that's okay?" She put down her thermometer, blood pressure cuff, stethoscope and small bag of medicines on the side table.

"Okay." Medi pushed up in the bed a little so she was sitting more upright, bringing her arms to rest over the quilt.

"Can you describe to me how you're feeling?" Lauren sat down on the edge and moved to first take her temperature by placing the prob into the Geist's ear, the reading coming back quickly as normal.

"A little stomach sick." Medi frowned a little. "Dizzy."

"How long after the injection did it begin?" Lauren continued to work, first using her fingers on the Fae's wrist to check her pulse rate before she began to fit the blood pressure cuff into place.

"Right after you left." Light brown eyes briefly glanced at the blonde before looking down again at the quilt. "No actually that's not true, the dizziness since I woke up, I thought it would get better after I ate." She amended her reply. "The sickness after you left."

"You're blood pressure is a little low." The blonde finished making the assessment and removed the cuff. "That could explain the dizziness but..." She appraised the way that Medi wouldn't hold her eyes for long. "I'm sorry if you thought my leaving had something directly to do with you, the experience of becoming Bo's resonance is still very new and I haven't had much time to deal with the idea of it."

"I'm sorry." Medi kept her eyes down. "I shouldn't have even said anything without thinking about the fact that you..." The young Fae frowned hard. "Kenzi explained to me about your life with the Ash, and about how this is all so new." She shook her head slightly. "And I shouldn't have spoken about something that was just a story to me, but a living reality to you."

"Thank you, for apologizing." Lauren said the words softly and from the heart. "Do you know that you are really only the second Fae who has ever apologized to me for anything?" She hoped the words might make Medi look up at least for her to continue. She smiled when brown eyes came up almost in disbelief. "Really thank you." She said holding them when they focused on her. "I know you didn't mean to upset me Medi, I know that because I can tell you aren't like other Fae, you don't think yourself better than." Her tone was gentle and understanding. "You're so much like Bo." She offered the comparison, meaning it clearly in the best possible light. "Or perhaps I should really say thank you to you, for keeping her safe so long ago, for helping her grow into the woman she is."

Medi kept looking at Lauren for a long, long moment and then very softly smiled.

"For a while in the construct she liked to be a boy." She kept her eyes on the blonde, "She would make me, all without actually talking remember, climb to the highest branch of the tallest tree, or perch on the crumbliest rocky outcrop of mountain side, and perch there for hours, just so she could rescue me." The Geist smiled. "We played the game over and over, always with her saving the day, and carrying me away on the back of her white unicorn, or griffon or chimera, which ever was her pick of that day." Medi chuckled. "Until one day I said to her, you do know girls can save girls too right?" The Geist leaned back against her pillows a little. "She was never a boy again after that day."

"That sounds exactly like Bo." Lauren couldn't keep the bright smile from her face. "But also thank you for letting her know she could be a she, things would have been awkward between us if she hadn't of been." She admitted with a slight eye roll. "The one thing you must understand Medi, is just like back then, when you wouldn't let anything hurt Bo, she won't let anything hurt you now. Her heart is so big, bigger than her brain most of the time..." She made the gentle admittance. "If you want a place in her life, she has already made one for you."

"I'm too dangerous Lauren." Medi's soft smile dissipated as easily as it had come to the young Fae's lips. "I've already hurt you, physically and I didn't even mean to." She shook her head. "And Kenzi..." She frowned even harder. "I'd never get over hurting her."

"The nature of Fae are that they are dangerous in one way or another Medi." Lauren began the soft explanation. "Right now you are not as in control of your powers as you would like to be, and I understand how that is frightening. What you did to me was nothing more than a reflex, uncontrollable and completely forgiven." She reached out and patted the Geist's hand purposely wanting her to see that she wasn't afraid to touch her. "When I first met Bo, she didn't even know she was Fae, she had left a string of bodies from her uncontrollable hunger and still carries with her an intense sense of guilt. There are a lot of things she can help you learn, and even more that you can both learn together. Let her help you, like you once helped her, let us all help you." She added her own services and friendship to the offer. "And Kenzi..." She brought the topic around. "She would never get over you leaving." She said the words without hesitation. "I can't say that Kenzi and I have always been the best of friends, but I know she doesn't let people in far enough to hurt her very often and she has most certainly let you that close, perhaps closer. You are one of the few people who understand the world that she lives in among the Fae enough to know within it she isn't valued, she is just the Succubus' human pet. But I know when I look at you, looking at her, that's not what you see. You see Kenzi, who is brash, brave and beautiful. You see the fiercely loyal and very breakable heart that she guards inside herself."

"You should see her when she's not afraid." Medi smiled a brilliant smile, her eyes beaming as she shook her head slightly, a look of awe filling her eyes. "She's so alive." She took a slightly deeper breath. "So vibrant."

"I can only imagine." Lauren smiled back at her. "How about I give you something to help settle your stomach and then send your vibrant nurse back in here to look after you? The dizziness I'm afraid means you have to stay in bed at least until your blood pressure re-stabilizes." She gave out her prescription.

"Before you go." Medi looked into dark brown eyes. "I can take them away you know." She made sure to keep her focus on the blonde. "If you ever want me to, those things I saw, the things I hurt you with."

"Maybe one day in the future when you're healed I'll consider it." Lauren gave a soft nod to the offer, though stressing that she wasn't about to jeopardize Medi's recovery. "Those memories were part of a time when I was in a very dangerous place in the world, trying so hard to help." She tried to give them some context for the Geist. "They might be dark and horrifying but they remind me of what I can endure, what I have lived through and will live through again if need be. It's hard to imagine not having them, but thank you." She said the words seriously. "That you offer up your gifts so easily, it just underlines that you have a good heart Medi."

"You shouldn't have to live with that kind of fear in your head though." It was obvious though she understood Lauren's point she was still uncomfortable with the idea. "But I understand." She added gently. "My offer doesn't expire." She leaned her head back and stretched out her legs more ready now to rest again.

-x-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"_Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

**Heavenly Resonance - Part Eighteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

Looking around at the three women who were looking at her as they stood in Lauren's living room, Tamsin couldn't tell if the general atmosphere was because of the state of her swollen face or because of something else that she was generally missing. The truth was she'd already decided long ago that it was unlikely everyone in this little Succubus gang ever knew what every other member was up to at any given time, reminding her a little of working with Dark Fae in general even though this group were supposed to be different. Yet here in the morning hours, it surprised her that apparently Dyson hadn't rushed over when she'd left the bar the night before to update them on the most recent developments in the case.

"I'm guessing you haven't spoken to my partner in order to know what the hell this is about?" She waved her hand in the general direction of her face, her words slow and deliberate as while she didn't believe her jaw was broken, retreating to her apartment for painkillers and a ice pack hadn't done much to return her to her usual beautiful state of being.

"Did somebody try to steal your favourite handcuffs?" Kenzi grimaced as she tried not to stare, reaching up to her own face where remnants of her own fight over Ziggy were almost completely gone even if the memory of it remained.

"No." Tamsin went to quirk her eyebrow but stopped regretting the move.

"I need to have a look at your maxilliofacial trauma, there is serious swelling suggesting the possibility of a maxillia fracture of either your zygoma or orbital rim." Lauren's concern was instantaneous as she walked over closer to the Valkyrie and rather boldly reached up using one hand to tilt the taller woman's head upwards. "You are able to speak too easily to suggest a mandibular fracture but with your high pain tolerance it is possible." She hesitated from prodding too much considering the other blonde's well known bad temper. "What did this?"

"Dyson." Tamsin summed up easily hearing the intake of air from both Bo and Kenzi. "Well not because he wanted too but fundamentally his fist and his shifter strength." She grumbled. "Vex has his powers back, he blindsided us when we were trying to get information out of him."

"No." Kenzi shook her head from her place on the couch. "Vex wouldn't do that." She glanced at Bo for support.

"Information about what?" Bo looked from Kenzi to the Valkyrie not exactly adding weight to her argument but instead wanting to hear more of the story before giving any kind of judgement.

"I'm afraid he did." Tamsin addressed Kenzi directly as she slipped the same knapsack she'd had at the Dal off her back from the day before, pulling out the sealed evidence bag with Kenzi's katana in it out. "Look familiar?" She held it up for Kenzi to see.

"My katana!" Kenzi's eyes went wide. "How did you get that? Why is it in an evidence bag?"

"Because it was used to kill our last victim and possibly Elder Heralder." Tamsin made the sad confirmation and had to pull it back out of Kenzi's reach when she tried to grab for it. "We know you didn't do it half pint, you couldn't hack off a Kobold's head if we spotted you a chainsaw."

"I'm pretty good with a chainsaw as it happens." Kenzi folded her hands across her chest with a soft pout.

"Tamsin you shouldn't have taken that out of evidence, you could get in serious trouble." Lauren backed up from the Valkyrie, a hard frown on her face as she moved to get some things from her medical drawers.

"You knew they had my katana?" Blue eyes shifted to Lauren a look of shocked betrayal in them.

"We've been waiting on confirmation from the fingerprints Kenzi." Lauren frowned as she looked up from her drawer. "I also knew that there was no possible way you would be responsible for decapitating someone, especially Razor." She purposefully held blue eyes with her own, stressing the last fact considering who was upstairs out of view of the detective.

"And hell what's a charge of evidence tampering when I'm going to be charged with rape and accessory to murder?" Tamsin shrugged putting it back in the bag, not noticing the continued look of disbelief that Kenzi shot Bo immediately at the statement.

"Lauren got the DNA evidence back from Sandra Lume, it matched Tamsin." Bo explained quickly. "And showed Lauren contaminated the samples as well."

"Well that's bullshit, Lauren was already your Resonant and pulled off the case by then." Kenzi shot out the fact to show even she knew how ridiculous the idea was.

"And I don't need to rape anyone, especially not as a sick sex show before your best friend drains them." Tamsin added in. "So anyway back to yesterday, my partner and I found the Mesmer at your place. He claimed some random sex partner he had over in your absence must have stolen the katana. He led us on a wild goose chase to this actual crack house, and then turned on us, clearly having his power back." She looked up to Lauren who was pulling out medical supplies. "You also might want to take a peak at Thornwood's neck Doc, Vex made him choke himself out after he blindsided me."

"I'm going to kill him, I shared limited edition Mac makeup with that bastard." Kenzi gripped a pillow beside her angrily.

"No matter how weird that sounds..." Tamsin made a sweeping hand gesture at Kenzi and reached into the bag again. "Put that somewhere safe in case we need you to produce it." She pulled out an almost identical katana and held it out to her. "It'll buy time at the very least, especially since this one has gotten lost in the dump that is our precincts evidence storage."

"Did Vex say anything that might be helpful?" Bo asked the question standing up, after all it seemed possible that the missing Mesmer was their only lead right now and getting him to say anything now that he had his powers back was going to be near impossible.

"No, but his actions spoke way louder, whatever the hell is going on he's neck deep in it and you have to get your head around the fact he ain't on Team Bo anymore." Tamsin summed up in her usual blunt manner. "Oh and I almost forgot..." She reached into the bag once more before she dropped it on a chair on her way over to the Doctor's work station. "For you, I'd have gotten you flowers but bloody swabs seem to be what you like. Makes me wonder what Bo gets you on your birthday." She tried to give her usual wry grin but grimaced at the pain as she held out the half a dozen plastic capped swabs for the doctor.

"Sit." Lauren pointed to the chair she had pulled out for the purpose and took them, laying them in an empty metallic tray. "And thank you."

"What are those?" Bo moved over to the table looking at the swabs as Lauren started her examination of the Valkyrie's injuries.

"Swabs of Razor's wounds, I need to be able to prove that a Benease was used in order for us to really have a useable lead." The blonde used a light to test the injured Fae's eyes for secondary injury. "When it is feeding it uses microscopic barbs to grip the victim's body in order to ensure that it is not dislodged prior to satiation. If I can confirm the barbs are present it proves you haven't been the one draining the victim's of their energy Bo. The barbs aren't detectable in human victims, only in Fae, which may be why both of our Fae victims were decapitated in an attempt to hide the trace evidence."

"Have I told you today how smart you are?" Bo looked at her with a soft smile.

"Oh please, she is causing me intense amounts of pain can you save the goo-goo eyes for after she's finished?" Tamsin groaned rolling her eyes despite Lauren's attempts to check the dilation abilities of her pupils.

-x-

"My first question was going to be who was that but..." Medi began turning to look at the door as Kenzi came through it carrying the new katana that Tamsin had dropped off with the intention of putting on the blanket box at the foot of the bed so that they had a weapon in easy reach in their room. "What's wrong?" The young Geist pushed herself to sit up in the bed, a frown coming easily to her face as she read the fear and anger coming from Kenzi easily. "What happened down there?" She pushed.

"Stupid crap." Kenzi tucked it into the box and then moved to sit cross legged on the bed. "Someone I thought was a friend has turned out to not be, really not be. They stole something of mine and now not only is there some big bad out there trying to frame Bo, they've decided to add me to the list." She frowned more. "They stole my katana, one just like that one, and gave it to whoever murdered Razor." Her frown grew even deeper.

"I'm sorry Kenzi." Medi said softly reaching out and putting her hand lightly on Kenzi' knee. "There isn't any way this information could be wrong, that your friend isn't involved?" She checked.

"No, it's him, and I guess I just hoped he was my friend but he's Dark Fae and up until we fought the Garuda only in things for himself." Kenzi gave a sigh and put her hand over Medi's. "Just, you know when you think someone's changed? Realized that they can be better than they ever were before? I thought he'd got that finally, understood he didn't have to act like an ass and treat everyone like toys." She gave the Geist a soft smile. "How are you feeling? Up for some breakfast yet?"

"I'm not that hungry." Medi shook her head and then pushed the blankets back out of her way dropping her feet onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" Kenzi looked at her confused.

"You need answers..." Medi moved to the small pile of clothes that they had for her and somewhat awkwardly picked up a clean button down.

"Medi, you're not going anywhere." Kenzi moved over to stop her. "Just knowing that you'd try, it means a lot to me." She admitted holding the Geist's eyes with her own. "Not many people think I'm even worth trying for."

"I'm going." Medi shook her head gently sliding her hand down Kenzi's arm to hold her hand. "I'll find out who that woman is." She tightened her grip on Kenzi's hand.

"Last time you tried to do that on your own, while you were already hurt, you got more hurt." Kenzi shook her head more. "We will find out who she is but together and when you're well. So before I have to pull out my big girl voice, back to bed."

"Last time I didn't know you were in trouble." Medi shook her head again and let go of Kenzi's hand crossing over to clumsily pick up her jeans from the floor, pushing her foot into one leg of them. "This Dark Fae, the one who stole your katana, do you think he's behind it all or a pawn in it?" she asked struggling a little to get the heavy denim up to her hips.

"Pawn but no." Kenzi's voice was firm and adamant as she moved to physically impede Medi from putting on her jeans by stepping on the loose empty leg. "Get back in bed, please." She added the last words softly.

Light brown eyes slowly came up to look at Kenzi as the Geist's hand let go of her jeans letting them slip down to pool once more at her feet.

"If I rest for an hour or so, maybe then?" She offered a compromise.

"Maybe." Kenzi's face showed how much she appreciated being listened too. "How about I lie down with you? Though you've probably had enough of me hogging your space."

"Kenzi, you lie down with me and we don't so much rest as..." Medi reached out with the arm that didn't pain her with every move and hook her finger into the belt loop of the young woman's red jeans. "Make out." She pointed out the accurate difference. "Which I am not complaining about in the slightest, but it is not what you ordered." As she had let her middle finger slid through the denim loop she let her first finger slide the bare strip of skin that was on show before Kenzi's black long sleeved skull top started, her other fingers splaying out over Kenzi's hip.

"We can be good, we got like 7 hours sleep last night." Kenzi objected even though her body slid closer to Medi's from the gentle touch. "You told me once you never got more than 4 hours a night, so it was record."

"It was and honestly, sleeping with you either next to me or against me it's..." Medi paused shaking her head. "It's like nothing I've ever experienced." She kept her eyes on Kenzi's face, her own expression a soft though somewhat bemused smile. "I've always been so aware of how...for want of a better term, hideous I am, the scars..." A frown pulled at her brow.

"Don't say that, it's not true." Kenzi reached up with her hand, hanging her arm off Medi's good shoulder. "Let's agree that we both really enjoy being near each other." She gave a soft smile. "Now you did agree to go back to bed, but as the one who made the order, for want of a better term, I can amend it to me lying down with you."

"What does MIlaya moyA mean?" Medi didn't let go of Kenzi or move any closer to the bed, instead she asked her question in a soft voice and somewhat painfully lifted her injured arm so that she could trace the fingers of her hand very lightly to follow the very pronounced arc of Kenzi's eyebrow.

"It means my sweet." Kenzi whispered the words hardly able to believe that Medi even remembered her saying them let alone remembered exactly the phrase she'd used. "It's Russian."

"You speak the language beautifully." The young Geist smoothed her hand over Kenzi's long dark hair before carefully guiding the young woman's chin up slightly and kissing her.

For not the first time, Kenzi felt like the world around her swooned as much as she did. There was just something about Medi, about her touching her, about her kissing her, that pushed all of the busy almost rave manic thoughts in her head away and made her feel calm, yet at the same time like the centre of the universe. She kissed her back softly for along time, feeling a bit breathless by the time she pulled back.

"If we're going to make out we might as well be lying down." She said the cheeky comment as she began to move back towards the bed, pulling Medi with her careful of all the woman's injuries.

-x-

"Bo..." Lauren watched with a frown as the succubus pulled on her coat and slid a dagger into her thigh harness. "I don't like this and I wish you would listen to me..." She followed as her lover walked around the bottom of the bed obviously looking for her smaller boot knife.

"I'm going to talk to Vex." Bo shook her head as she glanced at Lauren very briefly but caught sight of what she was looking for as she turned her head. "After the Garuda, after all we did..." Lauren could see the tension and anger in Bo's face and body as she moved quickly to snatch up the small weapon from where it was half hidden in a pile of clothes. "I need some answer, I deserve some answers."

"You do but I don't think for a moment he's going to give you any." Lauren moved closer to Bo as the succubus straightened up, reaching behind her head to begin sliding grips into her hair to pin it back a little. "And this is feeling inside all too much like our first time." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I begged you then to stay away from Vex because I thought then that you would underestimate him and that that would put you in danger and I think that now." She admitted balling her hand up and putting it tight to her body just under the centre of her ribs. "He's dangerous Bo, more dangerous than we treat him."

Bo was about to object, list off the reasons of why she had to find him, to get answers as she had already said, answers that would help her figure out who was really behind all of this craziness. Answers that would enable her to clear her name, everyone's name and make the world safe for them again. But as she opened her mouth to start to say all of this, she saw the way that Lauren was standing there, noticed how she had her fist pulled into her sternum and it was at that moment that she realized it corresponded exactly to a sudden ache she also felt.

An ache, that as she focused on it, turned into a ball of fear and anxiousness that she could feel inside herself, but that wasn't her own. It was clearly Lauren's and the intensity of it made her stop and let out a breath instead of talking.

"What am I supposed to do Lauren? I can't just sit here." Bo let herself ask this question instead.

"I don't know I just know that..." Lauren breathed out and with some effort let her hand drop. "If Vex is involved he's involved for a reason and that reason isn't simple." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying that his time with us, working truly as part of a team changed Vex, but at the very least I do believe it made him understand that there was a different way to be, to turn away from all of that without a thought..." She reasoned. "The offer must have been..." She paused again looking at Bo to see if she was at all seeing her point.

"Unbelievably good or deadly." Bo sighed and sat down on the bottom edge of the bed. "Which means this probably isn't the Morrigan." She gave another frustrated sigh. "I'm just used to doing you know? Being out there kicking doors and heads if that's what needs to be done." She looked up at her lover. "Especially when I know you have science waiting for you downstairs."

Lauren glanced at the door knowing at least that part of the succubus' summary was correct, the quicker she prepared the samples and examined them the quicker she got her answer.

"Bo the other thing is... letting you go out there to look for Vex alone..." Lauren shook her head. "It would be playing into whoever is doing this hands, you alone on the streets, no support, no alibi."

"Wow..." The remembrance of this fact made Bo feel stupid suddenly. "You're right, I'm so stupid. I go out looking for him and someone else, hell a whole group of people die, just to set me up." She closed her eyes for a moment and then reached her hand to begin undoing her thigh dagger to remove it. "There's been enough death. Damn you Vex." She cursed fighting with the buckle suddenly unfocused on the task and more on her mental ass kicking of the Mesmer.

Lauren crossed the room quickly and put her hand over Bo's on the thigh strap, her other hand cupping the succubus' cheek.

"I know it's frustrating, and so, so hard." Lauren shook her head. "But I'm working the angles I can, I promise you." She vowed her voice full of commitment and honesty. "If I find what I am looking for in any of these swabs then we can start looking for very specific things, things that anyone even Fae would need to keep it alive in a climate like this." She underlined the positives that came with the possible outcome of the swabs she had downstairs. "I know you're not big on the research side of things, but I also know that it is actually something you can do as opposed to nothing." She stressed. "I checked out a second laptop from the lab just in case we needed it." The blonde stroked her thumb gently over Bo's skin. "I wish I could offer you more, but I need in all of this to keep you safe." She underlined her main concern.

"And I need to keep you safe, and Kenzi's safe... and Eliyana." Bo looked up into her lover's eyes. "You've convinced me, even more..." She reached out and put her hand up to the place where Lauren had put her fist originally. "You've convinced me." She made the reference to their resonance. "Maybe Kenzi and I can try to get a head start on what someone would need to keep one of those face huggers?" She offered the alternative.

"You could try, I made a preliminary list of suppliers of the sulphur crystals it would need, and the bedding moss. It would need a lot of heat but not light, and the humidity would be high so unless the source of heat they are using is natural whoever is keeping the underfae would be looking a substantial leap in their power consumption. Enough for example for it to show up as an extreme on a power grid map, if such a thing is accessible somehow, I wouldn't have a clue about that kind of thing. I can trace a vaccine from its conception to its distribution through all the continents of the world, but I doubt I could find the crack shacks gas meter." She tried a smile.

"Good thing we have Kenzi." Bo smiled back at her. "How do you think we power that place?"

"I really don't know." Lauren honest as she leaned in and softly kissed Bo's lips. "Oh, talking of the shack, did you.. I mean I know you haven't said anything and it has been necessary, but would you and Kenzi rather go back home? I know this isn't your home Bo." She added sensitively. "It certainly isn't Kenzi's." She rubbed her hand up and down over Bo's upper arm as she spoke. "And no I am not in any way throwing you out or trying to get rid of you, I am simply asking you do you need to go home. To be surrounded by familiarity, not just you." She smiled tenderly. "Eliyana is well enough to move now and the couch is a pull out, Kenzi's bed is a double..." She pointed out that everything about the crack shack was as 'fitting' as the condo was.

"We're fine here." Bo shook her head. "It's nice being surrounded by you." She made the soft admission. "And when all of this is figured out, it'll be all of us moving back there." She gave the brightest smile Lauren had seen since all the revelations about the Mesmer's involvement had been made.

"For a minute there a girl might get the idea that thought makes you happy." Lauren couldn't help but smile back even if she herself was a little unsure of the idea.

"Actually the idea makes me really happy." Bo rather impulsively leaned up and pulled Lauren down on top of her as she lay back onto the bed. "Having you sleeping beside me every night, your face being the first thing I see in the morning, yeah I equate that to happy."

Just as impulsively Lauren shifted her body slightly moving to straddle the Succubus' hips, fluttering her eyes slightly at the feeling of arousal that washed through her body as their bodies pressed together.

"You are so beautiful." Bo looked up at her unable to stop herself from moving her hands to the blonde's thighs, massaging her palms into the denim covered material.

"That's my line to you remember." Lauren let the left corner of her mouth curl up into a smile as she sat up, pressing her body down against Bo's hips, using one hand to curl up her hair with one hand and hold it on her head in a loose pile so that tendrils of blonde curled down the sides of her face, her other hand wandered to the buttons on her shirt. "I'm plain Jane compared to you..." She said playing her fingers around the first one that was fastened.

"Plain Jane is not a term that anyone would use to describe you." Bo shook her head, her tongue coming out to pass over her lips as the decadent little show she was being given made her body instantly flush with intense arousal.

"I need to change, to do my samples." Lauren unfastened the button she toyed with. "Could you help? Perhaps undo my belt?" She let her hair down as she moved both hands to work more efficiently on her blouse.

Bo didn't respond verbally but her hands went to the blonde's belt and began to slowly undo it. At the same time she began to press up and down softly with her hips, just enough to underline the throbbing that had started in other parts of her body.

Lauren finished unbuttoning her blouse and gently slipped it off her shoulders, laying in it beside them on the bed before gently pulling the soft pink strap top she wore beneath it out from where it was pressed into her jeans. Gracefully she pulled it up off her body, shaking out her hair as soon as it was free of her head, letting it fall to join her shirt on the growing pile of clothes beside them.

"Is your sciatic nerve engaged causing your back to spasm?" She asked the smile on her lips growing slightly.

"No, try another body part." Bo watched everything that the blonde was doing, her focus on nothing else as she didn't stop when she had her lover's belt undone and continued with the button and the zipper of Lauren's jeans.

"Your pubococcygeus muscle is contracting." Lauren let her voice thicken to a sexy purr as she let her fingers trace around the left cup of her white and rose coloured satin bra.

"I don't even know what that is but..." Bo gave a growl letting her hands slid up Lauren's bare stomach. "You can explain it later."

-x-

Kenzi's eyes were closed in pleasure as Medi pressed a semi circle of soft kisses across her collarbone, she carefully had one of her denim clad legs wrapped around the Geist's, but only from the knee down, so that she put no pressure at all on the large back wound that was still so apparent and angry across the young Fae's back. One of Kenzi's slender arms was slung low on Medi's hip, lightly holding onto her soft cotton sleep shorts, the other was somewhat uncomfortably pushed underneath the side she lay on so that she could get as close to Medi as possible.

Ignoring any twinge of pain from the stab wound to her shoulder Medi moved her hand to clear long dark hair out of the path of her lips as she continued her line of kisses up towards Kenzi's ear.

"Ever since you found out about sensitive ears..." Kenzi gave a soft laugh which soon turned into a light moan as the kisses reached their destination.

"Can you blame me?" Medi let her teeth graze lightly over Kenzi's ear lobe before pressing her lips to the skin below it.

"No, I just have to find the same spot on you." She gave another light moan as her whole body gave a pleasured shiver.

"That sounds like fun." Medi smiled into the next kiss she pressed onto Kenzi's skin, pausing from repeating the process only because she heard a knock sounding on the door downstairs. Her pause was mainly cause by the fact that both her and Kenzi knew that Bo and Lauren were in the master bedroom otherwise engaged right about now.

"Damn it, I still have clothes on, I guess I have to get it." Kenzi groaned, this time not in pleasure, but in complete displeasure. "Hold that thought okay?" She leaned in and kissed Medi quickly before making her way downstairs and to the door. She checked through the security gate but couldn't see anything in the hallway beyond, so assuming it must be a courier delivery that had been dropped at the doctor's door she pulled it open to look.

Hiding well out of sight in the corridor outside was Vex and the instant Kenzi's wide blue eyes recognized that fact, the Mesmer's hand shot up and the young woman's own hand wrapped itself around her mouth stifling the shout that had been about to alert everyone to just was at the door.

"Now ordinarily, I might have brought coffee and donuts..." The Mesmer jerked his hand somewhat violently to the side and against her own will, but of her own steam Kenzi stagger stepped out of the doorway and into the hall as Vex stepped up to her and closed the door to Lauren's apartment behind her hiding both of their presence from anyone inside. "And tried to discuss my very apparent guilt and involvement in a circle of deceit, lies and conspiracy against you, your succubus and well most everyone you actually know, but, under the circumstances, this was really my only option..."

Wild blue eyes tried to speak what Kenzi couldn't do herself, urging him not to do this as she looked back towards the apartment.

"I know I know you're think don't do this Vex, there's another way, but really, you know, there isn't." The Mesmer frowned and then looked down the hallway with a nod as two rather tall though somewhat lumbering Fae came out of the elevator towards them. "You see right now, if I just try and talk to the succubus about my place in all this, she will just kill me or chop my bollocks off, where as if I have a bargaining chip, like say, you, I might get out of the conversation intact."

With her other hand Kenzi pointed at him first and then made a choppy motion towards her crotch as if to suggest he was still going to lose those important bits he'd just mentioned.

"Now are you going to be a good girl?" Vex flung his hand sideways which pulled Kenzi's hand from her mouth, though it was swiftly replaced with a gag that was pulled tight by one of the two Fae that now flanked her, though her feet were still rooted to the floor. "Or do I have..."

Vex's monologue was suddenly cut short as the whole hallway seemed to shimmer gold for a second before Medi was suddenly standing in front of Kenzi between her and Vex, her eyes glowing.

"Back the hell off her." She growled, her low voice echoed around the hallway.

"Bloody hell another one of you?" Vex took a step back his eyes going wide. "Look darling I don't know who you are or what you got to do with anything but I just need to speak with her Succubus friend who has a tendency to the violent so..." He made a little shrug.

"I am Eliyana Frost, and you will neither speak to or touch any one of the humans or Fae that I stand with." Two ornamental trees at the end of the hallway suddenly hurtled down the short distance from where they sat, colliding into the two Fae stood either side of Kenzi, upending both of them like bowling pins, sending them sprawling to the floor at Vex's feet.

"I..." Vex's eyes went even wider, his pallor becoming more pale. "Sorry love, no hard feelings then, you keep the cute little thing and I'll..." He grinned for a second and then started running.

As the Mesmer reached the elevator the bodies of his 'assistants' came crashing against the doors behind him. He turned his hands up in the air, both of the bodies of his henchmen landed either side of him.

"Right, I'll take the stairs." He started to leg it down the bend towards the far end of the floor.

"Eliyana." Kenzi turned the moment she could, struggling to pull off the gag before she moved to embrace the Geist, her body shaking a little as her mind processed the fact that Vex had come to kidnap her.

"Kenzi.." The Geist's voice was a little discombobulated as she felt Kenzi's arms come around her body. The deep echo falling out of it as she stumbled a little sideways, the rush of power leaving her body, instantly causing her to feel weak. Kenzi helped her move to the side wall and down to sit.

"Stay right there." She assured her and moved back, only opening the door to Lauren's condo before she screamed back inside. "BO! LAUREN! HELP!"

-x-

"She needs to feed." Lauren frowned hard as she pressed her fingers against the pulse point at Medi's throat, the beat beneath them thready and irregular. "Bo get me some cushions, something comfortable to sit on, and a blanket." She glanced at her lover. "Kenzi, heat up some water for me." She smiled a little as she looked at the younger woman who was literally biting her fingers as she stood at the end of the couch where Bo had laid the young Geist.

"What are you..." Bo was moving on instinct to fulfil Lauren's request as she asked her question but stopped, her dark eyes widening when she saw the blonde folding back the sleeve of her button down to make her arm bare. "No." The succubus dropped the seat cushion and throw blanket she was holding and came over to her lover, taking a light hold of her wrist. "You are not doing what it looks like you are about to do." She said her voice slightly shaky.

"We don't have a choice Bo, she's displaced too much energy without taking any in over the last twenty four hours." Lauren shook her head. "She can't feed off you..." The blonde gave a quick glance over her shoulder at Kenzi. "Kenzi is not an option." She looked back at Bo. "That leaves me." She put her hand over her lover's and then looked at the young Fae on the couch who was shaking uncontrollably, looking almost like an electric charge was constantly being pushed through her small body.

"I'll go find someone." Bo shook her head more. "Anyone." She stressed, "Just not you." She looked at Medi and the pulled her eyes away unable to look at Eliyana in so much distress and discomfort.

"Help me move the table, I don't want to hurt myself when the muscle seizures takes effect." Lauren nodded at the heavy wooden coffee table close to the couch.

"What about the two dumbnuts in the hallway?" Kenzi put forward the better idea.

"Kenzi you are a genius and I love you." Bo looked up at her and smiled. "I'll be back in a minute with an all you can eat buffet for our favourite fear machine." She leaned in and quickly kissed Lauren on the cheek and ran out of the condo.

Lauren watched her go with a soft smile and then knelt down again by Medi, trying to make sure that none of the Geist clothing was restricting her breathing or movement, while at the same time trying to make sure that her wounds were holding up to the new strain.

"Kenzi..." She asked as she did so. "Are you okay? Did Vex physically hurt you?" She checked.

"No, he just made me keep myself from screaming." Kenzi shook her head. "Bastard! He was kidnapping me as some reassurance so he could talk to Bo without her killing him."

"That makes little to no sense, why would he want to try to explain anything to Bo if he was actually really a willing participant in all of this?" Lauren's brow furrowed more as Bo kicked open the front door hard, carrying a heavy looking thug on her back, which she dumped unceremoniously in a heap next to the couch.

"Snack delivery." Bo grinned and then turned and jogged back out the door.

Lauren manhandled the unconscious Fae back into a sitting position against the couch and placed Medi's arm close by, close enough that he was the first thing in natural grabbing distance.

"I wish I knew more about Geists to know the best way to engage their feeding response." She admitted her failing as she ran her hand back through her hair.

"Um... it's not so with the science but, let me try." Kenzi moved up behind Medi on the couch, leaning herself close by. "Eliyana, the Fae who tried to hurt me is right here and you need to feed... eat MIlaya moyA, just don't kill him because he's not worth it."

For the first time since Bo had carried her in and put her on the couch Medi opened golden eyes.

"You're safe?" The Geists sounded almost drunk, her voice slurred. "And Ysabeau?"

"We're all safe because of you." Kenzi ran her fingers around Medi's ear. "Eat some from this one and Bo is going to carry in the other, remember you are in control you can stop anytime you want too."

"Hungry." Instead of closing her eyes, gold began to bleed out to fill the entire space of Medi's eyes, her hand locked vice like around the shoulder of the very well placed Fae and instantly his body began to jump and jolt as hers did in tight spasms.

Lauren let out a small curse as one of the Fae's thick legs jumped up and crashed into the coffee table that she hadn't moved out of the way, causing everything on it to fall, startling her. The very next moment Bo came back inside carrying the second thug.

"I cleaned up what I could in the hallway. I'm not sure those ficus are going to make it." She smiled a little, and then seemed to noticed what was happening with Medi and the first Fae she had brought it. "Wow that was quick." She couldn't help but comment.

"Kenzi helped." Lauren looked at the younger woman who was still stood behind Medi as the display went on for a few more moments. "Please put him down next to the other in her reach." She watched trying to take in every detail she could about the experience.

Bo nodded and dropped the other Fae nearly on top of the first and then stepped back a little, to be honest a little like Lauren just watching the other Fae.

The longer the connection between Medi and the first thug went on, the stiller the Geist became, though a cold sweat broke out over her victim's face, and his skin tone became slightly ashen as the spasm like motion turned into more of a reflective twitch. Then with almost a moan of pain Medi pulled her hand off the large Fae's body and instinctively with one of her short powerful legs, kicked him hard in the middle of his shoulders, literally pushing him out of her reach. Unfortunately propelling his limp body forwards and into Lauren's coffee table, breaking the lovely wooden piece in half. The other unfortunate thing about the action was that the second of the two unconscious Fae dropped to the floor well out of the way of Medi's reach.

"He's out of reach." Kenzi panicked and moved around the couch to grab his arm and try to drag him back towards the reclined Geist, but she found she was barely able to get his entire limp arm off the ground. "What is he made of stone?" She frowned and looked at Bo. "A little help... Lauren stay back." She warned the blonde remembering the last time the Doctor had gotten too close to the feeding Geist.

"They're Golems." Lauren said helpfully. "Technically as close to living stone as you can get." She backed up slightly as Bo moved to man handle the unconscious lump upwards. Medi's somewhat flailing hand latched quickly to the Fae's smooth bald head, her fingers pressing hard into the smooth skin, flecks of black suddenly started to stain the golden orbs of her eyes, looking like ink seeping out onto a piece of fabric.

"NO!" Eliyana's scream was ear piercing as she pushed herself so hard backwards that the entire couch tipped up spilling her onto the floor on the other side.

"Somethings wrong." Kenzi made the very obvious observation as she scampered around to where the Geist had landed, forgetting her previous warning about not touching her when she was feeding, she gathered Medi's head into her lap. "It's okay, you're okay, stay with me, open your eyes." She urged her when she saw that Medi had them squeezed tightly shut.

"I don't understand." Bo looked to the blonde for any idea why one had seemed so palatable to the Geist but the other had caused the intense reaction. "Was he booby trapped?"

"No one knows Eliyana exists so I don't see how..." Lauren frowned and moved quickly to join Kenzi, who was still trying to get Medi to open her eyes. She quickly checked the young Fae's pulse, only to finding it was much stronger than before but incredibly rapid, as was her breathing rate. "Can you check them for me?" She asked of Bo. "Carefully." She stressed. "Just check for life signs." She clarified what she was asking of her lover before turning her attention fully back to Medi. "Medi," She said her voice low and clear. "We need you to open your eyes for us."

The young Geist shook her head from side to side a little, flailing somewhat, almost wrestling against herself though not violently just hard in a contained way. Her eyes suddenly snapping open, though they were a solid pitch black.

"Something is wrong, her eyes are the wrong colour." Kenzi's voice took on a slightly panicked edge as she tried to hold the Geist's head still. "Eliyana, come back to us, wherever you are, come back." She urged rubbing both her thumbs down over her cheeks. "Come back to me, please."

"The golems are fine, what's wrong with Eliyana?" Bo stepped up around the couch looking at Lauren with a hard frown.

"I don't know." The blonde raised her shoulder shaking her head. "I..." Lauren pushed up and moved over to her medical desk and pushed open her laptop, but then abandoned the idea coming back over to the small group huddled on the floor. "I don't know enough about Geists." The frustration in Lauren's voice was palpable. "Kenzi can you get any response from her, any at all, hand or finger flexes?"

Kenzi looked down for a moment at her lover, panic filling her entire being, she didn't know how but somehow she knew that the change in Medi's eye colour was a sign of something very very bad.

"Can you move your hand for me? Flex your fingers?" She tried Lauren's initial request but there was no response, just the black lifeless eyes and Medi's head shaking back and forth in her hands. "Oh screw this..." She didn't know why, but moving her body around as she laid the Geist fully on the floor, ignoring the strange look she was getting from both Lauren and Bo, she took a deep breath. "Come back to me." She whispered again and leaning down pressed her lips to Medi's.

Kenzi vaguely heard Bo's cry of 'Kenzi don't' but it sounded so distant, almost unreal, in fact the young woman wasn't sure what was going on as for a second the world dimmed and then suddenly was filled with something that was, or at least seemed very, very real. Fire.

It was everywhere, engulfing and consuming everything that Kenzi could see, walls, drapes, couches, chairs, tables, paintings. Bright red, yellow and orange flames crawled and ravaged everything. The noise was almost deafening, seconded only by the screaming. Voice, over voice, layer over layer. Adults, children and animals crying, howling and yelling.

Kenzi put her arm up to her mouth, coughing slightly a the heat and the smoke started to make her throat and lungs burn.

"ELIYANA!" She screamed the Geist's name, trying to look around in the intense bright light that the first was giving off to try and find her. She knew only a moment before she'd been kneeling in Lauren's condo, that Medi had been in distress and she'd kissed her hoping to break whatever was going on inside her mind. The fact hit her very suddenly that instead of pulling Medi out, she'd gone in. "ELIYANA!" She screamed again.

Narrowing her eyes Kenzi tried to work out what was her best exit or her best option right now. Not that she even really understood what she could or should do. Her cries to the Geist received no instant reply and slowly the cacophony of screams and roaring flames was getting louder. Then suddenly there was a man at the door, a handsome man, well ordinarily he would have been described as such, now however his face was the picture of horror and distress.

"You, what are you doing here? Hurry, up to the study with the others." He held out his arm, a heavy cloak over his shoulders flared out shielding the span between his hand and his shoulder as he beckoned to Kenzi.

"Where is Eliyana?" Kenzi did move over to him, hoping at the very least he could point her in the right direction.

"Upstairs of course, come on now." He draped the heavy cape around Kenzi's shoulders instantly, brushing off burning embers that fell onto it with a gloved hand as he moved her towards the stairs.

Not having any other choice, especially as it was where the person she was looking for was supposed to be, Kenzi moved with him up the long staircase. The smoke seeming to rise with them making it harder and harder to breathe, but as the man led her protectively down an even longer corridor he pushed in a door to what clearly led to the study.

Once inside, Kenzi wiped her sleeve at her eyes, trying to get them to focus enough as she surveyed the room but there were simply so many people huddled together amongst the furniture that she couldn't find her initially.

"ELIYANA!" She screamed the Geist's name again.

The low level sobbing in the room couldn't drown out Kenzi's loud cry, nor did the odd rumbling crackling noise that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The whole room seeming alive in some sense, though it was just the noises of the fire filling the house around them. Still though Kenzi's loud call came through all of that and in response to it a familiar figure pushed up out of the huddle of bodies, a young child of no more than four clinging to her neck and body.

"Kenzi?" Light brown eyes seemed to scan the terrified crowd in confusion.

"Medi." Kenzi rushed over to her, having to cough for a moment before she could speak again. "Thank God I found you, you have to stop this." She urged her reaching up to put her hand on the Geist's cheek.

"I can't..." Medi shook her head, wincing a little as from above them there came a low dull cracking sound. "I..."

"I know you couldn't stop the fire then." Kenzi tried to get her to hold her eyes. "But this isn't then, you're not in the fire, you're in Lauren's living room, you used too much power stopping Vex from hurting me." She tried to get her to remember. "Ysabeau is there, remember you found Bo again. This is something you are recreating with your powers."

"Ysabeau..."Medi dropped her head for a moment, the name obviously causing question and confusion to fill the Geist's mind. Almost as quickly however her head came up again as small tapers of flaming debris began falling from the ceiling down into the room.

"Yes Ysabeau, remember I am her best friend, I was never in this fire, I can't be here unless this isn't real, it's just a memory, a horrible horrible terrifying memory." Kenzi tried to get her to focus on the small question. "We didn't meet until you were 21 and I'm the only person you've ever let touch you."

More and more flaming strands of wood began to rain down from the ceiling and the hysteria level in the room began to rise, but as it did Medi seemed almost to still somewhat. She reached up and peeled the fingers of the small child around her neck free with some difficulty as the edges of the room began to darken.

"You are lying on the floor in Lauren's condo and I'm kissing you." Kenzi urged her to fight against the nightmare around them as even she could see that at the edges it was starting to fall into black.

The young Geist looked around them as the falling fire started an inferno within the room itself, a look of desperate loss filled her eyes as she pulled them away from the carnage back to Kenzi.

"Kiss me." She asked in a whisper and with everything that was going on, it didn't take more than a heartbeat before Kenzi pressed herself forward to meet Medi's mouth with her own.

-x-

With a gasp Kenzi slipped sideways off her knees and onto the floor, not actually reaching it as Bo's arms were around her holding her up even as her blue eyes fluttered a little and then focused on her best friend.

"What the hell was that?" The succubus cradled the young woman to her slightly as she shifted them into a better position sitting up beside the still prone Geist. "What were you thinking?" She frowned hard the level of tension obvious in Bo's tone and her body language as she held her best friend almost sheltering her from everything else in the room. "Kenzi..." Bo's eyes finally pulled off her best friend to glance at Eliyana, who was now lying limply on the floor. "Really what were you doing?"

"I don't know, exactly." Kenzi blinked her eyes again trying to refocus. "She was remembering the fire, it was so horrible Bo." She turned her body and hugged her best friend tightly. "It was everywhere, people screaming..." Her body gave a shiver as she held onto Bo tighter.

Bo looked over Kenzi's head at Lauren with a hard frown, the blonde met her look with a look of despondence as she moved around to a better place to check Medi's vitals. The young Geist's heart beat was still racing, but her breathing more normalizing.

"But you got out, you're okay." Bo said softly and encouragingly to her best friend. "Don't ever do that again." She added shaking her head.

"I knew it wasn't real, it wasn't my fear." Kenzi tried to explain what had happened, almost as if trying to describe a nightmare after waking up. "The whole house was on fire, it wasn't natural, the Dark King must have had someone start a fire in every room..."

"Bo, if Kenzi is alright could you get me a penlight? There should be one just on the table." Lauren asked of her lover, glancing at her from her place on her knees next to Medi.

"Go, I'll tell you about it when we know she's okay." Kenzi pulled back, which let Bo untangle herself and get up, retrieving the light for Lauren bringing it back to her lover.

The succubus hurried and quickly retrieved the slim light for Lauren who instantly used it to check the Geist's eyes, which she was more than happy to see were back to a light brown colour, but were sluggish to respond to the light.

"Medi." Lauren said the Geist name softly, getting no response which made the blonde tighten her jaw slightly and place her hand lightly over the young Fae's sweat soaked brow. "Medi." She said a little louder.

"Eliyana." Kenzi reached out and put her hand in the young Fae's squeezing softly.

Lauren tried to hide her frown as Kenzi's interaction drew no reaction from the Geist either.

"I think perhaps she just needs to rest." The blonde glanced back at Bo, "We should get her back upstairs." She tried to keep her tone confident as she eased back out of the way for Bo to get close enough to pick her up.

Bo looked at the two unconscious golems on the floor, making sure they at least appeared completely incapacitated before she leaned down and carefully picked the small woman up, moving to carry her straight upstairs.

"I'll call Dyson and Tamsin about those two?" Kenzi pulled herself up to stand and asked the question of Lauren who was gathering instruments.

"Dyson." Lauren narrowed it down to just the wolf. "We don't want Tamsin asking questions we're not ready to answer." She reminded the young woman with a soft smile.

"Right." Kenzi gave her a nod realizing that she hadn't been thinking straight enough to remember that small fact and watched as the blonde headed up the stairs.

-x-

Kenzi was sitting alone in the front room when Dyson knocked and just walked into Lauren's condo without even waiting for permission to enter. The tall wolf moved straight over to her glancing at the two still unconscious golems. He glanced at the stairs obviously jumping to the conclusion that that was where everyone else was.

"Vex brought those with him." Dyson's expression was dark.

"Yes." Kenzi stood up and wrapped her arms around her body. "He tried to kidnap me, brought those two to help." She summed up the encounter. "Medi stopped them." She waved her hand at them both. "I opened the door and he made it so I couldn't scream, was talking about how he wanted me as collateral so that he could have a conversation with Bo without her killing him. I guess she felt how afraid I was, especially when those two goons grabbed me, she appeared and told him to back off, threw his goons down the hall. Vex was petrified and ran."

"Vex saw Eliyana?" Dyson's expression got more somber.

"Yes." Kenzi frowned with him knowing this wasn't something they would have wanted to happen. "Do you know those two Fae?" She pointed to the figures on the floor again.

The tall shifter moved and knelt down next to the closest one of the downed thugs, sniffing them for a moment and then looking then over for a moment.

"Not by sight, they're from out of county." He shook his head, still looking most unhappy with this recent turn of events.

"Dyson." Bo's voice came from the landing, and then the succubus jogged lightly down the stairs. "You can take care of them for us?" She checked.

"Of course." He nodded quickly clearing up that issue. "But Bo, that's not really the important issue is it." He add looking at her carefully as she joined them in the room.

"No, the important issue is what the hell drugs is Vex on to think that coming to kidnap Kenzi is a good idea?" Bo stood next to her best friend and put her hands on her hips. "Do you think these two might know where to find him?"

"As a rule Golems don't talk Bo." It was Lauren's voice that gently answered Bo's query as the blonde walked softly down the stairs. "They communicate by telepathy, those that have the skill." She glanced at the two crumpled Fae on the floor, "Judging by their general make-up I'd guess these are either stone or possibly clay golems, neither of which are particularly meant to ever engage in communication, they exist to carry out orders not to talk about them." She frowned at her own summary knowing how very 'dead end-ish' it sounded.

"Great, so Vex just disappears into the unknown again and we have to wait until he tries another stupid thing." Bo walked over and poked one of his heavy's with the toe of her boot.

"We're getting good at waiting." Kenzi frowned and paced back to sit down, exchanging a look with Dyson that made it obvious he had something else to say, even if she was trying to warn him off saying it.

"Tamsin and I have a lead we're following up." He glanced up briefly at them being very tight with details. "But other than that yes, you wait." He looked particularly at Bo. "I know it goes against everything you want to do." He said to her.

"Don't worry I'm staying put, I don't want anyone else dying just because I leave the house alone." Bo outlined the reason she would be staying put and waiting. "What lead do you have?" She pushed him for more details.

Dyson was on the verge of giving her a 'I can't tell you that look' when he got the 'you better just tell me' look right back. With a slight sigh he leaned against the kitchen island.

"The face recognition program pulled a match from the video." He explained.

"Finally a break." Bo actually gave a vague smile. "I know you can't tell me who you matched to her, but can you at least let me know when you get her in custody?" She tried to make him realize she could still be reasonable.

"Yes." Dyson nodded actually letting his own visage soften, "And so you know she's Fae, Dark Fae." He added the details.

"Clearly someone on that side wants me put into a deep dark cell for the rest of eternity." Bo grumbled her mind trying to consolidate the new information.

"Dyson..." Lauren interjected knowing that the conversation had reached the point where there was clearly no more information he could share with them. "Tamsin mentioned you may have injured your throat during the altercation with Vex. I need to take a look and check you over."

The stoic wolf shook his head.

"I'm fine Doc." He smiled at her obviously trying to convey the message that he was turning the offer down not because of any malice her felt towards her but to save her the trouble. "I have something for you though, from the Lab, I was told it was important." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope.

"You were assaulted in line of duty, the Ash will want a report on your injuries." Lauren gave him a soft smile, taking his refusal as he had meant it even as she took the envelope with a thankful nod.

"Fine, where do you want me?" Dyson held his hands up in soft surrender.

"Just have a seat, I'll make it as fast as I can." Lauren motioned back to her workstation, laying down the envelope.

-x-

Kenzi closed the door behind herself as she followed Bo out onto the patio, knowing that with Dyson undergoing his examination from the Doc it would be a good time to talk to her best friend.

"I thought you'd want to know more about what happened." Kenzi admitted moving to lean against the wall by the glass door. In reality she wasn't sure if Bo would want to know more or if she needed to tell her, get the images out of her head and into words.

"I toyed with the idea of bringing a tub of ice cream out here with me, but I thought you would follow on your own without the added incentive." Bo turned from where she was leaning on the short metal rail to look at her best friend with a gentle smile.

"I'll take that ice cream when there aren't two mute Fae in our living room." Kenzi gave a soft smile back to her best friend. "I know what I did was possibly really stupid but, I couldn't see her suffering." She tried to explain why she'd done what she'd done. "I thought it would make her reconnect to reality instead of whatever was going on in her head."

"But instead it drew you into it." Bo shook her head and moved over to stand beside Kenzi. "Kenz, I understand what led you to try it but..." She frowned hated what she was even thinking

"She's powerful and she could have accidentally hurt me." Kenzi filled in the obvious reason that Bo might give.

"Yes." Bo nodded reaching out to take hold of her best friend's hand. "I sound like such a hypocrite, I know I do, but she's Fae and... you're..." Bo glanced up for a second. "You're my best friend."

"Are you trying to give me a lecture about the whole no intermixing Fae rule or just a reminder of how she can be dangerous and I don't have any special powers?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow at her. "Because if it's the former, yeah you're sounding way hypocritical."

"Far more she reminds me too much of me, young, powerful and untrained, and you of Lauren, reckless, loyal and fragile." Bo tried to recolour it.

"I can agree with that in principle." The younger woman found her smile again but then it dimmed. "What they did to the Frost family Bo, it was unthinkable." She breathed out through her nose. "I suddenly was in this living room, but most of it was on fire, I kept calling for Eliyana, but there was so much smoke and heat."

Bo held herself a little stiffer as Kenzi began to describe what she had seen, knowing that what she was about to hear was most probably going to unsettle her to say the least.

"But you found her?" She forced herself to talk wanting Kenzi to talk through the experience.

"Not at first, her father found me At least I think he was her father, he looked like her." Kenzi tried to explain. "I think he was going through the house to try and find people, he had on this oilskin cloak he was using to shield himself from the fire. When he found me, he told me everyone was upstairs in the study and he led me through more burning hallways to some sort of annex. I don't think it was part of the main house." She reached up rubbing her hand over her lips remembering the feel of the intense heat on them, it had been so bad it had seemed to dry out not just her lips but the entire inside of her mouth. "This whole study was filled with people Bo, I guess they were Fae and humans, even children." She gave a soft shudder. "The fire seemed to be on all sides and I kept screaming for Medi. Suddenly she stood up from among everyone, she had this little boy clutched in her arms, he was so scared Bo his fingers were digging into her clothing until they were white." She flexed her own hands almost subconsciously. "Fire started coming down from the ceiling, I think... I think the Dark King set the roof on fire. There was no where for anyone to go, no way to escape, the way everyone was wailing you could hear the fear inside them, the hopelessness."

"Oh Kenzi." Bo couldn't stand the small distance between them any longer and in a soft movement she pulled the young woman into her arms.

"I made her realize I shouldn't be there, that it wasn't real, it was something her power was creating." Kenzi held onto Bo as she continued to explain. "She trusted me, believed what I was telling her."

"That's good, and it must have worked because you're here." The succubus stressed easing back a little, holding both of Kenzi's hands in her own.

"The Fae that did this to her, to all those helpless people, they have to pay." Kenzi's voice was sharp with her anger. "I don't care if he's the Dark King and as powerful as Trick, he needs to pay."

"I know." Bo nodded. "And believe me, if there is a way, we will, but the best thing we can do to make that happen right now is to take care of Eliyana, because she wasn't supposed to survive what he did to her and her family but she did." The succubus squeezed Kenzi's hands tight. "And that's more important that revenge."

"You're right." Kenzi gave her a reassuring nod. "And this whole thing with Vex, she knew I was in trouble from the spare room." She tried to express her disbelief at the whole thing. "I know what I did in there seemed stupid, but I know she won't hurt me Bo. Just like she won't hurt you, just like you would never hurt Lauren."

"Yeah." Bo smiled slightly. "When she wakes up I want to hear exactly what did happen with the whole Vex thing." The succubus admitted. "Which I will follow with the conversation about the obvious differences in my definition of her 'laying low' and my definition." Bo smiled slightly as she looked at Kenzi. "With any luck Vex was so scared by what happened, that he forgets what she looks like, not that he has a flip binder of 'famous old presumably dead Fae you might know' just lying around that he looks at to pass the time." She joked lightly. "Thank God she wasn't wearing a name tag." She laughed.

Unlike Bo, Kenzi didn't laugh at the odd statement, she just replayed the events in the hallway in her mind and a hard frown came over her features.

"Vex, knew what she was almost immediately." Kenzi looked at Bo trying to sort her thoughts. "When Medi appeared she first just told them to all back off, but then he said something like 'there's another one of you' and didn't call off the rock boys or let go of the grip he had on me." She looked up holding Bo's eyes. "Then almost like she was declaring the fight was on she told him who she was Bo, she said she'd never let him hurt any of us and then she made the trees fall into the two guys and crushed them into the wall."

Bo looked up at Kenzi her eyes narrow and troubled.

"Shit."She hissed through a tight breath as she moved from Kenzi to push open the door into the house in a swift fluid motion. "Vex knows about Medi." She said pushing herself past Dyson who was just pulling on his jacket, Lauren have obviously just given him he all clear. The succubus stalked to the table and grabbed her phone from it and while using one hand to dial some numbers furiously she walked to and grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren moved towards her lover, trying to process the information that the Succubus had just given them all.

"I'm calling Vex." She growled, her voice sharp. "He is not using Medi as any kind of ammunition in this." She swapped her phone to the other ear as she waited for an answer, pulling her jacket on fully. "You want my attention, you've got it, and don't be a coward answer your calls." Bo hung up after leaving her angry message at the tone on Vex's answering machine.

"Bo, if Vex knows about the Geist, she has to be moved. Regardless of what else is going on he could bring any number of unknown factors here to reclaim her for the Dark." Dyson had watched the angry display with a frown, hating that he had to make it worse with the logical suggestion. "She can claim sanctuary at the Dal." He offered the possible solution.

"There's too many people at the Dal, someone might see her." Bo shook her head.

"Bo if Vex goes to the Morrigan and tells her that Eliyana is alive it won't matter who sees her, all that will matter is that she is safe and isn't forced back into the hands that slaughtered her family." Dyson pointed out hating to have to add to what was already a bad situation. "You can't protect her from Dark Fae Law Bo." He added, his face serious.

"How can she be guilty of a 'crime' committed by her mother." Bo snapped back at him her agitation and anger obviously increasing by the second.

"The entire family was found guilty of High Treason Bo." Dyson shook his head knowing that Bo's anger and venom wasn't directed at him. "By the order of the Dark King."

"Stop just stop!" Bo put her hand up, her voice loud and sharp. "How can you just stand there and say that with no measure of compassion or sympathy in your voice? No recompense for a crime can ever be the blood of child and innocent people." She glared at Dyson, crossing the small room to stand in front of him, her dark eyes wide. "Nearly fifty people burned and died to save one life, my life." She shook her head at him. "Don't stand there and tell me I can't protect her."

"You can protect her, by bringing her to the Dal, to your grandfather." Dyson softened his voice. "I don't want to see any harm come to her either Bo but wanting it doesn't mean either of us can take on the Dark Fae en mass."

"Eliyana is not going anywhere." It was Kenzi's whose stern, authoritative voice entered the stand off between the two Fae. "Bo will protect her." She put forward her ultimate confidence in the Succubus. "And she isn't helpless either, if they come, she's powerful, you know it."

"We can protect her." It was Lauren that added her voice to Kenzi and Bo, the usually stoic doctor moved carefully around the table and stood beside her resonant, her arms folded across her chest. "This is Light Fae property." She added raising her jaw slightly and tensing it, her shoulders straightening. "Let the Morrigan bring her people to my door." She added the edge to her voice unlike any that Dyson had ever heard.

"Let me at least talk to Hale, tell him about Vex's attempt to take Kenzi, I don't think he'll object to me wanting to post guards around the building." Dyson tried another tactic, as clearly the united front of the three women wasn't going to be broken anytime soon.

Bo was suddenly aware that both Lauren and Kenzi were looking at her for the answer to Dyson's query, which instantly made the succubus both calm down a little, and stand a little more confidently in her place.

"Fine." She agreed to the compromise. "Now can we please get these things out of here." She looked from the shifter to the Golems.

-x-

With Bo and Kenzi deciding to keep watch on Medi upstairs after the removal of their unwanted guests, Lauren had finally been able to focus herself on the tests she needed to run and she quickly went about the methodical task of preparing each of the swabs that Tamsin had provided her for testing.

Of course once she had the specimens prepared and the tests had begun, she was left with a window of time while she waited for the complicated analysis results to be complete so that she could further continue to evaluate them. She knew that the idea of finding the spurs from the Benease's proboscis was literally like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack, but it wasn't going to keep her from trying and she had set up several different ways of trying to find her needle chemically and microscopically.

Wanting to keep her mind busy while she had the opportunity, she remembered the envelope that Dyson had delivered from the Lab and opened it to examine the contents. As soon as she opened it and began to look through the sheets of results, Lauren knew she should have realized the test she'd asked to be run on the tissue samples from Kenzi's arm would have been complete and it was these that she held anxiously in her hands.

Reading through them the first time, Lauren found she instantly had more questions then answers and so she read through them a second time and even cross analyzed them against data she kept on hand. The more she made her evaluation the more concerned she became, to the point where she had gone up and asked Kenzi to come downstairs for a moment. Hoping that Bo had been distracted enough to not immediately read anything into the request.

As had become the norm, Lauren led Kenzi out onto the patio to talk in complete isolation, even looking back into the living room through the glass door to check that Bo hadn't followed.

"Kenzi, we need to talk." Lauren stated her voice different from the pleasant tone she'd used upstairs. "The results of the tissue samples I took from your arm are back."

"Okay." Kenzi glanced quickly at the blonde, suddenly nervous as honestly she hadn't been sure why she had been called away by the doctor. She absently pulled the sleeve of her top over the hand of her 'bad' arm. "What did they say? I mean it's been feeling a lot better." She added.

"I don't really know how to tell you this but... whatever you were exposed to, was most definitely biologically Fae and it is attempting to bond with the skin on your arm. Rather unsuccessfully for the most part." Lauren tried to begin her explanation without any extra large scientific words that would only confuse the situation. Not that she didn't think with explanation Kenzi would understand, but with what she was being told right now Lauren wasn't sure with all her knowledge she would be able to completely take in the situation if it was framed like a medical report.

"Well didn't we kinda know that, I mean it came from the Norn, it wasn't likely to be Soy sauce was it." Kenzi offered with a shrug. "Did the tests tell you what it is?"

"No." The blonde gave the unfortunate news with a frown. "But on top of the localized damage to the exposure site, it has entered your blood stream Kenzi." She made another check that Bo wasn't on the lower floor. "My molecular analysis doesn't suggest any Fae subject I can relate the results back too."

"You mean I spilled like a Fae science experiment on my arm?" Kenzi grimaced at the idea.

"Yes, Kenzi you're a genius." Lauren looked at her, her brown eyes widening with thought. "It's not the powers of a Fae, like Dyson's love or even if the Norn had taken his wolf, it's a concoction, a potion, some sort of elixir created by someone that must have possessed powers great powers of alchemy. I have to analyze this from a different point of origin, isolate all the different Fae profiles and all of the secondary ingredients."

"And in the mean time I grow a third arm and my leg drops off?" Kenzi interrupted the doctors monologue waving at her for attention.

"No, nothing suggests that will happen. The rash and subsequent tissue damage should be localized to the exposure site but that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Lauren looked at her with a soft smile. "Is there anything else, symptoms that you've been experiencing, changes in yourself that you've noticed since the exposure?"

"Well I kissed a girl and I liked it." Kenzi joked with a grin but then rolled her shoulders and shook her head "Seriously doc, since you did the whole clean and prod thing, put the cream on it, the good cream and gave me the pills I could take if i needed to, which by the way I haven't needed to." She made the sum up with a softer smile. "It's even scabbed up a bit in places, and the skins pink not red underneath."

"I'm glad, I don't want you in pain or discomfort Kenzi." Lauren outlined her first concern for the other woman. "And I'm glad you kissed a girl." She added the acknowledgement with a soft smile. "But you promise you will tell me if you experience anything new, any changes you can't explain?" She underlined the need for Kenzi to be willing to give her full disclosure.

"You're the Doc." Kenzi actually reached out and patted Lauren on the arm with a nod. "And thanks by the way, for standing up for Medi like you did with Dyson earlier, that was..." The young woman paused "Pretty awesome actually." She admitted blinking blue eyes at the blonde.

"I meant what I said, even if I'm not exactly sure where bossy me came from." Lauren made the revelation with a soft laugh. "We won't let anyone hurt her Kenzi, for so many reasons not least of which being you kissed a girl and you liked it." She used the line to reference the personal reason both she and Bo had for making sure the Geist was okay, no one wanted to see the fallout it would have on the young woman if something happened to Medi. She'd already witnessed how far Kenzi would go to help the young Fae, and had learned enough about how Kenzi had intervened to stop her own frightful experience with no regard for herself.

Kenzi smiled briefly but then frowned as she looked up at the traffic below.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" The young woman's voice was quiet and scared sounding, a sudden switch from the happy confident tone that she had just been using.

"There is any number of reasons, my best guess is that frankly she's just gone through too much too fast. She's been under a constant emotional and physical onslaught, and because of that she hasn't had the proper time to heal or consolidate her thoughts and feelings." Lauren tried to offer Kenzi something to hold onto. "What I can tell you is that all her vital signs are good and there are many Fae whose make-up includes a hibernation state that will be induced for a short time after great trauma." She reached out and put her hand softly on Kenzi's shoulder. "Much like a human being will stay unconscious after a seizure or a blow to the head, the body makes it so that consciousness can't further complicate its response."

"You know even if you're making that up, you sure know how to say stuff that sounds convincing." Kenzi looked at Lauren with big trusting blue eyes.

"I'm not making anything up." Lauren gave her soft shake of her head to the idea. "I did have one other question..." She softened her voice. "When are we going to tell Bo about your arm?"

"Not that I'm being avoidy or anything but I was thinking more when we have something to actually tell her rather than a whole lot of I don't knows and maybe's." Kenzi gave a soft shrug. "Really we have a lot on our plates right now and my Bo-Bo, she doesn't need another slice of 'who knows what' she does better with doses of 'I can do this'." The young woman interpreted for the blonde. "So until you've isolated all your whatevers how about this stays between you and me?" She again looked at Lauren, using those wide blue eyes to the best of their advantage.

"Though I agree with your reasons, just know it's very hard for me to keep this from Bo. She's your best friend and just the idea of not knowing is going to upset her." Lauren gave a sigh but nodded her head in agreement. "When I get the elements of the substance isolated, she had to be told."

"Doc, don't think I don't know what I'm asking you to do here." Kenzi once again reached out and put her hand on Lauren's arm. "I do, I know this is big, and I know that in the past you and I..." She stopped and shook her head. "If you need to tell Bo, you tell Bo okay, there may have been a time when I didn't get it, the whole you thing, but that was..." She paused again. "That was a long time ago." She looked down briefly and sighed softly. "You're the real deal for my Bo-Bo Lauren, I get that, and if keeping this from her is something you just can't do, then don't." She took a soft breath and looked up again, this time with far more grown up dignity. "Because you, your relationship with Bo, and with me, it's more important than keeping secrets."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Lauren uncharacteristically put her hand to her body as she spoke about her own feelings. "But you were right when you said she's got a lot to deal with right now, and something else she can't kick or punch or at least interrogate isn't going to help." She acknowledged that Kenzi's initial assessment of the situation had been completely valid. "Everything right now is complicated by the Resonance, I can't even explain it to you Kenzi, I can hardly explain it to myself. She feels things so deeply, emotions affect every fibre of her being, I know that you above anyone know how fragile Bo can be while at the same time she's killing legendary Fae." She gave a gentle laugh. "It's just who our Bo is, and the connection between us gives me a first hand experience of all of it now."

"It goes both ways remember Doc." Kenzi said with a small smile. "It was just Bo who got her resonant, you did too." She said subtly. "I know I'm a childish ass sometimes who just you know pushes her way through things without really checking myself but..." She smiled a little more at the blonde, "Since this whole resonance thing began, I've been watching a little more carefully, looking a little more intently. I'm not likely to say this when other people are listening but, she got you for a reason, and maybe it's because in your way you're just as special as she is." Kenzi gave a one shoulder shrug.

"I think the same thing applies to you." Lauren gave her a broader smile. "You give so much to Bo, help her in so many ways no one else can and from what I've seen you have the same special power with Eliyana." She leaned against the metal of the railing. "Which if there's anything you want to talk about, or if you have questions, I know Bo's a succubus but I like to think I might have some insight into the whole kissing girls thing."

For the first time in what had been a very serious conversation Kenzi leaned back against the wall behind them and laughed brightly.

"Wow, I can't believe you just offered me 'The Talk'." She shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling brightly. "It's okay Doc, I worked out the logistics." She winked. "Turned out to be not all that different just a lot, lot longer."

"Much longer, remember to hydrate." Lauren teased back. "Luckily you already keep your nails fairly short." She added the cheeky comment unable to stop herself dipping her head slightly so that blonde hair fell a little in front of her eyes.

"Dr. Lewis!" Kenzi grinned and then looked at her hands for a moment. "Though on that topic, long fingers you've got their." She teased turning her back on the blonde and jogged giggling towards the door.

"Kenzi!" Lauren chided as she laughed and shook her head before following her inside again.

-x-


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"_Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

**Heavenly Resonance - Part Nineteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

"So, Ledra." Tamsin leaned her back against the wall of interview room and looked at the other Fae that was in the room with her. The smaller voluptuous Fae who was cuffed to the desk gave the blonde detective a positively feral look and pulled at her binding briefly. "Now that it's just us girls and your particular skills have well, no use what so ever." She pushed off the wall and walked slowly around the front of the table, her practical boots making a solid noise on the tiled floor. "How about you just tell me all that you know and make this easy for the both of us?" She stopped squarely in front of the table and put her hands on it, leaning down a little to look at the blue eyed Fae opposite her. "It's not like I like to see a fellow Dark Fae in here, when all that she could be guilty of is messing around with a few humans and the odd non-important Fae who should have known better." She rolled her shoulders in a soft shrug. "But right now you're up to your neck in something a lot bigger than that." Her tone turned dark and cold. "So you play nice, and I'll play nice." She offered with a cool smile. "I may be immune to a Huldra's powers, but I'm not against making a deal." She stood upright again folding her arms across her chest and tipping her head slightly to the side as she looked at the chained Fae.

"I didn't have anything to do with killing that Fae." The redheaded Huldra sat back in the interview chair, shaking her head, her look of disdain more than obvious as she looked at Tamsin. "I only knew he was dead because of the word on the street, in the gangs." She looked away.

"But you gave him casks, casks that had been taken from the estate of a dead Light Fae elder, are you really going to tell me that that was just you moving stuff on the street?" Tamsin shifted her weight a little more onto one hip as she looked at the redhead her patience quickly waning. "On top of the fact that you're not even from this county, you only signed in at the way station a month ago." She leaned forward briefly and separated a sheet out from the file of papers that was on the desk, showing a copy of a page from the Dal's register. "You've been a busy girl." She leaned back again arching her eyebrows as she looked at the other Fae.

"I did pass on the kegs to that Fae, but I didn't have anything to do with him dying." Ledra sighed hard. "I was paid a lot of money to do that, I just had to wear a wig, some contacts, use a fake name, it was nothing unusual. At the time I figured my client wanted a little heat bringing down on the bitch I was faking out to be." She shrugged. "I didn't even know the kegs were from a light Fae elder's place until I saw the crest on them." She objected to any deeper involvement.

"Why involve Razor? Why not just pass the kegs to the crew you already had contacts with?" The Valkyrie's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Involve my boys in Fae business?" The Huldra frowned hard and shook her head. "I eat them honey not sacrifice them to the big dogs."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the apparent 'care' she took of the humans she kept under her spell to serve her.

"So who paid you to do this, and how did you get involved?" Tamsin let her hands drop to her side not giving an inch even if Ledra appeared to actually be cooperating.

"Like all things dark honey, I owed somebody something and they called it in." She shrugged again with a 'you know how it is' look on her face. "As a Huldra you're not going to get through life without seducing the wrong Fae once or twice." She laughed softly. "I walked into the wrong county at the wrong time." She rolled her eyes and breathed out. "It's a veritable smorgasbord of skulduggery here right now." She summed up. "A young inexperienced Ash, the unaligned succubus running rampant, rumours of the Blood King being alive and well, the light losing their human experiment." She paused and then looked at Tamsin properly. "And of course, you." She smiled more.

"Well you're going to be missing out on all of that unless you give me more than you have." The blonde detective came back at her without missing a beat. "Because right now you're looking at a one way ticket to the catacombs, the female wing." She added with a glint in her eye. "How much fun will that be for a hot blooded Huldra like yourself." She turned and walked to the door, taking hold of the handle as she pulled it open. "Think about it." She smiled tightly she stepped out side and closed it with a resounding slam.

-x-

"KENZI!" Pale brown eyes flared open as Medi's body tensed in the bed her hand flailing slightly, hitting the wall none too gently, causing a sharp jolt of pain to flare up her injured arm.

"Easy..." Bo reached out and put her hand lightly on the young Fae's shoulder. "You're okay." She soothed. "So's Kenzi." She added quickly. "Easy." She repeated softly stroking her hand over Medi's arm.

"Ysabeau?" The Geist instantly moved to push up into a sitting position in the bed.

"Do you not know what easy means?" Bo smiled softly as she shook her head but also moved to help the younger Fae.

"I... is Kenzi... that Fae was here..." Medi frowned slightly as Bo moved pillows to support her.

"Vex I know he...wait, you know Vex?" Bo was confused.

"No." Medi shook her head. "Remember I told you when you were gone that day a Dark Fae came and I..." She recalled the incident.

Bo blinked her eyes rapidly for a moment going back to the time when she and Kenzi had come back from taking Nuts and Bolts to the garage to get some of the crew to look after them in Medi's absence, to find the young Geist on the condo floor somewhat delirious having tried to leave after someone who they had presumed to be Tamsin had come to the apartment when they were all out. The revelation now that the Dark Fae visitor had been Vex made the Succubus' blood turn to ice.

"I remember." Bo pulled herself back to focus on the immediate, remembering that right now Medi needed reassurance and care. "But it's okay, he's gone and Kenzi is fine, thanks to you." She added, underling the point firmly. "The one we're worried about is you." The Succubus was honest as she moved her hand down and lightly took hold of Medi's. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked softly.

If Medi had been going to answer she was cut off by the door opening and Kenzi hurrying in obviously having heard either the Geist's initial call, or the sound of their conversation. Bo couldn't help but smile to herself at her young friend's avidity to monitor the Geist.

"I heard you downstairs, are you okay?" Kenzi moved up onto the bed so that she and the Succubus were flanking the Geist and took her other hand. "Is she okay?" She looked at Bo briefly wanting the quickest answer possible.

"I was just getting the answer to that." Bo smiled. "Take over questioning, I'll go and get drinks and let the good doctor know her patient is awake and talking." She eased up off the chair reaching to squeeze Kenzi's arm, her smile at her best friend bright.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzi had given Bo a nod of thanks as she slipped out but mostly keep her attention focused on Medi. "You scared me when you wouldn't wake up right away."

"Sorry." The young Fae looked at Kenzi for a moment and then suddenly leaned forward and kissed her hard.

Of course this in some ways was the last thing that Kenzi had expected, after all the Geist had just been through another traumatic experience but without hesitation her natural reaction was to kiss her back. The intensity of the way Medi kissed her making her instantly feel better about how the Fae must be feeling and the entire situation as a whole.

"I didn't mean to scare you out in the hallway Kenzi, but I couldn't let him hurt you." Medi broke their kiss but wrapped her arms around the slender brunette.

"You didn't scare me and thank God you knew I was in trouble." Kenzi moved to hold her loosely around the neck, remembering not to put the weight of her arms near Medi's wounded shoulder. "He was trying to kidnap me, use me as a bargaining chip against Bo."

"Is he the one trying to frame her?" Medi frowned slightly.

"He's involved we just don't know how much yet." Kenzi tried to explain the complicated situation. "But my main concern right now is my hero. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm hardly a hero." The young Geist rolled her eyes. "What kind of a hero is lying in bed less than an hour after the rescue?" She shook her head and eased back a little onto the pillow bringing Kenzi with her.

"The fact I'm not tied up being watched by two mute golem Fae makes you a hero, not that you were injured to begin with." Kenzi moved as she was urged too. "Now are you going to answer the questions or wait till Lauren comes in with a million more specific ones?"

"I was hoping her succubus would keep her distracted." Medi chuckled and pulled Kenzi tighter softly. "I'm okay." She finally answered the question. "I have a headache." She admitted with a frown as she tipped her head to lean against Kenzi's.

"I think that's to be expected." Kenzi acknowledged reaching her hand up to run her fingers around Medi's ear. "Anything else?"

"My head's fuzzy, as well as hurting." The Fae admitted. "I can't remember what happened..." She took a deeper breath.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Kenzi checked before she revealed anything.

"I remember you leaving, I got up to go to the washroom and then I was hit with the wave of fear and I knew that something was wrong, really wrong." She glanced at Kenzi even though she couldn't really see the young woman properly from the angle that they were laid together. "And that's really... it." She admitted with a frown. "Then more just flashes, a small Dark Fae, two really big ones, some planters I think..." She squeezed her eyes shut obviously trying to recall details. "And..." The Geist's hand suddenly slapped hard flat against the wall as her light brown eyes flared open. "Oh God..." She brought her hand back to her chest, the fingers balled tightly together in a small fist as she pressed it to the apex of her ribs as if in intense pain.

"It's okay, you're not there anymore." Kenzi tried to reassure her, moving her hand to the one that she had pressed over her ribs. "You're here with me." She said soothingly.

"Eysan." Medi flickered open her light brown eyes obviously disorientated as she whispered her brother's name. "I saw Eysan."

"In the head of one of the goons?" Kenzi tried to get her to look at her, squeezing the hand she held over Medi's.

"I don't know... it must have been." Medi looked down at the comforter and then up at Kenzi. "The fire." She said, her voice a haunted whisper. "You saw..."

"I did." Kenzi gave a tiny nod, her eyes showing how sad the fact made her because of the pain and torment she'd been witness too. "But I also saw how in control you were, you got us both out."

"How did you even get dragged in there." Medi frowned hard as she shook her head, the idea of Kenzi being in her nightmare obviously causing her pain.

"You wouldn't wake up and I needed you too, so I tried calling your name, touching your hands and your face but none of that worked, so I kissed you." Kenzi made the soft honest admission. "I didn't care what might happen as long as you were okay." She admitted the fact to both Medi and to herself. After all when Bo had read her the mini riot act, she'd feigned ignorance of why she'd done it but the truth was she'd done it for the reason she'd stated. Without concern for danger or consequence, not when faced with the other option of doing nothing.

"Kenzi." Medi's voice was soft and tender as she moved down a little to make their faces level. "I'm dangerous, remember." She reached out and lightly brushed her hand over dark hair.

"You're not dangerous to me." Kenzi shook her head softly in dispute. "And even if you were, I don't care, if you're in trouble and I think I can help, I will." She made the slightly stanch argument. "The truth is I knew from the moment I found myself inside your memories, they weren't mine, they couldn't hurt me the same way they hurt you. I'm not saying it wasn't terrifying to see what happened that night, how you live with that and are still so brave." She reached up as Medi's hand passed over her hair again to press it against the side of her head.

"I think you have me beat in the bravery department." The Geist easily cupped Kenzi's head and even moved her thumb to run along her soft jawline.

"I don't want to scare you but I've never met anyone who makes me feel like you do." The brunette gave a nervous smile, clearly making herself vulnerable with the statement.

"Does that scare you?" Medi dropped her own voice to a whisper, repeating the soft pass of her thumb against Kenzi's skin.

"A little, the last time I tried to open my heart to someone everything Fae got in the way and I had to let him go, to save him." Kenzi made the honest admission. "So it scares me a little, because if you tell me to get the hell away from you, that would hurt."

"I've never... since loosing everyone I..." Medi stopped. "Razor was the only one I ever let in, and you know that was never a physical thing." She shook her head quickly to the idea a deep frown etching on her face with the added idea of the fact that of course Razor was dead.

"I know, which is part of the reason I know I have to be honest with you, I don't want you to believe you're alone because you're not." Kenzi frowned with her seeing the pain the reality of Razor's death caused her. "You have Bo, who will stand by you through anything, and Lauren... and me." She added herself last almost to make herself the most important person on her list. "I'm not going anywhere because even though we haven't known each other for that long, I can't imagine life without you anymore."

"I've already put you through so much." Medi ran her fingers lightly through Kenzi's bangs.

"And I've brought all of the Fae to your door." Kenzi reminded her of the simple fact. "The thing we need to focus on right now is you healing." She underlined the important point. "And giving you time to deal with everything you've found out, everything that has happened. You deserve time to do that, even if the world doesn't want to give you it."

"But I can help, where is this Fae, the one who came here, if you can tell me where to find him, I can make him talk." Medi narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Between your powers and Bo's, anyone on earth could be made to talk." Kenzi gave her a soft smile. "Bo is working on tracking him down, as soon as we know where he is, I'll make sure you get your shot if it's necessary." She looked into brown eyes. "Thank you for saving me." She leaned in and kissed her, intending it to be a light kiss of thanks but instead it seemed to have an intensity she hadn't expected.

Using her greater strength Medi pulled Kenzi over to rest more on top of her body rather than beside it, wrapping her arm around the slender woman's back as she pressed back into the deep kiss, her hand sliding underneath Kenzi top where it met with dark purple jeans.

"I could kiss you for hours." Kenzi made the whispered admission in between fast meeting of their lips.

"Have you always been a kisser?" The Geist asked, obviously genuinely interested as she slid her hand further up Kenzi's back naturally pushing the tight shirt higher as she did so, but not seeming to notice, her focus just on the feel of the young woman's soft smooth skin.

"Sometimes, but finding a boy whose willing to be patient isn't as easy as it sounds." Kenzi gave a soft moan of pleasure as Medi's hand slid up her back.

"I don't understand, the prize is getting to kiss you..." Medi demonstrated by kissing her several times lightly on the lips. "I could be as patient as I was asked to be." She rubbed her hand up and down a little along Kenzi's spine. "Though as note of surprise to myself..." She stopped mid kiss, and pulled back slightly with an amused look on her face. "I never thought I'd be the kind of girl who loved the taste of cherry lip gloss."

"I have other flavours." Kenzi admitted with a soft laugh even as her body arched from the touch. "I even have one that supposed to taste like Mountain Dew."

"Brings a whole new meaning to 'do the dew'." Medi chuckled slightly as she dropped more kisses onto Kenzi's warm lips and ran her hand in longer strokes up and down her mostly bare back.

"Yes it does, doesn't it." Kenzi gave a light giggle, her hips pressing down against Medi with each pass of her hand.

"Our first time..." Medi's voice softened, her hand stilling on Kenzi's back, as she leaned her head back into the pillow so that she could actually look into blue eyes, smiling as she saw that they were slightly closed with a hint of pleasure. "You do know how..." She paused taking a quick breath. "Amazing that was don't you?" She checked. "In all the craziness and the chaos." She licked her lips as she lost herself in Kenzi's eyes.

"It was so hot." Kenzi agreed and licked her lips. "I've never literally fallen asleep exhausted like that before."

"I'd never been a girl who dreamed about their first time..." The Geist let her eyes lose a little of their focus as she found a really comfortable spot in the pillow and just grazed her finger tips over the skin of Kenzi's back. "But pressed against a barely there wall, clinging to a broken window frame, moaning your name sounds pretty perfect to me."

"Did you mean first time as in first time ever?" Kenzi's blue eyes grew wide. "As in virgin first time?"

Medi was already aware that her words had caused a change in the slender young woman resting on top of her, as her body had tensed causing the Geist to blink her eyes back into focus and look at her.

"Oh Kenzi I'm sorry I thought you knew..." Medi also tensed in reaction to the change in Kenzi. "It's okay, that is..." The tops of the young Geist's cheeks coloured a deep red. "I didn't expect you to notice... everything was so passionate, and... hectic." She tried to think of an appropriate word.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that should be sorry." Kenzi shook her head and leaned in to kiss her, the action full of tenderness as she tried to convey her amazement at the new information. "I should have noticed, but like you said it was so... wow." She pushed out a quick breath to show her wonderment. "I need to buy you presents, I should have run you a bath." She fretted gently. "I should have taken care of you better, I promise I will from now on."

"You don't have to promise me anything." Medi shook her head trying to hide the frown that was now shadowing her face.

"Why do you think you've done something wrong?" Kenzi could guess the reason for the fight she was watching play out on the Fae's face despite her desire to hide certain things. "Because you haven't, it is something that I want to know." She looked the Geist in the eye as much as Medi would allow. "I told you that you are the first girl I've ever slept with, and it's true and it doesn't come close to beating it being your first time. That it happened with me, really makes me feel special and being the human in this world of Fae, it really makes me know that you are Eliyana Frost, beautiful, smart and powerful." She cupped her hand around Medi's cheek. "Until the end of time, I will know that you and I shared that moment, all of these moments and they meant something."

"You are special." Medi turned her focus back to blue eyes. "I should have told you sooner..." She frowned while looking directly at her.

"You clearly thought I had interpreted what you said one way, and you had meant it an even more amazing way. Can we just enjoy the moment of knowing that right now?" Kenzi leaned in and brushed their lips together.

Medi let the soft graze of lips against lips linger, her eyes closing a little as a little of the tension that the situation had pushed into her body. The two were then subtly interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door, which was then eased open by a gently apologetic looking Lauren. She was carrying a small collection of medical supplies.

"Sorry, I'm here to do the not so nice things." She smiled at their obvious embrace.

"You knock and give like an window before you're coming in unless it is an emergency." Kenzi looked at Lauren with a grin as she told her the rule that she had established with Bo. "You need to learn some of the ways of the unaligned." She made a motion with her hand suggesting Lauren should back up. "Give us one minute, and you can check all the vitals you need to."

Lauren blinked and and smiled moving to quickly put down her collection of medical things on the nearest surface.

"Sorry, I'll give you a minute." She stepped back outside, pulling the door closed.

"Lauren can be, well I think the nickname Dr. Hotpants sums it up. She's drop dead gorgeous like a Doctor you'd see on a world famous television series that runs primarily so people can watch her, and she is actually a Doctor, not playing one for TV. She takes her job very seriously." Kenzi tried to explain the blonde to the Geist wanting, after her conversation with Lauren on the balcony, to understand that the blonde could be totally trusted. That was one thing Kenzi would now bet her life on without a second thought. "We're going to pick up where we left off as soon as she's done her thing, okay?"

"If that's what you want."Medi nodded pulling Kenzi's shirt down slightly as she pulled her arm off her back.

"You need to be checked out and Lauren like I tried to just say is one of the best." Kenzi didn't immediately move. "So yes I'm calling a pause, not a stop." She purposely moved and kissed Medi boldly, in a way only Kenzi could and pulled back finally getting up to stand and straightened her shirt.

"Okay." Medi nodded again and watched at Kenzi walked and pulled open the door so that Lauren could come back in, which the blonde automatically did with a slight amused smile on her face. Kenzi paused by the door for a second, giving the Geist a small wave before slipping out and leaving Lauren to it.

-x-

Bo leaned her butt back against the back of the couch with a sigh and watched as Kenzi literally jogged down the stairs towards her. There was obviously something on her best friend's mind but after the conversation she had just had she wasn't sure she was up to hearing it. Never the less she took a breath and smiled at Kenzi.

"Everything okay? Lauren said she'd take the opportunity to redress everything and give Eli a proper look over." The Succubus made sure that the young woman had gotten an idea of what was going on.

"Of course, I was expecting her sooner." Kenzi moved over and stop directly in front of where Bo leaned. "Why do you have pissed off face?"

"Dyson just called." Bo sighed loudly. "They picked up the Fae that passed the Heralder kegs on to Razor. So far she's not talking." The Succubus' level of frustration was obvious.

"He'll get her to talk and if he doesn't Tamsin will, that bitch doesn't take no for an answer." Kenzi laid out how she saw things playing out at the station as time went on. "They'll get a name out of her Bo and we will be one step closer to finding the bastard who is trying to frame you and then we'll all go pay him a visit."

"I just want to get my hands on her." Bo admitted shaking her head. "I'll make her talk." She locked her jaw and then tried to force herself to relax a little knowing how futile it was. "How is Eliyana?" She decided to change the subject away from something that she felt so frustrated by.

"Bit of a headache, kind of shook up but otherwise glad we are all safe. And..." Kenzi moved a step closer to her best friend. "The first time her and I had sex, the night you did the ritual at the clubhouse, Bo, that was her first time... EVER." She put hard emphasis on the word wanting Bo to understand without having to say more.

Bo who had honest almost tuned out after hearing that basically the Geist was okay refocused as she heard her best friend's stress point.

"What?" She shifted in her place on the couch instantly motioning with her head for Kenzi to move around it so that they could both sit. "As in you..." Dark brown eyes went a little wider. "Wow Kenzi." She made the soft noise when Kenzi confirmed the Succubus' query with a nod as she sat down. "How come you didn't tell me this piece of information before now? No wonder you've been acting a little starry eyed."

"Because I didn't know, that night, before things got all down with the ritual, she had specifically said she didn't do girls and then corrected to say she didn't do anyone. I took that as being her way of telling me she had sworn of love, not that she was a virgin." Kenzi's hands showed her frantic worry as she moved them vigorously as she talked. "She just clarified it for me, Bo, this is so huge. I mean have you ever deflowered anyone before?"

"As crazy as this possibly sounds for a succubus but no." Bo shook her head honestly. "Not even in the past, that time that I don't like to revisit, I never..." She paused. "No." She stated more simply. "She trusted you with something special Kenz." The Succubus smiled very softly as she gave her best friend a gentle look of support.

"Completely, I need like a present don't I?" Kenzi held her hands out, in her mind symbolizing a large stuffed bear even if she didn't hold one. "And I just have to say this between you and me, because I know despite you and Lauren being a mystical match, there is still the no Fae with humans rule and I've broke it, not only broke it but deflowered the good one of the two remaining Frost clan."

"Good job you're with the unaligned." Bo teased her subtly. "The most I'll make you do is run her a hot bath and definitely buy her a present." The Succubus breathed out again and put her hand on Kenzi's leg. "Are you really worried about that part of this Kenzi?" She asked her voice a little more serious.

"No, no I'm more worried because I took her virginity Bo, it's huge, and things are so confusing, because I'm know I can say this to you but I had that hetero way of thinking, and it was cool, but now suddenly I'm speaking a whole new language and I like it but I wasn't good at the whole relationship thing before and that was with practise on a few unlucky boys. I don't want to hurt her." Kenzi tried to relay her growing feeling of panic.

"Kenzi it's not a whole new language, you're doing it again." Bo shook her head and moved a little closer, sliding her arm around her best friend and pulling her close in a soft sideways hug. "Now listen and don't freak out just because of some of the words I'm going to use." She warned gently. "Love is love, it just is, there are no labels, no gay, straight, boys do this, girls feel that. We all feel it, we all crave it." She breathed out softly. "Stop seeing this as a battle that your not armed or ready for Kenz. You have one of the biggest, greatest hearts I've ever seen, and that's all you need to love someone. All you need to love her."

"Is it that freaking obvious that I've gone a little ga-ga over this one?" Kenzi looked at her best friend at this moment so happy that Bo was a smart, keen succubus who she could rarely get one over on for long.

"Maybe not to most people." Bo kept Kenzi close. "But most people don't know you like I do." She summed up truthfully adding a little strength to their sideways embrace. "That doesn't mean I approve." A soft scowl crossed the Succubus' face.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to give me the lecture about me not being allowed to date powerful Fae, Lauren already tried to give me the lesbian talk." Kenzi had to smile at Bo's mild disapproval.

"No, I'm going to give you the attentive lover lecture." Bo teased with a grin. "You didn't know? You didn't know?" She stressed over. "What are you a boy? Get in, get it done and get out?"

"It wasn't like that, you and Lauren had filled the house with super ritual hormones." Kenzi tried to stick up for herself. "And secondly, not somewhere I had found myself, not familiar with the territory."

"I was waiting for it to come back to being partially my fault." Bo eased back out of the hug nodding. "I can take it." She smirked, her loving eyes on her best friend, the underlying look she was giving her serious. "You two should talk, about her choice, about what she meant it to mean, before you panic yourself about everything and anything." She added, her voice still low and gentle. "Though I think it goes without saying that her feelings for you run pretty deep Kenz." The Succubus added. "She had no way of knowing what was out in that hallway waiting for her when she felt your fear, but she didn't even stop to pick up the katana that was at the end of the bed."

"No, she didn't." Kenzi hadn't even realized that fact but it was true, just by lifting the lid of the trunk Medi could have had a sharp deadly weapon to take into the hallway with her. "Talking isn't something we've had a lot of time to do amid the injuries, panic and attempts at resting."

"I know that feeling." Bo admitted with a quick eye roll. "Word of advice, make time." She said with a glance up towards the bedrooms. "Then things that need to be said, don't get left unsaid." She made the comment with just the trace of a frown. "It's harder to apologize for things you should have said and done but never did, than things you did." She glanced back at Kenzi and smiled again.

"That's why you're my bestie, you're the smartest woman in the world." Kenzi smiled back at her.

-x-

It was late, not that late was an odd bedtime for the Succubus, but what was odd was that she was thinking of going to bed while Lauren still seemed grossly occupied by her tests and experiments. Bo had already made sure that Kenzi and Medi were tucked into bed, the Geist clearly needing to rest so badly that she'd been sure to give her best friend the suggestion not to engage in any physical activity. A suggestion that had gotten her a sheepish look and then a playful slap on the arm.

Coming down the stairs, Bo wasn't surprised to see her lover's blonde head tilted over to look into the viewer of her microscope. She had to admit that the scene as always made her excited, there was just something about Lauren's intellect that was so exciting and arousing. That one woman could be that smart boggled Bo's mind, as she knew often when she read about something the last thing she could do was remember it a few months later. But that was Lauren's calling card, a descendant of Einstein Bo had unofficially decided. A creator of vaccines, a virtual encyclopedia of Fae species and specialities, a woman of undefinable strength and character, and more than that Lauren was beautiful, more important she was her Resonant.

With this feeling of awe and pride swelling up inside her, Bo made her way over to where her Resonant was and leaned in behind her to hug her, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You are beautiful when you're playing Dr. Nancy Drew." Bo whispered to her knowing the sudden touch and sound of her voice would get the doctor's attention.

"I don't think Nancy Drew was ever a doctor, I'd have to be Nancy Drew's doctor friend who just helped her out on particularly tricky cases, whenever her boyfriend wasn't available." Lauren leaned back slightly, her head coming up from the viewer to a more neutral position, her hands moving to slide over Bo's that were resting on her stomach.

"Methinks someone read as many Nancy Drew's as I did growing up." Bo grinned at the idea that the adolescent versions of both of them had read similar books. "I was going to compare you to the Doctor on Rizzoli and Isles but unfortunately Sasha Alexander, though good looking, doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Oh please." Lauren gave a classic eye roll and shook her head slightly. "You should go to bed honey, you seem tired." She added her tone a little softer as she smoothed her hand over Bo's lightly. "I'm looking for something no bigger than..." She stopped herself from going into unnecessary detail. "Well let's just say, I'm probably going to be at this for a while."

"I was thinking of grabbing a pillow and laying down on the couch, that way when you find your tiny thing in there, I'll be the second one to know." Bo made the suggestion keeping the intimate position for the moment.

"Well the company would be lovely." Lauren leaned her head slightly to rest against her lover's. "I could but some soft music on, a little mood lighting, really relax you."

"Would mood lighting really lead to relaxing as you suggest or would it just lead to sex?" The Succubus had to ask the honest question.

"I wouldn't be part of the equation, I would be over here at my desk, you would be all the way over there on the couch." Lauren nodded to the large piece of furniture. "So unless you were planning on making yourself hungry." She made the subtle reference with a smirk.

"Not as fun as it sounds for me." Bo gave a soft laugh and finally pulled back. "I'll go get what I need and change out of my leathers, you set the ambiance?" She began to walk backwards towards the stairs.

"Perfect." Lauren turned to watch Bo move. "Oh Bo?" She questioned softly. "Did you check if Kenzi and Eliyana settled?" She asked sliding out from her place to head towards the couch to sort out cushions and a throw blanket.

"Kenzi and I crossed paths in the bathroom, she said they were both getting ready to go to sleep and I reminded her that Medi needs sleep, not just Kenz's personal attention." Bo made the comment with a bright grin.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled back at the Succubus. "Put on something pretty." The blonde teased with a wink.

"A request, I like requests." Bo stopped with her foot on one stare and her grin dimmed down into a sultry smile.

-x-

Kenzi finished plumping up the last pillow and tucked it behind Medi's back so that the Geist couldn't inadvertently turn over and land on the still healing wound on her back.

"There, is it in a good spot?" She asked her patient before she moved back around to get into bed.

"Feel's good." Medi nodded, though to be honest most of her attention was on Kenzi, watching the young woman move in the low ambient light of the room. "Tired?" She asked as Kenzi pulled of her fuzzy socks and threw them down by the small night stand before sliding under the covers beside the Geist.

"I don't know." Kenzi said honestly. "I'm kinda the type of person that can be wired right up until the moment I just conk out, like a toy whose batteries sudden die." She gave a soft laugh. "I bet you're tired."

"Yeah a little." Medi was honest. "I love that about you though, you're so go, go, go." The young Fae smiled as she nestled her head into the supportive pillow behind her head, her light brown eyes still on Kenzi. "Like the little Engine that could."

"Well what is the best way this little Engine can help you fall asleep?" Kenzi questioned leaning on her own pillow so she was turned to look directly at the Geist.

"I don't know." Medi smiled softly. "Maybe..." She pulled her hand out from under the comforter and put it on top of it. "Hold my hand." She wiggled her fingers.

"I was also wondering..." Kenzi moved her hand quickly to lace their fingers together, the contact comforting. "If we could talk." Her voice was soft and caring with no trace of any concern in the request.

"Of course." The Geist nodded pressing their palms together. "What about? Earlier?"

"Earlier in a way, but really earlier, like about the first time we made love earlier." Kenzi gave a soft sweet smile showing how the memory made her obviously feel good. "I wanted to apologize again, for not knowing that it was your first time. I should have known, I should have realized."

"Kenzi stop," Medi shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, why would you have thought it, as far as you knew I was your typical 21 year old ex street kid, who has her own crew, how many of those are virgins?" She pointed out with a soft smile.

"Not many." Kenzi gave a gentle nod. "That's why when you said you didn't do that kind of thing, I thought you meant more had sworn off love, you know? But anyway..." She gave Medi's hand a small squeeze. "I wanted you to know how amazing it was, you certainly didn't act like it was your first time, you knew all the right things to do." She blushed slightly.

"For the record so did you." Medi's smile was bright as she brought their joined hands up to her lips and lightly pressed the back of Kenzi's to them. "The only thing I would change about it, is possibly making sure you knew, that you understood what I..." The Geist brought Kenzi's hand up to rest softly against her cheek for a moment and paused. "No, I wouldn't change a thing." She amended. "It was perfect, you were perfect." She lowered their hands back down to the bed. "I certainly wouldn't take it back."

"I wouldn't take it back either but..." Kenzi saw the way that Medi had hesitated. "What did it mean to you, letting me be your first?" She asked the question remembering what her best friend had said to her earlier about trying to talk about this as much as she could.

For the first time in their discussion Medi frowned and an air of tension pressed itself into the small space in between them, marked by the Geist's initial silence.

"Please tell me." Kenzi urged her sliding closer under the bedclothes so that they barely had to speak in order for the other one to hear them. "Whatever it is, I want to know."

"Kenzi I don't want to ruin what we have by putting pressure on you, thinking you have an obligation or something, when you don't." Medi began with a frown. "Because when I chose to do what I chose, I did it because, it felt right, because I wanted to, because right there and then at that moment I had never felt closer to anyone in my life and I didn't care about what else I knew, or what else I 'should' know or do." She looked down at the comforter covering them for a moment. "I wanted to share myself with you, for you to touch me like no one else had, could ever..." She breathed out and with effort looked up. "You have to understand that."

"I do understand that, because that's exactly how I felt. I mean it wasn't exactly the same feeling but I'd never even thought about being with a woman before you, and I don't think of you as being with a woman either, I think of it as being with you, and that's something I really like and don't want to stop doing anytime soon." Kenzi made the admission softly. "I know we haven't been able to talk about it, and we keep falling into bed..." She gave a soft grin. "But I want you to know that this, us, is something big to me, something I want to cherish, I just feel this enormous connection to you." She slipped even closer so that she could link her lower calf around Medi's knee. "And I think I know you enough already to know that the piece of yourself that you gave me was precious, so precious to me without even knowing what it is you won't tell me."

"Frenum." Medi said her voice a whisper.

"Frenum?" Kenzi asked the question back immediately not having a clue what the word meant but it clearly sounded Fae and important at the same time.

"It's what I gave you, as well as the obvious." Medi rolled her eyes slightly, hating the way this seemed to be coming out.

"But what does it mean?" Kenzi gave her a soft nervous smile trying to encourage her to explain.

"You, Bo and the doctor, you know nothing about Geists, right?" The young Fae queried extracting her hand from Kenzi's carefully.

"Bo and I know nothing, from what Lauren doesn't say... you're very rare Fae." Kenzi frowned at losing her grip on Medi's hand.

"Because a Geist powers are very peculiar to each Geist, one may be very gifted with telekinesis, one with mind manipulation, or have any combination of powers, that kind of thing. Their power levels are hard to ascertain until they mature, at around eighteen, they can finally be tested and catagoried. For that reason we are..." Medi frowned slightly more. "Valuable." She chose the word carefully. "Girls especially, as we are more likely to create more Geists than the males of our kind." She continued the information sharing.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are sold to potential husbands?" Kenzi's face went a bit pale at the idea, well more that the idea was still being practised even by the Dark Fae.

"That's how I became a Frost." Medi nodded slightly. "Don't get me wrong, my father loved my mother, but that love took time." She took a slightly deep breath before continuing. "Obviously to make the deal more attractive a virgin bride is essential, but not just for vanity or honours sake." As the Geist continued Kenzi could feel the tension in Medi's body rise. "A female Geist's virginity is tied in with her Frenum, her bridle."

"So if you're not a virgin your Frenum is lowered?" Kenzi swallowed hard the idea literally sticking in her throat.

"No Kenzi you don't understand." Medi shook her head. "My Frenum, isn't my value, it's not a Fae dowry. My Frenum is my bridle, my..." She paused closing her eyes a little trying to think of how to frame it a better way. "Leash , my reins?" She offered opening them again to look at Kenzi. "It's in place to be taken by the one who takes my virginity, ergo my husband so that he would ultimately have control over me."

"Oh my God." The look of shock on Kenzi's face couldn't be hidden, after all how could you hide the complete shock at finding out a revelation so unbelievable huge, that you had never even conceptualized it was possible. "You chose me to have your Frenum? But I'm nothing, I'm not even Fae... I'm..." She blinked blue eyes at Medi for a few more moments before something else took a hold of her, the greater realization that she believed despite anything she could say to object, she'd been the one the Geist had chosen to freely give this gift too. Without any guarantees at the time of what the future would be like. "That's what I feel, what's in here." She pulled her hand back to her place it over her heart and then pushed her body forward. All of Bo's warning pushed out of her mind as she kissed the Geist with so much passion, if she'd stopped to quantify it, it would have boggled her own mind. After all she wasn't the one people chose for anything, let alone someone so beautiful and powerful choosing her for something so unbelievably important.

Medi was rather taken aback by the young woman's reaction, in someways she had expected Kenzi to be angry for doing something so huge, so rash, but the lips on hers, and the press of the slight body against her own didn't seem to suggest anger. Her moment of confusion however was quickly overtaken by the flood of arousal and passion Kenzi's kiss ignition deep inside of the young Fae, who used her strong arms to pull the light human around and up on top of her, kissing her all the while.

"Before you knew I was Fae, I decided it didn't matter that you would never know, because it just meant that you'd have someone else besides Bo and Ozzie on your side, someone who had your back, but who had a sort of secret warning system, for you. I have a heightened sense of awareness to your fear, your anxiety." She explained herself a little more, breaking the intense kiss when she held Kenzi's on top of her body. "I decided that it was so worth it because we both knew what it was like to be alone and now on a level, neither of us would be again, even if you didn't know it. I figured a good dream here and there, one night a month or so, wouldn't be a bad thing for you, once I placed a construct in your head..." She continued to outline the 'plan' she had worked out for 'unknowing about the Fae' Kenzi, and their link.

"You wanted to take care of me even then?" Kenzi asked the question, knowing she'd get the nod of agreement she received immediately. "You're so beautiful." She whispered her blue eyes locked to brown ones. "So good." She added the important quality as she saw it. "I know that you feel ugly because of your scars, because of what people in the past told you to feel about yourself, but you're not... you are so bright, so beautiful, and it doesn't make better anything that you have lived through in the past but you were meant to survive the fire, the streets, all of it. You were meant to find Bo again, meant to find me." She added the last part her voice dropping softer. "When I first met Bo, for the first time in my life I thought I had found a reason for being alive, because she needed a friend, she needed my help, she needed someone to believe in her. You could say I picked Bo more than she ever picked me. But you... you picked me." Uncharacteristically her eyes welled up with happy tears. "You're beautiful."

"Ysabeau and I are the lucky ones." Medi leaned in and pressed her lips to Kenzi's, kissing her lightly at first. "So lucky." She repeated the words and the kiss, her hand sliding under the back of Kenzi's sleep shirt to slide up her back.

"Bo said I should let you rest but..." Kenzi didn't press her lips to Medi's, instead she dipped her head and pressed them to her throat.

"I always sleep well after we've done that." Medi encouraged moving both hands to Kenzi's hips, sliding them into Kenzi's shorts so she was holding skin not cotton.

"Who needs more evidence than that?" Kenzi pressed up her body a little to pull off the baby doll T-shirt she had put on for bed and tossed it onto the floor leaving her topless and ready for Medi to touch her wherever she wanted.

-x-

"So..." Much to Lauren's amusement, Bo had totally rearranged the placement of the couch so that she could watch everything the blonde was doing at her 'work station', while listening to the soft song mix that the blonde had put on and enjoying the soft smells coming from the flickering orchid and vanilla candle that was burning on the little end table that Lauren had put just to the side of the impromptu bed. "These barbs..." The succubus had both of her hands tucked under the side of her head as she watched her lover, opting to cover her silk nightshirt covered body in just a light sheet and not the throw blanket Lauren had prepared. "Why wouldn't you find them in a human victim?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that." Lauren looked into the dimly lit area of the room, the couch a contrast to her brightly lit working area.

"No really I do, I find what you do, how you do it, everything about it fascinating. Just the fact that you CAN do it, blows my mind." Bo said back softly but with genuine feeling. "Go ahead tell me."

"The human esophageal tract is much more undulating than a Fae's, using there is an element of acidic scaring, or damage caused by smoking, other inhalants, pollution, that kind of thing. Where as a Fae's tract, stays smooth, thus giving the creature no natural resistance or friction points that in needs in order to stay in place long enough to drain it's victims of their energy." Lauren explained the rather graphic facts. "Like I've explained to you before, all Fae have this natural ability to regenerate to some extent, most internal structures, organs and passageways of a Fae body are, well, flawless. Any internal parasite that feeds off Fae has to have some form of adherence system, be it mucosa, barbs, or even pincer like proboscides."

"You have just further convinced me never to be infected by any Fae parasites." Bo made the honest admission as she adjusted the sheet so that one leg was bare, the living room hotter then she'd expected. "But trying to put that in words I can understand, in humans it doesn't need to hold on so hard, in Fae it does so it leaves these barbs behind in the process." She summed up.

"That's exactly it." Lauren looked up again with a small nod and a smile. "Hot honey?" She added noticing the newly exposed flash of leg immediately.

"A little. But from what else you've said these barbs aren't exactly the kind of thing you can just see when you examine someones throat?" Bo asked the further question. "Which means just trying to logic things out, why cut off the heads of both the Fae victims unless you did have a Benease doing your dirty work and you wanted to hide the evidence?" She gave a soft smile. "I've watched enough Criminal Minds with Kenzi to know that as the serial murderer they were making me out to be, I wouldn't evolve to decapitation and then change my signature to rape alone."

"From a pattern theory, Kenzi would be the link. The way the murders have been staged it is not you, but our very dear light fingered friend who removes your kills heads, possibly in an attempt to disguise your succubus kill, or maybe as a giant sign of rebellion to the Fae. Or as I am sure she would word it a large 'Fuck You'." Lauren offered the phrase with a soft smile considering the out of character words. "To be honest as to why the beheading, from an outside perspective, I'm not sure." The blonde leaned back in her seat her tone contemplative. "Because other than making it harder to prove the existence of a Benease feed, it doesn't actually change anything about the murders." She shook her head. "Oh and for the record the oddity of the Lume case not being a decapitation, isn't so much of an oddity when you add in the factor that Tamsin's DNA was on the scene and not Kenzi's suggesting that evening you had forgone your usual partner for another, and therefore the outcome was different." She reasoned still with her very 'doctory' tone. "The three humans at the Heralder Estate are an interesting oddity as far as the profile that whoever is doing this is trying to put together." She pushed up from her chair and moved to the front of the work desk to lean against it. "The lack of decapitation suggesting Kenzi, who obviously was with you and who decapitated the Elder, was unhappy that you killed the humans and wouldn't 'cover those up for you? Or maybe they just got in the way." She offered an hypothesis with a shrug. "Really it's quite fascinating trying to work out exactly what picture they are trying to create. Are they trying to suggest you are carefully picking and choosing Light Fae, Dark Fae and not caring about collateral damage? Or are you just a murderer?" She took a breath. "Really, fascinating."

"I agree, in that sick sort of 'I'm going to kick the ass of whoever is trying to set this up' way." Bo concluded the statement. "As everyone else but are unknown enemy seems to think, if I was on a murderous killing spree it wouldn't be so well planned and it certainly wouldn't have any gaps in between. I'd just be kill, kill, kill, kill..." She made a rolling motion with her hand to suggest it would just keep going and going. "So whoever this is, must not know me very well."

"Or at all." Lauren agreed moving away from her desk slightly come approach the couch. "At least not personally, they know you as in 'who and what you are' obviously, but have no idea of your nature, as a person, as a Fae." She corrected herself with a small smile. "Having said that, to go to the trouble of getting a Benease, and to do all of this..." She frowned hard as she eased down to sit on the edge of the couch arm near Bo's feet. "It would suggest the opposite, that they were highly invested." She sighed and put a hand down on the foot that Bo still had under the light sheet and therefore still in range.

"Every time I think part of this leads to something I think I can understand, it makes a u turn on itself and makes no sense again." Bo agreed completely with her assessment. "I guess this means we keep digging, hope Dyson and Tamsin can squeeze something out of this lead of theirs, hope you find your needle in a haystack and then we can start attacking this problem more head on." She gave a soft nod. "That's the part I want to get to, tackling this head on and not having to sit idle while everyone else does the hard work."

"You are being amazing, have I told you that recently?" Lauren gave her lover a stunning smile. "I know how hard all this hurry up and wait is for you." She underlined. "And I know that the idea that it's not just you, but that other people have been drawn into this, hurts." The blonde squeezed her lover's foot. "But we are getting somewhere. Dyson and Tamsin will get something from their lead." She said her voice confident. "And a part of me even thinks that Vex will contact you." She added a thought that she had had while working on the swabs. "Even if it is to try and work out a way that he comes out of this fully in tact and not on your most wanted list." She put in the proviso with a genuine smile. "I'm sorry this isn't a quicker process." She added her own apology to the statement as she glanced off at the brightly lit lab table. "Science is many things, but it's not often speedy." She admitted with a classic smile.

"It's okay, not everything can be instant like cup a soup." Bo gave a soft shrug. "Do I take it by you coming over into the relaxation zone that you're microscope doesn't need you for awhile?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded. "I'm letting the pigment sit a while longer, I'm hoping it will offer more contrast in the sample." She glanced back at the work station. "I was going to offer a foot rub." She smiled at Bo tenderly.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to offer you?" Bo asked back softly, though she wiggled one foot in subconscious excitement. Lauren carefully reached under the sheet and lifted Bo's foot onto her lap, pressing her thumb against the warm skin gently.

"You're the one relaxing, you should probably be asleep already." She shook her head as she just let her fingers work massaging Bo's foot carefully. "Is the couch comfortable?"

"Yes, surprisingly." Bo leaned into it a little further, closing her eyes trying to let her body relax as Lauren had suggested. "I guess on top of everything else going on I've got Kenzi on my mind." She made the soft admission.

"Kenzi, why?" Lauren said trying not to tense up in any way to Bo's words, "Other than the investigation and Vex's recent..." She rolled her eyes, not that Bo could see that. "Has she said something to you that bothered you?"

"Not bothered me in the same way as everything going on, just bothered me in the I want Kenzi to be happy and safe way." Bo gave a soft sigh opening her eyes again. "It's this 'thing', and I use that term because I haven't been given any other yet, between her and Medi. We were talking earlier, which I'll tell you about in a minute, but while we were talking I suggested that she was acting like someone in love would, trying to watch my words and give big disclaimers, and she just basically says it is that obvious that I'm 'ga-ga', her word not mine, over this girl?" She gave a soft smile at Lauren. "I guess I'm just afraid she's going to get her heart broken again, the whole Nate thing was so hard for her."

"You love her, you don't want to see her get hurt." Lauren leaned and pressed her lips against the back of Bo's foot. "There's nothing wrong with that honey." She said softly. "And I agree, right now, her and Eliyana seem very..." She paused obviously trying to find the right 'frame' for what she was going to say. "I don't think that either of them, because of everything that has been going on, has had the time or the inclination to think about or even work out what it is that is going on between them." She admitted, her hands going back to massaging. "You'll always be there for Kenzi, she knows that, whatever happens with Eliyana." She summed up very pragmatically.

"You want to know the show stopper of them all, up until the night of the ritual, Eliyana was a 21 year old virgin Geist." Bo gave a slow laugh leaning back to close her eyes again.

Lauren's hands literally paused mid movement on Bo's foot.

"I'm sorry?" She made the small question audible somehow.

"The first night, when we found them both naked on the couch, Eliyana had been a virgin until Kenzi got her hands on her." Bo breathed out showing her vague amusement. "I mean I have to say my sista knows the meaning of Go Big or Go home."

"Oh good God." The blonde nearly dropped Bo's foot as she pushed up off the couch arm, barely catching it and resting it back on the cushion.

"Lauren? Lauren, what's wrong?" Bo pushed up further to sit, looking at her lover.

"Her Frenum." Lauren paced back towards the lab table, pushing her hand back through her hair as she made the long strides. "I just presumed that she had given it to Razor." She continued her voice sounding a little distant, almost talking to herself as she moved to crouch down at a collection of books in one of the built in book shelves in the desk legs.

"Yeah I mentioned to Kenzi about not noticing that when she you know broke it but she claimed she was working 'virgin' herself when it came to the landscape." Bo watched her lover somehow knowing she must be missing something.

"No, Bo..." Lauren shook her head adamantly as she pushed up, now with a book in her hand. "I'm not talking about her hymen, I'm talking about Eliyana's Frenum." She started the return journey to the couch.

"Isn't that just the Fae word?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"No." Lauren already had the book open and was flicking through pages, stopping at one to show Bo a rather graphic picture of something that looked a little like a horses bridle, but that was rather obviously designed to fit a human head, with a metal spiked tongue plate and metal blinkers over the eyes with narrow slits cut across them. The label beneath the picture read 'Frenum'.

"She gave Kenzi that? What is that medieval bondage gear?" Bo's face showed her distaste for the picture. "I think Kenz would have mentioned that to me."

"This is a physical one, usually used for underfae." Lauren shook her head. "A Frenum is a control device Bo, used with powerful Fae, for some like underfae and criminal Fae, it's external. Where as with others, it's internal, developed over the years as part of their evolution, almost a safety switch. You now, the ultimate weapon has someone who ultimately has the code that unlocks it, to in theory make it safer to all, and loyal to the one who holds the code?" Lauren offered the more detailed explanation. "Geists are one of the oldest Fae to have developed a Frenum, their considerable powers of mental manipulation allowed for easy adaptation to the concept of a leash, a restraint, freely given of taken by someone of considerable trust or power." Lauren glanced at her lover to see if she was understanding.

"And she gave it to Kenzi?" Bo's face showed her initial disbelief.

"If what you're saying is true, then yes." Lauren frowned. "A female Geist's Frenum is linked to their virginity, to be taken by their husband on the night of consummation. A way of underlining the contract between families." She tried to get Bo to understand without having to explain the parts that she knew the succubus wasn't going to like hearing on principle.

Bo for some reason pointed up towards the stairs, then her eyes widened and then she straightened out her arm to point more seriously.

"Our all powerful untrained Geist gave her Presidential Nuclear code to Kenzi?" Bo asked the question again trying to show she did understand a bit more what this all meant.

"Yes." Lauren nodded, to be honest looking as shocked as Bo did, so much so she sank down into the chair next to the couch as the idea sunk into her consciousness. "You're sure?" She checked looking at Bo briefly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bo sat next to her, the two of them looking occasionally up the stairs and then back at their feet. "I guess..." She spoke after a long interlude of silence. "It answers the whole does she love Kenzi back question."

"I..." Lauren kept just looking at the book in her lap and the landing above them. "Kenzi's..." She frowned more. "This is highly irregular." She pushed up and moved to the lab desk almost as if hoping it would bring her some sense of steadiness.

"Of course it is, we're talking about Kenzi." Bo gave a sigh, watching as Lauren tried to find some equilibrium within her equipment and experiments, picking up the book the blonde had left on the couch to take on the task of educating herself about whatever this Frenum was.

-x-

Medi slid her hand down over Kenzi's now naked hip, moaning softly as she kissed a down the young woman's long neck, her light brown eyes only half open as she was mostly lost in the intoxication of the moment. Kenzi for her part was as engaged, though her blue eyes were wide open and sparkling as she arched her back slightly, pressing her hips tight against Medi's body, stretching her neck to make it as long as possible for the Geist to kiss. Her hand flat on the mattress supporting her upper body so that she wasn't resting her full weight on the injured young Fae.

Kenzi was so caught up in her pleasure and building arousal that it took her a moment to realize that for some reason the hot kisses on her throat stopped.

"Medi?" She blinked, the roll of her hips pausing as she moved slightly to bring the Fae into focus.

"Your phone is ringing." The Geists explained the reason she had stopped, though the noise was barely audible.

"Sometimes I hate my phone." Kenzi gave a sigh. "Hold that thought." She smiled at her lover, who smiled back at her as she rolled over and rummaged in the pile of clothes at her side of the bed for her phone. She looked at the call display and immediately didn't recognize the number, she was tempted to just let it go to voice mail but considering everything going on she hit the accept call button. "Hello?"

"Now, before you just hang up, I want you to know that I wasn't going to hurt you." Vex was quick with his opening statement the instant Kenzi spoke.

"You bastard! I believed in you." Kenzi snapped immediately recognizing the Mesmer's voice. "You set me up, you tried to kidnap me..." She began a tirade of reasons why she was angry.

"But I didn't hurt you, I mean I could have." Vex tried again to point out the 'good' points of the kidnap attempt.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? You're a psycho." Kenzi could feel how Medi had sat up and come closer to her hearing and seeing her sudden agitation. "Look, I'm guessing you want to talk to Bo? Who is going to seriously remove your boys for this one."

"No if I wanted to talk to the succubus I would have called her." Vex turned down the offer to pass on his call. "I want to talk to you." He confirmed his choice of target. "Because whether I like it or not you're the closest thing to rational there is right now." The tone of the Mesmer's voice was obvious. "Can you meet me?" He seemed to whisper the question into the phone.

"You are completely insane." Kenzi gave a scoffing laugh. "You tried to kidnap me? Did you miss my girlfriend kicking your goons asses back there?"

"Listen love." Vex's tone stiffened a little. "Of course I noticed the latest member of your little 'gang', it would be seriously hard not to considering who and what she is." He hissed his words but still kept up the whisper. "Which is one of the things I wanted to talk about. I think there is a way I can make all this shit go away. The deaths, Bo looking like a serial killer, you looking like her decapitating happy katana wielding best friend..." He cleared his throat a little. "I know I'm not your favourite Fae right now, but really, the way this is supposed to pan out you're really not going to like, but, with what I found out today, the discovery of your new guard dog, I think I can..." He paused. "Come on you can trust me can't you? You'd do anything for Bo right?"

"You know I would." Kenzi gave a sigh. "Okay where do you want to meet? If this is a setup, I swear to God you are going to be an armless, legless, tongueless lump of a man who I will make sure lives forever like that."

"Attractive love." Vex summed up. "Oh and don't bring the guard dog. I have enough in my head that scares the shit out of me on a day to day basis. And it goes without saying it's a succubus free party."

"Yeah I get it, come alone, where?" Kenzi pushed him.

"The club house, wait till about three in morning you should be able to get out then right?" Vex offered the set up.

"You touch any of my makeup and I swear to you boy, all bets are off." She agreed without agreeing and then hung up the phone. She turned immediately to see her lover's curious and concerned face. "We need to pow-wow with Bo and the Doc." She admitted. "He wants to meet me alone at the club house."

"No." Medi immediately shook her head as she watched Kenzi pick up her short t-shirt and pull it over her head. "Kenzi you can't even be thinking of going." She reached out and put her hand on the young woman's arm. "Less than a few hours ago he brought two golems here to try and kidnap you." She underlined the absurdity of even thinking about it.

"I'm not." Kenzi shook her head trying to reassure her lover. "Not unless I have backup from a few powerful Fae that I know." She leaned in and kissed Medi softly. "I know you wouldn't let me go."

"I'll get dressed." The Geist shuffled to the end of the bed as Kenzi moved to pull on her shorts.

"You don't need to put on anything more than you have on, we're going downstairs for a powwow, that's all right now." Kenzi shook her head. "Bo will want a plan put together, he doesn't want me to meet him till around 3, so that gives us lots of time."

"Okay." Medi eased up. "But if you go, I'm coming." She outlined flatly.

"Do you know you sound a little possessive?" Kenzi moved over to her and loose wrapped one arm around the Geist's good shoulder.

"I don't trust him." Medi breathed out a softer sigh sliding her hand around Kenzi's body. "And unless you tell me to, I won't."

"He's afraid of you." Kenzi admitted the nugget of truth that had come out on the phone.

"He should be." Medi said her voice oddly even. "I'm literally his worst nightmare."

"Come on Supergirl, let's go talk to the Dynamic Duo." Kenzi smiled at her, believing in heart that Medi would do anything to stop someone from hurting her.

-x-

"You're not going." Bo's sentiment and reaction was about as unexpected as rain in England.

"I have to agree with Bo, you're not going, not alone especially." Lauren added weight to her lover's statement from her perch at her microscope, though she was giving the other three women her full attention.

"But this is the first thing we have that is anything like a lead." Kenzi looked between the two of them and then Medi who was stood leaning against the fridge silent. "And I wasn't thinking of going alone, well not exactly. I was going to take D-man and Badge Bitch with me." She explained her plan.

"Kenzi, before we put together any plan, what did he say to you on the phone exactly?" Lauren finally pushed off her stool and moved around to the kitchen island where they had gathered.

"That he wanted to meet to explain why he's been being an ass." Kenzi told the slightly white lie as she watched Lauren move.

"Why didn't he phone me?" Bo grumbled not liking this set up in the least, putting Kenzi in the Mesmer's line of fire again wasn't her idea of a good idea.

"He likes his balls." Kenzi looked at her bestie with a smile.

"I think someone needs to meet with him, we need to understand what he was trying to accomplish by trying to kidnap Kenzi in the first place. He was clearly eager to talk to Bo without her attacking him on sight, it seems he's even more desperate now." Lauren summed up moving to put her hand on her lover's back, rubbing it softly in support.

"But not you." Bo looked at Kenzi shaking her head. "He picked you because your human and you like him." The succubus tried to let her lover's supportive touch soothe her but the situation was making her far to uptight. "I don't suffer from the latter condition, at least I don't since he tried to kidnap you." She amended her statement. "If he's desperate enough to talk, he'll talk to me." Bo folded her arms across her chest.

"Well that's two votes I don't get to go." Kenzi glanced at Medi who had been until this point silent.

"Eliyana?" Lauren looked at the Geist for her input as well.

"The problem with anyone meeting with him is that he's a Meszmer, he can puppet anyone human or not, Ysabeau is in as much danger from him as Kenzi." The young Geist was clearly as unhappy with Bo as a choice as she was with Kenzi. "I say get him to come here." She shook her head to the entire arrangement. "If he wants to talk, if he's serious then it's not unfair to ask him to prove it, he's the one that's broken any faith you put in him." She summed up.

"That is a very astute point, but I'm not sure the Mesmer will agree." Lauren gave her a soft smile. "Kenzi, why don't you try calling him back, tell him Bo won't let you out of her sight, if he wants to meet he has to come here, alone."

"It wasn't his usual number, I could try a redial." Kenzi admitted the small problem with the proposed action, pulling out her phone despite the complication. "Bo?" She checked with her best friend before doing it.

"Do it, we can be ready for him and his shenanigans here." Bo nodded for her to try.

-x-


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"_Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

**Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty**

By: The RainbowWriters

"I'm done." Tamsin stepped away from the interrogation room and slammed the door. "Whoever it is that is pulling her strings is bigger than anything I can throw at her." She looked at Dyson who had slipped out of the observation room to meet her. "She just doesn't care." The Valkyrie threw up her hands and huffed. "I've thrown everything at her from Light Fae justice to turning her over to the Morrigan on charges of inciting a war and it's like I offered to attack her with a tickle stick."

"She's tough and obviously more afraid of whoever put her up to this then anything else, which means whoever this is has the means to kill her any number of ways." Dyson summed up what he had also gleamed from the lengthy interview process.

"Afraid or does she just have it so good she is convinced whoever or whatever she is involved with can just make everything we have on her just go away?" Tamsin looked up shaking her head. "I know she's out of county, and that the Morrigan is a fairly young County head, but she is respected, not in the least because she can melt you with her mind."

"She feels untouchable." Dyson nodded again. "You probably won't like this but it might be time to call in Bo, she can make anyone talk, about anything. Especially a Huldra like her that lives her life on pleasure."

"And how do we justify bringing in the person we think is responsible for these murders and then walking her out?" Tamsin lowered her voice and stared at Dyson.

"I was thinking more our suspect looks like she might need medical attention, which means taking her out of the station and if we happen to run into Bo... well..." Dyson gave her a sly wolf smile.

Tamsin looked at Dyson for a moment a strong smile actually spreading across her face.

"You know occasionally, very occasionally I actually like how you think." She arched her eyebrow and breathed out. "You call the succubus, I'll prep the prisoner." Her smile turned a little feral.

-x-

Kenzi's call to Vex ended up without the young woman talking to the Mesmer, but the number did go to a message machine that was answered by Vex's voice so she left a message. Half way through that endeavour Bo's phone had rung, it being Dyson from the station to explain the turn of events there. As the Succubus was arranging what exactly was to happen with that, Lauren was trying to rearrange the room, shut off the music and change the lighting so that it was less obvious that she and her lover had been relaxing in there moments before.

Medi for her part had stayed by the fridge, obviously unhappy by the turn of events and anything to do with the Mesmer who had brought so much chaos to their day.

Lauren was just extinguishing the candle and moving the small end table back to its usual resting place near the window, when one of the small machines on the side near her lab equipment began to emit a regular alarm noise. Instantly her blonde head came up and just as quickly she was across the room and shimmying into place on her stool, poking at the small machine.

All three of the other women watched her as she began to do whatever it was the doctor did with the complicated equipment and after a long few moments, Bo couldn't help herself so she walked over close to her lover.

"What's up?" She asked softly.

"I found it." Lauren looked up blinking brown eyes, a look of slight wonderment on her face. "Sample LU, 3E." A slightly crooked smile crossed her lips as she blinked at Bo while tossing her hair over her shoulder. "A Benease feeding barb." She said her voice a breathy whisper.

"You found the needle?" Bo couldn't keep the smile that spread over her features. "She found the needle, it wasn't me." She looked up to explain to Kenzi who immediately gave her a thumbs up.

"We knew it wasn't babe." Kenzi assured her.

"So now we start hunting who could be keeping one of those things." Bo's brain already moved forward to the next point of action.

Lauren blinked a few more times still slightly overwhelmed by the fact that her unbelievably statistically improbable gamble had paid off.

"Yes." She finally looked at Bo. "I should called Trick." She added. "This... this is big." She summed up inadequately.

"When Dyson and Tamsin get here I'll share the news with them as well." Bo nodded, a feeling of nervous anticipation filling her body now that they not only had the fact that Vex was trying to get in touch with them to 'talk' but also the hard fact that Lauren could no prove it was an underfae being used to drain the victims of their energy, not her. On top of all that she might even be able to get new information out of the detective's suspect, even though so far she'd stonewalled the officers.

"Did Dyson happen to say what kind of Fae their suspect is?" Lauren managed to focus more on the on going situation.

"A Huldra?" Bo made a face that showed her questioning of her own memory, she was so often wrong when it came to species names and old Fae words.

"A Hydra?" Kenzi looked at Bo her eyes wide.

"I doubt Dyson meant Hydra." Lauren shook her head glancing at Kenzi briefly, "And I only say that because you actually said Huldra, and forgive me babe but you often mess up Fae names but a Huldra is a Fae that would fit the description of the one in the case. They seductresses, similar to succubi, but they don't feed of chi, they use their powers of seduction for other purposes, that and they can only influence men." She explained with a smile. "Having said that..." She lost the smile and replaced it with a frown as her eyes turned to focus on Medi, but the blonde didn't have to say anything as the young Geist was already moving towards the stairs.

"I'll get dressed." She said in a low voice.

"I'll help." Kenzi pushed up from the couch, not sure what the reason for the Geist's sudden exchange of looks with Lauren was about but she wanted to help anyway.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bo frowned looking around watching as everyone moved.

"Well ordinarily with just Tamsin, Eliyana could just stay in her room." Lauren glanced upstairs. "A Huldra senses pheromones, she'll know Eliyana is here and that she's Fae."

"Then we don't let Dyson take her out of the car, Eliyana stays in here where she can rest." Bo shook her head to the idea of the Geist having to 'go' anywhere. "It's not going to take me more than a touch and a wink to get all the information we want, I can do that in the car."

"Are you sure?" The question came from Eliyana who had paused on the steps.

"I'm positive, you need your rest." Bo's voice and eyes were soft and supportive, and she walked over closer to the stairs leaning on the railing to look at Eliyana. "Really, the most important thing you can do right now is get healthy again." She smiled gently at her.

"I want to be here when the Mesmer is." Eliyana kept her eyes on Bo as she made the request.

"We need to keep you safe, not just Kenzi." Bo let her eyes glance to her best friend who had arrived just behind Medi on the stairs.

"I'm going to lay down." The Geist took a slight breath and turned and headed up the stairs.

"Kenz..." Bo saw the resigned way the Geist moved up and reached out her hand to stop her best friend. "Let me go talk to her for a minute okay?" She asked moving around the railing so she could head up the stairs as well.

"Okay, I'll go and pretend I'm interested in the science." Kenzi glanced at the lab bench that Lauren had turned her full attention too.

"Thank you." Bo gave her an appreciative smile and moved quickly up the stairs, reaching the spare room about the same time that Medi was lowering herself to sit on the bed. "You and I, we need to talk." She admitted moving into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It's alright Ysabeau, I understand. I'm not one of you, I don't get to be involved in the decisions, the big meetings. I over stepped my mark, it's okay." She picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and took a sip.

"Then it's not alright, because none of that is true." Bo shook her head and moved around to sit on the bed next to the Geist. "You didn't overstep anything, I guess my veiled attempt to try and keep you safe looked more like me telling you that you don't get a vote. You get a vote, I can't guarantee I will always do things your way, I don't guarantee that to anyone, not even Lauren but it doesn't mean you don't get to say what you want, how you think things should go." She began trying to make that fact clear. "There is no dictatorship here, I'm not an Ash or a Morrigan, I don't rule, I'm just Bo, a friend, and that's how we roll over here on the unaligned side." She watched brown eyes that watched her. "The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was Kenzi."

"Okay." Medi put the drinking glass down slowly. "What about Kenzi?" She queried.

"Honestly?" Bo looked at the other Fae and got a look that urged her to continue. "I'm not used to sharing the job of worrying about her, but clearly... that's not the case anymore." She gave Eliyana a soft smile.

The young Geist actually smiled slightly before looking down at the carpet between her feet.

"She doesn't worry enough about herself." She said by way of an answer.

"No, she doesn't." Bo had to let a soft laugh pass her lips. "She is too busy being brave and loyal to worry about her own safety. If I asked her too, she'd go into the meeting with Vex without a stitch of security or safety." She stated the factual point. "If you're feeling strong enough, it would be helpful if you could be listening in on the Vex meeting. You've already proved that you have powers that can negate his, I can only do that if I can get close enough to touch him and we've had enough past run ins that he won't let that happen if he can help it. I just don't want you pushing yourself too much."

"I understand that, especially since I'm such and unknown, and so, unstable." She chose her words carefully and slowly looked up at Bo, her voice low when she spoke again. "I know that you understand when I say this Ysabeau and I ask you to think about my request..." She kept her eyes on the succubus. "The Shalafae... is there anyway you could get it back? I'd be safer with it. I'd..."

"No!" Bo's voice was firm and decisive, she reached her hand out to put it on Medi's arm. "No more torture devices, you learn to control your powers the old fashioned way, over time and with a lot of effort, maybe a little chemical help from Lauren if that is even possible but nothing that hurts you, nothing." She gave a soft sigh. "Eliyana, the fact you put that thing in yourself, it breaks my heart." She admitted. "And if you think that Kenzi is going to stand for anything like that? You need to recheck your appraisal of her, which I'm pretty sure you don't, since from what I understand from my very big brained girlfriend, you have already given her the most powerful and precious gift you ever could."

Light brown eyes suddenly came up to look at Bo.

"Kenzi told you about..." She stopped. "Of course she did." She answered her own question.

"Kenz told me about finding out just how special your first night at the clubhouse when I so rudely woke you two up was. Lauren explained what it meant in the Fae world." Bo made the clarification.

"Are you sure your resonant isn't Fae? She has a really big brain." Medi gave Bo a smile.

"She does, but other than what the resonance might have done to her, she's very human." Bo gave a soft smile back. "Though the picture she showed me..." She made a motion to her head and then gave a shiver. "Didn't make me happy about the idea at first."

"The physical devices are far more commonly found in a torturer chambers, asylums, or prisons." The Geist reasoned with a slightly arch of her eyebrow. "I can imagine the illustration was disturbing at best."

"Oh it was." Bo made the honest admission. "But Lauren explained for you it's more of an invisible thing." She gave a nod. "Does she know?"

"Yes." Medi nodded. "And it's not so much invisible Bo, like I was explaining to Kenzi, originally it was implanted as a test of allegiance to our new owners." The Geist spoke freely thinking that Lauren must have fully explained the history.

"Yeah Lauren tried to explain that it was part of a dowry, making sure you were a virgin to marry you off so that you could become some evil dudes Geist wife." Bo gave a nod thinking that she understood. "I can assure you, Kenzi will never treat it like that."

"I know." Medi smiled slightly understanding now that clearly explanations were a little mish-mashed, and she decided not to go into any of the discrepancies right now. "And before you think anything, it doesn't tie Kenzi into anything with me, at all." She underlined gentle, "She can walk away from me at any time, you all can. It also can't hurt her or affect her in any way."

"I believe everything you just said except for that last bit." Bo had to contradict her. "I mean this Frenum might not affect her, but you certainly do and she isn't about to just walk away from you anytime soon, I know my Kenzi. You've affected her in a way I've never seen or heard of. She usually doesn't open herself up like she has with you, from the first night of the bonfire, even drunk she spoke about you like you were this Goddess of the Crew."

"I think that's because she was drunk." Medi looked sideways at Bo smiling.

"You'll learn being drunk doesn't change much about Kenzi, she just gets a little louder." Bo gave a soft laugh. "And maybe a little more likely to steal your wallet."

"Old habits." The Geist nodded that she understood the issue. "Do you trust this Mesmer?" She brought the conversation back to the visitor that they may be expecting.

"No." Bo shook her head immediately. "He's selfish and most of the time acts like a boy in puberty." She tried to sum him up. "But a few months ago, we had to fight something called the Garuda, and he helped, mostly to save his own ass and because of a complicated deal he had where the Red Caps wanted to kill him so he messed with the Morrigan to get put in prison to save his ass. I helped him deal with his problems in exchange for him helping with the Garuda, he got hurt in the fight, couldn't use his powers and the Morrigan disowned him. He started sleeping on my couch."

"I'm sure that wasn't awkward at all." Medi smirked at the idea.

"No, it was great." Bo rolled her eyes. "But I guess while he didn't have his powers he kinda grew on Kenzi, they got closer, she thought he'd changed but earlier proved that was just another Mesmer trick."

Medi sighed and pushed a hand through her short hair.

"We'll get answers from him before the night's done." She glanced at Bo, her eyes slightly darker than normal.

"We will." Bo nodded. "But you can put the power away for the start, you are protection only, okay?"

"Of course." Medi smiled with a gentle shrug of her 'good' shoulder as she shuffled back to stretch out on the bed.

-x-

Dyson stood at the front door to Lauren's apartment, his face quite sullen as Bo looked at him already pulling on her jacket.

"You know how suspicious this looks don't you?" The wolf said his voice low as Bo flicked out the hair that had gotten caught in her collar.

"I don't want odd Fae poking around in Lauren's apartment, it's as simple as that." Bo cut him short. "Tamsin can take that explanation and shove it." She said not in the mood to discuss her decision, she could feel the tide of things beginning to change and she just wanted the roller coaster they were all on to tip over the edge of the huge incline and begin the death defying screaming decent.

"Is everything alright?" The tall wolf frowned as he looked at Bo for a moment, he asked the question not moving from the doorway.

"Yes." Instead of waiting for Dyson to move, Bo just moved around him stepping out into the hallway. "I just don't want this to take longer than it needs. We've wasted too much time on this just treading water and not getting anywhere." She glanced over her shoulder at him happy when he moved after her. "I'm eager to get some answers."

Dyson didn't comment as he moved with long strides down the hall to reach the elevator before the succubus, only breaking his silence when the doors of the lift closed behind them giving them some semblance of privacy.

"Are you sure that's all? After what Vex pulled earlier, it's okay if you're feeling uneven Bo." The wolf said softly. "I know that Hale has been called away but I can try and get a message to him, see if there is any way I can get a security assignment here."

"No, he won't come back again, he knows I'm on high alert for him now." Bo shook her head. "Lauren found the barbs that prove its a Benease." She gave the information almost blandly.

"Bo, that's huge." Dyson couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Is she sure?"

"This is Lauren." Bo actually managed to smile at him. "She did say something about running secondary control samples for the case but she's sure." She looked up at the small digital display to see the numbers announcing their descent downwards. "Now we just need to find out who in the city has a Benease." She gave a soft sigh. "One moment happy, next moment I remember reality."

"You're allowed to linger a little on the happy." The wolf frowned slightly noting how Bo seemed to switch so quickly between the moods. "That Lauren has solid evidence that even one of the energy drain deaths isn't you is big Bo, the room it gives us even just on an official level is huge."

"Someone still wants me framed, wants Kenzi framed, wants your partner framed, and wants to discredit Lauren." Bo reminded him of the not so happy points. "So this Fae, has she said anything?"

"She's admitted passing on stolen goods, that's about it." Dyson shook his head, holding the doors of the elevator open as they reached the ground floor.

"Well that's about to change." Bo gave him a feral grin as she stalked out to move through the front foyer of the condo and towards the wolf's car which was parked directly in front of where the doors exited.

She could see that Tamsin was sitting in the passenger seat, while a redhead sat in the back with an obvious black eye. Without hesitation Bo opened the outside only opening door and slid into the backseat pulling the door closed behind her at the same time that she reached out her hand and put it on the Huldra's bare hands that were cuffed in her lap.

"I'm not going to play games with you." Bo instantly pushed an intense amount of power into the redhead's body, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her. "Who gave you the beer kegs and told you to pose as me when you passed them on?"

For a moment it seemed as if the succubus' touch had had no effect on the other Fae what so ever as she sat just staring at Bo. Tamsin turned around in her seat and stared into the back.

"Isn't she supposed to say something? Or be drooling on your leathers by now?" The Detective asked unhelpfully.

"One who delivers seduction knows how to process it better than your average chump." The Huldra's blue eyes shifted momentarily to look at Tamsin before looking back at Bo. "You have his eyes." She closed her eyes as a wave of obvious pleasure rolled through her body from the succubus' thrall even as she tried to fight it. "Which in itself is rather, ironic." She licked her lips.

"I've had enough of this." Bo reached up and grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head towards her so that she could suck chi directly out of her, severing any way the other Fae had to deal with the onslaught of pleasure. "Who put you up to this?"

"Up to it? Darling I volunteered." The Huldra's eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. "But all the pleasure in the world won't get the answer you want from me."

"Who?" Bo leaned in again and made sure to suck just enough chi, fast enough to make it uncomfortable. "You tell me or you die."

"I tell you and I'm dead anyway, kill me Succubus, this way I'll die happy." The Huldra's body went a little limper in Bo's grip.

"Let's try this a different way..." Bo eased off and went back to simply swaying her. "You said I have his eyes, does that make him happy?"

"I don't know if he knows." Came the honest answer without hesitation. "I'd never seen you before, neither has he." She frowned suddenly. "Which is wrong, so very wrong, don't you think?" Her eyes fluttered a little.

"Why exactly do you think that is so wrong?" Bo continued to try the strange round about line of questioning.

"Because it is. Other people don't get to choose who loves who, who lives what way." She rambled slightly.

"And this is helpful how?" Tamsin interjected again. "I'm not here to listen to a Huldra's view on free love? Clearly she loved the seventies, I bet she looked fetching in a flowered dress with long free flowing hair but we need to know who killed Elder Heralder." She moved so she could actually see the intoxicated Fae. "Hey Flower child, who killed the scraggly old Fae you stole the beer from?"

"Leo." Ledra blinked at her.

"Wow." Tamsin blinked then looked around briefly as if scared that it really couldn't be that easy. "Leo who?" She pushed for the detail.

"Leo Harjs, he handles the Benease." Tamsin blinked and looked at Bo. "He likes to see people die."

"Really is there a reason you don't do this like, all the time?" The blonde asked with a shrug, "I mean I wasted hours, really, hours of my life with this bitch."

"I don't do this for a living because my side doesn't put its Fae into jobs." Bo glared at her. "Where do we find Leo or the Benease?" She asked the next question.

"My boys look after him." The Huldra smiled at Bo.

"Give me an address." Bo pushed causing her more pleasure to further overwhelm her ability to filter it.

"You're so...strong, so much raw power." Ledra licked her lips, "Try South Side Imports on Diplomat Street, but Leo likes to move it around, disgusting smelly little wretch." Her face crumpled into a look of disgust.

"Who got him the Benease?" Bo pushed for more information about what the woman seemed willing to talk about.

"My man of course." Ledra's voice was filled with bright laughter.

"You seem awfully proud that he's your man, he's powerful huh?" Bo baited her.

"Of course he is, and they said a Huldra like me would never amount to much." She flicked her head to the side. "But he saw, he saw what I could do, and made others see." She leaned a little forward and looked at Bo. "He's got to be powerful, he made it so I could beat you." She winked at Bo before letting herself fall back against the leather of the car seat with a bright laugh.

"You think you've beat me?" Bo challenged softly.

"Leave it." Tamsin said in a low voice. "You got more than I did all night."

"My friends are about to put you in a deep dark hole for awhile and while you are there." Bo stopped pumping her power waiting until blue eyes seemed to clear from the pleasure. "Think about how I'm the one who beat the Garuda, think about how you just gave your crew up to me, and even if you didn't give up his name, I've still won because that is what I do."

The Huldra just lolled back in the seat silently when Dyson, who had spent the time Bo had been in the car outside waiting for a sign from Tamsin to open Bo's door, which he did the next moment when the blonde tapped on her window.

"Everything okay?" He asked offering the Succubus his hand to help her to get out.

"Put her away from everybody, she wouldn't give up the kingpins name and we don't need word getting back to her crew before you two raid where she told us the Benease is." Bo filled him in quickly, letting him close the door behind her afraid she was going to slam it so hard it would break. "Tamsin has the details."

"You got the location of the Benease?" Dyson quirked his eyebrow again slightly surprised that an apparently 'good' thing wasn't being reflected in the succubus' mood.

"The bitch told me I've lost already." Bo tried to explain seeing his discomfort. "Before you put her in that place, tell her if she lied about anything I'm going to come back to talk to her again but this time I'm bringing the sword that cut off the Garuda's head."

"Bo." Dyson reached out and put his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" The wolf's sensitive nose picking up the waves of emotion coming off the brunette. In a quick move she pulled on his arm to put some distance between them and the car.

"She said I have his eyes, whoever is behind this Dyson, is my father." Bo made the unnerving revelation.

To his benefit the wolf reigned in any outward show of affectation of these words, except for possibly the twitch in the muscles of his jaw.

"Bo, no one knows who your father is." He used a low tone shaking his head slightly. "You can't take the words of a Huldra as proof of anything, even under your thrall, she might believe it one hundred percent but that doesn't make it true. Whoever is masterminding this may have told her anything, used whatever power they are using to keep her from naming them to feed her false information to confuse you."

"Whoever this bastard is... messing with my head, messing with my family... they are going to regret all of it." Bo's voice was icy. "So take that piece of crap and do whatever you do with her kind, I'm going upstairs to get some sleep for now. Call me whenever you get to this place and confirm the Benease and this Leo is there."

"It might be late, you still want me to call?" Dyson checked not sure what he could do to calm her at this moment.

"No matter what time." Bo underlined and took a breath. "And thank you." She managed to relax enough to not look as if she was going to pull up the nearby lamp post and start twirling it around like a baton in order to crush the car and the woman in the backseat.

-x-

Bo was very relieved to see that when she came back into the apartment it was only Lauren who was on the main floor, clearly Kenzi had stayed upstairs with Medi. She took this fact as also a sure indication that the Mesmer hadn't called back yet, or given them any indication of what he planned to do.

Of course Lauren's head had come up the moment she'd heard the door, and by the already concerned look on her face it was clear to the Succubus that their resonant connection had already told her that Bo's emotional state was just a little less than explosive. What the blonde didn't have was insight into what had happened downstairs to affect her lover so dramatically.

"She gave up where the Benease might be, where its handler is keeping it. His name is Leo, though I doubt that's his real name but she wouldn't give up whose is masterminding it all." Bo stalked right up to her lover's workstation, stopping just shy of the blonde who in the short time it took her to get over there had stood up.

"Anything you managed to get from her is more than they did." Lauren immediately supported her lover's success, putting her hand gently on Bo's upper arm. "What else did she say?" She added knowing that although the lack of a name on the king pin of the whole operation would have got to Bo, it usually wouldn't have created this kind of a reaction.

"She said I had his eyes Lauren." Bo spoke the words as a chill went through her body as it had in the car.

"What?" Unlike the wolf Lauren didn't mask her frown at the succubus' words. "Who was she talking about?"

"The person that put her up to passing on the kegs, to dressing up like me to confuse Razor." Bo breathed out. "The person who is doing all of this, Dyson said I was just jumping to conclusions, that she could have been made to believe what she was saying but I think the person behind all of this is my father."

The blonde let a slightly staggered breath slip from her mouth as she moved completely free of her desk and slipped her arm around her lover in soft comfort.

"Has Trick ever mentioned who your father might be? Did your mother?" She asked, her voice dropping to a softer more sensitive tone. "I mean I know that in the past I've briefly thought about it but I didn't think that you had any idea..." She looked at Bo shaking her head slightly.

"Trick told me he didn't know and my mother never said anything." Bo shook her head to both questions. "After Hecuba I thought about it, who he must be, how he must be a monster. We both know I was conceived while my mother was being held prisoner by the Dark King."

"Being used and tortured." Lauren added the details with a sad nod, "Which unfortunately leaves the field open." She admitted rubbing her hand up and down Bo's arm gently. "Bo." She said moving slightly and deliberately so that she could look her lover in the eye. "No matter who turns out to be doing this, if he is your father or not, none of this is your fault, do you understand me." She said very clearly, all the while looking into troubled brown eyes. "You didn't cause this, or make this happen."

"I just don't even know how to feel about this." She made the admission shaking her head, wishing she could will all the thoughts inside of it to just calm down and stop acting like the space between her ears was a six lane highway with traffic speeding both ways. "If someone is pretending, that's sick and if it really is him, I think it's sicker. Why get me put away as a mass murderer? What purpose does it serve?"

"I don't know." Lauren shook her head honestly, it clearly making no sense to her what so ever. "You said that you managed to get the location of the Benease from the Huldra though." She looked at Bo trying to keep a focus on the steps they were making forward.

"Yes, once Dyson and Tamsin dump her somewhere safe they're going to go raid the place." Bo summed up what Dyson had outlined when he'd insisted he ride up to see her go into the condo, so that he'd know she was safe. Of course she thought a little of it was also to make sure she didn't go running off ahead of them. "She said it smells, sounds like our little barb leaving bastard."

"Yes." Lauren nodded but then frowned. "I mean no, that is..." She glanced over her shoulder. "I have to go with them." She looked at Bo for a moment. "Dyson and Tamsin have no idea how to properly contain or handle an underfae like a Benease, if they kill it, or it dies it will degrade and be of no use to me." There was something akin to genuine panic in Lauren's look. "We have to stop them from going."

"Babe call him, they've just left with the Huldra, they can swing back around and pick you up if it's that important." Bo assured her trying to take a breath. "I'm going to go check on Kenz and Eli, all right?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded for a moment turning back to her lover who was walking away a little dejectedly. "Eliyana." She said suddenly her mind doing a quick gear shift again, as it often did while processing so many different things at once and trying to give them all the attention they deserved. "Is there a chance she might know?" She took a few steps after Bo, seeing the succubus turn with a slight frown on her face. "Your father Bo, Eliyana was just a child I know, but children listen when they shouldn't." She said tilting her head with a soft smile. "They learn more, hear more than adults ever think they do. I learnt I was adopted before I was ten even though the plan was to tell me when I was sixteen." She rolled her eyes. "I just..." She moved on quickly from the fact not at all wanting the moment to be about her. "She might know something."

"When this is all done, we are sitting down and having a long conversation about your life Lauren Lewis." Bo fixed her with a soft stare. "You're adopted? You just drop that into conversation." She gave a one sided smile. "You're lucky we are already up to our eyeballs in crazy or you'd be telling me the whole story, but you're right, she might have heard something."

"It's not something that came up." Lauren shook her head thinking quickly about all the other things that 'just hadn't come up' in the past either and then sighed. "We'll talk." She promised. "Though for the record I think you know all the big ones now." She actually gave a soft smile.

"I want to know them all." Bo admitted returning the smile. "Go call Dyson, I'll talk to Eliyana." She stopped before turning. "Am I the only one having more and more trouble calling her Medi when she has such a pretty name?"

"Did you know you've called her Eli at least three times tonight?"Lauren smiled as she shook her head. "Bo." She called as her lover turned back to go up the stairs. "Whoever your father is, and whether or not he is responsible for this. As your resonant I can tell you with absolute assurance, you are not a monster." She looked at the brunette with her head high, her jaw strong and her eyes full of love.

"Thank you." Bo held her look for a long moment before she headed up the stairs.

-x-

As was 'club house etiquette' Bo knocked lightly on the spare room door and waited for a moment or two before getting a soft 'Come in' in Kenzi's voice from inside. Pushing inside, despite the whirl of thoughts and emotions going on in her head the succubus couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two young women on the bed.

The Geist was propped up more upright with pillow strategically placed to keep pressure of certain parts of her body, while still letting her lean comfortably against the headboard, she was mainly on her side, with one of her short legs bent up, the other laying flat against the mattress. Kenzi was curled on top of the comforter around the leg that Medi had bent up, with both arms wrapped around it and her head leaned against the Geist's knee, and her feet pushed up under the pillows near Medi's head. The Geist's hand ran over and over black hair and soft blue eyes were closed obviously loving the gentle attention, though they eased open as Bo broke the silence with her arrival.

"Bo." Kenzi smiled, not actually moving. "How'd it go?" She asked her voice soft and totally relaxed.

"It went okay, she had enough anti-pleasure powers to not give up who is behind the whole thing but she did tell me where her friend Leo is currently held up with his Benease." Bo moved to sit on the the end of the bed. "Which is something. The Detectives are putting her in holding somewhere then coming back to pick up Dr. Lewis and go raid the address."

"Huge score for Team Bo." Kenzi grinned looking over to Medi who nodded in agreement.

"Where are they keeping it?" It was the Geist who asked the important question.

"A warehouse, South Street Imports." Bo gave the name in case the Geist had any insight.

"The Skins place?" Medi sat up, her support pillows instantly slipping out of place as she did, Kenzi also having no choice but to move slightly as the Geist's leg shifted.

"Yes, she's been using the Skins as her own personal fawning grounds." Bo filled in the sad information.

"Gross." Kenzi grimaced and shifted to sit up like Medi was, though the Geist was frowning hard.

"Does Lauren own a flack jacket?" Medi kept her eyes on Bo her tone serious.

"No, why? Are they heavily armed?" Bo's worry grew so much it made her stand up.

"They all carry guns, small calibre hand guns. It started about a year back, there was some trouble between them and a rival crew, ever heard the term don't bring knives to a gun fight?" She glanced between Kenzi and Bo with a frown. "Yeah well they like to make sure they don't repeat that mistake." She explained the reason for them upgrading their weapons.

"I have to warn Dyson... I'll be back." Bo shot out of the room, leaving the two of them behind.

"See how valuable are you with the street information, that's usually my job." Kenzi grinned rolling so that she could put her head in Medi's lap and the Geist breathed out a small sigh of obvious relief.

"Thank God I asked." She glanced at the door before looking down at Kenzi finally letting a smile grace her lips. "It can still be your job." She said to her with a soft laugh. "I'll look after the cars."

"No, you're not officially in charge of head rubs." Kenzi grinned up at her. "And you're only allowed to give them to me."

"That's a very niche job I have." The Geist moved her hand back and smoothed it over Kenzi head. "Should I offer to go with them? I know this Tamsin doesn't know about me, but for Lauren's safety..."

"You aren't cleared for duty remember?" Kenzi sat up. "You have been stabbed and had an ancient Fae cursing sign pulled out of your back, do you even know how to just give in?" She smiled at her softly. "And trust me Dyson knows better to let Lauren within blocks of this place before it's safe for her to be there and he's a great cop, he won't be caught off guard especially with your new insight." She reassured her lover. "I know you think that by laying here healing you're being useless, but you're not. Wow how much alike are you and Bo?"

"Not at all, she's beautiful and powerful and smart and brave and just a little bit scarey." Medi listed a few of Bo's more obvious traits.

"Turn the mirror around, the same girl is looking back at you." Kenzi grinned at the list that she'd put together, all of it so Bo, even the scarey bit. "You are all of those things." She underlined. "Would it make you feel better to hear it from both the Doctor and the Succubus that you are not going?" She checked.

"No, you're the girl with the reins." Medi said with a smirk.

"I'm still getting my head around that." Kenzi gave a shy smile. "Which speaking of which..." She pursed her lips as if thinking. "I'm not saying I don't want them but is there anyway for me to give them back to you, to allow you to be free of this whole Frenum idea? To let you be free to be you without anyone having anything over you."

"That's not how it works Kenzi." The Geist shook her head slightly, a frown creasing her brow as she actually pushed up off the bed. "The Frenum isn't a..." She stopped and turned away for a minute. "I get it..." She said turning back, sliding her hands into the small pockets of the sleep shorts she was wearing. "There is a way I can take it back, I'll need to talk to the Blood King about some things but I should be able to..."

"Whoa, no no no, didn't you hear my disclaimer there?" Kenzi shook her head sitting up on the bed. "The only way I want to give them back would be as a gift Medi, but if someone has to have them, then I'm keeping them forever, and only using them to help you and keep you safe." She outlined her plan. "I don't want to give them back to be free of you, I don't want to be free of you or any connection they give me to you. I didn't mean it in a negative sense, I meant it like Aladdin using his last Genie wish to set the Genie free, because he loved him."

"Technically if I were to take it back, I would be more imprisoned than I am with you having it." Medi shook her head. "A Geist who holds their own bridle is in constant danger of having it taken away from them." She offered the base explanation hoping Kenzi would understand without having to have the uncomfortable point clarified further.

"Then forget I said anything about Genies, it's mine all mine, like a tattoo, forever." Kenzi underlined the fact immediately, the idea of whatever 'having it taken' could mean being blanked out by her head as she just didn't want to think about any more horrifying possible scenarios. There were enough actually horribly scenarios, like a gun fight over a Benease, already playing out in her life. "In fact speaking of that I might just get a tattoo to underline it's mine."

"They hurt." Medi moved back closer to the bed slowly, a soft smile on her face as she shook her head. "Come here." She motioned with her head for the young woman to stand up.

Kenzi stood up and moved immediately into the hug that may or may not have been waiting for her.

"I didn't mean to suggest something that would upset you." She admitted cuddling close to her lover.

"I know, this is new for both of us." Medi quickly soothed away the worry closing her arms around Kenzi. "The feelings, the worries." She leaned her head against Kenzi's. "The whole thing actually." She admitted with a soft laugh into thick dark hair. "All I know Kenzi is that you are the funniest, brightest, bravest, prettiest most amazing person that I've ever had the privilege of getting to know, and that in itself is reason enough for me to have the belief in you that I do." She kissed the side of Kenzi's head.

"You really think I'm all that?" The brunette asked the question in a quiet voice. "My step-dad used to tell me I was ugly and dumb."

"He was wrong." Medi kept Kenzi close, closing her eyes as she tightened her grip on the slender woman slightly. "And I know he hurt you Kenzi, Ozzie told me stories you told him, and maybe one day you'll feel you can share them with me, but always remember it was all him, none of it was you." Medi kept her head against the young woman's her grip constant. "Despite everything that he put you through, and all the roads that life took you down as a result of that, you turned out perfect." She placed another kiss against soft dark hair. "Never forget that."

-x-

"I don't think I have to put this on if I'm not going anywhere near the scene until you call the all clear." Lauren held the very heavy feeling bullet proof vest in her hand after Dyson had handed it to her out of the trunk of the car. All around them other officers were clearly suiting up for their impending raid on the warehouse, Bo's alert that there would definitely be armed gang members in there leading to what seemed like half of the cities police force not to mention the swat team being mobilized.

"And I don't think I am explaining to Bo how I let you get away with not wearing one." Dyson glanced at her with his eyebrow arched high. "Come on now Lauren you know better than this." He added taking the time to check his own gun, something the blonde had never really seen him do. "Do you need help with it?" He asked holstering his pistol.

"This is really serious isn't it?" Lauren gave a soft shake of her head and actually began to pull the surprisingly subtle vest on, she'd discovered where the front and back halves met they were held together by heavy Velcro, as was the sides. She did as she'd watched both detectives do, and undid only one of the side areas of Velcro, sliding it over her head as she put one arm through, finding all she needed to do was secure the open side under her other arm to have it in place. "You're expecting them to attack the police?"

"Well that depends what they're hiding. The problem with a lot of these small street crews is they like to mix the legal with the not so legal." Dyson kept one eye on the collective of officers and one on the blonde. "We're going to go in making it specifically clear we're there for Leo and that's all, how they'll respond..." He gave a soft shrug. "According to Tamsin we've not had the Huldra away from them anywhere near long enough for her hold over them to be waning any, not if she's been in with them since her arrival in the county." He shook his head, his look an unhappy one. "As you know Doctor, once smitten a Huldra's victims will do pretty much anything for her, including unfortunately sacrifice themselves."

"These officers are all well trained though? No one else should get hurt because of this whole insane plot." Lauren fretted as she saw him walk over and hold the car door open for her. She began to slowly walk closer to it and him. "You'll both be careful?"

"You stay in the car until Tamsin or I come and get you." Dyson looked her in the eye.

"I'll stay in the car." Lauren gave him a nod and moved to get into the passenger seat, blinking at the loud noise the door made when the wolf closed it and began to walk off to where the Valkyrie was debriefing other members of their team.

-x-

What had been a busy but quiet scene turned quickly into a noise filled chaos and despite all of Dyson's words Lauren was out of the safety of the car the instant she saw a police officer downed by a bullet. Keeping low she skittered via as many tall obstacles as she could the blonde was soon crouched down on the pavement beside the fallen officer who had been struck high left arm.

"You're going to be fine." Lauren assured him instantly grabbing hold of both of his shoulders she dragged him across the tarmac to put them safely behind the nearest car. "I know it hurts." She added opening the large medical bag that she had dropped behind the car before venturing out to get the officer. "Just stay calm and still, you'll be fine." She pulled out everything she needed to put a quick dressing on the wound and paused for a second to smile at what turned out to be a young officer who seemed more than surprised to be receiving such immediate care.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked the slow loss of blood, and the simple fact he was shot, sending him into a low level of shock.

"I'm a doctor." Lauren said keeping her voice calm. The blonde paused for a second, on impulse ducking down behind the wing of the car as another round of angry gun fire erupted this time from inside the warehouse. "Stay down, and call in." She patted his good arm and then closed up her bag, peering over the hood of the car towards the broken in doors of the warehouse. With a quick breath the blonde scampered from one hiding place to the next to get closer to it.

By the time she reached the warehouse doors, that had been broke open by the SWAT teams battering ram that still sat discarded on the pavement, the gunfire had stopped as well as the constant screaming of instructions by the officers involved.

Moving inside, Lauren could see that every door had been smashed in on the way through the office area. Seeing no one in need of her assistance, she continued on until she reached a large double metal doors that a spray painted sign indicated led to the main warehouse area. Taking cover against the closed door, she made one quick look out around it, not giving anyone who might have been pointing a gun at the opening the time to realize she was there before her head was already pulled back.

Almost like riding a bike, her instincts remembered what to do and not to do in a gunfight, and taking a few breaths, she let her ears listen for anything that would suggest someone was in the room beyond. As she listened she made a mental recap of what she had seen; old couches, a long homemade coffee table filled with bottles and take out containers, and open arc doorway that had heavy strips of plastic to visibly separate it from the room beyond. Finally, Lauren looked out around the door again, this time lingering to make a better assessment and once she was convinced no one was going to shoot at her she moved into the next space taking cover behind on of the couches.

As she approached the open doorway, for the first time Lauren could smell the hint of sulphur in the air that she had been hoping to find. It became clear to her immediately that she was getting closer and closer to the where the Benease was being kept or had been kept. Still crouched by the doorway she heard Dyson's loud voice clearly giving instruction to other officers. A little more boldly she peeked around the edge of the door frame, very softly pushing one piece of plastic back so she could get a better look.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Very unexpectedly the Valkyrie pushed out of from behind the plastic that Lauren had been easing aside, making the blonde jump.

"Tamsin!" Lauren had to lean back against the wall, putting her hand to the vest that covered her body as she gathered her nerves. "An officer outside was shot, I needed to be sure no one in here was injured."

"A few of the crew got a couple of minors but they'll live." Tamsin's tone made it obviously that she couldn't care less. "What you're looking for is this way." She motioned with her head back through the plastic strips. "Well I think it is, it smells like the hobs of hell and it get's really bad near a hatch, I'm guessing a sewer access."

"Have you found Leo?" Lauren took the hand that the tall blonde offered her to help her stand up, and took a minute to adjust the heavy medical bag she was carrying.

"Not yet, though on the up side, this obviously wasn't a popular place to hang out, it's as quiet as a morgue back here." The Valkyrie moved and held back the plastic barrier and nodded for Lauren to move through. "The Crew was in a front auto shop area with enough coke and pills to make us not even need a cover story for the raid."

"But there was so much gunfire." Lauren moved as Tamsin had suggested even as she asked the question, their path taking them away from the main warehouse down a concrete hallway.

"Make a choice Doc, you wanna play Florence Nightingale or you want to get the thing that proves your girlfriend is innocent?" The Valkyrie stopped in the dark passageway, the overhead lights that had made the first twenty meters of the tunnel bright enough to navigate suddenly stopped.

"Tell me that medical is on the way at least?" Lauren asked for the small reassurance as she continued down the passageway, the smell getting more and more significant. As she walked she slid the bag around onto her hip and from a side pocket pulled out a respirator mask, that she slipped expertly over her head and into place so that the concentration of foreign chemicals in the air wouldn't overpower her.

"You think Wolf Boy would let them die?" Tamsin shook her head and looked at Lauren for a moment. "You got two of those?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course." Lauren's muffled voice was still audible despite the apparatus, and she reached into another pouch handing the second respirator to Tamsin.

"Thank you." The Valkyrie was far less graceful putting on the mask, though no less thankful for its benefits. "See down here..." The blonde took a flashlight out of her belt and let the beam highlight a metal grate in the floor about twenty meters ahead of them in the pitch black area. "I'm thinking, with the proximity to the bay, it's a run off outlet." She led Lauren down the corridor and moved to slide open the bolt that locked access to the underground system. "Dark, dank and stinky, can we call this a date?" She looked up at Lauren from the floor with a glint in her eyes.

"If you don't mind explaining that to Bo." Lauren joked the lighthearted sentiment showing in her eyes as well and by the way her cheeks pushed up in the mask. Without hesitation she bent down and moved the hinged cover off into Tamsin's hands who laid it down against the cement floor. She moved to begin to descend the metal ladder that was visible just below the lip of the opening.

"Do you ever wait for the armed officer to lead the way?" Tamsin shook her head as she let Lauren get a little down the ladder before starting down after her.

If the area at the bottom of the ladder had ever been a normal part of the city sewer or storm drain system, it certainly didn't look like it now. The whole place had an odd yellow hue, and looked to be almost carved out of natural rock, though on closer inspection the large lumps and formations of granite and other rock were obviously planted and not natural. The large chunks of stone were naturally ragged, though there were a number of equally natural plateaus in the formation that literally closed off the end of the tunnel barely ten metres away from the ladder.

There was a lot of standing water that had gathered in small pools in the rock formation, and that dripped from the overhanging arches of jagged stone. In amongst the rock were sulphur crystals, hundreds of them, making the whole thing look a little like some kind of mystical underwater grotto.

"This is amazing." Lauren took a quick survey of the environment that had been set up, using a small flashlight she had pulled out of her pocket. "This must have taken considerable time to create." She bent down, dropping her case softly on the floor, to inspect a peaked stone about the size of a footstool. "This is from the Benease's natural environment, created by years and years of sedimentary build up within the cave system. Someone had to have considerable money and connections to import these formations. Just removing them from the original caves would have been illegal in the county the Benease is native too. It is considered a natural wonder, and parts of the cave system have been used by various Fae for worship and rituals for thousands of years." She didn't even think to check the stream of information coming out of her mouth, mostly because of her shock at how elaborate and exact the set up environment was.

"All that is very fascinating." Tamsin let her torch beam pan over the whole area and then down the other end of the rather normal drain tunnel looking for obvious signs that they weren't alone. "Now where is the little sucker?" She made the small joke with a grin watching as Lauren brought out a series of containers taking samples of the water, and a chunk of a sulphur crystal.

"It could be resting in one of the natural caves in the rock." Lauren looked up at the large formation in front of them.

"Great, let's go bag it." Tamsin stepped forward eagerly. "Really though..." She paused and looked back at Lauren. "You're just going to shove it in your bag? And you didn't trust Dyson and I to get bring it back safely?" She arched her eyebrow at her, "We would have given it a little carry case, not some stinky medical bag."

"This isn't just a medical bag." Lauren shook her head as she opened the top flap to reveal that the inside was actually a glass lined enclosure of sorts, and when she unlatched the lid to the interior box, if they hadn't of been wearing masks the smell of the stinky bag would have increased even more. "I didn't expect such a complete environment, I have created a temporary artificial one for it until it can be transported to the lab." She began to tuck some of her samples into a side slot next to the glass but was annoyed by the bulky bulletproof vest. "These things aren't made for movement are they." She joked as she undid one side and slipped it off to lay it to lean on the bag. "I need to take numerous samples, there is the chance that there will be residual DNA evidence in its excretions that will tie it to any or all of the murders."

"You want to poke its poop?" Tamsin shook her head as together they moved closer to the large structure sealing the tunnel. "Doctors are weird." She summed up. "Oh and you're putting that back on as soon as you're done poop poking." She poked the flack jacket with the toe of her boot before moving off to look at the rock face.

"The Benease doesn't have the opposable thumbs necessary to fire a gun Detective." Lauren made the joke as she began to scour the rock face with her own light to try to locate the creature.

"What does it have, other than bad breath I'm guessing?" Tamsin leaned over to peer into a small cave, cursing under her breath as she put her elbow into some soft that smelled really bad. "Poop sample." She groaned.

"Good work, I'll make you into a scientist yet." Lauren moved over quickly to scrape some of the substance into a container. "The creature itself is about the size of a basketball, but we can't introduce too much light as it will send it into a shock state."

"Okay not too much light, check." Tamsin took the baby wipe that Lauren offered her with a smile, wiping the elbow of her shirt with it quickly. She moved about a half meter further in, panning her torch slowly over the undulating rock surface. "Doc, is it brown, kinda hairy and has weird googly eyes?" She said in a sudden whispered voice.

"Yes." Lauren moved to stand up and turned to pick up the oversized salad tongs from her bag. "Let me get my extractor."

"No worries I got it." Tamsin planted her feet ready to boost herself up to the right level, where the small odd looking creature was now waving slightly back and forth, its four waving 'eyes' now all seeming to have picked up on the blonde detective's movements, extending slightly to follow exactly what she was doing.

"Tamsin, no!" Lauren's head turned to see that the Detective was trying to reach for the underfae, and in a flash of panic she grabbed her discarded vest and lunged to stuff it into the space between the Valkyrie and the Benease just in time to deflect the four hard streams of steaming acid that shot out of each of its 'eyes' towards the Detective.

Thanks to her quick reflexes, Tamsin pulled her hands back to her body when the Doctor screamed and watched as the vest started to melt away as whatever the creature had shot at her caused it to degrade.

"First rule of science, don't touch it if you don't know what it does." Lauren used her arm to guide the Detective backwards, throwing the still melting vest onto the grated floor away from them. "It creates a sulphuric acid 1000x stronger then anything in a laboratory, which it keeps in those small googly eyes to shoot at anything that threatens it."

"And your salad tongues were going to protect you from that?" Tamsin glanced between Lauren and the still smouldering vest.

"The tongs were going to allow me to approach it without disturbing it. It tracks body heat and carbon dioxide exhalations, your hand made it panic, a cold metal tong will not." Lauren tried to explain to her. "I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have explained better." She moved back to pick up the tongs. "On the upside, it will have drained its reserve of acid and is not unable to repeat the expulsion."

"Happy happy joy joy." Tamsin gave Lauren a sarcastic smile, looking up to the now empty space where the Benease had been. "Okay." She said taking a breath and pushing up on her toes to look at the large mass of rock in front of them. "Time to play hunt the smelly thing." She tore off her own bulletproof vest and rolled up her shirt sleeves. "I've always wanted to try rock climbing." She said scrambling up the rather sheer side of the rocks.

"Key things to remember it can propel itself in leaps of about two meters and under no circumstances let it attach to your face." Lauren began to shadow her looking down low for their quarry, believing it had probably tried to find a crevice to blend into in order to hide. "The mask your wearing will help in that regard."

"Tips to live by Doc." Tamsin, who was now crawling close to the roof of the tunnel, laying sprawled out across rock. "Tips to live by."

-x-

"Knew you wouldn't be asleep." Kenzi poked her head around the door of the master bedroom and smiled when she found her best friend sitting up in the bed absently flicking through one of the books that Lauren had set aside that gave details on the Benease.

"Part nervous anxiety, part..." She stopped and sighed closing the book motioning with her head for Kenzi to come in. "Vex hasn't called back has he?" She asked the important question.

"Nothing so far, but you know him he's unpredictable at the best of times." Kenzi moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Remember when we sent him out for pizza and he came back with Ethiopian food." She gave a soft shrug.

"This isn't take out Kenz." Bo understood her best friend's point but right now couldn't bring herself to meet the humour.

"You're meeting with the impersonator really did a number on you eh? What did she say?" The younger woman could read Bo's mood and if humour wasn't working, she knew she was better off just being straightforward.

"Something that could change everything." The succubus looked up at Kenzi her eyes sad and full of obvious conflict. "Something I should be talking to Eliyana about but I can't bring myself to because I... I'm not sure I want any answer she might give me." She admitted putting the book she had been reading off on the bedside table with a sigh.

"Well I kinda have this rapport with her that might make it easier for me to ask the question if you wanted." Kenzi gave her a soft smile. "What's the question?"

"I want to know, no I need to know if Eliyana knows who my father is." Bo didn't smiled as she looked back at her best friend.

"That is a big question." Kenzi suddenly realized exactly why the room felt so heavy. After all she'd lived through the experience of finding out who Bo's mom was, and that had been a roller coaster ride of very un-fun times. "Okay, let me just ask her, you wait here okay?" She trusted Bo enough to not ask for more yet and to go on base instincts.

"Kenzi, she's probably resting.." Bo offered some lame reasoning for why the young woman shouldn't just do what she was suggesting.

"She'll want you to have an answer if she has one." Kenzi stood up again and moved out of the room directly back to the spare room.

She pushed her way in to find Medi reclined in bed, listening to music off Kenzi's phone and monitoring it in case the Mesmer called back, basically in the same spot that the brunette had left her in to go to the bathroom.

"Medi." Kenzi moved in and smiled as her lover took off the earphones. "I need to ask you something about the past, for Bo." She made the quick explanation of what she needed.

"Okay." Medi gave a soft shrug. "Is there a reason you're asking for her?" A slight frown creased her brow.

"The imposter said something to her I guess, she didn't get into it yet." Kenzi was honest as she slipped closer on the bed. "You have to understand that the whole idea of this question is a hard thing for Bo. The Aife you knew back then, isn't the Aife she met, who used her power to sleep with Bo's boyfriend at the time, the Aife that tried to kill her." She tried to give Medi some context, and ended the words with a soft sigh. "Were you ever told, ever heard anything, any comment about who Bo's father was?"

Medi frowned hard now, adjusting her semi reclined position to sit properly upright. The question clearly brought her mind back to things she hadn't thought about in years.

"She's been sitting in her room for who know how long trying to give herself the go ahead to ask you." Kenzi gave another sigh.

"And now I have to sit here wondering if I tell you... tell her." Light brown eyes looked up at Kenzi, her brow knotted tightly.

"So you do know?" Kenzi took what she could from the statement and the Geist nodded. "How do you know?" She decided to skirt around the issue for a moment before she pushed for an answer.

"My mother used to talk to Aife, I used to listen in." Medi offered with another shrug. "I was a child, I wanted to help. She seemed so sad, I wanted to know why."

"We all used to do that, it's normal." Kenzi assured her moving closer and reaching out her hand to the Geist. "And while listening you heard the answer to my question."

"Yes, it was the answer to a lot of questions." The Geist nodded and put her hand in Kenzi's.

"But you have reasons that make you want to not tell Bo." Kenzi tried to gauge the situation.

"I guess..." The Geist looked at Kenzi "But she has a right to know."

"Who?" Kenzi asked the simple yet major question, the one simple word that she knew was going to propel them all into new territory.

"The Dark King." Medi breathed out the ultimate and yet impossible name.

Kenzi had thought she'd have a dozen different come backs or quips, but the revelation just left her feeling a chill that shuddered through her body.

"Tell me what you heard Aife say to your mother." Kenzi squeezed the hand in her own.

"I don't remember everything, not exact conversation, some of it I didn't really understand at the time." Medi shook her head. "I remember that she, Aife, to begin with... she wanted to die." The Geist's voice was small. "She didn't want the baby, because of what she felt it was, because of how it had been created. My mother, they talked, Aife began to feel differently, began to understand that none of this was Ysabeau's fault, that she wasn't destined to be anything just because of her father. That if Ysabeau could be kept safe, kept away from him, she could be anything."

"We can't tell Bo any of this yet, not without Lauren being here." Kenzi took in a deep breath. "Aife said the Dark King had tortured her, she told Bo she blamed Trick for it all, that was why she wanted to start a war between the light and the dark, revert things to the old ways before his Law made the two sides find peace with each other." She squeezed Medi's hand again.

"For what it's worth Kenzi, I believe what my mother told Aife, Ysabeau's life and destiny have nothing to do with who was responsible for her creation, or the manner in which she was created." The Geist breathed out with a soft frown.

"We need to tell her that too, when it's time." Kenzi gave a nod of agreement, looking back at the door and praying that she could stall long enough for Lauren's return. After all, there was no way of telling exactly how her best friend would react to this information when it confirmed all of her worst fears.

-x-


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"_Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

**Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty one.**

By: The RainbowWriters

When Tamsin would later be asked to explain the last ten minutes of time of her unofficial date with the good Dr. Lauren Lewis, she would not have started at the beginning. She would start her account now, at this moment, the moment in which on pure instinct she had drawn her gun. Drawn her gun at the unknown assailant who had just appeared from between two of the rock panels pointing his own weapon at the blonde doctor who was bent over her case nearby.

She knew many would question why draw her gun? She was already outdrawn. But if the Valkyrie was to truly explain herself, there were very few circumstances where she would not draw the weapon on her hip. One being if she was directly ordered by the person already holding a deadly weapon on either a) someone of great importance or more importantly b) herself. Neither had been the case and so her reflexes had drawn the weapon and fixed it on what she believed instantly to be Leo.

Leo, she reasoned had been more concerned about the rare creature that the Doctor had just finished securing in her portable habitat and would not shoot if she didn't. His gun aimed directly at the unarmed figure, something that suddenly made Tamsin take two bold sidesteps to place herself closer to Lauren, pushing her hypothesis from his silent demeanour further.

"You must be Leo? You know when you hold someone at gunpoint it's polite to at least announce your presence." Tamsin tried to draw his attention away from the other blonde.

At her voice the other blonde's head came up, looking first at Tamsin and then across at the tall gangly looking Fae who was brandishing a weapon at them.

"Who are you? What do you want with my precious?" Leo's voice was raspy and dry. "Release it."

"You call me Detective of the Morrigan and put the gun down now before someone gets hurt." Tamsin answered for both of them narrowing her eyes at him. "That precious is in violation of a dozen international importation laws, not to mention seven counts of first degree murder."

"We don't fall under the rule of the Morrigan, lives are petty and meaningless, yours also Valkyrie." Mossy green eyes flickered to look at Tamsin briefly, all the while the gun never shifting from being trained on Lauren. "Much less so the human." A long finger tensed on the trigger of the powerful handgun in Leo's hand.

"So enlighten me then, whose authority do you answer to?" Tamsin took another slower step to try and put herself between him and Lauren.

"Tamsin..." Lauren hissed quietly in warning feeling the tension and danger of the situation spike, they were both without their flack jackets, Tamsin no more immune to bullet damage than she was. The Valkyrie however didn't so much as glance at her.

"Not a question I'm going to answer." Leo shook his head. "Release my precious." He ordered again, this time his tone angrier.

"Leo.." Lauren pushed up to her feet, this earning her a quick angry glance from Tamsin. She put her hands up a little in a show of surrender. "I'll let the Benease go if you put down the gun." Her dark brown eyes looked at Leo and then deliberately at the gun in his hand.

"Not while the Valkyrie is armed." Leo shook his head, pointing at Tamsin with the other of his long arms.

"I'll put down my gun when you have, I promise." Tamsin made the actual deal of sorts but it still sounded like she was being sarcastic.

The other tall Fae looked at the Valkyrie clearly not believing a word she said.

"Okay look." Lauren took a quick breath and stepped up to Tamsin's side. "We're not going to get anywhere if we don't compromise just a little." She turned her body away from Leo for a moment looking at Tamsin, who also broke eye contact with the other Fae just for a second to glance at the other blonde.

Luckily for Lauren however it was only Tamsin's eyes that had lost their focus on Leo, the rest of the Dark Fae's attention was fully on the gangly Fae who had watched the doctor's move with obvious interest, the only hint of what he did next given by the very subtle narrowing of his large green eyes.

In the darkness of the tunnel it was a series of bright flashes of light rather than the sound of gunfire that made it obvious that Leo had pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending lethal projectile hurtling towards their mortal target. Flashes that Tamsin had been expecting, and so had grabbed Lauren hard by the shoulders and pushed her sideways. The doctor gave a surprised squeal as she tripped and fell, sliding along the rocky floor, the ground cutting into her leg. The noise of her surprise being swallowed by the hollow ringing of four loud booms of the gun fire. Lifting her head Lauren watched as the Valkyrie's body was hit by at least three of the bullets, pushing her flailing body backwards and upwards with the force of the shots, her gun flying out of her hand, clattering to the floor coming to rest just close to Lauren's knee.

Without thought, process or consideration, Lauren pushed her body forward wrapped her hand around the still stress warmed gun and swung around, her mind remembering where Leo was. Bringing her other hand to support the first, she braced the guns weight slightly and with the tall Fae in sight she squeezed the trigger, and kept on squeezing. Until the hollow click, signifying an empty chamber, echoed for several repetitions before the fact finally registered in the doctor's mind and she stopped firing.

Her hands suddenly shaking Lauren tossed the gun on the floor as it if were suddenly a million degrees, over by the far wall, where Leo's body lie in a crumpled heap, motionless.

"Tamsin..." Blinking rapidly Lauren scrambled to her knees and crawled over to where the Valkyrie was sprawled over the base of the enormous rock formation. There was a clear wound through her left arm, a graze on her side, and one in her chest, that pumped too much blood out of her body, with each beat of her heart. "Oh no..." The doctor's eyes went over to her bag, as she pressed her hand down hard over the fresh flowing wound.

"Scumbags..." Tamsin tried to begin to say something witty to the Doctor, tried to underline to both of them that it was okay it was only a flesh wound but her words instantly became muddled by the red blood that coated her tongue and seeped out the corners of her lips. "Always... lie." She gurgled a little, her eyes going wide as even she realized what was happening.

"Shush, don't talk." Lauren shrugged off her jacket and pressed it down hard on the wound, but it wasn't making any difference and the doctor knew it. "You're not going to die." She blinked her as she looked up at the Valkyrie, the frown on her face hard as she pulled away the wounded blonde's bulky jacket and tossed it aside, ripping Tamsin's shirt to get an actual look at the wound. "I won't let you die." She added, seeing for herself the hole that punctured the Valkyrie's chest just below the centre of her ribs, no doubt having gone through a lung, severing major blood vessels along the way. "I won't let you." She underlined a second time pressing her palm down hard against the Valkyrie's ever cooling skin.

"Laur... your eyes.." Tamsin groaned before slumping back against the hard rock, her body limp.

"No! No you don't." The blonde pressed down harder and closed her eyes. As she did, fine red lines began to fan out over the back of her hand, and down her arm, tracing like a lattice work over her skin, that began to glow, getting brighter, the more Lauren seemed to concentrate. "You will survive this." The lines began to pulse now, almost in time with the beat of the blood that ran out of the wound, but then in just seconds there was no more blood seeping out from between Lauren's fingers. There was no stagger in the Valkyrie's breaths. The rise and fall of Tamsin's chest began to become even and calm.

Finally after about fifteen seconds Lauren pulled her hand back from off the other blonde's body with a gasp, her eyes snapping open, glowing a brilliant shade of blue, as she turned her hand over and in it there lay a slightly misshapen .38 bullet.

"Doc, what the... how the hell did you just do that?" Tamsin's eyes looked down her own body to where the lump of metal sat in Lauren's palm, though it wasn't that tangible thing that she needed to hallmark that something huge had just happened. She had felt it, knew that she had been dying, not just thinking about it, she'd already started on her journey when suddenly she'd just jolted back into 'living' again. All the pain in her chest was gone, all the blood pooling up the back of her throat gone. Just a pain in her arm and a burning ache in her side.

Lauren sat back on her legs for a second silently staring between the metal in her hand and Tamsin's perfectly normal looking chest, there wasn't even a trace or mark left on the skin.

"I don't know..." She admitted her voice small as she blinked, the blue beginning to seep out of her eyes, with each pass of her eyelids. "I uhhh..." Then unceremoniously the blonde doctor pitched sideways to the floor, obviously completely unconscious.

"Bo is going to kill me." Tamsin pushed herself up as best as she could moving to check the blonde.

-x-

In many ways Bo had expected it to be Vex who was standing behind the door when the loud knock came unexpectedly. But the shock of seeing Dyson carrying Lauren, and Tamsin lumbering in painfully behind them made her step out of the way. The wolf moved to take Lauren upstairs, Tamsin putting up her hand to Bo to stall the Succubus from immediately following them.

"What is wrong with Lauren and why are you trying to block my way?" Bo stared at Tamsin, her eyes flaring up blue as her whole body showed how upset she'd instantly become. "Are both of you covered in blood?"

"Okay I know it looks bad but..." Tamsin took a few breaths, clearly still in lots of pain and needing to recover from the injuries that Lauren hadn't somehow 'healed'. "Lauren's okay, she's just..." The Valkyrie glanced up the stairs after Dyson. "We ran into some trouble, and I got shot..." She motioned to the rather bad bandage on her arm and side.

"Oh my God Lauren..." Bo made a move to push past Tamsin.

"Easy there..." Tamsin put her hands up again. "No one shot your Doc." She shook her head. "She just..." Tamsin frowned. "I think she needs a recharge or something."

"A recharge?" Bo frowned at the Valkyrie and shook her head. "Tamsin you're making no sense." She scolded her. "What happened to my girlfriend."

"I am trying to tell you." Tamsin tried again. "I got shot, bullet to the heart kind of shot and she... healed me."

"That's ridiculous, Lauren isn't Fae, she's a human doctor." Bo took a few bold steps closer to the blonde.

"I'm telling you, her eyes went blue, she put her hand on the hole, my entire body got all warm and then..." Tamsin shook her head and then reached into her pocket and pulled out the distorted bullet. "The wound was gone, I wasn't drowning in my own blood and she has this in her hand."

"That's..." Bo looked down at the evidence and then back towards the stairs. "I have to go check on her, healing takes up so much chi."

"She passed out right after." Tamsin stepped out of Bo's direct way.

Bo took the stairs two at a time, pushing into the main bedroom to see that Dyson was just coming into the hallway almost as if he could tell it was time to come back and make Tamsin let her come to see the doctor. She went past him and moved directly to the bed, gathering Lauren up in her arms and cupping the back of her head with one strong hand.

"Lauren?" Bo questioned not really expecting a response as she immediately leaned in to press their lips together, making chi flow out of her body into the blonde's that instantly seemed only too willing to accept it. "Lauren?" She repeated the question after purposely stopping the exchange for a moment to check, not getting a response she kissed her again, letting more chi transfer the second time.

She knew there wasn't a sure way to know that this was what Lauren needed, but after the ritual, after the way they had shared chi back and forth between them in order to survive the ordeal and become Resonants, it seemed the first thing she should try.

Breaking off the flow after another moment the succubus moved her free hand to gently stroke the side of Lauren's face, her skin was unnaturally cold making Bo lay her hand still against the side of her lovers face to try to warm it.

Just seconds after the second transfer Lauren's brown eyes fluttered open slightly, though from behind heavy lids it was obvious that she was having trouble focusing and even staying alert.

"Bo?" The blonde managed to query, an attempt at raising her arm to reach up for the succubus resulted in failure.

"There you are." Bo breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her again with all the emotional power that gave her to feed off of being transferred directly to the blonde. Her hand stroking Lauren's cheek over and over.

Lauren could feel the energy flowing back into her from the kiss, from the connection with Bo, she was acutely aware of of the slow but constant rise of her temperature back up to normal, the increase of the power in her body, the strength returning to her limbs, which she instantly tested by moving her arms up around the succubus holding her close as she pushed into the kiss, that had become as passionate as it had been emotional.

And though it had been Bo who had initiated the kiss it was quickly becoming Lauren who was taking control of it, pushing back against her lover, dominating her mouth with hot fast presses of her lips, pulling short drafts of chi from the succubus as her hands pressed and gripped at Bo's back. The blonde felt hungry and for want of a better word, horny, as she tried to push towards Bo from off the bed.

"That's it..." Bo didn't fight her but in fact encouraged her, knowing somehow the moment she'd been able to calm down a little and try to quantify things that the overwhelming feeling that the Resonance was giving her from her love was panicked hunger. Whatever she had done to heal Tamsin, had drained her natural chi levels and now her body needed to replenish them the only real way possible. "I'm right here now." She moved her hands to Lauren's top, beginning to undo buttons on the blood soaked garment wanting it off the blonde for two very distinct reasons.

Lauren quickly caught on to what Bo was doing and instantly moved to help her, the damp shirt was gone in seconds, along with the bra and Bo's top, culminating with Lauren pulling upright on the bed and then more or less climbing into Bo's lap, wrapping her legs around the succubus' body, ravaging her neck with hot fast kisses, her hands sliding over as much of Bo's skin as she could touch.

"I need you." The blonde panted in between kiss that grazed Bo's neck with teeth.

At first all the brunette could do in response was moan, as her whole body shivered with pleasure from the sheer directness Lauren was exhibiting.

"I'm right here." Bo repeated again letting her hands splay over Lauren's back. "Can you tell me what happened with Tamsin though?" She asked tilting her head as the blonde's mouth worked its way up to her ear, their lower bodies already meeting in hard presses as if dancing to the beat of a fast dance song.

"I... I don't know..." Lauren closed her eyes for a moment and arched her body up close to Bo's holding it there for a long moment as a height of pleasure rocked through her. "I..." She groaned out, letting her body sag slightly as the moment passed. "She was going to die." The blonde closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Bo's ear, sliding her hands down over the succubus' body, gripping her hips hard as she ground her body against her. "I couldn't let her die." She began to kiss her way back to Bo's mouth, locking their lips together again and then pulled hard and deep on the succubus' chi. Grinding her body hard against Bo's, the fabrics between them adding friction and heat to their already fire like centres.

"You didn't, you healed her." Bo said the words as the kiss between them broke, blue eyes looking into blue eyes, before she pressed their lips together again, returning to push chi into the blonde again more then letting her take it. Her hands going to Lauren's hips to press her lover down tighter against her own flexing body. "I... love... you..." She said the word slowly, managing not to completely interrupt the flow of chi between them so that the words had an odd melodic echo to them.

"I love you." Lauren underlined her lover's sentiment as she broke the transfer and pulled away slightly, her hands sliding off Bo's hips as she unwrapped her legs from around Bo's body, leaving the bed behind Bo empty. "Enough talking." She said with a glint shining in her extraordinary blue eyes. With a simple move she pushed Bo onto her back on the mattress. "More doing." She grabbed the top of her lover's pants and pulled them open with a wicked smirk.

-x-

"Dyson?" Kenzi pulled closed the spare bedroom door as she slipped out from it, wrapping herself in a robe as she did so. She managed to catch the wolf at the top of the stairs, briefly looking down to see the blonde detective on the couch. "What's going on?"

The wolf looked at the young woman for a moment, his eyebrow quirked slightly at her obvious state of undress.

"Things happened when we got the Benease." He informed her turning away from her with the obvious intention of going downstairs away from whatever was happening in the main bedroom.

"Things? What kind of things?" Kenzi hurried the rest of the way across the landing to him closing her hand around his arm.

"Maybe you could get dressed and come down stairs and we'll explain." He frowned harder at her.

It took a moment for Kenzi to react to the not so subtle objections Dyson was putting forward about her and her present 'state'.

"Oh, right." She backed up a little and then moved to the bedroom door. "Get coffees ready."

Dyson just shook his head and moved down the stairs more than aware that he was being watched by Tamsin even though the Valkyrie.

"Want to tell me what that was all about? That robe covered more of her than some of her outfits usually do." Tamsin's humour was as dry as it usually was, even with her current injuries.

"I guess I was just being an ass." Dyson glanced at his partner as he walked passed her going into the kitchen to indeed work on making some coffee.

"Wow, why is it that girls always fall for the 'ass' type?" Tamsin shook her head, her tone and look both mystified. "I just don't get it, me... it just makes want to hurt you." She summed up honestly. "For girls like Kenzi, it has them running off to do exactly what you say, because 'oh you're so manly'." She sighed and rolled her eyes leaning back against the couch harder.

"It's not like that between Kenzi and I." Dyson shook his head.

"Riiiight." Tamsin looked at the wolf with one eye closed and nodded knowingly.

"It isn't." He summed up abruptly. "I see Kenzi as a..." He stopped unsure how to explain his feelings for the young human.

"You say little sister right now and I think I'll vomit." Tamsin warned him.

"It's more of a family bond." He summed up shaking his head slightly, feeling the tension in his body notch higher as the whole apartment was flooded with a wash of hormones and pheromones from Bo and Lauren's love making.

"You alright there?" Tamsin asked noting the way the shifter's shoulders tensed slightly.

"I'd be more comfortable if we cut this as short as possible." He admitted glancing back towards the stairs just as Kenzi appeared on them, now fully dressed and smelling rather overpoweringly of citrus body spray.

"Oh God what happened to you?" The young human paused on the stairs staring at Tamsin. "There is blood literally all over you."

"Yeah." Tamsin looked down at her ruined top and jacket "Long story short, we got the Benease, but it's caretaker got trigger happy and capped me a few times with his 38."

"Where's the Doc? Is there a reason she's not like patching you up right now?" Kenzi looked around, the absence of Bo and Lauren completely incomprehensible right now unless. "Oh no wait, something didn't happen to Lauren did it..." She went a little pale as she reached out and held on to the banister for support.

"Lauren is fine, she upstairs with Bo." Dyson nodded vaguely with his head. "She just needs to rest."

"Rest?" Kenzi looked confused.

"She healed me." Tamsin clarified the point for her. "Don't know how, don't really know why, but she just put her hand on the large hole that was in my chest and went all blue eyed and..." The Valkyrie made a soft 'puft' noise. "The hole was gone and I wasn't dying. Still trying to figure it all out."

"Lauren healed you, as in brought you back from the dead, Lauren's Jesus?" Kenzi began to wobble shocked down the rest of the stairs, still holding tightly onto the banister. "Holy shitballs she really isn't 100% human anymore."

"You say that like you knew she wasn't." Tamsin eyed Kenzi suspiciously for a moment, passing a frown between her and Dyson.

"How could she be? This whole Resonance thing, and I've seen her eyes go blue before she just didn't act like Jesus." Kenzi moved over closer to the Valkyrie wanting desperately to avoid Dyson and his over achieving nose. "Are you okay though? Other than the hole that is no longer in your chest?" She checked.

"I have another painful hole in my arm which is begging for me to get it looked at." Tamsin admitted with a frown, still not having really moved on from the whole 'Lauren' issue, "And a graze on my side, but honestly that's hardly an issue." She shook her head. "I don't remember anything about the Resonance deal that mentioned anything about Lauren becoming superwoman." She looked at Dyson again. "Have a life expectancy equal to Bo maybe but, heal me from the inside out? Not so much." She looked back at Kenzi. "Who told you that she would be super woman because you are so not as freaked out about this as I am?" She narrowed her eyes at Kenzi.

"I did." From the top landing Medi's voice answered the Valkyrie.

"And just who the hell are you?" Tamsin tipped her head up and blinked as she took in the short muscular Fae who stood looking down at them.

"She is someone you can't tell anyone about." Kenzi hissed the words of warning at the strong blonde Fae before anything else was even said.

With a huff of complete and utter dismay, Dyson sank down into an uncomfortable chair just knowing that there was no way now he was going to get his partner out of there anytime soon, unless somehow the explanation of who Eliyana was managed to take less than a minute or so.

Medi moved to the stairs and then down them not going to the couch as anyone may have expected but instead going to Lauren's lab desk.

"We should look at your arm, we have everything we need here to clean it and bandage it properly." The young Fae said glancing at Kenzi for support.

"Good idea." Kenzi gave her a soft smile and then looked back at Tamsin, whose utter annoyance was starting to fill up the room. "Her name is Eliyana Frost." She said simply keeping her eyes on the blonde's during her reaction.

"Is she like some kind of doctor wanna be? Blondie's sidekick? Lauren's intern?" Tamsin eyed Medi with total distrust.

"No, she's a Geist." Dyson said with a sigh. "Yes that Eliyana Frost. No she's not dead, obviously she's stood right there." He added cutting off the Valkyrie's next question.

"Dead? Why would I think she was dead? And who the hell is Eliyana Frost?" Tamsin eyed him with annoyance. "All I want to know is is she going to chop my arm off accidentally?"

"You don't know about the Frost family?" Kenzi looked at her with wide eyes and then snapped her fingers. "Of course she doesn't, she's from another county and Tamsin's so self absorbed unless it made a difference to her life she doesn't give a crap. Go with you don't know her, just don't mention her name to anyone, and no she won't make your arm fall off, she's very good at doctoring."

"Well no technically I'm really good with car mechanics, but how different can it be?" Medi gave a bright smile as she pulled on a pair of blue gloves. "Seriously with me around there is very little left to fear." She smiled more brightly.

Tamsin narrowed her eyes and then slowly got up.

"Geist humour, very funny." She said as she moved over and sat on the stool that Kenzi had brought up next to the lab bench.

"I try." Medi pulled open a sterile set of instruments.

Dyson pushed up from his seat when to turn his attention back to the drinks, desperate to occupy his mind and hands. Unfortunately for Kenzi, Medi sent her over to the kitchen to get her a fresh towel from the drawer, which brought her into the wolf's vicinity, too close for him not to mention anything to her about their momentary encounter upstairs.

"Kenzi." He ensured his voice was low enough for the other to Fae not to over hear them. "I'm not prying I just want to be sure on something." He reached out his hand and out of sight closed it around Kenzi's wrist as he glanced over to where Medi was busy applying a dressing to Tamsin's side. "You're sleeping in the spare room because of space issues, right?"

"D-man, you know I love and respect you..." Kenzi was about to try and say something witty but yet personal when upstairs a loud banging against the floor began that filtered down into the living room. "But let's not complicate that and just say right now I owe you lots of drinks and as much of an explanation as I can give."

The wolf frowned and did his best not to react to all of the things that right now were making him more than uncomfortable.

"I have to take the Benease to the compound. I have Lauren's full instructions of where it's to be kept, I think it's best if I do that sooner rather than later. Call a cab to get home Tamsin." The shifter took long strides to the door.

"She won't be more than about ten minutes before I've..." Medi looked up but the wolf had already left.

"Guess he couldn't take the banging." The Valkyrie said with a not so subtle smile as she took a breath against the pain as Medi began to tackle the wound on her arm.

-x-

"No, really if we go by the averages..." Kenzi glanced at the clock and then at the stairs as the radio they had turned on was drowned out by Bo's loud cries of Lauren's name. "I can interrupt in like twenty minutes for the Doc to actually look at your arm, I'm positive the bullet is still in there and she'll be upset if she finds out she only did a half assed job, right Medi?" She looked at her lover.

"No really I can go by the place I usually go to get fixed up and they can dig it out with tweezers and let me bite down on a strip of leather." Tamsin shook her head and glanced up at the stairs with a wry smile on her face. "Getting medical attention here reminds me of the bad old days, being fixed up in the back of a bordello not wholly sure you weren't going to get your gold purse stolen by the pretty thing that was taking the pain away while the talented one sewed you up." She rolled her eyes and then looked at Medi. "No offence." She added.

"None taken." The Geist replied.

"Wow how old are you?" Kenzi blinked blue eyes at her. "You don't act that old."

"Well if I looked as old as I am, heaven help my dating prospects." Tamsin rolled her eyes at the dark haired young woman. There came another loud thud from upstairs followed by the distinctive sound of wooden scraping across floorboards. "Really?" The Valkyrie glanced upwards with a quirked eyebrow. "Are they like this all the time?"

"No, whatever healing you did to Lauren has made this particularly animated." Kenzi shook her head. "And come on, Bo is a succubus, what did you expect? Quiet vanilla sex on a pre-arranged Wednesday date night only after they watch the new CSI?"

"No but..." Tamsin paused again when for a long moment things seemed to have quietened upstairs, only to begin again the next moment with a loud 'YES!' distinctly from Lauren. "I'm sorry to have caused this." She apologized seeming actually genuine for a rare moment. "If you like I can spot you two a drink or something, I know some places open at this time. I might also have some sleeping bags and space in my kitchen."

"Really it's okay." Kenzi assured her. "But that is my cue to tactfully interrupt, they will need hydration anyway." She smiled. "Play nice." She winked at Medi mainly, the move not missed by the Valkyrie who was usually the centre of people's worry.

"So... why exactly should I know who you are?" Tamsin looked at the small Fae left with her with her usual predator smile. "I ask directly because usually trying to get a straight answer out of that one is like trying to get Houdini into a pair of handcuffs for more than a minute."

Medi smiled gently and sat back slightly in her place.

"Because thirty years ago my entire clan were denounced as traitors of the Dark by the Dark King and order to be exterminated by fire." Eliyana summed up, her voice even, possibly even cold as she recalled the facts with clarity and precision. "Given the usual overwhelming success of the Dark King's missions, everyone presumed that the elimination of my family was guaranteed."

"Not usually a bad bet but clearly he forgot to check the woodshed." Tamsin gave her a wiry grin.

The Valkyrie's comment actually made Medi smile.

"Something like that." She nodded slightly. "But it's not widely known and we don't want it to be, Bo, Lauren and Kenzi, you, Dyson and Trick, that's about all that know." The young Fae shook her head. "I'm not ready to be 'Fae' again yet, I've spent a long time not being." She looked down at her hands that she had rested in her lap. "If I come back to being what I am, then I know I have to change, and I don't want to." She looked up again. "Not yet."

"How about this then half-pint? The crew around here, they look at me and see Dark Fae, just Dark Fae, that's it and that's all. It's taken basically being stuck in the middle of all this shit with the world coming down around our ears during this resonance thing for them to let me in on even what I guess is a tenth of their crazy little gangs bag of tricks so to speak so..." Tamsin glanced to the stairs. "How about we start out all even stevens? I got nothing against you and though the Dark King is a generally evil crazy bastard to keep away from, I don't do his dirty work on principle either so I don't have a reason to run off and tell him anything about anything. My job was to find out who hurt my brother-in-law, then that turned into a whole shit load of murders, which we've now proved was the Benease and makes all of this all the more complicated, not to mention Doctor Frankenstein doing her thing on me which we both know the Dark will see as me being compromised so my ass is as much grass as anyone's if word of this tangled little web we weave gets back to the Morrigan. So, again I say, fresh slate?" She offered her good hand. "And hell look I'm offering my hand to another fear monger, what does that tell you?"

"That you're either foolish or ready to finally make a stand for yourself and stop being pushed around." Medi made the honest assessment reaching out to take Tamsin's hand, but unlike a quick handshake of friendship like the Valkyrie may have expected, the Geist gripped Tamsin's hand hard. "Just know this Valkyrie." She said her tone darkening slightly. "I won't let you, or anyone hurt them." She said her eyes flickering with gold specks as she narrowed them.

"Not what I was expecting." Tamsin gripped it back just as hard narrowing her eyes at the other Fae. "You're a little fire cracker aren't you, do they even know what they've got under their roof?"

"Possibly not, do they know what kind of a new partner their loyal wolf has?" Medi drew in a tight breath, the tension in the room notching higher.

"I like you, you're not a cream puff and you're not stupid either." Tamsin's mouth curled up into a tight grin. "Just so you know the only harm I plan on bringing down on Bo is when all of the rest of this shit is cleared up she's going to pay for putting my brother-in-law in a coma, for which she is very much responsible. The rest of this farce, well I've played along so far haven't I?"

"And just so you know I will stop you from hurting my Verantwortung, for a Geist takes her duty seriously as I know a Valkyrie does." Medi looked for a moment at their joined hands and slowly lifted her gold flecked eyes up to look into Tamsin's. "I trust that we never have to severe the alliance we forge today."

Her use of the odd old Germanic word made Tamsin quirk an eyebrow and she was about to question further when footsteps sounded on the stairs and they both pulled their hands back, trying to act as if nothing important had been said.

"The Doctor will be seeing you in less than two minutes, she just needed to pee." Kenzi grinned as she came back towards the two of them. "Good job keeping her put, she's not known for staying still." She smiled at Tamsin. "Guess the Doc's Jesus routine put some fear in you after all."

"Really I wasn't dead." Tamsin glanced at Kenzi. "I had a hole in a rather vital area of my body but I wasn't dead, and really, did the great Doctor Lewis really say she needed to pee?" The blonde blinked at the younger woman in total disbelief that the other blonde had said anything of the sort.

"No, I just inferred the fact from her rushing off into the bathroom saying two minutes, tell Tamsin less than two minutes." Kenzi gave a shrug moving to the coffee maker. "Doesn't everyone have to pee after sex?"

"Can this not be sharing time?" The Valkyrie put her hand to her head briefly. "Loving a woman isn't quite the same as playing around with hardly adult males which is the kind of sex you're probably used to, which I would imagine yes needs urination afterwards." She rolled her eyes and moved somewhat uncomfortably back to the couch, the stool being far too precarious to perch on waiting for the physician.

"Excuse me, I know about loving a woman." Kenzi huffed taking sudden great offence to the comment as she exchanged a soft glance with Eliyana out of Tamsin's sight. "What do you know about loving a woman? I thought you were all into hard, fast and nameless?"

"At the moment." Tamsin breathed out in a huff. "I'm not here to lay down roots or anything." The blonde shook her head. "Life is too long to limit yourself to a specific thing." She added leaning her head back. "Hard, fast and nameless is great for city living." She added closing her eyes. "No one gets hurt and everyone feels good." She made a soft noise of contemplation. "And FYI, playing footsie with your best gal pal when you were fifteen, not counted as girl loving." She tipped her head towards Kenzi and opened one eye motioning her head upwards. "Now granted Succusexgod and horny hot pants rather redefine the term lady loving, but somewhere between the two, is the definition I'm talking about." She put her head back to neutral.

"Valkyrie are very complicated creatures Kenzi." Medi put forward with a wink to her lover as she glanced to the side to see that Lauren, well a rather flustered looking Lauren was coming down the stairs finally. "I've managed to stop the bleeding but we knew you wouldn't be happy with the bullet still being in there, she said something about a place that would give her some leather to bite down on and a blunt pair of tweezers but..." She made a grimace and fully expected the look of horror she got from the blonde.

"No, that is unhygienic." Lauren shook her head. "Tamsin, you lie down, injured arm on the outside..." She began to push through drawers getting things prepared that she would need almost not missing a beat.

Kenzi smiled as Medi stood along side the working blonde before turning back to what she was doing, finishing the coffee she was making for her best friend. Picking up the mug she moved quietly passed the triage unit and slipped upstairs. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door again Kenzi waited for Bo to call before she went in. The young woman couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend laid back in the bed, looking, for want of a better word, exhausted.

"Brought you a coffee." Kenzi slipped into the room and carried the coffee to the bedside, placing it carefully on the small nightstand. "Thought you might need the caffeine and the sugar."

Bo gathered the sheet around her body and sat up with a smile.

"I do, thank you." She immediately took the cup and closed her hand around it. "Wow." She added arching her eyebrows high, the grin on her face priceless.

"Something you want to tell me?" Kenzi eased herself down onto the edge of the mattress, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Kenz, I..." Bo shook her head looking to all intents and purposes slightly bewildered. "I've never... that was amazing." She looked at the bed beside her and then around the room at the odd angled wardrobe, totally displaced chest of drawers and scattered clothing littering everywhere. "Lauren..." The succubus stopped herself. "Wait you're not hear to talk about the sex are you?" She suddenly realized.

Kenzi smirked a little more.

"Not so much Bo-Bo, more about what your love bunny did to make the sex necessary, though really I'm happy that your girl just rocked your world, and your bedroom." She teased with a wink. "Did you two actually talk at all or was it all..." Again Kenzi paused. "Furniture moving fun?"

Bo rolled her eyes and let out a soft breath.

"We sort of talked." She admitted. "Not that I think either of us understand." She frowned. "Obviously it's the Resonance, it's given Lauren abilities, she didn't seem clear on what or how it happened." Bo's frown was deepening as she thought about it more. "We need to talk to my Grandfather." She added knowing that honestly they did need guidance from someone who knew more than they did, if indeed there was anyone who knew more about what had happened, what might have changed in them both as a result of their mystical bond. "She was so exhausted when Dyson brought her in she could barely feed." The succubus recalled and then stopped herself with a frown. "Listen to me, I'm using words like 'Feed' about Lauren like it's normal for her to need to do it." She shook her head and looked at Kenzi.

"It's okay Bo." The young woman reached out and put her hand on Bo's shoulder. "Have a little freak out about it, you're allowed." She gave a little squeeze before pulling her hand back. "After all by the look of it my dear super-snatch, you just got out sexed by a human." She teased nudging her bestie hard in the ribs.

"No, a succubus just got out sexed by her resonant, which by definition means at least the same part of my brain still working is freaking out." Bo made the admission with a nod. "I guess this is what Eli was talking about, what she had been told would happen within a resonance... that both would change, in this I would be more human and Lauren would be more Fae, I just never guessed she'd be able to super heal."

"Talking about Eliyana as we were." Kenzi smiled. "Tamsin knows about her and they seem to be playing nice." She made the revelation gently. "I know it's a bit of a risk but she was going to find out sooner or later, at least this way we're in control." The young woman reasoned out the point as she eased slightly away from her best friend and sat up a little straighter to look Bo in the eye. "Does it scare you?" She asked, her voice low. "Lauren?" She clarified the target of her question. "The thought of her being different?"

"It scares me that I've changed her." Bo made a tiny nod, the question coming from her best friend meaning that it had none of the usual arsenal of baggage with it that it would have had coming from anyone else. "There was nothing wrong with what Lauren was, who she was. Do you know what her biggest worry was after Eli told us her version? That she had changed me without thinking? Without first finding out if it would be a good thing, something that would benefit me? She didn't think about how it would change her." She gave a sad smile. "I just don't ever want her to regret what this has made her." She looked at Kenzi seriously. "If something happened, to make you lose being human, to make you Fae, would you be upset you weren't human anymore?"

Kenzi frowned and looked down almost subconsciously at her arm.

"I'd know there was a reason." Kenzi shook her head her voice small. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Like Eli." Bo looked at her best friend with a smile. "When this is over I want all the best friend details you know that right? All the romantic glances and such." She reached out and poked lightly at the closest part of the young woman that she could reach.

"Not just that." Unlike Bo expected Kenzi didn't respond with a bright smile, not even with a playful come back, instead her voice stayed small and her head remained low. "Bo there's something I have to tell you." She turned her head slightly glancing at her best friend.

With this tone the Succubus seemed to sober, even after her fast forward marathon sex session with Lauren, sitting up fully in bed and tucking the bed sheet around her upper body.

"What is it Kenzi?" Bo took a visible breath as she prepared herself for what she assumed was the answer she had asked Kenzi to get from Medi before all the craziness had started with Lauren being brought in barely conscious.

"The rash, on my arm, the one I told you was getting better." Kenzi looked up through long dark eyelashes and shook her head. "I lied." She looked down again as quickly. "It's not." She shook her head not looking up again. "Lauren's just treating it so that it doesn't hurt and doesn't feel like it's getting worse."

"What?" Considering this had been the last thing Bo had expected to have explained to her, she sat up even more in bed, pushing her legs up under her and moved to grab Kenzi's arm. She pushed back her sleeve to expose the perfect 'Lauren' type bandage. "I don't understand... what kind of rash is it? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't Lauren tell me?"

"Because I asked her not too." Kenzi frowned slightly holding her arm straight for Bo. "Go ahead, you can look." She said urging Bo to pull back the dressing. "I have to change the dressing anyway before bed, I hadn't done it yet with all the craziness of the day."

"Kenzi..." Bo said her name as she did just that, her eyes going wide when she saw the angry dismantled skin of the woman's forearm underneath. "What did this?"

"Lauren doesn't know." Kenzi shook her head, "And before you ask I don't know either." She breathed out finally looking up at Bo, frowning more when she saw the pain in her best friend's eyes. "It's Fae." She summed up what they did know. "It happened when I got Dyson's love back from the Norn. It was just some stuff in a jar. Fae marmalade or something." She tried to keep the mood light but her attempt wasn't even convincing.

"You're telling me something got dumped on your arm at the Norn's while you were getting Dyson's love back, weeks ago, weeks ago?" Bo's once calm exhausted demeanour red-lined. "And Lauren doesn't know what it is, for Christ sake Kenzi it looks like it's eating your arm." She held her best friend's forearm tighter in her panic. "Have you shown it to Trick?"

"Bo, that hurts..." Kenzi winced shaking her head to the latter question.

"I'm sorry." Bo let go and took a long deep breath. "It's just... why didn't you tell me?" She asked the hurt question.

"Because life has been crazy, and I... I've been scared." Kenzi admitted. "I am scared." She amended her statement. "But I know at least Lauren is on the case. And she is Bo." Blue eyes blinked at the succubus again. "You know your girl Bo, she has so many slides of my blood and this goo, she could probably clone another me at a push." Kenzi tried a soft smile.

"You know I don't like being kept out of the loop." Bo fixed her with serious eyes but then softened. "And from now on I want to know everything that is going on, got me?"

"Okay." Kenzi nodded. "So far it's looking like a Fae cocktail." She offered with a soft smile. "Trust me to waste weird Fae alcohol."

"As long as you're safe." Bo suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "Because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." Kenzi closed her arms around the succubus and hugged her back. Leaning her head on Bo's shoulder she closed her eyes. That was one bomb shell out of the way, now she knew she just had one more to go.

-x-

"You have an unsettled look on your face Lauren, aren't you happy with Tamsin going home?" Medi turned from closing the door behind the Valkyrie and watched as Lauren cleaned up her entire lab area and began sterilizing it. The blonde looked up a frown gracing her features as she did so.

"No, no it's not that, she should be fine." The doctor replied shaking her head. "It's just tonight has been..." She paused putting her hand on the back of the chair for a moment. "Illuminating and confusing." She tried to sum up the main reasons for her apparent unhappiness. "I don't know if..." She stopped as a serious of hard knocks on the front door interrupted her.

Eliyana frowned as she looked at the door and then at Lauren, the blonde motioned for the Geist to retreat upstairs and moved to the door, checking through the spy hole but seeing no one. Waiting until Eliyana was in the spare room Lauren pulled open the door only to be nearly mowed down by Vex who hurried into the apartment.

"Blimey, it's like trying to get in to see the bloody Queen." He complained shrugging off an impossibly long and bulky overcoat that completely masked his shape and size. "It's like I always suspected isn't it? You're actually a drug seller aren't you?" He looked at Lauren. "The amount of traffic this place sees during your average day, I knew some of those plants looked dodgy. I expect a doggy bag of goodies on my way out you know."

"Vex." Lauren's voice was full of fatigue as she looked at the Mesmer. "I thought you were calling to arrange a meeting."

"And I thought I'd already arranged one." He snapped back at her. "Well where is everyone? Or is this just a party for two?" He looked around spotting Kenzi instantly as she appeared on the landing and started down the stairs. "There's number two." He said brightly. "So glad you could join us."

"You were supposed to call." Kenzi moved into the living room.

"Been there done that with the blonde one." Vex dropped down on the chaise-lounge and splayed out. "Where's the succubitch?" He sighed hard. "Please make my night and tell me she's out."

"BO! Vex is here to see you!" Kenzi called loudly back up the stairs and wasn't surprised when the Succubus appeared looking as put together and ready to pull him apart as she ever could possibly had been.

"You have some nerve even showing your face here after all the kindness we showed you and you just threw back in our faces." Bo's voice growled the words as she came down the steps one by one slowly.

"Well obviously I like to live dangerously, either that or I'm a bloody moron." Vex rolled his eyes. "Or there is that third oh so possibly reality that someone else more scary than you or me is making me do these horrible things." He sat up a little on the white seat. "Now I can tell you with absolute certainty, that it is one or more of those three things."

"Well we all know you can be a moron." Kenzi piped in folding her arms across her chest.

"Who is pulling your strings with threats of pain and torture Vex?" Bo came around the couch and stared at him from the end of it leaving a good berth between them not to spook him yet.

"Well obviously I'm going to get to that." Vex sat up and leaned forward a little, taking a moment to look left and right over his shoulder in a very conspiratorial way. "But before I do, a little question if you don't mind." He asked his voice hushed to an almost whisper. "What did you do with the... er, you know, G. E. I. S. T.?"

"Don't worry about her as long as you play nice." Bo gave him a smile. "Now I'm going to throw out the idea here that you coming to talk to me means you don't like this new evil holding pain and anguish over your head and making you do things so you want to get back at them, visa vie don't like me getting framed for many many murders so, who is behind all of this Vex? We have the Benease, it's already falling apart."

"You have the nasty face sucking thing, well now there's something I didn't know." Vex looked mildly impressed for a moment. "And where as you're right that I'm not overly found of the large and positively terrifying monster who holds my man parts in a rather vice like grip, you might misunderstand my way to resolve this little issue we have." He grimaced a little as he leaned back against the chaise-lounge.

"Then start talking." Bo urged him.

"Simply put the big guy wanted you." Vex looked up straight at Bo. "But I think that with my charm, and with a suitable gift, I could put him off, i.e. make all this go away." He winked at the succubus.

"Really? You came to me with a bait and switch exchange to solve my problems?" Bo stalked back and opened the door. "Get the hell out." She pointed to the hallway. "I'm sorting this out without your help, your balls can stay in that vice until I'm ready to hack them off."

"No, no wait, really Succubus this is better than your average bait, this bait will work, it's better than a rather sub par unaligned succubus, no offence love." The Mesmer didn't move. "If I go back to the big guy with the gift I have in mind, I can more or less guarantee that you'll all be able to run around gay as little lambs, no lesbian inference meant." He motioned between Lauren and Bo shaking his head. "And it's not like anyone can have forged any kind of friendship or anything with the odd little Fae, I mean she wasn't around last time I looked." He rolled his eyes.

"If you're referring to who I'm referring too, you're as stupid as I thought you were." Bo slammed the door shut. "Because she is under my protection."

"Under your protection?" Vex barked out a laugh. "Are you having a laugh?" He looked around at the other two women in the room. "You do know who she is?"

"Why don't you tell me what you know and I'll compare?" Bo tilted her head as if actually listening to him, her body language urging Lauren and Kenzi's continued silence.

"She's Eliyana Frost, a Geist. Well one of THE Geists." Vex pushed up from his place and did a little strut. "One doesn't protect her, one protects oneself FROM her love. The whole family is loco." He spiralled his finger around by the side of his head. "Bloody powerful and completely loco."

"Why do you say THE Geists?" Bo narrowed her eyes baiting him to tell her more.

"Well was hoping that you would just hand her over without you knowing this but they have a messy history, not something you want to know." Vex shook her head. "All very Dark though love I can assure you." He rubbed his hands together and looked around at Lauren and Kenzi who were both still looking at him silently. "So Dark in fact that they're all supposed to be dead."

"Should I let you keep digging or should I just call her down now too pull the truth out of you?" Bo looked at him with a frown.

Vex stopped his pace and looked at Bo.

"Sorry love but I'm not sure what you mean by 'digging', every little thing I've said to you is true. The Frost family was ordered wiped out, total annihilation, no word of a lie." He looked at her squarely to underline his complete honesty.

"I know that, I know a lot more about that than you probably do 'lovey'." She used the British term back at him. "Why don't you tell me about Eysan?"

"Now there, there is my point personified. Right little psycho." Vex pointed at her wiggling his finger. "Nuttier than a fruit cake and only half as pleasant." He summed up. "Now before your little guest turns, all Eysan on you, let me take her off your hands, get rid of all this badness that's following you around right now, we let bygones be bygones and we all go back to the mutual hate hate we had going on before the Garuda pushed us closer to being bed fellows than we ever dared to admit." He slung his arm casually over Kenzi's shoulder as his newly engaged strut had brought him close to the young woman.

Bo had watched his move and its inevitable ending with him close to Kenzi, but she could also see just the shadow of Eliyana at the top of the stairs, not to mention Lauren only a few feet away who looked just about ready to go feral on him as well if he tried anything.

"Vex, during that whole little Garuda thing, I like to think you and I had at least one real truth come between us, that was that both of us know what the other is capable of and right now I know that you are scared." Bo relaxed her body, not giving him any indication that his move unnerved her. "Whatever is threatening you, whatever you think bringing my Geist back too is, its big, huge really, now just tell me before we discuss anything further, just give me a name." She drew the line in the sand. "Or else I can't even think about a deal, after all we are talking seven murders on my head."

"Seven really? Wow, that really is getting out of hand isn't it." Vex frowned slightly but didn't take his arm from around Kenzi. "Well you see it was like this, I tried to be patient and wait for the little doctor over there patched me up, but, no offence doc, modern medicine really isn't that good when compared to say, the instant magical offer of everything that you've ever had back in the blink of an eye." Vex shrugged with his 'free' arm.

"Don't be stupid Vex, we're still talking." Bo gave him the one warning.

"Oh no love that wasn't a threat that was me explaining my position." Vex backed up a little taking his hands off Kenzi complete as he moved to a more neutral place between Kenzi and Lauren. "Okay I can see you're not in the mood for a long story, so here's the short version, the Dark King has me by the short and curly's okay? I either had to help him with his little frame job, or watch as my manhood went sailing off out to sea along with the rest of my vital body parts." He sighed and sagged his shoulder's. "I didn't want to do it, the whole katana stealing, and the making tips for when you were out alone, but I have a very low pain tolerance, and a high sense of self preservation." He pointed out with a shrug.

"The Dark King is behind this?" Bo heard the name and felt for a moment as if all the air had been sucked out of her body. "Did he tell you why?"

"Listen love I know you're not privy to the whole world of the Fae, but you don't ASK questions of the Dark King, most of us go about our business and pray he never even knows we exist, let alone garner his attention." Vex frowned. "He's probably just had enough of you getting attention with your unaligned status and your Garuda slaying." Vex used air quotes as he mentioned Bo's achievements. "Which is why I think, if you were to give me a lend of the oh so valuable, but ultimately unstable commodity occupying your spare room presently, I think yours truly here can make this all go away."

"No Bo, it won't." Kenzi shook her head, a deep frown etched on her face.

"Kenzi, I'm not going to give her away, you know that." Bo shook her head to her best friend's concern, but as she caught sad blue eyes she realized there was something she was missing.

"I'll go." From the top landing Medi's voice was clear as the Geist stepped out into the light out of the shadows where she had been standing.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Kenzi shook her head to this idea as well. "It won't solve anything, not with what you told me." She looked to her best friend, a deep sadness in her eyes.

"What I told you needs to be forgotten right now." Light brown eyes looked down directly at Kenzi. "I'll go with you Mesmer, to the Dark King as a..."

"NO!" Kenzi's voice was far louder and far more sharp then it probably needed to be considering the quiet circumstances. "You are not going anywhere." She shook her head.

"Eliyana, what do I need to know?" Bo furrowed her brow and looked between the Geist and her best friend trying to read whatever silent conversation they were having.

"I won't forget it because I won't let you make some stupid self sacrifice." Kenzi shook her head and looked at Bo unsure why her eyes felt hot with tears. "Having Eli won't change anything, he want's his daughter Bo, he wants you."

Lauren heard the gasp that slipped from her mouth as her hand went to her chest as it tightened slightly in both surprise and pain at the revelation, her eyes immediately flashing over to Bo.

"He's... my... father..." Bo solidified the revelation in her brain ever so slowly, the neurons within seeming not to want to work at the unbelievable information. After all wasn't this in fact her worse fear realized. She was the daughter of not just a monster, but the King of the monsters? The King of the Dark, the King of all things evil and destructive. "Eli?" She looked at the Geist almost to hear it from the source, to make it an undeniable fact.

"The Dark King is responsible only for the fact that you are alive, he is no father to you." Eliyana worded her answer carefully.

"I..." Bo was at a complete and total loss of what to say, or even do. So many thoughts were warring for a place in her brain, so many emotions warring for a place in her heart. Questions about the past, disbelief about the situation she found herself in. Horror for simply knowing what he had done to her mother, what he had done to Eli's family, for what he was doing to her now. "I..." She blinked her eyes a few times trying to find focus. "I need a minute." She decided she needed air and headed towards the closest source, pulling open the patio door with almost too much force to go outside. Her body leaning against the rail already as it swung closed behind her almost in a pose as if she was being sick.

"Lauren?" Kenzi choked out the blonde's name, she didn't need a Resonance to feel her best friend's pain at the moment and in almost desperation she turned to the blonde to try and start to figure out what they should do about this. Even as in his first sensible move, Vex just sat down on the couch looking as shell shocked as everyone else.

"Eliyana, could you watch Kenzi and Vex." Lauren glanced up at the Geist who was already moving down the stairs towards them with a soft nod at the blonde, who in turn moved to slip out onto the patio after her lover.

Lauren was more careful with the door than the succubus had been, though she made sure to make enough noise for Bo to hear that someone had indeed used the door and come out to join her outside.

"Everything I have ever said to you, always has and always will stand." Lauren began, her voice low, calm and strong. "You are the most beautiful, kindest, strongest, most loyal soul I have ever known, and I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone." She continued as she stepped up behind where Bo was leaning, making sure to keep her distance from the succubus as she came to a stop about a foot away. "I know hearing, knowing what you just heard, and now know will make you think and feel, but Bo," She took a soft breath. "Don't let it, because you're wrong, you're not and never will be the monster that he is, because you have me and I won't let that happen, to either of us."

"Even if what I want most is to kill him?" Bo turned but the echo in her voice gave away that her eyes would be bright blue even before Lauren could see them. "I want to make him pay for raping her, for torturing her, for murdering Eli's family, for taking her life from her... for all of what he is doing to us. I want to make him afraid, I want to make him hurt, I want to show him what it's like to face something he can't destroy."

"None of that makes you a monster, that just makes you feel, it makes you real." Lauren reached out and closed her hand around Bo's arm. "It makes you human." She gave a soft 'Lauren' smile. "Bo I could tell you a dozen ways right now that I could think of to chemically castrate him, neuter him and then murder him painfully over the next twenty eighty hours or so, does that make me a monster? Or just a insatiably curious doctor, with a geeky side, who knows way too much about poisons and natural toxins?" She smiled a little more bringing her own brown eyes up to look boldly into blue. "You are the wronged party in this. You and Eliyana, you have a right to be angry, a right to be sad." She squeezed her hand in it's place and shook her head softly. "He used and abused your mother for years, doing who knows what to her, until finally finding a way to conceive you." She gave a shrug admitting that she didn't understand that aspect of it all yet. "You are allowed to react to that." She encouraged her lover with another gentle squeeze of her hand. "More than that you need to react to that." She added.

"If I was so important to him to kill all of the Frost family for hiding me, why murder people to frame me? Why not just do what ever other Fae does and arrive on my door telling me things about myself I don't know and paint this rosy picture about how I am meant to be the Queen of the Dark?" Bo took a breath and the tension in her body eased a bit. "If he wanted to be my Father, if he ever wanted me, no matter how sick that is, why not just come and tell me, why all this cloak and dagger... why all the lies? Why does everyone have to always lie to me?"

"At a guess, and Bo you know that's all I have, either it's because somehow through all this he wanted to come out being your saviour. I don't know, maybe if this went full course, and you were turned over to the Morrigan he would step in and using his ultimate power release you?" Lauren gave her lover her 'best guess' scenario. "Or he meant you to work it out to prove to him how clever you are, while at the same time proving to yourself how he was the one with ultimate power. Ending up with the situation of he wants you with him yes, but only after proving that he is the one who sets the rules and watches how the games are played." Lauren offered up the only other picture that made sense to her in the brief time she had had to contemplate it, which given that it had been about five minutes, didn't sound too bad, at least it hadn't in her head.

"He's a sick fuck." Bo spat out the words into the air, not at the blonde, purposefully turning her head a little. "I... I don't even know what to think right now Lauren, my head feels like it's going to explode." She reached one hand up to the side of her head. "My mother was driven crazy by him, tried to kill me... all of it goes back to him." She closed her eyes for a minute. "I won't let him hurt you." Her eyes flashed open the next second as the terrifying thought took a hold of her. "I don't care how powerful he is, what he can do, I won't let him hurt you." She pulled her hand from the side of her head and cupped it to the blonde's cheek.

"I know." Lauren placed her hand over the top of Bo's and let her eyes close slowly. "But to be honest I'm more worried about him hurting you." She admitted opening them again as she curled her fingers around Bo's hand and eased it from her cheek down to by her side, just holding her lovers hand lightly. "Knowing that the Dark King is behind this makes it all the more complicated Bo." She admitted honestly. "At best he's more legend than reality, like your Grandfather, he slipped into anonymity an age ago." She frowned slightly. "I'm at a loss as to even suggest what we do from here." She gave a soft shrug of her shoulders. "I know our best bet probably lies with Vex, but just hearing myself say those words sounds like a betrayal in itself."

"Vex wants to save Vex, and spending the rest of eternity as the Dark King's lap dog with Eysan torturing him whenever he doesn't jump high enough isn't something he'll let happen without a fight." Bo gave a soft nod, trying to match her breathing to the blonde much more steady ones. "We also need to call Trick, he should know." She made the statement and her brow furrowed. "He should know what was done to his daughter."

Lauren closed her eyes briefly as she just contemplated the idea of telling the Blood King such a thing.

"Before any of that I need to focus on you." Lauren took a step closer and moved her hand from Bo's arm and slid it onto the succubus' waist. "Look at me." She encouraged her lover gently.

Brown eyes slowly came to meet the blonde's, even though they were clearly unfocused to a small extent because of the erratic state of Bo's inner thoughts but the longer they looked at Lauren the more focused they became.

"You know, it's hard to say whether I prefer the brown, or the blue..." Lauren eased her other hand free of Bo's and brought it up to Bo's face, brushing away a strand or so of dark hair that the wind blew across the succubus' cheek. "Both are so very beautiful." She let her voice soften to a whisper as she lightly traced her finger tip over the out line of Bo's lips, "And I don't know if I prefer you with or without lipstick, because either way, I always want to kiss you." She let her finger trail down until she cupped Bo's chin. "I love you." She leaned close and breathed out over the succubus' lips before closing her eyes and placing the softest, most tender kiss on the recently caressed lips.

"I love you Lauren." Bo breathed back before kissing her lightly again and then pulled her into a tight hug, wanting to feel nothing else at that moment but the full body contact of her lover against her. The one thing in the world that made sense to her right now, would always make sense to her, her constant, her resonant.

-x-


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note : I just wanted to take a moment at the beginning of this part to say a big and heartfelt 'Thank You' to every single, review, follow and favourite that HR has recieved, as well as expressing my gratitude to everyone who has taken the time to read Kath and I's words, the thought that someone other than the two of us, gains pleasure from what we create brings a lot of light to our lives, so honestly and truly, thank-you. We can only hope that we continue to do justice to the Lost Girl fandom and the beauty the show has created. Also for every mention on Twitter, Tumblr and anywhere else on the web that I don't know about, thank you. Life isn't always easy, and a smile is free, thank you again for the smiles you give us, Much love to you all, Beth. **

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"_Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

**Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Two.**

By: The RainbowWriters

"You know it's obvious that at a delicate time such as this, our dear succubus should really be alone with her nearest and dearest, and as deluded as I am I'm not so far gone to think that I am included in that niche group." Vex pushed up from his place after watching the vaguely visible silhouettes of Bo and Lauren outside on the small veranda for a moment. "So I should just take my leave..."

"Sit down." Eliyana's voice was cold as light brown eyes fixed on him from where the Geist had moved to lean against the small kitchen island. "You think I trust you enough to let you walk out of that door with what you have just learned?" She shook her head answering her own rhetorical question, knowing that even Kenzi was giving her a look at the harsh tone she was using with the Mesmer. "Kenzi and the others may trust you more than me, but I have no familiarity with you and no trust. The only thing that links me to you is that you were the one who attempted to kidnap someone very important to me using two of what I've now realized, were my brother's Golems."

The Geist's words made Kenzi look at her quickly and then look at Vex, who had sunk back down on the couch.

"Eysan was the one who armed you with the Golems that you used to try to secure Kenzi, wasn't he? My brother stands with the Dark King in all that he does." The Geist's tone was somewhat hollow and cold.

"Now you've got to hear me out on this one love, I was never going to hurt the little..." He waved his hand towards Kenzi obviously trying to think of a pet name for her that didn't sound degrading or demeaning, "Well her!" He gave up. "But on my own, against more than one, sometimes the odds aren't so hot, so I did procure a little back up from a willing source." He gave Eliyana an answer without actually answering her direct question.

"Is he here? In the city?" Eliyana's narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Vex, the tension of her body increasing, obviously visible in the way she held her shoulders as she leaned against the counter.

"Now I know you think that telling you the answer to that question would be a good thing..." Vex squirmed rather uncomfortably in his place. "You've got to see it from my point of view..."

"I don't have to see it from anywhere." Eliyana was across the room and by the couch in a flash of movement, her small hand around Vex's throat before the Mesmer had a chance to move his hand. "Tell me before I just take the information from your unravelling mind."

"Medi!" Kenzi made the squeak of surprise more than anything. "I'm sure Vex will tell you without making him, he just has this way of being long winded, he's European." She urged her softly to give him a chance.

Glancing over her shoulder towards Kenzi the Geist's hand released the Mesmer's throat and she pushed back from the couch, standing just in front of it.

"Thank you for that." Vex looked beyond Eliyana to Kenzi with a nod. "Now what was the question?"

For a second it looked like the young Fae was going to just pounce on him again.

"Vex, I bought you a short reprieve, imagine she's a smaller Bo, tread carefully and answer the question." Kenzi glared at him angrily.

"Oh believe me, I know what she is, I'm questioning whether you do, but that's not really any of my business now is it." He pushed himself up to sit a little higher on the couch from where he had slipped down after the Geist's assault. "Look..." He briefly glanced at the younger Fae. "I can imagine you want to see your brother, family reunion and all that, it's been a long time I'd expect..." He offered with a shrug.

"I don't want to see my brother, I want to kill him." Eliyana quickly cut short any picture of family bliss that the Mesmer may be alluding to, gold flares danced across her eyes.

"Trust me Vex, the only thing you do seem to understand right now about the situation is that you don't understand the situation. I on the other hand know a lot more then you'd ever want to imagine so." Kenzi moved over and sat up on the back rest of the couch so she towered over him a little. "You're going to start a little story for us, you're going to tell it as un-european as you can manage, and it's going to start with who and what came to contact you first to get you involved with the Dark King and it's going to include where he and Eysan are now. Understand? Or she will make whatever it is you fear the very, very most come alive in there between your ears in a way that makes Mr. Geist seem like an amateur, got me?"

"You know I liked you a lot more when you were asking me for make up tips." Vex frowned hard as he looked at Kenzi and then sighed, glancing at Medi who eased back a little and perched on the edge of the coffee table. "Fine." He sighed. "But like I said, none of this was my idea, I was picked on, victimized." He underlined somewhat uncomfortably. "That needs to be remembered at all times." He looked between the two women quickly.

"I liked you a lot more when you weren't helping frame me for murder." Kenzi shot back at him. "Talk."

-x-

"What do I do now?" Bo eventually pulled back from where she had been leaning against her lover's shoulder breathing out a hard sigh. "There are a thousand things I could do but..." She turned and looked at the view over the city that the blonde's veranda afforded them. "I know just running out with the first weapon I can find to face my father isn't the right place to start." She admitted with a sigh. "What even is he? Does anyone even know?" She glanced back at the blonde, shrugging her shoulder.

"Vex probably has a direction to point us in, but I agree with you, I think you need to face him when you're more prepared and ready." Lauren assured her. "You need to understand more about him, we all do, about what kind of Fae he is, what powers he will be using against you, which I think means we need a trip to the Dal to talk to Trick before we do anything rash."

Bo took another deep breath and turned back to look out at the slightly brightening horizon.

"You know I didn't even really consider the fact that the Dark King was..." She stopped, losing her words in a soft self reflective laugh. "Real? Alive? I don't know what I thought." She admitted more honestly, running her hands out over the metal of the railing. "But then I think my Grandfather is alive and well, why wouldn't the Dark King be?" She gave another shrug and turned away from the scenic view to focus again on Lauren, leaning her back on the metal rungs. "Then I wonder what kind of powers he must have, what he must be able to do that held the whole of the Dark in fear of him." She frowned and shook her head. "And that's when I get really afraid because I'm his daughter Lauren. A part of that, a part of him is inside of me."

"Do you know how many Fae I have examined Bo? Hundreds." Lauren moved to stand side on to the brunette close to her at the railing. "I have studied, thousands and do you know what all of that empirical evidence has proven to me? No power, no matter how intrinsically good or bad on paper can be quantified until it is used by a particular individual Fae to whom which it has been gifted. One Fae with the powers of healing will spend its lifetime doing nothing but easing the suffering of those of its kind, another will spend its lifetime creating toxins and poisons so deadly that they rival any I could synthesize in my lab despite being made hundreds of years before modern chemistry. It is the will of the individual that shapes the powers inside them, not the other way around. That is why even in the system of Light and Dark it is up to the individual to make their choice, to decide what path they will take and do you know what I always remember when I look at you?" She reached up and tucked a lock of dark hair behind Bo's ear. "You chose the side of the humans, you chose the side of the ones without powers, you chose to be their champion and I know that no matter what power is inside of you yet to be discovered, you will use it to better the world we all live in. I knew this before I became your resonant and I know it even more now."

Bo took a breath a for a moment looked like she was going to lean into the blonde's hand that lingered by the side of her face, but instead she pulled a little away from her lover.

"But this isn't any Fae that you have ever examined, this isn't just any Fae, this is the Dark King. You said yourself my Grandfather and his powers are a mystery to you." Bo actually moved away from her lover shaking her head. For a moment she glanced into the apartment through the door, seeing that Vex, Eliyana and Kenzi were involved in what was obviously an in depth conversation. She pulled her eyes away from the scene and looked back at the anonymity of the city scape. "So many people have already died, had their lives irrevocably changed because of me..." She wrapped an arm around herself shaking her head as she looked at the concrete floor at her feet. "I know so little about what I am, and he, my father, knows everything. You always say knowledge is power, which means he's already winning any war that he might fight against me." She used her free hand to pinch the top of her nose as if trying to help control her spiralling thoughts. "I..." She stopped and let both arms drop loosely to her sides again. "Should I just give in?"

"Give in to what Bo? To him? To what he might have planned for you?" Lauren looked at her both confused and if honest a bit hurt by even the idea of the idea. "A man who has spent the last few weeks of your life making you not just feel like a monster but littering the city with bodies to try and prove that you are to everyone? Does that sound like someone you should just let decide things for you?"

"I don't know." Bo admitted pressing her palm to the side of her head, which in all honesty was starting to throb mercilessly. "I... It's..." She breathed out hard. "Like you said people are dying, because of me." She looked at Lauren with said brown eyes, "If I have the power to make that stop, by just going to him, shouldn't I?"

"No!" Lauren shook her head firmly. "You are not killing those people Bo, he is. He is playing some sick game trying to back you into a corner where he can do exactly this to you, make you question who you are, what you believe." She walked up closer to her lover and reached out to put her hands over the ones that Bo had at the sides of her head. "Look at me, really look at me Bo. I know right now you feel overwhelmed and the world is crazy but this isn't what you want. You don't just give in because people try to impose their will on you, if you were that woman you'd be ruling the world right now with your mother." She pointed out the first point. "Or you'd have joined the Light because Trick asked it of you, or be married to Dyson simply because he is a good man. You have not done any of those things because they were not right for Bo, not right for you in your heart. Just because he is the Dark King, just because he held your mother in a cage and raped her until she conceived you doesn't mean he controls you." She looked deep into the brown eyes that looked into hers. "I know you don't trust yourself right now but please trust me." She urged her. "He might be your biological father but he is not the type of man you want to let control your life Bo."

"So what do I do?" Bo asked, her voice tiny as she continued to gaze into brown eyes that brought so much comfort and serenity to her soul.

"We gather information about the unknown, we take time so you can think about what you've learned, think about what it means to you." Lauren urged her. "We probably even listen to Vex's whole story about how he was made a 'victim' in all of this, and then when necessary we deal, together."

"Together." Bo finally pressed herself somewhat desperately into Lauren's arms, closing her eyes, the instant their bodies met, needing to shut everything but the blonde out for the moment.

-x-

"Stop looking at me like I'm a bad guy or something..." Vex paused in his retelling to glance at Kenzi who was staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Because hello, I am." He underlined. "Before the whole Garuda thing, and the bloody broken arm, I was one of the baddest asses out there, but then I became a lame duck sitting around on your pull out couch and you just got used to that which FYI is not my fault, nor is it my problem." He pulled his look away from Kenzi to glance at Eliyana, but seeing her scowl he quickly looked back at the young human. "All I'm saying is when a bloke who is used to luxury and money has been slumming it for a while is offered luxury and money again, they take it, well they do if they are called Vex." He summed up in his 'defence'. "And like I said to begin with I didn't even know who was being so generous, I though maybe it was someone who I had managed in the past to impress with my prowess as it were."

"Okay I can at least get that, the money kept arriving in envelopes for information on Bo's movements but who did you find out about first, the Dark King or Eysan?" Kenzi pressed him for more specific details. So far, as per Vex, most of his explanation had been about how much money and what he had done with it.

"Well you see it didn't start getting serious until after the whole alligator in the sewer thing and your bestie getting all hot and heavy with the doctor on a very regular basis, that still going strong may I ask?" He paused and glanced again at Kenzi.

"Very." Kenzi gave a solid nod. "And I kinda guessed that, so who did you meet with first?"

"Well if you recall one very fateful night not long after then your oh so well endowed friend gave me a rather paltry sum of money to go forth and entertain myself with." Vex leaned back. "And it was whilst endeavouring to do so, that I happened upon..." He glanced sideways at Eliyana briefly. "A rather ravishing seductress by the name of Ledra."

"Eww don't tell me you did it with the cow woman?" Kenzi made a face at him. "You'd stick it in anything that stayed still long enough wouldn't you?"

"Huldra are very refined Fae." Vex frowned hard but shook his head. "But no, she spiked my drink and I woke up tied to a chair in a very dark, very damp smelly sewer thank you very much for asking."

"And there you were introduced to?" Kenzi tried to get him to get out more actual details able to literally feel the way that Medi's patience was wearing out.

"A Benease by the name of precious." The Mesmer seemed to have settled into story telling mode and had almost blocked out the Geist's presence. "Who seemed more than eager to suck out every last drop of living essence inside of me unless I listened very intently to everything the Huldra and her Treant friend said." Vex sighed when Kenzi huffed impatiently. "Listen you either want the story or you don't."

"I want to know where my brother is." Eliyana said flatly.

"I'm getting there." Vex glanced at the Geist.

"Not quickly enough." The young Fae tensed her jaw. "Unlike Kenzi I really don't care who threatened what parts of your anatomy, you betrayed people who gave you shelter and friendship, that makes you a traitor and in my history... traitors burn." The muscles in her jaw jumped and twitched. "They could have cut open my throat, or let a Benease suck me dry before I would let anyone who wishes harm on Ysabeau to find her."

"Are you sure she's, you know, all there?" Vex looked at Kenzi and whispered his words, tapping the side of his head. "She hasn't suffered recent serious head trauma or anything?"

"Vex consider this the ultimate game of Texas Hold Em, are you in with us or are you out and playing the Dark King's table because there is no more back and forth, got me?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes at him. "Either he's going to kill you or she is, so Ace of Spades or Ace of Hearts what's it gonna be boy?"

"Well clearly she's played around in your noggin and found out what makes you tick." Vex rolled his eyes at Kenzi and shook his head. "Which begs the question as to why you're keeping her like some trained budgie or something?" He gave a dramatic shrug. "That thing there is a killer love, and not that I ever thought I'd say this..." Vex would have continued, if it had been possible for him to speak, but once again he had Eliyana's small hand around his throat, and her other hand pressed to the side of his temple, her brown eyes briefly rolled back into her brow line before filling in with bright gold as she hauled him off the couch.

"I'm really going to enjoy the look on your face when I say this because even when you had no powers and you thought I was a useless little human who you were putting up with..." Kenzi moved so that he could see her face. "I don't keep her like a trained budgie, she is my girlfriend and I hold her Frenum." She said the word low and seriously so that he would instantly know she wasn't joking.

Vex's eye's went wider still as the inside of his brain literally felt like there was something crawling around in it as the Geist felt around inside it, obviously looking for traces of her brother's signature in his subconscious. With a gasp the Mesmer was suddenly released, thrown back against the couch cushions as Eliyana stepped back her eyes still glowing gold, though there were alarming streaks of black running through them, making them look a little like they were on fire.

"I'm not the puppet here, you are." Her voice was odd and echoed as she stared at Vex.

"He's not a danger to either of us." Kenzi moved and put her hand on Eliyana's shoulder. "He knows that you can do anything to him and he can't stop you, he also knows that knowing what he knows now he's either Team Bo or dead. It's okay." She rubbed the tense muscle softly.

"He can't help us." The Geist didn't turn her eyes on Vex alone. "He's of no use to us." Her shoulder's jumped and flecked under Kenzi's hand. The stands of black in her eyes almost throbbing, vein like, in a rhythm like manner as her stare at the Mesmer became more intense. "I should get rid of the threat."

"No, Ysabeau will want to talk to him." Kenzi continued to rub the muscle, guessing somehow that if she directly ordered Eliyana to stop she would have too but she wanted the Geist to regain control and focus on her own. "And he's not worth it, he's just a puppet you said so yourself. He's been a puppet for money and because of fear, and you control the fear so now you control him when you want too." She used one finger to gently urge her to turn her face to look, trying to catch her with blue eyes. "How about a coffee? I think after all this Bo would love a coffee, one of the ones you make especially."

"You don't understand." The short Fae shook her head. "He can't tell us anything." She glanced back at Vex who was squirming uncomfortably on the couch brushing erratically at his ears, his eyes pressed closed as if in pain.

"If you say he can't then he can't, that doesn't mean he has to die." Kenzi stepped in front of her to block Eliyana's view of the Mesmer. "Please?" She asked without specifying what she wanted.

"I'm not doing anything to him." Eliyana deliberately took a step back from the couch where Vex was still writhing, she blinked a few times, the blackness in her eyes receding a little. "I..." She stopped as suddenly the veranda door opened and Bo hurried in, obviously having witnessed at least some of what had just happened.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The succubus demanded looking between everyone with wide brown eyes.

Lauren was right behind her, and in typical doctor fashion her instant focus was Vex as the Mesmer was in obvious distress. She hurried passed Bo towards the couch reaching out towards the older Fae.

"Don't." Eliyana's tone was hard and cold as in a move as fast as lightening she reached out and grabbed Lauren's wrist out of the air and pulled her short from touching the squirming Mesmer.

"He's having some sort of seizure..." Lauren looked to where the Geist's hand was around her wrist in shock that she'd been stopped from helping.

"We were talking, Vex was being Vex and giving information about as slowly as ketchup on a cold day. She grabbed him and started to poke around and he started doing this." Kenzi explained quickly. "She's not doing anything now." She assured Bo.

"Poke around?" Bo looked at the Geist for an explanation.

"To look for any obvious signs that he has had any interactions with my brother." Eliyana filled in. "As you can imagine one of my kind leaves, traces." She looked at Bo, her eyes mostly just gold now.

"And?" The succubus focused just on the Geist for a moment, though it was hard with the flailing Mesmer on the couch, who was now sweating profusely and had flipped onto his back, his whole body contorting a little.

"There is a construct in his subconsciousness." Eliyana replied, her voice slightly uneven. "And before you ask, no not like the one you have." She shook her head. "The opposite, this is not meant to instil safety or comfort." She revealed. "It is a Geist's form of self preservation, to prevent those who know of them from spreading word of their existence if they wish to remain unknown, it is how we exist in the world of humans."

"What's his anti construct?" Kenzi asked immediately.

"Not the time Kenzi." Bo glanced at her best friend shaking her head. "Why has it kicked in now?" The succubus asked of the Geist, her voice tensing as Vex's suffering continued.

"I don't know, most probably my brother booby trapped his brain to do it, just in case someone went poking around in there." Eliyana gave her best guess answer.

"How do you undo it?" Bo asked the logical follow-up frowning hard as Vex's body literally began to spasm, his breathing sounding like it was coming out in strangled gasps.

"I don't know." The young Geist shook her head.

"You don't know? You went poking around in someone's unconscious without knowing what you were doing?" The succubus narrowed her eyes at Eliyana, the tension of the situation making her forget just how young and similar to herself the other Fae was.

"Bo!" Kenzi snapped the succubus' name. "It's not like she knew this was going to happen." She eyeballed her best friend. "And if she knew how to fix it she would have already."

"Perhaps a sedative, if I can send him into an unconscious state it would sever the connection to whatever he is being forced to experience." Lauren moved back to her lab desk pulling out drawers.

"I suppose I could try and enter the construct, and lead him out of it but I don't know, it's not my construct..." Eliyana frowned, glancing at Lauren as she put things on the table, then at her lover who was still giving Bo the eyeball. "But you're right I caused this." She looked back at the couch with a frown, taking a small half step towards it.

"Just be careful." Kenzi locked eyes with her. "If you can't get him out, make sure you get out." She whispered to her low, her voice showing her innate fear at the idea.

The young Fae frowned for a moment looking at the dark haired beauty beside her.

"Take me in with you." Bo volunteered without even knowing if it was possible. "Who knows what you're going to find in there, I can help, and Vex is more familiar with me."

"I can't even if I would." Eliyana looked at the succubus with a soft shake of her head. "If the body spasm do not calm soon after I enter, sedate him." Her eyes shifted to catch Lauren's before, with another glance at Kenzi she reached out and with careful timing pressed her hand to the Mesmer's temple.

The instant after her finger tips touched the Dark Fae's skin, the small Fae's body arched into a hard bent back curve, the angle itself, looking almost impossible to maintain any kind of balance with, but every one of Medi's muscles was locked into the shape, to the point that it was even hard to tell whether or not she was breathing, her ribs were that stretched back in the curve, that her chest barely moved. The Mesmer's body also stopped its hard movements and dropped limply onto the couch cushions, simply trembling now, in a constant small shake, a shake that the on lookers soon realized wasn't limited to Vex, but that also affected the couch itself and the end table that was just touching it.

"How exactly do we know if this is working or not?" Kenzi looked between her best friend and Lauren who was filling a syringe with sedative medication.

"Like I know." Bo glanced back at Kenzi with a hard frown and then joined her best friend in looking at Lauren. The blonde slipped around the side of her lab desk and moved a little closer to the odd scene, a troubled look on her face.

"I've never dealt with anything like this." She admitted with a soft shake of her head, her focus split between the highly irregular acute bend of Eliyana's body, and the erratic struggled breathing of the Mesmer. "Going from a purely physiological point of view one would look for a resolution of the obvious physical ailments, a recovery in breathing, and a cessation of the muscle tremors." She offered Kenzi something.

"They threatened him with the Benease, the cow woman and some treeman he said." Kenzi decided it was as good a time as any to fill them in on what they had learned from the Mesmer during their conversation. "Apparently it was right after you dealt with the isolated Fae in the sewers that he was contacted. At first it was just money for information about your movements, then he met the Huldra one night, she spiked his drink and he woke up tied to a chair with them threatening him with Precious. Really the guy called a face hugger precious?"

"The Huldra." Bo said suddenly. "She resisted my sway, she said that her man had taught her a way to stop her from giving in to me, I thought then she must have meant..." Bo stopped not sure what she had thought looking at Kenzi and Lauren. "Do you think that she was talking about Eysan, that she has one of these constructs inside her head? That she uses as a place to go to like over ride my sway or something?"

"That would make sense, a place that would allow her to be able to resist your direction to answer certain questions." Lauren agreed walking over with the loaded syringe. "A way to ensure anyone captured and subjected to your sway wouldn't reveal parts of the Dark King's plan ahead of schedule." She frowned slightly. "I think we can from this point assume that Eysan is his willing second in command and is working in the King's interest at every opportunity."

"What about the Tree dude do they have him in custody, I never thought to ask Dyson or Tamsin when they were here everything was too crazy with the whole..." Kenzi began but was uncharacteristically cut off by Lauren.

"He's dead." She said, her voice oddly flat.

"Okay." The raven haired human looked down for a second.

"He probably was similarly guarded." The blonde added, turning back to the lab desk for a second to retrieve something else that had obviously just crossed her mind.

Kenzi automatically looked at Bo with a frown mouthing the question of 'Dude?' and then motioning to Lauren to query the sudden mood flip from the blonde.

"Lauren, what happened to him?" Bo turned to ask the question of her Resonant, not so much at Kenzi's prompting but even more because of it.

"It was the Treant that shot Tamsin, I had to..." The blonde stayed turned away from the pair of them. "I had to make the situation safe." She worded her reply with the utmost care.

"G.I. Lauren." Kenzi gave a soft smile of support as she went to pump her fist in the air but stopped when she caught Bo's head shake.

"You had to keep Tamsin safe, I saw all the blood, we both did Lauren, he clearly didn't give you a choice." Bo walked over to her lover and put her hand on the blonde's back. "You did the right thing."

"Is death ever the right choice?" Lauren didn't turn she just shook her head with a soft sigh.

Before either of them could offer any other words of support or comfort there came a soft thud from the couch area, the source obvious as Eliyana dropped out of her hard arch into a heap onto the floor and Vex arched up briefly, his dark eyes flaring open as a gasp was pushed out of his lips, before he dropped limply, but conscious back to the cushions.

"Medi!" Kenzi moved to her lover in a flash, trying to push her small body out of the lump it had fallen too in order to cradle her head in her lap. "Eliyana talk to me?" She whispered running her hand over the Geist's cheek.

Lauren on the other hand moved to Vex, putting her hand to his throat to check that his heart rate was still elevated but slowly returning to normal. Bo, for her part, watched on helpless waiting to see how everyone would respond.

"You know for a doctor you have warm hands, nice that." Vex blinked open his eyes and looked at Lauren with a wink. "You'll have to tell me what hand cream you use."

"He's fine." Lauren gave a soft eye roll and then moved down on the ground to check the Geist, who was still in Kenzi's lap.

"You are more trouble then you've ever been worth." Bo snarled at him.

"Well technically..." The Mesmer stopped and looked at Bo. "Just how much do you think I'm worth?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I have to..." Eliyana began to move slightly on the floor reaching to put her arm down on the floor. "Get out.." She made an attempt to scramble out of Kenzi's lap and to her feet.

Bo wasn't sure why suddenly it made sense but it did to her. After all she was also a Fae that fed and lived off power. She ate it, she could give it back to others and she used it to sway people to do her bidding. Everything in her world came down to power, and everything in Eliyana's world seemed to be the same. Every time the Geist had used her powers since they had removed the Shalafae, there had been backlash of some sort. The energy of fear had to be used, expressed or otherwise released unlike the Chi she seemed able to consume and collect. Fear was not a collectable commodity, it was a here and now force.

It was that simple idea that made her Dukes of Hazard over the couch, and in one swift move collect the Geist out of Kenzi's arms and race with her outside onto the patio.

"Don't follow us." She gave the strict instruction as she wedged the door open with her leg and pushed them outside, seeing Kenzi's sad face but knowing that despite any link they it would destroy the young Geist to know she'd done her best friend any harm. "We're on the balcony now, release it Eli." She instructed the Geist, hunching down so she could hold the smaller Fae to her body waiting for the physical impact she expected to come from the intense energy she'd drawn out of the Mesmer. "Remember, you cannot hurt me, you won't let yourself hurt me, so let it go now."

The young Geist seemed to react both to the succubus' words and to the combination of new simulations all of which confirmed what Bo was saying. Her eyes snapped open, the usually golden orbs now a dark inky black, with only the slimmest swirls of gold twirling in them, looking like strands of golden thread being churned in tar. Flinging both arms out to the side, Eliyana tipped her head back and let out the loudest bone chilling scream, that literally seemed to send out with it a ripple of power, that shattered the bulb and shade of the three nearest street light, broke branches off nearby trees, and sent the small potted plant on the edge of Lauren's patio hurtling into oblivion. Down below them car alarms began blaring loudly in the night and dogs for a ten block radius all began to howl and bark together in unison in response.

The noise seemed to linger in the air long after Eli had stopped powering it, the air long gone from her lungs, her arms hanging limply by her sides, her body shuddering slightly as if suffering from the after shocks of being electrocuted. Her head dropped limply down against her chest as her body became heavy against Bo's.

"Vex owes you more then he'll ever admit." Bo said soothingly, gathering her up into a more comfortable hold, rocking them there on the floor for a long few moments waiting for the Geist to come back to herself. As she did, a lot of the question she had been feeling before when she had first found out who her father was started for at least a moment to settle in her brain.

After all, what kind of man had an underling who planted that kind of a mind bomb of fear into someone to control them? What kind of a man used murder, intimidation, death and fire as his calling cards? What else could he possibly be that would balance out what she already knew him to be?

He had burned all of the young woman's family that she held in her arms alive in retribution for losing his dominion over her life. That wasn't her fault but it did make the future, the result of such her making. Even in her madness Aife had never spoke of the Dark King in good terms, never hinted that Bo should somehow take her place by his side, and that had to speak to something when even a mad woman seemed convinced of the truth. A truth that she may be his blood but she wasn't his daughter, she would never be his daughter because she would never embrace and condone the things that he had done to the Frost family nor to anyone in this elaborate plot now. No, she knew who she was, she was Bo Denis, the unaligned Succubus, who had begun her life in the Fae ignorant and blind. Made her way to this point on instinct and sheer willpower alone, and as Lauren had tried to remind her, no one could make her do anything with her power she didn't want to do.

"Eliyana?" She whispered tenderly, stroking her hand over the Geist's hair.

"Is everyone... did you get me somewhere I couldn't hurt them?" The younger Fae shifted slightly, her small body obviously heavy even for herself to manoeuvre.

"Yes, everyone is safe, a few car alarms went off. I think Lauren's potted plant is on Mars but I'll buy her a new one." Bo soothed her more. "The only one I'm worried about right now is you, are you okay?"

"I think so." The Geist blinked a little, her eyes now once again their usual light brown. "We can't..." She took a breath, obviously a little less than okay as she wasn't breathing efficiently, or supporting her body weight herself. "Let the Mesmer go..." She took another hard breath. "If Eysan..." And another. "He'll know that someone's been in there."

"We won't, he's on our team now, I'll make sure he understands that. If there is one thing that Vex doesn't want for sure it's for Vex to be dead." Bo continued to rub her hand over short hair. "I'm going to carry you up to the spare room, Lauren will probably want you to be on some oxygen and Kenzi's going to be peaking, you ready for the onslaught?"

"You can't trust him." Eli looked at Bo for a moment. "Not because of who and what he is..." She shook her head, fighting the obviously strong battle to just close her eyes and give in to the pull to keep them closed. "Because of what my brother has done."

"What did your brother do to him?" Bo tried to understand more.

"Until we erase the construct, Eysan can use its power, the power it has over the Mesmer, to manipulate him." The younger Geist stopped fighting the desire to close her eyes and let herself lull back against Bo's body. "Not as directly as he could through touch, but there exists a mental link of kinds." She tried to explain, but the heaviness in her body made her words sluggish and her mind unclear.

"I understand now." Bo assured her, changing her grip again to lift them both up. "We'll keep him away from your brother until this is dealt with." She vowed and wasn't surprised that when she turned, Lauren was already opening the door back into the main room for them. Reaching out even as Bo walked to check Eliyana's vitals.

-x-

"Sod this no way, are you missing the whole part of this where one of the reasons I got in to this was because I wanted to trade up from some crappy couch in a God awful apartment." Vex stood staring at Bo and then at Lauren's couch. "First off your pet Geist messes with my brain, then she makes me drool on my favourite outfit for who knows how long, and now you trying to keep me away from luxury penthouse and my Swedish twins? It's only because of my slim margin of respect for you succubus that I am not making you use your own hand to choke you out right now."

"And it's only because I don't want the next time I see you Vex to be at your wake at the Dal that I'm telling you to enjoy the couch." Bo met his anger with a firm look. "You go back their and your evil little friends will know you've been double dealing and either you will be dead or being used by Eysan as his own personal Mesmer puppet? Either of those sound more appealing then this couch where you have all your own free will still to bitch at me?"

"How? I'm not likely to be broadcasting that little gem, and believe me I don't get close enough to the Mr. Short, Gaunt and Fearsome so that he can get his pokey little fingers on me." Vex rejected Bo's scenario of things with a quick shake of his head.

"Because of what he put in your head in the first place. Geists aren't like the rest of us Vex, they don't just make you choke yourself a little bit and then it's over forever until they use their power on you again. They leave a construct in there, they leave a gateway for themselves, they leave traps and bombs." Bo put her arms out trying to underline the point.

"You experienced almost two minutes of grand mal seizure and more than three minutes of petite mal, Vex, just because he didn't want anyone knowing he'd been in there to taint you." Lauren tried to back up Bo's assessment with what she had seen. "If Eliyana hadn't of taken the brunt of it away from you it would have made it so you were drooling on yourself for the rest of your natural life. That way you would have said nothing to anyone about anything ever."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, now I can understand what you see in her, picks you right up when you're feeling down I bet." Vex rolled his eyes as he looked at Lauren and then focused again on Bo. "You know this for sure do you? Or are you taking that..." He motioned up to the spare room with his head. "Things word for it, because you know, between you and me, now that your little human's not here to you know 'over react' like humans do, no offence doc." He glanced at the blonde. "From everything Eysan ever said, which granted you could probably fit on the inside of one of your oh so tight tops, he's the only Frost that survived the sacrifice the family made to the Dark King so I'm not sure we can trust how..." He made a slightly gesture with his hand, "Balanced the one you managed to find is."

"Sacrifice?" Bo's anger immediately became intense. "You idiot they didn't sacrifice themselves, they were sacrificed, for me. He burnt them all alive Vex, trapped them in their mansion and lit it on fire... women, children... Fae and humans alike all burned to death because they helped my mother safe until she had me, helped get me free of him. You call that a sacrifice to him?" She looked for a moment like she might go over the couch at him. "I know you're a Dark Fae and you get off on shit like that, but right now the only reason you're alive is because of her..." She pointed to the stairs. "She's the only reason I'm alive, and you're going to learn some goddamn respect or you and I will have that battle royal we've been dreaming about since way back when over this fucking couch right now." She slammed her hand into it and it bounced a little. "Do you feel how serious I am?" She looked at him with brightly glowing blue eyes.

For a moment Vex stared at Bo and then looked down at the floor with a hard frown.

"Wait are you telling me that Eysan's father didn't offer up the lives of his other children to the Dark King so that Eysan would have the place beside him that he does now?" The Mesmer looked completely confused.

"No." Bo felt her anger diffuse in the face of his absolute confusion. "Sometime after they hid my pregnant mother so she could give birth to me, Eysan waited until he was of age and he betrayed his mother to the Dark King in order to gain his favour. The whole family was deemed to be traitors and they were all burned alive in the Frost mansion." She gave a soft sigh as her eyes went back to brown. "And this wasn't information I got from Eliyana, these are facts I got from Dyson and Trick. Eli somehow survived the fire and has been in hiding for her life ever since while her brother I'm guessing has sat beside my father having killed his whole family."

"Not his whole family." The Mesmer shook his head looking at the obviously deeply emotional succubus.

"27 people, 18 humans... all dead." Bo outlined for him. "Upstairs is the only survivor who was in the house. Not that she'll show you but she has burns Vex, all over her back and her legs. She put a Shalafae in her back to try and control her powers so that she wouldn't be discovered."

"Well that's not right..." Vex frowned harder but then shook his head, "But I'm trying to tell you succubus, her father's not dead."

"What? How?" Bo looked at him, it was her turn now to be confused.

"Seemed like a decent enough chap really, for a lump in a wheelchair who breathes through a hole in their throat, you know?" The Mesmer gave a shrug. "Not sure he can talk, didn't say much all the time's I met him, then again when you're around his son, no one does much talking but him." Vex admitted with a quick eye roll.

Bo took a visible long deep breath and exchanged a quick look with Lauren.

"Please, let me tell Eliyana about that fact." Bo actually made the soft request before she blinked brown eyes at him.

"Not one to judge but don't you have enough on your plate worrying about your own father?" Vex asked with a little look of his own at the succubus.

"Yes but as I told you before, I'm responsible for her." Bo outlined again. "Now do you want the couch or do you want to be Esyan's puppet for eternity?"

"Technically from what your little pet said before my world descended into drool, she's Kenzi's responsibility not yours, but I am seeing your point more and more clearly with each passing second." The Mesmer had the good sense to realize. "And it looks a fair sight better than the last couch I called home." He gave a shrug.

"Thank you." Bo gave a soft nod to the slight vote for reason. "Watch television, make a snack, just stay put." She reasoned looking at Lauren who moved over to the lab desk with her. "Her father is alive?" She made the point to the blonde.

"I can't even begin to think of the how's or the why's of that." Lauren was direct and honest in her reply as she angled her body carefully to her lover, totally shutting out Vex who had instantly begun testing the couch for comfort and best position to lay down. "Not that I'm beyond questioning the identity of who Eysan has with him, but I can't think of why he would have someone other than his father pose as such." She reasoned aloud with a soft shake of her head.

"We can only assume he is who Vex thinks he is." Bo nodded. "I think I need to call my Grandfather, despite the last time I saw him, we need the things he knows right now to make sense of some of this."

"Bo, I understand the need for action, I do." There was an obvious edge to Lauren's voice. "But it's late and we've all been through a lot." She breathed out softly. "As your doctor, as your lover, as your resonant, can it wait, maybe just a few hours?" At the first words of her request Bo looked over to the clock on her desk and saw the glowing numbers that told her it was indeed late.

"You're right, nothing is likely to happen tonight, at best that side will be trying to figure out what happened to Ledra, Leo and Precious." Bo nodded. "I'll set up a meeting with him for first thing in the morning, does that meet with doctor's orders?"

"Yes." Lauren smiled and reached out to slip her hand into Bo's. "I know waiting isn't something that comes naturally to you, it's just I for one need some time." She decided to just be honest and perhaps a little selfish. "I want to just lie in your arms and remember what it feels like." She gave Bo's hand a soft squeeze.

"Vex, don't touch anything on the lab station, some of it will kill you." Bo threw the comment back over her shoulder as she began to lead Lauren towards the stairs, their hands still interlinked. "Got it?"

"Yes ma-am." Vex gave a quick salute, but was up off his feet and over to the table almost before the pair disappeared into the master bedroom.

"Vex." Lauren's voice came from the landing, and looking up the Mesmer looked straight into brown eyes. "Just take three of the blue pills I left out in the tray, you'll not know a thing until morning, but I guarantee you a fabulous time."

"Ohh doctor, you are a dark horse." The Mesmer scooped up the capsules that had obviously been left aside and jogged with them over to the sink where he threw them in his mouth and took a long swallow of water before jogging over to and jumping on the couch.

Lauren watched his actions with a sigh and a shake of her head before slipping into the bathroom and quietly locking the door.

-x-

"It's making my nose itchy." Eliyana batted lightly at Kenzi's hand as the slight young woman tried to get the slim oxygen tube back to at least somewhere near the Geist's nose.

"That's because it's working." Kenzi pointed out managing to get it into place only to have it moved again by the unruly Geist. "It's the little tube or the big bulky mask? There is definitely no kissing with the mask so which is it going to be?"

"Since when did you start playing dirty?" Eliyana dropped her hand as Kenzi moved quickly to replace the tube, making the Geist smile with her speed and dexterity. "You know I would like one night in a bed with just you and me, no medical crap, no stitches, pressure bandages, oxygen tubes, just warm Kenzi body against warm Eliyana."

"I would really like that too, the only night we've managed without medical crap was on a three year old recycled couch at my house." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "Oh or the afternoon at your place but we didn't actually sleep at all that time." She reminded with a little grin. "When this is over how about we get a room at a hotel and not tell anyone but Bo and Lauren were we are with instructions not to interrupt us unless the world is ending literally that night?"

"I like how you think." The Geist smiled and closed her eyes briefly making herself a little more comfortable on the bed before opening them again and looking at Kenzi. "You should be asleep. I have a feeling from now on, things are going to snow ball until one way or another, this all get's..." She paused for a moment, "Sorted." She used a very open ended sort of word.

"Things have a tendency to do that when shit like this is going on." Kenzi gave a nod. "You need to sleep too, after all you went through." Her voice went a bit quieter. "Was it scary in there, in Vex's head?"

"It was..." A frown danced on Eli's face briefly. "Bizarre." She summed up. "He has some mother issues, not of the Oedipus Rex kind."

"Really? I figured they'd be very Oedipus Rex if he had them." Kenzi admitted cuddling her body further into Eliyana's good shoulder, letting her legs cradle around as much of her lover as she could get them too without thinking she was hurting her.

"I know but no it was all faceless dancing porcelain dolls and this echoing voice saying Vexillion you've been a bad bad boy, then more dolls and even more dolls." Eliyana explained sliding her arm around Kenzi completely and pulling her close.

"That man has his own history to deal with, but for the record I'm glad you could save him." Kenzi made the soft admission and they both lay there in silence for a long few moments before she gave a loud long yawn. "Sorry, I should have warned you, Bo says I yawn like a cave man."

"Not sure how she would know about the cave man side of that but okay." Eli gave a soft shrug and then leaned her head against Kenzi's. "I know that this thing with Bo and the murders has to be worked out Kenzi, and please know that I will be here and with you doing whatever I can to help but..." The young Fae took a slightly deep breath and held it slightly.

"But?" Kenzi moved her head so she could see brown eyes.

"I have to find and face my brother." The young Geist replied, making sure to keep the Kenzi's eyes as she replied. "Which if it doesn't happen as a part of this, I will do when it is over."

"If it doesn't happen as part of this, we will do it together, all of us. I'm not going to let you face him alone and trust me neither is Bo, you're stuck with us now." Kenzi put forward, a part of her actually relieved to hear that the 'but' hadn't involved her disappearing somehow, even if it did involve a death match with her evil older brother.

"I am not letting my brother get within a hundred metres of you." Eliyana shook her head.

"Okay so I'll be helping from 101 meters away." Kenzi grinned at her. "Because no matter what is going on, you're not alone anymore, you just have to accept it."

The Geist leaned down and gently brushed their lips together.

"Kenzi..." Eliyana blinked the young woman into focus as she brought her hand up and cupped the side of her face softly.

"Yes Eliyana..." Kenzi purposely used the name that everyone seemed to be naturally switching too, even though she was being the hold out for Medi.

"I love you." The Geist rubbed her thumb just under the young woman's eye.

"How is it I look into your eyes, I hear you say those words and for the first time in my life, I believe?" Kenzi's mouth curled up into a soft smile before she leaned forward and brushed their lips together again. "I love you too." She whispered out almost afraid to make the admission, but knowing with all that they were facing she didn't want to regret having not said them.

"Can I please get rid of the oxygen line, I want to make love to you and it'll really get in the way." Eliyana lowered her voice to a soft purr.

"It goes back when we're done." Smiling Kenzi reached up with her hand to pull it up out of the way.

-x-

Bo frowned slightly as she walked into the Dal followed by Lauren and Vex, with Kenzi and Eliyana following behind. The reason for her look of discontent was became more obvious when the small group fanned out a little and looked up to the bar where Trick was stood waiting for them, but with him were Dyson and Tamsin and possibly worst of all, Hale. As far as any of the succubus' small group knew, Bo had not made this meeting a free for all information sharing type of deal.

Obviously doing her best to maintain a surface calm the Succubus moved straight over to the congregated group and fixed her eyes on her Grandfather who met the silent challenge as he always did with an even look that completely hid and kind of feeling or emotion.

"Well this is nice." It was Vex that broke the uneasy silence, bringing his hands together in an impossibly loud clap that seemed to jar everyone. "Like old Garuda slaying times." He said, his voice bright and preppy. No one else seemed to share his brevity.

"I didn't expect such a crowd." Bo was honest as she kept her eyes on her Grandfather, her voice low and serious.

"Neither did I." He replied, his voice even and as always slightly dispassionate, his dark eyes quickly glancing at Eliyana quite obviously meaning the Geist specifically.

"There are bigger issues." Bo turned to follow his line of sight even though she knew who the Blood King was looking at.

"Really?" Trick arched his eyebrow and then looked from Eliyana to Hale, who, dressed impeccably in a three piece suit looked like the epitome of The Ash, and oddly unlike the Siren of old.

"Really." Bo didn't bother to follow her Grandfather's focus a second time. "I know who is behind the murders, all of them, who it is who is trying to frame me and my friends." Bo let her brown eyes shift to look at Dyson and Tamsin briefly who to their credit both quirked their heads towards the succubus with a new sense of interest. "My father." Bo revealed the detail turning her attention back to Trick slowly. "The Dark King." She said, her voice slow and slightly uneven as she made the shocking announcement.

"That is a very momentous accusation Bo." Hale frowned at her softly. "The Dark King hasn't been heard of in years."

"Way to underplay the revelation of the century Ashface." Kenzi piped up from her place beside Eliyana. "The big dealio here isn't that this Dark Whosamaface is the killer, it's that he's my bestie's father and that he's doing this to frame her." The young woman scowled at the Siren. "And it would be nice if the first thing we hear from you for like ever, wasn't a highly Ash-hole kind of comment."

"Kenzi..." Dyson said softly under his breath, his tone though warm and understanding was laced with just a thread of warning.

"No." Kenzi wasn't about to be silenced that easily, for some reason she felt angry even if for no other reason than it felt almost as if they had walked into an ambush of sorts, when Bo had been expecting an intimate talk with her Grandfather on the revelations on the night before. "There is no one else here who could misinterpret or take our words as slander or something against the great Fae nation, so who cares if we make 'momentous accusations', and hell we're talking about the Dark King here, how is the death of 7 people momentous for him?"

"Who told you that he is your father?" Trick's voice was laced with an odd sort of 'confusion' something rarely seen and even more rarely so obviously expressed by the old barkeep.

"Who do you think?" Bo asked the question back, with nothing more than a quick glance over her shoulder towards Eliyana. If the truth be known the whole situation was getting to Bo far quicker than the succubus had expected it to, she had wanted to come to the Dal and just talk to her Grandfather. Talk about what he knew about her father, what he was, what if anything he could tell her that might be of some use. What advice the Blood King might have for her about what to do now. She didn't expect to walk into a four person question session.

"What Bo really came for Trick was to talk to you about what you know about the Dark King, not to go over old arguments about things that she hasn't changed her mind about." Lauren entered the conversation, her voice softer but just as resolved as she too glanced to Eliyana. "So with all due respect Hale, if you are here in the capacity of the Ash with the intention to do anything with Eliyana, on behalf of the Unaligned I must inform you that she is not your concern and your involvement was called for unnecessarily. Unless of course Trick you want to publicly admit you were going to go back on a promise you made not only to Sylviana, but to Bo herself just a few nights ago."

The blonde's words briefly made all eyes fall on her, a smirk spread across Kenzi's face as she looked at the doctor, and it was only because of the modicum of self restraint that the young woman did possess that she didn't give a quick fist pump into the air.

"Trick called me here for counsel and because I am a friend." Hale looked at Lauren briefly and then shifted his gaze briefly to look at the Geist. "He may have mentioned that it may be an opportunity for me to meet Ms. Frost, as technically there is a Dark Fae fugitive in my county."

"No there is an undecided Fae survivor in your county who has been given sanctuary with the unaligned." Bo was quick to slap down an alternative definition of Eliyana's status.

"Enough." Trick snapped bringing his hand down on the bar top loudly. "Matters have moved on from that." He began moving off towards the door to his private rooms. "If the Dark King is indeed behind this murders, and is..." He paused, glancing back at Bo briefly. "Your father." He said the words almost silently as if he still couldn't reconcile them somehow. "Then we have much to think about, much to discuss. Eliyana's fate is irrelevant." He waved off the matter, pushing out of the main bar.

For a moment Bo opened her mouth to argue, but she stopped knowing it was pointless as her Grandfather had already left.

"Stay here." She turned and let her eyes pan over everyone before beginning to take long steps after the Blood King.

"Bo..." Lauren stepped out from the formation, a frown heavy on her brow. The succubus crossed back to her and reached out taking her hand in both of her own.

"It's okay, I need to do this." She glanced at the door that swung loosely open. She gave the blonde's hand a quick squeeze and then hurried after her Grandfather.

-x-

Bo jogged down the steps leading into Trick's main room and wasn't surprised to find the old Fae sitting at his desk, his head resting on his hand, his other hand balled into a tight fist, resting on the top of an old leather bound tome. She stopped short of the antique table and took a breath.

"Did you know? You always said you didn't but..." She let out the breath slowly. "He must have been the one you considered." She kept the tension in her jaw tight, the feeling of the locked muscles helping her to focus.

"He was one of the considered." Trick didn't look up at her just yet, his eyes staying fixed down at the table top. "But with some of the stories that did find their ways to my ear, it seemed likely that there were many that must be considered." He took a staggered breath. "But I did not have any way to know for sure... I have never seen my daughter since the day I agreed to surrender her to the Dark, it was too risky to speak to Sylviana during the times when she might have been able to tell me what she knew..." He finally brought his dark eyes up to look at Bo. "Ysabeau, there is a truth I must tell you, one that so very few know, one that has been lost to history, that I let be lost to history because I prayed that it would never matter again, I prayed that my blood would have made it safe."

"What?" Bo moved quickly over to Trick's side, dropping down onto her knees she put both of her hands on her Grandfather's knees, suddenly losing the anger that she had felt upstairs in the bar, filled instead with a deep sense of love and pity for her Grandfather who had lived through so much, who had to live with so much history, so many lies and pain. "You can tell me anything." She added softly looking up at him with soft brown eyes. "Anything at all."

"Some of us with the greatest powers, appear to be so insignificant compared to others." He gave her show of love and support a soft smile, putting his hands over hers on his knees though his eyes still held the great sadness he was being forced to relive for the sake of the present. "When I used my blood to write the great Laws, when I stopped the war between the two side of the Fae so that there might be peace, I didn't do so because the war seemed endless Ysabeau, I didn't do it because there needed to be a balance between the Light and the Dark." He squeezed her hands tighter. "I did it because the Light had lost, the Dark had lost... and a new power had been born that would have pressed the entire world to its knees."

"What?" Bo blinked a little. "A new power? What are you talking about? I've heard talk now about that time, you did it to save the Fae, we were killing each other." The succubus shook her head.

"We were killing each other, we had been killing each other for thousands of years my child." Trick looked down at her with a deep frown. "What I did I did to save the Fae, but not from themselves." He took a breath, the words he was about to speak ones he hadn't even let come to his mind for so many years now. "I hope you can forgive me when I explain but I lied when I told you I had never known of a Fae who had found their Resonant, I have known of one other. One who, unlike you Ysabeau, was not bright and beautiful, was not loving and caring, one who was not willing to undergo the sacrifices you have. This Fae was greedy and wanted power, absolute power and so instead of loving their Resonant, cherishing them, they consumed them."

"Wait." Bo couldn't help but pull her hands back from touching her Grandfather, the shock of what he was revealing too much. "You lied..." She pushed up and moved away from him. "You watched what Lauren and I went through and you lied?" She shook her head and turned to stare at him.

"I did not go through the process with this Fae, I was only made aware of the results." He gave a soft head shake. "I honestly did not know what to expect, how to mentor you. My only omission was that I had known of one other who had walked the path you had to walk, one who at the end devoured the gift he had been given."

Bo put her hand up for Trick to just stop talking for a moment, her mind reeling at the idea.

"You knew of another Fae, who was given a resonant, like Lauren, and they ate them?" Bo blinked at her Grandfather. "That thing you warned me about, over and over. The reason for the..." She stopped. "Wait." She frowned as her mind dredged up memories. "Eliyana..." She looked to the stairs. "Eliyana told me a story about a Fae, a Fae that consumed their resonant. Just how many have there been?"

"Just one." Trick whispered softly. "I am sure the Fae in her story and mine are one and the same. He consumed his Resonant, he destroyed the echo of his soul and in doing so became omnipotent but at the same time cursed himself to never ending loneliness. A curse that might not have been such a burden if I had not used my blood to write the laws of Peace and erased the power he had gained."

"I don't understand how could you erase the power he gained? And what do the Laws of peace have to do with it?" Bo frowned harder still, her head beginning to hurt in confusion.

"Perhaps erased is the wrong word." Trick put his hand up to his temple and moved to open the old tome, pulling open ancient pages of blood stained writing until he reached what he was looking for. "Contained." He settled on with a seemingly satisfied nod. "I contained his powers by tying them to the Laws of Peace, as long as there is Peace between the Light and the Dark, the omnipotent powers granted by the consumption of his Resonant remain out of reach. It is why I try to stress to you so often, so desperately that the Peace must be maintained. If it is broken, then he will be unleashed upon the world and we will all suffer and die."

"Okay." Bo's frown lessened slightly, "So as long as there is some kind of a balance in the Fae, his power is kept at bay." The succubus summed up.

"Yes." The older Fae gave her a nod, slowly closing the book. "But Bo, that is not the whole reason I've told you this story, revealed to you this secret." He stood up and moved over to her reaching out to take her hand. "Mikah, the Fae of which we speak, is the Dark King."

"My father..." Bo literally staggered forward a little only stopping herself by reaching out and putting up her hand against the wall. "My father consumed his resonant?" It felt like all the air had been drawn out of the room, and Bo just couldn't breathe. Her body crumpled slightly, her hands dropping down to rest on her knees. "My father had a..." Her brown eyes flicked to look at the stairwell, her breaths coming in short gasps as the whole situation overwhelmed her. "And he..." Her mouth went dry and her whole body began to shake.

Taking a stagger step forward, Bo's foot slipped and the succubus was sent to her knees onto the floor as the whole situation revolved over and over in her mind.

"You gave that monster your own daughter?" Bo looked up at Trick suddenly, her eyes filled with hot tears.

"I had no ch...oice." Trick, in trying to answer her question, suddenly found himself overwhelmed by years of walled up emotion that he now had no escape from. "She would not listen, I pleaded with her to leave things alone, to allow the peace to settle in, for everyone to adjust to it... but she was hellbent on returning things to the old ways. She wanted the Dark to pay for every little crime they committed, but don't you at least see, I couldn't even allow her to break the peace... not when it meant he would become what he would become." Unheard of tears trickled down his cheeks. "I had to abide by the laws I had written, written without knowing that the biggest challenge against them would be from my own flesh and blood." He held his small hands out in front of him. "Every time I use my blood, every time... it brings horrible things, horrible consequences... I try to tell everyone, I try... but they still come even when I am trying to do good."

"You... you created the law of the Resonants didn't you? You created Labyrinthia, with your words, your blood, so it wouldn't happen again, so no Fae would ever become that omnipotent." The succubus slowly pushed up from off the floor. "And you were never going to tell me." She shook her head, her tears over flowing onto her cheeks.

"I wrote the Law of the Resonants at the same time as the Laws of Peace Ysabeau, in all that time they have never been tested, never been used. Labyrinthia has remained silent and ever waiting..." Trick tried to give some explanation.

"That's not true." Bo shook her head. "There have been others, you just don't know about them. You create these things and you don't know." She shook her head wiping at her cheeks as she stood up a little taller. "You need to start being honest, telling people, me at least, the truth, not hiding behind centuries of lies and pretence that you think is harmless because no one in living memory is around to challenge or question you." The succubus looked at her Grandfather, and though her tone was a little short, her eyes were full of love. "I understand why you wrote the Laws, all of them, but I don't understand why you lied to me." She shook her head. "And I need to know that now, as my Grandfather, the lying stops. Because I..." She stopped and took a breath. "I am going to face my father, and I am going to need all the help I can get."

"I am as I have always been Ysabeau, devoted to you." Trick looked back at her, his vow unwavering, letting the silence glance be exchanged for a long few moments before he spoke again. "There is much we must speak about then, for Mikah is a dangerous Fae even without his full powers, as you might guess one did not become the King of the Dark simply because one could be cruel."

-x-


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Three.**

By: The RainbowWriters

The main group who had been left behind in the bar settled into definite factions; Kenzi never leaving Eliyana's side had moved the young Fae over to a table with Lauren, who was anxiously watching the door to Trick's quarters for signs of the Blood King or her lover.

Dyson had teamed up with Hale and was talking to the new Ash in a low tone, that was obviously being used so that no one else could hear their conversation. The 'odd' pairing was Tamsin and Vex, the Valkyrie initially giving the Mesmer a look that said 'don't come anywhere near me' but when the other Dark fae completely ignored that and moved straight over to her. The two of them seemed to be amicable enough, pulling up to sit on two adjacent bar stools, with the odd comment flying between them in low, cynical tones.

"I should be down there with her." Lauren frowned hard, the waiting obviously becoming too much for the blonde.

"Easy Doc, she needs to do this. Her and Gramps need to have their moment, it'll be okay." Kenzi reached out and put her hand over Lauren's on the table top. "This is huge." She underlined somewhat unnecessarily.

Dark brown eyes looked from the door to Kenzi slowly as Lauren breathed out.

"It just feels wrong, leaving her to do this alone when I'm her..." Lauren shook her head, it striking her suddenly that if anyone should understand it was Kenzi.

"Everything." Eliyana said softly putting her hand over Lauren's other hand. "Like Kenzi said, it's okay. Bo can do this, needs to do this." The Geist smiled softly from her place beside the young human.

"Ladies." The three of them were interrupted from their soft discussion by Hale who was suddenly stood at the end of their small table. "A moment if I may."

"Are you here as you or here as the Ash?" Kenzi eyeballed him immediately.

"The Ash." Hale met blue eyes a little reluctantly.

"At least you man'd up about it." Kenzi sat up taller and gave him a sideways glance for a long moment. "Unaligned response therefore is... walk on by." She made a motion with her whole arm almost like a wave.

"I'm sorry I can't, Bo needs me..." Lauren just suddenly pushed up and physically moved Hale out of her way taking long strides passed them all going towards the closed door to the lower chambers.

"And because she does shit like that now, independent shit." Kenzi eyes had watched the doctor literally make her decision known and then beeline for her bestie. The entire act so on one hand unlike the blonde but on the other, one that Kenzi was getting to know just as the two women involved were. This new Resonant thing meant none of them could expect a free ride of courtesy from the Doc anymore. "The unaligned response will be coming from me right now." She tweaked her eyebrow at the Siren.

"Actually it was Ms. Frost I was hoping to talk to." Hale glanced quickly at Eliyana.

"I'm sorry, who else would be here at table of humans that needs to know your the Ash? Are we slipping protocol?" Kenzi didn't let her eyes stray from his.

"Kenzi." Hale looked at the young woman for a moment. "I'm going to have to talk to her sometime."

"I think we all know that that is a given." Kenzi gave the soft consent to the inevitable. "But right now you need to understand that until both Bo and I are in full attendance and this nightmare is over, no one is 'talking' to Ms. Frost. She's harder to get a meeting with then Justin Beiber or the Pope."

"Kenz, look." Hale shifted a little and slid his arm around the Kenzi's shoulder. "I understand things have been hard for you recently, that it's all been crazy." He gave her a squeeze pulling her into the side of his body a little. "But I'm still your man. The sweet Siren you can trust."

"Do you want him to be touching you like that?" Eliyana's voice was low as she leaned a little on the table to be able to look Kenzi in the eye, being trapped slightly in the corner away from Hale and Kenzi's position.

"He's harmless." Kenzi tried to sooth her immediately. "Give me a second to talk to an old foolish friend and I'll get us a fresh drink." She put her hand on Hale and literally man handled him a good ten feet away. "You know I didn't get it before but one of the down sides of being a siren is that you can't gauge innately how powerful other Fae are can you?" She eyeballed him and poked him when he tried to look over her shoulder to Eliyana who was watching their ever move, her body now poised on an outside seat. "Look whether you like it or not right now I am talking to Hale, Hale alone, and if you want fall out in the Ash part of your life, I leave you only with the disclaimer that if you don't worry about Bo putting her pretty size nines up your ass then worry about Eliyana doing it." She snapped her fingers in front of his face when he wouldn't switch his focus. "Some things have been happening in my life Hale, things neither of us expected but have turned into exactly what one of us needed, me in particular." She managed to say very little for a lot of words.

"Am I supposed to understand what you just said?" Hale frowned at the dark haired girl.

"No, of course not, how about I simplify and tell you that I kissed a Geist and I liked it." Kenzi quirked an eyebrow at him, a smile pulling at her lips.

The Siren suddenly grabbed hold of Kenzi's elbow to try to walk her further away from the other woman eyeballing them, making her stumble from his unexpected reaction. He would instantly regret the choice to touch her as the next moment it was him that was stumbling backwards as Eliyana pulled him physically away from Kenzi, her eye twinkling with golden sparkles.

"Eliyana." Dyson was off his bar stool and moving towards the Geist the instant she touched the Ash, his eyes yellowing as he moved, but before he could take more than a step the two Fae shimmered out of existence.

"His intentions didn't seem harmless anymore." The next instant the Siren reappeared being thrown at Dyson to catch before Hale could tumble off his feet. Luckily the wolf's fast reflexes allowed him to do just that.

"Eliyana it's okay." Kenzi stepped over to where the Geist had reappeared, right where she had taken hold of the Ash before he'd reappeared. "Hale just needs to understand a few universal truths he wasn't expecting." She looked between the Siren and Dyson.

"What you've told me only makes things more complicated Kenzi." Hale brushed down the front of his suit shaking his head with a frown, looking almost disappointed as he looked at her, before turning away to sit down again at the bar.

"Keep cool." Dyson pointed at Eliyana but his words were to Kenzi, the undertone being 'Keep her cool' more than anything. Kenzi gave him a stern 'I will as long as you two behave' look, and led the Geist back over to there table. "Hale?" He leaned in next to the Siren where he had sat. "What makes what more complicated?"

The Siren just shook his head obviously not wanting to discuss it openly if the wolf didn't.

"Well at this rate, they're going to kill each other before the Dark King get's to do the job." Vex said glancing at Tamsin with a shrug. "Fancy a shag?"

"I'll give you a point for effort but even with the new international scoring system you still are only getting a one out of ten." Tamsin raised her glass sarcastically at him.

-x-

When Lauren had first appeared downstairs, it had allowed two important things to happen. First the succubus could take a breather from the emotional roller coaster she was riding with Trick about the past, if only because she knew she would soon have to take the blonde on the same ride so she too would understand. The second was it allowed her to acknowledge that right now she felt as pulled apart as she thought was possible and the only thing that could make it at all better was the blonde who came racing down to her.

Trick had also used the emotional tension breaker to mumble something about getting old documents together, and as subtle as always managed to leave them alone to themselves rather quickly. Especially when Lauren's initial entrance of going straight to the brunette to hug her was met by Bo just hugging her back, he'd known things would have to be shared before Bo had any real hope of going forward.

"Things are so messed up Lauren." Bo acknowledged when she heard the inner door of the safe swing closed behind the bartender.

"I know you said you needed to do this alone but I just..." Lauren held onto Bo for a moment before easing back, putting her hand up to the succubus' cheek softly. "I couldn't." She shook her head. "It's more than we thought isn't it. Your father, The Dark King, who is he Bo?" She asked softly.

"His name is Mikah." She held her lover's eyes with her own sad ones. "Trick lied about not knowing any other Fae who had found their resonance, my father found his Lauren, and ate them." She said the words slowly showing the pain the idea even caused her just in thought.

"What?" Lauren nearly stumbled on her reply, the ramifications of her lover's words obvious. "But that means... Bo, we can't fight something omnipotent, no one can and win." She shook her head, her face forming a deep and troubled frown.

"He is the reason Trick wrote the Laws of Peace, he used the balance of the Light and the Dark being forced into peace to contain the power of the resonance Mikah had opened within himself. If the peace fails so does the containment on him, it's why Trick handed my mother over to him when she tried to start the rebellion. His own blood had cursed him into having to chose between his daughter and the peace." She always held the blonde's eyes as she spoke.

Lauren's own breath caught as she realized the enormity of what she was being told. She softly shook her head as she took forced herself to begin to process the news in her typically stoic way.

"So if your father had a resonant, does that mean your father was, is an incubus?" The blonde asked the question with a soft frown.

"No." The answer came not from Bo, but from Trick who came back into the room, moving slowly and quietly as he did, carrying a small, but fully laden tray, which he sat down on the desk top.

"But all along you've been telling us this was a fairy tale for succubi, how can he not be?" Bo brought forward the question from the two of them.

"I said other Fae call it other things." Trick glanced at her shaking his head. "But fundamentally it is a concept common to Faedom as a whole, just as a myth, a fairy story if you will." He moved to take a book off the tray, opening it up and flicking through the pages.

"It's not a story or a myth, we've lived it and he lived it." Bo corrected her Grandfather. "What kind of fae is he then? I have to know what I'm going to be up against."

Trick sighed heavily and tapped the book he had opened, having now settled on a page, the illustration on it, for want of a better word, showed a demon, literally devouring a person, a ghost like image of the person rising up from its mouth being trapped in a bubble and being shown to be rising to join a huge cloud shape filled with such ghostly likenesses behind the demon. Beside the demonic form, were a line of 'sacrifices' as long as the eye could see.

"He eats peoples souls?" Bo said the only thing she could to sum up the picture.

"Bo, that's it exactly." Lauren's face was a little ashen. "He's a souleater." The blonde moved a little closer to the book and read the old script beneath the illustration. She looked up at Trick shaking her head slightly. "I thought they were extinct."

"A few remain, there always will be some, lost but never obliterated." Trick shook his head to her appraisal. "And yes Bo, you're father counts his powers among their ranks."

"My father eats peoples souls? Like I eat chi but..." Her brain tried to process things. "Souls don't recharge if you eat carefully do they?" She widened her eyes at Trick and then looked at her girlfriend in case she could explain it better.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "Much like the piper, you remember..." She guided Bo's train of thought gently. "A souleater, can either slowly drain the soul from its victim, over a time, making their physical being wither and waste away, or remove it in one short powerful drain. There is no partial taking, the removal of a soul is either way a complete event that results in the death of the victim." She frowned. "And worse still the soul eater retains the souls of those he has consumed to..." She closed her eyes briefly.

"Torture them for more power." Bo pointed to the bubble behind the fae in the ink drawing. "That's sick." She summed up badly having to look away from the picture her head shaking.

"Yes." Trick moved to close the book, glancing at both Bo and Lauren before he took something else off the tray he had brought in from the vault. "I realize that you may be reluctant to see this." He began, holding the object to his chest. "But, I have an etching of your father..."

"How?" Bo was more than amazed by this fact, because really how many mortal enemies of a Dark King from a time long long before photographs even had a drawing of them then, let alone this long afterwards.

"He was the King for a long time Bo." Trick sighed. "There are many, many etchings of your Grandmother and I..." He sighed again.

"I want to see it." Bo held out her hand and when he reluctantly handed it over to her, she made sure both she and the blonde could see it at the same time. The stoic looking handsome man with a strong jawline and dark hair didn't have an immediate resemblance to Bo but then again being an etching it was meant more to capture the essence of someone's profile and look. Yet despite everything, Bo could see a familiarity in the face that looked back at her.

"Human or Fae?" Lauren asked suddenly looking up from the etching to Trick, the Blood King looking back at her with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Souls." She gave her question a context. "Does he consume human or Fae souls."

"Human." The old Fae revealed taking a breath making the blonde smile a little with a quick eye roll. "Though after the consumption of his resonant..."

"He could consume Fae souls." Bo filled in the chilling fact as it dawned on her. "He gained the power to drain the soul of everyone, that's why you had to contain his powers, he'd have consumed all the light and the dark." She thought back to the beginnings of her conversation with Trick.

"Nothing could or would have had the ability to stop him, all could have become his puppets." Trick looked sadly down, his frown becoming deeper. "I know what I did, both with the writing of the Laws, and to my own daughter sounds..." He paused. "Unforgivable, and perhaps it is." He turned away from them both. "But to a King with more blood on his hands than you can possibly imagine, and more innocent lives to consider than you could ever count. I did what I had to do."

"Wait, could he know somehow I've found Lauren? Is that why he's doing all of this now?" Bo put forward the question, her heart too bruised to really weight out and judge the sins of the past right now. She had more pressing present day worries.

"Bo, no, all of this began before you and I knew about the resonance." Lauren shook her head as she interjected softly. "I'm sure it's nothing to do with it."

"Good, you're right." Bo thought about the framework Lauren was giving her and it reassured that part of her brain. "So how can you even try to defeat a souleater?"

"That we need to discuss." Trick took a breath and looked towards the stairs. "Shall we."

-x-

The mood upstairs in the Dal was somber to say the least, in fact it was more tense than anything as Bo, Lauren and her Grandfather emerged from the lower rooms. Everyone rose their feet the instant they did and moved back to gather around the bar, Trick taking up 'court' as it were behind the bar while everyone else gathered in front of it.

"I'm afraid my good friends, I am never sure how to begin a conversation like this one." The Blood King began with a hard frown. "The latest revelations, not only of my beloved Ysabeau's parentage, but of the fact that he seeks to do her harm, or at the very least implicate her in crimes that are not of her doing, do not and cannot bode well for us." He down played their situation rather monumentally. "I know that for the Fae gathered here, the fact that Mikah Vessant is a Souleater is not news, but please bear in mind that for others it is." The old Fae's eyes flickered briefly to look at Bo, Lauren and Kenzi, who was completely side swiped by the information, her blue eyes going wide at the very title.

"As in lunches on peoples eternal what-nots?" She squeaked looking from Trick to Bo and back again.

The Blood King nodded silent.

"Shit-Balls that cannot be good." She hissed under her breath, sinking lower on her stool, oddly comforted when Eliyana's small hand reached out and took her hand, pulling it into her own lap, and holding it there.

"I know this isn't exactly a party to begin with." Vex stood up from his place at the far end of the collected group, earning a quick eye roll from Tamsin his closest neighbour as all eyes turned to look at him. "But as my dear father said before he legged it out of the door never to be seen again, 'It's always best for all the bad things to be thrown onto the table at the beginning so there are no surprises at the end'." He gave his little introduction, earning a soft groan from the Valkyrie and an eye roll from the Blood King. "Any way." He continued. "Just wanted you all to know, from the beginning that though I wasn't exactly on your side from the start, I do bring with me now the added bonus of inside information."

"Not very useful information." Bo sighed hard and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harsh love harsh." Vex frowned briefly.

"I'm guessing what Vex is trying to say is that he was ballbusted into being a bad guy, but now he's seen the light and he's team Bo." Kenzi tried to stick up for the Mesmer.

"Exactly." Vex grinned briefly. "Now remember, don't shoot the messenger when I tell you that old soul sucker Dad has himself one of them, purposefully to make the wallop he packs twice as deadly." He pointed at Eliyana. "Not to mention the burnt out husk of old Daddy Frost, but it's not like he's a problem, I was just being informative about the issues."

"Vex!" The sharp statement of his name by the Succubus, cut the room into silence so that he wouldn't continue to say anything else. Slowly as the rest of the room had, her eyes had come to rest on Eliyana to take in her reaction.

Eliyana's small body was almost a blur as the young woman pushed off her stool knocking it lightly to the ground, before she ran headlong for the exit, knocking several chairs over as she did so.

"How long have you known?" Kenzi's voice was the only thing that punctuated the Geist's departure as blue eyes met the Succubus for a long intense moment before she hurried outside in the same path that Eliyana had taken. She didn't even give her best friend time to answer because they had said everything they had needed too in that moment. After all she knew Bo well enough to see an 'I knew that' reaction when she saw one.

Of course the gamble Kenzi was facing now as she opened the doors to breech into the outside world from the bar was whether Eliyana had gone out to get some air and take a minute or if she would already be on a rescue mission and half way down the street, or worse somehow just done that disappear thing she could do.

Back inside the Dal Vex frowned as Bo slapped her hand down hard on the bar and looked at Lauren briefly obviously torn on whether or not she should follow her best friend.

"What? I thought you would have told her by now, you girlie types talk about everything incessantly." He argued his point. "And I just wanted everyone to know what I know so it couldn't be said that I was hiding anything when it came to the big fight for out lives again." He slumped back down on his stool.

"So Eysan has his father." Trick boiled the important fact out of everything else with a sad frown, his eyes looking to the door the Geist had fled through. "The poor child." He actually showed some concern for the Geist and how emotional the news was after so long thinking him dead.

"I should?" Bo looked at Lauren, not sure what she should do for a moment knowing both that Kenzi was cross with her and of course Eliyana had just found out news that would rock anyone's world.

Lauren softly shook her head as she glanced at the door, knowing in some ways staying was the harder of the two options for the succubus.

"So a homicidal souleater King, a loontastic sadist Geist and the mini killer's crispy father are all in a plot to end the world?" Tamsin picked up her shot glass with a hard sigh. "Can a girl get another drink?"

-x-

"Eliyana?" Kenzi caught up with her lover only a few feet outside of the Dal. She wasn't sure what else there was to say really, after all they'd found out after believing him dead for years that the Geist's father had been badly burned in the fire as well but had survived. Of course added to that was the fact he was being held hostage by the son who had sold them out to the Dark King in the first place. She simply just didn't know where to start.

"Where would they be keeping the Huldra?" Eliyana began moving the instant she looked up to see Kenzi approaching not letting the young woman catch up with her, though even with the distance between them Kenzi could see the young Fae's eyes were glistening with tears, but sparkled with bright gold flecks.

"I honestly don't know." Kenzi shook her head, her stomach clenching as she saw the emotion that the Geist was expressing to her at that very moment, the controlled tone of her voice almost scary. "What would we do if I did know?" She asked softly trying to keep at least the minimum allowable distance between them.

"WE wouldn't do anything, I would search her mind, deconstruct the construct I believe my brother must have put there and find the facts that he wants kept hidden." Eliyana kept backing up never allowing Kenzi within touching distance.

"Medi please, just stop for a minute." Kenzi stalled her attempt to get closer and just invited the Geist to stop moving as well. "It's just me." She reminded her gently.

"It's probably the Light compound." The Geist did stop, though the question still obviously rolled around her mind. "They must have secure cells there, it would be the most logical place." She added to herself distracted by her racing thoughts.

"Stop please." Kenzi said the words loudly enough that it was clear she wanted Eli to listen to her. "You cannot go running in alone to take on a souleater, we need a plan, that includes everyone, a plan to get him back." She underlined what 'the plan' should be about.

"My brother has my father." Eliyana balled her her small hands into tight fists. "Do you understand what that means? How that feels? I thought... For all this time I thought I was alone and..." She stopped frowning hard. "You expect me to sit down and formulate a plan to get him free, that alone might take hours, days even."

"When not having a plan means you have a much better chance of being eaten by the Dark King, damn right I do." Kenzi looked at her with equally saddened eyes for what her lover was having to go through. "I'm not going to let you go on a suicide mission. We are getting your father back Medi, that is going to happen, as soon as possible and your brother, he will pay for everything he has done." She locked eyes with her. "And if you think there isn't a we in this, then you haven't really been listening to me. I won't let you go into this alone, suicide mission or not. Understand me?"

"Any plan we draw up that involves us going up against Bo's father, the Dark King will not involve you or Lauren." For the first time Eliyana moved again, this time however to bring herself closer to Kenzi, the sparkles in her eyes dimming slightly. "He eats souls, human souls, neither Bo nor I will put you both in that kind of danger."

"And I'm just supposed to stand by and let you do the same thing?" Kenzi challenged her softly. "Because I need you to understand that's not how I work."

"No... I... I don't know." Eliyana admitted, the thought confusing her momentarily. "I don't understand how Eysan can have my father." She admitted stopping her approach towards Kenzi, the Geist turned away again and began to move off in the opposite direction once more.

"I don't understand that either but it is something we're going to work on getting answers to." Kenzi put on a burst of speed to catch up with her, gripping her hands into the Geist's upper arms gently to pull her to a stop. "Babe, it's okay to be totally overwhelmed by what Vex just told us. You need to process that fact for just a few minutes before we talk about plans, okay?"

"You mean..." The Geist actually did stop and looked at Kenzi really for the first time. "You didn't know? I thought with Ysabeau's statement that it was just something you were keeping from me..." She admitted the other painful detail that was whirling around her brain, the small assumed betrayal adding to her sense of disorientation.

"No, I didn't have a clue, she didn't tell me." Kenzi shook her head. "I would never have kept something like that from you..." She continued to shake her head. "If I had known I would have told you."

"I..." Eliyana suddenly moved and pressed herself into Kenzi's arms in the middle of the street. "Kenzi." She said her voice half a sob, half just a whimper.

"I know babe, I know." Kenzi hugged her as tightly as her slim arms would allow. "But you have to remember to focus on the fact he's alive, and we're going to get him back to you, I promise."

-x-

Bo looked around at the assembled group, all the details she'd learned about Fae history and its effect on her life made her feel as if she'd had too much to drink far too quickly. Even though the truth was she was as sober as a judge.

"So how do we stop my father?" Bo put the question to the floor, glancing back at the door wishing that Eliyana and Kenzi would return sooner then later.

"It's not going to be simple or easy." Trick began shaking his head slowly.

"What the old man means is that maybe we shouldn't look at how do we stop your father, more as how do we appease him and all keep our heads." Vex interjected the cowardly option.

"I'm not doing anything to appease him, he's been having people murdered all over the city to set me up, I'm not exactly worried how upset he is." Bo spelled out to him that her anger far out weighted any logical argument that a tactical retreat would result in the least amount of casualties. "There has to be ways to stop him? Is there a talisman maybe some ancient mask that makes it impossible for him to suck your soul out?" She looked mostly to her Grandfather.

"Speaking as the Ash." Hale's voice suddenly injected into the conversation. "We really have to think about any move we make before we make it." He underlined the obvious. "I understand your position Bo, I do, but as all the things against you are fabrications we can make them go away, life can go back to normal if we can show your father his plan to usurp you has not succeeded. No bloodshed, no confrontation."

"And he gets away with murdering a Light Fae Elder as part of his 'what' welcome to the neighbourhood gift pack? You're not acting like an Ash Hale, you're acting scared of him." Bo countered his rosy idea of how to barter peace. "He doesn't want peace, he wants me... either for himself or out of the way, we can't know which for sure yet. He's not going to simple admit defeat and walk away." She shook her head. "He's already made plans in case this scenario happened, he's got ways to continue on." She said the words with a haunted quality to them, as if deep inside she knew they were true.

"He's going to know soon enough we're onto him though." It was the Valkyrie that added the statement to the mix, her tone neutral as she gave a shrug. "First with the Huldra being taken off the streets, then with the Benease and its Treant caretaker going bye-bye, and then his little puppet here going missing too." She flashed Vex a smile. "I'm thinking if we don't take it to him, sooner rather than later, he's going to bring it to us, after all, there's going to be a limited number of people who will have had the brains to work this out, and his very own little girl has to be top of that list." She pointed out logically.

"Do you think that's what this is? A game for me to prove myself?" Bo asked the question directly of the Valkyrie, her eyes burning with her internal torment over the issue.

"I've heard of less stupid things. The old ways were full of lessons and trials for the young ones to prove themselves be it through combat or puzzle breaking." Tamsin shook her head with another shrug. "He could just be playing with you to see how well you do. Getting his rocks off every time you work out another layer of his plan." She summed up. "What all powerful bad guy wouldn't love it if his daughter proved she could out think his evil schemes?" She offered matter of factly.

"Great, now I just need to out think his evil scheme." Bo gave a deep sigh.

"Bo, we have enough evidence to clear you of all the possible charges." Dyson put forward his opinion. "Maybe giving things some time to settle, see what his next move is would be a better scenario. Like Hale said, wait to find out where the battle lines lie. I'm not saying just wait for him to attack but as we don't even know where to find him, we need more information." He tried to stress the very real points.

"The other problem is Ms. Frost." Hale took a breath knowing he had to introduce this fact into the conversation. "Bo, she is in danger, real danger and if the Dark King finds out about her survival he will want to cut it short again I'm sure." He could see that so far Bo was just listening to him to appraise what he was saying before responding. "A Fae with her powers... I'm not talking imposing a choosing on her yet but she needs to be taken somewhere safe and anonymous."

"She has somewhere safe to stay." Lauren looked at him with narrow eyes.

"But not anonymous." Dyson backed up his old partner. "The four of you could consider moving, temporarily to a better location." The wolf broadened the idea.

"Hide in a light Fae safe house? That's not very unaligned of me is it?" Bo huffed at him visibly unsure of what to do it seemed. "The problem you are all missing is with what Vex just told her, and the fact her brother was the one that betrayed their family, Eliyana isn't going to be anywhere but right in the middle of the fight whether we all want it or not. None of us can know what it feels like to live in her shoes, burnt out by your own kind, left to die. I at least didn't know a thing about the Fae, but she knew, all about all of you, and for all this time stayed under your radar. She is not about to stay hidden any longer." She shook her head. "She has a right to make decisions for herself." She underlined the answer to Hale's question. "But be prepared when she says no." She clarified the simple fact.

"You seem to have a rapport with her couldn't you persuade her as to the right decision?" Hale looked at Bo, his eyes pleading for her intervention.

"I could ask her to do a lot of things Hale, and most of them I could probably get her to agree, but not this one." She gave him a stern shake of her head. "And the truth is, I'm not sure its the right decision." She made the open admission.

"Do you realize what will be lost if she's killed?" Hale blinked and looked at Bo, more of the look of an Ash too him then he'd ever managed before. "A rare Fae like Eliyana, with such innate power, cannot be allowed to just be slaughtered. A light Geist has never existed Bo, you don't understand how important this is and we both know it was what her mother wanted for her." He played the unexpected card on the Succubus.

"Just how much have the two of you talked?" Bo looked from Hale to her Grandfather and back, causing both Fae to take a slight breath, one that was further held when the door of the Dal opened again and Eliyana and Kenzi slipped back inside. Everyone instantly turned to watch their arrival, a soft look of empathy on Lauren's face as the Geist moved to slip up onto the stool beside her, with Kenzi right by her side. "I think..." It was Bo who continued to talk. "That we all need a few moments, to think and to possible come up with positive ideas to bring to the group. I don't know about anyone else, but I could do with something to drink that isn't alcoholic and maybe something to eat." She glanced at Kenzi. "There's a good diner not ten minutes away, how about it?" She asked her best softly.

"Sounds good." Kenzi gave a nod seeing the tension that Bo was pointing out easily. "Regroup here in like an hour or so?" She filled in catching Lauren's eye as well.

"Well as we're obviously not invited to that little soiree..." Tamsin pushed off her stool and brushed of the thighs of her pants. "I'm going to a few VERY alcoholic drink into my system at a bar where I don't feel judged." She turned at moved to the door, "Any one joining me?"

"Am I invited?" Dyson looked at Bo with a serious look of question.

"Can you behave?" The succubus replied evenly. "Because the whole point is to relax a little, not to have knife edge conversation and get indigestion on top of everything else."

"I'll stay here then until you get back." He gave an unhappy nod and sat back down on his bar stool.

"Well with those choices you've twisted my arm." Vex moved off to shadow Tamsin to follow her to another bar.

"I'll be going to the compound." Hale stood up, pulling his suit jacket straight. "Adjourned for an hour." He summed up with a nod.

Trick looked between them all and then nodded also, the final say being his before everyone began milling around ready to go to their very separate destinations. A feeling of divisiveness settled over the group, and the Blood King couldn't help but feel that an hour wasn't going to change anyone's position on any of the important issues.

-x-

Kenzi glanced at Eliyana as the four of them sat in a booth by the window of Lucy's diner looking through the brightly coloured menu, under the pretence of picking out something to eat, there were already drinks on the table, nothing fancy, just a couple of pops for her and Eli, Lauren and Bo choosing coffee. The young woman didn't like the vibe that she was picking up from her girlfriend. It wasn't like anything she had really felt from the Geist before. It was angry and sharp, cold almost, a sensation she just didn't associate with Eliyana, who even in her 'lowest' points had always maintained a core of warmth at least towards those around her who she classed as on her side.

The change had happened on the walk the four of them had made to the diner. Bo's attempt to make small talk had fallen flat and the journey had been made in silence, the young Geist had just pushed her hands into her jean pockets and said nothing, her whole demeanour changing to some more closed off and detached than Kenzi had ever seen.

"I'm thinking club sandwich." Kenzi looked at her again, the comment not garnering any response.

"I was also thinking club sandwich." Lauren tried to pick up on her attempt at 'civil' conversation. "Have you had it before here?" She glanced sideways at Bo, who was completely focused on the Geist.

"Eli?" Bo finally spoke, ignoring the blonde's open ended question to the table. "Do we need to talk outside?" She addressed the point directly seeing the way dark eyes came up to meet hers with the saying of her name.

The Geist didn't answer Bo, she just pushed up from her place and moved out from the table to the side and moved towards the door.

"Order for us, we'll be back in a minute." Bo didn't look at either her resonant or Kenzi, she just pushed up to stand as she said the words and followed her out.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Lauren gave a sigh as she watched Bo disappear out the double entry doors and onto the street beyond before she lost sight of her.

"Used to what?" Kenzi asked with a soft frown reaching for her pop, feeling her stomach knot itself a little tighter at the sight of her best friend and lover slip out of eye line.

"Being dismissed from a conversation." The blonde gave a soft shake of her head and reached for her own drink. "As if neither you nor I have any stake in what they are talking about."

"Yeah well I'll never get used to people forgetting that members of the same team shouldn't keep important facts from each other, so hey, I guess we're both sitting here feeling kinda disappointed in people." Kenzi knew her tone was more cutting and judgemental than she meant it to be, but she couldn't help it.

"Eliyana was in no state after venturing into her brother's fear construct to hear that her father was alive." Lauren put forward the one indisputable fact. "But you're right, she should have been told before Vex could drop the news so coarsely. She's been through so much in such a short time, I guess perhaps Bo and I are guilty of trying to save her knowing when nothing could be done to save him yet."

"You think?" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "The news that the father you thought was burned to death with the rest of your family when you were nine years old, is actually alive, is wake me up in the middle of night kind of news Lauren, not let some ass hole drop it on me like some throw away half ass comment news." Kenzi shook her head. "I thought you helped Bo remember what being human was like, not forget it." The younger woman shook her head again.

The blonde doctor appraised her for a long moment, seeing so much in the young woman's guttural reaction. Clearly the fact was that Eliyana's mood was affecting her as much as Bo's did the blonde, and she chided herself mentally for not realizing this earlier. If there was something she had to learn it was that sometimes despite Bo being adamant that things had to be played her way, she had to go with her own gut feeling and challenge her lover.

"You're right Kenzi and I'm sorry." Lauren gave her the heartfelt apology. "I guess since the whole episode with Tamsin I've been feeling out of sorts."

This time it was Kenzi who had to draw in a softer breath as yet another dimension of this whole situation pushed itself back into focus for her. Lauren and the changes that had occurred in the normally oh so organized and predictable life of the dear Dr. Lewis. Kenzi pushed her pop out of the way a little with a sigh.

"So, you're a super mutant now, what's the biggie." The tone with which the young woman said the extraordinary words might have been deliberately casual, even flippant, but the concern and genuine heartfelt understanding she had for the blonde was evident in Kenzi's expressive blue eyes. "I always thought there was more to you than met the eye."

"Super mutant?" Lauren had to actually smile and let out a gentle laugh at this appraisal. "I guess that's a good enough term as any for me, hybrid human doesn't seem to properly capture the scope of the power I exhibited."

"You're my bestie's resonant." Kenzi lowered her voice to a soft reassuring tone reaching out she put her hand over Lauren's that rested near her coffee cup. "You're nothing you're not supposed to be, okay?" She gave a gentle squeeze. "The fact that you have some funky healing power just makes you awesome." She smiled. "I know you, you'll do research and even if there isn't a name for what you are, by the time you're done they'll be one." The young woman smiled again. "Just remember, you're what you're supposed to be, Bo-Bo needed a balance and you were it blondie." She winked and curled her fingers into a fist giving Lauren's hand a little fist bump on the table top. "Pretty damn awesome for a mere human I'd say."

"You're pretty awesome yourself." Lauren curled her fingers into her palm and did the same to Kenzi's hand, the moment seeming to solidify their growing friendship even more.

-x-

Bo followed Eliyana down the street passed a small dry cleaners and into the alley beside the long building that housed the diner. She felt a nervous anticipation building in her body, one fuelled by guilt and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry, you should have never found out like that, I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Bo couldn't stop herself from being the one who spoke first, as always she wasn't good with dealing with confrontation gracefully.

"But I did." Eliyana stopped keeping her body turned away from the succubus. "I found out from the mouth of a stranger surrounded by those who have no more love for me than they do for the man that the Mesmer speaks of." The Geist's voice was icy cold.

"You weren't in any shape for me to tell you last night, and this morning... I wanted to have answers for you, a plan on how we were going to save him from your brother and my father." Bo filled in her mental outline of things. "We're going to free him Eli, I promise you that."

"Answers?" Eliyana turned and stared at Bo, gold glittering in her light brown eyes, but also, dark flecks of black. "Answers to what? How my father survived? Where my brother is? How we are going to get him free? You expected to ever get those answers without me?" There was a dark tone in Eliyana's cold voice.

This direct and cutting questions made Bo's hard body stance drop and she put her hands out uselessly by her sides.

"I just want to protect you." Bo gave the lame answer, that really didn't answer anything of what now she could see had been a stupid decision to avoid the emotional turmoil of the issue more than any other logical reason.

With a shudder and a clatter the two dumpsters in the alleyway with them suddenly rose up about a metre into the air, along with all the litter and clutter in the alley. The loose garbage beginning to swirl in a mini cyclone around the young Geist's feet.

"Protect me?" Eliyana's voice became oddly hollow as her eyes shifted more black than gold. "Do you even know who or what I am?"

"Yes, you're a powerful Fae but that's not what I'm talking about." Bo shook her head, seeing distinctly how nothing that the Geist was doing came close to her, not even so much as a food wrapper. "I'm talking about you, you who protected me when I was at my most vulnerable, who knew me better and loved me more than anyone around us. Is it so wrong of me to want to do the same for you? Regardless of how powerful you are, of the amazing things you can do, I know that the universe intertwined our lives for a reason, more than that I believe it in here." She put her hand up to her chest. "I didn't tell you Eli because I knew what I would do if I was in your shoes, I would go insane. Stopping me from going across the city ripping open every door to find him would be nearly impossible, but I also know that the two men that have him are just as dangerous as you and I combined."

The small cyclone at Eliyana's feet stalled a little, as flecks of gold replaced the dense blackness of the Geist's eyes.

"Do you know how I escaped the fire?" Gone was the cold empty tone of the young Fae's voice as the slightly sparkling eyes seemed to focus slightly on Bo.

"No." Bo gave a gentle shake of her head.

"My mother took away my fathers fear of the fire, fear of pain, so that he could carry me through the flaming hallways, his body burning like a torch, until there was nothing left of his legs, nothing but burning stumps, still trying to put distance between the flames and our escape." Tears slipped down Eliyana's face. "My body was burning too, my world just a mass of pain, fear, the smell of burning flesh, the colours of darkness and fire. And then the touch of soft gentle lips as he pressed his mouth to my head and told me to Live, Live for him, for my mother, before he slipped me into the waters of the river that ran beside our house."

The succubus couldn't even remember the number of times now that she'd taken a brutal beating at the hands of one foe or another, but as the words came out of the Geist's mouth, painting her the picture of suffering and sacrifice she knew her spirit was being bruised and scarred. The idea that a man could endure so much, so much to save his daughter welling tears up in her throat so much that she felt like a wet cloth being twisted to ring out the water.

"That is a father's love." Bo whispered the words feeling the contrast starkly as a list of her own father's sins listed off in the back of her mind. "The kind of love you deserve." She moved sideways and leaned her back against the brick wall trying to catch her breath as the image replayed for her over and over even when she wanted it to stop. "All of that pain is my fault." She whispered a tear finally spilling over her cheek. "Everything you have suffered... I deserve your hate."

With loud echoing crashes the two dumpsters that Eliyana's powers had held aloft suddenly landed back on the tarmac, the whirlwind around her feet dissipating, leaving a pile of trash around her sneakers.

"You didn't do that to me or my family." Eliyana's eyes were more gold than anything now. "Eysan did, my brother is responsible for my pain, not you, not even your Grandfather, who I blamed for so very long." She admitted with a sigh and a shake of her head. "But Ysabeau, a great leader must understand that to lead one must know and understand those she leads." The young Geist looked at the succubus, the gold in her eyes becoming more speckled as the usual light brown filtered it out. "I am not one you need to protect, at least not all the time. Sometimes information needs to be shared no matter how painful, no matter what the state of the individual hearing it." She continued. "I do not follow you blindly because of who you are and what you are to me Ysabeau, I stay and follow because I believe in you." She breathed a little harder, obviously the show of power not to mention the hard emotional recall of her past taking it's toll.

"I'm not a good leader Eli." Bo looked from where she'd had her head tilted downwards. "I am selfish and blind sometimes, ignorant and impulsive others." She listed off the worst parts of herself easily. "I did to you what everyone has been doing to me since I've found out I was Fae, editing information, stalling it and hiding it in the hopes of saving you pain but it never does." She gave a soft self deprecating shake of her head. "You deserve better than me, everyone does." She made herself pull up to stand. "But I promise you right now, I will try to do better by you, by Lauren and Kenzi. We are going up against a Fae that eats souls, I can't even comprehend how he can be my father. What does that make me?"

A soft laugh suddenly uttered from Eliyana's lips as the young Geist shook her head and tipped it back a little.

"Oh Ysabeau." She said softly. "Do you know what my father is?"

"No. I know shit most of the time." Bo looked up to see the almost amused expression the Geist was wearing now.

"He's a Satyr, an over sexed trickster who loves debauchery and wild frolics in the woods." The Geist smiled more. "I think it's fair to say, you like me, take after your mother."

In a sudden but obvious movement Bo crossed the distance between them and hugged the smaller Fae tightly.

"I think I also take after you, you taught me to be brave and loyal." Bo whispered to her in the embrace.

The smaller Fae held Bo tightly.

"You will disappoint me in the future Bo, I know that, as I will you, but I will never stop loving you, supporting you or believing in you. I know who you are, and what I believe you were born to be." Eliyana whispered back. "What that belief will ask of me in the future I do not know, but I do know that nothing of your father is shaped who or what you are. You control your own destiny, forge your own path."

"So do you." Bo acknowledged what she was saying, surprising pleased by the other woman's willingness to point out that she wouldn't be perfect in the future, neither of them would, but fundamentally it wouldn't change their relationship. "We should get back inside before we're all eating club sandwiches." She gave a soft laugh after they'd been hugging for awhile.

"I was more in the mood for bacon." Eliyana admitted easing back slightly before she caught Bo with a serious look. "Ysabeau. I will get my father back." She said her voice low, and though not cold like it was before, it was still and firm.

"Yes, you will." Bo agreed with her just as resolutely. "But I'm not losing you in the process, that's my only disclaimer."

-x-

Lauren glanced over to the small table for two that Kenzi had moved Eliyana to on her return to the diner with Bo, the younger woman almost transparent in her need to know what had happened during the time the two of the had spent outside, and how things had gone on between them. A soft smile spread across the blonde's face as she looked at Bo who had taken the opportunity to move opposite her lover in the booth.

"Kenzi has quite the..." Lauren paused as she glanced again at the dark haired young woman who had her arms reached out across the table, both of her hands on top of Eliyana's. "Feelings for your prenatal guardian."

"Oh yeah, more then I even think she realizes." Bo glanced to where Lauren was looking and smiled softly. "And I dare to say the feeling is mutual, after all, you don't just give your Frenum to just anyone do you?"

"Not actually having a Frenum I don't feel qualified to answer that, but hypothetically..." The doctor paused with a smile, turning back to look at Bo. "No." She summed up pushing away her coffee cup as she leaned back into the plastic padding of the couch a little. "So how upset was she and did she accept your apology?" The blonde asked with the trace of a frown pulling at her brow.

"Very but yes." Bo showed the new relaxation the conversation had brought to her body. "After everyone eats, I have to tell both of them about the reason Trick wrote the Laws of Peace, about what my father did and what he is capable of. They deserve to know all of it, even how he lied to us about the Trial of Resonance." She glanced back at the other table again. "She made me realize something, I need to say I'm sorry to you. With everything that has been going on, we haven't had a chance to just stop and take stock of what is happening to us." She reached out and took Lauren's hand across the small table. "And specifically to you."

For a moment Lauren's body tensed, not at the touch but at the concept and reality that Bo was referring to.

"I'm terrified." Lauren whispered back for a moment her usually stoic resolve cracking, her nose flaring brown eyes dropping down to look at the table top. But the next instant the break was gone replaced again by controlled Lauren who looked back up with a smile. "But now is not the time for that." She added with a self encouraging nod.

"There is always time for you." Bo shook her head to the stoic exterior. "You are my Resonant Lauren, and while I've gotten used to the fact I have the powers I do, the idea that you can actually heal is completely new to you. I mean, I've bet it's something you've wished you could do a 1000 times but... Tamsin should be dead, and the only reason she's not is you."

"It is, I mean..." Lauren nodded to at least part of Bo's reply. "I can't tell you the times I've wanted to help people that ultimately I couldn't..." The blonde frowned slightly, shaking her head to underline the point. "But doing what I did, without knowing how..." She looked down at her hands, stretching out her long fingers slowly. "I..." She stopped. "In all my years of studying the Fae, their powers I never wanted what they had, never wanted to be more than I am and now to have this... this power, that I don't even understand, don't even know about..." Lauren frowned again. "I don't know what else it changes. What am I?" The blonde admitted the biggest problem in her brain right now. "I'm not Fae, but what I did certainly wasn't human." She sighed. "And what you did to... what we did after..."A slight blush filled her cheeks. "That certainly wasn't normal as in the power exchange not the sexual activity." She stressed. "I mean do I need chi now? Do I need to feed?"

"That's something we're going to have to figure out but do you know what I do know?" Bo squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm going to be with you ever step of the way." She vowed wholeheartedly. "And for the short term, maybe we can avoid you having to feed directly as long as I feed and transfer the chi to you... like I did then." She couldn't help but grin as she remembered the very memorable love making. "Do you feel hungry? Wait.. let me put that better." She took a soft breath. "Do you feel a strange pull deep in your chest? Like being hungry for food but not the same, not centred on your stomach but without a centre other than your being."

"I don't know I've not really been thinking about it, I've been trying to do everything but to be honest." Lauren admitted the very real truth, though to be honest everything since the event had been going by in a bit of a blur, so much had happened, they had learned so much, that had changed the playing field for all of them, to focus on herself felt wrong somehow. "But there is an oddness there." She admitted putting her hand to her chest, to the apex of her breasts. "A slightly empty feeling." She explained more as she did indeed for the first time focus on it.

"You're hungry." Bo gave a nod, knowing from the way the blonde pulled her hand to her body what she might be feeling. "Kenz..." She looked to the other table and got her best friend's attention. "Tell the waitress just to leave our dinner, we'll be back in five okay?"

"Where ya going?" Kenzi the ever nosey frowned slightly as she perked her head up from a low conversation with Eliyana.

"I'm hungry." Bo said the two words, that usually in a restaurant would make it make more sense to stay and wait for her meal, but she knew as she quirked an eyebrow her best friend would understand.

"Oh right." Kenzi nodded. "Don't take too long, the meals we're paying for will be here soon." She said with a wink.

"Thank you." Bo gave her a soft smile and turned back to Lauren, offering her a hand to stand up. "You are going to meet me in the ladies room, I'll only be a minute or so." She explained.

"Okay." Lauren's frown was a little uneven as she looked at Bo, but there was complete trust in her dark brown eyes.

-x-

Finding an available 'meal' for Bo hadn't taken long at all. In fact she'd simply wandered in through the door that said Employee's only and found one of the kitchen staff prepping various vegetables for the chef. He was a short but stocky, well built young man, who had asked her immediately if she was lost. Willing to direct her to the restaurant bathrooms as if the event wasn't uncommon. Of course when the succubus had slid up close to him, checking that there was no else in the kitchen that could see what she was doing, he hadn't reacted badly. After all, it wasn't everyday a beautiful woman wandered into the kitchen and paid attention to him.

Making sure she made the encounter worth his while, Bo swayed him with a little more 'umph' than usual before she carefully feed off an acceptable amount of chi from him. She didn't want their encounter to impact his ability to perform his job, just leave him with a memory of a tantalizing kiss.

As she'd left him standing slack jawed by his station, she thanked him for the direction and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Sorry about the decor." Bo found Lauren standing beside the small double vanity sink, in the three stall ladies room. Knowing what her own hunger felt like, she moved directly in front of the blonde and pulled her body into her own. "But I promise the meal will make up for it." She gave a soft smile, feeling the course of the recent infusion of chi in her body.

"Bo technically we're not even sure that this is what I need, that is we don't even know if..." Lauren began the soft argument against what was about to happen before she was silenced by the press of Bo's lips on her own. The soft warmth of the succubus' mouth instantly feeling her whole body with a suddenly all encompassing need for more, more than just the simple lip to lip touch that was occurring.

Without even pausing the blond rather forcefully twirled them so their positions were reversed and then pushed Bo backwards, the brunette's body hitting the edge of the sink unit as Lauren grabbed the curved edge of the work surface with her hands, trapping Bo's body in place, her hips pushing hard against her lover's as she pressed her tongue forcefully into Bo's mouth.

'You are so hungry.'

The thought fleetingly moved through Bo's mind before every cell in her body attuned to way the blonde was kissing her. The almost forceful way that her lover was showing that she was in charge of the kiss that was so different from anything she'd ever experienced. She could feel an even bigger hum of power in her body from the chi she had consumed almost as if her thoughts of Lauren when she had consumed it were imprinted on the mystical life force. It was chi for her Resonant and her Resonant was hungry.

Never before had she felt the internal desire to give chi away, always as a Succubus her drive had been to consume it, only giving some back in the most dire of circumstances. Her fae nature was to consume not to share, a selfishness that usually sat in the very core of her being, but it was completely over ruled by her desire to provide for her Resonant.

"Feed my love." Bo threaded her hands up into blonde hair, and made their lips part long enough to say the words. "Take whatever you need from me." She looked into her lover's eyes to see that they were changing to blue.

Lauren heard the low moan of both pleasure and need that slipped from her throat at Bo's words as pulled back from the searing kiss, strands of interwoven blue and red chi being drawn from Bo's mouth across to Lauren's as she expanded the distance between them. The bi-coloured chi, like ribbons, twisting and swirling, almost dancing around itself as it passed from woman to woman. The movement echoed by the press and roll of Lauren's hips against Bo's as the blonde pulled her hands from off the work top, putting them firmly on Bo's body, pushing her harder back and up so that the succubus slipped up onto the cool top between two sinks. Her legs sliding open slightly, a space immediately taken up by Lauren's body as the blonde wrapped her arms around her lover's back, breaking the syphon of chi momentarily to ravish kisses on Bo's neck.

"Lauren..." Bo moaned out the blonde's name, unable in some ways to believe the erotic effect the exchange had on her. She felt on fire with desire, as if they were at home in bed and had been teasing each other with foreplay for hours already. The stark contrast that she was squeezed up on a small patch of open counter-top with Lauren pressed in between her legs didn't matter one bit to her excited body. Instinctively she closed her legs around the blonde to trap her in place, and as Lauren ravaged her mouth and neck with kisses her hands went to slide up under the blonde's top, needing desperately to touch skin.

"More." Lauren groaned the word placing her lips back onto Bo's for a moment, pulling back to again draw ribbon like chi from her lover as she pushed her hand confidently, almost roughly down the front of Bo's tight fitting pants, long fingers instantly sliding over excited and heated skin.

"Take... all..." Bo didn't manage a real sentence, as the ribbons of chi continued to slowly pass between them. Her body was centred on the two very different connection points; the physical one provided by the blonde's hand stimulating her most needy flesh and the mystical one as Lauren fed from her in an act that made her pulse with equal parts energy and pleasure.

-x-

Eliyana somewhat reluctant leaned back away from Kenzi as their young waitress set down an overly large plate of bacon, eggs, home fries, mushrooms and fried tomatoes in front of her, and then set down a club sandwich in front of Kenzi. The fresh faced teenager had done a little double take when she saw that the other table close by was empty, clearly having been about to go back to the kitchen to get the other two meals that were also ready.

"They'll be back any second." Eliyana looked to Kenzi to fill out the story.

"Yeah, you can bring out their meals, they know it's the own fault if they get cold." Kenzi backed up playing with one of the toothpicks that held each of the tall sandwich quarters together.

"Okay." The waitress gave a soft shrug, not really caring about anything accept someone bitching at her. Without another word she moved back towards the kitchen.

"Something is fishy, Lauren doesn't usually tag along if Bo is hungry." Kenzi stuck a french fry in her mouth.

"I don't think..." A odd look came across Eliyana's face for a moment as the small Fae shifted a little in her seat, the tops of her cheeks colouring slightly. "Kenzi..." She said the young woman's name low, she couldn't help the sultry, sexual tone that filled it. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Hot?" Kenzi realized that as Eliyana had been talking she'd reached up to wipe her forehead, her fingers coated with a thin sheen of sweat. "Love bubble! Damn it." She cursed the words tensely. "They're doing it again!"

"They're definitely doing something." The Geist agreed. "We need to get these to go." The Geist pulled her eyes away from the two round, bright yellow, slightly jiggling orbs of yolk on her sunny side up eggs, her mind twisting the image slightly and taking it to a place that wasn't acceptable.

"You get the food packed up, I'll go get the lovebirds." Kenzi rolled her eyes and stood up. "They so need to learn the meaning of the phrase get a room."

-x-


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Four.**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Get in." Kenzi ordered pointing to the backseat of the jeep as she held the door open briefly glancing at Lauren and Bo who were busy engaging in their fourth bout of french kissing since being ushered out of the diner and to the car park. "In!" She actually gave Bo's ass a less than gentle shove, which broke the succubus concentration making her throw Kenzi a scowl, but also got her to clamber into the car, reaching out to pull Lauren into the back with her, her smile broad and salacious as Kenzi rolled her eyes an slammed the door after Lauren had slipped inside.

The young woman hurried round to the passenger door and pulled herself into the seat turning to Eliyana who was already belted in place, the engine running.

"Where to?" The young Geist asked trying desperately to ignore the two older women in the backseat who were fawning over each other a little like teenagers.

"The club house." Kenzi said after just a moment of thought, "It's close and private." She summed up, "And those two need both." She added reaching for her own seat belt. "Apparently you getting mad at Bo really gets to her." Kenzi gave Eliyana a soft smirk as the Geist pulled quickly out of the parking lot and into the main stream of traffic.

"Apparently." Eliyana shook her head desperately trying to focus her mind on driving, and ignoring the heat and arousal that was literally building in the confines of the car by the second. She reached with her hand and dropped all the windows, the cool air blowing in hard.

"Thank you." Kenzi pushed her hand up through her bangs and down through the rest of her hair. "Bo said they were done but..." She glanced at the couple in the back through the rear view mirror and from what the two of them were doing it really didn't seem that way. "When Bo-Bo said she was hungry I figured she meant for a snack, not that she was hungry for Lauren." The young woman continued. "I guess that's a resonant reaction to stress thing." She offered a possible reason for the sudden 'craving' that it had appeared that Bo had had.

"Maybe." Eliyana let her shoulders roll in an honest shrug. The fact was it wasn't helping the young Geist that Kenzi was talking, considering the fact that she found Kenzi's voice arousing. It was one of the things about the young woman she enjoyed about the times they spent together. Kenzi was a talker during intimate times, and the fact that Kenzi was talking now, her lips moving quickly, her tone uncertain, her words fast but unsure, her tongue quickly and often darting out to moisten her lips was oh so distracting.

"RED!" Kenzi suddenly squeaked slapping the dashboard and pointing up out of the window at the traffic light that Eli sped through, just following the car in front of her through the intersection. "Medi, the light was red!" The young woman turned in her seat to stare at the young Geist, her blue eyes wide. "Are you trying to kill us?" She slapped Eli's jean clad thigh. "Focus." She added, the slap making her hand tingle, her blue eyes going to look at her palm and then to the thigh that she had just slapped. Unconsciously licking her lips Kenzi reached and rubbed her hand back over the same spot, though this time her motion soothing. After just three passes back and forth Kenzi pulled her hand back realizing what she was doing. "Drive." She said pointing to the road, leaning as far to the side of the jeep as she could. "On the road, the car, to the club house." She clarified, feeling her cheeks heat up a little more with each word.

For her part, the brush with the red light had made Eliyana focus, drawing on her Geist ability to lock down and isolate specific feelings and emotions, she managed to find a more balanced base, at least enough to concentrate on the task at hand. After all Kenzi was right, she needed to focus on getting them home safe despite the rather epic distractions.

-x-

"You know your problem." Vex threw another shot down his throat and looked at Tamsin, holding his glass close to his face and pointing his finger at her from around it. The Valkyrie arched her eyebrow as she looked at him, her face the very picture of 'I really don't give a damn what you're about to say but I know you're going to say it anyway'. "You've done what I did." He picked up the bottle that they had purchased and poured more into his glass. "You've let the succubus and her little gang of do gooders work there way under your skin, like some nasty little parasitic grubs." He scrunched up his nose distastefully. "It's not like you wanted them there, stirring up all these feelings, all these idea's that may be you have a choice in what you do, in who you are." He downed the drink and slammed the glass on the table, wiping his hand over his mouth. "But there they are all the same, with their hugging and their smiling and their it doesn't have to be like that Vex, you can be a better Fae..." He groaned and sunk even lower in the private booth.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and took a swing from her heavy glass, enjoying the burning taste of the strong alcohol inside it.

"But you know when push comes to shove love, you and me, we can't be better than we are because we're already screwed, aren't we darlin'?" Vex leaned briefly forward just grabbing the bottle now by the neck to pull it back to where he was slouched. "There's you, sent here by the powers that be to take down the might unaligned Succubus, for what? Killing a Dark Fae or two?" He sniffed and wiped his hand under his nose. "We both know that now that's off the table, which means you have to go back to her holiness The Morrigan, with nothing, which means that you my dear, are up shit street." He took another healthy swig. "So even if you make it out of this alive, which I have to admit is a little unlikely because we are talking about facing off with the Dark King, which reminds me, in case you're interested, side plan, in case it all goes arse end up?" He looked at Tamsin judging her reaction. As usual the Valkyrie's blank look gave nothing about what she was thinking or feeling away. "Wow you're a hard one aren't you, ever played cards?" He at up a little in the booth.

"I don't make deals, I don't play cards." Tamsin shook her head her eyes narrowing slightly. "And I will do what I came here to do." She added her voice stern. "The fact is that Bo is not responsible for some of the crimes that have been committed and that means to pursue her and punish her for them would be wrong." She summed up.

"Some, interesting word you used there." Vex took another mouthful of alcohol. "Are you really telling me you're in this only to make sure Bo makes it out alive so you can bring her to justice for what she did to the Dark?" The Mesmer's voice was full of cynicism. "That doesn't sound like the cold, calculated, hired hit man I heard you were." He pointed out, his tone dropping to a dark more serious one as his eyes narrowed and he looked at Tamsin, all playfulness in his voice vanishing in an instant.

"Things change." Tamsin locked her jaw, her hand tightening on the heavy glass in her hand as she looked at the table top and not at Vex. "After all didn't you once own this place?" She rubbed in painfully, here eyebrow quirking as a vicious smile pulled at her thin lips.

Vex was about to come back at her with a quick sharp tempered retorted, when somewhere on his person a phone began ringing. The look of displeasure this brought the Mesmer was obvious as he reached and pulled out the slender object. His dark eyes fixed the Valkyrie's for a moment as he looked down at the screen.

"Eysan." He mouthed to her with a hard sigh before lifting it to his ear and answering it in his usual bright confident tone.

-x-

"Okay they are in bedroom, with food and drinks." Kenzi walked down the stairs blowing up into her bangs as she staggered slightly on the bottom step, steadying herself on the banister. "Wow..." She added glancing around the main floor of the club house, taking in the familiar vibe of the place, admitting to herself instantly how much she had missed it. "I missed this place." She said without editing herself as she finally stepped off the bottom step. "It's home, full of so many good memories." She shook her head slightly and looked over to where Eliyana was perched sitting on the edge of the couch, framed by the badly boarded up window that they had broken the fateful night that they had first made love. Blue eyes shifted ever so slightly, lingering on the haphazardly placed wooden boards and the strips of day light that shone through in between them. Her vision interspersed with images of her and Eliyana pulling at each others clothes, their mouths hungrily pushing for more kisses, hands eager to explore just another and then another inch of skin...

The sound of Eliyana clearing her throat made Kenzi blink her eyes back into focus, snapping her mind back into the here and now at the same time.

"Perhaps we should give them some time." The Geist pushed up from her place, wiping her hands on her jeans as she looked at the small bag that still held her and Kenzi's meals. "Sit and eat out food in the car maybe?" She offered the rather uninviting option with a shrug.

"Okay, yeah, right." Kenzi blinked again and turned to look where Eli was looking, wiping her hands on the ass of her jeans as she began to head to the kitchen to pick the bag up from where it was sitting on the counter.

Eliyana crossed the room to meet her in the kitchen, putting her hand over Kenzi's that held the plastic bag lightly.

"You know what will happen if we stay." Eli's voice went low, her eyes softening slightly as she reached and played lightly with the ends of dark hair.

"Yes." Kenzi's hand said on the bag for a moment, her blue eyes looking deep into soft brown. "And what if I want that?" The young woman whispered. "What if in all this craziness and freaking scary shit, I want to feel you and..."

Kenzi didn't get to finish her statement as Eliyana's lips were on hers before she could, strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her close. The young Geist angling her head to press deeper into the bold hard kiss, that literally made Kenzi's grip on the bag slip free her hand instead pressing up Eliyana's arm and up into short hair, tugging instantly on short locks.

"I want you Kenzi." Eliyana pulled her mouth free to breathe the words on to the skin of the young woman's neck, before beginning an assault of the area with fast kisses, that nipped at the pale skin, her hand's sliding down to cup Kenzi's small but perfect ass.

-x-

"I love this you." Bo's eye's glittered as she looked up at Lauren, her hand gliding over the blonde's naked shoulder and down over her back as the doctor rested above her on the bed, braced up on strong arms, her hands placed either side of Bo's head on the pillow, her golden tresses falling down to trail over the skin of Bo's chest. "So confident, so..." Bo pushed up and briefly pressed their lips together. "Hot." She summed up badly dropping back to the mattress with a slightly exhausted laugh. "Wow." She added, a brilliant grin filling her face as she reached up to tuck Lauren's hair behind her ear. "You are amazing." She underlined again. "And boy were you hungry." She added with another chuckle. "But... it's crazy because I hardly feel that you took anything." The succubus admitted, still smirking like a teenager as she gazed up at her lover. "Do you feel better?" She asked the next important question that came to her mind, trying at least for the moment to stay focused on something other than how gorgeously yummy Lauren Lewis was.

"I do actually." Lauren admitted, gazing down at her lover, their bodies glistening slightly with the sweat from their lovemaking. "I feel more centred, grounded, and more..." She paused. "Focused, things are clearer now, my head space is clearer, which is ironic considering that right now my blood is filled with a myriad of hormones and pheromones, making it a veritable soup which would normally be completely overwhelming my brain..." She smiled and shook her head again just gazing down at Bo for a moment in silence. "In short, I feel a lot better." She dropped a kiss on Bo's lips and then let herself drop and roll into the spot in bed beside the succubus. "That ache has gone." She added moving her own hand to the apex of her ribs again. "I can't describe it exactly, other than it's not there anymore." She admitted the medically unexplainable fact.

"That's good." Bo turned and propped herself up slightly still smiling slightly goofily. "It means you ate enough, that you're not hungry any more." She reached out again and tucked more hair behind Lauren's ear. "Obviously a hungry Lauren is an off centre, slightly unfocused Lauren." She said softly. "Which I don't want." She added, her voice so gently and full of love. "I will always be here for you to feed from, always, if you need it." She added, not sure where the words came from, to the point that after she said them the succubus frowned and leaned back a little. "Did that sound a little creepy?" She checked.

"In any relationship but ours, maybe." Lauren admitted with a classic eye roll and a smirk. "But I understood." She smiled genuinely. "And thank you." She added, her voice being the one to go soft this time. "This is all so..." She shook her head. "Crazy, and with everything else you have to process that I'm suddenly not..."

"Lauren, stop." Bo shook her head and reached out, putting her hand on the blonde's arm. "There is nothing that you are not suddenly." She frowned slightly, hating the negative twist that came out with the blonde's words. "You are my resonant. Mine." The succubus' smile was back as bright as ever. "Think about that, I have one person that in all the billions of people there are was made, was destined to be with me, and more than that, I found her. I found you, and you found me." Bo blinked bright sparkling eyes. "Surely the scientist in you see's how extraordinary and amazing that is, if nothing else but from a statistical point of view." She reached and took Lauren's hand. "I know we don't know what all of this means, I know we really know nothing. It's like we're on the top of the mountain looking around going, 'yeah the views great from here' and down below us there's this huge area that we're not even looking at. I know that, really and truly I do. But Lauren seriously, I am on the top of that mountain doing jumping jacks because of the view I've got." She took another breath and looked at Lauren. "Because that view is you, you as my resonant, as my balance, my echo, my constant." She brought her other hand up and cupped the blonde's cheek. "Right now, even with everything else I have learned, all I see from my mountain top, is you." She tried desperately hard to get Lauren to understand how serious she was about how committed to her, how complete this resonance had made her feel.

The blonde blinked slightly and put her hand over Bo's.

"Finding your resonant has turned you into a poet." She said softly, her voice full of soft emotion, obviously totally surprised and touched by everything that Bo had said.

"I think it's done a little more than that but..." Bo smiled again, back to her bright white, all teeth grin. "It's a side affect I can live with."

-x-

Trick glanced at Dyson and then at the clock on the Dal wall, it was over an hour and a half since everyone had left and so far the only one to return was Hale, this time openly accompanied by two heavy set body guards that Trick had insisted wait outside due to the sensitive nature of the conversation that was going to occur. The Blood King's eyes were narrow as he let out a long sigh and paced a little more back to where there was a huge pile of books were stacked up on the edge of the bar, he placed his hand on top of the pile and looked back at Dyson.

"Call Tamsin." He instructed him, there was a cold edge of instruction to his voice.

"Call Tamsin why?" The Valkyrie's cocky voice answered the older Fae as she sashayed her way into the bar followed by Vex.

"You're late." Trick grumbled.

"And we're drunk." Vex offered stumbling slightly and nearly tripping over a stool that was not quite tucked under the bar fully. "I'm liking this meeting better than the first one already."

"He's drunk, I'm not." Tamsin glanced at the Mesmer with a controlled sigh. "Where are the Fab Four?" She looked around at Bo and the others obvious absence.

"I'll call them again." Dyson said his voice low as he slipped off his stool, picking up his cell phone that lay on the bar top in front of him and moving back into an isolated area of the room to make the call privately.

"So I notice the mood hasn't improved since our break, and I love the addition of the heavies." Tamsin motioned to the door with her head. "You know when the succubus sees them, you're going to put her in a really good mood." The Valkyrie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"They are here for my protection only." Hale said, his voice low and serious.

Tamsin nodded knowingly and breathed out taking a moment of light relief to watch Vex try and get up onto a bar stool.

"Well I might as well share what I have collected with those of you here." Trick began moving to shift through the books in the pile.

"Wait." Tamsin held up her hand. "I know that knowing your enemy is important and all that, but really I do better at absorbing information my own way, usually with loud music in the background and a beer in my hand, this whole study atmosphere doesn't work for me, so unless there are handouts you can count me out."

"As is stands I did take the liberty of making photocopies." The Blood King threw her an unappreciative look.

Tamsin quirked her eyebrow and smiled shaking her head slightly. Trick was further interrupted when Dyson came back towards the group, his head slightly down, but obviously he had news.

"They're on their way, eating apparently took longer than expected." He explained though obviously he was as lost as the rest of them were as to why it had taken nearly two hours to pick up a quick sandwich from the diner.

"Think that's Succubus code for we're having an orgy?" Vex piped up, laughing at his own joke by the time he said the last word muddling it slightly.

"Really can I just get my hand outs to go?" Tamsin put up her hand and looked off towards the door. "Because we all know nothing today is going past the information stage, we've all just had an information bomb dropped on us and we need time to decompress before we all start writing our wills and formulating suicide plans." She summed up folding her arms across her chest. "The best thing you can do..." She glanced over her shoulder at the Siren. "Or you for that matter." She looked back at Trick. "Is get out your wallet, or a limit free credit card, make a reservation at a standard hotel and put the Fantastic Four up in it for a few days." She summed up her view of what the immediate 'plan' should be. "We should all really get to grips with what and who is dealing the cards here and what game they are playing. Dust needs to settle before, we can clearly see the way."

Her suggestion caused Hale to look at Trick, the silent conversation of her question taking a very short period of time before the bartender gave a nod.

"I'll make arrangements." Hale slipped his phone out of his pocket and moved a few feet away.

"I know Bo isn't going to like idling." Dyson leaned sideways against the bar.

"Bo isn't going to like a lot of things over the next little while." Tamsin heard the wolf's statement and moved a little closer. "But that doesn't mean they're avoidable."

Trick frowned at her and then looked at Dyson, the reason for his frown obvious because despite not wanting to be the truth they all knew the Valkyrie was being honest.

"Bo will have to accept that we need to understand and know what we are dealing with, she has grown a lot over the last few years, she knows how important it is to learn about a situation before rushing in." The Blood King began.

"All of that knowledge has a tendency to evaporate when those she loves are in danger." Dyson pointed out flatly.

"I can sum it up real quick for her." Vex offered from his placed slouched over the bar.

"Really, this meeting hasn't even begun and it's sliding into chaos." Hale commented his tone annoyed and cutting.

"You know I liked you a lot better when you were just a cop, and I hated you then." Vex turned his head and squinted at the Siren.

"Send everything you have on the situation, on Bo's father and on the remaining Frost Geists to the compound." Hale locked his jaw and looked at Trick. "I can't officially give Bo Light assistance with this Trick, you know that." He added. "But you also know that unofficially I will do what I can." The small phone that was still in his hand beeped and glancing down at the screen he moved to the bar and picked up the top sheet of photocopied information, taking a pen from his suit jacket pocket he wrote something down on it and passed it directly to The Blood King. "The least of us who know where they are..." He said, his eyes deliberately going to rest on Vex his sentence deliberately unfinished. "They can check in any time."

"Thank you." Trick nodded glancing at the address on the paper before pushing it into his pocket.

"Keep me informed on all matters." Hale said, his voice low and serious as he turned and moved towards the door.

With a nod from the Blood King the Ash slipped out of the Dal Riata.

"Oooh so now the real party can start, without any annoying intervention from one of the high and mighties." Vex sat up a little in his place suddenly seeming a lot more sober. "You know it's hardly fair to have the Light represented without the Dark having the same kind of in, especially considering who it is we're talking about. I mean he might be the Dark King and all, but it's not like us Dark are all Ra, Ra we love you towards him. More like, Oh God, please don't kill us all your mightiness." He rolled his eyes and sighed hard. "So where did he put your granddaughter up? Nice place?"

"Hey chucklebunny, I think the point is we're not supposed to know." Tamsin clipped him lightly in the back of the head as she went by. "One of us has to stress to her that right now she has to stay put and actually come up with a plan. The one thing he's right about..." She made a vague motion to Vex. "Is that the Dark King hasn't spent his time since the peace started running a bar and making friends. Children of Dark families are told stories about him in order to frighten them into doing what they're told, adults tremble when they get a summons from him and often are never heard from again when they comply." She looked around at the other three Fae and then focused on Vex. "You might as well tell them the other good news before she gets here."

"Vex?" It was Trick that demanded the news from the Mesmer pulling out his 'Blood King' tone from no where.

"Eysan has called for me." The Dark Fae sighed and looked off around the bar for a moment not wanting to meet any of the other fae who he knew were looking at him for further comment.

"And?" It was Dyson who eventually pushed him for more.

"And I've said I'll get back to him, it's not like I ever drop everything and just run to a summons from him, he's not the Dark King, he's just his slimy little side kick, who gets his kicks out of making us all suffer." Vex said with a huff. "I've got a while, but not that long, more than a day and he'll know I'm just stalling."

"Where do you meet him?" Dyson pushed for details when the Mesmer wasn't forth coming.

"It's not like that wolf boy." Vex shook his head, "That kind of thing is worked out when we meet not in advance." He looked at Dyson seeing the less than subtle look of disbelief he was giving him. "What you think I want to be the middle man here, you think I don't know what usually happens to the middle man?" He sat up more and shook his head. "You make a plan and you call me..." He eased off his stool.

"Oh no." Dyson stepped up and shook his head. "You're the only one not leaving here without an escort." The tall wolf sighed as his sharp eyes focused solely on Vex.

"Okay, look I get it, but I can't just drop off the radar and I can't be seen with a wolf guard everywhere I go. You're just going to have to trust me." The Mesmer shrugged.

"Since the same would apply to me following him suddenly, looks like we're going to have to set him up with some jewellery partner." Tamsin looked at Dyson with a slightly evil smirk.

"You know some days partner, I really like how you think." The wolf grinned.

-x-

"Where is everyone?" Bo frowned as she walked into the Dal with everyone looking around seeing only her Grandfather at the otherwise deserted bar.

"Departed to mull over the new information, to read up on what I have given them, to 'let the dust settle' I believe Tamsin called it." The Blood King looked at the succubus with a soft smile.

For a moment a few obvious emotions flashed across the brunette's face from confusion to annoyance to worry.

"You let Vex go?" It was Lauren who spoke up, her voice slightly sharp.

"Not exactly." The old Fae shook his head. "He has an ankle bracelet that both Tamsin and Dyson are tracking him with." He explained, the words bringing a snort of laughter from Kenzi and a whispered awesome.

"So what's the plan for us?" Bo kept her concerned look, the tension still in her shoulders as she looked at her Grandfather.

"The same as the rest of us, read..." He pointed to where there were pre-organized piles of print outs. "Take some time to reflect on what you have learned, we have the upper hand in that we know the players and the position right now, he does not." Trick spoke the words softly.

"You want me to sit around reading when my father is out there trying to..." Bo heard the volume of her own voice increasing as the tension in her body escalated.

"Bo." Lauren laid her hand on her lover's arm. "Trick's right, right now we don't know anything about your father, what he is, what he can do." She said her voice soft. "He's also right in the fact that at the very most Mikah knows that we have the Benease and the Huldra, nothing else about what we actually know." She underlined the important facts. "Right now we have the opportunity to learn more, right now we are not in the heat of battle, we have the upper hand."

"I have arranged a hotel for you." Trick moved and slid the address of the arranged place across the bar towards Bo. "No one has this, just you and me." He said his voice tender. "I know you want to be somewhere familiar everyone does at a time like this but..."

"It's not safe." Bo finished for him, picking up the slip of paper. "I know." She took a breath and looked at the address. "Okay." She looked up and glanced over her shoulder at Kenzi and Eliyana who were looking at her for guidance. "We read, we consolidate." She breathed out again. "But this isn't a holding pattern I'm going to stick with for long, you know that." She looked at Trick.

"We can't." Trick agreed with her and then glanced at Eliyana. "Eysan has already contacted Vex, he wants an update on the situation, Vex seems confident that he has a day maybe two at the very most to stall him."

"I'll call." Bo picked up the bundle of photocopied sheets and glanced at the women behind her, it was impossible not to notice the change in Eliyana at the mention of her brother's name, and it pained the succubus to know that right now there was nothing she could do to change or alter the situation, to make it better.

"Be safe Bo." Trick nodded as he watched her take a step back. "All of you." He extended his words of care and warning.

-x-

"Okay and we live in an abandoned, falling down wreck of a crack shack with hijacked cable because?" Kenzi asked as Eliyana closed the door to the three room hotel suite that they had been assured was the 'right room' twice by the girl at the lobby, before Bo had actually tried the key card in the lock. "Poppa Trick has been holding out on you." The young woman immediately crossed to look out of the window to the view of the city. It wasn't anything special but the fact that you could actually see out of the windows was a step up from the club house.

Bo didn't actually comment, she just crossed over to the nearest empty surface and put down the collection of papers she was carrying and shrugged off her jacket. To be honest, the suite was lovely, but fundamentally she already hated it. Bo had spent her years of running in places just like it, going from one hotel to another, charming one person after another. The quality of the hotels varied, the state and size of the rooms changed, but one thing never did and that was the complete lack of intimacy and permanency. Everything about a hotel room was built on transiency, the fact that you were here only to be gone again the next moment, like you were a ghost, almost never really existing. Bo had lived like that for ten years. She had hoped, prayed that she would never feel that hollow, that lost ever again. And yet here she was once again in a hotel room, transient, untraceable, ghost-like.

"Bo?"

The succubus didn't know it but it was the third time that Lauren had said her name, this time it was said softly. The blonde have come up right beside her lover and had accompanied the soft enquiry with a gentle stroke of her hand down Bo's arm. The brunette turned and blinked her dark brown eyes at the blonde apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, her face as always lined with concern for her lover.

"Yeah." Bo nodded quickly, breaking herself away from thoughts of the past, the present was depressing enough without dragging up fears and memories from long ago.

"Okay right well before we pick bedrooms and everything, we need to set up some ground rules, you know suite etiquette." Kenzi clapped her hands together as she turned in place looking at Bo and Lauren as she drew in a quick breath.

"Kenzi what are you talking about, we've shared a house now for nearly three years." Bo's brow furrowed.

"I know, I know." The young woman put her hand up and took a step forward. "And I have loved each and every day of that time..." She paused. "Well apart from the days of sickness or the days when I was in mortal danger, or severely hung over..." She took a breath. "But I digress." She rolled her hands over each other bringing herself back to her point. "You two need to be more aware of what you do." She took a quick glance at Eli as she said the words quickly. "There was a reason we were over an hour and a half late for the meeting you know, a reason our diner dinner turned into take out."

"Kenzi we're aware that Lauren and I got a little carried away in the bathroom..." Bo breathed out, "And I apologize..." She began.

"A little carried away, Bo-Bo, you and Lust Ball Lauren over there nearly turned the Sarah's Diner into an all you can eat Buffet." Kenzi pointed out. "And I'm not talking what was on the menu." She stressed, her blue eyes widening.

"We did..." Bo suddenly frowned slightly and glanced at Lauren, who was looking equally as confused as she glanced between Kenzi and Bo.

"Seriously dudes, having been caught in the middle of a succubus and her resonant's Love Bubble, I know what it feels like, and it felt like that, added to the fact that when we got you back to the club house the bubble kinda re-inflated..." Kenzi rolled her eyes and avoided making eye contact with Eliyana.

"Kenzi I'm sorry..." Bo immediately began to apologize again.

"Bo, it's okay, Medi and I, together now really enjoyed the private enhancements being a part of the bubble gives." Kenzi gave her best friend a tight 'don't make me have to talk about this publicly' smile. "I'm more talking about the public side of this bubble thing that can lead to things getting questionable for unknowing participants, like in a restroom in a Diner?"

"Kenzi it's not..." Bo shook her head. "I mean Lauren and I didn't..."

"You said you needed a snack Bo..." Kenzi continued to explain why she had been a little ticked off at having to intervene after all finding a yummy meal was part of being a succubus' side kick, and it wasn't something that ever went this crazy.

"Kenzi no." It was Lauren that corrected her. "Bo wasn't the hungry one." She explained more than aware of the wide blue eyes that suddenly turned to her and the gaping fish mouth that opened and closed as she continued. "I was." She added the somewhat unnecessary detail. "After healing Tamsin, however I did that, I only pulled enough power from Bo to revive me, to bring me around." She continued to explain as Kenzi just stared at her. "I wasn't satiated." She shook her head knowing how crazy this probably sounded to the other woman, after all it sounded crazy to her and she had lived it.

"You were feeding from Bo." It was Eliyana that spoke, smiling softly as she boiled down the point.

"Yes." Lauren nodded.

"Holy Shit-Balls." Kenzi stammered.

"Really Kenz I had no idea that we were affecting everyone..." Bo shook her head glancing at Lauren, "I mean it was intense for us but..."

"Believe us it was intense for us all." Kenzi held up her hand. "Can we just do our best to limit feeding sessions to private time." She asked of her best friend. "I don't want to be partially responsible for an impromptu orgy at McDonald's, ever." She underlined.

"I don't understand." Lauren shook her head a deeper frown creasing her brow as obviously her scientific and logical brain began to think about it. "Did the same thing happen when I was brought in after healing Tamsin?"

After thinking for a moment Kenzi shook her head, now frowning too.

"No." She admitted recalling the incident, that had been full of so much confusion, anxiety and chaos, it would have been hard to miss an overwhelming influx of sexual desire.

Bo felt herself frowning now too, this just meant another anomaly to add to the ever growing pile and she knew that it would add directly to her lover's stress, particularly because of the nature of the issue.

"We'll be more careful Kenzi, I promise." Bo slipped her hand around Lauren's back resting her hand lightly on her lover's hip in soft support. "You and Eli go pick the best bedroom." She encouraged none too subtly as she moved around in front of the blonde making sure to catch brown eyes to make Lauren look at her. "We'll work it out." She said the instant that the Geist and her best friend slipped out of the main room reaching to take hold of Lauren's hand.

Lauren took a breath trying to focus what she openly admitted was her reeling mind.

"We didn't even know." She looked into Bo's eyes. "If Kenzi and Eli..."

"I know." Was all Bo could say.

"I'm sorry Bo, I just... I like facts, at best I thrive with data, empirical information, and right now I'm floundering with nothing." Lauren pressed the finger tips of her free hand to her head. "I don't even have a microscope." She made the slight joke looking up at Bo with a little uneven smile.

"I wish I had answers." Bo admitted, squeezing her hand slightly. "But I meant what I said, together I know we'll find them, even if it's us who ends up writing them." She vowed. "And I know it's not a microscope, but I have facts for you to assimilate." She glanced at the pile of paperwork Trick had given them. "And I know it's all going to be lore and Fae tales, not statistical data but it's all we have on who and what my father and Eysan are." She looked back at Lauren. "And I know if someone can turn that into something useful to us, that someone is you." She moved her hand and stroked Lauren's cheek.

-x-

Tamsin's body moved rhythmically with the one that lay on top of hers, her strong lean legs wrapped around the muscular ones that fitted between hers, her arms hooked under and then around onto strong broad shoulders, her fingers pressing hard into tight muscles as together the two bodies moved as one on the Valkyrie's already messed up bed. Both bodies were covered with a glistening layer of sweat, and the loose top sheet was barely clinging to the Tamsin's obviously male lover's lower legs as he pushed hard up against her, meeting every one of her presses towards and against him.

"Close." Tamsin panted hoarsely, her voice muffled by the fact her head was bent down slightly, leaned slightly against the strong body that moved against her.

"Just say the word." Was the response she got as her partner eased his head out of the tight bend it had been in, down towards Tamsin's body, revealing a thick neck on those broad shoulders and a head covered with a short crop of light brown hair. His voice was heavy and laboured, but his movements didn't loose any of their rhythm or power.

Tamsin also took a second to relocate slightly putting her head back onto the bed, shifting her hand between their moving bodies, her eyes fluttering closed as she focused completely on what she was doing, what they were doing, their movements becoming more fluid and easy for a moment before Tamsin's grip on her lover's shoulder intensified, her fingers pressing hard into slick skin.

"Now..." She hissed locking her jaw, squeezing her eyes tightly closed obviously feeling herself reaching the point she had wanted to be at before this tryst came to any kind of conclusion.

A man of his word, Tamsin's lover changed subtle things about his speed, movements, body position and hand placement, and with just a few more strong and loud thrusts both he and the Valkyrie spilled over the edge of pleasure into the comforting embrace of their orgasms.

It didn't take Tamsin long however to have rolled over onto her side and then be sitting on the edge of her bed glancing over her shoulder at the muscular young looking Fae sharing her bed.

"If you're looking for more, you're going to have to give me a minute, you know how to work a guy." Bright green eyes watched her move with a sparkle of humour in them.

"What?" Tamsin frowned slightly before casting a quick glance around the floor near the bed and finding a tank top near enough to just grab. "Oh no, that wasn't what I was thinking at all. I have things to do. I just needed a fifteen minute break." She reached down and picked up the cream coloured top and pulled it over her head. "You're name was first on my phone." She said with a shrug as she stuck her arm through the right holes and pulled it down her still sweat covered body.

"You know you're going to hell for the things you say." The man in the bed turned on his side to face her, reaching to grab a sheet to cover his modesty.

"No, I'm going to hell for the things I've done." Tamsin pushed off the bed entirely and moved to the dresser in the corner getting out fresh underwear and putting them on quickly. "The shit I say, that's just a bonus." She stalked over to pick up her jeans from where they had been tossed in the blur it had been to disrobe twenty minutes ago when her 'distraction' had arrived. "It's not like I'm telling you to get out, take your time, get dressed, grab a beer." She slipped into the jeans and fastened them, sliding her hands over her ass. "I'm just saying I'm done with you." She clarified her point as she moved to the door of the bedroom.

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" The question came from the bed making Tamsin pause at the doorway for a moment.

"Look." She turned and took a step or two back into the room. "I didn't make you come here, I didn't beg you, I told you what I wanted and I asked if you were busy. You could have said no to my offer." The Valkyrie pointed out her tone slightly curt. If she was honest she wasn't even sure why she was bothering to answer, normally she wouldn't, just this time she felt she needed to. "If it makes you feel so bad I'll lose your number, okay?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Doesn't it ever feel wrong to you? Don't you ever wish that instead of turning to your phone there was just someone there?"

"Okay you know what I said about taking your time and grabbing a beer, I lied." Tamsin stepped through the bedroom door but held it open looking through it at him. "Get dressed and get out." She ordered flatly. "Because you do not know what I want, nor what I need." She walked away from the room with a hard sigh, marching straight through into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water from the fridge.

So much for a quickie to loosen her up and lighten her mood, to make the paperwork easier. Nothing it seemed was coming easy to her right now.

-x-

Kenzi frowned as she watched Eliyana get up and slip out of the main room of their suite, heading not for the washroom as it would be expected, but instead for the room that they had designated at their bedroom. She looked at Lauren and Bo, who were both deeply involved in the paperwork that Trick had given them, so much so in fact she was pretty sure they hadn't really even registered that the Geist had slipped out.

Leaning forward Kenzi slipped the small collection of papers she had been reading onto the large coffee table and pushed up to stand. Bo instantly looked up, making Kenzi wonder if she noticed because she had actually done something other than just leave.

"You okay?" The succubus asked, noticing then that Eliyana wasn't in the room.

"I'm going to check on Medi." Kenzi pointed to their room. "I think the topic might be getting to her." She reached down and picked up her stack of papers again, turning them around to show Bo that they were about Geists, their powers and their history. Bo nodded understanding instantly her best friend's worry.

"Take some time out." The succubus encouraged her, "We've been at it a while now, I think even the great researcher herself here is thinking about food." Bo glanced sideways slightly at her lover and smiled when she saw that Lauren and put her papers down and was nodding softly.

"Take a copy of the room service menu in with you, see if there is anything you like the look of on it, if not I'm sure we can think of something." Lauren suggested gently.

Kenzi smiled back and indeed moved to pick up a copy of the menu and list of services and take out located near to the hotel before crossing to slip into their bedroom.

Eliyana was stood by the window, it was still light, though getting darker as the afternoon turning to evening. The street outside was busy with pedestrian traffic and the road was equally filled with cars and other vehicles all vying for a way out of the city. Light brown eyes watched it all with a rather detached look to them.

"MIlaya moyA?" Kenzi whispered as she closed the door behind her.

The Russian pet name instantly made Eliyana turn her head and look at Kenzi, a soft smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry I..." The smile was lost as the Geist frowned. "It's hard to read about yourself as a monster." She admitted, looking back out of the window, pushing her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans.

"Those books weren't written about you, they were written about other Geists, Geists like your brother." Kenzi said dropping the menu on the bed as she walked to the window stepping right up beside the small Fae and leaning her head against her arm.

"But what if I have those powers Kenzi, what if I can do all of those things?" Eliyana frowned harder, keeping her body tense. "Possess people and objects, strip humans of their sanity, forever?" She shook her head. "And that's just some of them." She looked back out at the bustling street. "I've already killed three innocent people Kenzi and I wasn't even trying to hurt them." She took a staggered breath.

"You can learn control." Kenzi reached into Eliyana's pocket and wiggled her fingers in between the Geist pulling out theirs hands but so that when she managed it they were intertwined. "You can learn what powers you have and what you can do with them. It's only been a few years and Bo's learned so much about what she is and what she can do." The young woman encouraged her wholeheartedly.

"I don't have years." The Geist shook her head. "I have to be ready to face my brother when ever it is time." Eliyana's voice was low but at the same time frightened. "Which could be as early as tomorrow." She added the important fact.

"You're not going to face him on your own." Kenzi underlined firmly. "Even if it does turn out to be tomorrow, it's not all on your shoulders, you're a part of us now, not one against an army any more." She shook her head as she closed her other hand over the top of the hand she held. "You have Bo, Dyson, Tamsin, Lauren, me." She listed them all. "And like it or not this girl you hooked up with is pretty darn mean and tough as it happens." She smiled and took her hand off the top of Eliyana's sliding it onto her own hip. "I fought the Garuda you know." She was happy to see the Geist look from the city scape to her little display with a smile. "No one is expecting this to be a one Geist show." Kenzi stressed seriously. "Just like it's not all about Bo, or Dyson, or any one of us. It's about us all, our strengths and our weaknesses." She smiled a little and shook her head.

With a soft sigh Kenzi took her hand off her hip and raised it to Eliyana's forehead and played with a short lock of hair on the Geist brow.

"Bo said we've earned a time out, why don't you lie down, have a little rest, you are still..." Kenzi suddenly stopped what she was saying and looked at her girlfriend. "Hold that thought." She pointed at Eliyana and released her hand before turning around and going back into the main room.

Lauren and Bo had gone right back to reading the detailed information that Trick had dug out for them about the history of Bo's father, the Dark King, rather than distracting themselves with thoughts of food, not that Kenzi was at all surprised by this fact. Lauren had that 'information gathering' vibe about her, which meant just that. Not that that was a bad thing, Kenzi knew enough to know that Lauren's big old brain had gotten them through enough tight scrapes by now to earn its own separate trophy.

"Everything okay Kenz?" Bo looked up at her bestie the instant Kenzi hurried back in.

"Maybe." Kenzi gave the oddly undefinable answer.

"Maybe?" Bo sat back a little straighter on the couch that she was sharing with Lauren. The blonde too dropped what she was doing to focus once again on her Resonant's best friend.

"Yeah because well I just had a thought, and it might be a great thought, but it might be a terrible thought, and if it's a terrible thought I don't want you to hate me, but if it's a great one, then yay me." Kenzi explained, or rather didn't explain at all the reason for her rather odd initial reply.

"Kenz you lost me at Maybe." Bo was honest as she looked at the young woman with an ever increasing frown.

"Well we're in trouble right?" She began her explanation.

"Yes." Bo nodded her agreement to this very basic fact if nothing else.

"Which in turn means we're likely to be heading into a period of, well, war, right?" Kenzi hated using the word, the last time it had been banded around was with the Garuda and that had brought a whole world of pain and suffering with it.

"If I can avoid it no, but possibly." Bo arched her eyebrows high but sighed out her reply.

"Well right now, one of our best soldiers isn't so hot physically speaking." Kenzi glanced over her shoulder towards the bedroom.

"I know that Kenzi." Bo tried not to get agitated with her best friend, after all she wasn't sure how rehashing over old established facts was getting them anywhere.

"Bo, wait." It was Lauren who interrupted, placing her hand on Bo's arm. "I think I know what Kenzi is alluding to." She looked from Bo to Kenzi, her mouth open slightly, her face slightly unreadable. "You think I should try to heal Eliyana?" She asked of the other woman.

"Well I don't know if..." Kenzi began to object especially when she saw how wide Bo's eyes went at just the idea of it, but then she realized the futility of denying it, after all that was exactly what had just struck her in the bedroom. If Lauren could pull the bullet out of Tamsin's gunshot wound, couldn't she seal up Eliyana's back and shoulder? Even if it wasn't to 100%, a fully sealed and healing wound would be a huge leap forward from where they were right now. "Yeah okay that's what I was thinking." She admitted in a quiet whisper.

"Kenzi!" Bo frowned hard at her best friend and pushed up off the couch taking a somewhat defensive stand. "We don't have any idea how Lauren did what she did, what it did to her or even how it..." The succubus began.

"I should try." Totally over righting everything Bo was saying Lauren stood up quietly beside her, wiping her hands down the front of her jeans as she looked at Kenzi, with an odd look of calm in her brown eyes. "It's the most logical thing to do." She said with a soft shake of her head, her golden curls bouncing lightly over her shoulders. "If I can heal Eliyana, make her fitter to any degree for the confrontation with her brother and your father, it would be insanity for me not to do so." She took a deeper breath and stood a little straighter nodding a little too much, but that was just Lauren's way of convincing herself of something when she wasn't one hundred percent sold.

"Lauren..." Bo turned to her with a heavy frown. "We don't know..."

"Enough about what I can do, I know." Lauren looked at her lover with a nod. "And we'll never find out unless I try." She levelled the argument back carefully. "You are here, I've just 'fed' if that's what we are going to call it, and if I need to again, if what I try to do is successful then I can because you are right here." The blonde stressed. "It's a controlled environment, nothing like the first time I did it, and the injuries are no where near as intense, but they are similar in the fact that they are just tissue, muscle and blood vessel tearing or severing." She added. "It's a simple binding together process, nothing overly complicated from a medical or a biological stand point." She pointed out the similarities to her lover confidently.

Bo looked from Lauren to Kenzi and then back to Lauren really torn between what she believed to be right and what she was afraid of, particularly for her lover.

"You really think this is the right thing to do?" She checked looking deep into Lauren's brown eyes.

"I do." Lauren nodded without any trace of hesitation.

"Wow." Kenzi took a quick breath, having honestly never expected to have gotten a positive reception to her rather 'way out there' idea, at least not for a while after much discussion and cross talk. "I guess I should go mention the idea to Medi." She pointed over her shoulder to the bedroom door, realizing that she had just left the Geist in limbo.

-x-

Kenzi had delivered the same slightly choppy speech to her girlfriend that she'd given to Bo and Lauren, the Geist sitting on the bed as she nervously breached the idea. Trying to stress all the good points about it before Eli could bring up any of the negative ones.

"So?" She looked at the other woman, prompting her to speak finally when a long pause of silence had settled after her explanation of what Lauren was going to try to do.

"I think it's too dangerous for Lauren." Eliyana shook her head and dismissed the idea.

"But..." Kenzi tried to object back but the head shake she got from the Geist momentarily made her stop.

"There is too much of a chance that contact like that between us will trigger my defence mechanisms, which will engage my feeding response." The Geist's mind was drawn back to the images that Lauren's had shared with it during their brief 'fear' driven encounter. "And I can't impose that kind of suffering on her again Kenzi, I can't." Her face was heavy with sadness as she remembered the situation the blonde's mind had created with the help of her powers.

"She won't be causing you pain, she'll be taking it away, there is no reason for your self defence powers to kick in." Kenzi disagreed directly with the point the Geist was making and moved over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Then how about the fact that Lauren is less in control of her powers than I am, there is just too much risk to her." Eliyana turned to look at her lover. "I know it sounds like an easy fix but I can't put her in danger."

"Is it because she is Bo's resonant?" Kenzi tried to dissect the facts that were causing this negative reaction.

"No... well yes." Eli had to actually run through the idea in her own mind. "I don't want to hurt Lauren, or by hurting Lauren hurt Bo. I don't want to hurt anyone." She broadened the statement.

"I know that." Kenzi reached up and ran her fingers over the Geist's cheek. "Lauren and Bo know that but right now the Doc is feeling pretty freaked out by the changes she's going through, finding out that she's changing for a purpose, changing in a way that makes her able to help more, would really do a lot to help her and if it means you're fully healed at the same time... isn't that something worth trying for?"

"Yes but with everything we've been reading, there are a dozen ways I could hurt her, permanently." Eli reminded Kenzi of all the information they'd been wading through.

"I'm not going to say this to Lauren anytime soon but..." Kenzi frowned. "Everything I've read says you can hurt humans permanently, she's not exactly human anymore."

"She and Bo are Resonants, neither Fae nor Human." The Geist summed up what she did know from the fairy tales she'd been told as a child.

"And she wants to help you, really Eli that's all she's wanted to do since she first found out you were hurting. If there is one thing I believe the Doc is, it's a doctor, in her heart and in her soul." Kenzi summed up what she'd known of the blonde for the last few years. "Remember how I told you she used to be enslaved to the Light?" She waited for the soft nod that she got in acknowledgement. "The reason she pledged her freedom away was because she wanted to save someone from a plague that was going to kill them. How many people would give up their freedom for a sick girlfriend?" She let the point sit for a moment seeing how the news turned around in the Geist's brain.

"What does Ysabeau think to your idea?" Eliyana put forward another important question.

"She's questioning it, the same as you are. Lauren is like... well we know what Lauren is to her." Kenzi gave a shrug. "But more importantly, Lauren wants to at least try, she thinks it would be stupid not to try to use her gifts to give you the best chance she can against your brother and the Dark King."

Holding blue eyes, searching them for what was the right answer, Eli finally gave a soft sigh and nodded her head.

"Fine, we'll try, but if there is any sign I am hurting her, even causing her discomfort I want you and Bo to stop it." Eliyana put down the firm rule.

"Of course, this isn't about hurting, it's about healing." Kenzi underlined again leaning in to brush her lips over the Geist's. "Thank you for being brave." She whispered before pulling to stand up. "I'll go tell Lauren to get her Doctor on."

-x-

The very ordinary hotel bedroom certainly didn't feel that way any more. Though it still looked ordinary enough, with its bland but carefully chosen furniture and its none offensive matching linens, however the tension and electricity in the air was almost palpable. Most of the tension it had to be admitted was coming of Bo, in large hard waves. The succubus was breathing slightly shallowly, her arms folded high over her chest as she stood by the side of the queen sized bed, a look of distinct unhappiness etched into her face.

Eliyana was, for now propped up against a high wedge of pillows on the bed, stripped down to just a tank top and her boy shorts. The Geist looked only a little happier than the succubus, her mood having slipped a little lower when Bo and Lauren had come into the room, the succubus' mood and opinion of what was happening hard to miss and not react to. Kenzi was stood with her back against the small side cabinet near the bed, trying not to look at Bo, but keeping her focus on Lauren, who despite the fact that she was the one in the middle of all this, was the one who looked probably the calmest of them all. Then again that was the blonde's trait, keeping a cool head when all around were losing theirs.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for an audience." Lauren made the attempt at a joke with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she stepped from her place beside Bo towards the bed slightly, sitting down on the edge of it putting her hand lightly on Eliyana's arm.

The Geist looked first at Lauren's hand and then up at the blonde with a soft smile but said nothing.

"You know this feels a bit like when I was a resident, there was always someone there, looking over my shoulder." Lauren continued with her slightly inane chatter, another typical sign that the blonde was as nervous as hell but trying not to show it. "Making sure I didn't stitch anyone's fingers together or accidentally inject them with isopropanol." She reached forward a little and carefully eased the dressing off Eliyana's shoulder wound frowning a little at the fact that it was still a wound, she had become so used to Bo's healing abilities that even though Eli's wound was far more healed than it would have been if it had been on say Kenzi, it was still a wound and not just scar tissue.

"Don't be nervous Lauren." Despite the obvious tension that the Geist felt, her voice was soft as she looked at Lauren, her pale brown eyes smiling despite the fact that her face was neutral. "If this is the gift your resonance has given you, you have nothing to fear." A soft glint of gold glittered through Eliyana's eyes.

For a second Lauren found herself transfixed on the Geist eyes, her breathing slowing a little as her mind settled slightly, the intense fear of failing, of this all turning into nothing melting away, to be replaced with the comforting idea that in science, nothing is proven until it is tried, tested and sometimes failed at.

Taking a deep breath Lauren flexed the fingers of her left hand and then placed her palm lightly over the long laceration marring Eliyana's skin. She tipped her head back just a little and took careful deliberate breaths as she closed her eyes. As she did so a red lattice work of lines began to form over the back of her hand and fingers, the shade of colour darkening slightly to a more purple colour, that then seemed to then melt through Lauren's skin appearing on the Geist flesh beneath, fanning out in an ever expanding violet grid, till it covered every inch of red, swollen or injured skin. It lingered there for a moment as Lauren slowly brought her head back to a neutral position, as she lifted her hand from off the Geist's body, drawing her fingers into her palm, purple tendrils trailing from them as she lifted her hand totally clear, revealing perfectly unscathed skin.

"I'm starting a Lauren religion." Kenzi quipped her nervous energy having to find somewhere to go now that it had become obvious what the blonde could do, so easily it seemed.

"Ssssh." Bo hissed the 'be quiet' noise at her, her brown eyes only momentarily coming off the pair on the bed to chastise her best friend.

"Ease over Eliyana, gently." Lauren's voice was its usual calm clear instructive self, perhaps a little warmer than normal, with an underlining flow that wasn't always there. The Geist carefully did just that, the large dressing on her back already stained showing the state of the wound beneath, the layers and layers of injured flesh having not even begun to fill in from where the Shalafae had been removed.

Using her right hand Lauren eased the dressing free and held it out to Kenzi who quickly took it and tossed it into the small garbage can near the bed. The wound was still painful to look at, open and ugly.

Lauren licked her lips briefly a frown dancing on her brow as she leaned a little closer to examine the wound, looking at exactly what had started to heal and what hadn't. In short assessing what from a medical stand point still needed to happen to seal the wound and repair it.

Flexing her hand again, in exactly the same manner, the blonde brought it down to rest a little above the injury, not wanting to actually touch the highly damaged skin and cause the Geist more pain than she was already suffering. The glow in the violet grid that covered the back of Lauren's hand changed more quickly this time and was far more intense, the zones smaller too, with more of them, packed closer together making the blonde's whole hand seemed to glow purple for a long moment.

This time as the colour shifted through her skin and onto Eliyana's a soft almost pained gasp escaped Lauren's lips, her head coming up in obvious surprise, her eyes flaring open as bright violet iris locked onto the wall behind the bed, her back arching just a little and locking.

"Lauren?" The blonde's name was out of Bo's mouth before she could stop herself, the distinctly different reaction that Lauren was having as she interacted with this wound making her worry red line.

"Bo..." Kenzi stepped up beside her and though she noticed what Bo was focusing on she also found herself transfixed by something else. "Look at her eyes." She urged the Succubus. "They're purple."

This for a small moment shifted Bo's focus as she did look at what Kenzi was pointing out. The glowing violet hue that her lover's eyes had taken reminding her vaguely of the blue she'd already seen reflected in them, but of course the colour this time was so very different.

"Blue and red make purple." Bo repeated the grade school lesson about colour mixing as the implication of what she was seeing settled in her brain. "She can mix chi... I can't do that." She added reached out to take Kenzi's hand as the physical room around them seemed for a moment to be holding its breath with them as the bright violet lattice work spread to cover every centimetre of Eliyana's injury. Not only across the skin, but seeming to soak down through the layers of damaged flesh and tissue.

Lauren's breathing became a little less than even as the purple lines began to throb and pulse, changing in contrast and brightness with each wave and then Lauren began to raise her hand a little and layer by layer Eliyana's skin literally closed until finally she drew her fingers into her palm as she had before, the purple lines fading completely, leaving just smoke like trails dancing over perfect skin. Perfect skin made even more noticeable by the fact that the bottom third of it cut starkly through heavy burn scars.

It was as Lauren pulled her hand up more to her body that the lock in her back broke and the blonde lost her equilibrium. She staggered forward slightly, her concentration obviously leaving her in a sudden rush. The involuntary movement making her only option to try and stand up before she teetered off the side of the bed. But as she tried, her leading foot crossed over her planted one nearly causing her to stumble even worse, one arm flailing out to the side in a desperate attempt to maintain her balance.

Bo moved with lightning reflexes to catch her before the blonde crashed into the side table. Her strong arms around her lover's waist, she stopped the unwanted forward movement and allowed Lauren to get her still unsteady feet under her.

"Kenzi, check Eliyana." Bo instructed as she moved Lauren towards a small chair the other side of the end table. The doctor seeming to instinctively appreciate the solid place to lean against, as her back melted into the backrest the moment her ass hit the cushion. "Lauren? Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling." She urged her lover to try to express herself, it being nearly impossible to read what was going on inside her. Other than a little disoriented and clumsy, the blonde seemed outwardly unharmed.

"I'm okay." Lauren fought to control something about her body, settling on attempting to bring her hand over to rest on Bo's arm. "A little light headed." She tried to do a little internal self check, but found it was mainly useless as nothing felt normal at all. Bo's arm beneath her hand felt icy cold, but a part of her knew that it was actually her hand that must be burning hot.

"Lauren you're burning up." Bo put her hand over the one that the blonde had on her arm, then moved it to her lover's forehead and cheeks in turn. The blonde's skin was dangerously hot, but not a bead of sweat was visible anywhere, nor did a hint of colour blush the pale skin. Bo could feel panic start to flood her body, after all she had no idea really what her lover had just done, how she had accomplished it and what in turn it might have done to her, and worst of all she had just stood by and let it happen, willingly. "Kenzi!" Bo looked over her shoulder at her best friend, her voice slightly shaky and louder than she had expected it to be. "Is Eli okay? Can you get me some water for Lauren, I can't leave her."

Kenzi seemed to pause but only for a micro-second before scampering off towards the bathroom to get some water.

"Bo, really..." Lauren deduced that either the chair she was sitting in was moving or she was swaying unevenly in it and did her best to reduce her unsteady movement. "I'm okay..." She blinked a lot as she tried to bring Bo's face into focus, the vibrant hue of her eyes now dimming so they were a deep purple, almost merging into a her usual dark brown. "I think the flux and shift of power...I'm obviously not used to..." She paused to try and take in a steadier breath. "Anything like that."

Kenzi was suddenly crouched by Bo's side passing the succubus a cold wet face cloth and a glass of water.

"Eliyana is fine." The young woman said softly to both Bo and Lauren as she handed the items to her best friend, feeling it was important that that fact be clear and known.

"Not that I want to turn the recently healed out of her bed, but can I borrow it?" Bo glanced at Kenzi and then at Lauren hoping the younger woman would understand. Kenzi quickly nodded and moved to help the Geist, who though was obviously minus two debilitating wounds, was a little disorientated by the process, off the bed. She moved to lean slightly against the first available wall space.

"I want you to lay down for me." Bo turned her attention back to her lover, having watched Eliyana safely make the transition to up right. "Even if just for a minute or two." She added the proviso watching the effort Lauren was putting into keeping focused and upright in the chair.

Breathing out slightly harder, Lauren let her eyes close briefly and nodded garnering up the strength to push herself up out of the chair.

As it turned out she needn't have bothered as Bo moved and lifted her into her arms and carried her the short distance to the bed, laying her gently down on the soft comforter, immediately placing the cool cloth on her forehead and shifting slightly to sit on the mattress beside her, carefully smoothing blonde hair off her cheeks and shoulders.

"Better?" Bo asked softly seeing the way that instantly the blonde's body relaxed more than it had been in the chair, muscles that had fought to keep her upright and stable, relaxed and just let the mattress beneath her support her. A soft smile pulled at Lauren's mouth as she opened chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes." She admitted honestly, reaching out her hand looking for Bo's, the succubus instantly took it. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She added with a soft eye roll.

"You didn't." Bo shook her head, "That is..." The succubus took a slightly deeper breath. "You were amazing." She admitted her voice filled with awe.

Lauren looked at her lover and felt the spinning in her head settle slightly, the world feeling so much better now she wasn't fighting gravity. Her body clearly better able to deal with the shift of chi inside her.

"I've heard you say that before." She whispered with a smile.

-x-


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Five.**

By: The RainbowWriters

"I though you might appreciate some company old friend." Dyson wandered up to the bar and slipped onto a free stool, glancing across at the Blood King who was absently looking out at the busy comings and goings in the Dal while the staff he had working that night coped with the customers and made it possible for him to do very little. With the wolf's words the older Fae turned and actually focused on him pushing off from his resting place he came to lean on the bar in front of him.

"You've come to offer solace to an old fool?" He asked, his tone low so that no one else could hear him.

"No." Dyson turned his head so that no one else could see or hear what he was saying either. "I came to see and spend time with a great Fae and a good friend, who I thought might need lend of an ear." He countered gently. "The fact that you have the best liquor in the county is just my good fortune." He added with a soft smile.

Trick's eyes and face mirrored Dyson's smile briefly as he reached below the counter and took hold of an expensive looking bottle of alcohol and two large bowled glass, nodding his head towards the door to his private rooms. The wolf gave a quick nod of understanding, and slipping off his stool, picked up his jacket and walked off to join the Blood King in the rooms below.

Trick set them up in comfortable chairs with generous sized drinks and as soon as they were both settled the wolf looked across at the older Fae with a gentle frown.

"You must have considered this." Dyson said, his tone in no way judgemental, the line obviously being meant more as an opener than anything.

"That Mikah is Bo father? Of course." Trick sighed and looked away. "That he would find her, try to..." He paused knowing that right now they didn't know exactly what the Dark King's intentions were. "I hadn't considered that so seriously." He admitted and it made Dyson frown a little harder.

"What do you think he wants? To hurt Bo or to impress her? Get her attention?" The wolf asked, his frown continuing to be deep and serious.

"I think it hardly matters what he wants, his presence in Bo's life can mean nothing good." Trick was quick to respond. "I didn't do what I did before she was born only to have it all be for nothing now she is grown." He took a heavy drink from his glass, the weight of his thoughts evident in his whole body.

"But we both know that if besting the Dark King were that simple it would have been done before now." Dyson pointed out logically. "And there is a reason you have never done that old friend." He looked slowly up to meet Trick's eyes. "Making it clear that going after him directly is not a viable option."

The Blood King breathed in slowly, locking his jaw as he did, his look unhappy to say the least. It was clear that he understood the history that Dyson was referring too better than anyone. After all it was with his blood that he had bound the Dark Fae's power when Mikah had consumed his resonant. Even at that decisive moment when he had bound himself to a peace that would later take so very much from him, the idea of 'killing' Mikah hadn't seemed implausible.

"You know Bo, even if you some how make this go away she will not let it rest." The wolf went on when Trick seemed to get lost in his thoughts. "Your Granddaughter does not settle for compromise and deals." He shook his head.

"I need to think." Trick ran his hand over his face for a moment. "And perhaps it is time I faced an old enemy for the sake of the future."

The Blood King's words made Dyson frown harder still, he reached out and put his hand on Trick's arm.

"You can't be thinking of requesting an audience. This is not the Old Times my Liege." The wolf's eyes showed the worry and fear that just the idea caused him. "There is not the honour nor the rules that there once was."

"Like I said." Trick looked down at the hand on his arm. "I need to think." He deliberately pulled his arm away and took another long drink.

-x-

Bo gave a little wave and Lauren added a small smile from the couch as Kenzi and Eliyana slipped out of the hotel room and off in search of 'surprise' food. The young Geist had felt like a walk and Kenzi had merged that with her constant desire to find good take out. Especially after all that had just happened with the display of Lauren's rather awe inspiring resonant power, it seemed like a good chance to let everyone relax and just be.

After all it had taken a good ten minutes before Bo had relented and let Lauren move from the bed to the couch in the main room. Even after the blonde had said she was feeling a lot better and if she was honest the succubus was almost pleased when her best friend had opted to give them a little space for a while. It gave her a chance to talk to her lover about what she had done and how it had felt.

"Sometimes I am almost sure that you and Kenzi speak telepathically." Lauren made the bemusing comment from her place on the couch and the quizzical look she got from Bo made her continue. "When I would logically expect her to be in their room checking over Eliyana, the two of them are going out to look for take out giving you and me alone time." She gave a soft smile. "Though I'm just not sure I can really give you the answers you're looking for Bo." Her tone showed her displeasure with having to make the admittance.

"I know you can't give me answers Lauren." The succubus moved and sat on the coffee table looking at the blonde, the gentle shake of her head underlining that she understood there was no 'handbook' for what was going on. "I more just want to understand what happened in there from your perspective. I know what I saw and it was..." She hesitated and reached out taking Lauren's hand. "Miraculous."

"That's the part I do understand Bo, it wasn't a miracle, her body was capable of doing everything that I did, just slower." Lauren shook her head. "And I didn't just put my hand on Eli and poof things fixed themselves. For her shoulder wound I first put together a biological checklist in my mind of what the body would naturally do. Starting with repairing damage to hypodermis, being cognitive of repairing any blood vessel damage that I had previously stitched. Then continued up the layers of flesh through the dermis and epidermis to create healthy tissue again. It was as I was urging her body to complete about two months worth of healing in a few moments." She blinked at Bo trying to remember her thought process. "Her back was much more complicated because on top of repairing the layers of tissue I had to deal with the layers of necrotizing infection. There was extensive damage to the muscles as well her skin, a good portion of which was simply dead because of the length of time the Shalafae had been present. I also need to repair blood vessels and nerves that had died because of the infection, remove the internal bullae and..."

"Lauren." Bo said the blonde's name softly to stop her. "From all that I get that you understand what you had to do inside Eliyana to fix her wounds, but what I'm asking you to explain is how you did it or at least how it felt, how you started... were you even aware that your hand had this grid of purple light that moved from it over her skin and then into it?"

"Yes... some what." Lauren amended her statement and closed her eyes briefly letting out a breath as if she was trying to remember clearly. "I remember that when I started thinking about the anatomy of the wound, started to really detail out in my mind what needed to be done to heal it... it was like I could feel the damage." She opened her eyes again and blinked her eyes nervously. "It was like I could tell millimetre by millimetre where there was injury and what it needed to be healthy again, and then as I outlined to myself what was needed it happened."

"Tell me more about what you felt." Bo encouraged her.

"For her shoulder it was like I had it fixed before I even realized it, I'd been so worried about even trying, not knowing how I would turn on whatever this is inside me. With Tamsin it was just happening because she was dying and I had to do something but with Eli..." The blonde squinted for a moment as if ordering things in her mind. "I just started thinking about how I could fix the wound and I was fixing it. It wasn't any more draining then minor surgery, it just requires a certain mental fortitude, a focus on what you are doing and nothing else."

"But her back was different?" Bo rubbed the back of Lauren's hand.

"Completely." Lauren admitted with a nod. "It was more like healing Tamsin, even though that is a bit of a blur if I'm honest but it was difficult. As soon as I started to really visualize the wound, when I started to feel and understand how deep and how old the infection was, really know how much of the skin and muscle had been died, it..." She frowned seeming almost annoyed with herself. "I don't know how exactly to explain it Bo." She admitted the failing. "The best I can say is that it was like all of my mental faculties were taxed to the extreme, my body felt foreign to me for a little bit, I was just thinking about healing her and actually healing her simultaneously."

"Your whole body went stiff, like all your muscles were locked, even your breathing was sporadic." Bo filled in what she had observed. "And your eyes went purple, like the energy you put into Eli."

"Purple?" Lauren looked at her clearly confused. "But my eyes have been going blue, like yours."

"I know I'm not a doctor, but the only thing I can say to explain it is blue and red chi make purple." Bo smiled at her softly remembering how the thought had struck her at the exact moment that Kenzi had pointed out her eyes. "Somehow you can use both types of chi, the blue energy I usually drain from people and the red energy that I press back into people when I sway or influence them."

"I don't understand." Lauren looked slightly scared. "I'm your resonant, you don't mix chi energies, how can I possibly do that?"

"It doesn't matter if we understand how Lauren, you can." Bo leaned in and cupped her hand around the blonde's cheek. "But I promise you we will try to figure out how."

"Bo, you're not getting my point. I'm your resonant, your echo... nothing that anyone had even hinted at about what we are means that I suddenly develop my own set of powers." The blonde shook her head, the repeated motion showing how much trouble she was having with this concept.

"It's okay." Bo tried to soothe her growing panic. "You haven't suddenly developed the power to fly or shoot lasers from your eyes, you can heal people. You have always been able to heal people Lauren, you went to Yale to become a doctor, you made a cure for a plague even the best of the Fae couldn't create. You at your very core are a healer and our resonance has just made it possible for you to access the very deepest parts of that ability."

"I love you Bo, but there is a lot about this Resonance that I don't understand and that..." Lauren struggled for the right word. "Unnerves me. I like knowing what is going on, what to expect."

"I totally agree with you." Bo nodded lovingly. "When you were healing Eli, at times I just wanted you to stop because I couldn't tell if it was hurting you or not."

"That is one thing I can tell you for sure, I don't feel pain." Lauren reassured her of that fact and then took a breath. "Do you think if you messaged Kenzi she could pick up a notebook for me somewhere, I really need to start writing down some of our observations before the details are lost."

"I think she'd do that, no problem." Bo smiled at her and looked at the couch. "Think there's room for two?" She questioned.

"There's always room for you." Lauren assured her and scooted forward, suddenly very keen on the idea of having the brunette to lean against. Needing to feel the warm and strong encircling of the Succubus' arms so much that when Bo positioned herself she was hardly aware of the rather loud sigh of relaxation she gave.

"Better?" Bo checked without needing too, pulling the blonde a little closer to her body.

"Yes." Lauren assured her, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Bo's breathing behind her. "When we're close like this... everything else melts away, it always has."

-x-

"Text from the Bo-Bo, we need a notebook, keep your eyes open for a take out place that sells stationary." Kenzi smirked and slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket as she leaned a little against Eliyana as they walked hand in hand along the sidewalk.

"Bound to be lots of those." The Geist laughed softly and shook her head a small part of her actually wondering how aware the young woman was how 'young coupley' they must look right now.

"I know, this is clearly stationary alley." Kenzi gave a soft laugh. "I guess the Doc finally wants to get back to what she loves most, reports and tick boxes."

"I think it's fair to say when life goes crazy we all like to fall back into the familiar." Eliyana admitted the easy reasoning while at the same time making a very open ended statement in itself. She glanced at Kenzi for a second. "Things are going to get really serious Kenzi." She said lowering her voice slightly letting her eyes fall off the younger woman to drop to watch the pavement at their feet as they continued to walk. "I think all of us might, you know..." She gave a little shrug. "Change slightly." Her tone was slightly ominous.

"I've done the end of the world before." Kenzi assured her lightheartedly. "For the record Bo gets very snarky and gives lots of 'don't you dare' looks, and Lauren, well she gets even more doctory then usual. I on the other hand, bust out my best makeup and wigs and try to at least look super stylish in the face of an apocalypse."

"I have no idea what I'll do." Eliyana was honest as she pushed her free hand into her pocket obviously unhappy at the whole idea of it. "I've spent all my life trying to avoid anything remotely like this." She added her voice quieter.

"I know what you're going to do." Kenzi stalled their progress and moved so she was in front of the Geist, putting both her hands up to the labels of the other woman's jacket. "You're going to stand up to your brother, free your Father and make sure that Bo doesn't do anything stupid." She assured her of the important parts. "Inside you Medi is a brave and strong woman, and even deeper inside you are goodhearted and kind. No matter how you react when things finally tip over the breaking point, you're fundamentally going to react in a way that seeks to keep everyone important to you safe and that makes the world a safer place. I don't care how many books Trick can photocopy pages from that tell us about the powers Geists possess and how they can use them, what means more than all of that is that your mother always knew you weren't one of those Geists. You are a Geist unlike any other Yarnie, you are a force for good not evil. Bo is proof of that."

Eliyana smiled a little as she looked into blue eyes.

"When we get back, if you don't mind I'm going to skip the whole studying print outs thing, I kind of know what the books say, I read them all when I was small." She watched at Kenzi gave a slightly frustrated little look before moving back around to her side so that they could continue walking, as it was obvious that the Geist wasn't going to comment on anything she had said. "I'll probably just take some time out and sit in our room, I don't mean to be unsociable just after finding out about Eysan having my father I have a lot to process." Her voice held an apologetic tone as she glanced up at store signs to look for any possible solutions to either of the tasks on their list.

"If you want to skip the research you can." Kenzi offered suddenly feeling very much like the outsider she usually felt like. "I can't believe we've gone three blocks and there isn't at least one of the major take out chains."

"We're in the city, it gets more eclectic here." The Geist pushed both hands into her jean pockets as Kenzi hadn't retaken hers after moving back to her side. Before she said anything else, the sound of an loudly revving engine beside made them both look up and to the road, Eliyana's eyes narrowing slightly as she made a more bodily turn than Kenzi did. Right along side them, pulled up close to the curb was a bright yellow Jeep, up on a lift kit with a full winch system on the front and a white hard top contrasting starkly with the yellow paint of the body. "Flash?" The Geist said the other woman's name with more than a hint of surprise as she looked through the open window of the vehicle.

"Hey." The woman leaned to look at Medi. "Um... I wasn't expecting to just see you walking down the street, almost didn't recognize you, what's with the dye job?"

"Oh." Eliyana pulled her hand up and pushed it through short locks, glancing at Kenzi. "Thought I'd try to blend in for once?" The Geist offered with a shrug.

"Really?" The young woman arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and ignored the honking she was getting from cars behind her as she just cut the loud running engine of her jeep to have a clearer conversation. "Hi Kenzi." She added looking at Kenzi.

"Hi Flash, what are you up too in that stylish vehicle?" Kenzi took a few steps over closer to the jeep.

"Oh she's all mine, it's one of the reasons for the name." The young looking woman smiled softly and then looked back at Eliyana. "Really Medi, you've not been returning anyone's calls, the shop needs you, there are decisions that need to be made, and your dogs..." She frowned slightly. "You know no one minds looking after them, but they miss you terribly. When you and Razor just took off like you did everyone assumed you'd split town." There was a certain edge to Flash's voice.

"We didn't." At the mention of Razor, Eliyana visibly tensed.

"Flash..." Kenzi looked back at Eliyana to see that she wasn't immediately trying to explain anything to the other member of her crew. "You know how the cops came and turned over the garage?" She waited until she saw the nod that Flash gave. "Well let's just say that wasn't the end of it, that's why Medi hasn't been back to the garage, she's not allowed too at the moment. I wish I could explain it all too you but if I did you'd be in the same shit storm we are." She leaned in closer to the window. "Medi, really needs your help right now, like... never before. Can you hold down the garage, make whatever decisions that need to be made, whatever is in the best interest of the crew?" She made sure her voice was serious and heavy, and the immediate nod she got from the other woman didn't surprise her. "And Nutz and Boltz..." This issue was of an entirely different nature and glancing back at the Geist her heart knew she had to make a decision that might not immediately be in their best interests. "Do you know a restaurant around here we could meet at, without anyone else knowing?"

"Yeah, Deelite is just down two block and west a half block." Flash literally hung on her every word.

"Can you pick up the dogs and bring them to meet us outside there as soon as possible?" Kenzi gave her a soft smile of encouragement. "I don't know what you were doing and I hate to impose but we're on a time schedule as to how long we're allowed out and about if you catch my drift." She watched the other woman's dark eyes light up with understanding.

"Totally get it." Flash nodded. "It'll take me less than a half hour to get back with them, is that okay?"

"Perfect, we'll meet you there." Kenzi stepped back and tapped the edge of the door softly. "Thanks." She winked and wasn't surprised when the jeep's engine roared to life again and took off.

For a moment Eliyana just stood looking at the space where the vehicle and crew member had been obviously more than a little surprised to have to be dealing with this. She eventually blinked and looked from the space to Kenzi.

"You... you..." She began. "Thank you." She took a breath.

"Do you think I call everyone MIlaya moyA?" Kenzi shook her head as she moved over to Eli again and reached up to rest one arm over her shoulder. "And the bonus is in less than a half hour you get to see your boys." She gave a soft smile. "We just need to add allergy pills to our little list if you want to take them back to the hotel, which I am totally game for so you know. The four of us can fit in that huge room no problem."

"We don't even know if the hotel allow pets Kenzi." Eliyana couldn't help but smile though at the young woman's words. "Though God it'll be good to see them." She admitted the smile growing a little more. "It's things like them, the crew, the garage, you..." She looked into blue eyes, "They make me realize what a life I have built up here." The Geist admitted.

"You have an amazing life." Kenzi assured her slipping her other arm up onto Eli's shoulder. "And as soon as we get this little speed bump sorted we're going to get you back to stealing cars and stripping them for parts in no time." She reassured her.

"You'd really want to date a shady character like that, aren't you going to want me to clean up and live the straight and narrow for you?" Eliyana breathed out and slid her arms around Kenzi waist, letting all the bad things go for a moment and just focusing on Kenzi.

"Are you kidding me? If I wanted you to go legit how would I pay for groceries and clothes? Most of the things in the club house are so hot you could light a cigarette off them." Kenzi assured her gently. "I wasn't lying when I said Bo and I take cases that rarely end up in a pay cheque." She reminded the Geist.

"You're beautiful." Eliyana said softly, focusing on Kenzi's blue eyes.

"Really Sir, are you just trying to flatter me?" Kenzi kicked up one leg, a bright smile coming over her face.

"No, but if you want flattery I could start." Eliyana splayed her fingers more, her thumb stroking high on Kenzi's waist over under her jacket. "You know officially I was born way back in what someone like you would think was the dark ages." She chuckled softly. "I'm only officially twenty one but my idea of romance might be slightly old fashioned."

"Are we supposed to have a chaperone?" Kenzi giggled at the idea. "Besides earlier today you weren't acting very old fashion at the club house, you seemed very 2013 to me."

"I could try and blame that on extenuating circumstances but..." Eliyana paused as a small group of young people walking by wolf whistled and gave her and Kenzi small cheers of encouragement. The Geist blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "You made us an appointment." She looked back into sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, at a place where we can get food and hopefully pass a place with a notebook for Lauren on the way." Kenzi leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Eli's cheek. "Oh and maybe some pepperoni, do you think they've been spoiling your babies at the garage?" She moved to thread her arm through the Geist's and encouraged her to start walking again.

"I doubt it, but they love the stuff they sell at most corner stores." Eliyana took the hint and moved quickly back in step. "I really should change my hair colour again, it was only seeing Flash that reminded me I was so pedestrian at the moment, any preferences?"

"Silver." Kenzi put forward immediately. "Has anyone in the crew ever seen you with plain brown before?"

"Yeah, a year or so back I nearly got busted... funny story really." Eliyana laughed. "I went chestnut for a week or two till the heat died down. I don't know who was more relieved to see the pink back, me or them." She laughed softly. "I went with blue back home, when I say home I mean with my old crew, had this crazy little faux hawk for a while with a white tip."

"Wait till you really get to meet my wig collection, you'll get so many ideas." Kenzi laughed and as they reached an intersection was glad to finally see the bright sign for a Shoppers Drug mart down the cross street. "They should have everything we need and still give us time to get to to the dinner." She urged Eli to follow her.

-x-

Bo leaned forward and slid her cellphone onto the coffee table and immediately went back to cuddling the blonde on the couch.

"Kenzi and Eli are going to be a little while longer than expected, but the good news is they have a note book for you, at whole little pack of different coloured pens, and a pack of highlighters." The Succubus relayed to her lover.

"I'm not sure all of that was necessary but it was thoughtful of them." Lauren admitted the important fact as she settled back against Bo. "But it does make me think we have time to talk about a different matter, after all your sum up at the diner that Eli was angry but willing to forgive you was brief to say the least."

"I thought it was succinct." Bo tried with a smirk as she relaxed more into the soft undeniably comfortable couch, sliding her arms around Lauren completely. "It summed up everything that happened. She was, rightfully upset that we didn't tell her the instant we found out that her father was still alive. She vented, I apologized, admitted I was wrong, she told me it was okay she expects me to mess up, after all we all do it, she just made the sensible suggestion I try not to repeat such a BIG mess up again." There was a trace of humour and softness to the succubus' tone. "And we left the alley in one piece." She leaned in and pressed her lips to the back of Lauren's head briefly. "There, was that a better summary?"

"Yes, much better." Lauren gave a soft chuckle under her breath knowing it was the best she was going to get. "Kenzi expressed her disappointment that we hadn't told either of them, to me in your absence. I have to admit at first I was a little reluctant to believe what I was seeing between those two but I think there is a definite chemistry. I've never seen Kenzi so protective over someone unless their name was Bo." She teased gently

"I almost wish there wasn't." The response Lauren got to her comment may not have been even remotely close to the one she had been expecting.

Lauren heard the response and frowned, before she turned her body in her lover's arms so she could now see the brunette's face.

"I know you're worried about Kenzi, you have every reason to be considering what we are facing right now." She affirmed the Succubus' concern.

"I'm worried about all of you." Bo broadened the scope with a frown. "But..." She breathed out harder. "But Kenzi, I got her into all of this. Without me she wouldn't know anything about the Fae. I'm not saying her life would be better, but she wouldn't be facing a future stand off with a power crazy Soul Eater and his right hand Geist."

"From what I understand the reason Kenzi got into all of this was because you saved her from being raped." Lauren reminded her lover of the less then cheery alternative. "You and her are meant to be in each others lives, that's one thing I do believe Bo and she wouldn't be here if she didn't want to be. The other fact that has to be admitted right now is that you're not the only reason she's a part of this." She reached up to trace the strap that went over Bo's shoulder. "In a quest to find her humanity, she found another Fae, one who she's fallen in love with, one who has given her a tremendous gift in return. Even if she hadn't stayed with you after that first encounter, it seems her life was always meant to intertwine with the Fae." She gave her lover a soft understanding look. "After what happened when we were fighting the Garuda's henchmen, I feel the same way you do right now. I want to wrap her in bubble wrap and send her to the middle of somewhere safe until we sort this out but safe is not what Kenzi does, not if you're in the middle of the fight."

"Kenzi isn't the only one I want to wrap up and keep somewhere safe until this is over." Bo's hand moved to cover Lauren's. "I know that the resonance has changed you, changed both of us, but it hasn't changed the desire that runs to my core to keep you safe." She shook her head slightly, holding tightly to her lover's hand. "Nothing could change that, take it away or shift its focus." She looked into brown eyes. "I know you won't stay away, I know you will be with me every step this journey needs, but that doesn't mean a huge part of me doesn't scream out for you to be kept somewhere far away, safe and protected." She licked her lips briefly. "Like you said in Hecuba, I will protect you, I always will, even if we find out that now with this whole resonance thing, you can kick my ass."

"Heal your ass maybe, but I'm still a doctor not a fighter." Lauren shook her head softly, making blonde locks brush against Bo's arm. "For the record, I wish I didn't have to let you be a part of this either. I wish I could send you somewhere far away and safe while I sort out your father and Eysan. I wish there was even the possibility that they could be reasoned with but we both know that is naive." She reached up and ran her fingers down either side of the strap again. "I remember what it felt like, to have to split up from you to tend to Vex, and that was before we fulfilled the Resonance. I don't want your connection to me to fill you with any more worry then you can create on your own."

"It hasn't." Bo spoke with utter conviction. "Because when I'm with you at least, even just in the same room that fear, that worry, it's no where near what it used to be, it's like even just being that close to you makes a difference now." She laughed softly at herself and how crazy that statement sounded.

"Proximity is soothing." Lauren agreed with her, leaning her head in so that she could place a soft kiss on Bo's neck. "It's something I intend on making notes about."

Bo felt herself smile, but it was far less of a whimsical smile and more of a turned on one.

"You know those notes in particular are going to be numerous and short, rather than lengthy drawn out commentaries?" Bo checked Lauren's understanding on that fact.

"Why wouldn't my notes be long and drawn out?" Lauren kept her face tucked close to the sensitive skin that she brushed with her lips a second and then a third time, as her index finger twirled into the tight strap she'd been playing with. "Usually my notes are very detailed and thorough."

"Well you can go back and pad them at your leisure, but your active note taking, while researching..." Bo let her eyes fall closed briefly as she thoroughly enjoyed the endorphins that flooded through her body in response to Lauren's touches and lips. "Is likely to get broken up often and for long periods."

"By what may I ask? Running blood samples on us both? Analyzing other empirical data I've collected?" Lauren words were purposefully calm but their cadence was broken up by her pressing her lips to Bo's neck with greater frequency.

"No, to both of those things." Bo slipped her hand up under Lauren's shirt at her waistline. "More by subject B, interrupting your work to make long, passionate, exhausting, fulfilling, mind blowing love to you after all your 'experiments' have driven her already pretty lust filled mind and body, beyond the point of distraction, over into action."

"Oh, that's going to be the reason for me making short notes." Lauren hoped Bo could feel her grinning against her skin just before she let her lips close to suck lightly against the brunette's pulse point. Her hand purposefully trailing down so that she could trace out the swell of Bo's breast with her palm.

"Yes, interruptions of the very sexy kind." Bo pushed her hand a little high up Lauren's side, her fingers splaying out over the blonde's skin. "Because you Lauren Lewis are the sexiest, hottest Doctor I have ever met, and I don't care if it's wrong, but I think I have a crush on the researcher in charge of my very complex case." She smirked more herself, leaning her head more so Lauren didn't have to struggle to keep pressure on her pulse point, while arching her body, into her lover's hands none too subtly.

"I know you are aware of the fact that the researcher has found you undeniably attractive from the first time she tried to examine you." Lauren returned to placing a line of kisses down Bo's throat to the curve that led to her shoulder. "Should we take this to the bedroom so that we're not caught half naked like naughty teenagers?"

"Only because I know that I have no intentions of this being quick." Bo relented slightly as she moved her hand slowly down as if to pull it free from out of Lauren's top.

"And having Kenzi catch me with my hand down your pants in the ladies room will not be one of my most favourite memories." Lauren had to blush as she pulled herself up to stand and began to walk towards the door that led to their bedroom in the suite. Pausing with her back to the closed door, she reached to pull off the blouse she was wearing and smiled at Bo who seemed frozen by the couch before she caught up with herself and followed Lauren into the bedroom.

-x-

Eliyana frowned as she glanced at Kenzi and then at the very 'Flash-less' front of Deelite. It was hard to miss the restaurant which had bright yellow and white awnings over the door and large front windows that let you look into the interior. The restaurant was clearly styled to look like a 1950's soda shop and there was even a couple in a front window booth enjoying an oversized sundae for two.

"It's not like Flash to be late." The Geist said pushing both hands into her pockets as she paced slightly from the restaurant front to the side of the building where the parking lot became visible. The other woman's bright yellow vehicle would have easily stood out, if it had been in the parking lot.

It had taken Eli and Kenzi a little longer than they had said to get there and so had expected to be the ones to have kept Flash waiting, so the fact that they had been waiting now another ten minutes was obviously stressing out the Geist especially.

"We'll give her another five then I'll phone and ask at the garage if she's around. No one except Ozzie would recognize my voice, or one of my fake voices so they'll have no clue you're involved to complicate things." Kenzi gave her the outline of action in light of the crew member's tardiness.

The young Fae glanced up and nodded, but it was obvious that she was unhappy. Kenzi wasn't sure if she was happy or not when literally a minute later the bright yellow jeep came rumbling into the parking lot, especially as it was obvious from first glance that there was someone sitting in the passengers seat beside Flash.

Of course as soon as a door opened, the fact that clearly Ozzie himself had come to this meeting with Flash was unimportant, as Nutz's small body made a leap from inside to the pavement. As soon as the dachshund could get his legs under him, he made a beeline for Eliyana almost as if he'd seen her or somehow smelled her before the jeep had even come to a stop.

The Geist couldn't stop herself and was down on her haunches scooping up the wriggling, panting licking mess before she really even registered that she had moved, a warm wet pink tongue was covering every inch of skin it could reach with happy kisses as an excited high pitch whine or squeal escaped from the black and tan dog's mouth between short fast pants.

Kenzi couldn't help but breath out a soft sigh and smile at the open display of affection between the Fae and her dog as she began a slower walk towards the parked jeep. Flash was making the same journey but from the jeep towards her, a look of apology on her face as she met up with Kenzi.

"I'm sorry, but..." She glanced over her shoulder as Ozzie grabbed a more secure hold on Boltz's chain as the huge dog lumbered down out of the back of the vehicle. "I never take both of them out, Boltz is too much for me you see and to try and get that by Oz would have been..." She frowned but Kenzi was already shaking her head that she understood, as they both watched the rather short young man try to hold on to the huge dog as he caught sigh of Eli and began pulling him along towards her.

"If it's what you needed to do to keep everyone out of the loop for now, that's cool." Kenzi assured her and then had to give a laugh as the large dog pulled free of his grip and raced faster then she'd ever seen Boltz move to where the Geist was just putting Nutz down again.

In a testament to Eliyana's strength Boltz hit her mid run and the Geist barely back stepped catching hold of the big dogs shoulders and ruffling them, the rolls of fur moving in her hands as she pressed her forehead against his and covered his dark fur with kisses.

"She really loves those dogs, what ever is going on I think it's horrible that they're keeping them away from her." Flash watched the little show with a frown. "Ozzie says you should just say fuck it just shake whatever tail they've got on you, like you used to and find a new place."

"I wish it was that simple." Kenzi made the honest admittance, after all if there was a way the four of them, plus the two dogs, could just disappear right now she'd be all for it. A new city and a new start far away from the looming threat of Bo's soul eating father. "The main thing is you spotted us and could bring them to her, thank you." She reached up and put her hand on Flash's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Totally fine." The young woman shook her head. "Ozzie knew there was something up, with your other friend being all weird and everything and Medi not even calling about the dogs."

"My other friend?" Kenzi picked up on the odd wording immediately.

"Verx? Vest? I'm not great with names, especially when the people with them kinda freak me out." Flash was honest.

"Vex, and who was with him?" She tried to act as if this information was no big deal, but she knew there was no reason for the Mesmer to have been anywhere near the garage.

"Oh a couple of real quiet guys the first time, then this really odd guy the second, then after that he just called. The first time he came was just after the police raid then he called earlier today." Flash frowned again, "Asked Ozzie if he'd heard from you."

"Do you remember when the second time he dropped by was?" Kenzi felt her brain get hot almost with the sudden spin of questions that was going around it. After all there was a chance, always a chance with Vex, that he had been playing his own angles all this time and didn't they have a word for it in the spy game. Triple agent or something, a spy pretending to spy on the other side that turns but is really still spying for his original country.

"It was a while after the raid, said he was looking for a 'good space'." Flash shook her head more. "With all that was going on we just asked him to look somewhere else, we figured friend or not Medi didn't need more shit."

"You did the right thing, my friend Vex, and I say friend very loosely, has one hell of a drug problem. You can't tell what's going to come out of his mouth next or what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into." Kenzi tried to reassure her with a story that made sense. "He's probably just trying to find me to hit me up for some quick cash so he can score." She gave a shrug. "Do me a favour though, spread the word around the crew he's not to be trusted. He used to be a good guy but his habit, makes him just as likely to hurt as help."

"Sure." Flash nodded again, only interrupted as Ozzie came jogging over with a bright smile, his arms open wide.

"Kenz!" He pulled her into a quick hug. "Man girl I thought you'd really pushed your luck this time, I went by that shit box of yours dozens of times and nothing." He shook his head stepping back for a second, only to close the gap between them again and hug her for a second time.

"Leave it to you to always be looking out for me." Kenzi hugged him back both times, noticing how Flash wandered back away to go talk to Medi. "But I'm afraid this time you have to keep your distance from me from now on, I don't want you mixed up in what I got myself into any more than this doggie date." She smiled at him wishing in some ways she could tell him everything, all about the highs and lows she's been experiencing, especially about her feelings for Eli. If anyone would understand it would be him, she just knew it. "No arguments, I'm being totally serious here." She saw how he was about to object.

For a long moment Ozzie looked at the floor his face growing serious.

"I know what's going on Kenzi." He said his voice really low. "Streets talk you know that." He glanced over his shoulder happy when he saw that Flash and Medi were talking. "You just have to be the right kind of person to hear what they're saying." He looked back at Kenzi.

"What are they saying?" Kenzi gave him a quick wink and felt him out for information.

"The bad blood between the crews boiled over and in a low blow the Skins took out Razor, after a warning shot at the garage everyone knew Medi was next, but she's got friends in all kind's of places that the Skins don't know about. Three toe tags later Medi goes missing, one of the big Skins HQ's get's turned over, five more are sporting new scars and facing time, and we're still doing business just without our boss." Ozzie shook his head.

"Leave it to you to piece it all together." She reached out and lightly punched him in the arm. "I just want you to know... Medi didn't turn over the HQ, the cops have been watching the beef building up between the crews for awhile. The raid was just the tip of it." She spun the story a little more so that it would better reflect her lover's part in it. "And you're right, she does have some powerful friends."

"Hey after what they did to her back in 2008, I don't give a shit if she turned them over." Ozzie shook his head. "But you..." He looked at her shaking his head. "You working for the screws..." He looked off to the side.

"Let me clarify, I don't work for the screws, I have one friend whose a screw, a good screw who knows that not everyone and everything happening on the streets that looks like a crime is a crime. He's only interested in the big stuff, and I mean really big stuff like murders and bank robberies." Kenzi spelled out softly to him.

"Oh I bet he's a real good screw." Ozzie bumped her shoulder.

"I wouldn't know." Kenzi shook her head at his childishness. "The truth is Oz..." She looked around as if checking no one was listening to them. "He really works for the same friends that have arranged this little disappearing act for Medi and I. Like you always said the so called system isn't being run by the idiots in the mayor's office, it's being run by the backroom guys, the bartenders and the singers."

"Always knew it was." Oz smiled, but then frowned and looked over his shoulder at the other two women. "Is Medi okay? I dunno, maybe it's without the pink hair, but she looks, smaller."

"Knowing she didn't stop them from getting to Razor, it's hurt her, thrown her off balance." Kenzi made the honest admission.

"She took a bullet for him back in 08, how many times does a guy get a do over?" The young man shook his head. "He never had it Kenz, didn't matter what she did for him." He sighed. "He was too busy looking over his shoulder he never noticed the hole in front of him."

"We both know it takes a certain something to make it, we've seen enough good people get swallowed up." Kenzi reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you know you have to keep this little meeting between the four of us but Flash mentioned Vex was calling and shit. Don't give him an inch okay, give him the run around, he's using heavy again I think and no one needs that messing up the garage."

"I agree with you on the using thing." Ozzie nodded emphatically. "And no worries, I won't mention you, we never met." He underlined.

"You and your girlfriend..." She teased him by bumping into his hip. "Look after the garage for Medi till she can get clear again, shouldn't be more than a few weeks or so."

"Flash is the accountant anyway, I love my girls with either brawn, brains, or beauty." He smiled as he looked at the three women close to him in turn. "Only brains wanted me."

"Look at those puppy dog eyes, how did I ever resist?" Kenzi linked her arm in his and then pulled out a pepperoni from her pocket. "Want a treat?" She teased urging him to move towards the others.

-x-

"Lauren Lewis I do believe that becoming my resonant has made your oh so long and sexy legs, longer and sexier." Bo purred as she knelt on the bed to the side of Lauren, who was stretched out naked, with one leg bent up, one hand tucked up behind her head, watching as Bo trailed her finger tips lightly up over her body, starting at her ankle and making her way slowly up the front side of her bent up leg, drawing a circle around her knee cap, and then stroking up her thigh as she spoke.

"I guess I'll have to measure myself, if I've grown above 168 centimetres then your theory is correct." Lauren answered as she let her eyes dip closed just tracing with her other senses the path of Bo's fingers across her skin.

"Okay I like this, I feel I'm helping with your research and your fact finding." Bo grinned brightly and drew her hand back down, tracing the same back as she had taken up the long leg. "Observation two." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on Lauren's angled knee. "Your skin tastes slightly sweeter."

"I don't think there is a way for me to empirically study that, maybe a blood glucose test, but that's only going to suggest if my pancreas is malfunctioning more than the possibility that I'm secreting sugars through my pores." The blonde played along with Bo's 'observations', her body arching a little as the brunette's lips travelled over her skin.

"Hey you're the doctor, I'm just the research assistant, I get paid like a fifth of what you do." Bo grinned at her. "In fact I'm not sure I get paid at all." She kissed Lauren's knee again. "So I just come up with differences, you have to think of how to test them, Doctor." She stressed the term again, all of her teeth showing with the brilliant grin she gave as she straddled over Lauren's bent up leg briefly, pushing it apart from the other one with her knee before kneeling down so that Lauren's knee literally rested between her breasts, her leg pressed up to her body. "Ready for more observations yet?" She asked.

"Yes." Lauren's answer wasn't nearly as articulate or lengthy as they had been recently, her whole being tuning into the touch of Bo's body against her skin.

"Post resonance you is bold and blatant." Bo eased back just slightly and rested her fist on Lauren's knee, before resting her head on her balled up hand, turning her neck slightly. "Evidence being, one hickey." She pointed out the soft, but darkening hickey on the side of her neck.

"Actually I think that's more because before I didn't consider you mine to well..." Lauren felt a soft blush rise in her cheeks. "Mark."

"Still a change, hope you're writing these down in that part of your brain that you then transfer to paper." Bo teased leaning back totally a rush of slightly cool air filling the space between their bodies.

"You have a very high opinion of what my brain can do when distracted." Lauren's body gave another arch in response to Bo's movement. Using mostly the strong muscles of her stomach, but partly her arms, Lauren pressed herself up into a sitting position and pulled Bo to her. "That's enough observations for the moment, I think since you don't get paid you should get a reward." She pressed their lips together, wanting so badly to taste the mouth all these words were coming from.

"Mmmmm whatever you say." Bo easily met the kiss, and drawing her other leg in between Lauren's she pushed the blonde back down against the mattress, their mouths still locked in the deep passionate kiss. Pulling back just enough to smile adoringly at the blonde beneath her Bo reached for one of Lauren's hands and drew it up beside her head threading their fingers together as she pressed it into the pillow. "You still take my breath away." Bo let her eyes dart over every centimetre of Lauren's face.

"And you are still perfect." Lauren looked back at her with the same amount of awe and wonderment.

-x-

The bar wasn't one that Tamsin was familiar with, it was just a little too seedy and a little too questionable for her normal taste but her reason for pressing passed the heavy metal door and into the dank smoke filled interior wasn't one of personal choice. Her light aqua eyes scanned the small tables that surrounded a half moon stage in the far corner but didn't immediately see who she was looking for.

It was only once she ventured further into the dark bar and moved past a short wall that her line of sight feel on the leather trench coat clad form of the Fae she was looking for.

"Hi there Jazz Hands, could you have picked a bar that wasn't going to give both of us lung cancer from the five year old second hand smoke?" Tamsin slid onto the pleather topped bar stool beside where he was hunched onto the bar top.

"Even if we could get cancer, like everything else around here, it would have the good god sense to avoid you." Vex grumbled under his breath not even looking at her for the longest moment. "What do you want any way, I'm allowed to be here, there was no 'you can't drink your sorrow's' away rule that came with my latest fashion accessory." He hunched over a little more. "So go away, you're making my sombre place a little too dark for even my liking."

"I think actually I'm the best thing to come into this place for along long time." Tamsin looked up to see the way the other regulars were eyeballing her. "And to answer your question I am here because you did break a rule, the you don't get to find out where Bo and her little entourage are staying, and you especially shouldn't have tried to involve a bunch of humans to find that out." She reached around clipping him in the back of the head making his forehead smack against the crackling formica of the bar top.

"I..." Vex sat back up rubbing at the reddening spot on his head, "Was checking on a very dear friend who is missing his friend and needs consolation, thank you very much." He defended himself.

"Yeah and I'm a Fairy Princess." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Look what angle are you trying to play, I knew sooner or later the very idea of Eysan breathing down your neck was going to make you lose whatever marbles you have left in there."

"Angle?" Vex again tried the 'I'm hurt that you're doubting my innocence' look, but it soon melted away under Tamsin's unrelenting stare. "I just want to talk to the baby Geist alright, nothing sinister, just have a natter with her. See if there's something she can do about what's in here..." He tapped the side of his head. "Before I have to see Big Brother again."

"Right." Tamsin turned on the stool to fully look at him. "And I'm still a Fairy Princess, try again."

"Why is it that nobody believes a bloody word I say?" Vex shrugged and then sighed as all Tamsin did in response was roll her eyes. "Okay look, I'm Dark, you're Dark, and like it or not baby Geist, she's dark too." Vex leaned a little close to the Valkyrie. "I think with a little talking to, a small explanation of how things this side of the fence could change if for example the people in charge were a rather fetching pair of very powerful Geists..." The Mesmer smiled at Valkyrie seeing if he needed to carry on.

"Really?" Tamsin looked at him for a long moment. "Suddenly I am believing you but at the same time I'm still thinking... Really?" She raised one carefully shaped eyebrow. "You think you're going to talk about the dental plan and she's going to just decide the hell with what they did to her family, to hell with Bo, she's signing up to rule the world with her brother?" She looked at him and made a tsk tsk noise with her tongue. "You sure you didn't say find bits of that thing you call a brain on your pillow this morning?"

"Okay maybe there was an added smack her over the head and give her as an offering to her over achieving Mikah loving brother part to the plan, but that was a last resort." Vex grumbled with a heavy sigh. "You have to understand Valkyrie, I have mapped this out a lot of ways and none of them look that good for me. I am above all things a coward, and cowards do not do well at war."

"No, they don't." Tamsin rolled her eyes again. "It didn't occur to you your best bet was somehow get Poppa back to her so she'd protect you from her brother et all?"

"Get Poppa back?" The laugh that came out of Vex's mouth was louder than any other noise in the bar, so much so that for a second everyone turned to look at them, reminding Vex to tone it down a little. "I know you're not up to date with your local law my dear, but it's not like the man is very... mobile."

"Just a thought." Tamsin shrugged her shoulders. "All I know for sure is lets say you manage to somehow just knock out the incredibly powerful little lost Geist, you don't think Bo will have you drawn and quartered?"

"You see, by then I've already picked a side, and..." Vex paused. "Well as you pointed out it's not the one the succubus is on." The Mesmer needlessly clarified.

"But then..." One side of Tamsin's mouth pulled up into a smirk. "There are those little parasitic grubs she's put under your skin, remember you pointed out the ones under mine and that leads me to believe that no matter how much of a coward you are, you weren't enough of one to just roll over for Eysan and do whatever he wanted or else you'd have already handed him the Succubus." She hissed the telling words at him. "You might be a coward but even more so you don't like being anyone's bitch, and that's all you'd be to him."

Vex drew a rather steady breath in a snarled slightly at the Valkyrie.

"If Eysan and The Dark King are together the Succubus and her little gang don't stand a chance, we both know that." He looked at Tamsin seriously. "Taking the human's anywhere near him would be like bringing him take out for half time." He frowned. "The only chance they have is to pare it down, take Eysan first, alone." He sighed again. "Which means my ass on the line because I'm the sorry son of a bitch who has the in." He glanced at the row of empty shot glasses in front of him. "Come off it Valkyrie are you really telling me this is a war you're going in to thinking you are on the right side?"

"When the other side means getting mind fucked out of my own thoughts... I'll take my chances." Tamsin summed up seriously. "But I'm proud of you for figuring it out, Eysan has to fall first, so lets worry about one step at a time." She suddenly put her hand up catching the bartender's attention. "Two shots of Jagger, and put them in clean glasses, like ones you actually put near soap and hot water." She urged him as snidely as ever. "The way I figure it we need something to make this family reunion we're setting up a little more fair. Do you know the name of a good blacksmith?"

"Do I look some old fart of a fae that spends his time languishing in the old days and reminiscing about how great they were? Full of pig shit and cholera, that's what the Old Days meant." Vex grumbled. "That by the way dear lady, was a no, I do not know of any blacksmiths, cobblers, metal workers, or men that are good with their hands. Well that last one's not quite true..."

"Then..." The Valkyrie reached out and downed one of the shots that had been put in front of her at her request. "Stay here and get pissed, but don't try to contact them again or next time it will be the really unpleasant wolf you have to talk to." She stood up slapping a twenty dollar bill down near the second drink. "I need to find a good blacksmith." She immediately made her way back out of the seedy bar.

-x-


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Six.**

By: The RainbowWriters

"You know Nutz has legs, you can put him down." Eliyana glanced at Kenzi as they walked side by side together around the parking lot with Boltz running off every few moments to bring a stick or a pine cone back to Eli for her to look at or throw for him. He didn't retrieve a single one of them, and often just crunched them into nothing before she got a slobbery mess of pieces dropped in her waiting hand but never the less the huge dog seemed to be in his element running back and forth over and over as they strolled. Kenzi meanwhile was cradling Nutz a little like a baby against her body, sneaking the small black and tan dog nibble sized pieces of pepperoni.

"He only has teeny tiny legs." Kenzi purposely used a tiny teeny high pitched voice as she made the objection. "If he isn't careful he'll use them up."

"Well now you mention it, when I got him from the pound he was like three feet tall." Eli nodded thoughtfully.

"We're not listening to her are we baby." Kenzi nuzzled him and fed him another piece of pepperoni. "Now the way I'm seeing it we just need to get some dog food on the way back, we can get bowls from the hotel, the boys won't know if they're really for humans. Do they eat human by they way? Cause if so we can just forget even having to get dog food."

"They're not coming back to the hotel Kenzi." With a sigh Eliyana lost the bright smile she had had since the small dachshund had spilled out of the jeep and run into her arms.

"What?" Kenzi without even thinking about it put her hand over Nutz ear and huddled him closer to her chest as if he could understand. "But they miss you and you miss them, I told you we don't even know if shiny new Lauren is still allergic."

"Kenzi, soon, maybe as early as tomorrow we have to face my brother and the Dark King, Nutz and Boltz have no place in that." The Geist shook her head even though it was obvious that the thought of having to say goodbye to the two dogs again was something that broke her heart. "With Ozzie and Flash they're safe." She glanced back towards the bright yellow jeep, though the two young people had slipped into the cafe to grab a dessert. "It's just selfish of me to want the dogs close."

"It's not selfish." Kenzi shook her head back. "I could turn around the argument you gave me as the very reason why you should have them at the hotel, even if just for tonight. I don't want them anywhere near anything that could hurt them either but you deserve them for longer than a parking lot visit allows."

Eliyana breathed out and watched as Boltz actually put some effort into digging at his latest 'find' to bring back to her, and then looked at the bright happy looking dog in Kenzi's arms who had shifted to put his head on Kenzi's shoulder and was breathing in happy little huffs into her ear. She reached out and let her hand follow the contours of his long head and down one of his ears.

"He liked you from the minute you walked into my place." She recalled the moment with clarity.

"You taught him to have good taste." Kenzi smiled at her.

"If... if something happened during the fight with Eysan..." Her hand passed over and over soft fur. "Do you think you could maybe look after Nutz for me."

"If... and I am only saying this because you are giving me those puppy dog eyes you also taught him, I'd look after both of them you know that. Boltz took a real liking to a certain succubus when we went over to feed them." Kenzi spelled out something she knew was true. "But of course if something happens to you it's likely I'm next and so is Bo, because you're not facing him alone remember."

"Yes, I remember." Eliyana nodded and turned again to look at Boltz who was trotting back to them with what looked like half a tree hanging out of his mouth.

"I know you've spent almost two of my lifetimes having to do things alone Medi..." Kenzi stepped closer to the Geist her voice soft. "But you really need to get it into your pretty little head that now that you've found me and the Ysabeau that comes with me, you're never going to have to face anything alone again." She gave her a loving look. "And the word you were looking for before was unsafe, not selfish. It's more selfish probably that I'm thinking of putting them in danger. They will be safe with Ozzie and Flash, I will give him strict instructions to feed them copious amounts of treats until we can sort all of this crap out and pick them up again for good." She leaned her cheek against the dog that was still snuggled over her shoulder. "Do you think they'll like the clubhouse? It has field mice and stuff they can chase?"

"They will love the club house." Eliyana smiled again softly. "Though Boltz isn't good with stairs, which is probably a good thing, it means there will be a natural limitation to his wandering." She looked to where the huge dog had just sunk down to chew random leaves off his hunk of tree. "You and Oz seemed to get pretty heavy into it back there." The Geist noted. "I can guess the street has made up its own reasons for the raids, and the deaths." She didn't asked Kenzi for details so much as let her know she had noticed the level of the pairs conversation thanks to Kenzi's body language more than anything. The Geist look at Kenzi for a long moment. "You're someone very special, I hope you know that, I hope Ysabeau knows that." She said very seriously. "Not just anyone could be as calm, as together about all of this as you are."

"I do whatever I have to do to protect the people I love." Kenzi hadn't even thought to edit herself when she said the statement, after all they were facing a fight for the ages and the woman before her had given her her Frenum, doubting that there were deep feeling on the table was kinda childish at this point. "And if that means guiding the story that Ozzie has already gleamed from the streets so that it makes sense to him without mentioning the Fae, I'll do it." She held the Geist's brown eyes seriously. "For the record, I reserve the right to freak out about the impending doom at a later date, probably when it is all over and we've won and I can make Trick comp me loads of expensive hooch."

"Noted." Eliyana paused and then frowned. "I'm sorry that I have such a..." She stopped. "I'm sorry that a Fae you hold in such a high regard, that you trust implicitly, even probably love dearly, is one that I can't... yet."

"Eli, you're allowed to hate Trick, totally and for the record I won't be recommending him for Fae of the Year anytime soon. He's done a lot, even before I met you, that he needs to answer for but probably won't." Kenzi made the sad admission. "For one he doesn't hold humans in very high regard, and he's reminded me of my place on more than one occasion. He tolerates me because Bo doesn't give him a choice really but he has helped her out of a lot of bad scrapes." She tried to sum up all that was her history with Trick. "My main point is that you are allowed to feel anyway you want about him, and for the record I agree with how you feel considering all the horrible things he didn't stop. For a man with so much power he spends most of his time with his thumb up his ass doing nothing to actually intervene."

"For so long I've been carrying around a hatred and a blame for the wrong Fae and it feels so raw in side right now, all of it." Eliyana admitted shaking her head slightly, "And even now that I know the truth, instead of feeling better, I feel worse." She breathed out and again ran her hand over Nutz' head, who had begun to doze off in Kenzi's arms. "It's getting late, we should get back to the hotel." She sighed again a little more heavily. "Thank you for this." She leaned and kissed Kenzi's cheek before kissing the small dog's head. His tail began wagging the instant her lips touched black fur.

"Eliyana..." Kenzi reached up her free hand to keep her from retreating. "You don't have to have this all sorted out in your head or your heart, especially not in front of me. You be anything you need to be, feel anything you need to feel okay? Even if like earlier, you need to take a chunk out of Bo's ass because she's made a really stupid choice."

"I'm sorry about that." Eli frowned softly remembering the diner briefly and the awkward moment when she and Bo had just left Lauren and Kenzi with out anything kind of apology or explanation. "I just..." She moved back and sat on a half rotten broken off tree stump by the edge of the parking lot. "I'm going to have to kill him Kenzi, my brother, there is no way that but the end of this, both Frost Geists can not live." The Geist's voice was almost a hollow echo of what is normally was.

Kenzi took a brief moment to lay Nutz down on his feet, the little dog happy to scurry over and find out what Boltz was finding so interesting about the branch he'd dug out of the debris at the back of the parking lot. She dipped down on her haunches in front of her lover and put her hands on Eli's knees.

"It has to be that way Eli because of his choices, not because of any choice you are being given." She said the words in a clear but gentle voice. "I know a part of you, even after all he's done, still can't believe that it's what will have to happen but he won't give you a choice. It's either you or him, and if those are the choices..." Her voice took on a slightly pained tone as the reality of it really hit home for Kenzi as she said the words, a icy shot of fear running through her. "We're going to do whatever we have to in order to make it you that comes home with me."

Eliyana put her hands over Kenzi's lightly.

"We had better go, before I decide I can't live another day without these guys." She gave a tired smile to her lover.

"You need some food, a hot shower and some sleep." Kenzi gave a nod at the Geist's decision.

-x-

Vex sighed hard and pushed the now empty liquor bottle away from him across the table and leaned back closing his eyes. The alcohol had finally began to touch him, not that it helped because the Mesmer knew he was in trouble and he knew that for once he wasn't in control, and he hated it. The damn Valkyrie was right about most of what she had said, but she didn't have any solutions and he didn't need anyone just underlining his predicament for him over and over, he knew the mess he was in.

"You are wanted."

The Mesmer's wallowing was interrupted by large hands suddenly appearing on the opposite side of the secluded table he'd retreated too after the Detective's departure. As Vex looked slowly up he discovered they belonged to a tall, well dressed Fae, who looked decidedly out of place in the dive of a bar. He was, rather expectantly, flanked by two silent guards.

"Well..." Vex tried to still the instant thread of icy fear that solidified inside him and gave the dapper looking man a long look. "I can't say you're what I normally look for in a rent boy but since you're the only one whose asked today." He let his mouth turn up into a typical smart assed smirk.

"Our employer thinks you have forgotten who it is that is in charge." The dark eyes that looked at Vex narrowed slightly. "Who it is who sets the rules of engagement, and the timing of our program." He continued. "Get up." He added the order in a lower tone.

Being who he was, Vex purposely waited until one of the bigger goons moved to make him stand up and then he made a big fuss of pulling his arm away and standing up himself. He took a moment to settle his long leather trench coat around him.

"Well let's go then, we don't want to keep 'our employer' waiting." He put a heavy sarcasm on the two words, considering he could almost tell by the rather blank expression that the three Fae had that they all had had their minds melted by the Geist in question and were probably nothing more than puppets now.

Little puppets on strings, Vex could swear he could almost see them, and as he began to move towards the door with the three of them herding behind him watching his movements in case he decided to run. He swore he could feel the little ropes being tied around his limbs as well. As he walked he could feel the slightly bulky tracking device the two detectives had secured around his ankle chafing against the inside of his undone boot and he hoped that one of them was monitoring his movements to know that the time had come. After all had any of them expected Eysan to wait for him to arrive, allow an underling to set a schedule even though he had been outright summoned. If anything right now he hoped his attempt to contact Eliyana had proven to the so called good guys to keep a closer eye on him.

-x-

"That was the door, I'm going to go check on what we got to eat while you wrap yourself in on of the expensive complimentary robes and meet me out there in ten?" Bo leaned in and pressed her lips against Lauren's as she listened to the sounds of Kenzi and Eliyana's voices in the room beyond. "If you can move that is." She winked as she stood up, her beautiful naked body seeming to almost glow in the low level lighting.

"Mmmm I wish I could take a picture of you right now." Lauren rolled onto her side the image etching into her memory but as she watched Bo pull on her leathers and top in quick succession, most of the Succubus' skin slowly being hidden away. The blonde's smile as she watched was far more energized then it should have been, their leisurely lovemaking had pushed the realities of the harsh world far away for a little while and even as the world pushed back in it couldn't break the peace they'd found in each others arms so easily.

"When this is over, and we win, you and me, Kenzi and Eli, we're going away, staying in a real hotel, and by that I mean one in a vacation destination, I know this one is real, and you can take all the photographs of me naked that you like, or we can just spend all the time naked so you'll want to look at pictures of me with clothes on just for the memories." Bo winked as she came back to the bed and leaned down pressing her lips back onto Lauren's. "You are the most important thing in my life Lauren, I need you to know that, to understand that before we go into this. Every one in this hotel suite, my Grandfather, Dyson..." Bo took a small breath. "You're my family and I will do anything I have to do get through this."

"You would face anything wouldn't you?" Lauren reached up and put her hand to Bo's still blushed cheek, making the comment out of awe and belief in her lover's commitment to her words. "No matter how insurmountable it seemed, you would try to tear down a mountain if it stood in your way."

"If climbing it wasn't going to work, or it would take too long." Bo nodded as she turned her body and sat back down on the edge of the mattress putting her hand down on Lauren's leg beneath the light sheet they had fairly recently pulled over them. "Does that make me stubborn or crazy?"

"That makes you Bo, and I wouldn't want you to change a thing." Lauren looked up at her, her head leaned against her curled arm with cascades of blonde hair framing the picture. "But you shouldn't promise tropical vacations because I will hold you to it when everything has been dealt with."

"So tropical would be your choice would it? Hot sands, crystal blue water?" Bo began stroking Lauren's leg a soft smile gracing her lips. "Ever been to the Caribbean?"

"No." She made the soft admittance. "But if you keep doing that..." She moved her leg up slightly under Bo's attention. "We might never know what we were brought for dinner, so go on you, I'll follow the instructions about a robe and such." She beamed at her lover.

"Sure we will, we'll get really hungry sometime." Bo didn't stop moving her hand. "So, surrounded by all that hot sand, blue water and peace and quiet, do you think maybe..." The succubus gazed at the blonde in the bed beside her. "We could find ourselves a Caribbean Minister who could make this thing we have official and come back..." Brown eyes slowly panned up over the white sheet to look into Lauren's eyes.

"Bo..." The doctor pushed up to sit, holding the sheer cotton sheet to her body absently. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I know we talked about it before, and you said when we were ready to make that kind of commitment, and we joked about rings and..." Bo took a breath watching how Lauren's body had changed, her level of relaxation shifting totally. "And I'm not sure if that was you saying you weren't ready but..." The Succubus frowned briefly. "Lauren you're my resonant, the universe knows that we are meant to be together I want the world to know at a glance at our hands that we belong to each other." She said taking a slightly staggered breath.

"Yes." Lauren said the simple word, the loving look on her face underlining the simple word was one coming from the very centre of her being.

"What time is it?" Bo asked suddenly glancing at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was just after five she tugged at the sheet in Lauren's hand. "Get up." She leaned down and picked up the clothes that were on the floor at her feet, her entire face filled with a smile that went from her lips all the way to her sparkling brown eyes. The Succubus pulled off the bed taking the sheet with her so that Lauren couldn't escape under it again.

"Bo?" Lauren slowly pushed up, not quite sure what the time had to do with anything they were talking about. In fact she'd expected the Succubus to kiss her after her answer of yes, so this was all unexpected.

"Come on." The Succubus turned still grinning brightly as she stood by the door, "I want to buy you a ring." She held out her hand even though the blonde hadn't even reached out for any of the clothes that Bo had put on the bed.

Lauren stood there, naked, for a short moment before she gave a soft laugh and then walked forward and pressed herself to the Succubus, threading her hands into sex styled wild dark hair.

"I love you." Her statement was as simple as her 'yes' had been but she punctuated it with a searing kiss. "But we have other things to worry about and focus on. I am your Resonant, you have already put a ring around my heart and my soul." She curled her fingers around Bo's ear. "How about we go to the mall after we eat?" She saw the way dark eyes reacted to her and she could tell so easily how much the symbol meant to Bo, a memory back to her wishes as a young girl to have her own special golden band.

"Okay." Bo's hands slid easily around Lauren's body, her fingers spreading out deliberately to touch as much as the soft skin on display as she could. "I love you too." She underlined. "So much."

"Bo..." Lauren's mood grew serious for a moment as she locked eyes with the brunette, the feel of her Resonant's hands holding her close. "When we face your father and Eysan, I want you to remember this feeling, wrap yourself up in it."

"I will, I promise." Bo vowed back with a small nod. "I won't let my Father destroy what we have fought to create." She shook her head. "What we are, what we can be..." She held Lauren tighter still, "It's stronger than he is, despite what my Grandfather believes, I know it is." There was conviction in Bo's tone.

"Trick doesn't know what it feels like to be you or I, doesn't know the connection we feel deep inside." Lauren agreed with her. "And I want you to know I won't let your Father destroy what we have either, nothing has ever meant more to me and I will do anything I need to in order to protect you."

"Lauren, you know I have always, will always protect you," Bo leaned back a little keeping her eyes on her lover's as she gave them a little space. "But this is the first time I have ever meant this one hundred percent to anyone. I need you beside me in this, I don't want you hiding away somewhere away from me, hiding in some illusion of safety, I need to at my side, your hand not in mine for obvious reasons, but as close to it as possible, because you..." She paused. "You are my Resonant, the strongest, most amazing woman I know and I need you."

"That is exactly where I plan to be." The vow slipped effortlessly from Lauren's lips, because everything that Bo had described was exactly where she planned on being. She couldn't bare this time to be away from the Succubus, not with the link she constantly felt. Peaks and spikes in Bo's levels of fear or panic would drive her to insanity if she didn't know what was going on, which meant having to be beside her. "Where I am meant to be from now on."

Bo took a slight breath because though they were the words she had wanted to hear, she knew that meant putting Lauren right in the middle of it all and the dangers of that weren't lost on her.

"You should slip that robe on before you get cold." Bo smiled gently, running her hand lightly down the blonde's arm. "I'll go sort through the food."

-x-

"Tamsin, where are you?"

The blonde Valkyrie listened to the question that the wolf asked of her, his voice coming through the speaker of the phone as she held it instead of putting it up to her ear. She gingerly stepped over a pile of metal ingots that were strew somewhat haphazardly on the dirt covered floor of the low ceiling, somewhat round room she found herself in. Squinting in the low flickering light she tried to pin-point the source of the endless sounds of hammering, the echoing rhythmic pounding already getting to her frayed nerves and aching head.

"Does it matter?" She shot back into the phone as she semi-climbed over a pile of coal and wood chips that blocked her advance.

"Yes, is Vex with you?" Dyson asked the point blank question with a certain amount of tension in his voice.

"Er, no." Tamsin shook her head unnecessarily. "I found him, confirmed that he was in a dive bar getting very drunk, having a few dumb ideas, which I promptly encouraged him to change his mind about..." She paused again to weave in between five or six fully laden mine carts filled with some kind of metallic ore, the look of true bewilderment on her face priceless. "And then I left him to drown in the sorrows of a dead man, there are somethings I am not and one of them is a woman who likes to share in a dead man's wallowing." She continued to head towards the lighter part of the enormous underground area. "Oh did you know there was a Dwarf colony under Steeles road?" She added her voice filled with the bafflement she felt.

"Yes..." Dyson answered absently as his brain processed the other information she'd given him. "And I ask because his signal shows him heading out of town fast on Hwy 400, I was really hoping he was with you for some reason." He summed up the disturbing information. "Why are you at the Dwarf colony?" He followed up with the next piece of important information.

"Fuck me." Tamsin cursed loudly coming to a stop, leaning back on a highly ornate wall arch as she heard the news of Vex's movement. "If he's running I'm going to kill him myself." The Valkyrie glanced around trying to find anyone that could make her trip here worthwhile before she had to pull out. "He was at The Stalker, you probably have never heard of it, it's a Dark Fae dive deep in the heart of some of the worst places you could ever want to go. You wouldn't be able to get in or even if you did you wouldn't get out." She frowned harder when her scan brought up no one in range. "And no one in there is reliable enough to give you an honest answer to any question you ask of them." She began to backtrack the way she had come, knowing there was a fork in the path earlier and she could try the other arm. "To answer your question I am here for weapons, as I doubt anyone else has thought of them."

"I usually just use the ones I have naturally." The wolf listened to her sum up of Vex's previous location, the scowl on his face evident in his tone. "Ask for Master Ovond Grogorlode, show him your clemency amulet and tell him you are a friend of Trick's. If you don't no one down there will even pretend they can understand what you're saying let alone help you, unless of course being fluent in their dialect is part of your natural abilities." He outlined the helpful information. "I'm going to start following Vex and hope I can catch up."

"Well if you can tell me that being down here isn't necessary than I can quit this early and get on his tail right away. Is that well travelled bartender friend of yours likely to have a Nagaika?" Tamsin asked pausing again, this time leaning on a mining cart.

"No." Dyson's answer was slow as he'd actually gave it some thought. "You find Master Ovond, if anyone in the city has one stored away somewhere it would be him and I'll stay on Vex. I'll let Trick know to gather everyone at the Dal to await your arrival, by then I should have a better idea if he's running or if he's being brought to Eysan." He could be heard pulling a car door shut behind him. "Things could start to happen fast partner." The engine of his car roared to life in the background.

"Then be sure to bring your A game, because I'm not covering for you this time partner." Tamsin's humour was as sharp as always as she shut off her phone and pushed it back into her pocket, turning around for a second time and heading back into the heat.

-x-

Bo walked back from where she had moved to the far side of the room to take Trick's call. She knew the other three women in the room could read her body language and probably make out portions of her hushed tone but as she turned back to look at them it was the serious expression she wore that tipped them off most of all.

"That was Trick." She stated the simple unnecessary fact to start. "The Vex tracker shows he's on the move, Dyson is trying to confirm what is going on but he thinks either Vex is running or he's being taken to see Eysan." Her softer eyes fell to Eli who instantly tensed at the news of her brother's possible involvement. "We need to get to the Dal to meet Tamsin and wait for an update from Dyson."

"He wouldn't run." Kenzi shook her head, even though the Mesmer's behaviour had been questionable at best recently, she truly believed that Vex wasn't all bad and really what would running accomplish, this wasn't the kind of situation that got any better no matter how hard or far you ran. "It has to be..." She paused realizing what she was suggesting was the worse of the possibly scenarios.

"My brother." Eliyana finished Kenzi's statement for her. "Did Dyson say where he was? Where they seemed to be heading?" There was an odd tone to the Geist's voice, something between anxiety and anger.

"North out of the city." Bo filled in the vague detail that Trick had given her. "They had a lead on Dyson so he was playing catch up." She looked at Lauren who seemed to be silently evaluating everyone reaction. "I think it's best if everyone gets ready and we head over to the Dal, Trick seemed sure that we'd be getting an update from Dyson soon."

"We should take separate cars." Eliyana suggested quickly. "Lauren needs to get ready, you should wait for her..."

"We stay together." Bo shook her head and looked at the blonde.

"It won't take me more than a minute or two to get dressed." Lauren was already up out of her chair and on her way to the bedroom door the moment Eli pointed out she was in a robe.

"Me either, I need fight gear." Kenzi stood up. "Everyone meets back here in five or less." She encouraged Eli to come with her, reaching to rub the Geist's shoulder when she had moved around the couch they were both sitting on. She expected the nod she got from her best friend, who headed to follow after Lauren, no doubt to put on her thigh daggers and other blades the brunette liked to carry.

The smaller Fae moved silently after Kenzi as the young woman had subtly suggest easing their bedroom door closed behind them as she did so.

"We're wasting time." Eliyana didn't wait for Kenzi to say anything before starting a conversation she knew was coming. "If my brother has Vex it's because his patience has run out and he wants answers as to why he's been MIA for the last little while." The Geist paced over to look out onto the street below. "You think your friend is smart enough to come up with an answer to convince a Geist?" She glanced over her shoulder at Kenzi briefly, not meaning to sound angry but not taking the time to monitor her tone.

"Yes, actually if anyone can out talk his way out of this it's Vex." Kenzi made the statement with a good deal of confidence as she pulled through the bag of clothes she'd packed for herself and exchanged the loose comfortable cotton pants she'd been wearing quickly for a pair of skin tight red leather ones. "And the reason I believe that is because he knows if he screws up and your brother finds out he's turned on him he's dead or worse. If there is one thing Vex does really well it's taking care of Vex."

"If I left you right now, ran out of here took the jeep and went after Dyson, would you hate me forever?" Eliyana had glanced from Kenzi to the door of the room and back at Kenzi, changing her stance a little, slightly bending her legs, looking a little like an athlete about to spring off the starting blocks.

"Yes!" Kenzi said the word with every ounce of emotion the idea suddenly made wash over her. "Because we are doing this as a team... remember?" She moved over trying to pull a lacy long sleeved shirt over her head to block the door.

"That's when things were going our way, not when we had Vex MIA, the wolf alone, on his tail, who will be no, and I mean no match for my brother if he is caught so much as sniffing around where ever he has chosen to seclude himself right now." Eliyana's breathing was a little faster than it would normally be and her eyes were wider, flickering with golden sparks. "You, Bo and Lauren can see what Tamsin and Trick have information wise and plan a little, but I can't let Dyson get hurt." She shook her head. "Step away from the door." She added, her voice dropping a little lower.

"No." Kenzi stood in front of it more resolutely, feeling her body trying to warn her about the Fae in front of her, remind her of the awesome powers she possessed but yet something more important made her stay in her place. "Dyson's not stupid, after his run in with injured you he knows he can't take on a Geist even if he had ideas before now. You are not going after Eysan alone, not unless you decide to go through me." She put down the ultimatum.

The Geist locked her jaw.

"I wouldn't have to go through you, I could just trans-locate to the other side of the door." Her words may have been defiant but her tone wasn't, it was softer, less angry.

"We both know that for the purposes of this moment that is the same as going through me." Kenzi's voice also was softer as she outlined the simple fact and took a step closer to the Geist, though she made sure to keep herself between the other woman and the door. "Please Medi." She urged her to reconsider the course of action she was thinking of taking. "I can't even being to imagine how much you hate your brother, how much pain you are feeling inside, how much you want to stop him from ever hurting anyone else but I can't let you do this alone, I just can't." She finally reached where the Geist was standing poised for action. "I know I don't have any way to stop you other then to ask you, so please?" She said the one word with a soft frown as her hand came out to rest flat on Eli's collar bone. "Please." The second repetition wasn't so much a question as a plea.

The young Fae breathed out, her body still tense as she shook her head slightly.

"Okay." She gave in. "Finish getting ready." She pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Thank you." Kenzi held gold flecked eyes with her for a moment longer and then impulsively pushed her body to hug the Geist tightly. "I can only guess how easy it would be to ignore me and just go..." She held on even as she spoke, a part of her unable to believe that she'd convinced the Geist considering as a human she really had nothing but emotional cards to play.

For a moment the Geist held her body rigidly in the other woman's arms, but then she let the strong embrace melt the tension and she let herself mold to the shape of Kenzi's body against her own, her arms moving to hold her. In fact, the whole thing becoming far more intense than the Geist expected as she held on tightly, overcome with a surge of almost overwhelming emotional need and appreciation for Kenzi.

"I love you." The Geist whispered without knowing how, or really even why there were there, suddenly large heavy tears were rolling down Eliyana's face, her shoulders lurching slightly as a hard sob broke from her body. "I love you." She managed to barely make audible a second time through the tears.

"I know you do." Kenzi held her even tighter, knowing somehow that her lover needed to shed these tears, needed to say those three little words now before they faced off with the formidable opponent that was her brother. "And I know I love you too." She cooed the words back as she stroked her hand through the back of short hair trying to soothe Eli. "Which is why I can't let you do this alone." The strong Fae in her arms felt so tiny and fragile that Kenzi briefly just wanted to get an assault rifle in the hopes she could end Eysan before he could even think to use his powers on anyone.

"You're wrong you know." Eli said quietly as she kept herself buried herself into the embrace. "Over this yes, I stopped because you asked, but..." She took a slightly more controlled breath. "If you ever needed to, you could..." The Geist stopped. "Anything you ask of me Kenzi, you hold my Frenum, I am bound to obey."

The reminder of the mystical bond made Kenzi's hand still in short dark hair and cup the head that pushed into her neck a little stronger. After all it wasn't something she thought about really, something that her brain hadn't really wrapped itself around for a number of reasons.

"Your love is more important to me." Kenzi said the honest words. "I don't ever want to make you do anything, that's not who I am." She closed her eyes for a moment as she held onto her lover. "If I live my whole life and never have to use that power, I'll be happy."

"I know." The Geist nodded with a deeper more even breath. "We should hurry." She made a quick motion to wipe her face.

"Normally, I would say make them wait but..." Kenzi didn't finish the statement knowing they both were more than aware. "No matter how crazy the next few hours or days gets, remember I love you." She used her hand to guide the Geist to look at her, blue eyes were rimmed with tears at her lover's unhappiness. Eliyana managed a gentle nod before making herself pull away, it was time for a whole different focus. There would be a time later for tears and emotion, right now she had to focus on the fight ahead and keeping the people around her safe.

-x-

Before Bo even pushed open the Dal door she knew things were serious, due mainly to the large hand written 'Bar Closed' sign that her Grandfather had taped in place over the doors. The door itself had swung open easily at her touch however and she and the small group with her hand just filtered in as normal.

"That notice would work more effectively if you locked the door." Bo tried to be upbeat as she gave her Grandfather the tip, looking over to where the older Fae was standing behind the bar, a dark scowl on his face as he spoke under his breath to Hale, who was standing beside him. The Succubus tried to to act as surprised as she was to see the leader of the Light there and made a promise to herself not to react negatively to his presence unless she was made too. The one missing from the ensemble was Tamsin, the Valkyrie obviously still not free of whatever it was she was doing.

"Which I intend to do as soon as everyone is here." Trick glanced up at her with a nod at her smart mouthed comment.

"Have we heard from Dyson?" The Succubus just smiled and continued to lead Lauren, Kenzi and Eliyana to the bar.

"Still on the road and driving." Trick replied with a sigh. "We still don't have confirmation that Vex is even in the vehicle."

Bo drew in a breath, trying not to let the less than good news effect her outwardly.

"So whereever he might be going, it's not close." She summed up slipping onto a bar stool with a slow nod. "Makes sense, if he's running it would be far away, and if Eysan has insisted an audience a place out of the city would make sense." She gave a soft role of her shoulders.

"Or the Geist's heavies could have found the tracker cuff, removed it and be driving it around, knowing that someone, probably you are tailing him." Hale put in quite flatly, his tone almost condescending.

"Well thank you for that." Bo cast him a quick glare of annoyance. "Was there a reason you just threw in that particularly unhelpful and verging on insulting comment?" She asked blinking at him slightly.

"I'm just saying that I'm not sure why you chose to let Vex go out on his own." Hale bristled a little.

"We didn't have a choice Hale." Trick tried to soothe the heated point down to a simmer again. "We have no other way of locating Eysan and if Vex had been too aggressively contained it would have tipped him off to more than we wanted him to know."

"Do you have any other information that may be helpful?" It was Lauren who asked the question of the older man, trying to focus them all on the things they could do rather than continue arguing points that just didn't have a solution. Of course no one wanted to have Vex free roaming without anyone to monitor him but the situation and circumstances just hadn't allowed for it to be otherwise. She only hoped now for the Mesmer's sake he could fake his way through the audience with the Dark King's Geist as well as he faked most other things.

"Some, maybe." Trick looked at the blonde. "Tamsin is on her way." The Blood King briefly shifted his focus and looked at Eliyana. "She has found a Nagaika." He obviously pointed the comment at the younger Fae.

"A what?"

The question came from both Kenzi and Bo in unison, as both of them looked to Eliyana as the Blood King did.

Eliyana glanced at Kenzi first and then looked at Bo the frown on her face turning into more of a quizzical look as she focused back on Trick.

"A Nagaika, a bladed whip, it's the traditional weapon of a Geist." The young Fae explained, her eyes never leaving the Blood King's. "I began my training in it almost before I could walk." She frowned slightly. "How?" She asked of him. "To simply craft them was made a crime before I was born." Her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing. "My mothers was lost in the fire..." She felt her voice trail off as suddenly she doubted that fact somehow, and felt more likely that it sat with her brother. A thought that instantly made her feel sickened.

"The Dwarfs care little for laws that limit the practice of their smith crafts." Trick gave the somewhat cryptic answer. "All that is important now is that one exists and it is being brought to you." He looked at the Geist directly. "Considering the hand that forged it, I have no doubt you will find it more than sufficient."

"Wait." Bo held up one hand. "First of all there are dwarfs?" She raised an eyebrow and saw everyone but Kenzi look as if this fact wasn't at all questionable. "Second..." She looked to Eli. "You started training with a weapon before you were able to walk?"

"They live under Steeles, mainly." Lauren looked at Bo with a soft smile. "Trying to get them to understand that above ground with more light, more air flow..." She gave a frustrated sigh and then stopped, giving a rather self conscious look around. "Not that that is important right now, just yes, there are Dwarfs and they live in, well, under the City." She summed up with a quirky little smile.

"They are a proud race devoted to the Light Bo." Hale filled in as well. "Expert craftspeople in all aspects of metal working, exceptional miners."

"If they devolve do they turn into garden ornaments?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"Dwarfs Kenzi, not Gnomes." Eliyana said with a soft smile. "Whole other race, and no for either." She winked.

"Sorry not that I want to add to the questions but..." Lauren spoke up when it was obvious that the Geist wasn't going to answer Bo's secondary question. "A bladed whip?" It was more than apparently that just the concept didn't sit well with the blonde. "That sound's a little..."

"It's not meant to be lethal." Eliyana turned to look at Lauren. "It can be, depending on your skill, but its more meant to single out individuals, disarm them, cause them multiple, shallow distracting injuries and ultimately close the distance between the selected target and yourself. Geists need contact unless we already have a construct inside you." She explained, her tone a little, odd. "Though technically with the right angle and a good clean crack, I can severe the jugular vein of any standard humanoid type creature, with a standard circulatory system." Her brain seemed to be rediscovering reams of information and training she'd thought long forgotten.

"In ancient battles..." Trick's educated voice added more to the picture. "Geists were used in battle to single out important targets and eliminate them in a bloody spectacle so that fear and doubt would spread through the remaining ranks. The Nagaika is used in the offhand so that the other hand is free to make contact with the target." He put both his hands on the bar top. "Often the bladed components would also be treated with poison so that any other victims struck during particularly populous battles would die horrible painful deaths as well. The fear created feeding the Geist for further attacks."

"Their creation was banned along with a number of other similar Fae specific weapons hundreds of years ago, but of course not everyone obeys laws written for the good of everyone." Hale coughed before he pointed the small fact out to Bo.

"And you know how to use this thing?" Kenzi looked at Eli, a strange mix of awe and question on her face.

"It's been years since I've even seen one but fundamentally..." She paused with a shrug. "Yes."

"Sylviana would have seen that her daughter was trained, her own abilities with the Nagaika were renown in ancient times. It is one of the reasons why she held such a high place in the Dark King's court." Trick filled in the regretful detail.

Bo's dark eyes darted a quick glance at her Grandfather that told him that now was not the time to bring up that kind of detail before she looked at again at Eliyana who seemed to be zoned out in her own space. Taking a small breath the Succubus turned again to Trick.

"So Tamsin found a Geist weapon for Eli, that's great." She tried to keep a positive tone. "Anything else?" She asked, hoping for something a little more generic.

"Actually Bo, I don't want to move away from that just yet." It was Hale that spoke up again, and the look that the Succubus gave him compelled him to continue. "Now I know what I'm about to say isn't going to make me a popular man, but..." He stood up a little taller and pulled down his suit jacket evenly. "I've had to do some thinking, about popularity verses my role as a friend, and as Leader of the Light Fae." He took a breath and glanced at Trick, who gave him a very subtle nod to continue.

"If anything that comes out of your mouth is about Eli and some ancient law, I might not be responsible for my actions." Bo warned him in a neutral tone.

"Bo." He kept standing and looked down at her slightly from where she was sat on the bar stool. "I understand that you are emotionally involved in this and I know that you might have problems with what I am about to say, but I also know that you understand that I am the Ash." He breathed in again.

"I do, just like I understand what it meant to the other two Ashes I've had the pleasure of dealing with." The Succubus' mouth pulled into a tight smile.

Subtlety Lauren moved a little closer to Bo, hoping to bring a little calm to her lover, with just her closeness, though she knew depending on what happened next there may be little to no hope of calm.

"First before I continue." He looked at Kenzi. "I hate to do this Kenz..." He said, his voice heavy with regret. "But what is about to transpire is Fae business, and something to which you cannot bear witness. It won't take long, and I promise you, you can come right back, no one is going to be hurt. I swear on my life Kenz."

"Hale, what on earth are you babbling about?" Bo pushed up to stand off the stood, hating him towering over her.

"Bo, Trick tried to tell you, explain to you in the papers that he gave you, I can only imagine you haven't read them with everything going on..." Hale breathed out tensely, his eyes shifting between Bo and Kenzi, obviously seeing them on an even footing at the moment as far as information and understanding right now. "Geist's like Eliyana are amazing Fae, strong, powerful but..." He paused and glanced at the small Fae who was eyeing him, her eyes narrowing more and more with each word. "Unpredictable." With this the muscle in the Geist jaw flexed and jumped. "As such they have evolved with an internal..." He paused, obviously trying to think of a suitable phrase. "Safety mechanism, an over-ride you could call it."

"Their Frenum." Lauren said the words them coming out of her mouth like a horrified whisper as all too quickly she realized exactly what was going on here. "You want Eliyana's Frenum." She stared at the Ash.

"We all know taking an unleashed, untrained Geist into any fight would be madness." Hale met her gaze easily. "I have no intentions of taking it the traditional way..." To his benefit the idea made a flash of disgust cross his features. "I have medial equipment here, Trick assures me that Eliyana more than likely unfortunately lost the original holder, so the blood letting involved would be minimal and I would ask Doctor that you supervise at all times..."

"Uhbuhbuhbuhba." Kenzi put her hand up and with her thumb and fingers made a little closing motion signally for Hale to stop talking as she made the interjecting noise. "Before you continue talking about doing anything to Eliyana, I think maybe you and Trick the Wise over here need to be filled in on a few small but oh so important points." She gave a sideways glance to the bartender. "Firstly, Razor... never had her Frenum." She let the simple fact settle in briefly. "Secondly, even if she still had it, it sure as hell wouldn't be going to you." She looked at Hale her voice underlining the absurd idea. "And third, here comes the Fae Bomb of the century, Eli's not unleashed anymore." She reached and slipped her hand confidently into the Geist's.

It was hard to say, between Hale and Trick, which of them looked more shocked or possibly confused by Kenzi's three point bulletin. The Ash frowned and looked from Lauren to where Kenzi stood beside Eliyana and then looked at Bo, finally looking at Trick, where as the Blood King, who had only briefly looked at Kenzi before focusing fully on Eliyana.

"Did you bind yourself to my Granddaughter?" He asked, his voice tight, his brow furrowed as if this news brought him as much sorrow as it did joy.

Rather unbelievably Eliyana looked at Trick and then at Hale and a soft bright laugh erupted from her lips.

"No." She shook her head. "Not that your Granddaughter isn't worthy of it, she is, as is Lauren, but I think as Resonant's they have enough to think about for the next, millennium or so." She cast a quick smile to the couple before looking back, this time more specifically at Trick. "I gave it freely to the someone one didn't even know what I was when I gave it to her." She glance to the young woman stood beside her.

"Who child?" Trick kept his eyes fixed on Eli as he asked the question, his mind already filling with plans of how they must be found and made safe for the duration of this uncertain time.

"Hello? Girl standing next to her holding her hand." Kenzi gave a little wave at him.

"Kenz?" Hale's eyes went wide as the Ash literally took half a step backwards. "You hold a Geist's Frenum? She gave you it, wait... She was a ..." His eyes went a little wider.

"Yes I do, yes she did, and yes she was but don't dwell on that bit it's none of your Ash-ness." The beaming proud smile on Kenzi's face was unmistakable.

"You gave your Frenum to a human?" Trick's voice was undeniably sharp as he snapped the comment at Eliyana.

"Not a human, this human." Kenzi turned and scowled at him. "I'm hardly any old human off the street thank you Trickster." The young woman took offence instantly.

"That's not what I meant Kenzi." Trick gave her a vague look of apology before turning to stare at a so far silent Eliyana. "You made yourself subservient to prey."

"Trick!" It was Bo who snapped her Grandfather's name when he used the distasteful word. "I know this is a shock, it was for all of us but calm it down." She put up her hands.

"Calm it down?" The Blood King slapped his hands on the bar top and stalked out from behind it angrily, the moments it took him to make the trip leaving the bar in an eerie silence. "There are but a handful of Geists left, only two of the Frost Clan remain, Eliyana's importance to the Light... to the Fae..." He balled up his hands into tight fists, for once seeming to have too much on his mind to actually say anything.

"And instead of being bound to someone because of a power arrangement, instead of being leashed to someone who would use her and manipulate her, she is bound to me..." Kenzi stepped into his path meeting his level of anger. She refused to be dismissed just because she was human and she sure as hell wasn't going to have anyone belittle Eli's decision to choose her. "Someone who loves her and who she loves, who doesn't wish to use this Frenum unless she is in danger."

"Loves her?" Trick looked up, using the word more like a curse than the endearment that it was. "For how long?" He shook his head. "I know humans Kenzi, I know you. Next week it will be whoever else is new and exciting." He turned and began walking the other way, the move not a retreat as much as a dismissal. After all with this new piece of information he needed to re-evaluate everything.

"You don't know a damn thing about humans and you don't know a damn thing about me." Kenzi barked at him, not accepting his dismissal of her. "You know how to rule humans like the prey you think we are, how to coddle us as if we cannot exist without your protection, how to enslave us and scare us but you don't know us." She outlined what she had witnessed over the past two years. "And for your information Blood King, I don't use the word love unless I mean it and I mean it when I say it to your Granddaughter because she is like a sister to me, despite your interference and meddling and I mean it when I say it to Eliyana because she is beautiful and kind and good, and none of the things you think she is just because she is a Geist of the Frost Clan." She locked her jaw clearly not caring who it was she was tearing a strip off of with her words. "I could say knowing you that you're angry not just because she gave her Frenum to a human but that you're angry because you didn't get to control her."

"Kenz." Bo moved to go closer to her best friend with the intention of suggesting to her gently to cool it, that her point had been made and made well, but before she could move, the soft scrape of Eliyana's bar stool on the tiled floor of the bar made her turn her head and look at the younger Fae beside her.

"Leave her Ysabeau." Eliyana said, her voice low and controlled, though her eyes were sparkling a thousand different shades of gold. "I am sure that your Grandfather has heard worse, and she has more than a right to speak her mind." The Geist wasn't actually even looking at Trick or Kenzi, instead she was focused on Hale. "Now you." She added stepping out from her stool slightly. "You sought to control me?"

A quick hard frown flashed across Lauren's brow as she glanced at Bo watching Eliyana's slow approach towards the Ash.

"Not control you, just ensure that you would be safe for the coming battles." Hale put up both his hands in obvious surrender. "I didn't seek to do it for gain beyond that, I had no intention to make you choose the Light, no wish to cause you further pain Eliyana." He spoke honestly though there was a thread of waiver in his voice as she bore down on him.

"Eliyana, it doesn't matter what he wanted, you already gave your Frenum to the person you chose out of love. The person you trust the most holds this leash, and even if Trick can't see it, I know Hale..." Bo's eyes went to the Siren begging that she was right. "That he has always seen how Kenzi is not just a human, she's Kenzi."

"Eli." Lauren said the Geist's name softly. "Bo's right, Hale is a good Fae, and I know right now it's hard to see that and I know right now you're angry..." She added."But he's the one who released me, I was a slave to the Light, just a human slave, but Hale released me from that, he didn't have to."

The small Geist glanced over her shoulder towards Bo and Lauren and then back at Hale, her brow furrowed slightly, obvious in confused contemplation of the conflicting information and feelings that it stirred inside her.

"And I know why you picked Kenzi." Hale said suddenly lowering his hands, looking past the small Geist to the brunette he was speaking about. "Because she is loyal to a fault, because she is honest to those who matter and because she is beautiful." He said the words with a soft smile. "She's not just any human, she's not just anything, she's Kenzi."

Eliyana stood for a moment and looked at Hale.

"I will never belong to the Light." She said to him shaking her head. "Your kith, your kin watched my family burn and raised not a finger to help them." She took another breath. "But I will not let my anger or pain over times long gone hurt those around me who mean so much to me, and so for them, I will offer you a hand of friendship." She slowly extended her hand.

"And I will offer you mine." Hale reached out to take her hand, letting her smaller one sit in his.

"Hale!" Trick called out from behind them, an odd thread of panic in his voice.

"He knows." Eliyana's golden eyes didn't stray off Hale's dark ones, answering the unspoken worry that Trick was trying to prevent. With this simple touch she could reduce the Ash to a quivering mess on the floor, destroy his mind or place a construct inside him in order to control him later. In truth she had absolutely no intention of doing any of those things, the offer more a test of the measure of the Fae before her. With the words of those around her, it hadn't surprised her when his hand had pressed to hers. "Think more with your heart Ash, then temper it with your head, not the other way around." She pulled her hand back with a small nod.

"Peace cannot come without a little risk." Hale gave her a nod back, knowing that he had purposely exposed himself to the possibility of her using her most dangerous powers on him. "For the record, there will have to be a Choosing for you in time, but the Light will make no objections when you choose unaligned." He gave a quick wink to Bo behind them.

"Thank you." Bo mouthed to him.

"Wow, this feels like a great party." Tamsin's voice suddenly broke the incredible tension as the Dal's door swung open and the blonde Valkyrie swayed in, the reason for her unusual gate becoming more obvious as she half pulled, half carried a large bag in with her. Seeing she had everyones attention she continud. "Dwarfs, they live underground, they don't like to bathe, they drink A LOT, and they think this bag is light." She raised her finger and shook her head. "I am only down with one of those things and it's the one I am planning on continuing now I am once again in a bar." She abandoned the bag as soon as she got near the bar itself. "I need something that doesn't taste like dirt." She looked at Trick. "And then I'll get the explanation of why everyone looks like someone just dropped the 'I'm having Bo's baby bomb' which I'm not by the way, that was just an example, succubus joke thing." She felt the need to explain when everyones faces stayed somber.

Trick, who clearly wanted something to do other then discuss the Geist's choice turned and began to decide what bottle to begin pouring drinks from.

"No baby bomb, just a Frenum bomb, as in I have it before your Dark half of the Fae get any ideas like the Light briefly had." Kenzi, feeling more than brittle after the exchange, just laid the fact out wanting all confrontations and bad reactions out of the way all at once.

"You have Geist Gal's Leash?" The Valkyrie smile grew so wide it showed off her white teeth. "Honey, you know how I don't like anybody. I now kind of unofficially like you." She pointed at Kenzi and winked. "And you GG, nice choice." She winked at Eliyana reaching out for the shot glass that Trick pushed towards her. "Keep 'em guessing that used to be my motto too." She threw the burning alcohol to the back of her throat. "So who's ready for a round of what's in the bag Valkyrie?" The blonde slipped off her stool as she pushed her empty glass back towards Trick. "Oh no wait before I continue this, I would just like to say, I would like to apologize to any and all of you if at any time I have offended you by my unsightly appearance as it was revealed to me today that though I am 'comely' and 'spirited' I am 'without beard' and therefore 'as ugly as a skin pig." Tamsin paused and leaned to tip a second glass of liquor down her throat. "So I will be buying a false beard just as soon as I can."

"Thank you for taking one for the team Tamsin." Bo had to give her a bemused look when she heard the sum up of her Dwarven adventure. "Did you manage to get the Nagaika?"

"Yes." Tamsin seemed to sober slightly at the mention of the reason she had sought out the people in the first place. She pulled open the fastenings to the bag and opened it up taking out a small case, that looked a little like a clarinet case, though it was made out of dark wood with runic carvings at the corners, and then as small rough spun sack, out of the top of which stuck a stiff leather bound handle. "I hope to God you know what you're doing with this, because honestly it looks lethal and its not even put together." Tamsin laid the two pieces on the bar top and moved back to the bag as Eliyana came over.

First the Geist opened the box, in it there were 22 small curved blades, all different sizes, starting small and getting bigger incrementally, though the biggest was no larger than the Geist's little finger. There was also a large collection of leather strips held together in a bundle. Eli then unfastened the top string of the sack and pulled out a rather unremarkable looking four metre long whip. The ghost of a smile grace the Geist's lips as she looked at the long snake like leather weapon that she held in her hand.

"I think she knows what to do with it." Bo gave an approving nod. "But what else is in the bag? The whip can't be that heavy?" She questioned having thought that weapon was the only thing Tamsin had been retrieving.

"Well apparently a woman like me is going to need things to bribe my men with." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "That and I may have told him we were up against some pretty heavy duty things so he got generous with his armoury department." The Valkyrie smiled and gave a gentle shrug. "Oh and you owe him a keg of your finest." She added briefly glancing at Trick with a smile. "So what's your preference Succubus? Long sword? Broad sword, Short Sword? Two handed Bastard? I think I have about one of everything." She looked at Bo with a crooked smile, half watching as Eliyana collected up both of her packages and moved off to a close by table suddenly intently focused.

"I'm partial to daggers." Bo admitted tapping one of the weapons on her thighs. "But I appreciate a good short sword."

"What about you blondie? I've seen what you can do with an automatic, but what about hand to hand?" Tamsin shifted her focus to Lauren as she handed Bo the weapon she'd asked for.

It would have been hard to miss Lauren's distinct look of discomfort at both the question and the mention of her previously lethal usage of Tamsin's sidearm.

"Traditionally Doctor's don't carry weapons." Lauren shook her head and was thankful when Kenzi moved over to peer into the bag.

"Do Dwarves make Katanas?" She questioned instantly.

"This one does." Tamsin nodded and pulled out the one that she had indeed got for Kenzi, the bold black cover with a white lightning bolt design had immediately caught her eye. "Don't unsheathe it unless you spill blood though. It's a rule you have to follow, like a samurai sword."

"Gotcha." Kenzi tested its weight and wandered over towards the table where Eliyana was busy laying out pieces of her new weapon.

"For the record, I disagree with the Dwarf, you'd look horrible with a beard." Bo had to laugh as the Valkyrie began to pull out various weapons from the bag, explaining more and more why she'd seemed to have so much trouble carrying it. The Valkyrie glanced at her and breathed out.

"For the record, I still think we're pretty fucked." She replied with a slight smile.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a pessimist?" Bo looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, believe it or not, often right before THEY die. Funny coincidence that." Tamsin quirked her eyebrow back.

-x-

Kenzi watched as Eli carefully added the last blade to fan like array she had laid out on the table top, not ordering them in size as the young woman had thought she would, but seemingly in a random order, but Kenzi knew the other woman better than that. Out of their container it was revealed that the blades had small hooks on their back edge and a thin flat hole, obviously for passing the leather binding through to secure it to the main whip. Their craftsmanship was clearly past expert, and it seemed unlikely they could be replicated by any modern machine.

Eliyana looked up at Kenzi with a soft smile when she caught the other woman watching her actions.

"Looks... complicated." The young woman admitted, to which the Geist nodded and put her hand out to the chair beside her where the bare whip lay coiled on top of the empty sack.

"Want to come and watch me test out the weight of this?" She asked Kenzi, hoping on top of the practical reasons a few moments outside of the bar would do them both good. "I need a good range of clearance, so I'll have to do it outside. I can't add any blades until I know how the leather handles without them."

"Definitely." Kenzi nodded taking a couple of steps backwards as Eliyana stood up and picked up the whip.

Bo instantly looked towards the movement, a soft frown coming to her face when she caught on that it was apparent that Kenzi and Eli were intent on leaving at least to some extent.

"Just going to test the swing or something." Kenzi assured her quickly moving to place her hand on her best friend's shoulder as she went past. "Come and get us if you hear anything from Dyson before we're back in."

"Okay." Bo drew in a tight breath and tried to release some of the hard tension she still felt out as she exhaled. Watching the pair of them go she turned to Lauren who also seemed to be a little lost in her own thoughts. "You okay?" She asked sliding her hand onto the blonde's knee.

The soft touch broke Lauren's concentration and made her turn to look at her lover.

"Yes." She said automatically. "Perhaps..." She altered her answer.

"There's a big difference between yes and perhaps." Bo pointed out somewhat unnecessarily.

"I was thinking about Leo." Lauren admitted her eyes and look as troubled as her thoughts.

It took Bo a moment to remember who Leo was, but thankfully her brain managed to link enough recent conversations and topics together to come up with the answer that it was the Treant that Lauren had killed during the raid to secure the Benease. Bo turned more on her stool and put her other hand on her lover's other knee.

"You did what you had to do." She let her voice drop to a soft level, not wanting what was being said between them be overheard, not that it was really necessary as Hale and Trick were absorbed, looking through the surprisingly large stash of weapons Tamsin had hauled in, and the Valkyrie was just watching them, happy to have claimed at bottle of liquor out of the deal.

"I'm a doctor Bo, I..." Lauren took a breath and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little. "I know I had to make the situation safe, I know in my head that unless I got the gun away from him, disarmed him, incapacitated him, that the situation wasn't safe. But Bo I didn't do either of those things." She shook her head, blinking rather rapidly as her brain, obviously on overload at all the things she was processing and filtering through. "I killed him. I just kept pulling the trigger until it stopped making the right noise."

"Listen to me Lauren..." Bo bent down a little so she could get the blonde's brown eyes to focus on hers. "I know I wasn't there but at that moment but I do understand that you didn't pick up the gun until he had shot Tamsin. That big beautiful smart brain of yours knew that it wasn't going to be able to get to him to disarm him or incapacitate him. You're a doctor, Tamsin is a Valkyrie and she couldn't do either of those things. It wasn't a choice you wanted to make but the only choice you had was to pick up the gun and try to shoot him before he could shoot you." She reached up to cup her hand around Lauren's cheek steadying her view further. "And there are two things I know right now that are fact: you wouldn't have done that unless you had too and if you hadn't neither you or Tamsin would be here right now." Her voice showed the importance of the last fact in particular. "You are a doctor Lauren, in your heart and your soul, and I believe without question that you would never harm another human or Fae unless you are in the same situation again. Sometimes you don't get to have a choice, Leo didn't give you a choice, sometimes all you have is them living or you living through it and I can't express how happy I am you picked you."

Lauren's breathing stilled a little as she let herself lean into the soft comfort of Bo's hand on her cheek.

"There have been times, over the last number years, through all of this, with the Fae, Nadia, with all the isolation, the walls I've had to build just to..." She stopped and took a breath. "That I thought I would lose myself." She admitted to Bo. "After all there is only so much that you take you know?" She frowned slightly as she looked at Bo. "I wondered if it wouldn't be better if one day I'd just wake up and all there was was Dr. Lewis, the calm, professional intellectual who could handle anything, was never flustered, out manoeuvred or out done, in her field of course." Lauren looked up to the ceiling briefly. A huge part of her aware that this so wasn't the time or the place for this little break down, but at the same time she didn't seem to be able to stop it. "But no matter what happened, no matter what atrocities I saw or lived though in Afghanistan, despite the scars added to that in the Congo, and then my years of isolation and slavery under the Fae there were always pieces of who I was inside, trying to feel, trying to live, fighting..." Despite the fact they were in the Dal and in that sense on public display Lauren's eyes filled with hot tears. "You have no idea Bo, no idea how much I wanted to just lose myself and not feel any more." She blinked a tear onto her cheek.

"I have a little idea, in a different way." Bo swept her thumb to catch the tear. "How badly you just wanted the world to stop, let you off, and if a hollow shell of you remained to keep doing whatever it is was you were supposed to do it could but you wouldn't have to deal with it anymore." She briefly thought of her years on the run from the powers she had but didn't understand. "But despite everything you have gone through Lauren, you still feel, you are capable of so much love and I can say that because I am lucky enough to be the person you show it to. So many people would have already given up but not you, you kept going and a part of me hopes it was because deep down you knew we were going to have this Resonance. Selfishly part of me hopes you kept going because you knew how much I needed you, and from the moment I met you Lauren, you helped me and supported me even when it hurt, even when it wasn't the smartest choice for you." She swept away another stray tear. "I hope now I can be here to support you." She whispered the desire to the blonde. "Because that's one of the most important parts of this now that I need you to remember, you're never going to be alone again."

Again totally despite their location and company Lauren pushed forward in her place and pressed her mouth onto Bo's kissing her with all the love and feeling she could. Bo made a soft noise of surprise but it was quickly lost as she changed the way she held her lover, responding to the kiss, underlining everything she had said through the deep emotive kiss, and the way she held the blonde close.

-x-


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Seven.**

By: The RainbowWriters

"You have been avoiding me."

The voice that addressed Vex, did so out of the darkness that filled the large warehouse like building into which the Mesmer had been led. The destination at the end of his journey, made in a limousine with blacked out windows that made the only way to judge how far out of the city they were was the fact the drive had taken some length of time. The other thing he did know was that they'd taken the highway, north if his calculations of the directions the car had turned from its exiting the bar going westbound. Vex knew the little accessory he wore around his ankle was going to give the detective duo of the little Sunshine gang his exact location better than he could ever 'estimate', but with tensions high the whole drive and his cell phone confiscated at the beginning of the journey old habits died hard and he had done everything he could to pinpoint where he was.

"More than that in fact you have been wandering around the city deliberately doing things that you know in our discussions I previously mentioned I didn't want you to do." The individual continued, the tone was almost neutral, the voice oddly feminine for what was obvious a man's voice, slightly high in general range and harmonized by a nasal undertone. "Not to mention that you lost two of my Golums, and in the last week I have lost a Benease, a Treant and a Huldra I considered vaguely attractive." Still the tone remained neutral, even though the list of irritations that Vex had obviously caused grew. "And even when I call you to bring you to task for such matters, all I get is the run around and more excuses. I have to say Mesmer, I'm not impressed." For the first time the intonation changed, dropping into a more threatening serious tone. "I let you keep your mind Mesmer but you know what I am capable of. I could make one last puppet for Mummy's collection." The threat wasn't veiled it was put blatantly out in the open as with sporadic fluttering the whole room was filled with bright light from a myriad of recessed strip lights in the ceiling.

Eysan Frost, like his sister was a short man, not that from his position lounging on a rather uncomfortable looking chair, that resembled an art piece more than furniture, it could easily be discerned. He was dressed in a light blue suit, but over it was wearing a navy robe, emblazoned with the Frost clan emblem in gold panels down the front, back and sleeves. The rest of the huge room was completely empty save for the four guards at the corners of the room and the two that had 'escorted' Vex in, who now flanked the door.

As Vex's eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness, his perception came to rest of course on the Frost Patriarch. At first not meant to be focused, but meant to be seen, the old Fae was slumped on a rough hessian sack on the floor beside the grand chair, wearing just a stained ragged pair of shorts, a think chain was secured around his neck and was fastened to the arm of the chair.

"I'm waiting for any explanation you have." Eysan stared at Vex, his eyes a constantly swirling mix of black and brown, one colour never hovering there long enough to focus on.

"Well the truth is that in order to keep my in with that dreadful Succubus, she requires that her 'friends'..." Vex moved a few steps closer as he stressed the word distastefully, having steeled himself for putting on the performance of his life before the Golums had even led him into the room. "Spend time with her, not just doing the important shite, but hanging out. My absence from movie nights and Mojito Mondays had been noticed and I didn't want her getting ideas about whose side I'm really on. I thought that was the whole point of having me on the inside, she's not supposed to know I'm working for you and other interested parties."

"And?" Eysan didn't shift from his place at all, his eyes just watching Vex move. "What can you tell me that is important? Does she have my Benease and my Huldra?"

"Funny story that, seems when the Bobbies started poking around someone recognized your Huldra had been spending time with the Skins gang and the Dog Detective rounded her up and brought her back to the Succubus to have Bo use her magic fingers on her." Vex began wiggling his fingers for effect. "But don't worry, you frustrated that little minx with your mind games, your girl didn't give them any of the information you didn't want her too, unless..." He paused. "She did give up the location of your tree friend and his precious, which the Detectives went and picked up lickety split. Seems the Light's Doctor, you know the one I told you who was like Madame Curry and Einstein had a baby, damn smart that one for a human. She refused to believe it was her lovely Succubus who was killing those people so she hunted down any creature that she thought could and wham bam came up with the idea of your Benease, which meant Bo had the hint of information to go on when she questioned your girl. From what I gathered before that they were going to try and hunt the creature down based on who'd bought the stuff it ate or something." He made a disinterested motion. "Also... the Treant is dead and the Benease is now the pet of the Ash." He made a sour face.

"I see." Eysan pushed up out of his chair and stepped towards Vex slightly, the velvet overlay of his robe trailing behind him. "I know you can see how I treat my father." He turned his head to the badly burned, disfigured wreck of a man laid out on the matting briefly before he looked back at Vex. "And he is family, imagine how I would treat any one of enslaved to me who wasn't kin." He glowered at the Mesmer for a moment a growl in his tone that hadn't been there before. "Luckily for you..." He eased back a little, his tone becoming a little lighter briefly. "I know that so far you're telling me the truth. That the Treant is dead, my Benease confiscated by the Light." There was a heavy trace of sarcasm in his tone for a moment. "And the measure I took, links were made and leads followed." He paced away a little. "What I am still trying to work out is where you fit into it all." He turned back to Vex when he was a little way away. "My eyes tell me things I don't like Mesmer, about where you have been seen, and though I understand that you have a cover to keep, you have a deal made with a higher power than your little 'friends'." He used the word sourly. "Tell me about the new girl, who is she?" Eysan said suddenly back tracking and sitting down on his chair.

"New girl?" The Mesmer quirked an eyebrow, having known this from the start that Eliyana's presence suddenly with the main trio twenty four seven was going to have been noticed if anyone was watching Bo as he knew they would be. You didn't work for the Dark King and not point out important details like that. "Do you mean the farcical Dark Fae copper working with the Light for some bloody Peace project or the little bit of human fluff the Succubitch's pet has picked up to keep her warm at night?"

"Her name is Medina." Eysan filled in looking at Vex making sure he understood he had more sources then just the Mesmer. "She is in charge of a street crew, is she a permanent fixture or a tolerated distraction?" The Geist continued his questioning making each new enquiry like a gauntlet that Vex could fail and fall because of at any time.

"Tolerated distraction, would you believe they tried to tell her that I was a magician? A bloody magician?" He growled angrily. "She bought it anyway, I think the poor dear does a little too many of those human drugs if you know what I mean."

"She is to be the 'Succubus' next victim." Eysan crossed his legs as he leaned back slightly into the chair, making the order as if snuffing out a life meant nothing to him.

"Right, well the pet's going be torn up about it but as you wish." Vex gave a little sweeping gesture of obedience with his arm. "Upsetting her pet will put Bo in a right foul mood, good play sir."

"Now seeing as I don't have a Benease to do the job, but I do have a Mesmer, guess who just got promoted to be my killing machine." Eysan turned back to look at Vex fully.

"Now I'm excited." Vex put a purposeful gleam in his eyes. "It's been awhile since I actually got to do something fun, the Morrigan is such a boring old fart, too worried about upsetting the peace. How do you want her done? Shall I dump her on Bo's doorstep when I'm done?"

"No, I want her to be found in her garage, and it has to look like the succubus did it but I am sure you can get a few 'samples' to establish a link." Eysan leaned back again. "Despite all that has gone on recently my Lord is not unhappy with you, he believes you show promise and understanding of what it is to be Dark." The Geist looked off into the emptiness of the vast space thoughtfully. "I however am not so heartily convinced you are on the right side." He admitted. "This task will bring me a step closer." He acknowledged. "Now come closer, I want to check something." He beckoned Vex with his hand.

"Check something?" Vex didn't immediately move closer, instead he took a calculated risk and in a flourish threw himself down on his knees. "You don't have to pull it from me, I know you know, I admit it, I was foolish..." He made his words high pitched and panicked, something that wasn't hard considering the risk he was taking. "I couldn't stand this bloody hook of yours in my head, I've been having horrible nightmares, I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes me Mum's there with her sodding dolls." He put his hands up to his ears as if in pain. "I saw an old acquaintance, a telepathic Elf, to see if he could help me out... but the stupid pointy eared ponce almost killed me. The minute he tried to poke around and see what you'd done in there, I started having a seizure, I saw a white light and then suddenly I got slammed back into my body... but I swear I learned my lesson, I have." He pleaded with Eysan. "No one is as powerful as you, I know my place now, down here." He pointed to where he was still on the floor. "I'll do anything you've asked, kill the human, she'll be so full of Succubus evidence no one could doubt she's guilty."

"You asked a Telepath to rid you of my construct?" Eysan let a hard laugh break from his lips as he pushed up from his chair and moved forward, kicking Vex hard on the shoulder, making him sprawl backwards. "Idiot, it would have been justice if you had of died at his hands." He watched as Vex tried to scramble back to his knees. "I did you a favour putting my gift into you head. My gift to you keeps you safe..." Eysan's tone changed slightly as he walked closer to Vex, it turned softer, almost melting into a burr. "What would the succubus do to you if she knew what you were doing? If she knew you were the reason for her suffering? What would your precious friendship mean to her then?" He reached out almost lovingly rolled his hand down Vex's cheek, before roughly grabbing his chin and hoisting him up onto his knees, his size belying his strength. "Nothing, everything you do or stopped yourself from doing for her would be for nothing. She would just slaughter you, that's what she would do Mesmer." He let him drop again, his voice going back to the softer purr as he once again smoothed his hand over Vex's hair. "So leave my handiwork alone, let it keep you safe my little assassin, at least until your work for our Lord is done."

"Yes." Vex nodded having not had to fake anything about the manhandling experience. "When do you want the human killed?"

"Before the week ends." Eysan stepped away again "Our Lord wants the Succubus to know that though she may think she has taken away his hand, he still holds many cards." The shorter Fae took a deep breath.

"Perfect. Gives me time to collect evidence to plant and get in a little better with the victim, she'll never see it coming our dear Succubitch." Vex gave a soft nod, that could have even been a little bit of a bow.

"Another question before you even think of leaving Mesmer." Eysan moved back to his seat, not taking it this time but moving around the back of it to lean. "The Valkyrie..." He tipped his head a little to the side.

"You want her dead too?" Vex perked up almost excitedly.

"No." Eysan shook his head. "Is she..." The Geist paused. "Dark." He put a strong emphasis on the word.

"Not as much as she should be, I think she buys this peace plan nonsense, and if you ask me has developed a bit of a lady crush on Bo." He could only guess why the Fae in front of him was asking the question.

Eysan sighed and leaned a little heavier on the chair.

"My entourage is lacking a woman's touch with the absence of my Huldra and I was considering replacing her with the Valkyrie..." He admitted openly.

"Rile up the Succubus like we're going to, and I'll deliver her too you, if anyone can show her the true Dark path its you." Vex gave him a wink. "For the record, I do happen to know that despite the little crush she's a bit of a goer."

"Mesmer you do know how utterly foolish it would be for you to defy me don't you?" Eysan didn't move as he asked the question, he just continued to lean on the back of the chair and stare at Vex. "How suicidally stupid it would be." He underlined letting out a long breath. "You think you have nightmares now? Before I kill you I will make sure there is nothing left of that thing you call a mind, I will turn you into a drooling fool before I slit your throat and light you on fire."

"You scare the piss out of me." Vex summed up honestly. "May I go kill people for you now?" He motioned to the door without moving towards it.

"I know I do you fool, I can feel it, what I am trying to work out right now is why you are so very afraid." Eysan moved this time, stepping back around the chair to draw closer to the Mesmer. "I could banquet off the fear you have for me, feast until I am satiated, which makes me worried that there is a reason for your fear that I do not fully understand or appreciate." The Geist moved closer still, closing his eyes briefly.

As he re opened them the door that Vex had been heading towards opened and a tall slender Fae entered and approached the two of them, bowing slightly to Eysan and then looking at Vex some what hollowly.

"I don't trust you Mesmer." Eysan leaned forward a little. "But my Lord does, and so I give you this chance and another gift." He glanced at the tall almost shadow like figure beside him. "This is one of my eyes." Vex looked at the other Fae, noticing that the tall figures eyes swirled with the same mix of brown and black that Eysan's did. "I see through him, and so will know of your compliance minute by minute, act by act." The Geist stepped back. "This way I can stop worrying about your loyalty and maybe you too will find a little more peace."

"I don't mind a free friend but the Succubus, she isn't taking too kindly to outsiders of the Fae kind at the moment and..." He looked again and raised an eyebrow. "Those eyes aside, she'll cut me out if I start showing up with a long lost brother."

"You have spent the last day with the Succubus that is enough of a check in with her." Eysan snapped. "You are not a part of her group Mesmer, you are an outsider, a Dark Fae, a wolf in the flock of pathetic, grass eating herd animals."

"Not questioning your greatness but at the moment I kinda am, with the broken powers and all." He waggled one arm as if reminding him. "I'm supposed to be bunking on her couch, and from what I was told the whole lot of them are migrating back to the club house from the Doctor's place. If I'm not there she's going to start thinking I'm up to no good. I'm not saying this to be a problem..." He put up his hands a little. "Just I've had a long while to learn how this one works, she's not like any of us Fae, she's more like a human, clingy. I only want to serve you and our Lord in the best way I can."

"The more you question, the more you make me worry, the more I worry, the more I want to hurt you." With a flare of his hand the chair flew several feet across the floor, dragging with it Eysan's father, after the chain at his neck was pulled taut, choking the rather pathetic looking crippled man and leaving him ravaged in pain.

"Fine, I'll take your eyes with me." Vex simply relented. "Just..." He saw the display and took a breath, knowing he was having to double down again on his bet so to speak. "Make sure you pass on what this bloke sees when the Succubus turns on me and I'm not so useful to our Lord anymore. Did he approve you trying to bugger up 'his' plan?" He stressed the word now playing along so much he believed it himself. There was no way he was going to be able to shift this piece of meat past Bo on a bad day let alone when she was at high alert in worry because she'd almost been set up for a half dozen murders. Under any other circumstances, he'd be putting up a right royal ruckus at the idea and trying to go over the head of whoever was trying so hard to screw up the plan. More than once he'd done the same thing before he'd worked his way up to right hand man with the Morrigan.

Eysan shimmered out of view, only to reappear right in front of Vex.

"Listen to me very carefully Mesmer." The Geist growled, his voice the lowest it had ever been. "If the succubus turns on you and we lose the in you give us, we get another and send no one to weep at your funeral." He said his voice a dark cold whisper. "MY Lord has already told me you are..." He paused. "Expendable and as long as I am not exposed which neither you nor my gift can do, My Lord is happy with how things are." Eysan breathed out, deliberately blowing hot sweet breath over Vex's face. "I care very little if you live or die Mesmer even less at whose hands your death occurs. You are what my mother was, a Traitor, not to your kin but to your so called friends so truly I care not what happens to you." He stepped back and shook his head taking a moment to glanced at the broken form of his father. "My Lord is the only reason you live and breathe right now, and to call upon his name..." Eysan just sighed and shook his head. "Get out. Leave my gift, I care little if you sleep well at night."

"I'll call after I kill the human for your next instruction." Vex waited a moment before he said the words and then strode out, as anyone would have finding out that they were so close to death their head was literally on the chopping block.

-x-

"That was Dyson..." Trick hung up the phone and moved to where everyone was waiting desperately for him to relay what the wolf had told him. "Vex isn't on the run." He made that point first and everyone accept Tamsin breathed a visible sigh of relief. The Valkyrie clearly just couldn't be bothered at least on the outside. "His tracker stopped for about twenty minutes but is now heading back into the city, Dyson believes he has met with Eysan. He has co-ordinates as to where the meeting most likely occurred and should be there in a few more minutes, he's going to assess what kind of location it is before he heads back. Tamsin, he was hoping you could continue to track Vex's movements once he reaches the city so we can figure out when it is safe to rendezvous with the Mesmer and find out what occurred."

"It's going to have to be me who meets him, anyone else and if Eysan has further messed with his head he'll know we're onto him won't he?" Bo asked the question and looked to Eliyana, who had only within the last few minutes finished constructing the Nagaika.

"It might be best just to see who Vex want's to meet, I know that is giving him the control, but if my brother has done anything to him then for the sake of his safety, we need to think carefully before doing anything that might be a mistake." Eliyana replied a frown pulling at her brow. "Though I for one am more of the opinion that if my brother is somewhere in the vicinity, close enough to drive to then we should..."

"Easy there shotgun, there's this whole step you're missing out called 'having a plan'." Kenzi put her hand lightly on Eliyana's arm. "Finding out from Vex things like how many people Eysan has with him, what kind of place they have, all of that is important before we just race in." She glanced at Bo, "Am I right or am I right?" She asked of her best friend needing the help to reel in her lover with logic.

"She's right, but I promise you we're not going to sit on this a minute longer then we have too." Bo assured both Kenzi and the Geist.

"The most important thing Vex needs to tell us is if your Daddy is there." Tamsin injected the fact into the conversation. "Taking on him and his Geist at the same time is not in our best interest unless we're all looking for dirt naps. With any luck Eysan is there by himself and the Dark King hasn't come to town yet, then at least we can try to kill them one at a time, starting with the slightly easier one first before trying to draw the bigger problem in for the finish."

"I've been looking up as many references as I can for things that may help us against Eysan." Trick moved a little towards the back of the bar, picking up a book. "But haven't had much success." He was honest.

"The main things are don't let him touch you." Eliyana pointed out the obvious but crucial detail. "If he can establish any kind of physical contact with you, you will be in real trouble." She shook her head slightly and then frowned, sitting up a little straighter in her place, as obviously something struck her.

"What is it?" Bo asked catching the change in the younger Fae instantly.

"Well I don't know for sure but..." Eliyana licked her lips. "I think that only a Geist with more power can override a construct that is already in place in a subconsciousness."

"Meaning?" Bo asked the follow up question quickly.

"I could give you all a construct." Eliyana looked around the small group. "Well you technically already have one Bo. Then if Eysan did touch you and try and force you inside yourself, instead of pushing you somewhere bad, it would well, do the opposite."

"Who is missy smarty pants, I love it, beat him at his own game." Kenzi beamed at her immediately.

"Um darling, not trying to pick a fight but didn't you just say only a Geist with more power?" Tamsin narrowed her eyes slightly. "What makes you think your brother couldn't pick whatever you put in there heads apart?"

"Maybe he could but he wouldn't immediately know you were in another construct and once her realized, pulling it down well that would take time." Eliyana countered. "Usually for a Geist we're touch and go fighters." She explained the historical truth. "We want to put you down so you stop fighting and leave us alone, so we just touch you and push you into a construct of your own worst nightmare. We either create constructs and just press one into your brain with a touch and send you there so you drop to the floor as a gibbering wreck, chased in your head by brain eating zombies, or dinosaur sized rabbits, whatever version of hell we choose. Or we can push you into your own personal hell, one of memories, experiences you have been through, which ever we want. If a construct is in your head the touch will always chose the route through to the construct, it's easier." She gave a soft shrug of her shoulder. "It's all done with just a touch. We don't know on that touch if we are sending you into a construct or a personal memory loop, it's only if we feed that we know that." She further spelled out the way she could experience a difference in how deeply she knew what the hell-scape created by her touch was. "Hence my point that Eysan wouldn't know what he was doing wouldn't be what he thought it was. Even if he figures it out and is more powerful, to deconstruct takes time, it's a process like undoing stitching or unravelling knitting."

"Having experienced what you can do..." Lauren entered the conversation with more grace then Tamsin did. "Being sent to a pleasant construct would be far more wanted then a fear one, but ultimately wouldn't it have the same effect, that being incapacitating the person." She looked at Eliyana seriously. "Is there anyway part of your construct would be to loop the person affected back to functioning again?"

Eliyana frowned and shook her head.

"No." She admitted a little defeated. "I just know how much he can hurt you with the kind of things he can put in your heads.

"Fair enough, as Lauren said I still think being sent somewhere nice is better then being sent to somewhere horrible." Bo reassured the Geist who seemed to take the question to heart.

"It would also mean even incapacitated Eliyana, the person wouldn't be creating further fear in the environment for your brother to feed off of." Lauren followed up her own point with another, trying to reassure the Geist that she hadn't meant to negate her suggestion just explore the options.

"Well I'm not sure I'm down with having some happy la-la land stuck in my head. No offence GG but I'm not a butterflies and puppies kind of girl." Tamsin scrunched up her nose slightly and leaned her back against the bar for a moment as she thought about the situation a little more. "Are we sure we can't reason with the guy?" She turned leaning her hip against the bar now as she looked at them all.

"You, me..." Bo moved over and grabbed her by the arm dragging her backwards away from the main group. "Reason with him?" She hissed looking at the blonde who had her typical 'what did I say' demeanour. "Eysan Frost turned in his mother for helping protect mine when she was on the run from the Dark King, the entire family was burnt to death in their own home, 45 people died that night. She's the only one that survived, other than Eysan and her father who he is holding prisoner. He has been helping my father murder people around the city and if you haven't forgotten has tried to catch you up in all of this too. You might not be puppies and butterflies but if having her put a construct of a bar with free drinks for the hot blonde night in your head helps us beat him, you're going to do it, got me?"

"You could have just said No." Tamsin pulled her arm free with a scowl. "Geez." She added under her breath. "Okay so I get that there's family tension but come on, really Geist's they're trouble and killing one..." She took a breath. "Do the words 'real bitch' mean anything?" She continued. "They have this habit of just disappearing on you and then popping back up somewhere else, then there's the throwing shit at you and the possessing other people to attack you too." She sighed hard.

"I get that but you said it yourself, if we don't take down Eysan while he's alone it's going to be even more impossible to take down my father." Bo reminded her of the bigger picture and then stopped. "You've fought Geists before?" She questioned.

"A couple." The Valkyrie nodded. "You don't get a choice in clientele with my job."

"And you killed them how?" Bo pushed her unable to believe she hadn't said anything before now.

"Did I say I killed them?" Tamsin arched her eyebrow high and Bo exchanged a long moment of stare off with her before the Succubus headed back to the group.

"Tamsin's sorry she has no social skills." Bo apologized to Eliyana with a soft frown.

"Then I doubt she's sorry." Eliyana actually smiled very slightly. "She will be very handy in the fight with my brother though." The Geist glanced over to the blonde who had nonchalantly gone back to the bar to play with her empty glass.

"Why?" Bo could tell by the way Eliyana had said the comment she meant more by it than just a throw away line.

"Valkyries." The Geist summed up looking at Bo for some kind of understanding, but getting none. "They don't feel fear Bo." She explained.

"How is that possible?" Bo looked between the blonde and the dark haired Fae, her question mimicked in Kenzi and Lauren's faces, though her Grandfather seemed not to be surprised.

"It was their gift in return for their great burden." Eliyana went on and when she still looked completely confused she took a breath. "Do you know what Valkyrie's are? What they do?" She asked more of Bo than anyone.

"That one mostly rides my last nerve with snarky comments and threats of putting me in jail." Bo shook her head more as her answer.

"They claim righteous souls in battle for death." Eliyana explained.

"On behalf of Bo and myself..." Kenzi put her hand up slowly. "What now?" She looked at her lover still confused.

"Now a days usually it means they become assassins, bounty hunters or cops." Eliyana glanced at Kenzi with a soft smile. "In the olden days it literally meant they rode into battle with the army and chose to put those suffering on the battle field out of their misery."

"Aren't ya glad you asked?" Tamsin had come back in time for the explanation, pouring her own drink front the bottle Trick had left on the bar. "So no worries about me, the rest of you can line up for your constructs." She raised the glass then downed it. "Though in the future, cut me a break yeah? We all didn't get the fun of sucking the life out of people while we screw them."

For a moment even with the blonde's biting comment Bo couldn't think of anything to say, the very idea of Tamsin having to wade through a battle field full of the dead and dying, looking for injured comrades to 'release', all the while avoiding the battle that raged on around her... The idea just made her blood cold and brain stall. No one should have to do that, let alone have it be their 'job', their role in life.

"I'm sorry." Bo eventually whispered.

"Why?" Tamsin shrugged, "This is my deal, you got yours, GG got hers, Pretty Boy and King-y back there got whole other ones." She drew in a deeper breath and may have been about to say more, but Trick's archaic phone began ringing again drawing a halt to further discussions as she went to answer it.

-x-

By the time Dyson walked through the door of the Dal the tension level inside was almost through the roof. Everyone turned to watch as he crossed from the entrance to the bar, he didn't bother to take a seat.

"Vex hasn't called." He offered his own outside guess at the reason for everyone's demeanour.

"See there's the reason he's the good cop and I'm the bad one." Tamsin looked up from her place a little further down the bar and raised her glass. "He's a genius." She sighed. "He's holed up back at a sleazy bar in town, I was giving him till you got back before I went and put a little pressure on him to share the details of what kind of shit we're in." She continued.

"The place I'm guessing they took him is a big lot, hard to tell actual size from the drive by, cutting off the road would have been way too suspicious, I thought I would come back here and we could look at the maps together to get more of an idea." Dyson nodded to Tamsin's suggestion of leaving Vex alone for a little while at least, as long as the Mesmer wasn't showing any signs of running. "Looks to me like probably farm land, though I'm not sure it's a working farm, from the road everything looked pretty vacant." He went on and watched as Trick busied himself pulling out maps of the Northern area's that Dyson had told him already on the phone that was where he had been. "It was impossible to guess how many people he had there, again from the road there were no cars at all." The wolf added. "I thought about going in and doing a deeper recon but I agreed with your advice..." He glanced at the Blood King. "If I had been caught it would have made Eysan unnecessarily aware of us and our plans." He glanced at Bo as she came over with everyone to look at the land maps of where it was that Vex had been taken.

"You did the right thing." Bo smiled at him briefly and put her hand on his arm before looking at the map, seeing that the whole of the area that they were looking at was mainly just open fields, bisected by the main road, she saw immediately what Dyson had meant about how odd it would have seemed for him to have pulled off to just 'look around'.

It was Eliyana who frowned as she looked at the map, turning it slightly to face her more tracing her finger not on the new highway that ran up through the area, but on the older road than ran nearly parallel to it.

"Tavistock Farm." The Geist whispered tapping a small group of squares marked out on the map among the blocks of green.

"You know this place?" Kenzi jumped on the soft words first, almost amazed as she heard them clear as day. Clearly she realized in that moment she'd been listening for them, well listening in case Eliyana said anything and it reminded her of a thousand times she'd seen Bo do it with Lauren.

"My family owned it, I don't know if technically we still do." Eliyana frowned slightly.

The Geist's words made Trick lean over slightly and look more carefully at the location they were discussing. He eased away again the next moment with a troubled frown on his face.

"You so happy now you didn't go looking for more information, whoever is there would have shot you on sight." Tamsin made the sum up for Bo who didn't seem to understand her grandfather's reaction, but her eyes looked at Dyson while she fingered the amulet she'd been sure to get back from him after his brief moments in it.

"Who owns it now Trick?" It was Kenzi who pushed the Blood King for answers, her anger at the older Fae not yet dissipated.

"No one." Trick shook his head. "Many of the farm steads out there have been abandoned for a long time. The Dark have little use for them any more." He summed up, though there was something else in his eyes that said there was perhaps more about all of this that he wasn't saying. "The Morrigan uses some for..." He paused. "Nefarious purposes."

"Hunting." Tamsin almost barked the world whilst laughing. "She holds hunting parties out there, for her friends, visiting dignitaries, you know people she wants to impress but doesn't find attractive enough to fuck." The blonde sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "There's lots of land, no neighbours, a few broken down old buildings for the little humans to hide in..." She painted the picture for everyone clearly. "Good times."

"Nefarious purposes." Trick underlined giving the Valkyrie what could only be described as a distasteful face. "Which means there is a very good chance your brother is there." He looked to Eliyana. "It however does not tell us if Mikah is there as well." He was forced to bring his eyes up to his granddaughter.

"Having seen what Tamsin is describing, we're not going to get a chance to see anything in there to confirm anything before we go in." Dyson looked at Bo as well not even bothering to chase around the idea of somehow deferring the Succubus from doing what she was going to do. "Vex is the only one who may have that information."

"So tell me the name of this bar and I'll go and talk to him." Bo looked at Tamsin and took a breath. "All this waiting around is driving me crazy anyway, and since I'm not on the docket for killing half of the city any more I assume I'm allowed to go out unchaperoned." She looked at Dyson.

"Honey, you are not prepared for Stalker." Tamsin shook her head solidly. "I wasn't prepared for that place and trust me I have been in some shitty places." Her tone made her totally believable. "It's Dark enough that you won't get in and out without being accosted, and I don't just mean someone hoping to buy your services." She pointed a finger at Bo's cleavage. "I'm afraid even the magic necklace can't get you in and out partner." She put a tone on the word. "They'd want a rug just because."

"I'm unaligned I go and do what I want." Bo stood up a little straighter and glared at the Valkyrie. "Just tell me where the damn bar is and I'll find Vex, you're too drunk to remember what we asked you to go talk to him about anyway."

"Ysabeau..." Eli stepped closer to Bo as Tamsin downed another shot and squinted one eye at Bo teasingly. For a moment she seemed to check the room and then gave a grunt of dissatisfaction. "How do you expect her to know if you never tell her in the first place?" She gave them all a disappointed look and then refocused on Bo. "Valkyries can't get drunk Bo, their heaven, it's nothing but drinking, she's just acting drunk because she wants to be, a fringe benefit of being what she is, she can turn it on and off like a switch."

"You know that's not entirely true." Tamsin objected picking up the bottle she was pouring her shots from. "More than four glasses of milk make me sick as a dog." The blonde put down the bottle and looked at Bo for a long moment, dragging her eyes up and down the Succubus' body. "They're going to eat you alive and think you were just the appetizer." She groaned. "But what the hell," She pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "I'll even drive you."

"Bo?" Lauren reached out putting her hand on her lover's arm, her brow pulled into a hard frown.

"What do you think?" To probably everyone's surprise including Lauren's, Bo asked her the point blank question in response to hearing her name. Her tone was soft and deliberately focused on Lauren, having clearly thought about the fact she wasn't going to list off the obvious reasons why she felt she needed to go.

"Well obviously we need Vex's input, I'm not saying that..." Lauren took a slight breath not having expected Bo to be so open and obviously about her attempt to subtly interject. "But if Eysan... that is, I wouldn't want to put any one in any more danger than they are already, I think it wouldn't be too far beyond reason though to suspect that Eysan would have followed Vex or maybe is having him watched, I'm just worried that if you and Tamsin go and..."

"Well thank God for the bloody doctor." With a flourish the Mesmer popped his head out of the womens bathroom door and skipped out into the main room. "No offence but you can tell she's been kept by the short and curlies for the last five years."

"Vex!" It was Bo who said his name just as much as a warning as because she was legitimately surprised that he was suddenly there.

"I knew you didn't run." Kenzi actually looked pleased with her own assessment.

"Run? Ha running is for cowards, which is technically exactly what I am, so why I'm not doing that, I'm not sure." He stepped a little closer with a broad smile aimed especially at Kenzi.

"You're tracker..." Dyson frowned.

"I know, I know, is around the very shapely leg of a sink, in the mens room back at a bar, which is NOT..." He looked at Tamsin. "As bad as someone has made it sound. It just is a little, niche." He summed up, clasping his hand around Lauren's shoulder suddenly as he reached her. "Not a place I'd take this one succubunny." He said motioning his head to the blonde that he leaned against.

"Vex, what happened? We already know you were taken to some dark Fae woods to talk to Eysan." Bo raised one eyebrow at him and with just the iciness of his stare, which for once had an equally icy one from Eli to add to it, he froze in place. "Is the Dark King with him?"

"Talk? I don't know where you heard that from cower on the floor and try not to piss myself, now maybe, but talk, not so much." Vex pulled a face. "Your brother." He pulled his hand off Lauren and pointed at Eliyana. "Is a bloody psychopath, and I should know." He took a breath and leaned back a bit before looking at Bo shaking his head when he saw her give him the 'And?' look. "And nothing, there's no daddy, well not yours anyway." He nodded at the succubus, the comment making Eli inch forward instantly. "Steady Geist steady." Vex put up his hands in slight submission. "Your dad's with your brother like always." He frowned slightly. "I just picked up my latest set of orders, got kicked around a bit and then got escorted out of there." He stood up a little straighter. "Which brings me nicely to my next point. We are planning to off him really soon right?"

"Yes." Eli answered and inched back seeing that at least that point was even being suggested by the Mesmer.

"We're going to do what we have too, what were your orders?" Bo wanted to get a better picture of what had gone on.

"Oh you know... spy a bit, kill someone, frame you, usual stuff." Vex replied with a shrug, though he caught Bo's eye giving her the 'can we talk privately about this' look. "Seems that killing his tree friend stealing his rare exotic succu-pet and his Huldra didn't really mess up Daddy's plans when it came down to it. Who knew?"

Before Bo could try to even figure out a way to realistically pull him off to talk in private without everyone objecting for varying reasons, Kenzi spoke up.

"Kill who? Was it me?" Kenzi's jaw dropped having picked up on his uncomfortableness and automatically assumed it was because she wasn't Fae, the easiest target to pick off first.

"You?" Vex arched his eyebrow's and squeaked the word. "No." He shook his head adamantly.

"It was wasn't it." Kenzi backed up a little from her place staring at the Mesmer and then glancing at her best friend. "Oh my God, I've become Target Numero Uno." She put her hand up to her chest.

"Kenz, it doesn't matter you know I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Bo instantly move to follow after her best friend's slight retreat.

"And you've got it all wrong." Vex shook his head with a frown. "It's not you he want's dead, it's her." He flicked his wrist towards Eli.

"He knows about Eliyana?" For a moment Bo's blood went cold, after all that was one thing she had hoped they'd have on the other Geist at their first meeting.

"Yes, well no." Vex shook his head. "He knows that your little pet over there is getting her laundry looked after these days.." He gave Kenzi a salacious wink. "But he thinks it's by this street kid who goes by the name of Medi, who he wants dead by your hand in her garage by the end of the week." He gave a shrug. "So unless you want me to have to you know..." Vex looked between Bo and Eliyana and then back again. "Then we have to do something about the brother."

"He is watching you." It was Lauren who underlined the part of her worry that had been accurate.

"When he can, but it's okay I can be quite convincing, could have been an actor." He extended the syllables of the last word pompously. "I made sure I got here without a tail or an eye." He added with a sigh. "So have you got a plan?"

"We're working on one." Bo looked to where Dyson had missed the previous conversation about Eli and the idea of her placing constructs in their heads. "But Dyson, it involves your reaction to the idea of Eliyana putting a happy construct in your head so that Eysan can't send you to that place you went too again?" She subtly reminded him unnecessarily that he knew better than most what a Geist felt like.

"Say no." Vex quickly shook his head earning him a glare from the succubus.

The wolf frowned for a moment and then looked at the Mesmer.

"How many men does Eysan have with him?" He asked, still frowning.

"Men? None, Puppets, enough." Vex nodded. "At least twenty and as soon as you touch one, they all know, and so does he. He has the power of the word did you know that?" He nodded over to Trick who suddenly frowned harder than ever.

"What is The Word?" Bo caught on Vex's inflection of the words, and that for the first time the Mesmer looked over to Trick. She could feel her confusion mimicked by Lauren and Kenzi.

"It means he can manipulate the mind of any that he has touched with just one word." Eliyana explained. "Their name." She frowned as she actually sat down. "It's why in the olden times you either told a Geist your name, or shook their hand, you never, ever did both." The younger Fae looked down at the floor, shaking her head slightly before she looked at Vex. "The Mesmer must stay here."

"See I knew I picked the right side of the Frost Family." Vex winked at her. "He wants me turn me into a puppet, she wants me to get drunk."

"Yes, he must, as soon as Eysan wished it he could turn Vex on all of you as long as he was within earshot to hear the command." Trick's eyes actually narrowed at the Mesmer. "It actually more means he'll have to be confided here to ensure Eysan cannot find a way to remotely manipulate him."

It was only because she glanced at Dyson out of the corner of her eye that Bo noticed a change in the tall wolf. The shifter stood stiffly in his place, a hard frown on his face, his eyes cast to the floor for a moment before he looked across the Dal at Eliyana.

"How long does this link last?" He asked of the Geist.

"Link? What link?" Eliyana frowned, not understanding the question.

"Dyson?" Bo turned more fully towards him, now frowning too.

"He needs to know how long after having been physically touched by Eysan would the ability to voice command remain." It was Lauren who deciphered the question instantly, the preciseness of it leading to only one conclusion. "Because he's been touched by Eysan Frost in the past."

"It's permanent." Eliyana shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at the wolf, not because of the answer, but more because of what had caused the question.

"Dyson?" Bo confused eyes came to the wolf, feeling a little like she'd been hit by a sudden cold rain, realizing that something else probably deemed too long ago and too unimportant had been hidden from her.

"I'm sorry Bo, I'll stay here with Vex." Dyson was breathing heavily through his nose, the way he often did when he was uncomfortable in a situation.

"When did you meet Eysan Frost?" Bo felt a heat enter her face, after all how could the wolf have thought this unimportant. With all he preached to know about how bad Geists were, with all Trick should know. All this time he had been critically vulnerable to their enemy and she hadn't known?

"Now is not the time Bo." Dyson looked away. "We need to work on the plan.."

"We are working on the plan, a plan we just found out you can't be a part of." Bo shot back at him, her anger at this development clear. "So that leaves Tamsin, Eliyana, Lauren and I going to this barn in the middle of no where that has about twenty guards we know about."

"And me." Kenzi interjected stubbornly. "You aren't going anywhere without me." She added folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't know that he had the gift Bo. You have to know I would come if it wasn't that he could use me against you." Dyson frowned harder and moved a little closer to the succubus, lowering his voice. "I never thought I..." He stopped and rolled his eyes briefly.

"Of course you didn't." Bo's tone didn't give away completely whether or not she had forgiven his oversight and she purposefully moved to look at the map. "The biggest problem is once he's tipped off we're coming, we lose our ability to surprise him." She tried to focus her mind on the more tangible issues, not the past which Dyson seemed to need his teeth pulled in order to talk about.

Tamsin looked at the map and then at the small group and then breathed out.

"I can't believe I'm about to suggest this, but I may have an idea how we can get close without arousing suspicion, it just rests on one question." She paused as they all looked at her. "Can you all ride?"

-x-

"Bo, can I talk to you?" Dyson lightly eased his hand under Bo's elbow as she moved off from the group heading towards the washrooms, the wolf intercepting her and guiding her towards the tap room.

"Dyson..." She pulled away when they entered looking at him, knowing there was clearly something he wanted to talk about with her alone.

"I know you are angry with me Bo." The wolf dipped his head slightly before looking at her. "And I'm sorry." He said keeping his voice low, "But I had no way of knowing that this day would come, or that Eysan Frost was then going to grow into the powerful Geist he had become."

"I get that part, I... I just wasn't counting on having to fight this fight without you." Bo admitted the simple fact, after all the wolf was a formidable fighter. "And the more I'm hearing about the guy the less I want to meet him with anything less than a bazooka."

"I wish there were a way I could over come what was done but..." He stopped and shook his head. "Perhaps it is fate giving me a burden to shoulder for my part in it all." He took a deep slightly staggered breath as he looked up from the floor to look into Bo's eyes, his own slightly damp with unshed tears.

"Look..." Bo saw his deep regret finally coming to the surface as the past reached out to prevent him from doing what he most wanted to do in the future and couldn't help feel a pang of sadness for his predicament. "You can't help that the pass screws up the right now and even if you can't help in this fight, there's going to be an even bigger one after this one." She frowned softly. "Just tell me this, if you were faced with anything like the past again, would you act differently this time? Remember that people like Eliyana are called innocent for a reason?"

Dyson drew in another breath and walked a little away from the brunette.

"I don't know." He admitted putting his hands together and rolling them around each other as he walked away. "You have to understand Bo, the divide between light and dark..." He stopped and leaned against a wooden support strut. "The reason we know Eysan betrayed Eliyana, her whole family was because I found him Bo." The wolf glanced over his shoulder at the succubus for a brief moment before looking down again at the wooden floor. "I was in the woods to the East of the property, Light Fae Territory, when I saw the flames from the manor house light the night." The muscles in his jaws flexed as he continued. "I ran out to the tree line and already the whole house was ablaze, even from where I was the air was filled with the smell of burning, the sound of screams." Dyson shook his head.

"And what? You let him go?" Bo had been completely unprepared to hear this.

"It's not like that..." Dyson looked up again, catching Bo's look of disbelief. "I saw this Fae just standing, watching the fire, I didn't know who he was, what he was..." The wolf shook his head again. "He was so small, looked young. I asked him what he was doing out in the middle of no where, all the while wondering why he didn't seem disturbed by the fire, the screaming..." Dyson leaned more heavily against the thick wood. "That's when he looked at me, his eyes as dark as night and just said, my mother is a traitor, my father less than a worm, I came here to get a good view of them dying."

"I get it Dyson, it's the past, how could you know he was going to become this, was working for the Dark King." Bo gave a soft sigh. "You knew about the arrangement but you weren't keeping tabs on the Frosts." She sighed again. "I just... I need to know for sure I'm not walking Eli into a situation I can't defend her from."

"I don't know the answer to that." Dyson shook his head, a look of anguish on his face. "I should have killed him then." He chastised himself. "I had my hands around his neck but the next thing I knew, he was gone..." He sighed heavily.

Bo did a slow back and forth march of the tap room, one hand on her hip the other moving up to pull through her dark hair.

"I need to talk to Vex, he has more to get off his chest." Bo knew there was no point dwelling on the past, that was just... too messy right now to deal with. "If we fail, he's going to come at Trick, you have to protect him." She pointed out the important fact knowing that if they all were taken down by the psychopathic Geist, he'd bleed the information about the Blood King's location out of them somehow.

"You won't fail." Dyson shook his head. "You never have." He pushed himself upright and moved softly to the door. "I'll get Vex, confessions in the Tap Room, we could start a trend." Though the attempt was there the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

-x-

Bo wasn't sure if she was happy or unhappy by the long moments it seemed to be before Vex pushed his way into the room to speak with her. Her thoughts seemed to be pulled between two definite paths of thought. One they were going to win, somehow and make Eysan pay for so many things. Second, they were going to lose and a domino effect of pain and suffering was going to be started by her charging in.

"We could both be coy but I know you, what else did you find out you didn't want to share?" Bo nailed him to the spot with the question as soon as the Tap room door closed shut.

"Okay, well seein' as how we're friends an everything..." Vex wiped his hands on his leather pants and glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Does you lovely little girlfriend carry any say, high end tranquillizers on her shapely person?"

"You don't get another free high." Bo shook her head unable to believe this was his main point. "What is it really?" She saw his look of shock and mock horror.

"Not for me love, for your best friend's main squeeze, you see, I think I may have over played the say... fitness of a certain... father figure." The Mesmer smiled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Bo stepped closer to him as if somehow Eli would be able to hear them.

"Well were you perhaps thinking wheelchair? Plaid blanket, and comfy ice packs for his burned limbs?" Vex offered with a slight wince.

"How is Eysan keeping him?" Bo tried swallow down the sudden burning vomit in the back of her throat.

"Bloody stumps, potato sack, dog chained to the floor." Vex gave a unreadable look.

For a moment it seemed as if Bo would fail, putting her hand up to her mouth in order to help clamp her lips shut.

"In better news, if the Valkyrie's little horsey option gets you to the door, I say push her in let her see what he's been up too and if that sight doesn't solve your problem, we're fucked." Vex offered the new plan of attack. "Touched or not, he'll tear you apart."

"He's not going to tear me apart." Bo felt a certain conviction enter her voice from somewhere she couldn't put her finger on it as she moved to the tap room doors.

-x-

Bo knew as she looked at Lauren, Eli and Kenzi, that the three of them were questioning why they'd brought them down into Trick's private quarters without the Valkyrie. After all the five of them were supposed to be the assault team and if there was going to be some plan concocted between them all it should have the whole group.

"Tamsin doesn't need to hear what I need to say." Bo said the words softly, her brown eyes coming to rest and hold Eli's. "And last time I found out something I made a mistake, something I promised I would try not to repeat." She felt Lauren's look become more sadly curious, and she knew her own apprehension and sadness must be being felt to some extent by the blonde. "Eliyana..." She said the small Geist's name tenderly. "I don't know what you pictured, knowing who Eysan is, what he is... but I need to prepare you for something that we're going to find when we go confront your brother."

Eliyana frowned as she glanced quickly at Kenzi.

"Prepare me?" She repeated the Succubus chosen phrase. "For what exactly?" Her bright pale brown eyes shifted slightly, the only obvious sign that her quick brain was actively trying to think of what Bo might be alluding to.

Kenzi shifted somewhat unconsciously close to Eliyana, the look on Bo's face making her feel more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Your father, the way he is kept... treated..." Bo winced as she said the words. "Mistreated." She corrected herself.

"Mistreated?" Eli could barely say the word. "What did the Mesmer tell you about my father? What has Eysan done to him?" The Geist balled her small hands into tight fists.

"Eli..." Bo walked over to the smaller woman and reached out taking one of those balled up hands in her own. "I don't want to have to tell you any of this, to hurt you but I know I can't let you just walk in and see..." She tried to convey all she was feeling to the Geist. "Your father is chained to Eysan's throne and nothing is being done to care for his injuries."

"I will see you all there." Eli pulled her hand free of Bo's and stepped off towards the stairs.

"Eliyana..." Bo called her name immediately. "The horses are on their way and yes we are going, but you cannot go alone." She tried to stall her for a moment. "Not to face this especially."

"I don't need a horse, not the way I'm planning to travel." Flashes of gold flickered through her bright eyes. "Keep with the plan, it's a good one." She paused briefly catching blue eyes that were staring at her from over by Lauren. "I'm not going in alone, I know you are coming." She said to Kenzi answering the unspoken objection.

"Eliyana, stop." It was Lauren who said something before Kenzi could. "I know what Bo has told you is killing you but using your powers to teleport yourself there is only going to accomplish one thing and that is to wear yourself out. You need to be at your full strength when you face your brother, not having sent yourself all that way through the Nether. I know your anger and rage seems like an endless fuel to what you want to do but it won't be." She gave a soft shake of her head. "All I need is that pleasant construct of yours in my head to protect me and we can go meet the horses that Tamsin arranged and I will bring everything we need to start giving your father the care he needs immediately. We all go in together and when it is time, you know none of us will stand to stop you from extracting from your brother whatever small measure of satisfaction killing him can bring you considering all that he's done and all that you've gone through. I might not know your kind as well as I'd like but I do know that no Fae possesses infinite energy, not even Bo." She made the comparative example hoping it would ring home for Eli.

The Geist stopped fully for the first time and then shifted her gaze slightly to look at Lauren, letting out a hard long breath. She let her fingers uncurl out of their tense fist and then she stepped back towards the small group. Kenzi immediately moved to press herself into Eliyana's side, resting her hand flat on her upper chest, just happy that her lover hadn't just gone, possibly never to come back. Bo glanced quickly between her resonant and the Geist thankful all over again for the subtle changes that the mystical bond between her and Lauren had brought about in the blonde, the confidence it had seemed to give her.

"I need a minute." Eliyana said her voice low. "Before I..." She reached and briefly touched the side of her own head. "I need to be clear and focus and right now I'm..." She shook her head as if it hurt.

"You two take what time you need, Kenzi can come up to get Lauren when you're ready." Bo reached out to take Lauren's hand and led her out of Trick's room to leave the other two women alone.

"For the record if you were Bo, and Lauren wasn't yet your resonant, you'd have kept walking." Kenzi made the admittance for her best friend. "I'm so proud of you for actually listening to the Doc, we have to do this the right way and together, so when we go in there, we know we're not coming out without your Dad and your brother having paid for what he's done."

Eliyana took a breath and nodded, moving her arm around Kenzi's back almost on automatic to hold her lightly.

"I need you to listen to what I'm about to ask of you Kenzi." The Geist's voice was serious, though she didn't move their stance in any way, her whole body tensed slightly against the young woman's.

"Okay." Kenzi gave a soft nod against Eli's shoulder.

"Kenzi I have no idea if Eysan can use his gift of The Word over me." The Geist kept her voice at a whisper.

"Oh." She made the small noise as the heaviness of the admission washed over her.

"Exactly." Eli nodded. "But it's okay because you have something stronger than that." Eliyana did move now, backwards slightly to look Kenzi in the eye.

"Your Frenum." Kenzi said the words more confidently, soothed by the fact that there was something that outweighed this word.

"Right again, but you HAVE to be willing to use it." Eliyana stressed, keeping her eyes fixed on her girlfriend. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, if he's going to use his power on you, I have to use mine on you to outdo him." Kenzi gave a tiny nod even though she had to admit the world felt very big and she felt very small at this moment. "I have to tell you to stop letting him effect you?"

"No, you order me to0, you remind me that I am yours to control, none other, got it." Eli reached up and ran her hand over Kenzi's hair. "I am your Geist, yours to command."

"Certainly not his." Kenzi gave another nod seeming to steel herself more to the idea. "All mine." Her own eyes locked with Eli's.

"Exactly." Eliyana closed her eyes briefly, but then opened them, still looking into bright blue depths.

"I'll do it because I'm not losing you to him." Kenzi whispered leaning in to press their lips together.

-x-


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Eight.**

By: The RainbowWriters

The upper bar of the Dal Riata was filled with a nearly tangible tension. There were those who would fight, thinking of their roles and futures. Those who would remain behind, having to carry their own burdens whether it be just the fear of the impending life and death fight or the fear of not being a part said fight.

Below in Trick's lower rooms things were quiet and dare Lauren assess peaceful. When Kenzi had come up finally to get her and tell her Eli was feeling more balanced, she hadn't exactly expected to feel peaceful but inside her she could feel a relief of sorts. A soft wash of stillness that filled her despite the circumstances around them.

"You're doing that aren't you?" Lauren looked to meet her brown eyes with Eli's gold ones as the small woman turned around from where she was leaned over a table. "Taking away my fear, my apprehension? On the way down I was compiling questions and thinking of data I needed to take note of, but everything has calmed." She walked slowly closer and stopped a pace or two away. "You are a remarkable Fae, if I may say so."

"Have you ever met a Fae you didn't think was remarkable?" Eli smiled at the blonde gently.

"No, probably not, each is remarkable in their own way." Lauren gave a soft laugh realizing Eli's question was true. "But might I say you are particularly remarkable because having now read quite a bit about Geists, you seem to possess a near mythical amount of power, putting you in an elite category that I normally reserve for others like Bo and Trick."

"I don't think we can really speculate on how much power I possess." Eliyana shook her head. "I've not been an active Geist for a very long time." She shook her head, "Sit down Lauren." She added patting the soft high backed chair that she had put beside her.

"You forget Eli that's what I do." Lauren gave a gentle smile as she did move to sit down. "My hypothesis that you're remarkable comes not from recent events but more solidly from the fact you interacted with Bo while she was inutreo, created a construct in her mind and kept her hidden from other Fae of exceptional power, all when you were a child yourself. Somehow, since even before puberty you have been an active Geist."

The small Fae moved around the front of the chair and looked into brown eyes, her whole face smiling.

"Lauren Lewis, you are an amazing woman." She wiped her hands on the thighs of her jeans. "What makes you happy? Makes you feel safe?" She added dropping down to rest on her haunches, all the while still looking at the blonde, her golden eyes glittering.

"Bo." Lauren said the very first and most natural answer that came to her. "Being in Bo's arms."

"I can't put people into constructs." Eliyana laughed softly. "But perhaps... her room? Is that a good place for you? A safe one?"

"Yes." Lauren nodded her head. "Can you add the idea that someone, like Bo, is on her way?" She asked the question her mind fascinated by the fact Eli couldn't 'recreate' people in the construct. The truth making perfect sense when she thought about it after all they required much more knowledge to recreate than a tree for example.

"On her way, just left..." Eliyana nodded. "The sheets still warm." She smiled a little more. "A built in lab, though a door that shouldn't be there, but for some reason isn't questionable in the construct. It's just always been there."

"Yes that, I want that." Lauren's blush didn't come until after she had blurted out her agreement.

"I just need to take a little look around, is that okay?" Eliyana looked into Lauren's eyes flexing the fingers of her right hand as she brought them a little closer to the side of the blonde's head.

"Yes." Lauren nodded and closed her eyes, wanting to catalogue and observe everything that this process felt like.

"It's to get specific details, things that will help make the construct solid, more believable for your subconscious. Things like the colour of the bed sheets, the layout of the room, the right way you set up your lab desk." She explained for the doctor knowing that on top of everything else she was desperate for insight into every step of the process.

"Of course, I apologize if you are forced to deal with personal details you would rather never had known." Lauren blushed again thinking to herself maybe she should have chosen a tropical beach she loved beaches after all.

"Lauren it's fine." Eliyana shook her head knowing after all she'd tried on more than one occasion now to sleep in a room adjacent to the Resonants, that probably her all the details she wished she didn't know already. "Now just relax." She took a breath and then pressed her fingers lightly against specific points on the blonde's head letting her eyes drift close.

-x-

"So I was thinking about this and since this is going to be my temporary construct, since we have lots to figure out in detail about the real one." Kenzi grinned as she came down the stairs after Lauren had come back up, looking completely no worse the wear for the process. In fact the entire proceed, to a pacing Bo's relief, hadn't taken long and the blonde had come back with a seemingly renewed sense of balance. "I want you to come up with what you put in there, make it a surprise."

"A surprise?" Eliyana looked at her girlfriend with a slightly perplexed look. "Why would you want a surprise?"

"Because I love surprises and I want to see what you make up." Kenzi moved straight over and sat in the seat clearly put there for the purpose of what they were doing. "You know surprise me... with anything you think would make me happy."

"The biggest most extensive shoe store I can create it is then." Eliyana grinned as she moved and wiped her hands on a small towel that she had obviously taken from Trick's bathroom.

"Ooooo see this is why I knew a surprise would be awesome." Kenzi, unlike Lauren, was a giddy ball of excitement. Clearly for her this part of the lead up to the fight was far less stressful then the idea of the fight itself.

"You know I'm only putting a construct in your head for the worst case scenario." Eliyana made clear. "With who and what you are, Eysan has little chance of having any control over you, even with direct contact. You are a Geist Master, that makes you pretty untouchable to another Geist." She lightly rubbed the back of her knuckles on Kenzi's cheek.

"Geist Master." Kenzi restated the two words like a child's television host would as part of a commercial promo to a new cartoon show. "Bow evil doer before the mighty power of the Geist Master."

"You have to take this seriously you know." Eliyana chuckled but then sighed a little sadly, she repeated the soft stroking motion of her hand. "It's not going to be pretty." She licked her lips a little nervously. "The people that my brother has guarding him, they're his puppets... I don't know if you've thought about that, what that means but..." She stopped and frowned deeply. "It means they're better off dead Kenzi, there is no releasing them."

"I've tried to think of them as gone already." Kenzi frowned softly. "And I am taking this seriously, this is just my inappropriate way of dealing with the nervousness. I know your brother is deadly and when he finds out you're alive, it's going to be ugly. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you and Bo, and when I have, if I have to, I'll use the Frenum."

Eliyana drew in a deeper breath and then lightly pressed her fingers to points on Kenzi's head.

"Let's make you a happy place." She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

-x-

When Lauren let Bo lead her through the doors to the tap room in order to talk to her, she couldn't help but think back to Dyson's then ill placed joke about this becoming the room on record for one on one confessions. The words that flunked then came back to her now, as the sheer drama of situation made the humour of it sickly funny. Facing the end of the world, her side retreated to the tap room. She could only imagine where Eysan retreated to talk to Bo's father.

"I needed to talk to you before this happens." Bo admitted as soon as she pushed back from her thoughts to the very real fact they were about to go take on an evil Geist who had betrayed his whole family for a place in her father's court. "I have to admit something." She saw the instant look of concern on Lauren's face. "Before something like this, I always take a few moments before we you know... ride off into the sunset, and talk to myself but I know that even after doing that, this time I still have to talk to you."

"Bo, I know I'm your resonant now, but that doesn't mean I always understand what you're talking about, now would be one of those times that I'm not so sure." Lauren admitted frowning a little as she looked at her lover. "Talk to me about what?" She asked softly.

"What I would normally talk like a crazy woman to myself about, try to remember this is the Fae world I am dealing with, one where there are all these games within games, and I have to always look a step outside of what I'm focusing on to be sure." Bo looked at the blonde's mild confusion and smiled gently. "I kinda self on self battle plan, map out the lay of the land as I see it so I don't get blindsided by as many sudden twists as I used too."

"You try and out think yourself so that you don't get out smarted." Lauren summed up.

"I'm actually making sense?" Bo stopped her pacing and gave the doctor a broad smile before her brow furrowed again. "So why am I left talking to myself about how I need to detach myself from thoughts of Eli, take her out of the equation and make a very serious assessment of what a psychopathic Geist with the gift of the word can do, leaving me looking at me because I just said psychopathic Geist?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because you have to assess this fight in terms of you." Lauren said softly. "You have to have a plan of what you intend to do about Eysan. As you said Bo, our biggest problem is that we truly don't know what kind of a mindset he is bringing to this fight. From what Vex said, I'm not wholly convinced Eliyana's brother is quite sane." The blonde was honest.

"Meaning I am in the right to put him down if I have too? Eliyana wouldn't hate me forever for killing her brother, not trying to redeem him?" Bo's look of worry came from something bigger than the idea of a Geist. The fear that was crippling her ability to come to terms with the worse case and most likely scenario, all things considered.

"I know you have this desire in your heart, that heart that is so big and so strong, to save everyone Bo." The blonde moved closer to her lover and pressed her hand over the succubus' heart. "But some people..." She shook her head slightly. "Some people were lost before you knew to even think of trying to save them." She frowned, obviously the words bringing her pain and unhappiness. "I know it's hard to accept, hard to believe, it's like that for me when I have a patient who I can't help, who has an illness too malignant, an injury too severe..." She curled her fingers into a light fist against Bo's chest. "You just have to know in your heart that the best thing you can do for them is release them."

"He is too dangerous, just like my father." Bo made the instant link between the two Fae. "Because if this is the kind of person my Father recruits to be his second in command, just makes it even clearer to me that fighting him isn't going to be easy but I have to beat him or he'll never give up. He'll keep coming and coming, until one day he catches me off guard and takes someone I love, on purpose because it will hurt me. Starting all of this all over again, my father has to die Lauren." She put her own hand up to cover the one of Lauren's that rested against her body.

Lauren closed her eyes briefly understanding why this discussion had brought them to this place, but truthfully wishing it hadn't.

"The time will come when we deal with your father." She opened her eyes and looked at her lover seriously. "I know that, and I will stand by you and we will do whatever needs to be done, but right now, we need to focus on Eysan because we cannot go into this with our focus divided, he will use that against you Bo." Lauren breathed out a little unevenly. "He will sense the fear and anxiety you have about your father and use it to manipulate you, and Bo, you cannot let him get an in like that, something that strong against you could be disastrous."

"Everything we've read he can do, he can control people from across the room with a once upon a time touch and your own name." Bo shook her head in disbelief, she looked into her Resonant's brown eyes. "But you're totally right, we are going to deal with Eysan, that is the focus, even if my father shows up we'll just have to wing it because we are not going in to deal with him, just take down this lunatic." She fleshed out her main objective, settling her mind to it before a frown spread over her face. "You should know the reason Dyson can't come with us..." She gave a sad breath out. "That night, of the fire, he was on the light Fae territory line at one end of the property, he found a young boy he thought, Eysan." She filled in the information as the wolf himself had. "He told Dyson he'd come there so he could see the fire and hear their screams." She grimaced. "Dyson tried to grab and he must have teleported away, he was clearly much older but we know how young the Frost's look."

Lauren took a breath totally unprepared to hear the news that Dyson had been so intimately involved with the situation so long ago.

"I..." She began but stopped. "I had no idea." She admitted easily. "Does Eli..."

"I doubt it, well other than now she has a very large question as to how the wolf knows of her brother." Bo had to put the time line that she knew of together honestly and there was no way she could have known, she was either in the fire or being carried out by her Dad and Eysan didn't see that. "Something else I need to tell her isn't it?"

"I think in time, all the players and their histories need to come out." Lauren was honest as she moved a little away from her lover. "I wish I could say I understood, or at least empathized with decisions made in the past but..." She stopped. "I know I only see them from the view I have, the damaged one." She admitted. "I can imagine Dyson must right now carry a lot of guilt for his part in this." She gave the wolf some credit.

"He does, especially since he can't be there to right an old wrong himself." Bo admitted the vibe she'd gotten from the wolf. "I also wanted to know how you feel, now that Eliyana's construct has settled in there."

"It's strange I expected to feel something but..." Lauren shook her head. "I don't other than insanely calm, but that's Eliyana's doing. She has extraordinary skills Bo." The blonde admitted. "Like you, I think I could spend a life time just studying her."

"She is so much more than she appears Lauren." Bo summed up agreeing with the blonde. "Push comes to shove, I think she's about as likely to let Eysan hurt Kenzi as I am to let anything hurt you."

"I just hope..." Lauren frowned and stopped.

"You just hope?" Bo reached out to tip Lauren's chin up the slight bit it had dipped, restating the abandoned sentence.

"Her father Bo." The blonde continued steeling herself a little more strength as her lover encouraged her to finish communicating her worries. "That he survived the fire is amazing, especially if Eysan didn't get him the care he needed, I'm just worried in case..." She paused again looking away from Bo for a moment.

"He's living through what his son does, or is somehow being supported or prolonged by his son or my father?" Bo put forward the one worse question that had been whispering in the back of her mind as she tried to think of all the players in this.

Lauren nodded breathing out.

"If we take away that source, before we know it Eliyana's father could die and nothing any one of us could do could stop it..." She looked down at her own hands. "I doubt even my new found abilities could heal that kind of trauma, or prolonged abuse." She shook her head. "I wouldn't even know where to start without a full assessment or a basic idea of his health issues." Her brow crumpled into a hard furrow.

"I know you will do whatever you can but if he finally gets to find release, maybe that is her reason for finding him, to save him." Bo whispered the somewhat horrible words but meant them in all the beauty they really contained. "She knows her brother better than any of us, her memory of him frozen to that boy almost man that Dyson ran into in the woods, and from what she hasn't said, she knew even then she wasn't a typical Geist because she was nothing like her brother."

"I don't think she's ready to lose them both Bo." Lauren shook her head disagreeing with her lover softly.

"She just might not have a choice." Bo frowned so hard it made her insides hurt with the realization that as always if they prevailed there was an 'after' the fight. One in which if things went their way, Eysan would be dead and as Lauren was rightfully assessing Eli's father could die by proxy. "We'll do everything we can, that's all we can do." She vowed looking at her Resonance.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked off into the darkness at the far end of the room.

"I don't know whether to pack a medical bag or a .38, or both." The blonde said with a hard sigh as she wrapped her hand around her stomach, the feeling beneath it not fear but sadness for Eliyana.

"You pack a medical bag and know that after healing her, Eli knows you will do everything you can to help her father." Bo shook her head to the blonde's comment. "She knows if anyone on earth can do anything for him it's you right now." She held Lauren's eyes for another moment and then reached up cupping her chin. "No matter what games have to be played, I love you, anything you see or hear that says otherwise is a lie."

"It's going to be hard." Lauren said breathing in and out slowly, deliberately focusing on the touch of her lover's hand on her skin. "There's going to be death." She frowned and closed her eyes.

"There is but not anyone on our side." Bo leaned her head forward and pressed her lips to Lauren's.

Lauren moved her hand into Bo's hair, pressing her fingers through dark locks as she pushed into the kiss hard. Gripping a small handful of the succubus' hair she pulled back and met Bo's eyes.

"I love you." She vowed seriously. "I'm ready." She added kissing her again before pulling back and releasing her grip on Bo's hair. "To be your right hand, to be your resonant, to be your love."

"You always have been." Bo assured her in a loving voice. "Guiding me, protecting me and loving me." She leaned in and kissed Lauren again, letting a moment of silent 'this is it' pass between them. "So how long since you've been on a horse?"

-x-

"Now we are going to be quiet and we are not going to do anything impulsive." Tamsin stood next to the horse she had finished leading off the truck for herself, the other four women already stood beside their own tall mounts, though Eliyana and Kenzi were going to be riding together. "Our goal is to get to the building Eysan is in without anyone or anything knowing we're there." She looked around at them all again and then frowned. "This was a stupid idea, why did anyone listen to me?"

"Because it's not a stupid idea." Bo hissed at the Valkyrie and then moved over beside Lauren. "Do you need help getting on?" She asked the blonde, as she could see Eli mounting and pulling Kenzi up to settle in behind her.

"It's been a while." Lauren admitted stroking the long neck of the chestnut coloured horse she had chosen. She watched as Bo laced her fingers together, ready to give her a push up. Gathering the reins Lauren reached up to get a firm grip on the saddle, looking at Bo briefly before trusting her to give her the upward momentum necessary to lift her high enough to swing her leg over the tall animal's back. Like a pro, the blonde was sat, adjusting herself in the saddle the next moment, slipping her feet into the stirrups and looking down at Bo with a smile. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful." Bo looked up at the blonde, who did indeed look radiant in her tight fitting jeans, her crisp button down hidden under a short black cropped jacket.

"Oh please can you two turn anything into an appreciation fest?" Tamsin groaned as she swung herself up onto the slightly darker brown horse she had chosen for herself. As any Valkyrie would be she was dressed for war, her outfit tight fitting and all leather, various weapons tucked into pouches and slings ready for her use in mere milliseconds.

"We need to find you someone to love Tamsin." Kenzi hissed as Eli led their horse by the Valkyrie towards the hole already cut in the fence where a trail seemed to lead into the trees beyond.

"You're funny." Tamsin spurred her horse to follow. "I do just fine with my own version of love, it's clean, non-clingy and doesn't need worrying about."

Lauren lead her horse in a small circle, as Bo took an attempt or two to actually get up on her mount.

"Wow, it's been a while for me too." The succubus smiled as she brought her horse level with Lauren's.

"By the look of Kenzi, it's a first for her." Lauren nodded ahead of them to where Kenzi was clinging rather too tightly to Eliyana, looking down at the floor occasionally as if it were a million miles away.

"She's a city girl, did we expect her to have ridden more than a pony at a fair?" Bo agreed with the blonde's assessment. "Let Eli breathe Kenzi." She called out softly to her best friend who went into line ahead of her with the Valkyrie in the lead.

"Did you have to get giant mutant horses?" Kenzi threw the statement at the blonde Valkyrie. "These things are underfae aren't they?"

"Standard size for horses Kenz." Bo assured her best friend.

"I could have got you a Shetland pony but then we might as well just have drove up to the front gate and invited ourselves in to see Eysan." Tamsin hissed back the alternative. "Now shussh, I'm serious, no unnecessary conversation."

"I thought part of a good hack through the country side was the merry banter." Kenzi put on her best English accent.

"We're not hacking Kenzi, we're hunting, or at least supposed to be." Lauren reminded her of their 'cover story' if they were stopped.

"I said shut up or I'm turning these horses around the lot of you! The whole purpose of my ridiculous plan was the element of surprise." Tamsin turned and growled the words at them all like a parent staring into the back of her minivan at her unruly youngsters. "Not one more word." She looked down the line of faces having turned her horse slightly.

"Bu.." Kenzi began.

The blonde warrior put up her hand and made a close your mouth motion by her own face before pointing behind Kenzi to underline she'd meant what she'd said, this rescue caravan would be turning right around. She stared at the younger woman until she was sure she was going to stay quiet and then began to lead them again.

-x-

Trick breathed out and looked up as Hale walked into the Dal, the handsome siren looked around with a frown when he didn't see Bo and the small crew that she had around her most of the time.

"Ash?" Dyson pushed up from his seat at the sight of his old partner. "I didn't expect you to be here, Trick suggested when you went to the compound it was for the duration."

"Have they gone?" Hale's face was somber, his tone agitated as he looked between Trick and Dyson.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" Trick knew that the answer wasn't one the siren wanted and it made him want to know why immediately.

"I have grave concerns about Eysan." The Siren pushed his hands into his pocket and looked at Trick more specifically.

"Grave concerns of what nature?" Trick put both hands on the bar to steady himself.

"I think he has a Koushang." Hale breathed out hard knowing mention of the amulet wasn't something any of them wanted added to this evening.

"On what information do you think this?" Trick's slowly whitening face showed how disturbed this information made him.

"These." Hale took some papers out of his pocket and unfolded them, putting them on the bar top. They were various doodles on scraps of paper, though among the miscellaneous scribblings was the recognizable interpretation of the succubus power blocking amulet, repeated several times on the papers in various details. "These were taken from the Huldra's cell."

"We have to warn Bo." Dyson pulled out his cell phone and hoped that the Succubus hadn't already turned it off, merely putting it on silent.

"They don't have them on Dyson." Trick shook his head at the wolf's actions.

"We have to do something." Dyson felt his breathing speed up slightly as he looked between the Siren and the Blood King. "Bo thinks she is walking in there with the ability to hurt him."

"There's nothing we can do, accept pray that she notices it and they rid him of it." Trick looked off as if for a very rare moment he accepted that there was nothing he could do.

Dyson's eyes yellowed, his fangs showing as he snarled and swept his arm across the bar top, sending papers and glasses flying.

"NOOOOO!" He roared pacing away, his shoulder's heaving as his breath came hard and fast. Was this what it felt like to be punished by the past? What they meant when the older Fae spoke about the fates catching up with you?

Hale closed his eyes, frowning hard and feeling every moment of his friend's pain. Whatever was going to happen when Bo faced off with Eysan, the Geist had more tricks up his sleeve then anybody had been preparing for.

-x-

To everyone's surprise, especially Tamsin, her approach on horses' plan was working exceptionally well. So well in fact that they had managed to bring the horses into easy running range to the small cluster of buildings that formed Tavistock Farm. The main 'barn' being obvious by its size, even from the distance away they were huddled at the edge of a small copse of trees.

Indeed they were close enough to see that there were four cars parked here around the back side of the large building and a large van. At each of the two visible corners of the bar, a pair of guards stood with their backs to the aged metal walls looking out for trouble. It was likely to count then that another two pair were guarding the two out of view corners, while two pairs of guards continued a slow moving rotation of the large building. Their pacing making it so that the moving pair were always highly visible by at least one of the pairs posted at each corner at all times. Bo could only imagine the set up gave Eysan a complete view of the exterior of the building at all times.

Tamsin made a dismount motion with her hand, that made Kenzi pull a face of complete confusion which was only relieved slightly when the Valkyrie slipped off the back of her horse and began securing it to a tree.

"Please tell me getting off is easier than getting on." Kenzi whispered, still not releasing her vice like grip on Eliyana's waist. "I prefer unicorn racing." She added as she felt the Geist move one hand to rest over one of hers.

"You did just fine." Eliyana said gently.

Like Tamsin, Lauren had already dismounted and secured her mount and was tying up the reins of Bo's horse as the succubus slid from her saddle. The five of them gathering close to the treeline when everything was secure.

"This is where it's going to get tricky." Tamsin glanced at Bo, hoping the Succubus had realized that while the horses would get them so far getting into the building was an entirely different battle.

"Tricky? There is no way on earth we're getting in there unseen." Bo shook her head at the crouched Valkyrie.

"I can distract them." Eliyana offered her eyes scanning the area, quickly formulating her own plan.

It was a typical old farm site, dotted with broken down buildings and fences, with the odd piece of left over equipment, having been abandoned and just left exposed to the elements for years. Among the barrels and crates was the shell of an old tractor. It was mostly rusted, and one of the huge wheels looked decidedly off kilter. A half broken plough arm hung loosely from the back of it, a gouge dug into the dirt beside the old machine, where the blade had obviously dropped when one of the suspension bolts had finally rusted through.

"The old tractor." The Geist's eyes focused on the tractor as she brought the others attention to it with a quick nod. "If I get closer I can use it to distract them."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bo looked at Eli and asked her the serious question.

"Trust me, I used to steal a lot of cars." She nodded at the succubus. "Granted this one doesn't look like it's got an engine, but it's got wheels." She tried a smile.

"We need to be ready when you are." Bo nodded and a few moments later she found herself watching with the others as Eliyana began to make her way to a better vantage point to send the tractor in such a direction as to give them all the chance to make a run for the building. "Kenzi, I can feel you breathing in my ear." She hissed when her best friend hovered too close.

"I'm a little freaked." Kenzi admitted, her breathing fast and uneven. "I've just pommelled by a monster horse from hell in ways I was not expecting, my girlfriend is about to distract fourteen heavies by levitating a tractor that looks like it hasn't moved this century, and all so we can enter the proverbial lions den." She hissed at Bo. "I'm allowed freakage!"

"This is the last minute you're allowed yes." Bo had to smile knowing this moment would come for her best friend, Kenzi had this way of having a bit of a mini meltdown moments before the real bad stuff started. It was something Bo had come to expect and almost rely on, a reality check of sorts to remind her that it was showtime. "But we're going to do what we need to Kenz, we have too."

"I know I just..." She glanced up at to where Eliyana was crouched impossibly low hardly disturbing the long grass she moved through. "This whole thing is messed up." She frowned hard. "I hate this guy."

"She needs you to support her Kenzi, to believe in her, to believe she can beat him, no matter how trained he is and she isn't." Bo turned whispering the words to her best friend.

"I do believe in her but..." Kenzi frowned slightly. "He's a..."

"When you two have quite finished." Tamsin hissed staring at them, putting her hand up to point out that Eliyana had stopped and had slipped onto her knees in the grass. Seeing that Eli was obviously in position made Kenzi refocus instantly.

"Should I go to her or stay with you?" Kenzi bit the side of her lip and looked at Bo.

"Right now you support her by staying put 'till she gives the signal to run." Bo put her hand around Kenzi more to make sure she stayed put. She then glanced at Lauren who was settled in the grass close beside them, her eyes on the Geist, obviously completely fascinated in what she was doing despite the danger.

Eliyana took long, slow deep breaths, her eyes flooding with gold as she focused solely on the rusted old piece of farm equipment that stood a good five metres to the side of the large barn. For a long moment, nothing happened though on closer inspection, flakes of paint and rust were falling from its old framework to land on the dirt below it.

Then with an impossibly loud crash, considering the silence that had filled the air, the whole thing lurched forward, not actually making any ground, but jarring the whole mechanism enough to make a terrible noise. The two guards flanking the corner nearest it immediately called out in alarm, and were joined by two the group hadn't seen before and the two holding point on the closest corner to the trees the main group hid behind. The six men gathering against the barn wall just staring at the old junk heap as the four men who were walking the back wall jogged around to join them.

"Stay on point." Someone from the group already gathered barked at them as they appeared, causing the new arrivals to pause and turn to look back over their shoulders at the posts they had just abandoned.

In quite the timely fashion the large farm machine lurched again, this time the old plough arm fell off the back mounting, the rusted bolt holding it in place giving out under the new found vibration.

Far from returning to their posts the four new arrivals milled almost as one towards the broken plough attachment, all seemingly completely bemused as to what it was and how it had mysteriously been tossed to the floor.

"What's going on?" Called the only two men still in position, on the far back corner, clearly on their way around to see what the issue was.

"Animal or something in the old tractor." Came the assessment, spoken in unison by a pair of guards who were poking at the fallen plough arm, their voice's dull and expressionless.

The tractor shuddered again, making the four men near it all step back, and then without warning the large heavy plough arm, swung out in a wide arc on the gravel, sending all four guards onto their backs into the dirt. Making the others run forward to help their upended comrades.

"Now." Bo encouraged their small group into a hard and fast run to the only visible back door. Fully expecting it to be locked the Succubus caught Kenzi's eye and nodded. "Pop it." She urged her best friend who already had her lockpick kit out.

"I could have done that..." Tamsin began to object but stopped when before she could even begin Kenzi had the door open.

"And done. Eli!" Kenzi made a motion with her hand towards the still concentrating Geist, who had now trapped two of the guards under the plough arm and spilled over the stack of crates close beside the old tractor to add extra confusion to the melee.

Immediately responding to her lover's call, Eli glanced towards the large barn building and with just a look to check her distraction was still working she disappeared, only to reappear next to Kenzi in a soft sparkle of gold.

"Let's go." Bo pulled open the door and let everyone rush inside with Tamsin in the lead and Eli close behind before Kenzi and Lauren went in, and carefully closing the door behind them so it didn't look like anything odd had happened when the guard finally returned to his post.

The barn interior wasn't like they might have been expecting. Instead of just opening up to a large interior the door led into a small room with a sink, a row of coat hooks, a fridge and a microwave. There were three doors leading out of it, two in the wall directly opposite the one they had entered from, and one to their left that clearly bisected this area. There was also a small table in the room and six plain wooden chairs.

"Area for the guards?" Bo put forward the question moving around the perimeter of the room, the idea that the mindless puppets Eysan was supposed to have working for him needing a break room not jiving in her mind completely. "Problem is we don't know what door to take." She looked to everyone in case they had some great idea.

"Whichever we choose we go together." Tamsin pointed out logically moving as if to take a step forward but stopping mid motion, and raising her hand, bringing it to her lips pointing to the door in the wall to their left. "There's someone in there." She mouthed to Bo specifically obviously looking to the succubus for guidance on how to play their next move.

"Well our whole goal is too avoid, so." Bo looked at the other two doors. "Right it is." She moved up towards it and put her hand on the knob, trying to listen to see if she could hear anything in the room beyond.

Kenzi put her hand to her back ready to grab the handle of her new katana as she moved to Eliyana's side, the Geist ensuring that Lauren went in front of her behind Bo so that she wasn't left out behind in case any of the guards from outside came in and surprised them. Tamsin stood to Bo's side looking at the brunette's hand and then up into dark eyes.

"When you're ready." She mouthed.

"Wait." The succubus hesitated for a moment, glancing back at the door she had discounted already. "You said you sensed someone, not a group?" The distinction struck Bo and she pulled her hand off the door, after all so far the guards had always been in pairs. That way if one was killed rather suddenly another would remain to get a better detail of what kind of attack was starting. A 'someone' didn't make any sense around her. "We find out who that is." She took her hand back off the door and went over to the other door, putting her hand on it and turning it every so slowly, so she could open it only a little and try to see whatever was beyond before they saw her.

It was the smell that hit Bo before anything else. The smell of blood, of urine, excrement and sickness, it was enough to make the Succubus stop with the door barely open, She turned her head away, only a tiny sliver of light from the room they were in spilling into the darkness of the one that Bo had been entering.

"Lauren." Bo said under her breath still not going near the door or room further.

The Doctor somehow knew before Bo could even tell her that it was big, knowing more quickly then Bo did that it was likely to somehow be Eli's father from the faint hint of infection she could smell in the air blotting out the usual smells of the outdoors. She moved forward without hesitation, coming around the door and disappearing inside the moment she had too.

Bo's eyes flared open as her lover just disappeared inside without thought and so quickly slipped inside to follow her, stopping instantly when she saw her lover crouched down on the stained newspaper covered floor, her penlight torch in her hand, shining it off to the side of a broken, disfigured, shell of a man that was sprawled out at her feet. It was easy to deduce from the fact that from his knee joints down there existed nothing but blackened burned stumps, and that he was missing one arm entirely, that they were looking at Mickale Frost. The poor Fae's body was covered with bruises, scabs, scars and fresh bloody wounds, as well as large infected swellings and other bodily fluids and substances. The tattered shorts that clung to his almost skeletal frame did nothing but hide his modesty.

"Oh God." The succubus put her hand up to her mouth, trying hard not to retch.

"Get Kenzi and Eli back." Lauren glanced up at her lover, her face a controlled mask of anger and professionalism.

Bo did exactly as she was told going back out the doorway to immediately moved towards Kenzi and Eli.

"Tamsin, get in there please." She urged the Valkyrie but kept her eyes on Eliyana. "I need you to let Lauren work."

"Bo?" Kenzi said her best friend's name while looking past her to the doorway in which the Doctor and the Valkyrie had disappeared.

"Eli, I think your father is in there but Lauren need to do some things to help him first." Bo held the Geist's eyes that had begun to flicker with gold.

The young Fae seemed to look past Bo for a moment looking to the door, her breathing shifting to come high from her lungs, her nose flaring as like all of them now, the smells that had been shut out of the larger room by the door, she could smell what Bo had first been faced with.

"Is he alive?" Eli's jaw locked as she asked the question her voice low and cold.

"I don't know, Lauren will be able to tell us more soon." Bo kept her hand up as a physical sign that the Geist wasn't supposed to move.

"Kinda the thing we need to know right now." Kenzi widened her eyes at Bo and made her give a better answer.

"I think so." Bo remembered seeing the Fae try to move a little when the flashlight startled him. "Yes, but he needs Lauren right now to do what she does."

"Doctor Lauren, we don't call her that enough." Kenzi's hand had gripped into Eli's coat arm as if somehow her grip on the polyblend material would make it possible to keep her lover in place.

"No." Eliyana pulled her arm free of Kenzi's grip and pushed quick towards the room. "Lauren leave him..." She said, her voice tight, her breathing close to hyper ventilation as deliberately took a path that moved her past Bo without a chance of the succubus being able to touch her.

If the Geist had been going to say more the words literally died in her throat as she breached the small cell like room, where Lauren had pulled open her medical bag and already had a good number of things spread out around her and Tamsin had laid out a silver emergency blanket over some of the soiled newspaper and had lifted her father's broken form onto it. The stark contrasting colour almost making the seriously sick Fae look worse, every scar, mark and injury now so vivid, his emaciation so obvious.

Eliyana's knees buckled and before anyone could catch her the Geist landed hard on them on the floor of her father's cell.

"There are things I can begin to do for him Eli, to prepare him to be moved." Lauren tried to assure the Geist as she prepared a needle and began to move it towards the man's neck, where she hoped to have the best chance to find a vein.

"Doc wait." Tamsin's hand shot out and stopped her as she looked at the Geist who could do nothing but stare at her father. "She said for you to stop, there must be a reason." She looked between Eliyana and the abused Fae with a growing frown. "We've been so worried about the guards but everything here is under his control." She looked down at Mickale again. "We help him, your brother knows?" She asked the question of Eliyana. "We need you to snap out of it and answer Frost."

Gold brown eyes blinked at Tamsin having slowly pulled away from her father.

"If he's kept him alive, it's too feed from, if he's feeding from him, any change in him, he'll feel." Eli put her hand down on the ground and pushed herself up on unsteady legs. "You have to leave him." She tried but failed to swallow. Her eyes going back to look at the man on the blanket, her breath heavy and fast.

By now Bo and Kenzi were in the doorway and held out her hand for her lover trying to urge her to come back again.

"No." Lauren shook her head. "I can't..." She pulled in a deep breath, her fingers still holding tight to the hypodermic in her hand a slight shake entered the tense limb. "I can help him."

"You heard the Geist, you help him, you let Eysan know we're here and all of the stealth we've put into this is for nothing." Tamsin continued taking the hard line. "Pack it away until we've dealt with the problem, then you can help him." She took a forced breath.

Lauren looked up her eyes looking at Tamsin, who met her look unerringly, the only one who could or would.

"As soon as it's done, I am coming back." The doctor forced herself to put down the prepared injection, and simply pushed her things into a small pile to sit beside her patient.

"Not gonna stop you." Tamsin shook her head, reaching down she pulled the Doctor upwards to her feet, knowing if this was how it had to be, they had to do it and get the things finished they needed to in order to get back here. After all she might not feel fear, but she did feel suffering and before her was a Fae for most of her life she would have put out of his misery long before now because he deserved better.

Tamsin and Lauren eased passed Eliyana who hadn't moved from just staring at her father, who similarly hadn't moved from the loose foetal position he was on on the blanket.

"I'm sorry father." The Geist whispered looking at the floor as she took a step backwards, turning at the last moment she pushed past both Bo and Kenzi taking herself off to the furthest side of the room possible.

Bo closed the door slowly and moved back towards the others.

"I'm sick of a cat and mouse game, it's time to end this." Bo went to the door she had chosen before and pulled it open. Of course she had been surprised with what was behind the first door she'd opened but now that the second had literally led her into the brightly lit main area of the warehouse she was surprised by how empty it was.

Save of course from the most hideously uncomfortable looking throne thing she'd ever seen and she'd seen a few now. Bo faced the back of it and it was obvious that someone was sat on it, making sure not to let her boots echo on the flooring Bo moved in slightly so that the others could filter in behind her. The silence was wasted however when Eysan's tone's filled the vast space.

"It's not time for your meaningless report so go away I'm brooding." He dismissed them aggressively. "Unless the small hunting party you told me of brought down a human on the land and you have something exciting to tell me about the hunt in which case I might just listen."

"More like that hunting party is really here for you." Bo announced their arrival in a bold and hard tone.

In a flurry of blue velvet Eysan stepped down off the overly artsy chair and moved around it to stare at whoever it was who had dared to make such a ridiculous suggestion. The look that came across his face unreadable when his eyes fell first on Bo, who was stood a little further forward than the others.

"And so finally she comes." The Geist tossed the over sized cape away slightly clearing his arms as he rubbed his hands together. "Forgive me for this but I've never liked weapons..." Hardly even moving his right hand, Kenzi's katana, Tamsin's gun and collection of throwing weapons, Bo's sword and thigh dagger, even her boot knife went skittering across the vast barn floor into distant corners well out of reach.

"Forgive me if I point out I don't need weapons to hurt you." Bo did her best not to react to the sudden loss of all their security blankets.

"All this forgiving, oh it could bring a man to his knees, but that's the only thing that would because with this..." He flipped the Koushang out from where it was nestled under his shirt. "Little trinket, I'm afraid you do nothing for me." He smiled at her.

"You always talked to much." Suddenly Eliyana broke the line behind Bo and tipped her head up from where she had been looking at the ground, her hand went to her hip, snapped the poppers holding the loops of the Nagaika to her belt and pulled it out with one swift motion. She had felt the weapon try to lift when her brother had made the others, but she knew that the Dwarf who had constructed it had known enough of his craft to also create the holder from the proper metals to stop such telepathic interference. Cracking it once for pure show, each of the 22 blades sparking as they hit the concrete floor of the barn.

Kenzi watched in awe as her lover stepped forward confidently, the sound of her voice and the sparks that her weapon caused made their dangerous foe visibly stiffen.

"I knew he was lying!" Eysan's first words were probably not the ones anyone had expected, his tone that of an upset child. "He swore you died in his arms, but I never found your body in the river. I knew you were too stubbornly good to die." His black flecked eyes came to meet hers.

"Why would he tell you the truth? You murdered everything else he loved, what did he care what lies he told you?" Eliyana paused for a moment in her progress towards her brother. "It's over Eysan." She took a deep breath, widening her stance a little, her grip on the bladed whip shifting slightly.

"Over?" A hard laugh broke from her brother's lips, and in a motion faster than any of them could track, the older Geist moved his hand to his own hip and in a flash of black and sliver, the last metre of Eliyana's whip was entwined with one that Eysan held, he tugged his sharply and pulled Eli off her feet.

"You really don't know how to treat family do you." Bo moved and kicked the whips apart to let Eli regain her footing.

"I think that's rather hypocritical of you considering succubus, your father is feeling rather left out of your life right now." Eysan drawled at her having clearly recovered from the initial shock of seeing his sister.

"Ysabeau!" Eliyana called as with a flick Eysan arced his Nagaika back towards the succubus.

More on instinct then anything, the Succubus threw her upper body backwards and the whip's painful blades went soaring past her in an arc just short of cutting her.

"I'm just playing." Eysan cracked the whip beside him for effect. "With her at least." He stared at his sister using a motion of his wrist to make the whip undulate against the ground. "Now with you, what a treat this is. I should have known that if anyone would dare to arrive on my doorstep with you it would be the Succubus."

"I've protected her since before she was born, it's not a job I take lightly." Eliyana stood up her head upright and proud.

"Oh please Eliyana, spare me..." Eysan rolled his eyes, his words punctuated by the sound of the door at the far end of the room opening. "She's a succubus, her father is the greatest Fae to have ever lived, do you think she ever needed help from a weakling like you?" He stepped back a little as at least ten men, all dressed exactly like the guards had been outside filed into the warehouse behind him. For all any of them knew they could be the guards from outside, but underestimating the number of puppets Eysan had at his disposal wasn't a wise thing to do. "You just got in her way, kept her from the one person who could let her reach her full potential." He continued to back up until with the ten of them formed a line across the barn behind which he retreated. "You ruined her life not saved it, and got our whole family killed in the process."

"Finally I was getting bored with this family reunion, does this mean we can start actually fighting and not just name calling?" Tamsin cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, this is the part we start fighting." Bo narrowed her eyes at the display.

Without any obvious command the line of ten started in towards them, four going at Tamsin who actually smiled before she looked at them and to even her teams surprise became a whirlwind of punches and kicks. The high kick she delivered to the closest bent his neck around her boot before he just fell to the floor. A driving hard fist into the side of another attacker's head was accompanied by the unmistakable crackle of breaking facial bones and the move let her body glide forward while she chopped out with more kicks and sent the last two down to meet the rest on the floor.

Bo had only had two come at her and she found herself immediately in a rhythm of trying to hit one and then the other in turn to cope with their fearless attacks. She made a mental note that when they all lived through this she was going to pester the Valkyrie until she showed her some of the moves she was using in this group fight. The blonde's energy saving movements made her fighting style more like the dancing Kung Fu champions from the movies Kenzi made her watch on the weekends they had nothing to do.

Four had gone after Eliyana, clearly her brother's puppetry sending them at her to test her preparedness for this show down. The younger Geist pulled the legs out from under one with her Nagaika long before he got anywhere near her, the blades slicing through his tendons leaving him uselessly floundering on the ground. She clipped a second also before he got close, ripping up his body with a row of blades that ultimately sent him reeling backwards, moaning in pain though he still tried to rise to serve his master.

The first one to reach her, she choked out with the stiff rod at the top of the whip, using his body to dodge the blows the last one was aiming at her, tossing away his limp body to focus on the last who she grabbed tightly by the neck and stared at hard, her eyes glittering with gold as she searched inside his mind for exactly what was left there.

The answer was scarey, precious little that wasn't created and maintained by her brother, kept in a world of balance between madness and sanity, between fear and illusion. With a strong push she forced his body away from her and looked past it towards her brother.

"You're a monster." She was about to move to dispatch the last of her attackers when Bo moved over and did it for her, driving the heel of her boot into his skull. "But you're ten fuel sources down." She added a part of her hating that that meant ten lives had already been lost.

"You think I care? I barely considered them nourishment." Eysan scoffed disappearing suddenly only to reappear behind them right next to Lauren. So far both the blonde and Kenzi had been hanging back out of the hand to hand combat the others were engaged in as long as they could. "And why would I after all, when you brought me dinner." He reached out smoothing his hand over blonde hair, locking his arm around Lauren's throat the next second. "Really sister, bringing human's to a Fae fight? Any one would think you were here to vie for a place by my side, not to rout me out of mine." He glanced briefly at Lauren, who had instinctively put her hand up to his arm, trying to pull it away from her neck. "Now, you must be Lauren." He said, his voice taking on a slight sing song quality. "Lau... ren." He repeated it. "Not an unattractive name." He went on. "Tell me Lauren." He said again leaning his mouth a little closer to her ear. "Did my sister tell you what I can do to your kind with just a touch and a name?"

"Yes." Lauren tried to keep her body from struggling too much, his grip seemed impossibly too strong for her to break out of.

"I don't care what ugly necklace you wear, you don't touch Lauren." Bo's eyes began to flare bright blue and she growled the echoed words at him.

"So quick to anger, your father is going to love that." Eysan's eye's briefly panned over to Bo seeming to delight in the bright blue glow that met him.

"Let her go." Eliyana echoed Bo's sentiment, her eye's beginning to lose all colour but gold. "Or I won't let your death be a swift one."

"Oh dear little sister, you're not getting this are you, not keeping up with what is really going to happen here." Eysan didn't do anything yet to Lauren, he just held her in his grip. "I'm going to really enjoy killing you..." He licked his lips. "Then the Valkyrie, then the pet and then while she watches I'm going to pull her little concubine apart with just... Lau-ren." He said her name again stroking one hand down her cheek.

"You know you really are boring." Tamsin suddenly broke ranks and just walked up towards the Geist. "Take away your family angst and your love of velvet and what do you have? A short little man who likes his own voice, even though it sounds a little like one of your boys didn't drop if you know what I mean." The Valkyrie mused with a shrug of her shoulders.

In a flash Lauren was tossed to the side and the Geist's whip flashed out to one side of Tamsin and then the other caging her in place. He sent out several quick lashing to beat at her in a quick motion before several of the blades encircled her arm. The small weapons cut in deep enough to go through the coat and into her arm, the pull back he used taking chunks of flesh with the whip sending a spray of bright blood into the air and onto the ground with a wet splash.

"God I hate that thing you bitches use." Tamsin put her other hand up to her injured arm, blood profusely flowing out through the cuts in the leather. "They were right to ban it."

"Whips are one of the only ways to train animals." Eysan bit back at her. "That and they are one of the only things effective over fearless creatures who just wade through battlefields to clean up the dying." He sneered slightly as he pulled his weapon back preparing to unleash another volley of attacks on the Valkyrie, though he never got to release it as Eliyana's whip disrupted the preparation by curling around his and dragging it out of the air.

Eysan looked from his Nagaika to Eli, his eyes darkening as he pulled on the handle of his weapon slightly as if testing his sister's strength.

"You forget Eliyana, you are the baby, the weakling, the one I used to hold..." He chose the word with obvious care. "You know what that means, don't you Eliyana." As he spoke more men filtered into the room, this time using the back door, making Kenzi squeak in surprise and run towards Bo, bending down she grabbed a large club like weapon that one of the previous guards had dropped, feeling naked without her katana.

The barn became a mass of action and confusion as guards moved to attack everyone, who instantly brought the fight back to them. The succubus doing her best to make sure that Kenzi wasn't overwhelmed, but at the same time Kenzi was doing her fair share of damage, wailing down on anything that staggered too close to her with the club.

Eysan and Eliyana encircled each other slowly, tugging occasionally on each end of their whip like weapons, their eyes fixed on one another. A low torrent of insults spilled from Eysan's mouth as he toyed with his younger sister.

Tamsin had beaten down the guard that had come directly at her using mainly her head and his own weapon against him, but the Valkyrie was tiring quickly, giving up on her attempt to cross over to Bo and Kenzi as quickly as she started it. The pool of blood collecting on the floor at her feet from her arm growing with every second.

It was that sight that gave Lauren the strength to scramble up off the floor, crash her medical bag into the side of one of the guards in her way as she passed on her way to the injured Valkyrie. By the time she reached the other blonde's side she had a bandage ready and pressed onto the large wound. It soaked red almost immediately.

"This is bad." Lauren hissed almost unnecessarily as she swapped it out with another.

"Nagaika banned for a reason." Tamsin winced. "But he was really getting to me." She breathed in hard through the pain. "I can't stand the mouthy ones."

"They need you." Lauren glanced over to Bo and Kenzi and without thinking any more about it she pulled away the second bandage and pressed her hand over Tamsin's arm, closing her eyes for a moment as she centred herself. When she opened them again, she raised her hand and a soft purple glow spread through it onto the Valkyrie's skin.

In that instance the cacophony of chaos in the room suddenly ended with just one word from Eysan. The older Geist ordering everything and everyone to suddenly...

"Stop."

All at one the remaining guards froze like statues, giving Kenzi the opportunity to take a cheap shot and knock one out with a quick clean smack to the face, and nearly making Bo fall over when she reached out to grab an incoming shot that never actually came.

Eysan's eyes were no longer on his sister, indeed for the first time since finding out Eliyana was alive, the other Geist paid no attention to her at all, instead dark swirling orbs had a different focus. Lauren.

"What is she?" The words slipped out of the Geist's mouth as his eyes narrowed, watching as Lauren pulled her hand back from Tamsin's arm, the only reminder of the grievous wound now being the Valkyrie's shredded clothing.

Bo looked at Tamsin and Lauren and knew instantly what her lover had done and what it was that Eysan had seen, she felt a cold spike of fear hit her spine. Nothing looked at Lauren like Eysan was right now and got away with it.

"She's a doctor." The succubus moved to step directly into his line of view so that he couldn't just see Lauren anymore. "You know someone who helps people. Let me guess, you get distracted by sirens and shiny things too?"

"Imbecile I don't need you to tell me." Eysan snarled at Bo and then took a breath. "Lau-ren." He used his high sing-song tone to roll the blonde's name over his tongue, "I can get into your head Lauren... know you, get you to..." Eysan made a small 'umph' noise and stepped back suddenly as a soft sigh escaped Lauren's lips and she pitched sideways seemingly unconscious. Tamsin caught the blonde seconds before her head hit the ground.

-x-

Lauren's body jumped slightly and then settled again, but with a groan she opened her eyes, noting her heart was beating a little faster than normal. Blinking a little she rubbed at her eyes and stretched her hand out over the dark burgundy cotton sheets that she lay entwined in, smiling slightly as her hand passed into a small warm divot beside her.

Pushing up onto one elbow the blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the very 'body' shaped impression left on the dark sheet covered mattress next to her and reached out and smoothed her hand over the soft valleys of the shape, smiling more at the residue heat left in the cotton. Lauren then leaned back flat and breathed out. A part of her wanted to get out of bed, but another didn't, it was comfortable and she couldn't think of anything she had to do desperately.

Gathering the dark cotton sheet to her chest, the blonde sat up and took a sip from the glass of water on the bed side. She looked over to where the door to her 'lab' was wide open at the far end of the bedroom. The brightly lit interior shone out at her, and though it was as welcoming as ever, with its clearly visible stacks of shelves and large open plan work desk. The microscope and monitor hook up all ready turned on and just ready for her to start her day, she wasn't sure she had the motivation.

In fact Lauren was pretty sure she didn't have the motivation right now, the bed was just too perfect, Bo's scent was too all encompassing and she even had water. And that Bo would probably be back soon and she had not real reason to move.

Smiling broadly Lauren slipped the water glass back onto the side table and lowered herself back into a reclined position. The lab could wait.

-x-

With a hard curse Eysan's attention suddenly went back to his sister, the blonde on the floor giving him nothing anymore. No insight and definitely no fear to feed from.

"YOU!" He pointed to her, his arm out stretched. "What did you do?"

"You know what I did." Now it was Eliyana's turn to smile confidently. "You really think I would bring anyone here without making sure you couldn't hurt them? You think I would give you anything after all you have taken from me? I might be the baby Eysan, but I was always smarter than you." She shook her head. "You can't take anything from Lauren, you can't hurt her and you cant strip her mind." She summed up.

"No, no. Liar!" Eysan bit back angrily. "I am the oldest. I am Eysan Frost." He puffed out his chest a little "You will tell me what she is."

"Ysabeau told you already, she's a doctor, a really good doctor." Eli replied. "And that is all you need to know." She added breathing out slightly harder obviously this whole interaction with her brother taking its toll. "It's time this ended..."

Sensing the change in his sister, the older Frost knew that it was time that he too changed his approach, for fear of losing ground.

"I don't think so Eliyana..." The dark eyed Geist shook his head, his tone shirting a little to return once again to its slightly effeminate purr. "I think little Yarnie it's time you started to listen to me." He added his dark swirling eyes focusing on the younger Geist.

It was at that moment that Kenzi could feel the hair of the back of her neck stand up, as suddenly she could just tell there was something different about her lover. There was something subtle about the way Eliyana shifted in her place, her head tilted slightly to the side, instead of straight up as it had been.

"Better." Eysan purred also obviously noting the difference. "Now, I think it's time you put that little toy down... Yarnie, you could hurt yourself with something sharp like that." Eysan barely had the instruction out of his mouth when the Nagaika slipped out of Eliyana's hand to drop to the ground with a clatter of blades. "Excellent, now the blonde Yarnie, tell me what she is." He encouraged her softly. "Yarnie, tell your big brother, tell me what Lauren is." He pressed his voice into her.

"She's Ysabeau's..." It was obvious that though Eliyana was trying to fight herself, the words were out before she could stop them. She did however stop herself from continuing, though it was only through massive effort. The small Fae's jaw literally trembled, her whole face grimacing as she fought to remain silent.

"Enough." Bo stepped forward again, unable to watch Eliyana's struggle. "Lauren's my heart, my soul, my echo, my love." The brunette stood up a little taller. "My Resonant."

"Your..." Dark eyes widened slightly as Eysan looked from Bo to Lauren to Eliyana and back to Bo. "You have a resonant." The news seem to strike Eysan a little oddly, making the Geist take a step back. "Your father..." For the first time a frown appeared on the Geist's face.

"Will not touch her." Bo summed up, her voice full of assurance and confidence. "Now let Eli go. Like she said, this is over. You have done too much, caused too much..."

"NEVER!" Eysan snarled suddenly, the anger and vivacity that had been gone suddenly back in full force. "Not until I destroy her." He glowered snapping his fingers so that the guards who had been on layaway suddenly began moving again, bearing down on the succubus and the rest of them on mass, leaving Eysan focused solely on Eliyana. "I knew, somehow, in my soul you were alive." He moved a little closer to the paralysed Eliyana. "Like this dark spot marring the beauty of all of my accomplishments." He added looking at her. "On your knees." He ordered, laughing to himself as the small Geist dropped heavily onto the barn floor. "You are the reason that 45 innocent people died Yarnie. You, because our precious mother thought you were too good for the Dark, too good to be a Frost."

"You killed them... not me." Eliyana pushed herself to argue every muscle in her body trying to fight to push herself up off the floor.

"Murderer." Eysan snapped at her moving closer to her he backhanded Eliyana hard across the face, her head snapping to the side with the powerful blow.

"I didn't do it." Eli forced the simple words out of her broken lips.

"Really? Then why can you hear them screaming Yarnie, why do their voices fill your head, echoing in you mind over and over, why do their burning bodies, fill your vision at night..." He hissed.

Bo and Tamsin were definitely getting the better of their adversaries with volleys of punches and kicks that was with each series giving them distance and recuperation time, to bring a second and third wave down on them.

Lauren's jolt back to consciousness was a little more than shocking as it came because a guard hit her as his body skidded across the floor, thrown there by Tamsin. Slightly dazed, the blonde pushed herself to her feet, taking just a moment to catch up with what was going on. After all being suddenly dragged back from the place she had been, one that was so perfect and calm to find herself here was jarring. The skirmish between the Valkyrie and now two guards was intense, and her lover was fairing only a little better with three guards all intent on doing her harm.

Without really thinking it through the blonde glanced down at the short club that the guard on the ground before her had dropped and picked it up before throwing it at one of the puppets attacking Bo. With a low growl of annoyance more than anything he peeled off from his assault on the succubus and ran to give Lauren his undivided attention.

It was Kenzi who was playing a much more strategic game than all of them, but that's because she was trying not to fight anyone, she was trying to keep an eye on what exactly was happening to Eliyana, to get close enough to know what was going on, but the wall of guards was making it impossible. Thankfully Bo and Tamsin's latest counter attack produced a break that gave Kenzi the opportunity she had been looking for to shimmy forward, moving to crouch near the 'throne' she finally got a good view. But she'd found herself looking at something she hadn't been expecting when she found her lover was on her knees and her lip was bleeding.

Kenzi instantly gripped the edge of the chair, her brow creasing in a deep frown as she watched Eysan drive a hard kick into Eliyana's ribs calling her a dog. Taking a deep breath the young woman cleared her throat and pushed her body up to stand.

"MIlaya moyA, stop listening to him, you are not his to command, you are mine." Kenzi said the words with her jaw locked in anger as she saw what her lover had predicted happening in front of her. "His power with the word means nothing to you, you are Eliyana Frost, and I command you to stop listening to him."

It was Eysan that first looked up from the floor where he had been looking at Eliyana. His eyes coming to stare at the small human who had shouted at his sister, at first a look of confusion then mild amusement filling his face. This quickly faded however when below him Eli gave a soft shake of her head and taking a breath pushed up off the floor and stood taller than ever, her shoulders back her eyes glistening solid gold.

"I hear and obey, command me at your will." The woman's haunted voice was firm.

"Severe his link with his guards, all of them." Kenzi said the words to Eliyana though now her blue eyes were locked on Eysan who had took a step back and brought his eyes up to hers.

Like puppets with their strings cut all of the guards fell down to the floor dead.

"You gave your Frenum to a human?" Eysan backed up more, a new look entering his swirling eyes.

"Link severed." Eliyana stood perfectly still not even blinking even as Eysan retreated.

"Pick up your whip." Kenzi saw his overconfidence start to turn into uncertainty. As soon as she had said the words the stiff grip of the weapon made a leap off the ground into Eli's hand. "Cut him." She heard the words come out of her mouth as she thought them, suddenly wanting to make him feel so much pain, and in unison Eli's arm snapped the Nagaika and his left cheek erupted with a long slice mark. "She gave her love to me Eysan." Her blue eyes stayed fixed on him but what no one could see but the Geist looking back at her was that the centre of her pupils were gold. "Because she knows only I would do this..." She took a long visible breath. "Remember all of the pain, all of their screams Eliyana, remember it is the brother in front of you that betrayed you, betrayed your whole family, betrayed all of the Frosts." She lifted her hand at him and Eli pointed with the whip at the same time. "Remember all that your mother taught you, about yourself, about your powers, remember that you too know how to use the word and remember most of all that you are the most powerful Geist that has ever lived. Remember that and awaken MIlaya moyA, awaken and do as you wish to punish your brother, I command you."

With the ghost of a smile pulling at her lips Eliyana blinked and in a sharp motion slapped the Nagaika at her side making her brother look from Kenzi back at her.

"Remember that you were born to be better than them all, born to be good, born to help Ysabeau and born for me to love you." Kenzi's voice grew deeper and a smile pulled on her lips as she heard the whip snap against the floor again.

With an undeniable smile this time Eliyana whirled the bladed whip above her head flashing it out in an instant to hook into the velvet of the embroidered robe Eysan wore and with a simple twist of her wrist she pulled the loose fitting garment from his body making him twirl to try and keep from being taken off his feet.

"You don't deserve to wear that." She curled her lip up into a snarl.

"You are unworthy to be a Frost." He snarled back putting one hand to his cheek to see his own blood was flowing out of the wound. "I want you to turn and kill her, this human you love Ya..." His direction to her had been deep and powerful, his eyes gone to pure pitch black but as his mouth tried to say her childhood name his voice seemed to seize. "I command you El..." He tried again but his lip trembled and her birth name didn't finish either. "You are too weak, I stand with the Dark King." He seemed to argue as to why or better how this couldn't be happening. "ELI..." He tried again to complete her name but only ended up barking out the first useless syllable.

"Eysan." Eliyana said her brother' back in response to his inability to say hers. "Eeeeeeysan." She extended the E for a long time as she began a slow walk towards him, punctuating her steps with soft whip lashes to the floor. "Ever wonder why sometimes you would fall out of your bed at night? Trip in the garden? Bloody your nose on a door you swore was open?" The Geist's voice went a little low and dark. "I could use the word before I knew what it was Eeeysan." She said his name, but this time almost like a little child would, lisping it slightly. "Only I didn't like how it felt, that control, that manipulation, so I only ever did it when you'd been mean or spiteful." She added getting closer still moving her hand briefly to wipe a little of the blood from her nose and lip.

All look of self confidence was gone from her brother's face now as he listened to his sister's words.

"I know what you're afraid of big brother, I know what you've always been afraid of, and guess what." She stopped millimetres in front of him. "I'm right here." She smiled more. "And everything you've ever thought, that I'm stronger, better, smarter, more skilled than you. All of it, that's all true." She looked at him narrowing her eyes slightly. "How do you want to die big brother? Fast and mercifully?" She asked in and a flash of movement she held a part of the Nagaika taut, its blades across her brother's throat. "Or in a fire-storm." The next second literally anything that wasn't screwed down in the barn apart from her friends, was swirling around in a tempest around the two Geists. The whirlwind mainly consisting of dead bodies and the now broken pieces of his throne.

"Mother was beautiful until she had you... dark and evil!" He spat the words at her even as he still tried to raise his power against her, the effort making his hands lock out at his sides. "But then suddenly you were there and she started to change, turned on her family, on her King... turned on our father to try and save you! The unworthy runt who should have been slaughtered at birth."

"You dare mention our father?" Concentrating on Eysan again there were multiple thuds around them as bodies and objects fell from out of the air as she stopped pushing her power into the tempest. "I know what you have done to him, how you treat him."

"He deserves all of it, he held her leash, it was his job to control her and he let himself be turned into the controlled one." Eysan didn't give up his verbal attack, all the time poking and prodding with his power trying to find a way to gain control again.

"Release him." Eli suddenly gripped her brother's head her fingers splayed out in the very points that she touched on Kenzi and Lauren's head's earlier when she had been placing their constructs.

"Never!" Eysan continued to try to defy her even as his body began to shake from her touch, the dark seeping out of his eyes as his power became more and more useless.

"Release him and I might spare your life." Swirls of black began to seep into gold.

"The Dark King is going to eat her soul, devour what you love while you watch helpless." Eysan managed a dry cackle of a laugh. "Geists do not love sis-ter." He could barely put the word together.

"Release our father or I will kill you, right here, right now by draining every ounce of power you have, Geist to Geist." Eliyana's voice became slightly odd as if she was speaking at him from down a long tunnel.

"You can't do it!" Eysan dry words pressed out of the taunt muscles of his jaw. "When I used to kill the butterflies... you were too soft... you always cried..." He tried to find one way after another to bore back into her mind. "And.." He struggled with a breath... "You kill me... You kill him."

Eliyana's hands pulled back the next instant, releasing her brother who dropped to the ground and rolled onto his side, slapping at the concrete weakly as weak laughter broke from his lips.

"Eliyana..." It was Bo's voice that suddenly entered the conversation again. "You are more powerful than him, maybe more powerful than us all but the link he holds to your father..." She stalked over to where the small Fae withered on the ground from the internal Geist fight still waging between them. With a hard grip she reached down and stripped the necklace that blocked him from being effected by her tossing it aside. Her hand came down a second time and held his chin. "What he won't give up willingly to you, I can take." She locked blue eyes with his scared one and pulled a thick stream of chi from his body before she pulled back and licked her lips. "I have all that I need from him." Blue eyes came up to meet gold ones. "He's yours to judge now."

"Take the others and go." Eliyana glanced at Bo. "They don't need to see this." The Geist looked back at her brother dark swirls mixing with the gold freely now.

"I'm not leaving you." Kenzi said something for the first time since she'd given Eliyana the power to act on her own.

"You are not alone." Bo shook her head at the Geist, her eyes dimming back to loving brown from the powerful blue they had been.

"You are not alone." Lauren repeated coming to Bo's side.

"Oh crap, I'm here too." Tamsin rolled her eyes and waved from her place a way back where she had retreated to avoid the crush of falling bodies when Eliyana had released them.

Eliyana turned for a moment and looked at them, frowning as she looked around the room, taking in the pile of bodies that her whirlwind had dumped to the sides of now crawling brother. She looked back at Kenzi, her eyes suddenly pure golden again.

"MIlaya moyA it's time." Kenzi's eyes met Eli's golden orbs. "He doesn't want your help, he can't be the Geist you are, cannot be good." She answered the unspoken questions she knew her lover still had after all her brother had done. "He's given you no other choice."

Oddly enough Eliyana didn't step up and go closer to her brother immediately, instead she closed her eyes and just lifted her hand into the air. From somewhere in the room there came the sound of metal scraping on concrete and the next second Kenzi's katana was glistening in Eliyana's hand. The young Geist took several small steps up to her brother and stilled his motion with just the simple tap of the weapon on his shoulder.

"You have never shown an ounce of love, of mercy to anyone, to anything." Eliyana dropped down and looked at her brother. "And I can't imagine my life without those things." She shook her head. "Our mother was right, I am not like you." She said standing up and taking ahold of the katana with both hands. "Because even now, I love you Eysan." With that Eli pulled back and with her full strength slammed the katana down onto the back of her brother's neck infusing the strike with as much power as she could, turning her head when the spray of hot blood and the sound of metal on concrete confirmed to her that she had stuck hard enough, and her brother's head rolled lifeless from his body.

-x-


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Twenty Nine**

By: The RainbowWriters

Despite the fact that Eysan Frost lay in two distinct pieces on the concrete floor, the environment of the place seemed to finally release the breath it had been holding and a calm seemed to fill the space around the remaining women. The haphazardly strewn collection of bodies that had once been the evil Geist's puppets dotted the floor around them meaning it would be impossible to walk straight between any two points in the room without having to step over one of them.

Eliyana Frost stood like a statue by her dead brother's side, her lover's blade still firmly gripped in both hands. Closest to where she was stood the Succubus, brown eyes blinking rapidly as she watched the other Fae, waiting to see what Eli's reaction would be now that the fight had finished. After all, no matter what he had been Bo knew that the dead man before them had still been the Geist's brother and his death had to weigh heavy in these first few moments especially.

Back only a foot or so from Bo was Kenzi. Her eyes flashing between her lover and the body on the floor, a little unable to believe that it was over, the man or should she say monster was actually dead. If the time had been right to ask her, she would have been forced to admit at that moment she was still rather overwhelmed by her experience of using the Frenum, the feeling of power it had brought into every cell of her being slow to dissipate.

Of all of them Tamsin, as one would expect, was the least moved by the scene. Her years wading through battlefield's giving her the where with all to quietly move to pick up her gun from where it had landed, as well as a throwing blade that had skittered to stop near it. Though she wasn't the only one who was moving. Lauren, who in the first few moments had obviously been torn between her desire to silently support Eliyana and respect the moment of her brother's passing and move to where she knew she was desperately needed, finally lost the battle to stay put. Her medical brain knowing that seconds were important in situations like this.

With a softly whispered explanation of 'I have to help', the blonde moved to snatch up her medical bag and high stepped deftly over one corpse then another as she headed straight out of the door back towards the small room that held Mickale Frost.

Everyone apart from Eliyana looked backwards towards the interruption and from the look that flashed across Bo's face it was obvious that the succubus was torn between going after her lover and staying with the young Geist who still hadn't taken her eyes from her dead brother's body.

"I got it." Tamsin put up her hand and holstering her gun followed the path that Lauren had taken out of the room. With a grateful nod at the Valkyrie, Bo turned moved to turn her head back towards Eliyana, but as she did so caught Kenzi's eyes.

The succubus' best friend looked both worried and confused as she looked back at the brunette, clearly at a loss for what to do to help the young Fae who barely seemed to have drawn a breath since delivering the death blow to her brother. With a soft look of understanding Bo took a breath of her own and stepped slightly forward, deliberately making her boots sound loudly on the cement floor.

"You did what you had to do." Bo said softly taking another step, reaching her arm out as she came closer to Eliyana.

"I killed my brother." The Geist's voice was low and slightly hollow as one hand dropped from the handle of the katana to hang limply by her side.

"He would have killed you." Bo reached the younger Fae's side and put her hand around the one that still held the katana, slowly working the sword from her tight grip and then held it backwards out to Kenzi, who instantly stepped up and took it from her, carrying it away to deposit it some distance away. "He would have killed us all."

"I didn't try...I just..." Eliyana shook her head and looked to the ground.

"You did try, you tried over and over, you asked him to stop, to see reason and his response was to use the word on you and instruct you to kill Kenzi." Bo whispered the words to her as she brought her hand up to gently force Eli to look away for a moment. "He would have killed everyone." She underlined again.

"What about me is so..." Eliyana drew in a slightly staggered breath. "Detestable." Her brow crumpled as her breathing hitched. "To make him do all this... become..." Her breathing staggered slightly more drastically.

"Nothing about you is detestable Eli." Bo shook her head instantly. "What drove your brother to do what he did was jealousy because he would never be as powerful as you, that was his failing not yours." She tried to hold erratic brown eyes with her own. "You are good, deep inside you Eliyana there is pure goodness. That is what you are, what all of us see, what your mother saw and believed in."

"And Medi..." Kenzi stepped forward. "It was me, I was the one who told you to do it." She stood a little straighter blinking blue eyes at the Geist, trying to shoulder the burden that she believed was hers.

A look of confusion passed over Eliyana's face as she looked from Bo to Kenzi and then back at Bo.

"I was using the power you gave me." Kenzi felt a tension stretch across her chest as she continued. "I told you to end it." She shook her head and looked at the floor slightly. "It wasn't your idea... I just... He had to be stopped."

Bo frowned for a moment sensing the real sudden quandary her best friend was in, she had had no choice of course but as soon as Kenzi had used the power that she had over Eliyana, things in a sense had changed.

Turning completely from the gory scene before her Eliyana moved back to Kenzi and stood directly in front of her reaching out she put both of her hands on the young woman's upper arms.

"You have done nothing wrong." The Geist's voice was low and smooth, clearly despite her own inner turmoil, her opinion of Kenzi's role was clear in her mind. "You did what was right, and what was needed. You acted with a strength and with a courage that..." She paused and just looked into bright blue eyes with a deep gaze of true admiration. "We are alive because of you."

"If that's true, then you can't blame yourself either." Kenzi blinked blue eyes at her and then she pushed herself forward into Eliyana's arms in a crushing hug.

-x-

As Tamsin turned the corner and she was able to see the other room she frowned. Her view showed her that Lauren had literally tossed her medical bag on the floor and dove to her knees onto stained newspaper. A string of 'no, no, no' came out of the blonde's lips as she looked at the broken form of Mickale Frost. The Valkyrie wasn't sure how it was possible but the pitiful Fae was in worse shape than he had been before, now bleeding freely from his nose and his mouth. There was an extra pungent smell in the air that suggested he had recently lost consciousness and with it control of all bodily functions. All of this told the Valkyrie that he was moments from being claimed by death.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Lauren hissed, pulling off her jacket and tossing it into the corner as she tried to manoeuvre Mickale into a better position to at least begin an appraisal of what was happening. "Geists have no life sustaining or preserving powers, there is no way this Fae's life could be directly tied to Eysan's." She continued to rant as she pulled an already prepped hypodermic from the pocket of her shirt and then abandoned it, trying to focus her concern on fundamentals like breathing and heart rate.

"Forgive me Doc, but shouldn't be doesn't seem to matter right now." Tamsin pointed out as she moved to try and help as best she could, kicking debris out of the way and using her strength to further move the prone Fae into the position Lauren seemed to want him.

"His body is shutting down, at this rate I'm going to lose him." Lauren looked up at the Valkyrie quickly, shocking the other blonde when the eyes that met hers were glowing violet.

"Doc." Tamsin said the word a little slower as she eased down onto her haunches, glancing down to where Lauren's hands were pressing down on the deathly ill Fae's chest, a purple glow now emanated from them. "Hey blondie, you've already done with the mo-jo healing shit with me, you need to shut that shit down." She shifted to rest on one knee, readying one hand to grab at Lauren.

"If he goes into cardiac arrest or his organs start shutting down or the hemorrhaging continues, brain damage occurs and Eliyana loses the only family she has left." Lauren didn't so much as look at Tamsin as she shifted one hand and rested it against Mickale's temple. "I won't let that happen." Her violet eyes rolled slightly upwards before she closed them, drawing in a sharp breath as her back locked.

Tamsin's eyes widened as she was faced with the sudden realization that the Doctor wasn't just using her new found powers, but was pushing herself possibly way past her limits because of the critical state that the Satyr was in.

"Oh Fuck." Tamsin pushed up onto her feet. "SUCCUBUS!" She continued to backtrack the short distance to the other doorway. "Succubus... the Doccubus in there needs talking down!" She finally caught Bo's eyes but didn't seem to get the urgency of what she was saying right away. "She's trying to heal him, purple eyes and purple hands." She pointed when Bo still hadn't moved.

Bo probably had caught on right about then, but with the revelation came a rather crushing wave of weakness that made her sink to her knees. The burden that Lauren was putting on herself finally transferring through the Resonance to clue the succubus in.

"No!" It was Eliyana who pulled out of the loving hug she was still sharing with Kenzi and just ran out towards her father's cell.

Without even pausing Eliyana hooked both of her arms under Lauren's and began to try and drag her backwards away from her father. At first the healing connection made it seem as if Lauren was holding Mickale in a white knuckled grip, instead of just simply touching him, and it forced Eli to use even more force to finally break the connection. Both of their bodies snapped backwards with the extra effort and finally she managed to drag Lauren back out of the older Fae.

Still backtracking, the Geist used her grip to pull Lauren completely out of the small room. Only letting go briefly to gather the blonde carefully into her arms and lifted her up to carefully lower her on the table in the centre of large communal room. As soon as Lauren was settled, Eli pressed her fingers into the Doctor's pulse point at her throat, happy at least that though the blonde herself was limp and had a ghastly waxy pallor, she had a somewhat regular, if be it thready, pulse.

"Him or you, I chose you." Eliyana whispered pressing her hand to Lauren's forehead briefly, shaking her head at how selfless Lauren had acted.

"Medi?" Kenzi stumbled through the doorway the next instant her voice full of worry and question at what she saw.

"She needs Ysabeau." Eli glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "But she's okay."

"Bo." Kenzi gave only the softest short nod before she raced back into the larger room to help her best friend up onto her feet. "Lauren needs you." She advised needlessly as she slung the Succubus' arm over her shoulders to help guide her back to her Resonant.

"I'm calling it, we need evac from this shit hole." Tamsin grunted and moved to the exterior door, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket at the same time. "I'm getting us a ride." She explained to anyone who was listening as she disappeared.

"Lauren? Oh God, Lauren." Bo found more strength in her legs by the time Kenzi had guided her through the doorway and moved as fast as she could to the table where Eli had laid the blonde. She leaned against the edge to brace her still wobbling equilibrium as she put her hand on her Resonant's cheek. "Lauren?" She asked trying to gauge if the doctor was conscious.

Kenzi felt as if the whole world were closing in on her, this wasn't really how it was supposed to be, this was supposed to be a moment of celebration. After all bad guy number one was down, but instead of victory, her lover was feeling isolated and like a murder, her best friend's resonant had just done something ultimately stupid, and... steeling herself a little strength Kenzi glanced into the cell that held Mickale Frost and he young woman fought back a wave of nausea, by the look of it the blonde's sacrifice had been for nothing.

-x-

If the truth be known Tamsin had been the proverbial driver in quite a number of tactical withdrawals, long after the battle was over there was always the issue of returning home. Of course as the automobile had only been invented in the last century, most of them had involved horses and carts, sometimes chariots and even rarely a boat. But often it was on foot, with hastily manufactured litters to carry the injured that anyone in her group actually cared anything about.

But for the Valkyrie right now, trying to drive the extra long utility van down the pot hole ridden dirt driveway that led out of Tavistock farm was proving to be challenging. Every time the rigid frame of the van jolted as one tire or another was forced to drop into a rut in the road, she was reminded of the cargo she was carrying in the back and how fragile it was.

Right behind her seat, Bo had Lauren's still limp body in her lap trying to keep the blonde as secure as she could on the metal floor. Curses coming out of her at each bump unconsciously as she fretted over her lover's state. Behind them, Eliyana and Kenzi attempted to keep the Geist's father stable as well. His broken body laying on the shiny emergency blanket that had another horse blanket under it, but still offered little protection against the uneven surface of the van's floor.

It seemed at least for the moment, that despite his alarmingly critical state, Mickale was still alive thanks to whatever Lauren had done in those moments before Eli had pulled her away. The fact that neither Eli or Kenzi knew much of what to do for him made the matter worse however, even though to her credit Kenzi had told herself to 'suck it up' and had tried to do the things Lauren had unknowingly taught her in the past.

She had tore through Lauren's medical bag, wishing suddenly she knew how to start an IV, though the thought was fleeting as she doubted the Satyr had any usable veins. When she reached the section full of bandages, her confidence began to show more as she opened one after the other and secured them over obviously bleeding wounds. She knew in her head logically any blood she could keep in the Fae's body was going to help in the long run.

"Bo..." Kenzi looked up across the short distance in the dark interior, having to reach out to hold her arm against the side wall in order to keep from falling over as they hit another deep pot hole. The curse and vague apology 'best one I could hit' coming from Tamsin made her realize that despite anything she might have thought about the Valkyrie, the blonde really was trying to get them out of there and to the help Hale had promised was moving to rendezvous with them. When the Succubus' eyes came up to meet hers she continued. "Is there anyway you could like get Lauren awake without having to break out the sexy time here in the van?"

"I don't know." Bo looked at Kenzi for a moment and there was something akin to obvious panic in the succubus' eyes. "She wasn't like this when Dyson brought her back from healing Tamsin." The brunette shook her head and smoothed her hand over damp blonde hair noting the difference in her lover, though even she wasn't sure what she was basing the observation on. It was only as she pushed herself to examine her statement that she realized the difference. It was in the blonde's aura. Lauren was still emanating a low purple glow, at least to the succubus. "Oh crap I think I know what's wrong." She shifted the hold she had on the blonde slightly.

"Telling the rest of us?" Kenzi prompted her, watching as even Tamsin looked back briefly from the driver's seat clearly listening to everything that was going on.

Bo reached around and gently eased one of Lauren's eyes open a little, being the only one surprised to find they were still a vibrant shade of violet.

"She's still..." The succubus let the eye close as she looked around for a way to prop Lauren up or at least make it so she could get more manoeuvrability with her. "Healing."

"Make her stop." Kenzi said somewhat childishly, her worry for the doctor growing at the revelation. She looked over to Eliyana who seemed as worried and shocked by the news as she was.

"Slap her!" Tamsin offered roughly from the front seat. "It works when you want to interrupt a casting Druid, that or aim for the groin if necessary."

"I can't do that!" Bo flashed Tamsin a horrified look.

"I can." Kenzi summed up briefly, crawling the short distance across the van floor to reach Lauren's side, before planting an open hand slap right across the blonde's cheek. "Sorry." She added a little sheepishly to her best friend. "But it needed to be." She pointed out, looking back at the blonde to see the results if any of her work.

"You are not crotch shotting her." Bo hissed at Kenzi waiting as much as the other brunette was to see if Lauren would wake up.

To everyone's intense relief the Valkyrie's insight into ways to break mystical connections turned out to be a good one as independently Lauren's eyes fluttered open and her body slumped listlessly against Bo's with an exhausted grunt. At the same moment Mickale Frost also groaned, the first sound the Satyr had ever made, his own body tensing slightly as if suddenly overwhelmed again by a wave of pain and hardship.

It was Eliyana's bright eyes that went straight to her father, the small Geist for the first time reaching out to touch his broken from and without thinking gathering him close to her. She slid her hands onto his chest and shoulder praying somehow he would know she was there with him now.

"Shush father, be still." She whispered, her eyes turning into bright golden orbs as she took a deep long breath doing the one thing she could for him as she used her power to take away all the fear she could feel pouring from him.

"Check her eyes." Kenzi urged Bo, flexing her fingers at her side as the sting of the slap still hung in them. She'd always figured if she'd got to slap Dr. Hotpants it would be over Bo, not something like this.

Bo carefully shifted Lauren in her arms and checked as Kenzi had suggested, relieved to see chocolate brown eyes lolled back in the blonde's sockets.

"Okay baby, come on, for me." The brunette leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Lauren's attempting to force a little Chi into her lover. Frustratingly the blonde didn't respond causing Bo to pull back with a sigh.

"We've got a gate about fifty meters ahead, brace yourself Ladies and Gentleman." Tamsin made the sudden loud announcement as she put her foot down on the accelerator. "As we're going through."

The entire van seemed to lift on its suspension as it gained speed and hit the gate at nearly suicide velocity. First came the sound of metal impacting against one another, as the tall chain link gate bent around the front of the vehicle for a moment as if refusing to give. Then came the loud explosion like pop of the gate's welded hinges breaking, the entire van and all of its contents being thrown forward again as the wheels caught in the gravel of the main road's shoulder and tried to respond to the Valkyrie's heavy foot on the accelerator.

As the wheels hit the paved road beyond, the twisted metal of the gate scrapped against the tarmac sending up momentary firework like sparks before finally the gate peeled off the front of the van taking its badly wrecked bumper with it. The large clump of interconnected metal sending up more sparks as it clattered into the other lane and finally ended up in the ditch beyond.

Anyone who might have been watching would never have forgotten the slightly manic grin on the Valkyrie's face as she looked out of the cracked windshield, pleased by her small victory against the obstacle that had been in her way.

"Smooth sailing now, I can see our backup already." Tamsin assured them as she righted herself in the driving seat and actually took the time to adjust the rear view mirror to check on her cargo. "Next stop Ash's rendezvous." She summed up shaking her head. "Wow that just sounds so wrong, I'm a Dark Fae for fuck's sake."

"Get over yourself!" Kenzi barked at her. "This isn't the time for you to have an identity crisis." She outlined before looking back down at Lauren, who it seemed, had started to grasp onto some threads of consciousness since the large crash of the gate had made them all startle inside the van. "Come on Doc, we need you regular old you right now, the one with the smarts and the know how."

Bo looked between Kenzi and the lover she held in her arms, totally understanding her best friend's point and wishing it were just that simple.

-x-

Kenzi took a bit of a staggered breath as she watched the trail of dust left by the speeding ambulance dissipate into the air leaving her for the first time with the realization of what was going on. They had met up with a literal road blockade only a few hundred meters down the road. Not that far from where Tamsin had ploughed through the fence, obviously the decision had long since been made at the Dal that support was to be there and ready when needed, not to be called out into action when the time arose.

Mickale Frost had been immediately put into the prepped ambulance and Eli had gone with him. No one thought to stop or challenge the Geist's move as she hopped into the medical unit, not even Kenzi, who had ran to the doors just before they were to lock eyes with her lover in silent support. With just a nod between the driver and Hale, who had surprised them all by being there himself despite the danger, the ambulance had peeled away.

Dyson had rushed to where Bo, helping her by carrying Lauren as fast as he strong muscles allowed to an awaiting car. He placed the Doctor gently in the back seat and urged Bo to join her as he raced to get behind the wheel. With a glance over her shoulder Bo hesitated before getting in, her look being intercepted again by Hale who just gave her the 'Go' nod as he then looked at Kenzi, assuring the succubus that he knew what her concern was and he had her best friend's back. Having received the 'look' from Hale, Bo got into the back with Lauren and Dyson quickly secured the car and pulled drove off. Checking his rear view mirror one last time, he caught sight of Tamsin pulling away discretely in one of the compound vehicles left empty by the security guards that surrounded the Ash.

"Do you need to get checked out?" Hale's voice was low and gentle as he stepped up close behind Kenzi who was still just stood looking at the wrecked van and the distant view of the farm buildings of Tavistock farm that could just be made out if you knew where to look in the trees.

"What?" Kenzi jumped, having honestly not expected or realized he had gotten so close to her so suddenly. "No, I'm fine... I didn't get hurt." She shook her head looking from him back down the road. "We need to follow them, Eli might need me." She admitted knowing in fact right now more than anything she needed to be close to the Geist to be able to determine herself how her lover was doing.

"I don't think so Lil' momma." Hale shook his head lightly resting his arm around her shoulder. "How about I take you to the Dal, you look like you could do with a drink."

"A drink? We just killed Eli's brother and found her father like..." Her voice staggered to a stop. "He's probably going to die Hale, he's the only family she has left. Lauren almost killed herself trying to help him, I have to be with Eliyana. If you won't take me, then, then... I'll hitch a ride."

Her serious refusal made Hale sighed softly.

"We'll take care of them Kenzi, I promise you." The Ash shook his head standing firm on the point giving a subtle nod to one of the only other driver's still there to get into his car and prepare it for departure.

"Hale, where have you sent them?" Kenzi's eyes narrowed at him. "Because if you've turned them over to the Dark, God help me I'm gonna kill myself an Ash."

Hale increased the strength he put into the grip he had on Kenzi's shoulder and literally moved her further away from any of his remaining staff.

"They've been taken somewhere safe, somewhere secure." The Siren underlined pulling his arm back when they had gotten some distance away from the two remaining parked cars and the gaggle of bodyguards.

"Good, what I don't understand is why you're so freaking adamant I don't go there too?" Kenzi put her hands on her hips defiant to any role of authority he possessed.

"Because you can't know where it is." Hale stood a little straighter. "It's a place the Light have, to hold possible..." He stopped and took a breath. "You just can't go there." He summed up sagging a little when he realized no explanation was going to smooth this over.

"You've put Eli and her father in a prison?" Kenzi's blue eyes went wide.

"It's a secure medical isolation unit." Hale tried hard to paint a better picture. "Not a prison."

"I trusted you!" The words came with Kenzi taking a stutter step closer to him and then driving her knee into his groin.

Hale doubled up slightly holding his hand up instantly as the two personal bodyguards he had nearby both took steps forward.

"It's okay, I'm okay." He glanced at them slowly coming up to stand again as he took a breath and looked at the small young woman who was glaring at him angrily. "I know." He said calmly. "But Mickale Frost..." He began and shook his head. "He's an unknown Kenzi, a risk I can't take. I'm the Ash now, I have a bigger picture to look at at all times." He frowned as he watched the sadness and disappointment etch deeper on her face. "What if The Dark King is keeping him alive? Using him as a pawn, or some kind of mole?" He offered some possibilities to Kenzi. "As Ash I have a duty to protect my people from that which means he cannot be brought to the compound. Where they are going is just as prepared to help him."

Kenzi looked at him for a long moment, her anger still boiling at the surface. After all she wanted to be with Eliyana right now to support her, comfort her, offer whatever she could but she knew deep down Hale was right. The Dark King could be using the Geist's father in any number of ways and all of them meant serious danger.

"Answer me three questions." Kenzi fixed him with serious blue eyes. "One, Eliyana isn't a prisoner there is she?" She felt a little relief when Hale nodded his head. "Two, you promise me... friend to friend..." She pointed between them. "All Fae crap aside you are going to do everything you can there to save him?"

"Everything." Hale nodded again with a soft sigh. "I mean it Kenzi it's not that I want to see Mickale Frost dead, it's that I want to do the right thing as The Ash." He looked at her.

"Fine, and three, where the hell did Dyson take Bo and Lauren?" Kenzi asked the other important question realizing her best friend and her resonant had been whisked off as quickly as the two Frosts.

"Back to your hotel." The Siren replied with a softer smile. "When Tamsin explained what had happened on the phone I thought there was the most preferable place." He breathed out a little of the tension that had filled his chest during the long wait, when all he had been able to do was make preparations and hope. Though this confrontation with his good friend and young woman who held a part of his heart hadn't been something he'd thought to really prepare for. "Now do I get to ask a couple of questions?"

"Yeah." Kenzi let out a hard frustrated sigh. "But can we do the rest of this in a car while driving to the Dal? I guess I'm the only one that can fill in Trick." She summed up realizing what her role had been reduced too.

This request Hale was easily able to agree too and he led her over, still walking gingerly, to his large armoured SUV and held the door open for her to get in.

"I just need to supervise here for a few more minutes then we can get on our way." He assured her, leaving the door open so she wouldn't feel 'locked' in.

-x-

Bo followed Dyson out of the bedroom to the main room after the shifter had laid Lauren on the bed and eased the jacket off her shoulders as the tall wolf looked over her shoulder at the still open bedroom door. The handsome wolf was frowning deeply as he turned his look back to Bo who was just pulling off her boots and was looking at him somewhat expectantly.

"Thanks, I've got this." She said with a somewhat tight smile.

"You might need me." He took a slight breath his eyes glancing at the bedroom again, his frown ever present.

Bo frowned too as she followed the line of his focus and then looked back at him a soft smile replacing her frown after a moment.

"No offence." She reached out and put her hand lightly on the wolf's arm. "No." She shook her head. "That's..." She stopped and smiled a little more. "I'll get take out." She took another breath.

Dyson drew in a tight breath and tried to ease the tension in his jaw, but it was obvious that the fact that he couldn't be of assistance even in this, hurt, even if he did understand.

"You need to talk to her." He said, his voice low as he moved on from his own discomfort and feeling of inadequacy to the other point that was bothering him.

"I know." Bo frowned agreeing with him openly. "She doesn't know what she can do yet, doesn't know how much she can or can't do, doesn't know how much energy she can hold or expend..." Her frown deepened. "I need to talk to her."

"Our gifts, our powers..." Dyson moved away a little to the window. "It's all a balancing act Bo, you know that now, and though you've had to learn the hard way your powers are still something you were born with..." He breathed out. "Lauren..." He stopped. "She needs to understand that as she is she is no use to anyone, most importantly you."

"Dyson, I get it, I'll talk to her." Bo's voice tightened. "You don't understand though, what it was like... when we found Eli's father. Her brother was a bastard and I've met some but he was right up there with the Garuda." She held her fist at her side. "You saw the state Mickale was in. They kept him in a room like a dog on newspapers, newspapers Dyson?" She stressed the words trying to show how literally strung she was. "Lauren didn't want Eli to lose all of her family, not after what she had to do to Eysan."

"I can understand that it must have been hard, especially for the doctor in Lauren, but she needs to remember that there are different definitions of the word freedom. Different ways to bring peace and an end to suffering." Dyson kept his rigid stance, his eyes locked out of the window.

"Eli had to cut off his head." Bo sunk down into the armchair, feeling like her legs wouldn't hold her suddenly. "If Kenzi hadn't of used the Frenum to contradict him using the word on Eli, we'd all be dead."

At the succubus' words the tall shifter's head snapped around, his eyes locked onto the succubus.

"Kenzi..." He blinked, his voice infinitely smaller than it had been. "God damn it." He suddenly snarled lashing out to send the lamp clattering off the small table that he was stood beside. The innocent room accent met a crashing end against the wall.

This show of aggression made Bo snap out of her reliving of the past few hours.

"Dyson!" Bo admonished him openly, standing again.

"It's not your fault but..." The Wolf paced away from the window huffing angrily. "How did this happen, how did Kenzi get that Geist's..." He muttered to himself.

"Eliyana, her name is Eliyana and she got it because Eli wanted to give it to her. Because she trusts and loves Kenzi." Bo stalked over to him. "None of us knew about it, hell Kenzi didn't even know at first but it's something we have to deal with now. The two of them Dyson..." She paused her voice softening. "They're in love." She summed up for him.

"Don't be so naive." Dyson pulled away from the succubus his tone short and angry. "Geist's aren't capable of love, didn't Eysan show you that?" The wolf stalked to the door. "Who knows about this?" He demanded, his tone cold.

"I'm going to explain something to you now, and you're going to listen to me." Bo kept her voice firm and authoritative knowing sometimes this was the only way to actually get the wolf to listen when he was in this sort of mood. "Eliyana Frost is not like her brother, she is not like any Geist that has ever existed. She is good Dyson, inside..." She put her hand to her chest. "In her heart. She doesn't want to cause fear, she doesn't want to cause pain, she doesn't torture people or small animals. It's the reason that Sylviana Frost was willing to defy my father to try to save her daughter, because she knew, she knew that Eli was meant to be different."

"Or maybe Sylviana Frost was just a selfish, greedy Dark centred Geist, who saw a way to make a deal and didn't care what danger it put her family in. It got her a way in with The Blood King, something a Geist had never ever achieved. It would make her daughter the ultimate of her kind, what an achievement would that be, worth a few lives wouldn't you say?" Dyson growled despite the look of horror on Bo's face as she looked at him. "That's what Geist's are Bo, they are manipulative selfish social climbers who care about nothing and no one."

Without thinking Bo's hand came up to slap him but before she did she stopped herself.

"Whatever you know about Geists, that's not Eliyana." Bo shook her head and lowered her hand. "She is one of the reasons I'm alive Dyson. Even if you're right, even if Sylviana did what she did to put Eli with my grandfather, it doesn't change that I know in my core she protected me, soothed me when my mother was in hiding. It doesn't change that she loves Kenzi and in her heart is good. No one can believe that I'm not a power hungry succubus, but you do don't you? You believe I'm different than what my kind would make me?"

For the first time Dyson actually tempered himself and looked at Bo.

"There is no one in the world like you." The wolf said, his voice low and soft as he shook his head.

"Then trust me when I tell you I'm not being naive Dyson, there is no one in the world like Eliyana Frost." Bo met his eyes with a soft look of her own. "She is a Geist by birth but not by nature and after fighting Eysan, knowing that we have to now fight my father, I know she has a role to play in all this, an important one. One that may be part of the tipping point to help us win."

The shifter took another breath and straightened up slowly.

"I'll head to the Dal, Hale was taking Kenzi there, how about you call me when you're ready for me to bring her home?" He looked into brown eyes with a smile.

"The part about Kenzi..." Bo stopped him from leaving for a moment. "Deep down I'm not so sure I'm keen on her holding the leash of an ultra powerful Fae either, especially now that I've seen it in use but it's Kenzi's decision and I trust her."

"You don't understand." Dyson shook his head. "But we'll talk about it some other time." He kept his voice soft and gentle. "What's done now is done." He added backing up slightly towards the door he paused again to look at the bedroom. "Talk to your Resonant Bo." He added breathing out again. "She needs to understand that she cannot save anyone if she cannot save herself."

-x-

Hale and Kenzi's departure from the rendezvous site had been delayed for one reason after another. First, with the arrival of a clean up crew, the Ash had been forced to give specific instructions to the crew members who seemed a little reluctant to venture onto known Dark Fae territory in order to do their job. Of course at this moment the idea of borderlines were of little consequence to Hale as the Geist who had been present to preserve them was confirmed deceased. What he needed and wanted most now was for the Light to have a proper chance to assess the battle that had occurred within and gather whatever evidence they could to use in future. He knew that none of Bo's group would have had the chance to concern themselves with combing the scene for information on where the Dark King was positioned or hints of what other minions he had engrained in the County. With any luck he would have crucial intel to relay to Bo next time they saw each other.

Just as they had been about to finally pull away, the Ash finally satisfied his clean up crew all had their specific orders, the SUV's engine had rather dramatically died. The driver had offered quick apologies and assurances that the vehicle should be in tip top working order but it hardly mattered as he tried to turn the key again to hear nothing.

At the same moment in time, the sky overhead literally turned black as night as thick rolling storm clouds filled the lower atmosphere. Hale's bodyguards had instantly exited the vehicle and took up flanking positions around it as the driver got out to look at the engine, just as a hard fast rain began to pelt down from the sky. It fell hard on the ground and on the car andthe fat drops bounced off the guards body armour almost more like hail than rain.

The Siren sat slightly forward on the edge of the long back seat, his face pulled into a pronounced frown as he looked out the windows appraising the very sudden turn in the weather.

"What is going on?" Kenzi looked out the tinted window feeling the hair on her arms stand up much like she was suddenly covered in goosebumps.

"I don't know." Hale admitted glancing at her and then out of the window again wincing slightly as the whole area was suddenly lit by a brilliant flash of lightening partnered immediately by a deafening crack of thunder. Clearly the heart of the storm was directly over them and even before the thunder ended there was another crack of lightening to illuminate their views of the rain around them.

"I'm going out on a limb here but I don't think this is anything natural." She watched as the large pelting raindrops seemed in an instant to be replaced with frozen balls of hail the size of dimes. They pelted everything in the area, making the guards have to try to defend their faces from the painful onslaught as they stayed in position. The noise of the pellets ricocheting off the car's reinforced roof and hood became almost deafeningly.

Hale pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and cursed when he found that he had no signal. Pushing open the car door he leaned out a little, sheltering himself against the onslaught of wind and hail that blew into his face.

"I want the clean up crew out of there now." He tried to make his instructions clear to his body guard who had instantly leaned closer to the door. The Siren pointed off towards the farm. "I've got no signal." He held up his phone. "I need you to get up there and give them the order to pull back." He made the clear instruction in a loud voice that barely was audible over the sound of the hail around them.

The guard gave a somewhat reluctant nod and turned to run towards the broken gate a few hundred meters away, holstering his large machine gun onto his back in order to make better time. In the car, Kenzi turned in her seat and looked out the back window trying to watch his progress. Part of her wanted to tell Hale she had a bad feeling about this but glancing periodically at the Siren she could tell he was feeling as pensive and unsettled as she was.

Fixing her gaze back out the rear window, Kenzi watched as the stout guard got just a few feet onto the property, just past the fence line, before there was another bone chilling crack of thunder and then unexpectedly following it a bolt of lightening came down from the heavens and slammed into the running guard.

"Crap balls!" Kenzi yelped and ducked down against the seat. "He got struck by lightening Hale!" She filled in the Siren who was still trying to make his phone work, trying a second that was in the car only to find it also had no signal. "It has to be Bo's Dad."

"Stay down." Hale turned and looked at her, the Siren was now very wet from having held himself half out of the car seeing if it would help get some reception.

In the meantime the second bodyguard had hurried round to stand by the open door, also obviously having seen what had happened to his comrade.

"Sir, get back in the vehicle." He said, his tone low and authoritative.

A second lightning strike hit the ground near the fallen guard who may have stirred slightly, lifting his body a little off the ground and tossing it to the side a good metre or two, stilling it for good this time. Hale glanced off towards the distant farm buildings with an ever increasing frown.

"I need my people out." It was obvious the distress that just the loss of the one guard had caused the relatively young Fae, let alone the thought that the crew he had sent in to deal with the scene in the barn might all be in danger. "What's wrong with the car?" He called loudly.

"The electrics are out, the battery is done." The driver stepped around the side shaking his head. "She's dead." He shook his head more, just as a third electric strike hit, this time a direct hit on the fence, sending bright sparks arcing up from it, dancing along its length an unnatural distance in bright blue and white lights.

"What the hell..." It was Kenzi's tiny petrified voice that broke Hale's whirling mind.

Blinking the Siren looked at the young woman who was pointing one finger out of the window towards the distant farm as her curiosity to know what was coming for her had made her poke her head up again. Squinting slightly Hale focused on to what Kenzi was pointing out, taking a breath when he saw what had her rapt attention.

It was hard to make out at this distance, but standing on the roadway that led from the main farm compound, just outside of the tree line that hid the barn from view, were several swirling mist like figures. They looked a little themselves like earthbound storm clouds, a mix of grey black swirling mist, cloud and fog that sparkled and flashed with electric flares on occasion.

"Elementals!" Hale hissed and his brow furrowed deeply.

"I thought that was just a class of spell casters made up for video games." Kenzi's wide eyes continued to stare, mesmerized by the flashes of blue and white lightening that conducted between the figures as if they were powering up for something big. "What are they doing?"

"We need to get out of here." Hale pushed the door of the car fully open and grabbed Kenzi's hand tugging her towards the opening.

"You want me to go out in that?" Kenzi tried to object but his grip on her was actually quite strong and he didn't give her the option of staying inside as he partially dragged her out.

"Look up!" Hale briefly motioned over his shoulder as he began to pull her along through the low level grass at the side of the road, his guards now shadowing his decision to abandon the useless vehicle.

Kenzi stumbled forward with Hale as she glanced back towards Tavistock Farm, nearly falling on her face when she saw the huge funnel cloud that was beginning to swirl into creation directly over the barn, it's core lit with brilliant flashes of white light as the whirlwind began to creep further down from the storm clouds towards the structure.

"We need to get to safety." Hale kept up his instructions, gripping her hand tighter urging her to start moving again. "The overpass." He pointed down the road, the distance to the large concrete structure seeming so far away with the dangerous weather baring down on them.

"I don't want to go to Oz, I loved James Franco as the Wizard but..." Kenzi tried to keep her free arm over her forehead to try and deflect the pelting bullet like hail that hit her. "Wait!" She tried to pull to a stop. "There a bag in the van... it has the Frost Nagaika in it, I have to save it for her." She was suddenly struck by the memory of Tamsin tossing the large bag into the passenger seat and informing them she'd picked up a few important things like the whip.

Hale gave Kenzi a brief 'really?' look but then turned and pointed at the body guard who was following them. With a nod the large man changed his target and headed back towards the wrecked transport van.

"With any luck the Elementals are just on orders to bring Mikah back Eysan's body, nothing more." Hale suddenly realized they weren't making up enough ground to get to the overpass in time and without asking he picked up Kenzi mid stride and threw her over his shoulder. "Without luck, they're here to nuke the whole place." He grumbled with a sigh as he pushed more power into his legs.

-x-

Bo squeezed out the face cloth she'd soaked with cold water into the sink, and moved back into the bedroom towards the bed in order to place it softly on Lauren's forehead.

"You waking up anytime soon would be great." She said absently, looking again to the clock trying to figure out how long could leave this before she called someone or did something. Even though she wasn't sure exactly what either of those two options would entail. She'd also been hoping that her phone would have went off by now to confirm that Kenzi was with Eli, and to give her an update on the Geist's father's condition. She'd hoped someone would have phoned her about something, anything, but they hadn't. There was just the stone silence of the hotel room closing in around her, it made her wish she'd told Dyson to stay put on the couch at least so she didn't feel so isolated.

As if the universe wanted to answer her call, the succubus jumped when there came a loud knock on the hotel door.

Bo went to reach for her thigh dagger, but then remembered that she'd been stripped of all her weapons by Eysan back at the farm and in the craziness she hadn't though to collect them again. Her mind reminded her that Tamsin had said something about a bag of 'loot' but she couldn't be sure that was Valkyrie speak for 'I picked up your stuff' or not.

Moving boldly to the door, she steeled herself and pulled it open. Possibly to her surprise, the blonde Valkyrie was stood in the hallway beyond with a slightly inebriated smile on her face.

"Hey." She said the small word in an almost gentle greeting.

"Hey, sorry..." Bo realized she looked poised to jump whoever was behind the barrier. "Come in." She stepped back to let the blonde come in the hotel suite. "I'm going stir crazy, have you heard anything?"

"No. I've been er..." The blonde produced a large half empty bottle of clear alcohol from behind her back and gave a slightly half baked smile. "Unwinding." She replied with a soft breath out. "I just was wondering how... the Doc was." She took a couple of steps inside the suite, standing a little awkwardly by the back of the couch.

"Lauren hasn't woken up yet." Bo admitted with a deep frown. "Her breathing and pulse are fine, she's just... is still out." She gave a sigh and moved over to hold her hand out for the bottle. "May I?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Tamsin blinked for a minute and then held out the bottle. "It's a little..." She warned and winced slightly as Bo just took a large mouthful.

As the burn of the clearly 'homemade Fae' vodka hit the back of her throat, Bo managed to swallow it down with some effort and then had to cough.

"What is that made of?" She coughed again and held the bottle back out to Tamsin.

"Really you don't want to know." The Valkyrie took it back and had her own taste. "So have you... done that thing you two do, you know to help her? Not that I know what that is, but I'm guessing you have a mystical thing you can do to help each other?" The blonde moved and perched on the arm of the couch, pulling the zipper on her jacket down, in an attempt to at least look relaxed.

"I can't have sex with her while she's unconscious." Bo relayed the information with another sigh.

"That's a thing." Tamsin covered her surprise at Bo's openness with a cough. "Was thinking it would be more mystical than a old fashion bang your bitch but..." She admitted taking another hard hit of the Vodka.

"Don't use that word to refer to Lauren." Bo held up a finger in warning, knowing it was more of a Valkyrie mis-speak than a direct reference but she still couldn't let it stand. "We can exchange energy when we make love, when she healed you... well she wasn't like this, she was just... horny." She had to sum up and moved to take the bottle again without asking and had another drink. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Maybe she's just too tapped out?" Tamsin offered with a shrug. "I tried to stop her." The Valkyrie looked at Bo suddenly. "Back at the farm, before it happened, I tried, I reminded her that she'd already done the whole thing with my arm." The blonde pointed to her jacket, the fact that the Valkyrie was still wearing the shredded clothing proof that she had done nothing more than go and by alcohol and find somewhere quiet to drink it.

"Thank you, for trying and for coming to get help when you did." Bo acknowledged everything the blonde had done. "Even suggesting Kenzi slap her to break her connection with Mickale... and..." Her voice sobered. "When you distracted Eysan away from her."

"I meant what I said, shits like him really get to me." The Valkyrie pushed up from her perch and claimed her bottle again, taking a big swig and walking away from Bo so that she wouldn't have to look at her. "You put my brother in law in a coma." The blonde's voice was tight and so full of barely controlled emotion that the effort she put into controlling it was almost palpable. "A huge part of me fucking hates you." She admitted, her grip on the neck of the bottle increasing, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry." Bo said the small, inadequate words, in a soft repentant voice.

"I know you are." The Valkyrie took another hard drink. "I know that you don't know if you did it, that you don't remember if you did and that if you could you would make it so that it hadn't happened." She took a second quick swig and tipped her head back and let out a loud groan. "And that makes me hate you a little more." She dropped her head back into a more neutral position. "Because you're supposed to be a bad ass killing machine who doesn't care." She turned around, shaking her head as she looked at Bo. "You're supposed to be an all powerful succubus who eats who the hell she likes and just keeps on walking, not a some apologetic little monogamous Sally Anne, with a beautiful wife and a wholehearted belief in World Peace."

Without warning as Tamsin said the last two words, Bo crossed the short distance and hugged the Valkyrie rather unexpectedly. The simple gesture trying to relay both her feeling of guilt and her regret, as well as her appreciation for the Fae who had stood beside her now through so much despite knowing this truth about her uncontrollable side.

Tamsin stood stiffly in the embrace for the entire time that Bo held onto her, breathing in through her nose in an effort to control the impulse to just pull back and lay the succubus out for having the audacity to touch her without asking.

"You know, if you want I have something we could try on your girlfriend." Tamsin glanced at the bedroom door as Bo eventually moved back from the hug.

"Really?" Bo's sad face lit up a little.

"I'm a member of a gym, that may or may not occasionally host illicit fights, huge shock, I'm Dark right?" Tamsin sighed. "Well lets just say there are occasions when we need unconscious fighters to be conscious in a hurry." The blonde slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Unzipping the coin section she took from it a small blue and white capsule and held it between her thumb and forefinger, her eyes coming up to meet Bo's.

"Will it hurt her?" Bo question moving back towards the door to the bedroom and Tamsin barely hid her eye roll.

"Worst case nose bleed, I'm no expert on the mucus membranes in the human nose." The Valkyrie gave a 'How the hell should I know' shrug.

"Let's try." The Succubus realized the capsule must be some kind of Fae 'smelling salts' and she led her into the room where Lauren was still stretched out in the same position.

"You wanna do this?" Tamsin held out the small capsule not stepping up to the bed immediately.

"I don't really know what to do, I trust you." Bo fixed her with serious eyes.

"Okay." Tamsin took a big swig of vodka and then put the bottle down on the bedside table before straddling Lauren's body with her knees on the bed and taking her head in both of her hands, like the other blonde was a prize fight boxer. She tipped Lauren's chin back a little and then leaned her head left and right slightly as if testing just how floppy the doctor truly was. "Okay Champ." She said, fixing her eyes on Lauren's face as she worked the small capsule from her palm into her fingers again, bringing it under Lauren's nose rather deftly. "Here goes nothing." She took a quick breath and broke the blue and white sections apart.

There was a definite 'snap' and a plume of yellow dust erupted from the middle of the broken casing, causing the Valkyrie to close her eyes and turn her head, holding her breath. The next instant a hard deep guttural coughing began barking out of Lauren's lungs.

Bo quickly moved around to the open side of the bed to crawl up beside the blonde doctor.

"Lauren, come on Lauren wake up please." She couldn't keep the pleading from her voice.

"If you'll let me I'll just get out of the way..." Tamsin tried and finally succeeded in getting the leg that Bo had more or less trapped against Lauren's side free, quickly shimming down the blonde's body, so that the first thing the doctor saw wasn't that she was being straddled by the Valkyrie.

Trying weakly to lift her hand to her face, Lauren's head dropped heavily back to the pillow as Tamsin let it go in her hurry to retreat, making the blonde groan in discomfort. Her brown eyes rolling painfully open to at least try and figure out why she had suddenly fallen backwards, or at least it seemed as if she'd fallen.

"Lauren!" Bo saw brown eyes open for a moment and coupled with the movement of the blonde's hand she prayed that Tamsin's wake up pill had worked. "Lauren, come on baby, look at me." She moved so now she was partially leaning over her lover so that indeed the first thing she might focus on was the Succubus.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice was completely disorientated and weak. "Where... what..." Brown eyes flickered open. "Why can I smell Basilisk bile?"

"Her brain is dangerously smart." Tamsin snorted taking another sip from her bottle.

"Because we had to wake you up, you..." Bo reached up stroking her hand over the blonde's face. "You tried to hard to be a super doctor and forgot to think about yourself."

"Mickale." Brown eyes snapped open now as Lauren pushed hard to sit up.

"You kept him alive until we could get him to Hale's people, he's with them now." Bo assured her having to sit back further when the blonde moved.

Taking a slightly slower more deliberate breath Lauren seemed to key into the idea that time had passed, and that things like their location for one had changed. It also seemed to dawn on the blonde that perhaps she had done something that may not have been the wisest or the best choice as her brown eyes dropped slightly to look at the comforter.

"You know what." Tamsin broke the silence that was threatening to fall heavily around them. "I'm glad I could help out, but maybe I should leave you two to it." She lifted her bottle slightly and backed up a step or two towards the door.

"You're more than welcome to drink on the couch." Bo offered not really taking her eyes off Lauren.

"You know if you two are going to get mystical, I don't want to be around for that." Tamsin shook her head taking another drink. "Not even on the couch in another room, in fact especially not on the couch in another room." She nodded and backed up this time to the bedroom door.

"Thank you Tamsin." Bo gave a smile at the Valkyrie realizing what she assumed was going to happen from their previous conversation.

"What's a little Basilisk Bile between, whatever it is we are." Tamsin blew out a soft stream of air from her lungs before quickly turning and heading out of the hotel suite.

For a long silent moment Bo just looked at her lover, reaching to take the facecloth that had fallen onto the comforter and wipe the sheen of yellow powder on Lauren's face off.

"You scared me." She said in a tiny voice.

"I'm making a habit of that aren't I?" Lauren frowned.

"Kenzi and I have this rule of not calling something a habit until you do it more than six times." Bo gave her a gentle smile. "But yes, you're getting close." Her mouth curled down into a frown. "I know what you were trying to do Lauren, I know why you felt you needed to do it, but you don't understand enough about your powers yet, none of us do to try and heal a Fae in that kind of condition."

Lauren took a breath and nodded.

"I know." She admitted softly. "And it won't happen again, that is..." She looked at Bo. "I will try not to let it happen again." She amended her statement slightly. "I'm not really sure..." She stopped short not sure if she should admit what she was about to say to her lover right now.

"You're not sure?" Bo encouraged her to finish wanting to understand what her lover was feeling right now.

"Bo, I don't know how it happened." The blonde admitted blinking at the succubus.

"What do you mean?" The brunette tried to still the instant feeling of panic that overtook her.

"It was..." Lauren frowned slightly trying to recall the details, but in all honesty the whole thing was a little hazy, she was so tired and her body felt unbelievably heavy. Even breathing was something that took effort so to recall particulars about the event made her head spin slightly. She raised her hand to her temple to add some semblance of support to her head.

"Okay, we talk later then... right now you need to heal." Bo said the words lovingly and slipped her hand down under the blonde's head to support it for her before she brought their lips together and kissed her tenderly. She waited until Lauren began to instinctively kiss her back before she pushed chi out of her body and into the blonde's.

It was only after a second that Lauren broke the contact with a frown.

"Bo..." She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" The brunette looked at her completely confused.

"I'm sorry." There were tears filling Lauren's eyes suddenly. "I... you... I'm supposed to complete you, be your balance, your echo..." A hard sob broke from the blonde's body. "And all I do is need you."

"Lauren, shussh you are all of those things." Bo pulled her in close and held her. "But you are also a doctor, I know that, I love you for that fact, I always have. Knowing he was suffering, thinking you could do something for him... if I was you I'd have done the same thing." She admitted trying to reassure her. "Because of you Eli's father has a chance..." She leaned back to look into tear filled brown eyes. "It's something none of the rest of us could give him."

"I'm so sorry." Lauren's tears broke and the blonde began to cry hard in earnest, her whole body shaking with each sob.

"Never be sorry for following your heart." Bo held her close again shaking her head against Lauren's shoulder. "Are you listening to me? Never be sorry for doing that, being my echo, my resonant means you can't help but leap before you look sometimes." She remembered the conversation they'd had at Lauren's apartment what seemed like so long ago now. "Being my resonant means that I have to accept sometimes you won't see how valuable you are, how important you are, just like I don't."

Lauren pressed herself hard into Bo's arms and brought her heavy arms around her lover's back to hold on as effectively as she could, leaning her head into the succubus' shoulder.

"How did we get out?" She asked trying hard to find her inner equilibrium again.

"Eli pulled you off her father, Tamsin hot wired a van that we all piled into." Bo outlined rubbing her hand down the blonde's back softly. "She literally busted through the gate and when we hit the main road the Ash had an ambulance waiting. Dyson drove us back here." She explained everything in bite sized points. "Eli went with her father, Kenzi is with Hale, I guess he figured she was the best one to give him an idea of what went on."

"You need to be with Kenzi." Lauren pulled back, her face forming a deep frown.

"I'm sure Hale will bring her to Eli, it's where she'll want to be." Bo shook her head. "I need to be right where I am and you need to heal." She pointed out again remembering all the times in the early days when she was trying to get a grip on her own powers, all the times it had been the blonde who had been brave enough despite her feelings to encourage Bo to heal no matter what it meant.

"I could probably do that just by sleeping." Lauren kept her hard frown, a huge part of her just not feeling worthy of her lover's attention. "Kenzi probably needs you more."

"Please Lauren, as your Resonant, let me do the thing I was created to do." Bo whispered the words as she guided Lauren's face upwards, first kissing the trails of tears on her cheeks before she brought their lips together again.

"I don't deserve this." Lauren shook her head breaking the kiss blinking more tears onto her cheeks.

"You tried to save a man you've never met just because he was the father of a friend, you did all that knowing how ill he was, knowing that it was dangerous... you deserve so much more than me Lauren." Bo shook her head to the disparaging comment.

Closing her eyes Lauren pressed her lips hard against Bo's and pressed her hands up the succubus' back, suddenly not wanting to fight the underlining desire deep inside of her being to just give in to the love and the healing that she knew Bo was more than willing, in fact was wanting, to give.

"I love you Lauren." Bo whispered when the lips parted briefly, just before she again began to infuse energy into her lover.

-x-

Tamsin held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she tried to screw the cap back onto the vodka bottle at the same time.

"Dyson, dude, slow the fuck down... what do you mean a tornado hit Tavistock farm?" She barked the words into the phone as she growled at the bottle, finally getting the top on it so she could toss it at the other seat.

"Am I talking Ogre or have you been drinking? I don't have details and I don't know where you are, just where ever you are, get yourself in a vehicle, most likely the one you stole from The Ash and get back to the rendezvous point." Dyson growled back. "We've lost contact with vehicles Alpha 1 and 2." He added the details in a quieter voice.

"You lost contact with your Ash?" Tamsin would have spit whatever she had in her mouth over the windscreen if she'd had anything in it. "It has to be the Dark King, after all we did just merk his number one fear machine." Her brain quickly thought of the two women upstairs. "Um... do you want Bo in on this because as far as I know she's just about knee deep in healing Lauren if you know what I mean?"

"The Ash is missing and so is Kenzi." Dyson clarified the picture a little more for the Valkyrie and then went quiet for a moment. "This one's on me. Leave her with Lauren." His voice came back to the blonde. "I'll be at the site before you if I don't like what I find I'll call you and you get Bo."

"You're damn right it's on you." Tamsin turned on the ignition and hung up on him, giving her body a shake as she forced the effects of the heavy alcohol to leave her body. "What a waste of Dragon Piss Vodka." She cursed squealing out of the parking space.

-x-

The wheels on Dyson's car had barely stopped turning before the wolf cracked open his door and literally jumped out onto the road. He had stopped along side of the now upside down wrecked van that earlier Tamsin and the rest of the small victorious gang had abandoned. The long van was now even more decimated than it had been before, it had no back doors, one was visible off in a distant field, though where the other one was was anyone's guess. There was no glass left in the wreck what-so-ever and the driver's door was hanging by a thread, twisted nearly at right angles to the main body of the van that was crushed in slightly to shorten its length by a foot or two.

The tall wolf crossed to examine the van briefly, but his nose urged him to abandon looking at it too closely and to head towards the entrance to Tavistock Farm. The reason being he could smell burnt flesh.

Indeed it didn't take him long to discover why, as just a short jog up through the flattened grass towards the broken down fence brought him to the electrified body of one of the Ash's bodyguards. Dropping to his knees only briefly, it didn't take Dyson a second to know the Fae was dead.

It was as the shifter stood up that his whole body was suddenly thrown into motion, his eyes yellowing as his body rippled a little with extra muscle to give him more agility and speed, all the changes happening unconsciously to enable him to push quickly through first the long grass and then the trees to emerge near the barn.

The closer Dyson came to the sprawling farm plot the slower he got, for a multitude of reasons. The first was the thickness of the air itself made it hard, even for his Fae form to find the oxygen it needed to power his intense effort, the second was that there was an acrid and horrific stench in the air. No longer did it smell like just one Fae had met with a fiery death, but more like Dyson had opened up the doors to some kind of crematorium or sacrificial pit, where body after body was just been tossed and burnt.

The reason for this became abundantly clear as the wolf's heavy footfalls suddenly took him out of the treeline and he stopped on the edge of the farm road, his boots scraping noisily on the dirt as he forced himself into a hard stall, his whole body rigid as he just stared in almost disbelief at the sight in front of him.

Each of the small outer buildings on the farm plot were flattened, literally as if a heavy weight had been placed on each of their roofs and the walls had just sunk down. Hay bails, crates and other debris was non existent, just flattened out buildings in perfect neat squares or rectangles, with perhaps the odd breeze block out of place on the gravel beside the main outline.

Then dotted in random places, with smoke still rising from their smouldering bodies were the corpses of at least twenty Fae, all of them Light, all wearing the Ash's uniform. The locations of the bodies made it look like they had somehow been randomly dropped into place from the sky like the bodies of those he'd seen jump from tall buildings in the city, some with portions of their burned forms embedded in the ground.

Then in the centre, where the large barn had been, there was just a huge hole filled with sporadic tendrils of broken rebar that once supported the poured concrete foundation. But of the building itself nothing remained, not a wall, a brick or a roof tile.

Breaking out of his reverie Dyson ran forward to the edge of the precipice caused by the absence of the barn and looked into the hole shaking his head. Feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, he turned and began to run down the farm road. His yellow eyes scanned and his nose pulled in hard breaths as he looked for something, anything.

It was as he reached the main road again that he managed to pin point the upside down shape of a large black SUV, half buried in the side of a large roadside tree that leaned partially uprooted from the collision. Nearby the second SUV lay flattened into the ground much like the small buildings of the farm had been.

Taking another deep breath Dyson tried to still his panic and refocus, running as fast as he could towards the wreckage.

-x-


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty.**

By: The RainbowWriters

Tamsin braced herself slightly as she pulled her truck towards the side of the road and bounced off the curb onto the rough terrain beyond. Instantly hitting the gas to add traction and speed to take her in a direct quick route to where she had spotted Dyson's car a few fields over. She could have stuck to the road but cross country would take less time and she'd always preferred the direct approach. Particularly when she wasn't convinced that the wolf had been right in his decision to not call in the succubus, after all this was her best friend they were talking about.

It was obvious from the amount of displaced broken tree limbs, uprooted bushes and torn up fencing that the effects of the Elementals power had reached even as far back as the main road junction that Tamsin had pulled off of. She looked around quickly scanning the area for anything that looked unusual or out of place but with the destruction that she could see everywhere it was nearly impossible. The Valkyrie suddenly let out a hissed cursed and pressed her foot hard on the brakes as something finally caught her keen eyes.

Throwing the vehicle into reverse, she pulled back a few metres and stopped and then leaned across the passenger seat, peering out of the opposite window against the now rather glaring low lying sun. Her focus was the highway that she had pulled off before she had reached the scene or rather the embankment beside it. If she wasn't mistaken a short distance out from the grassy slope there was a body face down in the long semi flatten grass.

With another curse Tamsin scooted back upright and spun the steering wheel around, changing her direction. It didn't take her long before she was able to pull the truck to a noisy stop, throwing open her door and racing to what became clear was the body of one of the Ash's personal guards. The remnants of an expensive suit clinging to his body giving away that he was of some importance in the Light, but his lack of an armoured vest made her scan her memory. He had to be the Ash's driver, his tall and lanky form striking a chord in her brain now as she thought about it.

"You so better be alive..." Tamsin cursed at him as she sunk down onto her knees and had to use a good amount of strength to roll his long limp body over onto its back. Immediately she stuck her fingers to his throat, feeling a tiny bit relieved when she felt a pulse. "Hey... wakey wakey..." She wiggled his chin back and forth trying to see if he would come back to life for her. "Hey!" She finally lost her patience and slapped him across one cheek.

The battered man didn't awaken with the start she had expected, but the sudden introduction of pain to his body did make his mouth open and close like a fish a couple of times before his dark unfocused eyes opened to blink at her.

"Where is the Ash?" She asked point blank trying to get him to focus on her.

"The..." His brain clearly had barely caught up to the idea of consciousness let along memory recall.

"Ash?" Tamsin pinpointed the word trying to get him to give her something.

"The car... it died..." He sputtered trying to turn his head but her hand kept him looking straight up.

"I don't give a fuck about the car, where is the Ash?" She growled at him.

"He ran." The driver finally gave her something akin to an answer. "Overpass." He managed to get the last word out before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head again.

Tamsin turned and looked at the large concrete structure that the Fae must be referring too. Built to enable the large modern highway to pass over the old country back road that led to Tavistock farm and other rural properties. It was built in such a way that it was impossible to see under it from this angle, the curve of the road leading to it offsetting it to the tall highway embankments that were covered in equally tall wild grass. Unlike the nearby overpass that Tamsin had used, it didn't have entrance or exit ramps to the highway.

Pushing up to her feet, Tamsin moved back to her truck and spitting up chunks of earth urged the vehicle to move towards her goal. She pulled the truck to a stop sideways across the rural road, finding out as she approached that it was impossible to drive it under the overpass as this side was clogged with debris from the tornado attack.

An old enormous uprooted tree, that had most likely rolled sideways down the road during the storm, had finally wedged itself against the overhang of concrete. The probably seventy year old oak had a canopy of branches that nearly reached up to the street, and its roots curled out from the bottom to create the same wide obstruction. Other debris added to the sudden natural roadblock made it impossible to see anything that may be under the overpass. The extent and range of the Elementals reach growing by the moment and making the ball of cold concern Tamsin had in her gut grow.

"KENZI? HALE?" She called both of their names as she moved around to throw open the back of the truck, pulling out a large industrial flashlight which she turned on.

She made her way through the tangled roots, cursing as one tried to trip her in her haste. Shining the flashlight back and forth in sweeping motions, she knew that if the two people she sought had tried to find shelter here then hopefully they'd aimed to hunker down against the strong concrete support wall at the very inside of the structure. But of course as she had worked her way past the tree, it became obvious that even more debris had been driven into the space ahead of it.

"KENZI? HALE?" She called again and panned her flashlight once over something that she had to pan back to as it became obvious it might be a man's leg, sticking out from a dark area behind a pile of twisted metal fencing and posts. "Shit." She cursed trying to climb over everything in her way to get to the location. "Fuck me if I have to be the one to find the dead Ash." She grumbled and when she got close enough put down the flashlight in order to start pulling things off whoever was underneath.

"Hello, give me a sign?" Tamsin pulled off a heavy car door that was wedged into the fencing to find that underneath it was definitely one of the Ash's security guards. It was as she moved the obstruction however that she finally heard something that gave her hope.

"Tamsin?" Kenzi's weak but clearly conscious voice squeaked from somewhere a few feet further under the tangled mess.

"Kenzi, thank fuck..." Tamsin cursed the sigh of relief as she pulled the guard's body further free, checking him quickly to find out like the other in the field he was unconscious. When she picked up the flashlight to reposition it, she found that he had been sheltering what looked like the back of the Ash himself, though the Siren was crunched over in an unnatural way. "I'm coming hold on."

"I can't move, Hale... I don't know if Hale's..." There was an edge of panic in Kenzi's voice now that someone was actually there.

"TAMSIN?" From outside near the truck Dyson's voice could be heard calling loudly to her. Wherever he had been looking in the fields he'd clearly come running when he'd heard the commotion caused by her vehicle.

"I've found them, get your wolf ass in here." Tamsin called back, manhandling a large branch off the pile so that she could try and free Hale and assess him. "I can see Hale so don't worry we're looking after him." She urged Kenzi to try to stay calm.

"Tamsin..." Dyson came more forcefully into the area, moving immediately to where his former partner's back was visible and with careful but strong arms he pulled the Siren's body out while Tamsin held up another tree branch.

"Dyson!" Kenzi called out to him and almost as soon as Hale had been pulled back, one small dirty hand came into the beam of the flashlight as she began to crawl out of the small space that his body had created around her.

"Kenzi." Dyson gave her a soft smile as he moved to check Hale's pulse. "He's alive." He assured the two women as Tamsin moved to literally pick Kenzi up and helped her up onto her unsteady feet. "The guard?" He glanced at the ground.

"Same thing, alive but out." Tamsin summed up. "I think his leg is broke." She motioned to the odd angle that the limb was sitting on.

"There was a tornado." Kenzi leaned shaking against the tall blonde, not carrying who she was right now as long as she was safe. "We ran but it got so dark and the wind was so loud, you couldn't hear anything but it and then stuff started hitting us. Hale... he protected me when the tree came at us but I think I was knocked out too... when I came too I couldn't move and he wouldn't wake up."

"It's gonna be okay." For a moment that seemed rather out of character for the Valkyrie, Tamsin put her arm around Kenzi and held her comfortingly more than just supported her. "We're taking you all to the compound, you can tell us more about what happened when someone's checked you over."

-x-

"Kenzi!" Bo came barrelling into the small private room where a now medically robed Kenzi was laid in a bed where Tamsin stood guard beside her. The succubus more or less literally flew over to the young woman's bedside, her brown eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Bo-Bo." Kenzi held her arms open for her best friend, one of them having a medium sized bandage on the forearm.

Bo engulfed Kenzi in her arms and pulled her to her body holding her close for a long moment, just breathing in. She let her heart settle a little from the rapid pace it had been racing at since she had received the call from Dyson explaining what had happened and that Kenzi was being taken directly to the compound lab for assessment. Eventually the succubus eased back and ran a hand over dark hair glancing over her shoulder at Tamsin.

"Thank you." She said directly to the Valkyrie who for a moment looked a little uncomfortable with the gratitude, but the blonde had the good grace to just nod. "Lauren's looking at your chart, oh God Kenzi." Bo ran her hand back over dark hair. "I am so sorry I left you there."

"Hey, no biggie, who would have thought that Elementals would have descended on the place with a tornado?" Kenzi gave a gentle shrug to relieve any guilt the Succubus might be feeling. "Lauren needs to check over Hale too, he's the only reason we made it out alive. If we'd stayed in the car..." She shuddered at the idea.

"Lauren is doctoring." Bo nodded quickly taking another much needed breath before eventually breaking the contact between them and stepping back slightly again glancing at Tamsin. "Tamsin really, thank you." She repeated her earlier gratitude. "For finding them, getting them out." The Succubus tried to keep eye contact with the Valkyrie but the blonde deliberately made it impossible by shaking her head and give a nonchalant shrug.

"It was going to be me or Dyson, I just got lucky." She broke her sentinel like stance and moved towards the door. "Speaking of which I have to file my report so now you're here I can leave." She let her voice flood with her usual level of curt disdain.

"Oh, okay." Bo blinked fighting the frown that pulled briefly at her brow as the Valkyrie pulled open the door and slipped out. Watching her go Bo turned back to Kenzi and then perched on the side of the young woman's bed. "As soon as Lauren gives the word we're taking you back to the hotel, you're going to rest and recuperate."

"Awesome, you know I hate it here." Kenzi reminded her unnecessarily. "Have you heard anything from Medi?" She asked the question to her best friend having got no satisfaction when she'd asked anyone else. "Before we had to run for our lives, Hale told me they were taken to a secure medical facility and none of us could know where it was in case her Dad was a danger."

"What?" Bo instantly frowned again. "I thought he was here, I just thought she was busy sitting with him instead of being with you." The succubus felt her calming pulse begin to quicken again. "What do you mean a secure medical facility?" She asked the more specific question.

"Hale said he couldn't risk everyone here in case your Dad had some kind of link to her Dad." Kenzi continued to explain what she remembered from her short conversation with the Siren. "He said there was all the best care there for him but that I couldn't go to Medi. We were arguing about it when the craziness started."

"We'll see about that." The line of Bo's face hardened slightly as she took a quick breath. "As soon as Lauren checks in I'll slip out for a second okay? I'm not leaving you alone in here, I know how much you hate it." The Succubus promised with a softer smile. "But they cannot keep you from Eli, that's..." She stopped as the door opened and a lab coated Lauren slipped into the room.

The blonde doctor had a clip board in one hand, a stethoscope around her neck and a soft smile on her face. She looked like the Dr. Lewis of old, before all of the unbelievable changes the Resonance had brought to their lives.

"Hello." She started with the gentle greeting to both of them.

"Hey it's Dr. Hotpants back in action, you know you scared us back there right Doc?" Kenzi piped up immediately appreciating how much better the blonde was looking since she'd been forced to slap her in the van.

Lauren rolled her eyes, still smiling as she crossed over to Kenzi's bedside sliding the clipboard onto the small side table, she slipped the stethoscope off her neck.

"I'm clearly still a novice when it comes to handling my new abilities." She lightly took hold of Kenzi's hand and looked at it, examining the colour of her fingernails and the flexibility of her wrist. "Thankfully I've not forgotten what it is that I was originally good at." She gently lowered Kenzi's hand and then moved to press her fingers to the young woman's throat and down along her clavicle.

"So am I sprung? Hale and his guard protected me from most of the flying death debris." Kenzi let the blonde poke at her as she wished, wanting to be with Bo hopefully when she went to get answers and a location for Eliyana. Which meant if doctor poking was necessary she'd put up with it.

"You were very lucky, lean forward for me..." Lauren instructed gently as she put the stethoscope earpieces in place and placed it onto Kenzi's back as the young woman sat forward. "And breathe." She added listening carefully as she got Kenzi to repeat the action several times. All the while with Bo watching with a soft smile on her face a part of her loving the care and attention that Lauren was taking.

"Doc come on you're killing me here." Kenzi leaned back into her puff of pillows when Lauren took off her stethoscope and wrapped it around her neck again.

"Well I hope not." The blonde countered with a bright smile. "The laceration on your arm cut right across your rash." Lauren nodded to the bandage on Kenzi's arm. "I'm going to need to keep an eye on it." She said clearly. "You're going to hurt in the morning." She added the simple fact.

"That's not fair, the movie didn't say anything about Dorothy having to deal with body ache." Kenzi put on a little pout, which got a half smile from Lauren. "How's Hale and his guard?" She asked more seriously.

"Both are going to need chiropractic appointments for a few months and are sporting bad concussions." Lauren stepped back from the bed slightly and picked up her clipboard again. "The Guard has a compound fracture of fibula but both of them are going to be fine." She assured Kenzi with a soft nod. "Unlike you however they don't get this." Lauren eased a yellow slip of paper from the clipboard and held it out to Bo. "It's just some simple instructions on things to check for over the next few hours at home." She smiled at her lover.

"Awesome. Now who are we going to shake down to find Eli?" Kenzi pushed the sheet off her legs and moved to get off the stretcher while Bo took the paper.

"Did you know they're holding Mickale at a secure medical facility? Hale told Kenzi she couldn't go there." Bo folded up the sheet to tuck it into her pocket.

"I knew he wasn't here only because I checked the intensive treatment unit already." Lauren admitted as she held the clip board to her chest. "I suppose they considered the security risk too great." She rolled her eyes slightly as she thought about the considerations that had most likely gone on when they had heard about the identity of their original patient. "Your clothes are in the cabinet." She pointed to a small white unit by the window. "There are scrubs in there too if you would rather something clean." The blonde frowned for a moment as something obviously struck her. "Obstrang." She said suddenly as she looked at Bo.

"Obstrang?" The Succubus looked at her lover with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's the only place they could be holding Mickale Frost." The blonde explained her odd outburst. "I've been here six years Bo, and I've done a lot of things for the Ash including medicate dangerous prisoners, the only secure isolation unit with any intensive treatment level care facilities is Obstrang." She blinked at the brunette.

"Which is located where exactly?" Bo asked the question secretly crossing her fingers that Lauren knew.

"On an island in the middle of the Lake." Lauren replied quickly.

"It's in Centreville?" Kenzi piped up completely confused. "The Fae hid a prison under the petting zoo?"

"It is underground." Lauren agreed to at least one of Kenzi's points.

"I know where the ferry depot is." Kenzi moved towards the cabinet to get her clothes.

"How secure is it?" Bo asked the more important question, after all despite getting there it wasn't likely the security would just let them walk inside to see Eli and her father.

"It's a prison Bo." Lauren made the obvious statement.

"Lying Ashole, he promised me it wasn't a prison." Kenzi stopped mid stride and hissed the words. "I'm so glad I balled him now, I'm going to do it again when he's better."

"You balled Hale?" Bo looked at Kenzi, her eyebrow arched.

"I did and I'll do it again." Kenzi vowed pulling her clothes out to see how trashed they were and deciding she'd have to wear them in lieu of baggy style-less scrubs regardless.

"I'm sorry Kenzi." Lauren frowned not having wanted to upset the young woman in the slightest. "Obstrang is an old prison, it's been in use for years, long before it was upgraded to be the only high grade medical isolation facility in the county." She explained its progression. "It can only hold a small number of inmates and its location is perfect for high risk, high danger prisoners that require specialized treatment."

"I really need to talk to Hale then." Bo put forward the beginnings of a plan. "He has no right to isolate Eli there, especially from Kenzi." She pointed out the simple fact to her Resonant.

"You can't talk to Hale Bo, I'm sorry." Lauren shook her head with a frown knowing it wasn't what her lover was going to want to hear but it was the absolute truth. "He's resting and won't be talking to anyone for at least a few hours if his concussive symptoms improve. Have you spoken to Dyson, has someone told Eliyana what has happened?"

"Not yet, does he have clearance to go there?" Bo moved a few steps closer to her lover as Kenzi began to hastily throw on her clothes.

"I wouldn't have thought so, Dyson wouldn't have any reason to interact with Obstrang." Lauren shook her head. "I know it means some delay but give me a few minutes." The blonde reached out and put her hand on Bo's arm. "I may still have things I can do." She offered her lover a slim smile. "Five years of being one of the people who was part of the furniture in this place still means something." She kept her voice quiet, trying to convey to her lover that she was trying to put together a plan but that it required some covert finesse.

"Whatever you can do, you know it's appreciated." Bo stepped right up to her resonant and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you feeling okay?" She checked in a softer voice, staying close to the blonde to give Kenzi the illusion of privacy as she changed. Not that the younger woman seemed to care as she stood there in her bra inspecting her tight fitting nylon shirt to see if there were holes in any inappropriate places even for her.

"Yes, thanks to you." Lauren nodded looking into brown eyes with a loving smile that faded into a frown. "Bo, I need to warn you, Obstrang makes Hecuba look like an amusement park. It... It's not in the same league."

"Which is why one way or another I am going there to make sure Eli is okay." Bo vowed to both women in the room, seeing that Kenzi was now just finishing putting on her boots. "I don't want her to think we've abandoned her or her father, because we haven't."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo quickly without even second guessing herself before she slipped out of the room, only narrowly missing bumping into Dyson who had obviously been waiting for the blonde to leave before interrupting them.

The tall wolf tried not to be disturbed by the obvious tension in Bo's body language and instead focused on Kenzi for the first moment.

"Hey." He said gently to the young human, opening one arm to her as an offering for a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Hey." Kenzi moved to hug him, genuinely still thankful that he'd been looking for her with Tamsin. "Better now that I'm not under all that crap."

"What do you know about a place called Obstrang?" Bo asked him without missing a beat of greeting or introduction to the issue.

The tension that filled Dyson's body immediately was unmissable, the one simple word making him relax his hold on Kenzi in a way that caused her to slip away again.

"Where did you hear that name?" He said looking straight at the succubus, his face unreadable.

"That doesn't matter, I know it's where Eli and her father have been taken and Eli needs people to support her right now, we don't even know if he'll live Dyson, you saw him." Bo's voice held more worried emotion then judgement.

"She still has your support Bo." Dyson kept his body fairly rigid. "And Trick didn't know she would go with her father when he suggested it to Hale. He didn't intend the incarceration to extend to both of them."

"Why is it every time I turn around one of you is making decisions behind my back?" Bo's emotion turned back to anger and annoyance.

"Eli is not supposed to be incarcerated, Hale promised me she wasn't." Kenzi added her own level of agitation to the mix when she heard his choice of words.

"I get that there could be a danger because of my father, especially after what happened with these Elementals but keeping her apart from Kenzi is wrong." Bo stamped one foot on the floor as her hands went to her hips, underlining her unhappiness with the important choices that had been made without her input.

"I understand that Bo, but she made the decision to go with her father..." Dyson frowned even more before turning to Kenzi. "Eli is not in trouble, or a prisoner in Obstrang Kenzi, she just... People do not come and go out of Obstrang, it is a secure closed unit. The only thing that comes in and out are deliveries and specialists as necessary, and even that is rare and scheduled. I'm sorry Kenzi, but if she wants to be with her father she remains inside."

"I don't agree with any of this." Bo put forward wanting him to know her opinion on it all, even though she was sure he could already imagine the level of her displeasure. "I guess we're just going to have to wait for Lauren to give you your walking papers and then go back to the hotel." She looked at Kenzi hoping she'd catch on after what Lauren had said earlier. If the blonde could find them a way into the secure unit, she wasn't about to have Dyson making it harder right now with his objections or actions.

"I guess." Kenzi sighed hard suddenly seeming totally defeated and exhausted at the same time, she shuffled over to Bo and put her head on the succubus' shoulder slipping her arm through Bo's. The wolf breathed in through his nose and looked away for a moment, clearly hit hard by the young woman's emotion even if he didn't want to be.

"Bo, Kenzi, I know this isn't what you wanted, it's not what anyone wanted, not really, but she's safe at least." Dyson tried to pull out a positive. "No one can get to her in Obstrang and like Hecuba, unless you know the right talisman and rune combination to wear to combat the protections that were built into the foundations, Fae powers are useless there, so no surprise attacks."

"So she's helpless there? I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse." Bo frowned at him. "On top of everything else, does anyone have a real clue yet what happened to the farm?"

"We're investigating." Dyson shook his head. "Take Kenzi home as soon as you can Bo, and I'll get back to you with as much information as I can, and I'll try and contact Obstrang, perhaps a live chat on your laptop would make you feel better?" He looked at Kenzi.

"You're investigating? Dyson, I know you were all over that place, what happened?" Bo glared at him for giving her the obvious brush off.

"A tornado came and stole the farm." Kenzi summed up things way better than Dyson did. "Whatever those Fae were they made the sky go black, and hail the size of golf balls started falling, and one guard that I saw was hit by lightening twice in a row. Just before we went under the overpass I saw the building rising up over the trees."

"What exactly is an Elemental Fae Dyson?" Bo gnashed her teeth and hugged Kenzi to her tighter.

"I will tell you, later I promise." Dyson drew in a breath. "When I have more information and I know what to tell you." He frowned again. "Right now it's more important that Kenzi get's rest and you both are safe." He underlined what was important to him. "All I can say is that Elementals are old Fae Bo, probably your father's servants back from a time when he was a King in more than just title alone."

"I'm going to need more than that." Bo looked at him her face stern.

"I know." The wolf nodded with a sigh as he backed up slightly to the door. "And I will tell you more later."

"I want to talk to Medi." Kenzi turned her head to look at Dyson from where it was sheltered against Bo's body.

"I'll do what I can Kenzi, I promise." The shifter breathed out, looking for the first time sorry for the situation. "I'll be back." He put his hand up briefly before hurrying out.

-x-

It took longer than Bo expected for either Lauren or Dyson to get back to them, so long in fact that Kenzi had climbed back onto the stretcher bed in the room and fallen into a fitful sleep. The traumatic experience she had been through obviously taking a hard toll on the young woman. Then again how could surviving a tornado attack not take a lot out of a person?

The succubus had been tempted half a dozen times to go looking for one or the other of the missing pair, but had been stopped from doing so by the knowledge that that would leave her best friend alone, and though she knew here she would be fine and safe, she knew that if Kenzi woke up alone she would never forgive herself. For that reason she had taken up pacing back and forth along side the bed, pausing momentarily now and again to look out of the window in the wall, straining herself to see as far as she could down the hallway either way for signs of the wolf or her Resonant.

With some amount of relief it was Lauren who made it back to the room first, the blonde slipping iin almost silently having already seen the sleeping young woman on the bed and readied her entrance accordingly. Bo instantly moved to her reaching out for her hand, which the blonde let her take silently, the contact soothing both of them after their separation.

"I'm so sorry." Lauren apologized softly with a gentle eye roll. "This is going to take a lot longer than I thought." She continued her tone soft and full of regret. "But on a positive note, I think I'm on to something." She added with a half smile, rewarded when Bo took a relieved breath and squeezed the hand in her own.

"That is the best news I've had all day, apart from the whole fact that we managed to..." She stopped realizing that though they all knew that Eysan had to be stopped, being glad that Eliyana's brother was dead seemed a little out of place some how.

"Well it's just a plan right now, but give me a little time and it hopefully will be something more substantial." The blonde took a quick breath and glanced at the bed. "The best thing you can do is take Kenzi back to the hotel, see if she can rest there for a while. Sleep is good for her, it will help her body heal itself." Brown eyes lingered on the small body lying on its side on top of the white sheets. "And with you there with her she'll feel safe."

"And you'll be here? You swear to me that you won't be going somewhere that needs me with you?" Bo couldn't help the instant fear based question considering the events of the last twenty four hours.

"I promise you Bo, everything I need to do, I need to do from this lab." Lauren nodded and brought her free hand up to rest on her lover's cheek. "It's just going to take me some time." She underlined locking her eyes with Bo's. "If everything works like I've planned it, I'll call you and it will be you coming back here, not me coming to you." She added the detail wanting the Succubus to relax as much as she could. "And then the both of us will be going to Obstrang together."

At Lauren's explanation Bo visible relaxed and let out a soft breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned her face into the blonde's hand. Pausing for just a moment she let the warm of her lover's skin melt into her body, before righting her head and opening her eyes.

"Thank you." The succubus breathed out tenderly as she put her hand over Lauren's and drew it off her cheek and brought it down so that they were holding hands between each other. "You know you are amazing." She added softly. "How you do this..." She glanced over her shoulder towards the window that showed the hallway beyond. "How you become everything I need when I need you to be."

A small smile played on Lauren's lips for a moment as she looked at the look of adoration that filled Bo's eyes as they gazed at her.

"Coming from the woman who less than three hours ago literally held me in her arms and gave me everything I needed to even be standing here." She shook her head. "Bo, I love you..." The amount of deep emotion in Lauren's voice was almost tangible. "So much, anything I can give you, you give back to me in the way you love me." She took a breath and frowned slightly as obviously a thought struck her that caused her some amount of pain or at least discomfort. "And I know that this is going to get worse before it gets better, and I want to be all I can be for you. I want to be the doctor that I am, the friend I am, the lover I am, the Resonant I am. It's all I've ever wanted to be." She admitted with a soft smile and a quick breath.

Dropping Lauren's hands, Bo cupped Lauren's cheeks and pulled her face close, pressing their lips hard together, kissing her deeply, sighing softly as she felt the blonde's hands slide around her to keep their bodies as close as their lips were.

-x-

"Blood King, we need to talk." Tamsin's voice was low and cold as she stood at the bar opposite Trick, her jaw was locked, her eyes dark and despite the fact that there were a good number of people in the Dal she seemed oblivious to them.

In his normal, somewhat reserved manner Trick looked at the Valkyrie and took a slow breath in and then nodded to the door down to his private rooms. Without hesitation the blonde crossed the polished floor, meeting the tavern keep there and matching him step for step as they descended the stairs.

"And what exactly is it that we need to talk about?" The Blood King asked after taking a breath and coming to rest standing near his desk.

"You, your attitude and how you need to step up and start acting like a grandfather and not a long gone King." The Valkyrie stood tall and stared at Trick, her jaw still locked, her head turned just slightly as she stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Trick narrowed his eyes at her, the comment first of all unexpected in general but even more unexpected as it was coming from the Valkyrie.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking English, unless you'd rather it in Ol' English, would that suit My Liege?" The sarcasm was so heavy in Tamsin's voice that it was painful. "Who do you want to survive this old man? Your granddaughter or the monster that raped your daughter over and over until she conceived her? Because believe me from where I'm standing it's hard to tell."

For a long silent moment Trick just appraised her with an unreadable look, though the way he bent his head to stare at her with his unblinking eyes proved that he was clearly taken aback by her comments and was struggling to come up with an answer.

"I think perhaps Valkyrie the fight with Eysan took more of a toll on you then we imagined." Trick tried to use the slightly dismissive comment to diffuse her obviously unusual emotions.

"Yeah it did." Tamsin finally broke her rigid stance and actually turned away from the Blood King walking over to the fireplace. "It cost me any respect I had of you." She turned back and looked at him. "You know I always thought the Light was different, that it had to be because if not why the facade, why the fight? I thought that fundamentally there had to be something that made the Dark dark and the Light, I don't know, better than?" She shook her head as she kept her eyes on the smaller Fae. "Boy was I wrong." She huffed out a hard breath. "Not that the Light was different, just that you were better." She summed up her assessment. "See the Dark, we're run by a bunch of egotistical maniacs who govern their little corners of the world without giving a shit about anything else." She laughed and idly picked up an ornament off the mantle. "They do everything for their own benefit and don't try and hide it. But you... You Light Fae..." She shook her head more and turned the small object over and over in her hands. "You pretend that that's not what you're about, when in reality you're worse than we are, because here at least, the person really pulling the strings isn't even The Ash." She put it down again and looked back at Trick her eyes full of hard accusation. "It's you."

"I advise the Ash, I do not pull strings." Trick disagreed with her statement directly, and then for a long moment appraised her silently. "I am assuming that part of your objection is to the fact that Mickale and Eliyana have been sent to Obstrang, which though I doubt it will appease you, was a decision made after great debate of the options. You above all people know how dangerous the Dark King is, have heard more of his exploits within the Dark, it is possible that he is using the Satyr even now in any number of unknown ways. The risk is simply to great to be ignored."

"Yeah I am sure he can do a lot through a three quarters dead Fae with no legs and only one arm, I mean a Soul eater who commands an army of Elementals needs that kind of help." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at him.

"We were unaware of the presence of Elementals when we made the decision." Trick took another breath and turned away from her to put his hand on the desk. "The only thing I want to ensure out of all that is to come Tamsin is that my Granddaughter survives, that is all I have ever tried to focus on."

"And here I go again being the one to call bullshit." Tamsin shook her head with a heavy sigh. "You're too preoccupied with the past to be fully invested with what's happening in the present." She pointed out frankly. "You say all you want is for Bo to be the champion here, and yet every move you make, every decision you encourage the Ash to make weakens her arsenal. Your very attitude to the choices she's made in her personal life breaks her down a little bit more every time you underline them." The blonde took a step towards the Blood King. "You need to work something out, it doesn't matter what you want for Bo, it doesn't matter what you think is right or proper, the Succubus is what she is, what her life has made her and if you wanted more of a say in that then you need to have intervened long before now. What you have done in the past, is done, you cannot undo it and rather than dwelling on it you should be learning from it and moving on, like the rest of us are trying hard to do." She clenched her jaw slightly. "Because damn it to hell if I haven't worked out by now that I'm as fucked as all hell, but I might as well go out fighting."

"It has been a very long time since someone has addressed me with this much... honesty." He turned again to look at the tall blonde with something akin to actual respect on his face. "Enlighten me, what would you do in my place?"

"Act more like a grandfather and less like a King." The blonde replied looking at him evenly, honestly not expecting to have gotten this far into this conversation with him and therefore not exactly having a full idea of what she was going to say. Instead she just spoke as she often did, letting her words be formed from her immediate thoughts without mulling over them. "Bo has chosen her army, support her choices. She loves them and trusts them and that's what matters, what you think of them... not so much. And for fuck sake start being honest with her. Stop hiding behind half truths, history and lore that she knows nothing about." She listed off the important points easily. "Oh and accept some Goddamn responsibility now and again. You're the Blood King, you have blood on your hands, you have to have, admit it rather than looking to circumstance and reason to explain it away. Your granddaughter was raised as a human being, making yourself seem a little more that way might help you out some."

All of what she said caused the Blood King to take another breath and for a moment lean with both hands on the desk top.

"I cannot see a way that she can defeat her father." Trick closed his eyes the admission making his heart break at the very idea of what it would mean. "This army that you speak of, no matter how much she loves them and they love her back, in ways I have trouble even quantifying, are not enough to defeat Mikah." He balled one hand up into a fist. "He is a diabolical tyrant, he uses people up, consumes them and if she will not stand with him, he will do the same to her and to all of you." He turned to face the blonde again. "All in his company are there for his purposes, to protect him, bring skills that he does not possess in order to ensure his survival. If I act as Bo's Grandfather then all I wish to do is put her in a car, a boat, a plane, anything and send her to the farthest reaches of the earth in order to keep her away from him, but I know she will not have that." He gave another sad sigh. "Maybe you are right Tamsin, maybe there are things I have been keeping secret that Bo needs to know before this war truly begins, history that she must have knowledge of in order to shield herself from the truths Mikah can and will use to disarm her."

The Valkyrie was once again surprised that the old Fae had taken anything that she had said, in fact in some ways she was almost surprised she was still alive. In the old days rumours had abounded that the Blood King had more powers than just those with the quill that could kill a disorderly Fae.

"Tell her everything you think she needs to know." Tamsin said her voice unwavering until she took a breath and then let the tension drop from her body slightly. "You know I didn't ask for this, you know a large part of me wants nothing to do with it but that doesn't matter because I'm in it deeper than I can ever get out of." She looked at Trick and shook her head at her own predicament. "The Dark King may be powerful, he may have minions galore and a history that is as long and as strong as yours but your Granddaughter..." She looked the old Fae in the eye. "She is like no Fae I have ever known."

"Is that why you follow her? Is that why you are here challenging me without fear of what might be done to you?" Trick tipped his head up a little expecting her honesty to continue even if it was obvious that it pained her when topics were about herself. After all he had known his share of Valkyries, and speaking about their feelings wasn't something he'd known any of them to do unless they had been pushed to the very edges of reason almost.

Tamsin dropped her head and as she lifted it, the Blood King could see that she was smiling.

"I'll be fucked if I know what I'm doing right now, let alone why I'm doing it." She admitted with a sad laugh. "Every time I turn to walk away the Doc either saves my life or reminds by doing something so damn selfless that she nearly dies that because she saved my life as a Valkyrie I'm oath bound to protect hers. Not that that should stop me because I'm Dark and I don't give a crap about honour or oaths or..." She stopped again and looked at Trick. "But you know that's all bullshit because you know who I am, who my mother was." She looked away again cursing under her breath. "I don't know why I'm still here, I don't know why I'm planning on still being here when the walls of hell are raised, but I do know that I'll be here." She admitted resolutely.

"The truth is the truth and cannot be denied." Trick walked over to her and held out his hand. "Until the walls of hell are raised, we both vow to serve her."

Tamsin clasped her hand around Trick's forearm as he closed his around hers, locking them together for a moment.

"Till the walls of hell are raised." She nodded. "Together under your Granddaughter's banner."

-x-

Bo looked across from where she was sat on the couch to where Dyson was stood near the window in the hotel suite and took a deep breath. She knew that when the wolf had arrived she'd been itching for a confrontation with him, ready to dress him down for all the things that were going on around them even if he wasn't directly in control. But of course when he'd arrived, acting as meek as he was with apologies and the bits of information that he could gather, she'd had to realize that he had in fact been working hard to do what he could for her. The fact that he'd even arranged for Kenzi to be able to talk to Eli from the warden's office had shown just how much he was trying, especially for Kenzi's sake, despite his previous reservations about her relationship with the Geist.

"Thank you." Were the words that came out of her mouth, her tone slightly tired as she tried to let go of her anger. Dyson looked up from where his head was held slightly down, there was not even the slightest hint of a smile on his face as he nodded his acceptance of her appreciation.

"I'm sorry that earlier in the hospital I was less than forth coming with answers or information, I just..." He began. "Some times it's hard Bo." He sighed.

"I know, trying to tell me about one thing leads to a hundred others that need to be discussed but probably aren't part of the point and me being not raised Fae, there are things I should just know and I don't." She sighed in reflection, though she still had a soft smile on her face. "At least Kenzi is resting, she..." Her words were cut off as there was a sharp knock on the door. She exchanged looks with Dyson who motioned that he would get it, and with long strides he was soon at the barrier.

"Trick." His voice showed his surprise at the Blood King's arrival, and he stood back holding the door to let the smaller man walk in.

"I hope that my unexpected visit finds everyone well." He spoke the kind words as he moved inside and towards the couch where his granddaughter was. "Kenzi is resting? The poor thing has been through much today from what I understand." He noted the younger woman's absence from the room.

Bo tried not to look as shocked as she felt as she pushed up to stand.

"Trick... is something wrong?" A frown creased the Succubus' brow.

"No, nothing more than what you already know about." Trick shook his head softly. "I was just reminded by someone that perhaps with all that is coming, there are some more things I should tell you about the past. Thing you need to know in order to prepare yourself for the future."

"Now?" Bo tried hard to make the sigh that escaped her lips quiet as she dropped back onto the couch. "I mean it's not that I don't appreciate you wanting to share but... It's been a huge day and..." She looked at her Grandfather, her frowning growing a little deeper as her words dried up. After all the fact that he had come to her wanting to talk to her about things was something that was slightly mind blowing in itself. "You know what, forget everything I just said." She put her hands on her thighs and pushed off the couch again. "I'll make us coffees and we'll talk, Dyson are you staying?" She looked at the wolf who hadn't moved away from the door.

"Tamsin and I are going over the farm site, and following a couple of leads." Dyson shook his head without even looking at the Blood King. "We'll be in touch."

"Okay." The brunette nodded quickly. "Be careful." She encouraged him as she moved over to the suite's coffee maker. With only another nod to the older Fae, the wolf made his way out, clearly wanting wanting to give them the privacy he imagined this conversation needed.

"I know my timing is not the best, but someone reminded me today that some things cannot wait for timing. Truths must be told when they are needed, history must be relived in order to learn from it." Trick pushed up to sit on one of the chairs that matched the couch. "I want to speak to you about the McCorrigan family, your family Bo."

"Now would be a great time to tell me we're secretly invincible or have wings or something." Bo looked at him with a smile.

"I wish that was what I had come to tell you." Trick gave her an amused smile, sharing a moment as they held eyes and before him he saw the image of his wife and his daughter looking back at him. "You probably don't know this but I am Fitzpatrick McCorrigan the Third, your Great Grandfather, my father having been King Fitzpatrick McCorrigan the Second. The McCorrigan blood line has been a royal one Bo for as long as recorded Fae history."

"Is this where you tell me you really wanted a boy?" Bo kept her smile as she pulled the milk out of the small fridge.

"No, when your Grandmother became pregnant all I wanted was for my child to be healthy." Trick shook his head. "And tall." He winked at her and Bo's laugh was soft and surprisingly bright.

"Well I'm afraid Lauren's kinda sold on Ethan for our first boy, but I can try for Fitzpatrick for our second tall strapping lad." She kept her bright smile as she began carrying the two coffees over.

"I will have to speak with her, Fitzpatrick Ethan is a fine name." Trick took his coffee with a nod of gratitude. "Though as you can imagine Bo, the reason I've begun with this fact leads to something unpleasant. My father, Fitz as he was informally known to his closest friends and family, was murdered while out hunting one quiet fall evening. His horse fell to broken legs from a trap set to dismount him, he was stabbed in the back when he hit the ground by a traitorous murderer of no standing or family."

Bo who had sat on the couch, her knee bent up under her frowned hard as her Grandfather began his story, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug.

"My God." She breathed. "How... I mean didn't he have guards?" She looked at the Blood King in shock.

"Of course, but he was well within what should have been sacred ground. A place no enemy would dare to enter, a rule that had been honoured during many wars but meant nothing to the Fae who ultimately murdered my father that day. For no rule or law meant anything to the creature who attacked my King, he bowed to no king light or dark. He was born a penniless bastard peasant Fae, whose family name meant nothing, whose history was unrecorded." Trick's face was pulled into a deep frown. "That man was your Father Bo." He said the words in a quiet voice that barely held his rage.

Bo nearly dropped the mug in her hands and it was only her quick reflexes that kept it from spilling all over her lap.

"My father..." She leaned forward quickly depositing the mug on the coffee table for safety. "My father killed your father?" Her voice was a horrified whisper, her mind barely able to even wrap itself around the concept.

"Yes." Trick gave a nod. "Your Grandmother and I had just begun courting when he was murdered, and suddenly I was thrust from out of my sheltered life as Prince to become the new King in his place." He seemed to be reliving the memories in his head as he spoke to her. "Don't get me wrong Bo, my father and mother had prepared me for my place since the day I was born but still when the crown is finally laid upon your head, knowing it is being placed there while your father's body lays in state, it sits very heavy."

"I..." Bo stammered. "But you couldn't have known, back then I mean... if you had caught him then you would have seen justice done and my father would have been killed for what he had done." She pointed out logically.

"No one knew who had killed the King for many years. Your father, having proved to himself he was meant for better things then his birthright suggested, crept back into the shadows. Many hunted for him in vain, with little to nothing to go on it was to be expected that Mikah was not identified or caught." Trick agreed with her, trying to make sense of the many years this tale had woven itself over. "I married your grandmother, led the Light in our constant battle for balance with the Dark and even celebrated the birth of your mother, watched her grow. All the time knowing my father's murderer was somewhere in the world." He let the information filter through his Granddaughter's brain for a short moment sipping his coffee before he continued. "And then, not knowing who exactly he was, I began to hear rumours of a Soul eater within the ranks of the Dark who was rising in favour with the then Dark King quickly. He was ruthless and powerful, blood thirsty and unpredictable. My forces ended up in many skirmishes with his, and he proved to be all that I had heard rumour of."

Bo curled up a little more on the couch, listening intently to her Grandfather's story, her coffee long abandoned, her focus completely on the Blood King's words.

"And then one day I received the most startling news of all." Trick put down his cup as well. "King Yalem Hakyrod, the Dark King I battled against, had been struck down during a public celebration. His four sons and two daughters also murdered in public execution that day so that his royal bloodline was extinguished." His brow furrowed deeper. "The usurper had taken the crown of the Dark from the dead King's head and dared any to rise against him, those that did were killed where they stood and there souls added to the new King's growing power." He reached into his pocket taking out a handkerchief which he rubbed over his brow. "And to the crowd that was left he pulled from his cloak my father's missing sword, proving to all that he had killed not one king but two."

-x-

Kenzi felt a little disorientated as she opened her eyes and let consciousness come to her as gently as it could. She remembered coming back to the hotel, she even remembered Bo helping her change and settled in bed, but it seemed like an age ago. The more aware of herself and her surroundings she became the young woman picked out two voices coming from the main room of the hotel suite, one easily recognizable as her best friend, the other one surprising her as being just as recognizable but belonging to Trick of all people. Proving for Kenzi that there were going to be even more odd twists in this really strange day.

Dragging her hand down her face, Kenzi shook her head and did her best to try and rouse herself a little more. She felt groggy and a little shell shocked still from the events that had happened after the fight with Eysan and as a quick glance at bedroom window told her, it was now a lot later in the day, which meant that she should probably try and get up for a while. She needed to find out what new information anyone had about Eliyana and her father, more than anything she just wanted to be with her lover.

It was only as the young woman moved to slip out of the large bed that she was brought aware of what had woken her from her slumber in the first place, not that she had been aware of it at the time. On the bedside table her cell phone began ringing brightly, the screen lighting up as it always did as the generic 'unknown name' tone blared loudly from the small speakers.

Kenzi frowned and reached for it, looking at the display to confirm what the noise of the ring tone had already told her, she had no idea who was calling and before she could answer, her delay at even picking up the phone caused the caller to hang up. Checking her missed messages Kenzi had three in the last few minutes all from a unknown, unavailable number.

Scratching her head Kenzi groaned and tried to stretch out her aching body, still staring, half angry, half perplexed at her phone. Just as she did so it began ringing for a forth time.

"Hello?" Kenzi picked up the call finally, not giving away more than to whoever was calling then that she was female.

"Kenzi?" Eliyana's rather hesitant and totally exhausted sounding voice came back in reply.

"Eli, it's me, are you alright? Hale wouldn't let me come to you, please tell me you're alright?" Kenzi almost said the entire sentence as one long word.

"I'm... Kenzi it's complicated." The Geist replied honestly. "The wa... I've been allowed to contact you, something about special permission from the Ash after what happen, Kenzi what's he talking about." Eliyana's already strained voice grew tenser by the moment.

"I'm fine, that's the most important thing you need to know first." Kenzi filled in for her. "After you left... the Dark King sent Elementals, they brought down a tornado on the farm. Hale and I took cover in an underpass but he has a concussion, I just got a few scratches from a tree branch." She looked at her arm and knew it was a little more than a scratch but not more than that. "I didn't know where they were taking you I swear, Bo is going off like Chinese New Years at everyone, Lauren is concocting a plan to get her to you. What is going on there?"

"Elementals?" Just the way Eliyana said the word spoke volumes. "Where's my brother's body?" The Geist's voice grew a little hollow.

"It's gone, but..." Kenzi felt just as hollow as the Geist's voice. "Your mother's Nagaika, I have it and the one Tamsin got you." She stalled for a moment. "How is your father?" She asked the question in a soft tone.

"He's..." Eliyana could be heard to take a breath. "Lauren saved his life." She whispered the tremble in her voice suggesting she was close to tears. "But I... he's still unconscious, totally unresponsive. I've..." She stopped and could be heard to take a centring breath. "So far I've not be allowed to be with him."

"What? That's the whole reason for having you there." Kenzi's anger was easily heard in her voice. "I already kicked Hale in the nuts once, he is so getting another one. We are going to fix this Medi I swear, Bo is going to be there as soon as she can and she's going to sort out the stupid Fae." She paused again her voice going more gentle. "I miss you, it's killing me not being there with you. If I had known I would have gotten in the ambulance with you."

"It's better that you didn't." Eliyana countered. "This isn't the place for you." She underlined with a soft sigh that told Kenzi there was something possibly big that the Geist wasn't telling her.

"Eli please what it going on there, I can hear it in your voice, I know something is wrong. Please talk to me." Kenzi pleaded slightly with her.

"When we arrived, I... reacted badly to your friend the Ash's choice of locations." The young Fae replied, the amount of care with which she chose her words was obvious. "There was an altercation..." She let out another breath. "I'm think I'm in trouble Kenzi."

"Oh baby." Kenzi for not the first time wished she could reach through the phone and hug her lover. "It'll be okay, just hang in there? Bo is going to get in there and when she does she will sort everything out, you know Bo won't let anything happen to you, neither of us will. As soon as Hale wakes up from his hammer nap he's going to make this right again."

"I don't even really remember what happened, I... I don't have any powers here Kenzi... I just wanted them all to back away from me and explain to me why my father and I were being locked up and before I knew it I had a nightstick across the back of my knees and a face full of floor." Eliyana's breathing sped up again becoming a little broken. "Now I can't even see him and all I have is their word that they're doing everything they can. I don't even know where we are, where you are..."

"I am at the hotel, with Bo." Kenzi outlined quickly. "And I know where you are, you are at a place called Obstrang, it's underground on Centre Island. There are Lay Lines there that inhibit Fae powers. I swear to you Eli when I get off the phone I am going to fix things, you just try to be calm okay? I know it must be so hard, it is even for me and I'm not there. I'm so sorry.

"Okay." Eli's voice went small as she made the small word of agreement. "Lauren... is Lauren okay?" Her voice was broken slightly by irregular breathing.

"Lauren is okay, Bo healed her, you don't have to worry about Lauren, she's more worried about you and your father." Kenzi heard the utter tone of lost confusion and loneliness in Eli's voice and it broke her heart. "I know we're not together but I am there with you, right there with you." She kept her voice comforting and as soothing as she could manage.

"What have I done Kenzi? If I'd have spared Eysan's life, he would have been taken into custody. If that had happened my father's life sustenance wouldn't have been severed, and Lauren wouldn't have endangered herself. There would have been no body for Mikah to send his Elementals to retrieve so you and the Ash would have been spared any injury and I wouldn't have been responsible for another Frost death..." A hard sob broke from Eliyana's lips.

"Listen..." Kenzi kept her voice even and gentle trying to reach through the phone line to the desperate Geist. "You haven't done anything wrong, your brother would never have allowed himself to be taken into custody. Lauren did what Lauren did because that is Lauren, she'd have done it anyway if she thought it would have helped your father and it has. The Elementals were because of the Dark King and Hale, he wouldn't blame you for his injuries. He may have made a stupid choice by sending you both there but he would never blame you for the actions of another. MIlaya MoyA, I love you, nothing you did today was wrong. You were brave and heroic, I am so proud of you, even now for being everything that you are."

"I just want to be at home, holding you. I want to be able to look in your eyes and see that you don't hate me." Eli whispered sounding completely broken.

"I don't hate you, close your eyes and listen to my voice, I don't hate you, I could never hate you, especially not for anything you've done today." Kenzi urged her to really listen to her. "When I see you again I'm going to not say a word and just move right into your arms to hold you too, that's all I want right now, I have never wanted anything as much as I want to do that." Her high level of emotion could be heard in her voice.

"Time's up 'Guest'." From somewhere in whatever room Eliyana was, a deep stern voice barked the order at the Geist causing her to literally gasp slightly into the phone.

"I... Kenzi I have to..."

"Stay strong and remember Bo and I are going to fix this." Kenzi barely got the words out when the phone clicked and the line went silent.

Gripping the phone tightly in her hand, Kenzi stalked out of the bedroom interrupting whatever it was that Trick and Bo might have been talking about. The look on her face speaking volumes as she stopped a few feet away from the arrangement of furniture.

"I just got off the phone with Eliyana, the Guards are treating her like a prisoner, she's been hit with a baton and face planted into concrete. Even my phone call was just hung up on by some loud mouthed Fae buffoon." Her face began to grow redder and redder with rage. "I don't care that a tree landed on Hale, I don't care what Lauren is trying to put together, I am going back to the compound, waking up his Ashness and he is fixing this now, right now... or I am getting a shovel and digging through the island until I find her. Where are the car keys?"

Bo blinked a few times as she looked at her best friend, obviously the conversation she had been having with her Grandfather was a deep and involved one and she hadn't been expecting an interruption from Kenzi, let alone one so very animated and forceful.

"Kenzi, what are you talking about?" The Succubus shook her head looking from Trick to Kenzi and back again a few times. "A baton, concrete?" Her eyes rested permanently on her Grandfather. "I thought Eli and her father were just being taken to Obstrang because of the unknown risk fact that my father brought to the mix." Bo could feel her anger and tension flaring, despite the agonizingly sad and hard history lesson she had just sat through with Trick about her Grandfather's life with the monster that had sired her. "Trick, why are they hurting her?" She frowned hard.

"I don't know, from what I understand Hale's instructions were that Mickale was to be held in the medical unit to receive treatment and Eli was there as a guest." Trick's face held a legitimate level of confusion. "There has to have been a miss-communication." He offered up the only possible explanation, shaking his head to the facts sadly.

"Well I'm going back to the compound, where are the keys?" Kenzi moved towards Bo's jacket that was hung on the coat rack by the door. As soon as she reached it she began to frisk the pockets for the keys.

"Kenzi, you shouldn't drive." Bo pushed up off the couch.

"Then drive me." Kenzi looked at her best friend, the keys now in her hand. "Because the woman I'm in love with is on the phone in tears because they won't even let her see her father, she thinks all of this is happening because she is somehow innately evil and what she needs most right now is me. I've done this time and time again with you about Lauren, and I admit it I didn't always understand but right now I expect you too." She stared at Bo, tears welling in her eyes. "I have to make this better, I have to get her out of that place, get her father out of there too and most of all I need to be with her."

Bo looked at Kenzi and then took a breath and glanced again at her Grandfather.

"I have to go." She summed up shaking her head as she crossed and grabbed her jacket, pushing her arms into the sleeves quickly. "Stay." She said putting her hand out to him with her palm up. "We will talk more when I come back. This, what we've been doing, this is good for us, we need this." She looked into his eyes. "But I need to do this too." She added glancing back at Kenzi who had pulled on her own coat and was staring at Bo to hurry. The succubus moved and pushed her feet into some boots.

"Go Bo, I will go back to the Dal though, make some calls, find out what I can and phone you if I can offer any more information or insight." Trick pushed up from his chair, his voice reassuring and loving. "At times like this we must take care of the ones we love." He held a soft look of understanding with her.

Bo took a slightly deeper breath in and them moved over and closed her arms around the older Fae.

"Thank you." She said her voice filled with compassion and conviction. "For today, for this." She eased back an arms distance. "It helps." She squeezed Trick's hand and then hurried to Kenzi's side putting her hand on Kenzi's upper arm. "Come on."" She said her pace fast and fluid. "Let's go get Eli."

-x-


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty One.**

By: The RainbowWriters

To say Bo had seen Kenzi with fire in her belly over something was a statement that she would have instantly agreed with. Her best friend could often get caught up in the fever of a perceived injustice, against the Succubus in particular, but at this moment as Kenzi stalked her way in the lead down the halls of the Compound's lab, her bestie clearly had a volcano inside of her ready to erupt.

The entire drive over, Bo had barely been able to say a word, as Kenzi went over and over what Hale had said about Obstrang not being a prison, about how Eli wasn't a prisoner and about how he'd actually duped her into thinking that everything about his choice had been to both protect the Light from the Dark King and tend to Mickale's serious state. More than anything Kenzi had lamented over and over, with growing anger, about how she'd conned by the Siren and that was something she was never going to forgive herself for.

On top of all of that, Bo heard in a way what she must have sounded like a few times when things beyond her immediate control had been happening to Lauren and she had been out for someone's blood because of it. Luckily for her, it was that exact blonde who spotted them from her perch at a computer station and rushed to intercept them.

"Kenzi... Bo... I wasn't expecting to see you both back here, is something wrong?" Lauren asked quickly, immediately assessing whether the younger woman might be exhibiting signs that she too was suffering from more serious injuries like a concussion. The descriptions of the scene that were filtering back to the lab had caused the blonde great concern, as it appeared that easily the number of dead could have included the Ash and Kenzi herself.

"Kenzi was able to talk to Eli..." Bo tried to begin a calm and rational explanation but Kenzi's mental state wasn't about to let her slow down. Even when Lauren tried to begin to reassess her, she hadn't really stopped, just slowed down and began to scrutinize the hallway of doors beyond.

"Which room is he in?" She demanded, her intense blue eyes asking the point blank question of the Doctor.

"What did Eli say?" Lauren didn't answer her question immediately though she guessed Kenzi must mean Hale, as Dyson had left not long after the two of them had and hadn't been back to the Lab since. She looked at either of them to answer her question hoping it might provide her more context as to their return to the Lab.

"That the guards have beaten her up, are keeping her from her father and are treating her like a prisoner." Kenzi looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "I'm going to hit him harder than the tree did." She added taking a quick breath.

"What?" The news hit Lauren hard, clearly having not been expecting this to be the answer. She'd been far more worried that Mickale had deteriorated or even worse had passed away, none of the things Kenzi had listed were things she'd been prepared for. "He's this way." She frowned and pointed for Kenzi to follow her, which of course the younger woman did. "And while I understand your emotion Kenzi, I have to ask you to please not assault him, not until he's well again at least." She stopped in front of a double set of doors and put her arm in the way as she made the provision, glancing at Bo who had followed behind them but seemed to be of little help in quelling Kenzi's anger at that moment.

"I'm not going to hit him." Kenzi backed down a little at the blonde's direct and pointed request. "But he's going to answer for this." She added her tone committed as she looked at Lauren.

"Thank you." Lauren moved her arm and pushed into the room, knowing that Kenzi and Bo would file in behind her.

The hospital room beyond was dimly lit and in an oversized hospital bed with silent machines keeping sentry of his vitals, Hale way laying slightly reclined with an gel ice pack pressed to his forehead. Though his injuries were not severe looking, his head was pounding harder than a jackhammer and there was a bruise etching it way across his cheek.

"Hale?" Lauren said his name softly, having put up one finger to Kenzi when she'd taken a breath in as if to begin speaking to please let her at least rouse him so that her tirade wouldn't fall on half asleep ears. "Bo and Kenzi are here, they need to speak with you urgently."

A slim smile spread across the Siren's lips even before he opened his eye and he turned his head a little more towards the doorway and his visitors.

"Don't smile at me you Son of a Bitch!" Kenzi growled the instant his slightly unfocused dark eyes did fall on her.

"I'm not allowed to smile when I see you looking so good, considering the last time I can remember seeing you we were running for our lives from a tornado?" Hale's brow furrowed and then he grimaced even more the motion of his facial muscles clearly aggravating the pain in his head. He reached up to pull the ice pack from its resting place. "Have I been out longer then you told me Doc?" He looked to Lauren who had moved up closer to the bedside to look at machines while she was there out of habit, her head shake doing nothing to reassure him about Kenzi's demeanour.

"You lied to me." Kenzi took quick short strides up to Hale's bed, being shadowed silently by the succubus. "You told me that you were sending my girlfriend somewhere safe where her father could be treated but kept so that anything the Dark King might have over him didn't matter..." Her blue eyes were almost literally sparking with anger and disappointment. "Instead she's been stripped of her powers, beaten and locked up away from her father alone and terrified." She slapped her hand down on the bed, deliberately missing the Ash's body, but only by mere millimetres. "I hate you damn Light Fae and your lies."

"Whoa Lil' momma!" Hale shook his head as he listened to her, though he regretted the move immediately. "Things must be mixed up here. Yes where I put Mickale does strip Fae of their powers, it's a necessary evil but I thought that it would further ensure that the Dark King couldn't interfere with him while he was being treated." His brow furrowed despite the pain. "And Eliyana is there as my guest not a prisoner, she is supposed to be at her father's bedside, unless of course the Doctors need him for tests or procedures. How do you know she's been beaten up and locked away?"

"Because I've spoken to her, a call that was had to be 'allowed' and that was vetted and ended by the warden." Kenzi snapped back, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Hale, unsure now what to make of his come back, his initial shock having derailed her slightly.

At first Hale stayed in the same position but let out a very long and very dissatisfied sigh, when the air had finished being pushed from his body he made a move to pull off the bed clothes over him and get up but was stopped by Lauren.

"Hale, you need to stay where you are." She urged him with a frown fully expecting that if he just suddenly decided to stand he was likely to get dizzy and fall over, or worse pass out and hurt himself further. "You took a very significant blow to the head."

"Okay Doc but can you please go and get Fife for me, tell him to bring a phone and the direct line to this Warden." Hale paused and then let his upper body fall back weakly against the inclined bed. Taking another breath he blinked as if thinking and then looked to the smaller brunette. "Kenzi, I know you probably won't believe me right now but I am sorry. My orders did not include any harm coming to Eliyana. You have to understand that I didn't want anything about this to jeopardize her view of the Light, I was hoping that despite having to minimize risks she would see that I truly want to help her father. He is Fae, and no Fae, Light or Dark deserves to be in the state he was in." He held the emotional blue eyes that looked at him. "Give me a little time, I'm going to fix this right now." He asked hoping she would give him a second chance.

"I trusted you last time." She balled up her small hands into tight fists and breathed in and out quickly. Her level of barely restrained emotion was clear and the fact that his actions was the cause obvious.

"I know, but this time you can stand right here and listen to what I tell the Warden." Hale frowned clearly hating to see the pain he was causing one of the people he considered among his closest friends.

"Is there anyway you can get them both out of that place?" Bo finally stuck herself into the conversation, having purposely bit her tongue several times in order to let Kenzi run this show. "I know there's the risk issue but he doesn't have to come here, maybe just a hospital that the Fae have sway over? Somewhere that Kenzi can be with Eli, please?" She urged him with soft brown eyes as she glanced at Kenzi, trying to stress to him how much this had damaged not only his reputation but his friendship with her bestie and well Kenzi's sanity.

The Siren seemed to take a moment, obviously thinking about the succubus' request.

"Not to be presumptuous or bold Ash." It was Lauren who added her voice to Bo's request, using his title purposefully to show ultimately even now a Resonant she knew he was in control of this situation. "But there is the Resilo Clinic you might think about as a suitable venue for relocation of Mr. Frost." She looked at the injured Fae, her face was its usual mask of professional neutrality. "It's Fae owned, human and Fae staffed but totally useless in a strategic sense."

"Reminding me again why losing you was such a blow." Hale looked at her with a soft smile. "After you send Fife in here can you please start the wheels rolling on that transfer? Assess if they need any secondary equipment sent there, when I speak to the Warden I will advise him of the change of venue and have the Chief Medical Officer at Obstrang call you directly with an update on his condition to confirm nothing is missed."

"Resilo clinic?" Bo half put up her hand unable to believe there might be an alternative to the prison.

"Are there guards there?" Kenzi folded her arms across her chest. "Can we all come and go as we please?"

"No guards." Lauren immediately turned and looked at Kenzi shaking her head. "I can talk to you more about it if you want to come with me while I get Fife." She looked at Bo. "Kenzi I know you want to stay here to hear Hale's conversation..." She made sure to point out to the other woman that she had only asked Bo to accompany her because she knew Kenzi didn't want to leave. "Why don't you get him some water and sit down? My orders were that you are both supposed to be resting after all." She added her voice softer.

-x-

Bo followed beside her Resonant as the blonde moved back to the main open area of the Lab and put in a quick phone call to whoever this Fife was. The conversation from Bo's perspective was a little amusing as Lauren relayed the order with a curt and demanding efficiency to whoever was on the other end, stressing at one point that it was to be filled immediately regardless of whatever other duties this Fae was trying to explain were taking up their time at that moment. After all the Ash was making the request and that meant people should move quickly to fulfil it, giving Lauren the opportunity to boss around who she liked.

"Now..." Lauren took a breath as she hung up the phone, giving Bo her full attention as she began the explanation she had promised. "Resilo Clinic is a long term care facility that was set up on the west end border of the city to serve the suburbs on that side of the downtown in cases where a Fae didn't want to be here at the compound or it was a better location for other family members to access them in their last days to perform necessary rituals or vigils." She turned to look at Bo. "You would probably equate it to a hospice type clinic. It is however fully equipped to be used in rare cases as an acute emergency alternative if the trip here to the compound can't immediately be undertaken."

Bo nodded her understanding of what the blonde had said so far. Even, if she was honest, it always amazed her at how integrated Fae locations were amongst the unsuspecting human populations.

"And like you reminded Hale, it has absolutely no importance as a location or Light Fae wise to count as some kind of threat value on the scale of things for everyone to get up in arms about." Bo pointed out with a glance at the blonde to confirm.

"None what so-ever." Lauren smiled brightly at her. "Any of the hospice patients who are there can be relocated if necessary but it shouldn't be, considering I really doubt that Mickale is any where near the threat anyone is concerned about." She looked back down the hallway. "I've never seen Kenzi this upset about anything, unless it had to do with you." She looked back at her Resonant with a soft understanding look. "How hard was it to keep her in the car on the way over?"

"Let's just say I'm glad she's not Fae, because right now if she had any super powers other than being super Kenzi, I'd have been in trouble." The Succubus let out a sigh. After all it was one thing dealing with her own emotions about this situation and what was happening to Eliyana, but to have to watch the magnified reaction of her best friend had broken her heart. "Thank you." She added reaching out and putting her hand on Lauren's arm. "You were... are amazing, coming up with this clinic off the top of your head like that, which I know probably wasn't off the top of your head at all but..." She smiled softly. "I know I've said it before, today even but... when it comes to intense situations Dr. Lewis you are the girl I want in my corner every time."

"Thank you." Lauren took the compliment with a soft eye roll. "I don't know why no one here thought of it before Obstrang. You can tell they're afraid Bo." She said more seriously. "I can hardly believe your father sent Elementals."

"Dyson said something very similar." Bo admitted as she let her hand drop from Lauren's arm, she wrapped it around her own stomach feeling the need for a little comfort. "Eliyana killed his best boy, he wanted the body back and to make a show I'm guessing." The succubus took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh. "What's a few dead Light Fae after all to someone like my father?" She said the words feeling her stomach turn at the very idea that lives could mean so little to someone. She looked at her lover and shook her head. "I can hardly believe today has even happened, is happening." She corrected her statement as she glanced at a clock on the wall seeing that there were hours to go till midnight. "No gaining ground without losing some." She frowned hard. "And it's always the people I love that get hurt." She again gazed at her lover.

"I know this won't seem comforting Bo, but right now we're at war with your Father, a war he started." Lauren moved closer to her and reached out to comfort the Succubus. "That he sent Elementals proves he wanted to try to show that losing Eysan didn't mean he'd lost all his weapons but what I think it really proves is that you've rattled him." She tried to assure her lover. "Elementals are ancient Fae, very powerful, but their power comes at a price. Commanding the elements, bringing down a tornado, all of that requires an incredible input of power. Power those Fae will have had to build up for months or taken from other sources, power they will need to replenish."

"I have things I need to talk to you about when we get back to the hotel, about my father." Bo dropped her voice to a whisper, letting her deep routed tiredness show. Knowing that her lover's words were meant to make her feel better at least about the fact that the Elementals to at least some extent were a big show that came at big expense, she smiled at the blonde even though her brow was still furrowed in a frown.

"Bo? What have you found out?" Lauren moved even closer and put her arms around the brunette's lower body to draw her closer. "Are you okay?" Her main concern was for her Resonant, the reaction of the medical staff and Fae around her meaningless.

"Things about the past, what he has done." Bo explained a little more of the nature of the things she had learned. "I can't talk about them here." She shook her head.

"I understand." Lauren assured her that it was okay to enforce a locational ban on the information. "Let's get everything with Eli and her father finalized so that we can get Kenzi to the clinic to meet them and then get back to the hotel for a few hours sleep." She offered the outline of a plan. "Just remember no matter what you've learned about the past..." She reached up to curl her fingers around the Succubus' ear. "I love you, nothing your father has done could ever change that." Bo closed her eyes at the more than gentle touch.

"You don't know Lauren he... he's a monster." She whispered the words in gentle protest.

"He might be, but you're not." Lauren repeated the motion but as her fingers passed around to finish the motion she let them slide onto the back of Bo's head and she gently drew her lover's head down to rest on her shoulder pulling her close with her other arm.

Bo slipped her arms around her lover's waist not caring where they were, just drawn by the love she felt from Lauren.

"The more I learn the more unworthy of you I feel." Bo admitted feeling her body shake a little as she pressed herself against Lauren tightly.

"You are my resonant Bo, and I am yours. Never feel unworthy of what we were meant to be to each other, no matter what your Father has done, his sins aren't yours to carry." Lauren whispered to her pulling her even closer, cradling Bo's head to her as she felt the shake enter her lover's usually strong form. "No matter what was going on before the Labyrinth or during the ritual, I have never been afraid of you. I trust you with everything that I am."

"All I have ever done is brought death Lauren, to those who tried to help me, love me..." Bo felt herself losing the tight grip of control that she had fought to keep a hold of for through all of this.

"You're wrong." Lauren rested her cheek against Bo's hair. "I know whatever you have found out has shaken your belief in yourself but listen to me, believe me when I tell you that is not true. You do not bring death, death is all around us Bo, what you bring to the people you love is hope... the hope that someone loves them, fiercely and wholeheartedly, the knowledge that you will fight for them through anything. Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, Hale, Eliyana, even Tamsin... we all know and believe that Bo."

"But he's my father, I've brought this on you all in the first place." Bo continued to cling to her.

"If having to deal with him is part of getting to love you, I will deal with an army of Dark Kings." The blonde stroked her hand down over dark hair. "I would deal with anything to love you, to be holding you right now."

"Don't let go just yet." Bo asked, her voice very soft as she let her body calm itself in the comfort that her lover was offering.

"I'm not letting go until you do." Lauren assured her, repeating the brush of her hand over soft hair at slow intervals.

-x-

As it turned out, the Resilo Clinic was a picturesque three storey red and brown brick building, nestled among trees and gardens on a large property that ensured the Fae's business there was kept away from prying eyes. The outside reminded Bo of something out of a old black and white movie, the setting for a scene where the main character would go to visit an elderly convalescing grandparent or parent in order to receive some last nugget of wisdom on life and affairs of the heart.

The front foyer was completely unlike anything Bo or Kenzi had expected, a period grand oak staircase led up to the second floor and the room was filled with comfortable looking couches and arrangements of fresh flowers. The only sign immediately that it was a hospital was that there was a small etched glass window that connected this greeting area to an office area for the receptionist.

Behind that glass had been a young woman Bo guessed was only a little older than Kenzi, dressed in a very classy navy skirt suit, her dark hair tied up into a neat professional bun. As soon a Lauren had stepped forward to introduce herself, Ann-Marie had come around to greet them personally, clearly respecting Dr. Lewis' reputation enough to want to impress her on behalf of the facility.

The receptionist had been able to quickly fill them in on the fact that Mr. Frost had not yet arrived at the Clinic but that she had received confirmation from the paramedics that he was en-route. Motioning with her hand towards a hallway to the left, she had explained in hushed tones to Lauren about the arrangements that had been already put in place for the arrival of this critical care patient and the four of them soon arrived at a modern elevator which they took up to the third floor.

The third floor seemed to Kenzi as if someone had gutted the old building down to the shell and inserted within it a medical unit out of a futuristic Sci-fi movie. The ICU suite that Ana-Marie led them to was encased in sparklingly clean glass that let the bed and machines within be observed from anywhere minus the wall that led to the outside. Within it however was an enormous set of windows that let in plenty of natural light, but that could be closed off by long blinds that at that moment were partially curled up at the top of the wooden window frames.

As Bo and Kenzi had stared at everything a little slack jawed, Lauren had already begun to flip through the large clipboard of notes that the receptionist indicated had been sent over ahead of time by the medical staff at the prison. The doctor's immediate desire to get down to business transitioned into Ann-Marie stating that she would page the Chief Doctor of the Clinic to consult with her immediately, and as an after thought she let her know that they could wait here or if the blonde wanted meet the ambulance at the arrivals garage downstairs.

Without pausing to consult either Bo or Kenzi, Lauren made the request that they be shown back down to the garage bay and tucking the clip board under her arm the blonde made it clear that she meant now. With a quick nod the polite efficient receptionist began leading them back to the elevator.

The arrivals garage was as one would expect it to be, minus a few medical specific alterations. The double wide metal roll up door led you into the area, with clear bright yellow markings on the smooth concrete floor to tell the ambulance where to park and others where not to leave any unwanted obstructions. There was also double yellow lines showing the straight route to be taken with patients from their transport to the clinic within.

"Are you sure you want to wait here? You could wait in the lobby and just..." Ana-Marie checked with a slight frown.

"Here is fine." Lauren shook her head at the young woman having already resumed glancing through the paper work on the clipboard. "You don't have to wait with us." She encouraged the receptionist to go back to her duties.

"I'll send Dr. Bendali down here to join you as soon as he answers his page." She assured Lauren before nodding again and slipping back into the elevator.

"Do they tell you anything?" Bo asked her voice soft as she looked at her lover, who was flicking between pages, a hard frown etched onto her brow.

"Nothing I wasn't expecting to be honest." Lauren shook her head with a sigh as she looked up from the paperwork. "He's an incredibly sick man." She summed up. "He never received the treatment he needed for his initial injuries and the years of abuse he's suffered through afterwards..." She kept her voice low. "To be honest I believe the fact that he's alive has more to do with Fae intervention than it has anything else."

"What do you mean?" Bo's eyes went a little wide as she looked at her lover, deliberately keeping her voice low so that Kenzi who was pacing the floor along one of the yellow lines closest to the door couldn't hear them.

"I mean what you think I mean Bo. He should have died a long time ago. No Fae, not even a Satyr as robust as they are should have been able to survive these injuries without treatment." Lauren blinked at her Resonant taking a deep breath. "It only leaves one conclusion, someone, I'm guessing in your Father's court has been keeping him alive on purpose."

"Someone other than Eysan?" Bo gave a hard frown trying to resist the urge to look over Lauren's shoulder at the paperwork, even though she doubted she'd even be able to understand anyway let alone gleam the same information that Lauren was from it. "What kind of Fae can do that?"

"There are numerous Fae that could..." Lauren sighed again. "A succubus or any other creature that can consume and redistribute energy for one could infuse him with it on occasion, prolonging his life. Druids or any other Fae with alchemical leanings could have been feeding him potions or serums..." She glanced from Bo to where Kenzi was still pacing. "And that's not counting your father's own powers Bo. As a Soul eater, he can manipulate the souls he consumes, turning them into a font of raw power to feed himself or just about anything he wishes. Including the health of a dying man."

"What does that mean now? When he runs out of the latest infusion will he just... die?" She whispered the last word, not sure that she herself was willing to face that consequence let alone what it would meant for Eliyana.

"Not if I can help it." Lauren shook her head. "It's too early to make promises or even sound predictions Bo. I have a number of tools at my disposal, and I'm going to use all of them if I have too." The blonde was honest as she took a breath. "But more importantly I'm not going to give up without the best fight I can give."

"I know you won't, none of us will and if you need me to try to infuse him with energy, just let me know okay? I will help in anyway I can." Bo knew her lover was telling the truth. After all the blonde had already put herself in extreme jeopardy once to help him survive the initial disconnection from his captors, she doubted Lauren would do anything less now. "I know Kenzi won't think to tell you but you are the only doctor she trusts Lauren." She added glancing to where the younger woman was now standing near a small doorway to the side of the large garage door peeking out the window in it to see if she could catch sight of the ambulance coming up the driveway around the building. Lauren nodded as she followed Bo's eye line to look at the younger woman.

"I know Kenzi will try, but just in case she needs the help..." Lauren turned to look at Bo again, her voice serious with other concerns. "Eliyana needs to rest, she can't help her father right here right now. I understand her wanting to be here, but I would be happier with her going back to the hotel for a few hours rest at least." She blinked her soft brown eyes at her lover. "Perhaps you could..."

"As soon as he's settled in for your medicine to do its work on him, I'll try to get them both back to the hotel for some sleep. Are you going to have to stay with him? You need rest too after what you've gone through today." Bo reminded her of the simple fact that doctor's liked to forget, they were human as well, especially the one that meant the most to her.

"I'll make my decision based on what I find when he gets here." Lauren gave Bo what she knew was an unfair answer but it was the best she could give her. "If it makes it easier for Eliyana to leave, then I'll be staying. After what she has gone through at Obstrang, it may be the only way to get her to leave."

"This has been one hell of a day already." Bo had to made the admission as she breathed out deeply and Lauren could only give her a very Lauren nod.

"They're here!" Kenzi cry of alert echoed through the underground parking area louder then she'd intended as the small young woman darted from the door over towards them. At the same time the garage door began to open and allow the dim entrance way to be filled with flashing lights, the sound of sirens and loud engine noises as the ambulance made its arrival.

Bo didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath until the ambulance backed into the garage with expert precision and its double doors were pushed open to reveal the paramedic inside first. Then from behind his blue uniformed form, Eliyana could be seen sitting on the interior bench. The Geist looked small and fragile to the succubus, her arms wrapped around her body staring at the man who was carefully strapped down to his stretcher with various tubes coming out of his body.

When Eli's eyes however turned to look out the open door and saw Kenzi, Bo felt a little swell of happiness come over her at the instant visible relief it brought the Geist and she couldn't help but reach out and put her arm around Lauren's back.

The transport team was instantly met by a team from the clinic who seemed to appear from nowhere, but actually just appeared from the elevator. All of the professionals instantly began discussing how the move had gone and what was needed immediately to best complete the transfer. As they were talking, Eliyana leaned and placed a kiss lightly on her father's forehead and then shimmed out from beside the stretcher and climbed down out of the back of the ambulance.

The Geist looked truly awful. For starters her body was drowned in a petrol grey prison jumpsuit, that looked as if it would have been big on Dyson, let alone on someone Eliyana's size. She had a broad scuff across the bridge of her nose and a slightly reddish bruise under her right eye, though both of her eyes were red and swollen, obviously from crying. She limped slightly as she took a couple of steps to the side away from the emergency vehicle so she wouldn't be in the way of them getting her father into the facility.

It was hard to tell who moved first; Lauren who took fast steps towards the stretcher and began to take the lead asking quick questions of the paramedics or Kenzi who didn't walk but ran towards Eliyana and pushed herself in a tight embrace against the Geist without any thought for the woman's injuries. It was clear that all Kenzi wanted at that moment was to touch Eli, hold her and confirm that she was there and real. After all that had happened during their separation, the idea of being together again brought emotionally overwhelmed tears to her blue eyes.

Eliyana closed her arms around the lithe body of her girlfriend and closed her eyes at the same moment, the relief obviously just as intense for her as it was for the young human.

"I love you." Kenzi waited a long time before she whispered the words into the Geist's ear, her eyes squeezed shut as she simply enjoyed the feeling of contentment just holding Eliyana brought to her. She had often in her life had to deny her emotions, even gotten good at it in most circumstances but she could never deny to anyone or anything how she felt about the woman in her arms.

"I am so sorry." Was all that Eliyana could say as she tried not to lean against Kenzi for support, her body feeling weaker almost by the second.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing." Kenzi held her tighter, shaking her head against the absurd idea. "Lauren is going to look after your father and I'm going to look after you." She vowed finally opening her eyes and pulling back just enough to be face to face with the Geist. "Everything about Obstrang was a total fuck up." She tried to explain quickly. "This place is different, we can come and go as we like, no locks or bars, the place they have for him looks like a TV show's super ICU."

"I didn't understand what I'd done wrong, why suddenly we were in a prison and there were guards and bars everywhere..." The young Fae shook her head, her voice almost child like. "I panicked." She admitted with a frown. "I didn't hurt anyone Kenzi I swear to you." She blinked pale brown eyes at her lover. Glancing to her side, the noise of the stretcher that held her father being was hurried off towards the elevator catching her attention. In nothing more than a few moments, only Bo and the two of them were left in the bay.

"I don't care if you did, you didn't deserve to be there and you were supposed to be there as the Ash's guest, not treated like a prisoner." Kenzi tried to help her make sense of the crazy affair. "It wasn't your fault, it was a miss-communication and generally the Ash being a scared idiot." She reached up to rub her finger tip lightly over the bruise under Eli's eye. "We're going to make him pay for it later I promise you, but right now I need you to focus on the fact from now on your father is going to be here and this is a clinic not a prison. If I had known, if Bo had known where they were sending you, no one would have let that ambulance drive off."

For a moment Eliyana seemed to focus herself a little and look at Kenzi, then her brow crumpled again.

"Oh god Kenzi, are you okay?" She suddenly pressed her hand against to Kenzi's cheek, her eyes tracking over the young humans face. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, the Ash-hole had the good sense to run from the Tornado and he sheltered me from most of the flying debris." Kenzi had to made the gentle admission giving Hale the credit he was due. "It was just scary."

"At least he got something right." Eli rubbed her thumb over Kenzi's cheek bone before leaning in and touching their lips together incredibly lightly. "I couldn't stand it if something had happened to you." She breathed out the words onto Kenzi's lips.

"I feel the same about you." Kenzi leaned to press their lips together in a lingering kiss, oblivious to the world around them, leaving Bo to feel much like the side kick at that moment as she tried to find someone else to look.

-x-

Kenzi eased the door closed to the bedroom she was sharing with Medi and stepped into the main room of the hotel suite where Bo was sat on the couch restlessly flicking through channels on the TV. Predictably enough Lauren had stayed at the clinic, promising to join them only after she had performed all the necessary examinations on Eliyana's father and she was happy with the treatment plan they had in place. Before she had basically ordered them to leave without her however, she'd given Eliyana a through looking over, happy to confirm that none of her injuries were as serious as the emotional scars Obstrang would leave on her.

That had been hours ago however and when they had first gotten back to the hotel suite, Kenzi hadn't argued when the young Fae had just wanted to have a shower and get into some of her own clothes, not even wanting anything to eat from what they had picked up on their way. She also hadn't objected when her girlfriend had then expressed her desire to just go straight to bed, after all it was already late in a day that had seen so much action, trauma and heartache. However it was because the other woman had literally curled into a small ball far away from her in the large hotel bed, not unfurling even when Kenzi had come up to spoon behind her, that she had eventually just slipped out confused and unsure.

Bo heard the noise of the door opening behind her and looked over her shoulder towards the bedrooms smiling gently when she saw her best friend, thinking that most probably the young woman was getting a drink of something for the two of them, or even a midnight snack since the Geist had skipped eating.

"Hey." The succubus said softly before turning back to the TV.

"Hey." Kenzi returned Bo's soft greeting but her voice was heavy with sad confusion.

"I have a seat free." Bo patted the couch next to her, hitting the mute button on the television even though she'd had it turned down low.

Kenzi, who was dressed in a light pair of sleep pants and a baggy long sleeved t-shirt that she'd poked holes in for her thumbs shuffled over and perched not in the space Bo pointed out but on the arm of the couch, her feet where Bo's hand had rested. She put her elbow's on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted, pressing her fingers up into dark hair.

"Eli?" Bo poised the question hoping it would make her best friend say more, after all there was a lot going on at the moment but she made the easy guess as to what was bothering Kenzi the most.

Kenzi looked up blinking big blue eyes at her best friend with a nod.

"It's like she's miles away, even though she's right there and I'm touching her." Kenzi frowned hard dropping one hand off her leg to cradle her forehead in just one, her fingers pressing into her temples as she spoke.

"Everything going on right now, it's hard for her, and I know you know that." Bo assured the other brunette. "She thought her father was dead all these years, she probably feels like she's failed him by not fighting to save him, feels guilty for all of his suffering." She gave a hard sigh as she realized just how much the young Geist had on her plate right now. "And she had to kill her brother, no matter what he had done or what he was doing..." She paused catching blue eyes. "It was the same when I had to face down with Aife, you know what you have to do, what you should do, what is the right thing to do, but doing it... that's something different all together."

"And what do I do for her?" Kenzi asked seriously. "I mean..." The younger woman breathed out a hard sigh. "I know all of what you just said, I lived through it with her, we all did but..." She stopped and sat up wiping her hands on her pants. "But then I let Hale take her away." Kenzi's voice cracked.

"No, you didn't." Bo shoo her head and slipped closer to her best friend. "I know you feel like you did because you trusted him and he made a bonehead move, but you were also the one who fixed it Kenzi. Not me, not Lauren, you. You went in at the Ash, the leader of the Light Fae like a house on fire. Everything that changed, changed because of you, because you weren't taking no for an answer, because you wouldn't put up with anyone treating her as less than. No matter how screwed up things are in her head right now Kenzi, she knows that." She tried to reassure her, and saw blue eyes come up to meet hers again still in disbelief. "She knows that because while she might seem a million miles away, she still wants you here with her, needs you here with her. I saw the relief on her face when the back of the ambulance opened and she saw you, just you at first because that's all she was looking for." She put her hand on the other brunette's knee. "Us Fae, sometimes we're really hard to hold, ask Lauren." She gave a soft frown. "But I know Lauren would also tell you that usually when we seem to want you there the least, is when we really need you there the most."

"You and Lauren are different." Kenzi shook her head. "You're each others cosmic everything and all that." The young human sighed, "And before you say it no, that's not me saying anything negative about Medi and I, or what I feel for her, or what she feels for me, it's more me saying something about how 'wow' the two of you are." The raven haired girl underlined. "And I'm not Lauren, I'm not great with the knowing when to push, when not to." She added with a harder frown. "Added to that..." She pushed off the arm of the chair. "Think about it Bo..." She glanced over her shoulder towards the closed bedroom door. "If she's lying in there thinking about everything that went down today, which hell come on of course she is, unless she's just zonked because she's just so over done and tired. But if she isn't and she's thinking, how long is it gonna take for her to come up with what everyone else is thinking about everything that went down at the farm?"

"Come again?" Bo looked at her honestly not sure what conclusion everyone had come too.

"That she didn't willing kill her brother, I made her do it." Kenzi laid out the point clearly.

"Whoa that is one hell of a leap Kenz." Bo shook her head to the apparently clear point.

"Is it?" Kenzi pulled the long sleeves down to totally cover her hands as she folded them across her chest.

"Yes, because I might have been knee deep in minions but I heard what you said Kenzi, even if you didn't." Bo stayed sitting and looked at her unwavering. "You did what no Fae with a Geist's Frenum has probably ever done, you broke the hold the word gave Eysan over Eliyana and then you gave her the power to act freely again. You never told her to kill him, never said those words, didn't give her an order. Eliyana did what she had to do, but it wasn't because you made her."

"You might have heard what I said Bo but you didn't feel how it felt, it wasn't like she was following my words." The darker brunette shook her head and walked away going to the large window that gave such a good city view. "It was like she was following my thoughts before I could put them into words." She tried to explain what she knew was nearly impossible to explain. "I might not have told her to kill him, but..." She turned and looked at her best friend. "She could feel that's what I wanted her to do."

"It's what we all wanted to happen." Bo's voice was heavier. "So if there is blame it's not yours Kenzi." She pushed up and moved towards the smaller woman. "It's mine." She summed up sadly. "Because my father is responsible for all of this, he's a monster and I'm his daughter."

"It's not your fault." Kenzi pressed herself into her best friend's arms and hugged her tight. "You didn't asked for any of this, no more than any of us did." She underlined not able to see Bo blaming herself. "And I'm not saying that what happened is my fault, I'm just saying how could Medi not think that?"

"Because it's not true." The new voice that entered the conversation was soft, as Eliyana walked silently from the bedroom into the main area.

"Eli." Bo turned a little towards the noise with Kenzi still in her arms, the brunette's head also having come up when she heard the Geist's voice. Instead of saying anything else immediately she opened one arm as if offering the other Fae a chance to join the group hug.

The smaller Fae moved closer, wearing her trademark sleeveless top and sleep shorts she carefully included herself into the embrace.

"I missed you." She whispered only breaking contact with Bo's side of the hug briefly to press her lips against the side of Kenzi's head.

"I was afraid..." Kenzi stopped herself as she saw the look of loving emotion on the Geist's tired face. "That's what made you come out wasn't it? I keep forgetting you're tuned into us both like that."

The Geist gave a soft eye roll and a tired smile graced her lips.

"It's one of those things I actually don't mind about being a Geist." The young Fae replied. "It makes me feel closer to people I care about. Make it easier to see past the facades they put up when they don't want to be hurt, or don't want to hurt others." She reach to stroke the hand she had around Kenzi's back over long dark hair. "You didn't make me kill my brother, he made me." She underlined the simple truth. "And Bo, you had no part in making your father what he is." She added. "Your light far outshines his darkness."

"Thank you." Bo said honestly, even if deep down she knew Eli knew she didn't believe the words. She didn't disbelieve that the Geist believed them at least and felt a little humbled by them. "Now I think what we all need is a little more to eat, you especially..." She gave Eli a light squeeze. "And then more rest for the two of you."

"Has Lauren called?" Eli asked as Bo slipped out of the group hug and moved to the small fridge where she had stowed away the left overs from the take out they had brought home.

"No." The Succubus shook her head as she collected the various containers and arranged them in the small kitchenette. "She will soon though I'm sure." She added glancing at the clock, having not realized just how late it had gotten. That very fact made her worry and concern for the blonde skyrocket, though she tried to keep her cool visage for her two friends who had enough to worry about.

"Hmmmm you." Eli said, her voice softer as she moved to close her arms just around Kenzi now that Bo had left the group embrace. "I never thought I could miss someone as much as I miss you, even when you're just in the next room." She interlocked her fingers in the small of Kenzi's back and Kenzi agreed with her statement not in words but by pressing her body tighter into the hug, almost trying to melt into the other woman's body.

-x-

Lauren tried hard to hide the yawn that suddenly overtook her without warning with the back of her hand as she flicked through the last series of test results she had for Mickale Frost. She quickly highlighted three particular numbers with an orange highlighter and then added the new sheet of paper to the front of the clipboard slipping the highlighter into her pocket before pushing up from the desk that she had borrowed from Dr. Bendali, who had actually been replaced by Dr. Alan Mentis, who had proven to be just as accommodating as his day time counterpart.

Mickale's transferal into the ICU at the clinic had gone incredibly smoothly and Lauren had been impressed with all of the equipment and facilities they had on hand to monitor and look after him. So much so that she had got caught up in his treatment and completely lost track of the world outside of the ICU. He was responding so well to being cared for, rather than neglected and abused, she had totally forgotten about time passing and had become totally enveloped in his care and treatment.

Lauren still found it remarkable that Fae were such strong creatures, that they could go from being literally one half step away from death, to being classified as critically ill but stable in less than twelve hours. Her inquisitive mind wondered how much was also in part due to the fact he was a Satyr, a species of Fae that rarely if ever got sick. Their metabolism and physicality just fascinated her, which was a good thing she supposed, considering what had been her status, up until the Resonance.

Moving out of the doctor's office, Lauren walked purposefully down the hallways and corridors that led through the ICU area, smiling at the members of staff she had become acquainted with over the last few hours. Reaching his unit Lauren paused to slide the clipboard she had onto the desk where the emergency nurse was sitting monitoring all of the machines still hooked up to the very ill Fae. The pretty young woman there looked at the blonde with a smile.

"You're still here?" She said as Lauren glanced at the very latest stats from Mickale, and began transferring them over to the main file. The blonde Doctor looked up from the file at her with a smile and a nod as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't you have a husband and a family to go home to?" She added with a soft chuckle.

Still looking at her Lauren's smile froze for a second, her eyes flicking up to look at the clock. Almost in horror she saw it was nearly 2:30 in the morning.

"I... I need to call home." She said suddenly looking behind her through the large observation windows into Mickale's room and then back at the nurse. "I'll be right back." She eased up to a fully standing position before hurrying out to the small lobby that was just near the elevator, digging around in the oversized pocket of the lab coat she'd borrowed for her cell phone as she moved.

Leaning against the wall near the window Lauren's long fingers flew over the keypad dialing Bo's cell.

"You really know how to make a girl panic, you know that right?" Bo's voice did indeed hold a slight amount of audible tension.

"Bo, I am so sorry." Lauren's voice was filled with apologetic remorse. "I just got so caught up with everything here and lost track of time." She explained quickly. "I just now saw a clock and registered the time."

"I was trying to go with the old adage that no news was good news." Bo assured her softly. "So what is the news?"

"It's good." Lauren agreed with her lover instantly. "He's stable." She underlined quickly. "And what I mean by that is obviously he's incredibly sick, but he's responding to care." She clarified her point. "He's not experienced any crashes or emergency episodes since he's been at the clinic." She continued her summary. "It's truly remarkable Bo, but tentatively, right now, I'm hopeful." She said with a slight breath out.

"That is good news." Bo confirmed that she understood but considering what could be happening to the very sick man, it was positive. "And my second, probably obvious question, when are you coming back to the hotel?"

"Soon." Lauren laughed softly under her breath. "I'm just going in to take a final look at a couple of things, leave some instructions for the morning and then wrap it up here." She gave a run down of her intentions. "I'm debating with myself whether or not I need to go and make an appearance at the compound before coming back to the hotel..."

"You need to come back here and get some sleep, Dr. Bo's orders." The Succubus stressed the fact. "The compound will take care of itself for a few hours."

"Dr. Bo? And what may I ask did you specialize in doctor?" Lauren leaned back a little smiling at her love's 'order'.

"Taking care of you." Bo answered easily. "Really Lauren, I'm serious though, check whatever you have too and then get a cab and come straight here, yeah?"

"Yes." Lauren confirmed. "How is Eli? Did she settle with Kenzi?" The blonde checked on her other concerns.

"It took a little while but yeah, they're both asleep and I got them both to eat something." Bo listed off the 'good' things she had managed to accomplish. "I've just been sitting on this very uncomfy couch waiting for you."

"Oh Bo." Lauren sighed. "You should have gone to bed." She stressed gently. "Are you at least ready for bed?"

"No, I'm waiting for you." Bo stressed to her again. "I could come pick you up, would that get you out of there faster? In fact, maybe I should come pick you up." She fretted momentarily as 'evil' scenarios started to run through her head.

"Bo, really stay there." Lauren shook her head. "I promise I won't be long, just a quick check in and then I'm out of the door." She vowed. "I'm ready to put this crazy day to bed."

"If you're not home in half an hour I'm calling." Bo said her voice soft and loving.

"Sounds perfect." Lauren agreed and then ended the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket as she backtracked to the ICU.

The young nurse gave Lauren another bright smile as she returned, one which Lauren returned as instead of approaching the desk she walked directly towards the door to Mickale Frost's room. Slipping inside she silently approached the monitors and equipment surrounding the bed, checking readouts and results with interest, a content look on her face as she was pleased by what she saw. Pausing beside the bed, Lauren reached to smooth down the edge of the soft sheet and blanket combination that the clinic had used for Mickale, unable to stop the soft smile that crept onto her lips as she let herself linger just looking at the older Fae.

The Satyr looked so different with his body all cleaned, every wound dressed, his wounded limb stumps properly cleansed, treated and dressed, someone had even combed his hair and trimmed his beard in a moment of medical calm. He was almost unrecognizable from the broken form that they had literally carried out of the barn, half a day before.

"Mr. Frost, it's just Dr. Lewis again." Lauren said softly, she had spoken to him each and every time she had been in over the last several hours. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be going home now for a few hours, but everyone is here to look after you, and if they need me, they will contact me." She added, her tone gentle and comforting. "You're doing very well Mickale, and I know that though you can hear me, you might not be able to answer right now but that's okay." She assured him. "Everyone here is doing the very best they can for you."

Lauren smoothed her hand over the smooth cotton again before straightening up slightly and taking a last look at the vitals monitor, her brow tweaking slightly at the anomalies that it showed in the last few seconds.

"Doctor?"

It was hardly a voice, more of a sound like old rusted gears on an ancient machine trying to turn after years of sitting idle, and it was hardly louder than the sound of the oxygen pump, but Lauren didn't miss it.

"Mr. Frost." Her brown eyes immediately went down to look at the Satyr, but the ill Fae hadn't moved, nor had his eyes opened. "Please don't strain yourself or force yourself to speak. Do you need anything? Is the pain you're experiencing too great?" She asked more than willing to change the medical profile she was running if necessary.

"No." The confirmation came quickly all be it weakly. "Doctor I need to know..."

Lauren frowned slightly glancing up as the vitals monitor's numbers began jumping more erratically.

"My daughter, did I see my..."

Taking a quick breath Lauren reached down and slipped her hand under Mickale's, closing her fingers around the fragile skin carefully.

"Yes, yes you saw Eliyana, she's fine." Lauren quickly assured him, her tone soft her voice a whisper. "She's safe and she's a wonderful, wonderful young woman." The blonde added. "She's been with you as much as she could until I got her to go home and rest." She underlined the essentials clearly.

"You know my Eliyana?" For a moment it was obvious that the injured and ill Satyr tried to struggle to open his eyes and find a new level of consciousness.

"I do, and soon she can tell you all about that, but when you are well enough." Lauren released his hand and moved it to rest lightly on the Fae's shoulder, putting a slight pressure on it, suggesting to him he should stop trying to fight the medication that was keeping him sedated. "For tonight, rest soundly in the knowledge that your daughter is safe and well." She patted his shoulder lightly a small smile pulled at her lips as she watched the vitals monitor for a few moments, its numbers settling again as her patient did indeed seem to rest far easier in his new found knowledge.

-x-

Tiredness had hit Lauren hard on the ride home in the car the clinic had arranged for her and by the time she had pushed herself into the hotel and to the elevator, she was aching in places she wasn't sure she could ache. With a low groan she pushed off out of the elevator as it stopped on the right floor and made it to their suite, slipping inside as quietly as she could.

While the lights in the main room where off, the door to the room she was sharing with Bo was open and a light cascaded out showing that Bo was clearly waiting for her. Her tired feet taking her over to the opening showed her that the brunette was lying back on the down turned bed clothes with her own tired eyes closed for a moment.

"You were longer than a half an hour." Bo didn't open her eyes but smiled as she quirked one eyebrow.

"I know." Lauren paused in the doorway to bend down to ease off her boots. "You went to bed." She added as she stripped off her jacket and threw it vaguely at a chair.

"I decided to be ready when you came in so we could focus on you." Bo opened her eyes and sat up motioning to the other side of the bed. "You can shower in the morning." She commented almost having made the decision for Lauren. "You must be exhausted."

"I smell like hospital." Lauren made the soft objection but was already heading to the bed as she spoke, sitting down on it as soon as she reached the edge.

"For tonight let's call it the smell of a job well done." Bo moved up behind her and urged her to lift her arms, helping peel her shirt from her body. She instantly unhooked the blonde's bra. "In the morning we'll call you stinky." She teased placing a kiss on Lauren's bare shoulder.

"From romantic to beast in two seconds." Lauren groaned softly at the soft touches. "How could I not love you?" She let out a long deep sigh as Bo's hands rubbed over her shoulders. "This has been the longest day."

"Yes, it has." Bo continued to massage. "But it's over now, and you're going to take off your pants, crawl into bed with me and fall asleep in my arms."

"Mmmm." Lauren made the soft noise of content as she unfastened her pants and lifted up just enough to slide them under her ass and then down her legs, pulling off her short navy socks at the same time. "I love you." She said as she moved the little she needed to get the blankets away enough to slip under them drawing them up over her long legs before she moved up closer to the position Bo had taken, immediately sliding her hand over the Succubus' flat stomach as she rested her head on her shoulder. "So much." She added, drawing her hand back to press again over strong taut muscles.

"The feeling is resonated right back to you." Bo leaned to kiss the blonde's forehead. "How was your patient when you left him?"

A smile broke across Lauren's face as she nuzzled into Bo's embrace and the brunette could feel the change against her skin.

"He saw Eli." She said, her voice warm and happy as she cuddled into her lover.

"What? Did Kenzi and her sneak out? I'll kill them." Bo took the comment the wrong way, looking to her lover for explanation.

"No Bo." Lauren looked back, her warm smile still in place. "Some time, probably when he was very much in and out of consciousness, he focused on the fact that Eliyana was with him. Before I left he was able to find enough focus to ask me if he had actually seen his daughter or not. It was my pleasure to be able to tell him that he had." She explained more.

"Oh." Bo made the small sound and her body relaxed again. "I hope it helps him relax tonight and sleep." She kissed Lauren's head again. "Should I go tell Eli?"

"Let her sleep." Lauren shook her head very slightly. "She needs it, we all need it." The blonde amended. "Tomorrow she can rush over there, it will be soon enough." Lauren laid her hand flat and still on Bo's stomach. "And maybe, when she and Kenzi are gone, you and I can have that chat." She added, her voice a little more serious than it had been.

"Tomorrow, we will." Bo assured her knowing that from the tone her lover had not forgotten what she had said earlier at the Lab.

"Remember Bo." Lauren lifted her head and looked the succubus in the eye. "You are not your father, what he did, you have not done, you're only just learning about what he was now, nothing about the past is your fault." She kept her focus even and solid. "And I love you, you are the most loving, caring warmhearted soul I know, your parentage can't change that."

"I don't want to ever become what he is." Bo held the blonde a little closer. "Every time I think what I know about him can't get any worse, I learn something new, something even more unthinkable that he's done." She tucked her chin against Lauren's hair. "But we'll talk about it tomorrow, I promise. Maybe after we can go see Trick, I think there was more he had to tell me but finding out that Eli was in prison threw a wrench into that."

"We can do whatever you need to do." Lauren agreed easily. "But first we rest." She breathed out a little slower and placed a kiss on Bo's skin right where her head was resting. "Together.

-x-


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty Two**

By: The RainbowWriters

With Lauren wrapped in her arms, Bo had managed to fall into a deep sleep for a few hours. The ability to take a slight breath after defeating Eysan was something to be cherished, and when she'd started to awaken her body had naturally done so in increments of her resonant.

The first thing she'd become aware of was the weight of Lauren's body, that was leaned over and into her right side and greeted her as a solid remind of the benefits the real world held for her. Instinctively her arm curled to pull the blonde's light body closer, helping her become very aware at once that the thing she could feel the very most was the little space in the middle of her was humming. Somehow it was like the very core of her was reacting to the very core of her resonant being so close and so content. That feeling that she was beginning to realize changed according to their proximity to one another, the emotion that either of them were experiencing and their state of health.

The second thing had been the smell of the doctor, her keen senses picking up on the very subtle left over chemicals of the sterile hospital that she'd spent a good portion of her day in. She'd breathed in that peculiar Dr. Lauren perfume for a long time, drifting in and out of a dream scape of the two of them. Their bodies intertwined fluttered like dreams in and out of her mind as the deep humming feeling in her body seemed to lift her outside of herself into a place where there was only the two of them.

It was only when the sun rose and filled the room with a deep amber orange hue that her eyes opened to see the beautiful sight of the blonde sleeping form. The humming becoming obvious from just how relaxed her lover was, completely without anxiety or fear, a state that was rare at the moment considering what they were facing.

"Lauren, I love you." Bo timed saying the words with rubbing just the pad of her index finger down over the blonde's jawline from her ear to below her lips.

"Mmmmmm." Lauren moaned softly in response a smile pulling her lips upwards slightly, the blonde didn't open her eyes yet as she just shifted her leg a little sleepily across the mattress. "Am I still sleeping? Or did I just wake up to a the best kind of good morning a girl could want." She asked as she rolled and stretched, still keeping her eyes closed as she lifted her hand up and let it flop onto the pillow beside a mess of tangled blonde hair.

"This is how I want every morning to be." Bo watched her reposition herself, a broad smile across her face as she catalogued the image forever in her mind. "Waking up to you."

"I am sure, logically at some point in time in forever, you will desperately want some other view first thing in the morning..." Lauren pushed her hand through her hair briefly in a mild attempt to control its morning wildness. "But for now I'll take the oh so romantic notion and run with it." She took a long slow deep breath, a happy smile fixed on her face as she too just looked at Bo for a long moment. "Did you sleep?" The doctor asked a slightly line of concern marring her otherwise happy visage.

"I slept." Bo confirmed following Lauren's roll to the side to slowly glide her own body to press into the side of the blonde's. "But I also memorized you." She leaned to very slowly press her lips to Lauren's shoulder. "My beautiful resonant."

Lauren let her eyes slowly close in response the the light touching of lips to her skin, and the soft warm words of devotion and love. Opening them again she pressed her head into the pillow a little and curled her lip up into more of a smile.

"Memorized me? Were you planning on forgetting me the rest of the time?" She teased lightly.

"I'm serious Lauren, with everything that has gone on, has to still go on... I need you to know how much I love you, how much I feel how we resonate." Bo reached up and brushed her hand down between the blonde's breasts.

"Tell me, tell me how you feel, what you feel." Lauren moved her hand to place it over Bo's, her voice suddenly more serious also. "When you say that, tell me what you mean, put into words what you feel this bond between us is." She kept the brunette's hand pressed to her skin, right above her heart.

"I feel this humming, like a little engine of energy has started up inside me. In the place I can't really say is anywhere but part of my very consciousness. As soon as I woke up, I felt it... with you so close it hums so loud and strong..." Bo licked her lips as she talked her eyes travelling from one part of Lauren and then back to her eyes. "I know that there is you and there is me, those two things co-exist in a way I can't express. I used to think that the pull I felt to my Fae powers was so strong, but the pull of this is even bigger. The pull that makes this where I always want to be." She held dark eyes with her own. "With my resonant."

Lauren moved her hand off Bo's and reached over to press just her fingers tips through the front of dark brown hair.

"I know we just rushed into this whole resonance thing, without thinking, without question..." She began, "But I've always felt it, felt something between us, back so long ago, before the Garuda, before all of it, when we first kissed... I knew you would change my life." She summed up repeating the soft press of her fingers through rich dark strands of hair.

"You changed my life the first time you touched me, told me what I was and when we locked eyes, you weren't afraid of me. I was terrified of myself but you saw something more, made me believe there could be more." Bo bottom lip trembled from the raw emotion she was feeling. "I won't let my father hurt you Lauren, I don't know how I'm going to deal with him but I will not allow him to hurt you. I want you to know that, believe that. I know now after the labyrinth, I can face down anything if it means getting to you, keeping you safe. I will go through him if I have too."

"And I don't intend to stand by and let you do any of that alone." Lauren shook her head. "I'm your resonant now Bo and that means..." She paused and shook her head a little. "Well I know we're not sure exactly what that means, but a part of that is that I am not just letting you take everything onto your shoulders anymore." She underlined tenderly. "We will face your father together, and we will do what it takes to get through that meeting, whatever that means." She put her hand gently on Bo's cheek. She rested it there for a moment, her dark eyes looking into Bo's deeply, seeming to search her very soul almost, before a soft smile graced the blonde's lips. "Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly curiosity filling her tone a quizzical quirk in her eyebrow.

"A little." Bo admitted but the curious look on Lauren's face made her words continue. "Are you?"

"Bo, I'm not talking food." Lauren pointed out looking back into her lover's eyes as she shifted her hand to slide under the sheet and onto the curve of Bo's hip. "I just get this feeling that you are... this pull..." She tried to explain as looked from Bo's eyes to her lips, without thinking she moistened her own with a simple sweep of her tongue.

"Yes." The brunette made the admission in a slightly deeper tone, her eyes glued to the ever so quick movement of Lauren's tongue. "I want to take you slowly, savour you until you're screaming my name."

"Yes." Lauren agreed to the idea and Bo's train of thought instantly. "And as crazy as this sounds Bo..." She drew her hand up Bo's side beneath the sheet. "I want... need you to feed from me... I need to feel the pull of my spirit, the arousal that comes with that, the want that fills me as you draw what you need from me..." The blonde's pupils dilated a little, her hips flared slightly as her body clearly went from an arousal level of one to nine in seconds.

"For so long I've wanted to be able to do this with you, unguarded, unfettered." Bo found herself licking her own lips as her eyes immediately went blue and she leaned in to press her lips to Lauren's. Immediately the hunger inside her was ravenous, somewhere down inside her was empty, a place that only the blonde could ever provide the power to fill. As her lips pulled back just a fraction from Lauren's, the blonde's body arched into hers as a stream of chi passed between them.

Lauren's hand slid down again to the curve of Bo's hip, her fingers gripping the succubus tighter, a silent gasp escaping from her slightly open lips as more chi passed between them, the smoke like trail a rich deep indigo blue colour. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as she rolled her hips against her lover, only to open them again, revealing to the succubus that the shade of them matched almost identically the beautiful shade of the chi that flowed into her from her lover's mouth.

"I have never tasted anything so perfect." Bo closed off the flow as she pulled back from the kiss, moving to position her body between her lover's legs so the connection of their bodies added to the feeling. She dipped her head down to pepper Lauren's neck and throat with kisses. "This sounds selfish but meant for me." She pushed her hips down against Lauren's, letting the tip of her tongue glide back up the blonde's throat to find her mouth again.

"And only you." Lauren said quickly before meshing their lips together, this time for an intense and passionate kiss as she slid her hand from Bo's hip around to the succubus' ass, stroking her fingers over soft warm skin, as her tongue twirled and danced around Bo's, her hips pushing up against her lover's for friction and gratification.

The succubus didn't really have any words worth breaking the kiss for, so she just braced on her left hand so that she could run the right one down Lauren's body. Mapping out each of her breasts before her fingers trailed down the blonde's taut stomach, needing to feel the other source of her lover's arousal. The font that fed the chi she drew from seemed to swell a little, the colour more vibrant as her hand passed over her lover's form and she again leaned in to feed from the blonde.

Bo wasn't honestly prepared for the already hot slick environment that met her fingers as she pressed them down between Lauren's legs, the moan the discovery pulled from the succubus' lips interrupted her feeding briefly as she allowed herself to just let her fingers slide back and forth between wet folds, over and over, meeting each press and roll of the blonde's hips that her movements forced the blonde to make.

"Inside Bo... I need you inside me..." Lauren's voice was deep and husky, her eye a more vibrant violet now as she bent her arm up behind Bo's head, grasping a handful of thick rich dark brown hair.

"Inside you." Bo's response came in an equally deep voice as she pressed their lips together, making sure to time her pressing Chi back into Lauren's body with the first thrust of her fingers. Inside she felt an instant release of tidal wave like endorphins, the reality of feeling her lover inside and out making the succubus' brain and body both overload together.

Lauren simultaneously experienced a similar type of dual infusion of pleasure, her internal muscles instantly locking around Bo, while her body hit a hard fast orgasm. At the same time her entire being was flooded with a surge of power and energy from the infusion of Chi that Bo pressed into her through their kiss. Unable to control the reaction the blonde's grip on Bo's hair tightened, her body arched a little hard against the succubus, shaking a little with the strength of the intense release.

As the tide turned, Bo found herself pushed back from giving chi as Lauren's body began to produce such an excess of sexual energy that the succubus found herself feeding in a way she'd never dared allow herself. She had always been afraid, once she'd learned control, that to do anything that felt close to losing control would cause her to do just that but as her fingers continued to press into Lauren's body in time with their hips she didn't lose control so much as give it to the blonde. The strong grip of fingers in her hair kept her locked tight into the kiss, her body being fed by Lauren as the blonde's own pleasure just kept rising and rising with one orgasm after another.

"Lauren..." Finally after literally losing track of time, Bo pulled her mouth back letting blue eyes meet violet ones. "You are so powerful." Her voice echoed with power and awe at the same time.

Though the blonde was breathing heavily it was clear that it was because of the intense pleasure she was experiencing and not because of any level of exhaustion or danger she was in, she blinked slowly as she focused back on Bo.

"So are you." She breathed back, her voice more of a whisper than Bo's but only because she chose it to be. "You could be the most powerful Fae I've ever known, maybe that there has ever been." Lauren untangled her hand from Bo's sweat damp locks and drew it down over the succubus' cheek. "And I love you with a love that is twice as strong as any power that either of us have."

"We're the most powerful, together." Bo tried to slow down her breathing and despite them having stopped the exchange of chi between them, their bodies were still arching and moving with one another. "This is why we will beat my father, he is only one, where there should be two. He can't ever be as strong as he would be with his resonant."

"Remember that when we face him." Lauren stroked Bo's face again and then brought their lips together for a much more chaste and gentler kiss.

-x-

Having gone to bed hours before Lauren had even come home from the Clinic, Eli and Kenzi had both been forced to admit that the day had been gruelling in so many ways and that they were both in a state of total exhaustion. The Geist in particular, who normally wasn't the soundest of sleepers anyway, had easily slipped off to sleep. Her body wrapped around Kenzi's so that there wasn't one bit of them that could be touching that wasn't.

This was one of the reasons why Kenzi knew it had to be fairly early, as when she literally startled herself out of her shockingly erotic dream the other small woman didn't wake. The only thing the Geist did do was use the hand that was nestled over one of Kenzi's breasts to pull her closer on automatic.

Kenzi found her body flush with the dreams arousal, her mind trying to hold onto the images to no avail, even with the very real stimulus of Eli's small hand closing over her breast. Without her biding her entire body gave a hard but confined arch against the Geist's, a shiver of pleasure rolling through her.

Reacting more unconsciously than anything to Kenzi's movements and general demeanour Eliyana, pressed her body back against the arch, her hand repeating its gentle contraction and release over Kenzi's breast, the Geist moving her head, specifically her mouth closer to the back of Kenzi's neck.

The sudden rush of warm breath over the back of Kenzi's neck made her give another shiver, her upper body pressing itself back against the Geist's hand. It made her question in her half asleep state if her erotic dream had been because Eli was already awake and trying to coax her back to consciousness. Almost silently acknowledging this she put her hand up over the one on her breast and squeezed hers over it.

"Kenzi..." Eliyana moaned the young woman's name thickly as her hand began a more rhythmic massage of Kenzi's breast, the Geist's hips pressing forward against the raven haired woman's back as her other hand snaked around and slid open palmed onto Kenzi's flat stomach.

"Eliyana." Kenzi's voice came out a growled whisper as she said her lover's name, her body being pulled back against Eliyana completely encircled by her arms. Her hand began stroking the one of the Geist's still on her breast. Words giving way to uninhibited moans as Kenzi pressed her pj pant covered butt back against the short shorts Eli had for nightwear. Soft warm lips pressed against the nape of Kenzi's neck as Eliyana's eyes opened.

"Right here." She whispered before kissing the black haired woman again. "I was dreaming about you." She continued, breathing hot breaths against Kenzi's skin as she spoke. "Dreaming about making love to you." She clarified her point.

"I was dreaming about making love with you too." Kenzi swallowed mid sentence as her body buckled from a surge of pleasure. "We were on a rooftop trying to get away from the summer heat." She managed to put the small setting into context.

"A beach...hot...tropical." Eliyana punctuated her sentence with kisses to the nape of Kenzi's neck as she nuzzled her hair out of the way with her nose. "Your skin was slick with tanning oil and hot from the sun." She and leaning forward enough to just nip at Kenzi's ear.

"I bet I tasted yummy." Kenzi leaned her head back so that Eli's attentions could reach anywhere they wanted, her hand still stroking over the back of the one kneading her breast softly in time to their lower halves.

"You did." Eliyana sounded more awake now as she kissed and nuzzled Kenzi's ear. "Good morning." She whispered making the rhythm of their hands and bodies more synchronized. "It's still early." She added, her breathing hot and heavy against Kenzi's skin. "Did I wake you?"

"You did, well what your hand was doing and my dream may have overloaded my ability to stay asleep." Kenzi reached her hand to run it down Eli's outer hip and leg. "Maybe its still early enough to..." She asked the slightly unnecessary question, as their bodies had already seemed to have decided what they were doing.

"You want to?" Eliyana checked her hand beginning a circle over Kenzi's stomach tucking into the waistband of her pj's.

"I have a million answers of yes to that question..." Kenzi wiggled her body around so that she could look into dark eyes in the dim sunlight of the dawn. "But one maybe, in which I have to check that its what you want. I would totally understand if you're still too unfocused after the last 24 hours."

Eliyana actually slowed and then stopped the rhythmic roll of their bodies as she looked at the younger woman in her arms.

"I... I want to, I just...I also think we need to talk." A frown danced on the young Fae's brow. "After all that happened yesterday."

"I'm going to start with a big one, you're Dad is alive." Kenzi said the words softly, reaching up to curl her fingers around Eli's ear.

"My dad's alive." The Geist's word's were accompanied by a soft breath out. "He's been alive all this time." She added the other defining point.

"Which no one could have guessed Eli, not even you. You didn't even know your brother was involved until less than a few days ago, you can't think what if on that one. You freed him now and he is alive, that is one of the good parts." Kenzi spelled out how she viewed things.

"I just... I don't understand how my brother could have kept him like that..." Eliyana shook her head. "Why? I mean why do that?" Her brow crumpled a little more in anger, sorrow and confusion. "Just finish what you've started, be done with it."

"I don't think you can ever understand what your brother was thinking in this case." Kenzi gave a soft shake of her head. "His motivations, his starting point, is so different to you... he did it because he could mostly. It made him feel powerful."

"But why did he need to feel that kind of power? Eysan was powerful in his own right, he didn't need more power than he already had. He was a Geist Kenzi." Again the young Fae shook her head. "Not many Fae are stupid enough to pick a fight with a Geist."

"I can't pretend that I know what its like to be a Fae, to have the powers that you all have, but having known my fair share of powerful ones now... including you my most favourite Fae." Kenzi kicked her legs up off the bed with a soft smile. "Is that no matter how powerful some are, they want more. Others have oodles of it and can reason out they don't need more, some have little and have figured out the same truth. He could have been powerful, but he chose to be selfish and mean. What he did to your father is... unforgivable." She settled on the gentle but weighted word.

"That brings us to something else we need to talk about." Eli frowned hard this time. "About what I did, the role you had in it..." She looked into blue eyes.

"Does it hurt when I do it? Do you feel lost? I keep being haunted by ideas it was hurting you." Kenzi reached up to trace her thumb under the frown. "I'm sorry I had too."

"It feels..." Eli didn't lose her frown. "Odd, constraining." She looked into blue eyes. "I had no idea what to expect, I'll be honest in that." She admitted. "I don't regret giving you what I did, and I know that you had to use it." She took a breath. "I'm sorry if it feels like a burden to you, not a gift."

"No, don't ever say that, it is a gift." Kenzi shook her head, wiggling further up the Geist's body so that she could cradle her arm around the other woman's head and look directly into her eyes. "I was able to help you, stop him from hurting you... usually I'm so useless Eli. I'm not Fae, but at that moment I knew I could change what was happening, I could make a real difference by being strong and brave and loving you."

"Kenzi..." Eliyana moved slightly away from the young woman and reached for both of her hands, holding them in her own as she looked into her eyes, her face suddenly very serious. "You... whatever you think you once were in the eyes of the Fae, you are now a Geist Master." She let out a breath. "While I live, no Fae who knows that will ever think of you as weak, or useless again."

"Is that what you feel like all the time?" Kenzi blinked blue eyes at Eli, the tone of her question meek and clearly awed. "All that power?"

"It's why I asked Razor to fashion the Shalafae." The Geist nodded. "The power, no, more the pull to use it was almost overwhelming at times, I learned to control it the only way I could." She took another breath. "Pain might be a cruel mistress but she is a good teacher."

"I could never understand what it must be like for Bo on a moment to moment basis, but it can't be anything compared to how you feel." Kenzi admitted where she saw a difference between them. "If by being your Frenum I get to help protect you from being hurt by others and get to help keep you from having to hurt yourself in order to be in control, then I'm happy to be a Geist Master." She leaned in and brushed their lips together. "Because you Eliyana Frost are the most remarkably awesome and beautiful Geist in the history of Geists."

For a moment Eliyana lost her frown and the trace of a smile replaced it.

"I don't know about that." She admitted shaking her head. "But I do know that I knew what I was doing when I gave you the gift I did Kenzi." She held Kenzi's hands tighter. "Because above all things I trust this, you will know when I'm a danger to you or your kind, I don't trust any Fae I have ever know enough to ever make that call." The smile disappeared as Eliyana's face grew serious again. "My Frenum gives you the power to control me Kenzi, to order me to do anything." She blinked her light brown eyes as she fixed blue ones with them. "Absolutely anything, do you understand."

"I understand, it felt like that, like I could order you to do anything and you would have done it." Kenzi gave a series of soft nods. "I know its not just a word anymore, your Frenum, it's a real thing and its important and this means no one is going to view me as Bo's pet anymore are they? You and me are a team." The edges of her mouth curled up into a smile.

"They won't when word gets out." Eliyana shook her head. "And I'm afraid it won't be a case of if you want the word to get out, as soon as a new Geist shows up, the first thing anyone wants to know is who is holding the reins." She breathed out slightly. "In some ways I'm sorry for doing this to you, it was selfish, and thoughtless, but I never thought, not even for a minute, that you would ever know, ever find out what I was, so it didn't matter, all it changed was me. It gave me power over my own destiny, a choice over who controlled me." She tried to explain and apologize at the same time.

"Do you know you've said that from me from the beginning?" Kenzi pointed out in an understanding tone. "How you chose me before there was ever a Resonant love bubble, how you trusted I was the one." She smiled again. "No one's ever picked me like that."

"Do you remember the night I first met you?" Eliyana shifted slightly. "When I led you down dark alleys, up barely safe fire-escapes and then across two half rotten wooden planks spanning roof tops?"

"Of course I do, you brought vodka and whiskey." Kenzi nodded that she did remember. "I do also recall that we did Spiderman around a few buildings."

"I knew you were petrified." Eliyana blinked as she looked at the younger woman shaking her head slightly. "But I watched as without any intervention from me you just swallowed it down, and did exactly what I asked you to do, you didn't question, you didn't hesitate, you just did what you had to do, did what was needed to get out of the situation safely." She smiled more as she freed up one hand. "That night I knew I had never met anyone like you before in my whole life."

"Those boards did look awful rickety, and I was wearing five inch heeled boots." Kenzi had to smirk as she heard about the very real fear she had felt and succeeded in overcoming because that's what had to be done.

"I was thankful no one had swiped them to be honest." Eliyana laughed softly.

"You wouldn't have looked so much the master escape artist." Kenzi moved to snuggle into her again. "A family aunt used to always tell me that things rarely turn out like we expect but sometimes turn out better than we could ever imagine." She snuggled her nose into Eli's neck. "I never even dared dream you."

"Some how I'm guessing your dream hero was much taller, broader and male." Eliyana laughed softly again.

"Hmmm maybe but that still doesn't change how amazing you are." She leaned to press her lips against Eli's skin. "I wouldn't change one thing about you."

Eli closed her eyes for a moment and slid her arms around Kenzi's body.

"How about a shower?" She asked. "Or a bath?" She made the offer or either or. "I want to be naked and have you in my arms, touching your skin." She breathed out slowly. "Would you understand if I admitted that despite the fact that I'm Fae, I'm still pretty wiped after yesterday?"

"You are allowed to be tired." Kenzi assured her. "And I vote for a bath." She gave them a focus. "I'm sure Bo and Lauren are still unconscious, the two of them did almost as much as you yesterday." She laughed and then stopped sitting up straight. "It's hot in here isn't it? Like that familiar hot we both know..." She looked at Eli to confirm or deny her observation.

"Now that you mention it..." Eli braced her shoulders back a little, feeling the way that her tank top suddenly clung to her body. "Perhaps they're not asleep after all." She glanced at the bedroom door and then at Kenzi. "I am not complaining, but we have to talk to them about this." She licked her lips as her eyes focused on small beads of sweat that were spread across Kenzi's forehead.

-x-

"And that's when we decided we had to talk to you about it, because someone has got to have some notes on how it is you two enjoying sapphic poetry means two floors of the hotel get Resonance aphrodisiac as a free bonus." Kenzi looked over her coffee cup at both Lauren and Bo, having begun this conversation with them as soon as everyone had a drink.

"We were rather..." A soft blush filled Lauren's cheeks as she nursed her coffee with both hands. "Involved and it was very..."

"Intense." Bo offered assisting her girlfriend in a summary of sorts.

"Not doubting either of those things." Kenzi shook her head. "Just pointing out that unless you two have plans to live on a deserted island, or open a sex club, you need to get some info on this whole love bubble thing." She waggled her finger between the Resonants. "Unless you're secretly working on the worlds first orgasmatron, 'cause if you are, I'd say you're doing great."

"We're sorry, is that why you were up taking a bath at 7am?" Bo quirked an eyebrow.

"Not totally." It was Eliyana that replied with a soft shake of her head. "Though you made it far less innocent than it was going to be." The Geist smiled slightly.

"As soon as I get a chance I have every intention of seeing if there is any information that will help." Lauren tried to soothe the situation, the blush in her cheeks showing it was still unusual for her to be called out like this about something so personal. This was something Bo had gotten used to being a succubus but the concept was completely new for her. "Other important news, Eliyana, your father, he regained consciousness for a tiny bit last night. I'm hopeful you'll be able to talk to him sometime today." She smiled at the other Fae hoping the news would excite her.

"My father..." Eliyana was obviously more than surprised by Lauren's news. "Did he say anything." Without thinking the young Geist reached out and gripped Kenzi's hand tightly and it was gripped back just as tightly.

"He asked me if he had dreamed it or had he seen his daughter, and I assured him that he had and he fell back asleep saying your name. I thought the two of you could head straight over there and I'll join you in a little while, Bo and I need to speak to Trick." Lauren was pleased to be able to relay this message.

"I..." Suddenly Eliyana frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Of course we will." Kenzi squeezed Eli's hand again. "This is so awesome." She looked at the Geist who didn't seem convinced.

"Eli... seeing you is going to be like a dream come true for him." Bo saw the haunted look on the other Fae's face right away.

"Shouldn't I wait though, till he's stronger?" Eliyana looked at Lauren first for guidance and reason. "I don't want to overwhelm him." She shook her head.

"You don't have to go Eliyana." Lauren offered, her voice softer. "If you want to you can, that's all." She changed the tone and direction of her initial statement. "My professional opinion is that he is strong enough for a brief visit, but that doesn't mean you have to see him." She shook her head.

"I'm actually really tired still." The Geist eased her hand out of Kenzi's and pushed up from out of the small chair she was sat in, running a finger along her hair line for a second. "Excuse me a sec." She added pointing to the bathroom.

"Was she not feeling well last night Kenzi?" Lauren immediately sat up concerned by the Geist's admission.

"She was tired, not unexpectedly considering the day we had." Kenzi moved slowly to perch on the edge of the couch not sure for a moment what to do.

"I'm going to go see how she is, ask all the questions." Bo pushed up, assuring the blonde she knew the important health questions to ask. Moving down the hallway she found the bathroom door just a sliver ajar and she rapped her knuckles on it in two soft consecutive strikes. "Eliyana, can I come in?"

"Sorry, do you need to use the..." The Geist pulled open the door the next moment gesturing vaguely behind her towards the toilet.

"Nope, I came to talk to you." Bo stepped inside and then eased the door closed. "Because you seem to need a minute to breathe."

"I'm not good at hiding that eh?" Eli arched her eyebrows and rolled her eyes with a soft smile as she moved and perched on the side of the large tub.

"No, that was great." Bo leaned against the vanity. "In my early days of knowing I was Fae, I had a habit of walking right out the door just so I could go get some 'perspective' on what was going on." She admitted just how 'great' the Geist was doing. "I also remember that you're not used to having a group around you making decisions 'around' you." Her look softened. "If you're not ready to go and see him, that's okay too."

"I just don't know what I can possibly say to him, I left him Ysabeau, for all this time, I didn't look, didn't..." She shook her head, before lowering it towards her chest. "I just let my brother abuse him."

"No, you did not." Bo shook her head and turned moving closer in the small space of the bathroom. "You have known that your father was alive for such a short space of time, as soon as you could after finding out you rescued him and got him the greatest doctor in all of the Fae." She squatted down so that Eli had to look at her. "Lauren told me about what he said last night, what he was like... his only concern was that you were alive and safe."

"How can I not be a disappointment to him?" Eliyana's voice was defeated and sad.

"Because you lived Eliyana, you made it through all that you've had to in order to get to that moment where when you found out he needed you, you rescued him. Because you brought an end to your brother's psychopathic reign of terror." Bo pushed to try and contradict any of the major issues she could see the other Fae having.

"I murdered my brother Ysabeau, my own flesh and blood." Pale brown eyes looked up at Bo, filled with tears.

"You didn't murder him, you fought him in a death match Eli. There was only ever going to be one of you walking out alive and you made it you. You didn't kill him for the way he treated your father, even though that would have been enough for me if I was in your shoes." Bo made the admission. "You only killed him because he gave you no choice, he was going to kill all of us and you were the only one who could stop him. You were the only Geist powerful enough to save us all from him."

"I don't know what I'm doing Ysabeau." Eliyana put her head in her heads, a hard sob breaking from her lips. "All my life I've done everything I can to not be this, to fight against my nature." Her shoulder shook hard as she cried. "In less than a month I've gone from being normal, to an out of control freak, with a death count, three of which were innocent human beings."

"You are not a freak and I know this because I've been exactly where you are Eli." Bo moved to sit on the tub edge and put one arm around the small Fae. "Trying to deny the things that make us Fae, you can only do it for so long because it is so tiring to try and change everything that is fundamental about yourself. Then when you finally let go, you feel out of control even when you're just learning it for the first time." She wished she could make it easier for her to see how brutal her introduction to Fae life had been in ways out of her control. "And one of those innocents stabbed you Eli, like it or not if you were a human too he'd have killed you." She reminded gently. "I can't tell you that life is ever going to seem fair, or that you will ever forget killing them, because you won't. The key is trying to use that to further learn how to control yourself, so that when you kill it's because you know you have too."

"And then there's what I've done to Kenzi." Eli didn't seem to take much comfort from Bo's words, her distress obviously far deeper than just her worry about her father.

"I know exactly what you've done to Kenzi, showed her what it is to be loved." Bo's tone dropped to a serious note as she made the admission. "In ways she didn't even dare dream she was worthy of, which is why I have to warn you that yes I will hold you accountable when it comes to many things Kenzi. But being in her life to love her, to make her feel the way I've seen her feeling, you don't ever feel bad about that."

"And giving her my Frenum?" Pale brown eyes focused on Bo for a moment. "Do you know, do you understand what I've done? Before it didn't matter, because I was Medina, street kid who ran a two bit garage, now I'm Eliyana Frost and she's my Master. Every Fae who wants me, is going to want her."

"And every Fae who wants her, is going to have to go through you and me... and Lauren." Bo met her with serious eyes. "I admit I don't understand everything about your Frenum, but I understand why you gave it to Kenzi. She stayed with me during some of my most dangerous times Eli. When I could have killed her in an uncontrolled reflex. Kenzi never outwardly worried or complained, she'd accepted what living with me, being my friend meant, and she has always been there for me." She looked to the door. "None of us can control what other Fae do, and if they want to come for Kenzi, they'll come." She turned to look into Eli's eyes. "They'll come and we'll stop them."

"I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment." Eliyana breathed out and avoided eye contact. "Seems I was better at taking care of you when I was a child than I am now."

"You are not a disappointment." Bo corrected the statement immediately. "You are amazing. I'm not sure I would have been able to stop your brother, but you did. You kept everyone safe, not me and in my books that is the opposite of a disappointment."

"I know I should want to run to my father's side, but after all yesterday brought... a large part of me just wants to curl up here, with Kenzi, hold her close and not leave." Eliyana admitted her true desire for the day.

"Then that's what you two are going to do." Bo, in her way, made the decision for the other Fae. "I have a feeling I don't have to tell you this but with Lauren he is literally in the best care he could be in and if there is any reason she thinks you need to be down there before your ready, she'll make that call." Her tone was reassuring and confident.

The young Geist looked up at Bo with completely trusting eyes.

"I know." She admitted with a nod. "Lauren is..." She paused. "Both of you are exactly what you're supposed to be." She smiled slightly and then frowned again sadly. "My brothers death will change things..." She paused. "Your father..." She didn't finish.

"Still has to be dealt with, which is why even though I hate to have to say this to you..." Bo's face knotted into what could only be described as a regretful frown. "But I need you when that fight comes Eliyana. I need you at your best, we all need you at your best." Her brown eyes softened. "I need you." She repeated her face changing to a soft smile. "You're my oldest friend, and friends aren't something I've had a lot of."

"You will have me." Eliyana nodded lifting her head to the most upright it had been all through the conversation. "I didn't kill my brother only to take his place by your father's side." She underlined, locking her jaw with a deep breath. "If I believe in anything, I believe in you." She pushed up and stood tall for a moment before taking small steps towards the door. "Can you tell Kenzi I'm in our room, I just need to lie down for a little while longer." Her shoulders dropping slightly as it became obvious from the way the younger Fae moved that indeed above all things she was exhausted.

"I will." Bo watched her go and felt a deep pull in her heart that she wanted to do something, fix all of this in the blink of an eye somehow but she knew she couldn't.

-x-

As Bo's borrowed jeep made its way through the crowded morning rush hour towards the clinic, she kept glancing at Lauren and the back at the road trying to figure out a way to start the conversation that she needed to have with the blonde. After all they had been supposed to be going to the Dal to talk more with Trick, but with Eli understandably needing to rest the Doctor wasn't going to delay going in to see her patient until a later hour. It had been something Bo had just intuitively known.

"That conversation, I'm not sure the car is the greatest place for it either but..." Bo let the jeep slowly stop in the very sporadically moving traffic. "But there are things I need to tell you."

"Then whether the car is a good place or not you need to talk to me." The blonde said gently. "Ordinarily I would just by pass going to the clinic but I just feel this sense of responsibility to you, to Eli, to everyone." She frowned slightly. "Which I know you understand that's not what I mean, it's just I don't want you to think I'm putting someone ahead of you, choosing them over you..."

"I know why you need to go Lauren, I understand." Bo reached across and put her hand on the blonde's leg. "But I have to warn you what I'm going to tell you... it's awful, unthinkable."

"About your father." Lauren took a slow breath with a nod.

"He was born a Fae peasant I guess, Trick said his family was nothing important... not like the McCorrigans, they had always been royalty." Bo took a breath that matched Lauren's as she tried to begin. "But he wanted to be more, so much more powerful." She took another breath. "So he decided to show everyone, all the Fae, how powerful he could be." She let the jeep begin to move in traffic reminding herself to keep a good portion of her emotions in check in order to drive, the motivation doing wonders for the cadence of her words. "And to start on that path, he killed the ruling Light King, Trick's father, my great grandfather, while he was out riding in a sacred forest, used something to take down his horse and then stabbed him in the back." She let the first fact stand.

At first a deep frown spread across Lauren's face, masking her look of shock and confusion, though as the frown eased a little it was obvious that she was both of those things.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. "I mean, as a Dark Fae eager to climb the social ladder I could see someone ruthless and low aiming for members of the Dark Fae hierarchy, maybe even royalty, but the Light, even back before your Grandfather was king, the most knowledge of that would have done was cause an all out war."

"He did it because no one knew it was him who did it, all he did was steal his dagger and leave the entire Light Fae hunting a ghost they couldn't catch. Trick became King, married my grandmother and my mother was growing up before anyone knew who it was." She tried to give Lauren some context. "In that time he started to do the things you suggested, rising up the ranks until he was the Dark King's favourite general. Then during a festival or something, he killed the Dark King and every member of his family." She gripped the wheel tighter. "Anyone who tried to stand to defend their King, he also murdered." She glanced at Lauren seeing the continued shock she was feeling. "Then he pulled out the dagger, proving to everyone he'd killed not one king but two." She felt herself say the same words that Trick had, feeling the extreme weight of them. "The pauper became a feared King."

Lauren sat in stunned silence for a long moment as she tried to wrap her brain around the information Bo had given her. She didn't doubt any of it for a second, after all any and all whispers she had heard of the Dark King from her time enslaved to the Ash and working in the compound had stressed to her that he was unlike any other Fae that had ever existed, had achieved things no other had. Maybe this was what they were talking about.

"This is what your grandfather told you yesterday?" Lauren said softly not yet actually commenting on the news itself.

"Yes, I think there was more but Kenzi finally got a call from Eli and we found out about where they were being held and what was being done to her and well you know the raging bull I arrived at the Lab with." Bo nodded feeling a relief now that she'd told her resonant the news. "My father is a cold blooded murderer, a monster among monsters."

"Bo, pull over..." Lauren instructed her lover gently.

Her first instinct, which she quickly realized was a little silly, was to ask Lauren if she was okay but clearly the blonde's concern was about their conversation and as soon as traffic allowed it she turned onto a residential street and stopped at the curb putting the jeep into park.

"This is what I come from Lauren, this... thing." Bo re gripped the wheel, the feel of the leather under her palms as she squeezed rewarding to her innate need to do something about the pain she was feeling.

"You do." Lauren nodded her voice serious and even as she unfastened her seat belt and turned in her place to look at her lover. "And do you think that makes you less than?" She asked, her voice softening slightly.

"I honestly don't know what it means." Bo finally turned to look at the blonde. "It makes me think of all the things I should have done different with my mother, with all he must have put her through." Her voice broke on the last word. "And she still saved me from him."

"You didn't know." Lauren shook her head leaning over to rest her hand on Bo's arm gently. "Bo, I can't pretend to understand how you feel, or to know what it's like finding out something as overpowering as this. My history and by that I mean my family history isn't..." She stopped. "Trick's not telling you these things to make you feel isolated or bad about yourself Bo, he's telling you them so you feel empowered, so that you know who and what your father is." She put a little strength into the grip she had on Bo's arm. "So that there is no shock, no surprise that he has hidden from you that he can take your breath away with, or disarm you with with just a word or a phrase about the past." She underlined, her voice gentle but solid and firm. "And I know it must be horrible and painful to hear what he's been through, what your family has suffered at the hands of one monster, but..." She stopped and looked straight into brown eyes. "I know that Trick would not trade you for the world." She shook her head gently. "And though having you in his life might not take that pain away, or make the memories any less, but you bring him some of the joy that the Dark King stole from him with every smile you give him and every little thing you do."

"And what do I give Eli?" Bo frowned harder. "Her family burned alive, her father tortured for all these years, living with a Shalafae inside her to try to stop the power that she has until she meets me and a body count starts."

"You give her a sense of purpose, a meaning to her life she's only ever had as a child, a lover in the form of your best friend, something I don't think that even in her wildest dreams she ever thought she would have." Lauren replied without missing a beat. "Bo, yes people in your life have suffered and you can say they have suffered because of you, but ultimately they suffered because of your father, not you." She shook her head. "You would no more hurt Eliyana than you would Kenzi, or me." She said with a gentle shrug. "And don't even talk about your past because you were a succubus in a world you didn't understand or know existed, if it weren't for the horrible reality of who your father was then you could have had a Fae up bringing and all the deaths you were responsible for when you were younger wouldn't have happened."

"I'm going to kill him Lauren, I'm going to kill my father." Bo said the words with firm conviction. "It's the reason behind him trying to frame me for those murders. Tamsin was right, he's testing me, to see how strong I am, how much I can take... see how much he can weaken me before he reveals himself." She reached out and took one of Lauren's hands. "I'm going to prove to him one thing and one thing only, he's not the only one with the strength to kill a King."

Lauren let her long fingers curl around her lover's hand.

"Just remember that when you kill a king you do it to rid the world of a tyrant, not to take his throne." She whispered softly.

-x-

Kenzi frowned hard as she watched Eli pull on a pair of dark jeans and roughly pushed her checked shirt into the waistband before looking around trying to locate a pair of socks. She sat up on the bed crossed legged, still not moving despite the flurry of activity from her lover.

"I'm really not sure about this." Her voice as uncertain as her statement as the Geist obviously located what she had been searching for, as she made a quick movement to the ground, coming up with a pair of grey socks.

"I am."Eli replied perching on the edge of the bed to put the small socks on her feet. "Like I said, you don't have to come, in someways it's probably best if you don't, but I need to shut it down, it won't take the Dark King any amount of digging to trace me back there and if he does I don't want any of our friends to still be there." She glanced over her shoulder at her lover. "I should have done this after Eysan took Razor down, no, I should have done it before then, if I only knew..." She frowned more as she pushed off from her perch.

"Things you couldn't have known, you're not an oracle." Kenzi tried to assure her. "And of course I'm coming with you, I don't know about the others but once I talk to Oz, he'll make sure he clears out with Flash and anyone else who is smart enough to just leave without arguing."

"It's not a case of smarts Kenz, the garage is more than just a place for some of them, you know what it's like, it's home." Eliyana frowned again. "It's not like I'm giving them somewhere else in lieu." She sighed hard. "I just know it's not safe, not now."

"I understand that, I mean more convincing them is going to be hard because it isn't like we can tell them everything to make them understand just how much danger they're in." Kenzi frowned knowing this was far from a good situation. "When this is all over, it'll be home again." She moved over to her girlfriend and put her hand on her arm.

"Maybe." Eli's sombre face didn't lighten.

"It will, because the garage will reopen and even if you're not there to run it will still be there for everyone. You'll be the legacy cool girl who moved up to other jobs but still takes care of her crew." She tried to frame it. "Like I am with Oz, think of all the stuff he told you about me when I graduated to Succubus sidekick and left my old haunts."

"Let's hope so." Eliyana barely nodded as she grabbed the denim jacket of hers off the edge of the bed. "If you're serious about coming throw some shoes on, I want to get this over with."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kenzi assured her rushing to pull on her boots.

-x-

One of the reasons Lauren had wanted to go to the clinic before doing anything else that morning was because of the facts as they now stood, that being that her and Bo were sat in Trick's study waiting for the older Fae to bring in something for Bo to look at from his vault. The blonde had known her trip to see the satyr was likely to be brief, considering the poor state of health the Fae was in and the fact that right now most of his care was focused on pain management and getting his body to a point that functioning was something it did without a tremendous amount of support and assistance.

Mr. Frost had been unconscious as Lauren had expected, and had had a somewhat disturbed night with bouts of intense pain and broken lucidity. The blonde in collaboration with the clinic physician played around with sedation and pain medication levels until Lauren was happy that the long suffering Fae may at last be getting some uninterrupted relief from everything he had been through. She had taken a moment to go through the latest test results and the initial scans of the amputation sites and burn definitions, even though she knew she wouldn't be needing that information for some time.

Bo had spent the entire time watching Lauren be her professional meticulous self, while at the same time, when she was able, taking mental notes on Mickale Frost, to pass on to Eli later, should the young Fae ask. It never ceased to amaze Bo just how amazing Lauren was when you put her in this environment. So calm, so cool and calculated, so 'Miss. In Charge'. It was a turn on, of that there was no doubt in the succubus' mind.

"Remember I'm right here." Lauren whispered, her tone low and loving as she reached the small distance between her and Bo and put her hand on her lover's knee.

"I know, I was actually just thinking about how sexy you are." Bo gave a quick smile as she admitted that she'd let her mind wander, the intensity of waiting for the second instalment of her conversation with Trick about the past making her insides twist uncomfortably.

"Well that might be a little distracting." Lauren smiled back as she rubbed her hand lightly around in a small circle on Bo's leg. "This must be incredibly hard for your grandfather, are you sure I should be here?"

"Yes, you're my resonant and technically all of his previous Fae only bullshit doesn't ever apply again." Bo smiled at her, longer this time. "And I want you here." She admitted softer, showing a sliver of her weak side that she rarely showed to anyone.

Lauren took a deep breath and rested her hand still on Bo's leg again.

"Then that's all that matters." She straightened her back, sitting more squarely in her seat, tossing her hair with a slight movement of her head.

Almost on cue Trick re-emerged from the backroom carrying a long piece of aged rolled leather and when he reached the table that he had sat the two women at he unrolled it out over the top to show that it was an ancient map.

"Back before technology, the printing press... this was how we distinguished what territory was light and what territory was dark." He let his hand spread out across the surface, which held the most intricately drawn out patterns to indicate rivers and lakes, mountains and forests, even cities and towns that bore names Bo had never heard of before. "The humans divided up the world in one way and we divided up the world very differently." His voice was thick and warm like a practised narrator. "When I was just a little boy my father sat me down in front of a map much like this one, just as I do with you now Ysabeau..." He used her full name softly. "And showed me the lands that I would one day hold rule over." He held her eyes for a long moment. "This is where I was born..." He pointed to a large city landmark, its name in ancient runes that Bo didn't have a hope of distinguishing into something she understood. "The centre of the Light Fae kingdom, the home of my families great palace." He let his finger rest next to the crown symbol in the middle of the town. "At that time the Light tightly controlled most of what you know now to be the United Kingdom, Northern Europe and a good portion of what was the former USSR." He continued. "The Dark had pockets of strongholds within..." He pointed quickly to a few areas separated with thick lines from the surrounding land. "But their control lay mostly in southern Europe and into Oceanic Asia." He pointed again, the land shapes not recognizable to any map Bo was used too. "What is the middle east and Africa was considered unconquered territory with only small zones under any sides tight control." He looked up to both of them. "This was the world that I knew when my father was murdered, this is the world I lived in when I was crowned King."

Where Bo was clearly more overwhelmed than anything, Lauren was fascinated, her eyes tracking over the ancient artifact, translating it's carefully mapped out location in her brain to their modern counterparts, a look of wonder filling her face.

"His murder caused outrage and a spill over of rage within my people, with the assailant unknown their collective anger turned against all of those in the Dark whom all believed must be to blame, the idea that the murderer could come from within the Light unfathomable." Trick's face fell, his mouth pulling into a frown. "And as their King, just a young scared man in many ways, I lost sight of many things and began to focus solely on finding my father's murderer." He put his hand flat on the surface of the map. "I made many decisions I now regret Bo, listened to some who had even less perspective than I did." He continued to frown as he held her eyes. "On my decree armies of the Light were assembled, their sole purpose to route out and investigate any lead found. Any Dark Fae who dared to venture into Light territory and was caught was tortured in an attempt to gain information." He looked away for a moment. "I ordered the death of many, sanctioned the destruction of whole villages of the Dark when word came that the perpetrator may be a peasant Fae." His thumb ran over a series of crossed out runes, clearly the remnant of one of those villages. "I even went so far to threaten the entirety of the Dark Fae with annihilation, wipe them all out with a few strokes of my pen if they did not hand over to me the one who had murdered my father." He gave a sigh and finally raised his eyes to look at Bo again. "It was that threat that first earned me the title of The Blood King."

Bo stiffened at her Grandfather's words, though she had never really thought how he had gotten his name, she had always thought he had gained in a far more 'noble' way.

"But it achieved nothing." Bo's voice had an empty quality to it as she dropped her eyes to the old map and then to Trick again. "You at least called an end to the killing." She tried to find a sliver of hope to cling to in this so far chilling tale.

"It was your grandmother that finally made me focus on life again and stop focusing on death." Trick was able to give her a soft nod of agreement. "It became clear that the Dark did not know who was the murderer, that the act had not been sanctioned by any Clan or Family. Time moved on, even if my grief stayed stuck in me like a wound that would not heal." He was forced to sigh again. "The two sides battled and skirmished over land and resources, I fell into the busy life of a sovereign, trying to balance the needs of my people with the world around them as the human world began to drastically change. For the first time they were becoming real explorers, putting together enormous armies and waging their own wars around us, there were plagues and disasters. All of which I knew I must lead my people through in order to ensure our survival."

Bo looked at the older Fae, her eyes full of sadness and sympathy.

"You have lived through so much, my life has been nothing compared to yours." She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry that I must seem to mess up so much." She dropped her head suddenly feeling a complete failure in front of the reality that was her grandfather's life.

"You are just young Bo, there is no fault in being young." Trick shook his head and smiled at her. "And this modern world asks for you to learn quickly, though..." He continued to smile at her. "I hope it helps you at least see why sometimes changing the way I think is difficult for me, especially when it is about something I have seen only one way for so very long."

"I know I expect so much of you..." Bo glanced quickly at Lauren. "And I'm sorry I'm impatient and stubborn sometimes." She apologized softly. "And even more than sorry if in being that way, or in any of the things I do I..." She paused and dropped her head her voice trailing to a whisper. "I ever remind you of my father." She breathed out.

"Know this one thing Bo, in the deepest parts of your heart, you have never once reminded me of your father." Trick shook his head appraising her deeply and lovingly. "You are loyal and honourable, kind and generous..." For the first time he really looked at Lauren. "You had the chance to choose ultimate power and instead you chose love." The smile he gave the blonde held a hint of pride.

Looking at Lauren also Bo reached to the hand that Lauren still had on her knee and put her's over the top of it.

"Speaking of that, can you tell me anything about my father, what he did to his resonant, when that happened?" She flexed her hand over Lauren's the unthinkable idea of ever willing, knowingly hurting her just making a wave of nausea build in her stomach.

"It was a long time after I became King that I finally heard of your father." Trick acknowledged guiding over a stool which he then pulled himself up onto. "The first idea of him came when stories of a powerful soul eater that had joined the army of a Dark General by the name of Natak. Tales of how he would pretend to be an oracle or a seer in order to gain entry into a human royal court and then use his position to influence and spread fear among the populace started to filter to my court. He seemed to flutter from one Clan to the next, gaining standing through his exploits as the years went by, he became a very feared sight on a Fae battlefield. His interests having grown to include alchemy and necromancy. He even for a short time held the Frenum of a powerful Geist named Pruga, but his lust for war wore her into the ground until she literally consumed herself to please him." He regretted suddenly not having brought drinks down for them all but then continued. "Then one day came the news of what he had done to take control of the Dark, but almost immediately with it came a declaration from him that he did not seek to start outright war with the Light, he only wished to unite the clans of his kingdom. That tentative peace lasted for a good two hundred years, with only minor altercations happening between the two sides." He took a breath. "But it seemed your father had been working on other goals all that time. Seeking sources of power that he could claim to increase his own, which inevitably led him to what was his resonant and if rumours are true he consumed the poor soul almost immediately. Learning at that moment, he had gained the ultimate power, one almost as absolute as my blood... he could consume the souls of the Fae and that is when his true nature began to show." He frowned. "A declaration was passed that each of the clans must send to their King a sacrifice, a member of their family for him to consume as a show of loyalty. Those that refused... were consumed en mass." His frown deepened. "Refugees from his holocaust began to show up at my borders, begging for sanctuary, safety from their own King and with them the real problem began to show itself. Mikah's intention was to rule the world, both Fae and human, he wanted to become a God."

Bo had gone a rather pasty green colour at this point, her grip on Lauren's hand tightening exponentially through out her Grandfather's retelling of past events.

"I... I need some air... Sorry." She glanced between the two of them and then pushed up, staggering a little as she headed straight for the back way out of the room.

Trick looked at Lauren for a moment who met his look with surprisingly calm brown eyes.

"You go." She encouraged him gently. "She needs her grandfather right now."

"Please get yourself some tea." He nodded and motioned to the stove where the kettle was waiting to be put over the small fire. His footsteps were slow and heavy as he followed after her, finding her by the open back door. Leaned back against the brickwork with her eyes closed as if the strong wall behind her was holding her up. "You are not your father Bo." He said the words in a confident voice to announce his arrival. "No matter where you have come from, you are not as he is."

It took a while for the Succubus to look up and when she did so her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. She glanced beyond her grandfather to the door he had come out of and then focused on him.

"I... I always knew when I found out who my father was that he wouldn't be a good man but..." She wrapped her arm around her waist her fingers pressing into her side hard. "But to find out that he was the worst of the worst." She flexed her jaw and closed her eyes again, shaking her head. "I know what you say when you say I'm not him, but he made me, a part of him must be inside of me." The tension of the fingers that pressed into her side increased so that her knuckles turned white.

"A part of him is Bo but that part is just genetics." Trick moved around in front of her. "I knew that to give you a chance, a real chance I had to get you away from him, and that is why you were right Bo. The blood of the Frost clan is on my hands, but I'm sorry I would do it again to free you." His eyes blinked quickly for a moment as he tried to hold back his emotions. "When I gave him my daughter, to keep the peace and keep his powers bound, I expected him to consumer her Bo, I never dreamed he would keep her as his concubine."

"When I am finished with him, if she is alive I will find her." Bo blinked her brown eyes at Trick. "I will find her and bring her back to you. We will find a way to save her." The succubus' voice was full of resolution and determination.

"That is why you are not his daughter Ysabeau." Trick reached out to put his hand on her arm. "You are so full of love, for the human race, for your mother even with all she has done to you in her madness, even for an old fool like me." He smiled at her in a way only a grandfather could. "My father, he would be so very proud of you." He nodded to his own statement. "He always said that the measure of any life was the power of those who were willing to stand beside you even in the face of certain failure, and you inspire everyone who you cross paths with."

"I just hope I don't get them all killed." Bo released her grip on her own body a little and breathed out heavily. "I have no idea how I'm going to beat him Trick." She admitted shaking her head, her whole body sagging a little as she made the honest admission. "And we both know we're working on his schedule not mine, I'm not going to get to choose when the showdown happens."

"Don't doubt yourself." He shook his head at her. "You are a Resonant Bo, a mythical being now. With Lauren, well not even I can tell you what you are capable of." He tried to reassure her. "Take some pride in the fact you have defeated Eysan, many have tried and failed."

"I didn't do that, Eliyana did." Bo shook her head. "And Lauren..." She took another deep breath. "That's something else I need to talk to you about so desperately, but I know it has to wait." She glanced at the older Fae again. "She's so powerful now Trick... I can't explain to you but..." She stopped and just looked at her grandfather hoping he would understand somehow without her saying anything else.

"She's not human anymore Bo." Trick did speak, looking at her with a unreadable expression. "She is a Resonant, a Fae. I can't begin to guess how her powers will express themselves or develop, but considering how powerful you are... you must remember she is your balance, so she must be equal in her echo of you."

"I love her so much Trick." Bo looked at her grandfather leaning her head back against the wall again. "I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone, let alone have them feel it for me." She admitted the honest truth. "But I never wanted to change her either." She frowned as she looked at the older Fae. "I don't even know how I feel about it."

"You didn't change her." The Blood King shook his head at his granddaughter. "She has become what she was always meant to be, what she was born to be. This is her destiny as much as yours Bo, you didn't choose someone to make them your resonant, nor did they choose you. Fate chose both of you before you were born to be Resonants, it is your natural state of being, just as I was born to be the Blood King."

"Being with Lauren feels natural." Bo admitted, the ghost of a smile briefly crossing her lips.

"How about we go back inside and have some tea?" Trick motioned to the door. "There are still a few more things I should speak to you about, in order for you to be truly aware of the history between myself and your father." He hated to darken the moment but there really were things he still wished to tell her in order to prepare her for the inevitable show down with the Dark King.

"Tea would be good." This time Bo's smile was brave as she nodded and pushed off from her lean on the wall, ready to follow her grandfather back indoors.

-x-


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty Three**

By: The RainbowWriters

It was obvious before Eli pulled the small car she and Kenzi were travelling in around the bend to bring them on the final approach to the garage, that there was something going on in the usually quiet location. If only because of the black billowing smoke that was pouring out of the tiny side window of what was Eli's office in the garage. The rate at which it was churning out into the sky suggested immediately that its source was hot and growing at an alarming rate.

The young Geist pressed her foot down hard on the accelerator making the wheels on the car spin, pressing both her and Kenzi back into their seats as the black car sped down the road. The front roller doors on the garage were still firmly closed, even the padlocks were on them Kenzi noted as Eli literally just slammed her foot on the breaks to bring them to a stop close to the building and killed the engine.

"Stay here." Eli ordered as she turned to her girlfriend, her voice odd and hollow, her eyes already blazing gold.

"I don't stay put." Kenzi shook her head, reaching to flick off her seat belt. "You focus on bad guys, I focus on getting people out."

"Kenzi, I don't have the time to argue with you. Stay here." Eli's tone was sharp before the Geist literally vanished, the words hanging in the air long after she'd disappeared.

"That is so not fair!" Kenzi called out to the nothingness in an equally sharp tone, as she turned to try and open the door only to find that the door didn't seem to have a handle anymore. Scanning around she realized that none of the doors seemed to have handles anymore,the Geist having clearly messed with them in order to make her stay put. Even the controls to lower the windows were missing. "Double unfair!" She snapped to the emptiness again. "But..." She momentarily considered bashing out a window but that held the very real conclusion of her hurting herself. Trying to double check there were no other options before she took the risk, she scanned the back seat and saw the release latch to get into the trunk. "Don't underestimate the Kenzi." She wiggled over the seats to hit the trunk release within the console and then slid between seats into the back of the car.

-x-

The large triple bay garage floor area of Eliyana's building was filling up with heavy smoke as the Geist shimmered into being in the middle of it. She had decided that it mattered little that she did this, after all anyone inside needed rescuing first and foremost, what they saw at this point wasn't an issue. She also knew whoever was doing this for the Dark King was unlikely to have hidden their powers either expecting all the humans inside to be killed by the smoke or fire.

The acrid, noxious smoke hit her lungs with the very first breath she took in, making her cough hard, disturbing three figures who were all standing in the burning hallway near the open door to her office. The flames around them were deep red and licked over the walls and ceiling. All the paperwork on the metal desk had already been turned to ash, the desk chair next to it and anything else flammable was being eaten by the hungry fire. All three of them seemingly more than happy in amongst the flames and smoke as it ate away at the office area of the garage. Even the battered old couch was burning so fast that the springs were already visible.

Putting the back of her hand up over her mouth and squinting her eyes closed slightly, Eli pushed forward towards the heat trying hard to ignore the flood of memories that were suddenly bombarding her brain. It had been so long ago now, but the memory of her childhood was never far from her mind and with the trigger stimuli it was hard not to feel herself reliving even the most repressed of her emotions. Feelings of helplessness and fear threatened to stall her in her tracks more than once, the compulsion to curl up into a ball and hide something she fought off with a steely resistance. She would not be helpless this time against the Dark King.

"Hello little human." The figure nearest in the hallway sniggered, obviously highly amused at what he guessed the 'human' seeing him must be thinking as he bent down to kneel there in the shoulder deep flames that were eating at the old linoleum tiles on the floor. The now banned glue that held them down to the concrete floor highly flammable and toxic. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're girlfriend made my master very angry." Slowly he began to push up to stand and as he did so, his body began to shift form. It lost its 'human' qualities, as it morphed into more or less what looked like a living flame in the mold of humanity. Tendrils of fire flickered off the smooth dark inner outline as it moved its head or gestured with its hands. "And I'm afraid you and your friends..." It glanced backwards at its own to accomplices. "Have been chosen as collateral in order to prove a point."

"I'm sorry too." Eliyana continued to move forward dropping her hand from her mouth and letting it fall to her side, her eyes growing wilder, glowing brighter as she pushed down any fear she was feeling to let the anger she was feeling replace it. "But for you, because unlike you, I know who your master is, where as you and he clearly doesn't know who Medina Alfrenda is." Moving one hand in a quick motion she pulled the office door off its hinges and made it plough into the still human looking creature directly behind the fire Fae, knocking him down the hallway into the third Fae to send them both down onto the burning floor. "Because I am no little human." A streak of black marred the brilliant gold of her eyes. "And you should be very afraid right now."

The creature seemed unsure for a moment at what had just happened as it looked back to where both of its companions were sprawled amongst the flames. After all the Dark King had told them it would be an easy mission. Retrieve the human he wanted, kill anyone else on the site and burn the garage to the ground. Resistance wasn't something they'd expected, especially not from a Fae.

Its confusion grew into the beginnings of terror as against its own will its form shuddered suddenly as if a cold shiver had run down its spine and then unexpectedly the flames of its left arms went out completely leaving it to stare at the unbelievable occurrence. Once then twice it flapped the black useless limb in the air as if trying to will it to relight. It was an action that should have been so easy and natural for it. As he did, the Geist permeated her power further into his subconsciousness having now found the thread of what it feared most.

"Water! She has so much water!" It suddenly screamed the concern to its comrades as it threw itself back against a wall trying to use its other arm to reignite the unlit one, scratching desperately as itself. "She's killing me! Help me!"

The two floored creatures returned to their feet, mimicking the way the first had changed into its true form as they became forms of living fire even as the first still flailed around in a panicked hysteria.

"You think you can stop me, that you can shield lesser minds like your own from me? My kind use your kind as play things, as slaves." More black seeped into Eliyana's eyes as she turned her head slightly to focus on the first still flailing Fae, her brain telling her from somewhere that it was an Afrit, a type of Fire imp and indeed the type of creature she could have complete control over. As the creature continued to wail about water, its entire left side was now just like blackened ash and it only managed to smoke slightly instead of burning brightly as it once had.

With the Geist's focus on it, the extinguishing progress sped up exponentially and in just seconds the creature lay motionless on the floor, twitching once more in a whole body spasm before it just stopped. Extinguished completely its form held together for a moment longer before it simply fell apart into a pile of ash.

Seeing the horrible death that the first of them had suffered, the tallest of the three began to form a fireball in each hand and began to hurl them towards Eli in a panicked response to the situation. After all when they had been sent on this mission they had been told they were disposing of a few humans as the beginnings of payback for the destruction of their own Geist. Never had they expected they would be facing down another one.

Her body moving on automatic, Eli dodged the first series of projectiles. Its panic meaning that its aim was careless. Just as she was about to power force both Afrits back onto the floor, her concentration was broken by a loud but muffled scream coming from somewhere behind her.

Turning her head she looked towards the sound, her eyes locking on the stock room door at the other end of the garage. The windowless metal barrier was barricaded closed with one of the heavy tool tables that usually lined the back wall, but now that she was focused it was clear it was the source of the fainter cries she could hear just above the roar of the flames.

Throwing all of her built up power at the table rather than at the two Fae, Eli left herself vulnerable to the Afrits' attack and was pushed off her feet as a fireball hit her squarely in the chest at the same time that she made the tool table fly away from the stock room door. The noise from the scattering tools and machine parts was louder than the thump her body made as it landed.

Her timing as always somewhat uncanny, Kenzi had managed to finally lock pick one of the rusty padlocks and wedge the door up far enough to roll inside just as Eli went flying from the force of the projectile.

"Eli!" Kenzi screamed as she watched the Fae's small body slam against the concrete floor and skid back a bit, flames erupting from her jean jacket. She turned her head only for an instant to see the creatures that had created the fireball before her eyes narrowed. Though her lungs were burning from the ever thickening smoke, especially now that she'd introduced another oxygen source, Kenzi didn't feel fear so much as anger suddenly build up from a place inside her she couldn't understand. "I command you to get up, take of the jacket and kill these two matchsticks. Snuff them out like candles."

Witnessing it, Kenzi still wasn't sure if Eli took off her jacket so much as the jacket fell off, melted through or just magically separated itself from the Geist's body. Still as the small Fae rose up off the floor, her body oddly stiff, the smouldering denim was in a heap on the garage floor.

As Eli took small but strong strides towards the pair of Afrit, either side of the fire Fae began to fill with translucent waves. They rose up with higher with every step Eliyana took, until they towered rather like cresting surfing waves over the two Fae, shimmering and rippling like real water. Clearly they were not real, just a projection of the Geist's power, but deadly none the less.

"Feel the power of fear." Eliyana hissed as she stopped a little way from them, raising her hands above her head briefly before bringing them down in a swift motion. When she did the translucent waves followed, crashing down over both burning creatures instantly to douse their flames and lives, leaving nothing but their ash outlines on the cement floor.

"Open up the bay doors, tear off the locks, we have to get everyone out." Kenzi didn't so much 'command' the Geist this time as she tried to explain what she was doing. Putting her arm over her mouth to try and use her shirt sleeve to breathe in the smoke, she headed towards the stock room door, which she had figured out was the source of the terrified screams she could hear.

Again instantly Eliyana moved to fulfil Kenzi's direction, concentrating her power on the already open door, it peeled up into the ceiling with such speed it seemed ready to fly right off the runners that controlled it. The only real distraction for the Geist was the loud sound of multiple sirens filled the air around her, but after the smallest of pauses she refocused on the task Kenzi had assigned her. Concentrating on the garage door furthest from the offices, she caused this one to collapse downwards. Breaking the lock and reinforcements that kept it hanging, and when it was all free she used her mind to push the heavy pile of metal out into the parking lot.

Knowing exactly what to do now, Eli made quick work of the third door and it was soon piled upon itself in the doorway. She didn't even bother to move it out of the way knowing this was not a path anyone was going to take out of the building as it brought them too close to the fire.

Fire.

The word filtering through her brain made her stop and for the first time since Kenzi's arrival she felt the discomfort in her own body. The burning in her lungs and the pain that was spreading across her chest from the impact of the Afrit's projectile. Coughing hard, Eli turned and raced the short distance to Kenzi's side.

The brunette was desperately trying to break the door that the Afrits had melted the lock on to very effectively trap their prisoners within, when a very familiar voice called to them both from the now open bay doors.

"KENZI! ELI!" Dyson's concerned call filled the void between them as the wolf's yellow eyes tried to adjust through the smoke to find what he was looking for.

"DYSON! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRAPPED IN HERE!" Kenzi screamed back at him but when she did she took in even more smoke and was doubled over by a hard coughing fit as her body tried to bring air in.

Through the growing grey haze figures of both Dyson and Tamsin suddenly cleared, the two strong Fae still annoyed by the smoke but in no way letting it stop them going into the building.

"GG, get her out of here." Tamsin made the instruction, shaking the Geist's arm a little only to have Eli's head turn towards her to show nothing but gold filled her eyes. Beside them Dyson growled loudly as he called on his intense wolf strength and took his first run at breaking down the door. Not getting any response from her first attempt, Tamsin reached back and slapped the Geist as hard as she could across the face. "Get your master out of here!" She pulled Eli's chin back to snarl the instruction at her.

Eliyana focused for the first time on something other than well nothing really and looked at Kenzi, before in a swift move she swept the slender young woman off her feet into her arms and ran with her out into the fresh air. The young Fae headed straight for the closest ambulance, which already had literally just arrived and opened its back doors. The paramedics from within it circling around to meet her as firemen began rushing around and suddenly Eli's world was filled with a cacophony of sound and lights. The Geist lowered Kenzi down onto the back of the ambulance, avoiding all attempts by the paramedics to restrain her or stop her back tracking instantly towards the building.

Her route had to take her around the fire personnel that were racing to unfurl hoses and just beginning to spray the building with water in an attempt to dampen the fire and smoke. None of them were fast enough to catch her small lithe body, as she pushed back into through the smoke towards the stock room.

"Dyson, get the door open!" Tamsin yelled at the wolf as she hit it with another kick as the wolf pulled his jacket off to morph even further into the powerful wolf that he was. So far the metallic barrier had not budged but ever so slightly it isn't frame. Beyond they could no longer hear the screams, which may have been because of the sirens or may have been because everyone beyond had succumb to the smoke. Either way both officers knew they had to get the door open now.

"I'm sorry but I need your power." Eliyana suddenly arrived at the blonde's side and looked at Tamsin, her face a mask of sincere regret and sorrow. Before the Valkyrie could say anything the Geist had reached out and gripped her tightly at the collarbone. Tamsin instantly went rigid, her back arching as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"What are you doing?" Dyson turned and with a feral growl glared at Eliyana as he demanded an explanation as he watched his partner twitch a little in the tiny Fae's grip.

"I need the power." Eli replied her voice monotone as she pulled her hand back and let Tamsin drop to the floor. Her eyes were more black than gold as she looked at Dyson briefly before turning to look at the welded door.

"You power syphon?" Dyson stepped back from the Geist dropping to his knees to gather Tamsin to him, a little afraid that he would find his partner was dead. The pulse at her throat made him give an internal sigh of relief.

"I would have done it through fear if I could have, but she is a Valkyrie." Eliyana remained unemotional in her response as the door began to glitter with black sparkles. "The pain is regretful but she is a Valkyrie." She used the term again, before with an odd sucking noise the door literally seemed to disappear into itself, leaving just an empty door frame.

Dyson didn't bother to challenge her on anything else, as with the doors evaporation it revealed that the small stock room was filled with the members of the crew. Some of them already showing the signs that they were were suffering from smoke inhalation.

"Tamsin?" He questioned when the Valkyrie's eyes shot open and she immediately pulled out of his cradle as if startled by the idea she was on the ground and he was caring for her.

"The people Thornwood." She coughed at him as she pushed up on wobbly feet. "Let's go people, aim for the door..." She began to motion with her hands to try and guide them, startled from his concern about her Dyson was up on his feet and moving to pick up a figure that was huddle under a counter as the others started to filter out in panic, willing to go anywhere other then where they were.

-x-

Bo was like a wild woman as she flew into the emergency room, past the reporters and the cameras that were trying to get information on the dozen victims that had been saved from the cities latest industrial fire. Of course her main concern was for two people in particular; one a little more than the other based on her very fragile human physicality but her worry for the other came close behind considering the horrors in her past.

"Okay, okay calm down." Tamsin seemed to appear just in front of the door that Bo was trying to go through bypassing all the security that was floating around, Lauren trying to race behind her to keep up.

"Where are Kenzi and Eli?" Bo's words showed just how emotionally strung out she was as she stood toe to toe with the tall blonde.

"Being looked after, both of them are fine, just a little singed and maybe feel like they've been sucking the exhaust pipe from a car for too long but fine." Tamsin tried to stress the news. "Doc, do whatever it is you do to calm her down." She looked to the blonde.

"I am calm." Bo snapped at the Valkyrie and then frowned slightly. "Why the hell do you look like shit?" She added noting how uncharacteristically washed out the blonde looked, on top of her dirty clothes. "Dyson said you didn't get their until whatever it was that happened was over."

"There are things we can't exactly talk about right here." Tamsin raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "I just needed you to be focused on where we are and who is around us before I bring you back to them, Dyson is keeping watch."

"I'm aware." Bo huffed out a breath and then glanced over her shoulder at Lauren who was stood tensely by her shoulder. "I am." She breathed a little calmer. "Look I just need to see Kenzi." Bo tried to sum up the root of her main anxiety.

"Let's go." Tamsin rolled her eyes and marched the succubus through the halls, the room that Kenzi was in becoming obvious as Dyson was stood outside of it nervously.

As soon as she had a goal Bo was off again, moving around Tamsin and towards the door, pushing past even Dyson to push it open and barge inside.

"Kenzi!" She squeaked when she saw the younger brunette was sitting on a hospital gurney with a gown over her soot stained clothes, her hair and makeup completely mangled as a show of how 'not exactly right' her best friend was. She also made a vague assessment of Eli who was sat next to her, leaned onto the stretcher looking in much the same shape. Without hesitation she moved to hug her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Bo." Kenzi instantly moved into the hug, holding on tightly for a long moment before easing back smiling somewhat weakly at her best friend. "Sorry if we messed up your day." She said with a quirked eyebrow and a soft cough, that made her wince a little.

"As long as you are alive is the only thing my day is about right now." Bo ran her hand down Kenzi's back pulling her closer. "What have the doctors said?" She looked at Eli over the brunette's shoulder.

"We're waiting for a room." Eli's voice was oddly flat as she replied. "They only have three full Resus rooms and four others with the full equipment they need. Most of the rest of the gang already have those filled up. She won't keep the oxygen on." The young Fae nodded vaguely to the discarded mask that lay on the gurney beside Kenzi ass, its tubing led to an oxygen cylinder permanently affixed to the wall.

"That's easy..." Bo made the comment as she picked up the mask and moved it over Kenzi's face as she leaned down close to the smaller woman's ear. "You'll keep this on because I'm pointing out to you how freaked out your girlfriend is right now and at the very least you can do as your told. Got me?" She whispered the long breathless sentence.

"It makes my nose dry and my throat itch and it's already scratchy from the smoke." Kenzi weakly argued as the succubus set the mask in place and Lauren moved to set the gauge on the cylinder to an amount she was happy with.

"Oh you'll also keep it there because of a certain orange skirt incident." Bo looked at her and narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

Kenzi blinked blood shot and sore blue eyes at her best friend but didn't fuss with the straps any more.

"Why don't I go and see if I can find someone to talk to about Kenzi and the others?" Lauren said coming up close to Bo's side, her voice low and gentle.

"Thank you Lauren." Bo nodded to her resonant as she continued to sit on the side of Kenzi's bed not occupied by Eli. If there was anyone in the world who understood the importance of finding out how bad everyones injuries were so that the right treatment could be ordered despite the chaos was Lauren. "Now Eli..." Her voice softened as she looked at the other Fae. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say about you?"

"I couldn't let them look at me." Dark golden eyes glanced briefly at Bo before looking away. "And anyway I'm fine."

"As soon as Lauren is back in here you are getting looked over." Bo made the decision instantly. "Unless you know something is hurt?" She quizzed the Geist.

"Everyone I've ever known or cared about." The Geist bit back sharply, pushing away from the gurney with her head down. "I need some air." She took strides away from the bed.

The Geist's departure from the room was noted by Lauren who was already getting a first facts run down of the patients that had been brought in from the fire. She watched Eliyana make her way out the in only paramedic doors toward the ambulance bay and the world beyond. She politely waited until the head nurse reached the end of the run down before she rattled off a few proactive instructions, ordered a series of tests to be started even before she saw the patients, her fake governmental identification giving her authority over the incident now at least medically. She knew in the end Hale would thank her because fundamentally this was a Fae incident and unaligned or not Lauren knew the importance of gaining control of information early so the right people in the right places could make the event blend into the din of human life.

Then Lauren excused herself to make an important call, that she knew the nurse would interpret as being to whatever higher ranking official that she wanted. The short delay wasn't something she normally utilized but in this case she had to find out if Eliyana was okay. As soon as she was at the doors she hit the button to open them and prayed that the Geist would actually be outside and not pulled a 'Bo'.

"Eliyana." She said the Geist's name with a slight tone of thankfulness when she found the Fae leaning against the brickwork just out of view of the door. "I need to check you over."

The Geist had her head down and her eyes closed and she rectified neither of those things as Lauren approached.

"I'm fine, just sore, a bit of a cough." She said her voice low. "Just don't like hospitals and don't like waiting around when there are things that need doing."

"Let me be the judge of how you are." Lauren moved slowly over to her. "And how about we also make a deal? If I really think I need you to receive treatment you let me do it, but if I think you're find to stay out here while we figure things out. I'll allow that."

"You'll think I need treatment." Dark golden eyes opened looking at Lauren, the shade of them something the blonde had never seen, to the point that it made her stop short of the young Fae. "I took an Afrit fireballs to the chest and inhaled a shit load of toxic smoke, into lungs that since the fire, well you can image how anti-fire they are." She kept her eyes steady on Lauren. "But I'm fine." She blinked slowly and narrowed her eyes a little at the end of the motion.

"How much fear did you take in?" Lauren did take a moment to compose herself and let her mind flip to the more pressing issue.

"None." An unexpected manic giggle erupted from Eliyana's lips.

"What else did you feed on?" Lauren had hesitated for a moment again and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I needed power to get the door open..." Eliyana leaned her head back against the wall, "The Valkyrie. I power fed from the Valkyrie." She explained closing her eyes again as she let out a long breath that ended in hard rasping coughs.

"Stay right there do you understand?" Lauren's brain suddenly froze as the possibly incompatible combination of a Geist and a Valkyrie would settle in an untrained Geist such as Eli. The very nature of the Valkyrie's fearless existence had to be something clearly that Eli's body couldn't metabolize properly. She'd clearly done everything she could to stay together until Bo was there to look after Kenzi, and now that the cherished brunette was safe with the one person they both knew would die protecting Kenzi, she was completely overloading. "I have to get Tamsin." She began to inch to the door. "You're going to be okay Eli."

"No Lauren, no more waiting." Eliyana shook her head. "There is no waiting in war, the side that waits is slaughtered in their camp while they sleeping." Her brow knotted tightly, her voice sounding strange even to herself. "If I can trace the Afrits back to Ysabeau's father, I can be there in the blink of an eye and this can all be over." She pushed off the wall rubbing hard at her forehead at an itch that seemed to come from inside her head not outside of it.

"NO!" Lauren didn't realize the sharp and loud panicked way the word came out of her before she heard it with her own ears. "You can't face him alone, we all have to face him together."

"Are you telling me I cannot face the monster that is responsible for the death of everyone, everything I have ever loved?" Eli turned and scowled at Lauren, her eyes literally glowing as she stared at the blonde. "You think I'm weak because I've hidden away all this time? That I've chosen to let his crime's go unpunished?" As she spoke orbs of gold began spinning in each of Eli's palms.

"No..." Lauren said the word again this time softer, trying to will the relax of all her naturally fear strained muscles. "What I'm trying to tell you is that the time is soon but not right now, not alone. When you face the Fae that did these horrible things to you Eli, when you reveal yourself to him, you are meant to do so with Ysabeau right beside you. Because it was you that foiled the Dark King all those years ago, you who kept Ysabeau safe and shielded any of the others from even knowing she was there. Even when he was over for a grand dinner or two I bet you kept her safe no matter if he was in the next room." She tried to keep her eyes on Eli's and not on the energy balls. "You and her face the monstrous King and you slay him together. Right now you are feeling the effects of feeding on a Fae that feels no fear Eli, your body is processing the power in a way that is making it too hard to deal with the emotions you're feeling. Emotions you should be feeling." She underlined softly. "And I say no because I need you here, to continue to help your friends inside, who I know are the main reason you wan to go and kill Mikah right now."

For a moment it seemed as if Lauren's approach was working the tension in Eliyana's arms dropped a little and her breathing slowed, that was before Tamsin jogged out of the double doors that Lauren had so recently left by, obviously keeping a check on both her and the Geist. Instantly all the tension flared back into the Geist's body as dark gold eyes switched their focus to the blonde Valkyrie, who's eyes instantly went from the doctor to the Geist.

"Hey G.G." Tamsin instantly put her hands up in a mock motion of surrender. "What's with the golden balls?"

"YOU!" Eliyana's breathing was shallow and raspy. "What have you done to me."

"Me? You're the one that power sucked me bitch, no offence or anything but someone needs to teach you some manners." Tamsin stood up a little straighter and dropped her hands to the side of her body, walking boldly forward putting herself ahead of Lauren.

"Tamsin, your energy is based on the absence of fear, her body can't metabolize it." Lauren tried to warn the Valkyrie starting to walk closer to try and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's an old trick, it was used on the battle field all the time." Tamsin glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, "Only as a last ditch attempt if you really thought you were loosing, because you usually lost either your Valkyrie, your Geist or both, but still, old technique, worth the risk most times." She said glancing back at Eliyana who narrowed her eyes, her focus solely on Tamsin now.

"This was used as a kamikaze weapon?" Lauren squeaked in her disbelief and horror before her logical brain realized it was probably viewed as a game changer the first time it was used. "How do you deactivate it?" She asked the next logical question.

"Little bit of luck, little bit of skill, and a whole lot of dodging. You might want to step back inside now Doc." Tamsin nodded to the doors. "Us two got to work some things out."

"What..." Lauren looked to see that Eli had pulled one hand back as if she was fighting herself on whether or not to throw the orb. "Yes, inside, I'll get Bo." She squeaked and began moving in as fast a pace as she dared to not make herself look like a good target.

"Okay G.G now like I said, you need to learn some manners and you need to learn some fundamental basics on who to choose as a meal in times of need." Tamsin unzipped her coat and flicked it open revealing her cross bands of throwing weapons over her chest. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eat something higher up the food chain?"

"Don't..." Eliyana grimaced as the restraint she put into holding off hurling the energy ball towards Tamsin was pushed closer to its limit, "Talk about my mother, my up bringing, or anything about me."

"Why not baby Fae? Make you angry? Make you want to hit me with one of those big shiny balls of MY power. Yeah that's right it's MY power not yours Baby Fae."

Suddenly the air literally sizzles as a bright golden orb flew threw the air towards Tamsin, released not from the hand Eliyana held aloft, but from the one she still had lowered, a sly underhand shot that sent it low towards the Valkyrie's exposed abdomen.

Tamsin flipped up into the air so that the orb just missed hitting her body. She landed on her feet a few metres back, the orb smashing into the wall and scorching it in a brilliant pattern.

"Nice try bitch, but you're a Geist I was expecting underhanded and dirty as your opening move." Tamsin sneered as she shook our her arms, knowing the next attack wasn't going to be so easy to evade.

Two orbs came flying at the Valkyrie this time, both aimed for her head, making the blonde dive down to the floor, pushing herself into a roll and then up into a run in which she headed straight towards the Geist.

"Coming for you Sweet-cheeks, what'cha gonna do?" Tamsin baited her as she closed the distance between them quickly.

Eliyana merely disappeared, reappearing behind Tamsin who had put the brakes on near the double doors to the hospital. She tossed another ball of energy at the barely stopped Valkyrie, who only just managed to dodge to the side to avoid it. The ball of swirling gold hammered into a trash can and literally obliterated it, sending a plume of garbage up into the air.

"Wow, I'm better than Red Bull for you G.G." Tamsin panted as she turned and tossed her hair over her shoulder dropping her hands on her knees for a second. "Can you breathe yet?" She called out. "Think without that scratching in your brain?" She checked to see how they were doing.

Tamsin's answer came in the form of a golden orb flying past her head, crashing into a light standard which promptly fell over due to the fact about a metre long section of it was now simply missing.

"That would be a no." The Valkyrie pushed up and began a sprint towards the far end of the large garage bay. With a shimmer Eliyana appeared where the blonde had been aiming for meeting her there, a smug smile on her features the Valkyrie literally ploughed into her. The meeting was like hitting a brick wall and the blonde was sent sprawling onto her ass onto the tarmac.

With a grunt Tamsin stayed half twisted on the ground, not moving, breathing hard. She heard the soft sound of Eli's boots on the tarmac walking closer and with perfect timing and a broad smile she struck out with a perfect leg sweep that knocked the young Fae cleanly off her feet and onto her back, Eliyana landing hard on the solid ground, not having had a clue the move was coming. The blonde scrambled up and around, landing on the Geist's small body to pin her arms and legs strategically with her own.

"It's not your fault you didn't know better when you fed off me." She said her voice shifting to a whisper. "But in the future keep in mind, while your power doesn't work on me, Valkyrie powers work just fine on Geists." Shifting her leg she sat up and put a boot on Eliyana's shoulder to keep her pinned down. "I'll be taking my power back now G.G, and you're welcome." She pressed her hand hard on Eliyana's forehead and closed her eyes for a second, before a soul shattering scream broke from both of their lips.

Then with an exhausted groan Tamsin rolled off the Geist and lay limply on the ground beside her.

"I'm ..." Eliyana panted trying to orient herself to where she was and what had just happened. "Sorry..." She closed her eyes, her whole body wet with sweat, her breathing ragged and broken but inside she no longer felt pushed to the breaking point as she had once been.

"Just..." Tamsin sounded and looked exactly the same, "Don't do it again... pick the dog." She rolled her head to the side and gave Eli a small smile.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Bo's voice suddenly called for both of their attentions as her boots came to a skidding stop, the carnage around them making her instantly worried.

-x-

"Bo I know it's a little crazy here right now..." Dyson kept his voice low as he intercepted the Succubus the second she walked back through the double doors that led in from the ambulance bay. "But from what everyone is talking it's going to be a case of over night observation and then sent home for rest and recoup." He filled in his tone a little nonchalant. "And I need to talk to you about something important." He took a breath and glanced down at her making sure to catch dark eyes with his own. "Lauren's with Kenzi, you've got a minute?" He added as if suddenly realizing he might need her to actually consent in order to get her full attention.

"Sure, my Dad is trying to end the world around us one person at a time but what it is Dyson?" Bo looked at him for a moment worried if there was something else she was missing after the explanation she'd received outside. She could only guess that one of the reasons he wanted to talk to her was about what had happened at the garage, after all Eli getting juiced up on Valkyrie power wasn't likely to sit well with the wolf.

"I think you should seriously consider letting Hale..." The wolf paused as if weighing his words. "I'm concerned for the Geist." He amended his statement realizing that his initial start would never sit well with the Succubus.

"Concerned how?" Bo asked this question first even though 'let Hale what' was also roaming around on the tip of her tongue.

"Her behaviour at the garage was questionable at best Bo." Dyson's face formed a hard frown.

"Yeah, but clearly like me, she didn't know that Geists eating Valkyries was a known no-no." Bo nodded that she did understand at least part of his concern. After all finding the two powerful Fae outside exhausted from their face off hadn't sat well with her considering all they were facing. She needed her team fighting together, not against one another. Though with Tamsin's explanation of what she'd really been doing, she had been able to quickly overlook the abnormal interaction. "And what do you think Hale can do about it?"

"Keep her safe, where she can't hurt herself or anyone else, just until we know more and can help her gain full control of her powers." The wolf offered his answer softly.

"Are you actually telling me right now, with the Resonant Evil Soul Eater breathing down our necks, making attacks with Alfreds in broad daylight, trying to kill a half a dozen innocent humans just to piss me off a little more, that we, as a team trying to stop all this, should put one of our most powerful members on the bench cause she made a bad meal choice?" Bo narrowed her eyes at him.

"No I'm suggesting it because she is out of control." Dyson's voice dropped to a growled whisper. "Whether you like to ignore it or not Bo, she is Dark Fae, and who knows might happen with her and your father. Have you thought about that? You father is the ultimate manipulator and he is used to having a Geist in the palm of his hand." The wolf's tone was laced with suggestion.

"She is not Dark Fae." The first words that the Succubus hissed where these, as the label was as much as an insult to her as she knew it would be to Eliyana. "And I really don't think you understand how deep the pain Eli feels about what my father did to her family goes." She balled her hands into fists. "He can't control her Dyson, Kenzi is the only one that can control her, you know that. Whether you really want to admit it to yourself or not, its true. I've seen this Frenum in action." She tried to address the run of emotions in her brain. "I'm guessing from what Tamsin just explained to me, what you saw scared you, a Fae, as out of control as you view her to be, power sucked one of the most powerful creatures you know of. Your partner no less. I think it scared her too Dyson, but if you put me in her shoes, listening to my friends dying, I'd have done the same thing. I'd have power sucked both of you if that's what it took. I've done worse for less." Her voice ended on a sad note as she admitted the stark truth.

"I know you like her Bo." Dyson took a breath, remaining calm despite Bo's animated retort. "And I know you feel so level of responsibility for her, and believe me it's not that I don't..." He shook his head.

"A level of responsibility.? I owe her my life Dyson, my existence. Look, I'll note down your concerns but right now I need everyone with me fighting the thing we need too, my father, not each other. She is not sitting this out." Bo made her final decision on the issue, and again the shifter took a breath and looked at the Succubus.

"You know I'm with you in this, no matter what Bo." He said his voice low and resolute. "And if you say she's in, then she's in." He gave a nod. "But I also can't stop caring about you, no matter what has changed, what you have become. I never will." He shook his head slightly. "That's not saying I don't accept what you and Lauren are, I do." He breathed out again, the simple action showing the pain the revelation brought to him but also his actual acceptance of it as well. "I'm just underlining to you that I'm always going to worry that you miss things, because your heart is too big sometimes, bigger than your eyes."

"I appreciate that, I really do." Bo's tone softened and she reached out to put her hand on his arm. "And I want you to challenge me if you think I'm missing something, but in this case she's in, I know in my heart she can be more in control then any of us realize."

-x-

"Tamsin, a word." Lauren didn't mean to make it look like she as lurking in the hall way but basically as she was lurking in the hallway waiting for the blonde it was hard to hide the truth. The Valkyrie cocked an eyebrow at her and tipped her head slightly to the side, honestly not expecting to find Lauren looking for her.

"Okay Doc, everything alright?" Tamsin checked, though she wasn't sure exactly why she did so.

"What were you doing in there?" The shorter blonde look beyond Tamsin to the security room she'd come out of.

"Just getting rid of any evidence of G.G and I's little scuffle in the garage bay earlier, nothing like having a Fae fight off on security tape to cause an internet sensation." The Valkyrie answered honestly with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "That and a quick memory wipe on the two guards that had seen it." She smiled slightly. "And before you worry, they're fine, I've been doing it for centuries, I know how to be selective." She rolled her eyes at the instant look of concern that filled Lauren's face. "So what's really the issue, because I'm damn sure you're not lurking hospital hallways trying to find me just because you want to follow my oh so sexy ass around." The Valkyrie's gave Lauren a sarcastic smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened to Eliyana. About what she did to you, about how your power effected her." Lauren replied, tipping the clipboard in her hand and clutching it to her chest. "I've never seen anything like that before." She added her voice lower.

"Really Doc, is this the place to be doing this, I mean I know you must be relaxed and everything it being a hospital and all, but it's a human hospital, you and I stood around talking F A E, not so smart." Tamsin shook her head. "That's not me stalling, it's me saying rain check for a better location." She added, breathing out softly, seeing that the hallway around them was empty and there really was no immediate danger of anyone overhearing them. "It's not that complicated really. It's like oil and water, we just don't mix." The blonde continued shaking her head a little. "GG was just desperate and forgot that, if she even knew, but my guess was that she knew it but didn't care, her friends were in there and they were trapped, she needed to get them out." She shrugged. "She has a sense of loyalty that quite frankly I don't..." The Valkyrie stopped and licked her lips obviously changing her mind on what she was about to say. "She was going to do anything necessary to get her friends out of there safely. Now why she chose me not Dyson, that's a question you'd have to ask her."

Lauren let the hand holding her clipboard drop to her side as she looked at the Valkyrie,, appraising her for a long silent moment in a way that only the blonde doctor could.

"Thank you for helping her, I didn't know what to do." Lauren admitted what was for her the hard truth.

"I felt ..." Tamsin shrugged and then stopped.

"Responsible?" Lauren offered the word to finish her abandoned sentence.

Tamsin's bright eyes came up quickly to look at Lauren and narrowed slightly into almost a scowl. No that wasn't the word she had been going to use, was it? Responsibility, honour, they were things she had given up, things she had long since left behind. Things that she'd deliberately left behind, and as the words made her think of the past her frown grew more pronounced.

"Tamsin..."

The Valkyrie physically started when Lauren placed her hand lightly on the other blonde arm, memories of the past having flooded her mind despite her objection to them.

"Whatever the reason you helped, thank you." The doctor pulled back and brought the clipboard back to in front of her body with both hands. "I know you didn't ask to get involved in this, and I know since this began it has become so much more than it was..." She looked up and caught Tamsin's eyes. "The fact that you're still here is..." She paused. "Is a testament to who and what you truly are."

This statement made Tamsin physically take a step back from the other blonde.

"You don't know a thing about me." Her words came out a lot harsh that she had meant or expected them to. "I'm here to make sure that Bo makes it though this so that someone pays for what happened to my sister's husband."

Lauren frowned, taking a slight breath in as she looked at Tamsin, a look of confusion filling her face.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Yeah. So remember that." Tamsin underlined the point, though her voice was totally unconvincing as she puffed herself up to look bigger.

For a moment both blonde's looked at each other before Tamsin turned to walk away.

"Tamsin wait." Lauren called after her when the Valkyrie had taken less than two steps. "Your brother in law, could you arrange for me to see him?"

The Valkyrie stopped and turned to focus on the doctor, her frown still pronounced.

"What?" Lauren asked with a shrug when she saw the look. "Before all of this the Dark wanted me to make an examination of him, surely it wouldn't be that hard to arrange some time." She caught the Valkyrie's look, both blonde's knowing exactly what the blonde's intentions were if she indeed got the time she was asking for with the Valkyrie's sick brother in law. As the silence lingered, Lauren blinked brown eyes at her. "With your brother restored to health and returned to his family, your ties to this 'mission' would be over." The blonde said, her voice even and nonjudgmental, only shifting cooler as she continued. "We need people who believe in what we're doing, who can see and feel beyond themselves Tamsin, and if you are really here for the reasons you just said. Arrange the meeting, take the out I'm offering, Bo doesn't need you."

"You are some piece of work, aren't you Doc?" Tamsin's eyes widened again as she looked at the other blonde, her lips pursing up like she was trying to decide what to say next. "Just when I expect to get a lame speech from you about honour and loyalty, you give me an out. A fucking out?" She made a wave of her hand in the air and then turned on her heel, taking a stalk or two away before she stalked back. "It's what you did to her isn't it, Bo... before any of this Resonance, before anyone thought you were more than. Every time she expected you to zig, there you went zagging." She scrunched up her face again and then grumbled at nothing in particular. "You want the truth? Of course you do, you're all about the truth. Hell you even wanted to know the truth about her, no matter how ugly it could be." She seemed to continue the have the conversation with herself. "I'm not still here for Bo, if I was that concerned with Bo right now I'd shank her as pay back, I'm here because of you."

"Me?" Lauren took the small noise that crept out of her body and made it form a word in question, the Valkyrie's response coming as a bit of a surprise to her. "Why... I mean..."

"It started with you not using the out you had to get your girl off the hook and instead letting me in on how I was being framed. Who does that? I'm Dark... you at best used to be Light, and certainly would never be Dark." Tamsin began and could see with Lauren's expression the idea seemed so well foreign to her. "Then there was that damned stinky cave, I don't know why I jumped in front of that bullet, I just... I couldn't let him hurt you, because you were a resonant, like I should give a fuck about that." She moved to rest her arm against the wall. "And then, then when I go and do something stupid like that, you do something even stupider and heal me? HEAL ME? I'm a Valkyrie, we are disposable, no one heals us, they usually don't even try to slap a bandage on us. But not you, you almost kill yourself with the effort."

"Tamsin you were hurt trying to save my life, of course I would try to heal you, I would have done my very best just as a doctor to save you, that my powers worked on a whole different level has nothing to do with it, I would have worked just as hard to save you." The blonde underlined. "I would do it again in a heartbeat if you were hurt any other way." Lauren took a breath. "Whether you believe it or not Tamsin, I believe you know what loyalty is, what it means to truly believe in a cause, to such an extent that you'd be willing to do anything for it, and while you may be right that I don't know anything about you, about your past, about who you were before you walked into our lives, but you don't know that about me either Do we have to know that about each other to be able to rely on each other? That day, the day we went to retrieve the Benease I trusted you, I didn't for a second think that you would let me get hurt if you could stop it. I didn't have to know everything about you to do that, I just had to believe in you now."

Probably the last thing the doctor expected was the slightly animalistic pained scream that the Valkyrie gave that made a passing hospital employee down the corridor gave her the eyeball until the tall blonde stared them off.

"That is what I am talking about, you didn't need to know about my past? You knew about the present, that I wanted to nail your resonant to the wall for hurting David, and still you trusted me?" Tamsin made a nasal sound of disbelief. "There is just something about you Doc, okay, that is even more unbelievable then the goody two shoes Succubus. The pair of you are like this anomaly of nature." She shook her head. "I might as well tell you this because I'm sure you're thinking it anyway but you're right, I know what loyalty and honour are and I purposefully gave them up a very long time ago. I wanted nothing to do with them or a life that saw me used up and cast away when I was no longer any use to those I served." She turned to lean her back against the wall. "But then you come along and tear the rug out from under me and the next thing I know I try to go through anyone and anything to keep you safe. I'm spending nights getting drunk in the parking lot of the hotel just to be sure you two don't need me... do you know I followed you back from the clinic? Just to make sure no one else was following you?"

"What?" Lauren's brow crumpled the news indeed coming as a complete surprise. She blinked quickly and looked at the Valkyrie. "Thank you." She said the ghost of a smile pulling on her lips.

"This! This is what I am talking about." Tamsin threw up her arms. "You don't even get that it might not be normal for me, that it might not fit into my usual stereotype of spending as much time as I can drunk, hell I don't know why I'm not drunk right now."

Lauren took a slight step closer to the Valkyrie, the blonde looking slightly scared by her approach.

"How much sleep are you actually getting if you're watching the hotel at night?" She asked with a soft tone and an accompanying frown. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the hotel key card. "Why don't you take this, go to the hotel and get some sleep. The couch is a pull out." She held it out to the other blonde.

"I'm drinking the whole mini bar." Tamsin snatched the card out of her hand and began to stalk off. "I'll set up a time." She looked back as she was about to turn the corner and made the softer statement before disappearing in another huff.

-x-

With such an overload of patients from the fire, it was no surprise that when Kenzi was finally moved from the emergency, she was relocated to a small curtained off 'room' in an overflow area. The space had just enough room for a regular hospital bed, the usual equipment and one visitor chair. The squeaky green plastic seat was filled by Bo, who had pulled the bulky piece of furniture as close to the bed as she could.

"Really you're going to leave me in here?" Kenzi gripped Bo's hand a little tighter and looked at her with big blue eyes. The young woman looked tiny in the hospital bed, her long hair tied back in a pony tail, with all her make up cleaned off and her bangs falling naturally into a centre parting high on her forehead. Her pale skin contrasting with the light blue hospital gown that hung off her tiny body. She sat crossed legged on top of the blankets hooked up to an IV, just a slim oxygen tube running around her cheeks into her nose. "All night?" She added in a squeak.

"Dyson is going to stay with you and call if for any reason you need anything or any of the crew need anything." Bo tried to reassure her, the idea not sitting that well with her either. But after long discussions with both Dyson and Lauren it had become clear her fears about what could happen had to be overruled. Dyson had assured her that it was highly unlikely even her psychotic father would attempt an attack on such a high risk target as a human hospital, and regardless he would be there to evacuate the young brunette at any sign of trouble. Adding to that Lauren had underlined to her that with Kenzi's exposure to the near toxic smoke in the garage the young woman needed monitoring and rest, and one of those things could only be properly done at the hospital. Any use of the blonde's powers would only be beneficial if and when it became clear that Kenzi had suffered long term damage, which of course the blonde would do anything she could to reverse. "Lauren assures me if the tests in the morning are as expected then you'll be out of here before breakfast."

"I don't want to be here at all and why can't Eli stay?" A whine entered Kenzi's voice. "Or you."

"Because neither of us are police officers, and Eli needs rest as much as you do." Bo frowned softly. "Really Kenz, I need you to hang in on this one, even if you don't like it."

Kenzi changed the position of her automatic bed and leaned back against the now almost upright back and sighed.

"I don't need to be here, I need to be with you and Lauren and Eli, what if something happens with you guys? You need me." She put forward the new argument.

"Lauren wouldn't want you here if it wasn't where you didn't need to be, you inhaled a lot of smoke and believe it or not super girl you're not immune to that." Bo chided her softly. "What were you thinking going in there?"

"Because you would have just let Lauren go in alone?" Kenzi looked at Bo for a minute and shook her head. "Eli told me not to but I couldn't just let her go in there alone." The succubus' best friend pouted softly. "She was on fire when I got in there!" She added to emphasize her point.

"Okay, I get it." Bo gave her a soft smile. "Which is why I need you to listen to me now, when I promise we'll take good care of Eli while you are recovering, it's just one night Kenz. I know you hate hospitals." As she heard her own words she stopped and frowned again. "I'm not going to convince you am I? You're just going to sneak out the minute you can and arrive at the hotel?"

"No." Kenzi huffed and leaned back. "I can do a night, just one night." She sighed hard. "I just I really don't like hospitals, and can I be honest and admit Eli kinda freaked me out a bit." She frowned again. "Her doing the whole avoiding thing in here isn't helping, and I know it's only because well it's a hospital, right?" She looked at her best friend for support and agreement.

"It's not because of you." Bo underlined the one truth she did know. "She's just going through a lot right now, another fire, almost having all her friends die because of her being Fae. Which I'm only saying because I'm sure it's what she's thinking, not that it's true." She corrected her viewpoint immediately. "And you're hurt, I know how I feel and I'm not sleeping with you." She gave her a brighter smile.

"The thing is we all know your father went to the garage looking for Eli right? But not because she's Fae, or because she killed Eysan, because he doesn't know either of those things. He went there to hurt her because of me." Kenzi summed up sadly, her head dropping down. "If the woman I'd been dating was just Medina, a street kid turned good, doing her best to make it with a small garage down town, she'd be dead right now... because of me." Kenzi's pale face went even paler.

"Not because of you, because my father is a monster." Bo tried to point out the distinction the same way everyone had been pointing it out to her. "He did this Kenzi, he sent those things to burn down the garage." She began to feel a deep pang of regret inside, after all the only reason her father had gone after Kenzi's 'human girlfriend' was ultimately to get to Bo herself. "And the thing we need to focus on is that you stopped them, you rescued everyone. Both of you were so brave, I'm not sure I could have run into a burning building." She reached out to take Kenzi's hand again.

"Of course you could have, given the right motivation." Kenzi's smile at her best friend was soft and and the same time tired. "This shit is gonna get real isn't it." She added, blue eyes fixing brown as she squeezed the hand holding hers. "Like uber real, some of us might not make it real."

"I won't accept that we're going to lose anyone, but yes, it's getting real." Bo felt a long tense sigh escape her body. "I've found out things about the past Kenzi, things I will tell you about but what I need you to understand right now is don't underestimate my father. If something feels odd tonight, if you get that weird feeling in your spidey sense, act on it. Okay?"

Kenzi gave a tiny nod, her eyes never leaving Bo's.

"Do you think he's here? Your father?" The young woman asked, her voice small, her hand gripping her best friend's tightly.

"No, but he's coming. We've taken out too many of his minions for him to ignore me any longer." Bo put her other hand over the one she was holding. "In the past..." She had to take a breath. "He killed the Light Fae King, he murdered Trick's father, my great grandfather."

"Woah." Kenzi made the small noise, her blue eyes going wider. "Hardcore." She summed up with a frown. "The Tricksters got a plan though right?" She added forcing a little brevity into her voice.

"We're working on one." Bo gave a soft nod, not wanting to be honest and say right now they had nothing more than an outline that Mikah needed to die. "Like I said, I just want you to be wary. Dyson is going to be here, probably in this very chair all night, so you don't have anything to worry about. You know he wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"And you'll look after Eli, she..." Kenzi stopped. "You promise you'll look after her."

"I promise." Bo held blue eyes as she said the serious words. "I will look after her..." Her mouth curled into a soft smile. "Not just because she's Eliyana but because I know how much she means to you."

Kenzi smiled back softly.

"I had to go all Geist Master on her again..." Kenzi's smile evaporated. "As cool as it is..." The young woman frowned. "It almost feels wrong somehow."

"I can't imagine how it must feel, to be in control of someone, especially someone as powerful as Eli is." Bo acknowledged that what Kenzi was feeling was valid. "You know if you need to you can talk about it with me."

"Now's not exactly the time right?" Kenzi leaned more of her weight against the upright bed and tried to get her body into a more comfortable position. "Though I think for once I might actually do some reading up on something, I want to know more about what this means."

"I'll ask Trick if there are any books he can pass your way." Bo nodded, a slightly more relaxed feeling settling into her as Kenzi accepted the fact she was going to be here for the night. "Now, I believe the beautiful doctor said you should rest. I'm going to go get Dyson, I want to know he's right here before I head to the Dal."

"Okay." The raven haired girl nodded slightly. "I'll be right here."

-x-


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty Four**

By: The RainbowWriters

It wasn't at all how Lauren had expected to spend the day as she found herself pushing into Jazz's room at the hospital in order to check on him. It turned out the enigmatic Jazz was actually a rather quiet young man with the incredibly pedestrian name of David Spinner. She was more than thankful that for once the years that had gone before in slavery to the Fae had actually proved helpful, without them she wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near Kenzi or the rest of the crew from the garage, and things would have been complicated to say the least. Looking up from her clipboard at the young man in the bed with a smile Lauren stepped inside the room, leaving the door open as she crossed to stand beside the bed.

"This is my last check in for the day, the nurse will be doing routine checks on you through the evening and if everything is fine you'll be on your way sometime tomorrow." Lauren kept her voice bright and upbeat as she filled Jazz in on the basic plan, even though she was pretty sure he'd already been told as much by the nursing staff already. "Are you experiencing any change in your symptoms, any more pain? Any increased coughing?" She added looking at the young man with a soft look of enquiry.

Jazz looked back at her for a moment and shook his head. The young man dropped his eyes to the bed sheet for a moment before looking up again at the blonde.

"You a cop?" Smoke irritated eyes focused on Lauren for a long moment as if trying to judge the answer even before she gave him one.

"No, I'm a doctor." Lauren corrected him softly, purposely fiddling with the stethoscope around her neck. "Anything you say to me is guarded under the patient/doctor confidentiality law, if there is something you want to tell me David?" She spoke even softer, knowing from the question that there must be something on his mind that he just wasn't about to say to the police given his background.

"No but there's a message I want to get to someone." The young man shook his head a frown creasing his brow. "And I figure she must be in here and tomorrow might be too late."

"You can trust me to deliver it, I want you resting tonight and if you're trying to sneak around the hospital to find someone that won't be happening now will it?" Lauren observed the worry the message seemed to place on him.

"Her name's Medina, she's the chick that owns the garage that got torched. I'm pretty sure she was there, I mean I think I saw her there but everything's kind hazy..." He rubbed at one sore eye before looking at Lauren to see if the name sounded familiar to her.

"Yes, she's another one of my patients." Lauren assured him and reached to get the small face cloth that was bathing in cold water nearby, ringing it out before passing it too him to help ease the discomfort in his eyes with the compress.

"Okay, for real Doc, you need to tell her to leave, and not tell anyone she's going, just split." Jazz shook his head. "I don't know what shit she's caught up in and man I don't care, but these guys, they're serious and I don't want her to wind up like Razor." He balled the compress up in his hand. "They wanted her bad man and the shit they were talking..." He shook his head.

"Tell me what they were saying, it might help me convince her." Lauren gave him a genuinely sympathetic look, after all the young man's main concern was Eli's safety and he appeared to be completely genuine in his desire to keep her alive.

"They were talking about taking her to the King, about how much fun he was gonna have with her..." The young man frowned hard and shook his head looking down. "I'm not an idiot I know what that means." He glanced at Lauren. "Medi's seen enough of what men can do you know? It's some fucker from her past I know it is, she never said why her and Razor split from their last place but it makes sense." He frowned more. "She's got to go Doc, I know it's probably gonna mean she runs on you and whatever medical advice you've given her but..." He looked at Lauren evenly. "Seriously, those guys, they would have left us in there to die, even after they had got what they came for."

"From what I've heard I think you're right." Lauren gave him a sad frown. "And I will tell her your message, even if it does mean she decides to go against my advice. You're a good friend David."

"And tell her to swing by Ozzie, grab the dogs, I don't know, they kept going on about 'the pet'..." David shook his head. "'Cause you know they're nice guys if they're willing to target the dogs."

"I will warn her about that too." She gave him a soft head nod to agree with his assertion of what type of people the men who had attacked the garage was. "Now you try to rest for me, and I promise I will pass on your message."

"Thank you." Jazz nodded and actually leaned back into the bed support lifting the wet compress to his head. "Really Doc, thank you." He underlined before dropping it over his eyes.

-x-

"I'm not leaving her with the dog." Eliyana folded her arms across her chest and stood defiantly in front of Bo, her brow compressed into a hard frown as she stared hard at the succubus.

"He's not a dog..." Bo immediately recognized Tamsin's term for Dyson and how the Geist had picked it up. "And he's a policeman, he's allowed to stay with her all night in emergency without causing suspicion. Also I can tell you Dyson would do anything to keep Kenzi safe Eli."

"Where as I wouldn't?" Light brown eyes squinted at Bo, her tone challenging.

"No, that is not what I meant at all." Bo gave a soft sigh. "If I had a list of people who would keep Kenzi safe it would be me, then you, then Dyson. Doesn't top three speak for something?"

"It speaks for one below me." The young Geist bit back quickly.

"Yes it does, because I know that you are in love with her Eli, which means you'd throw yourself off a building and see if Geist's could fly to even attempt to help her." Bo summed up hoping the other brunette could see that she really did understand why the Geist would think anyone other than her was insufficient. "I'm not even going to add in things like Lauren wants you at the hotel getting some rest where she can monitor you after the whole Valkyrie energy debacle. This is just about Kenzi, and she needs to be here to be monitored."

Eliyana drew in a sharp breath and looked at Bo for a minute. The hustle and bustle of the hospital around them was even evident here in the hallway Bo had taken her too in order to start this chat.

"I nearly got seven people killed today." She said her voice low and angry. "Seven people who for years I have done my utmost to ensure that their lives have become about safety, security and living a better life. Today I was the reason they were almost turned into barbeque and you expect me to walk away from the woman I love, leaving her to be protect by a wolf shifter who thinks I belong behind bars?"

"The only thing that was false in what you said was that you nearly got them killed, that was about me not you, you were just a means to an end." Bo gave another deep sigh and then moved to lean against the wall, her faith in this 'plan' wavering deeply. "I can't make you leave her." She said simply.

"Can't make who leave who?" It was Lauren's voice who asked the question as the blonde appeared around the corner and proceeded down the hallway towards the pair.

"Eli leave Kenzi here for the night." Bo looked to her resonant, standing up again when she felt the intensity of thought coming from the blonde.

"You're not I am, it's a doctor's directive." The blonde summed up precisely as she looked from her lover to Eliyana. "I'm sorry but Kenzi is where she needs to be and you need rest and monitoring too, I can't do that here because you're not an in-patient and I'm not cleared to be here all night so the logical thing to do is for you to come back to the hotel with me where I can keep and eye on you." She summed up not reacting at all to the young Geist's passive aggressive stance. "It's not optimal, it's not even particularly attractive as an option but it's the one we're left with." She looked back at Bo as Eli just blinked light brown eyes at the blonde. "I just have Kenzi to check on and then we should head back to the hotel. Tamsin's there getting some much needed rest. She can also be classed as our 'security' for the evening so that neither of you need to be thinking about that as an excuse to stay up late." She looked back at Eliyana. "I suggest you take a few deep breaths and get on top of your hormonal anger so that when I've done my quick check up and let you in to say good night you can be supportive and loving and not make it harder on Kenzi than it needs to be." She looked the Geist in the eye.

For her part Eliyana was left blinking at the blonde as the fast spoken words filtered through her brain. She almost didn't dare to take her eyes from Lauren for the first moment before she glanced quickly at Bo, to see the succubus was standing there rather goldfish like at her Resonant's run down as well.

"Yes ma'am." Eli gave a nod and reached up to run her hands through her hair as if trying to make herself presentable out of habit more than instruction.

Not saying anything else Lauren continued down the hall past Eli and turned into the doorway that led to the curtained off area where the young woman in question had been put for observation. Dyson came back through the doorway into the hall the next moment to awkwardly lingering along side Bo and Eli. It was easy to tell there was tension in the air, and he didn't say anything to add to it. Hardly any time later the blonde appeared back at the doorway and with a soft smile she looked up at the Geist.

"Eli." She stepped back slightly so that the young Fae could slip past her into the room. "Dyson she asked if you could find pizza, slices will do, but nothing too spicy please." The blonde couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the wolf shifter moved instantly off to fulfil the young human's request. Soft brown eyes then tracked to Bo, taking a moment to focus on her lover's face before fixing on the succubus' tired eyes. "As soon as they manage to say goodbye, we're going home." She underlined gently all trace of the strict 'doctor' gone as she moved closer to her lover.

"Yes ma'am." Bo repeated Eli's words with a broad smile.

"Was I too harsh?" Lauren slipped her arms around Bo's waist as she glanced briefly over her shoulder towards the door.

"No, you were just right." Bo looped her arms over Lauren's shoulders. "I was fighting a losing battle, all I could think of was would I let anyone tell me I couldn't stay if it was you in there."

Lauren lightly pulled Bo closer loving the soft contact between them as she let out a soft sigh.

"Some times you have to take the emotions out of it and just focus on the logic, it's something I used to do a lot of." Lauren looked into brown eyes. "But I do it less and less these days." She admitted gently.

"Some times it's just what is needed." Bo agreed with her, moving one hand to the back of her neck to massage softly at the blonde's hairline. "But it goes without saying that I love this new illogical you." She admitted with a soft smile.

Lauren breathed out again and leaned her head back a little pressing her head against Bo's hand.

"It's been a crazy day." She said tilting her head back level as she looked at Bo. "I think we're going to need to think carefully about what happens now. Your father is serious Bo and right now... we're not ready."

"I know we're not, a part of me just wants to take everyone and run but I know he's just going to follow us, hunt us down, no matter how long it takes." Bo gave her easy agreement to what her lover was saying. "I just don't know what we can do to get ready, other than get an army together but even the Garuda didn't motivate the Light or the Dark to do that."

"We'll talk to Trick more." Lauren offered gently. "And Hale, the Ash's archives are very extensive."

"The most important thing is that from now on we all stick together, no where is safe. If he was willing to do this to Eli's garage, who knows what else he's willing to do." Bo made the scared admission. "It makes me wonder if there is any sense in us being at the hotel, I'm sure by now his spies have figured out where we're staying. Maybe we should move back to the clubhouse, I have way more weapons there."

"And way less walls." Lauren pointed out softly. "I don't know Bo, he doesn't seem to have got the message that Eli is Eli, she's still Medina at least to his minions, human lover to your human 'pet'." She reluctantly used the word. "I'm not sure his information sources are as up to date as we think they are, especially with Eysan out of the picture, I really think he relied heavily on his middle man."

"That's something then, we've at least got him working harder for information now." Bo saw the logic in what she was saying, then softened her tone. "I keep having to point this out but you were just what was needed then, thank you." She leaned in and pressed her lips to the doctor's.

"Let's hope I'm always this helpful." Lauren whispered before letting herself momentarily at least, get lost in another of her lover's kisses.

-x-

Very untypically Kenzi nibbled on the very tip of the pizza slice she held limply in her hand before finally abandoning it back in the small triangular box that it had come in that was laying on the sheet by her leg. Watching the whole procedure carefully Dyson didn't stop eagerly eating his own slice, not even commenting on anything until the last of the crust was finished.

"Well I didn't think it was that horrible so either my taste buds are way off or there's something else going on here." He leaned forward slightly and picked up a napkin, wiping his fingers. "What is it Kenz? You're beginning to worry me." He gave her a soft smile.

"Stuff." Kenzi replied drawing her knees up to her chest making the pizza shift further away from her on the blanket.

"You're really going to make me work this hard?" Dyson asked his smile growing slightly.

"You know most of it." Blue eyes quickly glanced up at the shifter before looking away, shaking her head slightly. "Those people nearly died today just because they're caught up in something they know nothing about and whether I like it or not, I'm the link, not Bo, not Eliyana, me." The young woman hung her head. "I don't know when it started but I think I started taking you guys for granted you know, it's like so you're Fae, so what? You're not really any different. But that's crap." She wrapped her arms around the sheet that covered her legs to hug her knees closer to her body. "You're a bunch of super human freaks who EAT us." The words came with a hard sigh. "I suddenly feel like I'm a zoo keeper or something who after years of cleaning out and feeding the lions suddenly has the thought of OMG I'm in a lions' den, these animals could eat me!" She freed one hand and pressed it to her forehead.

Dyson frowned a little as Kenzi spoke but for the moment didn't say anything sensing Kenzi needed to get this out.

"Bo's father wanted to get Eli, to take her, kill her, whatever, in revenge for us killing Eysan, or just to prove he could, I don't know what the specifics were, and to do that he was willing to do anything." Kenzi shook her head. "And if we hadn't have..." She stopped not wanting to imagine that scenario any more then she had too. "If it wasn't for chance, we'd have heard about the garage burning down on the news and all of Eli's friends would be dead." Finally blue eyes looked at Dyson. "We're not ready for this fight Dyson, we're not even in it."

"You're scared..." Dyson began, sitting forward slightly, his tone soft.

"Damn right I'm scared." Kenzi interrupted him."I just had to Geist Master my girlfriend for the second time in as many days in an attempt to stop her from being turned into barbequed Frost." The young woman's tone was unusually sharp.

Dyson frowned harder and took a moment to collect the pizza containers and remaining food off the hospital bed.

"Kenzi." His tone now was deeper and more serious as he sat on the edge of his chair. "You need to be careful with Eliyana."

"I know I do, weren't you listening to everything I just said?" Kenzi's face snapped around from where her glance had wandered to the wall as he'd tidied up, her own thoughts too busy to just watch him.

"Of course I was, I was just focusing in on a part of what you were saying that perhaps you weren't focusing on." Dyson replied not flinching under the quick turn around in the young woman. "The things you're feeling, being scared about what Bo's father might do, all of that is real and important but a part of what you're feeling is also because of the Geist."

"You're not saying that in the same way that I'm saying that." Kenzi raised one eyebrow at him, honestly not sure right off what it was that Dyson did mean but she knew it wasn't revolving around her love for the short Fae or her fears about what the fight was doing to her.

"I'm saying it in a way that's important." The wolf replied. "Kenzi." He said the young woman's name again, this time softer as he leaned forward a little. "You know I care about you don't you? You know that in all my time in this world, and it's been a long time, I've never before got as close to a human, been as fond or as bound to one as I am to you."

"I like to hope that you don't just see me as just any old useless human anymore." She gave him a soft smile back.

"I don't because you're not." Dyson smiled back and shook his head gently. "You proved that and more with the Garuda, no before then." He breathed out before leaning back a little, his eyes still on Kenzi's blue ones. "Which is why I want to see you safe, keep you true to the person you are." He continued, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You don't like my new place in the world do you?" Kenzi leaned back against the bed and let out a sigh.

"That's not it Kenzi." Dyson shook his head. "If it were that simple I wouldn't..." He stopped and sighed. "A human was never meant to hold a Geist's Frenum, to be in control of such power." He shook his head. "What Eliyana did to you was foolish, reckless and stupid." The muscles in his lower jaw flexed with barely concealed anger.

"Why weren't we meant too?" Kenzi looked at him and blinked big blue eyes. "I'm not saying I know a lot about Geist history but it seems to me that Fae haven't done a very good job with them either."

The shifter drew in a deep controlled breath as he sat back in the chair and looked at her.

"You've never been one for details or history lesson." He said his tone softly amused at the idea she'd already cast judgement on the past.

"I've never been romantically in love with a woman or a Fae before." She made the soft qualification back. "The things that have been done to her Dyson, around her, despite her, directly to tear her apart..." She seemed to stall for a soft moment. "I think what none of you understand about Eli, what I understand about Eli more than anything, is like Bo she's not just Fae. Bo was raised by the humans to ensure she survived, Eli had to become a human in order to survive and she played the part for so long that somewhere along the way she stopped being just one of you and started like Bo to be one of us."

Dyson licked his lips a little trying at least to listen to his friend's point.

"The Fae who has charmed you is a Frost Geist Kenzi, she is not 'like' you, not one of you. She is a lion you are one of her prey." He shook his head his voice clear and even. "Ten, twenty, one hundred years of 'playing human' wouldn't make her one."

"No, it wouldn't." Kenzi conceded the small point to him with a shake of her head. "But no amount of time will ever change the fact that she wishes she could become one of us, because like Bo she doesn't see us as less than. She feels the fear that we all live with every moment of our lives, will we lose our jobs, get cancer or get hit by a bus when we least expect it. She is awed by the fact that we not only exist but thrive with all our limitations." She pushed herself down the bed to hang her legs over the side nearest to him. "I know that being the first human you have ever been close to is a huge deal Dyson, I really do, and without sounding egotistical I'm proud of you for that, and proud of me for showing you that humans can be more than liabilities, slaves or prey." She reached out and took his large hand in both of hers. "I also will admit to you that holding her Frenum scares me, especially when I'm using it, when I really start to catch a glimpse of how powerful she is, how powerful you all are in your own ways but I know in my heart that there isn't one among you who could hold it, understand the hate she feels towards her own powers because you're Fae, you can't let yourself see that the thing Eliyana Frost is afraid of most, is herself."

"Kenzi." Dyson pulled both of Kenzi's hands to his chest. "Becoming a Geist Master will change you." He looked into blue eyes. "Change what you think, how you feel, how you see yourself and other people. That humanity you live and serve so well, you will lose."

"It's already changed me." Kenzi admitted softly as she made the admission and followed her hands to press her small body into his lap, tucking her head against his chest as she'd done so many times during moments of crisis. "I've felt the power of what it's like to be one of you, how dark it is down there when you start deciding who lives and who dies. How easy it would be to just start changing everything you don't like..." She took a staggered breath as tears welled in her eyes. "But I can't leave her there alone Dyson, I can't let her be used or destroyed, not when I can try to save her."

The large shifter gathered Kenzi to him and breathed in, just holding the small young woman for a moment.

"If you rescinded the contract, released Eliyana's Frenum I promise you Kenzi, those who took it would not destroy her." He said gently.

Against him Kenzi gave a long hard sigh and then enjoying the contact only for a moment longer she pulled herself free and once again got into her hospital bed, pulling the covers up over her legs and smoothing her hands over them.

"I'm not ever going to rescind the Frenum willingly Dyson." Kenzi shook her head, as she held his eyes, her words still soft but the underlying confidence of them unwavering. "The only way I'll do that is the same way Bo will stop being your mate, the day we die."

For a moment Dyson's eyes flashed yellow, his hands gripping the arms of the chair his was sitting on as he pushed up from it, pushing the chair down hard onto the floor after he had stood, so much so that it noisily clattered back away from him.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" He snapped at her, a low growl in his tone.

Kenzi's instinctively pulled her legs up closer to her body, as if trying to push through the back of the bed away from his unmistakable show of anger. The wide look of fear in her blue eyes stared at him in confusion out of what to expect next.

"I'm sorry." Dyson's eyes instantly simmered back to their normal colour as the shifter took a steadying breath. "I just, I'm tired and worried too, and the thought of you getting hurt..." He looked at the small form in the bed and felt the familiar short hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle again with wolf awareness and alertness. "You bring out my protective streak." He tried to alleviate the tension.

"I know." Kenzi swallowed and tried to untangle her body so she didn't look so worried about his reaction. "Maybe it's time I try to get some sleep." She reached to begin lowering the bed slightly.

"It's what the doctor ordered." Dyson remained standing, offering her a soft smile. "And everyone seems to trust her judgement for some reason." He tried to keep the atmosphere light.

"She went to Yale." Kenzi gave a soft smile and closed her eyes.

"She did." Dyson nodded nodded only frowning hard to himself when the young woman's eyes were firmly closed.

-x-

"Well I..." Lauren eased herself out of her lover's arms and dropped her legs down from off the couch cushions onto the floor as she gracefully stood up, collecting the four coffee mugs that were on the coffee table as she did so. "Think I am going to head to bed." She glanced first at Bo, who pouted at the sudden absence of her lover tucked into her side, then at the Geist who was slumped over already sleeping in the oversized armchair and then at the Valkyrie who was chugging a bottle of beer, her eyes on the TV. "Bo, are you joining me?"

"What do we do about Eli?" Bo gave a nod as she sat up fully and looked to where the Geist seemed peaceful even if the position would probably give her a kink in her back after a few more hours.

"Leave her, I'll shuffle her to bed when she wakes up all stiff and bent up out of shape sometime in the next movie." Tamsin glanced at the sleeping young Fae and then back at the TV. "Oh and on the subject of sleeping, could you to make sure you sleep and not, you know..." She eyed Bo and then Lauren briefly. "I'm not in the mood for pay per view if I don't get to view, if you catch my meaning."

"We will do our best but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Bo shrugged as she followed Lauren back to their part of the suite. "She is never seeing us do anything." She spoke the words to the blonde doctor alone as she closed the door behind them.

Lauren smiled tiredly as she switched on the bedside lamp.

"I'm sure she's seen enough in her years to keep her mind active." The blonde shook her head and began unfastening her shirt buttons, flicking her hair out of the collar, and letting the shirt lie open on her body as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed to pull off her socks.

"The last thing I ever want to think about is the things that Valkyrie has seen." Bo gave a shudder and then moved to help the blonde pull off her socks. "How are you feeling? You did a lot today at the hospital, that Emergency Doctor seemed more than happy to have the help dealing with such a sudden influx of patients."

"I'm feeling fine." Lauren nodded. "Well, worried obviously but physically fine." She amended her statement. "Trick seemed happy to meet tomorrow to talk." She added. "I think it's right to try and be as proactive as we can." She unfastened her pants and shimmied out of them leaving her just in her unfastened shirt, bra and undies. "How are you?" She moved her hands sliding it under Bo's top, pushing the material upwards.

"Feeling better all the time." Bo teased as she let Lauren pull the material off her body. "But still worried about Kenzi in the back of my mind."

"Physically she's going to be..." Lauren's voice was literally cut off by the muffled sound of her phone ringing from inside her pants pocket. Frowning the blonde abandoned her slow disrobing of her lover and crossed to the lump that was her pants, fishing out her phone before answering it, her face forming a frown before she had even said a word.

Chocolate brown eyes glanced at the bright glowing numbers on the alarm clock by the bed before Lauren carefully tucked the phone between her shoulder and her chin and began to fasten up her shirt buttons again, still not actually having said a word.

"Lauren, what's wrong? Is it Kenzi?" Bo moved to retrieve her shirt from the floor when she observed what the blonde was doing.

Lauren stopped what she was doing and looked at Bo shaking her head she moved and prevented the brunette from picking up her shirt.

"Dyson really, it's okay, I'm fifteen minutes away and I'd rather just check you out." The blonde made brief eye contact with Bo who fiercely refused to relinquish the hold she had on her shirt. "It could be a fight flight response to the fire, a psychosomatic reaction your wolf is experiencing." She went on, using her eyes to silently plead with Bo to just relax and get into bed.

"Dyson?!" Bo hadn't actually been expecting this to have been the issue behind the reason for the call and this made her panic even more. So much so the moment that Lauren had finished the call she repeated most of what she'd already asked her again. "Dyson? What is wrong with Dyson's wolf?"

"He wants me to meet him at the hospital." Lauren explain as she pulled on her pants again and fastened them. "Really Bo like I said to him, and I've been saying to all of you, I think we're all expecting a little too much of ourselves at the moment. Physically, mentally, we're all a little strung out." She looked at her lover. "Dyson lost his temper with Kenzi." She explained the situation more. "I think it sacred him, and before you ask he shouted at her, nothing more."

"I didn't leave him there to shout at her!" Bo's body went rigid as she spoke at the very idea. "I'm going with you."

"No, no you are not." Lauren shook her head. "It's ten minutes away, you are staying here and warming up the bed." She crossed over and took Bo's hands. "Really, honestly I think everyone is just a little high strung right now." She breathed out and moved one hand to run over dark locks. "I'm going to go there, talk to Dyson, check in on Kenzi and be back in less than half an hour." She gazed into brown eyes. "Just think how warm and comfortable you can be by then."

"Lauren, I know you're not forgetting the reason we are all so high strung? My father, what if he's already taken Kenzi and Dyson hostage and is using some voice mimic using Dyson's voice to lure you there to capture you too?" Bo shook her head thinking up more horrible scenarios but not having the ability to say 'already killed them'.

"Okay, you're right." Lauren closed her eyes briefly and tipped her head back. "I'm beginning to wish I'd just stolen some oxygen and a few of the monitors I'd have needed and brought her back here." The blonde moved towards the door.

"See, I go with you and we both do just that." Bo nodded as she moved to picked up her shirt and follow her.

"Something wrong with the love doves?" Tamsin piped up without taking her eyes off the television as the two of them emerged into the main room.

"I don't think so but Bo's coming with me just to make sure." Lauren rather cryptically replied.

"You know that made no sense right?" Tamsin replied turning to look at the blonde with an uneven frown. "Something either is or isn't wrong, there really isn't any middle ground in there."

"Just keep an eye on Eli." Bo looked the Valkyrie in the eye. "If there isn't anything wrong we'll be back within the hour." The succubus summed up the situation as the pair put their boots on.

"Fair enough." The other blonde shrugged and turned her attention back to the big screen. "If you both die it's not my fault." She noisily put her feet up on the coffee table. "I'm sure that one's gonna fly with the Geist and the Blood King." Her voice was heavily with sarcasm.

"Really we're just going to the hospital." Lauren said with a hard sigh.

"Which one? The one with the almost toasted or the toasted?" Tamsin had barely got the words out of her mouth before Bo's hand came to slap the back of her head.

"The one with Kenzi and your partner, apparently his wolf is having post fire freak out or something." Bo tried to fill her in and met the Valkyrie's stare of anger with one of her own. "I don't feel right leaving Eli with her." She put forward the even more complicating point to Lauren, "You saw them earlier."

Another hard sigh was pushed out of the Valkyrie's lung as the blonde dropped her legs off the table.

"Okay fine, I'll take the Doc to the hospital and make sure the wolf isn't peeing on corners and humping nurses legs." Tamsin pushed up. "You stay and nursemaid the baby Fae." She looked at Bo. "Better?"

"You protect Lauren and Kenzi." Bo had to agree unwillingly to the unhappy solution, she looked at Lauren to make sure it was okay with the blonde.

"With my life." Tamsin held up the scouts honour with her fingers obviously crossed in the middle, her grin large and inane.

"Can we just do this?" Lauren said quickly tiring of the banter.

"Oops gotta go, don't want to keep the Doc waiting." Tamsin skirted around the couch and hurried to the door.

"She will be fine Bo, Tamsin is more loyal than she thinks." Lauren paused at the doorway as Tamsin hurried out.

"She better be." Bo nodded and held eyes with her lover. "Just be safe, please." She added in a softer tone.

-x-

Lauren had to admit that her level of concern about things hadn't been high as she and Tamsin drove to the hospital and walked with a sense of purpose to Kenzi's room. Tamsin spent most of the time complaining about the pointlessness of the miniatures in the bar in the hotel room, that they took more energy to open than they were worth to actually drink. Lauren suspected that was a cover for the fact that the Valkyrie had in fact just drank a couple and then succumbed to her exhaustion and fallen asleep on the couch as she had suggested she should, but of course that wasn't cool Valkyrie behaviour and so there had to be some tale to spin around it.

When they got to Kenzi's 'room' however Lauren's level of worry stepped up a notch when she found Dyson not sitting with the young woman as she'd expected but instead standing in the hall outside, still in easy visual range but not actually 'with' her at all.

"Wow, and I thought I took security details lightly." Tamsin snorted shaking her head as she looked at Dyson. "Hey partner, you're supposed to be you know – with the bestie." She called out louder than was necessary.

Lauren threw her an annoyed look and put on a burst of speed to close the distance between them quicker. For his part Dyson seemed more than relieved to see both blondes and without a look over his shoulder to make sure Kenzi was still asleep, he pushed down the corridor towards them.

"Tamsin, go sit with Kenzi." Lauren didn't give the Valkyrie any chance object as she focused on the wolf. "Let's go somewhere we can talk." She tried hard not to frown as it was more than obvious to her trained eye that the shifter was agitated. With a quick nod Dyson began leading them towards the closest exit as Tamsin slipped in to sit beside Kenzi's bed, shaking her head slightly she slouched down into the oversized chair and propped her dirty boots up on the pristine white sheets of the bed.

Lauren was less surprised having now met up with Dyson, when the wolf led her out of the hospital and into the 'privacy' of the outdoors.

"I could have examined you better inside." Lauren pointed out gently, with a soft and a wave of her hand back towards the door they'd come out of.

"I'm not sick." Dyson shook his head. "There's something wrong with Kenzi."

"With Kenzi?" Lauren frowned her mind clouding a little as to what exactly the wolf meant. "I thought you..." She began to question Dyson but the tall shifter interrupted her.

"Lauren, I need you to listen to everything I say before you comment or interrupt me. I need you to be the Doctor I know you are, the logic and emotional separative individual I know you can be." His light eyes fixed on the blonde's for a moment. "I called you for a reason Lauren." He underlined to her how important that fact was.

"Apparently." Lauren took a breath knowing already she wasn't going to like anything that the wolf was about to say, but she readied herself to listen, trying to open her mind to at least understand why he was about to say whatever it was he was about to say. "What is it you're concerned about?"

"I'm worried that we're missing something huge, that we're being played." The wolf took a breath and flexed his hands into and out of fists by his side. Lauren couldn't help letting a bemused frown crease her brow at the shifter's rather obtuse opening statement, but as he had requested she didn't interrupt him or question, but just let him continue. "All this time he's kept us off kilter; the murders, the planted evidence, even Vex being used as a middle man who turned on him. It's all been to distract us from the real enemy among us, the real source that he planted within us in order to guide everything that has been happening." He licked his lips as he looked at the blonde, his tone and face serious. "Eliyana Frost." He only let the idea hang unsupported for a moment before he continued. "We have her story of how she survived the fire, her explanations for Razor, the Skins,and all this time we didn't see her true goal was to get to Kenzi. She's infected her, linked into her and plans on using that link in order to infect the rest of us with her power." As he continued he began to nod to his own outline. "The more I think about it the more evidence there is; the family farm where you had to fight Eysan, that she now can use the word on the Ash, that she has Bo believing somehow that the only reason she survived to get away from her father was Eliyana. She's been working for Mikah the entire time, getting inside of Bo's inner circle in a way no one else ever could."

Lauren took a breath, she wasn't sure what she'd been expecting him to say but it most certainly wasn't that. In fact the blonde wasn't at all sure where any of what Dyson had just said had come from.

"You think Eliyana is working with Bo's father?" The blonde said slowly. "What happened with Kenzi Dyson?" She added knowing that obviously there was something she was missing.

"Kenzi was telling me how worried she was, how scared and we started to talk about the Frenum. I suggested that she should rescind it and she wouldn't even think about it, she said the only way she'll let it go is if she dies. Does that sound like Kenzi to you?" Dyson pushed the doctor to understand. "She's only known Eli a few weeks Lauren and Kenzi has gone from zero to I'll die for her?"

"Impulsive and extreme? To be honest they are both traits I'd associate with her." Lauren smiled ever so slightly as she looked at Dyson, though her tone was still filled with empathy and care.

"But you don't understand, her answer, her demeanour, it made my wolf come out." Dyson paced a little away. "I couldn't stop myself, my need to protect her, my fears for her just was so overwhelming." He turned to look at the blonde again. "It was like I wasn't in control."

This time the wolf's words made Lauren frown deeply, and she stepped forward closer to the wolf.

"May I?" She asked reaching out for Dyson's wrist, not surprised when she got a rough nod in reply. Placing her fingers lightly on his pulse point Lauren noted that the shifter's pulse was elevated and his skin was hotter than normal. Stepping back from him Lauren looked down at the floor, her mind spinning in fast circles as she tried to think about what might be going on.

Not for a moment did she think that Dyson's theory about Eliyana being some kind of plant by Bo's father was accurate or even plausible, but something had obviously happened to the wolf in response to his discussion with Kenzi. Something overwhelming enough to startle the usually level headed Fae into coming to the wild conclusion he was trying to explain to her.

It was as Lauren was thinking that something struck the blonde, something that she instantly cursed herself for. Something that had been lost in the craziness of everything else that had happened but that shouldn't have been. Brown eyes flared open as Lauren's breath literally caught in her throat.

"Dyson I have to go. I have to go to my apartment." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"Why? What do you know?" Dyson shadowed her. "I'll come with you."

"I don't know anything, but I want more information, like you said Dyson, I'm a doctor." She glanced at him, knowing right now explaining to him wasn't going to actually help. "Go and tell Tamsin we're leaving and tell her she's watching Kenzi for the rest of the night, I'm calling Bo."

-x-

Dyson paced back and forth in front of the Doctor's work station in her apartment as the blonde's fingers ran over the keyboard of her computer. Since they had arrived the blonde had said little to nothing, just stared at her computer as the minutes ticked by and the wolf's patient grew thinner and thinner. Around them the abandoned condominium had a slightly edgy silence to it, with only muffled sounds from the city outside occasionally filtering in.

"Lauren, any sort of explanation of what you're looking for would be really helpful right now." He finally broke the silence pressing her to share what she was thinking with him.

With a hard sigh Lauren looked up from the screen blinking her eyes as she focused on the wolf.

"I've not given you an explanation yet because I'm still working on it." Lauren replied with the logical answer even though she knew it wasn't the one he wanted. "And though I understand the reason you've drawn the picture you have to explain your reaction to what happened, I have another theory." She glanced back at the computer screen and then at Dyson who had come to lean against the edge of her work desk, the scowl on his face clearly displaying his unhappiness with her reply so far. "I think the issue is with Kenzi, not Eliyana."

"Kenzi?" Dyson leaned lightly on the desk across from her. "Because of the Frenum?" He watched as again Lauren took a breath and shook her head.

"Like I said I feel like an idiot, I should have been on top of this but because of everything I let it slip without doing the proper correlation of the results..." The blonde pushed a hand up through her hair, seeing so far her answer was only making him stare at her harder. "I ordered a number of tests and sent them for cross referencing through the Ash's records." She didn't hide her the growing frustration and disappointment she felt in herself. "The tests were on her arm Dyson, on the residue of the substance that was spilled on it when she attacked the Norn."

"Her arm?" Dyson stuttered the words as his mind flashed him images of the bandages that had been on Kenzi's arm and even once in the hospital when he'd seen it bare. His face fell into a deep frown as he realized the implication, whatever was going on was his fault. "What did the archive tell you?'

"The substance was most likely some kind of potency serum, its ingredients made up of toxins, secretions and essences from numerous Fae." She turned her head back to the screen as she looked through the impressive list of individual 'ingredients' the chemical breakdown had managed to identify. "I managed to basically heal the wound created by the incredibly acidic nature of the liquid itself, but not before the serum entered Kenzi's body." The blonde went on to explain, turning her attention from the screen back to Dyson, her look one of tired failure. "I think its the serum, or rather the replication of the serum in Kenzi's body that made your wolf react." The blonde sat back in her seat. "The serum has permeated Kenzi's cells but not finding any Fae abilities to enhance, its mutated, evolved?" She asked herself the question more then the wolf. "I'm not sure, but instead of becoming a stronger Kenzi, she's become a Fae activator." She looked at him to see if she was making sense.

"I've heard legends of serums like that but I didn't know it was actually possible to make one." Dyson continued to look at her his own mind reeling from the information. "But... she's a Geist Master now, what does that mean to her connection with Eliyana?" His eyes widened a little at the implication.

"I don't know." Lauren admitted shaking her head. "I don't know what it means in relation to a lot of things." The blonde's frown was deep and pronounced. "I know so little about Geist's, even less about Geist Masters." She added honestly. "Though I can only guess that it doesn't necessarily bode well." She admitted looking at Dyson. "Eliyana has little more, if as much control over her abilities as Bo, and Kenzi knows nothing about Geists, or Faedom. If the serum in Kenzi's blood has a potency boosting effect on Eliyana's skills and Geist abilities when Kenzi is controlling her, then the resulting amplification could have catastrophic consequences." Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at Dyson, the real truth of the matter settling in her mind at the same moment as the words left her mouth.

"We need to talk to Trick." Dyson made the decision easily standing up to his full height again. "If anyone knows about this kind of potion its him. Maybe there is even an antidote, a reversal... this is all my fault." He spoke the words suddenly in a very uncharacteristically sad manner for the wolf.

Lauren looked up from her place behind the computer and slowly shook her head.

"The talk of fault and blame is pointless Dyson." She said, her voice soft and soothing. "Kenzi did what she did for you because she loves you and she wouldn't change that..." She paused. "None of us would." She added. "Bo has already arranged a meeting with Trick for tomorrow and I agree that this needs to be mentioned." She added as with a quick serious of click with the mouse she set up a print cue of specific things she wanted copies of to study further.

As the printer on the back wall whirled into action the doctor slipped out from her place and moved passed Dyson towards the kitchen briefly placing her hand on his arm in a gentle show of support.

"Blaming yourself doesn't help her." She underlined softly before moving off to get herself a glass of water.

"How can I not blame myself? She's part of my pack, I'm supposed to protect her..." Dyson had the words out of his mouth before the ramifications hit him as to what he was saying. After all wasn't his calling card for hundreds of years now been that he was a lone wolf, having forsaken his pack because of rules he just couldn't abide by. Now of all creatures he was viewing a human as one of his, one that must be protected at all personal cost.

Lauren put down her glass and turned, leaning on the kitchen counter as she looked at the tall shifter.

"Is it so hard to accept that you aren't the lone wolf any more Dyson?" She said softly as she breathed out, her eyes focusing on his body language as much as his words. "Trick, Bo, Kenzi, they're your family now, your blood. You're no more alone than they are. I think even I'm in there, all be it by default." She said the words with a soft edge of humour. "There's no weakness in it." She added. "Having a pack to fight with, for, doesn't that make a wolf stronger?"

"Yes and it makes him more dangerous to those who threaten his family, all of them." He looked at Lauren finding the conviction to hold his head up a bit higher again. "Let's get you back to Bo." He decided after a short moment of silence. "You need some sleep before we have to wade through all the information I'm sure that Trick has in his library on this serum."

"Sleep yes, that would be nice." Lauren smiled slightly and moved back over to the printer getting there just as it finished spitting paper out. As she thought about the idea of putting her head down and closing her eyes for a few hours of blissful rest, she became suddenly more aware of how exhausted she was. "Thank you..." The blonde collected the loose leafs up and, ever the neat freak, pushed them quickly into a folder before shutting down her work station. Knowing the shifter was giving her a slightly confused look without even having to look at him the blonde continued. "For calling me, for trusting me." She explained her rather 'out of the blue' gratitude. "I know that that must have taken some doing." She added as she picked up her bag and slipped the folder into it and made a move towards the door.

"Well I..." Dyson broke out into a small smile that dissipated instantly as he lifted his head and turned it towards the door, his keen wolf sense catching something on the slight breeze that came in from the small gap under the entrance way. "Lauren don't." He lowered his tone to a sharp growled whisper.

Lauren literally froze having long learned to listen to all 'stop' warnings without question, her eyes going straight to the wolf and then to the door where even she noticed shadows in the hallway beyond through the small gap at the bottom.

"Lupines, two of them..." Dyson's eyes went yellow as he breathed in even deeper his voice a tiny whisper just loud enough for her to hear. "Flanking the door." He began to slowly step backwards towards her, keeping his full focus on the entrance at all times. "Go out onto the balcony, try to be as quiet with the door as you can and take this..." He reached into the holster in the small of his back and handed his gun towards her by the muzzle. "If anything other than me gets close to that door use it." He wiggled the gun in the air a little when he didn't feel her take it immediately.

For a moment Lauren just looked at the gun but then closed her hand around it, letting her bag slip off her shoulder she lowered it silently to the ground. She felt her heartbeat speed up, her palms instantly sweaty against the grip of the gun in her hand. Her brain whirled with dug up information on Lupines, every fact she could remember filling her with more and more fear.

Lupines: fast, athletic and deadly, with claws and teeth that could rip a human apart in seconds. Mortal enemies of wolf shifters for centuries, with tracking abilities much like Dyson's but with none of the refinements that made the shifter the Fae that he was. They were however still the perfect choice to put on hunting duty. This pair had probably been waiting since the gang had made the retreat from Lauren's apartment for any of them to return so that they could strike on behalf of their master.

Her eyes wide and her breathing more erratic than she would have liked, Lauren began moving stealthily towards the patio door, cursing herself once again for not having the sense to have reviewed the results earlier or retrieved them from the computer at the Ash's compound.

"Dyson, I'm only three floors up, you could jump safely from here, go get help..." The blonde glanced behind herself as she neared the glass door, immediately seeing the lights of the car park below.

"I'm not leaving you." Dyson made the simple statement as he pulled off both his leather vest and his shirt, letting his body begin its transformation to a state where he was best able to fight. His powerful arms and shoulders growing larger, as sharp fangs and claws emerged as weapons. He was happy she didn't try to argue further as he'd already assessed the option of jumping, but he would need all four limbs to make the enormous leap and there was no guarantee the blonde would be able to hold onto his back through the jolt of the landing. Even if she could, the Lupines would follow and it would be nearly impossible to outrun the pair of them carrying the blonde. Even though she was light, their foes would be able to manoeuvre faster and intercept them leading to the inevitable fight, the one he was prepared to have right here right now.

It was a fight that he knew he had no choice but to win, for Lauren's sake, for Bo's sake and in many ways to ensure they had any chance of defeating Mikah. Once he heard the slight noise that the patio door made as Lauren closed it, heard the change in the sound of her fast scared breathing as the glass and wood bared her outside, he knew it was time.

In quick strong strides he moved back to the doorway, but instead of opening it completely he turned the handle and let it just click far enough to come ajar before he jumped backwards in preparation. As he'd anticipated the Lupines had been waiting for the door to open, probably expecting the doctor to be in the lead so the hesitation of the door confused their plan for a moment.

Only a heartbeat later the larger of the two Fae burst in through the ajar door with a force strong enough to rip it off the upper hinge so that it swung open and limply to the side. His partner was right on his heels, both of them making loud growls and slobbering noises in a pure show of aggression as they appraised what was waiting for them.

Responding to the posturing, Dyson let out a deep angry growl in warning, though he knew that no matter how imposing he seemed they would not retreat. Dark Lupines in court with the Dark King were not going to see failure as an option, death was preferable to returning to their master for punishment.

As a swipe came from the lead Lupine, he stepped forward and twisted as he caught the limb and immobilized it with his own arm. With the other he struck back with three quick elbows to the Lupine's midsection before flipping him over his own body to come crashing down into the concrete wall off to their left.

Almost as soon as he'd thrown the first, the claws of the second dug into his back from a viscous swipe and he turned with a roar to retaliate. A flurry of lightening fast strikes were exchanged before Dyson could hear the bigger of the two regaining his feet, outnumbered he knew that the odds weren't in his favour.

The feeling of his own blood pouring down his back made him more acutely aware of what these two animals would do to Lauren if he didn't stop them, and roaring again he speared his body into the smaller Lupine's midsection and drove him back into the railing of the stairs. The wooden structure splintered under their combined weight and they wrestled down the few steps back to the floor with one or the other of them gaining the upper advantage for a moment.

Letting his Foe roll into the upper position, instead of fighting for dominance this time he used his strong stomach muscles to sit himself up and in a fast but strong bite dug his oversized fangs into the Lupine's throat. Thrashing his head he tore out the Fae's vital windpipe and severed both jugulars, so that Dyson's body was showered in blood even before he could push the fatally injured Lupine aside.

Yellow eyes quickly focused on the second Fae, who was heading towards the patio door and Lauren. Seeing the blonde's wild panicked face, her shaking hands both on the gun now that she was just beginning to raise it, the wolf felt a bolt of pure endorphin driven anger fill his entire being with a feeling of invincibility.

Pouncing into the air, Dyson gaped the distance and dug the claws of both hands into the Fae's shoulders and dragged him backwards. The next moment the Lupine pulled away, hunks of flesh coming off his body with the wolf's claws. They turned and faced off against each other again, growls and grunts of aggression interspersed with swipes and lunges as they gauged each other. With each passing moment, the smell of the dead Lupine's blood filling the air with an almost feral perfume, Dyson felt all of his senses focusing in on his opponent.

Finally unable to stand the hesitation any longer, the Lupine lunged at him, catching the wolf with an unexpected kick that knocked one knee out from under him. Moving only at the last second saved Dyson from having his own throat ripped out but the other Fae's teeth tore a chunk out of his arm as he used it to protect himself. Reaching up between them with his other hand, in a desperately fast motion he closed his claws around the other Fae's throat and with every fibre of his being gripped and then pulled back.

The Lupine wailed immediately, releasing his bite on Dyson's arm to stagger backwards. His hands going to his throat almost as if he could somehow put the flesh back in place before he fell limply to the ground.

Still half kneeling on his injured leg, Dyson looked around at the carnage with yellow eyes before his gaze looked over to the patio and the Doctor framed in the glass.

The blonde's hands had already dropped the gun on the patio floor and was pulling the door open. She hurrying inside and over to the injured but victorious shifter, not even pausing to take in the destruction around her as she hurried to examine him.

"I'm fine." Dyson tried to brush away Lauren's concern, his breath coming in hard pants.

"You did your thing Dyson, let me do mine." Lauren said firmly as she shifted slightly before dropping down on one knee beside him, blood quickly soaking from the concrete floor into her jeans. "I'm a doctor remember." She smiled weakly at the wolf when Dyson's head came up briefly. He smiled back at her letting her do whatever she wanted, happy that at least he had kept her safe.

-x-

"Hey wolf man, think I can..." Kenzi's sleepy voice was accompanied by a slow rub of her small hand over her barely opening blue eyes as she floundered from one side onto the other in the hospital bed peering in the general direction of the chair by her bedside. "You're not my wolf man." She dropped her hand to the blanket with a pout.

"No shit." Tamsin arched her eyebrow and rolled her eyes dragging her boots off the bed and pulling herself upright as she looked at Kenzi. Her boots left a series of dark stains on the pristine white. "The Dog left with the Doc a while back, and I got to baby sit." She explained a little more. "I ate your pizza."

"Some babysitter." Kenzi had to give a sleepy laugh at the honest admission. "Wait, is something wrong?" She woke up faster, knowing that Lauren was supposed to be at the hotel getting some rest with Bo and Eli. What in the world could have made her come back to the hospital and have to leave with Dyson?

"You think I know the answer to that? You think I care enough to have asked?" Tamsin tilted her head a little to look at Kenzi.

"I don't get you sometimes." Kenzi sat up more in bed eyeballing the Valkyrie. "You act so like you don't care, about anything, yet here you are babysitting me. You know you try a little too hard sometimes to be the cool emo kid."

"If I knew or cared what an emo kid was, I might be offended." Tamsin put her legs back up on the bed. "For your information, they were going to get some information or other on something, Dyson got himself all hot and bothered about who knows what and little miss perfect figures she has the answer somewhere." She glanced at Kenzi for a minute. "And I care about things. I know what those things are, that's all that matters."

"He didn't mention it having to do with me did he?" Kenzi leaned back as she asked the question, adjusting the bed so she was sitting up to look at Tamsin.

"Look as far as I know it was about him." Tamsin breathed out. "Should it have something to do with you?" She asked quirking her eyebrow a little as she focused on the young woman. "Is there something I should know?"

"We had a little... thing." Kenzi smoothed her hand over the blanket. "I was trying to talk to him about how insane everything is, and he tried to talk to me about giving up Eli's Frenum."

"If that's what you want to do there are ways you can." The Valkyrie gave a soft roll of her shoulders. "Your friend told you some of the less attractive optional extras that comes with the oh so attractive Geist power trip did he? The inherent trend towards rampant insanity, the riding your Geist till they pop." She listed a few off the top of her head. "Not surprised he can be a little brutal when he's not trying to impress the ladies with his smooth guy impression."

Kenzi's eyes went a little wide at her run down, after all Dyson hadn't mentioned any of those things.

"He seemed more focused on me being a human, that we're not meant to hold a Frenum." She licked her lips before finally getting the words out.

"Oh right." Tamsin raised her eyebrows a little and shifted her ass in the chair slightly. "Weird, I would have sworn he'd have gone for the insanity and the Geist self destruct." She shook her head. "Not that it matters." She shrugged and focused again on Kenzi having lost her focus momentarily. "Like he mentioned humans weren't exactly built for the job and now you want out, I get it." She summed up. "You want your options sugar coated or just listed up front?"

"The reason he got mad at me was because I said I'm not giving it up, Eli needs me." Kenzi shook her head to the idea. "Even if it does mean insanity and destruction." She knitted her brow a little.

"Ahhhh." Tamsin made a contemplative noise. "Now I get the picture." She dropped her feet off the bed and pushed out of the chair. "He gave you all the reasons to opt out and you went all noble on his ass and told him to shove it." She paced away slightly. "He'll get over it, the insanity thing probably won't apply to you anyway, it normally doesn't kick in for like hundreds of years, and lets be frank honey, you don't have hundreds of years now do you?" The Valkyrie paused at the end of Kenzi's bed.

"No." Kenzi admitted the obvious fact. "Have you known many Geists and Geist Masters?"

"A few." Tamsin leaned and rested her hands on the bottom of the bed, her fingers curling around the edge of it. "I've run with a lot of armies over my lifetime, in the old days each of them had one." She added the detail the trace of a frown dancing on her brow briefly. "You didn't start a real big skirmish without enlisting a Geist Master and their Geist as back up."

"Tell me what you know about them..." Kenzi blinked blue eyes at her. "Please."

"I don't know." Tamsin shook her head. "I've known Geists, I've known Geist Masters, but none of them are the kind of people you want to shape yourself around." The Valkyrie's frown was pronounced now as she pushed up to her full height again. "I'm a Dark Fae, I've lived my entire life around and with Dark Fae." She underlined the important fact. "The Masters I've known..." She stopped and seemed to shake memories away from her mind. "You wouldn't treat Eliyana like that."

"Like a slave?" Kenzi said the words slowly, clearly unable to conceptualize the idea.

"You ever seen movies about gladiators?" Tamsin asked the obtuse question.

"Yes, fighting each other, or animals for people to watch." Kenzi nodded as images of Russell Crowe came to mind.

"The best ones were primped up and posed before battle like models, only to be beaten and blamed should something go wrong. They got pimped out like a stud in a stable as an advert to others at how strong your house was to have such a mighty warrior, to possess such brute force. Then after years and years of battle and being used in all ways imaginable they might, if they live long enough, earn their freedom." Tamsin filled out the details she wanted to convey watching as Kenzi nodded. "Geist Masters treat their Geists like gladiators, well like that but without ever having the dream of freedom. A Geist knows they will never be free, their master's power is absolute."

"That's horrible." Kenzi's face showed her innate disgust at the idea. "I thought the Frenum was supposed to be so that the holder could keep the Geist from going insane, not driving them to insanity by making them a mindless killing machine." She shook her head to the idea subconsciously. "Have you never known anyone that was a good Geist master?"

"They were all good Geist masters from a certain point of view, they kept their universally feared Geists under strict control, only unleashing them for the good of whatever house the Master was serving or to whoever paid the highest price." Tamsin looked at Kenzi evenly. "What you're really asking is have I ever know a Geist Master who put the needs of the Geist they held control over above their own." She reworded Kenzi question. "I don't think so, then again, I'm not sure I've know of a Geist who has willingly given away her Frenum before."

"I think that's why Dyson can't understand, that even though I didn't know any of this when Eli gave it to me, I know now and I'm choosing to be this." Blue eyes looked at the Valkyrie, who in some ways was the only Fae she could trust to tell her like it was. "When I take control of her, I can feel what you're describing, the feeling of being like a God but at the same time I can feel how wrong it is, how its hurting her deep down somewhere, consuming parts of her." She gave a soft shudder. "No one has the right to turn someone into a killing machine just because they're a Geist and everyone is afraid of them. Eliyana's done nothing wrong, other than to be born a Geist, I won't treat her like a slave, I can't. I've seen the Fae do that to Lauren, to other humans, to each other sometimes. It's all wrong."

"The problem is my little friend..." The Valkyrie moved slowly round to the side of the bed as she did so her eyes started to bleed out of colour slightly turning whiter with every step. "Power." She hissed the word quietly as she came to stand by the free side of the bed where there was no chair and the only thing in her way was Kenzi's IV pole. "Right now you say that, but you've had what one, two sips of it." The blonde narrowed what were now just white slits of dead looking white eyes. "You've barely even tasted it, but it's like a drug..." Leaning forward Tamsin put a hand on Kenzi's pillow and leaned over her. "Once you have a taste for power, you want more." The Valkyrie's breath was oddly cold as it washed out over Kenzi's face.

"But there is also love." Kenzi had to tilt her face up to Tamsin's, the change in the Fae making her just a little bit scared down deep inside but unlike Dyson she guessed that the Valkyrie was mostly doing this to make a point. "And you're right, I've barely tasted it, I know that... I used to want to be like all of you, be one of you."

"Love..." Tamsin seemed to almost physically 'snap' herself out of where ever it was she had gone to in her head, pulling herself up and away from Kenzi, moving right out of the younger woman's personal space again. "Love will make you as weak as it will strong." She kept looking away as with what looked like a tremendous effort she willed eyes back to normal, and forced the muscles of her face and neck to relax.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kenzi watched her return to normal carefully.

"This isn't show and tell." The Valkyrie moved back to the chair and dropped into it. "I'm just saying love can be as dangerous as power."

"My best friend is a succubus, I get that." The brunette nodded seeing the way the blonde immediately put up all of her guards again. "Thank you for babysitting." She leaned the bed down again to see if she could get a few more hours sleep before the doctor's reassessed her in the morning.

After all asking Tamsin for details on the Geists she had known didn't seem like it would give her any of the answers she needed. Mostly she believed now that there had never been a Geist like Eliyana and never had there been a Geist Master like herself. They loved each other, and more than that Eli had given her freely given her Frenum away.

Add to that the fact Kenzi was human, possibly the first ever human Geist Master and that meant she knew they needed to forge a path as new to everyone as it was to themselves. The bright spot in all of this is that she knew she had a best friend who had done the same thing since the first moment she'd been made aware of the Fae and her place among them. Even now as Bo and Lauren mapped out what it meant to be Resonants, they did so with courage and above all things love. Yes, love could be dangerous but Kenzi also knew that it could be the most powerful thing on earth.

-x-


	35. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

For those of you doing jumping jacks that maybe a miracle had occurred and Kath and I had updated the story twice in 24 hours – sorry :( - we're not quite that proficient. I just really wanted to take a moment to say a couple of things.

The first and indeed main thing being, THANK YOU, to every single one of you who is reading this, and who has read all, or just maybe some of Heavenly Resonance so far.

I realize that at over 400,000 words now HR is a huge commitment of time for you the reader not to mention the fact that with its many twist, turns and threads it's not been the easiest of rides, so Thank you for coming with us so far on the journey, both Kath and I sincerely hope you'll stay with us for the long haul.

Thank you to every single one of you who has favourited and followed HR, a special thank you to those of you who have given a review or two, and to those of you who loyally review each and every chapter, giving us your honest opinions, ideas and thoughts, truly you will never understand how VERY much your time and feedback means to us.

As writers when you commit yourself to a story like HR sometimes, especially 400,000 words or so in, it's easy to think 'should I just give up on this' or 'Is anyone actually enjoying or reading this any more' but thanks to your constant support and feedback this just hasn't been an issue with HR, any delays with it have been unfortunately due to ill health or real life getting in the way :), so thank you so very very much for very much putting the FAN in the heart of Fan-Fiction :) - (And by that I mean you're 'fantastic fans' of Lost Girl and its characters and stories to do with them – and not great Fans of the RainbowWriters or anything so egotistical.)

Kath and I would like to apologize that we don't reply individually to every review, please don't think it's because we don't appreciate them because we do, so very much and if you ever feel like you have something you want us to address with you feel free to PM us anytime with comments etc.

The last thing I wanted to say quickly is that for everyone who's been in this thing since the beginning – we're nearly there - :) well – ten chapters or so ;) The fight is coming – the world will soon be changing... How I can't tell you but it's closer now than ever... :)

Thank you again for joining us on a great and fantastic journey – for Kath and I at least – it's been EPIC :)

Love and Thanks always, Beth

FUN FACTOID : An average softback novel contains between 75,000 and 100,000 words – if you have read all of HR you have read the equivalent of 4 standard novels - Congrats :)

FUN FACTOID 2 : Stephen King's Novel 'The Stand' is 464,218 words – Do you think we can beat it?


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 3:02

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and mild nudity)

Summary: Set directly after Episode 3:02, following an AU storyline of our own creation.. Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric.

"___Lauren and Bo resonate." Zoie Palmer speaking about Doccubus in an interview on AfterEllen._

******Heavenly Resonance - Part Thirty Five**

By: The RainbowWriters

Bo couldn't believe that she had actually dozed off on the couch in front of the television after hanging up from Lauren's call from the hospital. The blonde had assured her that after a quick diversion to pick up something she needed she was coming home, probably bringing Dyson with her, who needed more than anything to just rest and take time to calm down after the friction and chaos of the day. Her lover had even reassured her that Tamsin was taking over guarding Kenzi, pointing out that the Valkyrie didn't want to deal with a pissed off Succubus if she let anything happen to her bestie.

The phone ringing had woken Eliyana, who had shuffled off to bed still mostly asleep. A quick assurance from Bo that nothing was wrong with Kenzi or any of the rest of her hospitalized gang was all the Geist needed to hear in order to give into her overwhelming exhaustion.

Not having the younger Fae there in view, had given Bo the opportunity to relax a little more than she would have normally, which is how she had fallen asleep, not that the nap had been restful in any way. The short sleep had been rife with dreams that filled her with a sense of fear and panic, that seemed to have no cause and as soon as she blinked open her eyes all memory of the terrors left her, though the feelings lingered making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

Pushing herself upright on the couch, Bo blinked her eyes into focus on the small green numbers on the TV, blinking harder and frowning as she mentally calculated that according to them her lover had been away for close to two hours, no where near the thirty minutes she had been expecting. Pushing up off the couch completely Bo ran her hand over her stomach fighting a second wave of queasiness, that now she felt was due more to the fact that Lauren was missing than the residue from her dream.

Just as Bo was trying to form a plan of just what she was going to do next, the succubus' eyes flicked over to watch the dip of the handle on the hotel door. Her hyper alert sense catching the movement, her breathing halting in her throat as she watched the door push open. To her relief it was obvious quickly that the door was being opened by Dyson, who moved in first with the blonde Doctor following close behind.

"Lauren." Bo let go of the breath she held as she moved around the couch towards her Resonant. "You're okay." She said her voice flooding with relief as she moved to greet her lover, stuttering to a stop when she caught sight of the deep staining on Lauren's clothes and Dyson's badly ripped pants. "Or not... Oh God no..." She hurried over and immediately ran a hand over Lauren's shoulder, the other cupping the blonde's cheek.

"Bo, Bo... I'm fine." Lauren's voice was low as she moved her hand to cover the Succubus'. "There was a problem but Dyson handled it." She glanced back at the wolf, who smiled softly at the blonde as he pulled off his jacket. The look between the two of them clearly underlining that they had gone through something 'big' together, but come out the other side the victors.

Unlike at Lauren's condominium, the wolf's arm was now perfect again, there wasn't a mark on it to show he had even been bitten, but the wound on his back was covered with a large slightly stained white dressing and through the tears in his jeans a similar dressing could be made out on his knee. It had been the doctor's suggestion that he just put his coat on for the drive to the hotel, as she guessed the bandage would need changing from the amount the would was still oozing blood.

"Got any beers in?" He asked with a smile as his eyes met Bo's after her appraisal of his injuries.

"For you always." Bo smiled back at him, for just that moment content in the idea that whatever had happened Dyson had made sure Lauren was okay, and that meant the world to her. Her appreciation was easy to read as she crossed over to the mini fridge and dug into the back to find two beers that the Valkyrie hadn't seemed to have had time to drink. "But I would really like to know what happened?" She cracked open the first one for him and handed it to him as he settled into the chair that Eli had been curled up in earlier.

"My guess is that since finding out where Lauren, lived thanks to Vex, Eysan has had a pair of Lupines staking out the place, waiting until they scent traced her home." Dyson offered his version of events. "Tonight that happened and they tried to follow orders, so I stopped them." He gave the summary with another small smile before taking a long swig of cold beer. "I think they got the message that Dr. Lewis isn't available for a house call."

"Do I even want to know what a Lupine is?" Bo looked between the two of them holding out the beer on the off chance her lover wanted one. Lauren shook her head to the offer with a small smile, and Bo placed it in front of the wolf in case he wanted another. She could tell that he'd clearly earned it.

"Think shifter and then take a few long steps down the evolutionary ladder." Lauren moved slowly, easing her boots and jacket off. "More feral, far less..."

"Charming." Dyson interrupted with a low laugh. "Think of them as my unlikeable cousins, the ones I wouldn't invite to my wedding." He took another drink.

"That would be one way of putting it I suppose." Lauren consented with a small nod. "Excuse me, I really want to get out of these clothes." She added glancing down at her ruined shirt.

-x-

Bo had given her lover the polite ten minute window to return to the living room. In that time she'd managed to get a better run down from Dyson on what exactly a Lupine was and what kind of history they had with wolves like himself before she just couldn't stay put anymore. She refrained from asking the other important questions like what did you need so desperately to get at Lauren's place and why did you call her in the first place? After all they were both questions she wanted to ask her Resonant, and the wolf's body language was enough to tell her he wasn't going to be a great source of information.

After making sure that Dyson was comfortable on the couch, she ventured into the room she shared with the blonde and found the Doctor sitting on the bed with papers scattered around her on the mattress. Lauren's brow was knotted in a look of deep contemplation that Bo knew well enough.

"I'm guessing this was why you detoured to your apartment?" Bo looked down at the print outs, her voice curious to understand what all of it meant..

The blonde looked up, pushed her hair behind her ear and then looked down again picking up a sheet of paper off the bed before she put it down and then picked up another.

"The complexity of this serum is like nothing I've ever seen before... human or Fae." She frowned hard as she looked between the paper and her lover. "I didn't even know or believe such a thing existed, could exist. I don't even know how these individual elements could be held together to create a stable substance. The enzymatic nature of this precursor should denature at least three of the other additives." She pointed at one paper in particular. "And at least one of the possible original ingredients is a colloid venom found only in an now extinct underfae."

"Let's pretend that would ever make sense to me and start at the beginning." Bo sat on the very corner of the bed careful not to disturb any of the papers. She'd learned along time ago not to mess with Dr. Lewis' research papers. "And try to dumb it down just for fun."

Lauren looked at Bo, her brow furrowing more in apology.

"I forgot Bo. I got caught up in the whirlwind and I forgot." The blonde blinked brown eyes at her lover, looking for just a moment like she might well up with regretful tears. "Something a good researcher, a good doctor never does."

"Lately there hasn't exactly been the time to be a good researcher Lauren, you've been a great doctor though." Bo clarified the point out of what her lover had said that made sense to her. "And I'm sure whatever is in this..." She waved her hand over the papers. "Only you are smart enough to put it together, whatever this... you said serum? Like a medicine?"

"Bo, you're not..." Lauren shook her head and dropped the page she held back into its place among the rest. "The thing I forget was Kenzi." She looked directly into brown eyes. "Her arm." She underlined quickly the importance of what she was talking about, her hand going to the identical spot on her own arm..

For a moment the Succubus did let the seriousness of the situation settle in her mind. Of course she remembered what Lauren was talking about, remembered the conversation where Kenzi had revealed the 'problem' that had arose from her forcing the Norn to give Dyson's love back. The worst part of it all was that as she remembered all of this, she knew she too had forgotten. Forgotten that something unknown had spilled on her best friend and potentially was putting Kenzi at risk. After all, the Norn couldn't be trusted and with what Kenzi had done to her tree it was likely the scheming ancient Fae hadn't let something good contaminate her bestie.

"These are the results? You know what was in that jar? What is it? What can it do? Is it going to hurt her?" Bo fired the questions at her lover in quick succession, not able to focus so much on the 'forgetting' as on the idea of doing something proactive now.

Lauren closed her eyes briefly and then opened them as if trying to order her thoughts in an attempt to give Bo answers to any of her questions.

"That's just it Bo, these are the results, but as for what it was..." The blonde paused. "The Ash's archives came up with something called a Potency serum, it's an ancient Fae concoction that could be crafted by certain 'creatures' and gifted to worthy Fae who gave their 'heart and soul' for it, which looking at the ingredients could well have been a literal detail." The doctor tried to explain the tie in between the chemical analysis and historical records she had. "If any creature in this county would have such a serum in its possession it would be the Norn, but as for what it can do, or has done..." She paused again. "I just don't know." She admitted her failing. "Apart from the initial obvious damage, but that was mainly due to the highly acidic nature of the substance itself, the burning, and the irritation. I'm more worried more about the more complex ingredients in here."

"Potency serum?" The words stuck in Bo's head amongst everything else that Lauren had said. "Do you mean like late night infomercial potency serum?"

"No, think more along the lines of becoming a bigger and better Fae, tougher, stronger that kind of thing." Lauren shook her head to the comparison. "In your case there would be an obvious sexual nature but that's because of your species. A potency serum would make you a better succubus, increase the power of your sway, the proximity from which you could use your power. For Dyson it may make him more aggressive, stronger, that kind of thing. Going on the slivers of references in the archives it affects each Fae differently." Lauren moved and tucked her leg under her as she sat on it. "The thing is I think the serum has still managed to metabolize into Kenzi's body and because she's not Fae it's changed, adapted." She looked at Bo, her eyes slightly pinched by the frown on her face.

"Adapted into what?" Bo looked down at the read-outs as if somehow they could tell her what was going on.

"That's what I don't really know, but I think..." The blonde took another breath. "My hypothesis is that because Fae power enhancing abilities of the serum couldn't be applied actively to the body they were in, they found away to store themselves within her bloodstream, even regenerate themselves ready to apply themselves when and if they can."

"So now she's creating serum?" Bo raised an eyebrow not quite catching on.

"Her body has definitely retained elements from the serum, the last round of tests I took from her had the same levels of of them that the first round I did. But it's not just that Bo." Lauren looked up from the paper work to her lover.

Brown eyes held hers waiting for her to continue, after all Bo just wanted to know what was going on, she didn't in any way blame Lauren for losing sight of this in the chaos that had been their lives lately.

"Dyson called me to the hospital because he had had an interaction with Kenzi, in which he partially wolfed out at her, to quote him, he didn't feel in control, he just felt irrationally angry..." She explained, watching as her lover's eyes went wide with shock and worry. "He was worried that it was his wolf reacting to something outside influencing Kenzi, but that made me think, it made me remember back to the fact that I had been doing tests on Kenzi because of everything that had happened to her at the Norn's." She quickly explained. "So went back to my apartment to pick up the lab results and now I think maybe that it was Kenzi who made the flare reaction happen and not an outside influence."

"You mean this serum is making it so Kenzi enhances Fae powers in those around her rather than it enhancing something inside her?" Bo summed up what she was actually starting to understand. "She's become the serum?"

"That's basically my theory." Lauren looked at Bo with a nod. "It's too early to know for sure and there are a dozen tests I need to do, but..." She sighed. "The numbers Bo. Some of them have even increased in her blood not decreased. "

"What kind of numbers?" Bo pushed to understand more, after all this was her best friend they were talking about.

"Just points of a percentage, but that's not the point." Lauren shook her head. "There isn't anything in Kenzi's body to replicate them, it's a Fae serum. I need more up to date samples, more comparisons if I'm going to make any sense of this..."

"But she's not completely un-Fae anymore is she?" Bo put forward the fact gently cutting her off. "She's a Geist master."

The words made Lauren stop, a sheet of paper still clutched tightly in her hand.

"The Frenum has no biological connection..." Lauren frowned as she looked up from the comforter to Bo. "Does it? I mean I've never read or..." The blonde stopped. "Who am I kidding I've never read anything about it before." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling briefly.

"Lauren, it's okay." Bo gathered up a few papers to clear a path to her resonant and moved up beside her to gather her up into her arms. "You can't know about every little thing in Faedom, especially things you've never come across before and types of Fae that usually are only on the side of the Dark. Maybe there isn't a physical link but we know there is some kind of psychic one, or else how could Kenzi do what she does when she takes control. Maybe this serum in her blood only gets accelerated when she's actually taking control, maybe we have a lot of questions that no one has the answers too."

"Or afterwards, Bo that could be it." Lauren looked up suddenly, her eyes bright. "Something about Kenzi's metabolism alters when she uses the power of the Frenum, which is the catalyst for the serum to activate, otherwise it is dormant, or you and Eli would always be experiencing fluxes around her that you couldn't control." The blonde beamed at Bo. "You're a genius." She smiled giddily.

"I try." Bo couldn't do anything but give her a goofy smile that suddenly sobered. "Does that mean this could be affecting Tamsin?"

"Tamsin." Lauren let the name breath out of her lungs as she half turned to look at the clock. "Unfortunately I have no idea how long the activation of the serum lasts." She admitted the failing. "Though on the positive side, Tamsin's not exactly a talker, the only reason Dyson was 'activated' as it were is because they were engaged in a conversation. Also believe it or not, the Valkyrie is very, very self disciplined. The powers her kind has to repel outside attacks both mentally and physically are legendary. There is a reason folk lore has them as the chosen of a god." She gave a quick smile. "I can call, it will help us all worry less." She added the practical point. "You should probably check on Dyson, he saved my life tonight Bo." For the first time a slight waiver entered the blonde's voice as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her lover. "I healed some of his wounds, but I'm tired and he wouldn't let me continue."

"Then I have two reasons to say thank you to him." Bo pulled her a little tighter and smoothed her hand over blonde hair. "And I know you want to understand everything going on with Kenzi, but right now we have to remember who is out there watching and waiting for chances to strike." She held the gaze hoping her words conveyed a lot of what she was feeling. "We will do whatever we can to help Kenzi and still be safe."

-x-

Bo settled the door closed gently behind her as she slipped out into the small hallway of the hotel suite and walked down it into the main room. Dyson had made himself a little more comfortable in the time she had been away, started in on the second beer and taken off his boots. He had flicked the TV on to a channel that suited him, his slightly tired looking eyes turned from the screen to watch her entrance, his lips turning up into a soft welcoming smile.

"Lauren okay?" He asked his voice warm and genuinely caring.

"Yes, just tired and well unhappy with herself." Bo moved around and sat down on the nearby arm chair. "How are you doing?"

"A little bruised, nothing that a good rest won't fix, I'm not even in pain thanks to the good Doctor." He gave the brief run down as he looked at the succubus. "I wasn't going to let them hurt her Bo." He went on shaking his head as he met dark brown eyes. "I know what she means to you, how important she is." He went on, his voice deep and sincere.

Bo looked at him for a long silent moment, her eyes holding his, her face showing how much she believed his words.

"Thank you." She said again, her voice a soft gentle tone of heartfelt sincerity. "For stopping them from hurting her or kidnapping her, or doing anything my Father might have ordered them to do."

A muscle in Dyson's jaw twitched slightly.

"Lupine's aren't catch and retrieve Fae Bo." He shook his head solemnly and he watched as the news stuck the succubus in the stomach like a hard punch.

"Tell me what happened." She urged in, her face making it obvious she was looking for more then a 'they attacked, I stopped them' kind of retelling.

"My guess is that they were sent there, told to familiarize themselves with the scents of anyone who's traces lingered there, mainly Lauren's, and wait, wait until that 'target prey' turned up, which last night she did." Dyson shifted his sitting stance and sat forward a little. "We'd been in the apartment a while, at least half an hour, maybe more, I'm not sure, I was distracted. If I hadn't have been I would have smelled them before we went in. Their plan was to trap Lauren in the apartment and..." He stopped and glanced at Bo. "They coordinated their attack to begin as she was leaving, prepared to jump her as she opened the door, but I sensed them after I had calmed down from the hospital incident and managed to stop her before she opened it." He glanced away briefly and took a breath. "I gave Lauren my gun, sent her out onto the patio and then did what I had to too keep her safe." He summed up the intense fight briefly. "I guess they thought one lone wolf wouldn't be a match for two Lupines." He gave a soft chuckle. "Perhaps they shouldn't have snacked on a drunk homeless guy before making their move, they might have been a bit more successful."

"They're weren't successful because it was you." Bo shook her head to the last statement. "If anyone other than you had been there Dyson, they'd have ripped her apart at the door..." She reached out the short distance and rested her hand on his leg. "So again I say thank you, not just for saving her but for being the incredibly strong and honourable wolf that you are." She waited for his eyes to reach hers again. "No matter what has happened in our lives, I want you to know I trust you, with everything and everyone who is the most precious to me and I hope you know you can trust me."

Dyson put his large hand over Bo's.

"You're welcome." He said softly. "And yes, I do know." He nodded with a gentle smile. "I love you Bo, we both know that but Lauren is your love, your life, your Resonant." He took a breath, "I'm the shaggy old wolf that will always be there to protect you both, because you're his pack, his family."

"I know it's not fair to you sometimes but right here with me, as part of my family is exactly where I've always wanted you to be." Bo's face beamed of love and pride. "Even when you couldn't love anything, you never gave up on me and I never gave up on you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." She pushed herself forward and hugged him.

"You're never going to need to." Dyson held her tightly breathing in deeply and after a lingering moment Bo pulled back to sit down again.

"Now... tell me about this fight you had with Kenzi." She winked at him. "Not exactly what I left you at the hospital to do."

"And here I was hoping to get out of that..." Dyson smirked and leaned forward to grab his beer.

-x-

Dyson laughed brightly and finished the last of his beer and put the can on the table to join the six others that were already there, four in front of him and two in front of Bo. The succubus still held one in her hand that she brought to her lips and drank from it trying not to choke on the liquid as she laughed.

The wolf didn't follow up the comment that had had them both laughing so hard and let the bright mirth settle as he just watched Bo calm down and lower her beer.

"You should turn in, sitting around drinking beer and laughing about the 'old days' is fun but we both should be resting." He pointed out sensibly not needing to look at the time to know it was way to late for them to both still be up, but they had just fallen into gentle comfortable banter and it had felt good to just talk with Bo for a while, something they hadn't done in so long it seemed. "I am going to use your comfortable looking couch to rest my weary wolf hide while you go curl up with the good doctor."

"If you need anything give a howl." Bo laughed more as she put her drink down on the table and got up. "Night Dyson." She said gently before she finally did cross the short distance and make her way into room.

As she very quietly closed the door behind herself, she wished she could forever keep an image of the blonde lying sideways on the bed with one hand still on a printout in her mind. Even knowing that her lover had probably continued to correlate data until her eyes had simply just closed involuntarily, the sight was just quintessentially Lauren. Reminding her of another time when the blonde had fallen asleep on her couch with a full plate of dinner balanced in her lap, mumbling about isotopes and other lofty scientific terms.

Carefully Bo moved to the bed and began to collect up the papers and tucked them into the small folder sitting under one small pile. It was only when she came to the last sheet under Lauren's hand that she knew she was in jeopardy of waking the blonde.

"Work time is over Dr. Lewis, time for sleep." Bo prompted in a whisper as she played tug of war to get the printout.

"Morphogenesis..." Lauren mumbled not immediately releasing the paper as she sleepily turned her head on the comforter, her blonde hair trailing over her cheek.

"Exactly." Bo gave a soft laugh and secured the last paper, putting the folder on the side before she began the very delicate task of turning the blonde so that she was the right way in bed. She'd learned long ago that sleeping in your clothes was better then not getting back to sleep so as soon as Lauren was turned enough for her to slip in with the other woman she did. "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to you too baby." She kissed into blonde hair softly.

This time when she felt the soft interruption of her sleep, and Lauren gave a soft moan and stretched out one of her long legs down the bed. Pressing her body back so that it pressed against Bo's, a second moan slipping from her slightly open lips as her body met the succubus' and reacted with a slight arch, that pressed her ass against Bo's hips and her breasts away from her lover slightly, while at the same time she nestled her head into the pillow that Bo had carefully placed beneath it.

"Sometimes I think you forget I'm a succubus." Bo whispered, noting to herself the low tone of her response she really only expected to be heard by her own ears. She softly placed her open palm against Lauren's thigh, happy for the light cotton yoga pants she'd changed into to get out of her blood stained jeans, and mapped out the rise to the curve of the blonde's hip. Her own hips pressing forwards softly as she did.

"Bo..." The name was breathed out of Lauren's lips as the blonde repeated the soft push back of her body.

"Right here." Bo assured her letting her hand slid around to sit flat on Lauren's stomach, tucked up under the loose button down she was wearing. "I tided up all your papers."

"Shushhhh." Lauren purred softly moving her hand she laid it lightly over the top of Bo's on her stomach, the soft back and forth push and pull of their hips now a gentle continual motion. "I need you Bo." She whispered, the voice a thick purr as she began to draw Bo's hand down lower over the skin of her stomach.

"I always need you." The brunette spoke the words back, her fingers taking a moment to find a way to hook under the tight waistband of Lauren's pants before continuing lower as urged. Her palm came to cup around the apex of the blonde's legs as their lower bodies continued to press and pull, but now pressure from her hand was there when Lauren's hips pressed forward and Bo's own hips were there when she pressed back.

This time the moan that escaped Lauren's lip was low, thick and more guttural, the smooth back and forth movement of their hips staggering slightly as she felt Bo's warm fingers sliding and pressing over her heated skin. The blonde bent her other arm back, her hand searching for Bo's head, which as she found it she pressed her fingers deep into silky locks before grasping slightly tightly onto a handful and bringing her head back towards Bo's, Lauren let her dark eyes flutter open.

"You'll always have me." The blonde underlined breathlessly, opening her mouth to breathe as her moved back and up slightly, finally bringing the side of her head in contact with Bo's jaw. "Always." She repeated, shifting the back and forth movement of her hips to an up and down one now that her lover's fingers were exactly where she wanted and needed them to be.

"Never leave me." Bo answered as she bent her upper body more up and around the blonde so that she could just catch the corner of Lauren's mouth with her lips, hungry for the connection that a kiss always brought them. She kept her hand almost stationary, letting her lower body still pull and press against the blonde's ass so that Lauren couldn't escape far from the pressure of her fingers and palm.

"Why would I?" Lauren asked shaking her head, her movements stronger, a long roll and circle now encompassing most of the passes she made against Bo's body, her hand gripping dark locks tighter. "Oh God Bo." She squeezed her eyes closed again, feeling her body begin to spasm, her muscles flex and lock.

"I can feel how needy you are inside, how hungry." Bo groaned the words back to the blonde, the echo inside her telling her so intimately how Lauren was feeling just as her succubus abilities told her just close the blonde's body was already to release. A release she knew could be just the first strike of lightening in a thunderstorm of pleasure. "I can feel you pulling me into you, to complete you." Her mouth desperately tried to find the blonde's again, the tickling of pleasure deep in her own core wanting to be consumed by her resonant, desperate to be devoured by the only power that could.

"BO!" Lauren's body shuddered hard, the release the succubus so expertly brought her body to hitting her hard and quickly, but it seemed almost lost secondary to the other desire, the other need that was so obvious between the two of them. Not seeming to care if the contact lower contact between them was broken Lauren turned over and pushed her mouth hard against her lover's almost with a bruising strength and passion.

The hand that had rested on Bo's wrist beneath her pant's the whole time pulled free and joined the other in a mess of dark hair, as the blonde literally assaulted Bo's mouth with kiss after hot kiss, nipping and pulling at rich plump lips as she pushed her way on top of the brunette to straddle the succubus onto the mattress.

If Bo's mouth hadn't been so extremely busy she would have tried to say many of the things that were whirling in the back of her passion filled mind. She would have tried to express how she was still scared because she'd come so close to losing the blonde without having even been there to try and help. She would have tried to express how more that that she felt blessed that no harm had come to her Resonant, and yet again floored by the intensity of emotion that relief helped her feel. Every time she thought she was starting to get a handle on how very much she loved the blonde doctor, something would happen to reset her feelings to another all time high point.

Of course the sheer weight of all these deep thoughts running through the succubus' head only helped magnify the feel of the hips that pressed her body into the mattress. It wasn't that the blonde's body was heavy, but feeling the full weight of it distributed between the thighs that straddled her, the hands that held tight handfuls of her hair and the mouth that sought to own hers in every way was just so intoxicating she felt like she might explode before Lauren had even really begun to touch her.

Pulling her mouth from Bo's briefly Lauren blinked open vibrant violet eyes and looked at the beautiful brunette below her.

"Can I?" Lauren licked her lips as her eyes darted from Bo's dark brown orbs to her lips and back.

"What does the echo tell you is my answer?" Bo moaned the words back, her hips pressing up enough into the blonde's to tip her closer.

"It tells me this." Lauren replied leaning down again to press their lips together briefly before pulling back, a broad undulating ribbon of sparkling purple trailed from the succubus' mouth into Lauren's causing Bo to gasp and arch in pleasure and Lauren's eyes to glow vibrantly, her hips pressing down against Bo's in a long luscious roll.

Stopping the flow with a kiss after a short moment Lauren untangled her hands from Bo's hair and literally ripped her own shirt open and wrestled with it to get it off her shoulders. For once the brunette felt what it was like to still be reeling from an exchange of chi, usually her partner's being the one to enjoy that fact. Her bright blue eyes only managed to focus on Lauren again as the blonde was pulling off her bra. The moment her lover was topless, Bo pressed her body up, this time pushing her hands into blonde hair and anchoring their bodies in place she moved their mouth to within a few inches of each other.

With bright blue eyes wide open, Bo let herself begin to slowly pull chi from her lover in a way to draw out the feeling like they were moving in slow motion. Her eyes barely registered that for the first time the energy she was feeding from Lauren was violet and not the usual blue that she saw when she consumed energy from someone. What she did register was how much more erotic and powerful the chi tasted, as if as time went by and the Resonance between them revealed itself further she was getting closer and closer to the very centre of her lover's essence. Drinking from the most sacred font of the spring within the blonde, a source of energy reserved just for her.

Under Lauren, the brunette's hips bucked up from the force of a hard unexpected orgasm, it only taking a small exchange to tip the succubus over the edge into a hard release.

Lauren's eyes flared a wide, her gasp breaking the flow of chi between them.

"Bo, what..." The mixture of surprise, confusion but almost overwhelming pleasure swirled in Lauren's face as she stroked her hands down over Bo's arms. "Oh God Bo... more..." She smashed their lips together drawing deeply from the succubus, her hands gripping strong shoulders as she ground her hips down and around, tipping her head back, the violet arch of chi almost glowing in the dim light.

"Yes." Bo growled the word managing not to cut off the flow of chi between them. She couldn't actually tell now which one of them was feeding and which who was being fed from. The arc of power seemed to flow one way then the other, or was it that it was flowing both ways. In and out of her at the same time that the same chi was flowing in and out of Lauren.

Their bodies literally shivering in ecstasy against one another, the brunette finally broke off the flow between them only because Lauren's breath was coming in such erratic gasps and gulps she was suddenly afraid the blonde wouldn't know when to stop the erotic exchange.

"We're... becoming... more powerful..." When Bo tried to speak she suddenly found that it wasn't just her lover's breathe that was erratic and taxed from the physical reactions of their lovemaking. "So... powerful." She brushed her hand down the side of Lauren's face, the violet eyes that looked back at her underlining how very 'hers' the blonde was now.

"Oh Bo..." What once had been such an almost aggressive growl to Lauren's voice had changed to a satiated purr as she leaned into the gentle touch, her body sagging and then gently slipping to fall with Bo's onto the mattress. She raised her own heavy arm and brushed it over Bo's sweat slicked shoulder. "I've never...you..." She tried harder to steady her breathing and therefore make it possible for her to actually intelligibly speak. Unsure of exactly how to express everything she was feeling the blonde just shook her head as she focused on brilliant azure coloured eyes. "I love you." She said her voice so full of conviction that even the muscles at the top of her jaw tweaked just slightly.

"I love you." Bo assured her back, moving her head just enough to press her closed lips to Lauren's mouth. "More than I could ever express." She vowed gathering the blonde's body to hers in an embrace more about closeness then passion. She urged Lauren to settle her head on her shoulder, the doctor's body still lying on the succubus for the most part. "Ever." She underlined again with the small word.

Lauren moved her legs and body, though not much, just so the rest of the night that they spent sleeping would be more comfortable for both of them, before she nestled her head tightly into Bo's shoulder, the strong pulse of Bo's heart filling her sense as she closed her eyes and let her body fall into a more relaxed state with her lover's, though the cooling sweat on their skin and the heavy scent in the air, not to mention the way her body felt, couldn't wipe the smile off the blonde's face. Softly she moved her hand and cupped Bo's breast in the ready to slumber embrace.

Bo's smile was just as strong as she let Lauren settle before firmly closing her arm around the blonde's slender body and letting her head loll back onto the pillow. Despite everything else that was going on right now, all Bo knew was that though she didn't understand how she had been chosen to have been born with this whole resonant deal, but the fact that she had made her the happiest and possibly luckiest woman alive.

-x-

"I will take two of the most expensive and most alcoholic drinks on your menu good sir." Kenzi's voice cut brightly through the low levels murmurings that were coming from those already assembled at the Dal, huddled around the bar, in the emptiness of the large room since opening time was still a half hour away.

The tight knit group parted easily as Kenzi and Tamsin walked in through the main doors. Bo was the first off her stool greeting the young woman with a tight hug, which was returned with as much force and gusto.

"Hey you." Bo said softly as she pressed her lips against Kenzi's head releasing her momentarily only to bring her back into her arms for a second hug.

"Hey yourself." Kenzi smiled tenderly back at the succubus, the look between them saying more than words ever could.

"I brought you fresh clothes." Eliyana watched the soft loving welcome with a smile, as she lifted up the small ruck sack that sat beside her on an otherwise empty stool.

"Ooh fresh clothes, perhaps you could come to the wash room and help me put them on?" Kenzi licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at the Geist as she made the suggestion, stepping away to the side of Tamsin who had shadowed her movements somewhat as if ensuring a safe delivery of the young woman.

Eliyana felt a warm blush glow in her cheeks briefly as she pulled the small bag completely free of the stool and took a step towards Kenzi, only to have her hand snatched up by the young woman with a giggle, a breathed out 'awesome' was just audible from the raven haired beauty as she hurried the Geist off to the privacy of the washrooms.

"Well I'm glad that wasn't awkward." Tamsin moved to take the seat Eliyana had vacated. "Young lust has no sense of timing." She reached for what she guessed was a bottle of beer that was meant for her even though it was barely nine in the morning.

"Everything okay?" Bo checked looking at the Valkyrie briefly as she settled.

"Just peachy." The blonde replied with a nod, even looking at the succubus. "So did I manage to miss the planning stage and we're just into the wrap up, or was I unlucky this morning?" She took a swig of the rather surprisingly heavy beer. Before she had even swallowed her mouthful she could feel the look she was getting from Bo, the succubus' eyes burrowing through her back. "Relax, I don't mean it, it's just my way of relieving the tension." She put the bottle down with a solid thud. "We're not doing this out here right, we're sneaking out back where all the secret stuff is, and where the dozens of locals can't eavesdrop when the place opens?"

With a sigh Trick picked up the book he seemed to have been about to draw their attention to and motioned to the door to the back.

-x-

Eliyana had barely gotten through the door when she felt Kenzi wrap her arms around her neck and soft lips press against hers. Instinctively the Geist let the backpack slip from her grip to land on the tiled floor with a soft thud, before sliding her hands onto Kenzi's hips and then letting them press around her body to draw the slender young woman close.

The kiss moved from gentle to passionate and back again over and over in a soft ebb and flow for long moments, with Kenzi pressing Eli's body back slightly until the Geist body couldn't retreat any further, being pressed firmly to the door.

Eventually the dark haired young woman pulled her mouth free and let her fingers play in Eli's short hair.

"I just had to tell you, and show you that I love you." Kenzi blinked her blue eyes as she looked into the light brown ones that were honestly looking back at her still a little shell shocked as to what had just happened.

"Wow." Eliyana blinked. "I only brought your red jeans and a black bodice top, the one with the fishnet arms you like, it's not like I went shopping and actually bought you a new outfit or anything, in fact I feel kind of bad now that I didn't go out and do that actually." She admitted with a soft frown.

"I don't need a new outfit." Kenzi shook her head softly. "I just had a lot of time to think last night, about everything that has been happening, about what is important to me, and I just wanted you to be 100% positive that you knew how I feel about you." She continued to curl her fingers around Eli's ear. "I can't imagine my heart without you in it, you're like the piece I didn't know was missing."

Eli licked her lips and looked at the young woman in her arms for a moment.

"When I got up this morning and saw Dyson in the hotel room I didn't know what to think..." She admitted with a frown pulling at her brow. "He explained that you and he had had words that had made him angry, I knew without either of us having to say it that it had been about me. I don't want to come between you and your friends Kenzi, I never have wanted that, and I never do."

"You're not, he just needed to express some ideas and I needed to tell him how things were going to be. It's kind of how we work." Kenzi shook her head to the idea. "Everyone has the right to express themselves but they can't expect people to act the way they want just cause they say so. It's one of those rules of the unaligned, you'll find out Bo evokes it a lot." She could see her explanation wasn't going into enough detail for Eli's liking. "He just wants to protect me, from everything Fae, and you being Fae and being with me scares him because he's afraid he might not be able to protect me and protection is kinda his thing. I just had to remind him he doesn't pick who I fall in love with, I do."

"I won't hurt you, I can't hurt you." Eliyana shook her head. "Taking away the love aspect only for a second, a Geist cannot hurt their Master." She breathed out softly. "The last person or Fae he needs to be worried about hurting you, is me." She paused for a moment. "This isn't the time to talk about this, I know that, but things have changed now, you know that don't you? For you and I?" The Geist's eyes went a little darker as she looked at her lover.

"No, changed how?" Kenzi tilted her head completely confused by the statement.

"We joked about it before I know but..." Eli took a breath. "You are my master now, you don't just hold my Frenum."

"I don't understand, I didn't think there was a difference." Kenzi shook her head not sure how to interpret what she was being told. "You mean I could hold your Frenum but not be your master?"

"You could choose never to use it, Kenzi I told you, when I gave it to you I never thought you would use it, hell you didn't even know I was Fae. I just wanted you to be the one to have it because of what you made me feel, the fact you made me feel. I didn't give it to you thinking this is what you would ever be." She admitted honestly. "Don't get me wrong, that you are... that's not something I regret... I just, it was never my intention." She hoped she was making some sense and not just making things complicated and worse.

"No..." Kenzi shook her head over and over. "I want you to understand something, I'm not your master. I only used the power and will use the power of the Frenum in the future if I absolutely have too." There was a slight shake in her voice. "We are equal Eliyana, that's how I want us to be."

"Kenzi, you have to understand." Eliyana reached up and took hold of the young woman's hands, drawing them to the front of their bodies and holding her own over the top of them. "I love you and to me that's all that matters, to the world, you are my Master. And I wish I could rewrite what is already history but I cannot." She shook her head. "It is already by your hand and in your name that victories have been made, blood has been shed and trophies taken, I am just the weapon that hand wields."

It was pretty obvious that Kenzi wasn't dealing well with the news, as her usual light skin went a slightly sickly shade of green.

"I don't care what the world thinks, I don't care what the relationship between a Geist and they one that held their Frenum used to be, we are different." She held tighter onto Eli's hands. "You are not a weapon, you are Eliyana, you are the one with the power, I'm the one you trust with the fail safe." She tried to re-frame things. "I shouldn't have done what I did in the garage, but you were on fire and I panicked, you could have handled them without me and I'm so so sorry I didn't let you but I'm not going to make that mistake again." She shook her head hoping Eli would forgive her. "Tamsin told me about how Geists are usually used, how they are consumed up in a lust for power and greed, I won't do that to you, I could never do that to you. The world of the Fae can give me any title they want, they can look at us like they looked at Bo but it doesn't have to define us. I hold your Frenum, but it won't be used to make you a slave, I will not master over you like that." She pulled Eli's hands up to kiss one of them. "She also told me that in all of her life she has never ever even heard of a Geist who gave her Frenum away willingly, by her own choice and to me that means we're different already. I didn't take something from you that in order for you to be in control again you would have to somehow take from me. You gave me it as a gift, for safekeeping, and what I believe in my heart is that if you really wanted it back you could take it, because I would give it back to you if that was what you wanted."

"That's not what I want." Eliyana shook her head drawing in a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Kenzi and drew her close, she pressed her nose into dark locks and breathed in again. "I just want you, since that night when I watched you through the firelight and you nearly drove my bike into the statue in the park."

"Then we both want the exact same thing, to be together." Kenzi held her tightly back. "And I will hold your Frenum in order to keep you safe, but when I say you are my Geist, I don't mean because of it, I mean because you are the woman I want in my arms, in my bed, the one I'm in love with."

The next words out of Eli's mouth were probably not what the young woman were expecting. The strong Geist slid one hand down, splaying her fingers out over Kenzi's ass.

"I want you so much right now." The words themselves were deep and lustful.

"Bar's closed for a half hour, no one will come in after us." Kenzi pressed her body against the Geist's in a different way, the tone of her lover's voice igniting a need in her instantly. As soon as she finished the words she pressed her lips to Eli's.

-x-

"The ancient wardings used by various tribes in times past might prove useful to us..." Trick put down what had to be the fifth book that he had brought over from his extensive library and began to approach the shelves of old tomes again. "Some of the powers they managed to harness are legendary." He went on turning his back to the small group of four, the only one of which who was actively looking at the books that he had left being Lauren.

"I'm not sure we should be focusing on legends so much as actual to goodness things I can rely on." Bo was open and honest as she watched her grandfather begin to climb up a short step ladder to get to the higher shelves.

"You need to put more faith in the mystical Bo." The Blood King chastised her as he climbed, receiving a thinly veiled sigh from his granddaughter who turned away from watching the older Fae and glanced at her resonant.

"Anything babe?" She asked gently and the blonde looked up with a delicate frown.

"That's her polite way of saying no." Tamsin interjected. "Hate to be the one to pose this rather awkward question but am I the only one in the room thinking if you had the answer of how to beat Mikah, wouldn't you have already you know, done it?"

"Well..." Trick stopped obviously flustered for a moment at the harsh truth. "Yes."

"Which means we have to think a little more outside the box." Bo piped in again trying to soften the blow of the truthful revelation. "Maybe there is something that was made for other purposes we can use against him. He a soul eater right, is there anything that could eat his soul instead?"

"Yeah we keep little soul eaters as pets, rich Fae especially like them, they carry them around in cages and give them names like FiFi and Tinkerbell." Tamsin looked at Bo and rolled her eyes.

"Tamsin." Dyson growled. "I think Bo was suggesting something that might not be obvious that we could be over looking that might help."

"C4?" The blonde Valkyrie offered, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. She'd gotten grumpy about fifteen minutes ago when her beer had run out and no one had seemed interested in her request for someone to go get more.

"Go get yourself another beer before I use C4 on you." Bo shot her a separate warning glare. "But seriously, in all of Faedom no one has ever made a thing that could stop a soul eater? There's even an amulet to stop my powers from working, why is he immune?"

"Again succubus aren't you asking the wrong little person?" The Valkyrie slapped Bo's leather clad leg as she went by and then stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh shit someone shoot me for what I'm about to suggest." She slowly turned around, letting the air escape slowly from her lungs as she dropped her arms by her side and looked at the four of them. "If you want to know about weapons you should talk to a Dwarf." She rolled off the sentence in a heavy possibly supposed to be Dwarven accent. "Am I going to need a false beard?"

"She might be right, if anyone would know of any weapon that would aid in the fight against a soul eater it would be Tamkl Deathdig." Trick began to descend the small ladder he was on. "He keeps the library of knowledge for the Dwarfs in this County, I will write him a letter of request for assistance immediately. Dyson would you be so kind as to deliver it for me?" He began to move towards his desk.

"I'm getting that beer." Tamsin shook her head and quickly slipped out.

"So there might be some kind of a weapon?" Bo looked at Lauren for any insight into the idea.

"It's more than possible Bo, the Fae have become more than adept over the years of finding ways to hurt and counter each others gifts and powers. The Koushang is a classic example, Succubi were universally feared before the stone and the unique powers that it holds were discovered and exploited." The blonde replied shaking her head softly. "It's not as much as a stab in the dark as it might sound, the question it leads to is if such a thing exists, where it might be found. That I'm not sure will have quite such an immediate or easy answer."

"You know I love how smart you are." Bo looked at her resonant, her look full of pride and love.

"Don't confuse smarts with knowledge Bo." Lauren smiled back. "One you can learn from books, the other..." She shook her head. "The other is the kind you have, the kind that you have in here..." She leaned forward briefly and rested a finger tip on Bo's temple. "And here." She moved it to linger briefly against the leather covering Bo's heart.

"Sorry what did we miss?" A slightly out of breath Kenzi surprised Lauren, the blonde having been lost for a moment in her lover. As the young brunette bounced down the stairs into Trick's study, she literally pulled Eli along behind her. "Old book, that's a good sign." The young woman noted instantly reaching over between Lauren and Bo to pick one up.

"You missed me getting to visit an old Dwarven friend and Bo learning patience." Dyson looked over towards the new arrivals, surprising Kenzi by giving her a soft smile.

"Exciting..." Kenzi quirked an eyebrow as she dropped down into a chair and then looked up again to smile back at him. "And fun." She summed up what sounded like a complete lack of both. "Great, I picked a history book, my favourite." She added with an eye roll as she leaned back and flicked absently through the yellowed pages. As she did Eliyana finally settled in a chair next to her. "Why aren't these things ever filled with nice stories?" She added after another moment, her brow furrowing after facing page after page of conquest, death and famine.

"Because little is learned from the good in life." Trick grumbled from his place, busy with his letter writing.

"That is such bullshit." Kenzi objected violently. "I swear if years ago these people had been more concerned about writing down how two beautiful maidens in their kingdom found each other and fell deeply in love, their union blessed by both families, their love celebrated by all who knew them, it would have become inspirational to all who read it, instead the guy who wrote it was obsessed with who lobbed off whose head and paid how much for it." Kenzi shook her head as she pointed to a chart detailing just such information. "Geez who was this guy?"

"I wrote that particular record of history." The Blood King interjected solemnly.

"Oops." Kenzi said her voice small. "My bad."

-x-

Trick finished rattling off a very long list of do's and don'ts of protocol that Dyson needed to follow when delivering the message that he had finally finished writing, after what had seemed like and age to Bo. The wolf seemed to share the succubus' opinion as well as he was paying only surface attention to everything the Blood King was saying. Bo had over time gotten used to observing how the tall shifter could seem to be watching and listening but in reality was a million miles away in his own thoughts. The wolf's eyes were actually on Kenzi and Eliyana. The two youngsters were huddled close together on the floor, with a small collection of books, though at the moment they were engaged in some sort of 'snatch it' game involving something Kenzi had stolen from Eliyana's jacket pocket. Kenzi's bright blue eyes, wide smile and soft laugh were hard to miss and things that quite simple just made you feel warm inside.

"Caught you staring." Lauren's soft voice at her ear broke Bo from doing just that and the succubus smirked both at being caught and openly at what had caught her and Dyson's eye. "They both seem better." The blonde added as Bo turned her attention back to her, apparently the young twosome had also caught the doctor's attention.

"They do, Eli's not been the same since Eysan..." Bo admitted with a frown slightly breaking her positive vibe.

"How could she be?" Lauren pointed out softly, her tone as ever non judgemental. "Talking of which, I need to call the clinic, I'll only be a minute or two, be right back. I'll see if I can round up Tamsin while I'm upstairs, though I'm not sure a drunk Valkyrie will be any more helpful than just a bored belligerent one." The blonde rolled her eyes as she pushed up to stand and closed the book in front of her. "The chapter on elements is fascinating, it's given me something to think about." She added tapping the cover of the before she turned.

Bo reached up catching hold of Lauren's wrist lightly before the blonde could actually leave.

"Don't go anywhere, just upstairs, I know down here the reception is for shit." The succubus understood the need for her to make the call from the bar. "Please." She added feeling a small wave of panic flow over her after the events of the night before.

"I'm not going to Bo, I just want to check on Eli's father, it's just a call." Lauren smiled at Bo, her face full of understanding for her lover's concern. Bo nodded and smiled releasing her light grip. Lauren leaned down and pressed her lips softly against Bo's cheek. "I love you." She whispered before moving off towards the stairs.

"Hey if Hotpants is getting drinks she could have asked for orders!" Kenzi pouted as suddenly she was up on her feet and over to Bo, her arms draped around the succubus' neck.

"You have to get your own drinks I'm afraid, Lauren is checking up on Mr. Frost." Bo put her hands over Kenzi's arms holding them in place as she enjoyed the contact with her best friend. "I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's christened the Dal's bathroom now?"

"Maybe not." Kenzi slipped around and gently lowered herself onto the seat that Lauren had just vacated grinning brightly, she glanced over to Eli quickly before looking back at Bo. The succubus looked over to the Geist too but the younger Fae was looking at the book Kenzi had abandoned and didn't notice either of them. "It was rather amazing." The young woman admitted grinning more.

"I'm happy for you, you know that right?" Bo turned to focus on her best friend. "I know that everything right now is hyper intense because of my Father but she makes you happy and that's all I've ever wanted. I haven't seen you anywhere near this happy since Nate."

"I'm happy, I'm also scared." Kenzi admitted, lowering her voice. "Because I love her and that's terrifying in so may normal ways, but she's Fae and I hold her Frenum and nothing about any of that is normal so there's a whole boat load of other terrifying to add to the usual stuff." The young woman admitted. "But I think it's gonna be okay as long as we remember who we are and..." Kenzi stopped and looked at Bo letting the breath out of her lungs. "Who am I kidding." She said with a frown. "I hope to God it's going to be okay but I haven't a real clue." She admitted with a very typical Kenzi smile.

"There is a lot of wine drunk conversations we've missed out on, but I promise you we are going to have them." Bo assured her gently. "And I can't even begin to tell you I understand this whole Frenum thing, but I do know you Kenzi and if I was in Eli's place and had to have someone looking out for me like that, I'd want it to be you." She reached out and patted her best friend's hand where she had rested it on a book. "What's it like?" Her question was said in a soft voice even though there was no one close enough to hear their conversation.

"It's like nothing I can describe." Kenzi replied keeping her voice just as hushed. "It's like the biggest adrenaline rush but at the same time, there's this feeling inside you that fills you with this kind of churning sickness..." She scrunched her face up a little. "So even though you feel untouchable and as powerful as a... a God..." The young woman shook her head. "You feel kind of dirty and wrong too."

"I had no idea." Bo's shock and displeasure was obvious on her face. "I guess I just assumed that it would feel... I was wrong." She summed up. "I wish I knew more, could help you, explain..." Her desire to help her best friend was clear and as her thoughts stalled her mouth curled into a frown. "There is so much going on Kenz, I hope you don't feel like what you're going through isn't important, because it is. It's important to me because it's you, and I won't let anything hurt you."

Kenzi reached turned her hand over and closed it around Bo's.

"I miss you I admit that." Kenzi said with an honest smile. "You're my best friend and life has gotten crazy and you're right normally by now, this deep into shit, we'd have got drunk together and hashed shit out in our own way and a huge part of me misses that so much." She brought their joined hands together and rested them briefly over her heart. "But I also know babe that right now, we don't have that kind of time, we don't have 'stop and stare' time. We're in this thing up to our tits and its not messing around." She breathed out hard. "So I'll get through it." She straightened up a little and lowered their hands, but didn't let go. "We all will, and when your father is beaten and everything is back to what used to pass as normal, we'll kick our girlfriends out for a weekend and catch up, just like old times." She squeezed the succubus' hand.

"You have a date sista." Bo pulled her hands away but only in order to pull the other brunette into a tight hug. "We'll even get the expensive stuff, with corks." She gave a soft laugh as she held her tight for a moment and then pulled back. "Now, speaking of that stuff we're in, you want to talk about what happened with Dyson last night? Usually the last two I have to worry about having a thing is you and the wolf man."

"Oh come on like you two haven't already talked that one to death." Kenzi snorted as she leaned back in her chair. "No doubt he called me a foolish stubborn human, and I'll call him a stubborn bad tempered wolf." The young woman summed up smirking more. "It was nothing, he's just wary of Eli, she's new, she's not one of us..." The darker brunette gave a soft shrug, "He thinks I should rescind her Frenum, I told him that wasn't going to happen, end of argument."

"There might be another reason you two had to go over a point that didn't need going over." Bo watched her best friend, a little proud of the resolution regarding Eli she'd made in her mind at least.

"He has fleas? Mange? A tick that's making him cranky?" Kenzi gave a wicked grin, her blue eyes twinkling and for a moment all Bo could do was smile at the very 'Kenzi' remark.

"A lot happened last night, after Lauren came to the hospital and she talked to Dyson about your run in with him." Bo's demeanour became serious again. "She remembered that on top of everything else going on there is the question of what was spilt on your arm at the Norn's, and the tests she did on you before we abandoned her place showed something."

For the first time in their close and very warm conversation Kenzi's smile dimmed back to unsure, a change mirrored by the fact that from the other side of the room Eliyana's head suddenly came up from the book and immediately turned to focus on the pair of them, her brow crumpled in concern and curiosity.

"M...M...My arm?" Kenzi stuttered, her hand automatically going to the long forgotten wound, that was a long way to healed after Lauren's treatment.

"From what Lauren can figure out it was a potency serum, meant to be used by a Fae to make themselves more powerful but because you are a human, its acting differently." Bo began her explanation knowing Kenzi needed to have the facts in order to deal with what she was telling her. "Lauren's best hypothesis so far is that the serum is building up in your system and when you do things like use the Frenum, it gets released in a way and the side effect is that you effect Fae around you. Like Dyson going a bit over the top with his showing how much you mean to him and wolfing out a bit."

Kenzi fidgeted in her place a little as she tried to understand what Bo was telling her.

"You're saying I might have made Dyson wolf out? Like against his will..." Kenzi felt a shiver of fear race up and down her spine. "No, no that can't be what your suggesting, you just mean I managed some how to just be able now to some how make him more pissed off than I used to." She rubbed at her face quickly, her agitation in her hand movements and the rapid shift in the focus of her blue eyes clearly underlined to Bo that this news wasn't going over well. "Right?" She asked of her best friend.

"Yes, more pissed off, you made his emotions more intense." Bo underlined for her quickly. "But it's not something happening all the time Kenzi, or else I'd have felt it and Eli would have noticed it for sure. It's just this serum is inside of you and I knew you needed to know the truth." She tried to explain why she was complicating the young woman's life even more then it already was. "Lauren is going to do more blood tests, we're going to get Trick to research this serum more. Right now it's just something we all need to be aware of, that's all." She stressed the benign side of things.

"But can it hurt you, is what's inside me dangerous? Am I dangerous to you, or Eli or Dyson?" Kenzi frowned harder nothing about Bo's attempt to make her feel better seeming to settle her at all, so much so in fact that away from them the young Geist put her book down beside her and pushed up to her feet.

"Kenzi?" She said, her voice low and not out right alarmed, just clearly asking for confirmation that things were okay. "Bo?" She extended the range of her questioning.

"You're not dangerous to any of us." Bo shook her head to Kenzi's question, her eyes darting to Eli urging her to come over considering how clearly disturbed she'd also become because of her girlfriend's reaction.

"Do you know that or just think that?" Kenzi pulled back slightly into the chair, her voice was tight her brow furrowed as Eli indeed began to move closer.

"I know that." Bo assured her. "Nothing about the serum is meant to hurt anyone Kenzi, the only reason it made your arm sore was because the actual liquid is acidic and burnt you. But what is inside you, the whole purpose of it is to make powers better and bigger. Last night with Dyson was just unfortunate because he was upset about the idea of you being hurt, you didn't take control of him or make him lose control, his reaction was just amplified because of how tense everything was."

"Private party?" Having been totally preoccupied with what was going on between Kenzi, not to mention having to factor in Eli, Bo was totally unprepared for Dyson's hand to suddenly land on her shoulder.

"No, I was just trying to explain to Kenzi about her arm, that no matter what the serum is it doesn't make her a danger to any of us." Bo repeated the words giving not only Eli the basic outline but the wolf as well.

The tall shifter looked at Kenzi.

"That's right." He said with a nod, his voice soft. "And on the subject, I'm sorry about last night." He added, his entire presence acting as if the news held no negative connotations whatsoever. "Especially if I scared you, you know I never want to do that." He shook his head sincerely.

"It's not... you didn't..." Kenzi didn't seemed to be able to pick what she was going to say at first until she just took a breath and eased out of her slightly cramped position, and just looked at him. "It's okay, we were both a little...on edge." She smiled. "You ready to play postman?" She looked at the rolled up parchment the wolf held in his hand.

"I am indeed." He cocked his head to the side and nodded, his smile brighter still.

"Can I walk to the door with you? I want to get drinks for Eli and I." Kenzi pushed out of her chair and moved over to the wolf, slipping her arm through his, but not before reaching to squeeze her girlfriend's hand as a sign to show her she was okay.

"Well of course you can, and what makes me thinks I will end up paying for these drinks this way too?" The shifter chuckled as together they moved towards the stairs.

"Huh, if Trick makes you pay, tell him to deliver his own letters from now on." Kenzi nudged her shoulder into Dyson's before leaning against the tall wolf's body as they walked together up the stairs. Leaving Eli to slip into the seat that Kenzi had vacated, her eyes settling on Bo in anticipation of getting her own explanation about what was going on.

-x-


End file.
